La sombra del pasado
by AkemiMizuki
Summary: Kagami se va al extranjero dejando todo atrás mientras Kuroko intenta sobrellevar su vida destrozada por su partida y el dolor de no ser suficientemente bueno para los prodigios, ante la vulnerabilidad Nash Gold un excéntrico millonario le hace una propuesta difícil de rechazar./shonen-ai
1. Sombra

**La sombra del pasado**

* * *

 _Kuroko Tetsuya es una sombra invisible, silenciosa e indiferente y el principal jugador fantasma del Vorpal Swords, un grupo conformado por la famosa generación de los milagros y Kagami Taiga. Un equipo creado para vencer a los llamados Jabberwock, jugadores célebres de Estados Unidos, conocidos por ser arrogantes, altos, fuertes y fornidos. Con un estilo callejero excepcional y brusco terminan humillando a sus rivales tratando de romperlos hasta que estos se sientan miserables._

* * *

El pequeño peli celeste desde hace mucho tiempo se acostumbró a que lo ignoren, a ser un fantasma que pasa desapercibido al lado de las personas sin ser notado. Cuando acontecía esta circunstancia común en su vida se preguntaba si alguien le importaba lo suficiente como para mirarlo y anhelaba exactamente esa atención, deseaba que al menos un individuo lo viera a través de la oscuridad en la que estaba, a través de su fachada indiferente que solía mostrar para ocultar sus sentimientos.

Quería gritar al mundo para que una persona escuchara su voz en el silencio, sin embargo nadie lo hizo, nadie escucho, nadie se dio cuenta de su soledad, ni de su dolor y quizá a nadie le interesaba lo suficiente para descubrir los secretos de su corazón.

El único ser que realmente confiaba como para abrirse a revelar sus emociones de tal manera era su mejor amigo y compañero de equipo Kagami Taiga, su luz en la oscuridad, su salvador en tiempos de dificultad. El problema era que este se había marchado con su hermano Himuro a Estados Unidos, cabe destacar que se fue en el momento inoportuno cuando más lo necesitaba su sombra.

Posteriormente que el estoico joven se deprimiera por perder a su luz, este tuvo un accidente grave que lo dejo en un estado grave casi en coma por unos meses, sus padres no tenían dinero para pagar la operación completa además de su fragilidad, su mala suerte empeoro lo más seguro es que debía dejar su amado básquet para siempre. Los doctores no le dieron esperanzas parecería que se dieron por vencidos con su caso.

El hombre fantasma se sentó en una fría habitación sin saber qué hacer por varios días, el básquet significaba todo para él, nada más importaba y nada más le hacía feliz. La noticia de su lesión le perturbo mucho, se dio cuenta que quizás no podría volver a jugar nunca más, eso le preocupaba y angustiaba.

Por desgracia su luz se había ido antes del infortunado incidente como para ayudarle a sobrellevar la situación y la soledad. Hace más de un año en un día lluvioso este se marchó, recuerda esa fecha con exactitud porque después de ese momento nada fue igual, no superaba aun esa pérdida que le dejo un profundo dolor.

 _Después de las practicas, Kagami simplemente le dio la espalda – Mañana me voy Kuroko_

 _Esa noticia lo sorprendió. Tetsu apretó los puños con fuerza y murmuro con una voz amarga — ¿Te vas? ¿Dónde? ¿Qué pasa con el equipo?_

 _— Tatsuya, Alex y yo decidimos regresar a Estados Unidos._

 _"Es verdad te vas con las personas que más quieres mientras me dejas. Sigo siendo nada menos que una sombra para ti, no era importante después de todo pensé que eras diferente me equivoque, al menos te despediste de mi"_

 _— Así tan de repente._

 _Quiso gritarle "¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Acaso no significo nada para ti" sin embargo se quedó callado._

 _— He estado haciendo planes desde hace tiempo._

 _Kuroko se molestó al escuchar eso y con toda la razón— Debiste decirme antes._

 _— ¿Para qué? –Dijo este despreocupadamente_

 _Eso realmente hizo sentir al jugador fantasma miserable como si a Kagami poco le importara lo que él sintiera. — Soy tu amigo, al menos eso creía._

 _— Te estoy diciendo ahora. –Dijo Taiga— "Sé que eres el último en saber porque para mí es más difícil despedirme de ti"_

 _— Entonces ¿Cuándo volverás?— Añadió con tristeza la sombra_

 _El tigre parecía afligido — No sé, allá en Estados Unidos hay más oportunidades puedo tener una beca e ir a una buena universidad. Supongo que esta es una despedida._

 _El pequeño estaba destruido — Pensé que estaríamos juntos._

 _"Me olvidaras eso soy para todos un cero a la izquierda, tu eres el único que me hacía sentir como alguien valioso"_

 _Kuroko bajo la cabeza con suma pena, melancolía y pesar como si fuera a llorar en cualquier momento. Era difícil respirar y no sollozar delante de su luz, no sería vulnerable, juro nunca más quebrarse delante de alguien._

 _Kagami movió el cabello del peli azul para luego con ternura acariciar su mejilla de forma suave— No te preocupes, siempre serás mi sombra. Aunque estemos lejos, yo no voy a olvidarte_

 _— Siempre serás mi luz, yo tampoco voy a olvidar a Kagami-kun_

 _El pelirrojo añadió con delicadeza— Voy a extrañarte pequeño…. Creo que ya es hora de irme._

 _— ¿Nos veremos de nuevo?— Dijo con duda el fantasma, dando un paso adelante_

 _— Sé que estarás bien porque eres fuerte, la persona más fuerte que conozco. Me has enseñado valiosas lecciones, eres y siempre serás importante para mí. Prometo que algún día volveremos a jugar juntos contra el mundo._

 _"Este no es un adiós, es un hasta luego."_

 _"Me alegro de a verte conocido."_

 _Kuroko había prometido a Ogiwara que ellos volverían a jugar en una cancha de baloncesto sin embargo sabía bien que las promesas se rompen y no se cumplen. Nunca volvió a tener comunicación con ese extrovertido y alegre chico que apreciaba tanto, su misma inspiración. Tuvo miedo que pasara lo mismo con Taiga, había una posibilidad de que jamás se volverían a ver, sus lazos se cortarían igual que paso con su amigo de la infancia._

 _"Siempre pierdo a las personas que más quiero"_

 _Susurro como si sus palabras se las llevara el viento— Algún día…_

 _El tigre le sonrió mientras se iba, Kuroko deseo poder decirle que se quedara, tomar su mano para detenerlo, abrazarlo fuerte vociferando cuanto lo necesitaba en su vida pero no era egoísta no iba a permitir que sus sentimientos intervinieran en el bienestar de su amigo._

 _Y ahora estaba solo._

 _Extrañaba a su luz, todos los días pensaba en él._

El accidente lo había hecho más frio y más triste como una persona vacía que reprime su dolor. De igual manera no quiso preocupar a sus amigos hablando sobre lo que pasaba así que decidió ocultar su estado de salud y sentimientos para no ser tratado diferente, ni molestar.

Nadie sabía sobre su grave condición que le impedía jugar de nuevo el básquet y aun así su vida corría peligro al fingir que todo estaba bien cuando se le caía en pedazos la mentira. Kuroko quería jugar con la generación de los milagros de nuevo aunque eso le costara caro. Después de sufrir por perderlos, lo que más deseaba en el mundo era disfrutar de su compañía, quizás Kagami se había ido lejos dejando su corazón roto, no obstante aún conservaba Daiki como su luz, tenerlo a su lado lo hacía sentir un poco mejor, podía recuperar su amistad perdida, esa era una de las razones que lo impulsaban a seguir adelante en medio de la tempestad.

El jugador fantasma iba al hospital casi todos los días a escondidas, le parecía totalmente inútil ir clandestinamente cuando su cuerpo no resistía, era débil, era inútil siempre lo supo. Cada día moría un poco más a lo mejor el baloncesto era lo único que lo hacía sentir vivo.

No le importaba el dolor.

No le importaba ser invisible para todos.

No le importaba nada más que jugar con sus amigos.

Cerrar los ojos escuchar el sonido de los zapatos, el olor, la sensación de transformarse en una sombra invisible y ser útil para alguien.

* * *

La generación de los milagros notaron que Kuroko estaba volviéndose lento, que respiraba con dificultad y si querían ganar contra los Jabberwock debían ser más fuertes. Para lograr su objetivo hacía falta más que ganas de triunfar. Ellos no imaginaban que la sombra se mataba en cada entrenamiento, que su cuerpo se destruía poco a poco, que lo único que lo mantenía en pie era su voluntad y deseo de estar con ellos. Ninguno de los miembros milagrosos sospecho el sufrimiento que Tetsuya debía pasar todos los días por culpa de su accidente de esas heridas y lecciones porque tan siquiera estaban enterados de ese suceso, el pequeño lo guardó en secreto.

El papá de Kuroko le prohibió jugar pero este le expresó que esta era la última vez, la última competición junto a su viejo equipo, quería sentir de nuevo esa nostálgica sensación, pasar de nuevo el balón a Aomine su viaja luz, después de encestar chocar el puño, que Kise lo abrazara al ganar, que Akashi le sonriera, que Midorima se acomodara sus lentes mientras que fingía indiferencia, Momoi apoyándole y Atsushi moviera su cabello con brusquedad.

Extrañaba esos pequeños detalles.

El tiempo junto a los milagros era lo más valioso y quería preservar cada instante en su mente y grabarlo dentro de su alma. Deseaba tanto jugar nuevamente con esos fabulosos jugadores que brillaban con intensidad después de lo que había pasado cuando eran jóvenes Kuroko era feliz de volver a estar en el mismo equipo con sus amigos, sintiendo el viento en la cara y las flores de cerezo caer.

Había recuperado la amistad de la generación de los milagros y eso en gran parte gracias a Kagami. Vorpal Swords era uno de los mejores equipos de Japón y habían ganado contra los oponentes más fuertes inclusive cuando Kagami estaba haciendo equipo con ellos pudieron vencer a Jabberwock, su máximo rival liberado por el despiadado capitán Nash Gold Jr, un tipo arrogante, molesto que se creía mejor que todos y claro era bueno jugando básquet callejero, no había que negarlo tal hecho evidente. Físicamente era intimidante, alto, musculoso, atractivo y rudo para su propia edad. Era un ser que destilaba talento y a la vez demasiado soberbio para su propio bien.

Nash venia de Estados Unidos, era un caprichoso millonario bravucón y toda su vida la dedico a humillar a sus rivales, nadie era superior a él, pisoteaba a los débiles sin piedad por esa razón cuando perdió por primera vez en su vida se llenó de odio y juro vengarse de esos engreídos milagros.

Cuando vio pasar al más pequeño de los jugadores de repente se dio cuenta del potencial que el chiquillo tenia. El peli celeste podía servirle para lograr su desquite, era un plan malvado que se tenía reservado como un arma secreta, darle a la generación gorila donde más les duele. Ellos querían a Kuroko, se notaba ese amor y si lograba que el pequeño atrevido se uniera a su equipo destruiría la moral de esos tipos.

Su lindo juguete sería un arma de doble filo que se revelaba contra ellos.

En el primer momento que vio a Tetsuya dando un discurso tonto, tratando desesperadamente de hacerlos entender lo mal que estaban con su pésima pronunciación del inglés y absurda valentía sin embargo eso llamo la atención del capitán, también encendió su ira como nadie nunca lo hizo.

¿Cómo osaba un pequeño mocoso a fastidiarle?

¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle que tenía que hacer?

Así que simplemente lo golpeo, lo pateo, lo agarro del pelo con fuerza pretendía enseñarle quien mandaba, no un ingenuo infante que decía ser jugador, lo observo de frente se sintió más enojado cuando vio esos ojos celestes encendidos, llenos de una pasión y fuego. El enano podía ser frágil pero tenía un aura intensa casi quemaba de ardiente que era.

Nunca había visto una persona como él

Era especial.

Por supuesto no contaba con que la criatura tuviese amigos sobreprotectores, unos jugadores con cabello multicolor parecía que no les gustaba que tocaran sus cosas porque lucían bastante enojados por haber perturbado a su mascota. Nash se rio de esos hombres y no entendió el apego que tenían con ese infante incluso se arriesgaban a pelear contra sujetos más fuertes que ellos quizás porque el niño era inocente, ingenuo, posiblemente demasiado tierno como un adorno bonito en el equipo aunque bien los tipos pequeños, débiles debían ser remachados y destruidos. ¿Por qué este era diferente?

A pesar de ser poderosos todos esos talentosos jugadores parecían querer y defender al enano. Lo apreciaban, que interesante finalmente vio esa debilidad latente en los invencibles japoneses.

Entonces Nash lo vio jugando en ese momento cambio de opinión, se dio cuenta quien era el jugador fantasma, todo el potencial que tenía. No solo se interesó en el extraño sujeto con aura apasionada, lo codiciaba para su equipo. Ese chico era un diamante en bruto, una joya preciosa en manos de fracasados nunca iba a surgir, lo quería para él aunque no era fácil tener a ese niño en su equipo cuando este sonreía y parecía tan feliz jugando con sus amigos o quizá esa situación podía cambiar dada la oportunidad ese hombre con poca presencia seria suyo, lo tendría en su equipo, se lo quitaría a esos jugadores mediocres que no lo merecían. Cuando estuviese en sus manos lo haría convertirse en una máquina del básquet no un lindo distractor que sabía trucos de magia.

* * *

El tiempo paso después de que Kuroko tuviera el accidente cambio por completo su aptitud y su personalidad, no volvió a sonreír como antes, lo peor es que a generación de los milagros parecía enojada con él por no ser eficiente, Kagami se había marchado y eso realmente le afecto no solo en la manera de jugar si no que este era su apoyo.

Los _Vorpal Swords_ se enfrentaron de nuevo contra sus enemigos, llego la revancha de los arrogantes, los jugadores pandilleros querían aplastar a sus rivales y lo hicieron. La generación de los milagros no quería perder pero lamentosamente ese día lo hicieron todo porque Kuroko estaba con demasiado dolor para jugar bien, eso ellos no lo sabían pesaban que la sombra simplemente no se esforzaba en ganar, había perdido su magia.

Culparon al pequeño por perder.

Tetsu dio todo de sí, sabía que tal vez después de esa fecha no iba a poder seguir adelante, sus lesiones eran peligrosas, estaba roto y de seguro dejaría el basquetbol. Por eso sería valiente, ese día enfrentaría a sus amigos les diría la verdad sin embargo no deseaba hacerlo porque aspiraba a quedarse con estos aunque le doliera cada parte de su pequeño cuerpo, aunque la actividad física lo asesinara lentamente lo haría con gusto si eso significaba estar cerca de ellos, disfrutar los últimos días de libertad a su lado, es lo que decidió hasta que terminara el torneo internacional. Deseaba tanto compartir los últimos instantes de alegría, el dolor aumentaba cada vez que caminaba, cada vez que brincaba y soportaba el sufrimiento no obstante el malestar no simbolizaba nada cuando jugaba una vez más sonreía solo en ese instante inclusive si el sufrimiento llenara su ser, era feliz.

 _Estar con sus amigos le hacía sentir que era visible, que era un ser valioso para alguien._

El fantasma camino lentamente cerca de la entrada donde los demás se estaban mudando, iba a ingresar al vestuario, abrió un poco la puerta. Se detuvo sin embargo antes de ingresar a esta habitación, escucho algo que rompió su corazón. La generación de los milagros estaba enojada, era la primera vez que perdían como equipo de alguna forma todos terminaron culpando a Kuroko por lo que paso, obvio este era lento y dejaba que el enorme, musculoso enemigo se llevara la pelota.

Perdieron contra su peor enemigo fueron humillados completamente inclusive sus rivales se rieron, se burlaron y les restregaron en sus caras su evidente victoria. El jugador más valioso que tenían había cambiado drásticamente ahora era inútil, GOM ya no quería tenerlo más en su equipo porque sentían que era un bueno para nada últimamente no funcionaba más, estaban molestos por perder contra esos desgraciados _Jabberwock._

— No podemos tenerlo más en nuestro equipo, hemos perdido por su culpa. Esos tipos pasaron el trapo por nosotros creo que si no estuviera él todo sería mejor.

Kise añadió como un niño caprichoso que no ambicionaba que le quitaran su juguete– No quiero que se vaya Kurokocchi.

Aomine respondió completamente irritado – Está fracasando, ya ni si quiera es mi sombra, se ha vuelto inservible. No puede pasarme el balón sin cansarse, vomitar o caer, está bien cuando era un novato pero ya no lo es….Como vamos a tener a un jugador que no sirve para algo, es nuestro punto débil.

 _El enemigo se aprovechó de que Tetsu estaba enfermo y de sus lecciones para ganar._

— Quizás le hace falta Kagami.

— Cállate. Tetsu también es mi sombra, esto no tiene nada que ver. Obvio yo soy mejor luz que bakagami. — Grito alterado— Daiki

Kise respondió – Claro que si….Kurokocchi, parece triste últimamente.

Kuroko había estado desconsolado desde que Kagami se marchó, se había despedido con lágrimas en los ojos que caían en el hombro de Aomine, ya que este tuvo que quedarse a consolarlo enojado porque su pequeña sombra lloraba por un idiota.

El capitán Akashi murmuro – Tienen razón. Tetsuya es improductivo es peor que un jugador débil promedio, perdimos por su culpa y ya saben que si un jugador me hace perder debe ser sacrificado desde hoy voy a sustituirlo por la versión mejorada Chihiro Mayuzumi, ya lo conocen.

Kuroko sintió como su corazón se destrozaba cuando escucho ese nombre, lo iba a sustituir por ser débil. Un juguete que está roto ya no puede servir más, debió saberlo lo estaban usando como una cosa sin valor aparente si no era para ganar iba para la basura. ¿Eso era todo ser utilizado y votado cuando no funcionaba?

¿Qué pasaba con la amistad?

Solo lo reemplazarían sin contar con su opinión, sin decirle, sin tomar en cuenta sus esfuerzos, sin echar de ver que cada parte de él se destruía en ese momento.

¿Por qué?

Jugar básquet era lo único que tenía y se lo iban a quitar, nadie más lo aceptaría, ya estaba quebrado.

Su amistad no importaba, solo era ganar. Pensaba que ellos habían cambiado, les dio una segunda oportunidad y ahora se daba cuenta que estaba equivocado. Seguían siendo los mismos arrogantes, ingratos, egoístas, crueles, tanto criticaban y odiaban a Nash cuando ellos eran iguales o peores. Su esfuerzo para que en sus ojos brillara la pasión no significaba nada, la dedicación para que sus "amigos"vieran el básquet de una manera diferente, mostrarles su estilo y ser reconocido por ellos no funciono.

No cambiaron.

Todo fue en vano.

Probablemente lo que más anhelaba era ser aceptado por la generación de los milagros sin embargo nunca sería como ellos, no tenía talento.

Ellos lo veían como un estorbo.

"No me aceptarían nunca fui un milagro."

— Debes pensarlo bien Akashi –Añadió— Midorima

— Perder me da ganas de aplastarlo –susurro— Atsushi

El emperador sonrió— Lo he pensado seriamente, Tetsuya comparado con Chihiro es una basura. Además es demasiado sentimental llora por todo ¿Cómo ganaremos con un inútil en nuestro equipo? Es demasiado débil como una frágil princesa, saben que me da asco los débiles y eso precisamente se está convirtiendo, ya no es como antes él debe irse para poder ganar.

Aomine respondió – Tienen razón, el básquet no es para princesas pero Tetsu no era así parece débil últimamente, ni si quiera puedo abrazarlo…

 _Cada palabra parecía doler más que sus heridas, más que sus fracturas._

Midorima añadió –Si es tu decisión sabes que ninguna vez estuve de acuerdo con que entrara en nuestro equipo en primer lugar aunque lo acepte como compañero de equipo, si sigue así solo nos estorbara.

— No, no podemos hacerle algo así a Kurokocchi, el ama el básquet. No deberíamos quitarle eso, simplemente decir que lo vamos echar porque se ha vuelto malo últimamente sería cruel y desconsiderado de nuestra parte. Se trata de nuestro amigo….

— Lo dice la persona que no quería estar cerca de él por ser demasiado débil.

— Eso fue en el pasado. Algo debe estar pasándole Kurokocchi, siempre es un buen jugador incluso nos venció a todos nosotros estoy seguro que debe haber una explicación.

— No fue él, fue Kagami el que nos venció y ese equipo. Kuroko Tetsuya ya no es útil debemos deshacernos de él por una simple razón ganar a ese engreído Nash.

Los Kiseki se quedaron en silencio como si aceptarán ese hecho.

¿Acaso quería decir que todos estuviesen de acuerdo en expulsarlo y poner un sustituto para ganar a escondidas de él?

Después de escuchar como conspiraban en su contra, el jugador fantasma no pudo más sin caer llorando al suelo, sus lágrimas se derramaban sin cesar y nadie podía consolarlo. Ellos querían suplantarle por alguien mejor, echarlo como si fuera porquería, todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos no era importante.

"¿Cómo eran capaces de decir esas cosas?"

"Ellos decían ser sus amigos y lo apuñalaron por la espalda". Nigou trato de reconfortar a su amo aunque no pudo, la tristeza era profunda.

"Ellos no me necesitan."

"Ellos no me quieren."

"Me odian por ser un perdedor."

"¿Eso es lo que soy? Si fuera fuerte, ya me hubiera recuperado sería aceptado por mis amigos."

"No soy un milagro"

Kuroko no dejaba de llorar, corrió para que nadie lo viese vulnerable, débil, quedándose con las palabras crueles de personas que apreciaba, se sentiría humillado, no sabía qué hacer todo parecía tan oscuro y tenía miedo de enfrentarse a uno de sus supuestos amigos después de escucharlos hablar mal de él, el daño estaba hecho, se infiltraba en su piel más que el físico el puro dolor venia del alma.

Siguió corriendo para huir de su sufrimiento, de las palabras, de sus propios turbios sentimientos hasta que sin querer choco con el intimidante capitán de Jabberwock, él tipo que la generación de los milagros más odiaba, su máximo enemigo.

Se avergonzó de que lo viera mientras lloraba, estaba rojo por la fiebre que empezaba a sentir y respiraba agitadamente— ¿Estás bien niño? - Fue lo último que escucho Kuroko antes de desmayarse en brazos de su rival.

* * *

 **Saludos lectores les agradezco por tomar el tiempo de pasar por aquí**.

 ** _No duden en comentar lo que piensan, ideas, sugerencias y opiniones. Todo lo que ustedes me digan lo tomare en cuenta para mejorar y darme ideas._**

 **Resumen:** El mago de Jabberwock quiere vengarse de la generación de los milagros y que mejor manera de hacerlo que usar al jugador fantasma en su contra. Aprovechando que Kuroko tiene una lesión que le impide jugar basquetbol, Nash le ofrece resolver todos sus problemas firmando un contrato con él pero fraternizar con el enemigo significa traición.

* * *

Soy nueva en el fandom este es mi primer fan fiction que hago de Kuroko no básquet espero que sea de su agrado, no sean duros conmigo aveces tengo mala ortografía aunque trato de no equivocarme, público cuando tengo inspiración estoy escribiendo en otro fandom pero quise hacer esto antes de perder la idea probablemente sea largo no tengo planeado cuantos capítulos tampoco quiero extenderlo tanto.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni las imágenes correspondientes.

Sucede después de los acontecimientos de Extra game.


	2. Reclutar

**Capítulo 2: Reclutar a una sombra**

* * *

Nash el imponente "Mago" como se hacía llamar estaba orgulloso de humillar a la generación de los milagros, ver esas caras miserables e infelices al perder era como un elixir mágico de goce y placer, nunca olvidaría el momento en que los doblego en esa cancha de basquetbol, fue un deleite absoluto contemplar por primera vez la caída de los _prodigios del Vorpal Swords_. Sin embargo ganar no bastaba, no estaba satisfecho, él quería que ellos sufrieran con cada fibra de su ser por una simple razón los odiaba con intensidad desde que conoció la derrota en sus manos, lo que más deseaba era verlos aplastados como los gusanos patéticos que eran.

Esos monos sin valor ¿Qué se creían que eran para enfrentarlo?

Se vengaría de la forma más dolorosa posible, no descansaría hasta atormentar sus vidas, les haría pagar lentamente, se arrepentirían de haberse atrevido enfrentar al gran Mago.

* * *

Eventualmente después del triunfo de _Jabberwock y la derrota de sus rivales,_ Nash aspiraba celebrar su victoria a lo grande, iría a una fiesta exclusiva con sus amigos, derrocharía su dinero en cervezas, escogería a una sensual mujer con la cual pasar una noche apasionada. Eso pensaba hacer pero sus planes de festividad por ganarle a esos engreídos fenómenos fueron postergados cuando vio corriendo al misterioso hombre fantasma del equipo rival _Vorpal Swords._

Sabía que algo andaba mal con ese chico, no estaba dando el cien por ciento de su potencial, noto esa ineptitud cuando se enfrentaron en la cancha, la generación de los milagros perdió la sincronización por culpa de su jugador fantasma que por cierto parecía renco y demasiado pálido.

 _La pequeña blanca nieves dejando a los cinco enanos, esta es una buena oportunidad para que la bruja le diera la manzana envenenada._

Nash lo observo de largo, se dio cuenta que el niño estaba llorando desconsoladamente como si su mundo se desmoronara, de seguro por estar en un equipo fracasado, se rio de la desgracia ajena el malvado mientras se dirigía hacia la criatura inocente quizás si los idiotas lo hicieron llorar significaba que tenía una oportunidad para ser su jugada vencedora.

 _Si fuera la reina malvada de blanca nieves esta sería la ocasión de actuar._

 _Ofreciendo la manzana envenenada._

Nash al principio consideró a Kuroko Tetsuya como un fracaso, un niño del kínder tratando de enseñar moral con su discurso patético, sin embargo después de enfrentarse a él pudo ver atreves de esa fachada, el disfraz de niñito débil le funcionaba bastante bien para ocultar su ardiente frenesí.

Tetsu era un jugador sin presencia, invisible ante las miradas de los demás posiblemente por no ser alguien llamativo o demasiado interesante tenía su invisibilidad, el no ser notado era como una maldición en su vida que lo llenaba de angustia y soledad ¿Por qué nadie lo tomaba en cuenta?

¿Por qué lo ignoraban y trataban de mala forma?

Todo cambio cuando conoció el basquetbol, se convirtió en un jugador fantasma descubrió que su talento era estar detrás del escenario como una sombra haciendo que los demás brillen, su trabajo consistía en mantener el juego fácil, estable, cómodo incluso lograr que el enemigo se frustrara y perdiera sin saber quién lo golpeo.

Se volvió esencial por vez primera en si vida.

Nash le encantaban los trucos de magia extraños, singulares y misteriosos como ver a Kuroko desaparecer de la nada, era como un as bajo la maga del equipo. Esos ojos azules llenos de fuego se convertían en una distracción seguramente por eso estaba obsesionado por reclutar a la sombra rival, a él le gustaba ese estilo del joven fantasma por algo le decían "El mago" porque también tenía técnicas parecidas a las de Tetsu.

El pequeño llamo su atención como nadie lo había hecho, le intereso y de inmediato este se convirtió en parte de su plan, el alma de la generación de los milagros seria suya, se la quitaría de sus manos sin que estos se dieran cuenta.

El hombre fantasma era importante para esos tipos, lo supo cuando todos corrieron a defenderlo, estaban preocupados por él, tan desesperados y enojados.

¿Por qué correr?

¿Por qué defender a una persona con tanto esmero?

¿Por qué empezar una lucha por un simple golpe provocado?

La sobre protección demostraba lo evidente. Había encontrado el punto débil de la generación de los patanes, el inofensivo Tetsuya iba a ser su arma secreta de destrucción contra sus enemigos, solo tenía que hacer que el espectro peli azul romperá ese molesto bromance con sus amigos para que pudiera acabar con ellos sin remordimientos no con golpes físicos sino con algo más íntimo y doloroso como la traición de una sombra.

La pregunta era ¿Cómo quitarle el juguete a esos idiotas?

Obvio los arcoíris eran protectores con el mocoso, no sería fácil arrebatarle al enano para ponerlo contra ellos a menos que los milagros lo despreciaran y eso presentía que hicieron dado el escenario lúgubre y los sollozos exasperados del chico.

 _Precisamente esa era la situación que necesitaba, una circunstancia perfecta para sembrar la intriga y de esa forma separarlo de la generación de los milagros para tenerlo en su equipo._

Dejando sus pensamientos malvados algo lo distrajo. Kuroko se estrelló en su contra de repente parecía asustado, esas pupilas se dilataban al mirar a su rival, no era para menos Nash era un bravucón, en el pasado lo había golpeado, insultado, jalado el pelo y pateado sin piedad. El engreído observo que los ojos del niño estaban llenos de lágrimas que caían por su casto rostro. Le iba a preguntar que le pasaba en vez de burlarse de él como usualmente haría pero este palideció antes de desmayarse en sus brazos, por suerte pudo atajarlo antes de que cayera al suelo.

Nash sujeto al infante con fuerza, no estaba acostumbrado a ser considerado o tratar bien a alguien, ni si quiera era amable con sus amantes solía ser demasiado rudo pero en ese momento intento ser cuidadoso y muy fácilmente alzo al chico en un estilo nupcial de hecho Kuroko no pesaba nada, era tan frágil y pequeño, de verdad parecía un niño recostado en su pecho. Eso pensó la primera vez que lo vio, tan inocente, valiente, indiferente y tonto al enfrentarse con tipos rudos que lo podían matar a golpes si quisieran, esa aptitud que lo hacía interesante, esa especie de ingenuidad astuta en su personalidad.

El joven fantasma estaba ardiendo en fiebre, sus ojos hinchados de llorar, su cabello se pegaba a la piel, sus mejillas rojas y sus labios inflamados. Se encontraba en pésimo estado si bien eso pareciera cruel a Nash le alegro que estuviese enfermo así tenía la ocurrencia perfecta para persuadir al chico que él era bueno y la generación de los milagros solo jugaban con sus sentimientos, de que estos eran insensibles desgraciados, que no se preocupaban, ni le querían para nada solo lo usaban para ganar y de esa manera Kuroko se convencería que era verdad, de que estaba solo, de que la única manera de resolver sus problemas era aceptar la propuesta que iba hacerle.

El rubio llamo rápidamente a su chófer antes que uno de los miembros de la generación arcoíris lo viera con la sombra porque entonces de seguro se pondría a pelear con ellos y no es que no tuviese ganas de hacer sangrar a esos hombres que tanto odiaba si no porque tenía planes más elaborados, efectivos para destruirlos y eso dependía de la sombra.

Había un pequeño perro ladrando que molesto decidió ignorarlo, cuando la limusina llego puso al jugador fantasma dentro del vehículo con cuidado y se dio cuenta que tenía sangre en sus manos.

¿ _Qué significa esto?—pensó—_

Sospecho que se llenó de sangre en el momento que choco con el niño o lo levanto así que debería verificar su suposición, le quito a Kuroko el abrigo con atención para revisar su piel pálida aprovechando su inconsciencia entonces observo que precisamente esa sangre era de las heridas del atrevido.

 _"No creí que fuera tan grave"_

De inmediato lo llevo a su mansión, lo primero que hizo fue poner a la sombra en una enorme cama y llamar a un doctor profesional para que lo atendiera, el chico estaba muy mal, de seguro se encontraba ocultando el dolor porque no había forma que alguien lo hubiera dejado jugar con esas lesiones.

 _Solo había una explicación, el idiota lo oculto._

 _¿Cómo pudo fingir estar bien?_

 _¿Cómo no se desmayó en medio del partido?_

 _¿Por qué no le dijo a nadie?_

 _¿Cómo nadie se dio cuenta?_

* * *

Jason River y Nick fueron a la mansión de Nash porque se supone irían a festejar su victoria con él pero se encontraron a su amigo con las manos ensangrentadas pensaron que se había peleado con alguien, era algo común para los bravucones las riñas callejeras.

—Dime que no mataste a nadie

— ¿Creen que dejaría evidencias? –Dijo- de forma engreída

— ¿Porque estas lleno de sangre? Te dije que no valía la pena ensuciarse las manos con esos monos sin valor.

El rubio les abrió la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba Kuroko y un doctor estaba atendiendo al pequeño. Los demás no creían lo que estaban viendo, era el fantasma rival en la casa del capitán acostado en una cama medio muerto, eso no lo vieron venir.

—Pero si es el enano de los milagros ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Nash no me digas que lo secuestraste, no es suficiente con golpearlo. Sabes que ese tal Akashi nos denunció la última vez, nos dio una orden de alejamiento como si el chico fuera una pequeña princesa que necesita protección, solamente en partidos está permitido acercarnos claro él debe estar presente. Si se da cuenta que le hiciste algo nos va a mandar a la cárcel, aun peor si se entera de que está aquí…

EL mago estaba serio y con arrogancia advirtió — ¿Creen que me importa las amenazas de un caprichoso enano?….Tengo dinero para comprar la justicia, tengo más dinero que él, no puede hacer nada en mi contra.

—Golpeaste al niño de nuevo, esos monos se enojan con solo que lo vuelvas a ver después de la paliza que le diste ¿Por qué lo trajiste aquí? ¿Qué te pasa estás loco?

Nash sonrió malévolamente, ignorando a sus amigos –Doctor ¿Cuál es el diagnóstico?

El médico no iba a dar buenas noticias por supuesto no era una ligera enfermedad —No voy a mentir este joven esta en pésimas condiciones debe someterse a una cirugía de urgencia, me sorprende que pueda caminar dadas las contusiones, es evidente que el chico a estado obligando a su cuerpo hacer actividad física, excediéndose en ejercicio y eso logra una reacción negativa que empero su salud. Claro también existen otros factores no solo sufre varias lesiones graves, tiene fiebre alta y la anemia por no alimentarse bien.

— ¿Estás diciendo que no puede volver a jugar básquet?

—Pero si jugo en el partido de hoy

—Es obvio que estaba fingiendo además jugaba torpe y fue totalmente inútil para su equipo básicamente hizo que perdieran, esa fue una ventaja para nosotros.

— ¿Esos tipos dejan a un lisiado jugar como si nada?

 _Porque ellos no lo saben._

 _Kuroko les está ocultando la verdad._

El médico añadió—Sí, está inhabilitado….Hay un 90% de posibilidad de que se recupere, no es demasiado tarde hay esperanzas, puede ser tratado sin embargo es algo difícil puesto que el paciente se ha dañado a sí mismo al presionarse, ya no resiste más. La mala noticia es que quizás no pueda volver a practicar ningún deporte, para evitar que eso suceda es importante que no sufra ningún estrés, está prohibido entrenar eso sería perjudicial para su cuerpo que está desgastado, si sigue exponiéndose de esa forma descuidada su vida va empezar a correr riesgo de muerte de hecho cada vez que se esfuerza de más está en peligro grave, no va soportar mucho tiempo si sigue así. Lo que ha hecho es un suicido, si de verdad quisiera jugar baloncesto debería tener primero una terapia e internarse en un hospital.

— ¿Qué se puede hacer para que el enano mejore 100%? ¿Una operación? ¿Terapia física?

—Con una cirugía, es un proceso bastante delicado, lamentablemente en Japón no hay especialistas calificados en este campo, lo mejor sea que fuese operado en otro país, necesita también terapia física después de la cirugía para su rehabilitación. Por ahora lo importante es que restaurare su salud y esperar a que sane las heridas de su cuerpo.

—En otro país— Pensó Nash de repente— ¿Cuándo nos vamos para Estados Unidos?

—Se supone que en unas semanas aunque aún no está programado un viaje.

—Nash no estás pensando lo que creo que estas pensando.

—Es evidente él no le ha dicho a su patético equipo sobre la lesión o ya lo hubiesen internado, esa es una ventaja además estaba llorando lo que significa que tengo una oportunidad de alejarlo de ellos y hacer que sea nuestro jugador fantasma.

— ¡Te has vuelto loco!

—Este es mi plan. Kuroko será nuestro y de esa manera me vengare de esos imbéciles.

 _Le haré una oferta que no podrá rechazar._

—No creo que acepte, el niñito es leal a esos insectos además eso tipos tienen dinero como para pagar esa operación y todo el tratamiento costoso no sé porque el idiota no les ha dicho nada.

El rubio estaba analizando—Tienes razón la generación de los milagros no puede enterarse o tratarían de ayudar, eso arruinaría mis planes. Pondré al enano en su contra haré que me obedezca a mí, pagare lo que sea necesario por tenerlo.

—No es por ofender Nash, no creo que ese niño te obedezca.

Nash estaba enojado —Va entender que esos tipos no se preocupan por él, que no lo valoran por ende ninguno pagarían ni un centavo en la operación.

—Esa es mentira evidente, no la va creer.

— Es una mentira que voy a disfrutar de decir. El pequeño Tetsuya para no perder a sus queridos amigos no les dirá nada, él los quiere esa es su debilidad, se sacrifica a sí mismo para no molestarlos y pasar tiempo con ellos ¿No es un tonto sentimental? Eso va hacer que se vaya conmigo, le voy a ofrecer la oportunidad de volver a jugar basquetbol, ese chico aceptara tenlo por seguro con tal de volver a estar con sus camaradas. Que sin ser la sombra de utilidad en el deporte no lo quieren, al menos eso es lo que le haré creer.

El doctor le suministro intravenosa—Parece que el joven aquí presente esta desnutrido debe comer más o tendrá anemia. Es normal en su estado delicado de salud desmayarse aun así es peligroso si continua desfalleciéndose.

El médico además administro suero, dejo algunas pastillas y después de varias horas atendiendo a su paciente, se marchó. Mientras Nash se fue a tomar una copa de vino planeando cuidadosamente su estrategia.

—Deben irse, ahora—Dijo el rubio con autoridad—

— ¿Por qué? Quieres quedarte a solas con el lindo cacharro de los monos, mejor dicho la muñeca de porcelana apenas le tocas y se rompe en mil pedazos.

—Quiero convénselo de unirse a nuestro equipo, ya saben si les ve aquí se asustara y no queremos que pase eso.

 _"Voy a moldearlo y manipularlo para destruir a sus queridos amigos, esa será mi venganza contra esos tipos que se atrevieron a ganarnos. "_

Jason dijo en desacuerdo — Te preocupas por un mocoso ¿Para qué quieres tener a ese niño en nuestro equipo? Debes invertir mucho dinero en él, sé que codicias convertirlo en tu shadow pero está roto, es inútil quizás esos idiotas se dieron cuenta de que el juguete ya no funciona y lo botaron. No creo que sea buena idea Nash, en Estados Unidos hay mejores jugadores que un infante sin experiencia.

—Vale la pena Jasón, vale todo el dinero que voy a invertir en él. Haré que este niño se convierta en un hombre, va despertar sus instintos asesinos de ganar, va desarrollarse completamente, va a convertirse en nuestra arma secreta que destruya y haga pedazos a esos chiquillos odiosos que osaron enfrentarme. Míralo así tiene habilidad de pasar desapercibido, tiene talento nato en ser phantom, tiene pasión que arde en sus ojos, su aura es fuerte, tiene voluntad estando herido se mata para jugar, tiene la magia solo hace falta alguien que moldee, que pula a ese diamante en bruto. Y lo más importante la generación de los milagros lo quiere, lo respeta sería capaz de llegar a la violencia por él, se lo voy a quitar para vengarme.

—No vamos a ser niñeras de un niño. Vas a ir a Estados Unidos con un mocoso que no te va obedecer, es ilegal llevarlo a todos lados es menor de edad…Nash debes cuidarlo y no sabes cómo custodiar a alguien, te llevas pésimo con tus hermanos inclusive matas a tus mascotas. El chico ni siquiera sabe inglés simplemente no puedes estar hablando en serio. —añadió de forma aburrida River, sin comprender esa ofuscación con el phantom.

El rubio era obstinado—Él va a convertirse en mi shadow les guste o no yo soy el jefe, lo que yo digo se cumple. Él niño se va acostumbrar a mi forma de vida, va ser como una pequeña mascota que deba educar para destruir a la generación de los monos.

Nadie iba a decir que no al capitán, era el que mandaba y si tenía planes con el chico, si quería vengarse lo haría, nadie iba a impedírselo.

Simplemente el rubio cuando ambicionaba algo hacia lo imposible porque fuera una realidad, era terco en sus convicciones y todos lo sabían —Está bien capitán acepto esta locura aunque es una pésima idea espero que no te arrepientas, ese niño es fiel a esos tipos, el que va terminar siendo traicionado eres tu…

 _Claro nadie iba a rechazar los planes obsesivos de venganza._

 _De todas formas aunque no estuviesen de acuerdo el capitán este había tomado una decisión_

 _Sus palabras eran ley_

—Déjenme solo, es una orden—dijo con autoridad el rudo sujeto algo enojado porque en el fondo dudaba sobre si Kuroko le seria leal y fiel o a la primera ocasión se iría con la banda arcoíris.

Nash se sentó en un enorme sillón como si fuese un rey, moviendo la copa de vino lentamente, sonaban los hielos al revolver el vaso. Permaneció en su escritorio mirando los expedientes de la generación de los milagros o mejor dicho el equipo _Vorpal Swords_ , debía conocer al enemigo aparte de leer todas sus habilidades y mandar a investigar absolutamente todo sobre los jugadores, ambicionaba descubrir sus puntos débiles y habilidades para contrarrestarlos.

 ** _Kuroko Tetsuya_** _jugador fantasma (Seirin #11)_

 _Habilidad: observador, capacidad de pasar inadvertido "invisibilidad", realizar robos y pases imperceptibles, da un juego rápido dentro de la cancha sin darle tiempo al rival de reaccionar._

 ** _Ryōta Kise_** _Preparatoria de Kaijō_

 _Habilidad: Copiar los movimientos de su rival llegando a mejorarlos y usa la "Copia Perfecta", que le permite usar las habilidades de GOM._

 ** _Shintarō Midorima_** _Preparatoria Shūtoku_

 _El mejor tirador lleno de precisión, permite a sí mismo y a su equipo ahorrar energía durante un juego de disparar desde su lado de la cancha, inmediatamente listo para montar una defensa._

 ** _Daiki Chihiro_** _Academia Touhou_

 _Habilidad: Talento nato, fuerza agilidad, puede disparar desde casi cualquier posición, encestando el balón puede entrar en su "zona", donde se puede ejercer todas de sus capacidades._

 ** _Atsushi Murasakibara_** _Preparatoria Yōsen_

 _Habilidad: talento natural es capaz de tener un bloqueo excepcional bajo la canasta, su ataque ofensivo, debido a la fuerza que desenvuelve su cuerpo a través de su peso_

 ** _Seijuro Akashi_** _La Preparatoria Rakuzan_

 _La habilidad de Akashi tiene "el ojo emperador, usa su estrategia de forma ofensiva._

Nash llego a la conclusión que el más peligroso era Seijuro "El emperador" y capitán, ya que tenía mucho dinero y poder, su padre era dueño de una gran empresa, ese en definitiva iba a ser difícil de vencer, era un estratega, después estaba Midorima, por ser hijo de un doctor famoso en Japón, Ryōta el modelo por ser figura pública tiende a llamar la atención, Aomine era fuerte físicamente junto a Murasakibara, también estaban otros como Mayuzumi incluidos en la investigación.

Eran tipos que destilaban talento….

¿Cómo reaccionarían si les quito su lindo juguete favorito?

Lo más seguro es que se pondrían agresivos, sacarían las garras y no dejarían que su plan de venganza se concretara, debía llevarse al jugador fantasma lejos de ellos, de su influencia arcoíris para poder lavarle el cerebro.

Sin que la GOM se dieran cuenta sacaría al pequeño del país pagaría sus caras operaciones y Kuroko estaría obligado a convirtiéndose en su sombra.

* * *

Tetsuya se despertó un poco mareado, intento asentarse y tratar de recuperar la conciencia, al momento de hacerlo se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una desconocida y lujosa mansión, todo parecía de la realeza, ese lugar era aún más ostentoso que la mansión de Akashi, la habitación era enorme casi como una casa promedio, las cobijas blancas eran cálidas, el colchón muy suave, había una gran lámpara de oro sólido, todo era costoso y sorprendente daba la impresión de estar en un hotel cinco estrellas estilo occidental.

Entonces el peli azul dio unos pasos en el piso frio, apoyándose en la pared, observo que había un gran ventanal donde se veía toda la ciudad realmente era hermoso pero a la vez preocupante, no sabía dónde estaba, lo último que recuerda es que se desmayó después de llorar exasperadamente enfrente de su enemigo (que vergonzoso), por algún fenómeno extraño de la naturaleza su rival no se rió de él, ni le dio un golpe porque eso era lo que normalmente haría.

Si la última persona que vio fue Nash Gold, significaba que esa casa era de él, eso le asustó, respiro agitadamente como si esa fuese una película de terror y estuviese encerrado en la casa del asesino serial.

 _"No es posible."_  
Cerro los ojos con fuerza, trato de inhalar y exhalar para calmar su errático corazón.

 _"¿Dónde está mi teléfono?"_

Sin embargo no estaba, no tenía ninguna de sus pertenencias. Se sentía débil y tenía mucho miedo de enfrentarse al ser que en el pasado lo había agredido con patadas e insultos.

Camino lentamente tratando de buscar una salida, el problema es que entre más caminaba más se perdía era como un laberinto, escucho a lo lejos una canción en inglés que venía de un cuarto remoto y tétrico.

"Debo salir de aquí" Le decía el subconsciente advirtiéndole del peligro. Realmente quería correr lejos de allí, el problema es que estaba demasiado mal como para hacerlo, era vulnerable al enemigo y por eso temía, no tenía como defenderse.

—Así que al fin despertaste

Sus cabellos se erizaron, todo el quedo paralizado al escuchar esa voz intimidante, fuerte llena de presencia y advertencia.

Volvió hacia atrás con lentitud para ver al rubio frente a él, era casi de la altura de Kagami quizás unos centímetros más alto, intimidaba mucho más que Akashi incluso para una persona tan indiferente como Kuroko ese individuo tenía un aura que lo hacía temer, estaba vestido de forma elegante, su cabello era más dorado que el de Kise.

Tetsu trago en seco cuando vio a ese sujeto, su corazón palpitaba con frenesí, sus manos temblaban y apenas era que podía respirar, estaba inmovilizado.

Nash lo miraba fijamente como si observara cada movimiento con esos ojos azules profundos causando que el jugador fantasma diera unos pasos hacia atrás siendo cohibido por ese hombre soberbio y vigoroso que tenía enfrente—Yo…. No… No Puedes dañarte.

El tipo se burló con una expresión que daba escalofríos —Si pareces un conejo asustado, Tetsuya

A Kuroko no le gustaba la manera en que decía su nombre, ni el tono mordaz con que este pronunciaba las palabras, ni estar en la casa de un desconocido, ni que ese desconocido era un bravucón arrogante—No me llames así

— ¿Ese no es tu nombre? o prefieres que te llame Tetsu como tu querido amigo. —Dijo Nash— Con ironía

 _"Solo Aomine me llama así"_

El fantasma trato de desviar la atención o al menos hacerle entender que si lo secuestraba o lo asesinaba probablemente alguien lo buscaría—Si me haces algo ellos lo sabrán.

Nash se acercó con esa sonrisa torcida y sádica. Kuroko retrocedió cada vez más hasta pegar en la pared. Podía percibir el aroma alcohol revuelto con un perfume caro que le hacía sentir nauseas, el aliento cálido en su nuca daba escalofríos, no estaba acostumbrado a que invadieran su espacio personal además de sus amigos, no le gustaba sin embargo que ese hombre precisamente lo estuviese haciendo y no podía impedirlo estaba débil demasiado frágil como para apartarlo o detenerlo.

Aun a centímetros uno de otro, sus caras estaban casi frente a frente. Probablemente el extranjero no le importaba para nada estar próximo a un enemigo de esa manera quizás así podría ver a la cara el sufrimiento de su rival, intimidarle físicamente, ya que era fornido—No tienes donde ir.

 _"Esto es como una película de terror"_

Valientemente exclamo el peli azul sabiendo que no debía mostrar miedo todo lo contrario. Apretó sus puños tratando de dejar de estremecerse — ¿Que vas a hacerme?

—Piensas tan mal de mí— Añadió de forma burlona el fanfarrón

Kuroko no dijo nada, era obvio sus pensamientos, después de todo ¿Qué se puede pensar de una persona que lo golpea a puño cerrado, le patea el estómago y lo agarra del pelo con fuerza, lo ultraja y se burla de él en un idioma extranjero?

—Te lo advierto, no te acerques—Dijo Tetsu— Poniendo una mano en el pecho del sujeto inclusive podía percibir sus latidos, trato de alejarlo inútilmente.

Aun su pequeña mano era tan pequeña al lado de ese hombre tan grande, en vez de apartarlo como pretendía, era una caricia para el tipo aunque el fantasma realmente trataba de mostrarse fuerte, sin temor a nada.

Nash se burló más, apretó los cachetes de Kuroko muy fuerte—No juegues al valiente conmigo mocoso, estas lesionado apenas es que te puedes mantener en pie y sé que peleaste con esos idiotas que dicen ser tus amigos por eso las lágrimas de cocodrilo. Ellos no van a venir a salvarte como la última vez, no van a correr a defender a la pequeña princesa atrevida, nadie sabe que estas aquí.

 _Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras._

 _Puedes correr y esconderte._

 _Pero nunca escapar de mí_

El pequeño fue valeroso no iba a tener miedo, no era un cobarde —Eso no quiere decir que ellos dejen que me lastimes en cuanto se enteren….

—Claro, te botan como basura pero no soportan que el juguete quebrado lo tenga otro dueño. ¿No es así? –Nash se carcajeo liberando los cachetes del chico—

Kuroko hizo una mueca de dolor porque eso lo hería, quizás Nash tenía razón estaba quebrado ¿Por qué ellos querrían a un jugador roto en el equipo? Posiblemente estaba siendo egoísta al desear jugar con ellos con tantas ansias, sin tener las condiciones adecuadas para poder ser eficiente, al final se convertía en un miserable estorbo.

Esa inquietud, esa expresión de angustia al decir eso la percibió Nash, la manera en que ese chico sufría en silencio le resultaba gracioso sabía que estaba cerca de lograr su objetivo—Eso te dolió ¿eh? La verdad duele, ellos solo te están usando ¿Acaso no lo ves? ¿Cuál será su reacción cuando sepan que estas lesionado? ¿Qué harán cuando sepan que eres un mentiroso? Que perdieron por tu culpa, porque los has estado engañando todo el tiempo, te estás cayendo a pedazos por compartir tiempo con esos odiosos y cuando ellos se den cuenta que eres inservible te harán a un lado, te abandonaran porque ya no eres útil. Eso va a pasar pequeño Tetsuya, te quedaras absolutamente solo y no va ver nadie que recoja los pedazos que queden de ti. ¿Cómo si jugadores con talento les gustaría pasar tiempo con un niñito mentiroso y lesionado?  
Eso es lo que eres un patético fracaso, nadie te va a querer así.

Esas palabras realmente le afectaron como una lanza directo al corazón, tocaron muy dentro de su alma porque sabía que eran verdad, no era útil en el equipo eso significaba que ya no era necesario para ellos es por eso que los sustituyeron por el nuevo prototipo sin previo aviso.

Tal vez solo tal vez la generación tenía razón

¿Por qué lo querrían con ellos?

Lo único que quería era derretir el hielo de sus fríos corazones.

Tenía miedo de contarles de su lesión porque no quería ser rechazado, la verdad significaba alejarse de ellos, dado que no tendrían un vínculo profundo que los uniera seria abandonado. No deseaba perder a sus mejores amigos, no lo soportaría sin embargo si no era por el básquet no tenía nada bueno que ofrecer….

Estaría solo.

Sin el basquetbol él no era nada.

Nadie lo vería.

Era un ser invisible.

El básquet era su vida todos sus amigos los encontró por medio del deporte, todo lo que tenía su felicidad y su tristeza era a causa del basquet.

Era una cobarde porque tenía miedo de ser abandonado.

¿Era un egoísta porque quería a la generación de los milagros?

Quería estar con ellos con tanta intensidad.

Quería ser un milagro, ser parte de lo que eran.

Pero sacrificar su vida por compartir tiempo con sus amigos ¿Valía la pena? Desgastarse, romper su cuerpo por unos tipos que estaban usándolo para ganar.

Si fuese solo un juguete roto, nadie lo querría.

Ellos no apreciarían a alguien débil, alguien que se está muriendo. Por eso mentía.

Dejaba ser una herramienta para la generación de los milagros, por tener su atención, por la nostalgia de un pasado perdido ¿Qué lograba con eso?

GOM había cambiado.

 **"Al _lugar donde fuiste feliz_ no deberías tratar de volver"**

Kuroko fue feliz en Teiko hasta que esa felicidad se desmorono, como todo lo bueno tiene que evaporarse como las sakuras batidas por el viento.

Fue feliz en Seirin hasta que sus compañeros de equipo se fueron a la universidad y Kagami también se marchó lejos, todo se volvió un vacío emocional que no fue llenado por nada.

Extrañar el pasado solo causaba daños.

No podía volver, si no seguir adelante.

Nash estaba riéndose más fuerte de su dolor y Tetsu ya enojado por impulso le dio una cachetada tan fuerte que sonó, el fantasma se dio cuenta lo que había hecho y de que las consecuencias de golpear a un bravucón eran serias, así que hizo lo más sensato trato escapar de su captor, corrió hacia la puerta pero Nash lo sujeto antes de que este cruzara la salida y le dio un golpe tan fuerte que Kuroko cayó al suelo sin poder levantarse del dolor no era la primera vez que lo golpeaban sin embargo en esta ocasión estaba débil aun con su cuerpo quebrado intento escapar, se retorcía desesperadamente. El gran peso de Nash no lo dejaba moverse, este estaba encima suyo enfadado porque el infante se atrevió a golpearle.

 _Le dolía todo su cuerpo._

El chico respiraba agitadamente como si tuviese un ataque de asma —Déjame, suéltame…No me toques….

—No vas a escapar yo soy más grande, más fuerte, es fácil para mí doblegarte como ahora. Así que me vas a escuchar.

Kuroko lucho contra él, lo máximo que pudo, golpeo el musculoso pecho hasta que no podía más, era inútil, ese tipo era tan fuerte y fornido que se volvía imposible moverse o escapar. –Quítate de encima…Pesas mucho…. Suéltame –grito desesperado-

Nash agarro con sus enormes manos las muñecas del chico dejando que la piel pálida se volviera roja, eso iba dejar moretones. Con la otra mano le tapó la boca para que Tetsu dejara de gritar. Obvio Kuroko estaba entrando en un ataque de pánico por tal agresión.

El fantasma dejo de moverse cerró los ojos esperando la agresión, ya estaba paralizado, el tipo pesaba mucho y ya no se lo aguantaba. Nash susurro a su oído, su respiración lo estremecía, empezaba a tener terror –Shh así es pequeño, se sumiso conmigo, yo mando porque si no haces caso entonces tendré que golpearte y no queremos que eso pase con tu estado de salud, te mataría

Tetsuya estaba casi llorando de la frustración como pudo asistió para que Nash lo liberara. Este a ver que el chico estaba volviéndose más dócil lo dejo libre pero Kuroko trato de escapar de nuevo entonces el extranjero a la fuerza lo tiro al suelo con agresividad – Dije que te quedaras quieto no puedes escapar, estas en mi casa debes obedecerme.

El jugador fantasma trato de establecerse aunque sentía que iba a caer desmayado en cualquier momento. Entonces lo miró con esos ojos celestes que destilaban fuego— ¿Qué quieres?, burlarte de mí. Soy patético es verdad, no es gran cosa. Si soy un juguete roto también es verdad posiblemente la generación de los milagros no me quiera en estas condiciones pero yo aún los aprecio, si mi amor es egoísta les estoy mintiendo porque no pretendo perder a los únicos amigos que tengo por culpa de mi cuerpo inservible.

 _Sé que ellos no dudarían en golpearte si me haces algo malo._

El rubio le hablo de forma más suave—Dime que no te irás corriendo, huirás o desaparecerás de la nada y yo prometo no hacerte daño.

Kuroko todo adolorido, tirado en el piso frió, tímidamente asintió mirando al suelo como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo, no le creía a ese tipo pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer más que obedecer?

No lograría escapar, era imposible.

Nash se levantó como si todo aquel arrebato y forcejeo nunca hubiese ocurrido. Simplemente camino hacia la dirección contraria, se volvió hacia él y murmuro—Sígueme. Tengo una propuesta para ti.

* * *

 **Un saludo a todos los lectores, seguidores, de verdad para mi es importante saber sus opiniones para mejorar así que gracias por comentar y leer.**

 **hanna morán:** La decisión recae en Kuroko.

 **Black Ross/ aga:** Me alegro de que les allá gustado.

 **Kate433 / ame-chan:** Preguntas parecidas. Bueno creo que puede haber más bien shonen-ai si me animan hacerlo, la historia se presta para eso ya que es Hurt / Comfort.

 **ukyluze:** Gracias por comentar entonces por vez primera por este sitio.. Yo siempre escribo por aquí, casi no tengo cuentas en otros lados aunque de repente si leo.

Apoya que Kuroko acepte la propuesta del rubio. team Nash.

 **Hoshi:** Cierto es que ellos no saben que Kuroko está lesionado puede que si sospechen de que oculta algo pero el daño está hecho, de alguna forma hacen que sea más fácil para Nash convencerlo de irse con él.

 **MyoxBoku** Apoya en team Nash por la venganza, tiene sentido. Buenas vibras y galletas de vainilla o batidos de vainilla xD


	3. Propuesta

**Capítulo 3:** **Propuesta a una sombra.**

* * *

Tetsuya con mucha dificultad trato de levantarse del suelo puesto que estaba adolorido por el fuerte golpe que recibió a manos de ese tipo que debía admitir que sabía cómo intimidar hasta el más rudo con su violenta e imponente forma de ser.

El instinto de precaución del hombre fantasma le decía a gritos que estaba en un terreno peligroso y debía alejarse pero hizo todo lo contrario a su intuición de prevención por culpa de esa sensación de curiosidad que lo carcomía, quería saber que tramaba el mago y de todos modos no tenía otra elección más que seguir los pasos de Nash a un ritmo más lento por su evidente mal estado de salud. Suspiro con amargura, no le quedaban muchas opciones podría volver a escapar y perderse en esa cárcel de mansión o ser golpeado brutalmente hasta morir, el sentido común dictaba a obedecer.

Camino por esos estrechos pasillos hasta llegar a un exorbitante comedor. Nash tomó asiento tranquilamente en la silla que parecía el trono de un rey, lucia aristocrático o más bien de la burguesía puesto que cada detalle era fino como de la alta sociedad y no estaba acostumbrado a esa forma de vida lujosa, ni le interesaba tampoco para él jugar básquet era su pasión, lo demás no interesaba.

 _Poco importaba las riquezas cuando se tiene amigos, una bola y una cancha de básquet._

Todo estaba servido cuidadosamente de forma elegante, demasiado perfecta para ser real. Un mayordomo y algunas empleadas llevaron deliciosos manjares a la mesa y Kuroko estaba confundido acerca de porque estaba ahí, se quedó mirando sin decir nada. Lo común en ese instante era usar su invisibilidad a su favor no obstante su habilidad para pasar desapercibido no servía cuando el hombre frente a él lo estaba mirando fijamente, tenía los ojos puestos en su figura, en cada movimiento para no perderlo de vista.

Nash añadió con esa voz autoritaria —Siéntate, es una orden

—No eres mi dueño—Dijo torpemente Kuroko tratando de expresar un poco de autoridad aunque el efecto era el contrario mostrando una inseguridad latente.

Claro el mago no le gustaba que le desobedecieran y dijo con esa soberanía característica en él—No juegues al rebelde conmigo y siéntate ahora.

Tetsu no le quedo de otra que sentarse en el lado exterior de la mesa, le trajeron la cena que parecía extraña, dado que era occidental. Tomo el tenedor reluciente tratando de acostumbrarse a ese estilo, dio vueltas a la comida, puso el alimento en la boca más por educación que por otra cosa. No estaba tan mal sin embargo no tenía hambre además del miedo a que todo estuviese envenenado porque estar cenando con el enemigo no es algo que se hace todos los días más bien era una ocurrencia extraña e incómoda.

—Debes comerte todo según el médico eres casi anémico. De verdad parecería que quieres morir…— Añadió el rubio mientras cenaba al lado exterior de la mesa

Era irónico que el hombre que le decía eso lo golpeaba sin remordimiento contra el suelo, tan solo hace unos minutos lo estaba sometiendo a él y ahora parecía un caballero de brillante armadura. Que aptitud más contradictoria quizás había perdido el control, no quería pensar demasiado en esa personalidad tan retorcida como un animal salvaje tratando de atacarle si no lo obedecía.

—Como si te preocuparas por mi salud— añadió de repente el pequeño

Nash contesto– Aunque no lo creas me preocupo por ti más que tus amiguitos apuesto que ellos no notaron que no comes nada, ni se dieron cuenta que estás haciendo añicos tu cuerpo por jugar en ese equipo de fracasados.

Tetsu murmuro defendiendo a sus amigos– Ellos nunca me obligaron hacer nada que yo no quisiera, fue mi decisión jugar en estas condiciones, es mi cuerpo puedo hacer lo que quiera con él, si deseo estar en el equipo aunque me quiebre es mi elección. – Kuroko miraba todo menos esos ojos azules intensos— Yo no les dije nada sobre mi lesión o de ningún modo me hubieran dejado jugar además Kagami…

Se dio cuenta que iba hablar de Kagami y este ya no estaba, se había marchado hace casi un año. Eso era muy triste, realmente muy triste, era el pelirrojo que le hacía de comer todas las noches cuando sus papás no están en casa o le regalaba hamburguesas, lo extrañaba.

Pero el pelirrojo se había ido, lo había abandonado.

Kuroko susurro más para sí mismo—Aomine-kun siempre me da hamburguesas, batidos de vainilla y Murasakibara-kun me regala pasteles de chocolate, Kise-kun invita a todo el equipo a helados.

El pequeño buscaba desesperadamente una muestra de cariño por parte del Kiseki no Sedai para que de alguna forma todo lo que había hecho por ellos valiera la pena, valiera la pena aquel sacrificio de lastimar su cuerpo y su alma por esos hombres que brillaban como estrellas en su oscuridad.

Nash contradigo de forma amargada sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, ese chico tenía la inocencia de un niño — De verdad eres ingenuo

–Yo no soy ingenuo siempre estoy observando, se muchas cosas aunque todos creen que no me doy cuenta…. Aun no se tus intenciones pero presiento que quieres algo de mí. ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué me trajiste a tu casa?

El mago tomo una copa de champaña por el triunfo —No es evidente estoy cenando conmigo, celebrando mi victoria y tu evidente derrota.

— ¿A eso le llamas ganar?….Solo te aprovechaste de que estaba lesionado.

—Eres un niño malcriado, esa generación de los milagros tuya no te ha educado bien, esperaba más de tu amo "el emperador" pensé que era más estricto contigo, ya veo…. Así pretende vencerme un enano idiota con su miserable equipo de monos y su lindo adorno de porcelana. –Agrego el bravucón con sarcasmo y brutalidad en sus palabras.

Kuroko escucho esa burla con enojo, ese rubio hablaba como si él fuese una simple mascota, como si fuera propiedad exclusiva del GOM, un adorno de porcelana que se quiebra con facilidad. Acaso este sujeto no veía que este tenía independencia no pertenecía a nadie, era libre.

—No te debería importar nada lo que tenga que ver con mi equipo ya nos "ganaste" deberías estar satisfecho, te burlaste de nosotros, nos humillaste pero sabes que ellos no se van a dar por vencidos, te van a vencer. Ganas la batalla pero no la guerra….

El pequeño era fiel, leal que tontería esos tipos lo trataron mal para hacerlo llorar de forma tan desconsolada y el niño hablaba bien de estos, los protegía a pesar de todo ¿Cómo era posible algo así? ¿Cómo esos tipos lograron esa lealtad?

Nash no entendía a esa criatura inocente sin embargo se sentía intrigado por este—Admiro tu entusiasmo Tetsuya, a pesar que llorabas desesperadamente parece que tienes fe y amor por seres que te desprecian. ¿De verdad crees que ese cariño es correspondido? Ellos te botan y tú los defiendes, eres un niño crédulo la generación de los milagros solo te ven como una cosa sin valor y tú te desvives por ellos. ¿Vale la pena tal sacrificio?

Kuroko sintió un dolor en su pecho al escuchar esas palabras, se encontraba dudando sobre sus propias decisiones. Estaba luchando por recuperar un anhelo perdido en el tiempo y talvez el pasado solo es pasado y debería quedarse de esa manera aunque la nostalgia llenaba su ser— Quiero ir a mi casa no pretendo pasar ni un minuto más con un tipo como tú.

Nash parecía relajado disfrutando cada momento en que hacia sufrir al hombre fantasma— ¿Te enojas porque soy sincero? Debes aceptarlo pequeño esos idiotas no te quieren…. Es tan difícil ver la realidad de seguro el amor te esta cegando, te escondes en ese pequeño mundo fantasioso en vez de aceptar la verdad ellos te usaron para ganar y ahora que ya no te necesitan te expulsan de sus vidas. Quieres seguir de esa manera dando todo de ti cuando a esos miserables ni si quiera les importas tú.

Sembrar la intriga resultaba ser fácil porque el niño puede que no le creyera en el momento pero había dejado esa duda en él, esa sensación de que las palabras son verdaderas así funcionaba hablar de tan forma hasta que el sujeto se convenciera de algo factible.

El chico ya no quería escuchar más, eso le estaba afectando mucho todas esa palabras lo atormentaban y le herían. No quería ser vulnerable frente al enemigo, no deseaba que este viese como se rompía por dentro como su mundo se venía abajo, como su corazón se quebraba— Déjame en paz.

El tipo estaba logrando poco a poco su objetivo el peli celeste estaba cayendo a su manipulación—Bueno no te estoy secuestrando, llame a tus padres para decirles que te quedarías donde un amigo.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? Eres un acosador ahora te dedicas a hostigarme a investigar mi vida personal. No tienes derecho...

Nash estaba acostumbrado a que todos le obedecieran tener poder de dominar a las personas era su forma de vida—Al menos muchos desearían estar en tu lugar adorándome, besando mis pies sin embargo te molesta mi compañía, eres el primero en demostrarme tal cosa. Si no hubieses venido hoy estuviese en mi cama con una chica tetona y sensual pero en vez de una placentera noche estoy aquí perdiendo el tiempo peleando con un niño insolente.

Kuroko dijo espontáneamente—Entonces ¿Por qué no me dejas ir? ¿Crees que me gusta estar aquí? Tu no me agradas, tratas a los demás como si fueran inferiores a ti, ves el baloncesto como una herramienta de humillación, así no son las cosas debes respetar a tus rivales no insultar y escupir en la mano como tú lo haces ¿Y yo soy el mal educado?

Esa valentía, esa manera de ser tan apasionada era una de las cosas que más le interesaban del mocoso. Nadie osaba a insultarlo, a hablar de frente de esa manera dado que era un poderoso hombre jamás alguien se atrevió a enfrentarlo sin recibir una paliza hasta que llego el pequeño niño a su vida, este no se cansaba de fastidiar con la misma cantaleta que le provocaba enojo. Ese hombre sin presencia debería tenerle miedo, debería empezar a temblar con su sola presencia y se preguntaba porque sabiendo que él podía molerlo a golpes parecía tan indiferente como si no le importara demasiado Nash—Eso es lo que me gusta de ti eres demasiado sincero y directo, no temes decir lo que piensas incluso aunque sepas que estas en mi casa y puedo hacerte un daño grave. Siendo yo un magnate millonario me insultas, ya veo porque le agradas al caprichoso emperador de tu odioso equipo.

 _Nash realmente detestaba a Akashi principalmente porque era el único después de Midorima que podía pagar toda la operación de Kuroko. Si se enteraba que estaba tan mal iba intervenir y no pretendía que eso pasara, su plan era llevarse al niño lejos de esos milagros antes de que estos se dieran cuenta que su fantasma estaba matándose por estar cerca de ellos porque entonces estos actuarían y lógicamente iba impedir cualquier interferencia que hiciera que su propósito malvado fallara._

El fantasma era sigiloso estaba acostumbrado a ser observador y astuto más de lo que el mago podía imaginar–No estoy aquí para que hables mal de mi equipo ¿o sí?

—Te encontré desmayado y te traje como una obra de caridad por supuesto ¿No piensas que hay bondad en mi corazón? ¿No me agradeces mocoso?

Tetsu se estaba impacientando quería respuestas —Sin rodeos Gold. Los dos sabemos que me hubieses dejado tirado en la calle, si me trajiste aquí y pagaste médicos para revisarme fue por algo ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Nash se llevó la copa a su boca saboreando la bebida, se lamio sus labios y después de un silencio incomodo murmullo—Es simple Tetsuya. Te quiero a ti en mi equipo.

Kuroko se asombró ante tal noticia, fue algo que jamás espero — ¿Qué?

Nash no se detuvo a que el hombre fantasma asimilara la noticia de forma descarada añadió— Tengo tanto poder e influencias y dinero más del que puedas imaginar. Así que quiero comprarte.

— ¿De que estas hablando? No puedes simplemente…. Comprarme como si fuera una cosa. — Respondió indignado el peli celeste.

El rubio era negociante sabia como chantajear y comprar a las personas con dinero porque según este el mundo se maneja de esa forma —Todos tienen un precio

El pequeño se levantó del asiento, apretó los puños con fuerza estaba muy enojado por la forma de ese sujeto actuaba, no iba permitir ser pisoteado de esa forma. Nash podía tener mucho dinero y poder pero eso no le daba derecho a tratarlo como algo sin valor, no iba a rebajarse — Ya no soporto más, me voy. A mí no me importa tu dinero, yo no me vendo porque no soy un objeto que se compre.

Tetsuya camino disgustado por el asunto ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Comprarlo? Como si fuera una cosa que se vende por dinero, a él no le interesaba lo material, ni los lujos simplemente eran feliz jugando basquetbol, era lo único que ocupaba para vivir. Ese tipo creía que ofreciéndole riquezas él haría cualquier cosa puede que estaba desesperado, enfermo pero aún conservaba dignidad como para negarse a tal desvergonzada insinuación.

Nash sonrió teniendo un as bajo la manga, tiro unas cuentas y facturas en la mesa – Sé que no sabes esto de seguro tus padres decidieron ocultarlo por la misma razón que no les dices nada a esos fracasados de tu lesión.

El malvado se rio, con sarcasmo añadió — No es tierno todos se sacrifican por amor tú por esos patéticos monos y tus padres por ti.

Kuroko se acercó desconfiado y miro todas esas cuentas, las sumas exorbitantes de gastos, sus padres estaban en la quiebra. Por primera vez entendió la gravedad de problema como si todo ese tiempo lo único que pensaba era en jugar con sus amigos y no en lo que eso conllevaba, las consecuencias a sus acciones — No puede ser…

Nash lo recalco viendo que el chico estaba a punto de colapsar —Tienen una hipoteca les van embargar su casa además esta una deuda de millones, esa es la razón por la cual trabajan todo el día y toda la noche. Lo hacen por ti para pagar tus gastos ¿Los vas a defraudar de esa manera? Por orgullo, por amor a los idiotas.

 _El pequeño se detuvo, mirando sin saber que decir al respecto ciertamente sus padres no le habían dicho nada ellos trabajaban muchas horas, no le dedicaban tiempo y era obvio que la razón siempre fue para pagar sus caros tratamientos, sus medicinas. Mientras tetsu se iba a hacer daño todos los días en sus entrenamientos por un deseo egoísta de estar con la generación de los milagros había estado dañando a su familia y a él mismo._

 _No valía la pena, la generación de los milagros ni siquiera le querían._

 _Lo sustituyeron_

 _¿Cometió acaso un error?_

Nash estaba empezando a llenarle la cabeza —Ellos no pueden pagar. Has hecho añicos tu cuerpo y ni si quiera eres considerado con tus padres ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?

 _Kuroko lo pensó detenidamente. Se quedó mirando esos papeles con pesar, sus padres habían gastado todo el dinero que tenían para pagar los gastos médicos ¿Para qué? Si él se iba a destruir a sí mismo para conservar un pasado perdido en la tempestad._

Era el momento para convencerle—Así que Kuroko Tetsuya te ofrezco un trato para solucionar tu situación.

El pequeño lo miro desesperadamente poniendo suma atención en Nash — ¿Cuál?

—Ya te dije que es lo que quiero, tú en mi equipo

El pequeño no entendía que era lo que este hombre quería de él, ya no estaba en condiciones de jugar nunca más su cuerpo no daba basto estaba imposibilitado — ¿Para qué? Yo estoy roto, mi cuerpo es inservible ¿Acaso no ves que ya no sirvo para el basquetbol? Me estoy cayendo a pedazos ¿Para qué me quieres en tu equipo si mis amigos ya no me quieren en él?

Soy un fracaso para que alguien ambiciona un fracaso en su equipo.

Alguien que ya no funciona, se bota no se recicla.

Nash quería venganza, pretendía usar a Kuroko como una herramienta para destruir sus enemigos pero no se lo iba a decir hasta que tuviera asegurado el futuro cuando poseyera el control, cuando tuviese a ese chico en sus manos—Tengo mis razones

El pequeño estaba dudando, la revelación de sus padres eran algo preocupante y quería ayudarles no obstante humillarse aceptar algo que lo convertiría en una mascota para ese tipo, le iba a dar control de su vida además del hecho de traicionar a sus amigos uniéndose al enemigo.

Nash era muy insistente —Yo te estoy ofreciendo de más Tetsuya, es la única solución. Si firmas un contrato pagare las deudas de tus padres, comprare la casa para ti, te pagare todo el tratamiento para sanarte pero a cambio te quiero a ti.

Esa era una propuesta bastante tentadora no lo iba a negar tenía un incentivo fuerte para aceptar— ¿Qué quieres exactamente?

El mago estaba poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa pretendía que Kuroko fuera de su propiedad y de esa manera poder manipularle. —Eres menor de edad así que por ahora quiero ser tu tutor legal.

Kuroko no aceptaría eso. Nash era muy violento y dominante, no controlaba sus instintos salvajes quizás tenía problemas de ira. Simplemente no se imaginaba siendo un títere de ese tipo malvado, vivir bajo el dominio del mago no sería nada fácil —De ninguna manera aceptare eso ¿Pretendes tener total control sobre mí?

Nash de forma descarada añadió—En otras palabras eso es lo que quiero. Te daré tiempo para que lo pienses, unas semanas serán suficiente porque debo irme a los Estados Unidos. Si aceptas mi proposición firmaras un contrato con mis condiciones y las tuyas prepararemos los papeles para salir del país y no te preocupes también tendrás derecho puedes hablar con mis abogados sobre las dudas que puedas tener pero son mis reglas después de que firmes no hay vuelta atrás.

 _"Serás mío"-pensó el mago-_

— ¿Podre volver a jugar básquet? – Susurro más para sí mismo jugueteando con sus dedos, viendo una oportunidad de volver a practicar el deporte que tanto disfrutaba.

El mago lo decía enserio —Tengo mucho poder Tetsuya y puedo usarlo a tu favor, si aceptas mi propuesta.

Kuroko suspiro quería tanto jugar basquetbol, ayudar a su familia a salir de las deudas aunque eso significaba no solo traicionar a la generación de los milagros si no convertirse en lo que más odiaba—Lo pensare…

Nash se levantó como el gran empresario que era, fue acercándose al niño – Bien te voy a dar tiempo para que tomes una decisión. Aunque no deberías ni pensarlo mi equipo es uno de los mejores de América por ende no dejamos a cualquier fracasado entrar no obstante te estoy dando una oportunidad, te falta mucho por aprender cuando te recuperes yo personalmente voy a supervisar tu entrenamiento claro tendrás que vivir bajo mis reglas, deberás obedecer mis órdenes pero con ese trabajo compensaras el dinero que voy a invertir en ti ¿Qué dices?

Kuroko estaba pensando acerca de esas palabras parecía surrealista toda esa situación aún le dolía todo su cuerpo y ya no quería soportar más esa circunstancia de impotencia y tristeza que embargaba su alma de angustia. Sabía que esa era una buena oportunidad que no la podía desperdiciar, sus padres estaban sufriendo por su culpa sin embargo Nash era muy agresivo y este sería su tutor tendría total autoridad en sus disposiciones e incluso en su forma de vida. No sabía qué decisión tomar y era importante para su futuro, ya que decir sí o no conllevaba una responsabilidad y una consecuencia.

Bien que podía aguantar a ese bravucón aunque esa forma brusca de ser no era algo que pretendía tolerar pero necesitaba la operación, el dinero para pagar las deudas y si esa era una solución.

No estaba seguro de viajar con ese rubio que pensaba que él era un objeto y ahora que este lo comprara sería aún peor sin embargo no tenía opciones su vida era un desastre tenía una pequeña esperanza de recuperar todo lo perdido, de jugar básquet de nuevo, poder convertirse en alguien mejor quizás de esa forma podría volverse más fuerte para que la generación de los milagros vieran lo que él era capaz, demostrarles su verdadero potencial.

"Demostrar mi valor"

"Para que vean que soy más que una sombra"

Irse para los Estados Unidos lejos de todo lo que conocía, de todo lo que amaba con Nash era escalofriante no solo estar con su enemigo tanto tiempo sino ir a un lugar que solamente había contemplado por las fotos que Kagami tenía y quizás los relatos que una vez contó diciendo que era muy hermoso y enorme. Marcharse a otro país era algo que en la vida se había atrevido hacer, era como viajar a un mundo diferente, con una cultura que él no conocía, con un lenguaje extraño y singular manera de vivir.

No podía evitar sentir miedo por esa proposición tan repentina, era algo que debía analizar seriamente, era ese tipo de cosas que podía cambiar su vida por completo.

 _Nash iba a pagar todo pero eso significaba venderse a él básicamente._

No quería irse y dejar su familia, sus amigos, su misma vida atrás. No volvería a ver a nadie todo sería tristeza y a la vez lo que más deseaba en el mundo era recuperarse de sus lesiones pero no disponía de dinero para eso, sus padres quedaron estaban en la arruina por culpa del accidente que lo dejo en ese estado deplorable. Aceptar esa oferta era un riesgo a tomar el mago era su violento enemigo acceder ese contrato significaba traicionar a sus amigos aunque seguramente la generación de los milagros no se iban a dar cuenta, ellos ni si quiera les importaba lo que pasara con él.

No lo extrañarían.

Si habían dicho que él no servía más en el equipo y lo iban a sustituir por ser un bueno para nada entonces ¿Para qué quedarse? A ver como se burlan, como la traición se combina con el sufrimiento.

"No había razón para quedarse y tantas razones para marcharse lejos de allí"

Era un masoquista al quererles cuando claramente a ellos les daba igual sus sentimientos, a sus "amigos" si se les puede llamar de ese modo solo les importaba ganar.

Kuroko con un susurro añadió – Te daré una respuesta en el día estipulado.

El mago se dirigió a esa formidable habitación y abrió la puerta al pequeño— Bien entonces puedes quedarte a dormir en esta recamara para que te vayas acostumbrando a este ambiente.

Lo decía como si estuviese seguro que el pequeño aceptaría quizás esa era una oferta difícil de rechazar —Aún no he aceptado.

Nash sonrió de forma picara—Pero lo harás.

* * *

Saludos lectores, ya esto de vuelta disculpen la tardanza el cargador murió u-u tuve que comprar otro por eso no había escrito nada.

Agradecimientos a todos los que siguen, ponen favoritos, leen y comentan es importante siempre saber lo que piensan así que gracias por sus opiniones me ayudan a mejorar y me dan ideas. Cualquier sugerencia me escriben.

 **MyoxBoku:** Nash es alguien que vas a odiar y amar en este fic. Nash más bien intenta tratar bien a Kuroko y no perder el control porque es muy violento pero le desespera que le desobedezcan, Tetsu se arriesga mucho contestándole.

 **Black Ross** De hecho es algo por el estilo, va por ese camino no exactamente igual con muchas sorpresas más tengo la idea general pero voy improvisando muchas cosas.

Esto es un shonen ai como he dicho para los que me preguntan así que pasan cosas shonen ai dulces y a veces violentas probablemente todos se sientan atraídos por Kuroko y esa es la raíz del problema.

 **lukyluze:** Quiere ver el mundo arder xD

 **Ame-chan:** Si quiere que Kuroko firme no va hacer eso xD Si es que empieza como la primera parte solo que desde el punto de vista de Nash, es un titán eso sí.

 **Kate433:** Bueno en algunos capitulas más espero ya poner su decisión.

 **annelys/ walkeryal** : Gracias los comentarios siempre me animan a continuar.

 **NIGHT:** Yo no he leído nada con este personaje de seguro por ser de la manga no propiamente del anime pero bueno yo voy a escribir sobre él. Lo hice tono shonen ai porque es sentimental, es muy implícito aunque posiblemente si allá cosas explicitas también claro es algo sutil sobre todo con Nash ya que este es brusco, obsesivo y físico. Se supone que tiene la estatura de Kagami por cierto xD Bueno si le gusta Kurokox kagami y AominexKuroko o bien Nash x Kuroko, probablemente si le va gustar esta historia porque tiene un poco de todo supongo.

 **Vale Yagami Cullen:** Disculpe los errores ortográficos si algo está mal me dice, no tengo un lector beta así que yo lo reviso tratare de verificar que todo esté bien. Probablemente pronto voy a poner la decisión de Kuroko.

 **anonimo :** Si es que lastiman a Kuroko las personas que quiere.

 **kazuyaryo:** Nunca había escrito en este fandom soy nueva de por aquí. Fueron crueles, no saben que Kuroko está mal en gran parte por culpa de ellos.

 **Inochan-Uchiha/** **.usui** Espero que les guste también lo que pase después.


	4. Curiosidad

**Capítulo 4: La curiosidad de una sombra.**

* * *

Nash le ordeno con una voz autoritaria e intimidante quedarse en la habitación y no salir de allí por ningún motivo, era como si estuviese secuestrado en esa enorme mansión que daba algo de miedo a pesar de todo debía estar agradecido con su enemigo por ayudarle y no dejarlo tirado cuando se encontraba inconsciente además de contratar a un doctor privado para que le atendiera aunque probablemente el mago buscaba algo a cambio, no era un acto de bondad el socorrerle sabía que ese ser con aura oscura no poseía la capacidad de hacer algo bueno de forma espontánea y sin beneficios.

No confiaba en ese cruel hombre puesto que no lo conocía, no sabía lo que era capaz aparte de que se notaba violento, altanero y peligroso aun así esa retorcida personalidad le despertó su curiosidad, sentía un gran deseo de saber que se ocultaba detrás del bravucón a veces los tipos más rudos tienen una pasado triste que los hacia volverse amargados, malvados probablemente tomaron malas decisiones en sus vidas o quizás Nash era vil por naturaleza. Eso precisamente era lo que quería descubrir la verdad detrás de las máscaras, no debería juzgar tan duramente al mago sin antes no analizarlo completamente, le incumbiría indagar más sobre ese sujeto, no se iba a ir a Estados Unidos con cualquier patán o firmar un contrato legal con su adverso sin saber más de este.

Kuroko estaba aburrido no podía conciliar el sueño a causa de que ya había dormido varias horas cuando se desmayó, por esa razón se encontraba tendido en esa cama desvelado sin poder dejar de pensar en esa propuesta y ciertamente le preocupaba demasiado esa situación.

¿Debería aceptar?

Sabía que le correspondía enfrentar a la generación de los milagros, tenía planeado decirles que escucho todas esas palabras que lo herían más que sus heridas físicas y luego esperaría su respuesta, si esta acaso era un evidente rechazo entonces se iría con Nash sin pensarlo y si GOM le mostraban que valía la pena quedarse con ellos entonces les daría una nueva oportunidad.

Todo dependía de la manera de actuar de sus compañeros de equipo, no sería traición si rompía antes con el lazo que les unía con ellos, no sería traición si ya no eran camaradas.

Si fuese el caso una despedida sería lo mejor puedes querer mucho a una persona pero si esta es dañina entonces debes dejarla porque entonces vivirás sufriendo como un masoquista por un amor no correspondido y doloso.

La pregunta que estaba invadiendo su mente era ¿Con quién quedarse? ¿Vorpal Sword o Jabberwock? ¿Nash o sus viejos amigos? La generación de los milagros hasta ahora solo lo había hecho sufrir y luego estaba Nash que le ofrecía cambiar su vida por completo resolviendo todos sus problemas y también le ofrecía la venganza contra Kiseki no Sedai, procuraba pagar su operación, un espacio en su equipo, pagar sus deudas no obstante todo eso tenía un precio Nash quería ser su tutor legal, lo que le daba el control de su vida.

No sabía si era lo mejor. Nash estaba acostumbrado a ser dominante, a comprar personas con su dinero, a que todos siguieran sus mandatos ¿Acaso estaba bien irse con un hombre con esa personalidad tan malvada?

 _Deseaba volver a jugar así se haría fuerte para demostrar a todos que no era ese niño débil que creían, sino un hombre fuerte que puede vencerles._

Por supuesto el fantasma pensaba en los pros y contras de marcharse lejos, la desventaja de irse para los Estados Unidos era que no conocía ese lugar, era como embargarse en una aventura espeluznante para peores no sabía inglés, no entendía nada del idioma pero de seguro estando allí aprendería. Bueno también tenía sus ventajas irse a las Américas puede que no conociera a nadie sin embargo Kagami estaba en New york, si pudiera verlo sería inmensamente feliz asimismo Ogiwara se había convertido en un jugador de fútbol Americano según había leído en las revistas y en internet.

Sus preciados amigos estaban en ese país lejano. De seguro Nash no dejaría acercarse a estos, si hubiese al menos una probabilidad de encontrárselos por casualidad a pesar de esa situación no pudo evitar sonreír como un tonto por tener al menos una pequeña esperanza de verles de nuevo, no le importaba si hablaban solamente bastaba observarlos a la distancia, en el silencio de la melancolía, era suficiente saber que estaban bien aunque constantemente ambicionara jugar con ellos una vez más.

No quería ser pesimista a pesar de que había perdido toda comunicación con Kagami, hace ya casi medio año que no hablaban. Eran los mejores amigos y de pronto la distancia fue destruyendo toda esa relación de amistad, ese lazo que los unía quedo desecho.

¿Eso quería decir que la unión de fraternidad que tenían no era tan fuerte como creía?

Posiblemente el hecho que se rompió todo lo que tenían solo era una señal de que esa luz era efímera, se preguntaba todos los días si Taiga ya se había olvidado de él ¿Para que recordar a un ser sin importancia alguna? ¿Para qué recordar a una sombra?

Temía que fuese verdad, ser olvidado era su mayor miedo pero debía ser realista había pasado un año y su mejor amigo no daba señales de vida todo lo que sabía del tigre era por Himuro que de vez en cuando lo llamaba y le platicaba acerca de su vida, de Alex, Kagami, sobre la generación de los milagros, el básquet, la universidad y sobre Estados Unidos.

Luego estaba su amigo de la infancia sabía que había dejado el basquetbol para convertirse en uno de los mejores jugadores de futbol americano, ya ni si quiera lo reconocía posiblemente sería un típico chico popular ahora ¿Cómo Ogiwara iba gastar su tiempo hablando con él? Después de todo lo que paso no creía que había manera de volver a ser amigos bueno se veía muy famoso y diferente en esas revistas que tenían todo un reportaje diciendo que estaba estudiando en una prestigiada universidad con una beca deportiva y que había triunfado en el extranjero.

 _A lo mejor también debería intentarlo como los pelirrojos lo hicieron y de esa manera poder verlos de nuevo._

* * *

Al no poder dormir por estar pensando en qué hacer con su vida decidió levantarse a tomar un vaso de agua o mejor dicho a caminar para despejar su mente. No le hizo caso a las palabras del mago que le había advertido que no podía ir al área noreste de la mansión, ni salir de su habitación de ninguna manera. Kuroko no sabía porque razón Nash le prohibía algo así, le daba curiosidad distinguir que era lo que ocultaba el fanfarrón.

 _¿Acaso este no sabía que lo prohibido se convertía en una tentación?_

Además ¿Qué se creía Nash? No era su preso como para tenerlo en ese cuarto encerrado. Kuroko aún conservaba la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera…. El mago no tenía autoridad en él ¿Por qué debería obedecerlo? Bueno era un tipo rudo, fuerte e intimidante esa era una buena razón para no salir de la recamara pero no quería sentirse con miedo, deseaba enfrentar el porvenir con valentía.

El ambiente era sombrío, el silencio inundaba el lugar, el viento soplaba moviendo los árboles. En ese momento fue cuando el pequeño dio unos pasos en el piso frió bajándose de la cama, abrió la puerta y no diviso a nadie alrededor, sin sospecharlo tomo una dirección equivocada, dirigiéndose sin querer al área prohibida. Camino lentamente, cada paso que daba se volvía más tenebroso el entorno inclusive le daba un estremecimiento de pies a cabeza, iba soportando el pequeño dolor en sus piernas, continuo por la oscuridad hasta que se dio cuenta que se había perdido en ese enorme y tétrico lugar de terror.

Se arrepintió de salir de su recamara mejor no se hubiera dejado llevar por la curiosidad, no podía hacer más que seguir recorriendo el sitio hasta encontrar una salida.

¿Por qué Nash tenía una casa tan grande si vivía solo? No tenía mucho sentido, ni siquiera era de ese país como para mantener una mansión con autos y de todo quizá venía muy seguido a Japón o también era por arrogante.

 _Ahora estaba perdido en ese laberinto de mansión._

Estaba empezando a asustarse, se desesperaba de dar vueltas por el mismo lugar y no encontraba una escapatoria, se sentía frustrado porque por mucho que caminaba no iba a ninguna parte hasta que vio una luz que brillaba a lo lejos del pasillo decidió seguir esa luminosidad, podía haber un mayordomo o una sirvienta que pudiese ayudarlo a encontrar la salida o su supuesta habitación. Se dirigió con sigilo hasta abrir un poco la puerta y observo una escena sumamente misteriosa algo que no parecía ser real.

El mago estaba mirando fijamente una pintura de una mujer muy hermosa con un cabello largo de un sublime color celeste, esos ojos grandes parecidos a los suyos que destilaban vehemencia, era pálida y sus labios eran rojos, sus mejillas sonrojadas parecía una dama de la realeza diferente a lo pensaba que le gustaba Nash por ventura se equivocaba en su análisis al parecer.

Por primera vez pudo distinguir una faceta diferente en el soberbio bravucón.

Por primera vez el rubio era vulnerable ante sus ojos ¿Quién sería esa chica? Se preguntaba Kuroko al ver que le causaba a Nash tanta emoción que creyó ausente.

No debería estar espiando a ese tipo sin embargo esa escena era reveladora y sorprendente. El hombre fantasma veía a Nash como un engreído, orgulloso y petulante hombre que se creía mejor que los demás por el simple hecho de tener dinero y ser un monstruo en el básquet pero en ese instante noto que había mucho más allí de lo que creía quizás las personas se hacen malas por una razón y a la vez eso no es justificación para la maldad latente.

Distinguió el dolor en esos ojos azules, él parecía estar sufriendo al momento de mirar a esa atractiva joven en el recuadro dorado. Kuroko no quería entrometerse con ese sentimiento extraño así que decidió marcharse antes que el mago se diera cuenta que estaba ahí.

A pesar de ser invisible ante los ojos de los humanos efectivamente Nash se dio cuenta de su presencia, por desgracia fue descubierto infraganti.

El agresor viéndose expuesto a que Kuroko viera sus profundos secretos con esos ojos llenos de curiosidad se llenó de ira y por eso lo empujo agresivamente a la pared esta vez se encontraba bastante enojado, diría que furioso con ardiente fuego que quemaba la piel con el solo contacto de su piel.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Acaso me espiando mocoso? — grito Nash con impotencia y rabia. La chica en ese recuadro fue su debilidad, no tenía porque un niño imprudente interferir, entrar a su vida a desordenarla por completo.

Tetsu trago en seco tartamudeando y templando ante esos ojos azules que destilaban ímpetu. No era común asustarse, ni sentirse intimidado sin embargo sabía bien que ese personaje era peligroso y que podría lastimarlo gravemente, ya era suficiente con el accidente que había tenido como para que llegara ese hombre a destrozar su frágil cuerpo – Yo… No quise… Me perdí…

Nash no escucho razones odiaba que las personas le incumplieran su ley, sus órdenes eran absolutas más que eso si alguien, una sola persona desobedecía seria castigada por eso nadie se atrevía a enfrentarle— Te dije que no salieras de tu recamara.

El pequeño no sabía que hacer primero porque era verdad que había desobedecido, esa no era su casa como para entrometerse y segundo ese tipo parecía yandere con esa aptitud tan agresiva y gruñendo como un salvaje animal— Lo se… Es solo que….

No tenía la menor idea de cómo actuar ante semejante espécimen podía contener el enojo de Kagami e inclusive el de Aomine pero Nash era diferente a todas esas personas impulsivas que conocía, no era tampoco como Akashi frió y en control.

Nash era como una tormenta imparable, tenebrosa o como una bomba de tiempo, impredecible, peligrosa y abstracta.

 _Quería entenderlo._

— No soporto que me desobedezcan — El mago se encontraba furioso de seguro porque Kuroko lo había visto en un momento vulnerable de alguna forma esa era una invasión a su privacidad o era verdad que nadie lo había visto sufriendo.

 _No soportaba ser débil._

 _Los débiles mueren, los fuertes sobreviven._

Nash tomo al chico por la garganta incluso sus uñas se insertaban en esa piel pálida de porcelana, el agarre era preciso, subió a Tetsuya fácilmente en la pared para verlo a la cara – Enano insolente.— dijo antes de dejarlo libre antes de que perdiera el aliento— este simplemente se resbalo cayendo lacrimosamente al piso, eso no detuvo a Nash quien no perdió el tiempo tomando del brazo al pequeño con fuerza arrastrándolo como si este fuese una muñeca de trapo, todo iba demasiado rápido, ni si quiera se dio cuenta en qué momento llego a una habitación solo que el agresor abrió la puerta casi derribándola de un golpe y lo tiro a la cama con arrebato, revoto en el colchón de la fuerza en que fue lanzado e impulsado.

El mago con rabia vocifero con esa voz que derretía de miedo a cualquiera –Eso es lo que pasa contigo te hace falta más disciplina esos idiotas te han malcriado, vas a aprender por las buenas o por las malas, yo no soy como tu estúpido capitán que ladra pero no muerde

Kuroko estaba atemorizado porque Nash realmente estaba perdiendo el control, era un tipo de persona que de un momento a otro por la mínima acción empezaba a enloquecer de verdad tenia graves problemas de ira. Nunca pensó que se iba a poner tan enfadado por algo sin importancia.

Que podía hacer más que tratar de escapar aunque eso parecía imposible o tratar de convencerlo, no funcionaría. Al menos intentaría protegerse— Espera fue un accidente, yo no quería entrar solo que….No me hagas daño….Por algo como esto….

Definitivamente no quería morir a manos de Nash por algo tan tonto como entrar a un cuarto de un psicópata demente, ni si quiera quería morir sin despedirse de sus amigos, sin saber la razón por la cual la generación de los milagros dijeron todo esas cosas malas sobre él.

El mago refunfuño como una bestia irracional, brutalmente lo engancho de la pierna para atraerlo arrastrando más a él. Esas manos en sus tobillos eran señal de que esa situación no terminaría nada bien— Sin escusas Tetsuya. Te voy a castigar, voy a romperte….

Quería gritar como si alguien cruzara en esa puerta para salvarlo, sentía tanto miedo porque en esa casa no había una persona a esas horas de la noche así que por mucho que gritara nadie lo iba a socorrer. Era extraño en él nunca se dejaba intimidar por nadie no obstante ese sujeto tenía ese carácter y personalidad desequilibrada sabía que cuando perdía su mente se volvía violento como un maniático insensato— No… Espera… Yo no…

El hombre se encontraba agarrándolo como si efectivamente fuera un pedazo de carne, una presa indefensa en manos de un depredador hambriento. Tetsu estaba acostado incomodo en esa cama, ese tipo lo tenía sostenido de una manera que no pudiese huir, solamente estaba esperando que ese espécimen cruel lo golpeara brutalmente, ya lo había hecho muchas veces.

Seguramente se trataba de algo importante y delicado lo que escondía ese tipo, si hubiera sabido jamás se habría entrometido en esa habitación. Quizá había descubierto uno de los secretos mejor guardados del ruin individuo.

Nash era muy brusco al tratarle como la primera vez que lo conoció – Pagaras maldito enano atrevido, tienes que aprender a obedecerme.

No entendía porque se enojaba tanto— Esto no tiene sentido, yo no hice nada malo.

El mago era alguien obsesivo y agresivo que ambicionaba obediencia de parte de sus súbditos— Lo hiciste, me desafiaste. Te dije que no salieras de tu habitación y lo primero que haces es hacerlo…..Fue una orden simple ahora si es complicada no la seguirías por eso debes aprender que siempre, siempre debes obedecerme, sin importar nada.

 _"Si no puedes respetarme entonces vas a temerme"_

" _No comprendes cómo funciona pero yo te haré entender como son mis reglas."_

El pequeño intentaba alejarlo aunque bien su cuerpo apenas se iba acostumbrando a la pesadumbre intensa que sentía, estaba tratando con sus manos de detener al rubio imponente, el tipo lo agarro de su nuca como queriendo estrangularlo, alzo el puño para darle un golpe. Kuroko cerró los ojos con fuerza y únicamente esperaba que su sufrimiento fuera rápido, no lento y doloso. De seguro no resistiría mucho probablemente se desmayaría entonces eso lo detendría sin embargo los garrotazos nunca llegaron, por algún motivo de repente el matón se detuvo de aquel forzamiento y agresión.

Tetsu abrió los ojos lentamente para ver qué había pasado ¿Por qué no le golpeaba? ¿Por qué no sentía dolor alguno? Pestaño varias veces y observo algo realmente raro, Nash estaba quieto a tal modo que daba la impresión que de repente se hubiera congelado parecía perdido como si su mente estuviera en otro lado, tenía esa mirada la misma de cuando miraba a esa mujer en el retrato, era el amor impregnado de anhelo y un vacío casi melancólico.

Podía verlo de frente, la luz le daba en su cara además esa gran entidad estaba arriba de él como si fuese una costumbre vil agredirle de esa forma usando la masa corporal y peso a su favor. Si tuviera el cuerpo más grande no le pasaría ese tipo de cosas probablemente a sus luces nunca les sucedería nada por el estilo, al contrario estos le abrían dado una lección a ese tipo mientras él sufría por no poder defenderse adecuadamente, en ese instante era insoportable ser pequeño, débil, mucho más indefenso por sus heridas y lesiones.

Su cuerpo roto no resistía mucho…

Nash respirada agitadamente tratando de calmarse, intentando no perder el poco control que tenía. Paso a sostener las muñecas de Tetsu, otra cosa que se estaba volviendo costumbre hacer, vale que tenía sudaderas porque entonces preguntaría quien le hizo los moretones y no sabría qué tipo de explicaciones dar. –Déjame por favor, me estas lastimando.

Kuroko trato de zafarse de las ataduras del gigantesco hombre que constantemente le dominaba pero como siempre estaba demasiado frágil para hacerlo. El mago no hacía nada más que mirarlo era algo un poco escalofriante de pronto este cambio de actitud tocando suavemente su mejilla como un acto de afecto – Elizabeth — suspiro Nash con una voz tan tierna que le provocaba conmociones nunca pensó que ese bravucón tuviese un lado sensible no obstante eso lo confundió ¿Porque le llamaba de esa forma? ¿Por qué lo tocaba de esa forma? ¿Porque no lo golpeaba?

El fantasma era astuto en seguida se dio cuenta de ese pequeño detalle. Nash estaba cerca suyo, tan cerca que podía observar cada gesto incluso su pesada respiración, ya entendía esa mirada ausente hasta ahora lo notaba tenía el pelo celeste de la chica claro más corto, los ojos celestes significa que…. Se parecían a esa mujer hermosa que miraba Nash con tanto cariño y anhelo.

— Elizabeth, mi amor. ¿Por qué me dejaste?

El pequeño se empezó asustar ¿Qué estaba pasando? Pensaba que Nash le iba a dar una paliza por desobedecerle al entrar en el área no autorizada y termina siendo confundido con una mujer que claramente era importante para el rubio quizás era una amante o una novia. No lo sabía pero en definitiva ser llamado mi amor por ese hombre no equivalía a nada bueno.

Tetsu trato de hacerle entrar en razón — Yo no soy Elizabet. Gold por favor no me hagas esto, por favor yo no soy…

Nash empezó a gritar apretando su agarre— ¿Por qué me dejaste si yo te amaba?  
Kuroko no encontraba una solución, las cosas iban empeorando al paso del tiempo. Trato de golpearle para ver si acaso lograba despertarle del sueño que podría tener – Suéltame Gold. Soy yo Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Él amaba, ella lo dejo y yo sufro"

Ese tipo de verdad estaba volviéndose loco, lo peor es que él se volvía la victima perfecta ¿Qué podía hacer? Su cuerpo estaba mal, no podía defenderse y ahora era confundido por una mujer, no una mujer cualquiera alguien que ese hombre probablemente deseaba.

Eso era insólito estaba seguro que Nash creía que él era esa chica de la pintura posiblemente le paso algo malo por eso ese semejante espécimen agresivo se encontraba deprimido a esas horas de la noche mirando una pintura.

 _Vio algo de sentimiento en ese hombre que parecía no tener corazón._

Nash estaba en su hermosa fantasía de tener a la mujer que amaba en sus brazos, una joven traicionera que lo había abandonado aun así tenia pasión por ella, acaricio su cabello celeste como si fuese el de su amante, palpando esas mejillas tan tersas y pálidas, esos labios suaves le que provocaban….

Se empezó acercar peligrosamente al pequeño, enlazando sus manos con evidentes intenciones de besarle, podía sentir su aliento cálido en su nuca casi sus labios se tocaban, eso era tan íntimo que empezaba a asustarlo y Kuroko entro en pánico, su corazón palpitaba con frenesí ante ese acto de efusión repentina, puso su mano en la boca de Nash para evitar ser besado por este. No solo la sensación de ser forzado era espantosa sino que también es capaz que empeoraba el enojo de Nash cuando supiera que beso a él en vez de Elizabeth. Aunque no era su culpa que el tipo enloqueciera y de pronto lo obligara porque eso no era nada consentido.

El mago de pronto reacciono volviendo a la realidad mirando que precisamente era Tetsuya el que estaba debajo todo sonrojado, con los ojos cerrados teniendo un ataque de pánico porque podía escuchar su corazón latiendo aun con la pequeña mano en su boca tratando inútilmente de retenerle.

Era ese pobre chico probablemente traumatizado, no una utopía creada por su mente de la única mujer que había amado en el pasado, el enano le recordaba tanto a Elizabeth no solo su personalidad sutil parecía casi una rencarnación de ella, no lo había notado antes y quizás era mejor no haberse dado cuenta de ese hecho.

 _Eso no era algo bueno._

 _Que sublime espejismo._

 _Maldita sea ¿Qué pasaba con él?_

 _Estaba a punto de besar a ese pequeño, a solo centímetros de probablemente devorarle bueno pensaba que era Elizabeth y ella fue su amante después de todo._

Necesitaba que el hombre fantasma firmara el contrato tenía que mantener el control, debía crear una confianza entre ellos para lograr sus ruines objetivos de venganza pero casi besándolo y quien sabe que más porque el bastardo se parecía a su amor imposible debía teñirle el pelo de otro color a ese niño para dejar de verlo como ella. Probablemente el chico pensaba que Nash había perdido la cordura aunque tal vez eso era verdad después de casi molerlo a golpes y posteriormente tomar su cuerpo como sustituto de Elizabeth no era exactamente la definición de ganar confianza todo lo contrario estaba perdiendo terreno.

El rubio se levantó aturdido, le dolía la cabeza. Con una voz llena de calma susurro – Lo siento. –Era la primera vez en su vida que se disculpaba todo era un papel para alcanzar la confianza— Te confundí con alguien más.

Kuroko tomo aire tratando estabilizarse, de volver en si ante el shock que había sufrido muchas cosas habían pasado se sentía aliviado de que Nash no lo golpeo en su mal estado de salud es probable que moriría en manos de ese hombre rudo. Hizo un gesto moviendo su cabeza para un lado siendo comprensivo ante la situación perturbadora – Elizabeth

Nash simplemente asistió indiferente ante la mención de su ex amor.

Kuroko unió cabos sueltos fácilmente — Es la mujer del retrato que estabas viendo con tanto cariño ¿Por eso te enojaste tanto conmigo? No te preocupes entiendo que pasa, no le voy a decir a nadie pero no me golpes sabes que mi cuerpo no resistiría….

Nash observo ese chico, la luz iluminaba su rostro haciéndolo ver muy pálido, esos ojos brillantes que destilaban ternura evidentemente el pequeño no estaba enojado por lo que acababa de ocurrir de seguro porque sentía lastima, esa era una oportunidad de manipularlo usando el sentimentalismo a su favor y así justificar sus malas acciones — Si es mi secreto por eso me enoje contigo. Elizabeth es su nombre, no quería que nadie lo supiera y tú fuiste entrometido

Tetsu empezaba a volverse diferente más suave, la razón era que ya no estaba viendo a Nash como un bravucón sino como alguien que sufría, alguien que tenía sentimientos — ¿Ella te abandono? Yo he sentido esa sensación, es como si te rompieran el corazón y aun así siegues queriendo con esos pedazos rotos.

Kuroko hablaba de su amigo de la infancia y por supuesto Kagami que se marchó muy lejos al menos pudo despedirse de él, no tuvo misma suerte con Ogiwara. Los extrañaba, siempre los llevaba en sus recuerdos y muy dentro de sí.

 _El bien sabía cómo se sentía el más crudo dolor de perder a alguien que se quiere._

Para Nash esa situación era perfecta.

 _"Así que el mocoso se sentía abandonado ¿Quién fue el tonto que lo dejo? Quien sabe pero eso le daba oportunidad para actuar ahora tenían algo en común para acercarse y atacar con la empatía"- pensó Nash_

Que irónico se ganaría la confianza del niño con la verdad, él se había enamorado de esa mujer que como una arpía lo abandono — Ella murió hace ya mucho tiempo.

— Lo siento — Dijo volviendo su mirada para otro lado por alguna razón eso le pareció triste. El chico había caído ante el sentimentalismo falso de Nash, había caído en una telaraña de manipulación emocional.

— No importa ella era una maldita traidora.

Kuroko susurro— ¿Te hizo tanto daño así para tener tanto rencor?

Ahora el mago sabía que con la rudeza no conseguía nada, ni el dinero en ese caso era con algo que no había probado antes, la falsa imagen de un villano dolido, de una persona amable trastornada. Bueno había llevado cursos de actuación podría engañar a ese chico, enrollarlo de tal forma que este terminara firmando un contrato con él y así vengarse de esos arcoíris.

Nash no dijo nada sabía que el silencio es la mejor respuesta y ciertamente el hombre fantasma estaba reflexionado como si descubriera algo nuevo acerca de su enemigo.

Tetsu se sentó en la cama, abrazándose a sí mismo y miró a Nash con una comprensión casi segadora culpándose por la situación– Lo siento, no sabía que… Nunca debí entrar a esa habitación, no sabía que era importante para ti.

El mago sonrió cálidamente mostrando toda su falsa amabilidad o su labia la cual lograba seducir y llevar a las mujeres a su cama con facilidad. Toco la barbilla de Kuroko pasando esos dedos callosos por culpa del básquet por las mejillas del niño con delicadeza para que este lo volviera a ver. Suavemente murmuro— No es tu culpa, no debí desquitarme contigo.

El fantasma fue sincero expresando sus pensamientos con exactitud — ¿Es por eso que eres tan malo?

El mago no respondió a la pregunta solo se levantó para añadir– Duerme Tetsuya y piensa en mi propuesta. Si quieres volver a jugar basquetbol tu única opción soy yo, te llevare a Estados Unidos y te convertiré en una estrella, mi pequeña estrella.

Kuroko con algo de amargura añadió— No soy un sol que brilla en lo alto del cielo, soy una sombra que nació para estar en la oscuridad.

— Las estrellas en realidad son soles que parecen pequeñas a la distancia. Eso eres tú, las personas solo ven las apariencias, esa es tu ventaja ¿no es así? no se dan cuenta que en realidad eres un sol, ven solo un diminuto punto en el cielo. Yo también te subestime la primera vez que te vi por eso debes estar en mi equipo porque lograste engañarme.

— ¿Crees que soy fuerte?

Nash le dio la espalda— Creo que eres débil. ¿Qué se puede esperar? Eres apenas un niño crédulo y pequeño con ilusiones grandes de la vida.

— Entonces ¿Por qué quieres que este en tu equipo?

— Tienes la debilidad de ser demasiado sentimental, tan inocente que te dejas seducir por una amistad falsa y perdonas todo lo que te hacen. Ya te dije que quiero que seas mi estrella y juntos hacer pedazos a esos idiotas.

Kuroko suspiro — Quiero cambiar, quiero ser fuerte.

"Quiero ser digno de jugar con ellos"

— Entonces ya sabes lo que debes hacer. — Dicho esto simplemente se marchó para dejar al fantasma solo con sus pensamientos.

Dejarlo sin responder preguntas de esas era la clave para que el chico interpretara como quisiera las respuestas.

Tetsu comprendió que a veces las personas buenas se vuelven malas cuando sufren demasiado. Comprendió que podía volverse más fuerte siempre pensó que luchar por las personas que quería era su mayor fortaleza.

Derretir el frio corazón de la generación de los milagros era lo que le alentaba a seguir adelante, esa era su fuerza y no se rendiría.

"Las lágrimas que se derraman involuntariamente son calientes. No voy a huir... Voy a pelear mientras el fuego siga."

* * *

 **Saludos gracias a lo que leen, los que siguen, comentan y dan favoritos. Cualquier cosa, duda o sugerencia me escriben.**

 **Black Ross:** En este capítulo es un poco cariñoso intente hacer algo así aunque me cuesta porque el personaje es violento pero bueno puede volverse suave a veces aunque sea para manipular.

 **Kurolovers:** Hola, gracias. Si es solo de confirmar por supuesto Nash es muy astuto igual si le da espacio para que piense y decida probablemente que hable con ellos confía mucho en que Kuroko se ira con él.

 **Lukyluze:** El mundo de los milagros arder. Usted quiere que firme para ver las caras de la generación de los milagros bueno eso pretende Nash xD

 **Kate433:** Nash no es un ángel más bien un demonio manipulador tiene sus cosas buenas también. Bueno kuroko está en el proceso de conocer a Nash y decidir si irse con él a Estados Unidos o quedarse con la generación de los milagros.

 **Inochan-Uchiha:** Ya se imagina a Kuroko en ese equipo todos son gigantes monstruos. Nash un día lo quiere y otro lo odia eso es así xD

 **Annelys:** Hola, gracias

 **NIGHT:** Si te gusta Nash bueno es el tipo antagonista así que en el otro capítulo lo pondré más de él para continuar con la generación de los milagros.


	5. Borrón y cuenta nueva

**Capítulo 5: ¿Borrón y cuenta nueva?**

* * *

El hombre fantasma despertó de un profundo sueño al sentir la claridad en esa extraña habitación, era de madrugada y no se quería levantar, anhelaba únicamente dormir eternamente para no pensar en los sucesos que habían ocurrido últimamente, huir de la realidad parecía ser la mejor opción en esos momentos.

 _Perderse en la oscuridad de la noche fría, hundirse en el vació y ser arrastrado por la inconsciencia._

Se supone que ese día como todos los sábados tenía que ir al entrenamiento con la generación de los milagros según el itinerario que Momoi había hecho con tanto esmero para mejorar la sincronización y el trabajo grupal. Se burlaba con pesar de eso ahora, que cruel ironía de la vida. ¿Qué clase de trabajo en equipo era ese? Conspirar en su contra, unirse para echarlo y sustituirlo por un prototipo de jugador fantasma mejor.

¿Cómo confiar en personas que dicen ser tus amigos y te acuchillan por la espalda?

Deseaba no haber escuchado nada porque esas palabras que dijeron sus "amigos" esa noche habían roto algo dentro de él, realmente le afectaron mucho era como si cada una de las silabas pronunciadas por sus compañeros de equipo fuese un arma que traspasaba su corazón.

Dicha conversación estaba fresca en su mente, se repetía una y otra vez haciendo un hueco en su alma herida, estaba hundiéndose en ese mar de desolación. Se sentía traicionado, se sentía dañado, ya no tenía fuerzas para soportar la adversidad, esa nube negra empezaba a rodearlo con melancolía y la nostalgia.

Quería fingir que nada pasó, ignorar el acontecimiento para seguir adelante sin embargo era incapaz de hacerlo porque mantenía ese peso de dolor dentro de su existencia que no lo dejaba continuar. Estaba acostumbrado a que le criticaran pero esa situación había sido un golpe bajo, la gota que derramo el vaso, ya no podía soportar ser tratado de tal forma, ser rechazado y usado como si fuera un trapo viejo.

Si no hubiera entrado accidentalmente al vestidor y escuchado esa plática estaría muy temprano haciéndose añicos su cuerpo en ese lugar, fingiendo sonreír cuando solo quería llorar amargamente hasta ya no poder más.

 _Era mejor ver la realidad en la que estaba y dejar de engañarse con una hermosa fantasía sin sentido. Era su sublime falacia._

Evidentemente no tenía las agallas suficientes como para enfrentar a la generación de los milagros sabía que debía hacerlo tarde o temprano. Intentaba mantener la calma, meditando para encontrar una salida a las complicaciones que tenia. ¿Qué podía hacer con su vida? ¿Cómo tener el coraje para verles la cara y decirles todo lo que estaba en su mente? Buscar palabras para defenderse, no era un cobarde les expresaría sus emociones, les diría sus verdades.

Es mejor renunciar antes de ser echado a patadas, sería más humillante esperar a que lo expulsaran del equipo porque tenía la certeza que eso exactamente era lo que iba a pasar, lo había escuchado claramente.

 _¿Acaso sería mejor simplemente irse y no volver jamás?_

 _Olvidar el pasado como el jugador fantasma de la generación de los milagros._

Kuroko deliberaba que no podía huir de los problemas tenía que enfrentar las dificultades con valor, mirar de frente para el futuro. Si la decisión era marcharse, lo haría y ciertamente los extrañaría, lo más triste es que a ellos les daría igual su ausencia.

Sus pensamientos deprimentes fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien toco la puerta y Tetsu abrió con desconfianza para observar a un mayordomo elegante delante de él. El peli celeste tímidamente medio ocultándose agrego— Buenos días.

El mayordomo hablaba perfectamente el japonés a diferencia de Nash — Buenos días, my lord. El señor Nash Gold lo está esperando para que desayune con él.

Tetsuya estaba todo desordenado, su cabello era un desastre pero ¿A quién le importaba su apariencia? No tenía que impresionar a nadie.

Siguió al mayordomo, no le iba pasar como la última vez que se perdió en ese lugar así que camino atrás del hombre más alto hasta llegar al comedor, la mesa estaba servida, había muchas frutas, jugo de naranja y toda clase de cosas colocadas cuidadosamente para que fuese refinado el entorno.

Nash estaba sentado en el mismo sitio de antes, tan imponente como siempre— Buenos días – Añadió algo incómodo Tetsuya mientras desviaba su mirada, se sentía un poco avergonzado por el incidente que había pasado en la noche. Nash intento besarlo confundiéndolo con una chica, si no lo hubiera detenido quien sabe que hubiese pasado, no quería detenerse a pensar en las posibilidades.

Sin embargo a ese sujeto parecía no importarle demasiado esa ocurrencia, le daba igual o quizá no. Indudablemente no entendía muy bien la mente retorcida de ese hombre, daba la impresión de que no le interesaba si lo besaba quizás en Estados Unidos las personas son liberales o como Alex que besaba como saludo posiblemente Nash era igual así que no podía enojarse por las costumbres que tenían en otros países.

El mago sonrió de una manera simpática— Buen día, Tetsuya.

Puede que Nash fuera un experto casanova, sabia seducir a la perfección, engañar y manipular incluso conseguía desquitar sus frustraciones con sus amantes a veces siendo demasiado violento y sadomasoquista. A pesar de estar rodeado de gente, no podía evitaba sentirse solo y no le gustaba esa soledad por eso buscaba que alguien calentara su cama y le diera placer en las noches para echarlas en las mañanas después de todo solo era sexo casual nunca había nada más que eso, nunca se sentaba con ellas a desayunar o hablar, no había compromiso de por medio. Sus amigos tampoco eran una compañía decente con ellos simplemente bebía alcohol hasta emborracharse mientras se burlaba de sus patéticos enemigos con una o dos mujeres en su regazo que terminarían revolcándose con él. No obstante ese día era diferente por ese chico sin presencia, se sentía agradable tener una compañía silenciosa a su lado.

Debía admitir que quería perder su mente en esos besos con sabor a vodka, en las curvas de una mujeres cualquiera, mujeres que le daban satisfacción por poco tiempo, mujeres sin nombre que solo usaba para no sentir ese vacío que lo consumía y no era exactamente gratificante porque era verdad que era un mujeriego empedernido que tenía pinta de acostarse con quien sea pero esa era una forma miserable de vida utilizar a las mujeres para el placer, agraviar a los fracasos, el dinero y el alcohol.

Esa forma de vida creaba más que un guaco de insatisfacción y aislamiento en su existencia.

 _No le importaba lastimar, no le importaba enamorar para romper esperanzas y corazones, no le importaban los sentimientos de los demás más bien pisotearlos, escupirles por eso gozaba humillando a los débiles y patéticos insectos inferiores._

Tenía todo lo que quería en su vida, absolutamente todo. Compraba a las personas y hacia lo que le daba la gana, con quien le dará la gana sin interesarle nada tal vez ese era su problema necesitaba algo que no podía tener y precisamente esa persona era ese niño frente a él.

 _Ese chico le desobedecía, ese chico no le interesaban los lujos, ni responderle, ni tenía miedo a enfrentase a él, no se sentía intimidado con su poder, ni le concernía su condición social. Era tan indiferente parecía que su único motivo en la vida era jugar con sus estúpidos amigos, ese chico extraño tenía algo diferente, algo que lo hacía especial._

El mayordomo ya le había servido. Kuroko estaba muy curioso — Así que ¿Quién es Elizabeth? –Eso fue lo primero que pensó aunque era bastante imprudente decirlo tan de repente, sin preámbulos.

Nash pensó en contarle de esa manera es como se gana la confianza después de todo — Elizabeth despertaba el deseo y mi lujuria, era muy elegante, sensual, inteligente, tenía esa personalidad notable y encantadora. Era mí prometida claro una cosa política de unir empresas también éramos amigos de la infancia, ella me rechazaba al principio por esa razón lo vi como un reto, un juego…Ya sabes una más en mi cama y termine enamorándome como un idiota.

 _"En ese tiempo era joven y estúpido creía en esa basura del amor."_

El hombre suspiro, dando un sorbo a su café — Con el tiempo nos convertimos en amantes había un ardiente deseo apasionado entre nosotros y la pasábamos bien juntos. Elizabeth me confesó su amor, yo era un mujeriego que no le gustaba comprometerse por eso se decepciono y me dejo por una persona supuestamente "mejor" que yo. Era esa solo una excusa realmente me abandono porque el tipo tenía más dinero para salvar a su empresa familiar de la quiebra.

Kuroko añadió – Quizá ella solo quería salvar a su familia… Sacrificando su felicidad por ayudarles.

 _Ese niño siempre veía el lado bueno de las personas._

Nash continuo –Elizabeth decidió escapar con él antes de la boda, me dejo plantado simplemente así sin avisarme. Por supuesto yo tome medidas al respecto, destruí la asociación que tenía con su familia, los demande para vengarme y logre mi objetivo, la empresa quebró por culpa de esa maldita que se atrevió a insultarme, no entendía que a mí nadie me deja, yo hice lo que debía hacer, no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras me humillaban. Lo último que supe fue de su fallecimiento, no fui a su funeral porque todos terminaron culpándome por su muerte…. Decidí déjale flores a su tumba, rosas rojas como la misma sangre, eran sus favoritas.

Ese hombre era muy vengativo por despecho se hacen cosas malvadas sin embargo ese comportamiento, era exagerado— Lo que hiciese fue bastante malvado, no sabías porque Elizabeth hacia todo eso tal vez tenía una justificación razonable y a ti no te importo nada más que la venganza, la destruiste aunque la amaras y probablemente ella te correspondía ese amor, le hiciste daño tan mal ¿Por qué? ¿Porque lastimar de tal modo a alguien que quieres?

Hay venían las preguntas por eso al mago no le gustaba hablar, ni revelar cosas personales…. En cierto sentido el fantasma quería saber más de su vida, ese era un paso para llegar a la confianza. Kuroko le hacía relatar una triste historia que no le contaba a nadie aun parecía una misteriosa sombra que robaba sus secretos – Yo era fiel a ella al menos por unos cuantos meses, eso es mucho decir. Después que me dejo no me importaba con quien tenía relaciones sexuales, ni cuanto alcohol tomara, lo importante era olvidar… Olvidar sus besos, olvidar que le amaba y que ella me boto por otro tipo. Estaba despechado por esa razón me vengue, no me arrepiento porque a mí nadie, absolutamente nadie me deja. Entendiste por eso acabe con esa maldita para que vayas sabiendo lo que soy capaz de hacer si alguien me traiciona.

Kuroko sabía que esa palabras era una especie de ultimátum…. — ¿Me estas amenazando?

El bravucón hizo un gesto malicioso siendo intimidante refunfuño – Tómalo como una advertencia.

Kuroko trataba de entender mejor a ese hombre indescifrable estaba al tanto que tenía un carácter agresivo, vengativo y muchos defectos sin embargo debía haber algo bueno en él. — Es difícil dejar ir a la persona que quieres. Yo he perdido a mis dos amigos que apreciaba y cada día me despierto con este dolor en mi pecho de saber que nunca volveré a verles…

 _Entiendo tu dolor…_

 _Esa sensación de vació que te consume, ese ardor que se expande por tu cuerpo._

Nash señaló su punto— Si alguien se va significa que no te quiere lo suficiente como para quedarse, no eras tan importante en su vida después de todo. Es mejor olvidar, es mejor dejar ir para no aferrarse a la nostalgia que empieza a correr por tus venas hasta convertirse en desdén venenoso y mortal.

 _No vale la pena sufrir por personas que no lo merecen._

Kuroko escuchaba esas palabras que no concordaban con la realidad. Era obvio que ese fanfarrón seguía enamorado de Elizabeth, no la había olvidado simplemente fingía hacerlo, no lo iba a superar si se comportaba de esa manera— Dices solo palabras pero tus acciones demuestran lo contrario, ya que anoche me confundiste con esa mujer y no parecías haberla olvidado para nada todo lo contrario….Intentaste hacer esas cosas conmigo porque pensaste que era ella.

 _Ese extranjero pretendía mentirse a sí mismo, la sombra observo su comportamiento, trato de besarlo pensando que era ella con palabras de "mi amor" que nunca imagino escuchar de ese arrogante hombre._

El mago interrumpió sabiendo a que se refería _—_ Se lo que paso está bien. No es mi culpa que te parezcas a mi ex amante, ni que tu cabello sea sedoso y celeste, ni que tengas eso ojos grandes con esa mirada, era como si quisieras seducirme…. Además si te hubiera besado bien que te hubiera gustado porque hasta ahora nadie se ha quejado de mí.

El pequeño frunció el ceño— ¿Ahora yo tengo la culpa? Tú fuiste el que me forzó, tú fuiste el que me sometió. ¿Qué clase de moral tienes?

 _El cínico extranjero no tenía escrúpulos, que descarado._

El mago se burló desvergonzadamente—Escucha niño, agradece que no te hice nada o ¿Te sientes decepcionado por eso? ¿Tenías miedo de que te hubiese gustado de más?

Tetsu se molestó por esas burlas– ¡Cállate!

Nash se carcajeo – No toleras las bromas, eres como una pequeña fierecilla.

El fantasma le volvió la cara, ignorándolo mientras se comía una manzana roja con tranquilidad.

—Entiendo así que me haces el tratamiento del silencio, de verdad eres muy infantil….

Kuroko siguió sin decir nada para él era sencillo mantenerse en silencio, por ser invisible ante la gente se acostumbraba a que lo ignoraran constantemente asimismo no era charlatán, ni extrovertido de hecho su personalidad sería demasiada estoica.

Nash empezó a perder la paciencia entonces añadió —Deja de ignorarme.

El pequeño susurro con indiferencia —No te estoy ignorando.

El mago estaba empezando a frustrarse, ese insolente lo sacaba de quicio — Lo digo por experiencia, es mejor olvidar o vivirás toda tu vida en un infierno.

 _No es fácil olvidar a mi amante porque tú me la recuerdas constantemente…—pensaba el bravucón_

El pequeño al fin se dignó hablar con mayor soltura— Eso dices tú por eso no superas su perdida, sé que es algo difícil pero no creo que la respuesta este en fingir que no te interesa, que no duele. Yo jamás voy a olvidar lo que un día perdí porque les quiero y ese sentimiento no se borra tan fácil de ti, no es algo efímero….

Al matón sencillamente le molestaba esa aptitud de amistad, de lealtad en su máxima expresión. Ese chico con su dulce amor por esos amigos idiotas, le enfermaba y esa sinceridad tan directa era molesta — Eres un tonto sentimental, Tetsuya. Yo quiero convertirte en alguien fuerte con carácter, sin sentimientos inútiles y de esa manera dejaras de ser el enano que todos pisotean para convertirte en el que pisotea a esos seres inferiores que osan enfrentarte.

 _Nash se había convertido en un ser sin corazón cuando lo perdió quizás esa mujer se llevó todo ese sentimiento ahora lo que quedaba era la rabia y el odio intenso a la vida._

Kuroko contesto— Puede que hayas sufrido en el pasado pero no tienes ningún derecho a humillar y tratar mal a los demás. Las personas no tienen la culpa de nada, son inocentes, te vas a desquitar la ira con los otros ¿Cómo puedes usar las personas de tal forma? ¿Cómo eres capaz de ser tan cruel?

Nash siguió comportándose como un patán— ¿Por qué no? La vida me quito lo que más amaba, me llevo a la soledad y ahora solo queda odio dentro de mí. Las personas son malas, te hieren, quieren algo de ti y en fin la mayoría únicamente ambiciona dinero. Debes aprender muchas cosas, eres muy ingenuo para ver la realidad se necesita más que buenas acciones, yo te voy a enseñar, te voy a educar correctamente.

 _Así es la vida de cruel y despiadada._

 _Tienes que atacar antes que ellos ataquen._

 _Traicionar antes de ser traicionado._

Kuroko se dio cuenta que el odio envenena a las personas hasta que no quede más que una coraza de rencor, un rencor ciego que resulta doloroso y autodestructivo. Por eso ese sujeto se convertía en un ser malvado porque quería desquitarse con la vida por su sufrimiento.

 _No podía superar la perdida posiblemente no era tan fuerte como parecia serlo quizás también se quebraba como él._

Recuerda que hace mucho tiempo Ogiwara había dicho que él era capaz de derretir el frio corazón de la generación de los milagros. ¿En qué pensaba su amigo cuando dijo esas palabras? ¿Acaso había fracasado? Posiblemente Nash le pasó lo mismo que sus amigos simplemente cambiaron. ¿Era posible que aún quedaba bondad en ese fanfarrón?

Una esperanza de redención.

Pero si no pudo con sus amigos que le hacía pensar que podía cambiar a Nash, nadie puede modificar la forma de ser de otra persona sin embargo ese sujeto malvado era viable que tuviese algo bueno escondido en esa maldad latente.

¿Qué pasa si por tratar de cambiar a un bravucón terminara convirtiéndose en uno?

Ese era un riesgo que debía asumir.

— ¿Cómo vas a ser feliz de esa manera?

Nash comía demasiado, un cuerpo grande necesita energía y proteína— Soy feliz cuando observo a esos fracasados tratando inútilmente de vencerme, esas caras infelices de mis enemigos al perder, me encanta verlos retorciéndose como los gusanos que son, humillados por mí. Que patéticos y miserables pueden ser….

 _El mago cruel se deleita cuando ve en los ojos del rival que la esperanza se apaga, se muere lentamente._

Kuroko sabía que eso estaba mal — A veces cuando ganas pierdes. Persistentemente me pregunte que era la verdadera victoria, en un tiempo me convencí que era siempre vencer pero no era así, la victoria debe traerte gozo, es dar todo de ti….He estado en equipos que viven para ganar, que tienen talento, que son fuertes más de lo que yo nunca podría ser sin embargo yo no los admiraba por esa razón si no por esas sonrisas en sus rostros cuando jugaban, eran felices, tenían pasión, no importaba nada más que divertirse y ser un equipo

 _Ser parte de algo me hacía sentir feliz como si la vida tuviese sentido, como si estuviera vivo…._

 _Como si de repente mi existencia cobrara importancia._

— Ganar es todo en esta vida. — Agrego Nash—

Esas palabras le recordaban tanto a su capitán sobre todo a la segunda personalidad de este — Akashi-kun solía decir eso supongo que la soledad, la tristeza y sentirse presionado con la perfección le hacía ver la vida de esa forma, era una rutina que lo lastimaba. El dinero no hace la felicidad, no te da amigos verdaderos, no te hace una mejor persona.

Nash le molestaba que lo compararan —Conozco al famoso "emperador" desde hace muchos años ¿Crees que no sé cómo es ese bastardo? Nuestros padres hacían negocios así que tenía que aguantarme la patética compañía de un molesto enano petulante tratando de compartir conmigo.

El mago se burló — Como si pudiera hacerlo.

El fantasma no estaba al tanto de ese hecho aunque su capitán le había prohibido acercarse a Nash y lucia bastante serio cuando se lo advirtió—No sabía que lo conocías, él no me comento nada sobre ti.

El mago realmente odiaba a Akashi—Cuando compre todas las empresas de mi padre pensé que no volvería a ver a ese engreído porque yo tengo empleados de relaciones públicas y administradores que se encargan de eso para que yo pueda dedicarme profesionalmente al basquetbol. Y me voy encontrando con el idiota en la cancha, ¿No es esa una irónica coincidencia?

Hizo una pausa y añadió — Yo deseaba destruirlo con algo que quisiera con todo su corazón de piedra, lastimarlo donde más le duele, quitarle algo realmente importante sin embargo ese sujeto parecía no tener sentimientos hasta ahora me doy cuenta que tú eres su debilidad, eres una excepción a su regla.

 _El mago toda su vida busco el punto débil del emperador para hundirlo en su propio veneno pero fracaso en el proceso y allí estaba servido en bandeja de plata su dulce venganza. Akashi tenía una debilidad por ese chico y no solo él si no toda esa generación de los milagros._

 _El amor es una debilidad…._

El fantasma tenía un don para atraer personas y lo más gracioso precisamente era que el pequeño pensaba todo lo contrario, que nadie lo quería. Esa inseguridad le permitía poder manipularlo fácilmente.

Kuroko tenía esa mirada de desaprobación — ¿Haces esto para molestar a Akashi? ¿Crees que él me quiere suficiente como para sentirse molesto por mi causa?

Gold se dio cuenta que cometió un error en decir lo que pensaba así que arreglo su desliz – Jha claro que se molestaría, a él no le gusta que toquen sus cosas.

Tetsuya lo miro totalmente decepcionado como si todas sus esperanzas se hicieran pedazos, desvió su mirada a un punto fijo con pesar, no podía fingir que no dolía cuando su corazón se quebraba. A lo mejor era verdad, Akashi últimamente lo trataba como una cosa sin valor, tal vez solo tal vez no significaba nada para ellos más que eso.

El mago fue más precavido para no terminar revelando su plan de venganza— Entiendo que te han hecho sufrir esos idiotas. Yo simplemente deseo darle una lección a esos presuntuosos que te hicieron llorar…

— Yo no guardo rencor…. Tú crees conocerlo sin embargo no lo haces, no lo entiendes….

— ¿Que debo entender?— pregunto Nash – Tu eres el que vive engañado. Probablemente el enano fue el astuto que decidió reclutarte para usarte en sus intereses así somos en el negocio cuando vemos un diamante en bruto lo hacemos nuestro.

 _"Es una lástima que le perteneces a un ser tan egoísta aunque no por mucho tiempo cuando alguien no cuida una joya se la robo de eso se trata es la oferta y la demanda. "_

 _"Y eso hare contigo te robare de sus manos."_

 _"Sera como robarle un dulce a un niño"_

Kuroko disgustado pregunto— ¿Por qué siempre me tratas como un objeto?

Descaradamente Nash contesto— ¿Yo te trato como un objeto? Estas equivocado, eso es lo que hace tu querido capitán que defiendes con tanto esmero. ¿No es gracioso? Es como si te hubiera educado para serle fiel y leal a él, eres su perro obediente.

El fantasma expreso— El que está equivocado eres tú. Akashi-kun vio mi talento, vio a través de mi cuando nadie más lo hizo, me dio una oportunidad igual que Aomine-kun siempre me apoyo cuando comencé…. Aunque me hayan lastimado no puedo odiarlos a ninguno de ellos porque todos son importantes para mí.

 _"Jamás vas a entender eso porque tú no tienes ese lazo tan fuerte con tu equipo."_

Eso sonaba interesante— Así que Seijuurou descubrió tu capacidad oculta, lo supuse. Ya veo la razón de tu comportamiento, no pienses que hace todas esas buenas acciones por ti si no porque es un egoísta que constantemente te está usando para sus planes y se adueñó de tu existencia, te moldeo a ser lo que él quería que fueras, te manipulo a su antojo, aún tiene un fuerte poder sobre ti y tus decisiones.

 _"Si dejaras de tener esa patética actitud de amor infinito por los idiotas y renunciaras a perdonar todo lo que te hacen podrías darles una lección."_

El pequeño apretó los puños con ímpetu— Akashi-kun no es así….Él no es como tú.

 _¿Qué se supone que significaba eso?_

 _¿Acaso era ese un insulto?_

Nash únicamente quería llenarle la cabeza, lavarle el cerebro para ponerlo en contra del capitán que perfectamente podría pagar todas esas operaciones— ¿A no? ¿Entonces porque te sustituyo por ese otro chico fantasma? Por qué no ves que eres únicamente un objeto para él, te ve de esa manera, piensa que puede usarte cuando le dé la gana y botarte cuando ya no le funcionas. Tú quieres que te noten, que ellos sepan lo que eres capaz, que tus estúpidos amigos dejen de distinguirte como su lindo y pequeño juguete inútil….

Kuroko no dijo nada porque era verdad, una verdad cruel que dolía. Ciertamente prefería que lo golpearan a escuchar esas insinuaciones que Nash siempre decía. — ¿Es porque estoy roto? Son mis amigos… Los amigos no hacen eso….Akashi-kun no…Akashi-kun no me ve de esa modo…. El no…

 _"Pensé que me querían, que significaba algo para ellos y ahora me doy cuenta que solo soy una herramienta para ganar, nada más que eso."_

Si de repente muriera se preguntaba si ellos les importaría o seguirían con sus vidas como si nada hubiese pasado, ¿Acaso cambiaria algo que se marchara lejos?

Nash noto que su cizaña estaba funcionando mejor de lo que esperaba— Lo malo es que eres un pequeño juguete roto que ya no desempeña un buen trabajo y sabes lo que pasa con las cosas despedazadas… Pero no pongas esa cara, ni te pongas a llorar, son algo patéticas las lágrimas derramadas por idiotas que no merecen que sufras por su causa. Yo puedo hacer que esos tipos paguen por lo que te han hecho, que te respeten. Akashi Seijuurou apenas te vea conmigo en la cancha se dará cuenta de lo que perdió, de tu valor y los demás monos también lo saldrán…

 _Akashi... ¿Por qué...? Pisoteaste la promesa que le hice a un amigo. No escuchas la voz de tus compañeros... Aunque ganamos el campeonato, me duele el pecho. Me cuesta respirar. Esto... ¿se le puede llamar victoria a algo así? Ya no lo sé. Entonces, ¿qué es la victoria?_

 _Recuerdos…_

El fantasma está decepcionado y con una tristeza infinita —Pretendí vencerlos para mostrarles que mi ideología era la correcta, quería impresionarlos, que respetaran mi juego y lo adaptaran. Pensaba que de esa forma ellos volverían a sonreír, a recuperar su pasión perdida, su amor por el básquet y de esa manera regresarían a ser mis amigos del pasado, retornarían los amigos que perdí…

 _"Parece que solo quise engañarme, tan solo deseaba que todo volvería a ser como era antes pero las personas cambian, el pasado se queda atrás."_

 _"Lo único que queda es la nostalgia, lo demás se escapa, se lo lleva el viento…"_

— Yo te ayudare a demostrarles tu valor. Puedo ser el que te convierta en una estrella o en un diamante porque tienes algo que te hace único y especial, por eso es que estoy interesado en ti. Veo tu talento hay que explotarlo y lo mejor es que sea en mi equipo.

Kuroko no dijo nada más, se quedó en silencio. El ambiente parecía sereno, el fantasma ambicionaba demostrarle a la generación de los milagros su fuerza sin embargo no sabía si unirse al enemigo era la mejor opción aunque debía admitir que era una elección favorable.

Ya había caído una vez lo habían hecho añicos, lastimaron a Ogiwara y no les importo lo que él pudiese sentir nunca fueron sus amigos solo eran personas que lo usaban como un títere para lograr sus siniestros objetivos de ganar y competir.

 _Quería lograr su redención que ellos volvieran a jugar con entusiasmo y felicidad, que volvieran hacer como antes, no siempre se logra lo que se quiere._

¿Si caso volvía a ser lo mismo para lograr sus objetivos? ¿Cambiarían? Unirse a un equipo para vencerles nuevamente, su problema sería que los miembros de Seirin eran personas apasionadas, que amaban el básquet, que tenían bondad, entrega algo que él admiraba y amaba, eran un equipo todo lo contrario a Nash que era retorcido y malvado, quería destruir, humillar a sus rivales ¿Qué diferencia había con la generación de los milagros? Ellos lastimaron a Owiwara, si aguanto esa situación de estar en ese equipo de titanes tal vez debería también considerar lidiar con esos monstros americanos.

—¿Puedo irme a mi casa? — Kuroko preguntó—

Nash termino su café caliente que tomaba diariamente – Bien, antes de que te vayas te iba a dar este Iphone nuevo, ya que tu celular estaba un poco pasado de moda y se rompió, claro fue un accidente.

Que mentira más hipócrita— ¿Qué hiciste con mi celular?

— Sonaba demasiado parece que eres popular Tetsuya. Como dije accidentalmente lo rompí así que en compensación te compre uno mejor.

De verdad ese sujeto era bastante desgraciado, se notaba que solamente quería borrarle todos los números de sus contactos, le daba un teléfono muy moderno, último modelo y exorbitantemente caro pero a cambio Nash de seguro iba espiar todas las conversaciones sin permiso.

— Apunte mi número para cuando tomes una decisión en el día marcado te contactes directamente conmigo.

Kuroko pensaba que aquel hombre era muy controlador, astutamente malvado para hacer esa clase de cosas infantiles. No le respondió, no exigió nada ¿Qué podía hacer? Era obvio que no le iba a devolver su antiguo celular.

Miro su teléfono nuevo demasiado moderno incluso no se exhibía en las tiendas aun y solo había un número, si aceptaba esa propuesta posiblemente así terminaría.

Si Nash no hubiera destruido su viejo celular, no hubiese sido capaz de borrar los números mucho menos las conversaciones antiguas, ni si quiera había eliminado los mensajes de Kagami, ni los de Owiwara, de hecho absolutamente todas sus pláticas desde que estaba en Teiko estaban sin tocar hasta ahora que todo se borró ¿Por qué eso le dolía?

 _Mirar la pantalla, suspirar y extrañar era lo único que hacía._

 _Borrar todo era lo mejor, la nostalgia empezaba a consumirlo y el sufrimiento se hacía presente en él._

Nash al ver distraído a Tetsu revolvió ese pelo celeste despeinado— Sera mejor que vayas a bañarte y arreglarte ese cabello antes de irte a tu casa.

El pequeño se retiró recordando donde quedaba sus aposentos, al entrar percibió que en la cama había un traje de su talla que no era de su estilo pero decidió usarlo puesto que básicamente la ropa que llevaba puesta estaba inservible.

Se dio una ducha caliente en su supuesta "habitación" cuando termino de arreglarse, se fue a encontrarse con su enemigo.

* * *

Nash estaba vestido de forma casual, con un traje negro que parecía haber salido de una revista, un peinado diferente y aun así era bastante refinado además de que tenía lentes oscuros a esas horas de la mañana, era extraño Kuroko especuló que debía ser alguna clase de moda que usaban en el extranjero…

El tipo camino erguido dirigiéndose al niño para contemplarlo cuidadosamente, agarro un puñado de cabello, Kuroko se sobresalto, ya que Nash le había jalado su pelo antes – Quédate quieto

Le puso el cabello para atrás y de esa manera peinar esa cabellera rebelde— Así está mejor. De verdad tienes mucho que aprender niño….

El mago estaba incomodo con la apariencia de Tetsuya porque este tenía el ropaje mal puesto como si no tuviese la menor idea de cómo colocarse esa ropa era obvio que el joven fantasma solo vestía ropa deportiva y no sabía utilizar nada más.

Nash decidido acomodar con paciencia la refinada vestimenta —Eres un desastre…. No sabes nada de etiqueta, ese vestuario es muy costoso y tú no tienes la mínima idea de cómo ponértelo.

— Esto es muy incómodo… Por costoso que sea el traje que me diste esta horrible solo me lo puse porque mi ropa estaba manchada de sangre. — Se quejó Tetsu—

El hombre ponía cuidadosamente todo como debería estar desde un principio—Entiendo la razón de que no tengas la mínima idea de cómo colocarte adecuadamente este tipo de vestuario, seguramente solo usas esos harapos de pobre y ropa deportiva ¿no?

Kuroko estaba molesto, era feliz con su ropaje y llegaba ese personaje a molestar— No son harapos de pobre, a mí me gustan.

Nash lo jalo más atrayéndolo a él para que dejara de quejarse, el pequeño no dijo nada más únicamente lo miro con enfado. Permitió que el experto acomodara su vestuario apropiadamente como si fuera un infante —Aguántate enano, no hagas berrinches que si firmas ese contrato voy hacer unos cuantos cambios en tu aspecto…. Imagina que te mostrara a los medios internacionales de esa manera harapienta ¿Qué dirían? Se burlarían de mí…

—¿Cuáles medios internacionales?

—Ya sabes la prensa va hablar y yo voy a decir que te adopte como mi pupilo por eso tienes que verte bien todo el tiempo, debes vestiste convenientemente porque la imagen es dinero en esta industria.

Kuroko poco le importaban esas cosas superficiales —Yo soy una sombra. No tiendo a llamar la atención, tengo poca presencia, no creo que la gente se fije mucho en mi aspecto.

El mago termino —Eso será una ventaja entonces a la hora de que los paparazis ataquen. Bien vayámonos, te voy a dejar a tu casa.

Nash escogió su auto deportivo rojo, último modelo parecía recién comprado porque brillaba de más, esos aros plateados eran relucientes conjuntamente tenía ese olor a nuevo impregnado. El rubio le abrió la puerta a Kuroko, quien entro desconfiando un poco – No sé si deberíamos ir en este carro parece ser muy llamativo.

— No tengo muchos automóviles aquí en Japón como sabes vivo en Estados Unidos pero venia cuando era niño a este país porque mi padre solía hacer negocios aquí así que pasaba solo en esa mansión con los juguetes caros que le dan los padres ricos a sus hijos para compensar el tiempo que no pasan con ellos y comprar su amor.

— Eso suena bastante triste y explica muchas cosas….De seguro por eso siempre intentas comprar a los demás con tu dinero — Dijo la sombra.

El mago pensaba que manipular a ese niño resultaba verdaderamente fácil y no tenía que mentir únicamente hacer que ese chico cambiara de opinión respecto a él. Sin embargo parecía muy sincero en sus comentarios—Vaya que eres directo… Bueno deberás conformarte con este automóvil o puedes irte en autobús claro tendrías que caminar varios kilómetros y en tu mala condición caerías muerto.

Kuroko lo pensó intentando bajarse del auto, Nash lo detuvo – Espera, espera yo no dije que te fueras.

— Iba a buscar un autobús— Contesto con tranquilidad el hombre fantasma

Nash sonrió— Tengo uno de los autos más caros, confortables y tú prefieres un bus. No estarás hablando en serio.

Tetsu susurro— No quiero molestar, será mejor que me vaya.

Nash lo jalo del brazo y se carcajeo puesto que era la primera persona que le decía algo así o actuaba de esa forma. Ese chico era diferente a todas los individuos que había conocido probablemente por eso GOM lo defendía tanto y le apreciaban como su tesoro sería una lástima que el mago se los quitara pero si ellos no cuidan al diamante alguien como él se lo robaría. — ¿Te avergüenza que te vean conmigo?

— Bueno siendo sincero preferiría que no nos vieran juntos. — dijo Kuroko con franqueza

"Ya entiendo. Esos idiotas se pondrían celosos, tienen razón he venido a robarte de su lado y lo conseguiré. Aunque te importe lo que piensen de ti esos fenómenos voy a lograr que los odies."

 _"En este momento comienza la competencia al menos tengo una incuestionable ventaja ellos no saben que estoy atacando, tengo la superioridad. En pocos días Tetsuya serás totalmente mío, exclusivamente del equipo Jabberwock y esos odiosos no podrán hacer nada al respecto. En el momento que esté listo mi diamante les restriego en sus caras mi victoria, ya quiero ver los patéticos rostros de esos idiotas cuando les muestre su lindo fantasma a mi lado convirtiéndose en su enemigo y haciéndoles fracasar."_

Kuroko tenía sus razones para no querer que lo vieran con ese hombre arrogante sobre todo porque Akashi le había prohibido acercarse a Nash probablemente se enojaría mucho si supiera que se quedó en su casa así que más secretos a su colección.

Tampoco era su culpa que esa situación sucediera, fue un accidente toparse con el enemigo desmayarse en sus brazos y quedarse en su casa, no pudo evitar que eso pasara no obstante su capitán no aceptaría excusas, más que existía un odio entre esos dos.

Se quedó contemplando el paisaje fuera de su ventana, pensando si era lo mejor irse lejos, dejar todo lo que conocía por el sueño de convertirse en alguien más fuerte y redimir a sus amigos.

—A sí que ¿Dónde vives?- Pregunto Nash al ver a ese chico distraído.

El pequeño le indicó la dirección de su casa, quedaba largo de hecho este se iba en el metro para poder llegar todos los días temprano a los entrenamientos y madrugaba aunque muchas veces sus esfuerzos no servían para nada al menos se esforzaba.

En un auto tan potente como el del extranjero en cuestión de minutos llegaron. Nash lo dejo cerca de su casa, la gente murmuraba sobre ese automóvil lujoso y el rubio llamaba mucho la atención pero por suerte Kuroko era invisible al menos eso quería ser en ese momento.

El mago se volvió a él. Con una sonrisa bastante encantadora que ocultaba sus malas intenciones y ansias de venganza – Espero tu respuesta, Tetsuya.

El hombre fantasma asistió mientras se bajaba del automóvil, vio como Nash se marchaba a toda velocidad y suspiro. Se quedó pensando por un tiempo sin moverse hasta que reacciono caminando hacia su domicilio con lentitud, no quería ir a su casa porque sabía que no había nadie y se sentía culpable, ya que padres estaban trabajando tanto por su culpa.

Siguió caminando hasta que alguien lo detuvo de repente, escucho una voz familiar– ¿Kurokocchi?

Sin ver de quien se trataba, ya sabía quién era—Kise-kun

¿Qué estaba haciendo cerca de su casa?

Se supone que a esa hora la generación de los milagros estaba en el entrenamiento no había forma de encontrarse con él aparte de que el rubio no sabía la dirección de su casa a menos que alguien se la hubiera dado.

Miro de reojo al modelo que lo estaba observando fijamente con esos penetrantes ojos dorados que buscan respuestas, parecía que quería hablar pero no lo hacía, eso resultaba bastante extraño viniendo de ese extrovertido ser y Kuroko se dio cuenta que probablemente la razón del silencio figuraba en que lo había visto bajándose a esas horas de la mañana del automóvil rojo brillante y muy atrayente de Nash.

Kise lo había visto con el enemigo ¿Qué podría estar pensando? No quería imaginar ¿Qué pasaba por la mente del modelo? Nash era su agresor, era de mañana, estaba en su carro, vestido de forma ridícula con pinta de niño rico y falto a su entrenamiento por eso.

Sabía que era una terrible idea subirse a ese llamativo auto junto a su enemigo y ahora ¿Qué hacía?

Podía seguir caminando e ignorar abiertamente al rubio, fingiendo que no era con él y desaparecer como el fantasma que era, cosa que se convertía en imposible conociendo al extrovertido buscaría respuestas a como diera lugar. La opción más sensata era enfrentarlo después de todo se trataba Kise quizás entendería que se desmayó y Nash lo ayudo…. Eso sonaba demasiado falso aunque era verdad no sabía que decir, no comentaría que se quedó en su casa, la propuesta, ni nada de la lesión… Tanto que ocultar y tenía malas cuartadas.

Solo debía respirar y hablar.

¿Acaso era demasiado cobarde como para mirarle a los ojos y formular palabras?

* * *

 **¡Saludos! Gracias por seguir, por darme su punto de vista y disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

 **Cualquier sugerencia al respecto me escriben.**

 _Notas:_

 _-Akashi tiene la personalidad del absoluto probablemente pueda cambiar más adelante._

 _-Esto es un Semi-au._

 _-Kagami/Ogiwara son parte de esta historia de hecho son personajes importantes también._

 _-Nash es como un tipo de antagonista por eso le doy tanta relevancia._

* * *

kurolovers : Espero que le guste lo que sigue a continuación. Por cierto tiene razón acerca de Nash es muy manipulador y controlador aunque la decisión que tome Kuroko dependerá de la generación de los milagros.

Black Ross: Bueno eso es cierto quizás Kuroko deje de ser así o quizás no xD

kazuyaryo: Gracias por su comentario. Un personaje como Nash creo que es interesante y bueno ese es el dilema ¿Quién gana al final?

Inochan-Uchiha: instintos se activaron xD. Posiblemente pasen cosas que usualmente suceden en los shonen-ai. Nash se anda confundiendo porque la prometida se parece a Kuroko.

NIGHT: Disculpe por los errores de redacción. Nash es complicado e impredecible, le recuerda a las demás luces creo que por eso se puede convertir en una nueva luz ¿no? Pero Kuroko no ve a Nash como ve a Kagami, ni Aomine porque a ellos les tiene más confianza sin embargo eso es lo que quiere lograr Nash también.

appa kolhv: Bueno tal vez aún estoy pensando en el ritmo de esta historia.

Kate433: Espero que con este capítulo explique mejor, es verdad que la quería pero no le importo hacerle daño ese es el punto él no sabe cómo demostrar amor, ni amar y visualiza a Kuroko como ella porque se le parece y ese es un problema. Si, el que juega con fuego sale quemado xD

Ariasu-sama : Hola gracias por comentar y seguir. De hecho no sé qué les gusta a ustedes siéntanse libres de comentar al respecto pero bueno creo que es una decisión difícil entre Nash y la generación de los milagros.

lukyluze: Kuroko cree que tiene algo bueno aunque es bastante malo.

TobiasA: De alguna forma todos fallan, eso es triste pero no se preocupe no voy a ser tan deprimente este fic aunque haya angustia y violencia moderada porque posiblemente lo haga hurt/confort también hay cosas cursis.

annelys : Gracias más bien a usted por comentar.


	6. Consejo

**Capítulo 6: Consejo de un modelo.**

* * *

Kise estaba preocupado porque el joven fantasma no se presentó después del fatal partido, ni tampoco se apareció el día siguiente. Esa situación resultaba ser extraña, ya que Kuroko nunca faltaba a ningún entrenamiento, nunca llegaba tarde más bien era el primero en llegar y el ultimo en marcharse. No ayudaba a calmar sus nervios que el peli celeste no contestaba sus llamadas, ni sus mensajes.

Tetsuya no le aviso a nadie que se iba a ausentar ese día. ¿Acaso le paso algo malo?

El miedo de que el joven imprudente estuviese en peligro combinado con su loca imaginación hizo que el rubio tomara medidas drásticas en el asunto y decidió que iría a buscarlo para verificar que estuviese en perfectas condiciones.

El entrenamiento se tornó un completo desastre, perder se convirtió en un golpe bajo que afectaba directamente al equipo principalmente porque era la primera vez que la generación de los milagros fracasaba y la verdad es que fue humillado por sus rivales.

Los Vorpal Swords aun no superaban que Jabberwock hubiese sido el vencedor.

Akashi estaba de mal humor, Aomine únicamente fue unos minutos y cuando no vio a Kuroko simplemente se marchó, últimamente parecía un poco distraído además de que se comportaba más agresivo de lo normal, persistentemente le estaba pegando y se saltaba el entrenamiento todo el tiempo.

Desde que se había ido Taiga al extranjero hace más o menos un año, Kuroko se había deprimido, esa tristeza hacía sentir a Daiki miserable, el fantasma no se daba cuenta pero estaba hiriendo al moreno con su melancolía.

Al momento en el que Kagami se fue la pantera volvió a ser la luz de Kuroko, este luchaba por llenar el vacío del tigre sin lograrlo, la aptitud de su sombra se volvía algo doloroso para él por eso sufría en silencio y era muy evidente aunque el pobre trataba de ocultarlo se notaba en los juegos, fallaba cuando era imposible que este lo hiciera, dejaba que su ira y angustia empezaran afectar su juicio.

Por alguna razón extraña había alguna clase de rivalidad de luces que no entendía bien y justamente la sombra quedaba en medio de la contienda.

Lógicamente Aomine por tratar de superar a Kagami e intentar competir contra él y sustituir la energía, no se daba cuenta que el fantasma necesitaba un amigo cercano en vez de mantenerse enojado e indiferente debió ser constante.

Kuroko confiaba en su luz, no comprendía bien como dos personas tan diferentes podrían llevarse tan bien de seguro porque eran opuestos y los opuestos tienen a atraerse siempre fue de esa manera, esos dos tenían un lazo que a veces envidiaba de hecho la luz original era el que consolaba al fantasma, nadie más podía, era algo entre ellos, una empatía, una conexión especial.

El capitán y Aomine fueron los que más apoyaron a Tetsuya en el pasado tal vez por eso era más unido a ellos, Kuroko se había convertido en su entrenador cuando estaban en Teiko así que tenían una relación más estricta.

Admiraba al pequeño aunque cuando lo conoció por primera vez lo rechazo rotundamente porque creía que era un tipo débil, delgado, común, demasiado frágil como para jugar un deporte rudo y violento para un chico tan delicado ahora pensaba todo lo contrario, en el instante en que jugaron juntos todo cambio, lo apreciaba mientras que este lo ignoraba la mayoría del tiempo. Quizás por ese desinterés y la apatía le interesaba el peli azul, ya que como era modelo constantemente llamaba la atención de la gente y nadie lo ignoraba excepto esa sombra, parecía indiferente, ese pequeño era el único que lo trataba de esa forma, continuamente llamaba la atención de todos menos de él.

Quería que Kuroko se sintiera orgulloso, intento de todos los modos para que lo volviera a ver por eso en su partido contra Haizaki, cuando el pequeño lo apoyo sintió que su corazón se detuvo y tuvo las fuerzas que le faltaban para ganar.

Kise le había prometido que jugarían juntos y ni siquiera Haizaki impediría que el modelo cumpliera con una promesa tan importante como esa.

* * *

El rubio estaba intranquilo, su mente imaginaba un millón de cosas malas, le daba miedo que Kuroko le hubiese pasado algo grave, se empezó a preocupar más y más a cada minuto. Concluyó entonces que debía ir a la residencia del pequeño como no sabía su dirección tuvo que pedírsela al molesto de Aomine que no quería colaborar con la causa porque según él no iba a dejar que acosaran a Tetsu ¿Desde cuándo era tan sobreprotector? ¿Desde cuándo creía que "alguien inocente" era un acosador?

Lo peor es que el moreno estaba de malas y termino siendo golpeado brutalmente, al menos consiguió tener la dirección no gracias a Daiki si no a Akashi que le dio permiso para buscar al jugador fantasma y traerlo ante su presencia.

La sombra vivía bastante alejada de la ciudad en un lugar apartado, Kise no sabía que su amigo tenía que recorrer tanto camino. Debía ser cansado estar viajando todos los días y llegar tan temprano a los entrenamientos sin una sola falta.

El rubio al fin logro encontrar el lugar que se supone vivía el jugador fantasma, era bastante tranquilo incluso salió más temprano de sus ejercicios a escondidas para irse donde su amigo aunque no era necesario, ya que el capitán había accedido a que fuera en busca de cierta sombra.

Cuando caminaba hacia la casa de Kuroko escucho mucho ruido, un escándalo descomunal, había una considerable cantidad de gente rodeando un automóvil rojo bastante lujoso seguro eran de esos tipos con mucho dinero o una celebridad y observo que un hombre parecido a su amigo se bajaba del auto.

Pudo distinguir desde donde estaba que el pequeño iba acompañado del famoso capitán del equipo contrario Nash Gold.

¿Acaso el chico que se bajaba del auto era Kuroko?

Si fuera Kuroko ¿Qué hacía en el auto del violento agresor?

No podía ser la sombra del Vorpal Swords, el fantasma jamás estaría acompañado con un hombre que le había golpeado en el pasado y era su enemigo.

Imposible. No alcanzaba a creer que había una posibilidad que ese chico que estaba con Nash fuese su compañero de equipo.

Esa situación se tornaba muy sospechosa. Con curiosidad el rubio siguió más de cerca al personaje adorable como si fuese un espía, no distinguía quien era, quería saber si efectivamente era Kuroko y no otra persona. El ignoto tenía el pelo celeste, con la misma estatura de Tetsuya pero se veía diferente de seguro por la vestimenta fina que tenia puesta.

El pequeño niño caminaba algo pensativo, distraído del mundo que lo rodeaba daba la impresión de estar perdido en otro universo.

A Kise le llegaron miles de dudas a su mente, no sabía que pensar, no iba a desconfiar de Kuroko, debía haber una explicación lógica al suceso que estaba pasando.

Se dirigió hasta el misterioso chico, lo llamo fuerte y claro para verificar que indudablemente fuese Kuroko sin embargo este le ignoro al principio después de un tiempo el fantasma se dignó a prestarle atención aunque no expresó nada, se quedó callado mirando a Kise fijamente y luego parpadeo desviando su mirada al suelo como si no soportara ser confrontado.

* * *

Kuroko tomo la decisión de enfrentar al rubio que se encontraba frente a él, no tenía la menor idea de que decir o que hacer si bien podía simplemente poner una cara de póker como si no le importara nada cuando en realidad se desmoronaba lentamente, se hallaba en un momento crítico siendo descubierto infraganti con el enemigo.

Fue una pésima idea subir al automóvil rojo brillante de Nash, se reprochaba no haberse ido en un autobús cuando tuvo la oportunidad para que no aconteciera ese tipo de incómodos momentos. Obviamente nunca imagino que uno de los milagros estaría cerca de su casa a esas horas de la mañana, ya que todos estaban entrenando además su domicilio quedaba suficientemente largo como para que alguien fuera hasta allí accidentalmente, lo que querría decir es que Kise había llegado hasta su casa apropósito para buscarle.

No era una coincidencia.

Su mente empezó a ser pesimista ¿Y si mandaron a Kise para echarlo del equipo?

Posiblemente no querían que volviera.

Empezó a sentir un dolor dentro de sí, sus piernas temblaran y se estremeció ante tal descubrimiento, no estaba seguro pero tenía mucho sentido si la generación de los milagros quisiera echarlo por medio de alguien como el rubio que era el más dulce a veces demasiado empalagoso para su gusto, lo enviaron a él precisamente ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no dieron la cara los demás? ¿Acaso no era digno de su tiempo?

Tetsu se encontraba dolido, traicionado, sentía que rompería a llorar por culpa del cruel destino que hacía que todo saliera mal en su vida, que sus esperanzas se fueran destruyendo y no tuviese fe en el futuro.

No estaba preparado para aquel momento fulminante en el que sería expulsado de su amado equipo había intentado hacerse a la idea inclusive tuvo pesadillas horribles que invadían sus sueños sobre ese fatal día que al fin llegaría para peores debía dar explicaciones de porque estaba con Nash.

Eran demasiados emociones para un mismo instante lleno de angustia, se hallaba cansado de fingir estar bien, cansado de la vida misma que se empeñaba en hacerle sufrir.

Kise parecía inquieto– Kurokocchi.

Kuroko tomo fuerzas de donde no tenía para afrontar la situación, alzar la vista e intentar responder — Kise- kun ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Estaba tan preocupado porque Kurokocchi no responde mis mensajes, ni responde mis llamadas y pensé que algo malo te había pasado. Así que convencí Aominecchi que me dijera donde vivías para buscarte, luego me golpeo y me dijo que no te acosara…Entonces Akashicchi fue el que me dio tu dirección además me dejo venir a buscarte. — Dijo Kise mientras tomaba al pequeño en un abrazo desesperado y muy afanoso—

El fantasma seguía resentido con la generación de los milagros por lo que comentaron acerca de él, por conspirar en su contra pero Kise parecía tan amable, en ese instante daba la impresión de estar verdaderamente preocupado por su salud.

Quería creer que al menos uno de ellos le importaba suficiente como para buscarle y tomar tantas molestias para encontrarle.

Kuroko se quedó en silencio siendo aplastado por un abrazo que lo dejo sin aire, trato de separarse inútilmente del fuerte agarre que tenía aquel hombre en su contra, poniendo sus manos en el pecho del rubio para empujarlo consiguió apartarse con mucho esfuerzo….

El modelo se separó lentamente con esa mirada fría que pocas veces veía llena de determinación, Kise era muy extrovertido, cálido y sonriente sin embargo en la cancha se trasformaba en un ser calculador, en alguien que tomaba las cosas muy en serio.

El rubio sabía que el extranjero había golpeado al jugador fantasma y no entendía que hacia Kuroko en el automóvil del enemigo a esas horas de la mañana— ¿Qué hacías con Gold? Sabes que Akashicchi no le gusta que te acerques a ese hombre, es una mala persona Kurokocchi…Sé que tienes tendencia a enfrentar ese tipo de personas agresivas pero deberías tener más cuidado eres muy pequeño, frágil y te podrían lastimar.

Kuroko con fastidio dijo— Yo no necesito que me protejan, yo no soy un niño indefenso.

— Seria dañino que te pasara como la última vez y no estemos cerca para protegerte. No quiero imaginar lo que unos tipos tan malos podrían hacerle a un niño inocente como Kurokocchi.

—Gold-kun no es tan malo como Akashi-kun dice, ni como todos piensan. Me viste en su auto porque me encontré con él, me sentía un poco mal de salud y me ayudo. — añadió Kuroko.

Kise se acercó poniendo su mano suavemente en la frente del jugador fantasma para ver si tenía fiebre, ya que este había dicho que estaba mal de salud, quería verificarlo.

Efectivamente el chico tenía un poco de fiebre porque no se había tomado su medicamento— Estas hirviendo, creo que debíamos ir al doctor. ¡Esto es grave! No sé qué hacer. ¡Soy muy joven para que tú mueras!

El rubio lo arrastro con presión y el pequeño trato de detenerlo, ir al médico solamente terminaría trayéndole más problemas– Espera… Kise-kun estoy bien. ¡No es nada!

— Debería llamar a Akashicchi para decirle que no vamos a ir al entrenamiento porque estás enfermo…— Pensó en voz alta el modelo

La sombra no quería tener contacto con ninguno de los jugadores de la generación de los milagros al menos por ahora, únicamente debía tener el coraje de enfrentar al rubio porque estaba en frente de él y luego seguiría con los demás poco a poco— Por favor Kise-kun. No le digas nada.

Kise movió su cabeza confundido — ¿Por qué?

— Estoy bien. — repitió nuevamente

El rubio se quedó mirándolo por un largo tiempo – Luces un poco pálido y tienes temperatura alta… Eso es raro, no te enfermas seguido ¿Cierto?

Kuroko dijo con disgusto – Ya dije que estoy bien, no necesito ir a ningún doctor.

Esas palabras no eran más que mentiras, la verdad es que estaba débil, sentía un leve mareo que termino por hacerlo tropezar, por suerte Kise estaba allí para atajarlo y sostenerle de la cintura, el fantasma se apoyó por completo en el modelo– No estás bien.

— Solo estoy un poco mareado es porque no he comido mucho…. — Kuroko empezó a decir excusas, no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de su condición, no quiera ser tratado diferente por estar herido.

— Conozco un lugar donde puedes comer para que recuperes tus energías— añadió con amabilidad e ingenuidad el rubio creyendo las palabras de Tetsuya.

Obviamente el fantasma ambicionaba irse lo más rápido posible para su casa, encerrarse en su cuarto y si era posible no salir jamás — Pero tienes que ir al entrenamiento Kise-kun, no quiero que faltes por mi causa. Yo puedo ir a comprarme algo y comer después en mi casa, no te molestes.

— Tú eres más importante para mí…. Kurokocchi— confeso Ryouta

Kuroko todavía estaba enojado por los sucesos que habían acontecido, sentía que era muy hipócrita de parte del rubio actuar como si nada hubiese pasado cuando claramente había estado de acuerdo en echarlo del equipo — Creí que para ti entrenar con el objetivo de ganar sería más importante que perder el tiempo con alguien tan insignificante como yo.

Kise camino más deprisa e hizo uno de esos tiernos y ridículos gestos — No digas eso, tu salud es lo más importante. Si te dejo solo podría pasarte algo malo y nunca me lo perdonaría….

El chico se quedó un poco detrás a causa de que indudablemente no podía caminar tan rápido por su lesión, trato de continuar con el paso acelerado del rubio, no fue capaz. Así que jalo un poco la camisa del modelo para que se detuviese puesto que no podía correr más.

Respirando con dificultad añadió –No me dejes atrás.

El modelo espero al joven que choco contra su espalda porque Kise se detuvo de repente mientras el fantasma siguió caminando sin advertir que colisionarían.

Dándose cuenta que caminaba demasiado rápido y Kuroko se encontraba enfermo, no podía seguir su paso. Kise se disculpó poniendo sus manos en los hombros del fantasma— Lo siento, olvide que estabas débil.

— Sera mejor que me vaya a mi casa, no tienes que hacer esto por una absurda obligación. No me gusta que las personas sientan lastima por mí— dijo con pesar el pequeño mientras que trataba de huir hacia su residencia.

Ryouta lo detuvo tomando su muñeca — ¿Crees que estaría contigo porque me das lastima? Pensé que me conocías mejor que eso.

— ¿Prefieres pasar tiempo conmigo que ir al entrenamiento para ganarle a Gold-kun? —Pregunto Kuroko para medir el nivel de interés que tenía el rubio. —

Kise contesto demasiado eufórico—Me gustaría pasar todo el día con Kurokocchi, ya no fui al entrenamiento así que puedo llevarte donde quieras.

El fantasma intento no hacer contacto visual y añadió — Acepto pasar el día contigo pero con una condición.

— ¿Cuál? — Añadió con fisgoneo—

— Hare lo que quieras en este día pero a cambio tu no le dices nada Akashi-kun sobre Gold-kun. –Añadió el fantasma —Sabes que se enojaría mucho si supiera que estuve hablando con él, me prohibió acercarme a Nash Gold y le desobedecí, no me gustaría que se enterara.

Kuroko extendió su meñique y añadió— Es una promesa, esto se debe quedar entre nosotros, es un secreto.

Kise asistió estrechando su dedo con el del joven – No diré nada pero eso no quiere decir que apruebe que estés junto al desgraciado de Nash creo que Akashicchi tiene razón ese hombre es una mala influencia, no quiero que salgas herido….Por eso no deberías hablar nunca más con él, recuerda que el año pasado te dejo lleno de heridas en tu frágil cuerpo, eso puede volver a pasar si te confías y no tienes cuidado.

 _"Si no estuviéramos nosotros para evitar que te hagan daño terminarías herido nuevamente por ser imprudente."_

La sombra seguía pensando que podía cuidarse solo no era ningún cobarde, nunca lo fue, no temía a decir lo que pensaba aunque eso resultaba ser peligroso a la hora de enfrentar fanfarrones.

Kuroko aun estaba molesto, aun sentía su corazón destruido por culpa de la generación de los milagros sobre todo le importunaba ver a Kise tan preocupado después de que acepto apaciblemente que lo expulsaran del equipo. Venía a actuar tan cordial, tan amable como si de verdad le importara. ¿Por qué ser hipócrita? Esa muestra de cariño representaba algo doloroso porque era falsa, deseaba que fuese real, un afecto sincero pero por desgracia no era de ese modo.

Asimismo Nash no era tan malo podía ser un bravucón no obstante también tenía sus cosas buenas al menos él era directo, franco y espontaneo, le decía las cosas de frente no como sus amigos que le ocultaban cosas y lo detestaban en secreto al parecer.

¿Para qué seguir las advertencias de Akashi?

Si el capitán lo trataba como si fuera su dueño, el emperador y sus órdenes absolutas.

Kuroko no era un esclavo que debía obedecer a su amo como este creía.

Kise estuvo de acuerdo en destituirlo fríamente del equipo entonces ¿Por qué actuaba tan cálido?

* * *

El modelo lo llevo a un restaurante bastante elegante con un ambiente agradable parecía ser recomendado por gente de los medios de comunicación puesto que el rubio es un modelo tenia pase libre a muchos lugares exclusivos para celebridades.

Ese día resultaba ser inusual inclusive un poco incómodo, ya que con Nash tuvo que someterse a la vida de un playboy millonario con ideas malignas y ahora estaba almorzando a la hora del desayuno con un modelo extrovertido y excéntrico.

Se fueron a unas mesas ya servidas de forma sencilla pero elegante y Kise no esperaba a que Kuroko ordenara simplemente pidió muchos tipos de comida en francés por alguna razón irónica el menú era de comida extranjera como si no tuviese suficiente con Nash y su estilo Americano.

Kise lo miraba de nuevo de pies a cabeza contemplándole— No te lo había dicho antes pero te ves muy bien con ese traje.

Era desconcertante lo que estaba escuchando — ¿Qué?

El rubio buscaba las palabras para expresarse mejor — Luces diferente pero diferente me gusta.

Puesto que todo ese vestuario no era de su agrado básicamente era la ropa que Nash le había dado, el estilo que el hombre dominante escogió. Añadió lo que pensaba — Yo creo que es horrible e incómodo. —

— Entonces ¿Para qué lo usas?— pregunto Ryouta

Tetsu no iba a decir que Nash le peino sus cabellos y le puso la ropa porque sería vergonzoso – Para cambiar de estilo.

— Te ves lindo, como un adorable peluche tierno y abrazarle.

Kuroko lo miro haciendo una mueca de odio— ¡No soy adorable¡

El rubio se rio, saco su celular y le tomo una foto – Kurokocchi es tan lindo.

— Kise- kun. No hagas eso…. — dijo la sombra tratando de esconderse.

Por suerte el almuerzo fue servido, era mucha comida. A Kise se le ocurrió la brillante idea de comprar demasiado y obvio Kuroko no se iba a comer todo eso apenas es que trovaba bocados últimamente.

Ryouta tomo con la cuchara un poco de pastel de chocolate saboreándolo— ¿No es delicioso ¿Quieres probar? Abre la boca.

— ¡No!— Chillo el chico.

— ¡Vamos Kurokochi! Debes alimentarte más, necesitas comer para que no te sientas débil y así evitamos que te desmayes— dijo kise.

— Esto es ridículo, las personas nos están viendo además no soy un niño— se quejó el fantasma

Kise no le hizo caso como siempre así que a Kuroko no le quedó otra opción que probar el delicioso postre, abrió la boca y el rubio le dio un pedazo de pastel que sabía bien aunque no tenía mucha hambre.— Ya no quiero más.

— No comiste nada, debes comer más. Kurokocchi debe comer mucho para ser fuerte.

El joven fantasma tenía razón en algo era demasiado temprano como para sentarse a devorar tanto alimento, terminaría más bien con dolor de estómago — Es muy temprano para la comida, me sorprende que este lugar venda almuerzos con postres a estas horas de la mañana.

Kise saludo a una chica que estaba en una esquina del restaurante— No lo hacen pero la simpática mujer que atendía por allá al parecer era una de mi fans, le dije que tenía una cita muy importante y si cocinaba todo esto podía tomarnos fotos para subirlas a su blog.

El chico casi se atraganta — ¿Qué?

Ryouta con tranquilidad añadió — No te preocupes por las fotos. La primera vez que te vi vestido así y con ese nuevo estilo creí que eras otra persona…. Como tienes falta de presencia nadie percibirá que eres tú, pensaran que hablaba con alguien más y tendremos comida gratis.

Kuroko agradeció tener el don de hacerse invisible — Sera mejor que nos vayamos… No quiero estar aquí, no sé porque acepte venir contigo.

Kise hizo un puchero –Estas hiriendo mis sentimientos.

Tetsuya lo ignoro y simplemente se marchó de aquel lugar sin comer nada más puesto que solamente fue allí para convencer a Kise de que tenía mal su salud por no comer y a consecuencia de eso Nash le brindo socorro.

El rubio empezó a sospechar de que su compañero de equipo le pasaba algo malo, no comía casi nada y parecía distraído — ¿Te sientes mejor?

El pequeño fantasma asistió aunque fuera una mentira, tenía ganas de vomitar, estaba mareado porque no había tomado sus pastillas…..

Debía fingir un poco más hasta llegar a su casa, no quería verse patético frente a uno de sus amigos, no deseaba que nadie lo viese como se caía a pedazos, como se hundía en la agonía.

Era mejor fingir estar bien.

* * *

Cuando iban caminando por el parque cerca de la residencia del joven fantasma. Tetsuya se sintió atraído por el basquetbol callejero que jugaban unos hombres desconocidos, se veían tan felices mientras corrían y encestaban.

Kuroko al verlos sintió esa añoranza dentro de su alma, una melancolía que llenaba su ser por completo. Tenía muchos recuerdos hermosos con sus amigos gracias al basquetbol, le dolía pensar en el pasado, esa sensación tan abrumadora de perder a sus camaradas, de perder ese compañerismo se volvía insoportable.

Deseaba estar al nivel de la generación de los milagros para que de esa manera pudiera compartir el tiempo junto a ellos y sonreír de nuevo.

Había perdido en su vida muchas cosas importantes, se preguntaba ¿Cómo podía sobrevivir al futuro? ¿Cómo podría salir adelante sin nadie a su lado? ¿Cómo podría vivir sin su deporte favorito?

Anhelaba ir allí y jugar básquet con esos jugadores desconocidos y con Kise pero bien sabía que no podía, su cuerpo no resistiría, temblaba del dolor, las punzadas en su pierna eran insoportables. ¿Por qué no podía ser como antes?

El pasado es un lugar a donde todos queremos regresar, si viene en este fuimos felices alguna vez.

Era impotente ante las circunstancias, no podía hacer nada más que ver los sujetos correr, brincar… Disfrutar de aquel momento sin importar nada más que ese instante.

Kise miro fijamente a la sombra preguntándose qué pasaba en la mente del pequeño, deseaba saber con tanto ímpetu la respuesta sin embargo no era Aomine, no era Kagami, ni Akashi como para que el chico abriera su corazón a él.

El jugador fantasma apoyo sus dedos en los alambres apretándolos con fuerza, el viento movía su cabello, parecía melancólico, era ese el sentimiento crudo de tristeza y Kise quería saber el porqué de ese sentimiento profundo.

El fantasma era tan feliz ¿Qué le paso para cambiar eso? ¿Por qué no sonreía?

Tenía la certeza que el joven le estaba ocultando algo importante, podía sentirlo y no sabía que decir para sacarle información, para poder ayudar, para crear un ambiente de familiaridad. — Kurokocchi

El fantasma estaba distraído observando las jugadas de los basquetbolistas sin embargo le miro de repente — ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Quieres que juguemos con esos tipos?— pregunto Kise puesto que el pequeño parecía con ganas de salir corriendo a jugar básquet.

Tetsuya apretó los puños, mordió su labio y bajo la mirada, ignorando al rubio camino hasta sentarse en una de los columpios del parque para no tener que responder esa pregunta, simplemente no podía jugar estaba mal, su cuerpo era incapaz de seguir el ritmo aunque quisiera con todas sus fuerza era imposible proseguir con sus deseos.

Kise lo siguió sentándose en un columpio cerca de él, mirando el partido de basquetbol a lo lejos daba la impresión de que Kuroko quisiera ir a jugar y luego cambio de aptitud imprevistamente por la indiferencia.

Después de unos minutos de cómodo silencio en el que solamente se escuchaba el balón de básquet cuando caía en la cera y el ruido del columpio meciéndose. Kuroko miro con atención a esos hombres sudorosos recordando los viejos tiempos, recordando la traición dolorosa de sus mejores amigos– Kise-kun ¿Por qué?

El extrovertido se encontraba embrollado por aquella pregunta — ¿A qué te refieres?

El fantasma se balanceó suavemente arrastrando los pies— Siempre he pensado que la amistad es un lazo fuerte que une a las personas sin embargo se rompe tan fácilmente, se quiebra en tantos pedazos que es imposible remediarlo.

— Siempre hay una forma de remendar lo roto, tú debes saberlo mejor que nadie. — añadió Ryouta

— ¿Kise-kun me considera su amigo? – pregunto el fantasma

Kise no entendía que sucedía ¿Por qué súbitamente hacia esa pregunta? Cada vez estaba más difuso con el comportamiento raro de su compañero de equipo, algo pasaba en la mente misteriosa del jugador fantasma y no comprendía que era – Claro aunque tu dijiste que me odiabas de buena forma, no sé si tomarlo como alago o un insulto

Tetsuya bajo su cabeza como si estuviese a punto de llorar – Los amigos no lastiman a sus amigos, no los usan como cosas sin valor…. No les rompen el corazón…

El modelo noto en esa voz triste que algo andaba mal, no era típico del pequeño mostrarse vulnerable y necesitaba saber que era lo que ocultaba, descubrir la verdad detrás de esa mascara de indiferencia que el fantasma mostraba. Iba a tomar medidas en el asunto, involucrarse más para así consolar al hombre sin presencia.

Kise se levantó y se puso de cuclillas frente al chico para que este lo mirara a los ojos, para crear un ambiente de confianza pero Tetsu se negaba hacer contacto visual, entonces el rubio movió la barbilla del pequeño suavemente para que le mirara directo a los ojos. Cuando estaban frente a frente, le preguntó — Puedes decirme ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas triste?

La sombra no dijo nada, se quedó absolutamente callado como si estuviese perdido en sus pensamientos.

Sus ojos llenos de vació expresaban un dolor profundo.

Parecía un ser solitario lleno de tristeza que cargaba dentro de sí.

Lo único que se le ocurrió a Ryouta decir o mejor dicho lo primero que paso por su mente fue que Kuroko estaba decaído debido Taiga, era lógico había pasado un año pero desde que se fue, las sombra había estado muy deprimido por eso— ¿Es por Kagamicchi.?

El jugador fantasma movió la cabeza con timidez en señal de que eso no era lo que le agobiaba. Había algo más pero ¿Qué?

Kise acaricio con cariño la mejilla de Tetsuya y por sorprendente que pareciera Kuroko correspondió el afecto sin quejarse— Sé que te hemos lastimado…. Yo…Yo al principio era tan superficial, no vi lo maravilloso que eras por eso te trataba como un tipo común sin talento comparado con Aominecchi eras pequeño y casi invisible de hecho no me interesabas para nada pero no eres eso, eres mucho más que lo que ven los ojos.

El rubio suspiro— Me di cuenta lo especial que eras porque al jugar contigo todo cambio, esa luz brillo en ti al ser tu compañero de equipo y si, quizás eras la sombra de alguien más sin embargo… Me enseñaste tantas cosas.

— Yo no hice nada Kise-kun, fuiste tú. Siempre has tenido talento nunca tuviese que esforzarte mucho— susurro Kuroko—

Kise intentaba animarlo— No es así. Tú tienes ese don, fuiste el que me hizo cambiar, ver el mundo de una manera diferente, me hiciste ser una mejor persona a todos nosotros.

– Amo el básquet aunque a veces también lo odio, es doloroso cuando odias algo que amas. Creo que yo perdí mi magia, ya no sirvo más – Parecía que le costaba pronunciar las palabras a Kuroko porque resultaban dolorosas.

Volvió a repetir con desesperación— Perdí mi magia, toda mi magia se fue.

Kise no sabía cómo reaccionar, él no era bueno consolando gente más bien terriblemente torpe en ese sentido no obstante ambicionaba hacer algo, quería que Kuroko sonriera de nuevo entonces instintivamente lo atrajo a sus brazos para abrazarlo— Entendí el estilo de juego de Kurokocchi, tu eres la magia que hace que los milagros sucedan.

— Kise-Kun ¿Podrías soltarme? Me estas lastimando. —Dijo Tetsuya después de un momento puesto que era incomodo un abrazo tan fuerte en una columpio.

El rubio se fue alejando poco a poco como si le costara hacerlo, no perdía las ganas de cuidar al pequeño niño inocente que parecía necesitar que alguien lo consintiera y le hiciera sentir mejor.

Evidentemente la depresión se hizo presente Kuroko sabía que su única opción si quería volver a jugar básquet de nuevo y recuperarse de sus lesiones era irse con Nash y dejar todo lo que tenía atrás incluso sus amigos– Creo que ya no puedo más, no sirvo para jugar, por mi culpa perdimos si solo… Si solo hubiera sido más fuerte hubiéramos ganado y ustedes no se hubieran enojado conmigo por ser inútil.

Ryouta se acerco poniendo una mano en un extremo del columpio, la otra en el hombro de Kuroko y de la seriedad paso a ser un berrinche – No puedes renunciar. Tu nunca te rindes, tu luchas así fuiste en nuestra redención, luchaste para que todos comprendiéramos la felicidad del basquetbol y encontráramos la pasión perdida.

"Todo gracias a ti."

"Tú nos salvaste de ser ahogados por nuestros propio orgullo"

Kuroko no reacciono se quedo simplemente pensando en el asunto, meditando cada palabra y mirando los ojos dorados llenos de un entusiasmo segador, le hubiese gustado contagiarse de esa alegría.

Después de un momento de mantenerse inmóviles. Kise añadió —Por cierto Akashicchi quería hablar contigo, me pidió que vinera.

Para el pequeño era decepcionante, creyó que el rubio había ido a búscale por su propia voluntad resultaba que lo enviaron— Así que Akashi-kun te pidió que vineras a buscarme por eso estas aquí - No era una pregunta más bien una confirmación-

Kise respondió — Yo no vine hasta aquí porque Akashicchi me dijo si no porque estaba preocupado por ti, no contestabas mis llamadas, no avisaste que no ibas a ir y faltaste, tú nunca faltas. Pensé que algo terrible te había sucedido todos creyeron que estaba exagerando…

Tetsuya sonrió un poco poniendo su mano cerca de la de Kise— Gracias Kise-kun

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto el rubio-

—Por ser tú. —Respondió simplemente la sombra

—Kurokocchi es muy extraño.

Tetsuya temía que Akashi lo buscara para echarlo del equipo porque era probable que eso pasara después de todo el capitán no estaba feliz con su rendimiento.

El fantasma se quedó pensando en que iba a enfrentar Akashi cuando estuviera listo para hacerlo. Era muy pronto para discutir con sus compañeros de equipo, sus heridas estaban muy frescas como para tener el suficiente valor de ir allí para afrontar al emperador.

Debía prepararse psicológicamente para salir herido porque sabía que eso pasaría.

Kise al ver que mencionar a Akashi únicamente lograba poner tenso a Kuroko decidió cambiar de tema—Sabes deberíamos comprar unos helados por los viejos tiempos.

— El pasado solo es pasado. No quiero recordar….

Sin embargo Kise no le hizo caso y se fue a comprar los helados que solían disgustar cuando eran unos preadolescentes, le dio uno a Kuroko y se sentó a su lado.

—Me gusto pasar el día contigo Kurokocchi —dijo con entusiasmo el rubio

El fantasma sonrió de forma triste mirando su helado, eso traía recuerdos tan lindos que hacía que su corazón se estremeciera. Ese sentimiento hondo lo conocía muy bien, era la nostalgia, el anhelo de una felicidad que se perdió en el pasado.

—A mí también me gusto pasar el día con Kise-kun—susurro Kuroko.

* * *

Después de ese día cansado entre pasar tiempo con el bravucón de Nash y con el extrovertido de Kise. Kuroko solamente quería dormir por horas y horas, su día fue agitado, ya que no pudo negarse a que el modelo lo llevara directo a su casa para conocer a su familia, tenía unas hermanas mayores que resultaban ser parecidas a él de comunicativas y extrovertidas incluso tenia pintura de labios en sus cachetes y le dolían de tanto que se los pellizcaron, le hicieron cosas a su cabello y el rubio en vez de hacer algo para detenerlas, el desgraciado se unía a ellas, que traidor.

No se negó a todo eso porque le había dicho al modelo que lo haría con tal de que no le dijera nada Akashi sobre que estuvo en el auto de Nash. La sombra pretendía evitarse más problemas por eso lo mejor sería que su capitán no se enterara que estuvo hablando con Nash, ni sobre el contrato… Tenía miedo de confesarle la verdad sobre su estado deteriorado de salud.

En el momento en que al fin había llegado a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue tomar sus pastillas que aliviaban un poco el dolor y se acostó en su cama, cerrando los ojos intento relajarse, no pensar en nada y cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, tocaron la puerta entonces Kuroko se levantó para abrirla y no había nadie, al principio pensó que le estaban jugando una broma pero cuando volvió a ver para abajo se dio cuenta que había un misterioso baúl. El hombre fantasma reviso afuera de su casa para distinguir alguna persona cerca que pudiese haberle dejado esa caja sin embargo no había nadie, cerró la puerta con tranca asegurándose de tener privacidad.

Con curiosidad se fijó a ver qué era el extraño objeto, trato de abrirlo fallando en el proceso, parecía tener una cerradura posteriormente descubrió que había una cadena cerca del empaque de la caja así que de esa manera se abría por medio de una llave.

La cadena tenía un relicario en forma de estrella que servía para abrir el pequeño joyero, en el instante de levantar la tapa empezó a sonar una música hermosa, el objeto resulto ser una caja de música y dentro había una nota, tomó el pedazo de papel entre sus manos distinguiendo en esta unos números y con una letra muy elegante alguien escribió "Para mi pequeña estrella: en esta fecha debes darme una respuesta."

Solo una persona podía ser, Nash Gold.

Ahora que lo recordaba la fecha no estaba determinado hasta hoy. Aún tenía tiempo de tomar una decisión, sabía que su respuesta era importante que quizás cambiaría su vida por completo por eso debía tomarla con calma, no precipitarse sin embargo había comprendido que quería jugar basquetbol de nuevo.

Kise le había dicho que no debería rendirse…. Quizás debería tomar ese consejo.

La música sonaba con un ritmo especial, parecía una canción que iba acorde con sus sentimientos entonces cerró la caja porque ya no quería sentir nada.

* * *

Saludos, gracias por seguir este fic y sus comentarios.

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía y si algún personaje me sale algo _OCC._

* * *

Black Ross: Nash ya gano terreno xD. Kise no reconoció a Kuroko en un principio porque andaba con otro estilo.

Inochan-Uchiha: Si tengo inspiración voy rápido lo que cuesta es revisar que todo esté bien en la ortografía. Bueno ya hay milagros a la vista faltan los demás de poner.

HimuraMikoto: Muy pronto…

kazuyaryo : Termino que triste, yo quería más temporadas. Kise no fue tan malo

lukyluze: Adoptados por Nash. Regala de todo pero siempre quiere algo a cambio xD

Ariasu-sama: Gracias. Si, Kise si se preocupa.

TobiasA: si le creyó porque es Kise, si fuera otro probablemente no.

natt7: Kuroko logro que no contara. No es tragedia o probablemente pasaría lo que usted dijo

Kate433: Si es difícil para Kuroko decidir pero pronto lo va hacer.


	7. Desobedecer

**Capítulo 7: Desobedeciendo al emperador.**

* * *

Después de una semana dedicada a la meditación el jugador fantasma tomo la decisión de enfrentar al capitán del Kiseki no sedai, puesto que este ambicionaba hablar con él.

 _Seguramente Akashi quería discutir acerca del bajo rendimiento que había tenido últimamente la sombra a causa de la lesión que le afectaba gravemente su vida o quizás lo iba a expulsar del equipo definitivamente y sin ninguna piedad._

En esos días libres el personaje con poca presencia pensó seriamente lo que debería hacer con su existencia, era importante tener perspectiva del futuro, le correspondía analizar la propuesta del enemigo de esa manera tener clara su postura sobre aceptar o no el contrato con ese nuevo equipo en otro país muy lejos de Japón donde pudiese seguir con sus tratamientos para sanarse por completo de la contusión y así continuar jugando basquetbol.

 _Ese era el dilema irse a Estados Unidos con Nash que le ofrecía el cielo mismo o quedarse con sus amigos que posiblemente lo expulsarían de su amado equipo._

Su abuela bien le decía que convenía tener cuidado con las personas que procuran dar demasiado, que pintan un mundo color de rosas casi como un cuento de hadas que al final resulta ser una falsa utopía o una sublime pesadilla.

 _Era cierto que la realidad solía tornarse cruel, los ángeles suelen convertirse en demonios también._

Es un peligro confiar tanto en una persona que ilusiona con promesas que tal vez no vaya a cumplir después de todo Nash era un bravucón, ni siquiera le conocía bien como para irse con él al extranjero. Sin embargo en ese momento de crisis era difícil decir que no, su cuerpo estaba roto no había forma de remediarlo a menos que tuviese mucho dinero para el tratamiento, sus padres endeudados habían invertido todo su capital en costosas medicinas, la generación de los milagros estaba volviéndose en su contra por ser ineficiente, su antiguo equipo se había ido a universidades lejos de él y Kagami le abandono de igual manera.

Entre más lo pensaba más caía en cuenta que no tenía nadie que le ayudara a sobrellevar la situación, el único que podía salvarlo era Nash aunque si aceptara ese contrato caería en manos de un fanfarrón y eso se volvía sumamente peligroso, un riesgo que debía asumir por su propio bien, era como jugar a la ruleta rusa sabes que puedes perderlo todo o ganarlo pero no ambas.

* * *

 _¿Estaría dispuesto Kuroko a sacrificar su libertad por una oportunidad de seguir jugando?_

 _¿Estaría dispuesto a dejarlo todo por irse con un desconocido al extranjero?_

* * *

El sol se estaba ocultando, el atardecer parecía tan soberbio, una obra maestra como si un artista combinara los colores en un lienzo en blanco y allí estaba la sombra mirando por su ventana o mejor dicho perdiendo el tiempo, ya que ese día iría hablar con Akashi quizás sería una despedida y ese sentimiento hondo que le embargaba era el dolor de alejarse nuevamente de sus amigos porque tenía el presentimiento que eso pasaría.

 _No iba a negar que tenía miedo, un miedo voraz a perderles para siempre y arruinar aquel vínculo que tenía con estos seres que apreciaba con todo su ser._

Agarro el frasco de sus medicamentos que se encontraban en la mesa de noche para tomarse algunas pastillas y aliviar el dolor que lo abrumaba posteriormente se colocó una crema suavemente preparando su vendaje para ponérselo cuidadosamente en sus piernas, se colocó una ropa decente que ocultaba que estaba algo renco y al menos se viera presentable.

Se despidió de su abuela y de sus padres que pensaban que se iría a entrenar. Kuroko aún no era capaz de contarles sobre ese contratiempo doloroso que había tenido con sus amigos porque no quería preocuparlos después de todo ellos estaban luchando, desgastándose para pagar el tratamiento que iba mal por falta de dinero pero estaba agradecido con su familia por siempre apoyarle, por dejarlo jugar el deporte que amaba si bien eso significaba que se agraviara su lesión.

 _Sus familiares sabían que quitarle el deporte terminaría por matar al joven apasionado._

Kuroko había prometido que dejaría el basquetbol después del campeonato sin embargo como perdieron no había tal cosa, era ese el final a menos que aceptara la propuesta tentadora del enemigo.

El entrenamiento era en la noche y esa fría, lluviosa noche en especial iba acorde con su melancólico sentir. Había faltado tan solo una semana, eso era suficiente para poner histéricos a los prodigios, le sorprendía que no hubiesen hecho una reunión para echarlo de una vez por todas sin avisarle tan si quiera. No sabía a ciencia cierta lo que ocurría con la generación de los milagros simplemente el capitán quería hablar con él, sospechaba de que se trataría esa conversación y no se asombraría que fuese desterrado a patadas.

 _Akashi no le gustan los fracasados, las cosas rotas que no sirven para nada más que estorbar y precisamente Kuroko se estaba convirtiendo en una carga para su equipo o al menos eso es lo que pensaba._

Se dirigió hacia un autobús, se sentó en uno de los asientos de atrás mirando el paisaje magnífico que parecía correr junto en su ventana. Japón era un lugar maravilloso, las flores persistentemente caían de los árboles arrasadas por el viento casualmente eso sería él como esas flores de cerezo llevadas por un destino inconcreto.

Ese ambiente le generaba tantos recuerdos del pasado, una añoranza profunda tanto cuando estaba en Teiko como en Seirin daba la impresión que la vida misma le recordaba la triste realidad que atormentaba su existencia.

Las flores caían en esa oscurecida tarde probablemente Kagami también estaría mirando el cielo quería pensar que los dos miraban la misma dirección, bajo un mismo manto únicamente que en otro continente. En un distante sitio muy lejos de Japón estaría Taiga jugando basquetbol con nuevos compañeros, nuevos amigos y una nueva vida.

El jugador fantasma deseaba poder contactarse con su amigo no obstante había pasado un año sin comunicarse a veces temía que este se olvidara de él porque eso sería un golpe realmente doloroso. Lo peor es que tenía sentido después de unos meses dejaron de hablarse… Su relación de amistad se rompió con la distancia así de simple, era nada más que una sombra, es lógico que alguien tan popular, tan sociable como Kagami tuviese mejores amigos que un simple chico invisible que en si no significaba nada para una luz tan intensa como la del tigre.

Aomine le había abandonado en el pasado por ser débil y cuando llego Taiga a su vida temía que aconteciera lo mismo, luchaba por esa amistad porque fue difícil de superar la primera vez y procuraba que la historia no se repitiera, esa era su meta. Y ahora había perdido a los dos por el hecho de no ser suficientemente fuerte para estar al lado de un sol, para estar junto a ellos debía superarse a sí mismo y sabía que la única forma de lograr su objetivo era caer en las manos de un experto mago que pudiese trasformar un capullo en una mariposa.

Ser olvidado, desaparecer en la mente de sus compañeros era su mayor fobia a causa de su falta de presencia el básquet le había otorgado amigos que nunca conseguiría si no fuera por el deporte y el compañerismo. Había tantas cosas que pensar, tantos miedos que afrontar pero debía ser fuerte, debía seguir luchando, enfrentado la realidad aunque esta fuese punzante y difícil de sobrellevar.

Se bajó del autobús caminando lentamente, no quería llegar, no quería verles puesto que aun dolía, dolía tanto esa traición. Las palabras eran cuchillos que apuñalan, lastiman peor que los golpes físicos todavía más cuando las dice una persona que quieres, admiras y respetas.

Tenía la certeza que lo mejor era afrontar la situación con valentía, lo más probable es que lo despedirían de su amado equipo, lo difícil seria no volverles a ver ya que les quería demasiado siempre existió ese sentimiento en cada enfrentamiento, en cada juego y a veces creía que no podía vivir sin ellos.

Respiro profundo a cada paso que daba, se acercaba más y más a su objetivo, convenía tener el suficiente coraje de mirar directamente a los ojos de sus compañeros y afrontar con valor el porvenir que le esperaba.

 _"Debes ser fuerte"_

 _"Akashi huele el miedo y la inseguridad por eso no tienes que temerle continuamente le has enfrentado esta no es la primera vez y no será la última"_

Se detuvo frente a la puerta sabía que iba a ser difícil cruzar esa barrera que lo separaba de su destino sin embargo siguió su cometido, dio un paso incierto. Al entrar al lugar de entrenamiento la generación de los milagros dirigieron su mirada hacia él, tan solo tardo una semana en prepararse psicológicamente para ser despedido por sus compañeros de equipo, la traición tenía un sabor amargo pero estaba preparado para lo que venía.

Todos parecían actuar de forma extraña, el ambiente de repente se puso incómodo y muy tenso, de seguro era porque habían hablado pestes de él, esperaba que ese silencio significara el mal de conciencia aunque tal vez ellos nunca se arrepentirían de esas palabras crueles que dijeron ese día.

Akashi fue el primero en hablar con una voz bastante amenazadora— Llegas tarde Tetsuya ¿Dónde has estado todos estos días? ¿Crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras?

El jugador fantasma no respondió a esa pregunta por la incertidumbre, era vulnerable si titubeaba ante el emperador. Tenía que pensar muy bien sus palabras antes de que salieran por su boca ya que Akashi era muy astuto, era un maestro en estrategias, leía el lenguaje corporal por eso no podía darse el lujo de estar nervioso, su voz convenía ser firme, la verdad es que se derrumbaba por dentro pero era necesario fingir ser fuerte.

El capitán le había enseñado muchas cosas en la vida y una de ellas era mostrarse frio e indiferente hacia los demás, que no viesen su verdadero sentir. Akashi había dicho que guardara todo dentro de sí porque un fantasma no posee sentimientos, una sombra es etérea, es sigilosa e invisible. Esa es la razón por la cual su expresión facial se volvía imparcial aun cuando sus emociones palpitaban con ímpetu y se derrochaban su lenguaje kinésico seguía neutral.

 _Akashi hablaba de forma intimidante, tenía el descaro de regañarle posteriormente de decir todas aquellas cosas malas sobre él, exclusivamente un cínico cree que tiene el derecho de gritarle después del dolor que le hizo abrigar dentro de su alma atormentada._

Kuroko se armó de valor para decir— ¿Para qué querías que viniera? Para ver cómo me sustituyes por alguien más, para que me humilles delante de todos, para que me expulsen del equipo por ser un inútil que no sirve para nada, por eso perdimos ¿No? Por mi incompetencia….

 _Los demás jugadores parecían sorprendidos ante esas fuertes declaraciones ninguno esperaba que Tetsuya fuese un espía._

 _El caso era que el fantasma escucho todas aquellas criticas crueles porque ellos estaban disgustados por perder y se desquitaron de alguna forma con el chico sin saber que este escucharía._

Ciertamente debieron tener cuidado, ya que nadie percibía a Kuroko. — ¡Escuchaste!

El capitán estaba ecuánime, se notaba que había dicho aquellas palabras apropósito para que cierta sombra las escuchara. Tenía mucho sentido si así fuese— Cómo sino lo supieras Akashi-kun.

Aomine avergonzado murmuro sin mirarle a los ojos, actuar por instinto, impulsivamente, sin pensar resultaba ser perjudicial. La luz ya se había desquitado de Kuroko antes y volvía hacerlo sin consideración alguna— No quisimos decir eso Tetsu, simplemente estábamos enojados.

Kuroko se encontraba dolido, se sentía traicionado por su mejor amigo que estaba admitiendo el crimen de forma tranquila como si no fuese nada grave— Siempre terminas desquitado tu furia conmigo sin importar que cada palabra que digas en mi contra me lástima, sé que crees que soy débil y sin talento desde ese día en el cual rompimos nuestro compañerismo supe que no podríamos estar juntos nuevamente, eres demasiado fuerte para juntarte con alguien como yo.

 _"¿Has considerado dejar de hablarme? Porque parece que soy tan poca cosa para ti que no tengo el derecho de inhalar el mismo aire que respiras."_

—Tetsu nunca quise lastimarte, nunca te haría daño a propósito. Ya te dije que reaccione así porque estaba molesto, perdimos contra esos odiosos y no podía soportarlo… No pienso realmente esas cosas malas de ti, eres importante para mí siempre lo has sido, no vas a dejar que un incidente tan tonto como este arruine nuestra amistad. — Dijo Daiki con suavidad rara en su persona.

Kuroko sentía que su mundo se derrumbaba, no había justificación el daño estaba hecho. ¿Cómo perdonarles? Podía amarles mucho pero acaso ¿Por quererles debía aguantar todo lo que le hacían? La clemencia no significa olvidar, el resentimiento, la desconfianza se queda incrustada convirtiéndose en un rencor destructivo y por eso es difícil perdonar.

 _Es tan fácil pasar del amor al odio basta un simple hecho para cambiarlo todo, un pequeño empujón para caer al abismo más hondo de la desesperación y el odio._

 _Quizás Nash tenía razón tal vez debería darles una cucharada de su propia medicina para que estos aprendieran una valiosa lección y dejaran de lastimarlo constantemente._

Se dirigió en dirección de Daiki caminando a un lado de él— Pero me lastimaste muchas veces lo has hecho y lo vuelves hacer de nuevo como un ciclo que termina por desgarrar nuestra amistad o lo que queda de ella ¿Sabes que es lo peor de toda esta historia? Que es cierto lo que dices de mí, no merezco estar a tu lado.

— ¿Cuándo pensaban decirme? Me ocultaban en secreto que creían que era demasiado malo para estar con la gran generación de los milagros. Si no daba rendimiento para ustedes los magnates entonces ¿Por qué no echarme de una vez? Tenían que esperar ¿para qué? Querían terminar de destruirme de una vez por todas o preferían hacerlo lentamente –Añadió la sombra—

 _"Se quedaron esperando para apuñalarme sin previo aviso, eso es muy cruel y bajo incluso para el gran GOM."_

Ryota hizo una mueca puesto que ahora entendía la aptitud del pequeño, todo cobraba sentido–Kuroko-cchi…. Así que por eso estabas tan raro, lo siento no quise.

— Tú no hables Kise-kun fuiste bueno conmigo pero no me defendiste, estuviste de acuerdo en que me echaran y luego simplemente me confundes al actuar como si nada hubiese pasado. — Grito frustrado el jugador sin presencia —

Kise dio un paso para acercarse al jugador fantasma y Tetsuya se alejó de ellos mirando el acto más doloroso de traición delante suyo, allí se encontraba indiferente sin decir una palabra simplemente observando con una sonrisa descarada junto al capitán, su sustituto de jugador fantasma Chihiro Mayusumi.

Ese era un golpe bajo como una apuñada por la espalda ver que ni si quiera se había marchado del equipo y ya lo estaban reemplazando con alguien mejor. _Sabía que eso pasaría sin embargo no estaba preparado para el golpe fuerte de ver el perjurio enfrente de sus ojos._

Kuroko lo miró distante, no pretendía flaquear ante el acontecimiento horrible que estaba pasando no obstante ese momento terminaba por romperle su espíritu por completo, era un sentimiento realmente patético en su vida, se sentía humillado por las personas que supuestamente decían ser sus camaradas, sus compañeros de equipo.

Ya no era necesario para ellos y cuando una sombra no posee una radiante luz no tiene motivos para existir, desaparece en la inmensidad— No tienen que expulsarme a escondidas porque yo renuncio, creí que eran mis amigos y me ocultan el hecho de que me quieren echar del equipo por ser una basura compara con el fantasma preferido de Akashi-kun. ¿Eso es lo que quieres capitán?

Tetsuya por primera vez en su vida exploto, estaba cansado de retener las emociones que se desbordaban pretendía expresar su sentir o moriría en el proceso aunque eso le hiciera ver vulnerable e impetuoso y quizás algo malcriado. Si querían traicionarlo no se quedaría sin decir palabra, no sufriría en silencio como en el pasado, como cuando le hicieron daño a Ogiwara.

 _Esta vez no permanecería de brazos cruzados, actuaria._

 _No sería sumiso._

Kise grito desesperado. — Kuroko-cchi no puedes irte….

— El idiota rubio tiene razón, eres mi sombra. No tengo nada de química con ese tipo, mi sincronización es contigo. — Aomine añadió refiriéndose a que solamente Tetsu podía ser el jugador fantasma no un remplazo que Akashi le impuso. —

Pero Kuroko no escucho razones únicamente tenía la idea de que era una cosa inapreciable, un juguete roto que nadie quería por no ser útil incluso un sujeto tan desgraciado como Nash estaba en lo correcto, la generación de los milagros le estaba echando a modo de un objeto sin ningún valor. La amistad no significaba nada, la lealtad o fidelidad simplemente era una farsa que desgarraba cada trozo de su desdichado ser.

Kuroko se dio cuenta que estaba siendo utilizando, todo este tiempo fingían compañerismo nunca hubo un sentimiento verdadero de por medio meramente terminaba volviéndose un despiadado juego en el cual era una presa fácil, un ser vulnerable ante los engaños inverosímiles.

— Encontraron a alguien mejor que yo. – A Kuroko le templaba la voz al decir esas palabras que resultaban ser agudas.

– Eres parte de nuestro equipo aún, no te íbamos a expulsar Kuroko-chin. –Dijo con tranquilidad Murasakibara

Midorima termino la oración— De hecho te íbamos a dar una oportunidad de mejorar….No te quedaste a escuchar toda nuestra conversación si lo hubieses hecho no estarías tan enojado.

Kuroko le dolió más de lo que creía ¿Cómo pretendían que se quedara a escuchar? Si cada silaba parecía retumbar en su cabeza y aplastar sus esperanzas– No mientan más, me dan excusas que no justifican las crueles palabras que dijeron sobre mí. Soy un prototipo antiguo y defectuoso que no merece estar en un equipo tan sobresaliente. ¿No es así? ¿Akashi-kun?

El emperador hizo una expresión de suma seriedad como si estuviese leyendo los movimientos de cada uno de los presentes. — Esta bien. Déjennos solos, hablare con él.

* * *

Los jugadores del Vorpal Swords le obedecieron al capitán, se marcharon rápidamente aunque estaban detrás de la puerta escuchando esa importante conversación que iban a tener esos dos, era muy intenso ese acontecimiento como para perdérselo, trataban de percibir al menos un sonido o un movimiento.

Kise se dio cuenta que la generación de los milagros había vuelto a dañar al hombre sin presencia— Por eso cuando fui a buscar a Kuroko-cchi se encontraba deprimido sabía que ocultaba algo. El cree que lo odiamos, eso explica porque cuando le enviaba mensajes me respondía tan mal educado y en ingles….Esta enojado, nunca se había enojado conmigo, no sé si pueda con esto, es demasiado para mí. ¿Qué debo hacer?

Aomine gruño golpeando la pared con gran potencia una y otra vez hasta hacer sangrar sus nudillos— Maldita sea ¿Por qué tuvo que escuchar? No sé si va a perdonarnos después de todo lo que ha pasado.

Kise añadió sin notar que la pantera estaba enojada— Pensándolo bien, yo no dije nada malo. Al que no va a perdonar es Aominecchi porque fue el que comento muchas cosas horribles sobre él y no lo defendió cuando Akashicchi empezó a criticarlo.

Aomine grito— ¿Crees que te vas a librar tan fácil de esta? Yo siempre defiendo a Tetsu cuando hablan mal de él, esta fue la primera vez, fue un error.

—Lo defiendes pero cuando no se da cuenta… A mí me dejo abrazarlo y pase un día con Kurokocchi, en cambio a ustedes dudo que desee ni si quiera volver a verles– Añadió entusiasmado Kise porque la sombra no tenía resentimientos contra él, ya que fue el que no crítico.

Daiki le dio un golpe— Cállate idiota. No me dejas escuchar nada por estar diciendo tonterías. ¿Cómo si Tetsu le agrade que lo estés fastidiando?

 _En parte Kuroko se había ido con el rubio para que no le contara a nadie sobre que se encontró con Nash pero el chico confeso que le gusto pasar su día con el modelo así que eso hacia feliz al rubio._

— Tú eres el que no deja escuchar ¿Yo fastidio? Si fuiste el que se expresó más mal de Kurokocchi, es tu sombra se supone que deberías apoyarlo pero ¿qué haces? actuar infantil con él, ya no le prestas atención por el hecho de que te sientes inseguro. —contesto Kise porque sabía que Aomine estaba distraído, ya que el jugador fantasma constantemente comparaba sus luces y eso resultaba ser algo realmente fatal para hombres competitivos.

Quizás Daiki sentía que Taiga estaba ganando en un área de su vida, perdía el puesto de mejor amigo de Kuroko con alguien que ni si quiera estaba en el país, esa ocurrencia resultaba ser degradante. —Yo le gano a Bakagami.

— Nadie dijo nada de Kagami-chin. —añadió _Murasakibara_

Midorima murmuro a Aomine para que los demás no escucharan– Bueno esa aptitud tiene sentido, entiendo que estés frustrado. Sé que es difícil para ti ver que Kuroko prefiere a un tipo que ni siquiera está en nuestro equipo, no quieres perder contra Kagami, ni si quiera en ese sentido. Sin embargo eso es muy inmaduro….

Kise añadió un poco más serio — Hay una parte de ti que cree que no eres suficiente para ser la luz de Kurokocchi, eso te hace inseguro por eso tus jugadas fallan y no puedo copiar tus movimientos a la perfección, esa es una de las muchas razones por las cuales perdimos

— ¿Ahora yo tengo la culpa de todo? Es cierto que me fastidia ver que ese tonto se la pasa llorando por un idiota que lo abandono, puede que estaba enojado tenía que estarlo perdimos contra esos tipos que se creen superiores y hable sin pensar en las consecuencias, ni si quiera tenía idea que Tetsu estuviera allí o no hubiese dicho nada. No me hablen como si no hubieran hecho nada malo porque lo hicieron, no fui el único que le hizo daño. — Gruño enojado Aomine—

Midorima se acomodó sus lentes con un pequeño juguete que estaba en sus manos añadió – Sabia que esto pasaría, leí en el horóscopo que el acuario está en peligro y se está enfrentando a una difícil decisión que depende su futuro.

Atsushi con algo de comida zumbo— Kuroko-chin nunca se ha enfadado con nosotros realmente y esta no va a ser la primera vez que lo haga.

—Saben que hace una semana Kurokocchi parecía muy afligido, nunca había visto esa mirada triste antes excepto cuando vencimos a su amigo… No se creó que volvimos a lastimarlo, me siento culpable. —rumoreo Kise

— Ese mocoso no se va rendir tan fácil, no puede hacerlo tiene que luchar si quiere vencerme. —Añadió lejos de todos recostado a una pared indiferente Mayuzumi.

Atsushi dijo aun degustando su alimento— Él ya te venció

El nuevo jugador fantasma respondió— He estado entrenando muy duro para vernos de nuevo cara a cara ahora que lo reconocí como mi rival. Si ese enano cree que va huir de mi debe estar muy equivocado vine hasta aquí por él, no para que se vaya como un cobarde.

Los demás aún no se llevaban bien con el segundo hombre fantasma así que simplemente lo ignoraron, no era que al remplazo de Kuroko realmente le importara este exclusivamente quería ganarle al chico peli azul que le venció en el pasado, nada más interesaba.

Desde que Chihiro perdió contra la sombra original se terminó ofuscado en competir contra su nuevo rival por el puesto de jugador fantasma. Ganarse la aceptación del capital era importante, que este lo viese de la misma forma que al pequeño era fundamental y si había una diferencia en cuanto a trabajo en equipo, sabía que no importa lo que hiciera Akashi terminaba prefiriendo a kuroko que a él. Ser un sustituto tenía sus desventajas por eso quería ganar para que la generación de los milagros dejara de querer al chico aunque eso resultaba ser imposible, esa semana parecía que lo único que pensaban esos tipos era en que Tetsuya no había regresado.

Se encontró extrañado de sentirse decepcionado de ver que el niño sin presencia no iba a luchar por el puesto que le pertenecía por derecho, eso era inaceptable, no creía que ese chico con agallas se rindiera tan fácil. Ese no era el estilo de Kuroko.

Al principio codiciaba que Tetsuya se fuera lo más lejos posible, que todos se olvidaran de su existencia para tomar su lugar, quedarse en el equipo y ahora que sus deseos se hacían realidad no quería que Tetsuya se marchara, no de esa forma. Quería ganar, no que su rival se rindiera.

No accedería que su competidor lo dejara básicamente plantado, se había preparado con mucho esfuerzo desde el día en que Kuroko gano y se dio cuenta que le faltaba mucho camino para convertirse en una sombra, en secreto admiraba al chico claro no lo iba a decir en voz alta por eso era tan poco digno que Tetsuya no compitiera contra él, esa aptitud se convertía en un insulto directo.

— ¿Creen que Akashi lo persuada de quedarse?

Seijuro parece estar muy enojado no creo que esto termine bien. -Midorima cuchicheo –

Como al titán le favorecía la altura para ver las expresiones faciales pudo notar que esos dos estaban discutiendo bastante fuerte hasta que les perdió de vista— Cierto, se ven muy enojados.

— No quiero que Kurokocchi se vaya. — Grito Kise—

Ninguno quería perder al joven fantasma, ni si quiera Chihiro deseaba que se fuera, ya que este indirectamente o mejor dicho secretamente quería rivalizar y aprender a ser una mejor sombra copiando a su oponente.

Todos quedaron en silencio porque esa era la realidad que les agobiaba a lo mejor la situación era peor de lo que creían y por un terrible acontecimiento el jugador fantasma renunciaría al equipo por supuesto ellos querían a Kuroko pero cuándo se está enojado las personas tienden a verter su enfado contra alguien, dicen cosas viles y después se arrepienten cuando ya es tarde e hirieron a quien más querían.

Trataron de escuchar la conversación que no sabían cómo terminaría tenían un mal presentimiento sobre lo que estaba pasando.

Allí constaban las consecuencias de sus acciones habían lastimado a Kuroko nuevamente de forma sanguinaria, hirieron a un inocente que no hacía más que luchar por el equipo y por un desliz, porque estaban enfurecidos al perder contra un enemigo que odiaban tanto, le hicieron un daño imperdonable a la sombra.

 _No se dieron cuenta que el fantasma se rompía por estar a su lado, si tan solo supieran el sacrificio que la sombra hacía por ellos._

 _Si supieran._

* * *

Akashi no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de marcharse del joven fantasma obviamente este ambicionaba tenerlo en el equipo por eso con una voz autoritaria exigió— Debes saber que no te voy a dejar ir tan fácil, Tetsuya.

Kuroko no se dejó intimidar sabía que la clave para hablar con la personalidad distorsionada y absoluta del capitán era no tener temor simplemente se trataba de ser franco y enfrentar al toro por los cuernos— ¿Por qué de repente no quieres que me vaya? No eras tú el que se iba a deshacer de mí en primer lugar porque soy un inútil que ya no funciona para ti, no conservas los juguetes rotos les botas como la basura que son.

Seijuro se burló de forma descarada – Yo me deshago de ti cuando me da la gana pero no quiero entonces no lo haré. Sabes que tengo la autoridad siempre tuve la influencia, el poder y la use a tu favor por eso es que estas aquí.

 _"Únicamente debes obedecerme, esa es la regla."_

La sombra camino hacia la salida de forma valiente y decidida. No ansiaba escuchar algo que terminaría por herirle, quería irse lo más rápido posible, no soportaba esa situación que estaba destruyéndolo, ya no podía retener las lágrimas que estaban por derramarse y no conseguía ocultar el dolor enfrente de una persona que era capaz de ver a través de sus máscaras de apatía y sufrimiento– Tu no me mandas Akashi- kun. Aun crees que tienes el poder, la autoridad sobre mí como antes que era tan solo un niño que seguía tus órdenes al pie de la letra, ya no soy ese Kuroko obediente, he cambiado, he madurado a través del tiempo y no me dejare pisotear por ti, ni ser manipulado nunca más. No eres superior a mí porque el dinero, el poder no significa nada, no compra sentimientos, no compra el tiempo, ni la lealtad, ni la fidelidad, ni el amor… Eres talentoso es una lástima que tu orgullo te someta, que quieras siempre dominar todo a tu alrededor.

Seijuro agarro con fuerza la muñeca de Kuroko para que este no se fuera casi tirándolo de rodillas –Conoce tu lugar, Tetsuya

La sombra lo miro con gran enojo o mejor dicho era el dolor combinado con veneno de Nash – Conozco bien mi lugar y no es contigo.

Akashi estaba tan descontento y desconcertado por el acto desobediente del jugador fantasma, ya que este siempre era dócil y no tenía la costumbre de responder de mala forma. Tanto era la rabia que le dio un golpe potente en la mejilla que lo derrumbo, era la primera vez que lo golpeaba puesto que el chico no era descortés y obedecía obviamente no una cachetada tan exagerada como las que le daba Nash pero precisamente aquella bofetada dolía más porque quien se la daba era el mismísimo emperador a quien apreciaba tanto.

El capitán mirando a Kuroko en el suelo con esos ojos que destilaban un fuego intenso, gruño— ¿Cómo te atreves malcriado a desobedecerme? Tu lugar es arrodillado frente a mí como mi súbdito más fiel.

Las lágrimas de Tesuya bajaban por sus mejillas, no le importaba que Akashi le viese vulnerable, su corazón latía con frenesí y empezaba a dudar de mantenerse leal al emperador.

 _Había defendido con agallas a su capitán cuando Nash hablaba mal de este y quizás el mago tenía la razón, quizás Akashi lo estaba usando como si fuese su esclavo o herramienta que cuando no funciona se desecha._

 _No quería ver la verdad, el cariño es engañoso y el amor te ciega._

 _¿Nash tenía razón?_

 _¿Eso soy para ti Akashi-kun?_

Kuroko se limpió las gotas saladas que bajaban por sus mejillas sollozando— Desde el momento en que te conocí tuve gran respeto hacia ti ¿sabes? Fuiste inspirador, encantador y te admiraba, te agradecía por darme una oportunidad, por mirarme a través de la multitud porque fuiste el único que vio mi alma llena de pasión, te diste cuenta que detrás de mi cuerpo inútil había un jugador pero siempre terminas lastimándome y ya no soporto que lo hagas, rompes mi corazón y ni si quiera te importa.

Akashi lo agarro desde el suelo con fuerza de la nuca, sus dedos pasaban por la mejilla hasta la boca del chico que estaba paralizado temblando por el fuerte agarre que tenía el emperador en su contra y la otra mano jalaba un puñado de cabello casi entretejiéndolo. El capitán parecía disfrutar sometiendo al jugador fantasma como si se sintiera satisfactorio de tener el control, pretendía que Kuroko supiera quién era el jefe y que las órdenes del emperador son absolutas.

La presencia del capitán era poderosa y dominante, con falta de pudor Akashi se aproximó invadiendo el espacio personal del chico, podía sentir al pobre estremeciéndose ante el agarre de su cuerpo y tensarse entre sus brazos.

Acercándolo más a él, susurro esas palabras al oído con una voz rasposa — Tetsuya, tu eres mío siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás por ende yo hago lo que quiera contigo.

 _Akashi actuaba posesivo y únicamente se es posesivo con algo que se cree le pertenece como si de verdad fuese Tetsu un juguete cuyo propietario era un caprichoso niño ambicioso._

El emperador se carcajeo sarcásticamente sosteniendo al pequeño, demostraba su poderío sobre este de forma que hacía que el cuerpo de Kuroko se agitara. Akashi no solía tener tanto contracto físico pero bien se sabe que se demuestran cosas por medio de acciones, a la fuerza se logra intimidar.

Le miró fijamente, sus ojos se encontraron. Akashi acaricio su mejilla de manera brusca— Yo descubrí tu don jamás vayas a olvidarlo, grábatelo en tu mente perteneces a la generación de los milagros. Quieras o no estás atado a mis órdenes.

Tetsuya estaba decepcionado porque la intriga que Nash había sembrado dentro de él iba creciendo y envenenando lentamente su alma pura de rencor.

 _Gold había pensado muy conforme la manera de manipular al inocente y conocía tan bien a Akashi que sabía exactamente cómo respondería ante los acontecimientos. Separar al capitán de Kuroko era lo fundamental en su estrategia, ya que Akashi era capaz de pagar el tratamiento de la sombra y si fuera de esa manera su plan de venganza fracasaría._

 _Entonces el mago atacaría silenciosamente de manera letal sin previo aviso, su arma era el orgullo del emperador, aquella soberbia haría que Nash pudiese apartar a Kuroko de las garras de Akashi._

 _Como robar un dulce a un niño. Así robaría al jugador fantasma de la generación de los milagros._

Sin querer por el enojo y la frustración Kuroko pensó en voz alta — Gold-kun tenía razón contigo

Akashi al escuchar ese nombre se puso tenso, apretó su agarre aún más fuerte y posteriormente le soltó tirándolo al suelo - ¿Nash Gold?

Kuroko trato de levantarse para no sentirse totalmente humillado aunque ya lo estaba. La intriga de Nash se esparcía como una plaga y la sombra estaba creyendo las palabras del mago— Fui un ciego al pensar que éramos amigos, debí saber que la generación de los milagros no acepta a personas tan débiles como yo. Era un juego, todo fue una fantasía…

 _"Era tan tonto que hacia cualquier cosa por ustedes porque los apreciaba pero ese sentimiento no era correspondido, no es reciproco"_

Tetsu suspiro — Estoy cansado de que me usen como si fuera un objeto, una herramienta para ganar. No quiero sufrir a causa de que ustedes constantemente me lastiman muy dentro de mi alma, en especial tu que me sustituyes por alguien más como si nada ¿Crees que tienes algún derecho de reclamarme como tuyo? ¿Por qué debería seguir tus órdenes?

Akashi se estaba descontrolado por aquella información chocante, Kuroko había cometido un error al hablar de Nash cuando había una rivalidad tan potente entre esos dos al parecer un sentido de dominación, control y manipulación. Era como una guerra entre príncipes ambiciosos y soberbios peleando toda su vida por un reino, por el poder y ahora el mago se había dado cuenta del punto débil de Seijuro entonces era capaz de destruirlo con algo importante para este, el capitán se dio cuenta muy tarde lo que planeaba su enemigo como para contrarrestar el ataque.

Nash era un ser peligroso que detestaba desde hace mucho tiempo y este hombre cruel juro venganza simplemente era enemigos toda la vida fueron de ese modo pero el mago nunca pudo destruirlo hasta ahora. Gold quería quitarle algo importante para él únicamente para fastidiarlo y tenía la certeza que el rubio estaba dispuesto a corromper un alma pura por venganza.

El emperador le dio esa mirada de advertencia— ¿Cómo te atreviste a desobedecerme? Si te dije que no te acercaras a él fue por algo, te prohíbo que te aproximes a ese rufián de nuevo o sabrás lo que soy capaz, es una orden.

— Gold-kun no es tan malo como dices simplemente porque lo odias me impides acercarme a él, eso es egoísta ¿Crees que tienes dominio sobre mí? Yo soy libre de ser amigo de quien yo quiera, tú no me mandas, no eres mi dueño como para darme ordenes o dominar mi vida. —Añadió Kuroko enfadado de ser tratado de tal manera por el capitán

—Tú eres el traidor que se va con el enemigo a confabularse, Tetsuya —Dijo Akashi culpándolo de deslealtad—

El pequeño se levantó imponente —Me acusas de traidor cuando yo he luchado tanto por este equipo mientras tú conspirabas en mi contra para echarme por no ser útil para ti. Lo lograste Akashi Seijuro, eso es lo que querías, lo que ustedes querían ser los triunfadores sin inútiles, no importa romper a las personas, ni sus sentimientos porque eso es lo que eres el emperador con órdenes absolutas que detesta los fracasados como yo. Por eso me marcho…

Kuroko inhalo aire y apretó sus puños— Gold-kun me dijo que te conocía, que no te gusta que toquen sus cosas y por eso te enojabas cuando me acercaba a él. ¿Eso soy para ti? ¡Una cosa! Creí que significaba más que una herramienta pero únicamente juegas conmigo, con mis sentimientos nunca fuiste sincero, nunca me quisiste, pretendiste ser mi amigo para usarme y te aprovechaste de que yo confiaba en ti…

— No iba a expulsarte sencillamente ambicionaba que te esforzaras más todo eso fue armado para darte una lección. Creí que entenderías pero que haces te vas con el maldito enemigo a la primera, eres un traidor. —Grito Akashi con furia en sus ojos—

 _Actuaba como un demente porque el capitán odiaba a Nash y sabía que este ya había puesto sus ojos en su jugador fantasma, si hubiese sabido antes habría evitado que el desgraciado le arrebatara al pequeño fantasma de los milagros._

 _¿Era demasiado tarde?_

Kuroko sufriendo añadió— ¿Por eso dijiste esas cosas de mi? Sabías que yo escucharía, sabías que iba a sufrir, sabias que todas esas palabras terminarían haciéndome daño y te dio igual.

 _"Lo hiciste apropósito eres tú el que no le importo nada."_

— Eres un niño desobediente, Tetsuya. Tuviste un pésimo rendimiento eso era verdad quería ponerte algo de competencia nada más…. Haces un tonto berrinche como un niño y lo peor es que te atreves a irte a los brazos de mi peor enemigo. — gruño Seijuro

La sombra trato de irse para no llorar desesperadamente frente al capitán— ¿Cómo puedes ser así? Yo no soy un títere que puedes manejar a tu convencía, no te pertenezco si quiero irme como dices a los brazos de tu peor enemigo lo hago y no podrías hacer nada para detenerme.

Akashi se rio amargamente— Pasas tiempo con ese rufián y en menos de una semana ya te crees rebelde, no ves que te pone en mi contra, ya que pretende arrebatarte de nosotros porque es un maldito que sabe que eres mi arma secreta.

—Ese es tu problema todo se trata de ti, si me quedo a tu lado sería un masoquista. Se acabó toda esta farsa que armaste para herirme, ya no quiero estar en este equipo, ni volver a verte. —Dijo decepcionado Tetsu—

— Te prohíbo que te vayas…. Ese Nash piensa que pude quitarme lo que es mío ¿No me digas? Le crees a ese tonto más que a tu propio capitán, escuchaste lo que dijo ese hombre que pretende ponerte en mi contra, está planeando vengarse de nosotros y eres tan ingenuo para no ver que te manipula. — Dijo Akashi muy alterado y frustrado ante esa situación había cometido un error que terminaba por unir al mago con la sombra—

Kuroko rendido bajo los hombros y suspiro — Estoy cansado de dar oportunidades, de perdonar todo lo que me hacen…. A ti no te importo en lo más mínimo estás enojado simplemente porque Nash va a ganarte en este juego, todos ustedes siguen siendo unos egoístas que únicamente piensan en sus intereses y no quiero volverme un ser que solo piensa en sí mismo y no en el sufrimiento que le puede causar a otras personas.

 _"Me han hecho una mala persona."_

 _"Ya no quiero continuar en un equipo que no me da valor"_

Akashi lo detuvo a la fuerza sosteniéndole — Tetsuya si te vas, si renuncias a este equipo nunca más podrás regresar de nuevo porque si te largas con ese tipo te convertirás en su pequeño juguete.

Kuroko miro directo a sus ojos— ¿Crees que tengo miedo? Que tanto hablas de él, si tú haces lo mismo conmigo. Me usas, me tratas como una cosa sin valor que puedes utilizar y me dejas atrás cuando hay un prototipo mejor.

Akashi conocía demasiado bien a Nash como para saber que quería hacer con Kuroko y no era nada bueno. — El únicamente quiere molestarme, destruirme y cuando te hiera porque tenlo por seguro que lo hará, yo no voy a salvarte, dejare que te corrompa ese maldito ¡Escuchaste! Dejare que haga lo que quiera contigo…

 _Kuroko no dijo nada pero sabía que Nash no era un ángel más bien un demonio y que pelearse con su capitán terminaría por romper su amistad, no quería que eso pasara sin embargo estaba cansado de ser pisoteado, de ser tratado de mala forma eso dolía aún más perder a su capitán y su equipo._

—No voy a intervenir, si me traicionas serás un enemigo más. Nash piensa que eres importante para mí por eso hace todo esto y lo infame es que tu actúas como si fuera una buena persona cuando es una miserable escoria quiere usarte contra mí.

—Si crees que él es una escoria es que nunca has mirado tu propio reflejo, me lastimaste más que los golpes de Nash Gold— Añadió inquieto Tetsu ya que Akashi actuaba peor que el rival como para hablar sobre este.

Akashi no pensaba, actuaba por instinto, su enojo no dejaba que su cabeza se enfriara como para crear un plan que contrariara el de Gold — Puedes irte con él pero nunca dejaras de ser mío, yo te convertí en todo lo que eres y si el maldito de Nash cree que puede arrancarte de mi equipo tan fácil está equivocado. Tienes un corazón puro de verdad ese idiota piensa que puede corromperte con tanta desenvoltura aunque trate de cambiarte habrá una parte de ti que siempre querrá regresar a mí, a la generación de los milagros donde perteneces.

—Toda la vida te agradecí porque fuiste el que me dio una oportunidad de cumplir mis sueños, sin ti y Aomine-kun jamás hubiera entrado al equipo. Aomine-kun lucho por mí pero tú solamente velaste por tus intereses me hiciste creer que era importante y por un momento pensé que era verdad, que tu interés en mi era genuino y desinteresado, para ayudarme a supérame. _"Seguro te burlabas de mi por creerte mientras me manipulabas a tu antojo."_

 _"Significo un juego para el gran emperador una competición mientras yo creía que eras sincero."_

 _"Eres tan dañino."_

 _"¿Fui un tonto en confiar en ti?"_

Akashi estaba apretando el brazo, el cuerpo maltratado y Kuroko intento zafarse —Ahora suéltame sabes que a la fuerza no me retendrás.

— No vas a marcharte aunque tenga que amarrarte. —Añadió quitándole la bufanda que andaba Kuroko cuando este se aparto—

— Adiós Akashi-kun, te deseo lo mejor. Sé que con el prototipo mejorado ganaras después de todo tu siempre ganas, siempre tienes la razón. A pesar de todo el dolor que me has causado no puedo odiarte, no puedo detestarte, quiero que seas feliz…. No me digas que soy un traidor porque no te debo nada, desde hace mucho tiempo he querido que el capitán que perdí, aquel chico amable que conocí regrese, ese es el Akashi-kun al que soy leal no a ti. — Dicho esto Kuroko se marchó, esa era su despedida. —

— Volverás arrastrándome a tus pies mal agradecido…

 _"Maldito Nash todo es su culpa. Así que ese es su plan alejar la sombra de este equipo, le lleno la cabeza de tonterías, lo puso en mi contra en menos de una semana o quizás más"_

 _"Juro destruirme por ser mejor, por la envidia porque lo vencí y ahora encontró la forma de vengarse quitándome al zafiro azul ¿Cree que puede robar algo que me pertenece sin sufrir las consecuencias?"_

* * *

Muchas veces la intriga es la mejor arma.

Nash había envenenado a Kuroko con palabras venenosas congruentes con la mala aptitud del emperador resultaban ser mortales.

* * *

El jugador fantasma escucho a Seijuro gritar que era una orden, sus famosas órdenes absolutas y Kuroko no miró hacia atrás porque sabía que lloraría desconsoladamente o regresaría al emperador y estaba cansado de llorar, cansado de sufrir por personas que no lo merecían.

Era hora de dejar el pasado atrás.

* * *

 ** _Saludos queridos lectores, disculpen las faltas de ortografía, gracias por seguir esta historia y cualquier sugerencia o duda que tengan no duden en comentar._**

 **Ariasu-sama:** Seria algo así como Kurokoxtodos. No voy a volver este fic dark por eso no lo hago yaoi, se convertiría en tragedia y prefiero hurt/confort.

 **MelodyJaeger:** Soy Lady escritora xD. De hecho no me centro en ninguna pareja específica si existe una guerra de verdad se pelean por Kuroko y puede que tenga un estilo shonen-ai.

 **Inochan-Uchiha:** Gracias. Aquí sale de la intriga Akashi tenía sus planes pero le salieron mal, es el absoluto por eso es tan posesivo, competitivo y no le gusta perder contra nadie, me gusta ponerle esa personalidad al menos por ahora.

 **Sophia:** De hecho Nash quiere un badKuroko para la venganza pero no es tan fácil de lograr. ¿Podrá volverlo malo? Si acepta el trato le es más sencillo.

 **SakuYuri-chan:** Ese es el dilema de este fic más adelante pongo a Kagami y Ogiwara para que sea más difícil elegir.

 **natt7:** Esa es la pregunta ¿Se hará malo? ¿Sera capaz de ser vengativo? ¿Nash lograra su cometido? Lo pondré en los próximos capítulos de seguro.

 **TECKK:** Pronto ya pongo de nuevo a Nash creo que aunque no esté en escena se siente su presencia.


	8. Declaración de guerra

**Capítulo 8: Declaración de guerra.**

* * *

El jugador fantasma aún no se explicaba como tuvo suficiente valor para enfrentar al emperador, para encararlo cara a cara y expresarle justamente todo su sentir sin ningún temor, sin titubear ante la fuerte presencia que tenía el magnate.

Cuando termino dicha discusión conservó en si esa sensación de libertad que resultaba ser igual a cuando un esclavo se rebela contra su amo porque era la primera vez que desobedecía al capitán, era cierto que jamás huyo de un enfrentamiento no obstante siguió estrategias sabiendo que eran incorrectas, siguió mandatos sin conciencia pareciese mentira que hasta ahora asumió el coraje de romper las cadenas que lo ataban con su opresor, un dictador tirano que por desgracia apreciaba mucho incluso después de ser herido por él continuaba queriéndole de igual manera.

Allí estaban sus tendencias masoquistas de nuevo pero ¿Qué podía hacer con el sentimiento? Si estaba clavado en lo más profundo de su ser como una espina, no era fácil desprenderse de quien le hacía daño cuando le estimaba de verdad.

Kuroko sabía que lo mejor era alejarse de sus dañinos compañeros de equipo, sus instintos se lo advertían, su razón le rogaba que dejara de humillarse por un afecto ciego a personas que no valían la pena pero el corazón manda más que la mente, quería quedarse al lado de sus camaradas aunque eso significaba el sacrificio.

 _Deseaba con cada respiro permanecer con la generación de los milagros y eso efectivamente lo perjudicaba, ese pensamiento después de haber renunciado le generaba frustración y tristeza._

A veces lo que deseamos con más intensidad no es lo que necesitamos.

* * *

Kuroko salió del lugar de entrenamientos a un ritmo lento puesto que se sentía inestable, miserable, fracasado y todavía dolido al ser traicionado por sus mejores amigos ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta que no significaba nada más que un objeto sin valor? ¿Cómo permitió ser tratado de esa forma por tanto tiempo? Quizás no quería ver la realidad, se perdió entre las sonrisas, el afecto, el compañerismo aquella sublime amistad que no era más que una treta para alcanzar los nefastos objetivos de la generación de los milagros.

Debió saber que un emperador nunca se fijaría en un plebeyo, la amistad resultaba ser una hermosa ilusión, lo peor es que fue usado como una marioneta, engañado con una falsa simpatía y encanto singular de aquel elegante personaje que admiraba.

Por un segundo pensó que toda esa familiaridad era genuina, fue tonto deliberar que esos hombres tan encantadores, talentosos prodigios estuviesen interesados en alguien tan simple por no decir un bicho raro como él, interesados en ser amigos ciertamente sonaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad. ¡Oh vaya que se ilusiono! y ahora se daba cuenta que todas aquellas ilusiones estaban más que rotas.

Dolía, dolía tanto distinguir la cruel realidad, despertar de un sueño para caer en cuenta que el escenario de la vida te absorbe en un laberinto sin salida es algo difícil de soportar, sus utopías se desgarraron por completo.

La lluvia caía como si el cielo se derramara, la tarde estaba fría, oscura, azotaba una tempestad y ni si quiera había traído una sombrilla para no empaparse pero ¿Qué importaba mojarse y enfermarse? De seguro si sucumbiese ante la muerte nadie lo extrañaría a veces preferiría morir que vivir en esa pesadilla de vida donde no era necesario, tenía sentido estar deprimido sin embargo no podía rendirse, era necesario recordar que después de la tormenta sale en sol.

Inspiro el aire mirando las gotas caer en medio del suelo, poniendo su mano para sentir la temperatura del agua, que melancólico sentimiento empezaba a poseerlo no solo era el dolor físico, el dolor más inmenso viene dentro del corazón.

Convenía marcharse lejos donde nadie lo encontrara si bien huir no resolvería nada al menos podría curar su cuerpo por eso a lo mejor irse a Estados Unidos con el mago era la opción más favorable o la única que tenía en ese instante.

Le hubiera gustado volver de nuevo al equipo y pretender que nada paso ya que tenía presunciones absurdas de perdonarles, de volver nuevamente a matarse, destruyendo su cuerpo por estar al lado de sus compañeros de equipo. ¿Acaso era eso masoquista? Retornaba la incógnita, regresar con las personas que te hacen daño porque tienes sentimientos por estas es un claro síntoma de querer lastimarse a sí mismo, perdonar no significa que vas a dejar que te sometan y humillen. No era el momento de flaquear era preciso ser fuerte para irse sin remordimientos, no podía permanecer en ese sitio donde lo trataban como un ser desechable, no después de romper lazos con Akashi.

 _Amor no significa sumisión, no debe ser algo que lastime si no una fuerza indomable para luchar con mayor intensidad._

El jugador fantasma tenía la certeza que aquella decisión de renunciar al equipo era apropiada, quedarse únicamente terminaría por romperle más de lo que ya estaba.

 _Su capitán era dañino tanto así que le afectaba esa separación casi de igual manera que estar a su lado, no sabía que era peor quedarse a ser usado o irse y extrañarles. De todas formas terminaría sufriendo, lo mejor sería marcharse quizás después volver cuando sus heridas sanaran tanto físicas como emocionales._

No tenía más elección que mojarse con esas gotas congeladas, podía esperar a que dejara de llover pero se arriesgaba a encontrarse con su amado ex equipo. Dio un paso adelante no obstante antes de que huyera de las personas que quería para siempre, antes de romper todo vínculo con la generación de los milagros alguien lo detuvo tomándole del codo en una simple caricia, era extraña la sensación fantasmal que lo invadía.

Aunque estaba oscuro consiguió darse cuenta de quien se trataba, era ni más ni menos que su remplazo, si su sustituyo estaba allí frente a él, la persona que menos espero se aparecía de repente ¿Para qué estaba precisamente deteniendo su fuga? Esa era una buena pregunta cuya respuesta desconocía por completo, no tenía sentido que ese tipo le detuviera, ya que era el más beneficiado con todo ese fatal asunto, al final era este joven quien se quedaría con su puesto en el equipo como jugador fantasma del Vorpal Swords.

El hombre silencioso se detuvo delante suyo evitando que avanzara, ni un paso podía dar porque le impedía seguir su camino, era más alto con más edad y daba la impresión de madurez, se comportaba de manera fría la mayoría del tiempo cabe notar por su expresión seria que no estaba bromeando.

Mayuzumi generaba en Kuroko un sufrimiento atroz sobre todo porque verlo le recordaba la traición de Akashi, le recordaba que solamente era un juguete reemplazable y eso resultaba ser una cosa desgarradora.

 _¿Cómo tratar a la persona que de una u otra forma te arrebato todo lo que tienes?_

Si Seijuro hubiera pensado la manera de destruir a Kuroko no le hubiera salido tan bien como en esta ocasión ciertamente la forma lamentable en la que hirió al pequeño fue fatal y ni si quiera se daba cuenta lo mucho que le hizo daño, era inconsciente de su pecado.

Aun peor resultaba para Tetsuya ser sustituido por otro jugador en el equipo sin previo aviso, la vida se derrumbó para el chico sin presencia desde ese instante, ya que era una clara señal de que no era necesario simplemente se convertía en un prototipo viejo, desgastado e inútil para el soberano capitán que odia los fracasados.

Mirar a ese muchacho resultaba ser doloroso, le recordaba su desilusión, le recordaba que podía ser tirado a la basura tan fácilmente, le recordaba que no importaba en lo más mínimo y por eso se volvía una persona sin valor, sin propósito….

 _Si nadie nota tu existencia, si eres invisible es como si no existieras, es como si desaparecieras de este mundo sin dejar rastros. Y poco a poco dejas de ser una persona para convertirte en un fantasma que nadie recuerda, que nadie aprecia._

 _Olvidar es como borrar de la mente los recuerdos, matar a una persona de tu vida._

Pero analizando la situación se daba cuenta que no era culpa de ese chico, no podía desquitarse con el segundo jugador fantasma cuando el error era de Akashi por darle tan poco valor y buscarse a otro que le sustituyera.

Kuroko al estar aproximado al muchacho más alto, pudo observar un reflejo de sí mismo en ese hombre fantasma quizás los dos poseían demasiadas cosas en común como para llevarse bien…. Eran parecidos por esa razón su relación resultaba complicada puesto que Tetsuya simpatizaba con la gente diferente a él después de todo los opuestos se atraen mientras que Chihiro era su igual, de alguna manera le generaba cierta inquietud.

Los compañeros de equipo de Kuroko eran luces resplandecientes cuando la sombra jugaba con ellos se sentía libre, lograba un equilibrio, una combinación armoniosa principalmente con el que tenía confianza siendo este generalmente Aomine o Kagami la persona especial reconocida como su luz, su contrapuesto a modo de yin yang lograban una sinfonía donde los opuestos se complementan como uno y de esa manera lograban lo imposible. Se convertían en una fuerza indomable difícil de obtener por aquel vínculo fuerte que una sombra logra poseer con una luz, es algo único entre dos personas que confían la vida misma y de esa manera crean una sincronización perfecta, una empatía sin igual.

 _Eran como dos individuos que danzaban con un mismo paso, confiando y dejándose llevar por el ritmo._

 _Dos personas casi fusionadas como una._

Nada se le puede comparar a dicha unión ente una luz y una sombra.

Chihiro miro a su rival con tanta seriedad e ímpetu que daba algo de recelo parecía que sus ojos penetraban el alma. Era indiferente ante la situación, con esa expresión tranquila a modo de realmente no interesarle nada, se mantuvo callado sencillamente impidiendo que el pequeño se marchara obstruyendo su paso, no lo hacía por ser infantil quería que la criatura extraña permaneciera en el equipo.

Tetsuya simplemente se quedó paralizando mirando los botones de la camisa del otro jugador, no era bueno iniciando conversaciones mucho menos con alguien que en la vida había cruzado palabra.

Mayusumi al advertir el comportamiento de la sombra supo que el pequeño estaba nervioso, ese chico actuaba de manera insegura y algo tímida en medio de la inclemencia e incertidumbre. Al ver a Tetsu con los ojos llorosos, con una extraña ternura de no saber qué hacer exactamente ante la situación, una torpeza adorable se dio cuenta porque Akashi lo recluto, porque era el favorito del emperador, entendió tantas cosas en un segundo que antes no distinguió.

Siempre lucho para que el capitán se sintiera orgulloso de él y la única forma para hacerse valer era superar a la sombra de Teiko, ya que esa criatura era el único que resultaba impredecible, un misterio para el emperador y bien sabía que Akashi le atraía descubrir los secretos que guardaba esa reservada sombra.

Chihiro pretendía que Akashi dejara de estar pensando en convertirlo en una copia del original jugador fantasma y ganando podría demostrar que era mejor que Kuroko, de esa manera el emperador renunciaría a su manía por compararle. Por eso ambicionaba vencer a la sombra original sin embargo estaba equivocado nunca podría sustituir a ese niño puesto que había algo en ese impertinente que era especial, algo que jamás tendría… Ese chico poseía un corazón lleno de pureza quizás Akashi le encantaba la inocencia e ingenuidad del peli celeste pero no era esa simplicidad solamente el enano tenía una astucia también había algo pícaro y apasionante en esa mirada celeste cuando se enojada que ardía intensamente como un fuego ardiente que quemaba.

 _Entendía la obsesión de Akashi por esos ojos impetuosos y aptitud inocente. Tetsuya era interesante detrás de su falta de presencia, detrás de las máscaras se encontraba un exótico ser que pocos se atrevían a descubrir porque terminaban hundiéndose en el océano peligroso y pacifico que representaba la sombra que podía perder, ahogar con su dulce sortilegio._

Kuroko parecía avergonzado era claro que no confiaba en él, no lo culpaba hubo un tiempo que deseo que desapareciera de la faz de la tierra quizás lo odio en el momento de perder en su contra.

La sombra agarro valor para susurrar, mirando el pavimento casi a punto de quebrarse– ¿Qué quieres? Burlarte de mí, si es así hazlo de una vez ¡Qué esperas!

El hombre no contesto simplemente miro al chico con fisgoneo ordenando sus pensamientos para hablar con el pequeño.

La sombra con una voz quebrada añadió—Has ganado, me quitaste todo lo que tengo. ¿No estás satisfecho? Ahora quieres ridiculizarme y alardear de que eres mucho mejor de lo que nunca podría llegar a ser y que Akashi-kun te prefiere a ti que a mí.

 _"Deberías estar contento, ya no voy a interferir en tu camino. "_

—¿Crees que estoy feliz de que te vayas?— Pregunto el joven algo curioso.

—¿Por qué no lo estarías? Querías remplazarme como el jugador fantasma y al fin lo lograste porque no volveré a este equipo nunca más, renuncie…. Espero que no falles o terminaras siendo sustituido por alguien más como a mí me paso. —La voz de Kuroko temblaba sonaba áspera a fin de que le costara hablar por las ganas de llorar.

 _Era doloroso discutir con la persona que lo iba a sustituir en el equipo, era doloroso saber que Akashi no le importara nada más que ganar y por eso le suplantaba como si fuera un cero a la izquierda._

La sombra se rio amargamente de una forma que daba lástima — Así es Akashi-kun un día te quiere porque le eres útil y al otro te reniega. Dirías que es una excusa pero esa es una de las razones por las cuales me marcho….Soy el prototipo antiguo y tú eres el nuevo es obvio a quién de nosotros prefiere el emperador.

—No puedes ser un cobarde debes luchar en mi contra eso es lo que Seijuro desea, el no pretende que huyas si no que me enfrentes. No es un triunfo para mí si renuncias todo lo contrario es una burla. —Añadió Mayuzumi tratando de convencer a Kuroko.

El ex jugador fantasma estaba demasiado deprimido como para escuchar sabía bien que era imposible competir cuando tenía un cuerpo roto, seria evidente que perdería en esas circunstancias tan lamentables—No quiero pelear contigo… Ya ganaste, tienes todo lo que perdí, tienes toda mi vida para vivirla.

Mayusumi alzo la voz, era la primera vez en su vida que hablaba de manera fuerte— No, esto no es ganar. ¿Crees que es fácil para mí? No sabes lo que tengo que soportar diariamente al estar en un equipo donde solo piensan en ti, hablan de ti, te quieren a ti incluso para Akashi soy una comida de segunda mesa mientras eres todo para ellos.

" _Aunque me duela admitirlo siempre fuiste su favorito, yo únicamente era un tipo que le recordaba a ti, que podía sustituiste cuando la verdad es que eras indispensable en su vida y tanto el capitán como yo lo sabíamos pero decidimos fingir, es más fácil fingir que enfrentar el sentimiento."_

Kuroko se mantenía afectado por las circunstancias tanto así que no disimulaba el sufrimiento que lo atormentaba—Eso es mentira, yo no significo nada para ellos. Akashi- kun, Akashi-kun simplemente nos ve como una pieza de su retorcido juego, un juguete al cual puede manipular para ganar y arrojar, sustituir o lastimar a su conveniencia.

 _"Nunca fui importante para él si hubiera sido actuaria de diferente forma…."_

Mayusumi al verlo allí tan pequeño, tan frágil con esos ojos llenos de angustia sintió algo extraño a modo de abrazarlo y esa era una aptitud que jamás adoptaría posiblemente aquel estremecimiento era lo que siempre rondo por su cabeza ¿Por qué la generación de los milagros es tan apegada a un atrevido niño? ¿Por qué preocuparse por un jugador que había fracasado? La respuesta estaba frente a él, era ese delgado e invisible hombre que hacía que lo milagros existieran, que cambiaba todo con su sola presencia. _Tanto poder tenia, el poder de cambiar las cosas, sentimientos y personas con su cálida y a veces fría forma de ser._

 _Tetsuya la inocencia combinada con atrevimiento, era tan atrayente como una sirena tratando de ahogarte con un fatal hechizo. Ese chico no sabía cómo usar su naturaleza tierna como arma porque si supiera podría conseguir lo que quisiera de manera sencilla en un dos por tres tener el mundo a sus pies._

—Yo no pienso así creo que sus sentimientos por ti son verdaderos nunca te ha mentido. Seijuro quería vencerte aquella vez porque te respeta como su oponente por eso me recluto— susurro el joven tratando de no mostrarse demasiado amable.

— En ningún tiempo hubo un sentimiento verdadero… El me engaño con un falso afecto, creí que era mi amigo, confié en él pero únicamente jugó con mis sentimientos y ni si quiera le importo hacer pedazos mi corazón. — Añadió Kuroko bajando su cabeza en señal de rendimiento y de una abrumadora tristeza.

— No tenía planeado decir esto sin embargo creo que debes saberlo. Nunca puede sustituiste principalmente porque eres especial para el capitán algo irremplazable, tienes un lugar especial en el corazón de hielo del estoico hombre pareces ser el único que es capaz de lo imposible, derretir esa frialdad característica con tu calidez y no lo digo por agradarte porque no me importa si me odias o no. Créeme cuando te digo que eres importante para ellos, no seas inseguro así nunca conseguirás desafiarme. —Chihiro dijo esas palabras de forma prudente, sería como si le costara mucho ser simpático y agradable.

 _"Si quiero al menos tener un poco de respeto del capital debo ganarte porque de otra manera Sei va a querer verte a ti cada vez que me mira y va a pretender que todo está bien cuando no es así." pensó Chihiro_

Por supuesto Kuroko no le creyó nada dada la aptitud que había tenido su capital que exclusivamente reflejaba narcisismo y una posesividad extrema cuando se trataba de Nash, parecía alterarse más de la cuenta.

—¿Especial? No entiendes que él me ve como un juguete que pedio a manos de su supuesto peor enemigo. — Añadió Kuroko con fastidio—

—Es que no te das cuenta todo lo que el capitán hace es por algo incluso buscarme a mí fue porque no puede vivir sin alguien como tú, somos jugadores fantasmas tenemos cosas en común… Se lo que se siente estar en las sombras entiendo tu sufrimiento por eso debes dale una oportunidad a Seijuro, yo sé más que nadie lo mucho que se preocupa por ti simplemente no quiere que ese tipo te lastime, esa es la razón de su aptitud agresiva.

 _"No le gusta compartir sus juguetes" Esas palabras rodaban por la mente de la sombra que deseaba creer en las palabras de Chihiro._

Mayusumi prosiguió creyendo que esa charla era importante para que Kuroko abriera los ojos ante la forma de ser del emperador que aunque era violenta había algo bueno que recalcar— Si tal vez no sepa expresar sus sentimientos y parece algo brusco pero creo que únicamente tiene miedo de que algo malo llegue a pasarte, busca protegerte de ese tipo, no sabe cómo hacerlo nunca ha sentido pretensiones tan fuertes de resguardar a alguien, debes entenderlo…. Que te vayas lo va afectar más de lo que piensas porque eres importante para él por esa razón no puedes dejarlo y mucho menos para irte con un rufián… Sabes que si le haces algo así a Seijuro lo tomaría como una traición, sufriría por ese acto de deslealtad y nunca te lo perdonaría.

—Estar junto a él empieza poco a poco a destruirme, ya no puedo soportar más esta tortura…. Lo mejor para todos será marcharme, ya no soy eficiente y ellos te tienen como mi sustituto…. Sé que contigo es suficiente para ganar. — Kuroko murmuro yéndose en la dirección contraria del joven para marcharse a su casa lo más rápido posible, antes de que lo hiciera escucho a Chihiro gritar— ¡No te vayas!

Eso en definitiva era totalmente inesperado, desconcertante y surrealista. Quizás estaba soñando el fantasma sustituto no quería que se fuera del equipo ¿Por qué?— ¿Qué?

Este llego de repente quitándose el orgullo para hablar, se había expresado mucho a pesar de ser un chico de pocas palabras estaba haciendo una excepción— Hubo un momento que pensaba que eras un inútil, que podía vencerte con facilidad no sabía porque Seijuro se interesaba en alguien tan simple y débil como tú, ni porque quería que te venciera con tanto empeño, creía que era una pérdida de tiempo, que era absurdo que el capitán se preocupara, pensara en ti como un rival cuando no le llegabas ni a los talones sin embargo para eso me recluto todo fue por ti, para vencerte parece que no puede estar sin un jugador fantasma en su equipo que actué como lo hacías tú.

Mayusumi continuo su charla mirando lejos como si le costara expresarse — Tiempo después llegue a detestarte no lo niego por muchas razones quise que no existieras, una de ellas era por ganarme, eras mejor que yo, me equivoque contigo al subestimarte y la otra fue porque Seijuro siempre te prefirió. Yo no comprendía cómo podía escoger un niño impertinente atrevido cuando yo era más fuerte pero ahora me doy cuenta que eres necesario en el equipo ellos te requieren, te aprecian por ser como el fuego que quema sus corazones de pasión.

 _"Yo no tengo eso, no tengo ese amor, esa entrega que posees y quiero ganarte, quiero que me veas como tu rival. Quiero tener ese ímpetu también…."_

Kuroko contesto — Ya no quiero estar en este equipo que nada le importa más que ganar y piensan que pueden lastimarme como si nada y a las demás personas….

—Si no te quedas en este equipo por el grupo, por tu luz o por el capital… ¡Hazlo por mí! – Agrego el jugador-

—¿Qué? Yo…. No…. –Kuroko estaba algo confundido o mejor dicho confuso, ese joven no podía ser Mayuzumi Chihiro este jamás diría algo así.

—Quédate en el equipo, sé que suena absurdo viniendo esas palabras de alguien que ambiciona tomar tu lugar sin embargo te lo estoy pidiendo dejando mi orgullo de sombra a otra sombra, eres mi rival no puedes dejarme así tan fácil robarte tu posición en el equipo sin intentar, sin luchar…. Puede que no te conozca bien pero sé que no eres de los cobardes.

—Lo siento…. No puedo quedarme, no soy capaz de competir contigo en este momento. — Kuroko no conseguiría competir en tan mala condición, ni siquiera sabía si volvería a practicar su amado deporte nuevamente por su mal estado de salud.

 _Dejar el equipo con otro jugador fantasma era lo mejor de esa manera ganarían y serian felices mientras que otras personas no tienen finales con cuentos de hadas como él._

—¿Por qué no? Tú eres mi meta, sin ti no veo donde quiero llegar, necesito que estés en este equipo porque eres como yo, quiero vencerte— Chihiro estaba perdiendo su estoica forma de ser por un instante, ese chico le provocaba descontrol.

—Quizás terminaríamos mal somos demasiado parecidos para estar juntos en un mismo equipo. Yo no quiero competir, por favor déjame ir. — Kuroko pese a todo fue amable aunque simplemente deseara marcharse lejos y no volver a ver a nadie.

Mayuzumi había practicado mucho para ir contra la sombra original por lo menos quería tener una oportunidad de competir en el futuro en su contra —Si te vas me prometes que volverás, que nos enfrentaremos nuevamente.

 _Kuroko sabía que no debía prometer nada, las promesas son dolorosas, las promesas deben cumplirse porque entonces solo traen calamidades y desgracias._

 _Kagami y él había sufrido a causa de tontos juramentos de la niñez._

Sin embargo esta vez cometió el error de prometer algo que tal vez no podía cumplir, tenía coraje entonces dijo — Prometo que volveré y te venceré, te demostrare que soy el verdadero jugador fantasma del Vorpal Swords, nadie me quitara ese título.

Mayuzumi sonrió — Te estaré esperando, Tetsuya.

A pesar de las circunstancias la sombra quería que su capital estuviese bien, se inquietaba por aquel comportamiento irracional— Cuida de Akashi-kun por mi ¿Quieres? Puede que sea inteligente, astuto pero a pesar de eso a veces me preocupa…. Deja que su presunción lo domine, ese es su problema siempre quiere ser perfecto, dominar todo a su alrededor para convertirse en un victorioso ser que nunca pierde.

 _"Por eso está enojado con mi renuncia porque eso significa que está perdiendo contra Nash, no seguí sus órdenes y le desobedecí…. Quizás piense que le estoy traicionado"_

 _Tetsuya sabía que caemos para volver a levantarnos con más pudor y eso haría, no se rendiría._

Kuroko suspiro sabiendo bien que no era tan importante para un magnate hombre como Akashi, todos aquellos sentimientos que tenía por la generación de los milagros se tornaban unilaterales, no eran recíprocos.

Alejado de todo murmuro— Le obsesiona ganar y sé que contigo el equipo estará mejor, triunfaran eso hará feliz Akashi- kun….Después de un tiempo me olvidaran porque eso somos las sombras, criaturas efímeras en las mentes de las poderosas luces.

"Procura cuidar de ellos en el silencio de la oscuridad hasta mi regreso como una sombra…"

Kuroko pensaba que lo desconocerían después de todo Kagami se había ido lejos sin ni si quiera mandar un correo electrónico o un mensaje de seguro se olvidó de su existencia y eso pasaría con los demás hasta desaparecer como el fantasma que era.

Nadie es indispensable, nada dura para siempre, ni siquiera la amistad esta también se rompe en tantos pedazos que duelen en el alma.

Mayusumi tenía la certeza de que la generación de los milagros no lo olvidarían esos tipos parecían querer a ese pequeño aunque bien el jugador fantasma no parecía notar ese apreció tan grande que manifestaban sus camaradas, ese chico estaba convencido de que solamente le utilizaban, eso no era verdad. El segundo jugador fantasma vio muchas veces en los ojos de Akashi un genuino sentimiento, un cariño extraño cuando se trataba de Kuroko y eso ya es mucho decir tratándose de alguien tan frívolo.

Esos talentosos sujetos se preocupaban por el atrevido, la sombra se ganó el cariño sin mucho esfuerzo. Era el zafiro azul perteneciente a la generación de los milagros, importante para ellos y el tonto niño ingenuo no lo notaba.

A veces envidiaba al audaz que muy a pesar de ser invisible como un fantasma, tener bajo rendimiento, poca presencia fue capaz de permanecer en las sombras y a la vez sobresalir, eso se convertía en algo muy difícil de sobrellevar además de ser un imán que atraía personas con auras fuertes para aumentar su poder.

Pensó seriamente en las palabras de Kuroko y en la contestación sin embargo cuando volvió a ver para dar una respuesta al chico se dio cuenta que el jugador fantasma ya no estaba, había desaparecido.

Como un truco de magia el espectro se esfumo en el aire y ni si quiera percibió cuando se desvaneció.

De repente sentía un vacío al darse cuenta que la sombra se había marchado….

* * *

Akashi se mantenía enojado y frustrado, perdiendo los estribos mientras tiraba todas los objetos pesados haciendo un desorden en el lugar parecía como un niño caprichoso que le quitaron su juguete preferido, no era para menos por una vez en su vida perdió algo que le importara, por una vez en su vida estaba sufriendo por no ganar contra Nash Gold. Así que se comportaba de manera malcriada e insolente desgarrando las cosas por la furia incontrolable que sentía dentro de sí mismo.

La rabia de darse cuenta demasiado tarde que Nash había planeado ese golpe pacientemente para causarle daños irreparables sabía que todo ese era un perverso plan para robarle al jugador fantasma de su equipo.

Ese hombre desgraciado había dicho que le robaría a Akashi algo que apreciara para hacerlo sufrir, para vengarse obviamente el emperador pensó que sería alguna cosa material como el dinero después de todo ¿Qué aprecia Akashi? Si tiene todo en la vida, tiene dinero, fama y poder aunque eso terminaba por frustrarlo al sentirse presionado por cumplir con las expectativas de su padre y de la sociedad en general.

El magnate no se preocupó de las amenazas del mago más bien las ignoro y de vez en cuando se burlaba por eso mismo. El emperador no tenía nada que perder porque nada le importaba suficiente como para sufrir pero ahora el tipo estaba logrando su cometido, tocando un nervio sensible, se había metido con la persona equivocada o la justa. Pensó que Gold trataría de molestarlo de forma astuta tratando de arruinar la empresa de su padre o buscando la forma de fastidiar y herir, arruinarlo de otra manera nunca se imaginó que iría tras Kuroko, debió sospechar desde un principio.

¿Por qué tenía que ser Tetsuya?

De todas las personas ¿Por qué a él?

Tenía sentido que fuese tras esa alma pura, el peli celeste era el tesoro que había descubierto en medio de la tempestad. La flor que crece en la adversidad es la más valiosa por eso Akashi no podía dejar ir a la sombra, no permitiría que Nash se saliera con la suya robándole al jugador fantasma.

Esta era una guerra fría y al involucrar a Tetsuya se tornaba algo personal. Nash había atacado de forma deshonesta y haciendo trampa lo peor es que no sabía desde cuanto tiempo el mago había influenciado a Kuroko en su contra y no sabía tampoco cómo detenerlo había perdido a la sombra por culpa de ese malintencionado hombre y eso lo hacía enojar.

 _Estaba perdiendo…. Nash ganaba el juego y eso era inconcebible._

 _Gold había envenenado a la sombra y quizás era demasiado tarde para salvarlo._ _No podía soportar fracasar y no perdería contra alguien tan desgraciado como Nash menos si se trataba de Kuroko._

Este juego era en serio no era como cuando eran jóvenes y Nash le quitaba su novia o inversamente, no era como cuando competían en el área laboral u en otra cosa incluso en el deporte esta vez se trataba de algo mucho más importante Gold había cruzado la línea, podía quitarle todo en la vida pero no le usurparía a su jugador fantasma.

Nash Gold había declarado la guerra a la generación de los milagros cuando decidió arrebatar la sombra del lado del emperador y del equipo.

El mago había despertado a un león dormido.

* * *

La generación de los milagros entraron después de un tiempo dándose cuenta que el capital estaba de pésimo humor, que realmente había hecho un desastre en ese lugar derribando las cosas y desgarrando lo que encontró. Jamás le habían visto tan enfadado así que dejaron que terminara de hacer su rabieta de niño mimado y malcriado.

Alguien pregunto más por sarcasmo que por otra cosa— ¿Qué pasa? Lograste convencerlo.

Akashi gruño— ¡Maldito Nash!

Eso quiere decir que no — Murakashibara murmuro—

Kise estaba buscando al jugador fantasma por doquier— ¿Dónde está Kurokocchi?

— Ya no volverá, Tetsuya nos abandonó— Dijo Akashi de una forma despiadada puesto que estaba enojado por el acto de rebeldía que había tenido la sombra, le había desobedecido por primera vez en la vida.

— No puede irse, Kurokocchi es parte de este…— Añadió de manera triste Kise al escuchar tan lamentable noticia.

Akashi interrumpió de manera grosera— Ya lo hizo, el muy traidor renuncio a este equipo.

—¿Aprobaste que renunciara? Eso es muy extraño pensé que tratarías de convencerlo para que se quedara en el equipo. Me sorprende que no lo hayas logrado persuadir sueles ser bastante contundente con él— Dijo Midorima sorprendido de que Kuroko se hubiese marchado y que el capitán lo dejo irse tan fácilmente.

— Debimos darle un pastel o uno de esos batidos de vainilla que tanto le gustan estoy seguro que de esa manera volverá— Dijo Atsushi algo inquieto lo demostraba por la manera en que devoraba todas esas frituras. El titán estaba preocupado que Kuroko se fuera también.

Akashi no pedio en tiempo para regar veneno estaba descontento aun porque Kuroko le desobedeció así que con tanto odio que tenía hacia Nash, dijo con esa voz llena de maldad insinuando muchas cosas— Parece que Tetsuya se está viendo con nuestro rival a escondidas saben lo que eso significa, prefirió estar con ese maldito que con nosotros.

Los demás se quedaron en silencio pensando seriamente hasta que Aomine dijo— Tetsu no es así, él no nos traicionaría.

— Tiene razón— añadió Midorima quien también deliberó exactamente lo mismo, ese chico era incapaz de matar una mosca ¿Por qué se iría con un agresor? No tenía ningún sentido.

Akashi había notado que la sombra se mantenía actuado extraño, ese comportamiento empezaba a crear sospechas— Tetsuya nos estaba ocultando algo importante.

—Bueno ha estado raro últimamente pero debe haber una explicación lógica para eso.

— Quizás conspiro para hacer ganar a Nash después de todo estaba jugando demasiado mal parecía un principiante inexperto, creo que es factible que se haya aliado con nuestro rival puesto que esos dos se están viendo a nuestras espaldas – Dijo Akashi más porque estaba enfadado que por otra cosa, acusar a la sombra era una manera de vengarse de él por dejarlo porque aunque sospechaba dentro de sí sabía que Kuroko era incapaz de hacer algo tan ruin.

Aomine se enojó realmente no podía escuchar aquellas palabras crueles que marcaban al pequeño como traidor. Kuroko era su compañero y lo conocía tan bien como para defenderlo de esas acusaciones falsas— Tetsu es mi mejor amigo estoy seguro que él no sería capaz de hacer nada malo, no deberías culpar a un inocente…. Ni siquiera insinuar tal cosa si es una calumnia.

— Si lo hizo ¿Qué harías? Si bien Tetsuya estuviese conspirando con ese desgraciado para que perdiéramos seguirías defendiéndolo… Únicamente porque tienes sentimientos por él te ciegas a lo evidente, hace unos ojos tiernos y caes rendido a sus pies— Dijo Akashi con rabia y un poco de razón incluso si el fantasma fuese culpable la pantera seguiría protegiendo a su sombra porque a pesar de lo que había pasado entre ellos Aomine confiaba y si Kuroko lo manipulara este probablemente caería por esos tiernos ojos celestes que hipnotizaban y encantaban a las personas.

— Conozco a Tetsu, es suficiente para mí. Sé que no me traicionaría, únicamente dices eso a causa de que no confía en ti…..— Gruño Aomine acercándose a Akashi muy irritado queriéndolo golpear.

Seijuro sonrió de manera malvada, el emperador sabía cómo herir, dar en el blanco donde más duele. Lastimar a Aomine era muy sencillo inclusive si la apariencia de la pantera era fuerte, llena de rudeza y poderío por dentro era sensible si bien no aparentaba serlo este se quebraba.

A veces la fuera física no es la que derrumba, ni la que destruye a veces el cerebro, las palabras son las armas de doble filo que matan más que los cuchillos y las espadas,

— Y en ti tampoco confía mucho al parecer

¿Ya te confeso sus problemas? Apuesto que si Kagami estuviera aquí ya le hubiese dicho lo que nos oculta pero no eres Taiga así que no quiere contarte nada por una razón tu luz es débil comparada, es obvio a quien prefiere Tetsuya y ese no eres tú. — Dijo Akashi burlándose de Daiki sabía que este sufría porque según este Kuroko prefería a otra luz y decirle eso era darle un golpe fuerte al orgullo.

 _Lo más triste es que en parte era verdad el jugador fantasma estaba guardando secretos, ocultaba algo y si estuviese el tigre era obvio que confiaría en Kagami pero no en la generación de los milagros estos habían perdido su confianza desde hace mucho tiempo._

Aomine se enojó arrebatando contra Akashi, golpeándolo a puño cerrado estaba peleando en serio incluso si sabía que el capitán lo expresaba para herirle y reaccionar de esa manera significaba que este lograba su cometido, esas palabras lograban molestarlo, lastimarlo y descontrolarlo. Los restantes trataron de separar a la agresiva pantera antes de que golpeara al emperador, ya que eso pretendía darle una paliza.

El capitán en vez de reaccionar de mala forma estaba riéndose de una manera que hacía que la sangre de Daiki ardiera de furia.

–Te enoja que te diga la verdad parece que tu pequeña sombra ya no te quiere como antes. –Añadió Akashi aun para terminar de importunar al moreno.

Lo estaba provocando y Aomine no era nada paciente, no se aguantaba las ganas de golpear a ese malcriado hasta que sangrara, apretó sus dientes y sus puños gruñendo ante el enojo, actuando impulsivamente – Todo es culpa tuya hiciste esto apropósito para que Tetsu se fuera.

—No me culpes a mí si tú fuiste el que hablo mal de él, fueron tus palabras las que lo hirieron. — Siguió ironizando.

—Bastardo ¿Cómo te atreves? Eres el que planeo este golpe, eres el que lo separo de su amigo y luego de mí. Tetsu nunca nos va a perdonar ¿Por qué hiciste algo tan cruel?— Exigió Daiki—

—Porque Tetsuya es mío, hago lo que quiera con él y tu deberías callarte o yo te hare callar.

Daiki respiro hondo para no perder el poco control que tenía. Estaba enfadado a causa de que Kuroko se había marchado por culpa de todos no solo del emperador pero le enojaba tanto esa aptitud creyéndose dueño de la sombra –Pues inténtelo trata de callarme que yo no te tengo miedo…. ¿Crees que Kuroko te pertenece? Él es mi mejor amigo y mi sombra no permitiré que lo trates de esa manera.

— Hablas de mi…. ¿eh? Si tuvieras la oportunidad de que Tetsuya dejara de pensar en Taiga, la tomarías sin dudar. Serías capaz de borrar la existencia de la competencia porque eres egoísta y quieres a la sombra para ti. Así que no me juzgues porque actuarias igual…. Eres posesivo tanto como yo— Pronuncio Akashi los sobrantes se quedaron en silencio quizás el amor se vuelve una acto sórdido.

Daiki murmuro – Tienes razón soy egoísta al querer a Kuroko para mí sin embargo nunca le haría daño, nunca llegaría a tal extremo por mantenerlo a mi lado.

—Eso dices ahora…Es un hecho que si nos descuidamos Tetsuya se irá con el enemigo y si eres tan egoísta como yo vas a ir a búscalo y lo convencerás de quedarse… No quieres perderlo de nuevo porque lo aprecias, si estás dispuesto hacer cualquier cosa por él demuéstralo. — Dijo Akashi casi como una orden para que la pantera fuera tras Kuroko.

Daiki apretó sus puños aun con más fuerza— Lo aprecio es verdad, haría cualquier cosa por ese tonto y lo sabes bien, no estoy dispuesto a perderle, no permitiré que alguien lo lastime ni siquiera tu…. Lo buscare pero no porque me lo ordenes, simplemente quiero protegerlo y si no pretende regresar a este equipo respetare su decisión.

" _Iré por Tetsu porque es mi amigo y me necesita después de lo que hemos hecho debe estar destruido y no se merece que lo tratemos así…."_

 _"Si yo hice las heridas entonces seré yo quien vaya a curarlas"_

 _"Si yo rompí su corazón, seré yo quien vaya a remediarlo"_

Akashi ambicionaba que le exigiera regresar– ¿Prefieres que se vaya con Nash Gold a que se quede conmigo? ¿Crees que ese desgraciado te deje verlo? Intenta alejarlo de nosotros y lo va conseguir si sigues actuando herido porque Kuroko prefiere a Taiga, supéralo tienes que ir tras Tetsuya ahora mismo antes de que ese desdichado de Gold lo haga porque de esa manera lo perderemos.

—Ese maldito no tendrá a Tetsu pero tampoco lo forzare a que regrese a este equipo en especial contigo. – Añadió Aomine yéndose del lugar aún enojado con Akashi no obstante había cosas mucho más importantes que hacer como buscar al jugador fantasma, velar por su seguridad, consolarle como antes, demostrarle que lo que expresó era un desliz y quizás lo perdonaría por actuar de tal forma, de ser cruel, indiferente por una tonta inseguridad.

 _Voy a ir a buscarlo ni si quiera llevo un paraguas se va terminar enfermando… Ese idiota siempre creyendo mis mentiras, siempre tan inocente_ …

— Creo que Kurokochin no iría con esos tipos bravucones hasta lo golpearon sería aburrido y algo peligroso— comiendo un paquete de picaritas añadió Atsushi escuchando esa intensa disputa entre esos dos y era cierto ¿Por qué Tetsuya se iría con Nash? ¿Por qué conspiraría en su contra? La sombra no era mala persona, no era capaz de cometer un acto de traición de esa índole.

Kise pareció afectado por la declaración por eso no había hablado nada, estaba más serio de lo usual. Decidió marcharse, no quería quedarse entre esa contienda con controversia añadida sobre ese tema que resultaba ser un dolor de cabeza para todos. No iba a decir nada acerca de que Kuroko estaba en el automóvil de Nash había prometido no contar nada de todas formas Akashi ya se había enterado sobre Nash, si decía algo terminaría siendo regañado por ocultar ese hecho.

Era malo que Tetsuya se viese con Gold aunque fuera una vez él tipo lo había golpeado sería un ingenuo si creyera en un hombre tan agresivo a pesar de las sospechas Kise confiaba en Kuroko y no iba a pensar nada malo de este. La sombra era apasionada, tan pequeña, un dulce de vainilla jamás haría algo tan vil como traicionar— Kurokocchi es incapaz de hacer algo tan malo.

Atsushi cavilaba que era demasiado excesivo especular sin tener pruebas de que la sombra hizo algo infame, no creía tampoco que el chico hiciera algo así— Parece que todos están muy enojados creo que están exagerando será mejor que me vaya a la pastelería para disminuir mi tensión quizás prepare unos pasteles de vainilla a kuroko-chin.

Las demás se fueron algo angustiados y estresados por aquel fatal acontecimiento.

Midorima se quedó para charlar con el capitán sobre ese fatal asunto que involucraba al equipo. Estaba algo molesto por la aptitud que había tenido Akashi, este no pensaba con la cabeza fría como siempre lo hacía analizando, creando estrategias estaba dejándose llevar por los instintos, por la rabia y la ira. Esa aptitud era perjudicial — Concuerdo con ellos hacer algo tan ruin, perder para hacer ganar al equipo contrario es absurdo puede que nos oculte algo sin embargo no es su estilo hacer ese tipo de cosas ¿De verdad piensas que kuroko haría algo así? Porque yo no lo creo.

—Nash Gold es capaz de manipularlo…. Se lo que es capaz ese perverso tipo, por lograr una venganza en nuestra contra estaría dispuesto a corromper un alma pura. Haría que un ángel se convierta en un demonio con tal de destruirnos. — Akashi añadió conociendo a su enemigo demasiado bien y sabía que había jugado convenientemente sus cartas.

—Sé que estás enojado porque Kuroko te desobedeció aunque no deberías enfurecerte tanto, pensé que nunca ibas a combinar tu vida privada con el basquetbol pese a eso lo estás haciendo ahora. Hiciste algo malo, lastimaste a ese chico por puro orgullo deberías arreglar este error antes de que Gold aproveche las circunstancias—Dijo Midorima—

Akashi añadió desconfiando de la sombra presentía que había algo que estaba ocultaba y por desgracia no tenía la minina idea de lo que era— Tiene un secreto y lo voy a averiguar. Nadie traiciona a Akashi Seijuro, si se atreve a irse con mi enemigo lo lamentara.

— No está traicionándonos, especulas demasiado— Shintaro estaba seguro que la sombra era inocente de las acusaciones del enojado capitán.

— Hablo con el enemigo me dijo que este tipo tenía razón acerca de mí, lo que significa que lo puso en mi contra, que ellos se están viendo a escondidas. Esto es una declaración de guerra, Nash está metiéndose en mi terreno, está equivocado si cree que puede robarse tan fácil a Tetsuya de mi lado— Añadió Akashi disgustado.

Shintaro tenía certeza que el capitán reacciona mal, si querían recuperar a la sombra debían tomar medidas drásticas no actuar como si Kuroko tuviese la obligación de quedarse porque este era libre— Con esa aptitud nunca conseguirás nada.

— Voy averiguar que oculta y no me importa cómo pero no voy a dejar que se acerque a ese miserable aunque mi vida dependa de ello.

— Si Kuroko quiere ver a Gold no se lo podemos impedir, no somos dueños de su vida, ni de sus decisiones.— Midorima estaba al tanto que el jugador fantasma podía hacer lo que quisiera con su vida, el capitán se empeñaba en adueñarse de esas disposiciones—

— Mis órdenes son absolutas, ese chico se atrevió a desobedecerme nunca había hecho eso siempre hizo lo que yo quería, es culpa de Nash esa rebeldía. Tetsuya es mío y ese maldito cree que puede poner sus sucias manos en él para ponerlo en mi contra. — El emperador estaba demasiado enojado como para pensar en las incoherencias que decía bueno es que él las creía.

Midorima estaba empezando a cansarse, el capitán actuaba como si kuroko fuere suyo o un tipo de esclavo y no era así, ese jugador fantasma era independiente, libre de escoger. ¿Por qué eso no lo entendía Akashi? — Averiguaremos que oculta…Sabes que Kuroko no tiene por qué seguir tus ordenes, ya no eres su capitán.

— Parece que no te molesta que hable con nuestro enemigo ¿Quieres que se vaya con Nash? Otro más que no se preocupa…. —Dijo atacando a Midorima por no apoyar sus planes o forma de pensar.

El peli verde defendió su punto de vista— No ambiciono que se vaya con Gold obviamente quiero que se quede en el equipo no obstante estas inculpando a Kuroko y ese chico no es esa clase de persona…

— Voy a contratar a un agente privado

— No vamos acosarlo Seijuro… Pero creo que es necesario averiguar más puedo hablar con Takao su padre es investigador privado quizás pueda ayudarnos.

El emperador tenía la certeza de que la sombra poseía secretos que ocultaba, no confiaba y necesitaba averiguar la verdad, si quería entrar a esa guerra por el jugador fantasma entonces debía estar preparado— Si Kuroko Tetsuya no me quiere decir, hay que averiguarlo. Pagare lo que sea necesario… Voy hacer que Nash Gold se arrepienta de haber osado a enfrentarme, cree que gano cuando aún no empezado la guerra.

Akashi únicamente lograba alejar a Kuroko con esa aptitud en vez de crear una mejor forma de hacer que el jugador fantasma regresara al equipo dándole espacio para hablar sobre sus problemas, el capitán lo presionaba demasiado, lo obligaba a ser leal, a quedarse y si lo estaba tratando como de su propiedad, como si no tuviese ningún derecho a expresarse.

Midorima hablo con sinceridad —Debes tener cuidado, lo que estás haciendo es que Kuroko se vaya con el enemigo, esa no es la táctica adecuada debemos traerlo de vuelta pero no por tus razones, no por quien gana en este retorcido juego o guerra que creaste sino porque no es seguro para ese chico estar con ese tipo, es peligroso para él, ya que Nash Gold terminaría haciéndole daño.

—No voy a dejar que Nash gane, no va a tocar a Kuroko, no va apartarlo de este equipo. — Akashi realmente dijo esas palabras con pudor.

 _Nash y el capitán estaban pelando y el que iba a terminar mal en esa historia era el jugador fantasma._

Midorima nunca antes había visto al emperador tan molesto. —No sé porque tienen que meter a Kuroko en estos juegos absurdos entre ustedes. Parece que de verdad lo ven como un objeto, ese hombre tiene sentimientos y por este tonto juego el que va a salir perjudicado es él.

—Porque Nash cree que puede contra mí, cree que puede destruirme y ganarme quitándome a Kuroko, yo no necesito de un jugador fantasma para eso tengo un remplazo— Ahora el emperador tenia comportamientos contradictorios, se preocupaba por Kuroko, dejaba que una simple disputa con Nash afectara todo haciendo que el fantasma se alejara y lo peor es que se estaba desestabilizado.

— Ahora finges que no te importa…. Te voy decir algo parecido a lo que le dijiste a Aomine. No dejes que tus sentimientos te nublen el juicio, sé que quieres a Kuroko así que por esa simple razón deja de jugar este juego con Nash Gold porque no va terminar bien.

"Van hacerlo sufrir por una venganza cruel, por una guerra de presunción y una desquiciada ambición por tener el poder absoluto."

—Si quiero a Tetsuya debo jugar este juego con dices si no es así, Nash ganara. Esta es la guerra él tipo me quito algo, se atrevió a enfrentarme.

— No conviertas esto en una competencia si Nash quiere destruirnos por medio de Kuroko lo hará, recuperemos a nuestro jugador fantasma antes de que ese tipo le haga algo malo y sea demasiado tarde para protegerle. — Dijo Midorima con toda la razón debían recuperar a Kuroko antes de que Nash cumpliera con su cometido.

No iba ser fácil recuperar a la sombra bien lo sabían. No ayudaba que el sabio capitán no estuviera siendo objetivo, la ira estaba fundiendo su cerebro impidiendo que pensara de forma astuta haciéndolo impulsivo, ya que perder le creaba frustración.

Seijuro necesitaba tiempo para enfriar su mente, para recobrar el control de sí mismo y así rescatar la sombra que se les escapaba de entre los dedos.

El emperador agarro la bufanda que estaba tirada en el suelo, se la había quitado a Kuroko en el forcejeo y la apretó con fuerza entre sus manos situándola en su pecho en un acto inconsciente— No voy a perderte Tetsuya

* * *

 **¡Saludos! Agradecimientos por seguir esta historia.**

 _Disculpen los errores ortográficos o cualquier error gramatical._

 **Cualquier duda, sugerencia no duden en comentar, sus opiniones son valiosas y gracias por compartir sus pensamientos sobre esta historia así sé que quieren ver para agregarlo al fic también.**

Inochan-Uchiha: Gracias. De hecho si es un duro camino por seguir es algo angustiante este proceso, no es fácil una lesión tampoco. Creo que en este punto Midorima trata de hacer ver a Akashi que está equivocado en la forma de actuar.

SakuYuri- chan: Muy pronto espero poner la respuesta de Kuroko. Parece que prefieren que se vaya con Nash y cuando ponga a Kagami querrán que se vaya con Kagami o tal vez no.

TECKK: Me alegra que le haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Quiere kurokoxNash aunque Nash sea algo bravucón pero bueno más adelante será xD

Annelys: Seijuro tiene doble personalidad y una de estas es así, me agradaría también en algún momento poner el lado amable de Akashi

TobiasA: Aquí está la continuación espero que le agrade.

Nancyns4: Gracias. No tiene muchas opciones Nash es una de las más factibles.

Lucy11: Gracias por su comentario es alentador. Ya se imagina el final pero tenga en cuenta que si queda con Nash no puede estar con GOM/Kagami y viceversa.

Sophia: Akashi de exnovio arriesga la vida xD. Akashi se siente traicionado como si Kuroko le fue infiel, desleal o algo así, una traición.

Black Ross: Quiere ver el mundo arder con el NashKuro. xD

lukyluze: Si le debe lealtad al Akashi de Teiko. Demostrarles que están equivocados pero para ello debe irse ¿Se irá? Pronto lo revelare.

Guest: Todos quieren a Kuroko, se lo demuestran de una mala forma pero si existe el sentimiento. Tetsuya no se doblega tan fácil, no es muy sumiso y Nash si quiere convertir a Kuroko en una especie de badkuroko para lograr su venganza. ¿Será capaz de lograr sus nefastos objetivos? Esa es la pregunta.

kazuyaryo: Esas incógnitas las resolveré poco a poco solamente debo decir que tanto Ogiwara como Kagami me gustaría que fueran buenos con Kuroko. ¿Le gustaría más que fueran buenos o malos con Tetsuya?

natt7: Me encanta cómo suena "El emperador entre las sombras". Por ahora Kuroko es algo ingenuo puede cambiar cabe la posibilidad.


	9. Alas rotas

**Capítulo 9: El ángel que perdió sus alas.**

* * *

Aomine se encontraba irritado por las palabras que había dicho el emperador, indudablemente le abrieron los ojos ante una realidad que llegaba a repercutirle de manera profunda y directa, afectándole completamente su vida. Temía que esas silabas pronunciaras de manera contundente fueran ciertas porque entonces significaba que había cometido un error inaceptable al demostrar apatía e indiferencia a un ser que tanto apreciaba.

Su conciencia estaba empezando a punzar persistentemente sus pensamientos, una clara señal de que había hecho algo incorrecto y efectivamente cometió una injusticia lastimando a su mejor amigo de una forma cruel, le trato como a un extraño sin importancia alguna cuando la sombra significaba tanto para él.

Fue una equivocación no demostrar los sentimientos afectuosos que tenía hacia el misterioso chico pero creyó que este sabría con solo mirar sus expresiones fáciles lo que sentía en realidad sin embargo a pesar de ser observador Kuroko no era omnipotente, es obvio que empezó a creer justamente lo contrario a la verdad que escondía su luz.

El ingenuo de seguro pensaba que diariamente se terminaba convirtiendo en un fantasma insignificante para todos aunque fuese mentira puesto que siempre preexistió como un alma substancial para la generación de los milagros quizás este no había percibido ese indudable hecho, era apreciado como una piedra preciosa e incluso Nash solía referirse a este como " El zafiro azul" _Porque tenía tanto valor como para que un malhechor se interesara en él y se arriesgara a robar la joya más preciada de los milagros sin ningún temor._

 _El jugador fantasma nunca se dio cuenta de cuan esencial podía llegar a ser, era el espíritu del equipo, una llama que arde en el silencio de las sombras y sin esta nada tiene sentido, todo es opaco careciente de color apasionado que hace renacer las sonrisas de los talentosos prodigios._

* * *

Daiki se robó un paraguas para dirigirse afueras del gimnasio donde solían entrenar, sintiendo el aire frio del exterior, el viento que movía las hojas de los árboles y las gotas congeladas que arrebataban en su contra con fuerza. Empezó a caminar buscando al pequeño que aun debía estar por allí o a lo mejor se había marchado a su residencia de igual manera tenía que encontrarlo porque era importante hablar con este, ya que Kuroko posiblemente estuviese pasando un mal momento tal vez se mantenía afligido por las circunstancias brutales de la vida. Además su camarada había renunciado al equipo después de discutir con Seijuro y obviamente el capitán acostumbraba a ser cruel, no media sus palabras, no tenía conciencia de que estas pueden matar lentamente a una persona y no poseía esa sensibilidad al expresarse, tendía a ser autoritario, posesivo ahora más por Nash las cosas se volvían delicadas de tratar….

Ese maldito extranjero estaba planeando algo malo, por desgracia Kuroko estaba envuelto en ese perverso ardid, enrollado entre palabrerías y promesas. El emperador se encontraba perdiendo el control de la situación por esa misma razón, todo parecía caerse a pedazos a causa de que el fantasma empezaba a desaparecer en el infinito universo de las sombras, el entorno era verdaderamente preocupante y sobresaltaba a los prodigios de diferentes maneras.

 _Aomine podía verse a sí mismo en sus lúgubres pesadillas tratando de alcanzar un espectro, gritando un nombre conocido "Tetsu" con desesperación hasta que su garganta se desgarraba de vociferar y caía de tanto andar._

 _Tetsuya se alejaba más y más mientras él corría para alcanzar la mano de este hombre misterioso e inclusive podía tocarla sin embargo su amigo se desvanecía poco a poco hasta perderse en la nada._

 _Deseaba con tanto ímpetu poder salvar de la oscuridad a ese niño lleno de pureza que era manchada por la sangre hasta podía observar delante de él como toda la pálida piel del pequeño se cubría con rojo carmesí hasta ahogarse en sombras y lo peor de todo es que Kuroko le miraba con esos hermosos e inocentes ojos que se volvían de un color escarlata, fríos como si quisieran asesinar a alguien, perdía toda esencia de bondad y por mucho que intentaba resguardarlo era imposible, no podía salvarlo._

 _¿Por qué no era capaz de ayudarlo?_

 _Era frustrante y agonizante quedarse de pie sin hacer nada cuando alguien que quieres te necesita._

 _De vez en cuando también era común ver a Kuroko lleno de cadenas en todo su frágil cuerpo hasta parecían pesadas, tenia moretones hasta cicatrices en su pálida piel de porcelana, con una ropa casi toda desgarrada, algo sucio y rasgado, con su cabello revuelto de un color extraño y luego entre tenebrosidades aparecía la figura del abominable Nash imponente tal si fuera un rey sentado en un trono con su sombra a sus pies como si el pequeño estuviese hecho para convertirse en una mascota, esclavo o algo por el estilo y este parecía sumiso, atado al desgraciado, obedeciendo sus órdenes. Era asqueroso mirar esa imagen por falsa que fuera le daban nauseas a veces incluso sus pesadillas se hacían aún más violentas, oscuras pero todas terminaba de igual manera el chico manchado de sangre susurrando su nombre de una manera que le daban escalofríos, eso era terrible porque pasaba frente a él y deseaba hacer algo pero no podía estaba paralizado, ansiaba golpear a Nash hasta que sus puños se llenaran de sangre por tocar a un ser inocente con tan malas intenciones y salvar al invisible ser._

 _Esos sueños aún peores…. No lo dejaban dormir, le creaban insomnio._

 _Sentía que aquellos ojos claros penetraban la misma alma en busca de auxilio, percibía dentro de su ser la angustia y quedaba con ese dolor que lo absorbía en el miedo atroz de perder a su sombra para siempre o que le pasara algo terriblemente malo y no pudiese protegerle._

 _Tenía temor a que esos sueños turbios se hicieran realidad e inclusive que fuesen un presagio de un trágico porvenir, un mal augurio._

 _El destino se empeñaba en hacerle daño a la criatura inocente, no era justo tal castigo para aquel ángel._

 _Lo salvaría aunque eso le costara caro… Lo salvaría no le importaba nada más, no permitiría que sus pesadillas se convirtieran en una realidad, nunca consentiría que su sombra se perdiera en la oscuridad, lo liberaría de sus cadenas._

* * *

El moreno se sentía culpable por constantemente arruinar la relación cordial que poseía con la sombra, en el pasado fue porque pensó que no le necesitaba, lo hizo a un lado como si fuese un inútil cero a la izquierda que no sirve para nada más que hacer pases inservibles para él. _De esa manera termino por arruinar la combinación perfecta de trabajo en equipo, amistad sincera, genuino afecto que ostentaban la sombra y la luz de Teiko._

Daiki no tenía por qué lamentarse, ni mucho menos quejarse después de todo había dejado a kuroko atrás, rompió con el vínculo fuerte que tenía con su amigo porque él era suficientemente poderoso, no necesitaba más alguien que le hiciera pases inútiles por eso correspondía estar satisfecho de tomar la mejor decisión pero no fue así, era imposible evitar sentirse enfadado, remplazado cuando vio a quien era su antigua sombra con Kagami Taiga.

¿Que era esa extraña sensación de molestia que lo invadía?

 _Desde que colisiono esa aura azul de la pantera con el aura roja del tigre, había tensión en el aire. Realmente las luces eran como dos criaturas salvajes peleando una presa indefensa, una sombra que cargaba un pasado gris y una esperanza ciega de redimir a sus camaradas._

A partir del primer momento se reconocieron los rivales Aomine de inmediato quiso aplastar a la nueva luz que iluminaba la existencia del pequeño peli azul, ansiaba humillarlo por robarse el tesoro que el mismo rechazo y abandono sin remordimientos. Sus emociones se volvían realmente egoístas quizás Akashi tenía razón sobre él, quería a Kuroko de una sórdida manera, una clara muestra de que era posesivo por eso inconscientemente peleaba con Kagami en cada mirada, en cada gesto, en cada respiro siempre luchando por la atención de su mejor amigo y lo más lamentable es que fue después de perderlo que se dio cuenta lo mucho que valía el jugador fantasma en su vida como dicen "Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde"

Kuroko había encontrado a alguien más, una persona que lo comprendía, una nueva luz resplandeciente en su subsistencia y eso era chocante para él que fue por mucho tiempo esa persona que cuidaba, consolaba a la sombra no obstante era su culpa en primer lugar por no apreciar lo que tenía, no podía pretender que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes porque el pasado se había desvanecido, únicamente quedaba la amarga emoción de perdida y una nostalgia destructiva.

Aomine sin siquiera percibirlo estaba viendo a la nueva luz como su rival y empezó a competir con este así por ventura el pequeño viese que era mucho mejor que el tigre… Los había vencido podía decir que era mejor que la nueva luz sin embargo eso no fue grato porque ganar ante sus rivales de una u otra forma le generaba un vació cuando deseaba simplemente enfrentarse con alguien que pudiese vencerle, que pudiese pelear con todo en su contra.

 _Lo irónico de la vida es que Tetsu estaba allí después de todo lo que había acontecido, después de que lo había herido tantas veces se mantenía con fe en que él volvería a encontrar el camino de la redención guiado de la mano de un fantasma._ No entendía como el idiota seguía sonriéndole de la misma manera que en el pasado, seguía con su mano extendida para chocar su puño nuevamente posteriormente de pasar tanto tiempo era increíble que este chico continuaba esperando por él, esperando que volviese a ser como antes cuando era amigos aunque los individuos evolucionan, dejan atrás y olvidan.

Su sombra había madurado mucho debía reconocerlo, ese nuevo equipo le devolvió la felicidad perdida si bien seguía siendo el mismo niño inocente de siempre, el mismo chico que conoció en medio de la noche mientras que este se proponía a mejorar en el juego, permanecía con esa pasión y entrega absoluta, luchando continuamente por ser mejor.

Aomine nunca entendió los sentimientos de su sombra, puesto que era un prodigio con talento natural en la vida tuvo que esforzarse en lograr algo, era fácil vencer a todos sus oponentes sin si quiera entrenar, era sencillo derrotar a sus rivales por poderosos que fuesen ¿Para qué entrenar si podía dormir en la azotea? ¿Para qué desvelarse? ¿Para qué gastar sus energías en tonterías?

Por supuesto Kuroko era diferente, este se mataba por superar sus limitaciones y al ver a ese enano que no lograba mejorar en nada pese a esforzarse tanto le generaba una admiración y también le enojaba que Tetsuya no entendiera lo difícil que se volvía ser demasiado poderoso, sentirse frustrado de que nadie fuese capaz de enfrentarle, ni intentar vencerle.

Quizás los dos debían tratar de comprenderse más incluso si uno era fuerte que no había quien le ganara o el otro le pasaba justo lo contrario, podían sufrir de igual manera por diferentes razones pero el mismo dolor los terminaba uniendo.

 _El moreno sintió su corazón latir cuando al fin comprendió el juego de su sombra, al concebir esa visión que únicamente pudo advertir cuando perdió por primera vez. Kuroko le mostraba con su nueva luz y el equipo su estilo lleno de amistad, compañerismo, empatía en un juego, era un poder más fuerte que cualquier cosa y en ese instante su mundo se ilumino, sintió felicidad de nuevo._

Ocasionalmente pensaba que era absurdo que un tipo como él pudiese ser amigo de alguien invisible, sin presencia sin embargo a pesar de ser opuestos y con personalidades totalmente diferentes invariablemente existió una empatía que les enlazaba de una manera definitiva y absoluta. A Daiki las horas se le hacían cortas al momento de charlar con el misterioso hombre, este lo conocía tan bien incluso sus mañas, cada pequeño detalle, cada mueca, cada sonrisa retorcida, cada burla disimulada, cada sarcasmo porque a veces las personas se ocultan detrás de las palabras o las acciones, su misma personalidad es una máscara para ocultar sentimientos y ese era imparcialmente el problema con el jugador fantasma, la pantera no podía mentir, ni fingir que estaba bien mientras se desmoronaba, ya que el chico lo presentía dentro de sí. Tetsu sabía de sus mentiras, el significado del silencio o el titubeo, hasta podía darse cuenta cuando se encontraba afligido, lo leía como un libro abierto por eso el tonto persistentemente quería ayudarlo aunque fuese un caso perdido, intentaba evitar que sufriera, darle fuerzas, brindar su apoyo incondicional, era el único que realmente se preocupó de una forma superior y el niño quiso hacer algo para evitar que se perdiera entre la frustración, la depresión y la decepción. Lo peor fue que en vez de agradecer ese apoyo desquito su ira con el pobre chico inocente haciéndole un profundo daño emocional, ni si quiera pidió perdón por las palabras hirientes que salían de su boca, eran más que cuchillos que cortaban desgarrado la piel hasta hacerle sangrar y posiblemente las frases se perdían en el silencio.

Pensaba que la sombra interpretaría las acciones más que aquellas palabras pero para Kuroko era difícil de comprender porque su mejor amigo lo expulsaba de su mundo como si ya no le importara tener vínculos con nadie menos con una persona débil si bien lo conocía mejor que nadie también era inexperto para comprender tan complicadas emociones que desprendía el moreno.

El peli celeste era su mejor amigo, la única persona además de Satsuki que confiaba suficiente para contarle sus problemas, para charlar sin ninguna prisa por supuesto las cosas cambian con el tiempo, Kuroko encontró alguien que lo escuchaba pacientemente, que se preocupara por su bien…. Posiblemente el tigre fue mejor que él en ese aspecto y claro esta eso lo enojaba, era competitivo asimismo no le gustaba perder en ningún aspecto de su vida, contra ningún rival seguramente por esa razón su aptitud de mostraba cierta rivalidad.

Estaba seguro que Kagami también tendría cierto recelo por la misma razón de igual forma debían llevarse bien, ya que Kuroko terminaba actuado raro cada vez que peleaban a veces no lo decía pero ellos sabían que le provocaban angustia, quizás simplemente no podía escoger entre sus dos luces si bien estos le presionaban para que eligiera el fantasma simplemente los dejaba hablando solos o los ignoraba de la forma menos sutil.

* * *

A los quince minutos de busca a Kuroko al fin pudo encontrarlo, se hallaba de pie en una postura gacha, dejando que la lluvia le empapara, las gotas corrían por su blanca piel que se veía aún más pálida por el reflejo de la luna.

 _No se movía se mantenía paralizado con los ojos cerrados sintiendo las gotas caer sobre su delgado cuerpo, el frio empezaba a erizar la piel y se veía tan pequeño, tan frágil como una muñeca de cristal a punto de quebrarse en miles de pedazos._

Aomine se acercó lentamente como para verificar que fuese precisamente su sombra y no un fantasma que deambulaba por allí asustando a la gente.

La primera vez que le conoció pensó que era un espectro así que no se extrañaba de esa situación, pronuncio su nombre con prevención — ¿Tetsu?

El moreno observo al prudente hombre que daba la impresión de ser una estatua de tan quieto que se encontraba, puso la sombrilla sobre este para que no se mojara y empezó a preocuparse por el estado del jugador fantasma, no sabía que estaba pasando en la mente misteriosa del ser reservado que guardaba secretos que deseaba descubrir.

 _¿Por qué se estaba mojándose?_

 _¿Acaso era por culpa del capitán?_

 _Presentía que la conversación que la sombra tuvo con Akashi término en malos términos porque hace mucho tiempo no había visto su sombra tan marchita con una tristeza que se percibía de largo y llenaba el lugar de una sensación aterradora._

—Tetsu ¿Estás bien?— susurro Daiki acercándose al joven que parecía estar distraído, en un mundo ideal en donde nadie pudiese lastimarlo.

El pequeño pestaño pesadamente, estaba empapado de pies a cabeza mirando fijamente con esos hermosos ojos celestes como el mismo cielo al moreno enfrente suyo, a manera de ser extraño que estuviese allí en ese instante.

 _¿Acaso era una alucinación?_

 _Aomine estaba allí frente a él como si fuese una sublime ilusión creada por su mente que buscaba desesperadamente un consuelo, una luz que guiara su camino, tener visiones era común a veces creía ver Kagami y únicamente era una treta de su imaginación quizás simplemente lo extrañaba o estaba empezando a perder la cordura._

 _Quería tocar esa piel para ver si era real….Quería percibir el aroma, las alucinaciones no son reales por eso no puede haber un contacto físico._

Kuroko simplemente observo y desvió su mirada sin saber que decir ante la abrumadora tristeza que lo comprimía por supuesto era de suponer que Daiki lo primero que hizo fue regañarlo, gritándole de manera enfadada puesto que estaba preocupado por la salud delicada del atrevido y este parecía que no le interesaba su vigor— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No ves que te vas a enfermar si te mojas. ¿Qué crees que haces niño tonto?

 _Kuroko no respondió, se mordió el labio con nerviosismo mientras titubeaba del frio que lo embargaba en una sensación cruda._

 _Se negaba a expresar nada más que silencio, ya no tenía fuerzas para defenderse simplemente dejaba que las lágrimas se combinan con la lluvia para no ser notadas._

La pantera estaba completamente enfurecido, se distinguía el desasosiego en su forma de actuar, sus músculos se tensaban y tenía razón de alterarse con cierto infante descuidado.

Sujeto la mano del jugador fantasma a la fuerza, apretándola se daba cuenta cuan pequeña era esa mano que sostenía—. Vámonos de aquí, si no quieres enfermarte. ¿Por qué eres así? No ves que me preocupo por ti y tú no haces más que ignorarme.

Kuroko se detuvo quitándose el afanoso agarre al sentir la calidez que muchas veces lo calmo en el pasado esta vez no deseaba volver a salir lastimado por alguien que realmente apreciaba. Pretendía alejarlo, era mejor que se fuese a tener que soportar el dolor de perderle nuevamente — ¡No me toques!

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa ahora? – Por supuesto la luz estaba confundido ante la aptitud de su sombra.

—No finjas que te preocupas por mí siempre eres igual me haces algo malo, aparentas que nada paso y yo tengo que vivir con los recuerdos. De seguro Akashi-kun te obligo a que vinieras por mi ¿No es así? Porque tú nunca acudirías si no te lo exigieran ¿Para qué perder el tiempo con alguien tan insignificante como yo? – Grito Kuroko con un dolor que se percibía en su tono de voz.

— ¿De verdad crees que Akashi me mando? Eso es totalmente ridículo a mí nadie me manda, si estoy aquí es porque quiero idiota vine por ti y me acusas de caer a un nivel tan bajo…. — Agrego Aomine sin titubear era obvio que no era de los que obedecían órdenes estaba allí por decisión propia porque se preocupaba por su amigo y quería velar por su bien.

La sombra se atrevió a preguntar sin creer cien por ciento en esa afirmación— ¿Por qué gastarías tu valioso tiempo en mí?

El moreno que estaba frente a él, contesto como si fuese lo más incuestionable del mundo– Porque eres importante para mí, no quiero ser cursi sabes que no es mi estilo así que no voy a decirlo dos veces, esta cosa del sentimiento es muy tonto, yo encariñándome de ti y todo eso.

Kuroko se alejó como si la sola presencia de la luz le afectara por completo su estabilidad mental y psicológica — Quiero estar solo ¡Vete!

— ¿Crees que te voy a dejar aquí mojándote a estas horas de la noche simplemente porque estás enojado con Akashi?— Murmuro malhumorado el peli azul.

—Sí, él tiene razón… Todos ustedes la tienen, yo perdí mi magia, perdí…. –Dijo Kuroko de manera rápida que casi no se le entendía nada, estos balbuceos extraños terminan expresando justamente lo que más le perturbaba tanto el estar inhabilitado para volver a jugar básquet, como el terror a perder todo lo que tenía, todo lo que tanto amaba.

Daiki pensó que el jugador fantasma estaba actuando de ese modo porque escucho esa condenaba conversación donde hablaban pestes del niño sin siquiera percibir el gran daño que perpetuaban a una víctima inocente— Estábamos enojados cuando dijimos esas tonterías sabes que cuando uno está furioso no piensa lo que dice.

 _Cuando las personas están frustradas o frenéticas tienden a desquitar si ira con alguien, sin darse cuenta que pueden herir tan fácilmente, destruir a una persona sin percibir el daño que han hecho._

Kuroko lo enfrento aunque en realidad sentía tanta inseguridad, ya que ser débil significaba que perdería a individuos cercanos porque estos prodigios nunca se juntarían con un inútil que no funcionaba más. Era ese cuerpo roto e inservible el que se convertía en un impedimento para estar con ellos ¿Cómo alguien tan poderoso pudiese interesarse en un ser roto? — Deja las escusas que no quiero escucharlas, si crees que no estoy a tu altura abandóname nuevamente igual que en el pasado, en medio de la lluvia y la tempestad….

—El cielo esta gris semejante al día en que renunciaste a ser mi luz ¿Lo recuerdas? Me dejaste, me rompiste y ni si quiera te intereso lo que sentía porque únicamente pensabas en ti mismo, en tu vida y no en las personas que querían apoyarte, me hiciste a un lado, me dolió siempre…. Dolió tanto, yo sabía que estabas sufriendo quería ayudar pero era tan inútil que solamente podía observar cómo te caías a pedazos y yo moría por dentro al verte así y no ser suficiente. — En un suspiro termino con todo aquello que había callado, toda su vida absorbió el dolor como una esponja y dejó ver a los demás un antifaz falso de indiferencia pero se quebraba en momentos como este donde era necesario sincerarse.

—Tetsu yo…— Aomine se acercó agarrando el brazo del chico quería decirle tantas cosas para animarle sin embargo ningún sonido salía de su boca, era incapaz de arreglar el mal que había causado.

Kuroko trato de apartarlo, no quería mirarle a los ojos, no quería flaquear, ni quebrarse, ni que este supiera los mucho que lo lastimaba en el alma esa situación, prefería una sonrisa hueca antes de mostrar su sufrimiento – ¡Suéltame!

La luz no se retiró aunque bien no sabía qué hacer el joven sin presencia estaba rechazando sus avances y no era bueno con las palabras amenas— ¡Basta de esto! Lo que paso fue el pasado ahora soy diferente, tú me salvaste del foso donde estaba, luchaste por mí y ahora estoy bien.

—Si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte no te me hubieses dejado en primer lugar ¿No es así? – Exigió Kuroko una respuesta

—Eso ya no importa— Murmuro Aomine mirando la nada, era verdad el pasado no se podía cambiar, el futuro era lo fundamental.

— A mí me importa, quisiera que sintieras en tu propia piel y en tu alma todo lo que yo sentí cuando dejaste de chocar tu puño conmigo, cuando me abandonaste en medio de la tempestad ¿Crees que era una tontería? ¿Crees que no me afecto? Yo…. — añadiendo el jugador fantasma lleno de ira le golpeo el pecho musculoso, lo golpeo una y otra vez hasta cansarse, hasta que sus puños dolieran, hasta que su voz se quebró en medio del silencio – ¡Te odiaba por eso! ¡Te odio!

Su discusión que empezó con gritos termino en sollozos, al mismo tiempo que sus lágrimas se derramaban por las mejillas. —Te odio tanto por abandonarme, te odio por dejarme atrás y me odio a mismo por quererte después de tanto daño que me has causado, odio que no pueda odiarte como mereces ser odiado.

Aomine le tomo de sus muñecas y suavemente las apretó para después soltarlas por completo. Kuroko se dejó caer de rodillas simplemente porque estaba muy débil como para seguir de pie, se sentía patético y simplemente se quedó llorando en suelo desahogando todos sus sentimientos que parecían derramarse en medio de la tormenta. Le daba vergüenza mostrarse tan vulnerable frente a su amigo así que simplemente se tapó la cara con sus manos — ¡Vete! Ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

Aomine dejó su paraguas tirado en el suelo sin interesar que se mojaría también, se arrodillo al lado del pequeño para reconfortarle un poco, se sentía triste al ver a su camarada de ese modo tan abatido como cuando lo encontró llorando en el gimnasio diciendo que dejaría el basquetbol, afirmando que se rendiría porque era inútil luchar cuando los sueños se quiebran, las ilusiones se desvanecen. En ese tiempo haría cualquier cosa por ese niño y aun era capaz de luchar por él así como Kuroko lucho por salvarle del abismo en el que se encontraba.

— Tetsu, mírame— Dijo en una orden llena de suavidad, no característica en su persona.

Kuroko obedeció el mandato casi de inmediato al escuchar esa cálida voz, mirándolo con sus ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, se combinaba las lágrimas saladas con la precipitación y el frio.

Daiki acaricio con la yema de sus dedos las mejillas pálidas del chico que se estremeció ante el calor de esas grandes manos y la sensación de repentino afecto. El moreno era una persona estoica, mal humorada a veces incluso grosera sin la mínima sensibilidad o suavidad sin embargo en esos momentos cambiaba esa faceta de chico rudo por una más tierna cuando era requerido hacerlo debía tener una faceta amena y ese era el caso que necesitaba un poco de sutileza.

– No tienes porque que llorar, yo estoy aquí. — Susurro de manera dócil casi como una caricia en forma de palabras.

 _La sombra se quedó en silencio encontrándose con los ojos azules de su luz, esa luz que muchas veces lo hizo feliz y triste también._

Aomine lo atrajo a sus musculosos brazos para abrazarlo fuertemente, Kuroko no protesto todo lo contrario se aferró a ese instante, cerró los ojos mientras se hundía en esa sensación de seguridad, de delicado consuelo. Simplemente lloraba en su pecho como si fuese un niño que necesitaba que alguien lo confortara, que lo abrigara con un cálido cariño.

Era reconfortante mantenerse en esos afanosos regazos que le sostenían como un refugio. Daiki pasaba sus dedos por las hebras del cabello celeste para calmarlo ya que parecía estar en un ataque de sobresalto y con la otra mano sobaba la espalda del chico para confortarlo.

Duraron un tiempo allí entre la lluvia, en el suelo sin decir palabra solamente eran ellos dos, la tempestad, el sonido de las gotas cayendo y el viento azotado los árboles.

Kuroko tenía miedo de perder a su luz nuevamente, puesto que este lo había dejado una vez por ser débil y ahora que se volvía inservible a causa de su lesión significaba que Daiki se iría de nuevo, esa sensación quemaba reiteradamente como un incendio que se lleva todo a su paso.

El dolor más fuerte es el de perder a una persona que aprecias, volverlo a ver y que este no te devuelva la mirada, un amigo que se convierte en un extraño.

 _¿Por qué me dejaste aquella vez?_

 _"Tengo miedo de perderte, no soportaría ser dejado atrás por culpa de mi incompetencia."_

 _"¿Por qué no chocaste ese puño conmigo?"_

 _"Fue porque ya no me querías, me volví inútil para ti, me dejaste puesto que no me necesitabas"_

 _"¿Por qué mi querido amigo me haces tanto daño?_

 _"¿Cuántas lagrimas he derramado por ti?_

 _"Creo que he perdido la cuenta…"_

 _"¿Por qué Aomine-kun me haces sentir débil e inútil?"_

 _"¿Acaso no soy digno de ti?"_

 _"La razón de mi sufrir es que eres más fuerte que yo y no puedo caminar a tu lado puesto que siempre voy atrás de ti, quisiera tomar tu mano pero me destruyes en cada momento por eso te odio tanto y a la vez no pudo evitar querer estar contigo de nuevo en cada momento."_

 _"Esa es una adicción que te hace daño sin embargo no puedes escapar de esta porque atrapa tus sentidos hasta perder la conciencia ¿Eso eres para mí? Algo que me destruye y me hace vivir, ya me acostumbre a ser herido por ti, se me ha hecho costumbre esa rutina quizás es porque no puedo vivir sin un contrapuesto, no puedo vivir sin una luz que brille en mi oscuridad."_

 _"Por eso lucho tanto para ser poderoso de esa manera permanecer con la generación de los milagros y estar a tu lado como una sombra de tu luz intensa."_

Aomine murmuro después de un tiempo — ¿Qué te pasa? Dime ¿Qué te molesta? Si es Akashi o Nash Gold sabes que los golpearía si te hicieran daño, si es por el idiota de kagami….

El chico oculto su cara en el pecho del moreno, apretando su agarre para no responder nada, no quería dar explicaciones, no quería hablar, ni pensar simplemente deseaba olvidar, perderse en el aroma, en la calidez que le brindaba su mejor amigo.

El silencio de Kuroko empezó enojar Aomine porque este no quería confiar en él por supuesto si fuera el perfecto del tigre, la luz verdadera del destino a ese si le diría todo.

Estaba seguro que las cosas fueran diferentes si el idiota no se hubiese ido al extranjero dejándole a una abatida sombra pero ahora debía hacer algo para recuperar la confianza perdida. — Apuesto que si fuera Bakagami me dirías.

— No se trata de eso. — Susurro el jugador fantasma mientras que jalaba sin querer la tela de la ropa del moreno.

— Desde que el idiota se fue parece que ya no hay luz en tu vida, es como si hayas muerto en vida, se llevó tu felicidad con él ¿Qué hay de mí? Sé que te he hecho daño en el pasado pero tú me salvaste pequeño luchaste por mí y aquí estoy no me fui a otro país y te deje solo como la luz genérica. — Aomine estableció su punto de vista, su molestia era que el chico era distante y no quería hablar por falta de confianza quizás—

Kuroko entendió que había estado molestando al moreno, le miro para decir— Yo también quiero a Aomine-kun es solo que…Eres tan fuerte, una luz que brilla con intensidad y no necesitas a alguien como yo por eso creo que estarías mucho mejor sin mí.

 _"Nunca me necesitaste mientras yo siempre te necesite como el mismo aire que respiro" Eso es injusto, eres tan injusto._

Daiki puso su frente contra la de este— Tetsu, no digas eso.

— Lamento no ser suficiente, si hubiese sido fuerte no te hubieras ido en primer lugar todo esto es mi culpa…. Por ser débil, por no estar a tu altura— Añadió Kuroko convencido de lo que decía—

— Lo eres, eres mi mejor amigo… Eso es suficiente.

— Quizás desde el momento en que no chocaste los puños conmigo, aplastaste mi corazón las cosas cambiaron… Sabes que mi vida siempre vas a ser esa luz que brilla en mi oscuridad, quiero que sonrías cada vez que juegues, eras tan feliz cuando tus ojos brillaban de pasión, me gustaría verte eternamente así contento de jugar el deporte que tanto amas. – Murmuro Kuroko pensando en que deseaba que la pantera encontrara la felicidad al momento de revotar esa pelota de basquetbol y tirarla a la canasta.

— Tetsu, ya encontré lo que buscaba simplemente quería combatir con personas fuertes que pudieran vencerme dijiste que llegaría mi oponente, luego trajiste a tu luz para trabajar en equipo con él y enfrentarme, después tuve más contrincantes poderosos y lo mejor de todo es que estabas allí, me gusto volver a jugar contigo, sentir de nuevo la adrenalina, la sangre que corre por mi cuerpo, el ritmo acelerado de mi corazón. Extrañaba eso tú y yo, la generación de los milagros nuevamente en la cancha como un equipo— Dijo Aomine con gusto al poder volver a jugar con sus viejos compañeros del Kiseki no sedai.

La ironía del sentimiento cálido y frio que invade por completo tu existencia. — No podemos vivir de la nostalgia, eso siento cuando estoy contigo un dolor constante y una felicidad extraña. ¿No es eso gracioso? Como terminamos así.

Daiki lo envolvió suavemente con mucho cuidado, siendo tierno con el chico que estaba triste y este empezó a desahogarse nunca lo hacía prefería tragarse el dolor que compartirlo. Puso la barbilla en el hombro del moreno para murmurar – No soy fuerte…. Kagami-kun dijo que lo era ¿Porque me mintió? ¿Por qué tuvo que marcharse y olvidarse de mi existencia? ¿Por qué no se quedó conmigo? ¿Por qué me dejo?

 _¿Por qué todos me abandonan?_

 _"No quiero perderte por ser débil, no quiero que me dejes de nuevo porque no resistiría tanto dolor."_

— Eres fuerte y decidido siempre logras alcanzar todas tus metas. Bakagami es un idiota no deberías preocuparte tanto por alguien que no te pone atención ahora yo estoy contigo, ya no voy a dejarte. — Murmuro con un poco de enojo Aomine pensando que si hubiera sabido que Kuroko sufriría tanto por ese idiota no hubiera dejado que se marchara.

El jugador fantasma quería decirle las palabras que morían en el silencio— Renuncie al equipo, ya debes estar enterado de seguro el capitán te lo dijo. No puedo estar más en este equipo, no puedo ver Akashi-kun después de que….

Obviamente la luz no quería que su sombra se fuera, quería conservarlo en el equipo pero no iba a obligarlo tampoco simplemente le haría saber que no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de renunciar al Vorpal Swords— No te vayas Tetsu, quédate en el equipo no importa las palabras que pude decir o que los otros dijeron eres importante para nosotros, nunca olvides eso.

Kuroko al escuchar eso sintió aún más pesar ¿Cómo desprenderte del significado de las palabras? Había un daño dentro de él a causa de las circunstancias y la generación de los milagros era destructiva sin embargo también era preciada en su vida.

Como amar algo que te hace tanto daño, que te consume en un mar de dolor.

La pantera hacia las cosas difíciles actuando tan amable después de lastimarlo, parecía una costumbre, una rutina que eso pasara hasta que uno de los dos rompiera ese círculo seguirían en lo mismo—Me hace daño tu cariño, es más fácil dejarte cuando me tratas mal ¿sabes?

Aomine a pesar de que no quería presionar demasiado al menos intentaría convencerlo de manera sutil—Entonces no me dejes, todos en el equipo quieren que vuelvas, eres nuestro jugador fantasma y mi sombra, nada cambiara eso.

— Eres mi luz, la primera luz en mi vida por eso debes entender que no puedo continuar, no puedo… Hay cosas que….Me impiden volver aunque quiera hacerlo es imposible —Añadió Kuroko para no decir que de todos modos su lesión le impedía volver a jugar.

 _"Debo seguir adelante, no puedo aferrarme a un pasado sombrío, a la añoranza que me destruye por dentro."_

—Llegaste a mi vida como un fantasma, te convertiste en mi mejor amigo, en mi sombra, eras importante para mí…. Trataste de animarme, yo te hice a un lado desquitando mis frustraciones contigo pensé que estaba bien que yo no te necesitaba hasta que te vi con Kagami entendí, extrañe ser tu luz quizás estaba algo celoso de perder a un amigo por mi arrogancia y el orgullo ciego, nunca quise lastimarte pero lo hice. — Aomine expreso con franqueza—

Los recuerdos a veces duelen incluso si son más que nostalgias perdidas— Me dolió perderte aquella vez quizás merecías sufrir también.

— Lo sé. —Simplemente contesto la pantera—

Kuroko aprovecho para exigir respuestas — Escuche la conversación, dijiste esas cosas y yo…. ¿Por qué? ¿Piensas de esa manera sobre mí?

 _"No quería que dejaras de ser mi amigo a causa de que ya no soy eficiente en el equipo, ya no soy útil para ti, ni para nadie ¿Por eso me desechas?"_

La pantera no sabía que responder había cometido muchos errores y ese era uno de ellos— A veces digo muchas cosas que no son ciertas.

El peli celeste sabía que esas palabras hirientes podían ser verdad. Aomine era un pésimo mentiroso siempre desviaba la mirada para cierto punto fijo y ahora lo estaba haciendo. Con solo pensar que su luz pudiese verlo de manera inferior le provocaba un sufrimiento atroz así que trato de alejarse, lo mejor era alejarse de esa manera tal vez no sufriría, tal vez no doliera con la distancia.

— Debo irme— Kuroko intento levantarse pero sus piernas temblaban y la primera vez que se puso de pie se cayó al suelo, eso era humillante se sentía miserable al no poder ni siquiera sostenerse por su propia cuenta así que simplemente se quedó allí manteniendo una distancia del moreno como si este no se diera cuenta de su vulnerabilidad.

Aomine sabía que en la mirada de Kuroko había miedo, había inseguridad, había un dolor crudo que les gustaría poder disolver— Estábamos enojados en verdad nos preocupamos por ti, las palabras pueden estar llenas de mentiras pero las acciones no.

Ciertamente el intrépido hombre estaba cansado de convertirse en un juguete que utilizan y desechan, quería ser valioso en el equipo jamás una molestia— No te atrevas a mentirme, a veces siento que todos ustedes me ven como una herramienta que pueden usar a su conveniencia incluso tu Aomine-kun

— Nadie te ve de esa manera ¿De dónde sacaste esa ridícula tontería? — Refunfuño el moreno

 _Nash se lo había dicho, la generación de los milagros lo estaba usando y el pequeño estaba empezaba a creer que era verdad._

 _Akashi lo veía como de su propiedad, creía que por descubrir el poder de Kuroko poseía alguna clase de dominio sobre este._

 _Obviamente el joven peli celeste no desea ser usado como un juguete o un arma y temía que Seijuro lo viese de esa forma retorcida porque entonces parecía que toda la amistad era una farsa y no quería creer que los sentimientos no fuesen verdaderos._

— ¿A no me ven de esa manera? Akashi-kun piensa que le pertenezco, que debo obedecerle en todos las ordenes por absurdas que sean. Yo soy una persona, mi corazón late y se rompe, no soy una cosa sin valor que cuando no funciona más en el equipo simplemente se cambia. —Contesto el atrevido niño—

Aomine entendía a qué se refería su sombra el capitán estaba desquiciado porque sospechaba que el desgraciado extranjero estaba poniendo a Kuroko en contra de la generación de los milagros pero él conocía al chico sabía que era y que no era capaz— Se quién eres.

— No, nunca me conociste. — Dijo esto con una emoción segadora después de tantos años Aomine no le conocía sufriente para darse cuenta de las circunstancias y de su propio sentir.

 _Nunca entendió a su sombra porque era una luz brillante, nunca sabría que se siente vivir bajo un mundo lleno de oscuridad, de silencio y de indiferencia._

Daiki quería decirle que le conocía por eso nunca desconfiaría, deseaba poder expresarse mejor para que ese chico supiera que era importante para ellos y no una insignificante criatura como este creía que era— kuroko yo…

— Quisiera que algún día me vieras como algo más que una sombra que es batida por la intensidad de tu luz. — Dijo esto con un susurro, mientras era embargado por el sentimiento de no ser suficiente, de no merecer estar con una luz como Aomine.

La lluvia disminuía ahora no era más que roció y Daiki como de costumbre le hablo de forma contundente— Porque entonces no peleas por lo que ambicionas, no eres del tipo de hombre que se queda llorando por su debilidad, el Tetsu que conozco es terco por eso siempre consigue todo lo que quiere… Si Akashi dijo todo eso de ti demostrarle lo contrario como hiciste en el pasado, si crees que mi luz empieza a absorberte entonces lucha por ser mi igual.

—Tienes razón, voy a mostrarle a todos ustedes lo contrario, demostrarles mi valor— Añadió Kuroko tratando de levantarse, dio un paso antes de caer por suerte Aomine lo atajo pero este retrocedió como si ese contacto le quemara, tratando de fingir fortaleza cuando se terminaba derrumbando.

La sombra estaba un poco extraña al menos eso noto la pantera — ¿Estás bien? Vamos sé que estás enojado por esa tontería, ya olvida ese incidente estúpido.

El jugador fantasma estaba luchando por recobrar la compostura aun peor de llorar como un niño en los brazos de un hombre rudo era no poder levantarse, no ser capaz de mostrar fortaleza. Le dolían sus piernas, era un malestar infernal más revuelto con vergüenza el sentimiento era un fatal el resultado.

¿Qué iba hacer?

No podía quedarse allí no obstante tampoco era capaz de irse por su cuenta para su casa a esas horas de la noche, necesitaba ayuda pero no quería ser una carga, no quería que Daiki se diera cuenta de su terrible condición por eso trataba de fingir aunque sus dientes chillaban y su cuerpo gritaba por ayuda.

Porque su luz era tan fuerte que no podía fracasar enfrente de él.

No quería que le tuvieran lastima….

Era tiempo de ser orgulloso, era difícil derrumbarse frente a alguien que deseaba que le viese como alguien poderoso. Si se caía a pedazos, perdería Aomine y no ambicionaba que algo así llegara a pasar—Me quedare aquí.

—Ni se te ocurra, idiota ¿Estás loco?— Grito Aomine haciendo un gesto gracioso ante la lógica de su sombra.

—Es que no puedo levantarme en este momento porque quiero quedarme aquí un rato más. — Susurro algo avergonzado, apretando sus puños. No quería decir en voz alta lo que pasaba sin embargo no tenía muchas opciones.

Daiki no era tonto de inmediato se daría cuenta que su sombra era incapaz de levantarse del suelo, al instante notaria que algo pasaba así que era mejor decirlo de una vez a que este lo averiguara por su propia cuenta.

El moreno estaba desconfiando, era muy raro lo que acontecía pero tampoco era del otro mundo su sombra a veces le pasaban cosas así—Deja de mentirme y dime la verdad ¡Ahora!

Kuroko no dijo nada como siempre evitando responder preguntas indiscretas, no ambicionara que su mejor amigo supiese la verdad, no le iba a mentir pero tampoco le diría la realidad que afectaba su vida de manera negativa.

No le diría…. Nunca le diría porque no quería perderlo, no quería tampoco ser una carga para él.

Era mejor simplemente ignorar que no podía caminar por el dolor insoportable a causa de que olvido tomar sus medicamentos, estaba demasiado estresado por enfrentar al emperador como para recordar.

Que indulgente había sido por eso terminaba de ese modo.

Al ver que el chico no respondía más bien tenía esa mirada vacía y no se movía del suelo, decidió entonces tomar medidas al respecto—Bien así que no quieres decirme.

Kuroko no pretendía que lo vieran de esa forma se trató de levantar—Puedes irte. Yo…Me iré a casa más tarde, no es nada estoy bien…. Estoy bien

El talentoso hombre exigió, gritando — Demuéstrame que estas bien, entonces camina ¿Qué esperas? ¡Anda!

El pequeño intento hacerlo pero terminaba siendo humillado porque no era capaz de mantenerse ni un momento de pie, así que se quedó callado mientras que se hacía un puño entre el barro.

Por supuesto Aomine sabia mejor que nadie que su sombra estaba mintiendo, se lo percibía en toda su fino rostro, era obvio que algo le dolía y parecía que el chico no podía ni si quiera levantarse. Necesitaba saber que estaba pasando casi desesperadamente, el jugador fantasma estaba ocultando algo, no quería responder a sus preguntas por una razón que desconocía.

Tenía un mal presentimiento….

Únicamente Tetsuya pensaría que la luz lo abandonaría en esas condiciones —Si quieres puedes ir a mi casa queda aquí cerca, hace poco me cambie de departamento así que pudo cargarte en mi espalda hasta allí… Si no eres capaz de caminar creo que no debes pesar nada fácilmente puedo alzarte ¿Estás de acuerdo?

El pequeño simplemente le miro por largo tiempo, pensando en que debería hacer aunque resultaba lógico irse con Aomine así que asistió con timidez, no era como si tuviese muchas opciones vivía muy largo por ello debía irse en autobús y no era capaz de dar un paso sin caerse, era de noche, le dolía todo, se encontraba lleno de barro, totalmente empapado, aun llovía levemente y estaba tronando, le tenía miedo a los truenos.

No ambicionaba molestar a su amigo pero necesitaba tomar sus medicamentos lo antes posible, necesitaba un lugar seguro donde refugiarse hasta que se sintiera mejor.

Aomine se acercó entonces, hincándose al lado del chico para que este pudiese trepar a su espalda – Bien, sube y apúrate que no tengo todo el día.

Kuroko se arrastró a fin de que pudiera subirse a la espalda, aguantando el dolor constante se impuso para tirarse en un tipo abrazo poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno con fuerza para evitar caerse, sus piernas quedaban descolgando entre la cintura de Aomine, quien le sostuvo con cuidado a modo de que el chico fuera de porcelana y se fuese a quebrar.

Después de asegurarse que Tetsuya estuviese enganchado correctamente, la pantera le alzo, el pequeño se agarró con fuerza casi rasguñando a su trasporte.

Daiki se daba cuenta que Kuroko no pesaba nada, era como alzar a un niño aunque eso le hacía más fácil su trabajo de llevarlo a su casa porque era demasiado liviano, caía en cuenta que algo andaba mal no era normal fuese tan frágil—Vaya no pesas nada deberías alimentarte más, eres muy pequeño para tu edad, te has encogido ¿eh?

Susurro casi en la oreja del moreno—Es que Kagami-kun era el que me daba mucha comida y mis padres casi nunca están, no tienen tiempo para mi… Así que prefiero los batidos de vainilla que alimentos… Además yo no soy pequeño, Aomine-kun es muy alto, fuiste tú quien creciste.

La pantera siguió caminando como si nada hasta su domicilio no era muy lejos tampoco le importaba llevar al chico en su espalda hasta allí quizás lo más importante por ahora era sacarle información a su sombra sobre las cosas que estaba ocultando, sobre ese sospechoso acontecimiento, sobre Nash Gold y quizás sobre la conversación con Akashi.

Por supuesto Kuroko quería saber si su luz terminaría aceptándolo aunque estuviese roto, tenía tanto miedo de ser abandonado así que trato de decir una metáfora o alguna clase de comparación con su estado—Aomine-kun. Si fuéramos pájaros, me quebrara un ala y nunca más pudiera volar ¿Te quedarías conmigo o me dejarías atrás?

 _Quería saber si el hombre lo dejaría como aconteció en el pasado o se quedaría aunque ya no sirviera más para jugar básquet._

 _Estaba probando a su luz con esas cuestiones._

Aomine se extrañó ante ese raro dilema — ¿Por qué de repente esa pregunta?

 _El jugador fantasma se comparaba con un miserable pájaro que ya no podía volar por el cielo azul al tener un ala rota porque eso simbólicamente representaba su cuerpo que estaba roto, no podía jugar el deporte que tanto amaba, no era capaz de romper las vínculos de su lesión y ser libre para poder cumplir sus sueños, sus ilusiones y volar._

—Estaba pensando. — respondió de un modo poco expresivo, desalentador y depresivo.

—Piensas demasiado…. Por supuesto si fueras un pájaro que no puede volar terminarías muriendo, la vida es cruel con los débiles. — Dijo Aomine siendo un poco cruel con su respuesta sin saber que esta afectaba de una manera totalmente negativa a su sombra.

— Eso es bastante triste... Supongo que el mundo es de los fuertes, los débiles no les queda otra que morir al no poder sobrevivir. ¿Eso quiere decir que me dejarías atrás? ¿Me abandonarías por estar desahuciado o por ser vulnerable? —Murmuro angustiado el cauteloso misterio—

Daiki percibió la reacción triste de la sombra así que decidió decir algo más amable —Me quedaría contigo hasta el fin del mundo o quizás simplemente no te deje morir. ¿Crees que el gran Aomine aceptaría a una sombra siendo esta débil? Eres fuerte si no me crees a mi deberías entonces creerle a Bakagami. Puedes sobrevivir ante cualquier cosa, eres luchador y terco cuando te propones algo, eso admiro de ti.

— Darme cuenta que no me abandorias es suficiente para mi, creo si estuvieras conmigo en ese momento moriría feliz por pertenecer a tu lado hasta el final, sería un regalo del cielo. — Sonrió Kuroko

Aomine respondió reflexionando el asunto—Niño tonto, a veces simplemente hace falta que alguien cuide tus heridas. Sabes que un pequeño ángel que perdió sus alas no deja de ser un ángel por esa razón, aun siendo un pájaro indefenso yo te protegería, siempre te protegeré. ¿Por qué hablas como si hayas perdido las alas? ¿Por qué hablas como si no pudieras volar?

Kuroko no esperaba esa respuesta —Vaya eso es muy profundo viendo de ti

—Idiota ¿Qué se supone significa eso? Es una forma para evadir mis preguntas.

La sombra respondió con inocencia —Claro que no.

—Si haces eso todo el tiempo además olvida lo que dije. — Añadió Aomine

Kuroko se burlo—Tienes miedo que otros se enteren que en realidad eres bastante dulce, no te preocupes será nuestro pequeño secreto…

— ¡Cállate! — Grito—

El jugador fantasma estaba medio durmiéndose, con un poco de fiebre recostado en la espalda de su luz, era muy cómodo, era absorbido por la calidez de una luz que termina reconfortando su alma.

—Me alegra saber que te quedarías conmigo aunque este roto, aunque el cielo sea oscuro y el destino incierto. Si te tengo a ti el futuro no me importa, no tengo miedo a morir, ni al porvenir que me aguarda… —Suspiro mientras entrecerraba sus ojos. Tenía tanto sueño...

—Dices cosas raras creo que estas delirando por eso no te duermas o te golpeo—suspiro— Te vas a enfermar, pequeño tonto.

Pero era demasiado tarde la sombra ya se había dormido profundamente, eso era malo por supuesto era una causa probable que terminaría refriado y ¿Cómo se supone que lo despertaría?

— ¿Qué voy hacer contigo Tetsu?

¿Por qué no quieres decirme la verdad?

Aomine no entendía que sucedía, Kuroko no era capaz de caminar significaba que había un trasfondo dentro de sus palabras y acciones, el chico quería decirle algo pero no lo hacía de frente, ocultaba secretos. Necesitaba averiguar, necesitaba saber que estaba pasando. Pero ¿Cómo? La sombra se cerraba, rechazaba y se volvía extraño cada vez que preguntaba algo. No confiaba y le enojaba pensar que a Kagami si le diría sin embargo a él no posiblemente se merecía ser tratado de ese modo.

Alas rotas…. Simbolizaba algo o Kuroko no habría hablado sobre ese tema en específico, era como un enigma que debía descubrir, una cosa rara estaba aconteciendo en el entorno. No quería perder a su sombra pero tampoco podía obligarlo a quedarse.

¿Qué podía hacer?

* * *

Saludos queridos lectores, agradecimientos por seguir, dar favorito a este fic y por sus comentarios siempre tomo en cuenta sus palabras.

* * *

annelys: Gracias y que tenga una buena semana también.

Black Ross: Le envía unos dulces. Akashi aunque está equivocado en sus métodos si debe estar preocupado.

Inochan-Uchiha: Muchas gracias por su comentario. Hay conflictos por doquier, Mayuzumi tenía esos sentimientos conflictivos pero en el fondo sigue admirando a Kuroko aunque no siempre lo demuestre. Nash y Akashi enfrentados son un peligro xD

Sophia: Le gusta el Akakuro si lo interpreta como celos es comprensible. Lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo de amor de Novela xD

TECKK: Cuerda floja que esta sobre un mar de fuego con cocodrilos genéticamente mutados xD Prefiere NashKuro creo que es interesante la interacción es complicada pero disfruto escribirla la verdad.

Nightmareintoadream: Quiere que lo rechace creo que Kuroko lo haría aunque no sé si Nash aceptaría un no por respuesta. Gold de hecho lo ve más como un objeto que Akashi al menos en este momento.

lukyluze: Creo que es difícil alejarse incluso si le hacen daño, no quiere perderlos porque los aprecia por eso se aguanta, no puede hundirse en esa rutina por supuesto Nash no tiene sensibilidad así que no es fácil tratarlo de hecho siempre tiene que estar con cuidado me gustaría poner a Ogiwara y Kagami tal como usted los relata quizás lo haga de esa forma. Tengo pensado como ira hacer pero puedo cambiar de idea.

Guest: Es como un guerra.

Kazuyaryo: Hay posibilidades de un bad Kuroko todo depende. Sé que tengo que tener cuidado al introducir esos personajes porque tienen mucha influencia para Kuroko y todo lo que hacen le afecta incluso no llamar a Tetsu hace que este sufra pero bueno espero que cuando añada a Kagami y Ogiwara le agraden no van a ser tan malos, no espere que sean despiadados sin embargo tengo en cuenta que si le hacen daño seria desastrófico.

Jobel: Les hago esperar quince días de hecho quizás me tardo más es que mi cargador no funciona bien.

aiwo175: Gracias por sus comentarios me animan a seguir, si fuera buena dibujante téngalo por seguro que ilustraría pero voy a ser detallada entonces, me agrada más que la gente imagine lo que quiera e intérprete las cosas como bien le parezcan aunque de repente pongo un link si quiere algo más detallado. Me gusta Kuroko x todos de hecho este fic tiene esa tendencia.

lucy11: Aun estoy pensando cómo será el final así que cualquier cosa puede pasar.

HIRAKILOCAKNB: Que yandere sonó eso xD Me alegra que le agrade la historia también quiere que Kuroko sea malo ¿ya se lo imagina como seria? Si se hace así o no depende de la decisión que tome y si Nash es capaz de manipularlo supongo.


	10. Inquietud

**Capítulo 10: La inquietud de una sombra.**

* * *

Aomine dio una caminata silenciosa en medio de las calles concurridas de Japón, era una tranquila noche, la quietud gobernaba el lugar. El moreno comúnmente era propenso a sentir calor pero ese día en especial únicamente tenía un frio estremecedor, no sabía si era a causa de estar mojándose al aire libre o por tener un peso extra en la espalda que destilaba agua congelada sobre su dorso haciendo que su cuerpo se erizara por completo.

A pesar de ser indiferente la mayoría del tiempo el jugador con talento natural era un hombre que protegía a sus amigos con ímpetu y Kuroko era preciado para él, no se dio cuenta como este pequeño individuo sin igual invadió su zona de confort de tal forma, destruyendo sus barreras, ni diviso en qué manera su vida cambió radicalmente después de conocerle, en definitiva había un antes y después de Tetsu.

 _Era ese impertinente el que cambio la forma manera de ver el mundo, el indivisible que logró colarse en su existencia sin ser detectado quizás era obra del caprichoso oráculo que guiaba un porvenir incierto._

Por esas razones su preocupación no disminuyo todo lo contrario aumento más y más a medida que pasaba el tiempo, el chico daba la impresión de estar enfermo, no pesaba nada sabía que los acontecimientos que sucedían eran culpa del idiota de Kagami desde que este se fue al extranjero, la sombra dejo de alimentarse parecía más deprimido y eso que había visto a Kise obligándolo a comer varias veces, fallando en el intento bueno no del todo, de vez en cuando la sombra le hacía caso al rubio.

 _No solo noto la desnutrición evidente también podía percibir su tranquilo respirar incluso el sonido de su corazón latiendo._

 _Era esa cercanía la que siempre existió entre ellos como un lazo forjado por el destino, no era para menos que fueran próximos después de todo eran amigos desde hace muchos años… Casi podían considerarse familia._

 _Había una cierta empatía latente._

Después de mucho pensar al fin llegaron al domicilio de Aomine, quien abrió la puerta con mucho costo puesto que su sombra estaba dormida en su espalda destilando gotas de agua por todo lado y era difícil poner la llave en la cerradura pero se las arregló para entrar a su casa después de unos minutos.

Bajo suavemente al pequeño de su espalda tomándolo de la cintura y apoyándolo en su contra, hasta la alfombra. Pensándolo bien no era un buen lugar para ubicar un individuo sin embargo estaba demasiado empapado además debía moverle de alguna manera para que este abriera los ojos.

Lo sostuvo en sus brazos para tratar de despertarlo mientras gritaba su nombre una y otra vez no obstante el joven misterioso nunca reacciono ante aquellas exclamaciones nada tenues.

Al ver que el hombre fantasma se encontraba profundamente dormido verifico que no tuviese la temperatura demasiado alta, puso su frente sobre la de este y luego su mano, dándose cuenta que estaba ardiendo el pobre chico a pesar de las manos se mantenían frías como témpanos de hielo podía calentarlas quizás con su mismo calor corporal. Aomine no tenía la menor idea de cómo resguardar a un ser tan delicado y frágil en ese estado vulnerable casi enfermo, en su vida había cuidado a un individuo con tanto esmero por esa razón no sabía qué hacer.

¿Debería arroparlo con algo?

Era sensato hacer eso así podía evitar que se refriara porque estaba seguro que aquel fatal augurio pasaría, a lo mejor debería secarlo aunque para eso era necesario quitarle la ropa en primer lugar y lo intento no obstante se dio por vencido antes de comenzar había desabrochado algunos botones de la camisa con torpeza casi desgarrando la ropa del espíritu celeste que yacía a mereced del brutal hombre que no era nada cuidadoso.

Al fracasar en ese aspecto cayó en cuenta que era mejor despertarlo no iba a poder desnudar a un niño inocente, de pronto pensó que lo estaba mirando demasiado tal vez el joven sin presencia era demasiado tierno incluso sus pestañas largas, su cabello pegado a su piel, su tez mojada pálida como de porcelana o de vainilla tal como olía daba la impresión de ser un pequeño ángel caído del mismo cielo a sus brazos.

 _Temía tocarlo y este se quebrara en miles de pedazos._

No estaba haciendo nada productivo simplemente dejaba que el tiempo pasara, si desamparaba a su amigo de esa forma iba a terminar enfermándose así que lo más prudente sería robándole del mundo de los sueños un adorable infante.

– Aunque debería colocarte algo seco si te quito esa ropa mojada me sentiría pervertido tal vez he visto demasiadas revistas de mujeres medias desnudas y sin embargo creo que si fueras una de ellas serias bastante popular, no quiero imaginar algo así… No sé seguramente temo que termines pensando mal de mí aunque eres un niño tonto y demasiado inocente pero por alguna razón me preocupa lo que especules sobre mi ¡Qué tonto! Inclusive si alguien entrara y mal pensara esta situación, no me importaría porque se supone que a mí no me interesa nada a menos que sea sobre ti posiblemente eres una de esas pequeñas excepciones que hago en mi vida, quizás endulzas un poco mi amargo ser…. — Dicho esto lo movió con impulso para que se despertará, Kuroko empezó abrir los ojos lentamente batiendo sus pestañas como si fuese un espíritu celestial.

—Aomine-kun. Apaga la luz, quiero dormir un poco más…—Susurro el chico medio acurrucándose más encogiéndose como si estuviese demasiado cómodo para despertar del sueño profundo en el que estaba.

—¡Despierta!— Grito Daiki con todas sus fuerzas, ese chico imprudente no veía que estaba empapado ¿Cómo se iba a dormir de esa manera? Era absurdo terminaría enfermando…

El jugador fantasma cerro de nuevo los ojos sin ganas de levantarse — ¡No me grites!

—Escucha, no puedes dormir en estos momentos porque tu ropa esta mojada cuando te seques puedes dormir todo lo que quieras— Dijo esto de manera calmada aunque ya se estaba desesperando, no tenía paciencia—

—Pero Aomine-kun— Susurro quejándose—

Daiki aun sostenía el cuerpo húmedo entre sus brazos tratando de que le hiciera caso – Nada de peros deberías quitarte esa ropa humedecida te vas a enfermar, yo te prestare algo si bien eres bastante pequeño y no te quedara nada al menos puedes usarlo mientras coloco tu ropa en la secadora…

 _Kuroko sabía que la pantera era un hombre alto por no decir mucho más grande, musculoso que él nunca le quedaría nada de su ropaje, eso era totalmente ridículo si bien no tenia de otra más que ponerse ese vestuario, no iba andar desnudo por ahí o posiblemente cubriéndose con un paño, era mejor colocarse algo mientras se secaba su vestimenta así que lo mejor sería andar con harapos que eventualmente le quedaría enormes._

— Aomine-kun quiero darme un baño ¿Puedo? — Dijo más por una excusa para tomarse sus pastillas a escondidas que otra cosa.

El trigueño se fue hacia su habitación agarro algo de ropa que sabía que no le quedaría al chico sin embargo al menos lo cubriría para que no muriese de una pulmonía, se la entrego y empujo al invisible ser hasta el baño – Había olvidado que no conocías este apartamento puedes bañarte aquí, yo iré a cambiarme ya que por tu culpa me empape también.

— Lo siento. — susurro el reservado hombre ojeando el departamento y entrando al baño, cerrando la puerta al mismo tiempo que se recostaba en esta.

Se dirigió al lavado poniendo una temperatura caliente al agua, con dificultad se quitó la ropa que se le pegaba a su piel, en la bañera sentía que le dolían mucho sus piernas, se resbalo sentándose en la tina con cuidado.

Tenía un insoportable ardor que no podía sobrellevar, se sobo un poco el área afectada como si eso pudiese ayudar en algo, conseguía aguantar esa agonía por un tiempo, ya estaba acostumbrado al dolor no obstante lo último que quería era que su mejor amigo lo viese así, no aspiraba a ser débil, no ambicionaba ver esa mirada en los ojos del moreno que indicaban el despreció por ser inferior, por no estar a su altura.

 _Él me va a dejar atrás- Se nublaban sus pensamientos de oscura melancolía-_

 _Recordaba ser abandonado y eso era una cicatriz difícil de sanar hasta el dolor físico a veces era efectivo para quitar el sufrimiento del alma._

 _¿Qué debía hacer?_

No podía seguir así sufriendo en silencio, su cuerpo empezaba a convertirse en su propio verdugo, en un duro torturador.

Agarro las pastillas que estaban en el pantalón para tragárselas tomo algunas, sin querer ya que estaba temblando aquellas píldoras restantes cayeron al piso esparciéndose por doquier pero el lesionado no se molestó en recogerlas, no poseía las fuerzas pero sabía que debía juntarlas puesto que eran muy caras y tampoco pretendía que Aomine supiera de su condición o viera en qué estado deteriorado se encontraba.

Cerró los ojos sintiendo como el agua fría de la lluvia iba desapareciendo con la ardiente de la ducha, simplemente existía ese instante en que su cuerpo ardía y se evaporaba el sufrimiento.

 _Era un instante en el cual no quería pensar en absolutamente nada simplemente relajarse._

Al durar demasiado tiempo presintió que Daiki llegaría a la conclusión que se había ahogado o algo por el estilo y se preocuparía ante tales negativos pensamientos así que decidió salir del baño tampoco se aprovecharía de la amabilidad de su amigo gastando el agua y la electricidad.

Al estar desnudo se secó con un paño, se colocó la ropa de Aomine hasta tenía su aroma impregnado en ella, eso era reconfortante de alguna manera, percibía aquel perfume exquisito aun después de tanto tiempo el olor seguía recordándole el pasado, que nostalgia sentía aunque ese suéter era enorme tanto así que le quedaba como un vestido, se veía realmente ridículo con ese ropaje nunca tendría un cuerpo tan grande, musculoso y estructural posiblemente porque no comía nada o simplemente daba la impresión de ser un niño, la naturaleza quería que fuese una sombra por siempre… Debía verse de esa manera frágil para ser invisible ante los ojos de la gente mientras que el tigre o Daiki brillaban a lo mejor esa era la contextura adecuada una fuerte luz y una sombra que nadie nota.

 _El destino de una sombra era ese estar detrás del telón mientras que las estrellas brillan, ser invisible e indispensable era su ideal._

Por esa razón debía buscar un hombre con grandes dotes y carisma que lo opacara con una personalidad que llamara mucho la atención así podría desaparecer en la nada si bien una luz es la única que puede ver a una sombra entre la noche, al menos existía para sus compañeros de equipo, no era del todo ignorado.

 _Se observó en el espejo con determinación estaba algo avergonzado era cierto que se mantenía inseguro de sí mismo y prefería no mirarse porque su mente crearía un millón de razones para que su autoestima bajara, ya se había acostumbrado a ser invisible, un ser sin presencia alguna._

 _Era bueno fingiendo estar bien, era mejor dejar de pensar, los pensamientos dañan._

– Aomine-kun se va burlar de mí. — Se dijo a si mismo jugueteando con el vestuario que se le caía.

Al momento de pensar que su amigo terminaría riéndose de él porque era muy gracioso hasta adorable, se mareo por las pastillas que eran fuertes para su delicado organismo, le estaban haciendo efecto sentía que todo daba vueltas así que inconscientemente llamo a su camarada antes de terminar desmayado prefirió que alguien le socorriera bueno no era exactamente su idea que lo viesen en mal estado.

Daiki no tardo mucho para llegar principalmente porque su contraparte llevaba horas en esa ducha, ya estaba empezando a inquietarse a como era de descuidado ese chico podría morir ahogado.

Cuando entró al baño lo primero que advirtió fue al fantasma con su abrigo que le quedaba demasiado grande, parecía tan pequeño en medio de la tela casi hundido en esta y como Kuroko sospecho lo primero que hizo la pantera fue burlarse de él — ¡Oye lindo vestido!

Se burló riéndose a carcajadas antes de darse cuenta que su sombra estaba a punto de caer de bruces — ¿Estás bien?

Fue entonces cuando distinguió unas pastillas de colores esparcidas por el piso, con curiosidad recogió el envase para mirar su etiqueta y de inmediato se dio cuenta que eran para lesiones o mejor dicho para el dolor, sabia sobre ese medicamento porque en algún momento escucho hablar a Kise cuando este estaba lesionado generalmente daba referencias acerca de lo efectivas y caras que eran por supuesto el rubio siendo modelo podía pagar ese medicamento.

Llego a la conjetura de que su sombra le estaba ocultando algo realmente importante quizás tenía que ver con esas pastillas, la debilidad y el hecho que no podía caminar.

Dijo de forma casual como para no presionarlo— ¿Te duele algo? ¿Estas herido?

Kuroko no respondió nada simplemente cavilaba lo imprudente que había sido dejando pastillas allí esparcidas por el piso sin embargo no fue su culpa que se le cayeran o ser incapaz de recogerás, ya que se sentía débil y no pretendía expresar que su cuerpo estaba colisionado por no decir muriendo lentamente, terminaría sucumbiendo ante el dolor agonizante y lo más difícil de todo era estar fingiendo ser fuerte cuando flaqueaba a cada instante.

Sabía que quererse en silencio no ayudaría en nada más bien empeoraría la situación, puesto que la quietud desesperaría a la pantera que buscaría respuestas a incógnitas que deseaba no contestar porque estaba cansado, no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones a nadie, además del hecho que estaba amortiguado y únicamente quería dormir para siempre.

– No es nada. —suspiro con agotamiento, sin ganas de hablar.

 _Ni el mismo se creía sus propias palabras y como el mejor mentiroso es el que se cree las mentiras estaba fallando miserablemente en ocultar que se encontraba desecho._

Aomine empezó a distinguir que las piernas del hombre fantasma estaban algo rojas, hinchadas como si fueran moretones que cubrían esa piel blanca de un morado intenso, obviamente trato de tocar aquella contusión e inspeccionar si estaba herido, ya que ambicionaba averiguar la causa de que el chico no pudiese ni caminar puede que se debía a una caída.

El joven sin presencia en un impuso involuntario se quitó de manera brusca haciendo una mueca de dolor, gritando más fuerte de lo normal – ¡No me toques!

Esa conducta se convertía en algo extraño puesto que la sombra nunca gritaba, era estoico, no revelaba sus emociones y el moreno estaba algo confundido no tenía la mínima de idea de lo que estaba pasando pero quería averiguarlo.

¿Por qué Tetsu reaccionaba de esa forma?

No le iba a ser nada simplemente quería saber si se había golpeado o lastimado. Buscaba respuestas y simplemente no entendía lo que acontecía.

Kuroko no le diría nada, era un hombre demasiado reservado como para hablar de sus problemas pero necesitaba saber para hacer algo al respecto.

El invisible se alejó violentamente como si el solo contacto quemara su piel, tropezando se encogió en una orilla lejos de su amigo, protegiéndose para que no viese que se estaba cayendo a pedazos aunque era muy evidente que eso pasaba.

A veces es imposible ocultar la verdad…

—Tetsu. ¿Qué tienes? — Susurro el moreno con intranquilidad al ver que el niño se encontraba actuando de forma sobresaltada a modo de que le estuviesen haciendo daño.

Trato de acercarse si embargo este se alejaba más y más a medida avanzaba.

—No preguntes nada… Llévame a mi casa, quiero irme a casa. — Respiro agitadamente mientras que repetía esas palabras casi gritando a manera de que le fueran a golpear o forjar un perjuicio en su contra, de seguro los vecinos de Daiki pensaban que estaba cometiendo un acto de barbarie.

 _Lógicamente la pantera trato de calmarle, ya que el jugador fantasma estaba muy alterado, tembloroso y al parecer asustado._

 _Era necesario tranquilizarlo lo más rápido posible._

Aomine logro acercarse lentamente viendo al chico hecho un puño le partía el alma, trato de tocarlo siendo cuidadoso si bien Kuroko se alejaba poco a poco dejo que su amigo se aproximara e invadiera su espacio personal.

—Shhh Está bien no tienes que darme explicaciones si no quieres, es muy tarde puedes quedarte aquí no hay ningún problema, si te duele algo…Pronto va a pasar. —Susurro la pantera tocando a cabeza del chico.

—No quiero hablar sobre esto, no se lo digas a nadie… Por favor no quiero hablar, no me obligues — dijo exasperadamente la sombra como si Aomine le estuviese exigiendo la verdad a la fuerza incluso hacia esos tiernos ojos y pucheros para convencer a su luz de no hablar sobre el asunto en un aire desesperado.

—Está bien. ¡Cálmate! No hablaremos sobre esto si no quieres pero ¿Me dirás cuando estés listo? — Trato de razonar la pantera sabiendo que era probable que el fantasma no le comentara nada así era él siempre ocultando sus sentimientos y su dolor. —

 _Iba ser difícil que abriera su corazón y expresara su sentir._

 _La sombra siguió ignorándolo pero movió su cabeza para un lado en el idioma entre ellos dos, un lenguaje kinésico eso significaba que debía darle tiempo para hablar, estaba vulnerable y la pantera entendía._

 _La luz no iba a obligarlo a confesar los secretos que guardaba. No podía lograr la confianza forzadamente, ya que era un proceso lento, por ser difícil debía ser paso a paso con paciencia si bien no tenía esa virtud al menos lo intentaría._

Aomine susurro de forma suave poniendo su mano para que este la sostuviera – Ven, yo no voy hacerte daño, sé que me ocultas algo puedo verlo en tu mirada sin embargo no voy a exigir nada solo quiero ayudarte, Tetsu.  
Déjame ayudarte.

Kuroko tomo su mano y se ocultó en su pecho mientras la luz lo alzo en un estilo nupcial dándose cuenta que su sombra estaba frágil como una muñeca de porcelana, el atrevido no se quejó dejo que le realzaran del suelo, apoyándose y el tosco hombre lo colocó con suavidad en su cama arrodillándose a su lado — Sé que merezco que no confíes en mí, ese es mi castigo por el mal que te he causado.

 _La confianza era un hilo que cuando se rompe nada vuelve hacer como antes, no se puede remediar._

 _Puedes durar una vida entera para crear la confianza y basta un instante para destruirla._

El pequeño desvió su mirada, se encogió usando el abrigo para ocultarse de por si le quedaba demasiado grande, funcionaba también como un pequeño refugio de encogerse para no revelar sus secretos.

No era que no confiera una parte de él quería decirle todo, desahogarse aunque su voz se quebrada en el silencio sin embargo no sabía cómo lo tomaría su amigo y tenía tanto miedo de ser abandonado nuevamente que prefería callar aquello que le angustiaba de forma descomunal.

 _Daiki se rio incómodamente tratando de mejorar el tétrico ambiente y dejar el tema atrás sabía que en ese momento su amigo no le diría nada pero era posible que cuando este se calmara pudiese sacarle información al respecto, por eso era necesario hacer que Tetsu se mantuviese en calma, relajado ante su compañía, ya que se mostraba tenso y con recelo._

La luz cambio abruptamente de tema – Dices que no eres enano y un suéter de cuando estaba en preparatoria te queda enorme.

 _De hecho el jugador fantasma recordaba a ver visto a su luz en el pasado cuando estaban en Teiko usando ese suéter siempre pensó que parecía como el tipo estereotipo de esos chicos populares con ese abrigo sobre todo los mariscales de campo en algunas entrevistas que enmarco en un libro Ogiwara llevaba esos abrigos universitarios._

Kuroko cambio su actitud ante esas palabras y lo fulmino con su mirada, sus ojos se encendían un poco eso era lo que buscaba lograr el moreno— ¿Qué estaba insinuando? No soy ningún enano, ya soy un hombre ¿Qué no me ves?

La pantera pasó un paño en esos sedosos cabellos celestes para secarlo, las gotas caían paulatinamente en su pálida tez—Debías cortarte el pelo, ya lo tienes bastante largo después te confunden con una chica.

 _El hombre sin presencia se molestó por ese comentario indiscreto más porque Nash lo había confundido con la supuesta prometida, eso era bastante humillante, en definitiva se cortaría el cabello si era necesario para que no pasara algo así de nuevo._

Aomine se rio molestando, al menos así lograba que el chico dejara esa aura depresiva — Estoy bromeando sabes que en Japón los samuráis llevaban el cabello largo y este simbolizaba muchas cosas importantes… Bueno no soy bueno en historia, ni en cultura pero estoy seguro que tú sí.

 _No note en qué momento pasaste de niño a adulto ¿eh? Aún sigo viéndote como el fantasma que me asunto en el gimnasio pero has cambiado lo que significa que mejoraste._

El moreno se alejó – Cambiando de tema deberías llamar a tus padres para decirles que te quedaras aquí o se preocupan….

 _El invisible aun actuaba como niño quizás por eso lo traban como uno o simplemente era que lo protegían demasiado._

Kuroko envió un mensaje a sus progenitores para decirles que estaba donde Aomine, sus padres ya sabían que era su mejor amigo así que no había problemas en cuanto a eso porque muchas veces había dormido en casa de sus amigos incluso fue a la residencia de Nash por una noche aunque el mago fue el que llamo a su casa y quien sabe que les dijo porque su familia parecían encantados con él posiblemente era un tipo de sujeto que lograba conquistar a las personas y se las ganaba la mayoría del tiempo usando su dinero, claro está.

La pantera añadió —Puedes dormir en la cama por ser mi invitado, yo en el sillón

Ciertamente el peli celeste no quería molestar a su anfitrión—No, yo en el sillón y tú aquí.

—Creo que con lo pequeño que eres cabes en cualquier lado. — añadió aun burlándose

Kuroko ya estaba molesto, su luz llevaba todo el día diciéndole lo mismo, eso le hacía sentir inseguro de sí mismo si bien sabía que la pantera solamente estaba jugando —Deja de decir eso….

—Podemos dormir en la misma cama como cuando éramos niños—completó Daiki ante una opción factible dado que de niños era común compartir espacio más cuando se tenían tanta confianza proporcionado el tiempo que pasaban juntos—

—Ya no somos niños — Contesto el peli azul sin titubear.

La pantera no hizo otra cosa que burlarse—Te sigues viendo como uno.

Kuroko añadió enojado haciendo pucheros —Yo he crecido bastante, eso no es gracioso.

—Lo es para mí— la luz seguía riéndose

El jugador fantasma ya descontento, agarro la cobija de forma infantil y se fue hacia el sillón que estaba en la habitación, se recostó a este con desasosiego– Voy a dormir aquí.

Aomine le tiro una funda más caliente, apago la luz para dormir, ya que estaba cansado y Kuroko había tomado pastillas fuertes asimismo que lo más seguro era que pronto caería profundamente dormido. — Si eres tan adulto y maduro duerme donde quieras.

* * *

El jugador fantasma en cuanto el prodigio apago la luz se arrepintió de no haber aceptado la oferta de quedarse en la cama, puesto que le era difícil dormir cuando estaba tronando tan fuerte afuera inclusive parecía que el cielo estuviese implacable esa noche, había una tempestad terrible, sonaba el techo de forma tétrica, el viento azotando los árboles, de pronto todo se ponía en blanco, negro y el sonido infernal de los truenos le hacía estremecer.

Evidentemente el principito, cerraba sus ojos con fuerza mientras se ocultaba en las cobijas arrollándose como si fueran un amparo, al menos su dolor había disminuido gracias aquel medicamento pero estaba asustado desde niño le había tenido terror a los truenos.

Kuroko se sentó apretando las sabanas en su contra para susurrar — Aomine-kun

Daiki sabía que pasaba conocía tan bien a su sombra como para estar al tanto de que era lo que le acontecía pero no podía ser indulgente sabía que Kuroko era un hombre grande debía tratarlo como tal aunque deseaba resguardarlo a veces le haces daño a alguien cuando lo sobreproteges demasiado.

De forma cruel murmuro, ya que su amigo había afirmado ser alguien maduro —Sé que te da miedo las tormentas probablemente no puedas dormir por esa razón pero ya que expresas ser todo um hombre adulto deberías actuar como tal así que esta es tu oportunidad de demostrar tu madures, ya que no eres un niño puedes vencer tus miedos y dejarme en paz.

—Aomine-kun los hombres maduros, adultos también tienen fobias y si tienen un mejor amigo que los apoye es mucho mejor–sonaba de nuevo un trueno haciendo que Kuroko dejara de hablar para ocultarse. —

El prodigio añadió —Deja de decir tonterías yo te estoy apoyando de manera moral. Tú mismo dijiste que eras grande, así que si eres todo un hombre actúa como uno entonces y no seas cobarde. ¡Duérmete ya!

 _Kuroko sabía que tenía razón, nuevamente era débil, nuevamente hacía que Aomine se sintiera decepcionado por esa causa no respondió nada se quedó quieto con los ojos abiertos mirando a su amigo como si este le hubiese hecho daño._

Daiki tampoco aparto la vista de su sombra tenía ganas de ir con él pero se aguantaba las ganas, el misterioso chico no lo necesitaba, él mismo podía superar sus miedos sin embargo tenia esos impulsos de protección extraños.

 _Bien que el moreno siempre sucumbía ante Kuroko , por rudo que fuese terminaba sometiéndose ante los encantos de un mocoso, no podía simplemente decirle que no de hecho el jugador fantasma siempre lo manipulaba a su gusto y por suerte no se daba cuenta de ese hecho, se salía con la suya sin siquiera notarlo._

 _Que ingenuo ese niño tonto si tan solo supiera el poder que tenía, una especie de control con los chicos rudos y era de una manera inocente a veces hasta infantil que lograba ese control._

 _Probablemente Akashi tenía razón quizás con su modo de ser lograba que Kuroko fuera caprichoso, cabe destacar que los ojos de cachorro, la aptitud de ternura eran sus debilidades posiblemente debería ser menos indulgente sin embargo era difícil no ser condescendiente si de una y otra forma terminaba dejándose llevar por la actitud a veces inofensiva que tenía Tetsu._

Con aquella luz que proveía luna parecía que el chico fuese de verdad un fantasma con esa palidez y el cabello celeste, le daba una sensación de escalofríos al percibir esa escena tétrica, no podía dormir con un espectro delante de él asustándole, parecía estar muerto.

Era fantasma como la primera vez que lo vio en el gimnasio de Teiko.

 _Aun no entendía como ese atrevido sin decir palabras terminaba consiguiendo siempre lo que quería, con un simple gesto era suficiente para que hicieran su voluntad, ni Akashi lograba eso, este obligaba pero Kuroko actuaba silenciosamente y todos caía rendidos a sus pies sin necesidad de fuerza más bien por parecer tan dócil la gente se confiaba demasiado. Era una buena treta de igual forma él lo hacía involuntariamente precisamente no percibía sus capacidades._

 _Era como la caja de pandora parece inofensiva pero en ella conserva el caos de quien tiene la curiosidad de descubrir que hay dentro de ella, era un misterio el solo verla, hacía que pereciera en ese fisgoneo destructivo._

Suspiro dándose cuenta que se había dicho a sí mismo no ser condescendiente y allí estaba siguiendo los caprichos de esa aparición fantasmal que dominaba su espíritu salvaje con maestría.

Perenemente concluía por hacer lo que Tetsu quería, siguiendo los deseos de una sombra, siempre terminaba de igual manera hasta suponía que su sombra tenia control sobre él— Tu ganas deja de mirarme así que me estas asustado, ven puedes dormir aquí.

Kuroko camino arrastrando la cobija dando unos pequeños pasos que sonaban en el piso y luego corrió tirándose a la cama, se encontraba temblando porque tenía aprensión a los días oscuros como ese, estaba empezando asustarse por aquel sonido infernal, se acostó en un lado de la cama arrollado en las sabanas como si fueran un protector, sonaba unos fuertes retumbos, las luces generaban más que terror en el jugador fantasma. Aomine sabia cuanto le asustaba la tormenta así que le jalo para que este dejara de temblar y el chico simplemente se hundió en ese abrazo –No te preocupes niño tonto… Yo siempre voy a protegerte, si estás a mi lado nada va a pasarte.

El hombre invisible confió en esas palabras, es diferente cuando se está seguro en brazos de una luz tan poderosa en su vida, quiso pensar que estaría a salvo con él, ya no tenía miedo a la oscuridad, ni a los truenos porque estaba resguardado, en la calidez de un sol resplandeciente.

Cerró los ojos más tranquilo hasta quedarse profundamente dormido simplemente necesitaba eso un poco de afecto que le quitara esa sensación terrorífica y la pavorosa soledad.

Aomine se mantenía inquieto, el jugador fantasma estaba ocultando algo que estaba seguro no era nada bueno, esas pastillas eran muy fuertes para lesiones graves algo estaba pasando alrededor de Tetsuya, algo realmente malo acontecía con él.

¿Qué escondía?

¿Por qué no decía nada?

¿Por qué actuaba de esa forma?

¿Por qué no confiaba en su mejor amigo?

Parecía que el chico ni siquiera podía sostenerse por sí mismo tal vez estaba enfermo, deseaba poder protegerlo pero como hacerlo si el joven se ponía histérico cada vez que trataba de averiguar qué pasaba, tenía que ser algo muy serio para que un estoico chico actuara de esa manera llena de temor y angustia.

 _Kuroko no mostraba nunca sus sentimientos, los guardaba en lo más oscuro de su ser donde nadie era capaz de divisarlos._

Entendía porque el jugador sin presencia estaba afligido gran parte de esa tristeza era culpa de la generación de los milagros, él incluido se habían expresado mal del peli celeste, le habían hecho tanto daño desde la preparatoria.

Akashi planeo que escuchara todas esas palabras crueles simplemente para que este mejorara y compitiera contra un jugador fantasma mayor.

Según el emperador la competencia ayudaba pero era absurdo dado que Kuroko no era competitivo él simplemente disfrutaba de jugar con sus camaradas.

 _Quizás era su culpa por hacerlo a un lado nuevamente, la de Akashi y la de Kagami por ni siquiera llamar, nada le costaba al menos mandar un mensaje de que estaba vivo. Maldita luz genérica ¿Por qué hacía sufrir a Kuroko?_

 _Seijuro también se había sobrepasado con planear ese acto cruel contra la sombra y tratarlo de forma tan vil aunque entendía las razones por las cuales se comportaba así simplemente no quería que la sombra se involucrara con Nash, no lo culpaba ese tipo extranjero no era de fiar y era obvio que estaba planeando algo malo._

Abrazo con fuerza al chico más pequeño como si fuera algo tierno, como si este se desvaneciera en algún instante, acaricio aquel suave cabello celeste. Se sentía impotente al no poder hacer que aquel reservado ser confesara la verdad, deseaba obligarlo a contar todo sin embargo eso complicaría más las cosas necesitaba ir con calma poco a poco hasta que llegara el momento de que la sombra hablaría de sus problemas.

Si bien era reservado y costaba mucho que hablara de sus sentimientos tenía esperanzas de que este revelara sus secretos — ¿Por qué Tetsu? ¿Por qué no quieres decirme lo que tienes? Yo haría cualquier cosa por ayudarte…. Si tan solo confiaras en mí.

 _No quería pensar que a Kagami si le diría lo que tenía probablemente confiaba más en la segunda luz que en él._

 _Se lo había buscado por renunciar a ser un equipo, mientras que el idiota del tigre a pesar de cometer errores nunca le dio del todo la espalda a Kuroko, debía reconocer que ellos eran un equipo que confiaba uno en el otro y había perdido eso con la sombra._

 _Hay cosas que quizás no se recuperan…._

El silencio de la noche se hizo presente solamente se escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia que aún persistía cayendo sobre el suelo.

* * *

Los colores de la aurora empezaban arribar por la ventana haciendo que el ambiente se tornara menos oscuro, los pájaros empezaban a trinar una curiosa melodía.

Kuroko al percibir la luz en su rostro abrió los ojos perezosamente tratando de ubicarse, al mirar el techo y darse cuenta que no estaba en su propia habitación se asustó sobresaltándose en gran medida aún más cuando sintió un peso a su costado, no basto mucho para descubrir que la masa corporal de cierta pantera estaba aplastando su frágil cuerpo, trato de quitarse de su agarre apenas es que podía respirar de la presión sabía que era mala idea dormir allí sin embargo se sentía seguro al lado de su luz más en tiempos difíciles como esos.

Después de alejarse un poco aún estaba enrollado en su propio capullo de sabanas, sintió un vació dentro de sí.

Sentándose en la cama se quedó mirando a Aomine dormir parecía muy tranquilo, sus expresiones se relajaban y abrigó tanto miedo de perder ese lazo de amistad que existía entre ellos, quizás no era capaz de soportar la separación por segunda vez, perder a la generación de los milagros de su vida para siempre era algo que no podía sobrellevar, ni siquiera asimilar sobre todo si esa distancia era a causa de su cuerpo roto.

Sabía que Daiki era una persona llena de poder y conservaba una fuerza indomable por eso constantemente sus temores crecían con el tiempo a causa de que quería ser digno de jugar con sus luces tanto la pantera como el tigre, se presionaba para volverse más fuerte aunque después de todo con su lesión terminaría por ser inútil completamente incapaz de llevar el ritmo en un partido o inclusive de una caminata… Estaba destinado a ser abandonado por su vulnerabilidad, por su debilidad puesto que su cuerpo no era capaz de funcionar más, ese día lo confirmo si no hubiese estado el moreno todavía estuviese tirado en el suelo tratando de levantarse, esto estaba muy mal quería superarse, quería ser merecedor de estar de nuevo en el equipo.

Siguió observando al hombre dormido y de repente tenia tantas ganas de llorar… Kagami desapareció de su vida como si nunca hubiese existido en primer lugar, se había peleado con Akashi, estaba ocultando la verdad acerca de su condición a sus amigos y no quería ser una carga, no deseaba molestar a ninguno con su tonta lesión que estaba empezando a afectarle de manera directa su existencia poco a poco se iría destruyendo hasta que no quedara nada de él, si no hacía algo su delicada condición empeoraría sin embargo no ambicionaba que le arrebataran el básquet, ni a sus camaradas de su vida porque eran lo más importante para él.

Deseaba ser fuerte, deseaba poder superarse y demostrar su valor, haría cualquier cosa por lograr sus objetivos porque de ese modo no perdería a sus preciados amigos, los conservaría quizás era egoísta pero era importante para él ser aceptado y reconocido por ellos.

Se obligó a levantarse para buscar su teléfono probablemente lo había dejado en el baño, se alegraba que Daiki no vio ese artículo electrónico o preguntaría sobre este y no sabría que responder obviamente no tenía tanto dinero como para malgastarlo en tecnología cuando tenía que ahorrar para sus medicinas tampoco podría explicar cómo consiguió dicho celular que costaba una fortuna, jamás diría que el mago se lo regalo.

Se encerró en el baño vigilando que su luz estuviese aun dormido, tomo su teléfono y observo el número de Nash con ansiedad por ahora era el único número que tenía además del de su casa no era como si, no supiese todos los números de memoria.

Allí estaba su salvación simplemente era de aceptar ese contrato para cambiar su vida por completo aunque eso significaba irse a Estados Unidos con un bravucón y dejar todo atrás, era la única forma de preservar todo lo que tanto quería en la vida, si tan solo pudiese someterse a esa operación era posible que regresaría después como un triunfador, era un sueño demostrar sus habilidades y callar las bocas de los individuos que lo humillaron.

Las cosas no se arreglarían solas, se había dado cuenta que su cuerpo no estaba resistiendo, día a día se malgastaba más si seguía descuidándose de tal forma terminaría muy mal sabía que necesitaba hacerse esa operación lo más rápido posible, unas cuantas secciones de terapia física y un tratamiento para poder volver a jugar, volver a ser el mismo de siempre, volver a ser de utilidad para el equipo.

La única solución que poseía se hallaba con el rubio si bien tenía la certeza que no era la opción adecuada, el mago era demasiado manipulador, violento y detestaba a la generación de los milagros, se le notaba, ni siquiera trataba de disimular aquel odio. Esas eran razones suficientes para rechazar la oferta además que Chihiro le había dicho que si se iba con ese tipo, Akashi lo tomaría como una traición, no se lo perdonaría nunca y no deseaba que el capitán le detestara pero necesitaba seguir adelante, necesitaba ser fuerte para poder continuar jugando su amado deporte.

De todas formas terminaría perdiéndolos….

No sabría si podía soportar que Akashi le tuviese rencor, nunca antes percibió aborrecimiento en su contra y si eso pasaba ¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo podía enfrentarlo?

La generación de los milagros le había herido en el pasado pero nunca sintió odio de parte de ellos.

Ambicionaba mejorar no quedarse allí a que lo miraran con lastima, a ser rechazado tampoco deseaba convertirse en una carga para los demás, suficiente tenía con que sus padres trabajaran tanto para pagar sus medicinas, se empezaba a sentir culpable de esa situación…

—Lo haré por ser digno de jugar nuevamente con la generación de los milagros, mis viejos compañeros de equipo y Kagami-kun. – Dijo Kuroko animándose a sí mismo, tenía tantas dudas sin embargo sus deseos por recurarse de las lesiones y volver a jugar con sus amigos eran más grandes que sus miedos —

 _"Debo demostrarles mi valor, quiero ser fuerte y vencer este dolor que me atormenta."_

Tomo su celular con nerviosismo, sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento inclusive sus manos temblaban.

– Debo hacerlo… Es la única forma. — Repitió varias veces en su mente para tomar valor y llamar al mago.

Marco el número y escucho el timbre del teléfono sonar quería cortar inmediatamente pero no era un cobarde había tomado una decisión. Percibo que alguien contesto y Kuroko respiro profundo para murmurar con algo de recelo – Buenos días ¿Gold-kun?

—Así que al fin te dignas a llamar Tetsuya, supongo que tienes una respuesta para mí. — Dijo el mago reconociendo la voz del pequeño de inmediato.

El jugador fantasma estaba algo inseguro—Si yo… Yo tengo una respuesta.

— Entre dos horas— Nash quería que firmara el contrato lo más rápido que se pudiera para así poseer la certeza de tener al pequeño en sus manos.

Kuroko estaba aturdido— ¿Qué?

—En dos horas afuera de tu casa paso por ti, más vale que no haya ningún idiota cerca. — Añadió en modo de orden, como de costumbre siendo dominante.

El jugador sin presencia estaba en el departamento de Aomine no tenía tiempo para regresar a su casa tan rápido, en dos horas tendría que dejar a la pantera con una mala excusa e irse a su residencia—Pero Gold-kun es demasiado pronto…

—No es demasiado pronto, si llamaste es que aceptas mi propuesta o no te hubieras molestado, te estoy dando tiempo suficiente incluso los abogados llegarían antes que tú. —Dijo Nash tranquilamente dando por hecho que el chico mordió el anzuelo.

El fantasma quería decirle que le diera hasta la tarde para reunirse pero cuando iba a expresar esas palabras escucho que Daiki estaba llamándolo.

 _Vaya a la hora que se comunicó con el enemigo, que imprudente había sido al llamar desde la casa de su amigo pero había sentido ese impulso, aquel coraje para hacer esa llamada._

Kuroko que estaba encerrado en el baño escucho nuevamente la voz de Aomine, ¡oh no! Eso era terrible que precipitado había actuado. – Bien, debo irme. —Simplemente apago su teléfono, era de mala educación haberle cortado a Nash de seguro este se enojaría por el acto grosero sin embargo no quería que la pantera se diera cuenta que estaba haciendo tratos con el supuesto enemigo a escondidas.

¿Acaso eso era traición?

¿Estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo?

No sabía si la generación de los milagros llegaría a perdonarlo por lo que iba a ser, firmar un contrato con otro equipo tenía un sabor a traición ¿Era nefasto? No lo consideraba de esa forma, sus razones eran sensatas quería curarse para jugar de nuevo al lado de sus camaradas, deseaba cambiar para bien, ser mejor y no lograría sus sueños si se quedaba en Japón, si no se operaba a tiempo de sus lesiones nunca volvería a jugar.

Pero también de alguna forma se sentía culpable quizás lo que dijo la segunda sombra le afecto más de lo que creía poseía ese terrible miedo del rechazo, de que sus mejores amigos lo odiaran por irse con el enemigo

No quería traicionarlos sin embargo ¿lo haría? ¿Lo estaba haciendo?

Sentía que estaba siendo desleal no obstante si deseaba estar al lado de los prodigios debía cambiar su destino….

* * *

Saludos lectores gracias por pasar por aquí espero que les guste cómo va el ritmo de este fic y disculpen las faltas de ortografía que pueda tener.

Cualquier inquietud u observación háganmela saber, siéntanse libres de dar sus opiniones.

* * *

aiwo175: Es que no pensé en eso xD Pero la faceta dulce de Aomine me agrada hay momentos que defiende a Kise o a Kuroko y se me hace linda esa actitud.

Inochan-Uchiha: Nash es bastante astuto al menos en este fic. Kuroko y Aomine espero que le agrade la interacción también.

Annelys: Si es incierto. Es comprensible que le no le caiga bien Nash dado sus antecedentes de maltrato.

TECKK: Los spitirus del cielo lo dijeron xD Me alegra que le agrade este fic.

 _Kurosuke-san:_ Hola gracias por escribirme por primera vez y por leer. De hecho en este fic hay un poco de todo pero no se inquiete si voy a poner a Kagami solo téngame paciencia que soy lenta en cuanto al trama espero que cuando ya añada el personaje le guste la interacción que pueda tener con Tetsuya

TobiasA: Ya debe saber que algo anda mal.

Kazuyaryo: Muchos feels.

Plugui23: Hola, gracias. Yo tampoco me decido xD Siéntase libre de preguntar lo que quiera.

— Bueno aún estoy pensando cómo será el final pero no se preocupe nunca he terminado ninguna historia en tragedia.

— La verdad Nash si lo voy a poner bastante se podría decir que es un protagonista o antagonista de este fic de seguro por eso le da esa impresión.

En el manga creo que Akashi volvió a ser absoluto aunque no sé porque quedo inconcluso hay que esperar de igual manera por ser un Semi-au tengo la libertad de hacerlo emperador simplemente para que sea más dramático el asunto.


	11. Rompiendo lazos

**Cap** **í** **tulo 11: Rompiendo lazos.**

* * *

Kuroko se encontraba nervioso no solo por colgarle el teléfono a Nash de forma mal educada sino también por estar hablando con aquel despreciable arrogante en la casa de su mejor amigo, peor aún tras sus espaldas.

 _Daba la impresi_ _ó_ _n de mantenerse conspirando en contra de la generaci_ _ó_ _n de los milagros, por ese acto de evidente deslealtad merec_ _í_ _a ser tratado con despreci_ _ó_ _._

De alguna manera todavía sentía que estaba haciendo algo siniestro quizás debió esperar hasta llegar a su residencia para llamar al prepotente pero en el calor del momento no pudo evitar contactarse con la opción más factible para recuperarse de su lesión fatal y destructiva.

Era cierto que haría cualquier cosa por su equipo incluso abandonarlo todo.

 _No le importaba que tipo de sacrificio podr_ _í_ _a llegar a cometer con tal de volver a jugar el deporte que tanto amaba junto a sus compa_ _ñ_ _eros de equipo, anhelaba abrigar de nuevo aquella sensaci_ _ó_ _n de empat_ _í_ _a, de emoci_ _ó_ _n, adrenalina pura, percibir la sangre corriendo sus las venas y su coraz_ _ó_ _n latiendo con frenes_ _í_ _._

Había tenido problemas con el emperador por culpa del petulante y ahora si Aomine se enteraba por casualidad de que se había comunicado con el supuesto enemigo probablemente también terminarían discutiendo, pelear con las personas que apreciaba gastaba todas sus energías ciertamente le generaba angustia y ansiedad.

¿Prefería el silencio?

Quizás el silencio era más perturbador.

Al principio no se preocupó mucho de que Daiki lo descubriera platicando con el adverso porque sabía que al ser día libre de este significaba que dormiría hasta tarde sin embargo ¿Por qué se despertó tan temprano? ¿Por qué justamente cuando estaba hablando con el mago?

Esperaba que su luz no lo hubiese escuchado, era mejor que no supiera nada respecto a sus complicaciones clínicas o el tratado que probablemente terminaría por aceptar con el rival, era mejor subirse a ese avión que lo llevaría a un país extranjero sin que ellos se enteraran del perjurio que cometería. Al menos Kuroko pensaba que los estaba traicionando o bien sabía que sus compañeros de equipo al final llegarían a la conclusión de que era un traidor, lo ficharían, señalarían y quizás hasta lo odiarían, ser aborrecido por los prodigios era algo que no soportaría resultaba obvio que no deseaba que la generación de los milagros se enteraba de lo que estaba pasando, prefería marcharse sin mirar atrás que enfrentarlos, que ver en sus ojos la respuesta a su pecado.

Si el trigueño por imprevisión hubiese escuchado la conversación a como era de imprudente lo primero que haría es agarrar su celular e insultar al mago después se enojaría por aceptar aquel teléfono regalado y era probable que terminaría por romperlo.

Si no había hecho un escándalo quería decir que no sospechaba nada, eso le creaba una tranquilidad inmediata. Sería complicado explicar porque estaba hablando con Nash, por suerte su amigo no se dio cuenta o se pondría histérico.

Respiro profundo, giro la perilla saliendo del baño tranquilamente fingiendo que no estaba haciendo nada aunque se notaba bastante tenso obviamente que debía estarlo dado que hace menos de unos segundos estaba hablando con el rival que la generación de los milagros despreciaba y el sentimiento de odio era mutuo, ya que eran enemigos naturales.

Kuroko no miro a su amigo ya que se sentía avergonzado, naturalmente los dos siempre se comunicaron con las miradas y deseaba que este no notara su desasosiego– ¡Buenos días! Aomine-kun

 _La luz hab_ _í_ _a percibido cierta actitud extra_ _ñ_ _a en el enano, se recost_ _ó_ _a la puerta impidiendo que Kuroko pasara ambicionando saber que era lo que acontec_ _í_ _a en esa cabeza misteriosa que le ocultaba tantos secretos._

Se acercó como de costumbre invadiendo el espacio personal cosa que no afectaba al hombre fantasma por ser tan estoico y estaba acostumbrado a la aproximación, al contacto físico.

– Hey Tetsu ¿Hablabas con alguien? ¿Por qué no estás en la cama durmiendo? Aún es temprano…—dijo Aomine con aires de curiosidad o un poco de recelo—

—No….Yo no… Hablaba… No…. Con nadie— Tartamudeo el pequeño parecía no encontrar las palabras exactas para mentir así que sollozaba cosas sin sentido.

 _¿Por qué sentía que se mantenía haciendo algo perverso?_

 _Razones sobran para pensar que estaba tomando la elección equivocada ahora mismo le estaba mintiendo descaradamente a su mejor amigo, eso ya era bastante malo aun peor lo que probablemente terminaría por hacer, se iría con Nash a otro país dejando todo atrás sabiendo que firmar un contrato con el enemigo significaba romper lazos con sus amigos, dejaría de ser del Volpal Awords para convertirse si el tratamiento para mejorar funcionaba en un jugador fantasma del Jabberwork._

 _Era indiscutible que Nash no dejaría que se acercara a sus amigos puesto que les aborrecía y si aceptaba un contrato con el equipo rival ¿Eso terminaría por romper vínculos con sus amigos para siempre? ¿Eso no era una traición? ¿O sí?_

 _No quería pensar en que dañaría a sus camaradas porque poseía ese miedo incontrolable de ser despreciado por quienes estimaba y consideraba casi su familia._

—Creí haberte escuchado hablar con alguien, supongo que ya no importa. ¿Te sientes mejor? Ayer parecías un poco enfermo. —Dijo Aomine preocupado por la salud del chico, no podía evitar ser algo sobreprotector aunque trataba de ocultarlo lo más que podía, era su naturaleza cuidar a las personas cercanas para él y a la vez mantener un semblante rudo.

—Gracias por dejar que me quedara en tu casa, me sentía un poco mal pero ya estoy mejor— contesto Kuroko agradeciéndole a su amigo por ayudarle y permitirle permanecer en su domicilio.

—Sabes que puedes venir aquí cuando quieras, por cierto tu cachorro está aquí. Había olvidado decírtelo. –Murmuro con serenidad el moreno recordando que había encontrado a Kuroko número dos que andaba deambulando en medio de la nada buscando con desesperación a su amo.

La sombra había pedido al adorable animalito cuando cayó desmayado básicamente en los brazos de Nash y este lo recogió en un momento de debilidad donde no solo estaba herido físicamente también muy dentro de su alma.

Fue ese día en que el dolor se clavó en su pecho cuando escucho por imprevisión a las personas que más apreciaba hablar tan mal de él, como si fuese nada más que una sombra pisoteada por la generación de los milagros.

Por culpa de aquella conversación cruel término demacrado, angustiado, incapaz de pensar coherentemente así que su debilidad y el dolor combinado con decepción termino por generar en su cuerpo un shock.

Al momento de desmayarse perdió a su cachorro quien trato de defenderlo de Nash con gran esmero sin poder evitar que se lo llevaran.

El perrito se quedó abandonado, pobrecito agradecía a los cielos que su luz lo encontró— ¿Nigou?

—Hace días vi que estaba buscándote cerca del gimnasio iba a pasar a dejártelo pero bueno….Ya sabes estabas ocupado, no contestabas las llamadas.— concluyo Daiki—

La adorable mascota se encontraba cerca de un rincón, durmiendo en una caja improvisada cuando vio a su amo de inmediato fue a saludarle con gran felicidad y Kuroko lo recogió con cariño.

Aomine sonrió involuntariamente ni siquiera noto que su expresión cambio ante tal acto de ternura de su amigo a veces este parecía tan infantil, tan inocente si bien las circunstancias de la vida intentaron cambiarlo debía reconocer que prefería que el niño fuese así, ser ingenuo era causa de perdición sin embargo nunca quiso que su sombra modificara su actitud.

Kuroko al principio era muy ameno, travieso, amable con un brillo a su alrededor de alegría intensa que radiaba esa conmoción pero poco a poco se hizo más frio, estoico a tal punto de que casi no mostraba sus sentimientos, se guardara todo el dolor dentro de sí…

Era raro verlo con esa expresión de placidez en su rostro desde que Kagami se fue parecía estar deprimido pero había instantes fugaces donde ese chico se mostraba feliz y él podía apreciarlo, ya que la felicidad de su sombra le generaba alegría.

En ese momento podía observar como los ojos del chico se alumbraban, ese semblante era resplandeciente y adorable.

A continuación Aomine hizo una señal para marcharse al comedor, se dispuso hacer el desayuno según él puesto que era un pésimo cocinero, un desastre pero si Bakagami preparaba comida a Kuroko ¿Por qué él no? Después de todo era su luz también debía cuidar que el mocoso no muriera de desnutrición porque se mostraba muy frágil y no pesaba nada.

Mientras que Daiki luchaba por preparar algo de alimento, la sombra vio una revista sobre la mesa y se trataba de mujeres en traje de baño o algo así, eran las cosas que veía Aomine todo el tiempo, bastante predecible mientras Kagami simplemente leía acerca de deportes y Akashi tenía libros muy interesantes. Las mujeres que aparecían en esas revistas generalmente eran plásticas quizás arregladas con Photoshop, usaban ropas cortas y apretadas a sus cuerpos ¡Que aburrido la superficialidad del mundo!— Pensó — Suponía que ese tipo de revistas se vendían mucho y no sabía bien porque, era más cautivador lo que leía el tigre por supuesto la pantera parecía divertirse viendo escotes.

Kuroko siguió observando aquellas mujeres con grandes atributos aunque sus caras eran iguales, cubiertas por muchas capas de maquillaje, extensiones en sus cabellos y de más por alguna razón esperaba que no estuviesen huecas porque para él valía más la personalidad que lo físico.

Debajo de la inscripción había una historia pequeña que decía que a la mujer media desnuda le gustaba pintar si bien no era un libro con historias maravillosas que tanto le gustaban, eso ni si quiera era literatura ya que no tenía nada de sentido más que cuerpos superficiales, falsos para satisfacer de alguna forma a los hombres y quizás hacer que las mujeres se sintieran inseguras con sus cuerpos sin embargo aquella mujer tenía talento en la pintura, incluso había una ilustración de un castillo de hielo.

Pensó que probablemente todas las personas tenían una habilidad especial, una historia detrás de esos falsos rostros sonrientes, tal como Nash era bravucón porque atrás de esa actitud agresiva se podía esconder algo interesante posiblemente primero de ver lo físico había ponerse a descubrir lo que las personas tienen dentro, sus propia forma de pensar, lo que le gusta hacer, si les agrada el sonido del mar, los amaneceres coloridos o las tardes tranquilas.

Nunca hay que dejarse llevar por las apariencias, es importante mirar más allá de lo evidente.

Por suerte Kuroko era observador podía ver la historia detrás de cada mujer, podía percibir si una de ellas había llorado en las noches o había reído para ocultar sus lamentaciones.

El moreno le quito aquella revista tirándola lejos– Deja eso, no es para niños

—No soy un niño, tengo diecisiete años además siempre hablabas de estas cosas en la escuela y ahora dices que soy pequeño únicamente porque seas mayor por unos cuantos meses no significa que debo obedecerte o tengas autoridad sobre mí. —Respondido la sombra.

—Tengo dieciocho, tu diecisiete yo soy mayor por más que unos meses así que yo mando y tu obedeces. — Se burló la pantera.

— Sabes que he escuchado a muchos señalando que en vez de leer esas revistas mejor te deberías buscar una novia, estaban diciendo que nunca te han visto con una y si tuvieras a quien….Usaron una palabra que no entendí pero lo interprete como amar a alguien, ya no tendrías por qué malgastar tu dinero. — Claro Kuroko escuchaba muchas cosas y algunos de los hombres generalmente hablaban sobre mujeres tras vestidores pero no en papel si no en la vida real, el contacto no es lo mismo que la imaginación.

 _Momoi también era fan de cantantes, modelos y actores sin embargo ella decía que quería un hombre real para que fuera su novio no alguien que no conocía realmente aunque en realidad estaba intentando coquetearle a la sombra sin que este entendiera realmente el mensaje._

Aomine simplemente murmuro – Las mujeres son fastidiosas pero a la vez despiertan mis deseos sexuales, es natural que me guste un buen cuerpo sensual ¿no? Pero tú eres un tonto hay una diferencia entre el amor y el sexo como vez yo soy del tipo que no va con el amor… No me interesa tener novia, no quiero complicarme la vida.

— ¡Ha ya entiendo! Así que ninguna mujer está interesada de seguro es porque no sabes tratar a las mujeres parece que te importa más la apariencia que otra cosa y por eso huyen de ti, eso explica porque tienes que gastar dinero en esas revistas… Momoi-san tenía razón. — Dijo Kuroko pensativo.—

 _Aomine estaba enojado porque su sombra lo ofendió de manera discreta e inocente como si fuera fácil hacerlo. Si otra persona lo hubiera insultado de ese modo, le partiría la cara en dos a golpes no obstante como se trataba de su amigo no hizo nada más que fruncir el ceño._

 _A nadie le gusta que le digan que necesitaba comprar revistas por no poder conquistar a una mujer real, eso era patético obvio que podía conseguir una novia a pesar de que no quería eso, estaba tranquilo como estaba, era mejor no complicarse en una relación si podía simplemente dormir en el tejado._

—Así que esas ideas son de Satsuki, lo suponía. — susurro el moreno sabiendo que Kuroko y Momoi eran confidentes por eso siempre se unían contra él, hablaban muy seguido y su amiga le contaba los chismes a Tetsu, se quejaba cuando Aomine hacia algo malo.

—Me dijo que sus amigas no les gusta que hables de ellas como si fueran objetos, han escuchado tu reputación y gustos extraños así que prefieren a Akashi-kun por ser caballeroso, adinerado además porque toca el violín o a Kise-kun por ser modelo pero no te preocupes yo creo que eres agradable y te defendí diciéndole a Momo-san que cualquiera se podía enamorar de ti pero ella se empezó reír por alguna razón que desconozco. — Dijo Kuroko de manera sencilla—

— ¿Crees que cualquiera se puede enamorar de mí? – pregunto Aomine.

—Creo que ellas no te conocen bien tú tienes un exterior bastante intimidante a veces rudo sin embargo dentro eres muy dulce, eres bueno en los deportes y las personas te admiran por eso. — Añadió el fantasma con sinceridad.

Aomine sonrió—Hablas como si fueses experto ¿eh?

— Quizás debería enseñarte. — agregó bromeando la sombra.

 _Aunque el moreno y Kise hab_ _í_ _an perseguido a Kuroko cuando este fue a una cita con Momoi sab_ _í_ _an que el chico era como un algod_ _ó_ _n de az_ _ú_ _car quiz_ _á_ _s por eso la peli rosa estaba enganchada con_ _é_ _l, era amable quiz_ _á_ _s demasiado._

– Muy gracioso, eres apenas un pequeño e inocente que no sabe cosas de adultos creo que Satsuki no es buena influencia para ti. —

—Tú eres la mala influencia. Momoi-san es mi amiga le prometí una vez que nosotros y la generación de los milagros estaríamos juntos, que siempre seriamos amigos— Dijo estas palabras un poco más bajo— Es una lástima que no cumpla mis promesas.

 _He fallado nuevamente_ _¿_ _Soy una mala persona? Siempre hago llorar a una mujer y le miento a mis amigos._

 _¿_ _Qu_ _é_ _clase persona soy?_

 _¿_ _Qu_ _é_ _clase de persona ser_ _é_ _?_

—No digas tonterías siempre estaremos juntos porque somos un equipo, eso hacen los equipos estar unidos como una familia. Y sabes que soy el que debería enseñarte a ti, ni siquiera entiendes la diferencia entre amar a una persona y simplemente acostarte con ella debes tener cuidado porque eres un niño tonto alguien podría aprovecharte de ti. —Dicho esto trajo el desayuno que estaba quemado por cierto al menos intento cocinar algo que salió terriblemente mal

 _Entonces Kuroko entendi_ _ó_ _porque Nash era mujeriego, lo hab_ _í_ _a visto muchas veces rodeado de mujeres por ventura quer_ _í_ _a olvidar con otro cuerpo un amor muerto en el silencio._ _¿_ _Pero no se hace m_ _á_ _s da_ _ñ_ _o de esa forma?_

 _¿_ _No es esa una cruel tortura?_

 _No es esa una miserable y pat_ _é_ _tica manera de borrar el dolor con algo tan temporalmente inestable porque hay siguen las espinas clavadas muy dentro de s_ _í_ _y no ser_ _á_ _n eliminadas de ninguna forma._

 _No hay cura para el dolor de amores_ _…_

 _Si hacia algo as_ _í_ _quer_ _í_ _a decir que sus sentimiento eran frescos, no lo hab_ _í_ _a superado quiz_ _á_ _el amor no es algo que se borre tan f_ _á_ _cil, quiz_ _á_ _s se quedan fragmentos esparcidos por los pensamientos y cada vez que toca a una mujer pensaba en su amada probablemente por eso fue confundido por aquella prometida._

 _Es cruel usar a otra persona de tal modo cuando es imposible olvidar algo que se clava en lo m_ _á_ _s profundo de tu ser, jam_ _á_ _s se quita la esencia del amor ni siquiera con la piel de otra persona..._

 _Era triste vivir de esa manera posiblemente el comportamiento del mago se deb_ _í_ _a a eso o a lo mejor era como Akashi su padre simplemente le exig_ _í_ _a demasiado._

 _Anhelaba entender a esa mente siniestra, detr_ _á_ _s de un bravuc_ _ó_ _n siempre hay una historia y ambicionaba conocer m_ _á_ _s._

 _Hab_ _í_ _an hombres lujuriosos como Jason a veces se preguntaba si alguna vez uno de ellos quiso a alguien tal vez no ten_ _í_ _an esa capacidad de amar a un individuo o no aspiraban hacerlo al igual que su persona no quer_ _í_ _a amar a nadie se hab_ _í_ _a dicho a_ _é_ _l mismo nunca sentir nada porque el amor duele y_ _é_ _l ya estaba cansado de sufrir tampoco era algo que le interesaba simplemente deseaba jugar el deporte con sus amigos_ _¿_ _Era eso mucho pedir?_

 _Aomine ten_ _í_ _a raz_ _ó_ _n no sab_ _í_ _a sobre la vida_ _…_ _Era ingenuo y eso ciertamente era un inconveniente._

—Quisiera no sentir nada. Amar es una de las cosas más dolorosas que existen, sé que hay muchas clases de afecto sin embargo todas son tan dañinas, si no tuviera sentimientos todo sería mejor. Como sombra creo lazos que me unen a las personas pero cuando estos se rompen me hacen pedazos, dependo mucho de esos vínculos… Ese es mi problema, no puedo vivir sin una luz. — Dijo Kuroko—

 _Sin ti, sin Kagami-kun no soy nada._

 _No existo_ _…_ _._

 _Me pierdo en la inmensidad._

Aomine respondió —Estaba bien tener sentimientos, eso nos hace sentir vivos incluso el dolor nos hace más fuertes. Está bien crear lazos de lo contrario no seriamos amigos fue el destino lo que nos unió.

—El destino cruel que nos separa también —pensó Kuroko sin embargo se quedó callado.

* * *

El moreno puso la comida quemada que había hecho con mucho esmero en la mesa y la sombra probó el alimento, tenía un sabor espantoso era peor que la comida que hacen Riko y Momoi.

El chico pensó en voz alta – Kagami-kun no quema la comida creo que no sabes cocinar.

Aomine está rojo de la ira y Tetsuya al ver esa expresión enojada, se dio cuenta que había cometido un error al criticar sin la mínima compostura así que fingió no haber dicho nada— Digo que esta comida esta deliciosa, la mejor que he probado

—Deja de compararme con el idiota y mentirme después— añadió Daiki realmente muy alterado por los comentarios indiscretos del jugador fantasma.

Kuroko contesto con falsa inocencia porque precisamente acaba de decir que Kagami era bueno cocinando mientras la pantera era terrible si bien fuese verdad de alguna forma estaba molestando a la luz si afirmaba tal cosa—No lo estoy haciendo

—Acabas de decir que Bakagami cocina mejor que yo— Contesto irritado la pantera

—No dije eso —Disimulo la sombra como si nada estuviese pasando.

Aomine gruño malhumorado, esa actitud realmente le enfadaba, ese chico lo hacía enfurecer tan fácilmente como con una acción tan simple le hacía sentir muy molesto.

Kuroko consumía toda esa comida quemada y le daba un poco a Nigou por debajo de la mesa para no herir los sentimientos del dichoso chef si bien ese alimento estuviese espantoso, ni siquiera podía fingir que le gustaba pero ya había cometido el error de comparar así que podía aguantar esa pavoroso desayuno.

Aomine se daba cuenta que el alimento estaba carbonizado y el pobre chico se lo estaba comiendo por él—Sé que es horrible creo que tengo unas hamburguesas por algún lado.

—Gracias por cocinar Aomine-kun, sé que eres de los tipos que roban comida y compran en vez de hacerla— dijo Kuroko con espontaneidad.

Quizás no podía ser lo que su sombra ocupaba que fuera, quizás no podía ocupar el espacio de Kagami en la vida del joven sin presencia. Era mejor abandonar la idea de ser como el tigre y seguir comportándose como el mismo después de todo era Aomine la luz de la sombra fantasmal, ya tenía un lugar en el corazón del imprudente y lo sabía sin embargo tenía esa inquietud latente dentro de él— Aunque no soy tan efectivo como tu luz verdadera, él te tendría todo un banquete solo para ti.

 _Sus luces competían mucho de hecho debía ser cuidadoso cuando hablaba para que no se enojaran cuando los comparaba sin darse cuenta, eso era una ofensa._

Kuroko sabia manejar la situación a su modo—No tienes que ser como Kagami-kun, ni Kagami-kun tiene que ser como tú porque los aprecio de igual manera, siempre van a ser importantes en mi vida, nada cambiara eso.

 _"_ _La primera vez que vi a Kagami-kun fue obra del destino que conspiro para que nos encontramos por casualidad aunque las casualidades no existen por ventura era simplemente un presagio del porvenir. ¿Quién iba decir que ese hombre se convirtiera en alguien tan importante para mí? ¿Quién iba a sospechar que ese día me tropezaría con él?"_

 _"_ _Es más ni si quiera le note ya que estaba abatido, no podía más que hundirme en mi propio dolor y entonces Kagami-kun me miro cuando era invisible, percibió en mi aquel sabor amargo que invadía mi alma, consumía mi ser y en mi sufrimiento no fui capaz de devolverle la mirada aquel extraño que quiso consolarme en medio de la noche y mis lágrimas."_

 _"_ _Es gracioso que nos viéramos antes y él ni siquiera lo recuerda, no recuerda la primera vez que me hablo, la primera vez que pasamos uno delante del otro sin saber que nuestro porvenir estaba vinculado, fue tan especial que todavía sonrió al acordarme de ese día aun cuando estaba muerto en vida, cuando en mí solamente había oscuridad pude ver la luz proveniente de Taiga, la luminosidad que me salvo de hundirme en esa sensación de dolor, ese forastero se convirtió en mi esperanza."_

 _"_ _Lo vi una vez en una cancha de basquetbol allí es donde nos conocimos por primera vez como si el destino caprichoso planeara ese instante mágico posiblemente sea irónico porque me encontré con ese sujeto que me consoló con sus palabras aunque yo lo ignore"_

 _"_ _Lo vi por segunda vez en la secundaria fue cuando estaba absuelto por el trama un libro interesante, levanté la mirada y me lo encontré frente a mí caminando delante con un paso firme, en el momento que las flores de cerezo caían entre nosotros como si fuese un hechizo que iluminaba mi mente, me vi envuelto en una sensación que me indicaba que ese tipo desconocido era el indicado, él se convertiría en mi nueva luz"_

 _"_ _Al saber su nombre, al estar un poco más cerca simplemente me recordaba tanto a Aomine-kun, no ambicionaba aceptarlo como luz únicamente porque que se parecía a ti pero luego pensé que con alguien tan fuerte como mi compañero de equipo podía hacer que sonrieras nuevamente, al pasar tiempo con él me di cuenta que ustedes eran diferentes y aun así tenía miedo que me dejara como lo hiciste tú, en un instante sentí en mi propia carne que me haría lo mismo, se haría fuerte y se iría de mi lado como todos lo hicieron"_

 _"_ _Tenía tanto miedo"_

 _"_ _Sentía que me rompería cuando empezó actuar como tú, muy dentro de mi tenía la certeza que me abandonaría ¿Qué haría sin él? No podría superarlo tú me dejaste cicatrices profundas en corazón imposibles de sanar y los demás de la misma forma entonces Kagami-kun me destrozaría por completo."_

 _"_ _Estaba angustiado, estaba herido a pesar de él le dio sentido a mi existencia pensó en ser fuerte para mí, en ser digno de convertirse mi luz, en ser mejor de lo que fuiste. No puedo fallarle a la persona que me salvo del dolor en el que estaba"_

 _"_ _No quería perderlo, ya había sufrido suficiente"_

 _"_ _No sé si inconscientemente lo elegí para sustituirte, para usarlo , para vencer a todos y redimirles pero ese hombre se convirtió en algo más, en mi confidente, en mi contraparte y mi luz."_

 _"_ _Sin darme cuenta fui envuelto en su irradiación y yo me convertí en sus sombra"_

Kuroko termino de reflexionar para decir —Sé que a esta hora acostumbras dormir y no cocinas nada sin embargo te levantaste temprano para hacerme el desayuno, ese es un buen detalle estoy agradecido.

Daiki puso su mano en la cabeza del peli azul siempre hacia eso, era un gesto de demostrar afecto sin ser demasiado empalagoso— ¿Quieres ver un partido?

Kuroko sonrió de manera dulce—Me gustaría.

Se sentaron en el sofá de la sala allí era un sitio reconfortante y podían mirar uno de los tantos partido de basquetbol grabados.

Aomine de inmediato hizo un movimiento para interrogar a la sombra, indudablemente ambicionaba saber porque el emperador estaba tan enojado la última vez que lo vio ¿Qué estaba pasando realmente?

La pantera había planeado pacientemente la forma de persuadir a Kuroko de hablarle, poseía una estrategia infalible, colocó disimuladamente un vídeo grabado del juego que perdieron contra los _Jabberwock,_ mientras comía una hamburguesa a esas horas de la mañana pero tipos como él, Kagami, Atsushi debían alimentarse bien para mantener la energía y la fuerza al cien por ciento.

En aquel momento astutamente el moreno fue directo al grano sin ser demasiado obvio al desear robar los secretos del jugador fantasma—Este vídeo es de nuestro partido contra los _Jabberwock_

 _Kuroko cambio el semblante incluso palideci_ _ó_ _, ni siquiera fue capaz de quitar esa expresi_ _ó_ _n de dolor en su rostro como si ese juego le afectara de manera profunda y no era para menos hab_ _í_ _a fracasado por culpa de su cuerpo inservible._

 _Terminaron perdiendo por primera vez en sus vidas como un equipo adem_ _á_ _s del hecho que lo insultaron y menospreciaron por volverse una basura da_ _ñ_ _ada para ellos._

No quería contemplar ese video era una muestra clara de su fracaso, no se podía ver a si mismo caer en el foso más hondo de la desesperación y se sentía miserable porque sabía que había estropeado todo— No quiero ver eso ¿Puedes cambiarlo?

 _Aomine entendía porque su sombra se comportaba de ese modo después de todo ellos hablaron mal del chico por culpa de ese maldito juego, bueno no era la primera vez que criticaron duramente al fantasma había días en Teiko que se quejaban del rendimiento, el capitán nunca dijo nada al respecto parecía tener confianza en Kuroko mientras que él se había peleado por defender la honra de su amigo en ese entonces podía sacrificarlo todo por su camarada y ahora después de varios años aún conservaba ese afecto de protección hacia el invisible ser._

 _Aomine era protector de sus amigos hasta el final lucharía por ellos aunque no daba la impresión al mostrarse tranquilo e indiferente, sacaba las garras cuando debia hacerlo._

 _Había defendido a Kise y a Kuroko como una pantera porque eso hace las camaradas se cuidan entre ellos._

 _Haría cualquier cosa por proteger a su sombra, no importaba si tendría que combatir contra Nash o Akashi._

El moreno quito el video y puso la televisión, decidiendo seguir con el plan de buscar información—Akashi dijo que te estabas viendo con Gold a escondidas incluso armo todo una rabieta y estaba muy enojado al respecto en serio que parecía que iba a matar a alguien por suerte Midorima no tenía objetos punzantes en sus manos o alguien hubiera salido herido…. Creo que hiciste enfurecer al emperador eso es record personal parece que eres el único que puede sacarlo tanto de quicio ¿Qué hiciste exactamente?

Ese tema era un poco incómodo para Kuroko obviamente le había mentido Akashi diciéndole que no quería volver a verlo cuando sufría tanto por no poder estar cerca de él, era incuestionable que aún conservaba afecto por emperador sin embargo no se dejaría pisotear como un plebeyo por él.

El amor no se traduce en dominación.

Seijuro no era superior, era un niño perdido en un mundo de incomprensión, un niño que Kuroko quería abrazar con fuerza y consolar con el afecto que nunca recibió de su padre pero a pesar de desear estar junto a él con tanta intensidad tampoco se convertirá en un capricho del emperador, que cuando se aburre deja como si fuese nada.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Tenía miedo de que Nash tuviese razón quizás Akashi no lo quería, no le importaba en lo más minino simplemente jugaba con él y peleaba con Nash porque no le gustaba que le quiten lo que se supone que es suyo por derecho, ya que el capitán lo había etiquetado como de su propiedad, esa era una evidencia para aceptar el hecho que se estaba volviendo una pretensión de un caprichoso.

El cachorro estaba cerca y Kuroko le acaricio mientras murmuraba — Solamente fue una vez que hable con Gold-kun estaba un poco débil y él me ayudo. No es tan malo como afirma Akashi-kun, simplemente porque lo odia me prohíbe verlo además ¿Por qué se enoja tanto? Yo no hice nada malo.

—Te golpeo el año pasado, humillo a tus amigos y ahora crees que no es tan malo ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? Si Akashi te prohibió verlo es por algo. — Afirmo con algo de rabia Aomine—

Kuroko hablo más para sí mismo —Gold-kun tiene razón el capitán me ve como su juguete y no le gusta que toquen sus cosas por eso no me deja hablar con él.

 _¿Cree que Nash va robarme de su lado?_

 _Ni siquiera le importo._

 _¿Por qué alguien como Akashi se interesaría en mí?_

 _¿Por qué se preocuparía?_

— ¿Y le crees a ese maldito hombre agresor? Puede que Akashi se haya equivocado en la forma de tratarte quizás no sabe cómo guiarte por el buen camino pero no lo hace por creerse el emperador que te domina, sino porque ese tipo gringo es un desgraciado que está planeando algo malo, quiere dañarte y nosotros no permitiremos que eso pase aunque probablemente pienses que estamos actuando por motivos egoístas lo hacemos por ti, por tu bien— Aomine estaba molesto, se notaba en sus gruñidos.

 _Así que era verdad se estaba viendo con el patán pero ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?_

 _¿En qué momento?_

—¿Estás de acuerdo con Akashi-kun? — Pregunto la sombra algo decepcionada.

Por supuesto la pantera había peleado con el emperador por defender al jugador fantasma no obstante ahora entendía que este sospechaba que el miserable de Nash estaba tras el pequeño simplemente para molestarlos o posiblemente por algo más oscuro como un plan malvado para acabarles, creía que Akashi era paranoico y ahora estaba distinguiendo que a lo mejor el capitán tenía razón en preocuparse —No estoy de acuerdo en todo lo que hace pero sí creo que deberías estar alejado de ese infame sujeto despreciable.

— ¿Por qué debo alejarme? ¿Dime una razón?— Cuestiono el peli azul.

Aomine contesto –Razones sobran, el tipo es un maldito.

—Todos ustedes creen que pueden darme órdenes y ninguno tiene poder sobre mí. Si yo quiero ser amigo de Gold-kun, no tiene nada de malo…. No puedes impedir que me acerque a él simplemente porque no te agrada. — Dijo Kuroko no entendiendo la razón por la cual le negaban hacer amistad con alguien, era su decisión nadie tenía porque obligarlo a alejarse.

Era libre para conocer personas. ¿Por qué no lo dejaban?

¿Quiénes eran ellos para prohibirle algo?

Era libre no tenía por qué seguir sus mandatos únicamente porque Akashi despreciaba a Nash debía tratarlo mal...

La pantera tomo la cara del chico entre sus manos para que este pusiera total atención a lo que le iba a decir—Ya hablas como si fueras su amigo, parece que ese maldito te lavo el cerebro ¿Qué te hizo? De seguro usa discursos estúpidos, mal pronunciados y ya caes en su trampa, en su labia barata… Pensé que eras mejor que eso.

Aomine trato de calmarse porque realmente estaba enojado, respiro hondo intentando no apretar demasiado el rostro del fantasma —Hay una cosa que admiro de ti y es que no te dejas manipular por nadie sabes que está bien y que está mal entonces ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te dejas influenciar? ¿Por qué las palabras que dice Gold te afectan de tal forma?

 _"_ _Si algo estaba mal tú lo sabias y nunca cambiaste aunque te exigiéramos que lo hicieras seguiste siendo el mismo."_

 _"_ _Eres como un ave, nadie puede encerrarte incluso si tienes las alas rotas como dijiste la otra vez, naciste para volar por el cielo azul, para ser libre."_

 _"_ _Nadie puede atesórate dentro de una jaula porque perteneces al mismo cielo."_

Sus ojos se encontraron —Escucha muy bien Tetsu lo que te voy a decir, si una persona te golpea varias veces quiere decir que es violenta y volverá hacerlo así son los agresores, sé que piensas que todas las personas tienen algo bueno dentro de ellos pero ese tipo no es como Shōgo Haizaki, ese tipo es mucho peor y quiere hacerte daño… No es alguien que puedas arreglar, que puedas crear un lazo de amistad sincera porque lo único que desea es destruirnos y terminaras lastimado si no me haces caso.

—Sé que a veces es agresivo sin embargo puede cambiar, yo sé que hay algo bueno en él cuando habla de su prometida sus ojos brillan y sé que sufre por eso… Parece como si tuviera sentimientos, alguien así puede ser mejor si tan solo le diera una oportunidad, nunca le di una de oportunidad a Haizaki-kun , al menos me dejaban hablar con él pero ¿Por qué con Nash no? —susurro Kuroko apretando las manos en la muñeca de Daiki.

Aomine acaricio la mejilla del chico, no sabía qué hacer para que su sombra entendiera que ese hombre era cruel, despiadado y lo estaba manipulando con tonterías sentimentales para un nefasto objetivo — Te está confundiendo con mentiras, te manipula con acciones, no caigas en esa trampa porque él no va cambiar…. Si esta tras de ti es por algo, Akashi quiere evitar que ese miserable te lastime por eso actúa como un desquiciado, piensa que te usaran en nuestra contra por una venganza si es de esa manera terminara destruyéndote.

 _De verdad el mago había hecho un excelente trabajo lavándole el cerebro porque el chico en vez de tenerle miedo, odio le tenía lastima y fe en que pudiese redimirse_.

—Tu cambiaste, todos cambiaron, se hicieron mejores personas quizás Gold-kun también tenga algo compasivo que dar simplemente se siente triste porque perdió a la persona que amaba por eso es tan agresivo, yo sé que se siente perder a alguien…Yo comprendo su dolor, el dolor de ser abandonado.

 _Ahora resultaba que Nash tenía algo en lo cual Kuroko se sintió identificado otra treta del miserable para acercarce, se atrevia a engañar a un inocente de una forma despiadada._

 _Era astuto, tan astuto que no sabía cómo hacer para que su sombra comprendiera que ese sujeto era malvado y no convenía acercarse._

Aomine entendió el comportamiento del emperador, ese desdichado de Gold pretendía algo malo con Kuroko y debían evitarlo pero ¿Cómo? Si Nash se había adelantado, ya le había llenado la cabeza de falacias — ¿De verdad caerás en esa tonta manipulación? Akashi tiene la razón….Sobre todo en la parte de prohibirte acercarse a ese hombre, es malo no va a modificar su aptitud por ti, no puedes hacer que un demonio se convierta en un ángel solo con desearlo.

—Estas de su lado… Si ahora Akashi-kun tiene la razón pensé que me apoyarías a mí por ser tu sombra.— Se quejó el peli azul.

Aomine aun sostuvo su semblante—Te apoyo, eres importante para mí únicamente no entiendes los riesgos, abre los ojos antes de que sea tarde. Mi niño tonto no quiero que te hagan daño y con ese maldito terminaras de nuevo en el hospital, es peligroso… No pretendo perderte, no quiero verte de nuevo golpeado, con moretones, contusiones y lleno de sangre porque así vas a terminar si sigues con esa loca idea de hacerte amigo del violento fanfarrón.

El jugador fantasma se quitó del agarre—Tú eres el que no comprende… No sabes que es estar en las sombras, no sabes cómo me siento nunca entendiste siempre fuiste fuerte, jamás te sometiste al dolor de no ser suficiente bueno, nunca te has esforzado por algo tanto sin lograr resultados.

Se alejó algo herido— Yo luchaba por estar a tu lado no sabes cuánto, no era digno de ti por más que me esforzara era imposible alcanzarte y tú me dejaste atrás por la misma razón. Entendí porque me abandonaste, entendí porque rompiste el lazo que me unía a ti, era débil, tú eres fuerte. Me volví tan poca cosa, si no soy una sombra que puede estar a la altura de su luz, no es posible estar contigo en el equipo, no comprendes que….

Si tan solo supieras.

Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, por el equipo.

Kuroko después de decir eso no espero a que la pantera contestara simplemente se fue, tomo su ropa y entro a bañarse sin permiso tirando la puerta de manera violenta, lleno de enojo meramente necesitaba tener la mente clara, estaba molesto no quería escuchar nada, ni pensar nada.

Escucho a Daiki tocar la pueda decir suavemente "Tetsu habla conmigo" no obstante simplemente le ignoro.

Aomine estaba empezando actuar como Akashi incluso Kise parecía mantenerse a su favor ¿Por qué tenían que ser hace así? ¿Acaso toda la generación de los milagros lo veía como un objeto? ¿Nash tenía razón sobre ellos?

La pantera se preocupaba por él tal vez fue algo brusco sin embargo estaba enfadado porque todos querían dominar su vida, todos se creían dueños de la sombra.

No comprendían que tenía miedo de ser débil, miedo de que descubrieran sobre su cuerpo roto y le abandonaran nuevamente por esas limitaciones.

No quería perderlos…

Al salir del baño después de un tiempo, ya mudado se dio cuenta que se había colocado el abrigo perteneciente a su amigo de nuevo así que se lo iba a quitar cuando la pantera un poco más dócil añadió—Puedes dejarte ese abrigo te lo regalo, está haciendo frio además ni siquiera me queda es de la preparatoria y creo que se ve lindo en ti como un vestido claro.

Kuroko no se quitó el suéter, ya que le gustaba y así podría recordar a su luz cuando ya no estuviese a su lado.

El jugador fantasma algo molesto dijo —Deja de fingir que te preocupas por mí.

El moreno lo ignoro— No actúes como un adolescente rebelde conmigo, te iré a dejar a tu casa ¿Está bien?

Tetsuya intentaba mostrar su poderío para que no vieran su evidente debilidad, el chico creía que la vulnerabilidad significaba perder a sus amigos probablemente ser rechazado por estos. —No… No es necesario que me acompañes, terminarías perdiendo el tiempo. Puedo cuidarme solo, no necesito que nadie me proteja, soy fuerte por eso no tienes que tratarme de manera especial como si estuviera indefenso contrario a lo que dicen de mi yo no soy débil.

 _"_ _Siempre me pregunte como alguien tan poderoso como tú se relacionó con alguien tan débil como yo, no comprendía la razón del porque la generación de los milagros me miraban cuando era intangible, sin importancia, un ser sin presencia luego advertí que era por ser útil en el juego entonces pensé que si me volviera improductivo terminarían por deshacerse de mí."_

El peli celeste tenía el temor de ser abandonado y convertirse en una carga para el equipo ¿Para qué querían a un tipo frágil e inútil?

A la pantera no le interesaba tanto si el joven intrépido era débil—Tetsu pensé que ya habías perdonado por esas tonterías. Lo importante es el sentimiento que nos une, se supone que una sombra es fuerte si su luz es poderosa.

—Quiero ser efectivo, quiero ser digno de tener una luz como tú, como Kagami-kun y ahora mismo no soy suficiente pero lo seré, te prometo que me volveré más fuerte para poder estar a tu lado aunque tenga que sacrificarme por lograrlo. —Dijo con convicción el chico invisible.

—Idiota, nunca me importo si eras malo en el deporte, si te cansabas demasiado rápido, si no podías resistir, si te desmayabas a cada momento, si eras débil, si caías y vomitabas todo el piso… Lo que admiraba de ti era tu pasión, tu esfuerzo por ser mejor día a día, el hecho de que eras el primero en llegar a entrenar y el ultimo en irte demostraba coraje ¿Por qué crees que eres mi amigo? Porque yo lo quise así, me agradabas tal y como eres.

Kuroko no dijo nada únicamente sentía su corazón latir con mayor intensidad, esas palabras le llegaban al alma y lo conmovían. — Aomine-kun

La luz murmuro— No sé si es inocencia o ingenuidad cuando pretendes que alguien malvado pueda cambiar, tu problema es que siempre vez el lado bondadoso de patanes primero lo hiciese con Shōgo Haizaki y ahora con Nash Gold Jr, debes entender que hay hombres que no tienen nada bueno que ofrecer.

Tetsuya quería aceptar la propuesta del rival porque no soportaba la idea de ser dejado atrás por sus compañeros de equipo presentía que eso pasaría si se quedaba, terminaría con su cuerpo roto y su corazón también estaría quebrado—Se hacen sacrificios Aomine-kun a veces se deben hacer por un bien mayor. De verdad deseo jugar contigo haría cualquier cosa por el equipo, no me importa mi cuerpo, ni sacrificar mi vida por sentir la adrenalina, la felicidad de jugar con ustedes pero soy tan frágil que me rechazarían…

—La amistad se trata de que si tú caes yo te levanto, no tienes por qué cargar todo tu solo cuando me tienes a mí…. Yo no voy a abandonarte.

Kuroko dijo con sinceridad —Ya me has abandonado porque te volviste más fuerte, no me necesitabas, no soportaría que me hagas eso de nuevo ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? ¿Cómo saber que no me vas hacer lo mismo? Sé que aun piensas que soy débil por esa razón ustedes siempre me tratan diferente, de una manera inferior ¿Qué vas a hacer si ya no vuelvo a jugar? Dejarme de nuevo porque si es así yo me marcho no soportaría ser rechazado dos veces por la misma persona

—No te tratamos diferente tienes el mismo valor que todos en el equipo

La sombra sabía que era mentira—No creo que eso sea verdad.

—¿Volverás al equipo? —Pregunto Aomine queriendo que regresara, no podía presionarlo demasiado, ni obligarlo a quedarse tampoco tenía derecho después de que habían hablado mal de él a sus espaldas.

—No, ya no quiero volver a un lugar donde piensan que soy una molestia, donde creen que no sirvo para nada – Suspiro—Ya debo irme a casa.

Kuroko se dirigió a la salida pensando que debía irse para hablar con Nash, abrió la puerta, se agacho para tomar el perrito entre sus brazos y se lo dio a Daiki– Debo irme. Nigō cuida de Aomine-kun, no dejes que se porte mal.

—Si quieres que cuide a tu mascota deberías pedírmelo primero ¿No crees?

 _El ser sin presencia miro triste al cachorro sabía que donde iría no podía llevarlo estaba bien si se quedaba con Daiki probablemente Moimoi lo atendería también y quizás algún día volvería por él…_

 _La pantera estaba confundida cerca de la puerta ¿Por qué eso sonaba como una despedida? Tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre lo que estaba pasando._

Kuroko acaricio a Nigou quien se fue de los brazos del moreno para revolotear a su alrededor.

La sombra desprevenidamente puso la mano en el pecho del prodigio, tenía una idea de que eventualmente nunca más le voltaria a ver, eso era triste y terriblemente angustiante, la sola idea le generaba un dolor punzante.

Podía sentir el corazón de la pantera latiendo, su pecho cálido y la sensación de despedida —Nunca voy a olvidar a mi primera luz siempre te llevare en mi corazón Aomine-kun.

Posteriormente de unos segundos este camino yéndose del lugar con la ropa media húmeda, la chamarra grande y Daiki evito que se marchara agarrándolo del brazo – Porque tengo el presentimiento que no volverás.

—Ya no soy parte del equipo, ya no quiero volver a ver de frente a ninguno de ustedes aunque eso me lastime es lo mejor.

—Pero Tetsu ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué significa esto?

—Alejarme de ti es algo difícil para mí, me rompe hacer esto pero es necesario. Esta es la última vez Aomine-kun que te vuelva a ver, que volvamos hablar como antes desde ahora todo será diferente, estoy rompiendo con todo lazo que me une a ti y a la generación de los milagros.— Tetsu añadió esto en forma cortada como si en verdad le afectara cada palabra que salía de su boca.

Daiki tomo al chico entre sus brazos en un abrazo desesperado casi asfixiante y trato de razonar añadió– ¿No hablas enserio? ¿Por qué? Si fue por esa conversación….

—No te merezco ustedes tienen razón sobre mi así que por eso será mejor que me dejes ir, olvidaras lo que soy aunque yo nunca te olvidaré. – Dijo con pesar la sombra.

—No me hagas esto idiota.

 _¿Cómo olvidarte?_

 _Yo nunca voy a olvidarte, como arrancarte de mi corazón, eres parte de mi vida, parte de mis recuerdos, eres la persona que cambio mi mundo.—pensó Aomine—_

—Te extrañare ¿Sabes? La última vez que deje el equipo fue difícil sin embargo aún conservaba la esperanza de poder redimirte y que recuperaras tu sonrisa esta vez sé que estarás bien, pensare en ti cuando me sienta derrotado a si sabré que entre más poderoso, entre más luche habrá más posibilidades de volverte a ver.— susurro Kuroko, cerrando los ojos percibiendo aquel aroma que nunca más volvería a apreciar.

Le abrazo cálidamente sintiendo que esa sería la última vez que tendrían ese contacto, la última vez…

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —Grito con furia— Contéstame ¿Quieres vengarte de mí? ¿Quieres hacerme el mismo daño que te hice? Porque no es gracioso, no puedes pretender que no existo más, tirar todo por la borda, eres mi mejor amigo Tetsu. No quiero perderte, ya te lo he dicho…

Kuroko quería expresarle que lo hacía por él, por la generación de los milagros, por el equipo, por Kagami.

No tenía más opciones si deseaba volver a jugar el deporte que tanto amaba con su equipo tenía que aceptar ese contrato de doble filo, era la única salida a sus problemas si bien probablemente debía irse al extranjero y no volverlos a ver por un largo tiempo o quizás la próxima vez serian rivales porque estaría en otro equipo.

Si se recuperaría bien regresaría siendo un traidor al menos así lo tomaría Akashi como si hubiese cometido un crimen atroz no obstante se arriesgaría porque no podía seguir más hundiéndose en el profundo dolor de no ser capaz de seguir adelante, ni ser suficiente.

Ya no era idóneo quedarse entre las sombras.

— Puedes esperar por mi retorno volveremos a encontrarnos… Voy a demostrarte Aomine-kun cuan fuerte puedo ser y así ser digno de ser tu sombra, ser digno de ti— Con esas palabras y una sonrisa rota se marchó sin mirar atrás porque esa era una de las decisiones más difíciles que tomaría en su vida y cambiarían el ritmo de su destino.

 _"_ _No olvides sonreír cada vez que juegas eso me hará feliz quizás nuestros caminos se separen pero algún día volveremos a encontrarnos"_

* * *

Salió corriendo dejando a su luz atrás, corrió y corrió aunque sus piernas le dolieran con intensidad.

No quería dejar a Aomine, no deseaba que Akashi lo odiara, no pretendía traicionar a la generación de los milagros, simplemente quería estar con ellos, mirarlos sonreír.

Seriamente pensó si estaba tomando la decisión correcta al abandonar a sus amigos, no sabía qué hacer y correr a los brazos del enemigo era bastante peligroso a pesar de que eso es lo que estaba haciendo.

Pensó en Daiki cuando miraba por la ventana, en su amistad tan sincera ¿Por qué dolía tanto romper con ese afecto?

Debía pensar que todo eso lo hacía por ellos, para estar juntos.

Viajaba a su casa en un trasporte público para llegar a tiempo se supone que lo esperaba Nash y no deseaba que se enojara por llegar muy tarde, él era puntual después de todo no obstante se atrasó demasiado probablemente llegaría casi media hora después del período previsto.

Cuando al fin arribo algo preocupado vio que el auto del mago estaba parqueado cerca de su casa, eso significaba que había entrado a su residencia pero ¿Cómo? Él dijo que le iba a recoger nunca hablo de hacer una visita a su familia.

Debería averiguar que estaba pasando, con una actitud renuente toco la puerta y al abrir se encontró cara a cara con el mago.

¡Vaya sorpresa!

Casi le da un paro cardíaco de la impresión incluso sus ojos se abrieron al encontrarse con un pícaro rubio.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Por qué Nash estaba en su casa?

Habían papeles esparcidos por la mesa entonces entendió que pasaba Nash quería convertirse en su tutor y la única forma de hacerlo era convenciendo a sus padres de firmar los papeles.

—¿Que estás haciendo aquí?— pregunto Kuroko de manera ruda.

El mago lo miro con esos ojos intensos y sonrió de forma atrevida tal como era él.

* * *

Saludos lectores, gracias por pasar por aquí y seguir esta historia.

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía que pueda tener.

Cualquier inquietud u observación me escriben, siéntanse libres de dar sus opiniones que las valoro mucho.

* * *

Koucchi15: Lord Kuroko ataca de nuevo con garras de vainilla xD. Aun tiene un toque de angustia este fic por cierto gracias por su comentario.

SakuYuri-chan: Quiere verlos sufrir Nachito Doradito aprueba eso. Que apodo xD

TECKK: Si ya en el próximo capítulo Nash regresa, pronto se enteraran para mantener el suspenso *música dramática*.

aiwo175: ¿Hubiera sido un poco más que? xD Kuroko es muy adorable y Aomine no puede decirle que no. Me alegro que le guste cómo va el fic.

Black Ross: Si Nash es peligroso pero bueno es una decisión difícil de lograr.

Plugui23: De hecho si Akashi no hubiese actuado precipitadamente Kuroko hubiese confiado en decirle la verdad o Aomine.


	12. Decisiones

**Capítulo 12: Decisiones.**

* * *

Nash se encontraba frente a él con una sonrisa retorcida en sus labios y un porte sin igual, estaba vestido con una camisa negra de manga larga que le daba un aspecto más distinguido hasta varonil, traía también un pantalón oscuro y zapatos finos. Proporcionaba aquella impresión de ser un perfecto aristócrata por la elegancia a pesar de que no siempre se vestía de esa forma, la mayoría de veces prefería ser casual.

El jugador fantasma no sabía en qué pensar ante tal suceso imprevisto, miles de preguntas invadían su mente ¿Cuál era el significado de esto?

¿Qué estaba pasando?

No tenía explicación más que lo evidente, el mago se hallaba dentro de su casa con ese semblante fanfarrón que acostumbraba a traer incluso resultaba hipócrita, puesto que engañaba a cualquiera con aquella actitud educada, una falsa fachada para ocultar esa agresiva y arrogante personalidad que lo distinguía como un arrogante patán.

Un aspecto positivo que pudiese recalcar en ese personaje desagradable era la confianza con la que se desenvolvía, ese hombre estaba lleno de convicción, destilaba seguridad por sus poros. Actuaba como si conociera a su familia, era la primera vez que les veía en persona y ya entablaba una conversación al parecer podía fingir amabilidad combinada con carisma.

El peli azul sospechaba que el extranjero estaba confabulando algún plan malvado, si se fue directo a su residencia era por una razón en particular, no podía ser una coincidencia había algo escondido que debía descubrir.

No tardo en repetir la misma pregunta que le atormentaba de forma brusca— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Los padres del jugador fantasma al escuchar eso lo reprendieron — Tetsuya esa no es manera de hablarle a nuestro invitado.

 _La familia de Kuroko era educada por ende el joven sin presencia tendía a mostrarse como un caballero ante las demás personas, era extraño que fuese descortés como estaba comportándose en esos instantes, no era para menos el tipo frente a él no pretendía nada bueno._

 _El adolecente sin presencia conservaba un mal presentimiento sobre lo que pasaría._

Viéndose respaldado por figuras de autoridad el mago añadió — Es una absurda pregunta, tú fuiste el que me llamo en primer lugar.

— Pero dijiste que me esperarías afuera— murmuro Kuroko tratando de entender que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Como si este adivinara sus pensamientos el rubio respondió— Tardaste demasiado, no me gusta esperar además tus padres me invitaron así que decidí venir a visitarlos.

 _Tenía un punto se había demorado mucho en llegar al encuentro establecido a una hora exacta, en fin se comportaba de manera poco considerada y eso no era propio de su persona._

— ¿Cuándo hablaste con mis padres?— preguntó la sombra refiriéndose a que sus progenitores invitaron al rubio en un momento determinado sin que él se diera cuenta.

 _Ahora que lo pensaba ese insólito incidente debió ocurrir aquella noche en que se quedó en la residencia del extranjero por causa de su lesión probablemente este converso con su madre y de alguna manera Nash termino ganándose la confianza de su familia._

 _Hay que reconocer que era un astuto farsante de primera._

La madre amablemente le dio un té al rubio como si se tratase de un invitado de honor y este acepto cordialmente la bebida mientras se sentaba en un cómodo sofá de la sala.

— Tu amigo no habla mucho japonés, nos contó que le estas ayudando a aprender nuestro idioma, nos parece perfecto que colabores con una persona tan encantadora. Lo invitamos cuando nos llamó la vez que enfermaste, él tuvo la amabilidad de socorrerte sin esperar nada a cambio.

La agradable mujer hablaba sobre las diferencias culturales entre japoneses y estadounidenses, solía referirse al rubio como una persona simpática, de buenas costumbres, se notaba que no lo conocía o no diría eso.

Su hijo no le prestaba la mínima atención porque se encontraba lleno de preocupación al notar que Gold se comportaba demasiado pacifico para su gusto, algo tramaba, necesitaba saber que era.

No tenía idea de qué tipo de mentiras había inventado el mago, de seguro recibido clases de teatro ya que sabía engañar perfectamente a las personas fingiendo ser alguien que no era, en poco tiempo se infiltro en su vida, en su casa y convenció a su familia de que eran amigos cuando no pasaban de rivales, enemigos naturales siendo del equipo opositor.

De verdad el soberbio hombre era uno de esos sujetos que siempre consiguen lo que quieren, a ese arquetipo de personas hay que tenerles recelo puesto que son los más peligrosos.

A pesar de representar el papel de príncipe azul ante el público, Gold no dejaba de ser directo delante de la familia de Kuroko, era poco sutil en su argumento quizás simplemente no podía evitar sacar a flote su verdadera personalidad — Señora, se puede decir que le salve la vida de su hijo por eso me molesta que haya llegado tarde a nuestro encuentro previsto.

Frunció el ceño, agregando —Sé que estamos en una cultura diferente, en mi país llegar tarde se considera de mal gusto.

 _Tetsuya ni siquiera era capaz de decirle una patética excusa para justificarse, llego tarde e inevitablemente termino por hacer esperar a un impaciente bravucón por esta razón el tipo se mostraba impertinente._

El joven no ambicionaba responder sin embargo la madre hablo antes que él— Aquí en Japón somos puntuales también, espero que no te cause mala impresión este pequeño incidente. Lo que pasa es que mi hijo se quedó a dormir en la casa de su amigo como llovió creímos lo mejor sería que perteneciera ahí, por su condición delicada es necesario cuidar de la salud. Seguramente esa es la razón por la cual se demoró pero él suele ser muy puntual y responsable.

—Me dejo esperando media hora porque estaba en la casa de su amiguito ¿Con cuántos amigos duermes? ¿Eh? Incluso tus padres te dejan quedar con cualquiera. — Dijo con imprudencia casi escupiendo cada palabras, por falso respeto no empezó a insultar, el enojo hace que la gente explote y se desquite con los demás—

 _Kuroko sabia como era el bravucón, agradecía que no se pusiera a decir malas palabras en inglés si bien le incomodaba el simple hecho de que Nash lo estaba acusando de hacer algo maléfico, la manera altanera y de doble sentido raro que vociferaba cada silaba era absurda. ¿Que tenia de malo ir a la casa de sus amigos? Además se había quedado en la residencia de Gold del mismo modo no tenia porque estar reclamando ese tipo de acontecimientos._

La madre respondió tratando de mejorar aquella tensión que había en el aire probablemente noto que su hijo estaba incomodo por la forma impertinente que se expresaba el rubio— Aomine no es cualquier persona, es un amigo preciado de Tetsuya desde hace mucho tiempo.

— Cuando nos llamaste dudamos en dejarlo quedarse en tu casa pero confiamos en nuestro hijo, el elige bien a sus amistades. —Añadió el padre del joven sin presencia—

Se notaba que Nash estaba de mal humor por dicha frase y claro evidentemente no ambicionaba que le arruinaran sus planes, en especial ese Aomine u otro fenómeno.

Nunca permitiría que sus propósitos fracasaran menos si fuese por culpa de un idiota.

Jamás consentiría que todo su esfuerzo se viniese abajo, ya había convencido al fantasma de que Akashi le manipulaba, le había llenado la cabeza de falacias en su contra pero ¿Cómo enfrentar una amenaza tan grande?

Se había olvidado de los demás monos desde ahora tendría más cuidado o su juego se derrumbaría, perdería contra los enemigos, su estrategia para que eso no pasara era infalible únicamente era necesario ser sigiloso y tener paciencia poco a poco conseguiría lograr sus objetivos vengativos.

Se mantenía en silencio meramente pensando en su siguiente movimiento, era como jugar ajedrez sabía que el principal contrincante era Akashi, la generación de los milagros se convertían en parte de ese retorcido juego y ganar significaba tener al jugador fantasma.

Esas eran las reglas, todo o nada.

Ganar o perder nunca antes había significado algo hasta ahora.

A pesar de amar los retos era de esperarse que Nash hiciera trampa como dicen en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale. El astuto desgraciado poseía un plan B en caso de que el peli celeste no aceptara las condiciones del contrato, si fuera el caso era necesario obligarlo, pretendía presionarlo para que este terminara traicionando a sus amigos y la única manera que encontró para lograr su cometido fue convencer a los padres del chico de renunciar a su hijo legalmente. Resultaba favorable convertirse en el tutor legal del adolecente puede que faltara poco para que se hiciera mayor de edad pero en ese lapso de tiempo muchas cosas podían pasar, si bien parecía ser innecesaria toda la documentación precisaba ese tiempo para llevárselo a Estados Unidos aunque no firmara de inmediato el contrato para convertirse en miembro de su equipo por ahora lo importante era alejarlo de la generación de los milagros así viéndose lejos de esa influencia, lentamente envenenaría un corazón puro de rencor, odio e intriga y este se uniría al lado oscuro — Tus padres firmaron para que sea tu tutor legal.

Kuroko no podía asimilar aquellas palabras que lo dejaban desconcertado, parecía que le hubiesen dado un puñetazo en la cara y se asustó ante aquel hecho repudiable, le tomo completamente desprevenido esa fuerte noticia que parecía ser un acto de alevosía— ¿Qué? — dijo más afanoso

¿Cómo era posible?

¿En qué momento paso esa desgracia?

En menos de una hora el mago convenció a sus padres de firmar un papel dándole poder a un extraño de tenerlo.

¿Cómo fue capaz ese desdichado de tal bajeza?

El padre de Kuroko al ver que su hijo se mantenía atónico dijo — Queremos que sanes tu cuerpo lesionado, desgraciadamente no tenemos el dinero o los recursos para todo tu tratamiento. Lo siento pero es algo que pensamos bien y queremos lo mejor para ti, no teníamos otra opción era una oferta única quizás así puedas tener una vida normal y encontrar la felicidad que has perdido.

Tetsuya los miro como si le hubiesen traicionado, de repente le dolía el corazón y era incapaz de respirar— Siento como si me estuvieran vendiendo a él. ¿Cómo pudieron hacerme esto?

La hermosa mujer empezó a llorar desconsolada al ver a su hijo sufriendo y su esposo la consoló en un abrazo— Mi pequeño.

— ¿Por qué hicieron esto sin decirme?— pidió explicaciones, se encontraba enojado, confundido y dolido ante aquella crucial noticia que lo sentenciaba y obligaba a mantenerse con el rubio.

— Simple respuesta por dinero— Dijo Nash de la forma más cruel posible.

Tetsuya no sabía qué hacer ante los hechos, no quería pensar que era por esa razón que aceptaron dejarlo con Nash.

El dinero ¿Acaso era lo más importante?

Si fuese así no deseaba vivir en un mundo tan ambicioso, materialista y egoísta.

— Supongo que te vendieron a mí, ahora me perteneces, eres mío al menos hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad –completó Nash tomando él té a modo si fuese un opresor de la clase alta o un burgués.

Por supuesto el peli celeste se enfadó por aquella treta— Hiciese todo ese plan tras mis espaldas para obligarme a firmar el contrato con tu equipo de verdad eres despreciable.

 _El tipo sentado allí en el sillón más grande y cómodo como si fuese un gran soberano le hacía enojar, el rey eso daba la impresión de ser, un tirano que únicamente piensa en sus propios intereses, no le importa pisotear a los demás con tal de tener el poder absoluto y definitivo._

— Obviamente creí que mis intenciones eran claras— respondió sencillamente.

— Yo lo iba a firmar no tenías que hacer este maquiavélico plan. — Kuroko dijo insinuando que ese procedimiento resultaba una pérdida de tiempo pese a saber que de una u otra forma esa adopción era una manera eficaz de dominación de parte del mago.

– Era mejor estar seguro, si tomaba la tutoría tendrías que irte conmigo a Estados Unidos aunque no quisieras. Por supuesto fuiste astuto al elegirme, terminarías por firmar de todos modos así que no te enojes conmigo si no fuera por mi tu adorada familia estuviera en la calle— Dijo con gran presunción.

— Mi niño en el extranjero tendrás atención medica posiblemente encuentres una buena universidad, te conviertas en un maestro y volverías a practicar el juego que tanto amas. Si te quedas aquí terminaras mal, no soportaría verte triste, no podemos pagar aun cuando trabajamos día y noche por ti.

La abuela esta seria con respecto a esa mala decisión que hicieron sin preguntar al mismo interesado posiblemente notaba una mala vibra de parte de Nash, notaba que estaba manipulándolos de una forma tan directa que se notaba.

Lo hecho, hecho esta, ya habían firmado no había marcha atrás.

El pequeño no dijo nada se quedó mirando el suelo y apretando sus puños con frustración ¿Por qué habían hecho eso sin su consentimiento? El jugador sabía que se sacrificaban por pagar sus medicinas, no tenía derecho a quejarse, no deseaba que sus padres siguieran matándose para comprar el caro tratamiento, era tiempo de tomar la responsabilidad.

No tenía opciones debía firmar ese contrato con el _Jabberwock,_ estrictamente le resultaba imposible negarse puesto que Nash era su tutor, este tenía autoridad sobre él.

Entre la espada y la pared, acorralado lo tenía el desgraciado soberbio, que tramposo y embustero era el mago. No quería admitir que le pertenecía legalmente a ese tipo, la realidad se convertía en una pesadilla escalofriante.

El rubio tomo los papeles que estaban dispersados en la mesa y los guardo dentro de un portafolio.

Posteriormente dijo de una manera dominante a modo de que el jugador fantasma fuese una especie de cosa que se compra y se vende al mejor postor— Fue un gusto hacer negocios con ustedes y aquí esta las escrituras de su (miserable) residencia, la iban a perder pero ya pague las deudas así que no tienen porque preocuparse más por la hipoteca.

— Ahora no puedo pero yo te pagare, te pagare todo lo que inviertas en mi cada moneda te la devolverte… Que quede claro que esto es un préstamo— interrumpió Kuroko impotente ante el dilema que le presentaba la vida.

No iba permitir que ese espécimen presuntuoso se saliera con la suya, sabía que entre más dinero le daba, el mago poseía más dominio sobre él.

Así funcionan las cosas en este mundo cruel, el dinero es un poder, un poder de humillar a otras personas y manipularlas.

— ¿Crees que yo hago esto de gratis? –se rio de manera que fuese un chiste— Si te reclute fue por mis propios intereses, te usare para mi beneficio y pagaras todo con el tiempo.

 _Kuroko entendió que no iba a ser fácil, era tanto dinero que duraría toda su vida pagando sin embargo al fin lo haría, no quedaría debiendo nada._

Los padres de la sombra se encontraban deprimidos sabían que estaban haciendo algo incorrecto no obstante les era imposible ver a su hijo de tal manera, roto de fuera para dentro, deprimido casi como si no tuviese alma y si aceptar esa locura significaba que el fantasma mejoraría, aceptarían porque lo que más deseaban era que este fuera feliz. No sabían si era lo mejor, Nash prometió cuidarlo, prometió tantas cosas…. Pero las palabras son solamente eso, palabras que pueden ser verdad o una vil mentira.

El mago no pudo evitar fisgonear — Me preguntaba ¿Es común en su familia tener el pelo de color celeste?

— Es hereditario.—Respondió la abuela—

— Yo tenía una conocida con el mismo color de cabello, se parecía mucho a Tetsuya y pensaba que quizás pudieran ser familia.— Añadió Nash aun debatiendo del porque el invisible ser tenia tantas similitudes con su ex prometida.

 _El jugador fantasma de inmediato capto que se refería al amor imposible de Nash, conocía la historia aun no entendía como ese engreído le conto algo tan personal._

— Puede que sí, me han dicho que este color de caballo es inusual.— murmuro la madre.

— Es muy extraño en verdad, donde vivo ese tipo de color en especial es exótico y esos ojos celestes también son valiosos incluso secuestraban a personas con esas características para hacer experimentos, muchos creían que tenían poderes sobrenaturales, la clave de la piedra filosofal algunos comentaban que era debido a un tipo de sangre extraño que podían ser una mutación otros los mataban por la superstición de que estaban malditos o los tenían en laboratorios. De tanta persecución quedaron unos pocos, mi amiga tenia guarda espaldas, temían a que la capturaran y le hicieran daño.

 _Le solían decir fantasmas cuando le inyectaban una sustancia su cabello se tornaba blanco, cambiaban de repente su personalidad a una más agresiva al estar enojados por eso se volvían peligrosos, la gente tenía miedo de ellos y les mataban._

— Parece un lugar muy peligroso para nuestro hijo— Se preocuparon los padres

Nash respondió— Si está conmigo nada le va a pasar, no tienen porque inquietarse eso fue hace mucho tiempo, son prácticas antiguas…. Si apetecen saber Tetsuya se va someter a un tratamiento médico y cuando esté listo se unirá a mi equipo, puede ir a la universidad si desea siempre y cuando obedezca mis órdenes también es necesario que vaya a los entrenamientos por cierto ¿Has tenido entrenador personal?

Kuroko murmuro— Bueno yo….He practicado con el equipo, Akashi-kun me daba consejos y Aomine-kun me enseño muchas cosas pero aparte de eso todo lo que aprendido es por mi cuenta.

 _Lo suponía Seijuro no te enseño nada. Cambiaste de dueño veras que nada será igual, yo no soy como él, no temo a convertirte en un arma sedienta de poder— pensó Nash—_

El rubio pronunciaba mal el japonés de hecho casi no se le entendía a veces no obstante logro decir — Por ahora eres mi novato, me llevara algún tiempo enseñarte sobre la vida real y demás. Lo básico es que aprendas inglés porque tienes un terrible acento, la cultura occidental es totalmente diferente debes adaptarte a esta y luego vendrá la parte difícil, es necesario saber que no voy a ser suave contigo te espera un duro e intenso entrenamiento.

Un silencio lleno el lugar hasta que alguien hablo— ¿Cuándo se ira nuestro hijo del país?

— Lo más rápido posible, es cuestión de sacar algunos documentos así que pueden ir despidiéndose porque muy pronto nos iremos a Estados Unidos— replico el mago—

— Esto es una mala idea, están dejado a mi nieto en manos de un desconocido — añadió la abuela, la única sensata de la familia.

El mago se burló de ella— ¿Qué otra opción tienen? No poseen dinero para sanarlo en cambio yo tengo mis recursos, conmigo tiene un futuro, con ustedes se va pudrir en el dolor y la miseria.

La señora no le caía bien ese tipo parecía irrespetuoso tal si no le importaran las tradiciones japonesas, no confiaba en los extranjeros además había escuchado que ese feroz espécimen le hizo daño a su pequeño pese a su suspicacia Nash tenía un punto no conservaban dinero suficiente para la recuperación del joven, estaban por perder la casa, era cierto que no había oportunidad alguna.

No estaban en una posición cómoda para rechazar si bien lo que más deseaba la abuela era alejar a ese petulante de su precioso nieto.

Los padres de Kuroko lucían un poco desanimados porque su hijo se iría lejos, aceptaron todo aquello porque según ellos era lo mejor para su hijo o eso es lo que el mago les hizo creer.

— Bien, no es necesario esperar es mejor firmar el contrato de una vez para que formes parte de mi equipo. Nos vamos a mi casa Tetsuya— Dijo descaradamente Nash.

El niño asistió ¿Qué más podía hacer?

 _Podía obedecer pero nunca seria sumiso, no bajaría la cabeza, ni se arrodillaría ante nadie aunque las circunstancias no le favorecían seguiría mostrando fortaleza para no ser humillado por nadie._

— Voy a cambiarme de ropa— Añadió retirándose a su cuarto, una excusa para tomar un respiro y pensar con la cabeza fría sobre el porvenir.

Cerro la puerta sentándose en su cama, se quitó el abrigo de Aomine, no deseaba que Nash se diera cuenta que no era suyo, al hacerlo suspiro mientras tocaba la tela de aquel suéter– Siento que te estoy traicionando, espero que no me odies, ninguno me odie por lo que hare.

"Lo siento" Las palabras flotaban en el aire y morían en el silencio.

Podía negarse a firmar no obstante necesitaba una operación de urgencia, no consentiría que sus padres se sacrificaran más, era tiempo de hacer algo al respecto pese a que eso significaba dejar a la generación de los milagros.

Era tan difícil perder algo que amaba, renunciar resultaba ser doloroso pese a todo lo que había pasado sus amigos eran importantes en su vida y al firmar algo así sería romper con esa amistad, con el vínculo, tenía tanto miedo de ser rechazado y odiado que preferiría huir lejos sin mirar atrás.

Era hora de perderlo todo.

Era hora de marcharse.

No miraría atrás porque sabía que esa decisión se convertía en una tortura y un dolor eterno.

* * *

Al salir de la residencia Nash se acercó percibiendo el aroma de Aomine aun en el jugador fantasma puesto que tenía el abrigo aquella esencia de perfume quedo impregnado en su piel–No me gusta como hueles.

Kuroko no sabía bien a que se refería — ¿Acaso huelo mal? Acabo de bañarme.

— Apestas a perdedor de seguro por revolverte e involucrarte con esos monos sin valor–Añadió asqueado por aquel aroma.

— ¿Qué?— pregunto confundido

— Cuando lleguemos debes tomar un baño no soporto esa peste— añadió convincente.

— Pero ya me bañe— repitió inocentemente el jugador fantasma—

El petulante afirmo— No me importa. Desde ahora seguirás mis órdenes porque me perteneces, yo hago lo que quiera contigo para eso te compre, nada barato me saliste.

 _Kuroko suspiro. Ese tipo era tan difícil de tratar por esa forma arrogante de ser, lo peor es que tenía razón de una u otra forma terminaba convirtiéndose en propiedad de un bravucón, dar dinero a sus padres le dio el derecho de sentirse su dueño._

 _Sus progenitores nunca debieron aceptar ese dinero sin embargo si quería ayudarlos era necesario dejar que Nash lo menospreciara y la tratara como un objeto. Ellos se sacrificaron por amor, el también debía hacerlo ahora._

¡Qué triste destino!

El porvenir trascendía de forma abstracta y de un color gris.

Extrañaba su viejo equipo a pesar de que Akashi lo estaba usando de la misma forma que Nash.

Cuando estaba en el equipo sentía que tenía más libertad, se sentía más a gusto al lado del emperador este no pasaba exigiéndole a cambiar, no lo obligaba directamente a nada simplemente recomendaba, era más atento y en definitiva no se comparaba con alguien prepotente con Nash incluso aunque una parte de él sabía que significaba un juguete para ambos hombres.

Al menos el emperador cuidaba sus juguetes al mago no le importaba si se rompía. Qué clase de pensamientos eran esos, debía darse a respetar, no podía dejarse manipular tan fácil o aceptar esa locura.

Decidió cambiar de tema— Me vas a llevar a un lugar donde secuestran a personas con mi tipo de cabello ¿No es peligroso?

Nash tomo un puñado de cabello celeste para jalarlo— Cuando vayas allá tendrás el cabello negro, creo que se vería bien en ti quizás unos lentes de contacto también servirían.

—No voy a teñirme el pelo – Se negó rotundamente a tal sugerencia.

—¿Quieres que te confunda de nuevo con Elizabeth? No es por asustarte pero tengo un fetiche por el color celeste – replico el arrogante si bien esa ironía también conservaba un poco de verdad—

Kuroko se apartó molesto por el comentario mientras que el presumido chasqueaba– Debemos quitarte ese aspecto de niño bueno puede que te sirva aquí para manipular a los idiotas pero en mi equipo te comerían de un bocado, terminarías convirtiéndote en el tipo que pisotean, humillan por diversión aunque no tienes por qué preocuparte eres un inútil pero yo me encare de ti desde ahora, empezando por cambiar tu apariencia hasta la manera de vestir y comportarte.

— No sé si los jugadores del _Jabberwock_ me acepten por lo visto me van a rechazar de manera dolorosa— dijo Kuroko pensando en que ese equipo era intimidante.

— Te aceptaran por las buenas o por las malas. No olvides que eres mío y nadie pone sus manos sobre mi propiedad sin recibir una paliza. — respondió de manera común casi como si fuese normal ese peculiar escenario.

La forma en que estaba hablando ese sujeto hacía que Kuroko se preocupara por su futuro.— Así que para eso le diste dinero a mi familia, quieres ser mi tutor legal simplemente para darme órdenes y dominarme…Estoy cansado de que digas que soy de tu propiedad, se cuál es mi posición ¿sabes?

El mago simplemente se rio — Es bueno que conozcas tu posición, precisamente tus padres te vendieron a mí por dinero así que solo debes callarte y obedecerme.

Kuroko respondió —No tienes que repetirlo además mis padres no lo hicieron para deshacerse de mí, no lo hicieron por dinero si no por amor, tú no sabes el significado de esa palabra piensas que todo se trata de poder.

— ¿Crees que me interesa algo tan patético como el amor? No me importan las razones por las cuales tus padres aceptaron que fuera tu tutor legal, suficiente con tener el poder de dominarte sin que puedas negarte – Dijo esto como si le pareciera divertida esa pesadilla.

Antes que el adolescente respondiera Nash se colocó sus lentes oscuros y se dirigió hacia su automóvil.

* * *

Kuroko entro al vehículo tiempo después, sentándose en el asiento de adelante al lado de Nash quien le dio una de esas tabletas electrónicas — Este es el hospital que iras es uno de los mejores en Estados Unidos.

El joven fantasma tomo la tablet entre sus manos para observar las imágenes del lugar donde iría y se asombró al notar la estructura del hospital, era un gran sitio parecía ser demasiado costoso no solo las instalaciones refinadas si no también un lugar donde trabajaban los mejores profesionales en el medio.

 _De verdad el mago había hecho todo eso sin si quiera darle una respuesta de que aceptaría en primer lugar bueno de seguro porque tenía ese plan de llegar a sus padres y ser el tutor._

— Envié tu expediente médico al hospital y de inmediato alguien pregunto por ti, me pareció extraño, no sabía que tenías conocidos en el extranjero. — dijo Nash tomando al joven sin presencia desprevenido.

Tetsuya estaba confundido al escuchar eso, no tenía conocidos que pudiesen laborar en ese prestigioso hospital— Yo no conozco a nadie que trabaje allí.

— Debes conocerlo, fue el primero en contactarme a pesar de que es joven, es un especialista en terapia física. Me dijo que era tu amigo de la infancia incluso parece que quiere tomar tu caso en sus manos de manera gratuita, añadió que haría cualquier cosa si se trataba de ti. ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! Enano parece que eres bastante cotizado.

 _El corazón del peli celeste comenzó a latir con más fuerza, su mente era un desorden, se sentía mareado por la impresión. No podía ser posible parecía una mentira elaborada pero ¿Por qué Nash le mentiría sobre eso?_

Sabia de quien se trataba si bien Kagami también estaba en Estados Unidos el único que considera amigo de su infancia era una sola persona— ¿Ogiwara?

— Justamente así se llama supongo que no mintió cuando me hablo sobre ti.— Murmuro Nash mostrando poco interés.

 _No podía creerlo, ¿Acaso se tratara de una broma cruel?_

— ¿Ogiwara se acuerda de mí? Pensé que me había olvidado…

 _Tanto tiempo pensando en ese chico amable que conoció cuando era niño, recordando aquellos momentos en los cuales fue feliz al lado de aquel amigo inseparable que apreciaba._

 _Pensó que Shingehiro ya se había olvidado de alguien tan insignificante como él teniendo tanto éxito en el extranjero._

 _A veces se pierden las amistades con el paso del tiempo, las personas cambian y dejan atrás._

Es inevitable el perder lo que se quiere.

Nash siguió contando— El tipo es jugador de futbol americano, dude al contratarlo ya que no tenía tanta experiencia en el área de medicina siendo tan joven pero cambie de opinión cuando me contó su trágica historia, piensa que la generación de los milagros es dañina para ti porque cuando estabas con ellos no sonreías.

— Él se acuerda de mí – Volvió a repetir una y otra vez hasta convencerse a sí mismo que era real.

— No me opuse a que te viera después de todo te dará gratis la terapia física.—Añadió el mago quien simplemente ambicionaba tener un aliado, era obvio que Ogiwara no le agrada la generación de los milagros, eso era perfecto para sus planes.

Ocupaba a alguien que pudiese ayudarle a separar al jugador fantasma de los idiotas, una persona quien estuviese dispuesta a todo por Kuroko y el amigo de la infancia entraba en el perfil.

¿Qué estaría dispuesto hacer Ogiwara por su camarada?

¿Cuándo lo quería?

Sabía que en ese instante los ojos del peli celeste brillaban, tenía un respaldo para que obedeciera, ese shingehiro se transformaba en un medio para soparlo de una vez de esos idiotas.

Tenía un punto a su favor podía manipular a ese jugador de futbol americano, convencerlo de que la kiseki no sedai es dañina para su querido amigo y si bien este se negara a cumplir sus órdenes de influir en el fantasma simplemente lo amenaza con sepáralo de Kuroko.

Cuando se quiere a una persona se está dispuesto hacer cosas malas la pregunta era ¿Shigehiro se prestaría para eso? ¿Su amor por Kuroko era tan fuerte como para ser egoísta y alejarlo de los demás?

— Quiero ver a Ogiwara— finalmente dijo Kuroko con convicción y afán.

 _Esas eran justo las palabras que quería escuchar ahora lo tenía en sus manos, firmaría sin dudas simplemente porque había alguien que deseaba ver._

— Shingehiro te escribió una carta ¿Quieres leerla?— Nash le mostro dicho papel y observo que la reacción del chico era tan desesperada, le gustaba verle así.

Kuroko miró con anhelo, sin pensarlo trato de agarrar aquel sobre que contenía una valiosa información pero el mago la aparto justamente en el momento en que la iba a tomar. — Si quieres la carta sabes que es lo que debes hacer.

— Eso es injusto— replico—

El hombre aprovecho la situación— Son las reglas si deseas ver que escribió tu querido amigo debes firmar, si quieres volverlo a verlo debes firmar el contrato.

—Firmare, solo llévame a Ogiwara. Únicamente quiero volver a verlo al menos una vez. — Susurro—

El joven parecía muy ansioso hace mucho tiempo que no hablaba con su amigo de la infancia pensó que nunca volvería a encontrarse con este, desde aquel día en que finalmente volvió hablar con él su vida se ilumino de felicidad.

Se sintió triste cuando se marchó a Estados Unidos y como si fuese un presagio de mala suerte meses después Kagami también lo abandono, todo se derribó en ese instante, dejando un profundo agujero en su alma. Ahora Shingehiro quería verlo, Ogiwara lo esperaba….

Intentaba pensar en que tendía a un conocido para no sentir miedo de irse con un extraño al extranjero, su mejor amigo siempre fue importante en su vida y necesitaba soporte en esos momentos de crisis donde se venía abajo su ánimo, no poseería miedo del futuro si aquel amable chico estuviese allí para tenderle la mano.

Por supuesto que se mantenía con miedo del porvenir, con curiosidad de saber que decía la carta no obstante solamente pensaba "El me recuerda" "Él se preocupa por mi"

Deseaba verlo con tanta intensidad y a la misma vez se sentía deprimido porque perdería a sus valiosos amigos, eso causaría un caos terrible casi comparable con el día en que se marchó Kagami.

Era inexcusable que para ganar algo hay que perder otra cosa de igual valor.

* * *

Al llegar a la mansión Nash les dio instrucciones a los abogados para ir a la sala de reuniones, eran unos cuantos hombres con trajes enteros que infundían respeto, bastante intimidantes, eso ponía nervioso a Kuroko

 _¿Su destino estaba en manos de extraños?_  
El hombre sin presencia simplemente se quedó allí afuera siendo ignorado por los demás como de costumbre entonces el mago de repente sin previo aviso lo agarro de su muñeca jalándolo con fuerza, era tan agresivo como siempre ¿Acaso no sabía que debía tener cuidado? Sus muñecas era importantes para jugar no podía fracturarlas, al menos algo no estaba roto en todo su cuerpo.

Le arrastro por su residencia, el peli celeste camino con costo, ya que poco a poco era más difícil caminar del dolor que sentía en sus piernas.

Cayo en cuenta que el mago no lo llevaba a la sala donde estaban los abogados si no para su recamara –Nash, espera ¿Qué haces?

No debía tener miedo porque ese tipo se alimenta de esas negativas emociones. ¿Qué mal le podría pasar? Los abogados estaban afuera escucharían si gritaba si bien podía ser que el mago los sobornara para que no interfirieran

De igual manera su cuerpo estaba roto, desecho, no tenía fuerza para luchar así que no se podía defender, si lo golpeaba simplemente dejaría que lo hiciera, ya estaba bastante mal unos golpes no cambiarían nada.

Ya no le importaba… Estaba acostumbrado al dolor.

Si Gold pretendía una mejoría en él para que se uniera al Jabberwock, era contraproducente hacerle daño, eso quería decir que era para algo más.

Nash se dirigió al baño, Kuroko se dio cuenta inmediatamente de sus intenciones. Trato de huir sin poder lograrlo, el tipo abrió el grifo

— ¡No! ¡Suéltame!- Grito-

Antes de terminar la frase Nash lo arrojo hacia el agua casi congelada, todo su cuerpo se estremeció ante el cambio de temperatura, sus piernas adoloridas temblaban y le hicieron tropezar, el agua fría caía por su costado mojándolo.

Sus labios se pusieron de un color morado y empezó a templar, su piel se erizó–Eres cruel, no tenías que hacer eso.

— Te dije que debías bañarte.— Se rio el mago viendo al pobre chico retorcerse por culpa de esa agua helada.

— Esta tan fria…— Tartamudeo tiritando, sus labios palpitaban, se iba a enfermar.

Tetsuya trato de levantarse pero a causa de su debilidad término a punto de caer para no golpearse se agarró de Nash instintivamente, lo que causo el accidente de mojar el traje elegante que traía el magnate.

Este parecía enfadado por lo que había hecho el jugador fantasma tanto así que lo tomo a la fuerza golpeándolo contra la pared del baño de una manera brusca— Escucha maldito enano.

— No puedo respirar –

Kuroko tratando de tomar aire, se asfixiaba ya que toda el agua le estaba cayendo en su rostro, la mano del mago tapaba su boca, era difícil moverse el tipo lo tenía presionado y sus uñas filosas perforaban su piel, su agarre era doloroso de seguro se notaban los moretones que le hacia.

El mago le soltó agresivamente estaba enfadado, le rasgo parte de su ropa de alterado que se encontraba pero trato de guardar la calma al ver que el peli celeste estaba al borde de un ataque de asma. Quizás debía tener más cuidado olvidaba que ese chico se podía romper en cualquier momento– Debería castigarte.

Se dio la vuelta dejando al chico medio aturdido y mareado ante la falta de aire, aun le dolía moverse, estaba seguro que tenía contusiones cosa que a Nash le daba igual.

El petulante tomo un paño para limpiarse las gotas de agua y luego se lo tiro a Kuroko quien no podía mantenerse en pie últimamente le era difícil caminar sabía que no resistía mucho, estaba cansado de ser débil, cansado de mostrarse vulnerable.

Al no poder continuar se quedó sentado con el paño rodeando su cuerpo.

— Piensas quedarte allí, los abogados esperan.— dijo Nash como si nada hubiese pasado tenía la costumbre de hacer eso.

— No es que no quiera…— Dijo sin más preámbulos, temblando ligeramente.

El mago se dio cuenta la causa del problema, simplemente lo alzo como un costal de papas y lo tiro a la cama con el mínimo decoro o cuidado.

Kuroko primero trato de zafarse antes de caer de manera violenta— No puedes ser más amable olvidas que tengo una lesión.

— Puedo pero no quiero— dijo mientras buscaba alguna ropa del armario y al conseguirla se la arrojo en la cara al inocente– No voy hacer considerado contigo ahora quítate esos andrajos y ponte esto, desde ahora te vestirás como diga por cierto ponte muñequeras no quiero que piensen que te golpeo.

Kuroko no respondió era típico de un agresor decir ese tipo de cosas cuando dejaba marcas en su cuerpo, estaba sentando en la cama tomando las prendas.

Se dio cuenta que se encontraba en la habitación principal porque era muy extensa, había un gran televisor, un balcón afuera, un piano de cola y era un sitio algo espeluznante como refinado.

El jugador fantasma desvió la vista de esa gran habitación para notar que Nash estaba cambiándose de ropa frente a él, eso era común en los vestidores suponía que en país occidental las personas eran mucho más liberales.

El rubio se quitó la camisa arrojándola al piso puesto que estaba mojada, el hombre era musculoso, su cuerpo marcado por tanto ejercicio, tenía cierto atractivo.

Kuroko no quería ser golpeado nunca más por alguien así parecía pequeño en comparación de un espécimen de tal calibre incluso si tuviese la altura de Kagami, era mucho más amenazador.

Poseía un extraño tatuaje a lo largo de su hombro hasta su brazo daba la impresión de ser un chico malo tal vez es que lo era.

El mago se encontraba de espaldas sin embargo percibía que Kuroko se hallaba muy callado, no era como si el chico hablara mucho después de todo— Deberías dejar de mirarme, te ordene que te cambiaras de ropa así que hazlo.

Tetsuya se avergonzó, por estar fisgoneando le pasaba eso– Ese tatuaje me parece conocido.

— Cuando era adolescente entre a una pandilla se podría llamar así. Fases de rebeldía, ya sabes cuando quieres llamar la atención.— agrego el bravucón

Siempre sospecho que Nash debía haber estado en una pandilla o algo parecido puesto que tenía ese estilo de juego callejero así que resultaba incuestionable que lo aprendió en las calles –Pensé que eras más como Akashi-kun.

— Tratas de insultarme al compararme con un niño mimado, caprichoso que tiene una obsesión por ganar y problemas de personalidad… Yo soy mucho más que ese miserable, "el emperador" no es nada más que basura frente a mí –se burló insultando a Seijuro—

— Yo no veo Akashi-kun de esa manera.— dijo Kuroko a la defensiva—

Nash respondió— La forma que lo ves no es válida porque esta cegada por tus ridículos sentimientos ¿no crees?

Tetsuya no dijo nada aún estaba algo confuso posiblemente era cierto lo que decía el rubio y miraba a la generación de los milagros diferente a causa de que los quería.

A veces el amor es ciego no obstante era observador sabía que Akashi tenia sentimientos, que cada tarde iba al cementerio a dejarle flores a su mamá, esos eran los pequeños aspectos, detalles que notaba que le hacían distinguir a ese emperador como una persona cálida

Si bien desde el principio pudo ser utilizado como un conejillo de indias, un prototipo o un experimento de Akashi y seguramente este solo pensaba en su propio beneficio pero para el peli celeste no era una farsa, había un sentimiento de por medio aunque fuese unilateral allí estaba esa emoción.

El afecto no era del todo mentira tenía que haber algo real…

¿Era una fantasía?

El mago siguió hablando – Es cierto que al igual que el mono inferior yo tenía un padre que lo único que le importaba era el dinero aprendí a ser como él sin embargo al contrario de tu querido capitán yo intente escapar de esa vida de abandono, despacio, no fui cobarde como el idiota que deja que fácilmente le roben sus cosas y no tiene carácter para enfrentar su destino. Es verdad estuve en una pandilla, jugaba basquetbol todo el día por eso de mi estilo callejero cuando conocí a Elizabeth todo cambio, se puede decir que ella salvo mi vida y luego la destruyo…

El teléfono de Nash sonó interrumpiendo la conversación – Ve a cambiarte y no demores. — Dicho esto contesto el celular — ¡Hey Jasón!

Kuroko no entendía nada de lo que pudiesen decir porque no sabía inglés, apenas es que pronunciaba algunas pocas palabras pero tenia la certeza que el rubio estaba hablando con Jasón, uno de los miembros más fuertes del equipo según tenía entendido siempre cambiaban los jugadores al cabo de un tiempo, si no eran útiles simplemente los remplazaban igual que el emperador lo había hecho con él, no había duda de que así era la vida de cruel ¿Jugar con amigos no significara nada? ¿Ganar es más importante?

Al otro lado del teléfono Silver hablo— Tengo lo que me pediste.

— Dime… — Nash murmuro yéndose para otro lado cerrando la puerta detrás de él, dejando a Kuroko solo en el cuarto para que se cambiara de ropa.

— Tenías razón, no fue un accidente alguien en específico trato de hacerle daño al enano.

— Vaya sabía que no era coincidencia… Así que alguien piensa que el mocoso es una amenaza por eso quiere eliminarlo, eso lo hace interesante ¿no? –Dijo Nash—

— Nick averiguo que un hombre con mucha influencia fue el culpable, al parecer tiene poder para hacer esto hasta soborno de manera que nadie se diera cuenta que fue planeado el accidente.

— ¿Saben quién está detrás de esto? –pregunto curioso e impaciente.

— Aun no pero lo averiguaremos pronto. Solo es cuestión de golpear a esos perros hasta que revelen quien les pago para provocaran ese desastre.

— Entonces que esperas Jason, hazlo ahora— Añadió en un tono fuerte.

— Nash no sé porque te preocupas tanto por un patético mono sin valor, estas gastando dinero en un inútil además de que alguien de alta alcurnia trato de dañarle. Deberías dejarlo ya, no vale la pena meterse en problemas por la inútil princesa.— replico Silver—

— Vale la pena. Tengo el tesoro de los estúpidos monos para mi venganza y una persona con dinero esta tras él por una razón desconocida, es más valioso de lo que creía, en fin este es un juego y yo seré quien gane.

Jason se carcajeo muy fuerte — Bueno lo único que deseo ver son las caras de los monos cuando sepan que su lindo principito les clavo un puñal por la espalda, la última vez estaban bastante cabreados porque pusiste sus manos en él ahora si te lo robas….

— Mi plan va saliendo a la perfección, la venganza esta en mis manos el pequeño lord Kuroko acabara con esos idiotas sin piedad alguna.

Jason añadió— De verdad tienes mucha confianza para serte sincero ese enano no va a cambiar de actitud por más que pienses torturarlo, ese perro fiel ya tiene dueño.

— Lo sé, no será fácil aún tiene patéticos sentimientos por los idiotas pero el amor conduce al rencor, a la muerte y al odio, no olvides que antes de ser un demonio, el diablo era un ángel.— Añadió Nash expresando seguridad—

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— se preguntó el hombre sin paciencia.

Gold sabía que podía hacer cambiar al pequeño inocente — Si quiero venganza debo hacer que ese pequeño engendro cambie, hacer que odie todo lo que ama, que se convierta en un demonio que pueda manipular y usar para mi conveniencia.

— Debes tener cuidado Nash estás jugando con fuego pretendes que te obedezca, que se convierta en tu mascota, puedes tenerlo y usarlo como un juguete o un arma pero hay un riesgo si te encariñas con él será tu arruina ¿Qué pasa si la princesa termina por manipularte a ti? ¿Si tiene más poder del que puedas manejar?— se burló un poco—

—Yo encariñarme del juguete de la generación de los milagros, eso es ridículo- sonrió- No cometeré el mismo error de esos idiotas simplemente voy a usarlo como un arma contra ellos.

-Lo mismo decías de Elizabeth y sabes cómo termino…

-¡Cállate! Ella no tiene nada que ver, Tetsuya no es más que una herramienta para mí.

\- El punto es que si creas un monstruo, un demonio llegara un punto que no lo puedas controlar y apuesto que al final terminara traicionándote por sus amiguitos arcoíris

\- Es una apuesta vas a ver que después de un tiempo me elegirá a mi antes que esos idiotas, el los traicionara de manera cruel y despiadada.— dijo Nash con seguridad

— Bueno con tal de aplastar a esos monos, verles retorciéndose en la miseria no me importa que unas a un inútil novato a nuestro equipo y perder la apuesta.— respondió el hombre rudo.

"Nunca esperarían que su propia arma sea usada contra ellos."

— No saben que es capaz el diamante en bruto, no ha sido entrenado por nadie, me encargare yo mismo de él. Voy aplastar a esos malditos bastardos o mejor dicho Tetsuya lo hará por mi.— sonrió de manera malvada.

Será el as bajo la manga del mago, el fantasma usado en un truco de magia.

— Debo irme tengo a una mujer esperando en la cama.— dijo esto de manera grotesca

— Nos vemos en el bar de siempre necesito distraerme un poco de cerveza y sexo rudo con una desconocida siempre funciona.— Dijo el mago—

Jason estaba con una mujer y quería colgar— Si hubieras venido tendrías a unas gemelas traviesas en tu cama pero tenías que ir con el juguete de los monos.

— Mujeres puedo tener cuando quiera sin embargo destruir a los monos por medio de ese fenómeno es una oportunidad que no se volverá a repetir, nos vemos después.

Nash colgó, abrió la puerta para que Tetsuya saliera de su habitación, este se mantenía desconfiado con otra ropa que lo hacía lucir elegante.

—Espero que estés listo.— añadió frente al joven sin presencia.

Caminaron hasta la sala donde los abogados estaban presentes estos discutían puesto que se mantenían haciendo dicho documento legal para que el jugador fantasma se convirtiera oficialmente en un miembro de los _Jabberwock._

 _Nash puso sus condiciones, al principio_ pretendía hacer un contrato que durara por lo menos 10 años sin embargo Kuroko pensó eso era demasiado así que quedaron acordados 7 años en los que el jugador fantasma debía estar con el equipo sin volver hablar, ni tener ningún contacto con la generación de los milagros, ni jugar baloncesto con nadie más que ese equipo.

A pesar de pensarlo mucho, resultaba difícil abandonar a las personas que tanto quería y posiblemente estaba traicionarlas en ese momento, no quería pensar en que estos le odiaran.

No podía soportar su despreció…

— Te pagare todo cuando este bien, si puedo entrare a una universidad y buscare un trabajo…— Dijo Kuroko nuevamente recalcando el hecho de que haría lo necesario para pagar sus deudas.

— Si quieres trabajar en mi empresa puedes hacerlo por ahora concéntrate en aprender inglés, no voy a dejarte jugar por un tiempo hasta que te mejores de la lesión pero cuando termine la operación y la terapia física reanudaremos el entrenamiento. Te vas a dar cuenta que soy diferente a tu antiguos capitanes, yo me encargare de ti como Seijuro nunca pudo hacerlo

"Te convertiré en un arma, el arma perfecta."

Después de terminar el papeleo Nash firmo la documentación y luego Kuroko lo hizo despacio casi arrepintiéndose de hacerlo.

Incluso era peor que un contrato de matrimonio arreglado al menos ese te puedes divorciar cuando quieras o posteriormente mientras que lo que firmaba era más parecido a un trato con un demonio sabes que después de aceptar no hay vuelta atrás, te vas al infierno por una terrible decisión.

Kuroko lleno frustración termina por aceptar la propuesta de Nash pero no pierde la esperanza de ver a su mejor amigo nuevamente, al menos tenía algo en lo cual aferrarse cuando lo había perdido todo, cuando había renunciado a su vida y a las personas que amaba, a su equipo.

El rubio sonrió con satisfacción al lograr sus nefastos objetivos, ya tenía lo que quería, poseía al jugador fantasma en sus manos ahora faltaba alardear ese hecho a los idiotas que despreciaba y luego humillarlos.

— Puedes darme mi carta, por favor — añadió el jugador fantasma tratando de no sonar demasiado ansioso aunque lo estaba.

Gold de mala gana paso el sobre por la mesa para dárselo a Tetsuya quien la tomo con consternación para ver que había escrito el amigo de su infancia.

Rompió el sobre como si fuera un niño que abre un regalo de navidad, sentía una emoción que lo embargaba al ver que su mejor amigo le escribió, era nostálgico recordar el pasado donde siempre hablaban por medio de mensajes, unidos atreves de la distancia que los separaba.

Tenía una sensación de dolor al saber que no vería a la generación de los milagros por mucho tiempo pero conservaba esperanzas de que todo saldría bien, lucharía por convertirse en un jugador digno de ellos, estaría a un nivel más alto.

Se superaría a sí mismo y eso es lo que buscaba la aceptación, respeto, que lo viesen como una persona valiosa.

Le esperaba un tormento, desde ese momento era necesario obedecer al prepotente mago y este únicamente sabia darle ordenes, no quedaba más que tener cuidado mientras lo dejara ver a Ogiwara podría aguantar cualquier cosa.

Extendió el trozo de papel para mirar por encima la caligrafía perfecta de su amigo y se dispuso a leer la carta.

* * *

Saludos lectores, disculpen la tardanza llevo como un mes de nos escribir nada porque mi computadora la estaban arreglando, hasta ahora pude publicar algo.

Gracias por sus comentarios, cualquier cosa que quieran recalcar pueden hacerlo, todas sugerencias les tomo en cuenta y disculpen los errores ortográficos.

* * *

Plugui23: Hasta Nigou, eso ya es doloroso dejarlos a todos. Bueno aquí ya ve que si acepto aunque no creo que fuera su decisión cien por ciento Nash lo obligo básicamente.

Luki— chan: Su sexto sentido no ha fallado xD Aun no saben pero cuando lo descubran será una lucha por recuperarlo.

ochan— Uchiha: Aomine no dejaría morir a Nigou, haría sufrir a Kuroko aunque a como es xD

Seiryu: En el próximo capítulo digo porque no se ha comunicado Kagami.

Koucchi15: Gracias me dio gracia su comentario xD Nadie hace llorar a Lord Kuroko.

jobel : Lo siento por tardarme tanto es que tenía problemas técnicos.

Black Ross: Las tareas primero eso dice uno y termina distrayéndose espero que un 100 se gane xD Bueno a Nash le resulto fácil convencer a los padres de kuroko.

TECKK: Si Tetsu se hace emo sin Kagami.

aiwo175: Quiere un harem candente xD

KOU: Es hurt/confort así que no es tan deprimente como parece. Si hay besos depende de con quién quieren que sea puede que suceda en el futuro de seguro Kuroko se confunde un poco con el significado.


	13. Carta

**Capítulo 13: Carta.**

* * *

 _El jugador fantasma tomo la carta entre sus manos ansioso por saber que había escrito su amigo de la infancia y en varias hojas con tinta negra empezó a leer con gran curiosidad aquella letra de antaño._

 ** _Querido Kuroko:_**

 ** _A pesar de que hace mucho tiempo no hablamos quiero que sepas que siempre estás en mis pensamientos, espero puedas leer esta carta la cual escribo con todo el sentimiento para ti._**

 ** _Esto me trae nostalgia, solíamos escribirnos largas cartas ¿recuerdas? Extraño eso, te extraño cada día más, anhelo el momento de reencontrarnos._**

 ** _Al mirar al cielo me pregunto si has crecido o has cambiado, si aún te gusta leer los mismos libros, la misma música o mirar las estrellas mientras sueñas por el porvenir…Siempre fuiste un soñador y esa era una de las cosas que me gustaban de ti._**

 ** _El punto es que hace unos días escuche hablar sobre tu lesión en el hospital donde trabajo, me asuste cuando me entere de lo que paso contigo y de inmediato llame a Nash Gold puesto que me dijeron que este sujeto era el encargado de ti, él no quería que te viera ni si quiera que tuviese contacto pero insistí, le dije que éramos íntimos amigos, que estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de volverte a ver, le conté nuestra historia, entonces al fin acepto que fuera tu médico y eso me hizo feliz porque sabía que a pesar de que el destino se empaña en separarnos podemos luchar contra este para estar juntos de nuevo._**

 ** _He escuchado hablar de Nash Gold, no sé cómo es que estas con ese tipo sin embargo le agradezco por dejar que tome tu caso y así poder verte nuevamente…._**

 ** _Siento que fue mi culpa que tu cuerpo este de esa manera, siento que te he fallado al dejar marchitarte como una hermosa flor efímera en el desierto, si tan solo te hubiese llevado conmigo cuando me marche a Estados Unidos las cosas serían diferentes, ya que hubo un momento donde pensé que podías dejar todo atrás por mí, supuse que rechazarías la oferta esa es la razón por la cual no te lo pregunte, soy inseguro al pensar que prefieres a tus amigos que a mí, perdón por dejarte con esos hombres egoístas, orgullosos y engreídos que únicamente te hacen sufrir._**

 ** _Tu parecías tan alegre con ellos que no quise separarte de su lado deseaba que fueras feliz ahora me doy cuenta que fue mi error, mi error al no luchar por ti._**

 ** _Esa generación de los milagros logró romperte completamente tanto cuerpo como alma nunca voy a perdonarles por no haberte cuidado como yo lo haría, nunca les perdonare que te hayan lastimado, quisiera salvarte del dolor que ellos te provocaron._**

 ** _Estoy terminando la carrera de terapia física por esa razón puedo ayudarte, no te preocupes por el dinero no me importa que tenga que hacer, yo haré todo lo que está en mis manos para que te recuperes…. Debes estar decepcionado porque deje el básquet probablemente lo escuchaste, es verdad abandone el deporte que nos unía y nos separaba a la misma vez, veras encontré mi pasión en el fútbol americano, nunca podremos enfrentarnos como un día lo prometimos._**

 ** _Se cuán importante es para ti jugar y tu expediente no pinta nada bien, ¿Qué paso? No entiendo cómo pudiste lastimar tanto tu cuerpo, va ser un proceso muy difícil amigo mío pero yo voy a estar a tu lado eternamente._**

 ** _Hay otra cosa que quiero decirte, hable con Kagami Taiga tu compañero de equipo en Seirin, está en la misma universidad que yo. Reconocí a ese hombre apenas lo vi, recordé que era con quien sonreías al jugar, le pregunte por ti hace algunos meses atrás él me respondió que no había vuelto hablar contigo, eso me confundió así que le pregunte ¿Por qué? Dado que supuse que eran amigos y ¿sabes lo que me respondió?, de seguro no, el tipo suspiro y añadió con convicción casi depresión o dolor "Por la misma razón que tu" Esa fue una buena respuesta que me hizo darme cuenta al instante que al igual que yo, ese sujeto te extrañaba intensamente, pude verlo en su semblante, en sus ojos había una tristeza profunda y latente pienso que quizás puedas volver a verlo. Necesitas apoyo de personas allegadas para superar esta situación, llegue a la conclusión de que requerirías una luz porque esto no va ser fácil._**

 ** _Puede que estés pensando que te olvido y puede que Kagami lo esté intentando pero eres de esas personas que llegan a la vida de una persona y la cambian por completo e incuso si quisiera borrarte de sus pensamientos no podría hacerlo creo que él piensa en ti cada vez que juega, cada vez que mira las flores, las estrellas como yo lo hago._**

 ** _Tan irremplazable eres mi amigo que invades el corazón de los individuos de tan forma que las arrastras a ti y las hundes._**

 ** _Sé que Kagami tiene un bajo rendimiento debido a ti, de alguna forma es tu culpa que fracase ya que ustedes están conectados, se necesitan el uno al otro, es un complemento como la luz, la oscuridad o el ying y el yang, al fin lo entendí, entendí el sentimiento que tienes por tus luces._**

 ** _Se acercan días difíciles la operación no va ser nada sencillo, no sabemos cómo resulte quizás debas aprender a caminar o quizás nunca lo hagas, el proceso es doloroso. Yo me encargare de la terapia física como te dije hare todo lo que está en mi poder para que puedas marchar sin problemas, sé que es transcendental para ti por el básquet volver a correr sin embargo no puedo asegurarte que te recuperes en su totalidad puedes tener fatales secuelas y problemas graves._**

 ** _Espero por ti mi querido amigo, ansió el momento de nuestro rencuentro._**

 ** _Con amor Ogiwara Shingehiro._**

* * *

Kuroko termino de leer aquella carta, la releyó como si cada palabra golpeara una parte de sí mismo y quizás así lo hacía.

Poseía esa añoranza similar a los tiempos pasados cuando su amigo le escribía largas cartas que generaban emociones que llenaban su ser de esperanza, de un fuego que quemaba el alma.

Las cartas, las letras era una manera de tocarse, de verse a través del papel cuando se encontraban tan lejos, tal lejos porque la distancia siempre los separo, la distancia es cruel, nos hace querer estar cerca, nos hace extrañar, nos hace olvidar….

¿Los sentimientos se pierden con la distancia? ¿Se borran del pensamiento los recuerdos? –solía preguntarse en las noches lluviosas y frías.

Es gracioso que dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo esa frase parecía ahora una vil mentira, él nunca perdió el sentimiento aunque no pudiese ver tanto a Ogiwara como a Kagami los podía sentir cruzando las miles de millas que los separaban, era como si estuviesen unidos por un hilo invisible, por el latido del mismo corazón.

Nunca les olvidaría de eso estaba seguro.

El joven apretó el papel a su costado, sus manos temblaban ligeramente, sus sentimientos se desbordaban inclusive era difícil ocultar el impacto que generaba esa postal.

Ogiwara fue franco ante la situación que acontecía había posibilidades de no volver a ponerse en pie y tenía tanto miedo de que eso pasara ¿Qué sería de su vida postrado en una cama? ¿Qué sería de su vida sin el basquetbol, sin sus amigos?

Estaba preocupado por no ser capaz de seguir adelante, de no tener la fuerza suficiente para vencer en la adversidad, para soportar la tormenta que se avecinaba.

Sabía que tenía a Ogiwara a su lado por otro lado Kagami quería olvidarlo al menos eso insinuó su amigo.

¿Por qué razón querría arrancarlo del corazón y de sus pensamientos?

¿Acaso ya no lo quería? O tal vez el tigre nunca lo quiso en primer lugar.

Aquel hombre ¿Ambicionaba romper con ese vínculo que tenían?

¿Es por eso que no llamaba?

¿Era una molestia para él?

Poseía la certeza que el tigre se encontraba cerca del hospital donde sería trasladado para su tratamiento, eso aumentaba las pretensiones de buscarlo quizás podría distinguir a su luz en alguna cancha, tenía esperanza de verlo aunque fuese a lo lejos en las sombras, se conformara con un simple acercamiento.

Por suerte contrariamente de estar alejado de los miembros de Seirin desde que se fue su luz, el contrato con Nash le permitía verlos, tener contacto con cualquiera que no fuera parte de la generación de los milagros. Si quería ver a Kagami, el mago no se lo podía impedir ¿o sí? Bueno de igual forma no iba a conversar con su rayo de sol por que la cobardía se lo impedía simplemente pretendía observar cómo era la vida de Taiga sin su sombra posiblemente una parte de si deseaba que el tigre le extrañara, codiciaba saber si este sufrió como su propia alma por aquella triste separación, si conocerse fue significativo en la vida del otro hombre o únicamente un efímero suspiro.

Si bien el tigre no quería verlo no podía obligarlo, no cuando está roto, en un momento de su vida donde se encontraba a merced de Nash.

Sería vergonzoso… Tenía vergüenza de que Taiga lo viese marchito, roto, vulnerable como un cuerpo inservible y aun peor aleado con el enemigo.

Al menos no sería atendido por un desconocido, Shingehiro iba a estar allí a su lado en ese complicado procedimiento, era lo único que necesitaba saber para no preocuparse tanto por la soledad y la desconfianza al viajar a un lugar extranjero con el bravucón arrogante.

Nash notaba que el fantasma parecía desanimado – Que cara es esa de tristeza pensé que estarías feliz por recibir esa carta de tu amiguito fiel.

—Lo estoy, estoy feliz de volver a ver a Ogiwara. Es solo que pareces convencido de que me voy a recuperar ¿Qué pasa si no? Si la operación sale mal y me quedo paralitico ¿Qué voy hacer?— respondido preocupado ante tal posibilidad.

—Trabajar para pagarme, serias como mi esclavo personal aunque pensándolo bien ya lo eres— murmuro Nash tranquilamente insinuando que de igual forma el fantasma le sería útil.

 _Kuroko aún tenía sus dudas, tenía miedo del dolor, miedo a irse lejos, miedo a permanecer con un desconocido, miedo a no ser capaz de caminar nunca más y miedo al rechazo._

Dejando de lado aquella tristeza producida por el dolor físico y el desasosiego por abandonar la generación de los milagros también el estar envuelto con un fanfarrón se volvía estresante. Había una razón en particular por la que se hallaba deprimido, su corazón estaba inquieto no solo por su lesión sino por algo más sofocante, sus pensamientos se veían invadidos por interrogantes sobre el rechazo y la aprensión que poseía el tigre hacia su persona.

¿Porque Kagami quería olvidarlo?

El simple hecho de pensar en eso le generaba sufrimiento, ya de todas maneras era difícil para las personas recordarlo ahora olvidar resultaría sencillo, sería tan fácil para el peli rojo arrancarlo de su vida como la mala hierba del jardín.

Ahora entendía porque no llamaba, tenía sentido Taiga quería olvidarse de su miserable existencia, posiblemente pensaba que si escuchaba su voz los recuerdos retornarían o simplemente le molestaba.

¿Por eso no contestaba las llamadas?

Quería pretender que no existía de una forma cruel, llena de indiferencia ciega.

Quería arrojar todo por la borda, borrar su coexistencia.

¿Por eso Himuro daba escusas para no herir sus sentimientos con la verdad?

Tatsuya había intentado animarlo aunque eso no funcionaba para nada peor aún saber que este siempre hablaba con Atsushi y con él pero Taiga no se dignaba hacerlo.

En ese momento comprendía que el tigre no lo quería en su vida y dolía en el alma darse cuenta de ese hecho.

Suficiente sufrimiento perderlo, que se fuera lejos por tanto tiempo y ahora debía soportar la idea de que este le rechazara de esa manera tan brutal, tan fría, despiadadamente sin ni siquiera ser capaz el expresarlo de frente.

¿Acaso no era digno?

Pudo haber dicho que ya no le quería, que ya no deseaba ser su amigo, ni compañero pero prefirió ignorarlo como las demás personas suelen hacerlo y romperle el corazón en mil pedazos con falsas esperanzas.

¿Por qué actuaba tan cruel?

Sin su sol era como vivir en un mundo sombrío donde solamente había una profunda soledad, oscuridad que lo hundía hacia el hueco más profundo de la desolación, sin una luz desaparecía ente el dolor y el suplicio eterno de permanecer invisible.

Si Kagami quería destrozar el vínculo que tenían, una parte de él se rompía, se hacía pedazos más que su cuerpo débil e inservible.

Lo mejor era simplemente hacer que Ogiwara le llevara donde estaba su luz para verle y sufrir en silencio por no poder nunca estar a su lado de nuevo, anhelar jugar con su luz era un sueño gris.

¿Por qué dolía tanto?

Dolía saber que su compañero de equipo ya no le importaba lo que sería de él aún era difícil aguantar no estar a su lado cuando el tigre era el sol que iluminaba su oscuridad, sin este simplemente se postraba en el desamparo.

Taiga siempre había sido una luz en su vida desde la primera vez que lo vio fue como un faro que salva al capitán de perderse entre la neblina, como un rayo de esperanza y alegría que se cuela entre sus huesos.

Sin la generación de los milagros, sin su antiguo equipo, sin Kagami únicamente tenía a Ogiwara. Al menos tendría a alguien para superar esa difícil prueba que le daba la vida, un golpe que no sabía si era capaz de sobrellevar.

¿Por qué todos lo abandonaban?

Las personas dejan atrás, olvidan, cambian y se van.

No sabía porque él únicamente codiciaba que todo siguiera igual que antes pero no se puede, el mundo nunca se detiene por nadie.

* * *

Nash noto que el chico se hallaba distraído casi perdido en sus pensamientos desde que vio ese papel así que se levantó — ¡Vamos!

El peli celeste algo desatento al escuchar esa fuerte voz volvió al mundo real y simplemente siguió al rubio ahora debía acostumbrarse a eso suponiendo que tendría que compartir el tiempo con ese bravucón, ni siquiera pregunto dónde iban de todos modos dudaba que el fanfarrón le dijera.

Se fueron en el auto y Nash lo llevo a una tienda bastante elegante– Bien es hora de comprar un traje entero para presentarte ante los medios internacionales cuando lleguemos a los Estados Unidos planeo hacer una conferencia de prensa para presentarte.

Kuroko se encontraba algo nervioso puesto que no estaba acostumbrado a llamar la atención más bien solía ser ignorado y ahora sería presentado ante millones de personas como el pupilo del mago.

Llegaron a una tienda refinada y una mujer se acercó para atender a sus clientes— Buenos días ¿Se les ofrece algo?

—Se me ofrece de todo si es contigo preciosa.— respondido Nash mientras sonreía de forma seductora.

La chica se sonrojo de manera salvaje ante tal elogio. Kuroko observara el comportamiento del mago con atención, nunca había visto a alguien tan seductor, un casanova experimentado al parecer. Estaba al corriente que Kise había tenido novia, era perseguido por muchas fans que lo adoraban, Akashi también y Aomine le gustaba ver esas revistas de mujeres atractivas con poca ropa pero en teoría ninguno resultaba como Gold de mujeriego por no decir playboy profesional. Era extraño puesto que sus amigos no les interesaba tanto andar con mujeres porque se concentraban en mejorar en el básquet ahora las cosas cambiaban esos tipos del Jabberwock eran totalmente diferentes a sus antiguas camaradas.

 _La kiseki no sedai les importaba más el deporte que llevarse a la cama alguna doncella no obstante en ese nuevo equipo en el que la sombra se mantenía involucrado tenían prioridades diferentes._

Nash se acercó coqueteando descaradamente con la joven, había contacto físico intenso podían acusarlo de acoso sexual si ella lo culpaba. El mago sabía lo que hacía, cada movimiento era fluido, provocador después de aquel parloteo Kuroko se aburrió, dio una vuelta por el lugar observando los trajes, la gente ir y venir. Fue entonces cuando el arrogante tiro de él con pudor, arrastrándolo para decir—Busco un traje formal para este chico.

La mujer se asustó pegando un grito cuando noto al ser sin presencia –Lo siento, no te vi.

—No hay problema, señorita —dijo Kuroko acostumbrado a que eso pasara, era normal que las personas pensaran que era un fantasma.

Mientras la empleada del lugar buscaba un traje, Nash añadió – Mira y aprende mocoso, no estés de distraído.

—¿Qué?— Dijo el peli celeste algo confundido sin saber a qué se refería.

Nash se acercó con arrebato y puso su mano en la barbilla del joven invisible para que este le mirara pues no le ponía mucho cuidado— Pon atención debes aprender lo que voy a enseñarte cada pequeña cosa, tus ojos deben estar puestos en mí.

 _El jugador fantasma miro los ojos azules del mago, eran como un peligroso océano incluso temía ser hipnotizado por aquella intensidad._

Nash murmuro con esa imponente voz— Lección número uno: Una de las maneras más eficaces para manipular a una persona es seduciéndola puedes usar tu lenguaje corporal o el contacto físico, la manera de andar y de hablar.

—¿Quieres que yo seduzca a las personas?— pregunto – No sé si pueda hacer ese tipos de cosas, si no te has dado cuenta no tengo presencia, la gente nunca me nota por eso soy un jugador fantasma casi invisible.

Gold había analizado al adolescente— Eres directo, indiferente, callado e introvertido eso está bien un poco de misterio es atrayente, _eso hará que quieran saber más de ti y terminen obsesionándose_ , eres inocente pero también tienes una picardía…. Tenemos que trabajar para mejorar tus habilidades, claro está no será difícil posees algo exótico en ti, ese brillo en tus ojos cuando te enojas es como un fuego que quema o la forma en que miras inocentemente para conseguir lo que deseas puede llegar a ser adorable, sé que calculas todo fríamente en tu cabeza y analizas. Seduces a las individuos de forma natural no te das cuenta simplemente debes aprender a controlarlo.

—Siempre he pensado que las personas nunca se fijarían en mí dado que me ignoran, es como si no exigiera… Cuando me siento triste porque nadie me nota pienso que gracias a eso Akashi-kun me reclutó de lo contrario nunca hubiese entrado al equipo, le debo todo a él. —susurro Kuroko pensando en las palabras del mago parecían surrealistas quizás debido a la falta de confianza o la baja autoestima le era tan difícil de creer casi imposible que pudiese cautivar a alguien.

Toda su vida deliberadamente pasaba desapercibido ante el ojo humano sino fuera por el emperador seguiría siendo el inútil que rechazan en las pruebas de aptitud a veces creía que todo lo que era se lo debía a la generación de los milagros.

— ¿Es tan difícil de creer? ¿Por qué crees que ese idiota te recluto? En la cancha puedes hacer que los oponentes te miren solo a ti, se distraigan, se hundan y se ahoguen en tus ojos claros o sencillamente puedes hacer que te ignoren por completo. Es parte de tus habilidades el encanto de hechizar a las personas, solamente usa lo que sueles hacer en la cancha de básquet en la vida y veras como todos caerán rendidos a tus pies.

Kuroko asistió, nunca había intentado ese tipo de cosas en la vida cotidiana, eran técnicas usadas meramente en el básquet.

—Siguiente lección: Cualquier persona se rinde ante la adulación así es como las mujeres caen rendidas a mí también con el dinero claro ese es otro factor importante además de usar sus debilidades a tu favor, déjalos creer que pueden vencerte, engáñalos con la treta de inocente, usa todo a tu favor tanto tu cuerpo, tu boca… Recuerda que tus palabras deben convertirse en un dulce veneno mortal, tienes que ser astuto como lo eres en la cancha, adivinando los movimientos, observando y pensando— Añadió Nash dando consejos, debía enseñarle a su pupilo para que este se convirtiera en su arma infalible contra sus enemigos.

Gold movió la cabeza del pequeño ligeramente con su mano, sus dedos rozaban la piel hasta para eso era rudo, se acercó más susurrándole al oído – Recuerda que hay una regla que nunca debes romper.

Guardo silencio por un momento antes de decir— Nunca te enamores.

 _"_ _Nunca caigas en el amor porque entonces este te destruirá"_

Dicho esto sonrió guiñando un ojo, se fue para acercándose a la mujer por detrás para hacer sus movimientos de casanova, le comentó algo a esa atractiva dama que Kuroko no escucho visiblemente miro como la esta se puso roja y se fue a traer otro traje mucho más elegante.

No entendía bien las palabras del mago pero suponía que el amor también era un arma de manipulación y destrucción efectiva que puede acabar completamente con un ser.

—Puedes medírtelo – añadió la chica atractiva, con grandes senos probablemente era el tipo que le gustaban Aomine por eso Nash parecía interesado, este era superficial eventualmente quería pasar una noche con ella y dejarla al otro día.

Era aburrido para él mantener una relación estable, brincaba de cama en cama sin acordarse si quiera del nombre de las mujeres que le daban placer pero solamente era eso diversión momentánea que dejaba más que vacío.

Kuroko entro al pequeño vestidor para quitarse la ropa con costo y medirse ese traje distinguido sin embargo no sabía cómo se colocaba ese esmoquin.

Naturalmente se quedó por mucho tiempo allí intentando, frustrado al no ser capaz de esa tarea tan aparentemente fácil, odiaba esa ropa francamente no quería ponérsela.

Al cabo de un tiempo sonó la puerta era el mago que le daba unas patadas con impaciencia – ¿Qué pasa mocoso? Esa chica ardiente acaba de darme su número sabes si no te apuras me iré a un motel con ella.

—Es que yo no quiero usar esto, es incómodo— Replico el peli celeste, quejándose.

Nash molesto puesto que no le agradaba esperar grito —Abre la puerta inútil.

—Bien— Murmuro Kuroko con desánimos abriendo, al hacerlo el mago empujo la puerta casi tirándola de la malacrianza, entro al vestidor que por cierto era estrecho y cerró la puerta por supuesto el pequeño chillo — ¿Qué haces? Sal de aquí…

Nash dominante estaba cerca podía sentir su respiración, el aliento a menta, el perfume y ambos no cabían allí – Gold-kun

— Pequeño Dork ¿Cómo no eres capaz de ponerte un simple traje?— Agrego con una voz áspera poniendo su mano al lado de la cabeza de Kuroko, este era un poco más bajo.

—No quiero usar esto, no me gusta. — Se volvió a quejar el pobre chico insistiendo en que odiaba ese tipo de ropa que le obligaban a ponerse.

Nash grito de insolente golpeando la pared, sin importar que otras personas podían escucharlo—Lo usaras porque yo digo.

El sin presencia se encontraba inquieto por tener a ese tipo tan cerca, invadiendo su espacio personal no era como que eso le importaba la mayoría de las veces pero estaban en un lugar angosto, hacía mucho calor aunque fuese relativamente pequeño ese tipo grande le quitaba el espacio y lo aplastaba contra el espejo.

Nash de repente trato de quitarle el traje, Kuroko simplemente forcejeaba –Maldito mocoso puedes quedarte quieto

Estaba golpeándose por estar peleando al final no le quedo de otra que rendirse, así que Nash le estaba poniendo el traje como si fuese un niño, sus manos eran tan frías que congelaban y ásperas, era rudo como habitualmente actuaba.

Le puso cada botón con impaciencia, la faja socando demasiado y la corbata mientras este se mantenía avergonzado mirando para otro lado puesto que era incomoda esa situación además siempre fue independiente hasta ahora por culpa del accidente tenía que depender de alguien más– No quiero usar esto— repitió como si no lo hubiese dicho ya un millón de veces haciendo pucheros y un berrinche, tratando de sostenerse del mago ya que aún era propenso a caerse nuevamente.

Nash lo aplasto en un ataque de rabia apretándolo más contra la pared casi ahorcándolo con la corbata, la jalo haciendo que Kuroko avanzara para adelante y le susurro— Deja de quejarte tanto.

—No necesito que… Tu estés aquí puedes irte a un motel con esa chica y dejarme en paz.— grito el chico ya molesto intentando alejarse—

La mujer espero a que abrieran el vestidor para quedárseles mirándolo por un rato— Saben eso no está hecho para dos personas, no golpeen las puertas y no hagan tanto ruido que molestan a las clientes.

—Bueno Tetsuya es un enano dork así que no cuenta además yo hago lo que me dé la gana, nadie me dice lo que tengo o tengo que hacer– se burló saliendo del vestidor caluroso y sofocante.

Kuroko se mantenía enojado ¿Por qué tenía que aguantar esa clase de cosas?

Se mantuvo serio con la cara de póker e indiferencia que usualmente mostraba pero sus ojos destilaban ira.

Se sentía diferente, odiaba usar ese tipo de formalidades ya que cuando se vestía así parecía ser alguien que no era. Nash le miro de arriba abajo para luego preguntarle a la misma empleada—¿Cómo crees que se ve el mocoso?

—Pues yo… Creo que luce apuesto, sus ojos y cabello celestes combinan con esa ropa hecha a la medida. — sonrió con amabilidad la muchacha al ver al adorable niño.

—Entonces me llevo este traje confió en el gusto de una doncella tan hermosa como usted- replico Nash-

Kuroko se fue al vestidor nuevamente para cambiarse, el mago agrego — Si necesitas ayuda, soy mejor quitando la ropa que poniéndola.

La mujer se rio y el fantasma frunció el ceño—No es necesario puedo hacerlo solo.

"En Estados Unidos contratare a alguien que tome sus medidas y le haga ropa adecuada."-pensó después de reírse.

Cuando salieron llevaban varias bolsas. Nash agrego sabiendo con certeza sobre la desnutrición del adolescente – Note que estas muy delgado, debes someterte a una dieta no quiero que te engordes demasiado, ni que estés demasiado delgado. Tienes que mantener un mismo peso, uno justo tampoco deseo que te hagas fibroso o musculoso ya que perderías velocidad, ser ágil es tu meta.

—Entiendo Gold-kun— respondido Kuroko sabiendo que nada le había preocupado más que su equipo.

Hasta ahora dejo que su cuerpo se quebrara, que se arruinara con tal de permanecer con las personas inalcanzables que tanto apreciaba pero debía cambiar eso.

—También debes dejar de usar los honoríficos, es hora de que llames a las personas con el nombre de pila, a mí por ser tu maestro a los demás simplemente porque ellos no están a tu altura, eres superior a la esos monos porque estás conmigo.— dijo de manera arrogante.

Obviamente el sin presencia se había criado para ser educado—Pero… Es respeto

Nash altanero como hábito dijo —Quiero escuchar que dices un honorifico y te golpeo ¿Bien?—

—Está bien Gold-kun…..— Se dio cuenta lo que había dicho—Digo Nash… Nash— tartamudeo tratando de acostumbrarse.

Fueron después a una peluquería, terminaron por teñirle el pelo negro a Kuroko, hasta lentes de contacto compraron conjuntamente de hacer el papeleo y comprar los tiquetes de avión para el viaje al extranjero.

Fue un día muy cansado, ya estaba atardeciendo el fantasma solamente quería dormir, fue al baño para tomar las pastillas del dolor y se miró en el espejo dándose cuenta que se veía diferente por no decir que era como mirar a una persona diferente.

¿En qué me estoy convirtiendo?— pensó tocando el espejo.

Le habían cortado un poco el cabello porque Nash quería que se lo dejara crecer ahora debía someterse a los caprichos del matón petulante.

Tenía otro estilo sabía que el mago lo estaba preparando para la prensa internacional, se sintió extraño por el cabello azabache que poseía.

Tenía la certeza de que cambiar su apariencia era lo mejor.

Conserva miedo de que Nash empezara a confundirlo con su prometida porque entonces terminaría mal, muy mal además sobre aquella historia de secuestros a las personas de cabello celeste, a pesar de que esas costumbres eran raras y no era como que secuestraran gente todos los días sucedía ese tipo de crímenes de vez en cuando.

Los lentes de contacto hacían su mirada más aguda, no sabía que pensar acerca de sí mismo. Era complicado acostumbrarse a su nuevo aspecto aunque era más atrayente, exótico y sensual a los ojos de las personas.

Nash le había dicho que debía aprender como un mago a desaparecer, aparecer, a controlar cuando ser notado y cuando no.

¿Eso era posible?

Desde que se tiño el pelo las personas eran más atentas como si se sintieran atraídas por él.

El mago había dicho que los individuos encantadores pueden manipular a través de la seducción sutil y coquetería.

¿De verdad tenía que aprender ese tipo de cosas?

¿Para qué?

¿De qué le serviría?

No deseaba cambiar de apariencia, no pretendía hacerlo pero Nash tenía el poder aquí y debía obedecer sus órdenes si deseaba volver a jugar el deporte que tanto amaba.

Iba aprender con tal de volver algún día con sus amigos, iba a aprender cualquier cosa que Nash le enseñara.

Deseaba superarse…

* * *

Al salir del baño noto que Nash estaba hablando con Jasón sobre algo importante que no entendía porque platicaban en inglés, lo único que capto fue el nombre de Masaomi Akashi parecía que Nash iba hablar con el padre de Seijuro probablemente de negocios pensó Kuroko, sin saber que era un tema mucho más delicado que eso.

El jugador fantasma se acercó lentamente con timidez apenas apareció la conversación se detuvo inmediatamente de seguro ocultaban algo de él fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente al hombre sin presencia.

Jasón se le quedo mirando fijamente de seguro notando el cambio radical en la sombra por supuesto el joven con poca presencia se sintió inseguro por aquel hombre tan grande e intimidante.

— Hablando del rey de roma y Snow White se asoma.—dijo Jason burlonamente

Eso fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente al tipo dado que el adolecente estaba peli teñido de negro tenía un nuevo apodo básicamente blanca nieves por tener la piel blanca como la nieve, labios rojos como la sangre sin contar a los "enanos" y el cabello oscuro.

Silver decía muchas cosas en ingles que no entendía en aquel tiempo— Luce diferente ¿Qué diablos hiciste con él Nash?

—Hice lo que debía. Ya que va ser parte del equipo debe verse como uno de nosotros, era necesario quitarle un poco esa imagen de niño bueno- respondió-

El desvergonzado pensaba que era porque Kuroko tenía semejanza con la mujer que amaba Nash quizás este le tiño el cabello para no recordarla o confundirse.

El imponente hombre se acercó muy descaradamente lamiendo la mejilla del pobre chico de manera muy repugnante y grotesca. Tetsuya al sentir esa lengua áspera se alejó inmediatamente pero este se aproximó más, era una sensación desagradable y asquerosa.

Jason se lamió sus labios como si hubiese probado un manjar exquisito — Tiene un buen sabor, huele a lavanda aunque no sea una chica…. Es extraño.

—Bastardo deja de asustarlo conoces las reglas, el mocoso es mío.— Dijo Nash haciendo que Jasón dejara de molestar.

—No lo has marcado como tuyo aun— Respondió con burla el desgraciado.

—Sabes bien que solo hago eso con mis amantes— sonrió con complicidad Nash –

El mago constantemente mordía a sus víctimas de manera sádica, las marcaba con sus dientes como un símbolo de dominación, sumisión y pertenencia.

Para Nash hacer eso significaba humillar, despreciar, para que estas supieran que solamente fueron un juguete desechable, una cosa que uso para su placer. Comúnmente las que Nash mordida perdían valor ante los demás jugadores.

Las reglas eran claras para todos los jugadores, sabían que el rubio era posesivo y no le gustaba que tocaran su propiedad así que nadie lo hacía.

—Pero quizás haga una excepción con Tetsuya. De todas formas lo voy a usar para mi deleite, al ver a esos monos caer del pedestal por su mano, eso será un placer más grande que el que me pueda dar una amante.

 _"_ _Quiero que Seijuro vea como le robe a su preciosa joya, esos tipos se darán cuenta que me pertenece"_

— ¿Puedo divertirme con el juguete de todos esos monos? Yo también quiero jugar con la princesa pero no, debes ser como un macho alfa ¿no?— agrego aburrido Silver

— ¿Qué quieres hacer con él? Los del equipo creían que era una pérdida de tiempo golpear a ese chico pero yo disfrute haciéndolo, su piel era tan suave, su sangre caía sobre su tez pálida de manera sublime, su ojos mirándome con el más puro sentimiento intenso de odio, tan pequeño, tan ingenuo, tan inocente y dulce que quise mancharlo con el dolor, destruirlo…. Después de todo el maldito fue el culpable, se lo merecía al llegar a incitarme— agrego el rubio.

El altanero respondió —Nunca te ha gustado compartir la carne fresca por eso no dejarías que le hiciera daño

—Es verdad, él es mío, solo yo puedo tocarlo, golpearlo y dominar su patética vida— respondió riendo el mago.

—Aguafiestas. No le has dicho que le teñiste el pelo porque te preocupa encariñarte con él, te recuerda a la traidora ¿por eso el cambio de apariencia? –Se rio el brutal hombre.

Nash dejo de bromear y se puso serio—Deja de decir estupideces y estos juegos ¿sí? Tetsuya sabe sobre ella.

—Me sorprende que se lo dijeras.— respondió Jasón sabiendo que el mago no hablaba mucho sobre ese tema.

Kuroko aún estaba en alerta no confiaba en esos tipos. — Parece que olvidan que estoy aquí, se aprovechan que no se inglés.

—Necesito que cuides de Tetsuya mientras que hablo con el viejo amargado, negocios son negocios. — añadió Nash cambiando drásticamente de conversación.

Jasón fastidiado dijo—No soy tu maldito niñero, Nash

—Debo hablar con alguien no me tardare mucho – El rubio dijo en japonés agarrando a Kuroko y simplemente se lo tiro a el hombre enorme que no deseaba cuidarle.

—No quiero ir con él… Nash — Dijo el joven fantasma con algo de miedo y desesperación.

—No tardare mocoso y Jasón escúchame bien si le haces daño, si tocas un solo cabello te juro que…— amenazo el rubio—

—Sí, si no tocar al snow white porque es tu propiedad, te preocupas mucho por un mono sin valor- interrumpió Silver sin poner mucha atención

—Hablo en serio, está lesionado así que no puede caminar mucho llévalo a comer algo y él es parte del equipo así que no quiero que fastidies.— Dijo Nash contundentemente.

—No me agradan los monos y él es uno de ellos.— Dijo con aprensión hacia Kuroko por ser parte de los de la generación de los milagros como si fuese una enfermedad contagiosa.

—Ya no es un mono, ten en cuenta que ahora se convirtió en uno de nosotros y es necesario para mis planes por eso te ordeno que tengas cuidado con él— dijo Nash antes de irse hablar con el padre de Seijuro de asuntos importantes.

Kuroko suspiro algo frustrado, era verdad que actualmente era un miembro del _Jabberwock aunque no le gustaba la idea._

Por primera vez deseo irse con el mago, ya que no ambicionaba estar a la par de Jason suponía que era aún peor compañía que el rubio, le tenía recelo puesto que este actuaba de manera agresiva y altanera, nunca se controlaba.

—Ese bastardo ¿Cómo se atreve?— resoplo Silver

Después miro al Kuroko —Bien Nash nos dio dinero, vamos a gastarlo por aquí hay un bar cerca donde podemos ir. —

—Pero yo soy menor de edad, no me dejan entrar a los bares de esta zona…

Jason no escucho razón se dirigió a un bar cercano, pedían la identificación para entrar dado que Kuroko no tenía presencia entro como si nada siguiendo al tipo rudo que no tenía el mínimo de educación, ni decoro.

Al entrar se sintió extrañado porque no frecuentaba ese tipo de lugares, había un aroma desagradable de cigarro revuelto con alcohol y se mantenía incomodo de estar allí.

El jugador fantasma se dio la vuelta un momento para ver que Jasón ya se hallaba sentado con una mujer casi desnuda en su regazo la estaba besando esta no parecía disfrutarlo demasiado y tenía una jarra de cerveza apenas vio a Kuroko le hizo una seña para que se acercara y no le quedo de otra que ir a su lado.

El pobre adolescente se encontraba totalmente fuera de lugar en ese sitio, se sentó en un tipo sillón al lado del hombre más grande quien le ofreció una cerveza o mejor dicho le obligo a que tomara ese líquido– Bebe.

—Yo no tomo— Dijo kuroko tratando de evitar a toda costa esa bebida, al no estar acostumbrado de seguro terminaría por perder la conciencia.

—Nash me dejo a cargo así que estoy seguro de que debes obedecerme, toma la bebida idiota o vas a sufrir las consecuencias— Agrego el moreno amenazando.

El pequeño agarro la botella y se tomó el contenido de licor que por cierto sabía horrible ya que era amarga, en seguida se atraganto tosiendo.

Silver se rio junto con la chica que estaba en sus brazos y le dio una jarra de licor – Snow white quiero que te tomes todo, no dejes nada.

Jason estaba obligando al chico algo que no quería, no era capaz de tolerar y se divertía con la inocencia del jugador fantasma hasta le daba el mismo de la botella.

—No deberías presionarlo tanto es apenas un niño — Replico la muchacha que estaba con Jason tratando de defender al jugador fantasma puesto que ella noto que el bravucón se estaba pasando del límite maltratando, gritando, burlándose del pequeño y adorable niño inocente.

—¿Crees que me importa tu opinión? No es tu problema lo que hago con el inútil. — replico Jason molesto por el comentario de la mujer.

—No me hables de ese modo ¿Cómo puedes tratar así a un niño?— respondió a la defensiva.

El jugador fantasma tomo un poco más para demostrar que podía y eso termino por marearlo, veía pachones de colores que daban vueltas. Noto que Jason se encontraba enojado, discutiendo con la mujer hasta empujarla con fuerza al piso por ello se interpuso de una manera no le hiciera daño a la muchacha – No deberías golpear a las mujeres.

—Cómo si mereciera respeto una mujer cualquiera— dijo con el fin de humillar

Kuroko la siguió defendiendo aunque estaba por caerse en cada paso que daba, tropezaba y hablaba de lejos porque no veía bien donde era que estaba el bravucón—No golpear mujeres…. Golpear no.

Jason empezaba a insultar con palabras soeces que el fantasma no comprendía, escucho algo como — Quieres tomar su lugar puedes sentarte en mis piernas o prefieres que te golpee.

Kuroko le tiro toda la cerveza en la cara del bravucón murmuro algo que no diría usualmente pero puesto que estaba alcoholizado no pensaba bien lo que salía de sus labios— Inténtalo cobarde, no eres capaz.

Eso enfureció al gigante, quien le iba dar un golpe, trato de controlarse sin poder lograrlo. Le tomo de la camisa sacudiéndolo con fuerza, lo acerco a su cara— Escucha inservible no te doy una lesión porque eres el juguete de Nash pero si te metes en mis asuntos no me importa arruinar esa cara bonita que tienes.

El azabache no le entendía estaba balbuceando palabras sin sentido para luego murmurar golpeando el pecho del enorme sujeto– Cobarde…. Cobardes son los que usan la violencia para esconder sus propias inseguridades de verdad son vulnerables, débiles más que sus víctimas.

Jason era el tipo de hombre que explotaba por la mínima cosa, lo empujo con fuerza tirándolo al suelo y lo agarro de la garganta era diferente de Nash se dio cuenta de inmediato quizás porque ese tipo era mucho más prepotente o el mago se estuvo conteniendo todo el tiempo —Sabes una cosa en el equipo van a tratarte como una linda princesa y van hacer tu vida miserable porque eres de la generación de los milagros, nuestros odiados enemigos pero si consigues que Nash mantenga su atención en ti van a terminar por aceptarte quieran o no.

Primero debes soportar el infierno antes de tener un lugar en el _Jabberwock._

— ¿Estás dándome consejos? Eso es nuevo— Agrego la sombra.

—No lo hago necio mono sin valor. Creo que es estúpido que una basura de la generación de los milagros este en nuestro equipo, entiendo si fueras una mujer Nash te usaría para el placer probablemente estarías en su cama ahora mismo aunque dado tu condición ni siquiera servirías para eso, eres inútil, estas roto así que no entiendo porque ese cabeza hueca quiere reclutarte.- Grito delante de todos los del bar.

Añadió el moreno pensando- A veces pienso que es porque pareces a su ex pero en realidad esos monos parecen tener sentimientos por ti así que destruirlos será fácil si te tenemos.-grito el hombre.

Kuroko ni escuchaba nada, se levantó intentando alejarse del imponente—Lo quieras o no soy parte del equipo no importan las razones que Nash tuvo para dejarme o las dificultades que tendré que pasar…Dicen que lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte, lo único que quiero es jugar basquetbol con mis amigos y tu ni nadie me lo va impedir.

El jugador fantasma ya ebrio término vomitando hasta ensucio los zapatos del bravucón, este se encontraba peor de enojado quería pelear pero como Tetsuya tenía poca presencia se le perdía de vista a cada instante.

Por tanto escándalo que hicieron terminaron por echar a Kuroko y a Silver del bar.

El jugador sin presencia estaba borracho por eso actuaba de otra forma básicamente no era nada prudente, se quedó en la cera del bar aturdido algo herido de cuando Jasón lo arrojó al suelo.

Tenía nauseas, se encontraba mareado nunca antes había tomado alcohol, su estómago ardía y su mente daba vueltas, sus pensamientos eran un desorden podía ver luces de colores, pensaba en sus amigos y luego se puso a sollozar, suponiendo que su cuerpo se encontraba alcoholizado eso era normal.

Kuroko no escuchaba más que una música proveniente del bar, se quedó allí retraído mientras que Silver alegaba enfadado posiblemente pensando que Nash se iba a enojar por emborrachar al jugador fantasma o por el hecho que casi lo golpea.

* * *

 **¡Saludos! Gracias por seguir este fic, por sus comentarios y disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía.**

* * *

 **Peluchito24** **:** Gracias por comentar. Espero que este capítulo aclare las dudas que tenga al respecto.

 **aiwo175** **:** Me alegro que le agrade, Ogiwara aparecerá pronto y bueno siempre trato de tomar en cuenta sugerencias a la hora de escribir así pondré algo que no sea solo golpe aunque hay que entender que Nash es bravucón.

 **Koucchi15** **:** Me dio mucha risa su comentario es como la sinopsis que debería poner xD

Lo de Lord emo vengador ahora que tiene el pelo negro, lo puede imaginar e.e si lo dejaba celeste Nash se iba a confundir a Kuroko con Elizabeth.

 **Naomiii:** Sé que el fic se presta para eso totalmente aunque sea mala escribiendo ese tipo de cosas y toda mi inspiración se va a otro fic romántico que quiero terminar.

A pesar de que en ese momento no puedo porque Kuroko está lesionado seria cruel dado que Nash es rudo, lo rompería quizás más adelante si quiere ver una cosa así puedo hacer algo por el estilo.

 **Inochan-Uchiha** **:** Nash es un poco cruel pero tiene sus momentos buenos al menos en este fic.

 **rinachi** **:** Prefiere que no haya romance si no es Kagakuro xD

Lo siento la tardanza de Kagami creo que sería diferente si él estuviera, va tener que esperar más pero en definitiva en algún momento se rencontraran y hay mucho sentimiento en ello.

 **Kou:** Si es algo light. Prefiere que se quede al lado de Nash aunque le enoje xD

 **SakuYuri-chan** **:** Cierto vendido al mejor postor pero Ogiwara estará, ese es el dilema en este fic ¿se hará malvado tanto así que quiera destruir GOM o no?

 **Jobel:** Elizabeth es un elemento Oc en este fic para generar vulnerabilidad en Nash a veces así que como es semi-au se puede.

Gracias por el comentario antes escribía algo mal pero he mejorado por las críticas constructivas y práctica aún falta mejorar pero creo que basta una idea para crear una historia.

 **yumeyue1:** Gracias por atreverse a comentar, espero que le guste el ritmo de la historia, quiere un harem lo tendré en cuenta.

 **kurosuke-kun:** gracias por seguir y escribir no sé si hay una pareja principal un poco de todo quizás, no es difícil poner su OTP pero todo a su tiempo. Kagami si aparecerá pero posteriormente de que vaya Kuroko a los Estados Unidos. ¿Quiere que Kagami sufra un poco? ¿Se lo merece?

 **kazuyaryo** **:** Si en parte es bad Ogiwara porque no quiere a la Kiseki, no desea que Kuroko este con ellos pero acepta a Kagami.

Nash si lo tiene en su poder completamente.

 **Guest:** Si se rencuentran creo que es inevitable.

Pronto se darán cuenta los GOM, no estarán felices.


	14. Alianzas

**Capítulo 14: Alianzas.**

* * *

El amenazador hombre no tenía la menor idea de cómo proseguir ante tal situación sabía que su jefe se enojaría por lo que había hecho, las órdenes eran claras en cuanto al mocoso, debía cuidarlo o al menos mantenerlo a salvo y obviamente no lo hizo, todo lo contrario termino básicamente haciéndole daño.

Las consecuencias serían graves si el soberbio rubio se enterara de que Jason llevo al adolescente a un bar, lo zarandeo y lo emborracho entre otras cosas. Probablemente terminaría siendo perjudicial que encontraran al joven fantasma en una taberna un poco golpeado teniendo una lesión que afectaba su desempeño, en definitiva necesitaba esconder al adolescente para que nadie lo viera en especial el capitán del _Jabberwock._

Dado que Nash era un tutor legal si descubrían que no era responsable le quitarían la custodia de Kuroko, así que de una u otra forma tenía que tener cuidado de este al menos hasta que llegaran a los Estados Unidos.

Silver no tenía mucho dinero puesto que lo había malgastado en esa taberna que había ido hace unos cuantos minutos precisamente por esa razón decidió ir a un motel antiguo, el más barato que encontró o tal vez el más cercano en la zona.

Esperaba que aguardando en ese sitio ganaría algo de tiempo hasta que se pasaran los efectos de la ebriedad en el azabache, factiblemente cubriría un poco la agresión, era como esconder un crimen aunque Nash sabría, Nash era astuto y el jactancioso lo tenía en cuenta antes de tener un plan de respaldo o contingencia en caso de que el gran jefe se enfadara demasiado.

Iban caminando despacio debido a que el pequeño lesionado era muy lento además de torpe, deseaba presionarlo para andar más rápido porque se tambaleaba tratando de no apoyarse en él por eso lo empujaba y no tenía una buena visión de seguro observaba todo como una acuarela, necesitaban un lugar donde quedarse mientras recuperaba los sentidos.

Con costo fueron a un espacio sombrío, donde concurría aquel ambiente tétrico, lúgubre como una de esas residencias que muestran en las películas de terror parecía tan antigua e inclusive las ventanas, las plantas secas daban una sensación escalofriante. Se dirigieron a la recepción para pedir un cuarto, era necesario esperar unos minutos así que mientras Jason hacia las diligencias, el joven borracho se quedó medio dormido en un gran sillón marrón, se veía muy adorable aproximadamente como un pequeño e indefenso niño.

Silver termino de pagar, apenas es que le alcanzo con el poco dinero que tenía. En el preciso instante en que se iba a retirar un hombre misterioso entro al lugar, estaba vestido totalmente de negro con una larga gabardina, un sombrero elegante llevaba un estilo aristocrático o tal vez el de un detective, su apariencia era exquisita, su cuerpo esbelto, era atractivo, alto, de cabello azabache y ojos de un color extraño entre negro o el gris. Tenía un aura fuerte, un caminar firme y miró a Kuroko por largo tiempo antes de poner dinero en la mesa por así decirlo enfrente del hombre sin escrúpulos– Quiero una noche con ese chico— digo con una voz bastante profunda y estremecedora.

Jason se sobresaltó al escuchar tal propuesta indecente, no se esperaba algo de esa índole más viniendo de un tipo que parecía sacado de las revistas inglesas, por el porte daba la impresión de ser educado, seguramente tenía una terrible doble moral para pedir semejante proposición extraña. Lo raro es que en sus ojos no había una maldad latente o malas intenciones, no había lujuria en ellos todo lo contrario una preocupación desmedida — ¿Qué?

— Quiero que me dejes solo con el chico por una noche— lanzo otra mirada al adolecente que estaba acostando en un mueble medio dormido.

El bravucón sabía que no podía aceptar por su propia seguridad puesto que Nash lo mataría si se enteraba que le hizo algún daño al pequeño fenómeno– No puedo hacer eso.

— Te daré un adelanto y después puedes tener más— Trato de negociar el sujeto bastante recatado e inteligente.

— No está a la venta, ese enano tiene un dueño y es posesivo con su propiedad— replico Jason notando que al decir aquello el sujeto parecía fruncir el ceño y apretaba sus puños como si le molestaran esas palabras venenosas. Si bien estaba siendo sincero con el encapuchado misterioso después de todo el adolescente era como una mascota, instrumento o algo que Nash pretendía usar en sus planes malvados, un arma que destruiría a los enemigos con facilidad.

 _El agresor no se acostumbraba a la idea de tener un miembro de la generación de los milagros en su equipo pero si el jefe quería educar a un mono arcoíris era su decisión, no iba a intervenir en la terquedad de un arrogante._

 _Si Nash quería algo, lo obtenía a la fuerza y nadie se metería en su camino porque sería suicidio._

Los individuos regateaban sin cesar, el sujeto trato de que el fanfarrón aceptara aquella proposición— Pero nadie tiene que darse cuenta, ni el pequeño se acordaría porque esta borracho. En la mañana puedes pasar por él, me iré antes que despierte….

 _El trigueño no estaba seguro tenía sus dudas al respecto._

— Es más que dinero gratis, no tienes que hacer nada el pequeño hará todo el trabajo— Trato de convencer el azabache de pelo corto.

Silver lo pensó bien mientras miraba el dinero que tenía a modo que fuera una tentación difícil de resistir y luego observo a Kuroko que se mantenía subconsciente entonces llego a la conclusión que no era mala idea aceptar esa generosa oferta obviamente nadie tenía porque darse cuenta. Llanamente era un dinero fácil, podía divertirse en vez de ser una niñera –Estoy seguro que mi jefe vendrá en busca de blanca nieves cuando se entere de que está en este lugar, por supuesto él es muy astuto nos encontrara tarde o temprano pero tendré una excusa para cuando llegue aquí. No puede darse cuenta de nuestro negocio así que tienes hasta la madrugada si te tardas más y Nash llega no respondo si te envía al hospital o en el peor de los casos al cementerio.

El peli negro asistió sin decir nada más. El presumido agarro violentamente a Kuroko para arrastrarlo con agresividad hasta un cuarto que se encontraba al fondo de un largo pasillo aunque este iba tropezando, abrió la puerta y lo tiro en la cama con ofuscación– No sé qué quieras con este despojo humano, está totalmente roto incluso si lo tocas podría morir pero no me importa mientras que me pagues bien, eso sí una advertencia no lo golpees porque estaría en problemas si mi jefe viera algún moretón o cualquier cosa rara en su cuerpo.

— No le haré ningún daño— Dijo sonando enojado ante el comportamiento brutal y desagradable que tenía el mentecato —

— Más vale que no lo lastimes como dije mi jefe no le gusta que toquen sus cosas pero bueno este es un negocio clandestino él no tiene que saber que gane dinero usando a la princesa – replico Jason lleno de malicia y burla.

— Ciertamente esto se queda entre nosotros— Dijo con educación ignorando un poco a ese descomunal hombre.

— Ahora aquí está la llave paso temprano por la mascota– dijo descaradamente con una sonrisa farsante como la peor escoria que mostraba ser en ese momento.

Se carcajeo escuchando los gritos provenientes de la habitación, se chasqueaba como si fuera gracioso que le hicieran daño a la sombra y simplemente se marchó del sitio sin el mínimo remordimiento de hacer algo tan maligno más bien se fue a gastar todo ese dinero sucio en apuestas, mujeres, alcohol, lo de siempre y pensaba que clase de escusa le diría a Nash para zafarse del problema.

* * *

El indefenso niño estaba acostado en la cama en ese motel desconocido donde fue llevado forzadamente, su visión era muy borrosa podía distinguir manchas en medio de una oscuridad absorbente, había escuchado muy poco de la conversación y no entendía bien que estaba pasando, percibía las llaves sonar, la puerta cerrarse, el olor a naftalina y el sonido de los pasos del encapuchado acercándose como si fuese un ser con un misterio escondido que le generaba curiosidad y le asustaba — ¿Quién eres tú?

Cuando el hombre no respondió Kuroko empezó a entrar en pánico al darse cuenta que se encontraba solo con un desconocido y básicamente Jason lo había dejado encerrado en un remoto cuarto extraño con un tipo anónimo y se fue sin importarle nada el desgraciado.

 _¿Si era un psicópata violador demente o algo por el estilo? No tenía fuerzas para defenderse, no sobreviviría si fuere el caso._

Hizo lo más sensato en una situación de esa índole intento escapar, grito lo más fuerte que pudo y corrió aunque únicamente se tambaleo pero aun vociferaba con vigor, el sujeto intento apaciguar y serenar al asustado fantasma sin embargo esto no lo calmo claramente de nuevo era vendido por dinero y ese asunto simplemente lo lleno de pánico porque no entendía que pasaba realmente al estar ebrio su mente se convertía en un lio, no era capaz de distinguir quien era el sospechoso y no ayudaba que todo estuviese tan obscuro.

El jugador fantasma trato de defenderse con furor, se revolcó golpeando en el pecho al ignoto y cuando estaba incrustando en la pared pretendió alejar al hombre con las fuerzas que obviamente no tenía, el desconocido le tapó la boca, eso le asusto más porque no sabía de quien se trataba hasta que este lo abrazo de forma calurosa y acaricio el cabello posteriormente para tranquilizar el estado de shock del niño que aún se mostraba agitado – Shhh Calma soy yo Shuzo Nijimura

Kuroko permaneció completamente inmóvil confuso ante las circunstancias, reconociendo al fin a su antiguo capitán de Teiko– Nijimura-sempai

— Tengo que decirte algo importante estaba esperando la oportunidad pero es mejor posponerlo hasta que estés sobrio— Añadió—

 _Era necesario conversar con el pequeño sin presencia pero dado que se encontraba ebrio no podía hablarle correctamente, se volvía de suma importancia que Kuroko entendiera cada silaba y no fuese simplemente un juego de palabras confuso al permanecer casi inconsciente._

Después de unos minutos en silencio donde el joven sin presencia parecía no creer lo que advertía e incluso puso su mano en la mejilla del maduro e intrigante hombre para darse cuenta que no era mentira.

–Soy yo ¿No me recuerdas? – Dijo con delicadeza—

De repente al terminar de decir esa frase, las lágrimas del jugador fantasma caían por sus mejillas sonrojadas verosímilmente a causa del alcohol o solamente era algo que precisaba hacer antes de que sus emociones explotaran. Nijimura lo atrajo a él para dar consuelo a un pobre niño que empezó a llorar desconsoladamente en el pecho del otro hombre, no había llorado en frente de nadie o al menos no quiso flaquear o parecer débil sin embargo no pudo más estaba al borde de la desesperación, era incapaz de mostrar fuerza cuando su universo se venía abajo.

El ex capitán era paciente, era suave en su forma de ser, lo abrazo con calma y se sentó en la cama, dejando que el chico borracho llorara sin parar en su regazo. Estuvieron allí por mucho tiempo, quizás Kuroko requería una persona que lo reconfortara, nadie mejor que Nijimura para hacerlo ya que este era sereno, amable y sensible con todos a su alrededor.

— Sempai hice algo muy malo… Soy una mala persona nunca nadie me va a perdonar. — empezó a decir entre sollozos, entrecortando las palabras, hundiendo la cabeza en el pecho del azabache

— No eres malvado Kuroko. — contesto con una voz dócil—

 _Tetsuya simplemente perdió los sentidos, la conciencia y empezó hablar todo lo que sentía en realidad como si la máscara de indiferencia se le cayera._

— Quería jugar basquetbol, deseaba nada más eso con toda la intensidad, no tenía opciones si deseo jugar con mis amigos mi lesión debe curarse…No quiero ser un estorbo, una molestia, sé que lo soy ya que ellos lo dijeron. Yo no sabía qué hacer y firme… Siento haberlos traicionado, les traicione por eso me van a odiar. — replico el ser sin presencia.

Sus palabras eran esporádicas de verdad estaba convencido que no servía para nada, aquella conversación que escucho lo afecto seriamente en el alma— Me van a odiar… Me van a odiar, no puedo soportarlo pero lo merezco, los traicione…Merezco el sufrimiento, merezco que Nash me haga daño debo pagar por mis pecados.

— Nadie merece ser tratado mal, tú no eres un estorbo sabes bien que aunque te convirtieras en un alguien maligno, aunque los traiciones ellos nunca van a llegar a odiarte porque te aman y el amor no es efímero, no se acaba de la noche a la mañana sino permanece en lo más profundo del corazón para siempre — murmuro el ex capitán con afecto para que el pequeño dejara de pensar esas cosas que terminaban por hacerle sentir dolor.

¿Por qué creía que debía sufrir?

— No es verdad, el amor se pierde también, a veces se borra dejando un vacío de dolor en una persona, tu no entiendes eso…Ellos me van a abandonar no es la primera vez, romperán el lazo como Kagami-kun lo hizo…. Por ser débil, por ser inservible….Sabia que esto pasaría, sabía que me quedaría solo, al final las personas me usan y me dejan cuando ya no soy de utilidad ¿Por qué tiene que ser así?

 _"Pensé que con una nueva luz sería diferente"_

— El chico pelirrojo ¿Eh?— dijo Nijimura pensando en que el peli negro tenía una carga muy pesada en sus hombros ocasionalmente querer a alguien hace que suframos por este—

Por supuesto Kuroko estaba hablando mucho a causa de la bebida y eso era bueno de cierta manera — Ya no me quiere, nadie me quiere. Soy una molestia quizás debería morir así todos serian felices, no puedo vivir con el dolor de perderlos.

— No digas eso nunca, eres importante para todos nosotros. Ellos sufrirían si algo malo llegara a pasarte porque te quieren incluso ese otro hombre— dijo intentando animar al deprimido jugador fantasma

— A kagami-kun no le importo apenas se fue al extranjero se olvidó de mí quizás nuestro vínculo no era tan fuerte después de todo porque con la distancia se rompió nuestra amistad… –dijo decepcionado y abatido ante esa idea autodestructiva que únicamente generaba una angustia infinita.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo para que pensaras de esa manera tan negativa? ¿Te expresó de frente que no quería volver a verte?— pregunto el atento hombre.

— No, más bien fueron las palabras que no dijo lo que me hieren… Kagami-kun se fue, rompió el vínculo, me abandono y eso me duele aquí— Dijo esto tocándose el corazón como si le doliera en el alma, como si cayera en la oscuridad más profunda y aterradora por no tener una luz verdadera que ilumine sus pasos.

— Entonces ve a buscarlo estoy seguro es solo un mal entendido, si quieres arreglar esta situación que te lastima tanto no depende solo de él sino de ti también. Ve dile lo que piensas, lo que sientes y espera su respuesta, pídele explicaciones mirándolo a los ojos para saber que no miente— trato de razonar Nijimura.

— No quiero que me vea de esta manera. ¡Mírame! Soy patético estoy roto básicamente Nash me compro como un objeto. ¿Cómo puede querer ser mi amigo? En ese país hay muchas personas interesantes que son mejores que yo. ¿Porque me elegiría a mí entre todas ellas? — replico desanimado.

 _Ciertamente no pretendía ser visto con un cuerpo desecho por algo no le dijo nada a la generación de los milagros, no deseaba que se preocuparan, no ambicionaba que sintieran lastima por su terrible estado físico….Sentía tanta vergüenza, era mejor guardar ese secreto._

— Ya te eligió entre toda las personas. ¿No?

— Akashi-kun también me eligió y que hizo después me sustituyo por otro, nadie es fundamental en esta vida – suspiro siendo totalmente pesimista— Dijeron cosas tan malas de mí tras mis espaldas, me destrozaron más que las heridas del cuerpo, yo nunca les importe, no significo nada para ellos todo es una mentira, todo siempre fue una mentira cruel…. Ahora soy un traidor, firme con el equipo enemigo Nash es mi tutor más que tutor se cree dueño de mí, me trata como una cosa, un objeto que le sirve, siempre me lastima y me molesta, quiere que sea sumiso pero no lo seré, nunca…

Nijimura intento que se calmara aunque el chico se mantenía desahogándose por completo e incluso hablaba demasiado rápido– No voy a mentir según lo que me cuentas fue un error el irte con Nash Gold pero entiendo las razones, los demás van a entender también.

El adolescente grito con frustración— No…No van a entender me van a detestar y no creo que pueda soportar su odio.

— Ya te dije claramente, conozco a la generación de los milagros y se mejor que nadie cuanto te quieren, no van a dejar de hacerlo nunca— replico nuevamente.

Con hipo respondió — Quisiera que fuera así, quisiera creerte.

Kuroko se medio durmió acomodándose en el pecho del ex capitán quien se levantó tiempo después para vigilar que no viniera nadie, esperaba que amaneciera para que la sombra despertara más sobrio y así poder hablarle claramente sin que este no perdiera la conciencia o no recordara nada.

El aliento aun olía a alcohol pero no creía que había bebido tanto sencillamente no estaba acostumbrado.

— Todo va estar bien, se fuerte— le reconfortó con una voz tan tersa y tranquila que hizo que precisamente el pobre adolescente se calmara.

* * *

Mientras tanto Nash había ido directamente a las industrias "Akashi company" para hablar con un imponente individuo mejor conocido como Akashi Masaomi el mismísimo dueño de las empresas más exitosas de Japón, un hombre realmente muy poderoso e influyente en el área comercial incluso el mago se refería a este como "el soberano" ya que tenía poder en las manufacturas internacionales y era egoísta hasta más no poder, básicamente dominaba muchas cosas, tenía negocios ilícitos además.

Por supuesto el rubio no era intimidado por el tipo amargado, entro sin permiso como si nada a la oficina, era su costumbre el no importarle nada— ¿Cómo estas viejo? Vengo hablar de algo importante.

— ¿Qué quieres Gold Jr? ¿Por qué entras sin una cita previa?— Acuso el individuo ya enojado puesto que conocía al mago muy bien porque hacían negocios—

— Se lo que hiciste "Padre ejemplar"— ironizó dado que el espécimen era un pésimo padre, exploto a su hijo, lo presiono excesivamente para que fuese un prodigio perfecto conjuntamente de que se desquito con este por la muerte de su esposa y no paso tiempo con él básicamente lo dejo a un lado por su trabajo.

 _El gran Akashi tenía razón en un sentido analítico, al ser Seijuro su único hijo heredaría un imperio por ende el hombre debía estar preparado para tomar las riendas de la empresa familiar, para hacer brillar tal prodigioso apellido._

 _La perfección era el lema de familiar aunque esta significara someterse a la presión…. Y a renunciar a su propia felicidad por una absurda jerarquía, por el que dirán._

— No sé a qué te refieres, Nash Gold Jr, tu padre debe sentirse avergonzado de ti por tu comportamiento inadecuado, al estar calumniándome de esa forma… Sabes deberías irte antes de que llame a la policía – contesto estoicamente con una voz amenazadora.

Nash sencillamente puso sus botas sucias en el escritorio llenando todo de barro, trono los dedos y alguien de seguro uno de sus lacayos apareció para darle unos documentos.

— Aquí tengo las pruebas, el accidente de Kuroko Tetsuya fue provocado por usted.— tiro los papeles en el escritorio con las evidencias contundentes de que fue el mismo señor Akashi.

El tipo arrugo la cara con despreció y Nash dio en el punto— No trate de negarlo cuando es tan evidente, la pregunta es ¿Por qué? ¿Porque hacerle daño a un niño inocente e inofensivo?

— Eso no es de su incumbencia señor Gold Jr— Dijo de manera ruda y soberbia.

El rubio continuo — Claro que es de mi incumbencia Tetsuya es de mi propiedad… Usted provoco aquel accidente e intentó matar a un pequeño ángel caído del cielo, sabes eso se considera un delito grave y más si no pagaste un maldito dólar por ayudarle. Pero tengo una idea de porque lo hiciste…

— Ilústreme— se burló el ejemplar sin la mínima señal de arrepentimiento.

— Estabas enojado porque tu precioso hijo te desobedeció por primera vez, fue rebelde al renunciar a seguir tus pasos de soberano emperador de las industrias familiares, es una lástima— dijo con sarcasmo— Ya no ambiciona ser un viejo amargado como usted, un hombre que lo único que sabe hacer en la vida es ahogarse en su propia desventura.

El adinerado respondió — Soy exitoso, no soy un perdedor, he ganado todo lo que tengo.

— A eso le llamas ganar, el triunfo, la perfección cuando eres un infeliz que hace miserable todos a tu alrededor e incluso teniendo todo sigues siendo un perdedor de primera…. Volviendo al tema en el que estábamos como te importa lo que dicen los demás con lo superficial que son los de la clase alta, te decepcionaste de tu perfecto primogénito, se supone que es una herencia familiar conservar las empresas y destacar en todo, algo que Seijuro debe aceptar con orgullo pero este prefiere dedicarse a ser un jugador profesional de shogies y ¿Quién tiene la culpa por el acto de desobediencia? ¿Quién más incluye en su hijo como Tetsuya? ¿Quién más contagia de sueños tontos que un ingenuo?

 _La hipótesis de Nash era que aunque toda la generación de los milagros dieran dinero no les alcanzaría para una operación tan costosa, más el tratamiento obviamente Seijuro trataría de conseguir ese dinero y por ello terminaría por someterse a los mandatos de su padre que lo obligaría a volver al "camino correcto" como legítimo dueño de las empresas y claro el emperador lo haría por Kuroko, se sacrificaría por el bien del chico si bien no pareciera que fuese así a los ojos del mocoso._

 _Eran tan oscuros los planes de_ Masaomi Akashi e _inclusive sórdidos, una manera de obligar a su propio hijo a seguir sus órdenes usando al pobre fantasma._

Pero dejando de lado las hipótesis de Nash la verdad era que Masaomi tenía la convicción que Kuroko era una mala influencia para su primogénito, pensaba le llena la cabeza de sueños a su hijo que estaba sistemáticamente manipulado para convertirse en títere del sistema, una víctima más del capitalismo excesivo.

Para el padre era una humillación que su heredero se comportara rebelde por culpa de un simple niño de clase media era como si un emperador se rebajará por un insignificante esclavo sin valor pero eso estaba pasando, ese adolecente invisible que no tenía donde caerse muerto terminaba manipulando a su preciado niño, lo enredaba en un mar de falacias, en un cuento de hadas sin sentido. Lo hacía olvidarse como es en verdad este mundo cruel y despiadado.

Nash se burló – Imagina ¿Qué hará tu hijo cuando se entere que trataste de hacerle daño su la pequeña y preciada emperatriz?

— No me importa que se entere hice lo que tenía que hacer por su bien.— replico con firmeza—

— ¿Por su bien o por el tuyo? Sabes bien que tu hijo caprichoso te va odiar cuando se dé cuenta que intentas matar al principito que tanto quiere.

 _Masaomi frunció el ceño sabiendo bien que si mataba a Kuroko probablemente Akashi nunca se lo perdonaría._

 _Seijuro era perfecto de pies a cabeza como todos en su linaje excepto esa obsesión que tenía con el peli azul que lo impulsaba a querer revelarse, a ser libre de las cadenas que lo ataban._

 _Un insignificante niño tenía la culpa de que su hijo cambiara tanto e incluso su mentalidad e ideales…. Lo peor es que a pesar de que Seijuro tenía doble personalidad y fueran como dos personas separadas, todas sus personalidades múltiples fueron seducidas por esa arpía con cara de ángel, una víbora al menos así lo veía el señor Akashi._

 _"Trataste de manipularlo usando al enano eso fue astuto, lo mismo haré yo, destruir a tu hijo resulta muy fácil cuando tiene un punto débil tan evidente, los sentimientos son una debilidad, creí que tu hijo no los tenía hasta que miro al pequeño mocoso."— pensó el mago._

— Cometiste muchos errores debes saber que como la historia de Romeo y Julieta para separar a dos personas unidas se necesita que se odien entre sí porque de lo contrario solo los juntas más inclusive la muerte es una forma de unión… Sé que hiciste eso por dinero, por la clase social porque temes a Tetsuya, en el poder que tiene sobre tu amado hijo, este puede verse manipulado y dominado por un insignificante niño… ¿Ese es tu futuro heredero alguien que se deja cautivar por un mocoso?

 _"Sabes que tienes razón el emperador cree que tiene poder sobre el jugador fantasma, cree que le pertenece, cree que es suyo por descubrir su poder oculto pero lo que no tiene idea es que es tiene sentimientos hacia él y eso lo hace vulnerable."_

— Hay que separarlos, no me importa que Seijuro sea infeliz o me deteste mientras se aleje de Kuroko Tetsuya. Estará mejor de esa manera así tendrá poder, tendrá fama, un matrimonio político con una mujer de alta sociedad, tendrá todo el dinero que desee pero si sigue con esas ideas estúpidas de amistad y sueños terminara como un indecente perdedor.

— Ahora se tu secreto sucio, detestas a Tetsuya porque Seijuro lo quiere… Sentimientos lo hacen vulnerable, lo hacen revelarse contra ti.

 _Era verdad detestaba al pequeño, lo odiaba simplemente porque el primogénito lo apreciaba quizás de una forma sórdida y demente._

— ¿Qué quieres? –razono Masaomi quien sabía que el emperador no podía enterarse sobre lo que hizo contra Kuroko porque entonces perdería a su hijo aunque no lo admitiera no deseaba que este se fuera de su lado puede que lo trato mal en el pasado sobre todo desde que su esposa se murió y por ello el chico sufrió una crisis de identidad.

— Dinero por supuesto ambiciono mucho dinero además quiero a Seijuro lejos de Tetsuya ahora que es mío, no quiero que se acerque. Por un tiempo mi pequeña arma no podrá ver a la generación de los idiotas... Si manipulas a tu hijo como siempre lo has hecho para que no trate de recuperar a su "emperatriz" sería ideal a cambio yo me encajare de que el emperador vuelva a tomar la presidencia de tu empresa, ya sé que renuncio— dijo Nash negociando—

Masaomi murmuro firmando un cheque – Te daré el dinero de esa operación supe que paso, pagare por el tratamiento de todos modos es mi problema porque provoque ese accidente. Acepto el trato pero yo no puedo separarlo para siempre de ese plebeyo de Kuroko Tetsuya, cuando se trata de ese chico no me obedece, es un capricho que tiene, no va ser fácil mi hijo es muy terco esta segado por ese demonio con cara de ángel.

 _Culpaba al jugador fantasma de ser un manipulador, de envenenar a su hijo con sueños falsos y ponerlo en su contra._

— La única forma de manipular a tu hijo adorado es por medio de Tetsuya, tú mismo te diste cuenta del talón de Aquiles del emperador aunque parezca inofensivo ese pequeño puede destruirlo y lo hará con el tiempo. — Dijo Nash amenazando al hijo del magnate enfrente de este.

— He intentado separarlos no es tan fácil como parece. — replico Masaomi

Nash respondió casi burlándose — Haré que Tetsuya odie al emperador, ahora soy su tutor me encargare de que aprenda, de que sea mejor que tu niño infeliz y lo venza, lo destruya completamente.

— Mi hijo no se dejaría vencer tan fácil ¿Ese es el plan hacer que se odien?

— Vamos a separar a Romeo y Julieta, será divertido.

— Bien quizás con la distancia el sentimiento se desvanezca y mi hijo deje esa torcida idea de ser amigo de ese fenómeno mutante

— ¿Mutante?— era extraño que mencionara esa palabra ¿porque dijo eso? Quizás era coincidencia o ese tipo sabia también sobre la maldición de los peli azules o porque los secuestraban pero decidió dejar ese tema aunque estaba seguro que el señor sabía sobre eso.

— Ahora que Tetsuya es de mi propiedad no te atrevas hacerle daño esta es una advertencia, ahora es mío y nadie toca mis cosas. No tienes que preocuparte por el enano no dejare que se acerque, ninguno de esos monos puede hacerlo es parte del contrato al menos por siete años mientras logro cambiar la ideología de mi as.

— Bien eso hace más fácil las cosas, al menos por un tiempo.

Tomo un poco de algún licor mientras sonreía ante el malévolo plan ya creado.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Kuroko despertó con un dolor de cabeza atroz, no se acordaba de lo que había pasado apenas y se le venían a la mente unos pequeños recuerdos, miro a un lado para darse cuenta que Nijimura estaba cerca con una taza de un líquido extraño.— Ten esto te hará bueno, debes tener cuidado si no estás acostumbrado a la bebida cualquiera podría aprovecharse de ti si bebes demasiado.

— Sempai… Yo – trato de decir puesto que se acodaba de lo patético que había actuado frente del ex capitán que hace mucho tiempo no veía.

— Me contaste todo anoche, no te preocupes ¿sí? No voy a juzgarte por las decisiones que tomaste…. Te diré porque vine aquí antes de que el tipo grande venga a buscarte.

El ser sin presencia se sentó algo mareado dejando que Nijimura le pusiera una venda en la pierna ya que estaba algo inflamada, la sombra hizo algunas muecas de dolor cerrando los ojos aun cuando el hombre era cuidadoso y amable.

— Esto es muy importante, escucha con atención. Estoy infiltrado en una organización secreta, me encuentro investigando a un grupo de caza recompensas en la cual esta Shōgo Haizaki y descubrí que eres un blanco para ellos por supuesto estar al lado de Nash te da una ventaja pero tienes que tener cuidado estaría bien si te pusieras otro nombre también… No confíes en nadie.

El jugador conservaba una idea de porque lo buscaban— Es por el cabello azul ¿no? ¿Por eso me buscan? Al menos tengo otro color, ya me obligaron a teñirlo de negro.

— No estoy seguro quien es el jefe o porque te buscan. Me encuentro con los caza recompensas intentando evitar que Haizaki te encuentre, lo puedo controlar por ahora. Kuroko ¿Has escuchado sobre alguien llamada Elizabeth, la que era prometida de Gold?

Le sorprendió enterarse que alguien más sabia sobre el amor platónico de su agresor – Si, Nash me a hablado de ella.

— Era un blanco para esos cazadores de recompensas, me di cuenta porque trabajan en códigos dependiendo del valor de quien pretenden cazar, se referían a Elizabeth como "el rubí" y ahora te buscan por la misma razón que esa mujer, me llevo tiempo descubrir que eres el "zafiro azul". Puedes investigar sobre ese caso no creímos que fuera un suicidio, estaba preocupado por ti no quiero que te pase lo mismo.— dijo con preocupación el ex capitán.

— Seguiré tus consejos tratare de averiguar todo lo que pueda— murmuro con convicción.

Nijimura dijo con prevención — Ten cuidado con Gold Jr no es una buena persona, es un sospechoso puede estar detrás de todo esto.

Al contrario Kuroko no estaba de acuerdo con esa mención — Pero Nash nunca mataría a su prometida él la amaba.

— Eso dice pero no puedes confiar. ¿Cómo sabes que es verdad? ¿Cómo sabes que no está tras de ti también? ¿Cómo sabes que no te va a lastimar como lo hizo con ella?— replico Nijimura—

— No confió en él… Es violento, me trata mal y me ha golpeado, cree que soy un juguete, una cosa que puede usar, sé que no debería defenderlo pero he visto sus ojos cuando habla de ella, se que la amaba, no le haría daño porque sufre por su muerte, por la traición.

El ex capitán dijo –Si tu intuición te dice eso la acepto solo cuídate, no confíes en él. Puedes ayudarme a averiguar la verdad sobre la muerte de Elizabeth porque los caza recompenses la buscaban y te buscan a ti. Ahora que estarás cerca del Gold, síguele la corriente para ganar su confidencia, se cómo un espía para mí.

— El parece sufrir por esa mujer creo que merece saber quién le hizo daño… Voy a tener cuidado con los que me buscan aunque no pueda caminar bien por mi lesión quiero ser útil para ti sempai. — Replico con gran entusiasmo—

El hombre puso su mano en la cabeza del jugador fantasma— Eres un buen chico, no dejare que nadie te haga daño...Ahora debo irme antes de que te recojan hazte el dormido y finge que nada paso

¿Nos vemos nuevamente Sempai? —dijo el adorable niño mirando el piso con tristeza.

—Nos veremos de nuevo Kuroko hasta ese momento procura cuidarte y espero que todo salga bien— Sonrió Nijimura mientras se iba sigilosamente.

Cuando iba por el pasillo vio a Nash que paso a su costado parecía enojado hasta se sentía el aura demoniaca a su alrededor, le volvió a ver con susceptibilidad. El tipo era muy astuto de seguro había rastreado al ser fantasmal por suerte le dio tiempo de hablar con él, no estaba seguro de dejar que ese tipo desgraciado se acercara a la sombra, era muy peligroso por otro lado existía el famosos contrato, no podía romper con este más si era algo legal debía confiar en que Kuroko hiciera el trabajo pesado, sabía que podía hacerlo, era bueno para domar bestias y su falta de presencia ayudaría en la investigación.

 _Si alguien le hizo daño a esa mujer le haría lo mismo a Kuroko y eso era bastante preocupante por ahora lo mejor sería que este se recuperara de su lesión para entonces averiguar sobre la muerte de Elizabeth y que conexión tenía con el jugador fantasma._

 _Debían evitar que_ Haizaki encontrara a la sombra o estarían en problemas.

* * *

El mago pregunto en la recepción sobre el paradero de Silver, le dieron la dirección de dos cuartos que estaban registrados con ese nombre así que se dirigió a uno de ellos primero cuando llego a este azoto la puerta con fuerza hasta que le abrió Jason todo desordenado, medio dormido, sin camisa ya que había pasado la noche con quien sabe quién tenía una idea porque había una mujer desnuda en la cama y eso enojo mucho al rubio dado que le dio órdenes de cuidar a Kuroko y claramente no lo había hecho. — Te diviertes mucho bastardo

— Nash, te juro que iba a llamarte –se excusó el rudo hombre

El tipo gruño con ira y le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte que lo tiro inclusive si era más grande que él, le puso el pie encima de la cabeza, la mujer que estaba con él se espantó de ver que se estaban peleando y se puso una bata para llamar a la recepción.

— ¿Dónde está Tetsuya?— dijo con una voz amenazante el mago.

— Está durmiendo, lo deje en el otro cuarto. Se emborracho un poco, estaba mareado así que decidí dejarlo allí…

Nash no estaba del todo convencido— ¿Quién te dijo que le dieras alcohol?

— Él quería…. –mintió—

— Oh por favor ¿Crees que te creeré esa mierda? Te deje cuidándolo, que haces maldito lo emborrachas y lo dejas solo mientras te revuelcas con cualquiera.

— No te enojes por cosas insignificantes, al pequeño juguete no le paso nada debe estar durmiendo ahora mismo— respondió el malvado tratando de justificarse.

Gold lo libero aún se encontraba irritado y eso no era bueno— Más vale eso sea cierto o pagaras las consecuencias.

Jason no dijo nada pero sabía lo que había hecho, Nash era posesivo con sus cosas y había dejado a Kuroko inconsciente, en un estado lamentable con un hombre desconocido por unos cuantos dólares, había cometido un grave error, solamente esperaba que el personaje misterioso no estuviera allí porque entonces el mago ardería de furia y ciertamente se desquitaría con él por razones obvias. A pesar de ser más grande físicamente, más alto respetaba a su jefe y se sentía un tanto intimado cuando este se enojaba por ello trago en seco cuando el capitán se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba el jugador fantasma.

El rubio casi tira la puerta, por suerte todo parecía normal el jugador fantasma se mantenía durmiendo plácidamente. El mago se acercó sin importar despertarlo, lo agarro alzándolo para aspirar profundamente su piel, el cabello y de esa manera capturar la esencia casi fijándose que nadie le hubiese tocado— Huele alcohol y definitivamente esto es un olor diferente.

— No es nada Nash— Jasón se mostraba nervioso

— Te dije muy claro que él es mío y conoces las reglas pero sospecho que te atreviste a desafiarme— advirtió el bravucón

— Jamás haría eso, estas imaginando cosas. Sé que el juguete inútil es necesario para los planes no lo rompería más de lo que ya está.

— Si me doy cuenta de que hiciste algo que no debías sabes lo que soy capaz Jasón

— Te preocupas demasiado, es un insignificante mono sin mucho valor lo importante es que aun respira ¿no?— dijo como si no interesara que el pobre chico fuera herido o lastimado de gravedad.

Kuroko abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Nash, se supone debería fingir — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Vámonos — simplemente dijo con un tono molesto.

El adolescente no acuso al desgraciado por lo que había hecho porque si lo hacia el rubio se enteraría que estuvo en contacto con alguien que solía ser de la generación de los milagros aunque deseaba que Jason pagara porque el tipo se salió con la suya después de todo obtuvo beneficios por hacer algo malo en su contra.

Nash alzo al jugador fantasma porque obviamente este aun le costaba caminar además que se mantenida algo intoxicado y Silver contemplo que el mago estaba siendo demasiado suave lo cual era muy raro por la naturaleza violenta hasta con las mujeres solía ser rudo con la única que era diferente fue con su prometida a las demás la trataba como un pedazo de carne sin valor suponía que era porque Kuroko se volvía como un trofeo, como un tesoro robado de igual forma se sintió aliviado de que el idiota no dijo nada sobre lo que realmente paso.

* * *

Después de unos días de papeleo todo estaba listo para irse a los Estados Unidos solamente era cuestión de tiempo.

Nash tomo un trago de algo fuerte que quemaba la garganta estuvo enojado porque no sabía que había hecho Jason con Kuroko y ciertamente no quería averiguarlo pero era firme en sus decisiones sabía que para tener autoridad debía ser rudo.

Después de varias horas en el entrenamiento con su equipo, vio al ser sin presencia a través de la ventana, se encontraba en el jardín sentado en una banca pensativo, contemplando el paisaje y las flores por alguna razón eso le traía recuerdos que prefería sepultar en su mente debía olvidarse de su pasado con la traidora pero poseer a ese chico en sus manos era un recordatorio eterno.

 _Las personas son malas, quieren algo a cambio tenía que tener cuidado con el mocoso, los que tienen cara de ángel son los peores, el señor Akashi tenía razón ese pequeño era peligroso debía estar alerta._

El mago suspiro abriendo la gaveta del escritorio para sacar el celular que había robado de Tetsuya, en la pantalla de bloqueo tenía un pelirrojo con miedo a un pequeño perro, que pésimo gusto, ese sujeto resultaba familiar de alguna parte. Cuando lo desbloqueo calculando la contraseña, el fondo había muchas fotografías de la generación de los milagros y otro equipo desconocido.

Tenía demasiados envíos parecía que hablaba con todo el mundo y no borraba ni un solo mensaje hasta los más viejos de hace años donde hablaba con Ogiwara. Lo que no entendía bien es que tenía un código, no ponía nombres en los contactos si no los números de las camisetas de los jugadores y eso era raro, ya que colocaba las iniciales además de números. Como no sabía japonés borro todos los preciados mensajes que a él no le importaban en especial había un número que se repetía bastante pero la última conversación era de hace por lo menos un año aparecía una foto pero no lo reconocía aunque se parecía al tipo de la pantalla de bloqueo.

Pudo distinguir la generación de los milagros por los códigos, ese chico tenía miles de mensajes de Kise, Aomine y Akashi principalmente, borro todo lo demás incluso las imágenes molestas que se hallaban en aquel celular.

Teniendo esos números les envió el mismo mensaje a diferentes horas "Tengo algo que les pertenece, si quieren volver a verlo deben venir" tenía la certeza que si era del celular de Kuroko le podrían atención por esto añadió la dirección, sabía que vendrían, sabía que entrarían a terreno enemigo si se trataba del diamante en bruto.

Era una invitación formal para declararse la guerra claramente ambicionaba alardear sobre el contrato a esos tipos, que se dieran cuenta que habían perdido, él tenía al jugador fantasma ahora. Algo que ellos por idiotas dejaron ir tan fácil.

Nash sonrió como si hubiese triunfado quizás lo había hecho, ya quería ver esas caras infelices y miserables cuando se enteraran del pequeño ángel se fue con el enemigo por supuesto pretendía que el jugador fantasma les dijera en persona que los traiciono pero no se arriesgaría tanto ese chico aún era fiel a sus bobos amigos.

Camino hacía el jardín, donde estaba el pequeño. Era necesario que estuviese presente cuando llegara el emperador y los idiotas, quizás solo pretendía ver arder de furia a esos tipos, reconocía que eso le satisfacía–Ya tuviste tu espacio de recreación ahora tendremos invitados espero que estés listo, se obediente, habla cuando te diga y debes hacer lo que yo quiera o la pasaras mal, te castigare si me desobedeces.

Kuroko estaba cerca del umbría donde había hermosas flores, claveles y rosas, de alguna forma ese lugar era muy pacifico escucho a Nash llegar y hablar con esa voz de "Soy el que mando tu obedeces"

— ¿Invitados?- se preguntó qué tipo de personas serian

El joven sin presencia se encontraba con una rosa blanca de gran belleza entre sus manos, las cosas efímeras a veces son más preciadas. Por distraerse se pinchó con una espina sin darse cuenta, la sangre salió de la herida que ardía y mancho la flor de carmesí como si fuese un mal presagio.

El mago tomo la fría mano de manera forzada, apretando su muñeca miraba aquella herida que destilaba sangre.

— ¿Qué haces?- pregunto la sombra lleno de curiosidad.

— Las pequeñas cosas a veces duelen más ¿no? Eres así pareces débil pero tienes espinas en tu defensa que duelen y perforan la piel causando dolor… Aparentar ser vulnerable para atacar es una buena estrategia por eso te convertirás en el as bajo mi manga. — Después de decir esto Nash tomo el dedo para ponerlo en su boca y le quito la espina que estaba provocando dolor hasta en lo más profundo de la pálida piel después la escupió como si nada.

La sombra se quedó atónito por lo que había pasado — ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

— Vamos mocoso como un amante apasionado se hacer cosas con mi lengua quizás algún día aprendas— respondió el mago, caminando lejos—

— Hay cosas que prefiero no saber. — Murmuro Tetsuya—

Nash sonrió con burla – Camina idiota que no tengo todo el maldito día.

* * *

Saludos queridos lectores gracias por leer, comentar y disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

* * *

 **Inochan-Uchiha:** Que bien que le agrade. Le dijo algo personal eso ya es un avance.

 **rinachi:** Pronto, pronto va a pasar xD

Kuroko ya no es azul al menos por ahora.

 **SakuYuri-chan:** Jason es peor creo que este capítulo lo comprueba, Ogiwara va estar con él, es sobreprotector. Kuroko ya tiene el cabello negro, deja de ser arcoíris.

Ese es el dilema como si la medicina fuera peor que la enfermedad.

Como los pensamientos de Nash cuando mando los mensajes, lado sádico xD

 **kurosuke-kun:** Bueno es difícil para Kuroko ser indiferente ante Kagami pero si puede pasar.

 **Koucchi15:** Pobre Ogiwara por algo es que no quiere a la Kiseki en este fic, Lord más atractivo que nunca con su nuevo look.

Nash nueva luz, nuevo sensei…

 **Tobias:** Aquí esta.

 **Naomi:** Como si fuese un pedido, espero que le guste mi narración cuando la escriba, téngame paciencia, este fic es ligero en ese aspecto no me centro porque es pesado el trama por sí solo.

 **Peluchito24:** Puede ser Kuroko cambia al bravucón o Nash a él.

Es que no quiero sobrecargar esto de personajes pero si aparecerá Seirin en algún momento, ya Kagami tiene más relevancia en este fic.

Puede que sea largo porque ni he puesto a Kagami. La verdad voy haciendo la historia sin planearla así que no sé cuánto me tardare en terminar, improviso a veces.

 **Night:** Que irónico xD

Como esto en realidad no es romántico como dicen "no es una historia de amor si no sobre el amor" y hay muchos tipos de amores. Pero si tiene algo shonen-ai.

 **aiwo175:** ogiwara es dulce y eso que no lo he puesto aun. De Kagami puede haber muchas explicaciones pero a pesar de todo no podría olvidar a Kuroko.

Más se enojara con Jasón xD

 **Kou:** De hecho está rodeado de ellos. Si Kuroko no está bien es muy frágil más bien Nash es bastante malo con él sabiendo su estado.

 **Emy:** Gracias, ganarse el cariño de un tipo malo es difícil pero no totalmente imposible. Ya pronto sabrán la Kiseki, si Nash les quiere decir para arruinarles el día xD

 **Jobel:** A veces pienso que va a ser un fic largo porque ni he introducido a Kagami pero no estoy segura cuantos capítulos serian exactamente.


	15. Botín de guerra

**Capítulo 15: Botín de guerra.**

* * *

El jugador fantasma siguió al magnate hasta llegar a una habitación sencilla la cual se diferenciaba de los demás cuartos por la estructura tradicional y simple, este espacio extenso daba la impresión de ser una oficina porque había un escritorio lleno de documentos esparcidos sistemáticamente, un estante con varios libros, un sofá confortable, una gran alfombra que cubría el piso, una ventana donde se observaba el hermoso jardín, las cortinas oscuras lograban crear un ambiente sombrío. Efectivamente era un lugar bastante caluroso a la vez reservado y formal.

El adonis se sentó en un asiento o mejor dicho su trono de "dios griego" y miro a Kuroko delante de él con gran indiferencia– Te ordeno quedarte ahí y no hables sin mi autorización.

 _La sombra no entend_ _í_ _a porque le ped_ _í_ _a tal cosa, era dif_ _í_ _cil intentar leer la mente de ese hombre astuto, descifrar los pensamientos se convert_ _í_ _a en algo imposible por ende se manten_ _í_ _a un poco tenso en el centro de la habitaci_ _ó_ _n sin moverse. Cuando se quedaba a solas con el bravuc_ _ó_ _n su mente le advert_ _í_ _a del peligro inminente, no sab_ _í_ _a los deseos de Nash sin embargo cualquier cosa que quisiera el supremo "soberano" se convert_ _í_ _a en un mandato directo, deb_ _í_ _a obedecer inmediatamente si no sufrir_ _í_ _a las consecuencias, se supone eran esas las reglas que conven_ _í_ _a seguir para no salir gravemente lastimado._

 _Yac_ _í_ _a en las manos de un tirano agresor no se puede esperar nada bueno de la situaci_ _ó_ _n aunque trataba de ser cuidadoso porque bien sab_ _í_ _a que un paso en falso y ese tipo lo hac_ _í_ _a trizas pose_ _í_ _a el poder para hacerlo._

El rubio le dio la espalda mirando distantemente afueras de su ventana, pasaron varios minutos hasta que decidió decir algo— ¿Estás listo? Porque nuestros invitados llegaran en cualquier momento, tus queridos amigos seguramente estarán ansiosos de verte.

Tetsuya intento asimilar aquellas palabras dichas con rudeza obviamente se encontraba preocupado ante tal revelación— ¿Por qué los invitarías? A ti no te agradan…

—Todos tus secretos serán revelados… Claro está ellos deben saber que los dejaste por aliarte conmigo eso automáticamente te convierte en su enemigo ¿No crees que es necesario decirles la verdad?— agrego de manera arrogante.

El azabache miro el piso sin tener la menor idea de cómo confrontar aquel grave acontecimiento, deseaba simplemente correr y esconderse en un lugar donde nadie pudiese encontrarlo, huir de las personas que supuestamente había traicionado, de las personas que tanto quería.

 _Deb_ _í_ _a darles una explicaci_ _ó_ _n sin embargo no se atrev_ _í_ _a._

 _Tarde o temprano los famosos prodigios se dar_ _í_ _an cuenta de la realidad, al unirse con el equipo enemigo creo una brecha para su separaci_ _ó_ _n pero el tenaz adolecente no estaba listo para expresar de frente esa escenario el cual lo atormentaba, cometi_ _ó_ _un acto desesperado cuando pact_ _ó_ _con el rubio y quiz_ _á_ _s fue un grave error hacerlo, era probable sus camaradas le detestar_ _í_ _an por aquel perjurio imperdonable._

 _Despu_ _é_ _s de que estos escucharan la indudable verdad_ _¿_ _Ser_ _í_ _a rechazado?_ _¿_ _Acaso terminar_ _í_ _a siendo odiado por ellos?_ _¿_ _Acaso lo sacar_ _í_ _an de sus vidas para siempre?_

 _¿_ _Resistir_ _í_ _a un rechazo tan rotundo?_

 _Ten_ _í_ _a la incertidumbre_ _¿_ _Terminar_ _í_ _a rompiendo todo v_ _í_ _nculo con los prodigios? La respuesta a esa pregunta en cierta forma le asustaba._

Se encontraba cansado de ser abandonado, dejado atrás por no ser lo suficientemente bueno y ahora por culpa de los hechos lamentables los cuales sobrevenían en su vida les perdería, no ambicionaba que eso pasara sin embargo era probable. Sus temores se convertían poco a poco en una realidad y no estaba listo para asumir las consecuencias a sus malas decisiones.

El rubio se percató de aquella indecisión, del silencio y la mirada perdida del muchacho— ¿No deseas vengarte? Esta es tu oportunidad de hacerles sufrir simplemente pon esa cara bonita de niño inocente y apuñálalos donde más les duele.

El mago se expresaba como si creyera que efectivamente Kuroko era capaz de destruir a la generación de los milagros y este aunque tuviera la oportunidad nunca le haría daño a ninguno de sus amigos no era capaz de tal bajeza en contra de esas personas que tanto apreciaba.

El jugador fantasma se negaba, no iba obedecer a esa desquiciada sugerencia— No, no lo hare.

— No es cuestión de querer, ya los traicionaste simplemente se los hare saber– sonrió Nash como si lo que acontecía fuera realmente divertido y satisfactorio quizás lo era para él.

— Ellos son importantes para mí, nunca vas a entender lo que siento, lo que estoy dispuesto hacer por mis sueños, por quienes aprecio… Puedes arrebatarme todo menos el amor que les tengo, eso nunca va a cambiar, mi lealtad les pertenecerá para siempre. — Replico con seguridad el jugador fantasma _._

 _Tetsuya les quer_ _í_ _a a pesar de ser inexpresivo y no mostrar aquellos sentimientos abiertamente su amor era puro tanto as_ _í_ _que no le importaba si ellos no le devolv_ _í_ _an el sentimiento suficiente era con el cari_ _ñ_ _o que les profesaba, suficiente percibir que eran felices._

 _No importaba su propio sufrimiento har_ _í_ _a cualquier cosa por sus camaradas, pose_ _í_ _a una necesidad de protegerles no obstante firmo ese contrato con el mismo demonio y eso significaba que de una u otra forma les traiciono._

 _Pero si esos milagros eran sus amigos_ _¿_ _Le perdonar_ _í_ _an? Nijimura afirmo que la generaci_ _ó_ _n de los milagros entender_ _í_ _a, seguir_ _í_ _an apreci_ _á_ _ndolo aunque les traicionara sin embargo no estaba seguro si eso realmente fuera el caso._

 _¿_ _Ciertamente ellos eran sus amigos o solamente se convert_ _í_ _an en una ilusi_ _ó_ _n de su mente, una ilusi_ _ó_ _n sublime?_

 _¿_ _Qu_ _é_ _es la amistad entonces?_

 _Siempre crey_ _ó_ _que eran las sonrisas compartidas, las miradas c_ _ó_ _mplices, las charlas largas, las palabras que fluyen, el tiempo que se pasa r_ _á_ _pido, el ambiente ameno y la confianza._

 _Ver las estrellas y pensar que no est_ _á_ _s solo en este mundo gris, hay una persona all_ _í_ _la cual piensa en ti, se preocupa y le importas…_

 _La soledad es algo dif_ _í_ _cil de soportar crea un vaci_ _ó_ _en el alma que te traga por completo peor a_ _ú_ _n es estar rodeado de personas y aun as_ _í_ _percibir el aislamiento, eres invisible si nadie te ve, nadie te escucha es como si fueras un fantasma, como si no existieras._

 _Esa es una de las peores sensaciones, el abrigar el rechazo de las personas que sin querer ignoran tu presencia. Por ello sus amigos eran todo para_ _é_ _l como una bendici_ _ó_ _n del cielo y con estos comparti_ _ó_ _tantos momentos felices, tristes que parecen desvanecerse en un instante melanc_ _ó_ _lico._

 _Tal vez terminar_ _í_ _a perdiendo a esos mismos elementos los cuales se clavaron en su coraz_ _ó_ _n, los pilares de su vida y ciertamente le abrumaba dichas circunstancias._

 _Ellos invariablemente fueron significativos en la existencia de Kuroko, se convirtieron en la raz_ _ó_ _n de su respira, de vivir por ende era tan dif_ _í_ _cil dejar todo atr_ _á_ _s, dejar aquellas sonrisas en el recuerdo, tan dif_ _í_ _cil saber que quiz_ _á_ _s nada volver_ _í_ _a a ser como antes a veces tenemos miedo a los cambios porque nos acostumbramos a la misma gente, a la rutina, a las mismas calles, la misma muchedumbre y es dificultoso dejar lo que nos hace sentirnos c_ _ó_ _modos, lo que conocemos nos da seguridad, nos aferramos a la costumbre en vez de aventurarnos a lo desconocido._

 _Como Aomine le dijo una vez "El que no hayas cambiado tambi_ _é_ _n significa que no mejoraste nada" Probablemente era hora de cambiar…. Dejar de huir a su destino y enfrentarlo de una sola vez._

 _¿_ _Qu_ _é_ _significa amar a alguien? – Se preguntaba al sentir semejante dolor que se insertaba muy dentro de su propia alma—_

 _M_ _á_ _s que el sacrificio, m_ _á_ _s que_ _é_ _l mismo amar es pensar en la felicidad de otra persona, dar todo por esta pero_ _¿_ _Cuantos est_ _á_ _n listos a entregarse por completo al amor sin salir heridos?_

 _Generalmente a varias personas les da miedo amar con intensidad y entrega porque saben en lo profundo de s_ _í_ _mismos que va doler._ _¿_ _Vale la pena el sufrimiento? Por la felicidad, por el sentir…_

 _Nash parec_ _í_ _a tener miedo al compromiso por esa raz_ _ó_ _n no ten_ _í_ _a ninguna relaci_ _ó_ _n estable, b_ _á_ _sicamente ese hombre no le importaba nadie, el mundo le pertenec_ _í_ _a, hacia lo que quer_ _í_ _a cuando le daba la gana, nadie le rechazaba o le enfrentaba._

Las mujeres aun sabiendo que era un patán se mostraban interesadas quizás por ser tan buen seductor o bueno en la cama caían en sus encantos y artimañas, él les recompensaba con alguna joya de alto valor antes de dejarlas botadas con la desnudez y la sensación de ser una más en su lista puesto que se aburría rápido de esos cuerpos sensualmente estilizados, nadie capturaba suficientemente su interés, todo se volvía tan monótono y aburrido.

El ser un amante era _una aventura fugaz as_ _í_ _como un semental desaparec_ _í_ _a el otro d_ _í_ _a despu_ _é_ _s de pasar una noche de pasi_ _ó_ _n desmedida, el no hacia el amor porque nunca hab_ _í_ _a un sentimiento de por medio, no exist_ _í_ _a el cari_ _ñ_ _o en la manera de tratar a sus amantes solamente quedaba la lujuria de olvidar en otra piel, en otros labios que sab_ _í_ _an diferente, en caricias carentes de ternura, en el deseo ef_ _í_ _mero de pensar en alguien m_ _á_ _s al tocar otra piel…. Casi triste, casi pat_ _é_ _tico era hundirse en las curvas y en el cuerpo de una mujer cualquiera recordando el aroma, la textura tersa de la_ _ú_ _nica persona que hab_ _í_ _a amado en su vida porque aunque cueste creerlo ese mujeriego desgraciado rompe corazones se hab_ _í_ _a enamorado perdidamente_ _ú_ _nicamente una vez en la vida desafortunadamente perdi_ _ó_ _a su moza peli celeste por tener miedo a esa emoci_ _ó_ _n arrolladora que te hace d_ _é_ _bil y fuerte a la misma vez, por ser cobarde, por pretender romper inconscientemente con algo que le hac_ _í_ _a feliz, por la aprensi_ _ó_ _n a sufrir terminaba siendo cobarde al no luchar por lo que quiso tanto alguna vez._

 _Posiblemente el amor era la fuerza de Kuroko,_ _é_ _l amaba con_ _í_ _mpetu el b_ _á_ _squet como jugar al lado de sus amigos y eso lo impulsaba a luchar, a seguir viviendo el d_ _í_ _a a d_ _í_ _a con m_ _á_ _s arrebato de_ _í_ _mpetu._

 _El fantasma amaba, ese era su fuerte si bien sufr_ _í_ _a val_ _í_ _a la pena con tal de sentir algo porque el dolor tambi_ _é_ _n te mantiene vivo en esta cruel realidad, te hace considerarte humano, un ser viviente mientras al contrario Nash se dedicaba a odiar a hundirse en la venganza, el rencor y la impertinencia._

— Eso piensas ahora pero te enseñare como es el mundo salvaje fuera de Japón ¡Hare que cambies de opinión! Cuando estés en mi mundo empezaras aprender sobre la vida… Los individuos son crueles eres ingenuo aun crees en la bondad por eso dejas que te pisoteen y te traten como basura con el cuento de la amistad, los perdonas ellos vuelven a lastimarte en un ciclo repetitivo de autocompasión — Añadió con fastidio el mago sin comprender del todo esa manía del azabache por defender con uñas y dientes a esas personas las cuales se supone le hicieron daño—

 _El perd_ _ó_ _n no es dejar que te hagan lo mismo una y otra vez, el perd_ _ó_ _n es no tener rencores con alguien, no aferrarte a un pasado que no te permite ser feliz._

* * *

De pronto un ruido estruendoso invadió el silencio, la puerta de repente se abrió de un solo golpe para dar paso al mismísimo emperador el cual camino de manera contundente, sin decir nada agarro la muñeca de Kuroko a la fuerza y lo jalo posesivamente sin ni siquiera titubear un segundo, el pequeño intento detenerlo si bien eso no funciono era arrastrado brutalmente– Espera Akashi-kun

 _Este se detuvo para acercarse y estar frente a frente con Tetsuya, tan cerca que la tensi_ _ó_ _n e incomodidad se hizo presente en medio de ambos._

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto el capitán agresivamente sonando más como un regaño que otra cosa.

 _El invisible adolecente se qued_ _ó_ _sin palabras, no pensaba que los supuestos "invitados" llegar_ _í_ _an tan pronto, deb_ _í_ _a analizar cuidadosamente su vocabulario para saber expresar las silabas correctas al mordaz hombre que ten_ _í_ _a enfrente._

 _Sucedi_ _ó_ _todo tan deprisa, no tuvo tiempo de prepararse para la llegada de su ex capit_ _á_ _n. Lo peor este se notaba furioso, le conoc_ _í_ _a tan bien puesto que era observador, hab_ _í_ _a analizado a sus amigos despu_ _é_ _s de varios a_ _ñ_ _os juntos como equipo siempre fue capaz de leer su lenguaje corporal con facilidad, podr_ _í_ _a constar en ese momento Akashi se hallaba tenso por la manera que apretaba sus pu_ _ñ_ _os, enfurecido porque frunc_ _í_ _a el ce_ _ñ_ _o o refunfu_ _ñ_ _aba y eso indudablemente era una mala se_ _ñ_ _al._

 _¿_ _Qu_ _é_ _le iba a decir? No hab_ _í_ _a palabras para explicar su traici_ _ó_ _n, no pod_ _í_ _a remediar algo que estaba roto, algo que nunca ser_ _í_ _a perdonado._

 _¿_ _Estaba sentenciado al odio eterno de un emperador?_

 _Se sent_ _í_ _a frustrado por ser incapaz de sobrellevar aquella situaci_ _ó_ _n desastrosa, cuando esos ojos hermosos que destilaban ira le miraron fue cobarde ante la intensidad estremecedora, se paralizo y desvi_ _ó_ _la mirada porque no quer_ _í_ _a enfrentarse al otro hombre, a quien le deb_ _í_ _a todo, el prestigioso Akashi, el perfecto hombre el cual probablemente se decepcionar_ _í_ _a cuando supiera que cometi_ _ó_ _un perjurio de tal magnitud._

— Mírame cuando te hablo— replico con esa voz ronca el emperador, viendo la torpeza y el miedo de la sombra que parecía cohibirse con temor a desafiarle—

Kuroko retrocedió mientras el emperador le agarro a la fuerza, sosteniendo el rostro con una mano y con la otra jalaba las hebras del sedoso pelo oscuro, enredándolo entre sus dedos, deslizando para tomar posesión absoluta, el otro chico se doblego completamente a él casi entregándose sumisamente al dominio afanoso y agresivo.

– ¿Qué has hecho con tu cabello? – más que una pregunta había enojo en su tono como si no le agradara del todo esa transformación.

 _De igual forma el capit_ _á_ _n del Vorpal Swords hab_ _í_ _a notado el cambio radical en el adolecente, tanto el cabello oscuro como la misma noche en vez del tono celeste delicado y fino que le hac_ _í_ _a lucir adorable e infantil, sus ojos por los lentes de contacto eran de un color que parec_ _í_ _an traspasar la misma alma de una sensaci_ _ó_ _n extra_ _ñ_ _a y arrolladora._

 _Akashi no le gustaban los cambios, no era como si Kuroko se viera mal todo lo contrario ese nuevo estilo le hac_ _í_ _a lucir atractivo, m_ _á_ _s sensual y fascinante, su piel se notaba p_ _á_ _lida, sus labios muy rojos, sus facciones finas se resaltaban pero esa no era la sombra de Teiko o de Seirin, era otra persona diferente quiz_ _á_ _s tem_ _í_ _a que al igual que esa apariencia la sombra tambi_ _é_ _n cambiaria._

 _Prefer_ _í_ _a el celeste….Por qu_ _é_ _lo consideraba inocente, dulce con ese estilo nuevo denotaba cierta rebeld_ _í_ _a aunque esa mirada resultaba la de un ni_ _ñ_ _o perdido, ingenuo y asustado._

 _En el fondo no importaba las apariencias si no lo invisible, lo abstracto de la mente, las ideas y el coraz_ _ó_ _n._

 _La apariencia f_ _í_ _sica es ef_ _í_ _mera, el alma es lo que prevalece._

* * *

El emperador y la osada sombra eran casi de la misma estatura por esta razón cuando hablaban quedaban frente a frente, tan próximos que su mirada se cruzaba directamente sin poder ocultar sus expresiones, su aliento cálido chocaba uno en contra del otro de vez en cuando sus narices ligeramente se rozaran si se acertaban demasiado solía pasar eso …. Akashi era fuerte físicamente e inteligente sabia controlar y herir, era bueno ocultando emociones tanto como Kuroko pero en ese instante en su rostro se podía notar claramente lo alterado que se encontraba, sus ojos destilaban fuego y una furia incontrolable le invadía, no era para menos después de todo su enemigo poseía algo lo cual supuestamente le pertenecía.

Seijuro alzo el tono de su voz pidiendo explicaciones ante las acciones del jugador fantasma— ¡Creíste no me enteraría! Has estado conspirando en mi contra junto al enemigo, eres tan cobarde que lo haces tras mis espaldas como si yo no lo supiera, me conoces y aun así me desafías ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de traicionarme? Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti me pagas de esta forma, sin mí tu no serias nada.

 _El fantasma se qued_ _ó_ _callado sin decir una sola palabra de todas formas_ _¿_ _C_ _ó_ _mo se iba a defender? Si aquellas frases eran ciertas Akashi hab_ _í_ _a hecho mucho por_ _é_ _l pero ahora estaba del lado de Nash, ya no pod_ _í_ _a volver con ellos aunque deseara hacerlo se convert_ _í_ _a en algo imposible._

El ser sin presencia cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando calmarse, respiro profundamente para tener fuerzas y así enfrentar al ser que admiraba en secreto como todo jugador de alguna forma buscaba ser reconocido por su capitán.

Estaba consiente el agarre se volvía cada vez más fuerte, tenía miedo, tenía tanto miedo hasta temblaba porque sabía que Akashi nunca lo iba a perdonar y eso le dolía, le asustaba a morir, no quería escuchar aquellas palabras de rechazo las cuales terminarían por romper todo su ser.

— Contéstame— Grito alejándose enfadado— ¿Por qué?

 _Kuroko nunca hab_ _í_ _a visto al emperador tan enojado antes, b_ _á_ _sicamente estaba explotando de rabia en frente suyo y lo peor es que era la causa de ese enfado._

 _El jugador fantasma trato de alcanzarlo dando un paso, extendiendo su mano para tocarlo sin embargo este retrocedi_ _ó_ _con una cara de repugnancia algo que lastimo profundamente a la sombra._

 _Acaso su capit_ _á_ _n_ _¿_ _lo odiaba?_

 _No pod_ _í_ _a soportar algo as_ _í_ _._

 _Ese rechazo afecto por completo su integridad, dudo de s_ _í_ _mismo y entendi_ _ó_ _que hab_ _í_ _a perdido al emperador, esa expresi_ _ó_ _n de odio explicaba a la perfecci_ _ó_ _n la decepci_ _ó_ _n y repulsi_ _ó_ _n, este evidentemente sent_ _í_ _a eso, una antipat_ _í_ _a feroz le golpeaba en la cara._

— ¡Te atreviste a enfrentarme Tetsuya! –grito casi como si le doliera que fuera verdad la evidente alevosía.

Nash entro en escena interrumpiendo completamente para decir lo evidente – Sabía que serias el primero en venir corriendo emperador, cuándo se trata de Tetsuya no te resistes a él, no puedes perder a tan valiosa creación, tu obra maestra.

Akashi invariablemente mantenía el control de sí mismo, en pocas ocasiones se mostraba enloquecido pero en ese momento se trasformaba en una mordaz criatura— Cállate maldito ¿Crees que ese inútil me importa?

Nash sonrió malévolamente sabiendo que estaba logrando su objetivo, el sujeto actuaba a la defensiva intentando ocultar todo rastro de sentimientos no obstante se notaba su sufrimiento por lo que se supone Kuroko le había hecho, todo el asunto de la traición por otro lado el misterioso fantasma no se daría cuenta de aquel sentir del arrogante capitán, este conseguía fingir muy bien y ocultar las emociones. — Eres tan predecible.

Por supuesto el emperador pretendía mostrar indiferencia como si no le afectaba que la sombra estuviese del lado de Nash cuando claramente lo hacía, realmente le perturbaba, no podía soportarlo y no era propio de su persona dejarse llevar por aquellas emociones intensas las cuales lo arrastraban a la demencia si bien ciertamente le dolía, no ambicionaba que supieran era débil por alguien –Ese chico inservible— Se carcajeo cruelmente más una burla sonaba como un lamento— Es un prototipo desechable, un experimento sin valor únicamente lo uso para mi conveniencia pero ya no me sirve más, tengo alguien mejor ¿Para qué quiero a una persona incapaz de vencer, ni de ganar?… Tetsuya nunca ha significado nada para mí, solo es un peón en mi juego como todos, yo domino y si pierden los puedo tirar cuando quiera, remplazar fácilmente por una persona más eficiente.

 _Esas no eran las palabras que pretend_ _í_ _a decir el caprichoso emperador o tal vez una parte de s_ _í_ _mismo solamente deseaba herir con discursos mort_ _í_ _feros posiblemente de esa forma liberarse del peso que le tra_ _í_ _a ser vulnerable porque Kuroko le hac_ _í_ _a abrigar esos pesados sentimientos._

 _Quiz_ _á_ _s ese chico era su debilidad despu_ _é_ _s de todo…_

 _Aunque las palabras no expresaban su sentir todo lo que pronunciaba se convert_ _í_ _a en un golpe bajo el cual terminaba por lastimar a Kuroko de una forma inimaginable sin bien no le importaba el dolor que podr_ _í_ _a infligir en su v_ _í_ _ctima puesto quer_ _í_ _a hacerle sufrir el mismo dolor que el sent_ _í_ _a cuando este decidi_ _ó_ _marcharse con el enemigo._

 _Posiblemente una forma de venganza cruel y despiadada, ir_ _ó_ _nicamente le afectaba m_ _á_ _s a_ _é_ _l como una especie de boomerang o el mismo karma._

Todo aquel drama efectivamente funcionaba el jugador fantasma se vio impactado por ese dialogo desalmado, realmente le afecto. Lágrimas sinceras caían por su rostro pálido sin siquiera notarlo, se tapó los oídos— No digas eso, no lo digas – tartamudeo repitiendo aquello sin poder evitar reflejar sus sentimientos que estaban a flor de piel—

El prodigio estaba destrozando a alguien que quería por ese tonto orgullo, por no salir lastimado terminaba rompiendo a su valioso jugador fantasma— Solo eres eso Tetsuya siempre fuiste únicamente una herramienta que use para mis propósitos— se rio de nuevo más alto— ¿Creíste que me importabas? Yo el emperador siendo amigo de un perdedor patético e insignificante como tú. No soporto tu presencia débil eternamente vas a ser un torpe queriendo ser alguien más, queriendo ser fuerte pero te queda más que morirte en las sombras porque no eres lo suficiente bueno y te preguntas porque todos te dejaron atrás— dijo con despreció—

Kuroko corrió a él desesperado agarrando su camisa realmente parecía que una parte de él empezaba agonizar y se partía en pedazos — Dime que es mentira, dime que no significo nada más que eso para ti…

— No me toques bastardo— se quitó como si le diera asco tocarlo—

 _El ser sin presencia se qued_ _ó_ _at_ _ó_ _nico ante aquello, se tap_ _ó_ _la boca aguant_ _á_ _ndose las ganas de llorar, no iba a ser d_ _é_ _bil no frente a alguien que admiraba tanto._

— Eres un desastre, desde que te vi no servías para nada llegaste hacer algo gracias a mí y aun así no eres digno de respirar en mi presencia, mereces estar arrodillado besando mis pies, soy tu amo y señor ¿no? Siempre fuiste obediente a mí, ese era tu lugar como mi sirviente y luego ahora deseas revelarte sucio traidor.

Nash presuntuoso puso su mano en la frente de Kuroko y lo atrajo a él por detrás para así poder susurrarle al oído de la sombra— No te atrevas a llorar mocoso, muestra lo fuerte que eres ¿No querrás lucir patético frente a tu querido emperador de segunda?—

El mago pretendía probar el comportamiento de Akashi bien sabía que apreciaba al fantasma aunque no lo admitiera y lo negara rotundamente a modo de una ridícula forma de protección. — Entonces no impedirás que me lo deje.

Akashi se molestó abiertamente como si aquellas palabras que había dicho hace unos segundos no significaran nada – Él es mío.

— Era tuyo porque ahora me pertenece… Ya que tienes un sustituto y queda claro a ti no te importa me lo quedare. — dijo el rubio aprovechando la oportunidad para que la farsa del emperador se cayera en mil pedazos.

 _El jugador fantasma se mostraba callado demasiado cohibido posiblemente al estar totalmente destruido por aquellas silabas crueles que hab_ _í_ _a dicho el capit_ _á_ _n con ese mismo fin._

Nash le enseño los papeles al interesado, en los cuales constaban que el mago era el tutor legal del jugador fantasma – Como puedes notar efectivamente Kuroko Tetsuya es mío legalmente, me pertenece de pies a cabeza…

Akashi tomo aquellos papeles leyendo cuidadosamente dicho documento oficial el cual afirmaba también que la sombra era jugador oficial del equipo rival— Eso no es cierto, no tiene ningún sentido ¿Por qué Tetsuya iría contigo?

 _¿_ _Por qu_ _é_ _ir_ _í_ _a con el enemigo?_

 _¿_ _Por qu_ _é_ _no conmigo?_

 _¿_ _Acaso conf_ _í_ _a en m_ _í_ _?_

— Dile mi pequeña mascota, me elegiste a mí antes que a ellos, dile que los traicionaste. — añadió Nash de forma petulante y burlona.

El otro chico pregunto— ¿Eso es verdad?

— Yo... Akashi-kun… Lo siento… Lo siento— se mordió el labio sintiéndose culpable, aceptando el hecho de que se fue a otro equipo aliándose con el enemigo, no le iba a explicar la verdad de su lesión, del sacrificio, de sus esfuerzos por ser mejor para permanecer con sus amigos. ¿Para qué? Si ya era tarde, había mentido por demasiado tiempo.

 _Nunca seria perdonado._

Escuchar eso encendió más la rabia del emperador quien creía que el jugador fantasma efectivamente se alió con el enemigo traicionando a la generación de los milagros— Todos aquellos que me desobedecen deben ser castigados… Afrontaras las consecuencias, nadie me traiciona— Akashi levanto la mano para darle un golpe porque este no contestaba a las acusaciones, simplemente se quedó quieto a modo que pensaba merecer el dolor pero justamente cuando le iba a dar una cachetada Nash se lo impidió proporcionándole una patada en el estómago al otro hombre sin previo aviso.

De forma maniática dijo– ¿Crees que puedes tocar mis cosas Seijuro?

 _Kuroko de inmediato intento llegar donde se hallaba su amigo_ que estaba aturdido por semejante golpe _sin embargo el rubio se lo impidi_ _ó_ _rotundamente._

Volvió a ver al inocente que estaba preocupado por el emperador– Te daré la venganza Tetsuya, la dulce venganza porque él te hizo llorar sufrirá la tortura que merece ¿Dónde quieres que lo golpe? ¿O prefieres golpearlo tú?

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? Yo no quiero lastimarlo. — Dijo algo confundido por aquella pregunta ilógica—

 _Nash no comprend_ _í_ _a bien los sentimientos de la sombra se supone que la vida era ojo por ojo y diente por diente, si ese tipo le lastimaba lo normal era devolver el golpe pero ese tonto pensaba diferente ofrec_ _í_ _a la otra mejilla._

 _En definitiva para Gold ese chico era muy extra_ _ñ_ _o simplemente no llegaba a entenderlo._

El mago pregunto— ¿Por qué no quieres? Te ofrezco la venganza en bandeja de plata y la rechazas.

La sombra respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del universo— Él es Akashi-kun, mi amigo, una persona importante en mi vida. ¿Por qué le haría daño a alguien que quiero?

— No escuchaste lo que acaba de decir idiota, él siempre te uso como una marioneta que le pertenece, jamás te quiso en verdad, era todo una mentira, te engaño….Únicamente jugaba contigo, con tus sentimientos nunca le has importado en lo más mínimo eres menos que un experimento ¿Por qué tenerle consideración a un bastardo sin corazón? – Agrego el bravucón con sumo aborrecimiento—

El adolecente dijo sencillamente aun herido por la supuesta verdad — Por más que insistas nunca voy a odiar a Akashi- kun… Pueden mis sentimientos no ser correspondidos pero yo lo apreció aunque él no lo haga, aunque me haya usado no me interesa si yo aún lo quiero y por quererlo deseo su felicidad, de ningún modo le haría daño…. Si lo lastimo me dolería más a mí que a él

 _Hacer perjuicio a las personas que apreciamos solamente provoca m_ _á_ _s dolor, la venganza causa un agujero de sufrimiento en el alma._

— Pero a mí no me importa hacerle daño… — Dijo dándole otra patada a Akashi que estaba en el suelo, el golpe fue tan fuerte que empezó a toser sangre, se retorcía un poco antes de levantarse como el ave fénix que renace de sus cenizas, se limpió la boca— Solo eso tienes maldito, tu ser inferior intentas robar lo que es mío y te atreves a golpearme, lo pagaras muy caro Nash Gold.

El mago tomo impulso para pegarle pero la misteriosa sombra se interpuso intentando con todas sus fuerzas defender al emperador, le dio unos cuantos golpes suaves en el pecho musculoso del rubio para lograr detener aquel ataque inminente entre esos dos colosales criaturas— Déjalo…. Detente no le hagas daño

Nash agarro la muñeca alzando del pequeño un poco como si fuese tan simple, lo acerco a su rostro — Pero mira al pequeño y lindo felino sacando sus garras, eres adorable cuando te enojas, alguien toca a tus amiguitos, pones esa cara de fierecilla a punto de arañar y destruir todo lo que se interponga en tu camino, ese es el espíritu.

— Si lo tocas yo…..No lo permitiré— Añadió la sombra mordazmente como nunca había actuado, su voz era firme y sus ojos destilaban esa ardiente e intensa emoción, la misma de cuando jugaba basquetbol o se enfurecía demasiado con tipos impertinentes, arrogantes que se creían los mejores pasando encima de otros con tretas y trampas para tener éxito.

— A veces me sorprendes mocoso sabes me gusta esa faceta determinada. Tienes la expresión de odio en tu rostro que desearía ver más seguido, es bastante apasionada… Puedes odiarme ¡Ódiame si es preciso! Eso te hará más fuerte, eso hará que me incruste en tu ser, en tu mente, en cada pensamiento, en tu corazón al final seré yo como el veneno o la misma mala hierba que llena todo tu cuerpo, no te deja dormir, domina tu vida y te obliga hacer cosas malas, terminaras pensando en mi las 24 horas del día casi de manera obsesiva porque el odio es parecido en el amor en ese sentido te consume desde adentro.

Nash se adelantó quitándolo de su camino pero el adolecente siguió impidiéndole el paso agarrando su ropa en una forma de detenerlo con el peso de su cuerpo – No dejare que le hagas más daño a Akashi-kun, si quieres golpéame a mí pero a él no lo toques

— Si tanto insistes— Dijo con una sonrisa retorcida tirando al pequeño lastimado sobre el escritorio con un arrebato de furia, todos los papeles cayeron al piso en un sonido agudo cuando este impacto y se clavó en el sólido.

 _Nash estaba encima de su cuerpo herido como un gran depredador hambriento quiz_ _á_ _s deber_ _í_ _a acostumbrarse a esa conducta salvaje y agresiva que parec_ _í_ _a ser com_ _ú_ _n_ _ú_ _ltimamente._

El tipo presionaba sus articulaciones y brazos a tal forma que resultaba imposible moverse, le sostenía firmante evitando un escape. Kuroko tenía presente el no poder recibir palizas ajenas por su estado de salud y no era exactamente una buena idea ser tratado de forma agresiva teniendo su cuerpo en tan mal estado no obstante codiciaba proteger a su capitán a como diera lugar no le importaba el dolor, debía aguantar cualquier cosa por Akashi.

Si se trataba de la sombra el mago no le haría tanto daño, dominaría sus instintos asesinos, frenando un poco la intensidad de los golpes. Desde que Kuroko se enfrentó a Jasón se dio cuenta, ese espécimen rubio se contenía para no hacerle tanto daño pese a eso no lo haría con el emperador, a este le golpearía sin piedad no era que Nash actuara siempre a golpes más bien sometía a sus enemigos a un juego mental y físico

 _Pose_ _í_ _a la certeza el capit_ _á_ _n era bastante fuerte tanto f_ _í_ _sica como mentalmente sin embargo no pod_ _í_ _a evitar preocuparse que le hicieran da_ _ñ_ _o y tampoco permitir_ _í_ _a que el mago lo lastimara tan deliberadamente._

Nash puso la rodilla entre sus piernas, continuaba apretando su agarre, a la sombra le dolía un poco esa humillación y el adolecente acostado en el escritorio solamente volvió su mirada a otro punto, un poco sonrojado ante la pena y la degradación — No hagas esto frente Akashi- kun

— Fuiste tú el que propuso sacrificarte por la persona que dice odiarte, no te entiendo niño tonto si quieres detenerme debes derribarme primero, si deseas enfrentarme necesitas ser más fuerte. — Respondió el mago – ¡Oh ya veo! Tienes vergüenza ¿Le admiras tanto así? Hasta deseas que este orgulloso de ti por eso no quieres ser débil frente a él, no quieres que se dé cuenta que eres mi pequeña mascota obediente.

— ¡Déjame!— trato de forcejear para liberarse, lo cual era inútil obviamente su cuerpo no resistía tanto, Nash seguía siendo un hombre mucho más inmenso, musculoso, fuerte y usaba el peso de la masa corporal a su favor fácilmente podía aplastar al delgado chico.

 _Claro sent_ _í_ _a pena no quer_ _í_ _a que el emperador viera esa escena tan pat_ _é_ _tica._

Por estar distraído el rubio no se percató que Seijuro estaba justo detrás con una mirada psicópata en sus ojos, ardía su sangre de coraje al ver ese episodio. Indubitablemente el emperador no se quedaría quieto viendo como el mago maltrataba a la sombra indefensa frente a él.

El soberano sin pensarlo mucho tomo el primer objeto punzante que vio y se lo clavo en el hombro al bravucón con toda la brutalidad posible, demostrando así su profunda ira— Aléjate de él o te arrepentirás de esto Nash Gold…

El mago se levantó quitándose aquel objeto agudo de su costado como si nada aunque realmente le había lastimado, tiro al suelo aquel metal y se acercó enfadado al emperador dejando a Kuroko acostado en el escritorio respirando con dificultad, se advertía inocente hasta preocupado por lo que pasaría – Como viste Tetsuya es mío legalmente puedo hace lo que quiera con él cuando quiera donde quiera y ni tu ni nadie puede impedírmelo.

— ¿Crees dejare que le hagas daño? — dijo el emperador como una advertencia, con toda la gracia y realeza que le adornaban, con su poder innato.

Akashi tomo lo primero que encontró e intento golpear a ese tipo grande pero Nash termino arrebatándoselo, fue directo a pegarle pero este lo esquivo continuaron peleando, una batalla ruda cuando iban a apalear al emperador Kuroko se volvió a entrometer en su defensa pero esta vez termino siendo herido brutalmente por la fuerza la cual iba el golpe, pego en contra del capitán y los dos terminaron cayendo al suelo en un colosal choque tanto fue el impacto que jugador fantasma termino inconsciente sobre el emperador, quien en un instinto de protección lo envolvió en sus brazos para que este no impactara contra el suelo y protegerle de alguna manera con su cuerpo quedando entrenzados.

Seijuro analizo muy bien la situación. _El peque_ _ñ_ _o se someti_ _ó_ _a aquel golpe por_ _é_ _l y si bien eso era malo de alguna forma sinti_ _ó_ _satisfacci_ _ó_ _n, ya que significaba una prueba de lealtad._

 _Se hallaba enojado y herido porque pensaba que el jugador fantasma estaba con Nash, de alguna forma eso significaba un acto de felon_ _í_ _a contra la generaci_ _ó_ _n de los milagros pero ahora se daba cuenta Tetsuya se mantuvo protegi_ _é_ _ndole todo el tiempo, en su defensa incluso enfrentando con coraje al rubio sabiendo que este era m_ _á_ _s magno, poderoso y el azabache no pod_ _í_ _a enfrentarse a alguien as_ _í_ _._

 _¿_ _C_ _ó_ _mo alguien que se sacrifica de tal forma puede ser un traidor?_

 _Se encontraba algo confundido llegando a una conclusi_ _ó_ _n, era posible que ese chico de cabellos negros fuese inocente._

* * *

El corazón de Akashi empezó a latir con frenesí hasta sentir un dolor agudo como una punzada en su cabeza sabía que simbolizaba eso, su otra personalidad quería salir a flote.

Esa fuerte emoción de ira le invadía de tal manera todo su ser, el otro tipo percibió que Kuroko estaba en peligro y este se preocupaba mucho más por la invisible ser.

Una voz grito dentro de su mente– ¡Cambiar! ¡Es hora de cambiar!

— ¡No! Debo darle una lección a ese maldito, nadie se mete conmigo, nadie roba lo que me pertenece y le hace tanto daño ¿Cómo se atreve?— refunfuño Akashi

— Cambiemos, Kuroko me necesita…. — susurro de nuevo insistentemente su otra personalidad con una voz suave casi como un susurro—

Seijuro añadió— Ese es tu problema únicamente piensas en Tetsuya y no en que perderemos contra Nash Gold…

 _"No puedo perder, ganar es todo para m_ _í_ _como el aire que respiro."_

" _Me alimento del triunfo prefiero morir a verme fracasando en algo. Nuestra sangre, nuestro apellido, nuestra dignidad esta forjada de oro s_ _ó_ _lido y eso no cambiara"_

— Sabes que Kuroko…— Mientras hablaba Sei el otro tipo interrumpió abruptamente—Es nuestra debilidad, debemos erradicar el sentimiento, deshacernos de esta estúpida emoción.

 _"Ese desgraciado Nash se dio cuenta de que somos vulnerables ante ese tonto ni_ _ñ_ _o, va querer usarlo en nuestra contra para hundirnos."_

—Lo heriste más de una vez, lo apartaste de su amigo de la infancia logrando que se alejara de mí, lo hiciste competir contra sus amigos, lo obligaste a convertirse en tu títere pero yo no ambiciono hacerle más daño del que le hemos hecho, no quiero perderlo porque es lo único en mi vida verdadero, lo que me mantiene sobre la tierra… Kuroko ha cambiado mi forma de ser, el hizo darme cuenta ganar no lo es todo, por ese chico soy una mejor persona, ha llenado de luz mi alma vacía…. Nos aceptó tal y como éramos, nos perdonó todo aquel arrebato, nos sonrió, nos hizo sentir de nuevo esta calidez la cual creíamos perdida, la felicidad que se había esfumado con la muerte de nuestra madre regreso gracias a ese ser el cual siempre me sorprende y supera mis expectativas— Suspiro—

— Sabes, tus prioridades siempre han estado mal por eso eres un perdedor y me necesitas a mí para hacer el trabajo sucio, sin mi padre ya nos habría mandado a un internado…- respondió Seijuro-

La voz siguió diciendo— Llegara el momento donde nuestras personalidades se fusionen así que no olvides ambos somos Akashi y nuestra prioridad es kuroko, no renunciare a él… Nunca renunciare aunque tú no quieras pelear yo lo hare, yo tomare posesión de este cuerpo por él.

 _"Debes saber que no perder_ _í_ _a si se trata de Kuroko porque es lo m_ _á_ _s importante para m_ _í_ _, en mi vida…."_

Seijuro agrego— Recuerdo cuando lo vi por primera vez, al percibí su aroma supe era diferente a los demás, es raro encontrar a una persona la cual me resulte tan fascinante y por irónico que pueda parecer lo que digo no sé cómo un ser invisible, sin presencia es capaz de volverse tan atrayente, su aura es cautivadora y extraña, entiendo porque te vuelves idiota si se trata de él.

— El invisible niño hace que lata nuestro corazón de hielo aun cuando no creíamos tener sentimientos, aun cuando después de la muerte de nuestra madre perdimos toda emoción y fuimos arrastrados por el dolor. – Agrego Sei-

— Pensaste en escapar de la presión y el sufrimiento por eso me dejaste controlar este cuerpo, me dedique a la lograr la perfección hacer lo que padre decía de esa manera lograríamos olvidar el dolor, ganar el respeto y su cariño pero al final solamente hubo vacío al menos la sonrisa de ese chico te hacía sentir mejor quizás después de todo a mí también me hizo feliz.

El otro tipo más amable añadió – Verlo practicando todo el día sin descanso me hacía preguntarme ¿Que lo impulsaba a seguir adelante? No lo se esforzaba por una obligación como nosotros a veces lo hacemos para hacer a nuestro padre orgulloso sino por la pasión aun cuando era malo, caía y vomitaba podía al verle abrigar su juego dentro de mis venas, esa adrenalina me hacía desear, vivir, soñar y es el único que nos hace sentir de esa forma como si pudiéramos ser libres, como si pudiéramos volar.

— Por Tetsuya ser el único que pudo colarse entre nuestra piel, marcado nuestra alma y destino al encontrarnos es especial para un Akashi por eso te doy unos minutos pero no seas cariñoso puedo sentir eso es bastante molesto y repugnante.- dijo el hombre más agresivo

* * *

Cuando Akashi abrió sus ojos ya no tenía la heterocromía eso significaba que su verdadera personalidad había regresado a su cuerpo.

Apaciblemente acuno al pequeño entre sus brazos, apartando el cabello con sus dedos de manera delicada y abrazándole con ternura cuchicheo– Lo siento Kuroko, todo esto es mi culpa. Seijuro te quiere pero no sabe cómo expresarlo y te lastimo, siempre te lastima, te aparta de mí… Nunca me voy a perdonar por dejar que te hiciera daño por permitir que alguien osara a tocarte.

 _El fantasma estaba desmayado, cuando dorm_ _í_ _a daba la impresi_ _ó_ _n de ser un_ _á_ _ngel tan fr_ _á_ _gil y sublime._

El joven continúo estrechándole entre sus brazos con afecto, verificando este estuviese bien con gran preocupación.

Nash se dio cuenta del indudable cambio Akashi paso de ser un sujeto rudo a un hombre sensitivo– Así que tú eres la otra personalidad, la que no tiene carácter

 _Este hombre era diferente, era apacible, era compasivo con el pr_ _ó_ _jimo y prefer_ _í_ _a ser pacifico todo lo contrario a emperador._

Sei pregunto directamente— ¿Por qué le haces daño?

— Eso no te importa— respondió el rubio siendo grosero—

— Sabes bien que nos importa, me concierne todo lo que tiene que ver con Kuroko — respondió con certeza—

— No tiene nada que ver contigo, mi problema es con tu otra desagradable personalidad ¡Has que vuelva!— ordeno Nash

El hombre con paciencia razono— Si querías destruir a Seijuro no tenías razón para usar a una persona inocente ¿Por qué utilizar a Kuroko en tus planes malvados? ¿Por qué colocarlo en el centro de esta disputa como un botín de guerra o un premio? Entre las sombras vi su brillo, su calidez me atrapo, puedes notar tiene un corazón puro no quiero que le hagas daño por este ridículo juego sin sentido, no puedes tratarlo como un objeto él tiene mucho más valor que eso, no merece ese trato mucho menos que un tipo como tu pretenda corromperlo.

 _"Quiz_ _á_ _s Tetsuya sea mi bot_ _í_ _n de guerra_ _¿_ _Eso quiere decir que he ganado?"_

— ¿Qué estarías dispuesto hacer por el ángel? ¿Irías al mismo infierno por salvarlo? Tanto valor tiene para ti…— pregunto el mago con curiosidad—

El capitán respondió sin titubear — Haría cualquier cosa por él.

— No solo tú quieres a Tetsuya, tu otra desquiciada personalidad también lo hace de la misma forma que los demás monos arcoíris… Es tan fácil para ese enano destruirlos a todos, ni siquiera se da cuenta del poder que tiene— Replico descuidadamente el mago.

 _El emperador supo de inmediato sobre el plan del peligroso rubio de emplear a la sombra para un trastornado prop_ _ó_ _sito sin embargo no pod_ _í_ _a criticarlo cuando Seijuro hab_ _í_ _a hecho lo mismo desde el principio usando al jugador fantasma en sus planes como un pe_ _ó_ _n en un juego retorcido pero a diferencia del mago, con ellos hab_ _í_ _a un sentimiento de por medio en todo aquello tal vez al principio solamente fue un juego pero termino siendo algo m_ _á_ _s. Las dos personalidades de Akashi terminaron apreciando al adolecente no sab_ _í_ _an c_ _ó_ _mo ni cu_ _á_ _ndo paso pero al pasar el tiempo la sombra se hab_ _í_ _a logrado infiltrar en su coraz_ _ó_ _n y por ende no dejar_ _í_ _a que le hicieran ning_ _ú_ _n da_ _ñ_ _o mucho menos ese extranjero infame._

Sei añadió— No será tan fácil tenerlo…No será posible corromper un alma pura cuando es inocente, no te saldrás con la tuya Nash Gold Jr

Decir eso incentivaba la competitividad del rubio casi como un duelo que hace subir la adrenalina— ¿Piensas que no podre? Espera y veras niño bueno… Ahora déjame hablar con el otro tipo tengo asuntos pendientes con él que no te conciernen- Dijo Nash aburrido de esa personalidad apacible y aburrida que fácilmente podría lograr recuperar a la sombra.

Akashi apretó al inconsciente adolecente atrayéndolo a sus brazos— Me quedare con Kuroko, no dejare que lo lastimes nunca más.

Nash grito— Dije que quiero hablar…

— Si me necesita permaneceré a su lado, tú no puedes detenerme— le enfrento sin usar la violencia pero de forma contundente.

 _El mago viendo que el astuto no iba a obedecer tomo medidas dr_ _á_ _sticas, agarro al pobre chico desmayado quit_ _á_ _ndoselo de los brazos del otro hombre quien lo miro con enfadado._

— Tengo una idea de cómo charlar con tu otra detestable personalidad— Sonrió ante la idea que había cruzado por su mente para hacer enojar a Akashi.

Al estar de pie le resultaba más difícil tomar al jugador fantasma posiblemente era mejor sentarse pero quería que el emperador viera en primera fila lo que iba hacer. No perdió el tiempo, movió la cabeza de la sombra para un lado y le sostuvo con rudeza para luego morder con fuerza su cuello, insertando los dientes en la piel de porcelana que poseía Kuroko, quien gimió de dolor, su cara dormida aun reflejaba el suplicio por aquella agresión inclusive la sangre empezó a salir de la herida manchando la palidez y la ropa de color carmesí.

 _Hacia ese acto riguroso algo expl_ _í_ _citamente repugnante para enojar Akashi y as_ _í_ _hablar con la personalidad que quer_ _í_ _a destruir no el bueno sino al del car_ _á_ _cter agresivo._

 _Sei era m_ _á_ _s peligroso puesto pod_ _í_ _a recuperar a la sombra porque no ten_ _í_ _a miedo de expresar su sentir por lo tanto era capaz de dejar el orgullo atr_ _á_ _s para recuperar a la sombra mientras con Seijuro era m_ _á_ _s f_ _á_ _cil lograr sus planes._

Nash advirtió su plan había funcionado, el emperador estaba rojo de la ira así que se lamio sus labios percibiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre del pequeño inconsciente que se encontraba aun en sus brazos destilando— No suelo hacer esto seguido solo marco a mis amantes pero Tetsuya es como ellas, solamente las uso para mi placer

Akashi temblaba de furia regresando su ojo de color dorado lo que significaba que Seijuro estaba de vuelta– Maldito desgraciado.

El rubio tranquilo añadió— Eso te hizo volver, fue más fácil de lo que imaginaba.

Nash acostó a su inocente victima en el sillón poniéndole su abrigo, este estaba profundamente dormido aunque le iba quedar la marca del mordisco fresco cuando despertara, se notaban los dientes y moretones que el mago le dejaba.

— Bien ahora no tenemos interrupciones podemos hablar en serio, puedes sentarte.- Replico el mago.

 _Akashi se qued_ _ó_ _de pie sin obedecer, nunca har_ _í_ _a lo que ese sujeto pidiese, se encontraba furioso pero no dijo nada m_ _á_ _s, iba a mantenerse en control, no caer_ _í_ _a en los juegos de Nash._

— Piensas que el jugador fantasma te ha traicionado por eso hiciese esa escena ridícula, una rabieta de niñito mimado, caprichoso cuando le quitan su juguete favorito. Le dijiste cosas terribles que no sentías para lastimarlo, creíste fue desleal después de todo se fue conmigo al equipo rival….- dijo el mago relatando los hechos.

— No me siento así realmente no me importa… Sei es el que quiere y se desvive por ese chico a mí me da igual—volvió a mentir descaradamente sabía que su otra personalidad era la sentimental de igual forma le afectaba a él por ser la misma persona.

— Usas esa manera de defensa a tu favor pero no me engañas no es solo "Sei" quien se preocupa y se desvive me atrevo afirmar que tú eres más posesivo que el otro tipo quizás hasta sientas celos ¿no? Tetsuya parece querer más a tu homologo que a ti– chasqueó-

 _Akashi se molest_ _ó_ _quiz_ _á_ _s en cierto modo era verdad lo que dec_ _í_ _a Nash con gran convicci_ _ó_ _n._

–Pero tengo una buena noticia para ti, mi pequeña mascota nunca te traiciono todo lo contrario… –se rio burlonamente–

— ¿De qué estás hablando?— Dijo confundido el emperador.

Nash dejo la carpeta con el archivo médico del jugador fantasma para que este la mirara – No dejare que pidas disculpas, te has comportado mal con el enano…. Dijiste esas tonterías para no salir lastimado pero Tetsuya no lo sabe, el piensa que lo odias porque lo rechazaste como si tuviese la peste además expresaste todas esas cosas malas que le hicieron llorar…No es lindo el pequeño se sacrifica por ti y tú te portas de esa forma mejor para mi claro está.

 _El emperador al fin descubri_ _ó_ _todo, hab_ _í_ _a ca_ _í_ _do directo en la trampa, el rubio planeo toda aquella treta para que el jugador fantasma pensara mal y eso har_ _í_ _a a Nash ganar._

 _Kuroko estaba mal y hasta ahora se daba cuenta, demasiado tarde para hacer algo._

 _¿_ _Por qu_ _é_ _no pudo advertir que el chico se encontraba en tan p_ _é_ _simo estado?_

 _Debi_ _ó_ _caer en cuenta hab_ _í_ _a se_ _ñ_ _ales, evidencias claras por la manera en que caminaba, lo lento que jugaba, esa mirada llena de tristeza, lo distra_ _í_ _do y torpe que hab_ _í_ _a actuado._

 _Algo pasaba, se notaba._

 _Todo eso era demasiado para_ _é_ _l._

Akashi no comprendía como era posible que la sombra no le hubiese ocultado algo tan grave— Si esto es verdad ¿Por qué no me dijo?

— Se sacrificó por usted idiotas, que se yo el amor es estúpido…Volviendo a los hechos cometiste un error ahora Tetsuya es mío y todo gracias a ti, debería agradecértelo si te hubieras enterado antes de que el chico estaba roto no estaría conmigo incluso podría crear un arma que te destruya me diste las herramientas será como una autodestrucción.- Dijo el mago-

 _"Te dije hace ya tiempo que te arrebatar_ _í_ _a algo que amaras y despu_ _é_ _s de varios a_ _ñ_ _os encontr_ _é_ _lo que tanto buscaba."_

 _"Esto solo el inicio logare que Tetsuya te trate con desprecio e indiferencia."_

— Como si pudieras hacer eso- dijo Akashi casi burlándose de la idea-

— Cuando lo tuviste en tus manos pudiste hacer de él un arma sin sentimientos, un frio arsenal pero no hiciste, no quisiste cambiarlo porque la otra personalidad y tú se encariñaron con el niño lindo ¡Que conmovedores! Admite te gusta tal y como es por eso no interviniste, lo viste crecer de largo sin modificar su esencia del todo pero yo no soy como tú me encargare de ese enano, no tendré miedo del poder que pueda tener…

 _"Cuando el_ _á_ _ngel se convierta en demonio va ser tu peor pesadilla, esa ser_ _á_ _mi venganza"_

— Él no va a cambiar, nunca va a odiarme, no vas a salirte con la tuya – agrego Akashi con bastante seguridad, convencido de eso.

Nash se carcajeo— No puedes hacer nada, yo gane en este juego

 _Perder, perder era algo que no estaba en el vocabulario de Akashi._

Insinuar que había perdido en ese juego era como un insulto grave a su orgullo— Con juegos sucios eso no es ganar, no dejare que te lo lleves así como así

Nash tenía todo planeado— Bien te daré una oportunidad de recuperar al zafiro… Cuando acabe el contrato entre unos cuantos años Tetsuya decidirá de qué lado quiere estar, si conmigo o con ustedes la generación de los monos arcoíris y lo dejare ir si te prefiere a ti, sin trampas sin embargo me doy cuenta no eres nadie, en este momento no puedes combatir por él, no tienes ningún poder, eres un niño caprichoso con el dinero de su padre, es imposible que puedes luchar o arrebatarme a Tetsuya.

Akashi no soportaba la idea de fracasar en algo aun peor perder a una persona que apreciaba por no ser capaz— Pero tendré poder, tomare las empresas de mi padre, te quitare a Tetsuya de tus sucias manos aunque sea lo último que haga en la vida, ese va ser mi propósito…. Yo nunca pierdo y no lo hare, no vas a ganar pagaras la osadía de tocar lo que es mío.

 _Esas palabras eran las que Nash quer_ _í_ _a escuchar despu_ _é_ _s de todo_ Masaomi _le dar_ _í_ _a dinero por convencer a Akashi de regresar a tomar el control de la empresa y de paso alejarlo de la sombra._

 _Sab_ _í_ _a que usando al azabache conseguir_ _í_ _a persuadir al emperador._

— Este es un juego y yo saldré vencedor. El ya no te pertenece hare del pequeño niño un hombre, hare que su corazón se llene de odio, hare que se convierta en un arma destructiva, hare todo lo que tú no te atreviste hacer con él.- Replico Nash-

Akashi sabía que en el fondo el jugador fantasma no iba a caer ante la manipulación de ese hombre infame— Dices eso porque no conoces a Tetsuya como yo lo hago, ese chico es mi mayor creación era apenas un lienzo blanco cuando lo descubrí e hice una sublime obra de arte con él.

 _Tal vez era verdad que Kuroko llego a ser el jugador fantasma porque Akashi vio en el potencial y poder, le permiti_ _ó_ _desarrollarse pero Nash har_ _í_ _a mucho m_ _á_ _s, lo entrenar_ _í_ _a para convertirse en una persona diferente, el arma que todos los equipos desean pero no son suficientemente valientes como para tomar el riesgo de tener._

— Por eso es peor para ti, te robe la obra de arte más valiosa de todas la manchare de negro, arruinado tu creación y no será fácil para ti si deseas recuperarla… Puede que ahora él te prefiera, el prefiere a la generación de los milagros pero entre unos años ¿Sera así? El amor que tiene lo hare borrar y sustituir por el dolor que llegara a la venganza para terminar en el aborrecimiento hacia ustedes- Dijo Nash pensando en el futuro, en sus manos la sombra cambiaria, se volvería la misma oscuridad.

Akashi lo amenazo directamente— Me hare poderoso créeme que puedes ganar la batalla pero no la guerra. Esto solo es el inicio Nash Gold me vengare de ti, no descansare hasta recuperar a Tetsuya.

— Esta no es tu decisión, cometiste un error, caíste en mi trampa ahora él cree que lo usaste, que jugaste con sus sentimientos, eso da puntos a mi favor... Después de que el contrato expire, el escogerá donde quiera quedarse y no será contigo, esa es mi victoria en ese momento sabrás que fracasaste, perdiste ante mí y yo me quedare con tu precioso jugador preferido como el botín de guerra que es.

— ¡Estás loco! ¿Crees que tus ridículos planes funcionen? ¿Qué tratas de lograr?- pregunto el capitán.

— El amor es una debilidad Seijuro, la generación de los milagros perecerá ante mí. Quiero que sientas como tu hermosa creación sea usada en tu contra y te destruirá quien más quieres. – Dijo saboreando ese momento-

 _"Ese chico es especial_ _¿_ _no? te diste cuenta desde la primera vez que pusiste los ojos en_ _é_ _l, lo usaste como un objeto pero en el proceso terminaste por apegarte encaprich_ _á_ _ndote, confiabas tanto para revelarle tus secretos siempre fue ese peque_ _ñ_ _o tu mayor debilidad_ _¿_ _C_ _ó_ _mo pudiste ser tan idiota? Dejarse llevar por el sentimiento que se vuelve contra ti y destruye."_

 _"Kuroko era tu perfecta obra de arte, la obra de Akashi sin embargo fracasaste al dejar que la robara, invertiste tanto, no te diste cuenta que ca_ _í_ _as en los profundos ojos celestes e inocentes de la ingenua criatura ex_ _ó_ _tica."_

"Era tu creación como un experimento le diste alas para que volara y luego quisiste córtalas para que no se separara de ti" _"Que ego_ _í_ _sta fuiste, a pesar de tu lucha por_ _é_ _l ahora est_ _á_ _en mi jaula, es mi prisionero lo que te pertenec_ _í_ _a ahora es m_ _í_ _o. Descubr_ _í_ _tu diamante, tu tesoro lo robe_ _¿_ _Qu_ _é_ _har_ _á_ _s al respecto?"_

Akashi estaba realmente enojado y camino a la salida – Si es por Tetsuya jugare este absurdo juego infantil de todos modos no voy a perder. Esta es la guerra te juro que voy a destruirte, seré un hombre poderoso me preparare para arrebatarte lo que me quitaste, lo que por derecho me pertenece, no renunciare a Kuroko Tetsuya ¡Escuchaste!

 _"Ganare si se trata de_ _é_ _l"_

— Esta bien esperare ese momento con ansias por cierto puedes quedarte invite al resto de la generación de los milagros a la fiesta, será divertido como descubren la verdad – Dijo Nash de forma irónica y burlesca

— ¿Crees que nos has vencido? Este solo es el principio….

—Seijuro has perdido fácilmente pero espero un oponente fuerte para la próxima. Me llevare al pequeño conmigo lo traeré dentro de varios años cuando se recupere y después el decidirá con quien se queda, es simple sin tramas que gane el mejor. Esta es la apuesta en nuestro juego de ajedrez todo o nada.

 _"El que gana tiene el bot_ _í_ _n y el que pierde la humillaci_ _ó_ _n."_

Akashi no respondió aunque su respuesta resultaba obvia lucharía a muerte con ese tipo con tal de recuperar a la sombra.

Se fue azotando la puerta con gran coraje.

 _Se sent_ _í_ _a culpable y de cierta forma hab_ _í_ _a arruinado todo, lo peor es que cay_ _ó_ _directo en la trampa; Nash hab_ _í_ _a planeado perfectamente esa treta para dejarlo en una mala posici_ _ó_ _n._

Akashi golpeo la pared enojado — ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas mal Tetsuya? Maldición debí saberlo ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? Ahora es tarde…

"Dije todo aquello ni siquiera lo sentía por coraje, para lastimarlo y yo soy el que está mal"

"Lo he perdido"

"He perdido a Tetsuya" No sabía porque ese pensar le afectaba de tal manera ¿Por qué razón dolía tanto?

Era ese dolor sórdido el mismo de cuando murió su madre, el sentimiento al perder es aún más penetrante y angustiante…

La voz de su otra personalidad respondió— Es tu culpa no debiste decir esas cosas… Lo heriste, viste su expresión ¿Por qué siempre le haces daño?

"Heriste a Kuroko de nuevo como tantas veces lo has hecho mientras ese chico sigue a nuestro lado, nos acepta, nos perdona… No lo valoras Seijuro"

"Parece que quisieras ahuyentarlo de mi persona, no puedo perdonarte por eso mucho menos que lo hayas dejado ir"

"Nash nos lo arrebato y lo dejaste hacerlo"

Seijuro respondió— ¡Cállate! No necesito que me lo recuerden.

— Lo recuperaremos, debes recuperarlo no puede quedarse con Nash Gold él va romper, va a destruir- replico Sei-

El otro hombre contesto sabíendo bien que estaba con las manos atadas — ¿Crees que no lo sé? Pero no podemos hacer nada por ahora, el contrato es legal.

— Tenemos mucho tiempo para planear como quietarle de las garras de ese hombre a nuestro Kuroko

 _Se preparar_ _í_ _a estudiar_ _í_ _a, tomar_ _í_ _a las empresas de su padre tendr_ _í_ _a tanto poder el suficiente para cuando llegara el momento har_ _í_ _a pagar a ese hombre cruel por enga_ _ñ_ _arlo y arribarle de su lado a la peque_ _ñ_ _a sombra._

— No quiero aliarme con un fracasado como tu pero si es por Tetsuya

Sei completo— Si es por Kuroko, iríamos al mismo infierno para salvarlo.

— Si fuera preciso, no soy sentimental pero no soporto perder y no lo hare menos cuando la apuesta es tan grande.

* * *

 **¡** **Saludos!**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, cada vez que escriben me impulsan a ser mejor.**

 **Feliz a** **ñ** **o nuevo**

* * *

 _Disculpen las faltas de ortograf_ _í_ _a._

 _Oreshi - Sei_

 _Bokushi - Seijuro._

* * *

 **Emy:** No iba hacer una historia paralela Au pero creo debería porque es importante explicar porque Kuroko es físicamente igual a Elizabeth y lo que paso con ella afecta tanto esta historia, por ahora lo dejare como un misterio para que tomen sus propias conclusiones.

Nash no puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana incluso para volverse más comprensible llevaría un proceso, su forma de ser dominante.

 **Cata:** Espero que esto tenga la acción que esperaba no sé si cumpla sus expectativas. Lo siento si he creado alguna confusión soy algo elocuente a veces xD Si la otra página ya voy al día por si prefiere leerlo de allí.

Espero terminarlo nunca he dejado algo sin final aunque me tarde mucho no lo tiro todo por la borda porque invertí tiempo en ello, sé que si uno pierde la inspiración se convierte en algo malo y por eso muchos no terminan o por falta de tiempo.

 **Inochan- Uchiha:** En algún momento pondré algo…

Nash no le importa nada, ni nadie pero ahora esta Kuroko en su vida y eso cambia las cosas, no es fácil para él no sabe bien que hacer, no sabe cómo ser una buena persona o actuar con cariño por así decirlo.

 **Sakuyuri-chan:** De hecho si no hubiera sido Nijimura, Nash llegaría a tiempo en su defensa, no sería tan cruel.

Nash/Kuroko es como una relación de amor y odio en su máximo esplendor tipo la bella y la bestia cuando se conocieron xD

Papá de Akashi es bastante malvado, la Kisaki no sedai pronto se entera por ahora Seijuro es el que está frustrado porque Nash les gano esta vez, no pueden hacer nada por ahora pero Akashi tiene el lema de nunca perder.

 **Naomi:** Si es shonen-ai así que habrá algo de ambiente casi romántico no me concentro tanto porque me gusta más el drama pero si ustedes quieren yo hare alguna escena más adelante cuando tenga la trama establecida. Kuroko es cotizado por los caza recompensas aunque como no tiene mucha presencia es difícil de capturar y se desahogó más porque estaba ebrio pero el sí confía en Nijimura.

 **Kurosuke- kun:** Tendrán su rencuentro Kagami incluye mucho en Kuroko de manera positiva o negativa todo lo que Taiga hace termina afectando a Tetsu.

Taiga tiene sus razones para ignorar y la indiferencia ¿Cuáles cree que sean? De igual forma el contrato solo impide que la generación de los milagros se acerque a Kuroko y Kagami no es de la Kisaki

Con respecto a que son demasiado jóvenes es porque es una tipo banda juvenil solo reclutan a personas con cierta edad, ganan dinero haciendo cosas ilícitas y en parte son caza recompensas para ser un espía allí debe ser alguien joven casi adolecente o no serían aceptados. Nijimura fue a buscar a Haizaki y trata de proteger a Kuroko.

 ** _Peluchito24:_** Es difícil sorprenderle, es una batalla muy reñida. Nash es un combatiente muy fuerte, se enfrenta a todos sin dudar y es algo tramposo también.

Considero igual que Nash es más malo pero me gustaría poner Haizaki como antagonista sádico por decirlo así a diferencia de Nash que es calculador y astuto puedo ponerlo agresivo, se domina menos aunque ambos tienen su lado bueno.

 **Aiwo175:** Merecía más que eso Jason.

Al mejor estilo de una telenovela xD

Quizás más adelante como ve esto tiene estilo shonen-ai.

 **Kou:** Clases con Nash-sempai, si es todo un casanova. Me alegro que le haya dado una oportunidad a esta historia, aún falta desarrollar más lo sé pero voy poco a poco.

Quizás si haya algo misterioso no sé si considerarlo sobrenatural pero no se preocupe no voy a poner poderes.

Bueno de seguro más adelante puedo hacer algo así por ahora estoy centrándome en exponer el trama.

 **Jobel:** De hecho si van tras él como es sin presencia se vuelve difícil atraparlo más por esta con Nash que tiene cierto poder.

Pero bueno en cuanto a la edad había dicho que Kuroko tenía 17, los demás tienen 18 solo Nijimura y Nash son mayores de edad.

 **Guest:** Gracias por comentar y disculpe por la tardanza.


	16. Requisitos

**Capítulo 16: Requisitos.**

* * *

El mago estaba totalmente satisfecho porque su plan iba saliendo a la perfección muy pronto alcanzaría su ansiada venganza, era un oportunista sin remedio al realizar una estrategia de tal calibre contra sus jurados enemigos.

Había enviado aquel mensaje de texto al resto de los prodigios, no tenía ninguna duda estos vendrían corriendo como la primera vez que se encontraron cuando agredió al jugador fantasma, al tratarse del peli azul la generación de los milagros respondería con coraje y eso bien lo sabía desde el principio por ende mantenía cierto sigilo en cada paso.

Si el emperador se enfadó al enterarse de la indudable verdad los demás arderían, la ira acabaría con ellos por eso debía tener mucho cuidado puesto las cosas podían salirse de control por ejemplo no planeaba herir a Kuroko de hecho pretendía utilizarlo para que este les expresara la realidad de la situación a las viejas camaradas y ver esas caras despavoridas no obstante ahora el adolescente se encontraba desmayado en el sofá con un poco de sangre destilando por la mordida provocada en su delicada piel.

Nash se acercó lentamente al joven inconsciente y lo miro fijamente no pudo evitar acariciar su mejilla pálida al hacer eso recordaba a su amor perdido, la muerte le separo de ella tan rápido y ese suceso le genero un sufrimiento muy grande que nunca llegó a superar e inclusive por la pérdida cambio su forma de ser, se hizo más amargado, infeliz y agresivo, como si no le importara nada en la vida.

 _Las personas más peligrosas son las que no tienen nada que perder._

 _Al verlo tan inocente siguió pensando en la dulce mujer que se robó su corazón ¿Por qué siempre que miraba a Tetsuya le dolía? ¿Por qué tenían que parecerse tanto a ella?_

 _Daba la impresión de que ese entorno cruel en el cual vivía se trataba de un castigo del cielo por lo malo que había sido en la vida quizás el mismo karma le abofeteaba._

– Así es pequeño mocoso no quería hacerte daño pero no me quedo otra opción, me desobedeciste al defender a Seijuro y no puedo permitir que vuelvas a revelarte hacia mí persona. Si te atreves a irte a su lado estarías en mi contra y no temo a destruirte si debo hacerlo. — susurro como si el ser invisible pudiese escucharlo.

 _"Si pretendo educarte debe ser de forma contundente y no me importa romperte como un diamante en bruto hasta que brilles."_

El mago tomo entre sus brazos ese frágil cuerpo roto del sillón y lo acostó en la cama— Muy pronto vendrán los demás, apenas reciban mi mensaje correrán para verte y salvarte como si fueras su princesa – se burló—Actuaste tan malcriado no puedo dejar que salgas de aquí o irías corriendo a sus brazos como lo hiciese con tu querido emperador.

El rubio distinguió que por su cama habían unas esposas probablemente las había usado en algún juego sádico o algo por el estilo– Oh parece que la chica de la última vez me dejo un recuerdo de la noche salvaje.

Tomo las esposas entre sus manos y la idea surgió en su mente. Se las puso a Kuroko, de esa forma lo termino amarrando fácilmente a la cama y el chico no escaparía – Bien así no iras corriendo tras los monos.

Se quitó la corbata que traía de forma sensual, se la puso en los ojos al azabache y algo en la boca también para amordazarle, no era problema para el magnate dado que solía hacer ese tipo de cosas excéntricas con sus amantes – No podrás moverte, gritar ni ver donde estas…De esa manera no me molestaras más demostrando el sacrificio estúpido hacia esos tontos.

 _Luego se levantó de donde se sentaba aún le dolía un poco su hombro ya que Akashi le había lastimado sin embargo podía resistir una pequeña herida, no era un hombre débil todo lo contrario soportaba toda clase de dolor._

Observo al pobre chico completamente amarrado, era imposible salirse de esa ligadura al menos eso creía… El astuto hombre analizo si era realmente necesario mantenerlo encadenado dado que se encontraba en mal estado de salud podría verse afectado el ser tratado de esa forma brutal pero al final llego a la conclusión de que no ambicionaba echar a perder sus planes, si el mocoso empezaba a mostrarse renuente a obedecer sus órdenes era capaz de irse del lado "Generación de los milagros" y pretendía mantenerlo en el sector "Nash Gold jr"

Kuroko había mostrado valentía enfrentándose a una persona supuestamente superior físicamente por defender a su capitán a pesar de que este había dicho mentiras para lastimarle, si le daba alas a ese niño podía volverse en su contra perfectamente y correspondía evitar esa situación a como diera lugar.

Al advertir aquel pequeño niño soñando como la "bella durmiente" Agarro el celular para tomar algunas fotografías, abrió un poco la camisa del adolecente para resaltar el mordisco que le había dado— Esto será útil, quizás pueda chantajearlo más adelante o le mandare esto a los monos arcoíris— se rio imaginando la reacción que tendrían al ver esas imágenes donde el chico estaba tan expuesto y vulnerable probablemente estos enloquecerían.

* * *

Mientras tanto el ojo de halcón trasporto a Midorima hasta la residencia del enemigo — ¿Estás seguro que es aquí? Wow ese lugar es enorme y mira esos autos deben costar una fortuna.

Shintarou miro su celular para revisar el mensaje extraño que un misterioso personaje había enviado desde el número del jugador fantasma— Según mis coordenadas este es el lugar.

— ¿Aquí se encuentra Kuroko-kun? Debe ser una broma no entiendo porque razón vendría a un territorio tan alejado o te enviaría ese texto tan raro… — Pensó en voz alta el otro hombre.

 _Tetsuya se encontraba dentro de esa residencia lo tenía en cuenta. Akashi le había hablado sobre el mensaje chocante enviado supuestamente por el jugador fantasma y el perspicaz capitán afirmo haber hablado con Atsushi también para saber que estaba pasando exactamente y después de realizar una exhaustiva investigación llegaron a una conclusión, el mago se mantenía tramando perversidades en contra de ellos, ese podría ser un ardid pero debían arriesgarse por recuperar a la sombra._

En definitiva el dilema se trataba de una cosa seria, no era una simple broma más bien parecía una situación grave y debían averiguar más sobre el asunto de ese modo poder hacer algo al respecto— Es la residencia de Nash Gold Jr, al parecer alguien invito a todos los de la Kiseki no sedai con el celular de Kuroko a venir aquí por él… Nos están esperando no sé qué quiere ese tipo pero es importante de lo contrario nunca se hubiese comunicado con nosotros.

— ¿Crees que lo secuestro o quizás es una trampa? Eso pasa seguido en las películas luego deberemos rescatarlo del villano que lo tiene aprisionado en su castillo de hielo— Agrego Takao imaginado ese escenario en su mente como si fuese un cuento de hadas o ciencia ficción.

— Esta no es una película sino la vida real, un secuestro es un crimen. Ahora dame mi conejo de la suerte. — dijo monótonamente el peli verde.

— Sabes no soy tu esclavo nada te cuesta decir "por favor" de vez en cuando…— agrego el ojo de halcón con fastidio.

— ¿Lo trajiste?— exigió—

Takao busco un esponjoso conejo con orejas tiernas y se lo entrego— Aquí está, es tu peluche de la suerte ahora me debes porque yo siempre te estoy comprando cosas y tú nunca me das nada.

— Creo que necesitare mucha suerte, ese Gold no planea nada bueno, puedes esperarme afuera – Dijo Midorima ignorando las palabras que había dicho el otro sujeto.

El azabache de ojos azules pregunto — ¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo?

— Ya hablamos sobre esto ¡Quédate aquí!…. Gold es peligroso, si mando un mensaje únicamente a los miembros la generación de los milagros es porque espera que vayamos solos. — Señaló Midorima de forma estoica sabía que Nash se traía algo entre manos y no era bueno, eso era alarmante.

— Pero Shin-chan… — replico Kazunari con un tono bastante infantil insistiendo como un niño mimado.

El astuto hombre de pelo verde suspiro cansado de aquella insistencia — Pero nada…

— Bien, si no quieres mi compañía me voy de aquí…Ahora recuerdo, le dije a Miyaji que entrenaríamos en el parque. — Agrego molesto porque codiciaba rescatar a la sombra como todo protagonista o héroe de una película de espías o algo así.

 _Salvaguardar a Kuroko de las "garras del mal" era lo que deseaba hacer._

 _"¡Que injusto!" La generación de los milagros era un grupo a menudo muy unido, como una familia algo disfuncional en Teiko para volverse más sólida cuando Seirin gano el torneo y a menudo no dejaban entrar completamente a las persona en su órbita._

— No, espérame afuera – replico Shintarou dirigiéndose a la gran mansión.

Kazunari terminaría haciéndole caso al final de cuentas— A veces creo que me ves como tu sirviente.

— Regresare pronto, por favor puedes esperarme— alzo la mano con los dedos vendados en señal de despedida.

El ojo de halcón le saco la lengua— Ni siquiera me escuchas, te esperare únicamente porque dijiste "por favor". Estos tsunderes que les cuesta tanto expresar sus sentimientos, si son molestos.

— Escuche eso, por cierto deja de decirme así— dijo con una voz rotunda de advertencia.

Takao se carcajeo por haberlo hecho enojar— Paso más tarde, verifica que Kuroko-kun se encuentre bien… Sé que es importante para ti, eso lo hace importante para mí también. Puedes enviarme un mensaje cuando termines— le guiño antes de marcharse—

Shintarou volvió su mirada a la mansión como la puerta estaba abierta decidió ingresar cuando recorría el sitio advirtió un pequeño objeto tirado en un rincón, se sorprendió al reconocer el regalo que le dio al jugador fantasma en su cumpleaños hace un año o dos, era el objeto de la suerte para acuario en ese entonces.

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí tirado?

Solamente existía una respuesta a esa pregunta, la sombra había estado en ese lugar y de seguro se le cayó al momento de pasar por ahí, tomo el pequeño patito del suelo y se sintió preocupado por eso, ese era un presagio de mala suerte debía devolverlo al dueño original sin embargo primero necesitaba saber dónde estaba Kuroko y asegurarse de que este se encontrara en buen estado, no confiaba en Nash.

Guiándose por el ruido, camino hasta entrar al salón principal donde los demás prodigios ya se hallaban sentados cómodamente. Aomine comiendo, Kise se mostraba inquieto y Atsushi en el área de los postres como de costumbre.

Al parecer todos habían recibido el mensaje y habían llegado a la hora pactada excepto Akashi, lo cual era inaudito y raro puesto que si se trataba de Kuroko estaba seguro el emperador sería el primero en aparecer. ¿Por qué no había llegado?

— Algo no está bien, el horóscopo lo predijo – sintió un mal presentimiento.

* * *

Nash se mantenía dentro del cuarto cuando el mayordomo toco su puerta para advertirle– Disculpe la intromisión señor, los invitados le están esperando.

El mago asistió dándole la última mirada al inconsciente muchacho el cual reposaba en su cama – No pensé que me traerías tantos problemas pequeño Dork pero vale la pena con tal de ver arruinados a esos monos sin valor.

Cerro la puerta para irse directo al lugar donde se encontraban todos los miembros de la generación de los milagros a expresión del capitán, había un ambiente tenso puesto que ellos estaban allí por el jugador fantasma y no se irían sin él.

El rubio le incumbía ser perspicaz en la manera de tratar con esos fenómenos, ese era el inicio del plan perfecto para la dulce venganza, únicamente unos años bastaban para que Kuroko se convirtiera en su arsenal y por ende no lo arruinaría todo por algo tan simple como un descuido, seria cauteloso de ahora en adelante.

El imponente magnate entro en la sala con gran presencia y carácter— ¡Bienvenidos! Me alegra ver que todos recibieron mi invitación.

 _Aomine era una bomba de tiempo la cual estallaría en cualquier momento incluso intento darle un golpe a la primera… No se estaba dominando, no era un tipo de tener control de sí mismo más cuando se trataba de algo tan significativo para él como su sombra._

— ¿Qué hiciste con Tetsu?— Exigió una respuesta a gritos.

Midorima por otro lado añadió analizando la situación— ¿Por qué invitarnos a tu casa con el número que sabemos es de Kuroko? Nos estas tratando de engañar ¿Cuál es tu propósito?

Ryota grito algo despavorido claro esta porque había subestimado el poder de manipulación que poseía Nash – ¡Secuestraste a Kurokocchi!

El mago fue indiferente, abrió la botella de vino con serenidad mientras tiraba los papeles de igual manera que hizo con el emperador – Vean ustedes mismos, los traje aquí para decirles que se alejen de Tetsuya, él es mío ahora

El rubio de ojos dorados no podía creer lo que acontecía parecía una cruel mentira— Eso no es posible Kuroko-cchi no…

Atsushi se mantenía comiendo unos deliciosos pasteles de chocolate aunque su fachada era despreocupada en realidad se llevaba bien con el jugador fantasma este siempre fue amable, le regalaba dulces y no quería que nada malo le pasara por ende igualmente salto en su defensa— Si le haces daño te aplastaremos

 _Nash empezó a cenar ignorando los presentes los cuales se encontraban furiosos por esa actitud tan sínica de aquel hombre el cual había maquinado todo aquello para arrebatarle al jugador fantasma de sus brazos básicamente._

 _Aomine harto de la situación, de la frustración rompió todos los papeles tirándolos por doquier, empezó a derribar cosas del enojo tan grande que se traía._

– Destruyendo mi casa no recuperaras a tu preciado amigo— Indicó Gold al ver el desorden que había ocasionado la furiosa pantera.

 _Kise intento confrontar ese contexto desastroso, no podía creer como todo se cayó a pedazos en tan corto tiempo. El mago había actuado con precisión tanto así ninguno se dio cuenta de lo que paso hasta que fue demasiado tarde para remediarlo._

 _Había sospechado, presentia el enemigo tramaba algo con Kuroko desde hace mucho tiempo y por ventura en forma indirecta dejo al tipo salirse con la suya…Se arrepentía tanto de no ser estricto invariablemente era incapaz de negarle algo a la sombra, ese fue su problema en primer lugar nunca le conto Akashi sobre Gold acercándose al fantasma porque ese chico lo convenció de no hacerlo._

 _Fue un error siempre dejar que Kuroko hiciera lo que quisiera, lo consentía demasiado por una vez en su vida debió comportarse contundentemente y negarle acercarse a Nash sin embargo no era capaz de ver al peli azul triste, no podía ser la causa de su dolor o dejar de cumplir una promesa._

 _Posiblemente Tetsuya lo manipulaba de esa forma sin darse cuenta porque Kise luchaba por hacer que ese chico lo reconociera, ganarse su cariño costaba muy caro y se esforzaba por lograrlo._

 _Lo que anhelaba era la atención de su ex instructor, el respeto y admiración de la sombra ¿Era mucho pedir?_

— ¿Por qué le haces esto a nuestro Kurokocchi? Él es bueno…No te ha hecho nada malo, lo secuestras y lo alejas de nosotros. – agrego el rubio siendo mordaz porque era serio cuando algo realmente le importaba.

—No lo secuestre ustedes no se dieron cuenta de que estaba lesionado, tome la oportunidad para tenerlo en mi equipo por eso le hice una oferta incapaz de rechazar, son simples negocios… Soy su salvador a cambio él es leal a mí — agrego sencillamente.

 _Existía una verdad en las palabras del mago, los prodigios habían cometido uno de los errores más grandes al dejar que el pobre niño se sacrificara de tal manera por ellos apresar de no ser una justificación estos no se dieron cuenta que el jugador fantasma estaba lesionado o de ninguna manera lo hubiesen tratado tan mal probablemente el emperador no le dejaría jugar hasta recuperarse e incluso pagaría su operación, al final Kuroko era terco, insistente cuando quería algo._

Ryota se encontraba en negación— Esto no es posible, no puedes hacer eso.

El moreno estuvo de acuerdo por primera vez con el rubio ambos estaban indignados— ¿Crees que dejaremos que te quedes con mi sombra?

Shintaro se acomodó sus lentes siendo muy sensato y realista agrego— Puede hacerlo, es claro que ese hombre nos tendió una trampa.

El titán añadió siendo honesto sabía que el emperador se enfadaría cuando le contara todo lo que Nash estaba haciendo con el jugador fantasma– Aka-chin no permitirá esto.

Sin embargo Midorima sabía que el mago les había engañado, cayeron en el ardid y Akashi no estaba como para crear un plan de contingencia contra él– Es algo legal, no podemos hacer nada al respecto hasta que se termine el contrato.

 _Murasakibara confiaba en que el emperador resolvería el conflicto, el rubio se quejaba tratando de calmarse y Aomine no controlaba las ganas de desfigurar el rostro burlón del enemigo al mismo tiempo Shintauro intentaba manejar la situación lo mejor que podía cuando todos perdían la cabeza. Necesitaban a alguien que los mantuviera tranquilos ese generalmente era el rol de Kuroko un tipo catalizador no obstante él era la raíz de ese problema._

— Es verdad hasta que se acabe el contrato ninguno de ustedes podrá acerarse a Kuroko Tetsuya, les estoy prohibiendo hacerlo incluso el sustituto — dijo refiriéndose a Chihiro—

— Cuando acabe el contrato recuperaremos a Kurokocchi— amenazo el otro rubio y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con esas palabras.

— Claro pueden intentar arrebatarlo de mis manos pero no les será nada sencillo, no piensen que les dejare el camino libre – Respondió Nash con seguridad mostrándose sereno en sus amenazas.

 _Todos estaban realmente exasperados pero ¿Qué podían hacer? Se sentían culpables porque de una u otra forma tenían culpa de que eso pasara, si hubiesen puesto más atención a la sombra, este no se habría ido con Nash y se hubieran ahorrado tantos problemas._

 _Ahora no podían hacer nada legalmente el rubio tendía derechos sobre el jugador fantasma, sus manos estaban atadas, impotentes ante el abuso del agresivo sujeto estadounidense._

— ¡Queremos hablarle! Déjanos estar con él por última vez, si no lo vamos a ver en mucho tiempo al menos quiero despedirme de Kurokocchi. — Añadió Kise casi al borde de las lágrimas.

— No, ya tuvieron su oportunidad. Él no quiere verlos nunca más ¿Cómo querría? Después de todo lo que le han hecho— mintió descaradamente sabiendo que el pequeño probablemente anhelaba ver a sus queridos amigos por última vez pero no se arriesgaría tanto. El mocoso era apegado a ellos, aunque le resultaba molesto este les apreciaba y una despedida resultaría algo perjudicial para sus planes prefería hacerlos creer que el jugador fantasma no quería nada con ellos.

Aomine se levantó dándole un golpe en la mandíbula al arrogante tan fuerte como pudo, había deseado golpearlo desde la primera vez que lo vio maltratando a su sombra no obstante el bravucón en vez de enojarse por tal agresión se carcajeo, riéndose maniáticamente añadió. — Estas enojado por perder a tu querido amigo, dado que ahora es mío no puedes hacer nada más que culparte a ti mismo por no ser capaz de ayudarlo cuando lo necesitaba pero yo lo hice, soy salvador.

— No es tuyo— Grito Daiki realmente furioso por la verdad en aquellas palabras irónicas.

Midorima se acercó intentando calmar a la fiera – Déjalo, no vale la pena ensuciarse las manos por ese tipo.

El modelo reacciono asimismo calmando al moreno enfurecido – Recuperaremos a Kuroko- cchi tarde o temprano.

— Bien niño bonito puedes amenazarme y yo te hare pedazos— Dijo Nash burlándose del modelo.

— Si te metes con uno de nuestro equipo te hundiremos y si tocas a Tetsu te matare con mis propias manos— Grito Aomine realmente alterado por aquella situación siempre sintió despreció por los bravucones, si tenía la oportunidad les golpeaba por desgraciados.

— ¿Cómo si pudieras?— sonrió cínicamente—

Esos hombres no era buenos después de todo el titán recordaba sufrir una lesión por su causa, no deseaba que Kuroko se viera implicado con esa gente tan maligna. Dijo con una voz intimidante y una cara disgustada – Acabaremos contigo.

— No me asustas, tú tamaño no me intimida. — agrego ya un poco más molesto el mago.

— Deberías porque te aplastare— Amenazo nuevamente pero Midorima lo detuvo –Basta la violencia no arreglara nada, esto es legal no podemos llevarnos a Kuroko en este momento pero lo haremos cuando termine el contrato.

— Pero kurokocchi está lesionado debemos apoyarlo y ayudarlo— Dijo Kise pensando en el chico herido necesitando cariño.

— Es tarde para pensar en la salud del mocoso como señale yo me encarare de él. Ustedes no deberían preocuparse, no es su asunto… Ahora que les he advertido se pueden retirar, largo de mi casa monos— Expresó Nash viendo que si seguían allí terminarían destruyendo su casa y arruinando sus métodos para con el jugador fantasma.

Gold decidió retirarse dejando a unos furiosos hombres detrás de la puerta pues ya estaba hecho había ganado esa batalla a la generación de los milagros pero el triunfo no estaba completo, ni asegurado después que el contrato se anulara, Kuroko les rechazaría y eso sería la cereza del pastel.

Cuando ese momento llegara la guerra estallaría y el efectivamente ganaría.

* * *

El jugador fantasma se despertó incomodo de inmediato noto que estaba amarrado con "cadenas" y no podía ver nada, al principio se asunto por esto, ni siquiera era capaz de gritar pero luego de recuperar la compostura divisó la manera de escabullirse y efectivamente termino por quitarse las esposas, no resulto tan difícil como creía posteriormente se retiró una pañoleta de la boca y el vendaje en los ojos para distinguir se encontraba de nuevo en la cama de Nash aun percibía su aroma en esas cobijas.

En serio ese tipo estaba algo trastornado perfectamente lo hubiese llevado a otro cuarto pero tuvo que despacharlo a su habitación habiendo tantas en esa casa escogió precisamente la de él, únicamente esperaba que el emperador estuviese bien sabia era fuerte podía luchar contra Nash si fuera preciso.

Le había dicho a Nijimura que ayudaría en la investigación buscando información sobre Elizabeth y esa era su oportunidad para hacerlo dado que el mago no se encontraba presente podía indagar más a fondo. Camino buscando pistas hasta advertir detrás de un cuadro una caja fuerte, pensó en abrirla pero debía tener una clave por ende analizo hasta descubrir la combinación, logro descifrarla fácilmente. Dentro de esa caja encontró un collar zafiro azul, joyas de alto valor y una fotografía antigua de una atractiva dama, la mujer tenía un cabello largo hasta la cintura de color celeste, los ojos del mismo tono azul profundo que denotaban alegría, vitalidad, su cuerpo era esbelto, era atrayente casi como una modelo de alta costura o una princesa de cuentos de hadas a su lado rodeando su estrecha cintura se localizaba Nash en ese entonces era más joven y tenía el cabello más corto poseía un peinado distinto también, sus ojos destilaban amor por esa doncella, se notaba la suavidad y era una expresión totalmente diferente a la que acostumbraba.

¿Tanto había cambiado el bravucón desde la muerte fatal de esa dama? Se denotaba que Nash amaba a su musa peli celestre y ella igualmente se percibía enamorada de él incluso hacían una linda pareja quizás perder el amor lo llevo a volverse malvado, era una de sus teorías tal vez había algo bueno en ese hombre.

Kuroko tenía esperanzas de que Nash se redimiera y volviera a sonreír tan amablemente como se mostraba en esa imagen.

Leyó por detrás de la fotografía, venia escrito en letra cursiva algo en ingles que no entendía y al final: "Por siempre tuya Tetsumi"

Eso era anómalo porque sabía bien la prometida de Nash se llamaba Elizabeth entonces ¿Por qué puso en esa postal el nombre de Tetsumi? Luego estaba el zafiro azul tal como los maleantes le decían a él supuestamente ¿Era esa una coincidencia?

Nash entro de repente ciertamente enfurecido porque el chico había sacado todos sus papeles entre otras cosas, lo agarró del brazo a la fuerza y lo alzo en una rabieta de ira — ¿Cómo escapaste? ¿Cómo abriste la caja fuerte?

 _Por supuesto ese chico era un fantasma tenía más tucos de lo que creía, fue malo subestimarlo. No tenía idea como hizo para escapar si lo esposo a la cama, lo amordazo tampoco lograba entender cómo hayo y abrió la caja fuerte en tan poco tiempo, si tenía estaba segura con una clave._

Tetsuya dejó caer la piedra preciosa y la fotografía al suelo sin querer. El mago al percibir eso dijo – ¿Ahora eres un ladrón? Si querías dinero solamente debías pedírmelo, claro te lo daré cada vez que te arrodilles ante mí y me supliques, solamente si te humillas te daré la suma que desees.

— No quería robar nada es solo que tenía curiosidad… Me gustaría saber más acerca de ti— Respondió fingiendo inocencia y pensando, ese tipo era bastante malvado al especular que él estaba dispuesto a rebajarse por unos cuantos billetes aun tenia dignidad.

Nash lo soltó tirándolo a la cama aun sospechando del mocoso pero este no se dejó intimidar y camino recogiendo la imagen del suelo, tomo la decisión de preguntar disimuladamente – Así que ella era Elizabeth ¿Por qué tiene el nombre de Tetsumi atrás?

El mago le quito la foto en un arrebato, la miro con nostalgia antes de romperla en mil pedazos como si fuera algo que le dolía hacer.

— Ya no importa. —Dijo Nash creyendo siempre que el amor te hace vulnerable, tener esa foto significaba eso mismo una absurda debilidad la cual era necesario erradicar.

— Importa, si realmente la amabas debes llevarla dentro de tu corazón porque si esta en tus pensamientos seguirá viva en los recuerdos— respondió el azabache siendo comprensivo.

— Elizabeth le decíamos en Estados Unidos pero Tetsumi era su verdadero nombre, ella venia de Japón pero nunca hablaba de su familia consanguínea…. Por eso creo que debe ser de tu sangre, te pareces a ella físicamente— dijo Nash al fin abriéndose un poco, jamás hablaba con nadie acerca de esa historia porque nublaba su vida de melancolía no obstante por alguna razón terminaba contando todo aquello a ese molesto niño impertinente y atrevido.

— Me confundiste con ella aquella vez ahora veo porque…— Pensó el jugador fantasma puesto que después de ver esa imagen se dio cuenta efectivamente era muy parecido a esa mujer y eso resultaba muy extraño e incómodo.

Nash tomo la joya con un zafiro entre sus manos y se lo dio a Kuroko— Quiero conserves esto para que no olvides quien eres, ni a dónde vas… Zafiro azul

— No puedo aceptar esto— dijo el fantasma intentando devolverlo.

— Esta joya era de Elizabeth se la regaló su padre cuando era niña y es lo único que me quedo de ella después de su muerte…. Si te la doy a ti es porque me recuerdas a ella en cierta manera y creo estaría mejor contigo que guardada en una caja— dijo un segundo mostrando vulnerabilidad por primera vez y eso hizo al fantasma desear conocer más de ese sujeto.

— Bien lo mantendré pero cuando termine el contrato te lo devolveré. — dijo Tetsuya tomando la piedra preciosa entre sus manos.

— No, debes conservarlo en tu cuello siempre como si me pertenecieras… Cuando te mordí te marque como mío y es permanente nadie te respetara pero si mantienes esa cadena dejaran de molestarte, si tienes el zafiro sabrán no eres simplemente alguien más que uso para mi beneficio. — respondió Nash de forma monótona.

La sombra tan estoico como toda la vida respondió fríamente— ¿Por qué pensarían algo así?

 _Aunque la sombra sabía de una u otra forma estaba siendo usado como una marioneta por ese bravucón así que solamente confirmaba los hechos, esa era su triste realidad._

Nash conocía más a sus amigos porque eran pandilleros que jugaban basquetbol callejero todo el tiempo — Te mordí, eso tiene simbolismo…Te trataran como mi juguete.

Se puso el collar muy valioso más por el valor sentimental – Ahora dirán que soy tu mascota ¿Eso no es lo que soy? Me das valor por ser parecida a tu ex prometida eso está muy mal.

— Dirán muchas cosas y no me importa, mi reputación me tiene sin cuidado ellos quizás se sientan intimidados porque eres mi aprendiz por eso debes ganar su respeto por ti mismo…Ahora tu no vuelvas a tocar nada, no vuelvas a abrir cajas fuertes, ni andar por ahí revisando mis cosas porque entonces deberé castigarte incluso con el cuerpo roto que tienes veré la forma de disciplinarte— grito Nash—

—Sabes tengo diecisiete, no soy un niño para que me castigues… Ahora no sé porque me mordiste o amarraste pero no lo vuelvas hacer y si dejaste marca sanara entre unos días no es como si fuera algo permanente y ganare el respeto de todos — respondió ecuánimemente.

 _Nash echaba de ver que ese chico era insensible no mostraba sus sentimientos, su expresión facial era estoica y fría casi como si no le importara realmente nada en particular, no se preocupara del pensar de la gente seguramente por tener poca presencia nadie se fijaba realmente en que hacía o en su persona y se acostumbró a pasar desapercibido al contrario de él solía llamar la atención de todos como el mago sorpréndete que era._

El magnate se levantó pero su brazo sangraba y el pequeño se dio cuenta de la herida en su hombro –Creo que Akashi te hizo daño

 _Kuroko se sintió feliz porque el emperador le había defendido eso demostraba preocupación ciertamente que reaccionara como una fiera en su defensa le subía el ánimo porque estaba ansioso, temía ser odiado y posiblemente ese tema aun le punzaba pero conservaba esperanzas, esperanzas de ser más fuerte y volver con sus amigos, los recuperaría no renunciaría nunca lo hizo menos ahora._

 _No le interesaba lo difícil que sería recuperarles pero lucharía contra todo, lograría someterse a esa operación, al tratamiento doloroso y a soportar ese equipo de maleantes con tal de regresar al lado de sus camaradas._

 _De alguna forma lograría ganarse el perdón de sus amigos, el mentirle tanto tiempo solamente logro alejarlos talvez debió decir la verdad desde un principio pero temía a que lo dejaran a un lado, lo rechazaran o sintieran lastima por él._

El mago lo fulmino con la mirada— Al menos deja de reír como idiota por mi desgracia

— Siempre quise ser reconocido por la persona que descubrió mi talento, deseaba expresarle con basquetbol todo mi sentir a Akashi- kun de esa forma quizás el volvería a ser como era antes…Es una persona complicada e interesante pienso en mi capitán cómo alguien inteligente, si te hizo daño fue porque lo merecías— Dijo la sombra con sinceridad.

Nash lo jalo enojado por el golpe directo de realidad — ¿Con quién crees que hablas mocoso?

— Con unas vendas podría ayudarte— Se ofreció Kuroko para hacerle de ayuda.

— Cambiar de tema ¿Eh? Bien después de todo es culpa tuya debes responsabilizarte por esto

Nash tenia algunos productos para desinfectar heridas en un botiquín básicamente lo tomo y lo tiro con malacrianza al lado del azabache quien suspiro sentía que debía tener mucha paciencia para aguantarse a ese tipo bestial y con ese carácter tan difícil de soportar.

El mago se sentó en la cama y se quitó la camisa tirándola para que el jugador fantasma hiciera el trabajo de desinfectar la herida la cual tenía producto de la ira del emperador. El jugador fantasma algo nervioso se acercó lentamente tomando un pedazo de algodón lo lleno de alcohol y lo asentó en la cálida piel del musculoso hombre quien se estremeció por el contacto pero no dijo nada, no se quejó tampoco.

Kuroko le hecho más alcohol para hacerlo sufrir un rato con el ardor pero el mago se dio cuenta de las malas intenciones y le agarró del brazo para evitar que continuara— Se lo que haces niño.

— Lo siento— respondió suavemente bajando la mirada.

— Hazlo bien o el que terminara con una herida grave serás tú— amenazo el bravucón alzando la voz.

El adolescente asistió colocando algunos paños e intentando hacer algo más para que sanara, ni sabía porque se esforzaba tanto en curarlo cuando no valía la pena. La piel de Nash era caliente, el tipo era fornido, tenía tatuajes bastante interesantes a la vez era bueno soportando el sufrimiento quizás cuando estas en las calles no tienes otra opción más que hacerte fuerte, rudo para sobrevivir.

El pequeño tomo una venda cuando termino de desinfectar, ya había hecho eso antes así que resultaba mucho más sencillo y empezó a vendar el área afectada con mucho cuidado estaba pendiente de no hacerle daño aunque bien se merecía el dolor.

El magnate lo observaba, se fijaba y evaluaba cada movimiento, eso era un poco perturbador en muchos sentidos sobre todo porque necesitaba concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo y el mago no lo dejaba.

— Estas frio, no me gusta y podías hacerlo más suave parece que lo haces apropósito — dijo de repente no era como si le doliera únicamente quería fastidiar o quizás deseaba que el silencio desapareciera si bien era verdad lo que decía.

El jugador fantasma suspiro. — ¡Deja de quejarte! En unos días sanara apropiadamente puedo seguir vendándolos si deseas.

— Eso te deprime ¿no? Te sientes satisfecho que ese idiota hiciera esa tontería. —Nash estaba algo impertinente—

— Si te hizo daño quiere decir que le importo y tú me estarías mintiendo conozco Akashi-kun suficiente para saberlo, el todo lo hace por una razón— Dijo Kuroko diciendo justo lo que pensaba.

El mago bien sabia era una realidad pero prefería negarlo— Solo está enojado porque robe su juguete no empieces a creer en ese bastardo, la desilusión es más fuerte cuando tienes expectativas altas.

 _¿Por qué después de todo sigues creyendo en él?_

— Las palabras no importan tanto como las acciones. —respondió el jugador fantasma pensando en lo sucedido.

 _Las promesas, los juramentos se los lleva el viento mientras los actos prevalecen_

— Piensa en las acciones entonces te han tratado mal y los perdonas… No les debes nada, yo te ofrezco mi propio imperio y tú te rebajas a tener migajas— dijo Nash—

Kuroko murmuro al mirar su trabajo perfecto— Hemos terminado por hoy, me gustaría regresar a casa.

— Le diré a mi chofer que te lleve, alista todo porque mañana mismo nos vamos.

 _La sombra se quedó anonadado por un segundo sentía que era muy pronto o posiblemente no_ deseaba marcharse de su tierra— Pensé que…

Nash quería irse rápido antes de que la Kiseki no sedai hiciera una jugada para recuperar al jugador fantasma— Todo esta listo entre más rápido mejor, partiremos a Estados Unidos en la tarde.

— Es un poco apresurado— dijo más porque no estaba listo para dejarlo todo pero al menos podría ver a Ogiwara, es lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo.

Claro Nash era impaciente por crear una sombra capaz de volverse oscuridad, un arma— Necesito que te cures para entrenarte y te unas al equipo.

— ¿Y si no puedo recuperarme? —Respondió ansioso el joven sin presencia.

 _Tenía temor de no volver a jugar basquetbol nunca más debido a lesión había posibilidades de que la operación saliera mal y si fuera así todos sus sueños se caerían a pedazos, su vida no tendría ningún sentido._

 _Era difícil, no podía soportarlo el solo pensar en no jugar le dolía como perder algo preciado en tu vida._

Nash respondió de alguna forma reconfortándolo con su seguridad— Lo harás.

Kuroko no estaba seguro de _ello, el mago se volvió colocando su mano en la nuca – Yo te estoy salvando espero no lo olvides…Cuando te recuperes te trasformaras en lo que yo quiero y harás lo que te diga._

El jugador fantasma estaba estoico como de costumbre, quito la mano del otro hombre como si le estorbara el contacto físico este se encontraba sentado en la cama mirando en su dirección.

— Mi juego es diferente al tuyo…Yo soy una sombra, si quieres convertirte en mi luz debes ganar mi confianza, debes demostrar que vales y eres el más poderoso suficiente para que sea más fuerte cuando estoy contigo en la cancha. Es necesario que tengamos química, la empatía no es algo fácil de lograr pero tampoco es imposible al menos llegar a complementarnos en un juego es lo primordial. — simplemente dijo antes de irse hacia la puerta.

 _El tigre era una luz carmesí, la pantera una luz azul y si Nash quería competir contra ellos correspondía ser un desastre natural capaz de arrasar con cualquier cosa que se le cruce en su camino porque cuando una luz y una sombra se combinaban, se complementan de tal forma creando la perfección como el ying y el yang de tal modo dos personas diferentes lo blanco, la luz se une con la oscuridad, existe un equilibrio._

 _Ese era el modo en el cual el jugador fantasma se desarrollaba como una sombra era fuerte si tenía una luz poderosa._

Obviamente el mago no entendía bien porque el jugador fantasma quería ponerlo aprueba tampoco comprendía bien el juego de Kuroko— ¿Acaso el enano me está reclamando algo? ¿Cuál prueba debo pasar? Si soy el mejor de todos, el dios del básquet en carne y hueso.

—No te lo estoy pidiendo, lo estoy exigiendo. Si quieres que juegue en tu equipo esta es mi única condición soy un jugador fantasma así es como funciona de otra forma seria inútil porque mi juego es en equipo tal como debería ser…Si soy tu sombra todo cambiara es necesario que lo sepas seremos uno al momento de poner los pies en la cancha y nada más importara.

"Tú piensas que me enseñaras algo sin embargo yo soy el que te mostrare la verdadera pasión del basquetbol. Te hare redimirte sé que en el pasado no eras así lo vi en esa imagen hay algo bueno en ti y hare que salga a la luz.

 _El arrogante pensó debería respetar los requerimientos para ser una luz los cuales le demandaba el adolecente después de todo su propósito era convertirlo en la misma oscuridad no cambiar completamente su juego quizá convendría dejarlo en su mundo de oscuridad, en la zona fantasma de confort._

— Interesante. Bien lo haremos como tú quieras siempre y cuando sigas mis órdenes — respondió como una estrategia para conseguir sus fines.

* * *

¡Saludos! Gracias por su apoyo y disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

* * *

 **Peluchito24:** Espero la próxima vez que ponga Akashi su personalidad sea mucho más equilibrada. Si es como un comienzo quizás sea algo lenta avanzando con la trama, faltan personajes como Ogiwara y Kagami pero los iré agregando.

Se dieron cuenta demasiado tarde.

 **SakuYuri-chan:** Eso es muy malvado que los odie y se vaya con Nash pero bueno Kuroko es el que elije xD

 **Desu-sama:** Ciertamente.

 **Andy.T.P:** Cayo pero no todo está perdido.

 **aiwo175:** Si creo que se debe sentir furioso si muerden a Kuroko frente a él pero al menos le hizo daño.

 **Inochan-Uchiha:** Cabe la posibilidad.

Está declarada la guerra.

 **Itzel:** Gracias me alegra que le agrade.

 **Aniyan:** Gracias por el consejo, no tengo lector beta así que confió en la opinión de los comentarios e intentare mejorar.

 **Kurosuke-kun:** Dijo muchas cosas y luego se arrepintió porque no es lo que en realidad sentía.

 **Sei-chan D'Balta:** De esa manera justamente se encontraba Akashi.

 **Rinachi:** Kuroko no es estable como para mostrarse totalmente firme.

Quiere muchas cosas pero voy con calma cuando ponga a Kagami va ser en el momento adecuado cuando Kuroko más lo necesite.

 **Jobel:** Esta bien **¡** Gracias!


	17. No es un adiós

**Capítulo 17: No es un adiós.**

* * *

El jugador fantasma llego a su residencia cansado por las circunstancias que acontecían en su ajetreada vida, poseía esa sensación de ser absorbido por un agujero negro el cual lo transbordaba hasta el fondo del abismo y caía cada vez más profundo en la misma desolación.

Había tenido diversos problemas con la generación de los milagros en parte era su culpa ese terrible inconveniente sino les hubiera ocultado la verdad las cosas serían diferentes... Sin embargo era una pérdida de tiempo ponerse a pensar en lo que pudo o no hacer en ese momento de crisis, se convirtió el asunto en un efecto mariposa colateral que consiguió cambiar el rumbo de su existencia, por una insignificante decisión actualmente estaba en ese lio de igual manera el pasado es el pasado no se puede modificar por más que se quiera ahora debía seguir adelante aunque la tensión comenzaba a afectarlo puesto que no era nada sencillo lidiar con un individuo tan complicado como Nash, se convertía en todo un desafío el solo estar cerca de una persona capaz de molerlo a golpes si este apetecía hacerlo porque no había duda de lo intimidante que era por su porte, tamaño, altura y no se trataba únicamente de su físico era también esa actitud característica de macho alfa dominante a veces le molestaba aquella forma de ser tan arrogante, se creía el centro del universo como si el mundo girara a su alrededor, se profesaba un dios egipcio o griego el cual manda sobre la faz de la tierra y todas sus órdenes se deben cumplir.

Cavilaba sobre su nuevo entorno, en que la soledad últimamente era su única compañía, sus padres seguían trabajando a pesar de estar algo enojado con estos por "venderlo al mejor postor" tenía en cuenta sus progenitores deseaban lo mejor para él pero caer tan bajo en darle la custodia a un desconocido, no iba a culparlos porque trabajaban arduas horas para pagar sus medicinas no obstante tomaría tiempo perdonarlos completamente por hacerle tal cosa sin consultárselo antes, ni pedir su debido consentimiento al sentenciarlo a una vida atado a un hombre como Gold.

Se dejó caer en la cama soportando el dolor agudo en su pierna, cerró los ojos con fuerza convenciéndose a sí mismo de seguir luchando, no podía rendirse necesitaba volverse mejor, más fuerte de esa forma retornaría de las cenizas y superaría aquel sufrimiento que lo embargaba constantemente.

Conservaba un temor a no ser capaz de volver a caminar había altas probabilidades de quedar paralitico, sería un proceso lento el recuperarse, andar nuevamente tomaría tiempo y para un deportista lo peor que le puede pasar es no ser capaz de jugar un determinado deporte por culpa de una lesión, es como si la vida de pronto perdiera sentido, como si le cortaran las alas a un pájaro o un ángel.

¿Qué haría si eso realmente pasara?

De seguro sus sueños se derrumbarían en pesadillas prefería morir a un diagnostico tan tétrico como ese aun así Nash no se preocupaba por su estado de salud parecía confiado de su pronta recuperación quizás porque iba a invertir mucho dinero, representaba un ambicioso negocio hacer algo de esa índole sin tener seguridad en que la operación saldría bien.

Kuroko no sabía si era mejor relajarse un poco más y dejar que las cosas pasen, sean buenas o malas. Sentía había drenado todas sus energías al estar recapacitando en el porvenir anhelaba tanto poder despedirse de sus compañeros de equipo, ya que pronto se iría al extranjero y posiblemente no volvería en mucho tiempo, obviamente les extrañaría aunque a ellos posiblemente les daría lo mismo su partida a él realmente le afectaba alejarse de sus "amigos" porque los prodigios significaban mucho para él.

De seguro estos daban por hecho que les había traicionado de eso no había ninguna duda quizá merecía su odio sin embargo la fe es lo último que se pierde y aun poseía un rayo de esperanza para recobrar la confianza perdida, volver a jugar con ellos en una cancha era su mayor afán después de cometer un terrible error al firmar ese contrato, sello su propio destino hoy en día estaba en manos de Nash, le pertenecía a ese hombre y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Se encontraba triste por perder algo tan valioso como aquella amistad, las palabras que Akashi expresó le lastimaban en el alma como si retumbaran en su cabeza en un sufrimiento penetrante.

 _A lo mejor debería asimilar la verdad solamente fue una herramienta del emperador pero al menos siendo algo tan intrascendente fue feliz al estar a su lado, al lado de la generación de los milagros si bien se tratara de una sublime farsa debía admitir que se consideró complacido de pertenecer algún lugar._

 _Factiblemente él era muy poca cosa para seres tan despampanantes como ellos, por un instante se sintió parte del equipo._

 _¿Qué podía ser una sombra, un fantasma más que perderse en la oscuridad?_

Tampoco pudo despedirse de Seirin todo fue tan de repente además ellos estaban ocupados con sus vidas había nuevos integrantes, sus sempais estaban en la universidad muy lejos, no tenían tiempo para alguien tan trivial.

Se mantenía pesado, su mismo cuerpo decaía de seguro por el agotamiento físico y mental al no dejar de mostrarse preocupado por el futuro contingente ¿Cómo no estar angustiado? Si mañana se iría a un país que no conocía con personas las cuales no hablaban su idioma y en compañía de su peor enemigo dejando su antigua vida atrás.

* * *

Al día siguiente el ser sin presencia madrugo para alistarse, ni había dormido mucho por el insomnio y la ansiedad.

Nash le había dicho pasaría en la tarde por él para irse al aeropuerto y el tipo no tenía paciencia, no lo esperaría ni un segundo por eso lo mejor sería estar listo desde muy temprano.

Puso alguna ropa en su maleta de viajes, por ahí tenía la foto de la generación de los milagros la tomo entre sus manos mirándola con gran nostalgia y la guardo tal vez tenerla cerca le daría fuerzas para seguir avanzando, también estaba la fotografía del equipo Seirin cuando ganaron la copa, recordaba ese tiempo donde todos eran tan felices, ese día en especial fue el mejor porque había encontrado un sobresaliente equipo ideal, una verdadera unidad donde trabajaban juntos, tenía una luz que irradiaba su vida y al fin le ganaron a sus viejos compañeros de equipo logrando su cometido de conseguir estos volvieran hacer lo que fueron en Teiko, logro que esos hombres apasionados sonrieran al jugar y recuperaran el amor al deporte el cual habían perdido cuando se llenaron de egoísmo.

 _Había conseguido un equipo fuerte, un sol y salvar a sus amigos de la profunda oscuridad, arrogancia vacío en el que se tropezaban, les enseño el verdadero juego pero ahora las circunstancias cambiaron Nash arruino las cosas por ende se hallaba enojado con ese sujeto por eso._

 _Kagami se fue al extranjero eso lo llevo a renunciar a Seirin porque no podía quedarse sino estaba la luz a su lado para enfrentar el mundo, se sentía tan solo parecía que había una carencia, algo le faltaba para ser feliz y además se volvía difícil superar las secuelas del accidente, la generación de los milagros básicamente lo expulso por inútil y actualmente iría al extranjero con una lesión que no sabía si sanaría, eso ciertamente era desconcertante, no podía evitar temer por el fututo._

* * *

Después de bañarse se colocó la vestimenta que Nash le había comprado para verse presentable, este afirmo debían enfrentarse con los medios de comunicación cuando llegaran a los Estados Unidos, el bravucón era un atleta respetado y un magnate millonario dueño de una exitosa empresa a una corta edad claro está la farándula hablaría de Kuroko, sería el tema de conversación, los chismes y los rumores se esparcirían por doquier.

El ser invisible no estaba acostumbrado a ese acoso siendo un individuo con tan poca presencia solía ser ignorado pero al estar relacionado de una u otra forma con Nash le traería consecuencias no deseadas.

El jugador intangible termino de hacer sus maletas esperando el momento para irse después de hablar con sus padres y despedirse de estos. Se mostraba nervioso, nunca había salido de su casa por tanto tiempo, era la primera vez que su vida era arrastrada por una corriente tan fuerte y permanente como esa.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre, no pensó en quien podría ser simplemente abrió la puerta y al hacerlo una chica de cabellos rosas le cayó encima en un caluroso abrazo casi lo bota al suelo como de costumbre – Momoi-san ¿Qué haces aquí?

 _Ella se fue de vacaciones con su familia muy lejos y al regresar se tropezó con un ambiente insufrible empezando con su amigo de la infancia el cual estaba completamente derrumbado con una terrible depresión incluso le quito el gran apetito que siempre traía, elementalmente era una catástrofe andante de enojo y frustración al encontrarse hundido en ese cuarto desastroso, sucio claro al ser su amiga empezó a preocuparse por la pantera sabía algo malo le había pasado debió ser algo serio para dejarlo en tan pésimo estado pero no tenía idea de lo que le acontecía hasta advertir al pequeño perrito propiedad del jugador fantasma ¿Por qué estaba allí? En ese instante se dio cuenta la única criatura que podía poner a su amigo tan mal era Kuroko._

 _Cuando quiso hablar con el moreno intentando ayudarlo este se negó a contarle simplemente se encerró en su propia miseria y mal humor, era imposible tratar con una persona así._

 _Momoi no tenía otra opción fue donde el mismo emperador y no era ninguna sorpresa que se encontraba igual de amargado parecía demasiado serio, con esa aura de mala muerte a su alrededor ¿Porque todos estaban de esa manera? Como si hubiesen perdido un partido por la copa o aun peor se notaba aquel desaire de desesperación y melancolía revuelta con una ira ferviente._

 _En fin Akashi con una voz llena de rencor afirmó que todos debían arrancar a Kuroko de sus vidas y corazones porque este no volvería, si lo hacía entonces tratarían de recuperarlo porque no iba a dejar que Nash ganara…. Podía ver en sus ojos aquel profundo sufrimiento el mismo de Aomine sentía por algo que el jugador fantasma había hecho en su contra. ¿Qué podía ser tan grave? Para hacer que esos dos hombres de carácter fuerte decayeran tanto en la desdicha y la infelicidad._

 _Momoi quería respuestas por ende escucho atentamente lo sucedido con detalle antes de salir corriendo a la casa de Kuroko, deseaba percibir por sí misma si ese chico era capaz de abandonarlos. No era posible que el peli celeste hiciera eso ¡Imposible renunciar a todo! Debía haber un error, él amaba la generación de los milagros incluso lucho por su redención con gran coraje siempre peleo contra viento y marea por ellos entonces ¿Por qué?_

 _¿Por qué traicionarlos con el enemigo?_

 _¿Por qué tuvo que ser precisamente Gold?_

 _Marcharse con un hombre agresor que lo golpeo sin piedad alguna, no tenía ningún sentido cuando tenía amigos, estos sin duda lo apoyarían en esa etapa difícil de superar._

 _¿Por qué irse con Nash?_

– No puedo respirar— susurro Kuroko siendo aplastado por su amiga, ella se separó de él posteriormente de oírlo quejarse.

 _El jugador fantasma suavizo sus facciones y acaricio la cabeza de la muchacha con cariño como un saludo, ese era un típico gesto que nadie más tenía con ella. Ese chico invariablemente era tan dulce, tan suave y caballeroso ¿Cómo no enamorarse de una criatura tan encantadora?_

 _Momoi se sonrojo salvajemente notando los cambios en la sombra, no podía dejar de admirar a ese hombre como si estuviera hipnotizada por aquel espécimen exótico, desvió la mirada para no parecer una acosadora pero ¿Cómo no notar su exquisita belleza? Si esa vestimenta le quedaba perfecta pegada al cuerpo delgado, era tan atractivo, su cabello negro fue cortado de una forma que su rostro se notaba más sensual, las pestañas largas, el aroma funcionaban como feromonas, se sintió aún más atraída por él aunque este no parecía notar que esa mujer babeaba y se derretía por estar en su presencia._

 _El chico invisible se veía diferente no solo físicamente si bien mantenía esa frialdad característica noto algo cambiaba como si la distancia entre ellos continuaba creciendo cada vez más y efectivamente así era después de todo se iría lejos._

Satsuki no podía pensar en nada concreto porque ese ser celestial la distraía y le abrumaba, apretó su puño con decisión intentando regañarlo por hacer sufrir a la generación de los milagros con tal decisión pero se perdía en los ojos hermosos de la sombra — Escuche lo que paso. ¿Por qué te vas con Nash Gold? Nos vas a abandonar así como si nada por ese hombre cruel. Daiki es un desastre sin ti, desde la partida de Kagami actúas diferente nunca lo superaste piensas no le afecta que prefieras a otro sobre él y ahora… Ahora haces esto ¿Qué pasa contigo Tetsu-kun? _¿Por qué no ves que le haces daño al equipo?_

 _Ella sabía que iba a ser un golpe difícil de sobrellevar, el jugador fantasma se alió con Nash y eso era inimaginable porque ese personaje sanguinario era el enemigo, era una persona que había humillado al equipo y hecho daño físico al mismo Kuroko._

Escuchar esas palabras le hicieron sentir mal sin embargo lo que estaba haciendo era algo necesario para volver con su equipo en el futuro no obstante se podía malinterpretar– No pretendo hacer sufrir a nadie, es algo que debo hacer para superarme.

La muchacha le reclamo no se quedó callada, se mantenía inconforme — Prometiste que estaríamos juntos.

 _Tetsuya no respondió nada ¿Qué iba a decir? No deseaba lastimarle con promesas que no iba a cumplir prefería guardar silencio a darle ilusiones falsas, las expectativas altas causan daño porque terminan decepcionándote más de lo debido._

Al no recibir respuesta Satsuki lo confirmo, el jugador fantasma se iría para Estados Unidos, dejando a la generación de los milagros atrás. Sus lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas involuntariamente al pensar que a lo mejor nunca lo volvería a ver, eso le dolía tanto como a cualquiera de los prodigios ahora entendía el comportamiento de estos, comprendía por qué los prodigios sufrían en silencio con ese modo deprimente de comportarse, el jugador fantasma era el culpable de su dolor, los apuñalo de frente, esa era una emoción amarga y desgarradora.

Kuroko deslizo sus dedos por las mejillas para quitar las lágrimas – Nunca mentir, nunca hacer llorar a una mujer y eso es lo que hago ¿Soy una mala persona? Por no cumplir mis promesas, por traicionar a las personas que quiero.

Momoi sollozo abatida intentando lograr que amor de su vida no se marchara— ¡No te vayas! No puedo soportar ver de nuevo a todos separados, como un vidrio quebrado en pedazos, tú los unes Tetsu-kun.

— Lo siento pero no puedo quedarme, cumpliré mi promesa seré un hombre con coraje…Enfrentare mis miedos, me convertiré en alguien más fuerte para regresar…— Dijo el azabache con persuasión—

Afueras sonó un vehículo. Tetsuya supo debía irse porque el rubio de seguro lo estaba esperando y era un tipo sin paciencia — No llores este no es un adiós, es un hasta luego… Después de recuperarme y hacerme más fuerte volveré a donde pertenezco con la generación de los milagros.

El jugador fantasma suspiro mostrando una sonrisa forzada de consuelo y se volvió para retirarse tomando sus maleras pero Momoi de repente sin más de la consternación lo abrazo por detrás, su rostro se ocultó en la espalda mientas lloraba fuertemente y agarraba con fuerza al otro hombre— Siempre he querido decirte mis verdaderos sentimientos Tetsu-kun

Mientras el otro esperaba la chica tomo la decisión de confesar sobre su amor después de todo él partiría, tanto tiempo callando que las palabras se deslizaron por su boca — ¡Yo te amo!

Kuroko naturalmente respondió — Yo también te quiero Momoi-san como a Aomine-ku y a todos mis compañeros de equipo.

— No me refiero a querer… Yo siempre te amado como una mujer ama a un hombre que robo su corazón, te amo tanto que me duele y deseo tu felicidad aunque no sea conmigo únicamente ambiciono que sepas de mis sentimientos. Me gustaría haberlo dicho antes pero temía arruinar nuestra amistad— susurro al fin expresando su mayor secreto—

Tetsuya se quedó inmóvil ante el acontecimiento momentáneo, esa chica había confesado el efecto romántico más profundo tan espontáneamente a pesar de notar aquel amor que no sabía si era solamente admiración o una confusión, él no correspondía esas emociones, la quería como una amistad y obviamente no pretendía herirla con un rotundo "No" pero se iría muy lejos, quien sabe cuándo volvería por eso era mejor rechazar directamente jamás pretendería mantener una falsa ilusión, sino se ama intensamente sería injusto aceptar y corresponder porque entonces el que más ama saldría perdiendo injustamente al no ser algo reciproco, no recibiría el mismo amor que da.

 _El silencio fue como una respuesta concreta, ella indudablemente ya lo sabía no obstante conservaba una ligera esperanza, el chico tenía demasiadas cosas en su cabeza como para pensar en el amor._

— ¿Por qué no te quedas? Quédate por mí… Yo…Yo te necesito, Daiki te necesita. — Intento persuadirlo jalando su ropa.

– No quiero que llores por mí causa, eres mi amiga te quiero como tal y deseo que seas feliz también pero conmigo no podrás serlo porque estoy roto… — Dijo Kuroko sinceramente puesto en esos momentos su cuerpo era una ruina, sus sentimientos un lio y se encontraba inestable, su vida era un completo caos,

 _No puedo amar, no puedo sentir más que dolor._

 _Kuroko era como un rey del hielo incapaz de que el amor llegara a derretir su corazón helado._

— No me importa si me rechazas únicamente quédate en el equipo, con la generación de los milagros...Sin ti nada es igual, ellos estarán tristes si los dejas— A Momoi no le importaba si era un amor no correspondido, si era imposible ser su novia exclusivamente deseaba que permaneciera en el equipo, mirarlo sonreír mientras chocaba los puños con Aomine.

 _Esa unión le interesaba más que nada en el mundo, ansiaba ver felices a su amigo de la infancia y al jugador fantasma, a la misma generación de los milagros como una familia. Ese peli celeste le hizo concebir ser parte del equipo siempre la consoló, le ayudo en los momentos difíciles por eso no podía dejar que arruinara su vida yéndose con alguien que lo había golpeado, un matón que se creía el mejor pisoteando a los demás._

 _¿Qué sería de un ser puro con un demonio como Nash?_

¿Qué les esperaría?

— Escucha Momoi-san quiero entiendas mis razones, de seguro ya lo sabes…–suspiro para dar paso a su historia— Tengo una lesión grave estuve ocultándolo por mucho tiempo y eso provocó que me lastimara aún más todo porque yo de verdad quería permanecer como el jugador fantasma de la Vorpal Swords, codiciaba estar al lado de mis amigos al menos una vez más quizás fue egoísta de mi parte sin embargo lo anhelaba tanto, no me importaba que mi cuerpo se partiera en pedazos haría cualquier cosa por perdurar en el equipo, lamentablemente ellos se dieron cuenta de mi ineficiencia, lo recalcaron y no sabía qué hacer simplemente quería huir de los problemas, entonces llego él…

Kuroko hizo una pausa para continuar— Nuestro enemigo, la persona que nunca pensé seria mi aliado me ayudo en ese momento de dificultad donde no tenía a nadie y sufría… Me propuso pagar mi operación si me unía a su equipo, no tuve otra opción más que aceptar, sabia eso era una traición no obstante si representaba curarme de mis heridas lo haría, con tal de recuperarme me sacrificaría por jugar así volverme más fuerte para merecer estar al lado de mis compañeros de equipo y ser aceptado de nuevo por ellos.

— Yo no te culpo, entiendo tus razones…. — Dijo Momoi apartándose de su lado angustiada por aquella historia.

 _Conservaba el delicioso olor a vainilla y deliraba al sentir el cuerpo de Kuroko, eso le hizo estremecer ella no podía evitar amar un imposible, eso era doloroso._

El chico con aura sombría beso su mejilla de forma tierna, apartando el cabello de su cara. Momoi se sonrojo ante el contacto cálido, se sintió mareada súbitamente. Tetsuya sonrió de forma triste— Lamento no poder corresponder tus sentimientos, no soy el hombre adecuado para ti.

— Este no es el final luchare por ti, por tu amor— Respondió la peli rosa con gran convicción al escuchar aquel rechazo.

– Eres una buena chica. — Luego se alejó tomando sus maletas para al fin retirarse de Japón— Nunca voy a olvidar a ninguno de ustedes siempre los llevare dentro de mi corazón porque son como una familia para mí…Por favor cuida de Aomine-kun, vigila que se porte bien y vele por Nigou, no dejes esto le afecte… Dile al equipo que lo siento nunca quise traicionarlos espero algún día me perdonen por mentirles acerca de mi condición y por ser tan cobarde al huir.

 _"Tuve miedo de su rechazo por esa razón no les dije nada."_

Kuroko hizo una reverencia y camino sin mirar atrás – Recuerda Momoi-san este no es un adiós, es un hasta luego. Si me voy es para ser merecedor del título de jugador fantasma del Vorpal Swords y sin duda regresare más fuerte aunque tenga que morir en el intento.

 _Porque un adiós significa que por ventura no te vuelva a ver pero un hasta luego es un "volveré"_

Momoi únicamente miro aquella silueta entrando en el automóvil, desapareciendo poco a poco y su corazón empezó a partirse, el amor de su vida se marchaba muy lejos dejado atrás todo a su paso incluso a sus amigos más preciados. No podía permitirlo si ella no era capaz de evitar este se fuera con el agresor quizás su amigo de la infancia podía convencerlo, tomo su teléfono e hizo una llamada –Tetsu-kun se va al aeropuerto ¡Ve por él! No dejes que se vaya, por favor lucha por él ¡Convénselo de quedarse!

 _Efectivamente Aomine al escuchar esas palabras se dirigió al aeropuerto con rapidez en busca de su sombra sabia era imposible hacer que este se quedara con ellos porque había firmado un contrato pero aun así pretendía despedirse de él, al menos verlo antes de su partida definitiva._

Corrió por todo lado como un loco exasperado buscando al peli celeste hasta notar un destello, no lo reconoció en un principio pero si a Nash. Un misterioso azabache estaba a su lado en silencio entonces llego a la conclusión obviamente debía ser su sombra. ¿Quién más? Puede era diferente físicamente pero tenía el mismo tamaño de su pequeño y el estilo fantasmal.

— ¡Tetsu! ¡Tetsu!— Lo llamo tantas veces y tan fuerte hasta doler su garganta de tanto vociferar.

Kuroko lo escucho desde lejos porque inmediatamente lo rebusco con su mirada hasta que sus ojos se encontraron, el tiempo parecía detenerse en ese instante. El azabache se escapó sin que Nash se diera cuenta y corrió hacia el otro hombre pero cuando chocaron, ya el invisible ser había cruzado la línea para los pasajeros por ende estaban divididos por un vidrio enorme, separados por el cruel destino nuevamente.

El jugador fantasma puso su mano en el frio cristal como si pudiera atravesarlo para tocar a su luz, trataba de comunicarse anhelando poder despedirse apropiadamente. — Aomine- kun viniste – susurro con ansia para sí mismo, no pensaba que alguien corriera tras su rastro, se sentía feliz de verlo allí, eso simbolizaba mucho para él.

La pantera estaba gritando algo que la sombra no entendía, las palabras se perdían entre el ruido, Aomine frustrado poso su palma en el vidrio de tal forma que su mano se juntaba con la de su sombra sobre aquella superficie helada, ni siquiera podían tocarse realmente pero existía un sentimiento en ello, un anhelo y una despedida.

Kuroko susurraba su nombre y un lejano "Adiós", un "Lo siento" mientras la luz al ser capaz de leer en esos labios aquello empiezo a golpear el vidrio con impulso de ímpetu e ira, gritando hasta que la seguridad del aeropuerto se lo llevo, la sombra intento decirles que lo dejaran en paz pero estos le ignoraron no era como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto, solamente lo vio alejándose al mismo tiempo Nash lo arrastraba hacia otra dirección apenas se percató de su ausencia.

El azabache era insistente trato de quitarse del agarre del rubio para ir donde la pantera— ¿Por qué no me dejas despedirme de él?

Gold se detuvo acercándose peligrosamente para decir con bastante seguridad y autoridad alzándolo ligeramente como una forma de intimidación— Porque ya elegiste y no preferiste a esos monos idiotas sino a mí… Recuerda eso niño tonto, tú me perteneces, los fracasados tuvieron su oportunidad y la perdieron.

 _Esas eran palabras contundentes y verdaderas, era doloroso caer en cuenta que había elegido un camino difícil al lado de un bravucón en vez de sus amigos por ventura se sentía herido porque Nash no le permitió despedirse, nada le costaba permitirle un segundo con Aomine._

— Quizá no lo vuelva a ver por mucho tiempo— Susurro con una mezcla de despreció y tristeza, fue muy duro para él tomar la decisión de irse al extranjero y dejarlo todo al menos deseaba hablar una vez más con sus amigos a lo mejor hasta pedirles perdón por ocultar su dolor.

Nash no comprendía aquella necesidad más bien pensaba era ridículo — ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti? Ellos ni siquiera les importas, ni siquiera notaran tu ausencia.

 _Esas palabras eran crueles, Kuroko solía ser ignorado por las personas como una existencia invisible, un espectro raro y eso resultaba ser negativo en su vida diaria. No quería pensar que la generación de los milagros le diera igual su partida, probablemente sería así no era como si fuera alguien relevante para esos prodigios, era únicamente una sombra que se sustituye por otra._

 _No se darían cuenta que no estaba presente como todos esos años cuando faltaba a la primaria o secundaria y nadie lo notaba ni siquiera sus maestros percibieron aquel destello azul._

— Él es mi luz… Si vino hasta aquí fue porque le importo, no hay nada de malo en que apareciera por mí, no estoy teniendo contacto con él como dicta el contrato solamente le iba decir adiós. Eres tan cruel así para impedirme verle por última vez ¿Por qué no me dejaste acercarme? — Manifestó enfurecido por no poder hablar con Daiki antes de marcharse, si este llego hasta allí fue por algo y codiciaba saber el porqué.

Con la frase "él es mi luz" lo explicaba todo. Nash sabía que una luz era como el sol más brillante en la vida de Kuroko, esencialmente le daba existencia a su propio universo. Una sombra no coexiste sin una irradiación por eso es tan fundamental, le da fuerza a su naturaleza invisible y por ello ese chico se encontraba tan enojado con él pero no iba a dejar que la generación de los milagros tuviera una oportunidad, esa era la guerra ninguno de los idiotas lo tendría fácil, nunca les daría la libertad de aproximarse, Tetsuya estaba en la zona Gold y ningún prodigio lo sacaría de allí.

Sentía curiosidad por el término "luz" ese chico exigió que no podía permanecer en su equipo sin un jugador fuerte a su lado porque según este, ese era el juego de las sombras y las luces, ellos actúan como uno a la hora de jugar, complementando sus energías en una sincronización perfecta.

Una sombra es fuerte dependiendo del poder de una luz, es como si hubiese una dependencia, una confianza absoluta en una persona y se dejara llevar en baile donde sus pasos combinan con una canción, al menos así trataba de entenderlo Nash.

¿Qué significa una luz para una sombra o viceversa? Debía haber un vínculo muy afanoso, ser parte del mismo yin yang o una unión que haga la misma fuerza y potencia para eso se necesita la intimidad algo que en definitiva no es sencillo de lograr debía haber un vínculo por eso el mago tenia cuidado con ese mono, ya que fue una luz del chico, alguien de suma importancia para él.

— Ya te lo dije pequeño dork, elegiste a mi antes que a ellos… No hay vuelta atrás, no hay despedidas. Ahora vámonos que el avión esta por despegar…. — Dijo simplemente caminando de prisa porque el avión se iría en cualquier momento.

El jugador fantasma se encontraba desanimado por no ser capaz de hablar con la pantera, tenía tantas cosas que decir antes de marcharse, recordaba aquella mirada de Aomine que expresaba cierta consternación y tristeza, si tan solo se hubiese despedido de él o de los demás al menos pedir perdón por mentirles pero posiblemente el rubio tenía razón no tenía derecho a un abrazo o un gesto de cariño cuando firmo ese contrato sentenciándolo a su odio eterno.

 _No importaba en qué país se iría o con quien se encontrara, su corazón siempre pertenecería a ellos y un día volvería a su hogar._

* * *

A la sombra no les gustaban los aviones de hecho pocas veces había viajado en uno, se sentó en los asientos de clase alta junto al bravucón aún estaba enojado con él así que trato de ignorarlo claro está el tipo no le gustaba el tratamiento del silencio posiblemente por estar acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención y nadie lo trataba de ese modo realmente a Nash le fastidiaba lo estoico que podía llegar a ser el fantasma.

Cuando el avión despego Kuroko involuntariamente comenzó a temblar, cerrando los ojos, no sabía porque eventualmente estaba algo nervioso por el movimiento del avión o el sonido.

El mago tomo una bebida que las azafatas le trajeron, coqueteando descaradamente y guiñándoles como todo el seductor que era pero percibió el estremecimiento del pequeño apenas despego el avión — Solía tener miedo al viajar cuando era niño.

El jugador fantasma respondió a la defensiva – Yo no tengo miedo

— Conozco los síntomas quizás no sea miedo solo que no estás acostumbrado a viajar en aviones ¿Cierto?— dijo como si realmente supiera lo que estaba pasando.

 _Kuroko asistió entrecerrando sus ojos de manera tierna parecía como un niño perdido._

— Ahora dame tu mano –sonrió el bravucón al notar aquel hombre en un estado nervioso era bueno verlo de esa manera puesto que casi nunca mostraba emociones—

El azabache con desconfianza le dio la mano, el rubio la tomo para cerciorarse se encontrara bien el jugador fantasma– Tu pulso es frenético debes cálmate, cierra los ojos y escucha el sonido de mi voz sensualmente masculina

— Eso no me relaja— Reveló con frialdad el pequeño rey del hielo, si las palabras pudieran abofetear este sería el caso.

El mago de verdad intentaba no golpear a esa criatura silenciosa por aquella actitud tan estoica y por siempre responder de una forma demasiada directa y sincera — Entonces podemos hablar de cosas estúpidas… ¿Te gustan los libros?

— Si me gusta leer y eso no es de ninguna manera estúpida. — respondió un poco más calmado por ventura no era el avión el problema sino el miedo irracional a irse para un país extranjero, su vida podía llegar a cambiar y eso lo asustaba.

— Tengo un libro para ti— Dijo sencillamente el mago—

El jugador fantasma se mostró entusiasmado por el detalle— ¿Enserio?

Nash le dio el libro que había comprado especialmente para él, el jugador fantasma un poco más tranquilo tomo aquella obra literaria con una hermoso empaste para leer el título en letras doradas "El arte de la seducción" – Esperas que lea esto ¿En qué me ayudaría el arte de la seducción en mejorar mi basquetbol?

— Debes aprender a manipular en una forma sutil y elegante. Sé que usas muchas de esas habilidades en la cancha todos tus estrategias están allí no obstante en la vida aun te falta la experiencia, eres ingenuo al pretender que las personas pueden ser buenas e intentar siempre sacar lo mejor de ellos… Necesitas obligarlos a hacer tu voluntad pero no siendo un dictador como Seijuro, tú lo harás como una sombra y eso es mucho más efectivo, el Lord en la oscuridad moviendo los hilos de las mentes sin que ellos se enteren— Le dio otro libro que era en inglés— Este otro libro es para cuando aprendas el idioma, es sobre magia por algo soy el mago quiero que seas mi mejor truco, el que tengo bajo la manga.

 _"_ _Será difícil lograr la perfección deberás esforzarte más, llevar tu cuerpo al límite y como nadie te ha instruido correctamente seré tu verdugo sin embargo si sigues mis instrucciones te hare un hombre poderoso, si eres ambicioso solo obedece y déjate llevar por mí."_

Kuroko entendía lo que trataba de decir, se sentía mareado y ansioso al estar en ese avión con turbulencia apretó más la mano del bravucón sin pensar escucho a este decir – La única forma de vencer una situación difícil es enfrentarla.

 _Nash no se enfureció por la acción inconsciente de pronto entendía porque ese chico se estresaba tanto, era un inocente entrando a un mundo el cual lo haría trizas puesto que no tenía quien lo defendiera en esa salvaje vida. Claro está él debía cuidarlo ahora que tenía la custodia pero no lo consentiría como el niño caprichoso que era, esos monos lo mimaban demasiado así nunca se volvería un arsenal destructor._

* * *

Cuando Kuroko abrió los ojos se dio cuenta tenía la cabeza en el hombro del rubio ciertamente buscando la comodidad mientras soñaba, se levantó de pronto incomodo por hacer eso— Lo siento.

 _Al parecer se quedó dormido no estaba del todo seguro como paso solo cerro los ojos y al abrirlos estaba en otro país, de alguna forma sintió seguridad en ese bravucón lo cual era muy raro. Cayó en un ensueño profundo últimamente tenía insomnio provocado por aquella situación desastrosa, necesitaba descansar de ese agotador viaje de tantas horas._

— Es bueno que despertaras mocoso, ha sido un largo viaje pero estamos aquí… Daré una conferencia de presa cuando salgamos, no tienes que decir nada porque yo me encargare de todo— Dijo Nash sistemáticamente como un androide mientras se levantaba del asiento y sacaba las maletas e incluso se llevó las suyas.

El jugador fantasma se preparó para esa tal conferencia de presa, caminaba detrás del hombre con autoridad apenas salieron del avión hacia la salida los medios de comunicación los esperaban ansiosos buscando conseguir información fresca y valiosa.

Kuroko se sintió cegado por los flash de las cámaras despampanantes, era extraño tener tanta atención muchas veces fue ignorado generalmente Akashi se encargaba de las cosas sociales, diplomáticas pero ahora habían periodistas preguntando en ingles cosas que no entendía, se ocultó detrás del rubio tímidamente quien lo presento con naturalidad probablemente dijo sobre que sería su tutor y se integraría al equipo. Nash era bueno con las palabras, parecía dominarlas perfectamente cuando al fin término aquella conferencia fueron hacia el auto para llegar hasta donde se alojarían– Deberás acostumbrarte a esto parecías un poco cohibido, la farándula siempre está alrededor de los deportistas y tu enano necesitas hablar más, deja que fluyan las palabras.

— Esta es la primera vez que salgo del país, nunca había estado lejos por tanto tiempo— Murmuro recordando las historias que Kagami le había contado acerca de esa región, mirando las canchas de basquetbol las cuales se notaban en la lejanía, le gustaba imaginar a un pequeño tigre jugando, lo extrañaba….

 _Tenía deseos de encontrarse con él había posibilidades después de todo estaban en la misma ciudad, si pudiese aunque sea mirarlo a la distancia estaría satisfecho, no pretendía hablarle tenia tanto miedo del desprecio de su luz suficiente era con el de la generación de los milagros para que otra persona especial e importante le detestara._

 _Anhelaba recontarse con Kagami posteriormente de un año sin comunicación, necesitaba saber porque actuaba tan indiferente pero era un cobarde al abrigar miedo de enfrentarse a la verdad._

— Ahora vivirás aquí aprenderás adaptarte, el idioma… Yo te enseñare apropiadamente ahora que eres mi responsabilidad— dijo siendo muy maduro al respecto.

Viajaron en el automóvil la sombra podía observar desde su ventana el paisaje tan diferente a su hogar sintió un golpe de anhelo porque extrañaba su tierra pensar que no volvería a ver a nadie, ni siquiera pudo despedirse de sus amigos, le hacía sentir mal pero debía ser fuerte para volver, para recuperarse perfectamente no importa donde se encontrara jugaría basquetbol.

Se quedó en silencio todo el viaje hasta que llegaron a un departamento el cual lógicamente era propiedad del rubio, este abrió la puerta. Kuroko entro observando cual occidental era esa residencia a pesar de ello había un piano, en realidad era un lugar agradable y extenso.

Nash añadió señalando un cuarto– Desde ahora esta será tu habitación. Las reglas son: No entres a mi territorio, no abras cajas fuertes, no hagas travesuras, ni toques mis cosas y obediencia si no sigues mis órdenes encontrare la forma de castigarte

— Entiendo— respondió de inmediato el azabache.

El rubio se acostó en el sofá porque estaba cansado de ese viaje tan extenuante y puso un partido de básquet – Tráeme una cerveza están en el refrigerador y tu niño puedes tomar alguna gaseosa.

— Yo no tomo bebidas de ese tipo, me gusta los batidos de vainilla además no soy un niño ya te lo dije. — Dijo con enojo ¿Por qué siempre lo confundían con un infante?

—Si no quieres que te diga "niño caprichoso" deja de actuar como uno, tiendes hacer el pequeño lord con los fenómenos pero aquí el que manda soy yo. ¡Ahora tráeme mi bebida! – Exigió el bravucón.

— No deberías tomar tanto – dijo aun trayendo la bebida de la refrigeradora.

— De repente te preocupas por mí, que considerado— sonrió con malicia y una burla característica en su personalidad juguetona.

Tetsuya entrego la bebida— Dicen que las personas que toman hasta emborracharse lo hacen para salirse de la realidad y para olvidar.

 _Nash no contesto pero se dio cuenta ese chico era muy tenaz y como siempre demasiado directo para su propio bien. Señalo el otro extremo del sofá para que el jugador se sentara a su lado y el otro chico se asentó a su costado algo incómodo pero se entretuvo viendo la NBA, disfrutaba observando cada detalle para aprender más y mejorar su juego._

— Entre dos días te internare en el hospital para que te sometas a la operación. — Dijo cuando estaba en comerciales.

— ¿Cuándo seré capaz de ver Ogiwara- kun?— Dijo Kuroko tratando de no sonar tan ansioso pero ahora lo único que tenía en su vida era su amigo de la infancia, algo seguro puesto que lo había perdido todo.

— Estará en el hospital allí podrás verlo— indicó desinteresadamente.

 _Kuroko sonrió ante esa buena noticia. Deseaba que pasara el tiempo para ver a su querido amigo, era ese su mayor deseo, tenía dos días libres y dependiendo del resultado de la operación podría ir a una universidad, entrenar en el equipo de bravucones, trabajar para pagar su deuda, ya que cada centavo se lo devolvería al rubio._

 _No sabía que esperar del futuro pero necesitaba recuperarse de su lesión sabia iba a ser más difícil ya que después del accidente todo se volvió gris, no era eficiente sin más simplemente se derrumbó pero ahora tenía una oportunidad de seguir adelante y no la desaprovecharía._

Nash seguía mirando el juego — No te desconcentres dork, observa cada movimiento eso es lo que harás de ahora en adelante decirme las debilidades y fortalezas de cada jugador y quien ganara ¿Qué me dices de ese juego?

Tetsuya al mirar uno de esos atletas recordó a su amigo, era de esa manera apasionada como jugaba como si no hubiese nadie mejor—El numero 11 tiene una buena técnica, se parece Aomine- kun

— Deja de pensar en los idiotas, no quiero que vuelvas a mencionarlos, es otra regla— Grito algo enfurecido tirando la cerveza al piso con malacrianza.

El jugador fantasma no sabía cómo reaccionar siempre que una de sus luces se enojaba era muy fácil mantenerlos en control y hacer que se calmaran pero aun no conocía suficiente al mago como para ser capaz de apaciguar su ira — Yo no estoy….

— ¡Cállate! Y vete a tu habitación –Grito totalmente irritado

Kuroko no estaba seguro como se enfureció por algo tan trivial. — Pero no hice nada.

— ¡Vete!— Exclamó exaltado.

Posiblemente el rubio estaba fatigado por el viaje tan largo de Japón a Estados Unidos y por eso se portaba de esa manera, eso justificaba la mala actitud ¿Qué más podría hacer? Era mejor irse que discutir con ese tipo que andaba de malas — Bien, con su permiso me retiro.

La sombra cerró la puerta de su nueva habitación ciertamente no tenía idea de cómo iba a convivir con alguien como Nash, suponía debía aguatarse a ese espécimen simplemente era necesario evitar hablar de la generación de los milagros en su presencia y procurar no enojarlo pero él no pertenecía al mundo Gold, estaba tan fuera de lugar.

Su cuarto era moderno justo como le gustaba muy cómodo había un balcón con la vista a la cuidad, respiro profundo pensando que al otro día iría a dar una vuelta para conocer más de ese país.

Se acostó en la cama sin nada que hacer meramente acomodo sus maletas y ojeo el libro que Nash le dio, no pretendía leerlo pero al abrirlo se dio cuenta el tipo había marcado y puesto cosas en ingles raras suponía debía aprender o buscar cada palabra en un traductor, ni siquiera sabía porque estaba obedeciendo pero era bastante interesante aquella literatura peculiar siempre que analizaba libros eran sobre la psicología, la manera de ser una mejor sombra pero aquello se convertía en algo peligroso seguramente Gold quería que fuera como él por eso pretendía que leyera esas cosas, si empezaba a leer comprendería más sobre la mente de ese magnate, si quería cambiar a Nash era necesario ser parte de su universo y entender su forma de ser.

* * *

¡Saludos!

 _Perdonen las faltas de ortografía._

* * *

 _Agradecimientos a sus comentarios y por seguir este fic._

 **Inochan-Uchiha:** Nash es un chico malo pero bien o el cambia a Kuroko o Kuroko lo cambia a él, ese es el juego.

 **aiwo175:** El escuadrón arcoíris al rescate, Takao me agrada xD Creo que Kuroko está intentando ser amable pero Nash es complicado también…

 **SakuYuri-chan:** Se dieron cuenta tarde el arcoíris. Falta poco para que se encuentre con el amigo de la infancia.

 **Andy.T.P:** Nash ya no deja que se acerquen ni a despedirse.

 **Nozomi:** Bien que le agrade porque este fic contiene…. Nash en sus facetas malvadas y buenas también.

 **Peluchito24:** Ese es el dilema quien cambia a quien.

Ella es un misterio y el resto de la generación de los milagros no actuó tan agresivo porque Kuroko no estaba presente en la reunión por así decirlo.

 **Aniyan:** Supongo aquí hay material sobre ellos.

 **NIGHT:** Creo que si le entendí la idea xD

 **Jobel:** No sé, puede ser creo que están las expectativas de lo que pasara.

 ** _cataa:_** Ogiwara va ser el próximo personaje que voy agregar a este fic y muy probable que su carácter sea sobreprotector con Kuroko.


	18. Culpa

**Capitulo 18: La culpa.**

* * *

Tetsuya despertó con los primeros rayos del sol, se encontraba entusiasmado porque tenía pensado recorrer la cuidad, se supone cerca de su "nueva residencia" había una playa paradisíaca con arenas blancas aunque en su mal estado de salud era mejor quedarse en casa deseaba tanto salir de ese departamento, no podía permanecer encerrado como un pájaro enjaulado antes de internarse en el hospital su anhelo era conocer un poco más del país que solía mencionar con frecuencia Kagami en sus relatos.

 _Estaría por mucho tiempo en fisioterapia después de la operación se convertía en algo complicado ese proceso de recuperación, el tratamiento seria intenso y era necesario ser muy fuerte para superar aquellos desafíos que la vida parecía empeñada en agregarle como un peso difícil de aguantar._

Tomo sus pastillas para el dolor al no sentir ningún malestar decidió dar una vuelta para explorar aquel lugar mientras todavía era capaz de hacerlo, por si pasaba algo malo precisaba al menos disfrutar su estancia y relajarse un poco de tanta tensión acumulada a lo largo del tiempo.

Sigilosamente se dirigió a la cocina observando al poderoso mago el cual se mantenía tomando su café al mismo tiempo que leía el periódico y escuchaba un programa cualquiera en la televisión de hecho venia de hacer sus ejercicios matutinos, se notaba por la ropa deportiva.

La sombra no era capaz de evitar el nerviosismo al mantenerse cerca de esa vehemente presencia principalmente porque no se llevaban bien había una especie de ambiente hostil ente ellos, si trataba de explicarlo diría que empezaron con el pie izquierdo y además no soportaba a los sujetos como Nash que humillaban a las demás personas e incluso por intentar confrontarlo término siendo sometido por ese agresivo hombre, valió la pena sino hubiera sido de esa forma la generación de los milagros no habría dado el cien por ciento de su poder en ese partido hace aproximadamente un año, ellos pelearon por su honor si bien tuvieron inconvenientes se sintió conforme de tener personas que se preocupaban por él y lucharan por su honor.

Sabía iba hacer difícil salir adelante posteriormente del accidente, vivir en un lugar extranjero con un desconocido y obviamente tenía un plan básicamente se trataba de seguir las reglas impuestas e intentar soportar su estancia por eso siempre se mantendría alerta, cuidando sus palabras porque cualquier silaba mal usada se convertía en un detonante para que ese hombre ardiera en furia…No le convenía ese arrebato de furor, era probable este se desquitaba con el más débil y en su estado de salud era vulnerable ante él.

En ese instante cuando sus ojos colisionaron, las voluntades, las fuerzas opuestas chocaran por primera vez resulto ser una completa catástrofe como una bomba a punto de estallar y desde ese momento existía esa enemistad que crecía como la mala hierba arruinando las rosas del jardín, así era su relación una especie de caos destructivo arrasando con todo a su paso.

Si existiera una descripción apropiada para representar a estas dos elementos seria el agua y el aceite, no se mezclan, no tienen absolutamente nada en común a modo de polos opuestos sin embargo precisamente las luces de Kuroko eran diferentes a su persona, eso es lo que buscaba siempre en una luz para complementar sus habilidades era necesario ser desiguales de lo contrario no funcionaría esa unión de luz y sombra.

Tanto la pantera como el tigre poseían ciertas similitudes las cuales hicieron que los aceptara como luces en parte porque tenía confianza con ellos, los escogió para crear un vínculo, algo sólido y permanente no obstante eran fieras salvajes que debían ser domadas tal como Nash, eso era un desafío y se preguntaba ¿Podría lidiar con ello? Si logro ser respetado por los miembros de la generación de los milagros, ganarles en su propio juego quizás sería capaz de domesticar a esa bestia como lo hizo con los demás hombres de carácter fuerte e impotente que tanto conocía.

Se encontraba a merced del adverso, lo mejor que podía hacer era convivir con este sin peleas, evitar pleitos para así mantener una estancia amena.

¿Cómo vivir con el enemigo? Esa era la cuestión.

Posiblemente no debería pensarlo tanto era algo circunstancial que iría sucediendo inevitablemente.

* * *

 _El mago no percibió su existencia aun cuando se encontraba junto a él, no era de extrañarse más bien resultaba común ser ignorado era como de costumbre nadie lo notaba a veces pensaba era capaz de robar o hacer cosas sumamente malas y ningún individuo se daría cuenta, su falta de presencia era una maldición en su vida pero también una bendición a la hora del basquetbol._

—Buenos días— decidió saludar el espectro atrayendo la atención del otro sujeto, al mismo tiempo caminaba hacia la puerta para irse de allí lo más rápido posible casualmente estaba huyendo de una situación incómoda con el rubio, ciertamente no sabía cómo lidiar con alguien como Nash.

El mago sin previo aviso lo jalo para que no se fuera de manera ruda –Hey espera un momento ¿A dónde crees que vas?

—Quería conocer más el lugar antes de ser internado en el hospital— agrego ilusionando ante la idea.

Gold hablo como el magnate imponente que era o el macho alfa "Aquí se hace lo que yo digo" – No iras a ninguna parte… Recuerda que debes pedirme permiso antes si deseas salir… Cualquier decisión que tomes primero debe pasar por mí, si quiero te daré mi autorización y si no debes confórmate.

 _Aquí estaba una siniestra luz dominando a una sombra casi sucumbiéndola a sus pretensiones, adueñándose de su vida por completo y obligándole hacer su voluntad._

— ¿Por qué?— pidió explicaciones Kuroko desanimado ya que estaba emocionado por su viaje a esas nuevas tierras, si se quedaba en casa empezaría a deprimirse y a pensar en sus amigos, también se preocuparía por su lesión.

—Debes recuperar tu peso así que desayuna conmigo— Exigió al azabache desobediente.

—No tengo hambre— replico con una voz bastante irritada como una manera de hacer huelga por no permitirle partir afueras del departamento.

—No me importa, si no comes nada voy a encerrarte dentro del closet y no te dejare salir —Amenazo intentando hacer que el chico hiciera caso, era importante este recuperara el peso porque estaba desnutrido por negarse a comer.

Kuroko entendió el mensaje intimidante. Jalo la silla para sentarse, tomo el cereal y se sirvió en un plato —Eso quiere decir que si desayuno apropiadamente me dejaras salir porque quiero dar un paseo por la playa.

Nash murmuro —Está muy lejos ¿Cómo piensas ir allí si estas herido? Además no tienes dinero….

—Pensé que estaría cerca. — Murmuro triste, en verdad ambicionaba ir a la playa recordaba los entrenamientos con Seirin cuando partía con el equipo a las prácticas y Kagami disfrutaba mucho del mar tanto como él

—Cuando termines de desayunar puedo llevarte, no tengo nada mejor que hacer tenía una cita con una sensual rubia, la iba traer anoche pero olvide que me encontró en su cama con su hermana… Se enojó por ese pequeño e insignificante incidente pero pronto estará rogando por mí, es una tonta desesperada, ya me aburrí de ella. —Dijo con desinterés como si fuera algo normal aquella cuestión.

 _El jugador fantasma jugueteo con su cuchara con falta de apetito, se hallaba perdido en sus pensamientos, prácticamente vivía con Nash y este era un casanova de primera, era normal que hablara e invitara mujeres atractivas a su casa pero ciertamente le desagradaba esa situación más que el tipo hablaba de esa forma tan mal, siendo cruel y algo machista asimismo._

— ¿Vas a traer mujeres?— Decidió preguntar directamente para prepararse mentalmente y saber, debía acostumbrarse a la forma de vida del bravucón.

— ¿Te molesta? No me digas que el niño caprichoso esta celoso…No te preocupes, tú eres más valioso que una noche lujuriosa con una mujer cualquiera _como un diamante comparado con una piedra sin valor._ — Respondió el otro tipo en forma de burla o tal vez en cierto sentido era verdad. _Nash no le importaba nadie, su corazón estaba lleno de odio por ende no era capaz de amar a nadie, no se iba a comprometer pero ese chico era diferente, una persona que acabaría con sus enemigos de forma contundente, más que cualquier dama el jugador fantasma le proporcionaría el placer de la dulce venganza._

 _Kuroko solamente frunció el ceño una señal de que estaba al borde del enojó, si bien su rostro continuaba serio cuando se ponía bravo el aura empezaba a cambiar como si se espesara el aire y se tensara el ambiente._

— De seguro si te molestaría con tanto ruido no te dejaría dormir porque soy un amante obviamente los sonidos son de placer absoluto— Dijo descaradamente mientras sonreía como si estuviese orgulloso de sus hazañas. —

—Entiendo, es tu casa y tienes derecho a traer a quien quieras…. –Susurro con un tono bajo de voz.

 _Suficiente era soportar a Aomine con esas revistas y ahora una persona que iba más allá de eso, cruzaba la línea porque la pantera no era mujeriego realmente ninguno de sus amigos tenia los comportamientos de un playboy, les importaba más el basquetbol por eso en cierta forma no sabía cómo sobrellevar la situación adecuadamente_.

Nash parecía estar consciente de los pensamientos de la sombra —Si no quieres que invite mujeres a mi habitación, a esta casa debes decírmelo, yo no traeré a nadie si tú me lo pides.

Perceptiblemente Kuroko no entendía porque un espécimen egoísta pondría sus deseos antes que los de él, eso era absurdo, sospechoso de seguro ocultaba algo. Con cierta aprensión añadió entrecerrando los ojos — ¿Por qué lo harías?

El bravucón sonrió tomando un sorbo de café caliente— Eres inocente y digamos que por ahora quiero mantenerlo así.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver, me respondes con una mala excusa para no contestar mi pregunta. Además no te entiendo según tu soy inocente y si quieres mantenerlo entonces ¿Por qué me das un libro de cómo seducir?— Respondió siendo muy sincero al respecto, ciertamente no entienda a ese cretino parecían que sus acciones eran muy contradictorias.

—Vamos niñito deja de estar especulando teorías, no hay nada escondido te estoy dando la oportunidad de decidir…Únicamente debes decirme si te molestaría, es simple sino voy a tomar toda la libertad de traer a mis sexys "concubinas" a mi cama. Nunca he estado a cargo de una persona ahora eres mi responsabilidad, los demás te ven como una mascota que voy a terminar matando, siento que si traigo a mis amantes será contraproducente por eso te doy a escoger si te importa o no. — Respondió sencillamente.

—Yo…. Prefiero que no…. –Murmuro ni se escuchaba bien el sonido de su voz de tan débiles que eran sus _palabras. —_

 _Percibía eso como una trampa era posible que estaba mostrándose paranoico._

El mago no se conformó, pretendía oírlo fuerte y claro de los labios del azache —Debes pedírmelo, quiero escucharlo de esa boca insolente que tienes.

—Está bien creo que sentiría incomodo, eres diferente a los hombres que conozco, sales con muchas mujeres, bebes mucho, eres arrogante, disfrutas de humillar y golpear a los demás…Eres el estereotipo de persona que detesto porque nunca me han agradado los brabucones, menos aquellos que se aprovechan de los más débiles y he conocido varios pero tú, tus compañeros de equipo los están superando. — Dijo Kuroko directamente sin titubear.

 _"A diferencia de Makoto Hanamiya, sé que hay algo bueno dentro de ti sino pude ayudar a Haizaki, lo hare contigo"–pensó puesto también percibió algo bueno en Shougo lamentablemente no pudo hacer mucho por él sabía que en el fondo del tipo había un individuo el cual disfrutaba del juego y lo dejo perderse en ese bajo mundo, no permitiría que eso pasara de nuevo._

—No saques tus conclusiones, menos sin conocerme mocoso….Si algo aprendí cuándo te conocí es que las apariencias engañan— Respondió aun sorprendido que ese chico tuviese las agallas de decirle eso de frente, nadie se había atrevido a hablarle así de seguro les daba miedo terminar en el hospital o se sentían intimidados pero Kuroko siempre fue directo, siempre expresaba sus pensamientos de forma terminante—

 _Al momento de encontrarse con ese chico imprudente y atrevido lo considero un fracasado cualquiera antes de ver su verdadero potencial, lo juzgo y por primera vez se vio completamente equivocado en la forma de juzgar a alguien._

 _La sombra asistió como si estuviese de acuerdo después de todo ya estaba acostumbrado a que las personas lo juzgaran como un chiquillo, inútil o debilucho había sido humillado por eso tantas veces aunque peor era meramente ser ignorado porque si hablan mal al menos saben que existes, no eres invisible completamente._

El mago se tomó aquello como una afirmación —No traeré a nadie sin decírtelo antes, ahora confía en mi mocoso…

— La confianza se gana poco a poco. – dijo sabiendo el rubio seguramente estaba intentando lograr algo imposible como un vínculo para de esa manera convertirse en su luz.

Sin más que hacer, recogió su plato lo lavo y añadió— Ya termine de desayunar, me voy.

—Ya te dije que te llevare además debes pedirme permiso de ahora en adelante — Dijo detrás de Kuroko, posteriormente se marchó a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa cuando regreso solamente agrego— Sube al auto pequeño idiota.

* * *

Efectivamente se fueron en el automóvil rumbo a la playa más cercana por el capricho del jugador fantasma de conocer más aquel paradisiaco lugar.

— Así que ¿Cómo están tus piernas?—Dijo Nash casualmente mientras mantenía su vista en el camino.

—Gracias a los medicamentos estoy mejor. Al menos ya no me duelen como antes— Respondió pensando en que esas pastillas funcionaban mucho mejor comparadas con las anteriores.

—Debes estar preparado, en el futuro es muy probable que termines odiándome porque no tendré piedad de ti, no seré suave como Seijuro o los idiotas lo fueron tratándote como un pequeño príncipe mimado… Quiero que te conviertas en un hombre fuerte, es mi obligación tomar las medidas drásticas para crear la perfección, no me importa romperte si de esa manera puedo conseguirlo— Dijo de forma seria el rubio.

 _Nash estaba al tanto de lo que representaba para un atleta estar lesionado, los riesgos de una operación de esa índole y las secuelas eran muy difíciles de superar._

 _Quería hacer un arma en un cuerpo roto y era tan terco como para insistir en ello, acaso ¿Lo lograría?_

Tetsuya jamás estaría de acuerdo con esa ideología—Yo no creo que la fuerza se logre de esa manera, el trabajo duro y el esfuerzo a veces vence al talento natural pero ¿Qué ganas haciéndome daño? ¿Me vas a ser fuerte tratándome mal? ¿Esa es tu estrategia?

El rubio apretó más la manivela—No me importa lo que creas, después de todo yo hago lo que quiero contigo.

—No tienes derecho— Respondió molesto el azabache.

Gold se burló cruelmente de esas palabras porque en algo tenía razón el dinero es poder, un poder peligroso que muchas veces domina. Añadió con gran brutalidad sabiendo que afectarían a sombra —Tengo todo el derecho, te compre como mi juguete ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?

—Pero ya dije que te devolvería el dinero— Expreso con gran convicción.

 _El jugador fantasma se había propuesto a pagar su deuda cada centavo se lo reembolsaría con intereses, era mucho dinero pero si le quedaba debiendo el rubio poseería ese dominio afanoso sobre su persona._

Nash tenía la ventaja en ese momento, el adolecente estaba en sus manos bien lo sabía y disfrutaba de poseer el poder—Hasta ese momento me sigues perteneciendo y eso significa que debes hacer lo que te ordene sin quejas.

 _Kuroko suspiro, manteniéndose recostado mirando por la ventana aquellos altos árboles, la atmosfera especial, la brisa marina, el sol despampanante y continuo ignorando al espécimen fornido, la verdad suele ser difícil de sobrellevar o aceptar pero no podía hacer nada más que aguantarse al bravucón, no le quedaba de otra que obedecer al menos por ahora._

—Cuando te enojas eres frio como un tempano de hielo, estoico y callado. — susurro Nash percibiendo esa situación discrepante.

 _Tetsuya metafóricamente era el rey del hielo para el bravucón casi siempre se mostraba estoico, no tenía mucha expresión facial, era tan insensible, sus palabras directas y sinceras daban justo en el blanco._

 _Esa sombra era extraña, era un enigma que Nash no lograba comprender a veces pensaba que miraba un cuadro enigmático o un rompecabezas imposible de armar y tenía curiosidad por entender ese misterio._

 _El chico delgado, sin presencia representaba mucho más que una simple fachada se convertía en todo un universo oculto en un muro de indiferencia probablemente útil para protegerse, quería saber que estaba detrás de esa puerta._

* * *

Llegaron al sitio posteriormente de algunos minutos, se encontraron en una serena playa de agua cristalina, el jugador fantasma sentía que necesitaba viajar allí para liberar el estrés y todo aquel miedo irracional al porvenir.

Salió del carro respirando profundamente el aire puro, recordaba cuantas veces había estado en un lugar parecido a ese con sus antiguos compañeros de equipo o había corrido en una arena blanca como esa con Kagami, en las tardes únicamente ellos dos en ese basto océano mirando el ocaso hasta el anochecer, cuando la vida era tan simple se convertía únicamente en un triste recuerdo, una parte de él quería devolver el tiempo a esos momentos donde fue inmensamente feliz al lado de las personas que más apreciaba.

Nash se fue quitando la ropa lentamente para nadar con una pantaloneta mientras que una gran cantidad de féminas, no se sabe de donde salieron se mantenían mirándolo casi babeando discretamente algunas eran más obvias y cuchichiaban entre ellas, tomaban algunas fotos del estructural cuerpo musculoso, de ese cabello rubio con un peinado seductor hacia atrás y elementalmente ese semental le gustaba la atención generada, era bastante presumido quizás sabia como usar su atractivo para atraer. Cuando termino de modelar, coquetear como de costumbre simplemente tiro la ropa para irse al océano no podía ser tan bueno en natación pero algunos nacen para tener el talento en los deportes.

El jugador fantasma también fue hacia el mar nadie noto si quiera su presencia, observo al orgulloso nadando lejos como un verdadero profesional a si mismo él simplemente se dejó llevar por la marea, quedo flotando libre mirando el cielo azul y olvidando momentáneamente todos sus problemas, escucho, sintió el mar en su cuerpo calmando sus nervios, por un segundo desapareció en este mundo fundiéndose con la naturaleza….De pronto golpeo contra algo o más bien contra alguien del shock repentino trago agua salada y se agitó con algo de pánico. Claro está con quien choco fue con Nash, este lo alzo hasta la costa y lo tiro en la orilla cerca de la arena hasta le dolió caer tan repentinamente en la dureza del suelo.

— ¿Qué crees que haces niño tonto? – Dijo el bravucón en un tono enojado.

 _Kuroko no tenía la menor idea del porque el mago estaba tan disgustado sino había hecho absolutamente nada malo._ —Estaba flotando— respondió levantándose.

 _Ese tipo de verdad no tenía decoro aún estaba lesionado parecía no importarle ese aspecto cuando lo tiraba de la nada con fuerza para ser revolcado por las olas y la arena_

— ¿Sabes dónde estabas? En la parte más honda del océano ¡Acaso eres un idiota! ¿Quieres morirte? –Grito tan fuerte que estaba seguro las personas a lo lejos escucharían la regañada.

 _Tetsuya se mostraba tan confundido al no entender aquella ira palpitante hasta analizarlo con determinación logro descubrir lo que acontecía. Estaba tranquilo flotando en esas aguas tranquilas y sin darse cuenta la marea lo llevo a la parte honda, se encontraba lesionado lo cual era sumamente peligroso dado que era imposible nadar en esa condición donde sus piernas resultaban inútiles, no era como si supiera nadar mucho entonces había un gran riesgo de ahogarse pero no era su culpa sencillamente paso sin embargo el mago se mostraba furioso, le dio una charla larga y aburrida sobre eso, una especie de reprimenda que hacen los padres a sus hijos cuando están preocupados por la imprudencia y el desacato cometido._

Nash se alejó poniéndose una ropa ligera, se marchó a caminar, el otro hombre lo alcanzó a la lejanía, no podía seguirle el paso por su lesión, iba dejando huellas y recogiendo algunas conchas en su caminar.

— ¿Estás enojado?— Le pregunto con candidez el fantasma de alguna forma comprendió porque este petulante lo había regañado.

El mago respondió estoicamente —No, no lo estoy….

—Frunces el ceño y a haces esa voz además me ignoras deliberadamente. — Dijo Kuroko seguro de que el bravucón aún se mantenía molesto por el suceso que no parecía tan grave como realmente pudo ser.

Nash se devolvió mirándolo de frente — ¡No estoy enojado!

—Si lo estas—Lo enfrento la sombra.

Toco su pecho para reclamarle mientras gritaba alterado, no sabía cómo manejar bien su ira. — Tú debes ser más cuidadoso, no pretendo que mueras mientras estás conmigo _o a mi cuidado._

—Estoy bien— Expreso espontáneamente aunque fuera mentira.

 _Suficiente era con esa lesión con el sórdido dolor incluso la muerte era muy dulce en comparación._

* * *

Consecutivamente de caminar en silencio se quedaron mirando el sol ocultarse. Kuroko se encontraba tranquilo como si fuera todo un privilegio estar en ese maravilloso lugar podía fingir que era libre al menos por un segundo.

—Hace mucho tiempo no venía por aquí. — dijo Nash con remembranza extraña.

El azabache casi se había olvidado de la existencia que estaba a su lado… Era el primer día en un país extranjero y se hallaba tan lejos de su hogar, eso le pesaba en el alma, tan lejos de sus amigos, de su mundo en Japón.

 _No sabía si lo más difícil era aguantar el insoportable malestar o no ver a ninguno de sus amigos._

—El océano me hace sentir más tranquilo – admitió porque era verdad desde el sonido de las hojas al moverse, hasta el de las olas golpear las rocas, el cielo azul o el atardecer colorido.

—Te traje aquí porque pronto será tu operación. Espero puedas superarlo debes ser valiente para sobrellevar el dolor porque si no lo haces quiere decir que me equivoque contigo, al elegirte… — admitió el rubio comprendiendo lo grave de la situación.

 _El jugador fantasma no respondió, tampoco Nash esperaba que lo hiciera sabia se encontraba preocupado por su futuro quizás se había aprovechado de esa lesión, si no fuera por aquel suceso trágico no tendría la oportunidad de tener a ese chico en sus manos, esperaba que pudiese seguir adelante._

* * *

Cayó la oscuridad, las estrellas empezaban a brillar en el manto oscuro de la noche así que decidieron era hora de partir, el rubio paso a un restaurante para cenar algo después de ese súbito viaje, ordeno la mejor comida, ni siquiera le pidió la opinión al azabache simplemente tomo la iniciativa cuando trajeron los manjares Kuroko no sabía bien cómo usar los cubiertos inclusive el mago le enseño como utilizarlos correctamente no era como si no supiera meramente estaba acostumbrado a usar los palillos, ese era un golpe cultural.

El jugador fantasma disfruto la cena tranquilamente, el lugar era bastante agradable y la comida aun siendo diferente para su paladar era deliciosa, estaba conforme con aquellos bocadillos.

Nash hablaba de muchas cosas intentando enseñarle a comportarse en un ambiente refinado y el ser sin presencia se quedaba en silencio escuchando con un buen aprendiz.

Al terminar volvieron hacia el departamento sin embargo cuando iba a entrar el jugador fantasma observo un pequeño gatito que se encontraba solo y desamparado cerca de la puerta como era tan adorable lo recogió entre sus brazos, recodaba en su infancia tenía un gato negro y muchos gatitos, su afinidad por los animales era notable lamentablemente había dejado a Niguo en Japón por eso a menudo sentía una terrible soledad.

El minino intento huir al escuchar los ladridos de los perros parecía tener miedo en aquel momento la sombra llego a la conclusión de que no podía dejar a ese gato allí con el peligro amenazador, decidió adoptarlo incluso lo llamo Taiga en honor al temor que tenía su luz por los canes y porque parecía un tigre como tipo Kagami.

Ahora que lo pensaba debía preguntarle al magnate si podía conservarlo dado hoy estaba de buenas sería mejor decirle y si efectivamente apareció con un gato adorable haciendo esos ojos de perrito abandonado en la lluvia para convencerlo pero recibió un rotundo no de parte de Nash pero eso no se quedaría así nunca podría dejar a un indefenso gato desabrigado, entro de inmediato a su habitación escondiendo al indefenso animal.

El rubio sospechaba pero que importaba tarde o temprano lo descubriría, se acostó y el gato brinco recostándose sobre su pecho— Espero tu no me abandones como el verdadero Taiga lo hizo. — Susurro con tristeza acariciando al gatito.

* * *

Al día siguiente el jugador fantasma despertó completamente alarmado porque el felino no estaba por ningún lado por más que le busco no lo hallaba hasta al cabo de unos minutos comenzó a escuchar unos maullidos provenientes de la habitación prohibida, sus sentidos de prevención le advertían que se alejara de allí lo más rápido posible, era propiedad del magnate además había una regla de no entrar a su territorio por otro lado Taiga corría peligro si Nash lo encontraba, no deseaba que este le hiciera ningún daño a su pequeño gato.

Camino de puntillas con cuidado, la puerta se encontraba media abierta, había una luz suave en medio de la oscuridad tenebrosa cada paso que daba era un riesgo asegurado, si el rubio lo descubría en su recinto bien sabía lo lamentaría, estaba a merced del agresor, debía someterse a las reglas del soberano y le estaba desobedeciendo.

Siguió el sonido del felino, el travieso gato se mantenía sentado sobre la cama. ¿Cómo llego allí? No tenía la menor idea quizás en algún momento cuando abrió la puerta se salió de su habitación.

No le quedaba de otra más que tomar al gatito y salir corriendo antes de ser encontrado infraganti en ese cuarto porque Nash se enojaría, le advirtió no entrar, ese era un riesgo asegurado fue un poco menos agresivo con la caja fuerte pero esto era algo que se pasaba de los limites.

Apenas toco el gato este se escapó debajo de la cama quebrando la lámpara al brincar, otras cosas de vidrio terminaron partiéndose en miles en pedazos, el ruido fue agudo suficiente para despertar a cualquiera y ciertamente la luz se encendió Nash se encontraba en el marco de la puerta totalmente enojado como una pesadilla o un maniático, asesino, sádico de una película de terror. Deseaba desaparecer de la faz de la tierra como un fantasma o un ser invisible sin embargo con ese tipo no funcionaba del todo su falta de presencia puesto que desde la primera vez que lo vio el mago le prestó atención.

No supo en qué momento paso, solamente sintió como fue arrojado al suelo con tanta agresión pegando en el piso duro, percibía un intenso dolor hasta ahora con las pastillas no había sufrido no obstante al consolidar tan fuerte abrigó ese dolor como si miles de agujas se clavaran en su piel y no podía enfrentar al agresor.

Estaba a los pies del arrogante completamente paralizado y muy tenso esperando que un suceso malo pasara, sabía el bravucón era agresivo, lo había golpeado antes. ¿Por qué no lo haría ahora?

Nash poseía toda la autoridad dado que el jugador fantasma no era capaz de defenderse al estar lesionado.

Básicamente se mantenía de rodillas ante el imponente hombre y no podía hacer nada, se mostraba impotente ante aquella humillación.

No era como si pudiera hacer algo de una u otra forma le pertenecía al rubio y si este le hacía daño nadie lo salvaría como en el pasado lo hicieron sus amigos. Por primera vez se sintió frágil y se dio cuenta lo vulnerable que era ante el peligroso hombre el cual lo tenía en sus manos.

* * *

El mago sintió la ira quemar sus venas y su mismo cuerpo, odiaba cuando le desobedecían tan sencillo como eso y ese chico insolente estaba allí en su cuarto a esas horas de la mañana haciendo puros desastres, fue muy estricto en lo de no entrar en su territorio debía darle una lesión por romper las reglas que impuso o nunca entendería quien tenía el poder aquí, si una persona se atrevía a contrariar su autoridad era castigado brutalmente para que nunca osara hacerlo de nuevo.

Termino por abofetearlo hasta concibió un cosquilleo de regocijo siempre era así cuando golpeaba o humillaba, sentida el poder de destruir a una persona y dominarla como si fuese su rey.

Era necesario recordarle al pequeño niño quién era el jefe, pretendía marca en su carne aquí no tenia derechos, era un simple esclavo en las manos de su amo, este debía inclinarse como un sirviente a sus caprichos.

Tomo una báculo que tenía por ahí un tipo fetiche a veces le daba y acaricio con este la cara de su inocente victima quien miraba al suelo en silencio esperando para ser castigado— ¡Mírame!

Pero el jugador fantasma no lo hizo desvió su mirada con timidez, con el fría viga alzo su barbilla para que sus ojos se encontraran– Ahora sabrás quien manda niño tonto, te he tratado bien últimamente porque eres una mascota obediente pero me desobedeciste ¿Sabes que hago con los que rompen mis reglas? Si no conoces el dolor, te haré sentirlo en tu propia piel para que siempre me recuerdes como el hombre que te sometió como el insignificante juguete que eres.

Golpeo algo con esa cosa, el jugador fantasma de pronto palideció y se estremeció ante el sonido. Nash quería intimidarlo bien lo había logrado, le jalo el cabello suave como otras veces lo había hecho, pasando sus dedos por esas hebras finas y comenzó a gritar— ¿Por qué me desafiaste? ¿Cómo te atreves mocoso insolente?

 _Tetsuya no dijo ni una sola palabra sin embargo el bravucón reconoció el miedo, por primera vez ese chico tenia verdadero temor probablemente comprendió que el rubio era peligroso._

 _Nash lo golpeo de nuevo con esa vara manchando su rostro de sangre a pesar de esto no fue tan fuerte el impacto pero suficiente para hacerlo entender que no debía ser rebelde, que era necesario obedecer cada pequeña cosa que le ordenaba o seria gravemente herido o peor._

— ¡Habla! ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa? Dímelo ahora…— Grito aún más fuerte y de forma grosera como un maniático demente.

El rubio únicamente advirtió a una sombra sumisa en el frio piso haciendo contraste con su alfombra parecía un adorno de porcelana deprimente a su disposición como si le entregara su cuerpo en sus manos en una bandeja de plata para que hiciera lo que fuera con él sin luchar, sin protestas y extrañamente se encontró decepcionado por esa actitud quizás le gustaba que el jugador fantasma lo contradijera, quizás le embelesaba ver ese fuego en sus ojos el cual quemaba pero esta vez no había nada más que vacío, resignación de manera que aceptaba su propio destino, el de ser usado por alguien más, ser masacrado…

¿Se rindió sin luchar? Tal vez como no estaban sus queridos amigos actuaba de esa forma tan dócil.

¿Por ese conformismo dejaría que el rubio hiciera lo que quisiera por él?

El comportamiento de la sombra le hizo concebir más rabia porque quería que este se defendiera, dijera algo directo como era normal o actuara de forma infantil pero no, no hizo nada de eso dejo que lo humillaran, ni si quiera se defendió ¿Qué paso con él? ¿Qué paso con esa fuerza de huracán? Parecía que solo había una persona rota en su alfombra, eso era repugnante.

— ¿Porque no contestas? Di algo…— siguió vociferando lleno de ira, cansado de esa situación, se aburrió del nuevo comportamiento de Kuroko.

Dicen que hay que tener cuidado con lo que deseas porque si se hace realidad y no es lo que necesitas o tal vez no es lo que verdaderamente quieres simplemente un capricho pasajero el cual deja un mal sabor de boca, eso paso con el bravucón todo el tiempo ambicionó que el jugador fantasma de la generación de los idiotas dejara esa indiferencia y se rindiera a seguir ordenes, fuera sumiso a él como ahora de rodillas rindiéndose a Nash pero ahora al estar de frente, al fin alcanzando lo ambicionado, sometiendo completamente al chico bajo sus afanes cuando alcanzo esa fantasía de pronto no lo quería, no era divertido si este no se defendía, ni siquiera daba algún síntoma de estar vivo, era más bien un cadáver andante.

—Ahora recoge lo que tiraste repugnante mocoso, limpia todo este desastre, que no quiero ver ni un rastro de suciedad— Añadió sintió como el chico aun temblaba.

Si Tetsuya se hubiera revelado, si hubiese mostrado esa chispa de orgullo sería más divertido humillarlo probablemente esperaba una entretenida lucha de poderes y el ganar obviamente le encantaba ese juego como cuando intento defender a Seijuro o lo regaño la primera vez, esa actitud era la que quería ver y por alguna razón se había ido, posiblemente porque no tenía por quien luchar.

Kuroko se arrastró un poco recogiendo las cosas filosas hasta terminar cortándose de la rapidez con la que lo hacía, en ese momento donde el pequeño temía que Nash lo matara de alguna forma dolorosa, el gato decidió salir de su escondite e hizo más enfadar al espécimen rudo.

El jugador fantasma percibió aquel peligro se levantó a como pudo y tomo al gato entre sus manos e intento protegerlo con todas sus fuerzas.

 _Nash se quedó allí viendo esa escena y fue totalmente extraño, chocante bien se dio cuenta que ese chico tonto estaba en su habitación buscando esa bola de pelos, por cierto había traído a su casa sin autorización._

Su ira empezó a esfumarse como la espuma porque la sombra estaba sangrando, su mejilla aún se encontraba inflamada por los golpes y era verdad le gustaba tener el poder sobre este niño caprichoso, principito mimado por los fenómenos posiblemente lo odiaba un poco también y sintió placer por ese dominio y poder que abrigaba cuando le golpeaba, cuando lo humillaba, al verlo a sus pies pero no se dio percibió cuándo dejo de ser gracioso ese juego de la soberanía contra un inocente, no advirtió cuando empezó a tener sentimientos, cuando se empezó a sentir culpable de lastimarlo.

¿Por qué de pronto tenia esas emociones?

¿Por qué ya no era divertido golpearlo? Si la primera vez realmente disfruto cada instante de lastimarlo hasta que ese cuerpo se estremeciera, se tiñera de rojo, hacer hematomas a la pálida piel y luego ver esas caras enojadas de los fenómenos defendiendo a su princesa pero actualmente ya no lo le satisfacía la violencia como antes, ya no le hacía sentir poderoso más bien un infame.

Ya sin ese mal humor decidió acercarse a su víctima, no tenía la menor idea de lo que hacía, nunca había estado a cargo de alguien porque nunca había tenido tales responsabilidades y allí estaba con una extraña culpabilidad de agredir a una persona rota, no tiene gracia aprovecharse de alguien que no puede defenderse aún peor con una lesión.

El jugador fantasma en cada paso del mago se tensaba más y más, estaba tan a la defensiva que trato de huir al contracto como si este de pronto le quemara, al verse acorralado intento huir al menos intento porque apenas se levantó sus piernas débiles le fallaron cuando estaba a punto de caer el bravucón lo atajo, lo alzo como solía hacerlo poniéndolo sobre la cama.

Kuroko intentaba alejarlo, era incómodo para el rubio porque no tenía la menor idea de cómo empezar una plática estaba divagando y eso era extraño para alguien embaucador, un amo de las palabras. Ayer las cosas parecía bien entre ellos y ese día todo se convirtió en un completo caos los avances de ganar su confianza se rompieron empezando con el temor de la sombra quien lo miraba con recelo como si esperaba que en cualquier momento lo golpeaba, quien sabe que otras cosas malas más pasaban por esa mente analítica tenía recelo lo sabía, podía oler el miedo. No lo culpaba el tipo tenía razón puesto le había agredido tantas veces y actuaba como un psicópata sin corazón.

El bravucón se sentó a su lado y Tetsuya se mostró rígido, vigilando cada movimiento a manera de que el violento hombre lo tirara a la cama y empezara a golpearlo hasta matarlo o algo por el estilo, al menos en su imaginación pasaba eso en cámara lenta o cosas peores.

— Lo siento—dijo el azabache en una voz ronca mirando de nuevo el piso –

Nash suspiro pensando que era él quien debía disculparse, no al revés. Parecía tonto explotar por una cosa tan insignificante como esa más si lo trato como una mascota juguete que usa e incluso quiebra porque le pertenece, le golpeo por una simple excusa muy banal.

— No debí gritarte, ni golpearte pero estaba enojado por tu desobediencia y porque rompiste mis cosas. — agrego justificando su arrebato de ira.

—No fue mi intensión— respondió Kuroko

—Trajiste a esa criatura sin mi permiso cuando te lo prohibí y luego entras a mi habitación a quebrar cosas mientras duermo ¿Cómo quieres que no me enoje?— Dijo acusándolo incluso con esa razón no tenía ningún derecho a hacerle daño.

— No debí entrar…Sé que era una de las reglas y la rompí. — pareció con un ligero ataque de pavor incluso Tetsuya estaba actuando como si mereciera ser castigado por algo tan insignificante como eso.

 _El embaucador supo de inmediato porque Seijuro no había cambiado la esencia de ese niño, lo mantuvo todo ese tiempo intacto por una razón posiblemente porque tenía un corazón puro o realmente ese chico tenía algo que hacía que las demás personas se encariñaran con él a modo de un hechizo pero no caería en esa trama._

El mago toco aquella mejilla inflamada de un color morado o rojo sintiendo al jugador estremecer, reaccionando súbitamente al ser tocado por su agresor, ya su cuerpo sabía quién era el culpable de esa agonía aunque era suave ese tacto mantenía las consecuencias del fulminante ataque.

– Escucha— susurro con una voz muy suave al otro hombre el cual parecía que olvido respirar después de hacerlo agitadamente— No voy a volver a golpearte, no importa lo que hagas nunca más pondré una mano sobre ti.

 _Era esa una promesa al menos sonaba como una, algo le decía no podía confiar en el bravucón._

El corazón de Kuroko latía con frenesí, su cuerpo temblaba sin ser capaz de controlarlo, se quedó en silencio con cierta esperanza de que las palabras de Nash fueran reales, esta vez de verdad quería creer en él porque necesitaba creer en algo, aferrarse a alguien para no quebrarse en pedazos.

* * *

¡Saludos! Gracias por leer y disculpen los errores ortográficos.

¿Qué les parece? ¿Debería Kuroko confiar en Nash o creerle?

* * *

 **SakuYuri-chan:** En el próximo capítulo espero ya introducir a Ogiwara… Posteriormente a Kagami.

 **Inochan-Uchiha:** Si ella no se dio por vencida aunque era algo inevitable… Por cierto en el próximo capítulo espero poner a Ogiwara y Kagami falta pero será despues.

También me gustaría agregar a Haizaki con esa misma actitud brabucona, en algún momento probablemente lo pondré, tendrá que ver con "papinijimura" xD

 **aiwo175:** Convivir con Nash no es nada sencillo, el rencuentro con Ogiwara pasara pronto de seguro el próximo capítulo, espero y me salga así porque aún no lo he escrito xD

 **Sei D'Baltazor:** Si para ellos fue difícil esa despedida sin palabras.

 **Peluchito24:** Momoi faltaba ella pensó que Aomine podría traerlo de vuelta pero ni pudo despedirse.

Todo eso tratare de agregarlo más adelante…. Quiere que Nash caiga, aquí hay una lucha de voluntades.

 **Kou:** Si le da un libro puede usarlo en su contra xD

Si el bromance entra en escena, es un bonito cliché.

 **Jobel:** Me alegra que le agrade, la siguiente pregunta avanzando la historia creo que se notara.

 **Itzel:** Iba a ser que se despidieran pero pienso es más sentimental de esa manera…Ellos si saben que Kuroko se fue porque los chismes vuelan rápido.

 **Khr female:** Gracias me alegra que le haya gustado.


	19. Afrontar

**Capítulo 19: Afrontar.**

* * *

 _Cuando el rey del hielo sufre, el cielo se oscurece y las sonrisas se convierten en lágrimas._

* * *

 _Por primera vez en su vida la sombra abrigo el temor en su propia carne, se sintió vulnerable al no poder defenderse del bravucón por causa de esa terrible lesión que embargaba su vida de consternación, su mismo cuerpo temblaba ante las secuelas del cruel castigo que le proporciono Nash en la intimidad de su habitación sin embargo a pesar de la ira, del daño y la humillación percibió en esos ojos picaros una verdad, no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto creyendo las palabras de un hombre altanero pero necesitaba confiar en alguien, la situación ameritaba una tregua para ambas partes estar cómodos consigo mismos sobretodo porque convivían juntos así que lo más adecuado sería mantener la calma y seguir adelante sin mirar atrás porque entonces constantemente querría volver al lugar donde una vez fue feliz._

Nash daba la impresión de estar arrepentido o se mostraba culpable por explotar en aquel ataque de ímpetu inclusive dejo que se quedara con el gato alias "Taiga". Le expreso que no volvería a causarle ningún daño físico al mismo tiempo que curaba sus heridas producidas por la rabia punzante y destructiva la cual embargo su ser como una llama apoderándose de su cordura.

A pesar de que el rubio parecía un espécimen rudo sin emociones de amor o compasión, Kuroko se preguntaba si ¿Podría ser capaz de sufrir por alguien o abrigar el cariño en sus entrañas? Quizás alguien como él también sentía el peso de la soledad muy dentro de su corazón, quizás su alma estaba atormentada por esa razón hacia infeliz a los demás individuos, dicen que las personas las cuales son agredidas suelen ser agresores pero bien no conocía a su torturador como para asegurar esas especulaciones o poder juzgarlo de forma conveniente pero conforme pasaba el tiempo averiguaría.

 _Si pudiese sanar esa herida incrustada como una espina dentro de Nash causada por perder el amor de su vida, era probable que este empezara actuar de forma más amena y por ventura dejaría de comportarse como un villano arrogante o un patán sin remedio._

* * *

El jugador fantasma se encontraba nervioso, no fue capaz de dormir en toda la noche por estar pensando en esa cirugía asimismo su amigo trabajaba en el área de terapia física en el hospital, mantenía la esperanza de verle nuevamente y conservaba una gran ansiedad al respecto. Se preguntaba ¿Cómo estaba? Si había cambiado o seguía siendo el mismo chico cálido de siempre.

Al día siguiente fueron a una tipo clínica bastante moderna por cierto, cuando estaban allí se dirigieron a un consultorio de color blanco donde la sombra reconoció a un doctor de unos treinta años, su cabello era oscuro, sonrisa casi perfecta con esos despampanantes dientes blancos, sus radiantes ojos eran de un color entre el azul y el verde, era bien parecido además de carismático. Amablemente reviso su pierna con cuidado, concentrándose en su trabajo y se mantenía hablando con Nash sobre la operación programada para ese día.

Kuroko observaba la puerta esperando que Ogiwara entrara en cualquier momento, suspiro perdiendo las ilusiones de verle parecía desesperado porque en esos momentos de crisis necesitaba alguien en quien apoyarse y apenas es que conocía al mago como para mostrar vulnerabilidad frente a él.

El doctor se dio cuenta que el adolescente dirigía su atención hacia un punto fijo en aquella habitación. Fue contratado porque hablaba múltiples idiomas de esa manera resultaba más fácil comunicarse con su nuevo paciente — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

 _El pequeño no le contesto, su mirada lejana parecía explicarlo todo puesto que era una mezcla de emociones tanto el miedo como el anhelo y la ansiedad al futuro._

—Aun no me has dicho tu nombre— Dijo el otro hombre intentando hacer conversación y distraer al chico de sus constantes preocupaciones.

—Me llamó Kuroko Tetsuya— respondió tímidamente el joven fantasma.

—Gold Tetsuya porque te adopte tienes mi apellido y la residencia permanente en Estados Unidos. — replico el astuto individuo interrumpiendo abruptamente la conversación.

—Sí, olvide el hecho de que me compraste como un juguete y te pertenezco— Expreso con algo de repugnancia lanzando un vistazo mordaz al mago y ese era un sarcasmo bien directo al menos sonaba como una burla irónica y atrevida.

 _El doctor percibió el ambiente pesado, había una especie de enemistad dañina para su paciente claro esta ellos se contemplaban como si fueran enemigos naturales o como si estuvieran en una extraña guerra tal vez había un resentimiento de parte del pequeño hacia el rubio por la manera en que hablaba con desprecio, se notaba esa mala vibra entre ambos._

 _Más que Gold era alguien bastante poderoso, violento nunca había escuchado a una persona hablándole o dirigiéndose a este con tal irrespeto sin que el rubio se enojara y le diera un puñetazo en la cara pero en vez del enojo explosivo el agresor daba la impresión de estar complacido de aquella osada actitud._

 _Para el doctor eso era bastante nuevo hasta podía ser divertido o interesante de ver._

Precisamente Nash se encontraba feliz por esa respuesta probablemente porque la sombra volvió a ser atrevido al contestarle de modo tan agresivo, cáustico y directo– No le haga caso Doc, el solo está bromeando.

Kuroko decidió preguntar lo que más deseaba saber, ignorando a ese molesto bravucón– ¿Puedo hablar con Ogiwara- kun? Me gustaría que el pudiera estar en mi cirugía.

El doctor le dio una de esas sonrisas que brillan como mil soles— Es un placer conocer al amigo especial del que tanto habla Shigehiro.

— ¿Él hablado de mí?— pregunto el jugador fantasma como si le sorprendiera ese detalle.

— Habla de ti todo el tiempo, nunca se calla… Referente a esta cirugía Shiro puede quedarse contigo incluso en la operación dado que le es permitido porque es un aprendiz, lo llamare de seguro estará ansioso por verte. — Dijo el médico de manera amable yéndose por un instante, el jugador fantasma se mostró bastante nervioso ya que se encontraría con su viejo amigo después de tanto tiempo.

Alrededor de quince minutos espero aunque ese lapso se convertía en una eternidad antes de lo previsto Ogiwara entró en la sala con esa aura llena de vitalidad característica y energía radiante.

Kuroko alzo su miraba para notar que su amigo era más alto y mucho más musculoso de lo que solía ser en el pasado probablemente porque actualmente jugaba futbol americano, bastante fornido su cuerpo no era como los jugadores de básquet eventualmente debía tener mucha masa corporal para un deporte tan brusco donde se necesitaba la fuerza sin embargo pese a lo físico no había cambiado tanto, seguía como ese niño amable que tanto apreciaba.

Su cabeza era un desorden quería decir algo pero las palabras no salían de su boca solamente podía escuchar el sonido de su acelerado corazón latiendo, el otro hombre al ver esa confusión extraña dio el primer paso e inmediatamente le abrazo de forma fuerte y cálida con todo el cariño reservado. — Oh amigo mío, te extrañado tanto.

—Y yo a ti… —Contesto el pequeño hundiéndose en el pecho de aquel hombre dulce, se sumergía en aquel aroma embriagador y emoción arrebatadora.

Ogiwara acarició el cabello azabache contemplando al adolecente delante de él –Creciste desde la última vez que te vi, te has convertido en todo un hombre.

—También cambiaste físicamente pero me alegra que sigas siendo tú. — Respondió moviendo su cabeza al lado en el que tenía la mano su amigo.

 _Pensando que la gente suele cambiar a través del tiempo, los amigos suelen separarse cuando crecen. Las personas evolucionan para bien o para mal de eso no hay ninguna duda._

—Estoy feliz de verte— Sonrió con gran regocijo el afectuoso hombre.

El doctor interrumpió–Lamento arruinar este hermoso momento de rencuentro pero debemos llevar a Tetsuya al quirófano. Apropósito después de la operación te quedaras internado por unos días y luego Mr. Gold Jr podrá llevarte a tu casa.

Nash se acercó al jugador fantasma, dando unas suaves palmadas a su mejilla hasta tocarlas ligeramente, no estaba acostumbrado a ser una buena persona hasta cuando lo intentaba fallaba miserablemente– Se fuerte mocoso… Te elegí por una razón, no me decepciones.

Después de esas palabras la sombra fue llevada a la sala de cirugía exclusivamente observaba a su amigo de la infancia mientras que los doctores llegaran y se preparaban para empezar la cirugía.

– Ogiwara – le llamó con necesidad como si pronunciar su nombre significara tantas cosas siempre había sido un hombre de pocas palabras pero su amigo entendía sus silencios—

El fisioterapeuta le dio la mano para que tuviese confianza y esperanza, para que este supiera no estaba en la soledad—Aquí estoy, todo va a salir bien.

— ¡No me dejes! Eres lo único que tengo, no quiero estar solo. — Susurro con temor puesto que sabía esa cirugía dependía su futuro y básicamente había perdido todo por la oportunidad de jugar el deporte que tanto amaba.

—No te preocupes, no lo hare. Nunca más me alejare de ti. — Respondió apretando su mano con más fuerza.

Kuroko miro el techo para no advertir las expresiones faciales de su camarada —Sabes siempre me sentí culpable por lo que paso, rompí tu corazón pero al irte tú también rompiste el mío… Lo siento tanto quizás no te merezco, eres tan bueno para mí y yo soy un pésimo amigo.

—No tengo nada que perdonar, tú no hiciste nada malo fueron esos canallas que llamas "amigos" los culpables. _Akashi te separo de mí, lo planeo todo con la ayuda de los demás, s_ é que no era tan bueno en ese deporte como ellos pero él se vengó de la forma más humillante únicamente porque te quiere a su lado y yo era un impedimento…No deberías estar con esos desgraciados, me alegra que te separaste de ese equipo de infames— Dijo con repudió.

Tetsuya inmediatamente les defendió —Ellos han cambiado, son mejores personas ahora.

 _"Quería cambiar esa mirada vacía, hacer que retornara su pasión y lo he logrado, luche por su redención, nunca me rendí por recuperar a mis amigos."_

—Lo dices porque los quieres— dijo Ogiwara deliberando que el amor ciega a las personas posiblemente su amigo se mantenía soportando a esos prodigios porque no pretendía perderlos o simplemente estaba apegado a estos de tal forma que le dolía separarse de sus camaradas.

— La verdad es que siguen siendo unos egoístas me alegra que Nash te liberara de esas víboras sin corazón, eres como un ángel rodeado de demonios hipócritas.… No permitiré que ninguno de esos tipos te vuelva a lastimar, nunca más nadie va a volver hacerte daño, te deje con ellos porque pensé que era lo mejor, los preferías pero se acabó tuvieron su oportunidad ahora me doy cuenta de mi error debí traerte conmigo a Estados Unidos. — Respondió Shingiro con convicción.

— ¿De verdad me protegerías contra todo el que me haga daño?— pregunto curioso, por alguna razón le gustaba sentirse protegido más en ese estado tan delicado.

—Siempre te voy a proteger— dijo tocando su mejilla suavemente dando se cuenta que estaba inflamada— ¿Alguien te golpeo?

Kuroko negó con la cabeza sin decir nada simplemente desvió la mirada sin querer responder porque delataría a Nash si le pedían explicaciones.

—No me mientas ¿Gold te ha hecho algún daño? –dijo sospechando del bravucón, era evidente este tenía problemas dominando la ira.

— ¿Y si fuera así? — Respondió sin querer dar muchos detalles al respecto.

Ogiwara apretó su puño con fuerza, se tensó completamente—Entonces se las vería conmigo, no voy a dejar que nadie te lastime, ya lo dije te voy a proteger contra cualquiera que ose tocarte.

El jugador fantasma no oculto el hecho de que el bravucón le hizo daño físicamente de todas formas no tenía sentido dar escusas y mentir cuando la verdad era tan clara— ¿Sabes qué pasaría si lo enfrentas? Si peleas, discutes por mi causa Nash nos separaría, te alejaría de mí y no quiero perderte, prefería que me golpeara si es preciso por tenerte conmigo, no me importa lo que pueda hacerme con tal de poder verte.

— ¡No digas eso! ¡No lo digas! ¿Vas a dejar que haga lo que quiera contigo? Aun peor pretendes que me siente a ver cómo te tortura o lo que sea, no voy a permitirlo. ¡No me pidas que ignore lo que pasa! – Dijo alzando la voz.

— Él dijo que no me lastimaría, yo quiero creer en su palabra – Susurro aun sin tener certeza de que Nash una persona tan voluble cumpliría sus promesas—

El hombre apretó su mano como si sus dedos se enlazaran entre si— Siempre te resguardaré, siempre estaré a tu lado…. Sé que no lo hice en el pasado siento haberte dejado pero no soportaba a tus supuestos amigos, no soporto que estés con esos egoístas después de todo lo que te han hecho, los has perdonado centenares de veces; no se lo merecen, sigues con ese amor retorcido y enfermizo que solamente te autodestruye. Ambiciono liberarte de esas cadenas que te atan a ellos, quisiera poder ser suficiente para ti para que los olvides de una vez por todas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué son tan importantes para ti?

 _Efectivamente el deportista creía que los miembros de la generación de los milagros eran dañinos para su ángel y por ende era chocante que este les quisiera tanto, no tenía sentido aun siendo lastimado el masoquista continuaba leal pero eso se acabaría rompería con ese círculo vicioso quizás debió hacerlo antes, ese vínculo seria destruido por el bien de su amigo._

—No puedes arrancarme el sentimiento incrustado aquí en lo más hondo de mi corazón— Dijo tristemente porque su amigo de la infancia parecía detestar a sus otras camaradas y bueno tenía sentido su enojo por aquel partido traumatizante pero ese rencor casi vengativo o despecho le afectada.

 _Ese rechazo causaba melancolía al darse cuenta que era capaz el deportista de ponerlo a escoger entre él y los otros, no podía elegir porque todos eran importantes para él aunque Ogiwara no lo entendía creía que no debía amar a la generación de los milagros porque esta no lo merecía._

El gentil hombre suspiro cansado, deseaba que el jugador fantasma comprendiera que esas personas eran como una droga que te mata lentamente y lo peor es que es adictiva no puedes dejarla aunque quieras te atrapa —Está bien, será mejor que no hablemos sobre ese tema, lo importante es que estas aquí y que estamos juntos.

En ese instante fulminante llegaron los doctores, le pusieron una mascarilla para anestesiarlo, lo único que vio el adolescente azabache fueron los ojos despampanantes de su amigo, una luz que poco a poco se oscurecía y todo fue como caer en un sueño profundo.

 _Las únicas palabras que escucho las de aliento antes de que la inconsciencia hiciera su efecto, la voz se perdía hasta desaparecer en la nada._

* * *

Ogiwara se encontraba en un sector apartado y Nash en una esquina de la habitación con el rostro inexpresivo, con ojeras causadas por no dormir, despeinado, desaliñado se acercó al ver que el chico se sobresaltaba agitado inclusive antes de que el amigo de la infancia se aproximara el mago estaba a su lado.

Efectivamente cuando la sombra despertó ya no sentía ningún dolor simplemente no era capaz de sentir nada, ni si quiera podía mover sus pies, se encontraba paralizado. Eso lo asusto en un ataque de pánico espantoso porque si no podía caminar significaba que no era competente, no podría jugar su amado deporte, ni caminar y en definitiva no volvería con sus amigos así.

— ¡Kuroko cálmate!— dijo exasperadamente Shigehiro como si le doliera ver a ese dulce pequeño en ese estado tan lamentable.

Pero tranquilizarlo no ayudo, el jugador fantasma empezó a gritar tanto que su voz se quedaba ronca y esa renuencia era tan extraña puesto que este nunca se exaltaba, abría los ojos de par en par al ver al mago — ¡Nash! ¡Llévame a casa! ¡Llévame lejos de aquí!

El bravucón no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa situación así que se aproximó para detenerle sin embargo el niño siguió gritando con desesperación, agarrando su ropa de manera firme, rasguñándolo como si se aferrara con gran desconsuelo, le miro con una mueca de angustia cerro los ojos— Quiero irme, llévame lejos.

Lo tuvieron que sostener entre los dos hombres que eran muy fuertes hasta que los doctores llegaran a ponerle un calmante que le hizo caer inconsciente en los brazos del rubio, en paz como si ese momento de demencia no hubiese pasado, su rostro quedo sereno.

Nash al presenciar aquel derroche de cordura algo dentro de él se estremeció, se quebró como si tuviese lastima de esa criatura inocente….No sabía porque era incapaz de soportar ver a ese niño en esa cama sin poder sobrellevar la situación, impulsivamente le quito de su cuerpo ese montón de cables según el eso eran y lo tomo es sus brazos añadiendo— Me lo llevare de aquí.

Sin embargo Ogiwara lo detuvo — ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Él debe quedarse unos días más, mira lo alterado que estaba.

— ¡Él se ira conmigo!— gruño el bravucón como un animal enfurecido.

— ¡Debe quedarse! Kuroko no puede caminar tiene que aprender hacerlo de nuevo y no sé cuánto tiempo tardara en que sus piernas reaccionen, será un proceso extenuante pero estoy seguro que superara esta dificultad— Dijo con calma Ogiwara siempre se preocupaba pero confiaba en que todo saldría bien.

—Me lo llevare, él dijo que quería ir a casa… No lo retendré aquí si no lo desea— replico el rubio con agresión.

—Lo mejor es dejar que los doctores hagan su trabajo— respondió Ogiwara.

—Quieres dejarlo aquí por tus propios intereses egoístas porque quieres verlo todos los días, tenerlo cerca de ti pero debes entender que Tetsuya es de mi propiedad y si no haces lo que yo digo no permitiré que te acerques a mi mocoso nunca más. — Grito enfadado.

Ya que el mago tenía cierto poder sobre el fantasma por ser el tutor podía impedir que Ogiwara se le aproximara y como este deseaba permanecer junto a su ángel trataría de no hacerlo enojar de esa manera le diese permiso de continuar como el terapeuta personal del azabache—Serán únicamente unos días, yo no pretendo poner mis intereses antes que la salud de Kuroko, el que mejore es lo más importante, es mi principal prioridad de todas formas es mi paciente y lo veré constantemente.

—Bien pero solamente se quedara tres días, no me gustan esos cables que le ponen—Dijo señalando las maquinas.

—No son cables, es parte del tratamiento para que se sienta mejor. –Dijo notando que Nash en realidad necesitaba irse de allí por su propio bien o terminaría destruyendo alguna máquina.

—Ve a tomar un café has estado toda la noche aquí debes descansar— Dijo más como una recomendación el mago le ponía nervioso porque iba caminando por toda la habitación dando vueltas. Por alguien que se empeñaba en decir que no le importa el jugador fantasma parecía muy interesado en él más que se había quedado esperando sin descanso daba la impresión de preocupación aunque no confiaba del todo en un tipo que golpeo a su amigo se daba cuenta de que quizás el jugador fantasma tenía un don para derretir los fríos corazones de hielo de los hombres arrogantes porque Nash se notaba apegado.

—Y tú de igual manera no te has movido de su lado— Dijo el rubio con recelo.

Shigehiro añadió —Y no lo hare, me quedare a su lado porque él es importante para mí, no quiero que se asuste sino me ve aquí para cuando despierte… Lo que le está pasando es algo muy difícil de superar debe comenzar a mover sus pies, a caminar poco a poco hasta que pueda volver a jugar quizás se asuste al principio por eso ocupa todo el apoyo posible, él nos necesita.

—Más vale que hagas tu trabajo en su recuperación o despídete de tu querido amigo para siempre. —Dijo como un ultimátum.

—Daré todo de mi para lograr una mejoría no lo hago por tus amenazas si no porque Kuroko ama jugar basquetbol quitarle eso sería doloroso por ventura no soportara el dolor de perder la movilidad, para él es como morir en vida y no quiero que sufra. — dijo el amigo de la infancia.

— Recuerda que te permití acercarte únicamente porque sé que detestas a esos idiotas tanto como yo y dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por Tetsuya hasta alejarlo de ellos. — Agrego el rubio siguiendo con sus planes malévolos.

—Haría cualquier cosa por él y es verdad la generación de los milagros es dañina en el pasado me alejaron de Kuroko de manera cruel, me humillaron solamente por ser el amigo de la infancia, yo cometí el error de no enfrentarlos, dejar que sufriera la persona más importante para mí por cobardía, sentía vergüenza por perder ante su equipo pero esta vez no lo dejare ir. — dijo con cierta ira el chico sintiendo algo de rencor hacia esos prodigios.

—Así que estas en mi bando porque quiero vengarme de esos idiotas, si estás dispuesto a proteger a Tetsuya de esos tipos que solamente le hicieron daño debes ayudarme, darle una nueva perspectiva. Mira al pequeño inocente sabes ¿Por qué esta así?—Le pregunto a Ogiwara sembrando la semilla del odio en el cerebro del muchacho que estaba dispuesto a hacer cosas malas por el jugador fantasma.

—Me dijiste que tuvo un accidente, me sentí mal por eso quise estar a su lado y ayudarlo a seguir adelante— Dijo con pesar el otro hombre sabiendo que su amigo se encontraba en ese estado por el cruel destino.

Con palabras venenosas el mago esparció el rencor, el odio al amigo de la infancia ya que era alguien con suma influencia para el jugador fantasma —Es una lástima que Tetsuya no pueda caminar por culpa de esos fenómenos. Me encontré al pobre chico llorando creo que lo sustituyeron porque ya no era necesario en el equipo por su contusión, le desecharon como basura al ser inútil luego de que se sacrificara por ellos jugando lesionado agraviando su salud, esta tan desnutrido, deprimido y a ellos ni siquiera les importo destruirlo, hacerlo pedazos con tal de ganar o brillar.

—No dejare que nadie le haga daño desde ahora lo protegeré, esos tipos no se saldrán con la suya ¿Cómo pueden ser tan crueles? ¿Cómo se atreven?— Posiblemente las palabras de Nash estaban creando negatividad, un odio voraz que recorría el cuerpo del deportista.

Nash era muy astuto al reclutar al joven para que su plan malévolo se cumpliera y pudiese destruir a la generación de los milagros con un golpe concreto—Entonces no permitiremos que vuelva con esos imbéciles, yo me encargare de vengarme por todo lo que le han hecho y si deseas proteger al pequeño de ellos te ayudare. ¿Quiero saber si estás de acuerdo? ¿Quieres vengarte por la humillación que te causaron delante de Tetsuya y por el daño que le causaron al pequeño ingenuo?

—Si esto no quedara impune, pagaran haber lastimado a Kuroko…. No dejare que vuelva con ellos, esta vez yo será quien gane. — Dijo Ogiwara convencido que la generación de los milagros era malvada y por ende no iba a dejar a su ángel con demonios de ahora en adelante lo cuidaría, sería su guardián.

Nash se burló logrando su objetivo ruin de poner a Ogiwara en contra de la generación de los milagros, era bueno manipulando en cierta forma se aprovechaba que ese chico estuviese dispuesto a todo por su amigo seguramente sería más fácil que el jugador fantasma dejara esos idiotas prodigios que tanto quería quizás hasta llegaría a odiarlos si tenía suerte– Bien, procura cuidarlo.

* * *

Ogiwara era muy sociable siempre fue de esa forma tenía muchos amigos pero ninguno de ellos se comparaba con Kuroko, un extraño niño solitario que encontró por casualidad en una cancha de básquet parecía triste porque los demás niños no lo volvían a ver, ignorado miraba el suelo con desconsuelo entonces al contemplar aquello decidió acercarse a pedirle que jugara con él y este acepto con una hermosa sonrisa, así comenzó su historia, el lazo de amistad que se formó entre ellos fue para toda la vida.

Ese pequeño persistentemente fue malo para el deporte sin embargo era tan apasionado, se esforzaba tanto y por esto se divertían juntos hablando, riendo o simplemente manteniéndose unidos e inseparables hasta que el destino decidió separarlos, hacerlos tomar rumbos distintos.

Pasar tiempo con este era agradable, le enseñaba muchas cosas y él sonría como si estuviese maravillado con cada palabra que salía de sus labios, sus ojos brillaban cuando hablaba de basquetbol. Era ese su amigo de la infancia, su amigo a larga distancia con quien escribía por medio de cartas, cuando anhelaba leer cada mensaje y a veces sentía que no era suficiente Kuroko le ocultaba cosas, sufría por su otro amigo y en un equipo de estrellas una sombra se perdía en la desolación.

Acepto compartir al fantasma, hizo otras amistades, creció pero aquel peli rojizo nunca pudo olvidar a su ángel. Desde que perdió ese humillante partido se alejó, fue humillado por la generación de los milagros por ende se sintió abatido, apaleado y dejo de hablarle por vergüenza, se fue lejos porque estaba deprimido quería demostrarle a su amigo su fuerza y termino fallándole, eternamente llevo al chico en su corazón, en cada pensamiento….Sabía su pequeño era capaz de redimir a los prodigios orgullosos, hacer que estos cambiaran, tenía fe en Kuroko.

No iba a mentir, odiaba a esos tipos orgullosos y detestaba que su dulce ángel estuviese cerca de esas criaturas demoniacas y no entendía porque el jugador fantasma deseaba mantenerse junto a unos desgraciados después de todo el daño producido, eran malos.

Si Nash le dio la oportunidad de vengarse, de hacer que la sombra no volviera con esos hombres tomaría esa propuesta por su amigo porque quería que fuera feliz, no lo dejaría sufrir por culpa de esas personas que no valían la pena.

Esta vez protegería a su amigo

Esta vez sería diferente.

Lucharía por él.

Kuroko se mostraba pálido, era doloroso verlo postrado en esa cama ¿Por qué debía sufrir ese inocente? No era justo, apretó los puños con fuerza culpando a la generación de los milagros por el estado de su amigo, jamás los perdonaría.

Tomo aquella tersa mano con suavidad y le beso— Voy a resguardarte, voy a cuidarte como nunca antes lo hice… Te prometo que vas a caminar de nuevo y jugaremos basquetbol juntos.

No deseaba llorar pero su mejor amigo se encontraba en ese estado deplorable posiblemente duraría un tiempo en silla de ruedas, luego debía empezar a dar pequeños pasos, entrenar para caminar correctamente y luego correr pero bien sabía que Kuroko amaba tanto el deporte quitarle eso sería como arrancarle el corazón, tirarlo o atravesarlo con un cuchillo.

¿Qué podía hacer para aliviar su dolor?

El jugador fantasma abrió los ojos lentamente sus pestañas largas celestes revoloteaban y se asustó nuevamente pero al ver a Ogiwara se tranquilizó un poco más — ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no siento mis piernas?

—Kuroko, cálmate— susurro el otro chico intentando que este no se alterara.

—No siento nada, al menos antes me dolía. Dime que es mentira ¡Esto no está pasando! Es una pesadilla— Dijo jadeando exasperado—

—Va estar bien—Susurro tratando de no sucumbir ante la amargura al ver a su mejor amigo así.

Tetsuya agarro con fuerza las cobijas y sus lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas— Si no tengo el básquet no soy nada, no tengo nada.

—Sera solo un tiempo que estarás en silla de ruedas poco a poco tu sensibilidad regresara y en cuestión de tiempo volverás a jugar— Dijo Ogiwara con calma pretendiendo apaciguar aquel sentimiento pero si el mismo sentía que algo dentro de él se destrozaba por percibir a su niño sufriendo de tal forma porque no lo merecía.

— ¡No! –Grito— No, quiero jugar puedo perder todo menos lo único que me da vida.

Shigehiro simplemente advirtió como el chico sollozaba, se caía en pedazos; lo peor es que era incapaz de recoger los trozos y arreglar todo, curar ese desconsuelo aunque quisiera, aunque lo deseara no era capaz.

¿Cómo arreglar algo roto?

Entendía esas emociones destructivas para el jugador fantasma lo que acontecía era una tragedia porque el básquet se convertía en su mundo, en su propia dimensión o universo donde era visible pero ahora era destruido por una lesión, no era capaz de asimilarlo su mente y sentimientos se colapsaban en un total frenesí.

El joven terapeuta hizo lo único que se le ocurrió se acercó para abrazarlo, consolarlo y la sombra se resistió un poco alejándolo antes de ceder rindiéndose al calor.

Kuroko susurro angustiado— Nadie me quiere sin el básquet, no soy nadie… No puedo, no puedo vivir así.

 _Sin el básquet simplemente era alguien invisible, un fantasma insignificante el cual no existe._

Shinehiro concibió la aflicción dentro de su corazón al advertir a alguien tan transcendental en su vida sufriendo de ese modo, como si algo de repente muriera dentro de él. Quería aliviar la punzante pesadumbre, se acostó a su lado y el inocente puso la cabeza en su pecho estaba triste lo sabía, las lágrimas caían y se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada más que reconfortar esa intensa agonía. –Todos te quieren, el amor no es efímero o solamente sería una farsa.

—Porque era útil para ellos pero actualmente… No tengo nada ¿Qué puedo ofrecer? No soy nada más un fantasma, un ser invisible perdido en la oscuridad, es mejor morirme que vivir sin jugar de nuevo— susurro afligido y con un mal de crisis existencial.

—No soy como tus supuestos amigos que no valen la pena, yo te quiero bien y hare cualquier cosa para que vuelvas a caminar…. No es el fin del mundo por mientras puedes estudiar en mi universidad hable con el rector para que ingreses allí, sé que no hablas ingles pero te ayudaran— dijo Ogiwara con dulzura, acariciando su cabello.

— ¿Y Nash? Ya no soy útil para él tampoco, no me querrá más probablemente intentara echarme de su casa pero le debo mucho dinero así que…No puedo estar solo en esta condición y tampoco pagar lo que ha invertido en mi— dijo preocupado

—El doctor le explico todo a Nash y está dispuesto a esperar tu recuperación así que él te aceptara además afirmo que si no mejorabas aun podrías trabajar en su empresa– agrego el otro hombre para animarlo.

— ¿Y si no puedo volver a caminar? — Añadió con miedo la sombra porque temía no ser capaz de jugar su deporte.

Ogiwara lo estrecho en sus brazos susurrando en su oído —Ten esperanza porque yo tengo fe en ti

Kuroko no respondió cuando se dio cuenta el joven terapeuta el adolecente estaba dormido. Acaricio su mejilla quitando las lágrimas, acercándolo más a él sin importar que estaban en un hospital y trabajaba allí lo abrazaría, lo mantendría cerca porque eso necesitaba el jugador fantasma— Lo siento si muchas veces te presione pero es porque en verdad quería jugar contigo, pasar el tiempo juntos como antes cuando no exista nadie más que nosotros dos. No te protegí, deje que esos tipos te hicieran daño y mira como terminaste, es mi culpa en cierto sentido no soportaba que estuvieras con tu equipo, que los prefirieras siendo estos los canallas que me humillaron y te hice daño al huir de ti, no quería enfrentar la verdad…Si tú los escogiste a ellos en vez de a mí no puedo hacer nada puede que sea tu amigo de la infancia, el primero en tu vida, eso no me da un derecho de reclamarte y retenerte sin embargo si la generación de los milagros te dañan no me quedara de otra que actuar.

Ogiwara se propuso a lograr que el jugador fantasma volviera a caminar, cuido de él toda la semana que estuvo en el hospital y luego Nash se lo llevo para su apartamento pero no mejoro Kuroko estaba melancólico, no comía casi nada si no es porque el rubio lo obligaba se morirá de hambre.

Ese día llego a la residencia puesto debía hacerle la fisioterapia a su amigo y el mago estaba allí algo distante obviamente por el comportamiento de la sombra.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra Kuroko ?— pregunto impaciente

El rubio se notaba bastante cansado—Es un terco parece un niño pequeño debo obligarlo a todo al menos me obedece desde la última vez que…

— ¿Dónde está?— De inmediato pregunto Ogiwara, interrumpiendo.

El mago iba de salida—En su habitación no quiere salir de ahí, debo ir a entrenar así que espero que puedas lograr que camine de nuevo.

—Sera un proceso largo, en este momento de seguro está pensando que nunca se va a recuperar, se sentirá inútil y al ser frágil no estoy seguro que pueda soportar el tratamiento… Por eso estaría bien que vaya a la universidad, eso será estimulante y lo distraerá mientras se recupera completamente— dijo el joven deportista dando un consejo—

—Este bien, puede ir a la universidad pero te doy seis meses para que lo hagas caminar— exigió el rubio.

El terapista añadió —Quizás me tarde más.

—Entre más rápido mejor, ya estoy harto de esa actitud pesimista cuando conocí al mocoso era apasionado no daba la impresión de ser alguien que quisiera morir–dijo mientras alistaba sus cosas para marcharse.

—Hare todo lo que este en mis manos sabes que mi prioridad es Kuroko y esto es personal aunque me cueste la vida lograre que vuelva a jugar basquetbol — agrego con entusiasmo de que lucharía por restaurar la felicidad de su amigo—

* * *

El jugador fantasma estaba acostado en la cama era bastante temprano no quería despertarse, su mundo se vino abajo, se sentía solo y con ese dolor que inundaba su corazón, había perdido las ganas de existir posiblemente era mejor desparecer en las sombras como el fantasma que era.

No ambicionaba que alguien lo viese así tan patético, no deseaba que las demás personas sintieran lastima suficiente tener que pedir ayuda a Nash porque no podía entrar a la bañera o ponerse la ropa, era vergonzoso que lo viesen desnudo y dependía de este mientras se acostumbraba a su estado. El rubio siempre se burlaba de él…Eso era bastante molesto.

Escucho la puerta y se trataba de Ogiwara pero se escondió de este porque no codiciaba hablar con alguien solamente ansiaba desaparecer para no pensar, no sentir aquel malestar que embargaba su ser.

– He venido a verte ¿Cómo estás? – dijo con suavidad sentándose en el colchón.

—Soy un desastre— respondió lentamente.

Ogiwara no sabía cómo actuar sabía que cualquier cosa que diría afectaría a la sombra de una u otra forma necesitaba apoyarlo—Al menos eras sincero

Lo levanto un poco – Eres mi paciente quiero que regrese la movilidad pero debemos ser pacientes esto no se arreglara de la noche a la mañana, por favor debes ser fuerte.

El terapista masajeo sus piernas que ya se encontraban mejor pero no respondían bien, con un alfiler punzo la piel y este reaccionó con una mueca— Eso es bueno quiere decir que ya sientes algo antes decías que no.

—No necesitabas hacer eso. — dijo haciendo un gesto de fastidio.

El amable sujeto insistió ahora si poseía sensibilidad era capaz de caminar así que decidió probar aunque bien sabía que las cosas iban a volverse lentas, todo lleva un proceso y el joven fantasma aún estaba débil como para andar– Ven intenta dar un paso.

Kuroko apenas intento mover su pie simplemente se cayó y el fisioterapeuta lo alzo antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo— No importa vamos poco a poco, lo siento solo pensé….

Pero el jugador fantasma se quedó allí sin moverse, paralizado dejando sus manos en los pectorales del musculoso deportista— Dime la verdad, soy un inútil me siento como una carga para Nash y para ti. No es justo que te esfuerces tanto con un caso perdido, deja de gastar tu tiempo en mi de seguro tienes mejores cosas que hacer.

—Nunca digas eso, yo cuido de ti con gusto. — susurro mientras le mimaba sabía que este necesitaba apoyo y mucho cariño así superaría esa dura etapa.

Ogiwara lo alzo para sentarlo en la cama y con comprensión acaricio la espalda del jugador fantasma quien puso la cabeza en su hombro, recostando todo su peso en el cuerpo de su amigo— Eres fuerte, sé que puedes superar esto.

—Siempre fui débil nunca voy a cambiar, soy dejado atrás por esa razón, si fuera más fuerte todo sería diferente–repitió una y otra vez porque se sentía de esa manera a veces envidiaba a sus compañeros de equipo porque sin esforzarse lograban ser unos prodigios por el talento natural sin embargo él debía matarse para nada, era dependiente de alguien en su juego quizás lo que Aomine le dijo hace tiempo era verdad simplemente era inútil invariablemente seria el mismo fracasado soñador—

Ogiwara tomo sus manos—Eres una de las personas más fuertes y apasionadas que conozco, no te rindas porque depende de ti si deseas seguir adelante o quedarte atrás. Recuerda que estoy contigo, te apoyare.

 _"Las flor que crecen en la adversidad es la más rara y hermosa de todas"_

—No hay nada que puedas hacer… — Añadió con una voz ronca y cansada.

El pelirrojo se dio cuenta por primera vez la gravedad de la situación, Kuroko siempre tenía esa mascara de mentiras ocultando su propio rostro, era un experto en retener sus sentimientos para no salir lastimado y no parecer vulnerable no obstante podía ver atreves de ello el reservado ni siquiera era capaz de fingir estar bien a tal grado había caído para ello su máscara tenia grietas, en verdad estaba empezando a caer en la desesperación, la depresión le afectaba de una forma que temía que se hiciera daño a sí mismo… Sabía que su amigo sufría y sabía que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, se sentía frustrado por eso si tan solo la sombra lo dejara entrar a su mundo y curar esas heridas.

El jugador fantasma simplemente dijo con una suave pero contundente voz –Quiero estar solo

—Kuroko, debes tomar las pastillas y seguir el tratamiento o no podrás caminar— Susurro Shigehiro previendo que eso pasaría, el invisible ser intentaba rechazar sus avances de alguna forma esa era una manera de defensa o para que no lo viesen frágil.

—No quiero ningún tratamiento nada de esto funciona todas esas pastillas y esa terapia no sirven para nada— grito tirando todas esos medicamentos al suelo y se tapó la cara con sus manos casi en un estado de desesperación, se estaba echando a morir.

—Es la primera vez que te sometes a este tratamiento y piensas que vas a salir corriendo esto es un proceso largo, no puedes rendirte ¡Tú no eres un cobarde!— Le dijo en una voz alta pero sin gritar.

—No quiero, ya me canse de algo que no está funcionando— Fue lo último que dijo antes de ponerse las cobijas encima y alejarse de su camarada.

El deportista se quedó unos minutos en silencio antes de marcharse, cerró la puerta del cuarto pensando en cómo ayudar al jugador fantasma si seguía de esa forma acabaría muriendo de tristeza estaba al tanto que tenía razón era difícil empezar a caminar de nuevo pero aún era capaz de hacerlo sin embargo el chico tiro todo por la borda, se estaba rindiendo y no podía permitirlo, caía en el pozo más hondo de la desesperación, se estaba ahogando. Verlo sufriendo dolía, le dolía en el alma debía hacer algo pero no era suficiente para solventar ese sufrimiento básicamente no podía salvarlo.

Golpeo la pared con fuerza, con impotencia, con rabia por ser incapaz de lograr que su amigo dejara ese pesimismo y se animada a tomar el tratamiento intenso que le permitiría retomar el deporte.

* * *

Ya habían pasado quince días y Kuroko se encerró en su cuarto en definitiva se encontraba en el foso más profundo de la desesperanza había llorado e incluso gritado pero nada de eso consolaba a la sombra, era incompetente ante aquella catástrofe.

Ogiwara no soportaba ese entorno desastroso, no podía ver a su amigo destruyéndose a sí mismo, estaba cansado porque todos los días intentaba darle tratamiento pero si este no quería sanarse no podía hacer nada.

¿Cómo lo convencería?

Ese día iba a la universidad como de costumbre después de terminar su entrenamiento como el titular capitán del equipo de futbol americano, en ese momento vio pasar a cierto pelirrojo proveniente del equipo de baloncesto y de inmediato la idea surgió en su mente, frente a él estaba la solución a todos sus problemas había olvidado que Kagami era la luz de su amigo, la persona la cual lo hizo sonreír de nuevo después de que el mundo se le vino encima, si lo salvo una vez e ilumino esa vida oscura ¿Por qué no hacerlo de nuevo?

La criatura invisible necesitaba a alguien más, una influencia en su vida que lo impulsara a revivir puesto que no era apto para solventar toda esa oscuridad la cual rodeaba al jugador fantasma y lo absorbía. Nash ayudaba de mala gana pero tampoco lograba cosas positivas con esa actitud de mandamás mientras el tigre sería diferente este podría ser de mucha ayuda como el jugador fantasma el cual se encerró negándose a ver a nadie en su estado degradante debía sacarlo de allí por eso los papeles de la universidad estaban en orden simplemente debía hacer que coincidieran las clases y las cosas pasarían después de todo Kuroko no hablaba casi nada inglés con el único que podría conversar de forma fluida era con el tigre al menos hasta que aprendiera y Taiga obviamente al tener a la sombra cerca trataría de aproximarse, era demasiada tentación para no caer.

Ese era su plan necesitaba que alguien apoyara a la sombra porque Nash lo presionaba mucho y él se sentía mal porque Kuroko no era idóneo para jugar a pesar de que no tenía nada contra Kagami una parte de él quería ser el salvador del jugador fantasma pero no podía darse el lujo de estar celoso sus sentimientos no importaban si se trataba del bien de su ángel.

Sabía que en el momento que la luz llegara a la vida del adolescente esta le pondría atención como un rayo o un faro que brilla en la tempestad y podía comportarse egoísta dejándose al jugador fantasma para sí mismo como en los viejos tiempos pero a pesar de esa emoción pecaminosa ambicionaba más que la sombra fuese feliz y ciertamente si no estaba a su lado, aunque sea con otro deseaba nada más que su felicidad, porque lo quiera.

Al llegar a la residencia Gold, sorpresivamente Kuroko se hallaba jugando ajedrez con Nash parecía muy concentrado en eso quizás era necesario que mantuviese la mente distraída, esa era una buena táctica del mago quien había sumado puntos, al cuidar bien del pequeño fantasma, lo reconocía Tetsuya ya confiaba más en el a lo mejor no le quedaba de otra porque no tenía a nadie y vivía con el bravucón.

Ogiwara puso los papeles cerca—Te inscribí en la universidad en que estoy… Deberías ir conmigo para terminar el papeleo, ya que me dijiste que te gustaría trabajar en eso de primaria o preescolar.

— En una universidad ¿Enserio? y ¿Hay canchas de básquet?— dijo como si lo único que le interesara en la vida fuese en basquetbol

 _Al joven no le sorprendió que preguntara eso pero si la respuesta del bravucón._

—No puedes jugar con nadie que no sea yo— Dijo Nash imponente como de costumbre.

— ¿Cómo si pudiera jugar?— dijo con sarcasmo dado su condición— Solo quiero ver…— agrego con pesar por no poder jugar su deporte preferido por largo tiempo.

 _Eso era un acto de masoquismo sin embargo deseaba al menos estar cerca de una cancha era como una necesidad, aunque sea observaría los jugadores._

—Ya que estudiaras allí puedes hacer eso, observar las jugadas aprender mientras te recuperaras— aconsejo el rubio.

—Eso hare— contesto Kuroko con una sonrisa sincera.

—Te llevare a las instalación para que conozcas mejor el lugar, sé que te encantara ¿Hace cuánto no sales de aquí?— Dijo Ogiwara.

—Está bien, me gustaría conocer— asistió casi esperando que Nash le diera permiso.

* * *

El mago los dejo afueras de la universidad y Shigehiro le mostro el sitio a Kuroko quien manejaba la silla de ruedas a veces quería simplemente correr pero estaba atrapado, postrado en esa pequeña cárcel personal sin embargo como dijo su amigo ese no era el fin del mundo aun podía cumplir sus sueños y hacer lo que le gustaba a lo mejor pronto volvaria andar.

El amigo de la infancia suspiro estaba en un dilema por un lado lo mejor sería que la sombra viese a su luz por otro lado quería recuperar la relación con su ángel y el tigre sería un impedimento pero luego no soportaba la mirada triste de Kuroko, le dolía verlo así tan desconsolado… Si quería que fuese feliz lo ideal sería seguir con su plan a escondidas del rubio – ¿Quieres ir a la cancha de basquetbol?

Al jugador fantasma se le iluminaron los ojos inmediatamente ante la mención – Eso me gustaría mucho, vamos.

—Pero primero quiero que conozcas mi cancha de futbol americano… Ahora que estudiaras en esta universidad podrás venir apoyarme, si tu estas en las graderías yo ganaría todos los juegos para ti — Ogiwara dijo señalando a lo lejos al mismo tiempo que empujo la silla de ruedas.

—Yo vendría a observar tus partidos y así contemplar que tan bueno eres después de todo dejaste el básquet por mi culpa— Kuroko se sintió algo incómodo, melancólico al decir eso pero era verdad, una verdad que causaba remordimiento y angustia.

—Hey no fue tu culpa, yo quise cambiar de deporte porque en verdad encontré mi pasión por el futbol americano. Soy el capitán, nada mal aunque sé que a ti te gusta más el basquetbol y terminaras apoyando a ese equipo más que al mío – respondió el terapista

Kuroko dijo más emocionado — Yo te apoyaría más porque estas allí, mariscal Ogiwara Shigehiro. Pero sabes que mi pasión siempre va a ser el basquetbol.

— En este momento el equipo de básquet debe estar entrenando pero me gustaría que vinieras a mi partido después – Agrego el fisioterapeuta.

—Debes preguntarle a Nash si me da permiso de quedarme, es bástate controlador y si le desobedezco actúa como un maniático— dijo Kuroko ya acostumbrado a eso.

Ogiwara añadió— No confió en ese tipo, es muy posesivo contigo y tiene algo…. Siempre quiere dominarte actúa como si fieras de su propiedad y eso me molesta ¿Ha sido bueno contigo? ¿Te ha vuelto a golpear?

—Ha sido bueno, he visto como me mira creo que se arrepiente de golpearme está pendiente si necesito algo. Tan patético soy, si hasta alguien como Nash siente lastima por mí. —Respondió Kuroko

El peli rojizo agrego— Puedes contar conmigo, es tu tutor y tiene poder pero si te lastima debemos actuar o seguirá haciéndolo….Sé que te va a dejar venir conmigo, si piensa que soy su niñera además el no sabría lo que haces cuando estés dentro de esta facultad y yo no se lo diré.

—Suele decir eso seguido— Se rio como hace días no lo hacía hasta parecía extraño.

—Sabes te ves lindo cuando sonríes deberías hacerlo más seguido— dijo naturalmente lo que pensaba.

El fantasma no dijo nada, se quedó en silencio algo avergonzado pero bien sabia pronto hablaría después de todo irían hacia las canchas de básquet donde tenía la certeza que estaría Kagami Taiga.

* * *

 _¡Saludos! Gracias por leer aprecio su apoyo y disculpen los errores ortográficos o gramáticos._

* * *

 **-Inochan-Uchiha:** Gracias, me alegro que le agrade.

No sabe si amarlo u odiarlo da esa sensación, al menos intenta cumplir con ello para que Kuroko confié un poco.

 **-Peluchito24:** Recelo si debe tener con el mago. Tetsuya es directo y en realidad solo fue un momento de vulnerabilidad porque no creo que se sienta intimidado por Nash pero en ese momento sabe que en realidad no puede defenderse por su lesión y el gatito taiga.

 **-NIGHT:** Es violento de hecho en parte por el gatito y la siguiente porque está lesionado, Nash muy enojado.

Kagami muy pronto….

 **-kou:** Ya veremos, si su consejo es que use el libro xD

 **-Nozomi:** Inocente y el otro lo contrario, de hecho sí hay un aire de shonen-ai. Ganar la confianza nunca es fácil y Nash quiere lograr eso.

 **-Jobel:** Además de aquí solo tengo esta historia en AO3 y quién sabe si haga más historias quizás cuando termine algún fic en proceso y si tengo una buena idea.

 **-aniyan:** Algo triste….No le molestaría que termine así con Nash xD


	20. Encuentros

**Capítulo 20: Encuentros.**

* * *

El sol brillaba con esplendor al ser este un cálido día de verano en aquel recinto universitario donde el viento movía los árboles mientras las hermosas flores caían tal lluvia de pétalos, no era igual a los cerezos de su país en primavera pero al verlos recordaba aquella sublime belleza la cual se adueñaba del entorno. ¡Vaya nostalgia! Como una simple flor podía significar un recordatorio tan profundo de su pasado, una remembranza de Teiko y de Seirin que siempre llevaría dentro de su corazón.

 _Desatento del mundo exterior, sumido en sus propios pensamientos el ex jugador fantasma se dirigió a las canchas de basquetbol, por cierto eran enormes había una dentro del gimnasio y la otra se encontraba afuera bueno algo que no cambiaba era el deporte básicamente se convertía en un lenguaje único donde todas las frustraciones se pierden con el sudor, el arratonamiento y el cansancio, no importa donde estés te sientes libre de ataduras._

El pequeño con su mirada recorrió el perímetro analizando cada pequeño detalle hasta que sus ojos se clavaron en un solo punto del espacio como si de pronto todo alrededor se quedara paralizado o siguiera en cámara lenta al instante en el cual un destello rojo apareció frente a él, las cosas perdieron el matiz porque ese hombre se convertía en el color primario, lo que le daba tono a su vida de blanco y negro.

A lo mejor empezaba alucinar porque era imposible que Kagami estuviese allí de seguro era su demente imaginación jugando nuevamente con sus emociones, una treta de la demencia o la misma melancolía que día a día se adueñaba de su mente atormentándole de anhelos, la añoranza afectaba y desgastaba sus sentidos.

Apretó sus dedos contra el portón algo confundido ante aquel suceso inverosímil, conservaba cierta expectativa sobre el futuro. En ese ligero lapso deseo que sus invenciones fueran una realidad y efectivamente su amigo estuviese próximo a su persona sin embargo ¿Qué posibilidad tenia de encontrarse con su redlight?

 _Aparte de los pensamientos pesimistas recordaba la carta que su amigo le envió diciéndole que el tigre se hallaba en la misma universidad entonces no era una mala jugaba de su cerebro sino algo real, era un hecho concreto su luz estaba cerca, tan cerca casi podía tocarlo pero tan lejos, había una grieta tal cual abismo entre ellos que les impedía unirse y les separaba cada vez más_

Con una voz suave, algo nervioso intentando no sonar demasiado ansioso añadió – Tú planeaste esto. ¿Por qué quieres que me encuentre con Kagami-kun?

El capitán del equipo de futbol americano respondió— No puedo verte mal Kuroko, me duele que sufras creo sería bueno para ti hablar con él, tener apoyo de los demás es favorable para tu tratamiento… En esta situación difícil parece que en vez de mejorar empeoras; a veces siento no soy suficiente para ti, hay días en los cuales no me abres la puerta o no quieres hablarme además rechazas seguir con la fisioterapia y dejaste de tomar tus medicinas. ¿Cómo crees que eso me hace sentir? Simplemente me niego a permitir que destruyas tu vida de esa forma, me preocupo por ti ¿Acaso no lo ves?

 _Ogiwara tenía razón en ese sentido el fantasma venia de una extenuante cirugía y pretendía dejar el tratamiento cuando era necesario para su bienestar… Se encontraba en mal estado al grado de no querer salir a ningún lado, encerándose en un cuarto oscuro se asesinaba lentamente, si seguía aislado del mundo exterior terminaría dejando que la soledad lo hiriera hasta llegar a un punto donde no hay marcha atrás. Ya era hora de enfrentar la salvaje vida en lugar de esconderse, de ese modo seria factible volver a caminar, eventualmente si continuaba en ese decaído estado caería en una depresión que acabaría en una tragedia._

Kuroko se reflejaba angustiado ante sus problemas, su cabeza era un desastre — Cuando me miras siento esta tristeza porque sé que sufres por mí… Soy una molestia, una carga para ustedes ¿Crees que no lo he notado?

— Eres una maravillosa persona y ni si quiera te das cuenta del efecto que causas, pasar cada minuto contigo vale más que el mismo oro. No creas nunca que eres una molestia o una carga al contrario me agrada estar contigo…. Sé que es un momento complicado pero estoy seguro lo superaras. ¡No te sientas avergonzado! Recuerda soy tu amigo y estoy aquí por ti, para ayudarte a sanar ¡Hazlo por mi vuelve a ser feliz!— añadió el optimista dándose cuenta que fue apresurado, forzado el tratar de acercarlo a Kagami puesto resultaba doloroso para su camarada quizás debió esperar más tiempo cuando este tuviese más estabilidad emocional porque ahora se encontraba sensible ante lo exterior y algo simple podía llegar a afectarlo de manera negativa.

— No debiste traerme aquí— añadió con mucha seriedad el jugador fantasma.

— ¿Por qué? Pensé que serias feliz de verlo de nuevo— añadió con curiosidad al intentar leer la expresión facial de su amigo.

 _Kuroko observo de lejos al pelirrojo quien reía con gran felicidad jugando el deporte que tanto amaba y por alguna razón eso le dolía, le molestaba tal vez porque esas sonrisas no iba dedicadas a él, no compartía aquella dicha de estar conectados en una cancha, debía aceptar ya no se encontraba en el mismo equipo que su viejo compañero y tampoco se convertía en un individuo indispensable al parecer todo lo contrario seguía siendo dejado atrás, era hora de acostumbrarse a ese sentimiento de abandono._

Se hallaba habituado a complementarse, a existir como una sombra de alguien más y por ende cada vez que perdía una luz sentía un vacío muy dentro de su propia alma de manera que arrancaran una parte de sí mismo. Dependía como las plantas con la luz del sol por eso salía perdiendo dando toda la confianza, su mismo ser en esa unidad, una luz puede seguir adelante pero una sombra no vive sin su otra mitad.

 _Ahora yacía fuera del mundo de Taiga donde solía pertenecer, donde solía coexistir ¿Cómo sobrevivir si él? Pudo superar que Aomine lo abandonara pero dos personas haciendo lo mismo era demasiado, no quería ser lastimado por sus allegados, no iba dejar la historia se repitiera una y otra vez porque eso se convertía en algo mortal._

¿Acaso esa actitud rebosante de alegría significaba que en realidad Kagami no le importaba su insignificante sombra?

Eventualmente era probable que por esa razón simplemente dejo de hablarle ¡Era injusto! Él había sufrido por esa separación, había extrañado a su luz cada día desde su partida sin embargo sus sentimientos no eran recíprocos, el tigre lo supero tan fácil parecía olvidarse de su existencia mientras el aún conservaba todas esas emociones y secuelas de su partida….

 _Posiblemente las sombras son destinadas a ser olvidadas, a perderse entre la oscuridad, a ser efímeras como los pétalos de rosa los cuales mueren en el silencio o en la tempestad._

Aparto su mirada moviendo la silla para otro extremo como si un peso cayera sobre él y lo aplastara por completo, se preguntaba ¿Por qué dolía?

¿Por qué no le satisfacía que Kagami encontrara la felicidad?

 _Era egoísta al desear al menos que ese peli rojo lo extrañara un poco, era egoísta al desear volver a su lado como el compañero de equipo que era, resultaba egoísta al desear que el tigre sintiera lo mismo, ese pesar destructivo el cual te envuelve hasta ahogarte._

Al advertir aquella cruda emoción susurro fingiendo desinterés– ¡No quiero verlo! ¡Ya me quiero ir!

— Pero Kuroko…— dijo Ogiwara sin entender del todo la situación.

— ¡Quiero irme!— Repitió como una súplica silenciosa, ya no soportaba estar allí, sentía que se asfixiaba y de pronto sus esperanzas empezaban a desvanecerse.

El fisioterapeuta percibió esa tristeza rodeando a su pequeño amigo— Pensé que Taiga…

— ¡El ya no me importa! A la persona que le interesaba Kagami-kun era la sombra de Teiko, la de Seirin, la de Vorpal Swords ahora Nash es mi nueva luz. Debo olvidar el pasado y seguir adelante pero si está aquí es más difícil para mí dejarlo ir. — dijo convenciéndose a sí mismo de declinar, es mejor engañarse con una mentira que sufrir por una verdad.

El amable hombre sabía que su amigo ocultaba su sentir, eso le molestaba un poco porque significaba que no confiaba aunque ese tipo de cosas había hecho Kuroko en el pasado, mentir para no hacer daño muchas veces causa más pesar. No importa cuánto tiempo pasara conocía sus mañas, conocía sus expresiones podía ser un experto en ocultar sentimientos pero el jugador fantasma ya no podía engañarle— Dime la verdad.

 _De infantes su ángel era feliz jugando en una cancha, comiendo un helado o simplemente compartiendo momentos juntos hasta mirar el atardecer resultaba ser uno de los mejores días de la vida._

 _Cuando Kuroko residía con el todo era perfecto, ese niño con alma pura conservaba esa magia, la energía atrayente y pacifica que le hacía desear estar a su lado._

 _Estando juntos la vida era un sublime sueño, podían darse la mano y correr libres por los bosques, nadar en los ríos o sencillamente sentarse en la horilla de un peñasco a tirar piedras en una conversación amena. Para su persona conocer a Kuroko fue como encontrar un tesoro escondido antes no le importaba si bien actualmente no quería compartir el oro, el efecto sin embargo por el bien de su ángel era capaz de todo._

 _Poco a poco a medida que pasaban los años entendió, el misterioso fantasma cambiaba para convertirse en un hombre más serio, estoico asimismo hablaba menos, lo advirtió con una cara llena de indiferencia fue allí donde supo era infeliz, ellos le quitaron la vida, ellos le quitaron a su Kuroko, el de su infancia, el de sus recuerdos. Le mancharon la existencia con su falsa amistad, le robaron su inocencia al realizar cosas malas por el bien de su equipo, le arrebataron la esperanza, lo hicieron sufrir y claro esta eso lo pagarían muy caro._

 _El jugador fantasma se cerraba de nuevo en su propio mundo, regresando a ese estado mental pesimista, de baja autoestima y poca seguridad que lo hacía tumbar. No podía permitir este se perdiera entre su propia conciencia debía sacarlo a como diese lugar de aquella depresión, necesitaba hacerlo reaccionar o confiar como antes cuando los tiempos eran mejores._

Con cuidado sabiendo que cada palabra debía ser manejada con cierto recelo intento ganar su confidencia— Sabes que puedes ser vulnerable conmigo porque yo nunca, nunca te lastimaría. Soy tu escudo y tu espada; recuerdas eso solía decir cuando éramos niños, eras el príncipe azul por tus ojos y yo tu escudero quien te protegía con su vida quizás es hora de retomar ese papel.

La sombra lo pensó, tenía miedo de confiar en las personas ya que estas al final terminan traicionándote pero se trataba de su amigo de la infancia, su leal escudero, el que siempre le protegía de todo mal y le daba consejos. Así que cerró los ojos para confesar lo retenido en su interior— Él es feliz, es feliz sin mí y por alguna razón eso me lastima.

— Una sonrisa no significa que una persona sea feliz muchas veces es una máscara después de que fuimos amigo aprendí eso, al hacerte reservado y más estoico me di cuenta de que a veces ocultamos los sentimientos por miedo a ser heridos. — respondió el fisioterapeuta siendo perspicaz, parecía torpe pero era inteligente más al tratarse de Kuroko.

— Se divierte, mira lo feliz que es ¿Por qué arruinar su día con mi poca presencia? Si no me llamo es por algo, no me quiere cerca de él mientras yo todo este tiempo he sufrido por su ausencia ¿Por qué? ¿Porque cada persona que llego a conocer me abandona? ¿Porque se van? ¿Acaso hay algo mal en mí?— dijo con angustia el jugador fantasma de verdad empezaba a creen que estaba destinado a la soledad, dejado atrás por sus luces y seres queridos.

Ogiwara se arrodillo, tomando la mano del otro chico sin importar las miradas indiscretas, mostraba cariño abiertamente como era su costumbre – No hay nada de malo en tu persona, eres un ángel que se incrusta en el corazón amigo mío, nadie podría olvidarse de ti una vez que llegan a conocerte al igual que un hechizo mortal terminan por caer ante ti. Mírame bien, no te abandonare esta vez me quedare contigo.

 _"_ _Soy la persona que cuidara de ti, que sanara tus heridas. Siempre fuimos los dos por la vida, separados por el destino pero unidos por aquello que sentimos."_

Kuroko se acercó — Eres demasiado bueno conmigo, no te merezco ¿Por qué eres tan amable? Deberías odiarme, no recuerdas fui yo quien le dijo Akashi-kun que jugara contra ti sin compasión, para mí jugar con toda la fuerza significa el respeto pero ellos… Ellos te humillaron, fue mi culpa destruirte de ese modo.

El cálido jugador puso sus dedos en los labios del otro sujeto para callarlo –Shhh Apostaron en ese partido, me humillaron delante de ti y lo pagaran muy caro porque todo lo que hace se devuelve, ese es el karma. Hare que se arrepientan no solo por los malditos que fueron sino por haber osado a lastimarte, mi ángel nunca sufras por personas que no lo merecen, no derrames ni una lagrima más por ellos.

Tetsuya murmuro — La venganza no conduce a nada, eso no te hará mejor. Sé que Nash te ha convencido de esta locura sin embargo esto debe acabar el rencor conduce al dolor, no quiero que cambies por mí causa.

— La mejor venganza es que te quedes conmigo. — Dijo Ogiwara más para sí mismo.

— Recuerdas cuando gritaste mi nombre en el partido contra Akashi-kun, sentí que mi corazón exploraba, estaba tan feliz al darme cuenta volviste a jugar porque no tienes idea lo mucho que me dolió verte derrotado por mi equipo aquella vez, nunca había dolido tanto una victoria, un sabor agridulce tal si me hubiesen matado un poco sabes incluso odie el básquet, cada momento que jugaba con la generación de los milagros era una tortura por lo que te hicieron sin embargo era un tonto al desear estar a su lado, quedarme con ellos a pesar de que actuaba mal. Detestaba algo que amaba, entendí estaba mal sus acciones, ganar no lo es todo en la vida más bien el divertirse y disfrutar no es humillar a tus oponentes, demostré mi juego en equipo eso gracias a Kagami-kun, sin él no hubiera sido mi luz habría caído en la oscuridad y me habría perdido. — Dijo el jugador fantasma recordando lo vivido.

 _"_ _Sin ti perdería mis esperanzas, sin ti el cielo seguiría opaco."_

— Se aprovechan de tu inocencia e ingenuidad para que hicieras ese tipo de cosas repugnantes pero se acabó nunca más volverás al lado de esas víboras— alzo la voz el otro sujeto a pesar de tener una personalidad dulce.

— Ellos son parte de mí, parte de lo que soy inclusive sin son dañinos al igual que Kagami-kun. No puedes quitarme el amor que les tengo porque está aquí muy dentro de mi alma— respondió melancólicamente

Shigehiro no le agrado esa respuesta – Si es necesario te arrancare de su lado con tal de protegerte aunque a diferencia de los demás no tengo nada contra tus compañeros de equipo en Seirin, ellos fueron buenos contigo.

Kuroko sonrió — Seirin es un equipo apasionado… Son igual a una familia unida, juegan con el sentimiento por eso les elegí, son especiales para mí y no me equivoque con esas personas que me dieron su cariño, me enseñaron a ser mejor. Ahora debo pensar, pensar en todo esto.

— Se lo que te agobia. Si quieres darte cuenta de lo que piensa Kagami debes preguntarle, pregúntale estoy seguro de que te equivocas con él. — Agrego Ogiwara notando cual era el problema.

El amable deportista asistió notando que en vez de hacerle un bien por alguna razón término deprimiendo más al pobre azabache. Era necesario hacer algo al respecto, dependía de la sombra si deseaba avanzar o echarse a morir.

Juro protegerlo tal escudero, hacer feliz a su amigo de la infancia y lo cumpliría aunque el precio fuera alto, no le importaba ensuciarse las manos ya que estaba dispuesto a todo por el fantasma de sus recuerdos.

* * *

Kuroko regreso al recinto por la tarde sin dejar de pensar en el tigre, había sido extraño verlo después de tantas horas, minutos segundos de incomunicación hasta resultaba como si su amigo fuese un desconocido y casualmente se sentía abrumado ante aquella sensación, no esperaba verlo tan poco deseaba que Kagami lo advirtiera en silla de ruedas recuperándose aún peor estaba involucrado con Nash y básicamente en el equipo enemigo. ¿Cómo lo tomaría este hombre?

Tenía miedo de lo que pudiese pensar el tigre prefería mantenerse alejado quizás así sería mejor asimismo se hallaba resentido con este por olvidarse de su existencia a tal modo de ser un cero a la izquierda.

Se preguntaba si era tan fácil olvidarse de una sombra, seguramente la generación de los milagros serian iguales le superarían con facilidad, era verdad que nunca fue el tipo de persona trascendental en la vida de alguien.

 _Es angustiante darse cuenta que las personas las cuales amas no te quieren de la misma forma, decepciona que nadie te recuerde._

Se encontraba distraído, sumido en sus reflexiones cuando un sonido lo saco nuevamente a la realidad. Una música hermosa resonaba, venía de un lugar de esa residencia todavía deprimido por todo ese asunto, sus emociones desastrosas empezaban a cambiar al disfrutar de esa melodía suave que reflejaba un profundo y bohemio sentimiento.

Se acercó lentamente a la sala para notar que Nash reproducía música en el piano, era sorprendentemente talentoso parecía una persona distinta al mover sus dedos en ese teclado, se recordaba un poco de Akashi con el violín como con maestría tocaba las más sublimes melodías, era el mismo caso se sentía hipnotizado por el sonido. Se quedó en ese lugar por largo tiempo hasta que la partitura se volvió gris, de repente el ambiente se percibía trágico por ventura era una melodía para la muza peli azul la cual perseguía como un fantasma al rubio.

Kuroko movió su silla frente al piano, sin saber exactamente que decir para empezar la conversación— Es triste, la música es triste.

Nash dejo de tocar de repente al advertir la voz familiar — ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?

El jugador fantasma tranquilamente añadió — Desde hace mucho tiempo, no sabía que te gustaba esa clase de música.

— No me gusta, no creas que tengo esa basura de sensibilidad ¡Odio la música!— replico casualmente expresando su desagrado.

Tetsuya pregunto lo obvio — Si te desagrada ¿Por qué interpretas esas canciones?

— Porque a ella le gustaba bailar y escucharme tocar, esa es mi forma de recordarla tengo una partitura con todas las melodías que solía encantarle, así fue como robe su corazón. — Dijo Nash con una tristeza inmersa en sus palabras.

Al azabache le gustaba esa faceta serena, más sensible que mostraba el bravucón casi vulnerable — Tienes un lado romántico después de todo.

— No te hagas ideas equivocadas de mí, yo no soy un tipo romántico… El amor niño es una debilidad quiero que tú nunca ames a nadie, nunca sientas nada para que seas perfecto, mi jugador perfecto. – dijo cada sílaba con sensatez. En verdad planeara convertir a Kuroko en una criatura sin emociones, una máquina que solamente sirve para ganar de alguna forma igual a un soldado obediente.

La sombra pensó efectivamente si fuera así sería mejor pero no es tan sencillo simplemente arrancarse las emociones o sentimientos de su alma — Sería más fácil no sentir nada así nunca sufriría.

— Debes ser fuerte, las personas traicionan y todos quieren algo de ti incluso aquellas quienes más quieres se convierten en tus enemigos— aconsejo el rubio.

El jugador fantasma se acercó hasta donde estaba el bravucón con su silla de ruedas, se situó a su lado frente al piano — Elizabeth o Tetsumi como se llame estoy seguro que donde este escuchara tu música y será feliz porque la recuerdas, no hay nada más doloroso en esta vida que ser olvidado. Mientras la tengas en tu corazón vivirá por siempre.

— Parece que lo dijeras más por ti que por mí— Nash lo percibió, era un hombre bastante astuto para darse cuenta el enano extrañaba a los idiotas.

La sombra empezaba a ser sincero con respecto a si mismo, no sabía porque pero quería decir — He sentido el peso de ser ignorado, subestimado y olvidado por eso te lo digo.

Nash cambio de tema poniendo sus dedos en el piano de la soledad preguntando— ¿Quieres probar tocando una melodía? Si soy tu tutor debo enseñarte apropiadamente todo lo que se y como eres un niño bobo me tardare más.

— Los instrumentos musicales no son lo mío. — Discrepo Kuroko, ya que su mundo era el basquetbol lo demás salía sobrando.

— Elizabet y yo solíamos tocar juntos el piano de manera que nuestras almas se unieran en una perfecta sinfonía… Puedes aprender o prefieres cantar porque te escuchado antes— Se burló el rubio puesto que la sombra a veces cantaba involuntariamente.

 _Con curiosidad Tetsuya apretó algunas teclas queriendo comentar que Akashi tocaba composiciones hermosas para su madre tal vez era el mismo caso, la muerte se lleva a las personas las cuales queremos y no se puede culpar a la vida cuando la muerte es lo único seguro que tenemos._

 _Hubo días en los cuales se vio tentado a decirle Akashi que tocara una canción para él pero nunca se atrevió por ventura pudo decirle a Midorima también con el piano, tantas veces se ocultó para escucharlos aunque sabía su capitán había percibido su presencia porque cada vez que reposaba escondido Akashi sonreía mirando para su dirección y tocaba su canción favorita._

 _Quería pensar que esa música iba dirigida a él._

Se sentía a la deriva extrañando a sus amigos y simplemente no deseaba pensar porque entonces Kagami vendría a su mente, tenía tanto miedo de enfrentarlo por otro lado Nash daba la impresión de estar muy calmado, no le exigía de más lo cual resultaba muy raro. Ogiwara se preocupaba, le obligaba a seguir con el tratamiento sin entender que se hallaba cansado de las inyecciones, los medicamentos, el olor a hospital y al sentir sus piernas resultaba doloroso al ponerse en pie, sinceramente no creía que podría caminar probablemente era un pensamiento pesimista no obstante la primera vez que se puso en pie cayó al suelo.

 _No ambicionaba vivir toda su vida sin poder tener la adrenalina pura al jugar un partido, necesitaba eso como el mismo aire que respira_.

Nash percibió que el fantasma golpeaba las teclas agresivamente –No tan fuerte, deja de pensar es como jugar basquetbol solo siente y déjate llevar.

 _Kuroko lo intento nuevamente resulto mejor pese a que tenía tantas cosas en su mente las cuales se volvían en su contra._

— Es como una caricia suave pero intensa. Debe sentirse en la piel hasta erizar y concebir el deseo que se extiende como una llama ardiente por todo el cuerpo. — Agrego Nash casi imaginando el éxtasis.

El jugador fantasma dijo lo único que cruzo por su mente— Como cuando acaricio a mi perro Nigou o al gato

— En serio mocoso en que mundo vives, eres tan inocente que me enfermas. – Grito frustrado el rubio.

— No entiendo esa es una caricia, es una forma de mostrar cariño— añadió sin comprender.

Nash puso su mano encima de la del azabache– Bien no soy del tipo de hombre que da caricias prefiero las cosas violentas pero hubo un tiempo… Ahora solamente desliza tus dedos en las teclas, escucha el ritmo y aprecia el sonido.

El mago agrego— Debes ir en sincronía conmigo, empezaremos con algo de principiantes, luego la partitura. Si aprendes y me ganas en el ajedrez te permitiste salir más a menudo con tu amigo de la infancia.

 _Kuroko después de tanto tiempo de estar estresado ese día en especial no pensaría nada más que en esa música y así lo hizo al menos ya no era incomodo permanecer junto con el bravucón._

Nash comenzó a tocar en el piano una hermosa canción. La sombra se estremecía porque la había escuchado en un sueño casi estaba seguro de ello, guardo silencio y toco su pecho percibiendo como su corazón latía con más intensidad.

— Me parece haber escuchado antes esa canción — replico posteriormente.

— No podrías haberla escuchado antes porque yo la compuse para ella— Le dijo terminando con la lección.

— Es muy melancólica ¿Por qué dedicarías algo así?— pregunto Kuroko afectado por el sentimiento profundo de tristeza arrolladora.

"El amor duele" pensó sin embargo no lo expreso en voz alta. — Porque me dio la gana.

El sagaz fantasma percibió que apenas pasaban un rato ameno el rubio debía arruinarlo con sus ocurrencias—Tienes miedo de querer a las personas así que prefieres alejarlas de ti. Tu mala actitud, la arrogancia ¿Porque eres así?

Gold reaccionaba a la defensiva— No hay una razón, te empeñas en buscar algo bueno en mí pero no lo hay.

El azabache bajo la mirada susurrando—Sé que hay algo bueno en ti.

— ¿Sabes porque te odio y quiero lastimarte? –Se carcajeo amargamente— ¡Eres igual a Elizabeth! Con esa inocencia repugnante que oculta una manipuladora personalidad. No voy a caer en tus juegos, se cómo enredas a los infelices en tus redes al igual que esas sirenas las cuales ahogan a los marineros con sus encantos y su angelical falsedad. —vocifero enojado el rubio.

— ¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí?- cuchicheo el jugador fantasma. —

Resultaba evidente Nash tenia cuidado en encariñarse con el azabache porque creía este lo podría manipular de alguna forma hundir si se descuidaba— No puedo confiar en ti cuando actúas como un niño bueno y lleno de amor por esos idiotas pero sé que en cualquier momento puedes convertirte en un monstruo sin corazón.

Las sombra expreso— ¿Crees que es justo? Me juzgas sin conocerme, desquitas tus frustraciones conmigo porque me parezco físicamente a ella y piensas que te hare el mismo daño, cada instante que me vez te da rabia porque recuerdas el dolor que te causo tu amante ¡Yo no soy Elizabet! No te hecho nada para merecer tu desprecio.

— Mocoso insolente, si quiero vengarme por lo que ella me hizo con tu cuerpo es mi problema Acaso olvidas que eres mío y hago lo que quiera contigo.- Refunfuño el apático.

—Sabes lo que creo ¡Eres un filofóbico! Tienes aprensión a que te lastimen como ella lo hizo, te rompió el corazón y ahora temes ser vulnerable de nuevo, a querer a alguien más sin embargo el que hayas sufrido no te da ningún derecho de hacerle daño a otras personas, esa no es una excusa para actúes como un bravucón.- Dijo la sombra alzando la voz.

— Deja de analizarme niño tonto que no soy una buena persona es lo único que debes saber de mi— dijo antes de irse y esa agresiva huida era una manera de confirmar que las palabras dichas por la sombra eran ciertas.

* * *

Después de unos meses el azabache era renuente a salir cada día caía más en la desesperación, empezó a convencerse de que se quedaría en silla de ruedas, perdía las ilusiones de volver a jugar. No pretendía que sus queridos amigos le viesen derrotado, dándose por vencido sabía era necesario o mejor dicho debía luchar pero no tenía fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Ogiwara lo convenció de ir a la universidad puesto ya estaba matriculado aunque se negaba a entrar por el hecho de que cierta luz estaría allí y no apetecía encontrarse con el hombre que ignoro su existencia por un largo tiempo, posiblemente dentro de su mente deseaba contemplarlo si bien fuese a la distancia.

Por desgracia apenas entro en el aula donde estudiaría lo primero que distinguió fue a su luz vestida imprevistamente para la ocasión.

Kuroko suspiro nervioso sin tener la menor idea de cómo reaccionar o decir, por suerte Kagami no percibió su presencia se encontraba distraído, no lo notaba hasta podía observarlo de reojo seguía durmiéndose en clase como en los tiempos de antaño, recibía regañadas de sus maestros. Decidió dejar de mirar y poner atención a su clase la cual continuo normal, no iba a mentir ese idioma resultaba muy complicado apenas entendía no obstante al ser invisible nadie lo notaba tanto.

Al salir de la lección se dirigió a los casilleros y como por obra del destino que parecía conspirar para encontrarse con ese individuo, ahí estaba él recostado en una pared mirándolo fijamente como si observara a un fantasma o una obra de arte del siglo pasado.

— Debemos hablar— Fue lo único que dijo exigiendo una conversación, ni lo miraba a los ojos daba la impresión de estar avergonzado por ese encuentro fortuito pero tampoco saludo simplemente era un orden extraña y su luz no era alguien que le demandaba cosas.

El azabache lo ignoro poniendo sus cuadernos dentro del casillero con coraje porque fue ignorado, ni siquiera era reconocido al menos eso creía— No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

El tigre se notaba inseguro, nervioso y no solía ser de esa forma la mayoría de veces era escandaloso aunque de vez en cuando se mostraba de esa forma — Escucha… Yo…

La sombra se cansó de que las personas jugaran con él, cada individuo creía que tenía derecho a una segunda oportunidad después de aplastar sus sentimientos, se supone es necesario perdonar para no dejar que el rencor llene tu ser de infelicidad pero eso no significa que te hagan lo mismo, ni debes permitir que te pisoteen una y otra vez — ¡No voy a escucharte! Tú no eres mi compañero de equipo, no eres mi amigo… No eres absolutamente nada para mi más que un desconocido cualquiera, eso es lo que lograste al hablarme únicamente cuando te conviene porque cuando yo te llame ni siquiera te molestarte en decirme que no querías volver a verme, si deseabas eso al menos debiste expresarlo de frente porque es de cobardes apuñalar por la espalda.

— Yo… Únicamente…— Tartamudeo — Al momento de verte… Yo quería hablarte, saber cómo estabas porque he escuchado que te fuiste con Nash y estaba preocupado— Intento justificarse o al menos intentar comunicarse, se encontraba tan nerviso.

Era un hipócrita, descarado eso le enfado — Fijes que te importo ¿Para qué? Deja esta farsa que no quiero volver a verte.

Kagami estaba muy seguro de su mismo cuando dijo— Pero lo harás tenemos clases juntos e insistiré hasta que conversemos apropiadamente.

— Nunca te rindes ¿Eh?— indicó pensando que ese sujeto lo acosaría, su luz nunca se daba por vencido.

El tigre explicó con sinceridad— ¡No me rendiré contigo! Sé que actué mal pero quiero ayudarte, quiero volver a ser lo que éramos.

— Es tarde ya Kagami Taiga. Tengo una nueva luz, una nueva vida al lado de Nash— Dijo saboreando esas palabras que eran como veneno.

— Aun así quiero ser tu amigo— Respondió de inmediato intentando no se notara lo afectado que estaba al escuchar esas palabras.

— Ni siquiera te disculpas por olvidarte de mi existencia simplemente vienes aquí y quieres que todo vuelva hacer como antes… Lo siento Taiga pero no, esto se acabó ¡Aléjate de mí! — dijo Kuroko decepcionando yéndose lejos, Taiga lo siguió para insistir pero cuando iba a alcanzarlo este azabache se tropezó con Gold.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— La sombra malhumorada le pregunto sin titubeos.

Habían varias personas pidiéndole el autógrafo y llamaba mucho la atención con fotografías — No te alegra verme.

— No— comentó con frialdad.

Nash sonrió — Agradece que vine a recogerte.

— No era necesario que vineras hasta aquí y entraras a mi universidad— Agrego notando que sus compañeros empezaron a notarlo, eso estaba mal ahora todos sabrían quién era por eso decidió macharse rápido dejando al tigre atrás simplemente mirando como su pequeña sombra se marchaba con el enemigo.

— Vamos a almorzar algo, mocoso – Agrego perdiéndose entre la multitud.

* * *

Dicen que la vida universitaria es buena pero no cuando estas en Estados Unidos, no hablas el idioma y todos murmuran sobre ti porque un millonario excéntrico es tu tutor quizás el parloteo es lo único que escuchas todo el día, las personas empiezan a tratarte de un forma distinta porque los rumores se esparcen por doquier, había chicas que se acercaban a él simplemente porque era cercano al atleta y cuando lo veían le pedían su teléfono claro está él les coqueteaba descaradamente probablemente se vería con algunas en algún hotel ciertamente prefería no saber.

Nunca había sufrido de la soledad hasta ese mismo día, en la vida sintió que no encajaba tanto como ahora simplemente porque cuando era niño tenía a su amigo de la infancia, luego la generación de los milagros y finalmente a Kagami por lo cual a pesar de no hablar mucho, ser estoico siempre almorzaba al lado de sus camaradas ninguna vez estuvo tan solitario al menos sus libros le hacían compañía a veces lo mejor es un tiempo libre para leer y olvidar las preocupaciones, hundiéndose en el universo de las letras e imaginación.

De reojo vio al tigre quien hablaba tranquilamente en seguida se acercó con un batido en sus manos— Sé que no te gustan las bebidas carbonatadas.

 _Sus luces se preocupaban por él persistentemente le traían agua cuando se mareaba o le servían, cuidaban y disfrutaba de esa atención como un faraón ante sus sirvientes, era probable otros terminarían por enojarse porque no querían ser tratados como la doncella que debe ser salvada pero una de las maneras efectivas que Nash le había enseñado para manipular era fingir vulnerabilidad de esa manera sintieran como alfas el instinto de protegerle y de una u otra forma esa es un modo de manejar a las personas con eficacia._

Kuroko tomo aquella ofrenda de paz entre sus manos sin embargo de tan enojado que estaba con el otro chico que tiro la bebida al suelo, termino salpicando por doquier. En definitiva el azabache parecía un niño malcriado aunque tenía razones, aún estaba herido con Kagami y meramente deseaba alejarlo de su vida.

 _Ya no era como antes cuando la generación de los milagros le hacía algo malo y les perdonaba tan fácil, ya no sería de esa forma, no sería masoquista nunca más._

Las demás personas voltearon a observar tal humillación pública del tigre obviamente al hacer algo de esa indulte convertía a Kuroko en el chico malo más por estar relacionado con alguien tan poderoso y violento como el mago– Si tratas de comprarme con batidos al menos que sean de vainilla

Noto que la luz hizo una expresión irreconocible de dolor profundo, una mueca inolvidable parece que la indiferencia y frialdad de la sombra lo estaba afectando mucho, el pequeño no se inmuto quería que sufriera la mitad de lo que sintió cuando este le rechazo, negándose a hablarle.

Tetsuya lo ignoro si bien en clase le tiraba papeles, le dejara hamburguesas y fastidiara todo el tiempo a la sombra que ya se estaba cansando de esa actitud, no iba a darle gusto era su tiempo de vengarse, de hacerlo sufrir.

Si quería hablarle debía luchar por eso.

 _La indiferencia, el abandono lastima mucho más que los insultos o golpes porque es del alma donde las heridas no cicatrizan._

* * *

Efectivamente Kagami se encontraba desesperado porque ya se había enterado de que su sombra estaba en Estados Unidos con ese desgraciado rubicito oxigenado y claro no podía evitar mostrarse enojado por ese hecho, frustrado puesto que su sombra se negaba hablar con él, era una pésima situación la cual embargaba su vida de consternación.

Se acostó en la cama viendo el periódico de unos meses atrás donde venía información sobre el pequeño, los medios a menudo hablaban del misterioso protegido de Mr Nash jr, un sensual azabache de ojos azules y estoico carácter quien ahora vivía con el magnate.

Tenía a su sombra cerca, en la misma clase y este no se dignaba a mirarlo pero ¿Que esperaba? Después de todo eran las consecuencias de sus acciones, era su culpa por eso se arrepentía de marcharse pensando en nunca volver, pensando en que sería lo mejor pero no fue como lo planeo había perdido a su mejor amigo y se negaba a aceptar ese lamentable hecho.

En su delirio de desesperanza guardo el periódico junto a otras imágenes del azabache pensando en su dolor.

¿Cómo hago para recuperarte?

Escucho el timbre en medio de sus pensamientos, abrió la puerta de su departamento y para sorpresa se trataba de Himuro quien entro con tranquilidad— Hey pensé que vendrías al juego de la tarde, te estábamos esperando y nunca llegaste.

Kagami suspiro sentándose en el sofá, no había dormido en tantos días, su apetito se esfumo, todo residía mal desde que se encontró con ese chico su vida dio un giro de descontrol y desastre.

¿Por qué le afectaba tanto que Kuroko lo tratara así?

¿Por qué su vida era un caos desde que se alejó de esa sombra?

Tatsuya se sentó en el sofá a su lado, notando que su hermano se hallaba en un terrible estado evidentemente su semblante lo delataba, sufría ante algo que desconocida aunque tenía una ligera sospecha de que o mejor dicho quién era el causante de esa tristeza ¿Quién más podría descontrolar tanto a su amigo? Ciertamente nunca lo había visto tan consternado, abatido como si de pronto su alegría se desvaneciera dándole paso a infelicidad para un tipo fuerte como el tigre definitivamente algo grave le sucedía para dejarlo muerto en vida.

— ¿Qué pasa? Te encuentras distraído todo el tiempo, tienes mal rendimiento, tus notas son malas y siempre pones esa cara de amargado… Desde que te conté lo de Kuroko no has vuelto hacer el mismo, te hemos perdido bro. No puedes seguir de esa forma, esto te está destruyendo— Dijo Himuro intentando hacerlo reaccionar o consolarlo de alguna manera, ya que este retenía toda la angustia, acumulaba el sufrimiento.

Kagami respiro confesando sus preocupaciones porque confiaba en su hermano sabia podría contar con este para superar ese pesar– Hoy vi a Kuroko, se veía tan diferente casi no lo reconozco. Soy un idiota, actué como un idiota apenas lo vi…No supe que hacer es como si me quedara sin aliento, sin palabras y paralizado. Lo peor es que me dejo hablando solo y se fue con el bastardo rubio.

— ¿Qué? – Dijo sorprendido Tatsuya, no se esperaba que el destino caprichoso hiciera una jugada de tal magnitud.

— Está en la misma Universidad y tal como me lo contaste… Nash Gold jr lo tiene en su poder y el tonto no quiere hablar conmigo creo que está enojado porque ignore sus llamadas por más de un año— Agrego Kagami sintiéndose culpable por ser tan indiferente.

— Eso explica por qué estás tan deprimido, lo supuse. Estaba esperando el momento en que fueras corriendo a buscar a Kuroko, te habías tardado mucho en hacerlo… Debiste pensarlo antes de ignorarlo sabes que tiene fobia hacer abandonado de seguro porque ese tal Aomine lo hizo, pensándolo bien toda la generación de los milagros quizás te considero diferente y se decepciono cuando le hiciste lo mismo— Analizo el azabache tratando de comprender el comportamiento de la sombra.

Kagami con angustia expresó — Tienes razón brother. ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué hago para recuperarlo? Lo abandone… Creí que iba a ser fácil regresar a este país dejando todo atrás pero no era como antes sabes cuando viajaba por años porque actualmente hay alguien por quien regresar a Japón y me doy cuenta que se fue con ese soberbio patán, me siento culpable porque si yo hubiera estado con él, no estaría en manos de ese bastardo… Simplemente creí sería más sencillo si no nos hablábamos posiblemente no volveríamos a vernos y él es feliz con la generación de los milagros, pensé que estaría bien con su luz original nunca sospeche que esto llegaría a pasar.

Himuro se sentía triste por ver a su hermano de esa forma, el tipo duro mostraba una faceta vulnerable — Lo se bro.

— El piensa que no me importa y eso es mentira siempre que juego básquet lo recuerdo porque él es mi sombra, es como una parte mí mismo. No soporto su desprecio, ya no resisto más esta situación, me frustra que me ignore, me trate de ese modo tan frio tal fuera un desconocido. Me está matando verlo cerca y no poder acercarme, no poder estar a su lado cuando sé que sufre — Añadió kagami perturbado ante aquella actitud devastadora del azabache, enserio le castigaba cruelmente.

Himuro hablo con convicción— No dejes que esto afecte tu básquet o arruine tu vida. Eres un tonto sentimental, has tenido mal rendimiento debido a esta situación pero debes empezar actuar y no deprimirte porque el chico te ignora, ya no eres un niño Taiga enfrenta tus errores. Te dije que le hablaras tú fuiste en que decía que Kuroko debía estar mejor sin tu presencia. ¡Enfrenta los hechos! Ahora si quieres recuperarlo, lucha por él.

— Él es mi amigo, es mi sombra no quiero perderlo, no quiero que Nash lo corrompa. — Lamento desanimado como si ya hubiese perdido la batalla contra el poderoso mago.

— ¡Nash no lo hará! No lo permitiremos, eres más cercano que ese rubio tienes más influencia en ese niño por eso no debes dejar que se pierda en la oscuridad— insistió Himuro para darle ánimos.

— No soy tan importante para él, no influyo en su vida como crees — Añadió muy inseguro Taiga creyendo efectivamente que su sombra iba a estar mejor con Aomine y con la generación de los milagros.

Himuro hacia preocupado ya que Taiga se caía en pedazos, el titán le había comentado lo mal que se encontraban sus amigos también todo porque Nash tenia al jugador fantasma en sus sucias manos— Atsushi me conto todo lo que paso, sé que ese tipo es un peligro y lo peor es que la generación de los milagros no es capaz de acercarse por culpa de ese contrato pero tú puedes, si se pierde en la oscuridad no habrá vuelta atrás lo perderás para siempre ¿Eso quieres? ¿Te rendirás con tu sombra?

Kagami no era una de esas personas que se rinden fácilmente, la generación de los milagros o Seirin no era capaz de salvar a Kuroko de las garras de ese desgraciado mago pero él tenía una oportunidad de hacerlo. — Yo luchare por recuperarlo, nunca permitiría que se pierda en la oscuridad o ese Nash le haga daño.

Himuro le dio unas palmadas en la espalda— Está bien ahora que estamos en la misma página hablare con la causa de tus desvelos, deja que tu hermano mayor se encargue de esto.

— ¿Crees que me perdone?- Pregunto Kagami con desconsuelo a pesar de que no se rendiría para alcanzar la aceptación del fantasma.

Tatsuya lo convencería por el bien de su hermano, quizás la luz necesitaba la sombra para lograr ser feliz—Le pondré las cartas sobre la mesa el decidirá si te quiere o no en su vida pero no te preocupes Taiga estoy seguro que volverá contigo.

* * *

Alex se encontraba con Teppei en otro estado regresando a Japón, se mantenían preocupados tanto como Himuro por lo que estaba pasando, decidieron tratar ese asunto con delicadeza siendo sutiles.

Para Tatsuya era muy frustrante ver a un hombre tan fuerte como Taiga deprimido por un niño, siendo débil y no iba a mentir sentía que Kuroko había cambiado la vida de su amigo dando un giro e incluso fue el que logro su lazo de hermandad se restableciera nuevamente, le agradecía por lograr esa reconciliación. Él nunca pudo hacer que Kagami cambiara, nunca hizo nada para que fuera mejor sino continuo con la rivalidad ciega, deseaba vencerlo porque en su mente no hay forma que el hermano menor le pueda ganar al más grande como un alumno superando al maestro no iba a estar celoso porque su hermano se había vuelto más fuerte que él.. Decidió apoyarlo desde el momento en que perdió en ese partido, comprendió hacia mal al hacer promesas las cuales no iba a cumplir.

 _Reconocía el jugador fantasma tenía ese don de unir, de hacer que los milagros se redimieran y cambiaran ya que lo mismo hizo con Taiga, era magia fantasma que les envolvía._

Camino por el campus le tomo un buen tiempo encontrar al jugador fantasma si fuera Takao sería tan sencillo verlo, al tener tan poca presencia era necesario tener calma en la búsqueda. Después de un tiempo lo encontró leyendo un libro cerca de un árbol, lucia triste por alguna razón apreciaba esa vibra y sabía que pasaba dado que Atsushi le había contado muchas cosas las cuales prefirió no decírselas a Kagami porque bastante mal estaba como para agregarle un peso extra a su sufrimiento, prefería no contarle la verdad completa.

Se acercó hasta donde se hallaba la criatura misteriosa, quien al notar su presencia reacciono bajando la mirada con timidez. De forma forzada le saludo, se notaba mucho más indefenso que la primera vez donde consiguió dominar a su indomable hermano usando un método poco común pero actualmente no existía esa chispa traviesa y atrevida lo cual era tan extraño.

Posteriormente de divagar en otros temas fue directo al punto— Kuroko voy hacerte sincero necesito hablar contigo sobre Taiga

Tal vez de fue demasiado rápido porque el jugador fantasma se puso tenso ante la mención incluso con una voz seca agrego con rabia — No quiero hablar de eso.

— Huyendo de los problemas no harán que se resuelvan. – Respondió enojado Himuro al notar esa actitud cortante.

El joven saco sus garras lleno a la defensiva seguramente le estaba haciendo daño pasar tanto tiempo con ese rubio. — ¿Para qué vienes hablar conmigo? Esto no te concierne, lo que pasa entre Kagami y yo ¡No es algo que te incumba! —Expreso molesto.

— Me concierne porque Taiga me interesa — dijo mostrando su anillo el cual lo enlazaba con su allegado — Sabes que es mi rival y mi hermano, si tú eres tan importante para él, su persona especial eso te hace importe para mi… El me derroto jugando en serio debido a ti de lo contrario nunca lo hubiese hecho, tu hiciste que cambiara y te agradezco por eso pero en este momento eres la causa de su sufrimiento, no quiero que lo lastimes porque tiene un buen corazón aunque no lo parezca le haces daño con esa actitud del rey de hielo, lo terminaras destruyendo si continuas con ese modo tan infantil de actuar.

Kuroko alzo la voz enojado, con aquel sentimiento grito — Kagami-kun está contento, es feliz sin mí ¡No me necesita! Te tiene a ti, a Alex y muchos amigos ¿Por qué iban a querer juntarse con alguien como yo? Desde el principio, en el momento de cruzar palabras con él, dejo en claro era muy poca cosa para ser su amigo.

Tatsuya se sentó en una banca cerca de la silla de ruedas – Quieres que te diga lo infeliz que es sin ti puedo hacerlo porque está sufriendo por tu causa, es miserable ¡Eso quieres oír!

 _El jugador fantasma se asombró ante aquellas duras frases, ese hombre le estaba regañando por hacer sufrir a Taiga sin embargo resultaba difícil de creer sus palabras pero ¿Por qué Himuro mentiría? No tenía ningún sentido._

Confundido añadió—Lo vi muy alegre jugando en las canchas el otro día, es mentira Kagami-kun no me quiere cerca de lo contrario se habría comunicado conmigo.

— No seas tonto Taiga esta devastado y es por tu culpa. Deja de ignorarlo, permite que se defienda, escúchalo y si después de eso decides acabar con la amistad hazlo, no le des esperanzas ¡Destrúyelo de una vez por todas! No puedes llegar a la vida de alguien y cambiarla por completo, hacer que se encariñen de ti para luego renunciar así como un cobarde. El kuroko Tetsuya que yo conozco no se rendiría con alguien que quiere, no lo lastimaría apropósito al contrario lucharía por su felicidad.- Expreso con determinación, ese ingenuo no entendía el daño que le hacía a su hermano.

 _El jugador fantasma parecía pensarlo dejar ir era muy difícil e incluso a la generación de los milagros le resulto dolorosa esa separación y para él no era un adiós si no un asta pronto porque volvería con ellos._

 _Quizás debería darle una oportunidad a Taiga de explicarle porque le abandono._

— El me extraña ¿Sufre?— pensó en voz alta.

— Si con decirte que tiene todas las revistas y ha visto todos los partidos tuyos como si fuera un acosador inmediatamente que se vino para Estados Unidos intento olvidarte un poco sabes pero fracaso patéticamente. Si lo ves feliz únicamente es una fachada en realidad se derrumba por dentro, no es un hombre de llorar nunca lo ha hecho por nadie pero si no vuelves destrozarás su corazón y lo harías llorar ¿Eso quieres?

— No, no quiero que el sufra pero yo estoy roto, mi cuerpo es un desastre ni siquiera puedo dar un paso sin caerme, el tratamiento ha sido duro ¿Por qué Kagami-kun quiere complicarse la vida conmigo? Soy un caso perdido. — Agrego pensando que lo mejor sería que el tigre retomara su vida.

— Creo que a pesar de esa condición tú no lo necesitas tanto como él te necesita a ti. – dijo para convencerlo.

 _Talvez sin una sombra, la luz se siente vacía como si le faltara algo, talvez al igual que una sombra una radiante luz necesita su otra mitad._

— ¿Por qué alguien fuerte como él necesitaría de alguien tan insignificante como yo? Si la generación de los milagros se deshizo de mi porque era inútil para ellos, pueden sustituirme con facilidad nunca fui fundamental, no entiendo como a Kagami-kun…— Dijo con amargura

— A Taiga no le gusta relacionarse con cobardes, ni con personas débiles eso significa que si decidió hacer equipo contigo fue porque te acepto, él te ve como una persona fuerte, su igual… La generación de los milagros, los miembros de Seirin se preocupan por ti; no me digas que es mentira porque Atsushi me ha contado todo. Deja de ser inseguro pensando nadie te quiere puede que el cuerpo sean ellos pero tú eres su alma ¿Qué haría un cuerpo sin un alma? Lucha Kuroko, no te dejes vencer ¡Yo creo en ti! - expreso Tatsuya dándole ánimos al verlo decaído.

 _"_ _No soy un asustadizo, no soy débil si lo seria no hubiera sido aceptado por nadie e incluso si me usaron fue por algo."_

Kuroko desvió la mirada pensando en esas palabras – Dile que hablare con él mañana en el almuerzo y decidiré.

El hermano asistió apretando su mano antes de marcharse— Espero que tomes la decisión correcta y cualquier cosa estoy aquí para ti.

* * *

 **¡Saludos!**

 **Disculpen las faltas de ortografía, gracias por leer y comentar.**

* * *

 **Inochan-Uchiha** **:** Gracias. Es doloroso para él y está dándose por vencido con su tratamiento, se encuentra en una fase de negación pero debe enfrentarlo. Todo el imperio contra Nash y tiene más poder pero Kagami si puede acercarse porque el contrato no se lo le impide.

 **Itzel:** Ir a la Universidad ya es un avance. Kagami ya está depende de Kuroko si quiere mantenerlo.

 **Jobel:** ¡Gracias!

 **Peluchito24:** De hecho si es lento porque creo que las lesiones tardan mucho en sanar y dura más porque Kuroko no quiere seguir el tratamiento así que no puede caminar si no lucha por eso. Sin embargo tan poco me demorare tanto en eso.

No empezó muy bien porque Kuroko se siente decepcionado de Kagami, presentimiento acertado xD

 **Aniyan:** Gracias, es un proceso el cambiar pero van progresando.

 **Dosob:** Si, Kagami quiere ayudar.


	21. Oportunidad

**Capítulo 21: Oportunidad.**

* * *

El jugador fantasma se encontraba afueras del balcón mirando las estrellas brillantes a lo alto del cielo, ese mirador era tan parecido al que tenía el tigre en su departamento situado Japón e incluso podía apreciar el asombroso paisaje desde allí, las luces de los edificios, la gente caminando a lo lejos tan deprisa quizás no tenían tiempo de admirar la luna y con intensidad vivir el día a día.

Aun estando en un lugar extranjero, con una cultura totalmente diferente percibía que habían cosas las cuales no cambiaban como los atardeceres, el viento azotando su cabello o el mismo sol, las hojas cayendo en el otoño y las flores de la primavera.

 _El jugador fantasma reflexionaba sobre su destino, tenía que tomar una decisión importante entre sus opciones estaban darle una oportunidad a Kagami o simplemente dejarle ir aunque suena más fácil decirlo que hacerlo porque nunca fue capaz de expresar un "no" o rechazar a los miembros de Seirin, ni a la misma generación de los milagros quienes jamás sintieron su ira o escucharon sus gritos puestos estos eran silenciosos. Siempre les perdonaba y de ningún modo les guardo rencor por el daño causado posiblemente mantuvo la esperanza de que se redimieran hasta luchar para esa causa._

 _Desde la separación con sus compañeros a ese instante de recuentro con el tigre le resultaba surrealista, el vivir con su enemigo en un país forastero parecía una locura que comenzó desde el momento de firmar ese condenado contrato el cual lo sentencio a un futuro gris, atado al mago como si existieran unas cadenas invisibles entre ellos, ya no era libre. Se preguntaba ¿Valía la pena sacrificar su vida de tal manera? Al verse en silla de ruedas sin poder jugar su amado deporte se daba cuenta no conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta pero necesitaba un rayo de esperanza para salir de su oscuridad porque entonces su cuerpo sería una coraza que mantiene a un muerto palpitando, un ser sin alma, simplemente una persona actuado por inercia._

 _Lo aposto todo como un juego de póker el cual termino perdiendo._

Seguramente si Nash se enteraba de que Kagami estaba cerca intentaría sepárale de su antigua luz por esa razón correspondía ser muy sigiloso tal si fuera un secreto aquella relación clandestina.

El nerviosismo, la ansiedad y el estrés le consumían más por aquel inminente escenario obscuro, necesitaba relajarse un poco antes de enfrentarse al salvaje tigre pero bueno si era el domador de fieras se supone no debía preocuparse tanto simplemente dejaría las cosas fluyeran y lo inevitable sucediera, permitiría el destino se hiciera cargo del porvenir.

Se dirigió al baño arrastrando su silla de ruedas y a como pudo se quitó la ropa para entrar en la tina, sabiendo que Nash le prohibió hacer ese tipo de cosas peligrosas por estar paralitico era obligatorio tener cuidado, en esa casa se volvía más fácil sobrellevar el no poder caminar, ya que había un ascensor además el apartamento era cómodo, justo para acoplarse a sus necesidades.

 _¿Desde cuándo a ese chico azabache le ha importado su seguridad? Probablemente nunca, no se detenía analizar en un momento determinado, gracias a esa conducta terminaba por enfrentarse con bravucones, al defender sus convicciones e ideales era capaz de todo._

La criatura encendió el grifo, sintiendo un escalofrió cuando el agua fría hizo contacto con su pálida piel, la cual se erizo completamente. Se propuso a nivelar la temperatura hasta que fuese ideal, su cuerpo se hundía por el calor e intento relajarse aunque olvidarse de sus problemas resultaba imposible cuando cada pensamiento terminaba como un ciclo en la causa de su reflexión y angustia.

Desearía fuese sencillo hablar con la persona que ignoro su existencia por largo tiempo ¿Cuándo había pasado? Parecía una eternidad desde la última vez que tuvieron una charla amena o jugaron el deporte el cual los conectaba en una misma frecuencia empática. No era fácil volver a su vieja relación con Kagami, ya que se encontraba resentido por la muestra de desinterés, apatía de quien decía ser su amigo como si realmente no le importara y eso le afectaba más de lo debido.

Al poseer Kuroko tan poca presencia las personas persistentemente dejan de notar su existencia tal si no existiera, el pequeño siempre se sintió en otro plano dimensional mostrándose invisible ante los ojos ajenos al igual que una triste prosa llena de soledad se acostumbró a ese tratamiento no obstante era diferente cuando esos sujetos llegaban a conocerlo o sentían algún interés por él, se terminaban aferrando a su vida porque creaban ese vínculo eterno con un fantasma. Naturalmente le dolía más el rechazo de los allegados que alcanzaba a querer, el pelirrojo por ejemplo se convertía en alguien importante, el rayo de esperanza en su preexistencia sombría, el sol eterno que alumbraba sus días de oscuridad.

 _Cada individuo que entraba a su corazón robaba un pedazo de su propia esencia hasta quedar sin nada más que un vacío profundo en su interior._

Después de varias horas en el baño dejando que el vapor empañara el espejo, llenara la habitación y el ardor quemara su piel; pretendió salir de esa tina sin embargo por mucho que trato era incapaz de lograrlo, el rubio constantemente le ayudaba en las mañanas y Ogiwara era el que estaba cerca para sacarlo de la bañera. ¿Dependía tanto de ellos?

Pretendía ser independiente al menos una vez en su estado delicado de salud, iba apoyándose en la pared para salir de allí, al momento en el cual se propuso a dar un paso se fue de bruces para el piso, golpeándose muy fuerte al caer.

Se quedó hecho un puño en esa cerámica congelada y desesperadamente intento volver a levantarse sin lograrlo, era improbable moverse a libertad hasta un lugar donde pudiese establecerse, no era capaz de alcanzar ni siquiera su ropa.

Cubrió su desnudez con un paño azul el cual se encontraba tirado, al instante del accidente se lo llevo consigo. _Suspiro frustrado ante dicha situación, odiaba sentirse inútil o débil como en esa ocasión sin poder si quiera moverse, sabia necesitaba ayuda exasperadamente aunque tuviese que humillarse en el proceso, no podía quedarse tirado en esa desolada superficie por mucho tiempo._

 _F_ ue arrastrándose buscando su teléfono que se encontraba cerca ¡por suerte! Consiguió el celular marcando el número del rubio porque Ogiwara se hallaba en sus prácticas, no podía atender por otro lado Gold a esa hora salía a divertirse, debía estar enfiestado o quizás reposaba en los brazos de esa sensual mujer sin nombre, con cabello largo de un tono claro, grandes pechos, largas piernas ciertamente se veía más alta por los tacones, de cuerpo estructural el cual se notaba más por el vestido corto, apretado y sus ojos azules similares a los suyos; sabia de su apariencia porque la había visto en el tiempo que le recogieron de la universidad además esa descripción solía darla el rubio, a menudo hablaba de sus conquistas como si fuera una hazaña digna de aplausos y reconocimiento.

La mujer era hermosa en apariencia pero por dentro parecía la bruja malvada de los cuentos de hadas al actuar presuntuosa, se notaba era superficial al ignorar su existencia todo el trayecto tal si fuera una molestia, poca cosa o probablemente lo veía como un impedimento en su camino para llegar al rubio quien lo dejo en la casa diciendo que volvería para cenar. Kuroko sabía este se irían a algún hotel donde pasaba horas disfrutando la compañía de las féminas, al menos había cumplido con lo de no llevarlas a su casa mientras no le molestaran pretendía acostumbrarse a la forma de vida del playboy que tenía Nash, los malos hábitos conjuntamente del alcohol, las fiestas constantes, los amigos molestos que lo trataban tal si fuera un juguete y se divertían al decirle apodos como "princesa" u otros más ofensivos.

Tetsuya llamo varias veces hasta que el soberbio contesto al fin el celular, se escuchaba la risa de la chica por el teléfono diciendo cosas en ingles que el japonés no entendía del todo– Mocoso sabes que no debes llamarme cuando estoy ocupado.

–Nash yo…– susurro con un ligero toque de desesperación.

 _Su voz de pronto se perdió entre el silencio. ¿Por qué no era capaz de decir nada?_

 _Únicamente esas palabras debían salir de sus labios "Ven por mi" "Ayúdame" sin embargo no dijo nada seguramente era orgulloso y tenía miedo de que eligiera quedarse con la doncella a salvarle de ese fatal accidente después de todo parecía demasiado insignificante aquel suceso como para que el casanova dejara los brazos de su amante._

 _¿Por qué era tan difícil decirle que lo necesitaba? ¿Acaso tenía miedo de que Nash le abandonara allí?_

El rubio molesto por interrumpir sus amoríos añadió de manera grosera– ¿Qué quieres?

 _Era tan vergonzoso casi humillante ese fatal escenario, no era capaz de levantarse del suelo y se encontraba medio desnudo en la intemperie. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?_

 _La voz de la joven empezaba oírse más seguramente continuaban con sus acciones indecorosas, podía percibir el sonido de algunos besos ciertamente Kuroko no le importaba lo que hacían en esos cuartos de hotel aunque se encontraba enojado porque Nash no venía ayudarle por estar revolcándose con la petulante desconocida por otro lado el magnate no tenía ninguna obligación de rescatarlo en su agonía ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿En qué momento llego a pensar que Nash se preocupaba por él?_

 _El bravucón actuaba más amable desde su operación pero eso no quería decir nada, seguía siendo una insignificante sombra dominada por una cruel luz y el rubio no cambiaría, continuaría el desgraciado queriéndolo usar para sus objetivos vengativos._

 _Porque solamente se trataba de eso, era un falso espejismo las personas que apreciaba fingían cariño para utilizarle._

 _La triste realidad le impactaba con fuerza._

–Lamento haberte llamado no es nada, no quiero interrumpir. – Mintió intentando que su voz ronca no delatara su mal estado.

 _Se arrepintió de llamar al rubio, había quedado en vergüenza tal vez esa fue una prueba de que estaba empezando a confiar un poco más en el bravucón al pedirle ayuda o en verdad yacía muy desesperado._

El mago no percibió aquella aptitud o las señales que indicaban que el adolecente pedía a gritos auxilio, las curvas de una desconocida eran para este semental toda una distracción –Ya te dije, regresare para cenar.

 _Ciertamente el rubio era sincero en esa cuestión, si decía que iba a cierta hora llegaba lo malo es que faltaba mucho para la cena._

– ¡Cuelga ya! A menos que prefieras tener audiencia– La dueña de esa voz seductora indicó con burla o más como una seductora insinuación. – Ni siquiera podemos ir a tu departamento, deberías tener menos consideración puede que sea tu responsabilidad ese niñito pero tu prioridad es complacerme a mí, no a él.

Gold se aburría de ese parloteo le gustaba la acción, no que estuvieran intentando dominar su vida. – Es raro, nunca me llamas…– comento extrañado ignorando a su atractiva compañía.

–No me digas que prefieres hablar con un lisiado a quedarte con una pobre mujer deseosa de tu cuerpo la cual te espera desnuda en la cama– replico enojada la mujer porque el vigoroso no le ponía mucha atención.

– Por qué no olvidas a ese molesto infante y empiezas a darme lo que quiero – fue lo único que escucho el fantasma posteriormente del sonido de algunos besuqueos entre otras cosas repulsivas.

Así fue como Kuroko colgó la llamada, se sentía decepcionado por alguna razón quizás se acostumbró a que la generación de los milagros y seirin fueran tan atentos con él todo lo contrario a Nash el cual le cuidaba como una responsabilidad y no porque quiera hacerlo.

Siempre era visto como un objeto, estaba harto de eso.

No quedaba más que esperarlo, este llegaría entre algunas horas. Se cubrió con el paño su desnudo cuerpo frágil tal porcelana mientras era arrasado por el frio infernal, concibió tanto sueño sin darse cuenta se fue quedando dormido, acostado en el frio piso del baño.

No fue capaz de decirle al rubio que viniera a ayudarle, no después de escucharlo tan complacido con esa mujer arrogante. Debía reconocer la mujer decía cosas ciertas en muchos sentidos una de ellas fue que en verdad no era importante bien lo sabía posiblemente fue estúpido de su parte pensar que Nash se preocupaba al menos un poco por su persona.

 _El peso de la soledad le golpeaba más fuerte con el silencio. A_ lo mejor Kagami, la generación de los milagros llegarían a su auxilio si fuere el caso, estos si se mostraban llenos de preocupación cuando se enfermaba o se metía en líos con bravucones, sus camaradas invariablemente estaban defendiéndole, ellos a pesar de todo…Por ventura extrañaba ese sentirse seguro con un equipo que te respalda, ese era un sentimiento de acogimiento como si fuesen un refugio o una familia.

Posteriormente de largas horas en las cuales se quedó dormido percibo un ruido proveniente de la puerta, ese debía ser el rubio quien era tan escandaloso. Escucho esa voz fuerte resonar las paredes– Oye niño traje comida china.

El jugador fantasma gimió para sus adentros ante aquel dolor, soportando tanto frio perfectamente podría congelarse; fue distinguiendo una figura borrosa en la oscuridad, alguien hablaba y lo envolvía con una cobija para trasportarlo lejos, apreciaba aquel aroma dulce a colonia de mujer, debía ser Nash ¿Quién más?

Tetsuya entrecerró los ojos, recostándose a la calidez de ese cuerpo caliente quien parecida quemar su piel, necesitaba un poco de calor porque estaba al borde de quedarse congelado.

El mago coloco con cuidado al muchacho en la cama y enojado replico con mucha razón– ¡Eres un idiota! Así que para eso llamaste ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

–No quería interrumpir– susurro con una voz suave porque aún se encontraba aturdido por estar tantas horas tirado en el suelo.

–Pensaste "No voy a interrumpir, me quedarme en el piso semi desnudo hasta que el tipo termine de follar y venga a dejarme al hospital por hipotermia o aun peor a un cementerio" – empezó a gritar exasperado diciendo malas palabras en el proceso– Tanto odias estar conmigo que prefieres morirte.

El adolescente no tenía ánimos simplemente se mostraba cansado, no deseaba discutir–No pensé nada de eso y no deberías hablar tan grosero.

El otro enfurecido vocifero– ¡En qué diablos pensabas! Cuantas veces te he dicho las reglas o al menos espera a que tu amiguito tonto venga antes de hacer tonterías. Es peligroso entrar a la bañara solo si no eres capaz de ponerte en pie puedes dañarte gravemente y por algo conteste tu llamada ¡sabes! Esperaba que te pasara algo así porque eres tan torpe.

– ¡Quiero ser más independiente! No pretendía ser una molestia para ti, pensé que aunque te dijera de mi accidente no vendrías porque parecías estar divirtiéndote mucho con esa chica y la verdad yo no te importo lo suficiente quizás de igual manera me dejarías tirado allí. – susurro arrastrando la mirada para el suelo, se daba cuenta fue un terrible error no tener cuidado y ahora le había dicho sus temores a su verdugo.

Gold suspiro tal si le hablara a un infante, poniéndole otra cobija encima se sentó a un lado en esa cama –Escucha lo que quiero decir– paso la mano por su cabello dorado como el sol– No importa que me interrumpas si estas en una situación como esta debes decírmelo, yo vendré por ti.

– ¿Por qué lo harías?– agregó violentamente asimismo inseguro, ya que no entendía porque un playboy como Nash dejaría una conquista por un insignificante enemigo caído simplemente no tenía ningún sentido.

El mago se quedó en silencio ¿Qué podía decir? Abrigaba en sus entrañas el remordimiento al abrir la puerta y observar esa escena atroz, observar a esa criatura pálida durmiendo en el suelo inhumanamente, concibió lástima o algo en su interior se rompía por ese acontecimiento. Debió irse cuando el jugador fantasma lo llamo pero no lo hizo por quedarse en los placeres terrenales de las curvas de esa hembra hasta que se aburrió de ella, fue tan rápido la lujuria pasajera, tan efímera era esa pasión como de costumbre; por algo le gustaban las rudeza, los fetiches sadomasoquistas porque todo resultaba igual de aburrido nunca por más mujeres nada llenaba el vacío que le dejo su amada sin embargo por alguna razón el doncel si, ese chico curaba poco a poco su alma atormentada de demonios, veía a través de él como un pequeño ángel y eso de alguna forma lo asustaba.

–Vendría por ti de otra forma morirías, si eres un idiota sin remedio ¡Debo cuidar mis intereses!– añadió engañándose a sí mismo pensando que no se preocupaba meramente era una formalidad, se sentía molesto a veces por sucumbir ante los caprichos del niño mimado por los monos.

Kuroko no creía que el rubio por su salud abandonara a una de esas sensuales mujeres parecidas a las de las revistas de Aomine, naturalmente era ilógico el tipo era todo mujeriego ¿Por qué dejar una conquista por alguien como él? Seguía ese pensamiento atormentando su cabeza –Me parece sorprendente que digas eso

–Sabes en realidad no me importa, lo dices como si me sacrificara por ti…Mujeres me sobran, ninguna es realmente especial, las uso como Elizabet hizo conmigo y ellas lo saben, saben que no me comprometo únicamente es una noche de frenesí como mis objetos de diversión las cojo y las desecho, aun sabiendo como soy me buscan para el placer efectivamente soy buen amante… Si me hubieras dicho lo que paso habría venirlo por ti, total puedo tener otra modelo tronando mis dedos. – respondió con cierta verdad. El rubio era promiscuo como un vicio enfermizo a menudo se volvía como un monstruo violento desquitando su enojado en la lujuria, liberaba tensión con el sudor y la excitación del éxtasis placentero sin embargo ahora su vida había cambiado por culpa de ese estúpido mocoso quien se había adueñado de su tiempo poco a poco pasaba más tiempo con él, por mucho que odiaba admitirlo le agradaba la compañía serena del inocente niño de alma pura sencillamente le parecía muy sincero nunca había conocido a una persona tan exótica, tan directa para atreverse a insultarlo y asimismo era tranquilo con un misterio en su mirada.

Kuroko era astuto sabía que aunque en diferente situación el rubio lo etiquetaba igual que esas doncellas –Las usas como quieres usarme a mí

Para Nash las cosas eran sencillas si deseaba algo lo tomaba, si se aburría lo botaba y siempre conseguía lo que quería–Tu eres diferente porque tenemos un contrato pienso utilizarte como un arma, ese no es un secreto y luego liberarte si me apetece hacerlo.

–Eres una persona bastante inestable y cruel al jugar con los sentimientos de los demás, no deberías hacer esas cosas. ¡Las mujeres no deben ser tratadas como objetos! ¿Cuantas pobres has hecho sufrir por desquitarte y verter tu odio en sus cuerpos? Sé que quieres hacerme lo mismo simplemente usarme luego cuando ya no te sirva me desecharas. – dijo molesto el jugador fantasma.

 _Su educación era diferente, tenía moral al contrario del rubio quien meramente no le importaba nada, ni nadie._

– ¡Los sentimientos no significan nada más que una absurda debilidad! No es como si ellas estuvieran enamoradas quizás de mi dinero, de mi poder al igual que tú desean algo a cambio. ¡Que hipócrita resultaste ser Tetsuya! No eres diferente a mis amantes que pasan por mi cama, aceptaste este contrato por mi dinero, te vendiste y yo te compre incluso caes más bajo que ellas– se burló del adolescente.

Kuroko se sintió denigrado al escuchar esas palabras venenosas– Tú fuiste el que convenció a mis padres de firmar, no me dejaste ninguna alternativa además pagare por mi libertad… A mí no me importa tu posición social, ni dinero nunca me ha importado eso.

–Pero si no te hubiera dado capital para tu operación te irías a engatusar al emperador, al hijo del dueño del hospital, al modelo o alguno de los monos ¿No? Ellos te habrían pagado todo sin titubear, tan fácil como batir tus lindas pestañas y tendrías el dinero a tus pies. – Chasqueó tachándolo de ser amigo de estos por interés o algo por el estilo hasta que les manipulaba.

Tetsuya frunció el ceño con enojo al escuchar tal absurda declaración– Si hubiera sido así no estaría aguantándome a un tipo molesto como tú.

 _El jugador fantasma lo dejo callado porque tenía razón Nash fue quien manipulo la situación a su conveniencia para obligarlo a firmar el contrato y tener la tutoría._

–De verdad quisiera entenderte a veces pienso que hay maldad latente en ti y otras simplemente me pareces tan inocente como si tuvieras un alma pura ¿Qué debo pensar? – susurro el rubio–

 _Nash se confundía porque subestimo al fantasma pensó era un tonto ingenuo pero resulto ser bastante astuto, se había equivocado al juzgarle por eso Kuroko podía parecer un ángel pero tenía en cuenta los demonios son tan encantadores como los mismos ángeles._

–Puedes pensar lo que quieras de mí, eso no cambiara lo que soy. – dijo estoicamente el azabache con suma frialdad

El mago se arrepintió por expresar todas esas calumnias ofensivas al ámbar, se mostraba enojado por la sinceridad casi dolorosa con que hablaba el mocoso–Está bien, dije todo eso precipitadamente…

El celular sonó justo para romper el momento incómodo, mirando la pantalla Nash se dio cuenta que era su padre el cual nunca llamaba, era inusual si lo hacía era porque ambicionaba algo – Hey viejo ¿Qué quieres?

Sr Gold hablo con estricta seriedad –Necesito hablar contigo, quiero que vengas de inmediato.

 _Kuroko le miro con curiosidad un poco mareado, titiritaba agarrando su cobija, necesitaba ponerse una piyama. La pasada conversación lo había hecho sentir irritado sabía que el bravucón le estaba probando pretendía sacarle de quicio o desestabilizarlo pero no lo lograría, ya que no era de los que se perdían en la ira, se hallaba acostumbrado a retener los sentimientos en su interior y mantener un gesto estoico._

Nash coloco la mano en la frente del azabache quitándole el flequillo para percibir la temperatura corporal–No puedo ir ahora Tetsuya tiene fiebre.

El señor arrogancia obviamente se extrañaba por el comportamiento de su primogénito, este nunca se preocupaba por nadie no obstante actualmente como los medios de comunicación lo expusieron Nash tenía un adolescente en su poder, un extranjero de origen japonés y al parecer se manifestaba inquieto por su salud. ¿Cómo paso eso?

Pretendía hablar con la criatura azabache seguramente era uno de esos caprichos de su hijo o simplemente quería fastidiarlo haciendo tonterías para arruinar su reputación. – ¿Quiero conocer a tu pequeño juguete?

–Lo harás a su tiempo– refunfuño. _No deseaba que Kuroko tuviera relación con su familia porque estos eran insoportables en todo el sentido de la palabra._

–Entre unos meses habrá una fiesta exijo que lleves al salvaje y procura que se comporte adecuadamente – dijo el padre con una voz formal como si Tetsuya fuese un indomable animal feroz el cual no sabría comportarse en un ambiente sofisticado.

–No lo llevare– se negó hacerlo por razones lógicas, su padre era de la alta alcurnia, esos hombres burgueses o adinerados los cuales se creen los reyes del mundo y pisotean a los demás por ser de bajo nivel social.

Su progenitor le regañaría por volverse el tutor de alguien extranjero seguramente con el poder que tenía investigaría todo sobre Tetsuya y sabría que él pago mucho dinero por tener en sus manos al jugador fantasma. De ninguna manera expondría al chico a su familia mucho menos a esa situación, rodeado de esas personas petulantes que solamente se interesan por el dinero y las cosas materiales como buenos capitalistas. ¡Hipócritas! Pero bien Nash Gold Jr era uno de ellos, aprendió de estos sus mañas y de esa manera se hizo de dinero.

–Si le diste mi apellido a un forastero japonés al menos quiero conocerlo… En la prensa hay muchos rumores sobre su procedencia pienso debiste platicarme primero que aceptarías ser el tutor de una pequeña fiera salvaje– replico molesto de que Nash hiciera tal tontería, su apellido era de un linaje elevado, no se le podía regalar a cualquiera.

–Tetsuya es educado no tienes por qué preocuparte lo llevare pero no quiero que lo molestes. Ahora déjame en paz, tengo cosas que hacer– Colgó volviéndose al chico a su lado.

–No entiendo cómo puedes temblar del frio pero estas ardiendo– dijo Nash descuidadamente después de esa fastidiosa conversación, realmente no se llevaba mucho con su padre a pesar de que ambos tenían mucho en común sobre todo la avaricia, el orgullo y era buenos en el negocio.

–Estoy bien– dijo quitándole la mano de su frente aún se mostraba enojado por las calumnias que el rubio le acusaba sin siquiera conocerle.

El mago paso los dedos por la boca del enfermo con su característica brusquedad – Mira esos labios morados que tiemblan sin parar parece que tienes hipotermia, todo por no hacerme caso.

Se acercó abrazándolo forzadamente de una manera muy extraña, era obvio que el mago no tenía la menor de las ideas de cómo ser gentil o cariñoso, era tosco como uno de esos guerreros vikingos.

– ¿Qué haces?– replico el jugador fantasma algo asfixiado por el acercamiento repentino

–Calentarte– dijo sencillamente como si eso bastara para responder todas las dudas pendientes.

 _No le agradaba mucho esa proximidad, el mago definitivamente no sabía cuidar de un enfermo. Ese abrazo más bien parecía un estrangulamiento de tan fuerte era su agarre, lo apretaba en su contra bruscamente, apenas es que podía respirar._

Lo alejo poniendo sus manos en el pecho para separarlo, inhalando con dificultad–Espera, no puedo respirar además no me gusta como hueles.

–Me iré a bañar, su majestad– bromeo recuperando un poco el humor– De paso te traigo tu ropa y algunas medicinas que debo tener por algún lado.

Después de unos tantos minutos el bravucón entro con el pelo mojado, recién bañado hasta su piel olía a jabón, era refrescante tomar un baño a esas horas, se volvía una rutina.

Le ayudo a Kuroko a vestirse aunque resultaba incómodo para ambos, le coloco un paño de agua fría en la frente al pequeño quien se notaba enfermo, sus mejillas estaban rojas por la fiebre y sus labios temblaban sin parar.

Por varias horas se quedó cuidándolo sin saber que hacer al respecto porque no era un profesional en resguardar criaturas heridas, al momento en que la fiebre bajo decidió marcharse pero cuando estaba a punto de retirarse Kuroko jalo su camisa o mejor dicho se aferró a su ropa sin soltarla.

– ¿Quieres que me quede? –pregunto con duda intentando leer las acciones repentinas del azabache si bien era difícil porque este se mostraba inexpresivo la mayoría de las veces lo que hacía difícil predecirlo.

El jugador fantasma asistió como si ese gesto quisiera decir "No quiero estar solo" o en realidad necesitaba alguien en ese momento y Nash se quedó sin saber bien porque lo hacía, se supone él era de esos machos que no le interesaba nada quizás su corazón se iba suavizando un poco para su desgracia el mocoso tenía ese efecto en la gente.

* * *

En la mañana el sol despampanante se asomaba tras la ventana.

Nash se despertó con el sonido del timbre, se había quedado toda la noche cerca de la cama del jugador fantasma el cual se encontraba profundamente dormido aun aferrado a su ropa como un niño asustado si no fuera un bravucón diría que es adorable.

Se levantó medio entumecido para abrir la puerta dándose cuenta era Ogiwara quien insistía con el desdichado timbre – ¿Qué haces tan temprano en mi casa?

–Quería hablar con Kuroko– dijo como si fuese los más obvio del mundo.

El desgraciado con mal humor dijo –Está enfermo

Ogiwara entro sin permiso fijándose en la casa hasta descubrir que su amigo se hallaba en mal estado– ¿Qué has hecho con él?

–No he hecho nada. – expreso con aburrimiento poniendo la cafetera, tenía sueño ya que se había desvelado por culpa de ese azabache y le dolía la espada.

–Yo agradezco que me permitieras ver a Kuroko pero no soy tonto, me he dado cuenta lo has golpeado y ahora lo encuentro en malas condiciones ¡No permitiré esto! Si crees puedes hacer lo que quieras con él estas muy equivocado– grito ansioso, no era normal sentir tanta preocupación sin embargo quería proteger a su amigo de la infancia y estaba dispuesto a poner límites con ese sujeto cruel.

–No le he hecho daño desde hace mucho tiempo sabes le prometí no volver a lastimarlo… Aunque no te debo explicaciones tú no puedes hacer nada en mi contra, tengo la vida de ese niño en mis manos, si deseo que estés en su vida o no es mi decisión – Expreso con advertencia tal si fuese una serpiente venenosa.

–Más vale que no le hagas daño, Kuroko es preciado para mí nunca dejaría que nadie lo lastimara – empezó amenazarle instintivamente porque había visto a su amigo golpeado por ese violento hombre agresor ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocar a tan inocente criatura?

–No le hecho daño, ya te lo dije– Expresó intentando controlar la ira de Ogiwara quien defendía a kuroko con valentía pero su debilidad estaba en que no quería perder a su amigo y si se ponía a discutir con el bravucón muy probable el tipo era capaz de alejarlo de su mundo, su ángel de cabellos oscuros.

–Más vale que así sea– dijo aun enojado porque esa situación era muy similar a cuando discutió con el emperador en esos tiempos donde se enfrentaron y sabia estaba entrando a un terreno peligroso. Nash se comportaba igual que Akashi al tratarse del jugador fantasma, su mirada depredadora, casi hambrienta de sangre y posesiva por su amigo era la misma ¡No permitía que le hicieran daño! Aunque _fuese destruido como una vez paso si alguien es poderoso no le importa acabar con todos por su avaricia._

El rubio no le agradaba ese necio solamente lo soportaba porque era el niñero, el tipo cuidaba de Kuroko como si se tratara de un faraón de Egipto además era útil para manipularlo en contra de la generación de los milagros si ese tonto influenciaba al pequeño a su favor era una cosa positiva de lo contrario si el jugador de futbol americano dejara de ser lucrativo le prohibía volver, lo echaría a patadas

* * *

Shigehiro se había quedado al cuidado del jugador fantasma por varios días mientras el rubio se iba a entrenar.

Para la sombra su amigo de la infancia era un soporte, su zona de confort por ende pasaban momentos amenos juntos, podían hablar largas horas, reírse al ver una película o simplemente se sentían cómodos con la presencia del otro pero cuando llegaba el bravucón había cierta tensión y de inmediato Ogiwara se retiraba por desgracia a veces tenía miedo que este no volviera, necesitaba al simpático hombre en su vida porque era feliz estando a su lado.

Nash lo echaba con su mirada, se notaba que no le agrada.

* * *

En una noche de luna llena el jugador fantasma se encontraba acostado cómodamente en su cama algo débil aun por la enfermedad, fastidiado de sus propias debilidades y triste porque su amigo de la infancia a lo mejor no volvería por unos días, culpa del entrenamiento como era el capitán no podía faltar.

 _No quería estar solo._

De repente escucho un ruido, con curiosidad siguió el sonido con la mirada si bien en la oscuridad únicamente se advertía una silueta acercándose parecía un sueño cobrando vida frente a su persona, una quimera infernal sacada de un cuento de terror.

En la opacidad el ser cobro forma, al contemplarlo se encontró con nada más y nada menos que con su luz o al menos se parecía a la causa de sus inquietudes, a menos que fuese una alucinación creada por la fiebre o la misma dolencia le hacía fantasear.

¿Estaba perdiendo la cordura?

¿Ahora tenía visiones?

Con su mano busco el rostro del desconocido percibiendo o mejor dicho cerciorándose que no fuese una cruel invención de su mente y al acariciar su tersa piel se dio cuenta era real. ¿Acaso las quimeras se sienten así? ¿Son tan concretas?

El calor se aferraba a la llena de sus dedos, con un susurro lo llamo por su nombre – ¿Kagami-kun?

El otro tipo le tapó la boca violentamente, eso hacia las cosas aún más raras ¿Qué estaba pasando? Miles de preguntas llegaban a su cabeza que era un desastre por no tener ninguna respuesta.

– No hables tan fuerte que pueden escucharnos. – Expresó el pelirrojo con miedo de ser descubierto infraganti.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?– pregunto con asombro de verle en el departamento perteneciente al enemigo.

–Estaba preocupado, no has venido a la universidad ahora veo porque, pensé que me estabas evitando– Dijo con cierta inseguridad.

Kuroko no podía creerlo, pensaba estar ofuscado por la fiebre alta porque era el apartamento de Nash que probabilidades había de que el tigre estuviese allí sin embargo al tocar su mejilla se dio cuenta que era verdad, podía percibir el corazón del otro latiendo con frenesí e incluso había rastros de hojas en su cabello pelirrojo.

–Estas aquí ¿Cómo?– titubeo, parpadeando sin saber que decir al respecto.

–Fue fácil saber dónde vives si todos los medios de comunicación lo dicen luego costo entrar, subirme en el árbol hasta el balcón y fue una suerte que dejaras la ventana abierta…. Bueno viene porque quiero hablar contigo de algo importante y no podía esperar– agregó Kagami con nerviosismo.

Kuroko le había dicho al Tatsuya que le iba dar una oportunidad de justificarse al tigre así que cumplió con su palabra–Himuro me convenció de escuchar lo que tenías que decir, puedes hablar pero rápido porque Nash se enojaría si te ve aquí.

El tigre se acostó a su lado sin permiso, mirando el techo mientras esperaba que el enojado azabache lo quitara de allí con un golpe sino sucedía era una señal para permanecer – No hay escusas te he fallado pero no pienses me olvide de ti, en ningún momento lo hice. ¡Fui un cobarde nada más! Pensé estarías mejor sin mí, es simple fui un idiota.

El jugador fantasma no lo quito posiblemente se sentía en calma teniendo una cálida compañía como si fuese agradable estar con la presencia del sujeto – ¿Por qué Kagami-kun? Tu sabias lo mucho que he sufrido por perder, perder a mis amigos y mi mundo en Japón… Vienes aquí como si no me hubieses herido, sabias muy bien que Aomine me dejo de igual forma sin importarle nada y eso me rompió. ¿Por qué haces lo mismo?

 _¿Eres igual a la Generación de los milagros?_

 _Pensé serias diferente y me hieres de la misma forma cruel, despiadada, llevándose un trozo de mi alma herida._

–Dame una oportunidad como se la diste a él, a todos ellos… No crees yo merezco eso, te demostrare con hechos que nunca quise lastimarte todo lo contrario– susurro intentando convencerle de aceptarle

Se acercó sin embargo el fantasma puso la mano en su pecho sintiendo el ritmo estremecedor de sus latidos y detuvo la proximidad– ¡Vete!

Kagami al advertir semejante reacción agarro la muñeca del otro por primera vez hacia contacto físico después de tanto tiempo y era para evitar este lo echara; dándose cuenta que su sombra yacía muy delgado, débil al no poder zafarse. Esencialmente su sombra era un desastre por la fiebre, las pupilas se dilataban de forma singular, su pulso media los latidos de su corazón acelerando e incluso su voz sonaba ronca tanto como perdía el impulso y la voluntad de mantenerse enojado.

¿Qué paso con su amigo?

Parecía más muerto que vivo, no podía caminar y había sentenciado su futuro en ese contrato infernal con el enemigo si bien había un bache él no era parte de la generación de los milagros por eso podía libremente mantenerse cerca con cuidado porque Nash lo podía reconocer, eso sería peligroso de seguro lo alejaría al fantasma.

No lo perdería, esta vez sería diferente

– ¡No es justo! Vienes cuando estoy vulnerable, cuando sabes que no soy capaz de rechazarte– expreso casi con desesperación porque sentía lo necesitaba después de todo una sombra no es nada sin una luz.

El tigre continuo sosteniendo la muñeca, apretándola con más fuerza de la que debería, mirando simplemente al inocente con esa expresión de dolor.

Le punzaba verle así, quería consolarlo, quería sanar sus heridas pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo lograr Kuroko confiara de nuevo?

Impulsivamente el tigre tiro del cuerpo frágil para abrazarlo de forma calurosa, manteniendo un agarre firme inclusive si se negaba a ese afecto forcejeando el jugador fantasma no tenía fuerzas como para zafarse así que simplemente se rindió a que esos brazos le dieran calor.

El azabache se mostraba tenso al menos este abrazo era más suave que el del rubio quien era mucho más rudo– ¿Por qué haces esto? Me atormentas en la universidad, me confundes hasta castigas ¡Deja de destruirme! Déjame caer…No ves que es tarde ya para retornar nuestra amistad, te fuiste perdiste el derecho al hacerme sentir miserable como si no fuera importante para ti.

 _"_ _¿No ves que eres transcendental para mí?" "Tanto que me hacen sufrir tus acciones."_

El tigre no lo soltó más bien paso los dedos por sus cabellos negros para calmarlo – Siento no haberte llamado, siento haberte ignorado…Siento haberte hecho sentir de ese modo, fui un egoísta únicamente pensé en mis propios sentimientos y no en los tuyos.

–Eres cruel Kagami-kun. – expreso rindiéndose, necesitaba de su luz bien lo sabía pero no quería ser un idiota de nuevo siempre convirtiéndose en una persona desechable, una persona la cual es usada por otras y dejada a un lado.

– ¿Me aceptas? Quiero una oportunidad, déjame demostrarte que soy mejor que ese rubio bastardo puedo ganar tu confianza si me permites hacerlo– susurro a su oído.

–Aun no te he perdonado, no va ser fácil– expreso cerrando los ojos.

No quería escuchar nada, ni pensar simplemente mantenerse cerca de su luz un poco más antes de dormir quizás así no tendía pesadillas, quizás de esa forma al fin su existencia cobraba algún sentido.

Kagami sonrió, sabiendo que si este había permitido su cercanía quería decir algo o talvez deliraba por la fiebre. De igual forma lucharía si el jugador tenía el corazón destrozado él se encargaría de unir los pedazos y obligarlo a caminar aunque este no quisiera insistiría. –Lo sé pero sabes que soy terco, no me doy por vencido y nunca me rendiré contigo.

* * *

Saludos les agradezco por seguir esta historia y disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

 **Drosob:** Gracias, estaba escuchando la canción para inspirarme más xD

 **Inochan–Uchiha** **:** Mientras Nash no se dé cuenta.

 **Seiryu:** Efectivamente su análisis es muy acertado y no es fácil perdonar, acuario Kuroko actúa así.

 **Jaki:** Los personajes tienen cosas malas y buenas cometen errores puede sentir odio/amor pero creo después de una acción hay una reacción.


	22. Pasos

**Capítulo 22: Paso a paso.**

* * *

Abriendo sus grandes y soberbios ojos azules, el azabache contemplo los primeros rayos del sol tras la ventana de su habitación.

Se quitó las cobijas a causa de aquel calor insoportable que se expandía por su piel, todavía conservaba las secuelas provocadas por la fiebre, su cuerpo ardía en llamas.

Deslizo suavemente su mano por la cama, poseía la esperanza de encontrarse con el tigre pero no había nadie a su lado únicamente el vacío infernal quizás la visita de Kagami fue en verdad una sublime fantasía, una utopía de su mente.

¿Se mostraba tan desesperado a tal grado de inventar una ilusión tan realista?

¿La conversación con Himuro llego afectar su cerebro tanto para tener visiones? Debía reconocer el persuasivo "hermano" de Kagami hablaba lleno de confianza y convicción, parecía tan sincero que quiso creer en sus palabras, quiso creerle porque cada silaba salida de su boca le provocaba ir con Taiga, pertenecer con este como si fuesen almas buscándose en medio de la eternidad. Se dio cuenta le necesitaba en su vida gris después de todo una sombra requiere a una luz para existir de otro modo se pierde entre la oscuridad.

¿Conseguiría perdonarlo?

Este hombre con cabellos de fuego le había hecho sufrir de un modo cruel y despiadado casi torturándole con la indiferencia sin embargo aun después de infringirle emociones melancólicas, deseaba tenerle cerca para aliviar con su cálida presencia el dolor que persistía en el fondo de su alma herida.

 _¿Seguiría fingiendo que no se derrumbaba? Cuando claramente lo hacía._

Odiaba ser débil, odiaba no poseer el talento natural y tener que matarse entrenando día a día con básicamente nada de resultado mientras otros duermen en azoteas o pasean felicites sin practicar o esforzarse tan intensamente, logrando el éxito de forma fácil pero ¿Qué se puede hacer? Simplemente cada persona es diferente, es necesario seguir adelante, luchar más que los demás para alcanzarlos y sonreí al momento de jugar, no pasaría de la misma manera que en el pasado donde las victorias tenían un sabor agridulce, en verdad dolían en vez de causar felicidad.

* * *

Ogiwara fue temprano a visitarlo para desayunar juntos; el azabache como era su costumbre se sirvió cereal asimismo el otro chico tomo el jugo de naranja con tostadas.

—Debes comer más Kuroko–Sugirió el jugador de futbol americano con buen humor, esa rutina se convertía en un hábito.

 _El extrovertido continuaba preocupándose por su mejor amigo, ya que este no se alimentaba correctamente por eso debía vigilarlo constantemente o terminaría desnutrido_.

 _El fantasma no contesto, se mantuvo moviendo la cuchara, pensando sobre la vida y hundiéndose en la angustia de una fatal crisis existencial._

—Mañana tengo un partido ¿Quieres venir?— dijo con exaltación, al notar distraído al fantasma.

—Me gustaría –Respondió finalmente el hombre de ojos azules al divisar a su amigo tan contento.

Ogiwara insistió—No quiero presionarte porque es tu decisión…Pero pienso deberías continuar con el tratamiento, te daré el tiempo que necesites para pensarlo…Si pretendes volver a caminar es fundamental empezar pronto con la psicoterapia o te quedaras en silla de ruedas.

—No quiero hablar de eso— Susurro con amargura, se mostraba igual de deprimido que otros días.

 _Estaba huyendo, se rendía ante la situación difícil ¡Era un cobarde al no afrontar el dilema de su vida!_

 _¿De qué serviría esforzarse? De igual forma yacía paralitico, nunca se curaría probablemente quedaría sentenciado a mantenerse en esa silla de ruedas para la eternidad._

—No seas pesimista– Expreso suavemente tratando de alentarlo mientras mordía una deliciosa tostada con mermelada.

Kuroko le observo fijamente, curvando su boca en un ligero guiño adorable. Consideraba que en esos años separados su preciado amigo seguía siendo el mismo chico el cual le daba consejos y permanecía a su lado tal si fuese un escudero protector…Si no estuviese en ese momento regañándole eventualmente se derrumbaría porque Ogiwara le hacía sentir mejor, le daba fuerzas suficientes para soportar el día a día.

— Tienes jalea en tu cara— Se rio, quitando suevamente la mermelada con una servilleta.

— ¿Ah sí? – Agregó deleitándose al advertir a su ángel riendo. —Hace mucho tiempo no te veía sonreír, me gusta más cuando lo haces.

Kuroko abruptamente cambio su semblante, retomando esa nube negra de negatividad a su cuerpo y Ogiwara percibió esa mala actitud. Para aligerar el ambiente movió los cabellos negros del azabache, desordenándolos– Vamos o llegaremos tarde a clases. Por cierto ¿Dónde está Nash?

—A esta hora debe estar entrenando— respondió automáticamente, ya sabía la rutina del chico malo de memoria.

 _El rubio entrenaba desde la madrugada después alzaba pesas para tener un cuerpo musculoso y así lo tenía e incluso más estructural e intimidante que antes. Desde que perdió con sus rivales fue subiendo la intensidad de sus ejercicios, esperaba a que la sombra se recuperara para ponerle un régimen también._

 _Nash sabía que el jugador fantasma no podía ser tan fibroso, su cuerpo debía permanecer delgado, flexible tal vez más resistente para aguantar ser parte de su equipo rudo._

—Al fin decidió darte un respiro ¡Vaya que tipo molesto! Parece que está empezando a tener posesividad contigo, debes tener cuidado con él o terminara volviéndose como "El gran emperador" e intentara sacarme del camino. — agrego con brusquedad. Era obvio que comparaba a los magnates de seguro por ambos ser capitanes, conquistadores al mirar a su dulce amigo de la misma forma retorcida.

 _Kuroko se tensó ante aquellas palabras toscas, en el fondo sus sentidos le alertaban del peligro inminente que representaba el mago, quien se comportaba cada vez más extraño y si en verdad se trasformara en un hombre posesivo; siendo de ese modo resultaba evidente que no le permitiría regresar con sus seres queridos, temía esa actitud se tornara más psicótica porque entonces acabaría convirtiéndose en un prisionero de Nash como si le perteneciera a ese hombre cruel._

 _No tenía dinero para comprar su libertad, era igual a esos esclavos que se ven dominados por sus dueños, incapaces de tener autonomía o libertad._

— ¿Crees que se vuelva tan obsesivo? –pregunto lleno de preocupación.

—Nash es un lobo solitario ¡Sabes! A pesar de que tiene amigos y todo el mundo aparentemente a sus pies. Piensa que eres su presa, te ve como un juguete al que puede utilizar a su conveniencia, cree tiene poder sobre ti pero no se da cuenta está empezando a acostumbrarse a tu presencia, a tenerte cerca… Va llegar el momento en el cual no querrá que te vayas de su lado y te va retener aunque no quieras. Es simple Kuroko siempre causas esa conmoción en las personas que tienen la fortuna de conocerte, les atrapas ¡No sé si eso es un don o una maldición!— reflexiono el agradable amigo de la infancia contándole lo que pensaba sobre dicho asunto de vital importancia.

Tetsuya temía a esa resolución, posteriormente del contrato y de pagar el dinero pretendía volver con sus amigos o al menos a Japón no obstante ahora entraba en razón, no iba ser sencillo. Nash no desistiría, jamás dejaría ir a su botín de guerra.

Fue un error firmar ese contrato infernal, ya que cuando alguien está solo y encuentra a otro ser…. Se aferra ¡No lo deja ir! El rubio lo encerraría como un hermoso pájaro en una jaula; no deseaba vivir en esa reprimida condición, encerrado haciendo lo que el domínate espécimen salvaje le ordenara.

—No me dejara volver con mis amigos—suspiro, susurrando aquello inocentemente.

 _Ogiwara abrigo esa ira palpitante en su interior, le molestaba el hecho de que Kuroko todavía pensaba en esos hombres sanguinarios, quienes le causaron tanto daño al ángel de cabellos negros._

— ¡No lo puedo creer! Pretendes volver con los tipos que rompieron tu corazón. No olvidas que la Kisaki no sedai te alejó de mí y de la forma más humillante posible— dijo Ogiwara alzando la voz, respirando agitadamente perdió el control.

El jugador fantasma se estremeció de pies a cabeza, sintiéndose un poco impresionado por esa actitud cosa que no paso desapercibida para el otro hombre.—Lo siento, no quise asustarte.

—Es solo que no deseo sufras por causa de esas crueles criaturas ¡Mi deber es protegerte!—Expreso, bajando la voz. Advirtiendo que el chico se mantenía asustado, agachando la mirada tal si fuese un pequeño gato indefenso.

Tetsuya se mostró decepcionado ante los pensamientos de su amigo y por eso protesto — ¿Prefieres que Nash me tenga en su poder? ¿Prefieres que él me domine? Pensé que deseabas mi felicidad…

—Quiero que seas feliz pero créeme que con ellos nunca lo serás— Replico mostrando resentimiento y en verdad creía esas personas le harían daño al espíritu celeste.

Kuroko agrego con sinceridad —La generación de los milagros, Seirin y Kagami-kun ¡Me hacen feliz! Ellos son como una familia para mí…

— ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿No soy tu familia? –expreso con enojo Ogiwara, percibiendo en su ser una tristeza combinada con enojo ciego y autodestructivo.

—También eres de mi familia, pensé que ya lo sabias— respondió el azabache, herido por esa pequeña pelea.

— ¡Deja de engañarte a ti mismo! Esos "Amigos" ni siquiera se preocupan por ti ¿Hicieron algo por rescatarte? Dejaron que Nash te llevara tan fácil casi te entregaron en bandeja de plata, no te ayudaron en nada… Seguramente están felices de sacarte sus vidas. — Escupió las silabas con aborrecimiento hacia la generación de los milagros.

El jugador fantasma se vio afectado por esa conversación, desvió su mirada– ¡No es verdad!

Shigehiro se manifestaba irritado hasta terminaba por hablar sin pensar antes en las repercusiones generadas— Mira lo que me hicieron a mí, destruyeron a mi equipo; piensan son mejores que Nash pero caen tan bajo como él y tú los defiendes porque el amor ciega a las personas sin embargo debes ver la realidad; ellos no lucharon por ti, si ahora el dictador te tiene en sus manos es por su culpa.

 _Como semillas esparciéndose aquellas palabras se difundían por su mente haciendo estragos, si hubieran querido quizás la Kiseki no sedai habría hecho algo más para evitar que se fuera a los Estados Unidos con el mago, eso significaba los milagros efectivamente pretendían deshacerse de su persona._

¡Eso tenía sentido! Nunca le quisieron en primer lugar. Con pensar en que fuese verdad aquel hecho, le dolía…El amor no era reciproco seguramente nunca lo fue, era difícil darse cuenta lo engañado que estaba al no ver la realidad, al creer en esas sonrisas y la amistad sincera.

Le costaba respirar… Su pecho le dolía, era una clase de dolor que mata.

—Soy el amigo de tu infancia, estaré a tu lado siempre ¡No necesitas a nadie más que a mí!— Ogiwara dijo con seriedad.

 _Nash no era el único que actuaba de forma posesiva después de Akashi, su camarada empezaba a tener comportamientos fuera de su personalidad amable._

Saliendo de ese incomodo tema, el pelinegro expreso algo desanimado — Creo deberíamos irnos.

Justamente se dirigieron a la universidad posteriormente de faltar tantos días por causa de la fiebre Kuroko regreso a clases.

El misterioso adolescente observo a sus compañeros de clase, su mirada involuntariamente se deslizo donde se encontraba el pelirrojo, quien manifestaba una radiante sonrisa la cual se convertía en una luz que iluminaba su oscura y fría existencia.

 _Como la luz de un faro para un marinero._

Apretó sus puños con ansias, quería hablarle tan desesperadamente pero no supo cómo hacerlo simplemente se quedó quieto lleno de impotencia sin saber que hacer además de observar disimuladamente. Se convertía en algo doloroso verle de lejos sin poder hablarle si bien era mejor mantenerse alejado porque Nash nunca dejaría que se acercara a uno de sus enemigos principales. Si se enteraba sobre Taiga, era capaz de ensuciarse las manos para eliminar la supuesta competencia.

Finalmente a la hora del almuerzo, el jugador fantasma se dirigió a un sector apartado. Yacía alejado de todos los individuos, intentando conservar una distancia de quienes chismeaban sobre él constantemente por el asunto de tener un prestigiado apellido dado por el mismísimo millonario egocéntrico Nash Gold jr

Sin dignarse alzar la mirada percibió que Kagami se sentó cerca suyo con muchas hamburguesas como si no hubiese pasado nada le tiro una, esa era una rutina que extrañaba claro está el tigre solía compartir y prepararle deliciosa comida en el pasado.

Kuroko agarro aquella ofrenda con timidez, no tenía idea si lo que paso en la noche había sido un sueño o una realidad. ¿Cómo saberlo si en ese instante estaba delirante por la fiebre?

Kagami contemplo al azabache con recelo casi miedo de que rechazara sus avances, ambicionaba poder ayudarle con el tratamiento o al menos apoyarle en ese momento. Quería volver a ser su amigo pero sería difícil retomar la vieja relación que tenían, hirió los sentimientos de su preciada sombra y este no le perdonaría por tal crueldad más teniendo pasadas experiencias de traición que dejaron huella en su alma.

Lucharía por quien logro convertirse en lo más importante en su vida incluso estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su pasado, a cualquier cosa por ese fantasma y no es como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía, ya le demostró su lealtad en múltiples formas al reservado hombre.

En definitiva había un antes y después del inolvidable jugador fantasma. Este enano llego a revolucionar su mundo de tal forma que nada volvió a ser como antes básicamente cambio su realidad, su mera existencia.

El tigre cuchicheo, teniendo temor al retroceso— Así que ¿Me darás una oportunidad?

Tetsuya lo pensó seriamente, todavía le punzaba aquel rechazo igual a una quemadura. Kagami no tenía remordimientos por destruirle seguramente ni se daba cuenta la magnitud de su sufrimiento

Tiraba a la borda su dignidad porque necesitaba una luz en su vida como a Ogiwara para superar ese periodo difícil donde no era capaz de jugar su amado deporte, ni andar en bicicleta o correr por la orilla de una playa.

Temía estar cometiendo una equivocación al confiar tanto en un simple adolecente. Se hallaba cansado de abrigar la traición, no pretendía ser vulnerable para que alguien le lastimara nuevamente, una segunda o tercera vez sería demasiado para soportarlo ¡Moriría de dolor! Se repetía en su mente "No confíes" "Vas a salir lastimado" "Él te dejara de lado" sin embargo su terco corazón insistía… Quería de vuelta a Kagami.

 _¿A quién le harías caso a tu mente o a tus emociones?_

 _¿Quién domina tus acciones y decisiones?_

 _¿El sentimiento o la razón?_

El ser reservado asistió con una advertencia y en sus ojos salvajes demostró su ira, su rostro pocas veces se mostraba tan expresivo.

—Si me fallas una vez más, no te perdonare… — advirtió con un tono prudente.

 _Kagami lo podía matar si quisiera porque hay muchas formas de asesinar a una persona sin necesidad de que sea mortal y una de estas es con las palabras o acciones, puedes torturar a alguien sin darte cuenta._

 _Taiga tenía el poder de lastimarlo porque creo un vínculo con él, seguramente este era muy inocente para percibir lo mucho que le hirió al ignorarlo y sacarlo de su vida como si fuese un individuo insignificante, por esa razón el jugador fantasma no era capaz de aceptarlo completamente ¡Tenía miedo de ser herido!._

 _Cuando quiebras algo no puedes volver a unir sus piezas siempre quedan pequeños fragmentos y las ranuras._

El tigre le regalo una cálida sonrisa, poniendo el puño en señal de hacer las paces y Kuroko lo choco. Ese gesto significara la unión de dos almas o una muestra de regresar al pasado en el cual eran una combinación, dos cuerpos unidos en una cancha.

El pelirrojo se mostró preocupado—Tu amigo nos contó a Tatsuya y a mí que no quieres seguir el tratamiento.

El azabache con pesimismo añadió— ¿Para qué? De todos modos me quedare así…

—Debes caminar Kuroko ¿No quieres jugar conmigo?— Dijo Kagami intentando que el ex peli celeste reaccionara, si no luchaba terminaría en esa silla de ruedas permanentemente.

—La única forma de jugar de nuevo es en tu contra, sabes ¡soy un traidor! y mi contrato me prohíbe involucrarme en otros equipos – Respondió con suma rudeza, culpándose a sí mismo por irse con el enemigo en un momento de desesperación.

— ¡No importa! Si eres mi rival o mi compañero solamente quiero jugar contigo, en la cancha es como si fuéramos un solo jugador al nuestros cuerpos mantenerse en perfecta sincronía, al pensar y al sentir aquella energía que nos une. Esa era una emoción que nunca sentí con nadie más, me enseñaste tantas cosas ¡Me hiciste ser parte de tu juego, de tu vida y ahora debes responsabilizarte por eso!—Dijo con convicción.

 _Estaba dentro del mundo del jugador fantasma, esa adrenalina la cual nunca abrigo antes corría por sus venas, en definitiva poseían aquel vinculo de luz y sombra._ La puerta de la zona había sido abierta…No había marcha atrás siempre estarían conectados en ese lazo invisible.

—Éramos un equipo….Tú y Seirin por un tiempo fueron mi familia, en un tiempo la generación de los milagros era mi única realidad pero ahora todo ha cambiado…Estoy con Nash— Dijo Kuroko más para sí mismo intentando conformarse con su vida.

— ¿Por qué no lo dejas? – Expreso sencillamente Kagami con cierta rabia en su voz.

—No es tan fácil, si pudiera lo haría pero le debo mucho dinero, tengo un contrato por muchos años con su equipo y es mi tutor… Se ha adueñado de mi vida— Suspiro con pesar. Sabiendo que Nash era el superior, no era capaz sencillamente de marcharse.

—En serio Kuroko ¿Por qué aceptaste algo así? Es una idea estúpida irse con un bastardo como Nash— agrego con rabia Kagami mientras el jugador fantasma se mostró callado y melancólico.

—No entenderías mis razones — Dijo simplemente, ya que fue un acto de decepción, pesimismo y también de tristeza.

—Yo no voy a juzgarte, Tatsuya me ha contado sobre tu lesión y lo que te hizo la generación de los milagros…Puedo imaginar porque firmaste, lo que no comprendo es ¿Por qué te rindes? Después de todo el sacrificio por jugar nuevamente simplemente te dejas vencer— expreso con descontento.

 _Comprendía a su sombra a veces las personas toman malas decisiones en situaciones desesperadas. Para un jugador es frustrante abandonar el deporte por una lesión, si te ofrecen cambiar tu destino ¿Tomarías el riesgo?_

 _Lo malo es que hacer convenios con Nash era semejante a los tratos con el diablo ¡Nunca debes hacerlos porque terminaras en el infierno! Encadenado a un demonio sin poder ver la luz celestial._

— A veces tengo miedo de caer y no volver a levantarme— Finalmente admitió el jugador fantasma. Se mantenía traumatizado y probablemente se empezaba a resignar de su vivir.

—No seas tonto Kuroko, yo te atrapare antes de que caigas al suelo aunque no estemos más en mismo equipo siempre serás mi sombra— admitió dándole confianza.

—A pesar de que siento mis piernas, no soy capaz de ponerme en pie…Quizás me quede así para siempre y nunca más podremos jugar juntos— Dijo tragando en seco.

Se mordía los labios, aguantándose las ganas de llorar porque el básquet era su vida entera sin este deporte, sus amigos nada tenía sentido…

Taiga le tiro el abrigo en la cabeza asimismo puso su mano, una forma que tenia de consolarlo desde la secundaria– No digas "No puedo", debes decir "Voy a jugar de nuevo" Te ayudare de ahora en adelante a caminar, nos vemos al terminar las clases en el gimnasio

—Pero Nash…— Dijo preocupado porque obviamente el rubio poseía el control y en ese momento no pretendía desobedecerle, si se enteraba del tigre ¡Le casaría o desollaría vivo!

—Inventa una excusa o algo— Agrego Kagami un poco molesto.

—Él no es tonto, sospechara de inmediato. Si se da cuenta que estas aquí no me va a dejar volver a verte… — razono el jugador fantasma siendo consciente de la astucia del rubio, el peligroso cazador de felinos.

—Mantendremos esto en secreto entonces— Dijo Taiga en señal de que su relación sería clandestina.

Nash no podía darse cuenta de nada o el dúo pagaría las consecuencias.

— Tal vez si Ogiwara viene conmigo, le diré que voy a seguir el tratamiento— Dijo Kuroko intentando pensar una manera de engañar al bravucón sobre su luz carmesí.

—Bien, te espero en la salida. —Se despidió Taiga.

* * *

Con gran ilusión el jugador fantasma se dirigió a la cancha de futbol americano para observar a su amigo entrenar, advirtió ese juego rudo entre esos grandes hombres musculosos. Shigehiro con gran maestría dominaba el deporte. ¡Era sorprendente!

Cuando termino el entrenamiento su amigo de la infancia le saludo con gran felicidad, el chico se quitó la camisa yéndose a cambiar y al momento de salir fue donde se encontraba Kuroko.

—Hey por fin viniste a verme— Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida, esperando que el azabache le siguiera.

—No sabía que eras tan bueno –Le alago con gran entusiasmo, en realidad parecía como un guerrero en esa cancha.

—A veces extraño el basquetbol pero el futbol americano es lo mío. — Señalo – Por cierto, pareces más feliz que antes ¿Paso algo?

—Kagami-kun me dijo que me ayudaría a caminar – respondió directamente, sin titubear.

Ogiwara empezó a sentirse menospreciado—Pero él no es un profesional como yo

 _Esa actitud no pasó desapercibida, Kuroko notaba que su camarada actuaba de forma sombría, le asustaba un poco porque Shigehiro era muy amable y dulce, siempre le trataba como si fuese un rey. No deseaba este se enojara por una cosa tan trivial, últimamente discutían por lo mismo._

—Por eso quiero que me acompañes. ¿Puedes decirle a Nash que me quedare contigo? –Agrego siendo persuasivo.

—Así que vienes solamente para eso… ¡Debí sospecharlo! Me invitas a acompañarte por mero interés, sin mí nunca podrías irte con Kagami porque Nash se enojaría si se enterara de que te ves con él— advirtió un poco molesto.

Tetsuya añadió con convicción —Kagami-kun me hizo darme cuenta que no puedo rendirme, si quiero volver a jugar ¡Debo luchar!

—Al pelirrojo si le haces caso pero a mí no ¿Prefieres a ese tipo?— se mostraba más enojado y el jugador fantasma no sabía que hacer al respecto.

 _Invariablemente había sido sencillo, nunca tuvo que elegir entre sus amigos porque quería de diferentes formas a múltiples personas y estas lo sabían._

 _Quizás daba la impresión de tener favoritismo con algunos ya que se llevaban bien o poseían una empatía pero no era así de igual manera su amor era infinito, no tenía ninguna preferencia._

Le dio la mano al deportista, poniéndola cerca de su corazón para calmarlo. Seguía siendo tenso y fuerte el agarre, por eso susurro con calma. — Por favor Ogiwara…. ¿Porque siempre me obligas a escoger? Sabes que no puedo elegir entre mis amigos porque todos son importantes para mí.

Apretó su mano – Haría cualquier cosa por ti.

—Yo también haría cualquier cosa por ti, eres mi mejor amigo. Por eso quiero que me apoyes…– respondió Kuroko mostrando su carácter.

Con su otra mano acaricio la mejilla del pelinegro— ¡Tienes razón! Estoy siendo egoísta contigo, en este momento lo más impórtate es tu salud. Ambiciono que te recuperes, ya que accediste al tratamiento puede sea difícil pero sé que puedes hacerlo y Kagami será de ayuda.

"Siempre consigues lo que quieres al final"

* * *

Había pasado varios meses en los cuales el jugador fantasma había dado todo su esfuerzo para caminar sin conseguir nada. Se mantenía angustiado, frustrado ante la situación si bien sus intentos de andar resultaba un fracaso, al menos pasaba tiempo con Kagami y Ogiwara le cuidaba mucho, se habían vuelto muy unidos por el tratamiento mientras el mago era compresivo la mayoría del tiempo.

* * *

Kuroko iba a la piscina varios días a la semana puesto su terapeuta insistió en que sería un buen tratamiento.

Cada vez que tocaba el agua abrazaba a Shigehiro, aferrándose a este como si su vida dependiera de eso, tenía algo de aprensión a ahogarse hasta el pobre amigo yacía lleno de rasguños.

Ese día dentro de la piscina el jugador fantasma se escondido en el pecho del terapeuta igual que un niño se enganchó a la seguridad proporcionada por alguien confiable.

Ogiwara susurro con suavidad— Relájate, nada va a pasarte

El fantasma aflojo el agarre ligeramente— No me sueltes

El chico a pesar de su edad era muy bueno en su trabajo— ¡No lo hare! Ahora intenta mover los pies lentamente, toma tú tiempo

El ser invisible intento hasta después de unos minutos empezó a moverlos— Puedo hacerlo mejor que antes.

—Está bien, ayer te di masajes y has progresado. Sin dudas tienes más fuerza…Creo que estás listo para avanzar. — Añadió al fin el psicoterapeuta viendo como su paciente progresaba con rapidez.

Kagami llego a las piscinas más tarde para encontrarse con su sombra quien ya había terminado con el tratamiento que era extenuante por suerte al ser Ogiwara quien le trataba, se sentía a gusto y cómodo siendo tocado por alguien conocido.

El jugador fantasma podía ponerse en pie claro sosteniéndose de unas barras, hoy era el gran día donde empezaría a dar sus primeros pasos.

Se colocó como de costumbre en una de esas máquinas salvo esta vez con seguridad puso el pie en el piso y por desgracia se fue de bruces para el suelo sin embargo Kagami estaba allí para sostenerlo.

Tetsuya empezó a tener una crisis de ansiedad hasta asma le dio por eso respiraba agitadamente— No….No puedo hacerlo.

—No puedes ¡Lo harás! Yo creo en ti Kuroko, no te preocupes solamente intenta. —susurro, sosteniendo aquel cuerpo tembloroso entre sus brazos.

El fantasma seguía jadeante sin escuchar lo que otros decían, respiraba con dificultad.

— Mírame — ordeno Kagami casi gritando.

Tetsuya oyó esa voz ronca que le saco de su estado y se encontró con los ojos escarlata de su luz que parecían fuego.

—Recuerda, no tengas miedo ¡Me mantendré a tu lado siempre!—susurro acariciando esos cabellos negros suavemente para calmar el afligido niño en un abrazo tierno.

La sombra se quedó un rato sintiendo la calidez de su luz, abrigado por el sentimiento de mantenerse en sus brazos, aspirando ese aroma familiar que era como un calmante y simplemente se hundió en su pecho por mucho tiempo.

Luego tomo la mano del tigre con fuerza para volver a intentarlo, dirigió su mirada hasta su amigo de la infancia quien se mantenía observando aquella escena – Puedes venir hasta donde yo estoy; Kagami está allí por si te caes, sé que confías en tu luz.

Aunque la distancia era corta resultaba un reto enorme, cerró los ojos y respiro profundo. Dio un paso tembloroso, otro más con cuidado hasta que pudo llegar donde su amigo, quien le abrazo con felicidad casi alzándolo–Estoy orgulloso de ti

Kuroko se encontraba satisfecho porque ya podía dar algunos pasos, sus piernas se mostraban inestables si bien era un progreso pronto volvería a las canchas.

Su silla de ruedas fue sustituida por unas muletas faltaba solamente practicar y eso era muy fácil teniendo a Kagami quien diariamente se dedicaba ayudarle a veces también Tatsuya le daba clases de inglés y le hablaba sobre la generación de los milagros, quienes se habían distanciado por la partida del jugador fantasma quizás sentían remordimientos.

De esa manera el tiempo paso…

* * *

 **Un año y seis meses después.**

* * *

El mago llego en la tarde a su departamento para distinguir un montón de mocosos corriendo por doquier; en medio de estos leyendo un cuento, sentado en forma de indio se encontraba el delgado jugador fantasma.

—Tetsuya ¡Que te dije de traer niños aquí! —grito pero fue callado por los infantes asimismo el tipo sonrió descaradamente, continuando su lectura.

Kuroko estaba recién rehabilitado aun iba al tratamiento además de estudiar literatura y preescolar, consiguió un trabajo como maestro en un pre kínder por eso a menudo cuidaba niños en el departamento siendo niñero de medio tiempo.

Nash escucho aquellos cuentos infantiles los cuales eran narrados por el fantasma, la prosa romántica y de fantasía, se volvía absurda. Era culpa de su padre tener esa mentalidad, este solía botar sus libros diciendo que era una pérdida de tiempo tenerlos mejor leer algo real con temas actuales como la contabilidad o la política.

Al contemplarlo notaba que el azabache tenía una especie de don con los infantes por alguna razón estos le adoraban; seguramente porque era tierno, especial hasta tenía esa calidez a su alrededor y era bueno para desarrollar sus habilidades, ayudarles a descubrirlas.

Cuando termino de leer Tetsuya fue a poner el cuento en un estante alto. Nash se acercó por detrás para hablarle, le quito el libro y lo coloco en la repisa—Te dije que dejaras esto de ser niñero, es molesto. No es necesario el dinero hasta puedo darte empleo en mi empresa quizás ayudarías de modelo en una campaña publicitaria, a la gente de Estados Unidos le gusta la gente rara.

—Deja de insinuar que soy raro— se quejo.

 _Para Kuroko un modelo era una persona atractiva por ejemplo Kise quien era popular entre las mujeres porque tenía sus encantos y llamaba la atención de las personas a su alrededor._

 _Por eso resultaba tonto que Nash dijera algo así sobre todo porque nadie nota a una sombra._

—Más bien exótico casi diferente a los ojos de demás, generalmente eso vende… La gente se siente atraído y fascinado por las criaturas extrañas como tu -Añadió pensativo.

Tetsuya lo ignoro porque un niño jalaba su mano, se arrodillo frente a este–Recuerdas los pasteles que hicimos porque no le das uno a Nash.

—Yo también quiero uno— susurro el infante.

—Bien, estoy seguro que Mr Gold compartirá contigo del postre que hicimos. — añadió Tetsuya con ternura.

— Sensei— dijo una niñita rubia jalando su ropa – Me lees el cuento de la bella y la bestia.

—No, mejor una historia de súper héroes— le jalo el gemelo de la chica.

—De princesas— completó más enojada asimismo el otro repetía —De súper héroes

—Calma— dijo con una hermosa sonrisa— Puedo contarles una historia de Japón donde habitan las princesas y los guerreros.

El desgraciado se fue con esos pequeños al mismo tiempo que ignoraba la existencia del mago— Ese bastardo— gruño con ira, nadie se atrevía a tratarlo de esa forma.

—Nassho ¡Quiero pastel de Tedsu!— replico un niño pequeño.

Eso enfureció a Gold, se mostraba enojado—Genial, ese mocoso me las pagara ¡Vera que lo voy a humillar!

Fue a la cocina viendo que efectivamente Kuroko había hecho pasteles apenas le dio el pedazo de postre al infante, se fue corriendo a escuchar las maravillosas historias las cueles a veces le molestaban, ya que el fantasma solía emplear a sus ex compañeros de equipo en sus relatos tanto que los pequeños sabían todo incluso sobre los clubes de básquet en Japón y los nombres de los milagros.

Pensar que en el pasado estaría copulando con una mujer cualquiera en la mesa, a esas horas estuviese desnudándola o arrancando sus prendas, esparciéndolas por el suelo y ella como un manjar servida en la mesa, dispuesta a complacerlo en lo que quisiera. A veces le excitaba humillarlas y obligarlas hacer cosas sucias para luego reírse en sus caras o si tenía rabia era muy rudo tanto que se podía considerar sadomasoquista porque sentía placer golpear y verlas sufrir en sus manos pero desde el momento que llego ese intruso, su vida había cambiado de tal forma que actualmente se encontraba comiendo unos panques de chocolate con pequeños adornos de estrellas y corazones.

Estaba perdiendo territorio, Kuroko se adueñó de su casa, de su tiempo inclusive tenía sus tácticas de manipulación establecidas ¡Ni siquiera las más sensuales de sus amantes expertas en seducción había logrado algo así!

A cierta hora decidió marcharse, ya que todos los viernes se reunía con el equipo en una taberna a tomar cerveza y hablar sobre los partidos. Ese día no fue la excepción, se mantenían con dos mujeres en su regazo por supuesto de mujeriego que era el mago le tomaba la estrecha cintura a una de ellas asimismo la chica le dejaba un rastro de besos en el cuello, embarrándolo de lápiz labial y aroma empalagoso, le tocaba también de forma sensual al mismo tiempo que la besaba para Nash besar no significaba nada más que el placer.

Así eran las reuniones del mago con el equipo llenas de licor y mujeres atractivas.

Con las mujeres voluptuosas en sus brazos dijo a sus amigos. — Quiero que sepan entre unos días incorporare a Tetsuya al equipo

Jasón expreso sonriendo de forma malvada – Vamos a darle la bienvenida a la princesa.

Zack molesto expreso — El niño peli celeste que te quito la pelota al último minuto del juego, como olvidar que por su culpa perdimos contra esos monos coloridos. ¡Cuando odio a ese mocoso!

— Además se atrevió el enano a enfrentar a nuestro capitán. — añadió Nick

— Por eso lo reclute, no me esperaba perder de esa forma. En verdad le subestime ¡Fue patético! — dijo Nash

Jasón se burló — Pensé que era porque cuando lo golpeaste todos esos monos vinieron corriendo por la princesita linda. Jha en las calles nadie defiende a nadie pero ellos se preocupan por el mocoso hasta el capitán se ve afectado como si le robaran la emperatriz, al emperador.

— Dije que me vengaría y lo hare usando a Tetsuya — Respondió sencillamente el mago.

Nick murmuro — ¡Oye jefe! No sé….Ese chico parece muy mimado para nuestro equipo, mira cómo se puso cuando Jason golpeo al mono morado. Se nota odia la violencia y nosotros jugamos básquet callejero ¿Crees que se acostumbre?

— Tetsuya juega dependiendo de sus emociones cuando se enoja no retiene su poder así que lo haremos sufrir un poco hasta que se moleste. No le quedara de otra que obedecer, quiera o no me pertenece. ¡Hará todo lo que le diga! — replico el mago lleno de confianza.

— A mí me parece buena idea, sería divertido tener al pequeño traidor. Si puede unir a los idiotas también podrá separarlos — Dijo Allen con malicia.

— Lo moldeare, entrenara con nosotros quizás a perdido algo de practica todavía está recuperándose completamente…Pero me dedicare a crear una perfecta arma — dijo Nash como si pudiese crear un jugador con arcilla así se sentía por lograr ser el primero en pulir el diamante en bruto.

— Bueno esperamos ansiosos. Después de todo invertiste mucho dinero en el niño casi como comprar una mascota y vas por la fase de domesticarle aunque creo que terminaras siendo dominado por él — susurro Jasón

— Si lo convierto en un arma sería bueno que intente dominarme — Sonrió pícaramente.

Después de beber, hablar con sus amigos y coquetear, decidió regresar a su casa — Es hora de irme.

La mujer a su costado se quejó, poniendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello — No te vayas, no nos hemos divertido

Nash curvo su boca maliciosamente dándole otro beso hambriento como dejando a la pobre con las ganas de más– Me gustaría quedarme preciosa, quizás otro día te invito a mi suite.

El equipo sabía que el capitán se marcha a cierta hora, ya que se encargaba de la cena para _Kuroko._

* * *

Regreso en la noche y noto que el apartamento se encontraba vacío, los padres ya se habían llevado a los traviesos.

¡Vaya su casa se había vuelto de repente en una bulliciosa guardería!

El silencio fue interrumpido por el ruido del televisor, al dirigirse allí para apagarlo noto que el jugador fantasma se había quedado dormido en el sillón probablemente permaneció en ese sitio esperándole, ya que se acostumbro a que le llevara la cena.

Kuroko veía un partido de la NBA, era obvio se mantenía estudiando los movimientos de los expertos hasta poseía una cuaderno en sus manos para anotar todo tipo de cosas.

La sombra se integraría al equipo en unas semanas, lleva mucho tiempo sin jugar y el mago sentía era el momento adecuado para que el jugador fantasma empezara el áspero entrenamiento. No iba a ser suave, ni indulgente con él; era necesario para un novato aprender a defenderse por sí mismo y esforzarse lo máximo por seguir el ritmo de los demás.

Le puso una cobija encima porque parecía tener frio, le acaricio el cabello que actualmente era más largo con decir que llega hasta los hombros, le quito el pelo negro de su rostro con suavidad.

Tomo la libreta que tenía en las manos, la cual hablaba de jugadores, las debilidades de la Kiseki no sedai y otros equipos; básicamente era un análisis completo incluso dibujaba posiblemente llevaba ese año estudiando, ya que no podía jugar.

Se sorprendió de lo astuto del muchacho, no cualquiera observaba y se aprendía los movimientos o mejor dicho las debilidades de los jugadores de un modo tan preciso.

Cuando iba a poner en su lugar la libreta; un papel cayó al suelo, lo desdoblo con curiosidad para observar un dibujo hecho de seguro por uno de esos niños y en este se encontraba un azabache, una niña rubia y un pelirrojo vestido de bombero con un pequeño tigre el cual extrañamente se yacía cerca de ellos, luego había muchos colores además de una bola de básquet.

Guardo ese papel como si fuese una evidencia de un crimen. Nash sospechaba sobre el ex jugador estrella del Seirin ¿Quién era ese bombero?

Mañana confrontaría al Tetsuya, sabría si miente tan solo con mirarlo a los ojos o el mismo tono de su voz.

* * *

Saludos lectores.

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía. Siempre agradeciéndoles por pasar por aquí y también por escribirme.

 **Angie- Enjeru** **:** Gracias me alegro que te guste. Falta el — Kagami — kun Kagami — kun ¿Dónde estás que no te veo? xD

 **Itzel:** Si las cosas van fluyendo, sabrá cómo está la generación cuando entren en escena de nuevo.

 **Dosob** **:** Ya ha recuperado mucha confianza y Nash puedes odiarlo, amarlo o las dos cosas.

 **Seiryu:** Si el karma existe. Por cierto si es como una elección al menos para Kuroko.

 **Inochan-Uchiha** **:** Él dice que lo hace por obligación, se engaña a sí mismo en verdad… Si los hubiera visto si arde Troya xD

 **Sergio977** **:** Se puede imaginar lo que pasaría, no sería algo bueno.

Kagami le invade su territorio.


	23. Sombra de Nash

**Capítulo 23: La sombra de Nash.**

* * *

El jugador fantasma se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno tranquilamente cuando de repente sin previo aviso fue empujado brutalmente contra la pared hasta su cuerpo se estremeció al chocar tan fuerte y rápido con aquel elemento sólido; cerró los ojos por el impacto violento, parpadeo varias veces enfocándose en unos ojos intensos que le miraban con furor.

Se notaba a simple vista que Nash estaba enojado, muy enojado inclusive sus pupilas se dilataban igual a un desquiciado sediento de sangre.

Kuroko leyó el tenso lenguaje corporal del sujeto, analizando el comportamiento explosivo con exactitud…Llego a la conclusión que resultaría mejor ignorarlo de otra forma sería peligroso más si lo confrontaba, se había acostumbrado a respetar el espacio personal del bravucón sobre todo cuando yacía de mal humor porque hablarle en esos momentos ciertamente era un detonante que activaba su furia y despertaba los bajos instintos de animal salvaje.

El semental de manera áspera y ruda, agarro por la garganta al inocente, ahorcándole ligeramente haciendo que sus pies apenas tocaban el suelo entretanto le clavaba las uñas en el cuello, siendo totalmente intimidante también conservaba su rodilla justo entre las piernas de aquel niño en esa posición podía controlar por completo el cuerpo indefenso que temblaba involuntariamente sin parar quizás a Gold le agradaba ese dominio, tener el poder total, siempre y cuando el jugador fantasma mantuviera esa chispa de osadía.

Por la cercanía Kuroko era capaz de percibir el aroma del vodka, el aliento caliente, aquella respiración agitada y por ende se sentía algo mareado.

— ¿Qué pasa? Sabes que no puedo jugar contigo, tengo clases— dijo con una voz fuerte, mirando directamente esos ojos azules delirantes, sin mostrar una gota de temor e intentando aligerar el asunto. No entendía el arrebato a esas horas de la mañana si bien podía sobrellevar la situación con madures como tenía varios años viviendo en esa casa cerca del rubio, se había acostumbrado a su forma de ser, de comportarse. Era capaz de repeler aquella ira palpítate con un simple gesto.

Nash lo soltó casi tirándolo con ímpetu para poder sacar algo de su bolsillo, específicamente se trataba de un dibujo hecho por una pequeña infante del jardín de niños. La sombra reconoció de inmediato dicha obra e intento agarrar el papel pero como el tipo era más alto, no fue capaz de quitarle el objeto preciado. — ¿Cómo conseguiste eso? Es mío…

Gold exigió una respuesta –Lo encontré por casualidad y ahora quiero saber ¿Quién es el pelirrojo?

—No es nadie— Expreso Tetsuya lleno de inseguridad, desviando la mirada. Ese tic nervioso no pasó desapercibido, el mago con su mano apretó las mejillas del fantasma con tanta fuerza que sus dedos quedaban marcados en la pálida piel.

— No me mientras— Susurro cerca de su oreja como una advertencia, la voz ronca le provocaba escalofríos de pies a cabeza al azabache y Nash lo sabía, lo hacía apropósito para lograr esa reacción.

—Es únicamente un dibujo hecho por una de mis alumnas— Dijo suavemente el estoico hombre. Intentando mentir lo mejor que podía, no le iba a decir que era Kagami aquel pelirrojo de la imagen o le prohibiría verle.

 _Poco importaba engañar si eso significaba que el tigre se quedara a su lado, no le perdería de nuevo incluso prefería convertirse en un mentiroso estafador._

 _Nash quería crear un arma, un embaucador así que se comportaría como tal, le daría el gusto y el gran placer de confrontarlo al crear un monstruo que terminaría por devorarlo._

 _Kuroko se uniría al juego del poder y saldría victorioso porque siempre conseguía lo que quería. ¿Cómo? Luchando hasta ensuciarse las manos, desgastando su cuerpo y alma en el proceso._

El hombre agarro el cuchillo que tenía guardado en su bolsillo y con este apuñalo el papel al lado de la cabeza de Tetsuya, quien se sorprendió por aquella acción inesperada aunque su rostro no mostro ninguna expresión. La sombra aprendía rápido a mantenerse en control, su respiración además del lenguaje corporal, su mirada se convertía en una estrategia de manipulación sutil, sin siquiera saberlo había adquirido muchas mañas de Nash.

El rubio advirtió con un tono bastante perverso, semejante a un villano— ¿No había un pelirrojo en tu equipo de perdedores? Si me doy cuenta que uno de esos monos anda cerca ¡Sufrirás las consecuencias!

Obviamente Nash empezaba a sospechar que ese bombero misterioso era alguien cercano al ser sin presencia y no permitiría que alguien arruinara sus brillantes planes más con todo el dinero el cual había invertido, sin contar el tiempo… Nadie le quitaría a Tetsuya, era suyo desde el momento de firmar ese contrato.

Kuroko mostro su famosa cara de póker, atrevidamente contesto —Lo sé, sin embargo es irracional acusarme sin pruebas concretas, sabes que un trozo de papel no significa nada.

— A pesar de que prometí no manchar tu pálida piel de sangre, hay muchas formas en las que podría castigarte sin necesidad de usar la violencia. Si uno de esos idiotas intenta algo créeme que lo destruiré lentamente hasta que el infeliz desee no haber nacido— amenazo el mago, acariciando su mejilla de modo tosco.

 _La sombra se arriesgaba demás conservando a Taiga cerca de su persona, sabiendo que Nash era capaz de hacer cosas realmente malas en su contra. Si se enteraba en verdad terminaría en un desastre._

 _El adolescente conservaba aquel temor a ser alejado del tigre porque había sufrido mucho cuando este se marchó, una segunda vez sería insoportable seguramente era débil por no poder vivir sin él._

 _Si deseaba continuar con la clandestina relación de luz y sombra, era necesario mantener el secreto. Se exponía casi peligrando por pasar tiempo con su luz carmesí, sentía que le necesitaba en su vida para tener fuerzas de seguir adelante aun cuando la situación fuese difícil, teniendo al tigre y al amigo de la infancia todo estaría bien._

Aprovechando que el otro aflojo el agarre, el azabache simplemente se deslizo lejos del rubio con una excusa justificada — Si quieres después seguimos con esta charla sin sentido pero debo irme, llegare tarde a clases ¡No tengo tiempo para tus acusaciones sin fundamento!

—Podemos ir hablando en el auto, voy a dejarte a la universidad— Añadió desconfiando del príncipe de hielo.

 _Convenía tener cuidado porque sus planes podían llegar a fracasar por un simple descuido. Sospechaba que ese bombero pelirrojo era especial para Tetsuya porque esos ojos azules brillaban al nombrarlo asimismo los niños son sinceros mostrando cierta verdad en sus dibujos y el bravucón era muy astuto, tenía la certeza que algo pasaba sin embargo no era capaz de exigirle a Kuroko, obligarlo o prohibirle hablar con otras personas, por primera vez debía aflojar las cadenas con las que ataba a la sombra._

—No es necesario, me iré caminando— indico de forma serena.

 _Kuroko había aprendido a ser un timador de primera, a manejar sus pulsaciones, sus palabras y a dominar un poco más a Nash._

El mago se adelantó caminando hacia la cochera— ¡Sube al carro!

— Espera, iré a traer mis cosas. — Añadió alejándose por otra dirección. Discretamente se dirigió a la cocina para recuperar aquel dibujo que dejo el bravucón clavado en la pared y luego entro al automóvil.

—Ponte el cinturón— Aconsejo Nash.

 _El estoico acato sus dictamines sin decir nada al respecto, el rubio yacía acostumbrado a dar órdenes y a ser obedecido así que las tácticas del azabache se volvían tenues a la vista no obstante eran muy efectivas. Si lo tenía contento, le satisfacía siguiendo sus mandatos además le hacía creer tenía el control sobre su persona, resultaba fácil manipularlo_.

— ¿Hace cuánto no te iba a dejar a la universidad? Siempre te vas temprano, es como si no desearas mi presencia en los campus. — Dijo Nash todavía siendo como un detective buscando pistas.

— ¡No me agrada llamar tanto atención! Cuando llegas con este automóvil todos me miran y hablan sobre mí… Me gustaba más la vida tranquila que tenía en Japón — respondió extrañando su país, la gente, los paisajes y sus seres queridos. Ciertamente le incomodaba que la multitud lo acosara simplemente por tener conexiones con Gold.

Por otro lado las personas que usualmente conocía el magnate, amaban ser populares y andar en vehículos elegantes, les aumentaba el ego que hablaran de ellos pero Kuroko era diferente, una de esas grandes excepciones aunque debía reconocer esa personalidad desinteresaba le cautivaba— ¿No te gusta? Ni dándote toda la popularidad, los tesoros y diamantes, estas conforme.

—Te dije que no me importa el dinero o el poder. Estoy acostumbrado a vivir en las sombras, me hacen feliz las cosas simples— Suspiro con algo de tristeza porque era el tipo de persona que no tenía presencia y por ende valoraba la amistad sincera, lo material es efímero comparado con el sentimiento— Sin embargo me gustan las miradas de mis oponentes, del público cuando juego basquetbol

—Hablando de eso….Debes prepararte porque mañana mismo te unieras al equipo, tengo listo el uniforme que usaras. Ya te di tiempo suficiente para la recuperación y Shigehiro te dio de alta ¡Es hora de empezar con tu entrenamiento!– Le aviso Nash.

—Entiendo— murmuro algo nervioso, hace mucho que no practicaba un deporte y la verdad yacía tan ansioso de volver a las canchas. Extrañaba tanto el básquet y ahora si bien fuese con esos bravucones sin sentido de moral, jugaría nuevamente ¡Que emoción!

Nash lo dejo cerca de la universidad, como de costumbre llamaba mucho la atención con decir que era muy popular entre las personas por estar en un equipo famoso conjuntamente su auto fino nunca pasaba desapercibido y las féminas le coqueteaban constantemente, deseando este les invitara a salir o se arriesgaban a darle el número de teléfono.

Era de esperarse que cuando Tetsuya se bajó del auto atrajo las miradas indiscretas de los estudiantes universitarios, quienes desvergonzadamente cuchichiaban creando rumores por doquier que se esparcían igual a una plaga. Resultaba irónico ese escenario, toda su vida quiso que la gente dejara de ignorarlo y actualmente teniendo la atención, se arrepentida de desear convertirse en una persona visible, con presencia.

La maldición de ser fantasma se convertía en algo anhelado, definitivamente en esos momentos incomodos prefería desaparecer.

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo Taiga se encontraba planeando una manera efectiva de recuperar a su sombra puesto estaba en las garras del enemigo. Sabía era casi imposible lograr su objetivo, Nash tenía mucho poder además había logrado alejar a la Kiseki no sedai con un contrato y parecía tener a Ogiwara a su favor. Sin embargo no pretendía que el bravucón le hiciera daño al fantasma o le tratara igual a una cosa de su propiedad. ¿Cómo Kuroko soportaba ser la pequeña mascota del engreído? De ningún modo permitiría que esa situación continuara, llevaba más de un año reprimiendo su ira si no fuera porque el azabache lo convencía de desistir golpearle probablemente le haría pedazos. Sus ansias violentas aumentaban día a día, era frustrante ver que el inocente vivía en el régimen Gold ¡Si tan solo pudiese salvarlo!

Sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, no conseguía nada. Al no ver solución al problema que le atormentaba, pensó seriamente en trabajar tiempo extra para comprar dos boletos de avión y huir lejos con Tetsuya a un lugar donde nadie pudiese encontrarlos. Era una idea loca y no sabía si este iba aceptar fugarse o en si preferiría quedarse con Nash porque nunca hablaba mal del maldito por alguna razón se sentía obligado a pagar, atribuir todo lo que ese astuto le dio.

Una voz le hizo resurgir al mundo real –Oye Kagami-kun

Taiga se asustó, erizándose al percibir al otro chico a su lado mordiendo una manzana. No se dio cuenta de cuando llego allí— Puedes dejar de aparecer de la nada.

—Estaba aquí desde el principio—indico el estoico hombre de cabellos negros mostrándose algo ofendido aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a ese trato.

—Me recuerda a los viejos tiempos…— añadió Kagami. Hubo un instante en su vida cuando iba a comprar hamburguesas, se sentaba en la mesa en la que Kuroko disgustaba sus batidos de vainilla sin darse cuenta que el jugador fantasma estaba ahí hasta escuchar su voz.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo pensé que ahora era visible para ti—señaló el azabache algo decepcionado porque su amigo era igual a los demás al no advertir su presencia.

—Bueno quizás hoy me encontraba distraído pero no volverá a pasar— Dijo el tigre. Al ser amigo del fantasma empezó a notarlo, ya no era el chico invisible que un día conoció sino una persona importante.

Kuroko lleno de curiosidad pregunto— ¿Estás enamorado?

El tigre escupió toda la soda que tenía en la boca al escuchar semejante pregunta— ¿Qué?

—Himuro me dijo que cuando las personas se enamoran siempre andan distraídas— añadió puesto que Tatsuya se encargó de enseñarle ingles pero también le platico de la cultura estadounidense y muchas cosas más.

Kagami razono— Estoy distraído porque tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza, pequeño bastardo no porque este enamorado.

El peli negro no dijo nada siguió mirándole hasta hacerlo sentir incomodo posiblemente le estaba fastidiando o queriendo averiguar la verdad de alguna forma. Taiga siguió hablando— ¡Vaya que clase de cosas te enseño Tatsuya! Pensé que era solo de inglés y sales con estas tonterías…Al menos no fue Alex quien te ayudo con esa materia o de seguro te comería a besos.

 _Gracias a que Himuro le ayudo en ingles a la sombra, pudo entender ese lenguaje tan difícil porque cuando llegó por primera vez fue un desastre al no saber el idioma con decir que sufrió mucho en adaptarse a una cultura tan diferente sin duda aprender ese lenguaje y demás fue una odisea_.

—En Estados Unidos besar a la gente es normal ¿Verdad?—pregunto de manera inocente

—Quizás para alguna gente pero tú no debes dejar que nadie te bese ¿sí?— Aconsejo Taiga

— ¿Por qué? Si tú mismo dices que es un saludo y Nash a veces…—Kagami lo interrumpió abruptamente— ¡Basta! No quiero escuchar nada de eso, solamente hazme caso

El fantasma se calló inmediatamente para luego proseguir— Himuro dijo que era normal aquí como la señorita Alex lo hace.

El tigre molesto agrego —Puede que otra gente lo haga pero no puedes andar por ahí besando gente.

—Creo que entiendo a Kagami-kun, haré lo que tú digas— dijo Tetsuya reflexionando sobre aquello.

—Bien toda esta charla es muy extraña, no sueles hablar de estos temas así que puedes decirme lo que ocultas —Dijo el tigre conociendo muy bien a su amigo el cual se andaba con rodeos.

El azabache seguía preocupado por las amenazas del rubio y dio una de esas sonrisas amargas— Es verdad yo…. Es una mala noticia…Creo que Nash está sospechando sobre nosotros.

— ¿Por qué sospecharía? Hemos sido muy discretos, llevamos más de un año escondiéndonos como si fuéramos criminales, que molesto ¡No nos ha descubierto! Aun jactándose de astucia, lo hemos engañado fácilmente— Dijo el Taiga lleno de cierta arrogancia.

El jugador tomo el papel roto con tristeza o lo que quedaba de este, ya que era especial para él porque se lo regalo una pequeña con todo el cariño.

 _Kagami trabajan de voluntario en los bomberos, en prácticas y por obra del destino laboraba cerca del kínder Garden donde el jugador fantasma daba clases así que Taiga siempre pasaba a visitarle y se quedaba un rato con su amigo, participando en las clases o en los mismos juegos con los pequeños infantes._

 _A terminar la lección acostumbraban a irse caminando juntos, parecían las palabras fluir en un ambiente cómodo a veces pasaban a comerse algo o iban alguna parte sin pensarlo demasiado. Tetsuya era feliz cada vez que el pelirrojo estaba cerca como si fuese contagiado de buena vibra con decir le esperaba las tardes y las mañanas, contaba los minutos solo para verle._

 _A través de su ventana lo observaba llegar a la misma hora tal si fuese una rutina. El bombero conservaba en su rostro siempre una sonrisa cálida, era un sol en sus días grises._

 _Kuroko recordaba cuando le regalaron ese lindo dibujo, ese día en especial jugaban a las escondidas y lo gracioso era que nadie podía encontrarle salvo una vez Taiga pero eso fue por pura casualidad, era un tiempo divertido. Al terminar los juegos, una pequeña niña de cabellos de oro encariñada con los japoneses les hizo el dibujo, el jugador fantasma sonrió con ternura por aquel gesto que logró colarse en su corazón._

— ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que estábamos jugando a las escondidas con los niños?— pregunto la sombra.

Kagami se burló—Cómo olvidarlo, si fui el primero en encontrarte aun cuando pensé que nunca lo haría siempre supe te gustaba ese árbol con flores extrañas y allí estabas…Pero eso ¿Qué tiene que ver?

—Bueno esa vez… La pequeña niña nos hizo un dibujo donde estábamos en el árbol. — murmuro Tetsuya.

—No me digas el bastardo lo vio. — gruño molesto el tigre.

—Por desgracia lo encontró y eso le hizo sospechar de ti incluso lo rompió con un cuchillo. —susurro melancólicamente, tratando de ponerle una cinta al papel roto con todo su esfuerzo.

Kagami le arrebato el documento de sus manos–Me dejare este dibujo.

—Pero está roto— musito el azabache.

—Parece que ese tipo en verdad me detesta….De igual manera esa niña hizo el dibujo para los dos y creo yo debería tenerlo— Dijo Taiga, advirtiendo la marca del cuchillo en el dibujo.

—Pero Kagami-kun… —quiso decir que era suyo pero sus palabras murieron en su boca.

— Deja de hacer esos pucheros que no eres un bebe…Y no me convencerás, mantendré este dibujo preciado por ti para recordarte si alguna una vez llegáramos a separarnos. — golpeo suavemente a Kuroko en su mejilla de un modo juguetón hasta converse en una caricia dulce.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? No quiero separarnos— Expreso con convicción, ya había perdido una vez a su luz escarlata y sufrió por su ausencia, si pasaba nuevamente por esa experiencia sería un golpe demasiado fuerte para soportarlo.

 _Taiga pensó que aprovecharía las segundas oportunidades que le daba la vida de esa forma haría las cosas bien. No sería estúpido en hacerle daño a Kuroko, jamás cometería los mismos errores del pasado todo lo contrario le apoyaría y estaría a su lado por siempre._

 _¡Esta vez no dejaría ir al enano!_

 _¡Esta vez lucharía por él!_

Le dio un mordisco a su hamburguesa, fingiendo estoicismo– Yo tampoco deseo que nos separemos, vamos a permanecer juntos aunque sea a escondidas… Deja de preocuparte, trataremos de ser más cuidadosos la próxima.

El jugador fantasma se mordió el labio de manera adorable — ¡Estaba muy enojado! No sé qué haría si supiera sobre nosotros.

— ¡No le tengo miedo! Si estamos juntos nadie, ni nada va a separarnos ¡No lo permitiré! — dijo con esa sonrisa radiante mostrando una tibieza que era como un bálsamo para la sombra

—Nash es peligroso…No deberías subestimarlo. — Le respondió Kuroko, presintiendo algo malo.

— ¿Qué puede hacer? —Ironizo– La generación de los milagros no puede acercarse por ese contrato pero a mí no puede prohibirme nada, ni soy parte de ese grupo "Milagroso"

— ¿Crees que no va a ser lo mismo? Me va alejar de ti de igual manera que me separo de ellos. — Indico el hombre de los ojos azules, sabiendo lo que Nash era capaz de hacer.

Kagami se mostró tranquilo ante el dilema— Que lo intente…

—No entiendes la gravedad de esta situación porque no sufres por mi ausencia, no te afecta perderme como a mí cuando tú no estás…Puede que no te interese pero yo. ¡No quiero perderte! ¡Eso me derrumbaría! Acaso ¿No te importo lo suficiente? Eres igual a la generación de los milagros, no me necesitan por eso siempre terminan dejándome atrás, siempre terminan destruyéndome— contesto siendo honesto, sentía que moría cada vez que perdía un ser querido y aun peor ellos le superaban con gran facilidad, les daba igual.

¿Era un ser de tan poco valor?

El que ama más a menudo es el que sufre.

 _El tigre continuamente fue valiente en enfrentarse a jugadores fuertes sin dudar, sin ningún temor obvio iría contra el mago pero Taiga no lo conocía suficiente para saber que este era un enemigo poderoso quizás no ganaría._

 _No deseaba que Nash le hiciera daño o lo apartara por un pequeño desliz, toda su relación debía ser clandestina e incluso un tipo que actúa sin pensar siendo impulsivo como el tigre, debía dominar su personalidad si pretendía quedarse con Tetsuya._

Kagami simplemente se acercó— Quiero permanecer contigo, me importas pequeño idiota aunque no lo diga deberías saberlo… Mi lugar es a tu lado, no pretendo lastimarte nunca más.

—Yo también quiero permanecer con Kagami-kun por eso estoy dispuesto a seguir viéndote a escondidas de Nash— susurro

— Sé que debemos conformarnos en andar por las sombras como si fuera un pecado ser amigos pero ¡Estoy harto de esto! ¿Por qué debes obedecerle? ¿Cómo puedes vivir así? – Dijo molesto porque estaba cansado de esconderse cada vez que salían y debían fingir no conocerse para que Nash no se enterara de nada.

— Estoy trabajando mucho para pagarle cada centavo que invirtió en mí, luego serán unos cuantos años en su equipo y seré libre…Solamente debes esperarme, si quieres hacerlo porque no obligo a la gente a quedarse si no lo desea— Añadió con esperanza, miedo de que Kagami se cansara de esa situación y decidiera abandonarlo quizás no era tan importante para el pelirrojo, era inseguro al respecto.

— Te esperare el tiempo que sea ¡idiota! Aunque me haga viejo al menos puedo verte todos los días, no como la generación de los milagros—expreso Kagami, pensando en que tenía menos limitaciones.

Kuroko seguía manteniendo la fe en el futuro—Si lucho tanto es para verlos de nuevo mientras que te tenga a ti y a Ogiwara podre salir adelante. Además Nash no es tan malo como parece….Puedo aguantar vivir a su lado y en su equipo.

—Ya no quiero escuchar más de ese tipo porque me quita el apetito, cambiemos de tema ¿Qué harás mañana? Puedes escaparte un rato ¿no? –Le pregunto casualmente si bien ansiaba proponerle huir con él pero necesitaban ir a un lugar más apartado.

 _Siempre que se reunía con el jugador fantasma Taiga evitaba hablar sobre el tema del bravucón puesto que era molesto, en realidad quería partirle la cara de un golpe al maldito._

—Mañana empiezo con el entrenamiento con el _Jabberwock. –dijo mordiendo su manzana roja, disfrutando del sabor dulce._

 _Kagami apretó sus puños con fuerza, se mostraba enojado. Acusándole señalo con un tono dolido — ¿Sera tu nueva luz?_

 _—_ _Por desgracia— Dijo Kuroko como si no tuviera importancia, mirando a los estudiantes pasar en medio del lugar hasta observaba a Ogiwara hablando con unas porristas, vaya los jugadores de futbol americano son populares._

 _—_ _Ahora entiendo cómo se sentía Aomine cuando lo sustituiste por mí— replico impertinente de alguna manera se sentía traicionado, era un sentimiento fuerte que arrasaba su ser por completo y realmente dolía en el alma._

 _—_ _¡Es diferente! Aomine-kun renuncio a ser mi luz, tú simplemente te fuiste y Nash me obligo hacerlo, no es como si yo deseara hacer equipo con él. —Expreso el jugador fantasma describiendo los hechos si bien estos causaban devastación._

 _El tigre con ese peso en sus hombros y la culpabilidad por ser un cobarde. Le dijo —Si no me hubiese ido ¿Sería diferente?_

 _Kuroko entendió las emociones deprimentes del tigre por primera vez al mirar esos ojos fieros, noto la tristeza y no deseaba su amigo estuviese afligido por su culpa—Eso ya no importa, estas aquí ahora quizás no en la cancha pero siempre vas a ser mi luz._

 _Ese año Kagami había luchado para recuperar la confianza de su amigo sin embargo este aun parecía resentido, se mantenía alejado tal si hubiese una brecha entre ambos._

 _Taiga no dejaba de abrigar la culpabilidad y se daba cuenta que Kuroko se estaba retirando, lo perdía poco a poco por culpa de ese individuo sin escrúpulos—Hace tanto pensé que solamente me veías como un sustituto del original tipo una luz genérica de segunda… Cuando Aomine me dijo que fue tu pasado, sentí un hueco en mi corazón, la rabia se apodero de mí y quise vencerlo para merecer ser tu única luz, me convencí debía convertirme en un hombre más fuerte porque si lo superaba tú me preferirías a mí. Era una tonta pelea, una tonta competencia eterna que al final término ganando Nash._

 _Que irónica resultaba la vida._

 _Kuroko movió su cabeza a un lado parecía todos sus pequeños gestos se volvían tiernos… Estaba procesando la información y no era como si no lo supiera antes posiblemente le agradaba que otros compitieran por su atención porque en la vida real nadie lo notaba al menos en la cancha tener dos luces esperando un pase era una sensación única o en si sus mismos compañeros le hacían sentir ser parte de algo—Yo creí que me abandonarías como él lo hizo…Eres talentoso, posiblemente dejarías de necesitarme como los demás y me quedaría atrás viendo tu silueta perderse entonces mi sombra desaparecería entre la oscuridad._

 _—_ _Creo que todos necesitan un poco del jugador fantasma en sus vidas, las personas te ignoran porque no te conocen pero al momento de encontrarse con el real Kuroko Tetsuya nunca podrán olvidarse de él, haces que haya magia y derrites los corazones de hielo. Sin ti mi vida sería distinta… Me has hecho una mejor persona, al momento de estar contigo tengo fuerza, tengo vida cuando estas a mi lado no hay nada imposible— Dijo el tigre._

 _—_ _Me encontraste cuando te necesita como si te hubiese llamado o el destino así lo quisiera de lo contrario me hubiese hundido en la desesperación ¡Tú me salvaste! ¡Me alegra haberte conocido Kagami-kun! –dijo el azabache._

 _Taiga recordaba aquella vez cuando expreso lo mismo en un balcón una noche de luna llena, ese enano todo el tiempo le hacía sentir avergonzado y con esa sensación caliente en su corazón...Era tan directo con esos ojos que atraviesan el alma misma, no sabía cómo le afectaban tanto sus palabras._

 _—_ _Siempre dices cosas vergonzosas— admitió desviando su mirada para el suelo con una timidez característica._

 _Tetsuya simplemente sonrió con ternura._

* * *

 **¿Cómo convertirse en la luz de Nash?**

* * *

Horas más tarde el azabache entro al departamento y noto que el rubio se encontraba hablando por teléfono, apenas colgó volvió hacia él diciendo— ¡Ven aquí! Tenemos que hablar.

Con ese tono serio y manera de decirlo suponía era algo importante así que se sentó enfrente tirando su maletín en el sofá, esperando impacientemente a que este hablara.

— A pesar de que prefiero no te relaciones con mi familia, mi padre quiere conocerte desde el año pasado y acepte su oferta…–dijo directamente el rubio.

Kuroko tenía curiosidad—Tu padre el señor Gold, lo he visto en algunos periódicos y en las noticias ¿Por qué quiere conocerme?

—Porque te di mi apellido...En fin, entre unos días hay una fiesta en la cual asistirás y te presentare por eso quiero que vistas bien, tu ropa debe ser impecable porque es una ceremonia de la alta alcurnia y espero seas educado, acorde a la ocasión ¡No deseo que mi padre diga que eres un salvaje!- dijo el rubio

—Entiendo, no estoy acostumbrado a ir a bailes. En realidad no me agrada ese tipo de fiestas con personas que no conozco—Se quejó.

—No me importa si no te gusta, vas a ir porque yo digo— exigió alzando la voz

Kuroko rodo los ojos y se levantó para marcharse— Bien ¿Cómo si pudiera decirte que no?

Nash lo detuvo del brazo con su fuerza característica y le obligo a sentarse cerca de él por supuesto ese contacto hizo que Tetsuya se tensara, luego deslizo sus ojos sobre él. El rubio pregunto— ¿Sabes bailar?

El jugador fantasma simplemente expreso un "no", bajando sus hombros en señal de timidez.

El rubio suspiro— ¡Vas a ir a un gran evento y ni siquiera sabes bailar!

—Bueno no es como si quisiera ir— admitió con aburrimiento, ya que le obligaban a asistir.

—Te enseñare, debemos ir a un lugar adecuado y la música ¡Vamos!— agrego de manera sorpresiva

—Espera ¿ahora?— Expreso Kuroko, no se esperaba algo así.

Nash lo había pensado muy bien—Saque libre la tarde porque supuse que un niño torpe, bueno para nada como tú no sabría bailar. Además mañana empieza el entrenamiento, quiero que podamos tener sincronía y el baile es perfecto para lograr eso.

Kuroko se vio arrastrado por la marea que el rubio representaba y se fue a cambiar de ropa sin seguir protestando por esas tonterías de alta sociedad. En esos momentos extrañaba tanto su vida en Japón en la cual no debía complicarse la existencia.

* * *

Se dirigieron a un sitio desconocido, el viaje fue largo con decir que el jugador fantasma se quedó dormido la mitad del camino cuando al fin llegaron el hombre de cabellos dorados grito.— ¡Mocoso despierta!

El pequeño fantasma fue abriendo sus ojos asimismo Nash murmuro— Ya llegamos.

Tetsuya se asombró al admirar esa obra de arte arquitectónica parecía salida de un cuento de hadas, era realmente sorprendente inclusive tenía un hermoso jardín con flores de múltiples colores. Al entrar a esa mansión se mostraba vacío, había lámparas brillantes, un ambiente llamativo con grandes ventanales, el piso decorado y una escalera.

—Bien, aquí practicaremos sin que nadie nos moleste –Indicó mientras el jugador fantasma miraba el lugar con admiración.

—Este sitio era muy popular hace unos años pero digamos fue abandonado, es lo mejor que pude encontrar al menos tiene mucho espacio ¿Te gusta?— pregunto notando el asombro en los ojos del azabache, nunca había visto a una persona tan encantada por una casa abandonada.

 _Nash no pretendía contarle que el lugar era especial para él en más de mil sentidos porque en esa misma área bailo con su amada por primera vez._

 _Recordaba a la única mujer que le robo el aliento con nostalgia como si la estuviese viendo con su cabello celeste que caía por los hombros hasta sus sensuales caderas ¡Vaya que era hermosa! Y la manera romántica en que danzaban e incluso sus miradas encontrándose antes de aquel beso fruto de la pasión desmedida, el olor impregnado y su piel tan suave, cada segundo fue mágico ¿Cómo olvidarlo? El recuerdo vivía en su mente y en su roto corazón. No tenía idea porque llevo a Tetsuya a esa mansión, no sabía sus razones simplemente desde que empezó a conducir por inercia término en ese salón de su pasado, un pasado que dolía tanto, quiso huir perdiéndose en los cuerpos de otras mujeres y en la agresión, desquitándose con otros su rabia sin embargo estaba enfrentando sus miedos. Gracias a Kuroko tuvo el valor de superar un poco la muerte de su amada musa peli celeste_.

Se escuchó una música suave, era un sonido de pianos y violines los cuales llenaban el lugar silencioso de melodías. El mago se acercó, ofreciéndole la mano al azabache— Bien comencemos de una vez. Primero debes encontrar la mujer más sensual de la pista o cualquiera que te sientas atraído, dirigirte a ella e inclinarte un poco para luego susurrar "Me concederías este baile señorita" y después escoltarla hasta la pista de baile.

—Espera ¿Porque yo tengo que ser la chica?— Se quejó Kuroko.

—Porque eres la sombra y yo la luz—se burló de ese dialogo que creía era bastante ridículo.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. —Protesto el azabache.

—Bueno uno guía y el otro sigue. Ambos son importantes en un baile, las chicas deben decidir si dejarse llevar o no, si confían lo suficiente… — Dijo el mago explicando ligeramente como era aquel baile.

 _La luz debe ir en sincronía con la sombra como un baile en una cancha._

—Siendo una sombra debo seguir ambos papeles siempre dejarme llevar por el ritmo de una luz sin embargo si les hago un pase ellos deciden si aceptarlo o no… Es como un baile ahora entiendo lo que dices—añadió el jugador fantasma, pensando en la analogía.

Nash era el experto después de todo por eso dijo—Bueno aquí el que sabe bailar soy yo, así que solamente has lo que digo y aprenderás.

El jugador fantasma asistió — ¿Qué debo hacer? Nunca he bailado algo así…

—Dame la mano— murmuro Nash comenzando desde el inicio.

Kuroko tímidamente siguió aquellas órdenes algo nervioso extendió su mano uniéndola a la del mago, se sentía cálido su contacto entonces este subió su brazo hasta arriba y su otra mano la coloco en la cintura del chico. Estaban muy cerca, no se acostumbraba del todo a esa cosa que llamaban baile, parecía muy embarazoso. — Esto es lo que bailan en el lugar donde iremos, aprende bien cada paso. Así que debes poner tu mano en la cintura, tomar suavemente su mano derecha y sostener a una cierta altura…El acercamiento si te sientes atraído cerca, las mujeres a veces ponen su brazo sobre el hombro o varia si es romántico

—Bien, da tres pasos para un lado. Deslízate sin miedo, siente la música fluir en tu cuerpo —Siguió dando las instrucciones.

Pero Kuroko se quedó estático casi paralizado— Esto es muy incómodo, no puedo.

Nash murmuro —Está bien, si eres un chico es necesario tomar la iniciativa y guiar pero ahora queremos la empatía así que debes dejarme guiarte, desiste de estar tenso, es necesario que me permitas continuar…

—No es fácil quizás si confiara en ti—expreso porque le resultaba difícil seguir.

Nash intento explicarle —Cierra los ojos, relájate simplemente déjate llevar porque yo soy el que tengo el control, debes seguir mis pasos y sincronizarte a mi…Mi cuerpo, los pasos y la música, siente que estas en un plano diferente

— ¿Cómo cuando mi luz está en la zona? Yo estoy en su dimensión siendo uno con él y su energía llena mi cuerpo. —Dijo Kuroko recordando aquella sensación intensa de empatía y conexión casi como un fuego que quema el alma.

Al jugador fantasma le costaba seguirle el paso por alguna razón le molestaba estar tan cerca sintiendo su respiración en su cuello y sus manos, por no concentrarse termino majándolo por accidente—Disculpa

—Eres pésimo y muy torpe… Haremos esto, quítate los zapatos – Ordeno el rubio, molesto.

El azabache obedeció, el otro tipo añadió—Ahora pon tus pies sobre los míos, llevare tu cuerpo. Solamente aflójate y yo haré todo el trabajo pero eso si en la pista debes hacer lo que te enseño correctamente.

Así se balanceo por varios minutos, aprender a ir en perfecto ritmo fue muy complicado, tuvieron tomar su tiempo.

—Uno, dos, tres…—repetía el mago

Se mantenía cerca casi podía escuchar su corazón latir y Kuroko podía hundirse en el aroma del perfume parecía entrar en sus fosas nasales, resultaba empalagoso.

Al danzar abrigaba la misma emoción de cuando jugaba con sus compañeros de equipo o mejor dicho sus luces porque ese baile era semejante a estar en una cancha donde ambos danzan en una zona donde nadie más esta, su propia dimensión y así era, su cuerpo se sentía ligero.

Kuroko cerró los ojos— Escucho la música y me dejo llevar, como el basquetbol mis movimientos son fluidos, precisos…

—Estas entendiendo— Dijo cerca de su oído, puesto ese baile requería contacto.

El fantasma añadió—Si podemos sincronizarnos en un baile será fácil en una cancha aunque no confió del todo en ti y en realidad suelo elegir a mis luces con cuidado porque el destino me guía a ellos, es el instinto.

—Lo he investigado… Tienes un fetiche sobre esos chicos ¿eh? Eliges a personas que tienen un tamaño, peso, características además de que son competitivos y tienen fuerza similar tal como yo. Cumplo con el carácter, basta para ser tu luz. —Razono el rubio.

—Siempre busco alguien fuerte, opuesto a mí para complementarme porque necesito que puedan ser uno conmigo en la cancha y tener química, empatía superior. No sé, es algo que siento la primera vez que los veo ¡Mis instintos me llevan a mi luz!—Dijo Kuroko explicando sobre su luz, resultaba algo así como un imán.

— ¿Uno contigo? ¿Cómo hacer el amor en una cancha de basquetbol?— se burló de las palabras cursis del jugador fantasma

La sombra frunció el ceño, ese tipo a veces lo desesperaba porque todo lo relacionaba con la sexualidad de seguro por ser un promiscuo descarado su mente era pervertida por naturaleza— Tu solo piensas en eso pero no exactamente, es algo más de alma que de cuerpo.

—Para mí es lo mismo…Creo que soy mejor que esos miserables monos, por mantenerte con luces tan débiles eras muy patético pero siendo mi sombra serás imparable. — Dijo aun dando una vuelta.

—Supongo no tengo otra opción más que aceptarte. — Suspiro el jugador fantasma con resignación, sabiendo muy bien que ya firmado el contrato era imposible rechazar esa oferta de tener una nueva luz.

 _Nash percibió en los ojos celestes del niño o quizás en su mirar una semejanza con su ex prometida hasta el baile en ese preciso lugar resultaba similar ¡Que nostálgico!_

 _Absolutamente toda la esencia de Tetsuya le recordaba a ella incluso el perfume a vainilla quemando sus fosas nasales… Pero el amor de su vida se había ido, resultaba un mal karma que ese chico se pareciera tanto a Elizabeth, resultaba doloroso verle sin inmortalizar su memoria, era difícil respirar talvez era un idiota porque aun la amaba… No era fácil olvidar cuando el mocoso era igual a su muza aun con ese cabello negro en vez del celeste._

El jugador fantasma noto la actitud distraída, la añoranza del rubio— ¿Pasa algo?

Nash termino con aquella improvisada clase de baile posiblemente aún no superaba el pasado, ni aquel amor del pasado— ¡No pasa nada! Terminamos la lección, espero que lo hagas bien y no me avergüences delante de esas personas, en especial de mi padre.

Kuroko contó su experiencia —Únicamente baile una vez en esas máquinas y me gane el premio, creo que puedo logarlo.

— Un niño gana una un premio en una maquina pero un hombre gana una noche de pasión– dijo de manera pervertida- De igual forma no iras a ligar sino por compromiso, vas a conocer a mi padre por eso tómalo con seriedad esto no es un juego ¡No me hagas quedar mal!— Exigió el mago.

Tetsuya se separó, pensando en que no tenía ganas de bailar con nadie o ir a esa festividad–Entiendo.

Se fue caminando hacia afueras de la casa. Nash le siguió con ganas de huir de ese sitio, le generaba sufrimiento el recuerdo— Debemos regresar, mañana empieza tu entrenamiento.

Kuroko no puso atención, le agradaba ese sitio incluso el familiar aroma de las flores. — Quiero ver el amanecer

Al mago le regaño— No, debemos irnos.

El azabache no le hizo caso simplemente se sentó en el pasto a esperar que amaneciera, ya era de madrugada solamente era cuestión de tiempo para que la aurora, los colores y el sol empezara a salir.

Nash no le negó nada simplemente suspiro mientras miraba el cielo y la silueta oscura de la sombra.

* * *

Gracias por seguir esta historia especialmente a aiwo175, aniyan y a Dosob por sus comentarios.

Disculpen por las faltas de ortografía.


	24. Entrenamiento

**Capítulo 24: Entrenamiento.**

* * *

En tiempos pasados Nash no comprendía como unos prodigiosos hombres que destilaban poder se preocuparan tanto por un enano inútil, simple e ingenuo pero ahora al descubrir realmente como era el inocente príncipe de hielo, al llegar a conocerlo mejor podía entender las razones que tenían esos fenómenos para apreciar al niño tal si fuese el tesoro más valioso en sus vidas.

Quizás la sombra expulsaba feromonas de su cuerpo, un tipo de incoloro aroma o simplemente resultaba análogo a un hechicero que atraía sin darse cuenta con su personalidad tranquila, a la vez poseía cierta fiereza al momento de enojarse. Su manera de comportarse alteraba a los demás por alguna extraña razón que desconocía y era capaz de cambiar con su esfuerzo a las personas de su alrededor, sobre todo aquellos que se pierden en arrogancia o en la misma oscuridad.

¿Cómo ese chico sin presencia lograba ser tan encantador o especial?

No es como si creyera que el ex peli celeste fuese aburrido o poco interesante, desde el primer momento en que lo vio con esa mirada mordaz llena de ira como un pequeño gato enfrentando lobos hambrientos e inclusive las pocas palabras mal pronunciadas siempre le provocaban una sensación intensa en todo su organismo, la ira le hizo explotar ¡Nadie era capaz de hacerle sentir de ese modo! ¿Cómo tuvo lo osadía de enfrentarle? A lo mejor esa valentía de decirle las cosas cara a cara fue lo que más llamo su atención y cautivo, nadie se atrevía a desafiarle con una moralidad intachable y absoluta convicción. Es verdad quiso aplastarle sin embargo termino perdiendo en su contra, no contada con que este tuviese a esos monos como caballeros andantes peleando por su honor.

Su error en algún momento fue subestimarle, creer que Kuroko era un ser común cuando en su cuerpo se escondía el secreto, el arma para acabar con sus enemigos. Akashi tuvo la razón en ese sentido, haría lo mismo que el emperador ¡Usaría aquel niño en su beneficio personal!

 _Los fantasmas son seres invisibles que pasan al lado de las personas sin ser reconocidos pero cuando alguien ve uno ¡Nunca lo olvida!_

 _Kuroko era inolvidable, sus ojos azules quedaban atrapados en la memoria de todo aquel que sostenía su mirada._

Quien diría que fuese tan fácil derribar las defensas enemigas, bastaba un mocoso para hacer delirar a dichos milagros bueno después de todo los grandes imperios caen por las pequeñas traiciones y dardos envenenados de mentiras.

* * *

Nash se dio cuenta que el jugador fantasma yacía profundamente dormido, al parecer no pudo soportar el sueño y cayó en medio de la hierba hasta su cabello terminaba enredado entre el pasto.

Últimamente la sombra trabajaba mucho por eso constantemente estaba cansado parecía desfallecer a cada instante como en automóvil o ese momento, lidiar con el estudio y trabajo no era tarea fácil todavía faltaba enfrentarse a un entrenamiento agresivo, necesitaba energías quizás comer más proteínas.

Al rubio no le quedo de otra que tomarle entre sus brazos estilo doncella de esa manera le llevo al vehículo. Era claro que deseaba regresar a su apartamento lo más rápido posible, no quería permanecer en ese sitio de malos recuerdos y seguir conservando esa sensación de nostalgia que lo hacía sufrir de tal modo hasta su pecho dolía.

Lo colocó con cuidado en el asiento advirtiendo que el fantasma parecía tan pequeño casi adorable acunado de esa forma tierna en sus brazos, su expresión era pacífica igual a una música clásica tan serena y sublime. El chico seguía siendo ligero no obstante era necesario la delgadez en su cuerpo puesto eso le ayudaría en el futuro a ser más ágil además de rápido, no necesitaba volverse tan musculoso más bien lo contrario así que opto por que Kuroko se mantuviera en un peso óptimo.

El excéntrico millonario manejo su automóvil sosegadamente hasta llegar a su apartamento, estaba amaneciendo y solamente deseaba tirarse a su cama sin pensar en aquel lugar donde danzo por última vez con su amado cielo, la ninfa de su pasado.

Bajo del carro a Tetsuya como si fuese un infante cargándole todo el camino para dejarlo en su habitación, por ende pateo la puerta de esa forma ruda y lo coloco suavemente en la cama pero no contaba con que el azabache se aferrara a su ropa, sus dedos agarraban con fuerza su persona.

Nash le costó zafarse de ese enganche tan afanoso casi cayo a la cama varias veces, luchando por quitarse el enano de encima. Cuando al fin lo consiguió y estaba a punto de marcharse empezó a escuchar al mocoso susurrando con desesperación un nombre japonés tal si fuese una pesadilla infernal. "kagami-kun, no me dejes"

"Kagami-kun"

Evidentemente el mago se quedó paralizado al escuchar aquel seudónimo, preguntándose seriamente. ¿Quién era ese tal Kagami?

Había una posibilidad de que Kuroko estuviese manteniendo contacto con uno de esos despreciables monos, en especial uno pelirrojo según el dibujo pero esa evidencia no era suficiente para un análisis exhaustivo, necesitaba más información ¡Certezas concretas, no especulaciones!

Para ganar la guerra debes conocer a tu enemigo, debes estudiarlo hasta saber sus debilidades y atacar.

Se enfrentaba a un nuevo rival que trataría de robarle al fantasma y claro esta buscaría la manera de destruirlo o trataría de romper con la unión que les mantenía juntos, si fue capaz de quitarles al jugador fantasma de las manos a los monos coloridos ¿Por qué no podría con un mono pelirrojo?

Se burló sabiendo que nadie podría contra él ¡Era invencible! Llegaría el día en el cual se acabaría el contrato y Tetsuya elegiría su propio camino pero bien al final terminaría de escoger el equipo ganador, se quedaría a su lado y no con esos malditos fenómenos.

Entonces ellos perderían a su cielito lindo, el ganaría la guerra quitándoles al tesoro más valioso de la corona. Ese sería su premio ¡El botín de guerra! ¡Su dulce venganza!

* * *

Al día siguiente Nash se mostró pensativo ante sus planes de contingencia posiblemente estaba algo paranoico con esa situación pero sus instintos no fallaban al decirle que algo pasaba y seguiría su intuición, acabaría con ese Kagami antes que fuera demasiado tarde puesto parecía una persona importante para Kuroko, eso lo convertía en alguien peligroso.

Fingiría indiferencia con el reservado niño, tan poco le iba a decir que al quedarse dormido susurro el nombre de un japonés mientras le agarraba la ropa con fuerza y no lo dejaba escapar de su cama, prefería fingir que no sabía sobre el incógnito mono de color rojo despampanante y pasar por alto lo sucedido.

Al llegar el muchacho de ojos azules a desayunar, el mago le tiro el uniforme en la mesa con esa violencia característica— ¡Aquí está tu nuevo uniforme!

Daba la impresión de que el fantasma yacía contento por el nuevo diseño del vestuario hecho a su medida el cual usaría pronto, se mostraba emocionado de volver a jugar seguramente porque hace mucho tiempo no sentía la adrenalina de practicar su amado deporte. Tener ese uniforme era casi un sueño hecho realidad siempre que le daban un numero en su camiseta se sentía extasiado como su primer uniforme oficial en Teiko, era parte de algo ¡De un equipo! Donde ser invisible se vuelve poder, un milagro en vez de una triste maldición.

La alegría no le iba a durar mucho tiempo, el rubio pretendía que Kuroko sufriera con un intenso entrenamiento el cual le asignaría especialmente para que le doliera y que ni siquiera pudiese caminar por el arratonamiento o el mismo agotamiento. El rubio no hacía esas terribles cosas con malas intenciones simplemente deseaba que el novato se hiciera más fuerte, dicen que el dolor forma en cierto modo el carácter igual a un diamante en bruto se debe pulir antes de vender.

Dejaría que este experimentara la rudeza de su equipo en su delicada piel para que como un tatuaje se quedara grabado el sacrificio, la sangre y quizás así se convertiría en un hombre imparable, dominante y una máquina de guerra.

* * *

Al terminar de desayunar y alistarse, el mago traslado al nuevo integrante del Jabberwock a un lugar bastante urbano, jugarían el famoso básquet callejero con los miembros del equipo. Bueno realmente debía ser un pecado llevar a una inocente criatura a un sitio como este tan nefasto ¡Se comerían vivo al pobre niño! Era semejante a un cordero en territorio de carnívoros muertos de hambre.

Nash presento al jugador fantasma delante del equipo con bastante calma aunque algunos ya lo conocían y otros secretamente le detestaban. Luego palmeo la espalda de Kuroko con fuerza haciéndolo tropezar hacia la cancha donde se encontraban los demás monstruosos jugadores.

Gold ordeno—Bien, ve a jugar con ellos.

El muchacho se extrañó sintiendo mucha inseguridad, en su juego necesitaba una radiante luz con quien complementarse y si no la tenía ¿Qué haría? Disimuladamente pregunto — ¿No jugaras?

— ¡Estas en un periodo de prueba! Por eso quiero observar, analizar tu juego y así determinar tu estilo— Añadió decidido, era un profesional en el básquet también un estratega consolidado resultaba lógico que quisiera juzgar las acciones del tierno azabache.

Al jugador sin presencia no le agradaba ser juzgado por otras personas, tantas miradas acusadoras se volvían violentas sin embargo tan poco tenía miedo, nunca fue un cobarde por ejemplo constantemente vio a los ojos a sus enemigos más fieros e incluso Akashi se mostró embrujado por un tipo sencillo como él, seguramente a este le agradaba que el peli celeste no se sintiera intimidado por su fuerte presencia más bien se mantenían en su propia burbuja de comunicación y empatía.

Podían ponerle enfrente bravucones, poderosos monarcas o violentos hombres ¡No mostraría miedo! ¡No mostraría piedad! Los vería directo a los ojos y les vencería.

Con inseguridad el azabache se dirigió donde se encontraban los brabucones pero ya deben saber lo que paso después, todos esos enormes hombres musculosos terminaron golpeándole sin piedad fue así porque Nash advirtió que no debían contenerse, básicamente les otorgo el permiso de tratarlo como quisieran y como no lo querían se dedicaron hacerle la vida imposible.

Kuroko intentó resistir los golpes o aquel pesado juego pero fue imposible inclusive término mareado, arrodillado en el suelo vomitando semejante a esos terribles días de Teiko donde era un desastre ¡Que patético! Acabo siendo humillado por aquellos malvados que se burlaban de su dolor. ¡No era justo! Llevaba mucho tiempo sin practicar, se encontraba oxidado y esos tipos pretendía que soportara su juego rudo por varias horas.

Jasón se carcajeo, con ese tono irónico añadió—Oh parece que la princesa ya se cansó.

Los del equipo simplemente se rieron, diciendo malas palabras e insultos en inglés.

Esa burla le hicieron enojar, se levantó a como pudo con toda su fuerza de voluntad tambaleándose torpemente; no quería darles el placer de verse derrotado frente a estos hombres sin moral– Puedo caer mil veces pero no me rendiré, eso aprendido en mi vida. Otras veces quise dejar todo, huir porque era un fracaso casi un perdedor con sueños demasiado grandes, pensé tantas veces en renunciar sin embargo continúe y continuare ahora aunque mi cuerpo se quiebre o mis lágrimas caigan al asfalto. ¡Nunca me rendiré!

—Eres del tipo de persona que siempre consigue lo que quiere, me molestan las personas como tú ¡Tan inútil, estúpido perdedor! ¡No sabes cuándo darte por vencido!— expreso Nash mostrándose fastidiado aunque bien era un mentiroso al señalar su odio por el carácter del niño cuando terminaba admirando esa voluntad de guerrero, esa entrega y el luchar por alcanzar los objetivos impuestos… Tanto esfuerzo del pequeño le llegaba asombrar pero en vez de motivarlo terminaba por decir cosas malas puramente porque no era capaz de ser amable una vez en su vida.

 _Kuroko se tomó esas palabras de una terrible manera. ¿Por qué las personas lo juzgaban tanto? Solían subestimarlo y menospreciarlo e incluso se acostumbró a ese trato desagradable si no lo ignoraban era despreciado cruelmente._

 _A diferencia del rubio, Akashi su ex capitán confiaba en su talento oculto…Nunca se burló de su persona, nunca lo humillo de esa forma sanguinaria delante de todo el equipo aun siendo el perfecto hombre eternamente le mostro simpatía además de un respeto ciego, quizás extrañaba que un tipo como Seijuro necesitara de una persona invisible como él._

 _Allí vio una gran diferencia porque en Teiko era terriblemente malo, caía al suelo mientras aguantaba las ganas de vomitar o las náuseas y no soportaba jugar con esos as además se sentía inútil pero el emperador se mostró amable tanto como Aomine, sin ellos posiblemente se hubiese quedado atrás en la melancolía… Hyuuga su otro capitán era agradable, la pasión que demostraba Seirin calentaba su corazón. En cabio Nash dejaba que los demás le humillaran y le trataran mal, le presionaba demasiado, le obligaba a cosas casi como si fuera un dictador en su vida._

Zack se burló viendo a su enemigo caído—Vamos a ver cuánto dura el niño mimado en nuestro equipo.

—Le doy una semana a ese inservible. —expreso Nick.

—Nash dijo que fuéramos rudos con el pequeño pero me agrada, sé que solemos aplastar a los niños buenos sin embargo este tiene algo distinto a los demás, no tiene olor a perdedor— admitió Allen quien le simpatizaba el japonés por alguna razón se le hacía tierno demasiado para un equipo tan violento pero bueno a veces las apariencias engañan y las personas con rostro angelical son demonios disfrazados.

— ¿Crees que soporte? Si no puede mejor que se vaya de aquí, solamente nos estorbara –Dijo el más alto con dudas al respecto.

—Yo pienso que soportara el entrenamiento o Nash no lo hubiese traído con nosotros. Claro que debe aprender con sangre como se juega el básquet real, necesita saber que no somos esos monos de la alta sociedad, príncipes los cuales jamás se rompen una uña y andan zapatos caros sin embarrarse de barro ¡Aquí va ser uno de nosotros! Aprenderá nuestro juego y será parte de él— agregó Zack

Jason murmuro— Quieres convertir al consentido de los monos en un guerrero, va ser difícil hacer eso con el caprichoso mimado ¡Es tan moralista casi me enferma, le recuerdo defendiendo al mono alto de cabello morado! Mira su cuerpo es tan delgado con esa palidez anémica y parece un debilucho niño de escuela ¡Esto es mala idea Nash! ¡Van a terminar aplastando a la princesa de los milagros!

—Yo mismo lo haría pedazos. Tetsuya es un enemigo, un intruso en nuestro territorio ¿Cómo quieres que aceptemos a un miembro de esos despreciables monos? Incluso huele como ellos, es asqueroso– Dijo Nick asqueado.

Nash les grito tan fuerte dejando a todos cayados hasta paralizados incluso al jugador fantasma que estaba tirado en el piso en un pésimo estado de salud, se asombró ante esa regañada — ¡Basta de quejas! Tetsuya se quedara porque yo lo ordeno y será uno de nosotros quieran o no.

Los demás simplemente siguieron las órdenes del líder, se mostraban intimidados por su poderoso capitán puesto este poseía un terrible temperamento así que preferían no interferir con sus planes malévolos o intensiones con el enemigo.

Nadie se atrevía a desafíalo porque le tenían miedo, era intimidante su mordaz carácter.

El macho alfa se sentó lejos, añadiendo —Empiecen el juego.

Los tipos masacraron al azabache en todo el sentido de la palabra, saborearon la venganza en miles de ocasiones. Ese juego callejero resultaba brutal más porque los miembros del Jabberwock desaprobaban a Kuroko, ya que era parte del equipo enemigo y solamente deseaban echarlo a patadas.

Viendo que le agredían Nash no hizo absolutamente nada al respecto, no defendió a la victima de los matones todo lo contrario ni siquiera se inmuto ante aquel martirio del pobre chico que se convirtió en la victima perfecta de los desgraciados matones.

El rubio pretendía que esas experiencias dolosas hicieran que el novato adquiriera un corazón de piedra, fortalecieran su carácter y aprendiera a vivir en un mundo cruel ¡Le hacía un favor!

Aún era un niño, le enseñaría como ser un hombre aunque este terminara sufriendo en el proceso.

* * *

Pasaron quince días en los cuales el jugador fantasma entreno arduamente con esas salvajes bestias, luchando día a día por sobrevivir la sangrienta guerra, soportando el bullying y el dolor físico, mental además del cansancio. Estaba agotado ¡Ya no daba basto! su pequeño cuerpo no resistía tanto abuso, terminaba por colapsar o morir en medio de la cancha.

Se dio un baño cayendo al suelo por la debilidad peor aún cada parte de su cuerpo le dolía, tenía moretones por todo lado y las cosas eran tan toscas en ese equipo, eran brutales los entrenamientos con decir que apenas podía mantenerse en pie sin caer de bruces, sus piernas temblaban, se sentía un fracaso. No pertenecía a ese equipo lleno de abusivos que le trataban como basura y lo golpeaba tal si fuese una infernal rutina ¡No era un costal de boxeo!

Tuvo que ir al médico porque en medio partido empezó a tener síntomas de asma incluso compro un inhalador quizás se había sobrepasado con el asunto del ejercicio, las heridas eran dolorosas nunca se sintió tan mal en un entrenamiento, en su equipo costaba que lo presionaran o se burlaran en su cara a veces se caía delante de Akashi pero este nunca le maltrato, fue sincero y extrañaba tener un capital así al igual que los sempai tan comprensivos que tenía en Seirin.  
Extrañaba a su gente, extrañaba a sus amigos.

Ellos le respetaban, le trataban de manera valiosa aun si en Teiko era un desastre y cometieran muchos errores que terminaron por separarlos.

Se puso algunas vendas en las manos por las ampollas que traía de tanto practicar además la rudeza con la que le tiraban la bola y para cubrir sus heridas corporales. Ese día era su primer partido oficial con los Jabberwock y por esa razón se encontraba nervioso más con el mago observando cada movimiento, era incomodo sentir su mirada fija en su cuerpo. Daba vergüenza porque usualmente terminaba en el suelo vomitando, todos se reían de su persona y le llamaban "fracasado" al menos no lo ignoraban, eso le hacía sentir ligeramente mejor.

Tetsuya se dirigió a una cancha moderna, escucho a sus compañeros de equipo apostando algo o peleando con el rival de otra sede. Se hallaba inquieto porque al fin estaría en un verdadero partido con el Jabberwock, había soportado esos días de dolor intenso, el tratamiento agresivo sin contar los maltratos constantes y la actitud de esos tipos pero ¡Valía la pena con tal de mantenerse en el juego!

Al jugar la sombra pudo percibir la diferencia de Nash con los demás jugadores, la sola presencia de ese personaje rubio en la cancha le brindaba energías y coraje para enfrentar a sus enemigos. ¿Empezaba a verle como su luz? Porque si quería vivir o arder en la pasión del básquet, necesitaba una luz.

Por increíble que pareciera se adaptó bastante bien al juego rápido del mago también el alfa tenía el ojo del demonio, un sentido evolucionado y peligroso capaz de ver casi en todos los ángulos podía ser fusionado con su habilidad, su ojo el cual funcionaba con la confianza. Kuroko sabia debía trabajar con el semental porque para llegar a tener todo el potencial de sombra, todo el poder era necesario que Nash entrara a la zona así podía sentir la adrenalina recorriendo sus venas como una sombra la zona era el mismo éxtasis proporcionado por su contraparte, se convertía en una droga.

Una sombra es fuerte según la intensidad de la luz.

Con facilidad ganaron aquel partido y Nash le sonrió con cierto orgullo, tirándole una toalla la cual tomo mientras ignoraba a los otros chicos malos; prefería concentrarse en sus pases, en acostumbrarse a ese ritmo de básquet callejero tan extraño.

En la tarde debían jugar de nuevo pero esta vez perdieron y fue a propósito porque el rubio no jugo por ende los demás no quisieron recibir sus pases, sintió de golpe la ausencia de una luz ¿Era malo depender tanto de una persona?

El mago se mostraba enojado con toda razón al darse cuenta que sus compañeros de equipo no se esforzaron básicamente dejaron que los vencieran por eso les grito enojado dándoles una charla y luego se fue a bañar sin decir más. Cuando salió no encontró al jugador fantasma por ningún lado entonces sospecho que algo pasaba dado el silencio sepulcral.

Arrincono a uno de los bravucones para interrogarlo — ¿Dónde está Tetsuya?

El otro asustado por aquella intimidación murmuro— Hicimos una apuesta.

— ¿Qué tipo de apuesta?— pregunto impaciente. Con esa rabia termino golpeando al tipo o más bien desquitándose con el hombre.

—Si perdíamos este juego se supone les presentaríamos unas mujeres atractivas al equipo contrario pero como no encontramos una que nos ayudara a tiempo… Decidimos vestir a Snow White de japonesa algo así como una geisha para que fuera más exótica y la mandamos con ellos antes de que te dieras cuenta. — Respondió rápidamente, intentando cubrirse su cara de aquella malacrianza del macho alfa.

Nash sacudo la puerta bastante furioso— Perdimos el juego porque ustedes querían travestir a Tetsuya y dárselo al primer idiota que pasara. ¡Que imbéciles!

El hombre tuvo un miedo tan terrible que término confesando la verdad —Bueno es tu culpa. Ese Tetsuya que trajiste es un intruso enemigo, buscábamos como molestarlo porque queríamos que se largara de nuestro equipo. ¡No pertenece aquí, es de esos monos coloridos!

—Debí imaginar que esto pasaría— Añadió Nash sabiendo cómo eran sus amigos.

—Además ¿Qué importa si se fue con los tipos? ¿Desde cuándo te importa ese insignificante enano? –replico Nick sabiendo que el brabucón no era de los tipos que se preocupaban por una persona.

El otro chico que estaba atrás murmuro en manera de broma —Hasta se veía bastante atractiva disfrazada tanto así que el equipo contrario pensó que era una chica, parecían satisfechos de su premio ¡Pobre niño tan inocente, no sabe lo que le espera!

—Les he dicho que él es mío ¡Nadie toca mi propiedad, nadie toca mis juguetes! Yo me encargare de su cuidado e instrucción como nadie lo ha hecho ¡No se entrometan en mis planes! A todos los involucrados en es este complot, sépanlo bien que si vuelven a tocar a Tetsuya o hacer algo en su contra ¡Los expulsare del equipo y les proporcionare una paliza que nunca olvidaran!— Grito con ímpetu en una amenaza mordaz que hacia estremecer a cualquiera puesto Nash tenía mucho poder, le resultaba sencillo arruinar la vida de un individuo bastaba con tronar sus dedos.

Tiro al suelo a ese hombre con violencia, se notaba tan enojado que cuando salió azotando la puerta, todos se quedaron paralizados y en silencio de seguro nunca volverían a tocar al jugador fantasma después de ver a su capitán en ese estado de exaltación o enojo.

Ya sabían que el rubio era posesivo con sus cosas, jamás debieron planear echar al intruso enemigo.

* * *

El mocoso era un idiota al permitir que lo pisotearan y obligaran a hacer ese tipo de cosas absurdas; así son los niños buenos ¡Dan ganas de golpearlos!

¿Cómo no sospecho de las intenciones de sus amigos? Posiblemente debió actuar antes cuando se comportaban agresivos con el azabache, si les hubiera dicho desde el principio que no obstinaran y le dejaran en paz lo hubieran hecho.

¡Era su culpa, su responsabilidad!

Entro con paso firme al gimnasio donde entrenaba el equipo contrario efectivamente en una esquina se encontraba Tetsuya disfrazado como una doncella con un cabello negro peinado cuidadosamente como lo tenía hasta los hombros se notaba muy soberbio, sus labios pintados de un rojo carmesí eran igual al pecado mismo y le maquillaron de tal forma que parecía otra persona, era seductora en cada movimiento.

Nash mostraba preocupación excesiva lo cual era extraño hasta el mismo notaba esa inverosímil angustia en su pecho. ¿Desde cuándo sentía eso? ¿Desde cuándo Kuroko le empezó a importar?

Sinceramente pensó algo terrible le había pasado al fantasma y no estaba del todo equivocado.

El estoico se hallaba vestido como una exótica geisha, su cuerpo delgado se adaptaba para eso porque era muy sensual más con esa mirada llena de inocencia y misterio que despertaba en las personas la sensación de querer conocer más, les cautivaba completamente inclusive podría traerlos rendidos a sus pies si fuese un poco más manipulador.

Intentaba con su plática distraer a esos chicos aunque lo que más deseaba era salir corriendo, buscaba una manera de huir pero no fue necesario, ya que Nash entro en escena de manera imponente. Simplemente la alzo subiéndola a su hombro con todo y vestido para llevársela lejos, los demás se enojaron por quitarles la diversión.

—Oye ella está con nosotros ¡Ganamos el partido, la chica es nuestro premio! — dijo el tipo atractivo.

—Es mío— amenazo medio gruñendo haciendo que los demás se cohibieran de exigir quedarse en compañía de la supuesta dama probablemente pensaron que era novia del poderoso Nash, al menos llegaron a esa conclusión y nadie toca lo que le pertenece al magnate, es el macho alfa por excelencia.

El mago no tenía novias fijas, una relación seria o estable porque era promiscuo sabían era del tipo de hombre que despertaba cada día con una mujer distinta en su cama por eso los jugadores de ese equipo se extrañaron de ese suceso inesperado preguntándose ¿Quién había robado el corazón del brabucón?

No sospecharon que se trataba del jugador fantasma, lo cual era bastante irónico.

En tanto el rubio se mostraba de mal humor por ese incidente— ¿Por qué aceptase algo tan ridículo?

—Ellos me obligaron, dijeron que no se burlarían de mí si iba con esos hombres y luego me vistieron así. — Explico el jugador fantasma mostrándose tranquilo, esa era una de cualidades mantenerse en calma sin embargo cuando se enojaba era una bomba de tiempo.

Nash replico intentando regañarle—Eres tan ingenuo que les crees ¡Que estúpido eres!

Kuroko miro afueras de la ventana con tristeza— Estoy cansado de que me molesten, de sus insultos y que siempre me golpeen ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Si tengo una oportunidad para que me dejen en paz, tenía que intentarlo.

Nash suspiro; seguramente debió detener esa violencia antes de que empezara, bastaba una orden y todos hubiesen dejaran en paz a Kuroko—No puedes ser tan atrevido, así como fuiste a hablar conmigo cuando nos conocimos. Si no puedes contra el enemigo ¿Porque insistes en enfrentarlo?

—Porque es mi instinto; estoy en mi derecho de hablar, de decir lo que pienso ¡No es la primera vez que lo hago y no va ser la última! Además sabía que vendrías por mí— susurro el jugador fantasma siendo sincero.

Eso le sorprendió obviamente el jugador fantasma lo estaba leyendo como si fuese uno de esos libros los cuales tanto contemplada porque supo los movimientos que iba hacer con precisión— ¿Te fuiste con ellos porque asumiste que vendría por ti? Debería haberte dejado pequeño dork…Sabes las personas son malas, no tendrían piedad de ti aun cuando hicieras esos gestos de perro abandonado bajo la lluvia. Puede estés acostumbrado a que tus caballeros andantes de brillante armadura te protejan del mundo pero no soy como esos monos. No confíes en nadie, no le creas a nadie porque cualquiera puede traicionarte incluso yo. ¡Trata de pelear tus propias batallas desde ahora porque nadie va a salvarte!

 _Talvez porque Nash veía a Kuroko igual a un juguete y al ser posesivo no dejaría alguien tocara sus cosas como solía repetirlo en varias ocasiones._

—Ibas a venir porque te conozco, ellos no se comportaron mal aunque tenían intensiones… — dijo el jugador fantasma

— Bueno es que son muy tontos, si fuera ellos probablemente estuvieras en mi cama o quizás en el hospital— Se burló descaradamente

 _Kuroko no le agradaba el sentido del humor del mago, era como escuchar a Aomine hablar de las revistas que veía, en definitiva era totalmente fastidioso._

Se quería quitar toda esa ropa incomoda lo más rápido posible pero Nash se lo impidió— Ahora te quedaras así.

— ¿Por qué?— Protesto el azabache.

El mago se acercó a este, deslizando la yema de los dedos por los labios suaves del azabache para quitarle el lápiz labial el cual era de un color rojo fuego— Sera tu castigo por actuar sin pensar y hacerles caso a los idiotas de mi equipo conjuntamente te fuiste sin mi autorización.

Kuroko siguió quejándose—Esta ropa es muy incómoda. ¿Pretendes que duerma así?

—Eso debiste prever antes de ponértela. — Añadió el mago con decisión.

El jugador fantasma hizo una mueca graciosa—Nash…

El rubio pellizco su mejilla—La señorita se va a dormir

—Te odio— replico enojado

Nash simplemente se burló dándose cuenta que luego de un rato Kuroko había obedecido a sus órdenes y se durmió con esa ropa incomoda además del maquillaje. En realidad le dijo que se quedara de esa forma para tomarle una fotografía ¿Para qué? Ya saben, debía buscar una manera de chantajear a ese tal "Kagami" y así con una extorsión se alejara del jugador fantasma, pensó que podría ser útil esas imágenes.

Le quito las presas para que el cabello negro cayera, a pesar de ser un chico inocente pudo manipular bien a los demás e incluso fingir ser una mujer, era mejor de lo que pensaba o esperaba solamente era necesario pulir más sus habilidades naturales.

Una persona como Kuroko que es estoica pude llegar a convertirse en un excelente embaucador, su cara de póker hacia que nadie pudiese leerle de igual forma Akashi tampoco podía prever siempre superaba las expectativas.

Con ese sigilo tal si fuera un fantasma invisible por su falta de presencia, era una habilidad notable podría ser un asesino perfecto, un ladrón, un doble agente o tantas cosas.

Resultaba un lienzo en blanco para que Nash pintara y forjara el carácter del mocoso.

—No deberías confiar tanto en las personas, en especial no deberías confiar en mí porque terminare haciéndote daño como lo hice con Elizabeth. ¡No soy una buena persona! Nunca voy a cambiar posiblemente te usare en mis planes como un insignificante objeto, te pondré en contra de quienes más quieres y romperé tu corazón por eso deja de bajar la guardia, no confíes en mí. Se lo que haces, intentas que me redima como hiciste con tus amigos pero yo no caeré ante ti más bien tu caerás ante mi odio, ante mi venganza quizás arruine tu vida ¡Soy tu destrucción!— murmuro suavemente.

Exhaló; pensando que si no hubiese llegado a tiempo esos tipos le hubieran hecho daño a Kuroko, ahora le enseñaría un poco de defensa personal o algo similar por si pasaban esas cosas nuevamente siendo ese chico tan audaz y temerario ¡Necesitaba defenderse! También castigaría a sus amigos por atreverse a hacer estúpidas apuestas dando el mocoso indefenso a un equipo contrario, se aprovecharon de que era pequeño e inocente bueno no era tan inocente como creía.

Al otro día la sombra se levantó muy temprano y trato de quitarse esa ropa incomoda como no pudo fue hacia donde estaba el mago— No sé cómo quitarme esto

 _Gold miro al chico, seguía siendo tierno y adorable si bien había intentado quitarle esa apariencia de niño bueno, le fue imposible posiblemente era parte de su naturaleza ser dulce aun intentaría volverlo más rudo algún día lo lograría o podía quedarse de esa manera porque era efectiva a la hora de manipular._

Con ese vestuario se veía igual a su antigua amante, ¿Eso quería decir lo encontraba atractivo? Probablemente sí. Aún se preguntaba ¿Por qué eran iguales? Tal vez la madre de Kuroko mintió y Elizabeth era consanguínea del jugador fantasma, debía haber una explicación científica o lógica para eso.

Nash simplemente le quito con facilidad aquella estorbosa vestimenta, en sus años de casanova sabia quitar toda clase de ropa con rapidez aunque prefería arrancarla con su boca o sus traviesos dedos. El chico se estremeció por los dedos fríos así que tiro la ropa al piso de manera desordenada, se tapó un poco mientras iba corriendo porque debía llegar temprano a la universidad, no le molestaba que el mago lo viera medio desnudo puesto cuando estaba con la lesión solía ayudarle a ponerse la vestimenta.

—Deberías trotar antes de ir a la universidad aun te falta mucho para estar al nivel de los demás, tu condición física es terrible. Si quieres que te reverencien es necesario ganar su respeto o seguirán molestándote— aconsejo el mago.

—Me gusta correr en la noche por las orillas del mar justo en luna llena o andar en bicicleta— dijo Kuroko recordando sus caminatas con Kagami a la luz de la luna, sus entrenamientos con Aomine a veces incluso se encontraba con Seijuro o Kise. Le gustaba la noche para entrenar, era como si la oscuridad fuese parte de el mismo.

Nash murmuro aquella diferencia marcada—A mí me agradan las madrugadas y a ti las noches. ¡Vaya que somos personas diferentes!

Kuroko asistió porque le encantaba el horario nocturno, era mucho más pacífico y también porque sus luces solían ser opuestas a él, era el yin yang.

—Está bien puedo adaptarme a tus horas de práctica, también saldré a correr en las madrugadas y controlar tu entrenamiento en las noches— dijo Gold pensando en que lo obligaría a dar cientos de vueltas.

—Bien, debo irme porque Ogiwara me está esperando afuera— Dijo mirando en el celular aquel mensaje de su amigo de la infancia.

—Espera— le detuvo de repente el bravucón con un pañuelo rojo entre sus manos y un tenis deportivos raros.

Kuroko se volvió para ver cuales eran sus intenciones — ¿Qué pretendes?

—Ven aquí— le exigió. El jugador fantasma camino hacia este lentamente y Nash le puso un pañuelo en los ojos— Quiero que uses esto.

— ¿Para qué?— pregunto con dudas.

—Es para mejorar tus sentidos. Quiero que sientas, escuches el entorno aun te falta concentrarte he notado cuando entrenas solamente usas la vista es necesario utilizar todos tus sentidos y los tenis son especiales puesto pesan más que unos promedio, servirán para que mejores tu rapidez— Aconsejo el experimentado hombre

—Pero… Voy a la universidad necesito la vista ¿sabes?—agrego sabiendo que sería complicado una prueba de esa índole, le parecía ridículo.

Nash se mostró confiado—Solamente en el trayecto, vas con ogiwara así que no hay problema

—Supongo— Dijo mientras bajaba con cuidado tocando las paredes, caminaba con la venda no era fácil iba chocando por todo lado y esos tenis pesaban una tonelada. Siguió lento hasta escuchar la voz de su amigo— Hey Kuroko

—Ogiwara— susurro buscándole con la mano hasta tocar su pecho.

Alegremente el capitán del equipo de futbol americano dijo—Déjame adivinar, es algo que tiene que ver con tu entrenamiento.

—Se supone debo usar más mis otros sentidos— Añadió despreocupado, bajando sus hombros.

Ogiwara le medio abrazo, solía ser muy cariñoso— ¿Cómo te ha ido últimamente?

—Ha sido muy cansado el entrenamiento – dijo sin querer dar detalles de su inferno personal.

—Tú puedes hacer cualquier cosa basta con que lo desees— expreso el extrovertido dándole ánimos como de costumbre, confiaba lo suficiente en el jugador fantasma para saber este lograría todo lo que se propusiera.

Kuroko sonrió, tomando un extremo del abrigo de su amigo— Creo que puedo quitarme la venda cuando este dentro del aula, no estoy muy seguro de esta técnica.

—Puedes darme la mano, cuando éramos niños siempre corríamos de esa manera— Dijo ogiwara tomando la mano del niño.

El jugador se dejó guiar por su cálida mano que le daba confianza, no importaban las miradas de los demás siguieron caminando en medio de la gente hasta llegar cerca del gimnasio, el fantasma escucho el ruido de los jugadores de futbol americano y dijo— Sé que debes irte al gimnasio, no te preocupes por mí; son dos pasos a la derecha y uno a la izquierda, puedo hacerlo solo.

Ogiwara se quedó un momento pensando si debería irse o quedarse pero opto por marcharse dado que era un acto de confidencia hacia su querido amigo asimismo para que este tuviese más confianza en si mismo.

Dejando a su amigo; Kuroko tomo sus libros con fuerza, tembloroso dio unos pasos pesados y camino hasta chocar con una persona bueno básicamente pego su cara en el pecho musculoso de la otra persona, tirando todos los objetos al suelo.

–Disculpa— murmuro escuchando al otro quejarse en voz alta y luego abruptamente se cayó.

El aroma de ese hombre se le hacía familiar así que arrastro sus manos hacia el rostro del ignoto, tocando ligeramente al desconocido el cual empezó a tener forma al palpar la gema de sus dedos por sus labios, nariz, mejillas y la frente— Kagami-kun

La luz carmesí dejo que lo hiciera algo extrañado por ese comportamiento, pregunto agarrando la mano del azabache — ¿Que estás jugando?

—Estaba intentando usar mis demás sentidos— dijo sencillamente.

—La próxima tienes más cuidado Kuroko puedes lastimarte— Dijo ayudándolo a levantarse y a recoger los libros.

Luego de la misma manera que con Ogiwira, el invisible agarro el abrigo de Kagami para guiarse, ya en el aula se quitó la venda y este se mantenía de buen humor.

* * *

En la tarde el jugador fantasma se fue a trabajar en el jardín de niños allí se mantuvo enseñando a pintar con acrílico entre otras cosas, era un buen maestro tanto comprensible como amable.

A cierta hora Tetsuya miro el reloj, luego la ventana; era evidente que estaba esperando a alguien y el niña de cabello negro lo noto— No te preocupes Kuroko-sensei estoy segura que Taiga va a llegar pronto ¡Si fuera él también vendría todos los días solo para verte!

Kuroko se dio cuenta que la niña era bastante perceptiva a su corta edad, le movió su cabello con cariño— El no solo viene a verme a mí, a Kagami-kun le agrada jugar con ustedes también.

—A mí me parece que viene solo por ti ¿Es tu mejor amigo?— pregunto la pequeña.

La sombra lo pensó —Se podría decir que sí, él es mi luz.

—Los otros chicos que siempre hablas ¿Por qué nunca te visitan? ¿No quieren verte? ¿Ya no son amigos?— Pregunto curiosa

—Es complicado. Ellos están lejos, viven en Japón…No pueden visitarme—dijo de manera melancólica continuaba siendo un tema doloroso para él.

La pequeña murmuro con fastidio— No me agradan tus amigos de Japón porque siempre que hablas de ellos estas triste por eso prefiero a Taiga cuando él viene a visitarnos tu sonríes, quiero que Kuro-sensei sea feliz.

— Con la generación de los milagros y Seirin también fui muy feliz, puede que los extrañe pero tengo la esperanza de verles de nuevo, les llevo aquí dentro de mi corazón— susurro con esperanza.

—Me gustaría conocer los amigos especiales del sensei pero los regañaría por no venir a visitarte y por hacerte sufrir— añadió la niña madura, perspicaz.

Otra chica llego corriendo, interrumpiendo abruptamente la conversación—Kuroko-sensei, es verdad ¿Qué tienes un gato?

—En Japón tenía un perro "Nigou" pero no pudo venir conmigo así que se quedó con un amigo y al venir aqui me encontré un gato como se parecía a un tigre, le llame "Taiga"— dijo el jugador fantasma enseñándoles una fotografía en su celular.

—Wow es muy bonito- dijeron todos.

— ¿Se llama igual que yo?— Dijo Kagami de pronto, llegando poco después con su uniforme de bombero.

Los infantes ya conocían al tigre, salieron a darle la bienvenida dado que siempre les visitaba a la misma hora y el personal lo dejaban entrar sabiendo era amigo del amable maestro de preescolar.

Kuroko sonrió al verlo parecía mucho más feliz cuando estaba a su lado aquella luz carmesí— Has llegado tarde… Los chicos y yo, te hemos estado esperando.

— ¿Cuentas los minutos para verme?— Dijo Kagami más para molestar. — Lo siento, he tenido una emergencia.

La pequeños gemelos musitaron con admiración al ver el uniforme del tigre— Taiga es genial, si hay fuego arriesga su vida para salvar a otros.

El niño de ojos verdes grito —Es un trabajo peligroso.

La pequeña defensora inteligente de Kuroko añadió jalando el uniforme al pelirrojo— Oye Taiga debes tener cuidado porque si lastimas Kuro-sensei sufriría mucho y no queremos que este triste, suficiente con que sus otros amigos de Japón no lo visiten.

– No tengo pensado que eso pase, si la tristeza de Kuroko es el fuego que quema su ser entonces yo voy a ser el agua. — expreso el tigre.

—Vas a tirarle agua al sensei— dijo el pequeño de ojos verdes sin entender la metáfora porque solo escucho la palabra agua y sensei, era uno de esos alumnos distraídos.

—No, voy a ser al sensei feliz y ustedes también deberían hacerlo pequeños vándalos— Agrego el pelirrojo.

—Kagami-kun quería hacer algunos pasteles y como tú sabes cocinar, pensé que nos ayudarías-Agrego el jugador fantasma, quien no puso atención a esa conversación por eso cambio de tema sin darse cuenta. Estaba aprendiendo a cocinar mejor aunque una vez con Takao se pusieron a hacer unos postres los cuales terminaron todos quemados y Midorima se enojó por el desorden.

— ¿Aquí tienen cocina? –pregunto el supuesto chef.

—Sí, podemos ir allí. Los niños pueden ayudarnos hacer galletas con formas de animalitos, hoy estábamos viendo ese tema— Expreso con entusiasmo.

Así que todos se fueron para un área específica, en donde se encontraba la cocina y Kagami se cambió la ropa mejor dicho se dejó su camisa con el logotipo de bombero de color negra que por cierto le quedaba muy sensual. Se puso a preparar el postre mientras Kuroko aguardaba con los niños observando y siendo sus ayudantes, luego juntos pusieron el lustre.

—Debes ser suave— Murmuro ayudándole a su sombra de forma incomoda casi dándole un abrazo, poniendo la crema en el pastel y así decorar con colores el pastel. —Tienes lustre en tu cabello— se rio el pelirrojo, enredando sus dedos en el pelo azabache para quitarle aquel dulce que le hacía nudos.

—kuro-sensei dijiste que haríamos figuras de animales—se quejó la pequeña niña asimismo su maestro terminaba de colocar el lustre.

—Bien solo ocupamos unos moldes ¿Aquí hay?

El jugador fantasma tenía algunos, le agradaban esas figuras y dejo que los pequeños escogieran los animales que quisieran. Cuando están poniendo unas los chicos hablaban— El león es Akashi Seijuro, la pantera Aomine Daiki también el tigre Kagami Taiga….

—Vaya los tienes bien informados hasta se saben los nombres de la generación de los milagros— Dijo Kagami notando que el fantasma sin presencia hablaba mucho de sus viejos amigos quizás en verdad los extrañaba, era normal suponía estar lejos de las personas que más quería le creaba alguna nostalgia.

—Me gusta hablarles de mi vida que tenía en Japón y de los campeonatos que hemos tenido inclusive los niños quieren jugar basquetbol –conto el azabache.

—Podemos enseñarles, Alex nos ayudó a Tatsuya y a mi cuando éramos niños quizás podremos hacer lo mismo con esos chicos— Pensó Kagami.

—Sería una buena idea— sonrió el azabache aun sabiendo que tenía prohibido hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Pusieron las galletas en el horno y esperaron hasta que estuvieran listas. Al terminar de cocinar los postres, las galletas; se fueron a comerlos en el hermoso jardín del pre kínder el cual era bastante grande, lleno de vegetación y muchas flores.

Taiga se mantuvo cayado muy preocupado porque había visto las contusiones en la piel de su amigo, significaba que alguien lo golpeaba y eso lo enojaba, apretó los puños esperando el momento; quería hablar con el jugador fantasma sobre si alguien lo agredía o le hacia algún daño pero necesitaba que los niños se fueran ya que era un tema bastante delicado de tratar, espero pacientemente hasta que los infantes se marcharon en ese instante decidió preguntar en el aula para acorralarle y exigirle la verdad. Así que cuando entraron disimuladamente cerró la puerta, Kuroko de inmediato noto su actitud nerviosa, claro que la sombra leía a sus luces, conocía el lenguaje kinésico de estos ¿Qué pasa?

—He visto los moretones. — dijo directamente, sin titubear de verdad deseaba ser sincero.

El jugador fantasma se mostró bastante asombrado, intento mentir. No deseaba que su luz carmesí se diera cuenta de la verdad, de que esos tipos le lastimaban— No es nada.

Kagami se enojó porque sabía le estaban mintiendo ¿Acaso no confiaba en él? Así que camino medio intimidándolo, el azabache dio algunos pasos hacia atrás hasta pegar en la pared mirando los ojos rojizos casi esperando un movimiento del tigre; se quedaron un momento cerca simplemente mirándose a los ojos, sus alientos chocaban— Quiero que me lo digas, si confías en mí me contarías la verdad.

Taiga puso una mano en la pared cerca de su rostro cuidando este no desapareciera como el fantasma que era. Como el azabache no contesto, decidió actuar quitándole parte del uniforme de trabajo a la fuerza para que sus morenotes fueran visibles, de inmediato el azabache trato de ocultarse sin embargo Kagami se lo impidió pegando sus manos en dicha pared hasta aflojar lentamente su agarre.

Quedando en evidencia el jugador fantasma puso su mano en el pecho del pelirrojo tratando de alejarlo— Esto no es de tu incumbencia.

El tigre de fiera que era le molestaba esa actitud, toco aquellos moretones que manchan su pálida piel de un color purpura en una suave caricia – ¿Crees que no me importa? –Grito-¡Bastardo se supone que eres mi amigo! Quiero saber porque me interesa ¿Quién te ha hecho daño?

El otro bajo la mirada— Es el entrenamiento.

—No mientas— casi en un grito agudo o una mordaz orden, con su mano tomo el mentón del azabache para que le mirara.

—Ha sido duro Kagami-kun, ese equipo es muy violento he tratado de adaptarme. — expreso intentando justificarse.

Taiga añadió seriamente— Si alguien te lastima debes decírmelo, yo me encargare del maldito que llegue a tocarte.

El azabache sonrió sabiendo que la Kiseki y el tigre como fieras velaban por él, le cuidaban defendiéndole de los bravucones que usualmente enfrentaba— Gracias por preocuparte y cuidar de mi Kagami-kun siempre me defiendes pero quizás deba pelar mis propias batallas.

—Quisiera poder hacer algo para que no tengas que sufrir con esos tipos desagradables, quisiera que desaparecieras conmigo y dejaras a Nash. — dijo sintiendo esa frustración de no poder hacer nada.

—Con solo tu presencia es suficiente para mí. — le contesto el jugador fantasma.

—Pero para mí no es suficiente, nada de esto ¡Estoy candado de esta situación, de verte con el!— expreso inquieto casi desesperado

Esas palabras fueron mal interpretadas por Kuroko quien notaba que el tigre decía constantemente que estaba cansado de esconder su relación amistosa y aquel asunto de estar en el equipo rival— ¿Quieres irte? ¿Me dejaras?—dijo suplicante como si estuviese a punto de llorar.

No quería perder de nuevo a Kagami después de todo su sufrimiento anterior esta vez sí pasaba lo mismo caería a pedazos ¡No iba a soportarlo!

Kuroko tenía miedo, miedo de que el tigre se aburriera de él o de ese escenario fatal, ya que este siempre se quejaba porque debían verse clandestinamente o sobre Nash y el dominio que este tenía hacia su persona.

La luz escarlata toco su mejilla suevamente demostrando su afecto— Nunca te dejaría.

Kagami sentía algo de culpa por dejar todo e irse lejos, huyendo quizás el jugador fantasma se hubiese evitado inconvenientes si se hubiera quedado a su lado.

Tetsuya simplemente como si fuese un consuelo recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Kagami, siendo más pequeño resultaba perfecto cabía en sus brazos— Si me abandonas de nuevo, moriría de dolor.

El pelirrojo acaricio su cabeza con ternura y el cabello negro, abrazándole ligeramente sintiendo el frio del chico, temblaba levemente entre sus brazos ¿Por qué era inseguro? Si no era capaz de hacerle daño o alejarse porque necesitaba a Kuroko de igual manera que su sombra le necesitaba.

— No me iré de tu lado, no tengas miedo.- susurro

* * *

Saludos! No se si poner este fic en wattpad también ¿Les gustaría?

Gracias lectores en especial a:

 **Aniyan:** Que bien que le agrade, es buena pregunta ¡Ya veremos! xD

 **Jobel:** En el próximo capítulo será de la fiesta.

 **Kou:** Gracias, si bueno es que esta historia es más estilo shonen-ai, por eso la narrativa es ligera.

 **Guest:** Muchas gracias por su comentario y leer el fic también.


	25. Descubrimientos

**Capítulo 25: Descubrimientos.**

* * *

Kuroko se encontraba en una ostentosa limosina camino al evento del año cuyo anfitrión resultaba ser el mismísimo padre de Nash, un famoso multimillonario casado con una modelo francesa; parecían un tipo incluyente en la política y resultaba exitoso en los negocios, se dice que su fortuna fue proporcionada por el contrabando de piedras preciosas pero nadie estaba seguro de ese hecho.

 _Según había escuchado Kuroko, ese poderoso personaje se mantenía enojado con Nash por tener a un desconocido extranjero en su casa quizás pensaba era un interesado que engañaba con artimañas a su hijo o le quitaba el dinero de alguna manera; ciertamente podía deliberar algo así, resultaba lógico si el rubio siempre le daba todo lo que no le pedía desde riquezas hasta joyas u otras cosas materiales las cuales solía rechazar sin embargo cada vez que le decía que "No" se volvía peor, simplemente aceptaba por mera cortesía._

Tetsuya se quedó mirando la ventana, se mostraba pensativo asimismo el mago se mantuvo en silencio hasta llegar a una gran mansión llena de personas, música, medios de comunicación además de automóviles. El chofer abrió la puerta haciendo parte de su trabajo, cuando salió la sombra quedo aturdido por el flash de las cámaras, los micrófonos, el ruido de los periodistas que hablaban todos al mismo tiempo. Kuroko no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ese revuelco, empezaba a entrar pánico, quedándose totalmente paralizado; nunca nadie le ponía mucha atención tan masivamente por eso reaccionaba mal. Por suerte Nash se situó justo al lado derecho de su persona, poniendo una mano en la espalda para darle seguridad – Eres un fantasma, bien podrías desaparecer pero lo mejor es enfrentar directamente a las víboras ¡Debes tener cuidado todo lo que dices puede ser usado en tu contra!

 _Hubo un tiempo en el cual los periodistas se olvidaban que era parte de la kiseki no sedai y ni siquiera lo entrevistaban aunque en Seirin lo tomaban más en cuenta. No resultaba fácil ser una sombra ¡Su vida debía ser tras bambalinas, detrás del telón de la vida!_

Después de murmurar esas palabras en el oído de la sombra como una luz se llevó completa la atención del medio, era increíble la manera en la cual manejaba dicha situación e inclusive cada palabra era certera, precisa y esa simpatía que no vio antes se hacía presente arrasando en un encantamiento mortal, el tipo se convertía en un manipulador de primera casi un seductor nato.

Al terminar esa charla con la prensa estrictamente caminaron directo a la residencia "Gold" así como su nombre, eran las riquezas semejantes al oro en su familia y en las paredes, cada invitado vestía impecable con decir los aposentos eran iguales a los de la misma realeza.

Tetsuya se sentía incómodo, únicamente deseaba salir de allí lo más pronto posible; primero porque no conocía a nadie y segundo porque todos se quedaban mirándole fijamente de pies a cabeza del mismo modo cuchichiaban entre ellos más aun al entrar al recinto. Decidió ignorar a esa gente molesta, contemplo que la mansión estaba llena de cuadros impresionistas, lámparas de diamantes y lujo excesivo hasta unas escaleras de caracol semejantes a las de las películas. Nash lo presento con varias personas, se sentaron al banquete después de aquella introducción era fácil mezclarse, usaba su falta de presencia evadiendo a los extraños burgueses ¡No encajaba con esos sujetos consumistas! A dicha muchedumbre lo único que les importa en la vida era su dinero, trabajo o tal vez la avaricia de tener más sin importar destruir o pisotear a los demás.

 _¿Acaso no se daban cuenta que la vida es tan corta?_

 _Pasa tan rápido la existencia como las hojas en el otoño, los humanos son efímeros sin embargo se ven atrapados por el mundo terrenal, por cosas materiales en vez de sentimientos concretos y eternos._

 _Al terminar su vida gris, verían el pasado y sentirían desperdiciaron el tiempo en cosas mundanas ¡Ya no habría marcha atrás, no se puede cambiar el pasado!_

Podía escuchar la música clásica y el sonido de aquellos violines le recordaban tanto a su capitán. Reflexionando sobre el emperador pensaba ¿Cómo Akashi soportaba esa presión social? De seguro debía lidiar todo el tiempo con esos individuos llenos de sonrisas falsas los cuales intentan con exasperación tener el control. Obligan a los miembros de la sociedad a convertirse en robots perfectos, con una perfecta vida llena de hipocresía e infelicidad ¿Cómo su capitán lidiaba con ese bajo mundo? Kuroko empezaba a tener más consideración del emperador o del mismo mago, al sentir el peso de las apariencias en su propia carne; en Japón no tenía que aguantar esa tensión social constantemente, únicamente hacia las cosas que le gustaban con sus amigos sin importar nada, ni nadie sin embargo Seijuro era sometido a los caprichos de su padre o la misma clase alta, quienes le obligaban a cumplir con las reglas impuestas por la demente sociedad.  
Akashi era esclavo de esa triste vida quizás cuando jugaban juntos podía liberarlo de las ataduras aunque fuese por un momento, desearía poder hacer algo al respecto.

Suspiro, dejando aquellos pensamientos cuando el mago le llamo pretendiendo presentarle a su padre así que fueron a la oficina del poderoso hombre; se encontraba en el segundo piso, era bastante grande y predominaban los colores oscuros.

Al momento de ingresar en aquellos aposentos por completo, Kuroko se sorprendió de ver a Sr. Nash sentado en una enorme asiento tal si fuese un rey, el soberano era diferente a su primogénito físicamente claro tenía el cabello rubio aunque sus ojos grandes eran de color verde a diferencia del mago era más alto, poseía una elegancia natural, un atractivo único y el porte varonil.

El mago añadió presentándolo ante su progenitor – Él es mi padre Nash Gold, padre él es Kuroko Tetsuya.

La sombra siendo un chico totalmente educado hizo una reverencia—Mucho gusto conocerlo, señor.

El magnate realizo una señal para que se acercara, sin más el jugador fantasma se aproximó tímidamente entonces el espécimen se quedó mirándole fijamente, contemplando la figura delgada enfrente suyo, paso la mano por esas mejillas sonrojadas; Kuroko no entendía del porqué de la caricia solamente miraba esos ojos verdes intensos los cuales parecían llenos de experiencia.

Nash se quejó ante aquella escena, nunca dejaba que nadie tocara al mocoso por alguna extraña razón empezaba a protegerle incluso de su propio padre, quien era el más peligroso— Viejo ¿Qué haces?

El gran líder no escucho las quejas de su primogénito más bien le ordeno al fantasma— ¡Quítate ese saco!

 _La sombra comprendió de donde venía la personalidad dominante del magnate, esa manera de dar órdenes tan molesta casi exigiendo obediencia, indiscutiblemente venia de familia ¡Vaya que el Sr Nash era igual a su hijo! E incluso usaban la misma voz imponente, la postura y tono estremecedor._

El espécimen contemplo la piel de Kuroko hasta ver una pequeña mancha en forma de estrella — ¿Es una marca de nacimiento? —pregunto directamente, palpando sus dedos en la cutícula.

— No, hace algunos años me apareció– Dijo con sencillez, sin saber de qué se trataba esa entrevista.

Gold se mostró pensativo agarrando la joya que traía el jugador fantasma— Esto era de la ex prometida de mi hijo. ¿Porque la tienes tú?

Kuroko arrastro sus ojos hacía donde se encontraba el mago, murmurando— Nash me la dio.

El magnate se quedó un momento en silencio, en realidad fue amable porque la sombra pensó que lo trataría mal sin embargo no fue así, más bien resultaba una persona educada y agradable.

Mr. Nash asentó sus manos en los hombros del niño y este se estremeció ante aquel toque íntimo, se hallaba bastante tenso frente a esa presencia tan fuerte– Estas muy nervioso pareces temblar cada vez que te toco… Yo no te voy hacer nada malo así que relájate.

—Sí, señor— musito el azabache.

— Pareces ser más cortes de lo que imagine y eres bastante educado ¿Mi hijo te ha cuidado bien?— pregunto, saliéndose del tema en cuestión.

El jugador fantasma sin ser muy hablador meramente asistió, no le iba decir que Nash le había golpeado y tratado mal.

—Me sorprende, eres un joven especial o mi hijo no se habría obsesionado con tenerte a su lado… Podrás darte cuenta no es muy estable, nadie dura ni una semana en su casa ¡Has logrado lo que nadie antes ha hecho!— dijo con una media sonrisa.

Kuroko humildemente añadió—No he logrado nada.

—Al principio creí serias un caza fortunas porque mi hijo derrocha todo sus riquezas contigo, invertido más en ti que en todas sus amantes juntas pero tus ojos dicen lo contrario, no estas a su lado por su dinero aunque firmaste ese contrato— dijo el magnate, quien de verdad pensó el niño era un manipulador que seducía a su hijo para sacarle dinero si bien al momento de conocerlo cambio de opinión, no vio malicia en el azabache.

—No lo firme por ser interesado sino porque quería seguir jugando básquet, esa era la única forma de hacerlo y me mantengo con Nash porque lo dicta la ley además le pagare todo lo que ha invertido en mí. — respondió con actitud, sus ojos mostraban esa pasión impregnada en su ser.

El padre del magnate expresó con cierto brillo en sus ojos —Veo porque mi hijo se interesa en ti…

—Padre no es lo que piensas –dijo Nash de repente interrumpiendo la conversación.

—Por ahora puedes retirarte Tetsuya, necesito hablar a solas con mi hijo. Disfruta de la fiesta si te parece conveniente o puedes volver a tu departamento, los choferes están a tu servicio ¡Fue un gusto conocerte y espero vernos pronto!— Dijo casualmente.

La sombra no entendía que pasaba ¿Por qué el ambiente resultaba tan rígido?

Posteriormente de una reverencia se marchó de allí, sintiéndose totalmente en soledad al mismo tiempo que caminaba por la multitud, entre tanta gente a veces es donde se sentía más solo sin más se dirigió hacia la azotea, cerca de la mansión e incluso podía ver desde ahí a través de las ventanas aquel hermoso baile y pensar que aprendió esos pasos de vals para no usarlos, al menos se sincronizo con su supuesta "nueva luz"; aprendió algo nuevo.

Cavilando en el tema, decidió llamar a su luz carmesí. Lo bueno fue que el pelirrojo contesto casi de inmediato. Apenas escucho su voz, dijo— Buenas noches ¿kagami-kun?

—Hey Kuroko pensé que estarías en la fiesta ¿No fuiste?— dijo con sorpresa dado que solían hablar regularmente por celular sin que Nash se diera cuenta obviamente, no esperaba esa llamada en ese preciso instante.

—Lo estaba. –Dijo el fantasma sin dar muchos detalles al respecto.

— Pareces decepcionado— agrego el pelirrojo, escuchando el tono de voz en su sombra por ende fue fácil deducir que algo le pasaba, al parecer se encontraba desanimado.

—Todas esas personas solamente hablan de dinero, negocios… No me siento parte de ese mundo extraño— Agrego Kuroko con fastidio y melancolía quizás empezaba a tener mal de patria, extrañaba su hogar más de lo que pensaba.

—Estoy cerca, vengo terminando de jugar ¿Quieres que vaya?— pregunto Kagami ansioso de compartir el tiempo con su sombra.

—Me gustaría— completo el jugador fantasma con una sonrisa.

La voz del pelirrojo se volvió más seria —Bien porque quiero preguntarte algo importante.

— ¿Qué? – pregunto con curiosidad. Se encontró deseoso de saber ¿Cuál era la cuestión? Si la voz de Kagami sonaba de ese modo formal probablemente era algo de suma relevancia.

— Te lo diré en persona, dame tu dirección— dijo bastante misterioso.

—La enviare en un mensaje. — indico el jugador fantasma, queriendo averiguar de inmediato lo que acontecía en la mente de su luz, podía sentirlo en sus venas aquella euforia.

 _Una sombra siempre está conectada con su luz casi de formas empáticas por eso con solo una mirada o la voz Kuroko era capaz de saber lo que pensaba cualquiera de sus luces, la mayoría del tiempo._

* * *

Mientras tanto en la mansión…

Apenas se fue el príncipe de hielo el aura cambio de repente, se volvió más hostil y tétrica; ya no había sonrisas fortuitas de parte del señor Gold todo lo contrario este sujeto era bastante serio, contundente en su forma de ser tan recatada.

Nash se mostraba extrañado con el comportamiento de su padre, quien solía ser un hombre que trataba mal a todas las personas a su alrededor no obstante fue amable con el azabache, quien se supone no le agradaba o al menos mostro su desprecio hacia él varias veces entonces ¿Por qué actuó tan bueno con el niño? ¿Por qué su comportamiento se mantuvo calmado ante la presencia de Kuroko?

Ahora mirándolo se daba cuenta que su padre estaba golpeando un lapicero contra el escritorio varias veces, lo que significaba se encontraba molesto por algo; ese era su tic nervioso el cual conocía a la perfección.

—Ahora que conocí al famoso Tetsuya, te diré lo que pienso. –dijo el tipo con seriedad, analizando a la sombra y aquella relación que tenía con su primogénito. En verdad sentía gran curiosidad la que se convirtió en una conclusión totalmente lógica.

—Adelante— indico Nash sabiendo que su padre no iba a decir nada bueno.

—Adoptaste al niño porque se parece a tu amante, quieres sustituirla con él sin embargo sientes culpa de hacerlo por eso le teñiste el cabello de negro ¡Quieres evitar fantasear con ella de alguna manera!–Dijo siendo totalmente directo, el Señor Gold era bastante astuto y terminante en cada palabra.

 _Resultará lógico que uniría cabos, su antigua amada tenía una estrella en el mismo sitio donde Kuroko y ambos se parecían mucho físicamente podría decirse que eran una especie de gemelos. Había muchas preguntas sin ninguna respuesta o al menos eso creía._

—No se trata de eso viejo solamente lo adopte porque quiero usarlo contra la generación de monos ¡Una venganza que he planeado con gran espero!— agrego el mago, sentándose en la silla cómodamente. Quizás se estaba engañando a si mismo diciendo eso, en parte porque en verdad deseaba destruir a esos molestos enemigos.

— ¡Mientes!— Dijo con convicción, tal si esas palabras ahogaban todo el argumento del rubio.

— ¿Crees que el mocoso me interesa? Para mi es una mascota sin importancia que me entretiene, es una cosa que uso y voto cuando me dé la gana o me aburra de él… La primera vez que lo vi, le di unos buenos golpes por atrevido ¡Ese enano intento desafiarme! Todavía los fenómenos corrieron para defenderlo ¿Cuánto amor le tienen? Esos orgullosos milagros hasta podrían humillarse por su tesoro y esa es su debilidad ¡Me aprovechare de eso y les destruiré con su propia arma!—Dijo Nash intentando justificarse.

— Tu problema es que sigues rencoroso con tu ex prometida porque te abandono ¡No lo has superado! Entonces al verlo tan similar, sentiste rabia y terminaste por desquitarte con él pero tus acciones están mal ¡Quiero que dejes en paz a Kuroko Tetsuya! Es buena persona, si permanece contigo cambiara; lo vas a corromper de tal forma que se perderá entre la oscuridad o aun peor se hundirá en el mismo abismo, si pasa eso te arrepentirás de tu obra— dijo el padre adivinando cada pequeño detalle. Conocía a su primogénito demasiado bien, sabía que como la mala hierba terminaría por matar las flores del jardín.

—No puedes simplemente alejarme de Tetsuya, siempre te opusiste a él ¡Eso es lo que deseas, arruinar mi vida! Querias que tuviera exitosos negocios además de una carrera, un carro de lujo con una mansión, una sensual novia con padres ricos y tuve todo eso… Pensé que con dinero, hacer lo que se me diera la gana conseguiría la felicidad pero no fue así ¿Para qué obedecerte? Yo solamente anhelaba un padre y cuando te necesite estuviste ausente, no te conformas con mi esfuerzo ahora vienes a prohibirme cosas, no soy un menor de edad ¡No te hare caso! El chico es mío, ni tú, ni nadie me lo quitara. — Dijo Nash con rabia por ser un infeliz porque es mentira que el dinero proporciona la felicidad.

Su padre quería que dejara a Kuroko y no lo haría.

—No te lo pido, te lo ordeno— dijo con intimidación.

—Nunca desistiré, Tetsuya es parte de mi equipo y tiene un contrato, también podría usarlo como imagen publicitaria de esta empresa ¡Puedo hacer mucho dinero utilizándolo! Eso te gusta, explotar al pequeño para tener los euros, es la mina de oro ¿Dejaras que se vaya? —agrego Nash viendo un negocio factible sabia su padre era ambicioso a lo mejor así lo convencería.

— ¡Escucha! Quizás no he sido el mejor padre pero ese chico es inocente ¿Por qué quieres dañarlo? ¿Por qué te aferras a él? Te arrepentirás de lo que haces hijo, tus acciones vengativas no te llevaran a nada bueno ¡Vas arruinarle la vida a un inocente! – suspiro el señor cansado de la actitud del rebelde. Obviamente lo había educado mal, primero andaba con pandilleros y ahora cuando se estaba mejorando se obsesiona con una ideal imposible.

— ¿Desde cuándo te interesa? Ni siquiera conoces a Tetsuya, lo defiendes como si te importara— Grito prepotente como cuando le quitan el juguete favorito a un niño malcriado así reaccionaba el mago ante la amenaza.

El imponente hombre añadió —Tú tampoco lo conoces, te encuentras terriblemente encaprichado con ese niño tanto así que no alcanzas a ver más allá que sus ojos azules y su adorable forma de ser… No quieres dejarlo ir ¿Por qué? Te parece exótico o no cae rendido a tus pies, por más dinero que le des quizás simplemente porque a tu jurado enemigo Seijuro le interesa. Ni siquiera eres capaz de controlarlo, mírate más bien parece dominarte un adolescente. ¿Averiguaste sobre él? ¿Su pasado?

—No se trata de eso…De sus compañeros de equipo averigüe, no creo necesario buscar información sobre Tetsuya… Conocí a sus padres, no oculta nada siempre ha sido sincero— agrego el mago, algo molesto por las palabras dichas por su progenitor.

—Cuantas veces te he dicho que debes indagar. Por suerte para ti, yo lo hice— dijo poniéndose muy reservado, el hombre tenía mucha experiencia a diferencia el mago que aún era bastante joven necesitaba aprender sobre la vida, era algo inmaduro aparte de infantil.

— ¿Investigaste sobre Tetsuya?– El mago se mantenía confuso, Kuroko era franco sabía que tenía una moral intachable y se trataba de un niño bueno por eso no lo investigo pero ahora que su padre decía eso, tenía algo de intriga.

— Invite a alguien experto en el tema, es uno de los mejores investigadores privados de New York—dijo abriéndole la puerta a un señor de mediana edad, cabello gris y unos ojos color miel.

El señor saludo a los presentes para decir— He investigado suficiente, pueden preguntar cualquier cosa y les compartiré toda la información que recopile.

—Bueno la duda es ¿Por qué Tetsuya y Elizabeth se parecen?— pregunto directamente el magnate al sabio, era claro que su físico era idéntico debía haber una razón lógica.

Nash asistió, se había preguntado exactamente lo mismo en esos días aunque no entendía porque salían como ese tema– ¿A qué viene eso? Le pregunte a su madre pero negó tener familiares con el cabello celeste aparte de ella…

Sr. Gold volvió la silla y el otro sujeto tomo la palabra— Tiene que ver. Es obvio que las personas mienten para proteger sus intereses.

El detective privado se puso a leer el expediente— Tetsumi Akashi conocida en Estados Unidos como "Elizabeth", su verdadera familia es japonesa pero la mandaron al extranjero por ser una hija fuera del matrimonio…. Sería un escándalo si la noticia se esparcía así que simplemente la enviaron fuera del país donde básicamente fue adoptada por esa familia rica que conoces.

-Espera, dijiste que se apellida "Akashi" —Dijo sin creerlo Nash

El otro sujeto añadió— En otras palabras era media hermana de Kuroko Tetsuya y Akashi Seijuro, el heredero del imperio. Eso explica porque se parece tanto al peli celeste.

Nash se quedó en shock total— Es mentira, Elizabet nunca me ocultaría algo así.

—Espero estés preparado para escuchar las historias que me narraron en el bajo mundo… Se decía que Elizabeth tenía una enfermedad terminal causada por poseer la mitad del alma, después de terminar contigo decidió mantener una relación sentimental con otro hombre, alguien conocido como "El cuervo negro" quien le brindo el apoyo que ella necesitaba tanto así que todas esas desapariciones de personas con el cabello celeste eran culpa de ese hombre anónimo, quien enamorado hizo lo imposible por salvarla buscando la mitad de aquella alma perdida, al no encontrarla por desgracia como sabes la joven murió.

Nash estaba enojado, su mente completo desastre parecía como si había vivido engañado toda su vida— Estaba muriendo ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo? Yo hubiese ayudado… Yo… Necesito un trago

Se levantó a tomar, sus manos temblaban al momento de consumir esa bebida alcohólica, su universo se le venía encima aplastándole… De algún modo se sentía culpable a la misma vez tenía rencor y celos porque ella se fue con otro hombre, le oculto la verdad básicamente le mintió descaradamente ¿Por qué? Era traicionado por la única mujer que había amado en toda su vida.

Aunque también fue su culpa nunca le dijo que le amaba además un día se había emborrachando y termino en la cama con otra mujer cuando Elizabeth se dio cuenta de esa infidelidad, termino con él y se fue a refugiar en los brazos de aquel chico misterioso.

Si hubiera sabido que estaba a punto de morir, se hubiese casado con ella de inmediato en vez de lastimarla e intentar arruinar a su familia.

La venganza solamente genera dolor.

Aun sabiendo aquello le seguía queriendo de la misma forma masoquista de siempre.

— ¿Quieres saber quién tenía la mitad de su alma? –dijo el investigador como una pregunta retórica más que todo.

— ¿Quién? –pregunto impaciente Nash.

El sujeto de mediana edad expreso –Alguien que posee su sangre y linaje ¡Kuroko Tetsuya!

 _En un tiempo el azabache era invisible, nadie lo notaba porque su alma estaba incompleta de la misma forma que la de Tetsumi, probablemente eso tenía que ver con que sus almas estuviesen divididas o era un efecto secundario, se revelaba como un fantasma._

—Debiste ver antes la mancha que mantiene el chico en su piel, era la misma que tenía Elizabeth e incluso se encuentra en el mismo lugar… Eso quiere decir que tu prometida y el niño que consientes tanto tienen la misma alma, seguramente le apareció aquella estrella cuando ella murió…. — dijo el hombre tal si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

— ¿Cómo?— expreso el escéptico sin creer esas palabras, era imposible que eso pasara debían ser invenciones o alucinaciones de la gente.

—Según dice la leyenda hace mucho tiempo existía una guerrera Japonesa amante de un príncipe enemigo, eran felices juntos hasta que un tirano hechicero se enamoró de ella y sus celos lo llevaron a matar al príncipe… La mujer lucho en su contra llena de ira y con sentimientos de venganza logro matarlo pero antes de sucumbir ante la muerte el malvado la maldijo dividiendo su alma en dos por ende sus reencarnaciones serian dos personas distintas. El hechizo se rompería y las almas volverían a unirse, si una de ellas se enamoraba ¡Supongo quien se enamoro fue Tetsumi, por eso estaba muriendo! — dijo el tipo quien si creía en ese tipo de sucesos paranormales. Era difícil de explicar pero todo apuntaba a que esas almas se complementaron al momento de morir Elizabeth.

 _En resumen: Las reencarnaciones suceden cuando una persona hace algo malo, como la princesa guerrera cegada por la venganza acabo con su enemigo, su ser se llenó de oscuridad, entonces al volver a nacer tiene una oportunidad de redimir sus pecados y purificarse. El problema es que su alma rencarno en dos personas diferentes que comparten un mismo linaje sin embargo terminó uniéndose cuando el hechizo se rompió._

Nash se mantuvo estático— No puedo creer esto, es absurdo ¿Ahora crees en esas tonterías, padre?

—Yo no lo creo pero "el cuervo negro lo hace" – añadió volviéndose al otro hombre— Sigue contando, vamos llegando a la parte más importante, la verdad sobre aquel accidente que sufrió Tetsuya.

—Fue culpa de Masaomi, el acepto su crimen— Dijo Nash con ira, recordando esa confrontación.

El sabio investigador, se puso sus lentes desmintiendo ese hecho —De seguro te mintió porque el accidente no fue causado por Sr. Akashi más bien según el informe ese hombre intento evitar que eso pasara…En realidad no querían matar a Kuroko, los criminales pretendían secuestrarlo.

 _Resultaba lógico, el Sr. Masomi nunca mataría a alguien que tiene la sangre y se parece a su hija fallecida, probablemente ver al jugador fantasma le resultaba doloroso de seguro le genera recuerdos lamentables sobre su primogénita._

 _Aunque resultaba extraño, el empresario se negara a aceptar que Seijuro mantuviese relación con el jugador fantasma de hecho pretendía alejarlos por alguna razón, podía ser porque pertenecían a clases sociales distintas o meramente por el hecho de que_ Kuroko tuviese la apariencia similar a Tetsumi.

 _El joven emperador había conocido a Elizabeth en el pasado e incluso ambos tenían un vínculo de hermanos por así decirlo. Quizás al hombre de gran poder le parecía raro simplemente que se juntara con él y se lo prohibía rotundamente._

El mago se sobresaltó parecía que todas las personas tanto la madre de Kuroko como Masaomi le habían estado mintiendo y ahora resultaba que no iban a matar al jugador fantasma sino secuestrarlo — ¿Quién querría hacerle daño o secuestrarlo?

—Según mis fuentes quien deseaba secuestrarle era "el curvo negro" El tipo es líder de una banda de caza recompensas que usan una especie de mascara especial y están "cazando", en busca de Kuroko– replico el hombre sacando papeles por doquier, donde se podía ver la imagen de un hombre enmascarado.

Nash estaba furioso al advertir a ese misterioso hombre con una máscara que ocultaba su rostro— ¿Qué pretende ese tipo? Suficiente tiene con robarme a mi prometida y ser amante de ella para que ahora quiera quitarme a Tetsuya

—He allí la cuestión; las almas se unieron como una obviamente Kuroko Tetsuya tiene los recuerdos reprimidos de Tetsumi, tal si fuesen una visión de una vida pasada— dijo pensativo el inteligente investigador, los recuerdos de la mujer se mantenían sellados en la mente del jugador fantasma.

—Cuando me infiltre a sus bases escuche sobre "el cuervo negro" al parecer quiere que Elizabeth vuelva a la vida o al menos revivir todos sus sentimientos, recuerdos y pensamientos… No sé bien como pretende hacer eso pero el tipo necesita a Kuroko para lograrlo por eso le quiere— Dijo el tipo explicando porque esos caza recompensas ambicionaban secuestrar a la sombra.

 _Por medio del azabache Tetsumi podría volver a la vida de alguna forma, eso pretendía el misterioso hombre de la máscara que solía usar una capucha negra por ende nadie sabía quién era en realidad, claro rumores sobre su identidad sobraban pero nadie tenia idea._

—No dejare que tenga a Tetsuya, no permitiré que nadie me lo quite ¡Ni el pelirrojo, ni los monos coloridos, ni mucho menos el maldito que me robo mi novia!— expreso mientras tiraba la puerta enojado, yéndose del lugar.

Sr. Nash suspiro nuevamente, esperaba que su primogénito tomara buenas decisiones si bien lo dudaba eventualmente no fue el momento adecuado para decirle la verdad.

Era un tema delicado sin embargo era necesario advertirle que alguien más quería a Kuroko o al menos una persona anónima deseaba arrebatarle los recuerdos de su subconsciente y secuestrarlo.

El mago se sentía a la deriva, era demasiada información para su cerebro tanto que no era capaz de asimilarla o procesar el dilema. Una parte de sí mismo deseaba fuese una realidad y el mocoso tuviera el alma de su amante fusionada consigo porque eso querría decir que ella viviría dentro él.

La amaba y la odiaba, tal sentimiento terminaba hiriendo a un inocente dado que Kuroko no tenía la culpa pero el mago se quería vengar con él por el sufrimiento que le había causado esa mujer en su vida, más sabiendo eran la misma persona básicamente pagaba las consecuencias.

La chica le había mentido todo el tiempo a su prometido, le había ocultado sobre su verdadera familia y sobre la enfermedad terminal mientras se revolaba con otro hombre quizás nunca lo amo… Quizás en verdad amaba alguien más a ese tal "cuervo negro"

¿Fue su culpa enamorarse de ella?

Aparte de sufrir por su muerte, por su ausencia ahora sufriría por la traición, su engaño causaba dolor en su pecho, en su ser. Lo peor es que ese mocoso era parte de ella y su amada era parte del mocoso como si la vida se empeñara en arruinarlo o conspirara irónicamente.

Se dirigió directamente al mini bar pidiendo una bebida fuerte, queriendo renegar que Elizabeth su amor imposible estaba fusionada con el niño o algo por el estilo.

No quería sentir nada, ni el peso de la traición.

Se mantuvo allí en depresión hasta que una mujer voluptuosa de cabellos plateados se acercó coquetamente, invitándolo a un trago y Nash como el casanova que era le escribió el número de habitación en una servilleta donde quería que ella fuera, sabiendo que en pocos segundos estaría ahí porque nadie se resistía a pasar una noche con el soltero más codiciado…Nadie le decía que no.

Antes de marcharse a reunirse con esa mujer, le puso un mensaje a Tetsuya para saber ¿Dónde estaba? y este le contesto que ya se había retirado de la fiesta. Mejor que fuera así ¡No quería verlo sabiendo que se supone tenía el alma del amor de su vida! Era insólito, nada más esperaba acostumbrarse a ese hecho falso o verdadero tenia repercusiones en su vida.

Si el chico se retiró, no tendría que preocuparse por él. Si bien de ahora en adelante debía estar más pendiente puesto que sabía ese tal "cuervo negro" codiciaba secuestrar al jugador fantasma, ¿Quién sabe para qué? Pero no lo permitiría, debía cuidarle porque dos tipos andaban como cazadores detrás de su presa.

Pretendía despejar su mente en las curvas de aquella mujer de cabellos plateados, quien se encontraba donde le dijo como suponía todas las mujeres con las que andaba resultaban fáciles de manipular y llevar a la cama. La atractiva mujer con escote, ropas ajustadas conjuntamente cortas, jugo con su corbata mientras se acercaba seductoramente— Pareces muy solo, necesitas un poco de compañía.

El mago sin tapujos la aplasto en la pared de modo rudo le beso hambrientamente, en estos momentos simplemente deseaba olvidar, fornicar y beber hasta perder la conciencia ¡Era patético! Las aventuras de una noche eran sus favoritas, terminaba siendo un mujeriego que se acostaba con cualquiera, un adinerado que solo busca placer sin compromiso. ¡Era un desastre, podía tener a miles de féminas pero nunca la que realmente quiso en verdad, jamás despertaría acurrucado con una!

La sensual mujer se dejó llevar sin más fue atrapada por ese insaciable animal apasionado quien termino quitándole la ropa casi arrancándole continuaba tocando rudamente, entre besos se adentraron al cuarto perdiéndose en aquella lujuria sin sentimientos ligados. A él le gustaba tener las luces apagadas a lo mejor así resultaba más fácil imaginar que se acostaba con su amada peli celeste, por esa razón se podía hundir en la pasión carnal gimiendo el nombre de alguien más y en la mañana simplemente se retiraba abandonando a las pobres muchachas como objetos de su deleite por ventura les dejaba alguna joya cerca de la cama tipo comprándolas con dinero, después de todo así era como maneja a todos.

¿Cómo es tan diferente tener relaciones sexuales a hacer el amor?

Con su amada había amor en cada roce como tocar el cielo en cada beso, con las demás féminas no existía sentimiento alguno probablemente por eso era bastante rudo, abusivo se puede decir que les trataba como objetos sexuales, como si estuviesen hechas para darle placer sin pedir nada a cambio. Únicamente quedaba las ganas de olvidarse de todo pero ni con su violenta forma de ser lograba nada… Ni las mujeres sensuales que pasaron por su cama fueron capaces de quitarle el afecto por Elizabeth.

Era esa una maldición posiblemente el amor es una enfermedad incurable, debía dejar el sentimiento que lo hacía vulnerable.

Necesitaba investigar al tal Kagami, evitar que "el cuervo negro" secuestrara al azabache para restaurar la memoria de Elizabeth o lo que fuesen sus planes además de vengarse de la generación de los milagros, quizás vengarse de su ex prometida usando al fantasma, si esos dos eran la misma persona significaba que si hacia sufrir a Kuroko, le haría daño a ella… Eso sonaba bastante infantil y descabellado pero se mantenía enojado, lo mejor sería mantenerse lejos de Tetsuya por un tiempo o le haría daño.

A lo mejor resultaría bien y "mataría a dos pájaros de un tiro" si lograba que el azabache sintiera aborrecimiento o su corazón se volviera frio terminaría por lastimar a sus amigos a la misma vez acabaría por hacerse daño a si mismo al odiar lo que más quiere.

* * *

Kagami había llegado a donde se encontraba el jugador fantasma lleno de aburrimiento.

Se sentaron en el tejado comieron algunas frituras mirando la luna llena, las estrellas y de vez en cuando contemplaban aquel hermoso baile. Continuaban hablando de cosas triviales hasta que el azabache pregunto lleno de curiosidad— ¿Qué es lo que querías preguntarme?

El tigre suspiro, tomando valor— Pretendía pedirte que huyeras conmigo.

— ¿Qué?— Kuroko se quedó anonadado por esa cuestión, nunca pensó en algo como escapar, seguramente porque esa palabra no estaba en su vocabulario.

—Pero no puedo dejar mi trabajo, los pequeños… Y Nash – empezó a decir pensando en centenares de cosas que la aprisionaban como el desdichado contrato, si no era capaz de cumplirlo podía ir a la cárcel. Nash era vengativo y tenía mucho poder, era capaz de hacerles mucho daño o destruirlos asimismo le debía bastante dinero de la operación, aún seguía ahorrando capital para pagarle. Sin contar no era capaz de renunciar a sus estudios, el pre kínder era importante para él al igual que sus alumnos, no iba hacer fácil dejarlos.

—No lo pienses demasiado, solo dime que si— Añadió Kagami, deseoso de liberar a su amigo de esas cadenas que lo ataban al enemigo, efectivamente lo liberaría llevárselo lejos de esos hombres que le llenaban de moretones y le causaban sufrimiento.

— ¿Dónde iremos? –pregunto teniendo dudas al respecto, no era fácil tomar una decisión como esa.

—A cualquier lado donde no este Nash Gold jr…. Ese equipo te hace daño, ese tipo cree tiene el control sobre ti pero si te vas conmigo serás libre— Dijo el pelirrojo intentando convencerlo, ya había trabajado tiempo extra pretendiendo recoger el dinero e incluso hablo con su padre quien también le ayudo.

—Sabes que iría contigo hasta el fin del mundo — Susurro Kuroko con algo de temor sin embargo era verdad podía hacer cualquier cosa si su luz se lo pedía.

—Entonces entre unos meses nos marcharemos a un lugar lejano donde nadie pueda encontrarnos ¡Me canse de estar sin hacer nada cuando esos hombres se aprovechan de ti y te humillan! No quiero que vivas en su casa siendo su mascota o juguete como esos tipos te describen según los rumores, eres mucho más que eso— dijo Kagami cansado de esa situación, necesitaba hacer algo al respecto ¡Quería cambiar la forma de vida miserable de su sombra!.

—Me pides que deje todo por ti— Añadió el jugador fantasma pensando en que no podía irse, tenía responsabilidades grandes que cumplir.

Kagami se mostró enojado porque se había sacrificado por él en el pasado—Yo lo he dejado todo por ti siempre renuncio a mi antigua vida, a mis amigos solo para complacerte ¡Ya lo hecho con Tatsuya casi pierdo su hermandad y no me arrepiento si es por tu causa! Ahora tu ¿Harías lo mismo? ¿Confías en mí tanto como para dejarlo todo atrás?

—Confió con ti con mi vida, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie— Dijo el jugador fantasma obviamente confiaba en sus luces o no habría un enlace entre ellos.

 _En cualquier relación tanto amistosa como romántica una de las cosas más importantes que nunca deben faltar es la confianza, es algo difícil de ganar a veces se necesitan años y a la vez se pierde en un segundo._

—Entonces dime lo que quiero escuchar— agrego siendo tan persuasivo como podía.

Kuroko siguió preocupándose de más, es que le debía tanto a Gold que se sentía mal abandonarlo ¡No podía! — Es solo que Nash.

Kagami señalo a lo largo hacia el fondo de la ventana donde el rubio se estaba besuqueando con una de esas modelos o mejor dicho se la devoraba con furor, sus manos arrastraban aquellas curvas hasta quitarle la ropa entre la pared hacia cosas indecentes ¡Vaya que era lujurioso el sujeto!; se adentraron en un cuarto donde se observan las siluetas perderse entre la oscuridad.

 _Como Nash no llevaba mujeres al departamento nunca lo había visto en plena acción pero no le sorprendió dado era un mujeriego y constantemente hablaba de sus aventuras sexuales como si fuera la gran cosa, tipo un macho alfa y a Kuroko ni siquiera le importaba de hecho el mago andaba con quien quisiera no obstante al jugador fantasma le decía que solo podía pensar en básquet y que no podía perder el tiempo con novias o en el amor ¡No lo dejaba! parecía algo hipócrita decir eso cuando el cambiaba de amante más que de ropa._

 _A pesar de compartir con tantas mujeres, el jugador fantasma sentía que el mago estaba hundido en la soledad y que dentro se mantenía deprimido._

— ¿De verdad quieres quedarte con ese tipo o prefieres irte conmigo? Debes elegir ese desgraciado o yo– dijo contundente Kagami.

 _Kuroko sabía que llegaría el día donde tendría que escoger en qué lado quedarse porque no podía estar en ambos bandos. Nash era como un mundo diferente al de la kiseki o Kagami. Como dicta el contrato debía quedarse con uno de los mundos porque no iba a vivir en los dos, permanecería en Estados Unidos o Japón._

—Eso no deberías preguntarlo ¡Sabes la respuesta! Te prefiero a ti siempre te elegiría a ti— afirmo el jugador fantasma, sabiendo que su luz carmesí significaba más para él que el magnate y por nada del mundo lo perdería.

—Entonces huye conmigo— expresó nuevamente.

* * *

¡Saludos! Le di todo la vuelta al trama creo que aquí es donde entienden algunas cosas sobre el secuestro de peli celestes y demás… Disculpen si hice mucho enredo suelo ser elocuente, si no entienden cualquier cosa me dicen y lo aclaro mejor o cualquier cosa que este en sus mentes pueden escribirme.

 **Gracias a Jobel y Dosob** (Muchas gracias, su comentario me inspira)

 **Respuestas:** Quien sabe si ponga la historia en esa página.

Nash si se da cuenta sobre el tigre hará lo posible por separarlo de Kuroko.

 **Notas:**

—Bueno cuando Elizabet murió, su alma se fusiono con la de Kuroko así que él tiene todos los recuerdos y sentimientos de Elizabeth en el subconsciente como si los hubiera vivido en su carne.

—Elizabeth no la hice tan OC porque es básicamente Kuroko female al igual que la guerrera. (No sé quién pude ser el príncipe enemigo que se enamoró de la guerrera en el pasado, ustedes pueden decidirlo.)

—Por si acaso "Cuervo negro" es un personaje de Kuroko no básquet, no es OC y se supone tiene la edad de Nash. ¿Quién es? Un misterio…

—Gracias por seguir la lectura y disculpen las faltas de ortografía.


	26. Plan fallido

**Capítulo 26: Plan fallido.**

* * *

Bajo la noche estrellada el jugador fantasma curvo su boca en una media sonrisa y con una voz suave murmuro— Mientras estés conmigo Kagami-kun, no importa donde vayas ¡Te seguiré!

 _"_ _Aun cuando lo perdí todo te tenía a ti._ _"_

 _"_ _Aun cuando la kiseki no sedai me dejo de lado estabas allí para mí."_

 _"_ _Por eso eres tan importante, semejante a un faro me guías a través de un puerto seguro. Eres tu quien me salvo, el que sano mis heridas y consoló mi destrozado corazón. A tu lado estoy seguro, siento puedo hacer cualquier cosa, tengo fuerza para seguir adelante."_

 _"_ _Por mil razones nunca voy a rechazarte"— pensó descuidadamente, queriendo decir tantas cosas pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca, únicamente quedaba el silencio estremecedor._

— ¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas mi propuesta?—pregunto el tigre ansioso de saber la respuesta que le daría su contraparte.

—Acepto tu oferta aunque sea peligroso, yo confió en ti con mi vida— confeso el azabache dado que irse significaba declararle la guerra a Gold y arriesgarse a quedar prófugo.

El tigre le devolvió la sonrisa, en un gesto lleno de afinidad–No te arrepentirás.

—Con su permiso; debo retirarme, ya es tarde–Suspiro el fantasma con ganas de quedarse más tiempo con su luz pero debía levantarse temprano.

—Te acompaño – Dijo Kagami siendo bastante caballeroso y atento, no iba a permitir su sombra anduviese en las penumbras de la noche.

Kuroko sabía que el tigre vivía lejos de allí y sería complicado desviarse del camino por su causa –Soy capaz de cuidarme, no te molestes.

—No te dejare solo— expreso Kagami, actuando sobreprotector bueno siempre había sido de esa forma probablemente mantenía intacto ese sentido de pertenencia con el azabache.

—Podría irme con el chofer de Nash pero prefiero caminar y disfrutar de esta maravillosa noche— Manifiesto, mirando el cielo colmado de hermosas estrellas.

Al distinguir al azabache con esa mirada soñadora en sus ojos azules, aquel angelical rostro radiante observando con curiosidad el cosmos; sintió esa nostalgia en su interior— Recuerdo que solíamos ir juntos por las orillas de la playa, veíamos el atardecer y luego en la noche regresábamos cansados de tanto correr.

—Después íbamos a ese restaurante y me regalabas hamburguesas— Señalo el jugador fantasma con cierta remembranza.

—Quizás deberíamos hacer lo mismo, ser lo que éramos — Se atrevió a decir el pelirrojo, queriendo volver a los tiempos de antaño.

—Las cosas cambian, inevitablemente no podemos volver a ser lo que éramos, debemos ser algo más que eso y crear nuevos recuerdos– Dijo el jugador fantasma pensando las personas están en un proceso de cambio, cada experiencia los hace más maduros… El mundo, las circunstancias constantemente están evolucionando e incluso las mismas personas.

Los dos caminaron tranquilamente disfrutando de la compañía del otro hasta que llegaron a su destino, se encontraban afueras de la residencia Gold donde el pelinegro se despidió— Adiós Kagami-kun, nos vemos mañana.

El pelirrojo se quedó mirando a su amigo perderse entre la oscuridad. De verdad quería ayudar al jugador fantasma a solventar sus problemas, a ser su ancla o zona de confort no obstante primero debía salvarle del enemigo, quien lo aprisionaba. ¿Cómo arrancarlo de las garras del poderoso Nash Gold Jr?

Asimismo el jugador fantasma se dejó caer en la cama sin cambiarse de ropa; mientras miraba el techo, el hombre sin presencia se inquietaba de las secuelas de su huida porque Nash era vengativo, si se marchaba no cabe duda que no descansaría hasta encontrarlo y hacerle pagar por no cumplir ese infernal contrato.

Convenía analizar los pros y los contras de su escape si bien deseaba liberarse de las ataduras del mago, no quería ser un cobarde que huye de sus responsabilidades tampoco deseaba entrar en un problema a causa de una mala decisión ciertamente prefería enfrentar directamente el dilema….Pero si Kagami se lo pedía ¡No podía rechazar a su luz! Nunca fue capaz de decir que "No" a sus amigos mucho menos si se trataba de su complemento carmesí.

Miro el reloj, eran las tres de la mañana y Nash no había dado señales de vida.

¿Por qué de repente sentía angustia en su interior?

Se levantó a tomar un poco de té parecía más una mala excusa para echar un vistazo a fueras de su habitación, deslizo su mirada a la puerta y sin meditarlo se quedó recostado en el sillón, se mostraba ansioso.

¿Por qué lo esperaba?

No existía una respuesta exclusivamente le parecía extraño que este no le había mandado ningún mensaje, poco a poco se fue quedando dormido sosteniendo el celular cerca de su pecho.

Al día siguiente se alisto desde temprano para ir a la universidad, apenas era viernes así que podría hablar con Ogiwara acerca de su conflicto personal aunque ya había aceptado irse con Kagami, tenía sus dudas al respecto.

Al salir de su habitación se dio cuenta que Nash no había llegado al apartamento desde anoche, lo había esperado porque no envió ningún mensaje como de costumbre diciendo que iría por una aventura o con sus amigos.

No se debería preocupar sin embargo lo hacía, era algo que lo carcomía por dentro. Se sentía tonto al resguardarle cuando el rubio seguramente había pasado la noche con aquella mujer sensual de la fiesta y por andar de promiscuo no se contracto con él, era lo más lógico ¡Se olvidó de su existencia!

El silencio se rompió en el instante que el ruido del timbre resonó por todo el lugar. Kuroko camino con sigilo para abrir la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con un rubio desordenado, el cual apesaraba a perfume barato de mujer combinado con alcohol.

Al verle noto algo diferente en su semblante como si el semental estuviese deprimido o angustiado por una razón que desconocía, le hubiese gustado poder acercarse quizás consolar o aliviar su dolor…No obstante era difícil aproximarse a un hombre tan poderoso e impetuoso que tomaría su buena voluntad como amenaza.

—Buenos días – decidió saludar por mera cortesía, percibiendo posteriormente el aura tétrica proveniente del rubio.

 _Tal vez debería alejarse… Si estaba enojado lo mejor sería dejarlo solo con su ira y no entrar en su espacio personal o involucrarse en sus asuntos._

Gold no respondió ante aquel mohín tímido del azabache, pasó enfrente ignorando descaradamente aquel saludo cordial y se fue directamente a su habitación sin titubear o voltearle a verle, sencillamente tiro la puerta detrás de él.

Se comportaba distante tal vez sabia acerca de sus planes de fuga, esa era una buena hipótesis la cual resultaba bastante alarmante. Kuroko se mantenía un poco paranoico al tener miedo de que el rubio se enterara o sospechara algo al respecto.

Al poco tiempo Nash volvió bañado, rasurado, oliendo a un plácido perfume además andaba con un ropaje formal de color negro, se veía bastante elegante con aquellas vestiduras finas. Lleno de autoridad se acercó al desayunador mostrándose indiferente ante la poca presencia del fantasma, quien se mantuvo callado tanto así que el silencio se hizo presente de formas incomodas, la tensión se rompió cuando por accidente en un momento dado Kuroko iba a tomar la azúcar y se encontró con las manos del rubio por accidente; eso fue únicamente una ocurrencia, nada más un roce inofensivo entre sus dedos pero el mago reacciono fuera de lugar tal si fuese electrizado, se sobresaltó y sin decir nada simplemente se marchó de ahí casi corriendo.

En el instante de tocarse Kuroko percibió el temblor del otro hombre y no iba a dejar el asunto pendiente, algo estaba pasando con ese demonio rubio. Puede que su relación fuese un desastre sin embargo Nash nunca era frio de modo tan explícito e hiriente como se mostraba en ese instante, tampoco se sobresaltaba por su contacto.

¿Por qué no le miraba a los ojos?

¿Por qué le afectaba tanto al semental un pequeño rose de manos?

¿Por qué se comportaba así?

Tantas preguntas sin respuesta bailaban en su mente, si Nash cambio su estado de ánimo tan precipitadamente debía haber una explicación lógica para eso y era necesario averiguarlo. En el momento que Gold le dio la espalda, le preguntó — ¿Qué te pasa? Desde que llegaste me has estado ignorado, parece que te molesta mi presencia.

— ¿Quien dice que te estoy ignorando?— respondió en un gruñido fiero. Posiblemente Nash estaba siendo demasiado infantil, dormir con una desconocida poco ayudo a solventar sus problemas y la ira empezaba a dominarle

 _¡No quería desquitarse con el mocoso pero necesitaba hacerlo, era un instinto peligroso de dominar y bloquear sus sentimientos tal vez no deseaba salir herido así que hería!_

—Usualmente las personas me ignoran pero es por mi naturaleza, en cambio tú lo haces apropósito – respondió sin tapujos siendo tan directo como siempre.

— ¿Quieres que te ponga atención Tetsuya? — se burló el mago usando esas palabras en un contexto juguetón e irónico.

—Yo no dije eso, cambias mis palabras a tu conveniencia… Solo que…. Pareces distante conmigo ¿Paso algo en la fiesta? ¿Por qué no me avisaste que te quedarías? —tatareo algo nervioso, sin quererle decir que efectivamente estaba preocupado por él. ¡Era mejor que no lo supiera!

 _Sin notarlo el jugador fantasma empezaba a crear un lazo con Nash porque percibía que algo andaba mal con su verdugo, ese tipo rudo continuaba sufriendo por algo y tenía curiosidad de saber ¿Cuál era la causa de su sufrimiento? ¿Por qué se cerraba ante los demás?_

—No actúes igual a una esposa celosa porque yo hago lo que quiero sin dar explicaciones a nadie además no deberías esperar por mí sabiendo que en mi cama duerme una mujer diferente cada noche, de seguro perdería mi tiempo contigo teniendo a mis amantes— grito siendo bastante agresivo y actuaba a la defensiva.

—Si quieres ser mi luz debes confiar en mí, algo paso anoche puedo sentirlo y por eso te comportas tan agresivo. ¡Solamente quiero ayudarte!— Expreso el hombre de los ojos azules semejantes al mismo cielo.

 _El mago no lo entendiera, se supone que una unión de luz y sombra es algo especial, enlaza de tal forma la mente, cuerpo como si fuesen uno mismo incluso sus corazones laten en unísono…. La empatía es cuestión de confianza._

Nash con intenciones de herir al azabache dijo—Una insignificante e ingenua criatura que compre como un juguete en Japón piensa ayudarme a mí— se rio con crueldad— ¡Ridículo!

—Tienes razón soy solamente tu juguete como dicen tus amigos y puedes dejarme una vez que te aburres de mi pero si quieres que este en tu equipo debes aceptarme como algo más que eso— Expreso Tetsuya con autoridad, ambicionaba ser tratado con dignidad.

Gold se mantenía demasiado perdido en su rencor ni siquiera pensaba en las palabras que salían de su boca meramente buscaba lastimar con estas —No me importas, no me interesa nada de ti únicamente quiero usarte y que seas mi perro fiel como lo fuiste con tus antiguos dueños ¡Ahora cambiaste de amo! Si te uso como mi juguete o mascota deberías estar acostumbrado ¡Todos lo hacen!

 _El sexto hombre de la generación de los milagros se mordió el labio, concibiendo una aguda punzada en su pecho ¡Ese era un golpe demasiado bajo! Todavía conservaba las secuelas de ser remplazado por Mayuzumi, le dolía abrigar aquella sensación de no significar nada más que una cosa sin valor…Pero quizá esa era su cruel realidad, quizás ellos lo utilizaron para ser un soporte y cuando ya no funciono más simplemente le desecharon y lo terminaron remplazado por alguien mejor, bueno nadie es indispensable en este mundo. Se preguntaba si ¿Alguna vez sintieron afecto por él o todo siempre fue una triste mentira?_

—Duele que te diga la verdad, deberías dejar de vivir en esa pequeña fantasía tuya donde eres feliz con esos monos que ni siquiera te quieren—se empezó a reír del dolor de Tetsuya.

— ¡Basta! No quiero escucharte, no quiero que digas nada — Manifiesto en un tono herido, se dirigió a la puerta pretendiendo escapar; el mago sin perder el tiempo agarró su muñeca pegándola contra la pared, paralizándole y retomando el control del ex peli celeste.

—Déjame— intento zafarse no obstante entre más se movía menos podía liberarse— Te aprovechas de tu tamaño para retenerme ¡Eso no es justo!

Nash le gustaba esa sensación de poseer el poder, tener el dominio sobre una persona inocente. Le jalo el cabello tal si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, sintió ese arrebato de adrenalina por su cuerpo dando agradables toques eléctricos— Escucha bien pequeño intruso; yo soy el jefe, tu eres apenas un pequeño insecto el cual puedo hacer pedazos si lo deseo así que ten cuidado como me hablas o te callare la boca.

—Yo hablo como quiero –respondió siendo intrépido y demasiado atrevido al no doblegarse ante ese gran semental.

 _A kuroko no le gustan los bravucones, no le agradaba Nash porque cumplía con todos los estereotipos que más detestaba en una persona._

 _Esos hombres rudos que por ser físicamente más voluptuosos creen pueden pasarle por encima a los demás, esos arrogantes que humillan a otros o juegan sucio ¡Le hacían enojar!_

Nash apretó el agarre con demasiado ímpetu, aguantándose las ganas de golpearlo. A pesar de que intento dominar sus instintos todavía ardía el arrebato en su piel…Estaba enojado y quería hacerle daño, mucho daño hasta temblaba por el impulso de desquitar su ira con ese cuerpo delante suyo, corría una descarga de energía al mirarlo más sabiendo que poseía el alma de quien alguna vez amo, de quien alguna vez le hirió en el alma.

 _Se sentía traicionado, se sentía herido cada vez que miraba esos ojos azules intensos y caía directamente en la trampa, en el hechizo mortal de su amor pasado. Era como si ella se estuviese burlando de él en ese irónico karma el cual arruinaba su vida._

Como Nash prometió no golpearlo decidió lastimarlo de una forma más personal y dolorosa, quitándole algo que el jugador fantasma quería— ¡Insolente! Sabes cuál será tu castigo por esa ridícula rebeldía, voy hacer que te echen de ese trabajo que tienes porque yo puedo mantenerte, tu compromiso debería ser obedecerme.

— ¡No puedes hacer eso!— dijo con cierta angustia sabiendo que cada vez que Nash le daba dinero significaba compromiso, significaba que tenía poder sobre él también no pretendía dejar su trabajo.

 _A veces las personas que tienen mucho capital creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran con la vida de los demás, con su chantaje piensan tienen el mundo a sus pies pero no siempre es así ¡Eso pasaba con Nash! Siempre conseguía todo lo que quería, dominaba a todos fácilmente e incluso acostumbraban a doblegarse ante él o ante su dinero ¡Excepto Kuroko! El intruso, el niño de la generación de los milagros resultaba diferente y ese rechazo lo hacía ver más atractivo al azabache, cada vez que le enfrentaba podía volverse adicto a ello._

 _Que fuera difícil domarle, que tuviese esa cara de póker ante su presencia lograba ser interesante igual a un juguete que deseas porque no puedes tenerlo._

—Demasiado tarde, ya hable con los encargados ¡Ya no trabajas más ahí! Les dije que ibas a dedicarte al baloncesto profesional, no tenías tiempo para tonterías y eso es cierto— respondió descaradamente, daba la impresión de estar feliz por hacer a otros infieles.

—Pero mis alumnos…Ellos son importantes para mí, no puedes quitarme mi trabajo. — Reclamo con tristeza el azabache, resultaba mejor que lo apalearan a ser despedido de su amado labor.

—Son una distracción igual al pelirrojo que ves allí ¿Crees que no lo sé? –Escupió esas duras palabras, siendo mordaz y sanguinario al respecto tal si descubierta una traición.

 _De vengativo que era el mago pretendía el mocoso tuviese presente que nadie podía engañarlo y que enfrentarlo tendría consecuencias graves las cuales debía pagar._

—No veo a ningún pelirrojo en mi trabajo — dijo tratando de mentir, no quería que lo alejaran de su luz aunque tenía claro tarde o temprano pasaría.

—Debes aprender a mentir mejor si quieres sobrevivir en mi mundo…Porque se sobre ese tal Kagami y quiero que te alejes de él –advirtió Nash lleno de autoridad con esa braveza impresa en su rostro, en su voz y en su manera agresiva de comportarse, semejante a un animal fiero.

Kuroko al verse acorralado alego —El contrato me prohíbe estar cerca de la Kisaki no sedai pero kagami-kun no es parte de ellos por eso puedo verlo. ¡Tengo derecho, tú no puedes impedírmelo!

 _Nash se mostró mucho más violento al escucharlo decir eso tanto que sus pupilas se dilataban, su locura llenaba su cerebro haciendo que sus acciones fueran negativas._

Tiro de las hebras negras, apretando la muñeca tan fuerte que dejaba los dedos impresos en su piel, tenía una maestría en dominar el cuerpo de su presa, resultaba experto infringiendo cierto dolor. Continuó con ese juego sádico, procurando intimidar al usar su presencia fuerte además de su fuerza y la cercanía hacia las cosas más íntimas… Había una satisfacción cuando el otro se estremecía, doblaba sus rodillas y le miraba fijamente con esos ojos azules tan bellos como los de su amada.

¡Esos ojos que exponían la misma osadía!

Gruño aun siendo una bestia indomable, el rubio gruño — ¡Sabes lo que soy capaz Tetsuya así que no intentes desobedecerme porque lo lamentaras!

—Lo sé… Se lo que eres capaz— susurro tímidamente, arrugando la cara por el dolor que el mago le causaba al torturarlo de esa manera.

 _Kuroko no quería vivir parte de su vida soportando al mago, quien se creía el dueño de su vida y posiblemente lo era desde hace algún tiempo._

Al momento que Gold aflojo su agarre, Kuroko aprovecho para tomar sus libros e irse a la universidad sin dirigirle la mirada, se mostraba angustiado por esa manía de Nash de arruinar su vida….Camino arrastrando sus pies sin mirar atrás mientras se preguntaba ¿Porque Nash había actuado más agresivo de lo normal? Siempre que desayunaban juntos hablaban sobre el entrenamiento pero esta vez fue diferente, había ira en su mirada. A lo mejor un resentimiento ¿Por qué? ¿Hizo algo para que estuviese enojado con él? Bueno probablemente se enfureció al enterarse que ocultaba lo de Kagami sin embargo quitarle su trabajo había sido excesivo, se sentía triste porque nuevamente el mago le arrebataba algo que quería, algo que lo hacía feliz.

* * *

En la tarde se dirigió al jardín de niños porque quería despedirse de los infantes, quienes estarían tristes por su partida.

Entro al recinto decorado curiosamente de colores pastel y cosas infantiles que resultaban coloridas. La maestra se encontraba dando clases cuando el jugador fantasma con educación toco la puerta del aula, la mujer amablemente lo atendió— ¿Cómo estás Tetsuya? Tu tutor nos llamó para hablarnos de tu situación. Sabemos que renuncias porque te dedicaras tiempo completo al básquetbol profesional y estamos de acuerdo en eso pero es una lástima perder a un maestro tan ejemplar como tú, los niños se han encariñado contigo y las demás maestras.

Kuroko bajo la mirada con pesar— Yo también me he encariñado con ellos por eso vine a despedirme.

La maestra lo dejo entrar al aula y los niños corrieron abrazarlo con ternura todos lo rodearon asimismo le hablaban a la misma vez.

— ¿Es verdad que te vas?— dijo la chica casi llorando.

—No se preocupen vendré a visitarlos, no podría dejar a mis pequeños— dijo con tristeza y afecto.

— ¿Acaso ya no nos quieres?— expreso el de cabellos rubios asiendo muchos pucheros.

—No digan eso ustedes son importantes para mí tanto así que cuando me vean jugando basquetbol profesionalmente cada vez que enceste lo hare por ustedes— dijo con esa calidez característica en su persona.

—Quiero ver a Kuroko-sensei jugando basquetbol – grito la chica emocionada-

El azabache se quedó con ellos el resto del día, la niña que siempre defendía Tetsuya le dio la mano y beso su mejilla— Quiero que juegues con Taiga, quiero verlos ganar porque él te hace feliz.

Eso fue muy rudo de escuchar sobre todo porque no podía volver a jugar con su luz carmesí, ni volver a ser maestro. Finalmente sus lágrimas caían por el dolor que sentía en su interior, se quebraba al escuchar a esos infantes – Vas a ver algún día lo hare, Kagami-kun y yo….Volveremos a jugar juntos como la luz y la sombra.

—No llores Kuroko-sensei, no me gusta que estés triste… — dijo la chiquilla con angustia.

El azabache al mostrarse sensible casi al borde de soltar el llanto, se levantó para retirarse ¡No deseaba que lo viesen derrumbarse! Sin embargo los niños no querían que se fuera y se pusieron a llorar; el jugador fantasma tuvo quedarse hasta que los papás se recogieran a sus hijos.

La suplente de Kuroko presencio todo lo sucedido, se sintió triste al notar que ese joven amable de los ojos azules se iría, como solían trabajar juntos se volvían cercanos básicamente eran amigos… La maestra era una joven de veintiséis años, cabello corto y sensual figura. Ella se acercó a este al verle distraído puso su mano en el hombro tipo dándole apoyo– No te preocupes Tetsuya, cuidare de ellos y tu cumple tus sueños de ser el mejor jugador del mundo con Kagami Taiga…Has que nos sintamos orgullosos de ti.

—Gracias, he aprendido mucho trabajando aquí y han sido amables conmigo aun cuando no sabía mucho el idioma— susurro el azabache un poco avergonzado.

— Eres paciente con los niños sin dudar un excelente maestro, antes de que llegaras todos se peleaban entre sí, eran inquietos, mal portados y ahora son amigos, se comportan bien ¡Les enseñaste a ser un equipo unido!….Eres de esas personas que aman lo que hacen como el jugar básquet eres apasionado por eso sé que triunfaras— dijo la muchacha.

Kuroko asistió, no acostumbraba a ser alagado menos por una maestra tan bonita e inteligente como ella, esta le dio el número de repente pero Nash no le permitía salir con mujeres aunque fuesen sus amigas porque decía que eran una distracción así que como no quería hacerlo enojar termino rechazando amablemente la invitación a cenar.

La mujer sin más le abrazo y beso su mejilla, la chica era muy parecida a Momoi incluso físicamente tenían mucho en común quizás por eso eran amigos.

Le dolió tanto dejarlos atrás, le dolió saber que ese era el modo de Nash para infligirle sufrimiento por ocultar que se veía con su antigua luz… Fue cruel quitarle su trabajo y arrebatarle el tiempo con esos niños que apreciaba mucho.

Después del inminente adiós, camino poco a poco dejando que sus pies lo llevaran a la cancha de futbol americano donde se encontraba su amigo de la infancia practicando aquel deporte rudo.

Sigiloso igual al fantasma que era se acercó— ¿Puedo practicar contigo?

Al percibir su presencia el otro hombre sonrió tirándole el balón— Pensé que a esta hora estarías trabajando

— ¿No me quieres aquí?—agrego aun deprimido por los acontecimientos, algo brusco.

Ogiwara añadió —Sabes que me gusta tu compañía, puedes contarme ¿Qué paso?

—Asumes que me paso algo…—La voz del chico se quebraba, era evidente que se encontraba angustiado.

Shingehiro indico— Es porque te conozco, crees puedes ocultar tu dolor pero yo siempre me he dado cuenta de cómo te sientes. Puedes decirme ¿Porque esos ojos lucen tristes?

—Te lo dije….Nash hizo que me despidieran – suspiro con abatimiento mientras lanzaba con más fuerza aquella pelota tan diferente a la de básquet.

El amigo de la infancia tenía en cuenta que era un golpe para Kuroko porque sentía que era visible cuando estaba con los niños y era bueno en la enseñanza, debía reconocerlo —Lo siento amigo, sé que amabas compartir tu tiempo enseñándoles a los niños sobre básquet.

— Quería vengarse de mí porque descubrió que allí veo a Kagami-kun. No sé cómo se dio cuenta pero desde ahora no me dejara salir, seré su prisionero— Dijo con depresión semejante a un pájaro atrapado en una jaula de oro. —Al menos me deja verte.

El amigo dejo el balón atrás al ver a su ángel tan angustiado, iba a consolarlo; por eso se acercó a Kuroko pretendiendo abrazarlo con suavidad, acariciando ese cabello negro con sus dedos. —No te preocupes Kuroko, yo siempre estaré contigo

El jugador fantasma era envuelto en la calidez de su confidente, sin más decidió contarle en sus brazos sus planes de fuga—Lo se… Tu siempre me apoyas por eso quiero que sepas ¡Me iré con Kagami-kun!

 _A Kuroko le quedo claro que debía escapar aunque el mago le prometió no golpearle, podía volver hacerlo… Esa mañana fue testigo de esa rabia, vio en sus ojos el furor acumulado, algún día terminaría por explorar y no quería estar allí cuando eso pasara._

El mariscal de campo se sorprendió al escuchar esa noticia. — ¿A dónde iras?

— No me importa donde vaya mientras Kagami-kun este conmigo. —respondió repitiendo lo mismo automáticamente con cierta emoción posiblemente el tigre le daba seguridad, una que nadie era capaz de proporcionarle.

Shigehiro no ambicionara que su amigo de la infancia se marchara — ¿Cuándo?

Tetsuya respondió— Entre quince días.

El capitán de equipo de futbol americano pensaba que su ángel estaba siendo demasiado intrépido —Kuroko estas confiando mucho en él, no creo que sea lo más conveniente.

—Es mi luz— dijo como si eso respondiera todo y probablemente lo hacía.

 _Una luz es lo que da vida a una sombra ¡La define! Es un sol radiante que alumbraba en las penumbras igual a un complemento se vuelve parte de sí mismo y el confiar es la base de su relación._

—Las luces también se apagan y la sombra muere entre la oscuridad…. Ya ha pasado antes con tu otro amigo—dijo con seriedad, hablando con rabia de Aomine aunque a quien más detestaba era Akashi porque ese fue quien lo separo de su amigo al apostar con los otros y humillarlo.

El jugador fantasma no soportaba esa situación, el vivir encerrado cumpliendo las exigencias de un bravucón— ¡Estoy cansado! Ese equipo me trata mal y hoy me di cuenta Nash solo me ve como un objeto…Sé que hay algo bueno en él pero no puedo hacer que cambie ¡Ya no quiero sufrir más! Me ha quitado mi libertad, mi autonomía, a la generación de los milagros, mi trabajo ahora va tras Kagami-kun y luego seguirás tú

— ¡Nunca has sido un cobarde, nunca huyes! Este contrato es legal, iras preso si no cumples las exigencias marcadas y Nash tiene abogados que te hundirán en la cárcel junto con Kagami. — dijo Ogiwara, teniendo razón al preocuparse; si se marchaba el mago se encargaría de arruinar la vida del amigo de la infancia.

Kuroko seguía ahorrando para pagar sus deudas, pensaba eso era suficiente probablemente segado por la radiante luz del tigre —Le pagare y si debo ir a la cárcel, si tengo a Kagami-kun…No me importa.

—No lo hagas, no te vayas…— le aconsejo su amigo con un tono estremecedor.

El azabache le preguntó— ¿Por qué no quieres que me vaya? Dame una razón…

—No me gustaría que Kagami te lastime además Nash te buscara y ese sujeto es bastante vengativo ¡Ya te lo dije!— expreso lleno de preocupación mientras le abrazaba con poderío como si tuviera miedo de que Kuroko desapareciera.

—Kagami-kun jamás me lastimaría, él es mi amigo, es mi luz… De ningún modo me dejaría atrás— dijo intentando desmentir esas palabras, estaba poniendo sus manos en el fuego por el tigre.

— ¿Y si lo hace?— Murmuro desconfiado. Es malo dar todo a una persona, poner tu ser en las manos de alguien que fácilmente puede destruirte.

Kuroko fue optimista, demasiado ingenuo en confiar ciegamente en su luz— ¡No lo hará! Tenemos una promesa, yo le dije que le ayudaría a ser el número uno.

Ogiwara todavía lo mantenía atrapado entre sus brazos, aprovecho la cercanía acaricio su mejilla para indicar su punto de vista— ¡Escucha! No tengo nada contra Kagami, sé que el equipo de Seirin te hizo feliz sin embargo debes ver la realidad. Tu luz como lo llamas, no es el príncipe azul que te salvara del mal que acontece a tu vida ¡Esa es una fantasía! Debes asumir tu responsabilidad, si tienes un contrato y no lo cumples terminaras en la cárcel por seguir a un hombre que te ha fallado antes.

—Yo confió en él y si me lo pide no voy a rechazarlo. — dijo con convicción, siendo terco al respecto.

* * *

Ogiwara no quiera que su mejor amigo se marchara porque tenía miedo de que lo atraparan y terminara encarcelado o le pasara algo malo por ende tomo la mala decisión de contarle a Nash del plan de fuga, sabiendo que este lo detendría.

Esa fue una terrible decisión, el mago tomaría medidas drásticas al respecto; a la vez el capitán de futbol americano tenía razón, si se escapara el jugador fantasma iba a caer de fugitivo y tendría problemas legales que resolver.

* * *

Apenas se enteró de la noticia Gold creo todo un procedimiento para que Taiga se alejara definitivamente de la vida de su mocoso, era necesario romper esa amistad de una vez por todas o traería graves repercusiones en sus planes de venganza contra la Kiseki no sedai.

Recordó el viejo celular de Tetsuya ¡Allí debía estar el número del tigre! Efectivamente se encontraba en el directorio, igual que la vez pasada envió un mensaje para reunirse con su competencia más fiera, necesitaba hacer un movimiento así poder tener el control de la situación y destruir a la amenaza potencial.

 _Justamente por esa felonía de hacer planes de fuga, castigaría a Tetsuya de la mejor forma posible dándole donde más le dolía, la misma indiferencia del pelirrojo. Lo haría sufrir por atreverse a enfrenarle a la vez le agradaba que fuese rebelde así sería más fácil hacerle daño._

 _Tal vez si sentía la traición en sus entrañas aprendería a ser leal y fiel a su persona._

El mago fue temprano al lugar contactado que era una taberna, se quedó esperando a su rival mientras tomaba una bebida alcohólica tranquilamente hasta que al cabo de unos minutos apareció un tipo pelirrojo junto a un chico azabache.

— Supongo que ya sabes que soy una amenaza, bastardo. –expreso molesto el tigre.

—Veo que te da miedo venir solo— se burló el bravucón dado que Tatsuya no fue invitado a esa reunión.  
Himuro a la defensiva dijo—Este asunto también me compete.

—No me interesa – interrumpió el rubio tratando al azabache como una basura y se volvió al pelirrojo siendo poco condescendiente, no se molestaba en ocultar que los detestaba— Me acuerdo un poco más de ti, solías jugar con los otros monos claro que eso explica tu interés por mi mocoso… Trataste de defenderlo también aquella vez, estabas enojado porque me atreví a tocarlo e incluso me intentaste golpear pero fallaste.

—Aunque eso fue hace mucho tiempo, me arrepiento de no romperte los dientes de un golpe— gruño con rabia.

—Venimos hablar sobre lo que nos interesa — intervino Tatsuya.

—Bien, hablaremos en privado. — agrego el mago con desagrado y con ganas de salir de esa situación lo más pronto posible.

Caminaron hacia un lugar retirado, era menos ruidoso, con un estilo bastante moderno y Nash se sentó cerca de sus damas de compañía, lucia tan imponente como de costumbre— Seré claro ¿Cuánto dinero quieren por dejar a Tetsuya en paz?

— ¿Crees que Kuroko tiene un valor? No vine hasta aquí a escuchar tonterías— grito Kagami, viendo que este tipo en verdad era un desgraciado ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir algo así? Ni que fuera un interesado que deja a sus amigos atrás por un poco de dinero.

 _Himuro había ido acompañar a su amigo porque se necesitaba alguien sensato dado que cuando se trataba del jugador fantasma el tigre atacaba, era muy protector y resultaba malo actuar por instinto en esos momentos donde tenían un enemigo astuto._

—No aceptaremos ningún dinero por él... Taiga no es parte de la generación de los milagros, por ende puede ver a Kuroko y yo también— dijo Himuro sabiendo que el contrato tenía esa falla conveniente y quiso recalcar ese hecho.

—Si no resolvemos esto a la buena entonces lo haremos por la mala — Dijo Nash sacando muchas fotografías del jugador fantasma, varias de ellas la sombra estaba amarrado a una cama otras medio desnudo o disfrazado de una sensual mujer incluso cuando estaba lesionado.

El peli rojo sintió la sangre arder, temblaba por tanta furia aquella aura se tornaba oscura por el arrebato de ímpetu, apretó sus puños y en un ataque termino rompiendo todas las imágenes, haciéndolas pedazos de una vez si bien eso no cambiaría nada al menos se le quitaba la frustración que lo atormentaba.

Kagami semejante a un tigre feroz le agarro por la ropa al desgraciado, amenazando directamente– ¡Maldito pervertido! ¿Qué has hecho con él? ¿Crees que tienes el derecho de tocarlo?

Sin embargo el miserable empezó a incitar a Kagami, como si percibir la desesperación del pelirrojo fuera divertido. Continuo insinuando cosas pretendiendo enfadarlo – Más bien ¿Qué no he hecho con el mocoso? Es fácil dominar un niño inocente y es bastante divertido sobre todo con los que oponen resistencia como él, tan pequeño cree puede defenderse de mí y rechazar mis órdenes.

Kagami no soporto más y le dio un golpe en la cara con todo el peso de su ira— Maldito...

Nash se carcajeo con maldad, se entretenía observando como su enemigo se retorcía y torturara así mismo por no poder proteger a su amigo de seguro estaba sufriendo obviamente se notaba la desesperación e impotencia.

Himuro intervino— Taiga déjalo, solo está intentando provocarte ¡No le sigas el juego!

 _¿Cómo calmarse con esas imágenes tan fuertes?_

 _Esas retratos estaban en su mente, desearía dejar de pensar en ellas parecía algo tan enfermizo y perturbador, aun rompiendo todo se sentía mal por dejar que Nash hiciera esas cosas a su pequeña sombra._

 _¿Cómo mantener la calma sabiendo que su amigo inofensivo estaba en manos del enemigo?_

Se calmó un poco respirando con dificultad seguía temblando de la ira aunque todo su cuerpo por inercia deseaba golpear al tipo una y otra vez hasta que sus nudillos sangraran porque bien que se lo merecía — ¿Cómo pudiste?

—No es la gran cosa Tetsuya hace todo lo que le diga porque es su obligación hacerlo, tiene deudas conmigo ¡Debe pagar de alguna manera!… Así que lo hace con su cuerpo —dijo con esa sonrisa pícara y mal intencionado.

—De esa manera lo manipulas, eres peor de lo que pensé— vocifero Kagami con un tono irritado obviamente que moría de cólera por cada palabra que salía de la boca del desgraciado

— Tu eres una piedra en mi camino, por eso quiero que te largues— Dijo siendo directo al respecto.

— ¡No dejare a Kuroko! Menos con un sujeto asqueroso, nefasto y pervertido como tú— gruño, comportándose igual a una bestia defendiendo su propiedad.

—Si no lo haces entonces lo lastimare o mis amigos lo harán, de paso arruinare su reputación y la tuya…. –dijo sonriente, el descarado.

— ¿Cómo pretendes hacer eso?— Pregunto Tatsuya, viendo que ese tipo era todo un mafioso de primera.

El mago conservaba una imagen, era la más sugerente o la que causaría más impacto así que deslizo la fotografía por la mesa para que kagami la tomara sin romperla—Mandare esas imágenes a los medios de comunicación, puedo decir que fuiste tú quien hizo todas esas cosas nefastas al niño inocente y las personas me crearan quizás te denuncie a la policía diciendo que lo golpeas y amarras entre otras cosas….— se rio arrogante— Además no quieres que Tetsuya sea comido por los lobos hambrientos porque será devorado y después seguiré torturándolo de las formas más terribles que puedas imaginar así que si quieres protegerlo debes aceptar, tienes en tus manos el futuro de tu querido amigo ¿Qué harás?

— ¿Cómo sabré que dices la verdad?— Dijo quedando totalmente atrapado entre aquel chantaje sórdido.

—Tienes mi palabra— añadió formalmente.

Himuro contesto irritado—Tu palabra no vale mucho.

—No desistiré de Kuroko— se negó Kagami más enojado que nunca.

—Sé que pretendías huir con él. ¡Tan tonto fuiste al pensar que dejaría que te lo llevaras!— expreso con cólera Nash

—Al menos debía intentarlo… He visto los moretones que tiene en su cuerpo, le han golpeado repetidas veces y le han insultado. Únicamente quería que se alejara de ti porque tú lo dañas, tú lo tienes secuestrado en esa casa y lo tratas como si fuera tu prisionero— grito el pelirrojo porque no aguantaba al hipócrita rubio.

—Te dijo que soy sadomasoquista y me gusta verlo sufrir bien porque eso es verdad… Debes reconocer se ve mejor la piel pálida llena de sangre carmesí, mordeduras o moretones y sus ojos azules llenos de miedo, su cuerpo tiembla cuando le toco o es amarrado ¡De seguro te pasa lo mismo solamente que no quieres reconocerlo! ¿Nunca le has goleado? La sensación de tener el poder sobre alguien tan tierno con él—dijo con un tono burlesco.

Kagami solamente una vez golpeo a su amigo, fue porque el jugador fantasma era demasiado sincero y le pego primero ¡A nadie le gusta que le digan la verdad! Fue su primera pelea probablemente para Kuroko resulto más doloroso no por el hecho de recibir un golpe de alguien que apreciaba si no por sentirse abandonado, sentir que le hacía lo mismo que su vieja luz pero afortunadamente entendió que estaba mal ser individualista y lucho por volverse más fuerte, lucho por ser una luz que merecía su amigo — Yo nunca sentiría satisfacción en hacerle perjuicio a Kuroko.

—Eso dices porque no lo has visto encadenado en mi cama, suplicando ser liberado — siguió burlándose, eso encendía la ira en el tigre como leña al fuego

Himuro vocifero por primera vez alzando bastante la voz— Deja de molestar porque te la veras conmigo, te estás pasando con esas bromas ¡No son graciosas!

—Está bien hablare en serio para que vean que no soy tan malo, les hare una propuesta— indico Nash siendo un poco más cordial.

— ¿Cuál?— pregunto el felino.

Nash tomando un poco de vino tinto, moviendo la copa; añadió después de una pausa —Si le rompes el corazón a Tetsuya, si lo dejas plantado y regresas a Japón sin más… Cambiare su contrato así que en cinco años apenas podrán recuperarlo de nuevo, es una ganga ¡Tómalo o déjalo!

Himuro replico—No aceptaremos…

—Es un trato— Kagami al contrario acepto aplastando las palabras de su hermano, sin pensar demasiado en el asunto.

El azabache contradijo— Taiga, esto no está bien.

— Gracias a Kuroko pude vencerte aun si arruinaba nuestra amistad, casi boto el anillo para demostrar que él era más importante pero no me dejo hacerlo, si no fuera por su consejo….El me hizo ver que no deberíamos dejar de ser hermanos por una tonta promesa y no quiero fallarle…Sabes que ese enano es todo para mí— explico el tigre

—Una tonta promesa hecha por un niño que temía que tú le superaras si bien lo hiciste… Hemos sido competitivos demasiado tiempo y si kuroko es tu universo entonces ese chico será el mío también. — Dijo Himuro.

—Acepto la oferta pero en cinco años debes volver a Japón además la kiseki no sedai tendrá derecho de acercarse libremente a él y esas imágenes quiero que las elimines ¡Si le haces algo malo no te lo perdonare! — indicó Kagami hablando demasiado rápido, pensando que era lo mejor.

—El trato está cerrado — dijo Nash, firmando algunos papeles que constaran que haría todo lo que prometió.

—Te daré las fotografías para que quede impreso en tu mente la imagen del niño caprichoso sometido ante mí, que yo fui quien lo domo y tú no hiciste nada para evitarlo ¡No hiciste nada por salvarlo! Lo que a ti te parece retorcido, a mí me parece excitante ¡Puede hasta te guste esa imagen solamente no te atreverías a aceptarlo! —Dijo echando sal a la herida, era malo decir algo así a un tigre protector y demasiado vehemente cuando se refería a su sombra.

Kagami se volvió a golpearlo de nuevo buscando pleito no obstante por hacer tanto ruido terminaron echándolos del bar, así que solo les quedo la ira y aquella sensación de odio en sus entrañas.

Nash tomo su bebida moviendo los hielos lentamente haciendo que titiritaran; luego simplemente tiro el vaso al suelo el cual se quebró en miles de pedazos— ¡Idiotas! De verdad creen tiene una oportunidad contra mí, en cinco años Tetsuya lo va odiar porque lo abandono por irse con una mujer quizás ¿Cuál historia ficticia le rompería el corazón? Solamente debo llenarle la cabeza de mentiras, mentiras que empezaran a consumir a mi intruso.

Se rio igual a un maniático- Tetsuya es mío, nadie me lo va a quitar.

El plan de Nash era sencillo, Kagami salía del mapa y él le haría creer que el tigre lo abandono por una mujer cualquiera o algo cruel… Kuroko terminaría odiándolo por dejarlo atrás.

* * *

A la salida los hermanos caminaron por las calles casi vacías después de ser echados a patadas del bar únicamente quedo un mal sabor de boca.

Tatsuya no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión que había tomado la luz carmesí, en realidad pensaba que era mejor discutir todo ese plan con la sombra— Deberías decirle a Kuroko, deberíamos contarle sobre esto.

Kagami en cambio prefería mantener el trato tal y como estaba —No me arriesgare aunque el piense que es una traición todo lo voy hacer por él.

Himuro pensaba que si no le decían a Kuroko sobre ese plan, sería contraproducente —Es que lo vas a romper ¿Eso quieres? ¿Qué harás estando frente a él? ¿Esa es tu marera de protegerlo?

Kagami tenía la certeza que no podía presentarse en persona con su sombra y mentirle, primero porque no era capaz de verlo sufrir, segundo este leía su lenguaje corporal a la perfección con solo mirarle a los ojos se daría cuenta que todo era una farsa, por eso era mejor marcharse a Japón sin demora.

Tetsuya era perceptivo tanto que manejaba el lenguaje kinésico y el tono de la voz –Regresare a Japón sin decirle nada a Kuroko, sin darle explicaciones.

— Estoy seguro que Nash le hablara tan mal de ti que Kuroko va empezar a creer que efectivamente lo expulsaste de su vida, lo engañaste, lo traicionaste y le mentiste – Dijo Himuro intentando hacer que su hermano entrara en razón y desistiera de ese plan absurdo que arruinaría su relación con el jugador fantasma.

—No me importa si habla mal de mí o si le hace creer a Kuroko esas mentiras— murmuro el pelirrojo con abatimiento.

Himuro analizo — ¿No te preocupa que Kuroko piense así de ti? ¿Crees que te perdonara después de eso? Ya no hay segundas oportunidades ¡Piénsalo bien! Dejaste de hablarle la última vez porque eres un cobarde el cual pensó que estaría feliz con la Kisaki no Sedai quizás él se olvidaría de ti fácilmente pero en realidad sufría porque no le contestabas y le ignorabas. Ahora es peor, lo ilusionaste con fugarse juntos y le hiciste creer un cuento de hadas para que luego caiga a la realidad… Es tan cruel romper sus esperanzas al dejarlo plantado en medio de la madrugada ¡Esperándote! No quiero que le hagas eso, no quiero que lo lastimes cuando él te quiere tanto.

—El contrato era de diez años o más, si hago esto puedo recuperarlo antes porque huir no resolverá nada… Necesito que la Kiseki me ayude, debo separarlo de Nash Gold, es malo y sé que le hará daño pero no puedo hacer nada en este momento ocupo refuerzos ¡No puedo solo contra el desgraciado!– dijo con desesperación, era impotente ante la situación en realidad Nash tenía todo el poder pero entre cinco años el contrato se rompería y la Kiseki podría entrar en el juego.

— Así que lo abandonaras, lo vas a dejar con ese hombre quien obviamente le va lavar el cerebro para que odie a todos.— dijo Tatsuya viendo con lógica el problema, eran cinco años en los cuales Kuroko viviría en una mentira, creyendo que todos le abandonaron y estaría en merced del enemigo, era mala idea dejarlo en manos de Nash.

A Kagami no le importaban las consecuencias solamente que su amigo lograra ser libre —Puede odiarme mientras consiga su libertad, mientras sea feliz…

Himuro se dio cuenta que Taiga se había vuelto muy maduro, pensar que tanto tiempo envidio a Kagami por entrar a la zona, por ser mejor en el básquet y por envidia quiso retener su avance usando su hermandad sin bien ahora gracias a Kuroko eso había cambiado, acepto su derrota y quiso superarse también al lado de su equipo como el capital… Parecía que el jugador fantasma todo lo que tocaba lo hacía florecer; era una magia que tenia de unir, de fortalecer, de hacer que las personas evoluciones y fuesen mejores—Hermano ¿De verdad lo quieres tanto?

—Ese pequeño bastardo cambio mi vida, revoluciono mi mundo y me hizo una mejor persona…Es mi sombra ¡Nuestra unión es tan fuerte que nadie puede destruirla ni siquiera Nash Gold jr! Me duele más a mi hacer esto, por ese chico soy capaz de cualquier cosa incluso si me odia. — dijo agachando la cabeza.

Himuro le dio una palmada en la espalda siendo comprensivo— Entonces no lo hagas, sé que esto te afecta mucho por eso no deberías hacerle caso a Nash.

—Si le rompo el corazón a Kuroko, el mío también va quedar hecho pedazos pero es la única forma si quiero libéralo y tendré una oportunidad. — dijo con pesar sabiendo que Nash tenía esas imágenes, tenía tanto poder sobre el azabache en esos momentos y era completamente legal.

—No es una buena idea, dejarlo cinco años es mucho— aconsejo de nuevo temiendo lo peor.

Kagami seguiría el plan— Me contactare con Ogiwara, le diré que cuide a Kuroko y lo proteja mientras no estoy… Esta es la única manera, no sé qué más hacer.

—Sabes que te apoyo bro sin embargo quedo fuera de esto. Lastimar de esa forma tan desalmada a Kuroko sin decirle antes aunque sea, es demasiado brutal… Va a sufrir porque otras personas lo han abandonado y como dije antes si la persona que confías te falla ¿En quién vas a confirmar? ¿Cómo recuperaras su confianza después de romperla? Él va perder la fe y caerá en la oscuridad probablemente se convierta en una persona que Nash pueda manipular por lo vulnerable que estará y será tu culpa. —Señalo el azabache todavía intentando que su hermano dejara ese plan.

—No quiero lastimarlo pero terminare haciéndolo de cualquier forma, sé que es una mala manera de protegerlo. — dijo Kagami sabiendo que no había otra opción

Himuro sabía que era un error, suspiro—Has lo que creas correcto bro, solo espero que no te arrepientas de tus acciones.

* * *

Al otro día Kagami vio al jugador fantasma en la universidad, decidió invitarlo a una feria cerca de allí dado que serían sus últimos momentos juntos, quería fueran felices y especiales. Así tendrían unos buenos recuerdos en Estados Unidos antes de irse.

Tuvieron que escaparse de clases para ir al lugar el cual resultaba bastante llamativo, había pequeñas luces adornadas de forma bohemia, los típicos juegos y ventas de comidas hasta música.

Fueron a la rueda chicago, también a otras atracciones muy divertidas. Entre la gente, las luces de colores Kagami dijo– Sabes Kuroko, las personas siempre hacen cosas o toman decisiones por una razón…Ten en cuenta que te aprecio más que nada en el mundo, todo lo haría por ti; quiero que seas feliz y si alguna vez te fallara seria por un motivo.

—Quizás exagere en juzgarte, me sentí herido cuando ignoraste mis mensajes y llamadas…. Pensé que no querías volver a verme, siempre tengo miedo de que me dejes — confeso con sinceridad porque quizá tenia baja autoestima creía que las personas lo abandonarían por no ser suficiente bueno más aun hablando de luces tan brillantes que deslumbraban.

El pelirrojo acaricio su mejilla suavemente, siendo cariñoso. Tardaría cinco años para verle de nuevo, quiso grabar en su memoria esos ojos azules y el tacto de su pálida piel de porcelana— Todos los días pensaba en ti cada vez que miraba el cielo estabas conmigo

—El cielo nos unía de alguna forma porque yo también pensaba en ti— indico Tetsuya

—Siempre lo hará... Aun si estamos separados, si nuestros caminos se alejan ¡El cielo nos unirá!— Expreso Kagami.

—Suena como una despedida y las despedidas duelen, quiero estar siempre contigo que seamos luz y sombra eternamente— Dijo Kuroko, presintiendo algo, él era capaz de leer a las personas sobre todo mantenía un lenguaje con sus luces.

—Otras veces me fui a Estados Unidos a entrenar y tú te quedaste en Japón— dijo Kagami a lo mejor tratando de dar una excusa o engañarse a sí mismo.

—Pero me hablabas por teléfono, sabia sobre ti…. — empezó a actuar más a la defensiva porque existía una diferencia entre detener la comunicación y no hacerlo.

El tigre se quitó el abrigo porque noto que su sombra está temblando y se lo coloco en sus hombros— Ponte esto, te enfermaras si aguantas frio

— ¿Y tú?— pregunto dado que era una noche congelada.

—Yo estoy bien— contesto el tigre simplemente aunque Kuroko sabía que estaba sacrificándose por él, debía tener frio sin embargo prefería darle el abrigo, era su forma de cuidarle y mostrar su preocupación o que le importaba ¡Era un lindo gesto!

Kuroko quiso devolver el abrigo sin embargo al final por la insistencia de Taiga se lo terminó poniendo, dicha gabardina conservaba el olor al tigre y aquella calidez que lo hacía sentir en casa, en una agradable zona de confort.

Kagami en cambio lo observo notando se veía muy tierno con su ropa dado que le quedaba demasiado grande, revolvió sus cabellos negros— ¿Quieres comer algo?

El jugador fantasma asistió y se compró un algodón de azúcar de color azul, lucia muy feliz al mantenerse junto a su luz o pasar su tiempo con él, ya que sus conversaciones eran fluidas realmente había una química y empatía única.

El chico le miro con esos grandes ojos azules, que eran tan intensos como el mar— Sabes kagami-kun, yo también te aprecio… Ogiwara me dijo que no debería confiar tanto en ti pero eres mi amigo, sé que nunca harías algo apropósito para lastimarme; de seguro no quiere que me vaya contigo sin embargo ya lo he decidido.

Kagami trago en seco por esas palabras tan dulces y pensar que efectivamente le traicionaría básicamente al abandonarlo en manos enemigas. Se quedó en silencio, tenía ganas de decirle todo el plan pero temía ¡No se arriesgaría! Kuroko podría superar cualquier cosa, era un hombre fuerte capaz de salir adelante… Pero si Nash le hacía perjuicio, no podría perdonárselo.

Se quedaron acostados en el pasto mirando los juegos artificiales. Kagami lo observo desprevenido siéntenlo un dolor en su pecho, no quería dejarlo….La vez pasada fue un infierno, pretendía olvidarle no obstante siempre estuvo en su mente e incluso escribió todos los días una carta que nunca envió posiblemente estaba celoso de la kiseki porque su sombra les quería, se mataba por ellos; es tonto pelear por el amor de alguien cuando este es infinito.

Fue un cobarde al tratarlo así al menos ahora lo hacía por una razón.

Al menos podría guardar en su memoria su sonrisa

Al menos podría guardar en su memoria ese instante antes de que todo se desmoronara.

* * *

Es una decisión muy complicada la de Kagami, esta como entre la espada y la pared. ¿Creen tomo la decisión correcta?

Puede que no tuviera el valor de expresar sus planes a su sombra por miedo a estropearlos o miedo a que Nash le hiciera mal sin embargo el dejarle nuevamente tiene repercusiones que le afectaran en el futuro…

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía y la tardanza quizás me tarde porque estoy dedicando tiempo a otro fic que me falta poco por terminar. Gracias lectores por seguir este fic, en especial a:

 **Jobel:** Que bien que se entendiera, me hace feliz que le guste.

Si acepto sin embargo Kagami lo va dejar plantado, eso va doler.

 **A la lectora fantasma latis458:** gracias por escribirme valoro sus palabras en gran medida, me alegro que piense así.

 **Dosob:** Gracias también me agrada que le guste. Kagami era la única esperanza ahora tendrán una oportunidad después de que pasen cinco años para recuperarlo y no será fácil.

 **Guest:** Aquí esta.


	27. Errores

**Capítulo 27: Errores y** ** _el remordimiento._**

* * *

El pelirrojo con aires de melancolía regreso a Japón e instantáneamente logro alcanzar el estatus de un bombero respetado en la comunidad japonesa sin embargo aun teniendo todo lo que había querido en la vida y sus sueños parecían hacerse realidad, algo le faltaba en su solitaria y triste existencia ¡No era feliz por más que luchara por sonreír! Los días pasaban rápido en una rutina aburrida, se sentía tan patético como si le arrancaran una parte de sí mismo para aplastarla contra el concreto y actuaba igual a un muerto viviente simplemente procediendo por inercia, daba la impresión de estar representando un papel en una retorcida obra inconclusa.

Se daba cuenta no podía vivir sin cierto jugador fantasma, sin este ser cerca suyo las cosas carecían de sentido y su subsistencia iba de mal en peor.

Kuroko ya no estaba a su lado ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto esa pérdida?

Se la pasaba continuamente deprimido, mirando el vacío infernal hasta el mismo cielo el cual se perdía en el recuerdo del azul de aquellos ojos tan irracionales como la marea creciente en su preexistencia fría y tórrida.

Por el dolor de perderle se hundía demasiado en su trabajo e inclusive llego a dejar de jugar basquetbol, no ambicionaba que su mente estuviese desbordada del chico con poca presencia si bien no podía evitarlo ¡Ese hombre no salía de su mente, vivía allí noche y día!

Continuaba abrigando ese espinoso sufrimiento en su interior al dejar ir a una persona tan importante en su vida y también al lastimarle tanto con una pequeña acción igual a un juego de dominós, si cae una pieza todas caerán consecutivamente así basta una palabra para destruir lo que con costo se forjo, una amistad o un vínculo especial.

Impreso en la mente salvaje del tigre se encontraba ese ser fantasmal el cual llenaba el vacío de sus noches en vela, no podía dejar de pensar en aquella expresión que tenía cuando lo abandono puesto reposaba llena de dolor. El hacerle sufrir o perderlo, era la causa de sus desvelos y pesadillas más lóbregas todavía peor extrañaba a su sombra cada segundo que pasaba; si se sacrificaba en ese martirio era por él, al menos eso se decía a sí mismo como una forma de auto sabotaje porque moriría de remordimiento, deseaba golpearse tanto quizás así dejarían de fluir esos pensamientos los cuales no dejaban de invadir su mente y ahora se hundiría cinco años más en ese infierno… No creía ser capaz de resistir el mantenerse lejos de su sombra, le necesitaba ¡Nunca antes había necesitado tanto a alguien!

Se preguntarán ¿Cómo paso esto?

¿Cómo Taiga llego a ser tan miserable?

Bueno para contestar esa pregunta debemos remontarnos a un día del mes de diciembre, la nieve revestía los alrededores con un efímero blanco y el frio era estremecedor parecía congelar a los seres vivos que pertenecían caminando por las calles desiertas. En esas fechas pre navideñas fue donde comienzo el error que causo la devastación, la ira o la misma venganza de un alma pura porque hasta el mismo diablo fue una vez un hermoso ángel, cada ser que se deja llevar por el pecado acaba en el abismo más oscuro de la desolación.

Continuando con el relato, Kagami siguió las ordenes establecidas por el enemigo tales eran dejar su vida en Estados Unidos y básicamente renunciar al jugador fantasma. Ciertamente abandonarle era lo más difícil de todo, debía destrozar aquel enlace que tenían y el vínculo profundo de empatía terminaría por romperse en miles de pedazos por culpa del desgraciado de Gold.

Eventualmente el hombre con cabellos de fuego debió escuchar a su hermano mayor adoptivo, quien insistía en que desistiera de esa absurda idea la cual terminaría en tragedia; el tigre no escucho porque no tenía opción si quería recuperar a su amigo debía sacrificar algo tan preciado como la amistad. Sabía al tomar esa pesada decisión de traicionarle al mentirle causaría perder a Kuroko pero lo hacía por su bien, para que este fuese libre ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer? Nash lo había chantajeado de una forma sucia, al aceptar su trato probablemente cometía una equivocación que lamentaría después sin embargo era necesario para que la transacción cambiara a su favor, precisaba usar todas sus cartas y así recuperar a su otra mitad lo más rápido posible ¡Ya tendría un as bajo la manga! O al menos apoyo de la kiseki no sedai.

Angustiado se miró en el espejo con desprecio, al odiarse a sí mismo término por romperlo como rompería el corazón de su querido compañero… No podía ver su reflejo sabiendo el daño que causaría, continuaba atormentado por su conciencia la cual le rogaba no hacerle daño a su amigo si bien lamentablemente no oyó esa voz en su mente o su mismo instinto únicamente por apatía tomo sus maletas, pasaporte para irse lejos de la persona que pretendía salvar, la dejaría en garras del enemigo y eso ni él se lo perdonaría.

Era el momento de cumplir con su parte del trato así que a cierta hora se dirigió al aeropuerto sin mirar atrás, aunque no resistió las ganas de ver a su preciada sombra la última vez.

 _No quería dejarlo._

 _No quería perderlo._

Recordó que ese día quedo de fugarse con Kuroko ¡Quería verlo! Como era de esperarse igual a un masoquista se dirigió al lugar donde se supone se iban a encontrar con el niño y allí yacía su sombra bien abrigado con un gorro, una bufanda, una chaqueta demasiado grande para su cuerpo, unos guantes los cuales cubrían sus manos hasta daba la impresión de ser un niñito tierno y lindo, daban ganas de abrazarlo, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

El jugador fantasma estaba sentado en medio de la nada cerca de una cancha de básquet a las tres de la mañana…Seguramente llevaba horas mirando el vacío y esperando, esperando algo que nunca llegaría.

Ulteriormente de mirarlo por tanto tiempo, el pelirrojo no soportó simplemente dejarlo allí congelándose en un lugar tan solitario… Necesitaba romper su amistad con él, decirle mentiras para que no tuviese ninguna esperanza porque de esa manera seria más sencillo así podrían alejarse sin escusas, de esa manera Kuroko no esperaría una llamada, un mensaje o su voz en el silencio…. De esa manera podía superarlo.

¿Por qué debía ser tan cruel al seguir las despiadadas instrucciones del rubio? Si Himuro estuviese cerca de seguro le reprendería o le golpearía quizá le haría ver que estaba cometiendo un terrible error, los pensamientos de Kagami eran confusos en ese momento de crisis. Nash lo tenía vigilado, habían espías por doquier patrullando cada movimiento además viendo el lado positivo, esa era una oportunidad de sellar ese contrato porque luego bastaban cinco años para recuperarlo, cinco años que parecían demasiado tiempo, confiaba en que Kuroko fuese tan fuerte como para sobrellevar la falsa traición de su mejor amigo y esperaba algún día el ex peli celeste supiese que lo hizo por su propio bien, algún día le daría las cartas que le escribió o le escribiría cada vez que su mente se sumergiera en los recuerdos perdidos en la eternidad del pasado.

Pesadas horas después Kagami apareció en medio de la oscuridad y el jugador fantasma en vez de enojarse por la larga espera le dirigido una deslumbrante sonrisa, curvando su cabeza de una manera tan adorable tal si aquella presencia fuese el mismo sol en su universo, parecía mirarle con una gran admiración ¿Por qué hacia ese gesto tan sublime? Debilitaba su misión… ¡No podía mentirle no obstante debía hacerlo, era necesario! Cerró los ojos queriendo dejar de observarle porque estaba titubeando en cada paso, seguía dudando hasta su cuerpo se sentía pesado casi empezaba a trepidar; cuando se trataba de su sombra actuaba diferente claro esta sus instintos querían protegerle, no destruirle.

—Te estado esperando. — dijo con ese brillo de esperanza o devoción en sus ojos, de tal forma su voz era suave y su manera de actuar dulce.

Taiga se tensó, todos sus músculos quedaron el shock dado que resultaba difícil hablar fríamente sabiendo que sus palabras estaban llenas de invenciones, probablemente se convertirían en un arma mortal que matarían al fantasma de los ojos azules— ¡No me voy a ir contigo!

El joven sin presencia hizo un pequeño gesto de estar pensando una razón por la cual su contraparte vendría tarde a su encuentro y posteriormente rompiera sus esperanzas de fugarse posteriormente de insistir tanto en irse con el —Pensé que…

—Pensaste mal— se rio amargamente sin saber que más hacer, sus palabras empezaban a deslizarse por sus labios sin control— De verdad me creíste, creíste que alguien como yo podía ser amigo de alguien como tu ¡Somos de distintos mundos! ¿Por qué crees que no conteste tus mensajes el año pasado? La respuesta es que solamente eres una molestia, yo no te necesito porque me he dado cuenta estoy mejor solo ¡Estaba harto de tenerte en mi vida como un paracito inútil!

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — dijo confundido, intentando cavilar una justificación para el comportamiento tan extraño.

Taiga repitió el patrón, expreso las mismas frases dolorosas que la antigua luz azul le dijo alguna vez a lo mejor porque no se le ocurría nada más, era complicado mentirle por eso no fue capaz de mirar sus ojos tan llenos de bondad y desconcierto, no quería ver que era la causa del sufrimiento de su amigo –El único que puede vencerme soy yo… Me hice fuerte tanto que no necesito un equipo lleno de fracasados además tu existencia no significa nada para mí, siempre nos envidiaste porque tú no puedes hacer nada solo… Por algo es que ellos te sustituyeron, ya no les serviste para nada y a mí tampoco. ¡Nunca serás lo suficientemente bueno!

—No, tú mientes— dijo con tanta certeza dándose cuenta que Kagami no le miraba de frente, esa era una señal de que estaba ocultando algo por ende su mirada era fija como si pudiese tocar el alma y descubrir las falsedades dichas por su contraparte carmesí.

El terrible problema del tigre era que Kuroko resultaba bueno leyendo a las personas y obviamente por ser cercanos sería fácil para la sombra descubrir sus mentiras…. Al verse acorralado, se giró amenazante deseando huir del dolor intenso el cual arremetía con fuerza en su interior— No quiero volver a verte, ya te usé como los demás pretendiendo ganar la copa, ahora soy fuerte únicamente me estorbas. Volveré a Japón porque estoy cansado de tu compañía, hueles a fracaso ¡Eres un fenómeno por si preguntas porque nadie puede notar tu insignificante presencia!

El jugador fantasma se acercó intentando seguirle sin saber cómo reaccionar ante esa nueva actitud del tigre, era tan raro ¡Algo escondía! Agarro su chaqueta con fuerza poniendo su frente en la espalda del otro; con sus manos intentó aferrarse tanto que las uñas le rasgaban ¡Quería respuestas!

Tampoco deseaba que su ancla se fuera de su lado; aspiraba escuchar la verdad detrás de ese hiriente discurso— No creo las palabras de alguien que no es capaz de mirarme a los ojos, estas mintiéndome ¡Puedo sentirlo!

Hizo una pausa sin soltar el suéter de su luz, tenía miedo de aflojar el agarre porque al hacerlo Kagami se marcharía lejos— No es real, tú no eres como ellos. — expresó refiriéndose a la generación de los milagros o al mismo Aomine aunque dentro de si pensaba que efectivamente el pelirrojo también era un milagro, un milagro el cual no necesita una sombra tal vez el patrón estaba destinado a repetirse y Taiga terminaría por lastímale de la misma forma que la kiseki no sedai o como la pantera lo hizo en el pasado; cosa que afecto mucho su personalidad tanto para transformarse en una persona inexpresiva, estoica y algo fría.

Kagami pretendiendo huir sin querer cuando se volteó termino tirándolo a Tetsuya a la nieve con fiereza, dándole un golpe accidental; en realidad fue bastante agresivo al quedar infraganti ¡Si no podía mentirle al menos sus acciones le confundirían! — No me toques bastardo, me das asco.

Dio una última mirada al pequeño niño indefenso, quien había hecho que su corazón latiese de nuevo y llenó de júbilo su amarga vida.

Respiro agitadamente al verlo allí hundido en aquel invierno perpetuo, con su piel pálida que combinaba con la nieve y sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas las cuales se deslizaban sin parar por sus sonrojadas mejillas, sus labios del frio se ponían morados, titilaban sin detenerse y escucho susurrar su nombre varias veces de un modo que le partía el alma misma, su grito silencioso fue como una puñalada…. Deseaba devolverse, devolverse y abrazarlo hasta que el sol derritiera los copos de la nevada; cada paso dolía más, cada paso se desmoronada.

Lejos de la vista se hizo un puño, golpeando la pared varias veces con tanta fuerza que se rompía su mano por la desilusión ¡Sentía que debía hacerse daño porque lo merecía! — Perdóname, perdóname Kuroko ¡Si supieras que todo esto lo hago por ti!

En el pasado nunca se imaginó que estaría tan mal por un mocoso, que un enano le hiciera sentir tanto o doliera en cada parte de su cuerpo y en sus entrañas al perderlo. Siendo un hombre fuerte de carácter jamás dejaba que otros derribaran sus defensas hasta que Kuroko llego a destruir su comodidad, a reconstruir su mundo y ahora sin él ¡Dolía! Una clase de dolor que no se cura, la hecha cuando le haces daño a alguien que quieres y sabes que de ningún modo te perdonara si bien Kagami no era de los que se rendían… Lucharía por él, aunque tuviese que enfrentarse a Nash de nuevo.

Sus manos temblaban constantemente, no era capaz de controlar su propio cuerpo el cual solamente necesitaba y rogaba por estar con el azabache, por salvarle e ir a su lado… En su mal estado lo único que pudo hacer fue enviar un mensaje a Ogiwara dándole la dirección donde se hallaba el jugador fantasma, el roto chico precisaba un ser que nunca lo dañaría como él lo hizo.

No merecía volver a verle después de actuar tan despiadadamente, después de romper su corazón con palabras frías y agresivas. Jamás pensó que sería tan difícil o lastimara tanto en su interior aceptar ese maldito trato. Tetsuya nunca lo perdonaría aun si supiera de su contrato infernal, aun si supiera que todo ese era un teatro igual a una vil quimera que arruinaba sus vidas.

 _Si tan solo supiera Kagami le quería más que nada en ese mundo y esas palabras eran simples patrañas, una forma de protegerle._

 _Posiblemente el pelirrojo no se daba cuenta, ese día había matado a Kuroko y si fuese matarlo de manera físico resultaría menos doloroso que hacerlo tal como lo hizo, tan cruelmente._

Todavía peor cometió el error de dejar a una inocente criatura indefensa en la madrugada sola, destrozada porque si no se hubiera marchado hubiese podido evitar lo que pasaría después.

* * *

 _Una de las virtudes admiradas en los seres humanos es que cuando caen pueden volver a levantarse, pueden seguir adelante a pesar de las dificultades y son aptos para sobrevivir ante el desastre inminente de sus vidas porque conservan la habilidad de cierta adaptación natural la cual les permite avanzar._

 _Si bien la sombra tenía esa habilidad, una que no le permitía rendirse, aunque su corazón fuese apuñalado por una persona importante y todo pareciese crítico, si había un rayo de sol en medio de la oscuridad ¡Era suficiente para él!_

* * *

El azabache no se movió ni un centímetro desde ese extraño acontecimiento únicamente permaneció mirando la dirección donde se marchó su contraparte, le dolía mucho su pecho, apenas es que podía soportarlo ¡Resultaba difícil respirar!

¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso?

¿Por qué Kagami estaría enojado con él?

Quería pensar que todo era una falsedad, deseaba convencerse no obstante poco a poco caía en la incertidumbre; tal vez era verdad ¿Por qué su ex luz le mentiría? Además, tenía mucho sentido si no le había hablado por un año posteriormente de separarse por primera vez después de pasar tanto tiempo juntos por mera formalidad, resultaba lógico que no quisiera contactarse de seguro solamente fue por compromiso el fingir que eran amigos; las personas hablan con otros porque las extrañan o desean que ese ser pertenezca en su vida; lo malo estaba en que el pelirrojo lo ignoro y eso quería decir su luz nunca lo quiso en verdad dado que parecía no interesarle mucho.

No debía culpar a Kagami por no quererle de verdad o importarle un ser insignificante como él porque eran de mundos distintos, demasiado diferentes para que funcionara… Siendo este una luz obviamente llegaría el momento donde la sombra es absorbida por este ser luminoso, quizás Aomine tuvo razón al respecto. Debía estar preparado para que esa tragedia pasara, debió convencerse que era muy débil para seguir junto alguien con tanto talento.

Consecutivamente de permanecer en el frio sepulcral y cavilar en calamidades, se levantó caminando lentamente básicamente arrasando su cuerpo igual a un zombi ¡No tenía ganas de vivir! Miro al suelo con desconsuelo hasta que por accidente terminó chocando con unos hombres de mala pinta. ¡Imagínense que tipo de hombres si eran pasadas las tres de la mañana y deambulaban por allí! Visiblemente del enojo esos sujetos le tiraron al suelo en un golpe sin embargo el ser sin presencia no se defendió como si aquel dolor físico de alguna forma pudiese aliviar el del alma.

No hay persona más peligrosa como la que ha perdido todo porque ya no tiene nada que perder y el ser sin presencia efectivamente fue despojado de todo ¡Ya no tenía algo que le importara! Las cosas carecían de emoción y de relevancia, era tan opaca su existencia tal si le robaran el color.

 _Sin Kagami, ya nada tenía sentido._

 _Sin Kagami realmente no le interesaba la vida misma._

Si moría en ese instante, al menos la muerte le quitaría su pesar y dejaría de sentir la amarga traición, la sensación de que nadie le quería porque tal vez era esa su realidad…El amor únicamente era un sublime sueño imposible y es triste cuando la soledad se adueña de ti de tal forma que te absorbe en el vacío amargo del día a día.

Los desgraciados le trataban igual a una muñeca de trapo. Kuroko no sentía los golpes sencillamente miraba la nieve caer en cámara lenta y pensaba en Kagami, en sus ojos rojizos que expresaban una emoción carente de alegría, pensaba en su ancha espalda alejándose lentamente entre la inconsciencia, al fin se marchó sin mirar atrás ¡Lo había perdido y eso resultaba inaguantable!

Los rostros eran borrosos, permanecían ocultos en la oscuridad por el golpe escucho decir "La mujerzuela de Nash está llorando como la pobre doncella en peligro que es"

—No soy…. —Escupió por primera vez, había escuchado suficiente de sus insultos.

—Dicen que te vendiste por unos cuantos cincos parece que no satisfacías a la Kiseki no sedai ¿Por qué los niños ricos no quisieron darte dinero? Acaso se aburrieron de ti…— se burló el agresor de cabellos negros, resultaba indiscutible que conocía a su víctima al decir eso.

— ¿Cómo alguien sin talento es capaz de entrar en los mejores grupos de basquetbol? Si no te conociera diría que seduces a todos ellos con un sutil coqueteo de ángel o fantasma maldito— Agrego más para hacerle enojar al azabache.

—Yo entre a esos equipos con mucho esfuerzo, dejando sudor y sangre en el camino— grito con exasperación mientras el otro le tenía aprisionado a la fuerza en el suelo.

El otro malhechor se percató de que le estaban haciendo daño físico así que añadió — No deberías lastimar su cuerpo, el cuervo negro quiere a su lindo recipiente intacto.

—Lo había olvidado, negociosos son negocios. Si el cuervo negro quiere al niño sin rasguños entonces lo tendrá— dijo el hombre con aridez como si estuviese decepcionado por no poder golpear al sometido.

 _Kuroko no tenía idea de lo que estaban hablando, podía percibir que esos tipos querían secuestrarle y tenía que ver con ese tal "Cuervo negro" o ese tipo les había pagado para "cazarlo"._

Les observo con atención, las voces parecían tan familiares. Cuando uno de los delincuentes se quitó la máscara, pudo reconocerle y descubrir quién era en realidad, resultaba ser el oponente más violento de Seirin más conocido como un rey sin corona— ¿Hanamiya?

—¿Por qué haces esto? — gruño arrastrando sus palabras al notar esa mirada fiera.

— ¡Oh que tierno eres, no me has olvidado! Me alegro que te acuerdes de mí–expresó lamiéndose los labios lascivamente, adueñándose del espacio personal como de costumbre y siguió tocando ligeramente de forma traviesa.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Pregunto con insistencia el jugador fantasma intentando saber más sobre el tema.

¡Vaya que había tensión en el aire!

—Vinimos hasta este país porque estamos cazándote así que no es personal o te hubiese hecho más daño ¡Créeme que nada me gustaría más que torturarte lentamente, eso sería bastante excitante! Pero lo hago por dinero, tu cabeza tiene un precio muy alto y estoy dispuesto a todo por ganarlo– sonrió malévolamente.

Kuroko se mantenía curioso, intrépido se atrevió a preguntar–Ese tal cuervo negro ¿Quién es? ¿Qué quiere conmigo?

El violento hombre lo arrastro, moviendo su cabeza peligrosamente— En realidad es alguien a quien conoces, te ha estado vigilando todo este tiempo desde que estabas en Teiko, escondido entre las sombras tras de ti. Es un hombre con muchas conexiones, conoce personalmente a gente de tu alrededor; es un buen tipo, pero está enamorado y los tipos enamorados hacen locuras, en otras palabras ¡Son idiotas que generan ganancias para mí!

—Basta de hablar, debemos llevarlo y así tener la recompensa— dijo interrumpiendo el desconocido lleno de impaciencia.

Si bien antes de que se lo llevaran arrastrado, alguien interrumpió el inminente secuestro— ¡Déjenlo en paz! — grito con ímpetu el mariscal de campo, llegando justo a tiempo puesto kagami le había escrito un mensaje sobre lo que acontecía, allí supo cometió un error al conspirar en su contra y no le importo ir a esas horas de la madrugada por su amigo, es lo menos que podía hacer por él.

Al ser corpulento golpeo a los malhechores sin piedad, no solía ser agresivo excepto si se trataba de su camarada, por su protección era capaz de cualquier cosa.

Al terminar preocupado el capitán del equipo se acercó mientras se arrodillaba al lado de su valioso ángel de cabellos negros — ¿Estas bien?

Kuroko se quedó paralizado, continuaba trepidando al ver aquella agresión frente a sus ojos, su amigo dulce se había vuelto un salvaje de repente en un mar de agresión desmedida. Después de un tiempo susurro— Estoy bien.

El otro contesto al ver la realidad—No lo estas.

— ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? —pregunto ignorando las palabras del otro.

—Eso no importa, ahora dime ¿Que te tiene tan angustiado? Además de esos tipos cobardes que trataron de hacerte daño, es Kagami ¿Verdad? — Expreso el jugador de futbol con consternación al ver a su espíritu celeste tan triste.

Tetsuya mantuvo una mirada lejana y tartamudeo un poco al decir—Bueno… Yo...Tenías razón acerca de Kagami-kun, tenías razón ¡Él no me quiere! ¡Nunca me quiso! ¡Era una mentira!

Entre lágrimas murmuro sin si quiera pensar en que esos tipos intentaron amordazarlo, comprensiblemente el pelirrojo era la prioridad— Me dejo como todos lo hacen, él dijo muchas cosas crueles que me lastimaron ¿Por qué Kagami-kun haría algo así? ¿Por qué me dejaría después de insistir tanto en que me fuera con él?

Ogiwara acarició su cabello con tanta ternura como si el jugador fantasma fuese lo más valioso de mundo, sus dedos suavemente pasaban cuidadosamente por las hebras negras— A veces las personas hablan con palabras que no van acorde con sus sentimientos…

 _El jugador de futbol americano se sentía culpable por esa situación dado que fue el que revelo el plan de fuga totalmente secreto al enemigo. Fue egoísta porque en ese momento no deseaba que el pelirrojo alejara a Kuroko de su lado y al fin por hacer eso lo termino perdiéndolo para siempre en un mundo lleno de oscuridad._

 _Su ángel de cabellos negros estaba sufriendo y pretendía decirle la verdad porque si no lo hacía entonces el jugador fantasma se deprimiría, caería ante la angustia y en el hoyo profundo de la desolación, una sombra necesita una luz para preexistir._

El adorable muchacho toco su pecho buscando calmarlo asimismo era cariñoso como de costumbre, acaricio aquel rostro suave dulcemente– Escucha a tu corazón, no te confundas Kagami nunca te abandonaría porque él te quiere como yo te quiero.

— ¿Qué no ves que ya me abandono? ¿Eso vas hacer tú también? Vas a fingir que me quieres para luego votarme, me vas a dar falsas esperanzas— Expreso cargado de dolor.

—Siempre has sido lo más importante para mí—añadió siendo interrumpido por los malhechores enojados.

Ogiwara se dio cuenta el malvado sujeto estaba con un cuchillo cerca de Kuroko —¡Cuidado! — grito fuertemente intentando interponerse. En el forcejeo por proteger a su amigo, el desgraciado sujeto a mano armada termino por acuchillarle en un costado tanto fue el impacto que empezó a vomitar sangre hasta poco a poco terminar perdiendo la cognición.

El azabache alterado lo tomo en sus brazos antes que cayera al suelo en un abrazo desesperado y se llenaba de sangre al intentar retenerle, susurraba luego gritaba ante la frialdad de aquel cuerpo moribundo "Vas a estar bien" "Quédate conmigo" "Eres lo único que tengo"

Sus manos palpitaban cuando llamo a la ambulancia para que llegaran a socorrerle lo más rápido posible. Ogiwara aun pasaba su mano por su mejilla, quitando sus lágrimas con cariño y respiraba lentamente — No llores, no llores por mí causa.

—No deberes preocuparte por mí. Shh no hables ¡No gastes energía! — sollozo en una voz quebrada el ser sin presencia.

Shigehiro le miro directo a los ojos, hundiéndose en estos—Lo siento mi ángel, esto es mi culpa ¡No pensé en herirte! Únicamente te quería para mí, te quería a mi lado por eso fui egoísta al retenerte.

"¡No deseaba que te fueras con Kagami, ni con la generación de los milagros porque me quedaría sin ti!"

—Nada de esto es tu culpa, Kagami-kun se fue porque quiso hacerlo y esos tipos solo me siguieron—respondió el azabache

 _Ogiwara se culpaba porque le había dicho a Nash sobre el plan de fuga si no hubiera sido así entonces Kagami y Kuroko hubiesen podido irse juntos lejos de las garras venenosas de Gold pero no fue capaz de dejar ir a su amigo, de perderlo._

 _Por su egoísmo, su amigo de la infancia resulto lastimado._

Tosió un poco, se estaba desangrando lentamente— Sería bueno morir así, en tus brazos…

—¡No digas eso, vas a mejorarte…No puedes dejarme—¡Resiste! — Dijo con angustia, abrazando al chico quien caía totalmente en la inconciencia.

El chico sonrió— Estaría bien, sería feliz si lo último que veo antes de morir son tus ojos porque son el lugar donde quiero permanecer, en el cielo.

—Ogiwara ¡No me dejes! —grito como si hubiera una posibilidad de ser escuchado.

Makoto camino dándole la espalda, viendo de reojo como el azabache tomaba ese cuerpo sangrante con desesperanza y lloraba de una forma amarga como si su vida se le hubiese ido en ese instante, no era un asesino podía ser todo menos eso así que desistió de llevárselo

Makoto advirtió — Esta es una pequeña prueba de lo que podemos hacer, la próxima vez no tendré piedad de ti.

—Es nuestra oportunidad, esta solo— dijo el enmascarado al malvado.

No obstante, el hombre rudo no fue capaz de tomar al jugador fantasma a la fuerza, no en ese instante al menos donde Kuroko estaba sumido en un terrible estado de desesperación; ni era capaz de escuchar nada solamente lloraba diciendo miles de cosas las cuales se perdían en el silencio de la noche y hacían contraste con el viento.

—No te preocupes, vendremos por Kuroko Tetsuya pero sin dejar testigos o cadáveres— dijo antes desaparecer y de que llegaran los paramédicos.

—Apuesto que Haizuki llega primero a él y será tu falta por dejarlo escapar más teniéndolo servido en bandeja de plata o es que acaso te ha conmovido la escena ¡Te has vuelto más suave! – se rio el otro sujeto, burlándose de la poca sensibilidad.

—Ese tonto no va a vencerme, yo tendré la recompensa y a Kuroko Tetsuya amordazado cuando llegue el momento— agrego Makoto con autosuficiencia, tomando aquello como un reto.

Eso parecía una peligrosa competencia y lo era.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el hospital, nada mejoro todo lo contrario parecía desvanecerse la esperanza y la muerte rondaba inquieta un destino incierto.

El fantasma yacía en la sala de espera dando vueltas por doquier porque no lo dejaban entrar y simplemente esperaba noticias. Exasperado marco el único número que tenía, el de Nash Gold jr.

Ahora sin Kagami su mundo caía en pedazos, el dolor era fuerte casi había deseado que ese cuchillo hubiese perforado su corazón y no el de su mejor amigo.

¿Por qué Ogiwara?

Era mejor morir que estar sin él.

Era mejor morir para dejar de vivir en esa pesadilla infernal.

Ogiwara no cometió ningún desliz, fue su equivocación por no hacerle caso cuando le advirtió acerca de la Kiseki y del mismo Kagami… Si hubiese rechazado al tigre en su momento nada de esa desgracia hubiese pasado.

El jugador fantasma miraba su reflejo ¡Vaya que se veía patético! ¿Cómo estaba cayendo tan rápido en la perdición? Seguramente era verdad que se aferraba a las personas por ende sin una luz no era nada, morirá en la oscuridad o en la triste soledad.

De un pronto a otro un hombre grande se apoyó detrás suyo, podía sentir el calor irradiando de su estructura muscular contra su espalda; su mano se recostaba cerca suyo para inclinarse a susurrar en su oído– Pensabas huir de mí y ahora estas aquí llamándome cuando todos te han dejado… Aquí es donde pierdes tu dignidad y ruegas mi perdón ¡Debes estar desesperado!

—Sé que esto es mi culpa, déjame asumir las consecuencias— murmullo aguantándose las ganas de llorar aunque sus ojos ya estaban hinchados, se mordió su labio inconscientemente.

—Gran desenlace, tu cariño enfermizo por los monos casi mata a tu amigo de la infancia ¿Cuándo deberá sufrir Ogiwara por tu culpa? — dijo de manera ruda sin titubear o sentir lastima más bien esa era una oportunidad porque Kuroko estaba vulnerable así resultaría más sencillo tenerlo en su poder.

—Ogiwara tenía razón; mi amor por ellos hace que cometa tonterías, mi amor por ellos me convierte en un ciego el cual perdona todo. Estoy atrapado en círculo vicioso y no soy capaz de salir de allí— dijo con tristeza y sintiéndose condenado ante sus supuestos pecados.

—Esa es una razón justificable para la venganza, dejar de ser un ciego y ve la realidad ¡Es el momento de cambiar! ¿Por qué no tomas la revancha! Tienes el derecho de hacer justicia ¡Destrúyelos! – expreso Nash semejante a uno de esos demonios que tientan a las personas a tomar malas decisiones o el mismo diablo invitando a comer el fruto prohibido.

Nash resulto ser mucho más inteligente formulando planes, no perdería ninguna oportunidad de acercarse y asechar a su presa hasta conseguir lo que quería. Sabía debía aprovechar la tristeza de Kuroko para consolarlo, al menos intentaría ser gentil de esa forma ganaría su confianza porque ya había intentado por las malas, siendo agresivo e imponiendo cosas y no funcionó muy bien que digamos pero ahora tenía una nueva táctica, actuaria de la misma forma en la que trataba a las mujeres antes de llevárselas a la cama, lo iba a engatusar en sus redes o quizás más que eso, resultaba una sutil seducción bastante efectiva con decir nadie nunca se resistía a sus encantos. Hizo su movimiento arriesgado, término abrazando al afligido chico que tardo un tiempo antes de poner la cabeza en el pecho corpulento.

¡Se rindió!

Al ver que el azabache bajo la guardia, acaricio su cabello de forma intima como no lo hacía con nadie ni siquiera con Elizabeth dado no era especialmente cariñoso. No pensó los efectos fueran tan fuertes, no pensó que Kuroko caería tan bajo en el dolor y la decepción al permitir ser consolado por el enemigo.

 _El jugador fantasma suspiro, primero sufría por kagami y esas palabras venenosas que habían provocado su muerte lenta dentro de su propio cuerpo, luego las consecuencias de aceptar fugarse terminaron en su amigo de la infancia herido._

 _Era su culpa, culpa de Kagami por dejarlo abandonado._

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas estando en una angustia constante. kuroko pregunto sobre Ogiwarara pero al parecer estaba en un estado grave, claro que gracias a las influencias del mago pudo entrar en su habitación.

Al momento de ingresar miro al mariscal de campo postrado en esa cama en un estado crítico de coma. Paso un tiempo recostado en su pecho mientras tomaba su mano fría, hablando cosas al moribundo hasta que se terminó la hora de las visitas; cuando trataron de sacarlo el jugador fantasma se resistió con violencia, se puso histérico, gritando igual a un desquiciado resultaba algo comprensible por la situación.

— ¡Déjenme! ¡Ogiwara! — gritaba el jugador fantasma, perdiendo el control al ver a su amigo en esa cama de hospital medio muerto.

Nash tuvo que alzarlo a la fuerza, quitar los dedos aferrados en las sabanas y agarrar ese delgado cuerpo en un abrazo toxico, taparle la boca para que dejara de gritar además sacarlo de allí intentando que este se calmara un poco o dejara de patalear. El azabache tardo bastante tiempo revolcándose como un animal herido, pero lentamente se fue quedando quieto… El rubio no había planeado que pasara una cosa tan terrible, fue un error en su plan perfecto porque quería que Kagami le rompiera el corazón sin embargo Kuroko termino roto totalmente e incluso su cuerpo estaba sangrante por la violencia sufrida.

— ¿Ya estás bien? Debes ser fuerte, haciendo berrinches como un niño ¡No vas a lograr nada! Él no va despertar…— lo reprendió por primera vez usando un tono fuerte.

El jugador fantasma se quedó en silencio, sentado avergonzado en una esquina yacía sumido en su desgracia.

El rubio pregunto al fin cambiando de tema, sentado cerca— Quiero que me digas ¿Quién hirió a Ogiwara? ¿Qué paso allí?

—Fue alguien a quien conocí en Japón, él dijo que estaba cazándome por eso vino a buscarme a Estados Unidos ¡No entendí muy bien!

—¿Quién los mando a cazarte? —pregunto en un gruñido.

—Dijo algo sobre el cuervo negro me quería intacto— añadió nervioso sin dar nombres.

Nash suspiro, pasándose la mano por sus cabellos dorados sabiendo su enemigo estaba tras la sombra, seguramente se dio cuenta que Tetsuya tenía la misma alma de su amada traidora y ahora le buscaba con métodos bruscos — Sabes Elizabet me dejo por ese tal cuervo negro, fue su amante antes de morir ¡Se revolcaba con ese detestable hombre!

—Lo siento, sé que la querías –dijo, bajando la mirada algo incómodo.

—Está bien, yo me lo merezco por el daño que le cause además me quito a Elizabeth, pero no te tendrá a ti, puede pudrirse antes de robarte de mí —dijo el mago con seguridad porque ahora el cuervo negro, su antiguo rival de amores quería algo que le pertenecía, ambicionaba a Kuroko y no lo tendría.

 _Es irónico como todos mis enemigos parecen tener una debilidad por ti y tanto el cuervo negro como los monos te quieren de vuelta sin embargo ninguno de ellos te tendrá ¡No lo permitiré! –pensó Gold._

Kuroko intentaba comprender mejor la situación —Me busca ¿Porque me parezco a ella? ¿Por el caballo celeste?

—Es algo más complicado y es mejor que no lo sepas… No te preocupes por eso, yo voy a protegerte y no dejare que ese tipo te tenga o se acerque a ti… —añadió con convicción obviamente al ser posesivo nunca iba a dejar que le robaran algo, lo cual creía era suyo.

 _Nash estaba tomando el rol de las luces, tanto el tigre como la pantera era bastante protectoras con su sombra, se preocupaban por él y probablemente sin saberlo el mago seguía esos pasos inconscientemente le cuidaba._

Tetsuya no se preocupaba tanto por el cuervo negro claro si supiera quien era todo cambiaria, puesto era alguien que conocía, pero ahora con pesar se quedó mirando la puerta, diciendo —Y Ogiwara… El... El ¿Estará bien? ¿Verdad?

Nash indico siendo poco sensible, intento manejarlo de una forma nueva por medio de un hombre en estado de coma—Seguramente ese hombre ni siquiera tiene seguro social, es un extranjero probablemente termine mal y bueno no es algo que me importe.

—Pero a mí sí me preocupa ¿Puedes ayudarlo? – pregunto con incertidumbre, temiendo su amigo le pasara algo malo o no tuviese el dinero suficiente para solventar las necesidades de un tratamiento.

El mago se dio cuenta de eso y fue astuto al manejar la situación de forma certera — ¿Qué estás dispuesto hacer por tu amiguito de tu infancia?

—Ya deberías saberlo ¡Estoy dispuesto a todo! —dijo con convicción, si Ogiwara daba su vida por él debía salvarlo a como diera lugar.

El otro afirmo igual que la venenosa serpiente—Entonces te ayudare ¿Qué me darías a cambio por ese favor?

—Yo haré lo que tú quieras… Si deseas que destruya a tus enemigos o ser un arma de tu propiedad ¡Ya no me importa! Solamente quiero dejar de sentir este dolor, que Ogiwara abra los ojos de nuevo y me diga que todo estará bien. — dijo rápidamente o mejor dicho demasiado alterado como si no le importara botar su dignidad, si era por su amigo de la infancia.

—No quiero que duela más, siento que mi corazón está muriendo y ya no puedo seguir sin una luz— empezó a mostrándose totalmente sensible, se desmoronaba porque su irradiación se apagó

 _Kagami se llevó lo mejor de él._

—Yo hare que dejes de sentir más sufrimiento ¡Si me aceptas serás el rey del hielo, ya no tendrás esas molestas emociones! No te preocupes por tu amigo, yo haré todo lo que este en mis manos para que se recupere pero por una condición— dijo Nash contundente, aquí era donde tendría la oportunidad para dominar la vida de la sombra…. Es muy diferente obligar a alguien a tener el control y su voluntad.

Kuroko añadió sin pensarlo demasiado, lo importante era Ogiwara y nada más — ¿Cuál? Ya tienes un contrato que me obliga a obedecerte ¿Qué más quieres de mí?

—Tu voluntad, eso quiero. Debes vengarte del que le hizo esto a Ogiwara y a ti…Sientes eso ¿no? El pelirrojo es igual de patán que los otros monos por eso debemos castígalos, debemos destruirlos en su propio juego ¡Él te dejo de seguro por una vieja y eso hizo que tu amigo este en coma! —dijo siendo bastante insensible

Kuroko función en seño mostrándose un poco enojado.

— Esa ira en tu interior por el rechazo es el odio ¡Te delata! Permite que llene tu cuerpo y olvidaras que una vez los quisiste. Sin amor, ya no habrá dolor. — Expreso lleno de cizaña, en el estado mental del jugador fantasma resultaba fácil manipularlo, hacer que odiara todo a su alrededor.

—Quisiera dejar de quererlos, no es posible aunque me hagan daño mis sentimientos no van a cambiar— dijo pensativo sabiendo que el amor no es algo efímero como las hojas tiradas por el viento si no algo permanente y no modificaría su sentir si bien se desilusionara.

Nash sonrió sabiendo que Kuroko estaba cayendo, era débil ante las circunstancias y vulnerable a la intriga semejante a una serpiente lo mordería hasta llenarle de veneno todo el cuerpo, la mente y especialmente su corazón— Es triste que no sea reciproco, el tiempo borra el amor o yo mismo me encargare de eso además tal vez no les quieras de verdad y sea solo codependencia pero no importan tus sentimientos enfermizos puedo ser eso para ti, si lo quieres. Sé que veías a esos sujetos como si fueran de tu familia ¡Jugas a la casita con ellos en tu perfecto mundo perfecto si bien no lo son! Ellos deben pagar por todo el daño que han hecho; yo te enseñare como hacerlo, tu solo se mío completamente mío y te convertirás en un hombre más fuerte como para vencerlos y humillar a esos insectos sin valor. Permíteme enseñarte a usar tu poder contra quienes te arruinaron la existencia, quienes jugaron con tu amor.

—Jugaron con mi amor— repitió con nostalgia casi hipnotizado por aquellas palabras.

 _Venganza es una palabra que equivale a la destrucción, al dolor y a morir un poco para una causa perdida, arruinar la vida por una justicia ciega._

 _Kuroko nunca había sido así siempre quiso redimir a sus amigos nunca vengarse de ellos sin embargo ahora no estaba muy seguro._

—Los monos nunca te quisieron solamente fuiste un objeto desechable, ellos ni siquiera explotaron tu potencial como yo lo haría ¡No vieron lo bueno en ti! Yo puedo hacer que olvides, puedo hacer que dejes el sufrimiento…Si me aceptas te daré todo, te hare la estrella más brillante en mi cielo e inclusive le demostraras a esos monos de lo que eres capaz de hacer ¡Si me escoges a mí! — Dijo Nash dominando su espacio, tan cerca de él y directamente mirándolo intensamente.

Sus tratos sonaban demasiado buenos para ser verdad casi eran como una tentación de dejar la angustia atrás, un escape para desistir de sufrir así solía seducir a las mujeres inocentes diciéndoles lo que estas querían escuchar, era una táctica extraña, pero funcionaba mejor que los golpes o la violencia.

Kuroko simplemente asistió sin fuerzas para negarse, era tal si fuese envuelto por las alas negras de un demonio y se dejaba llevar por la venganza, el pecado dulce que representaba el mago.

* * *

 _Llevo tiempo sin publicar como que no me concentraba… Bueno gracias por seguir leyendo y por los comentarios mis queridos lectores._

 _Respondiendo:_

 **Rocio Dearleben** ** _:_** _Mejor fantasma que se hace presente xD Es romántico lo que dices sobre los personajes, aunque creo que si existe el destino de conocerse y permanecer como luz y sombra._

 _Es difícil de afrontar una separación así tan forzada._

 ** _Sergioboss96:_** Seguí un poco comentario a la hora de escribir como una sugerencia. kagami no fue tan violento porque no quería dañarlo probablemente querías que fuera más cruel, pero créeme que eso lo lastimo suficiente; con respecto al conflicto interno, ya existe solamente es cuestión de tiempo….

Jason aparecerá después posiblemente.

 **Jobel:** Gracias, si habrá muchas sorpresas digamos.

 **SEIRYU:** Si, me perdí en el abismo del olvido, pero ya regresé. Efectivamente eso pasó.

 **Dosob:** Gracias por sus palabras.

Kagami quiere lo mejor, es capaz de todo para que Kuroko sea libre y lo malo es que tuvo que mentirle para protegerlo.

Nash cambia de métodos, puedes sentir amor-odio por el personaje más en esta historia.

 **Kakusareta raito:** Le doy la bienvenida a mi historia xD Esto no es yaoi, más bien es un tipo de shonen ai por ende las relaciones empiezan y terminan con Kuroko pero intento ser realista al mantener las amistades que tienen los personajes entre sí.


	28. Aprendiz

**Capítulo 28: El aprendiz que supera al maestro.**

* * *

El tiempo suele curarlo todo sin embargo nunca perdona, nunca olvida…Las heridas producidas en el pasado pertenecen latentes en el interior, destruyendo lentamente la cordura y cuando una persona experimenta la agridulce traición, lo que hace como medio de protección es cerrar con candado las emociones, creando barreras en el corazón que se vuelven imposibles de derribar y si es el caso de la venganza, está igual a un veneno va matando lentamente vuestra alma hasta dejarla devastada en el mismísimo infierno de la soledad o en aquel vacío sepulcral.

 _Dicen que las personas cambian cuando sufren demasiado quizás sea esa frase meramente una teoría no obstante es posible que las experiencias traumatizantes logren que un individuo termine por modificar radicalmente su personalidad, carácter o apariencia probablemente es una consecuencia cruel de un destino injusto. Así como se puede cambiar para bien también se puede cambiar para mal, depende de la sensibilidad de cada persona y la fuerza que tenga para seguir adelante. Este cambio que sufren algunos individuos es semejante a la metamorfosis, una transformación de un ser vivo, la misma evolución y aquí vemos al protagonista de nuestra historia cegado por una venganza infundada, arrastrado por un camino lleno de mentiras y dolor._

 _Nadie se imaginará que esa cara de póker únicamente es una fachada, una forma de actuar básicamente una máscara para ocultarse, para que nadie vea lo vulnerable que es porque si lo supieran, volverían a dañarle o a romper los pedazos que faltan en su interior._

Tetsuya juró jamás volver a ser vulnerable ante alguien, aunque eso bien signifique perder los recuerdos del pasado o cerrarse completamente en una corteza de "No amor".

Era mejor no sentir nada de esa manera no sufriría, de esa manera nadie más se atrevería a romper su corazón.

* * *

 **Cuatro años después.**

* * *

Cuando Kagami se fue, se llevó todo y no dejo nada más que una coraza de lo que solía ser, al menos eso pensó el jugador fantasma cuando quedo desolado en su habitación llorando por meses, tan roto y devastado ¡Que dejo a Nash tomar el control de su vida!

Este le enseño a evitar que las emociones nublen la vista esencialmente termino por convertirse en un fuego físicamente y un hielo mentalmente. _El azabache en esos años poseyó la experiencia y aprendió a subyugar de formas sutiles, usando sus talentos o encantos ocultos, logrando fines imposibles de alcanzar y de una u otra forma siempre conseguida lo que quería, ese fue el error del rubio, subestimarle. ¡El caer ante su propio aprendiz!_

La personalidad del joven azabache resultaba falsa la mayoría del tiempo porque oculta su esencia bajo llave y se preguntarán ¿Cómo es la vida del jugador fantasma después de tantos años?

Quizás ¿Cuál es su rutina al lado de uno de los hombres más poderosos e incluyentes de Estados Unidos?

Por tanto, empezaremos el relato con un día cualquiera en la vida de aquel hombre atrayente como peligroso, el cual logra embrujar a la gente con su adorable sonrisa o sus ojos color cielo.

Era un jueves y el jugador fantasma como todos los días trabajaba en la empresa de Nash, siendo un modelo publicitario. Su tarea de hoy era entrar en un tipo acuario lleno de agua, hielo y diamantes, se debía quedar totalmente paralizado junto a una pelirroja mientras los fotógrafos se deleitaban tomando fotografías a su cuerpo esbelto que yacía medio desnudo casi en estado de hipotermia, su cabello negro peli teñido bastante largo se perdía en su palidez y los ojos como luceros en la noche resaltaban entre aquellas piedras preciosas.

Podía ser famoso en los medios de comunicación igual a una joya exótica sin embargo odiaba ser vendido en esas revistas y comprado como una mercancía, fingir todo el tiempo ser algo que no era resultaba desgastante todavía salir en los programas de moda cuando nada de eso tenía valor en su vida, si lo hacía era por órdenes expresas del mago. Era muy útil usar su invisibilidad y su falta de presencia o seria acosado diariamente por los periodistas, quienes parecían interesados en su vida personal sobre todo en su relación con el dueño de la empresa.

Solamente quería jugar básquetbol, anhelaba salir de esa empresa; volteo su mirada al reloj dándose cuenta era muy temprano y por desgracia las practicas empezaban en la noche, se volvían cada vez más intensas porque muy pronto habría un campeonato en Londres, recientemente fueron cordialmente invitados a participar allí.

Soporto aquel martillo hasta en la tarde que por fin termino de trabajar, se vistió con un traje sensualmente oscuro que delineaba sus caderas y se puso una coleta en su larga cabellera la cual caía por sus hombros hasta su estrecha cintura, se quitó los lentes de contacto porque a veces se los ponía para que combinaran con el color de las piedras preciosas; su apariencia iba conforme a su deber si bien usaba persistentemente color neutro en su ropaje, era una forma de luto dado que Ogiwara seguía estando en coma.

Antes cuando Kagami yacía presente en su vida miraba en internet las imágenes de sus atractivos viejos amigos, todos se habían hecho profesionales algunos continuaban estudiando. Kise seguía modelando, al pensarlo se hacía preguntas al recordar la felicidad del rubio ¿Cómo este disfrutaba tanto esta farsa? Siendo modelo también parecía tan feliz e entusiasmado cuando él odiaba tanto esas cámaras y las miradas indiscretas de la gente a su alrededor.

Odiaba verse en esas revistas y era tan irónico dado que incesantemente deseo la atención, cuando al fin la había tenido ¡Ya no la quería! Ese no era su mundo, estaba incomodo más porque debía presentarse entre esas personas superficiales y sonreír falsamente al mismo tiempo que enseñaba sus joyas, las marcas de su ropa. ¡Vaya infierno personal! ¡Parecía su vida no era suya!

Al salir se encontró con su nuevo fotógrafo particular, era un tipo alto de origen ruso o de algún lugar de Europa por eso tenía un acento extraño y este hombre atractivo le felicito con unas palmadas en la espalda– Has hecho un excelente trabajo hoy, Tetsuya.

El azabache reconoció al joven extranjero como el novato, esta semana habían estado probando a ver si funcionada el fotógrafo— Eres el nuevo, te encargaras de mis fotografías desde ahora ¿no?

El profesional asistió entonces el joven sin presencia se acercó con gran sigilo — Quieres ir a tomar un trago, ya sabes para conocernos mejor.

El hombre se puso algo nervioso porque los fotógrafos propios de Kuroko, eran despedidos por alguna razón y según los rumores se debía a que terminaban cayendo en la trampa de aquellos ojos los cuales hipnotizaban a todo aquel que les miraba fijamente, era el hechizo mortal de sirena— Yo…. No sé.

—¡Vamos! Podríamos pasar a tu apartamento, si eres un buen chico hasta posaría para ti— le sugirió en un guiño siendo descarado al respecto.

Antes de que el otro espécimen contestara afirmativamente, Jasón arrastro lejos al jugador fantasma y le reprendió —Deja de coquetear con todos los fotógrafos que pasan por aquí.

—Eres muy importuno— indico con pereza la sombra, como si no le interesara nada la situación o viese todo igual a un juego probablemente así lo era.

—Se lo que haces, intentas que Nash eche a cada uno de los fotógrafos, en especial los que se relacionan contigo —acuso el moreno, viendo la realidad detrás de aquel galanteo.

—A Nash le encanta que las revistas hablen sobre chismes de nosotros, le agrada esas portadas con imágenes en primera plana sin embargo en la realidad no me deja tener relaciones estrechas con otras personas y solamente debo hacer lo que dice, cuando dice, donde dice ¿Qué hay de mí? No quiero trabajar aquí simplemente intento que me despida— suspiro— El no entiende, prefiere echar a todas las personas que a mí— se quejó, hacia aquel drama no para perjudicar a los fotógrafos indefensos si no era una táctica, ambicionaba volver a trabajar en el jardín de niños y Nash no le permitía hacerlo.

—Deja esos planes estúpidos y no hagas enojar al capitán porque se desquita con el equipo, es tu responsabilidad mantenlo contento así que hazlo bien — replico Jasón exasperado, tenía graves problemas de ira y Kuroko solía sacarlo de quicio muy seguido, lo peor es que era intocable, debía contenerse de golpearlo exclusivamente por ser "la mascota" del jefe.

—Sé que te manda a vigilarme, una vez más ¡Vaya que desconfía de mí! Solo porque te escapas una vez con los del casting y ya pierde la cabeza— Resoplo sin ganas de seguir el parloteo.

Silver comento—Nash se encuentra en una reunión sumamente importante y me envió a buscarte, ya sabes cómo se pone si socializas mucho o andas coqueteando por ahí… Así que princesa, no lo hagas enfurecer ¡Esta de un terrible humor!

Kuroko con curiosidad pregunto —Se puede saber ¿Por qué esta de mal humor?

— ¡Se escuchan los gritos desde aquí! Parece que tiene problemas en la reunión con la junta de la empresa; puede que sea el socio mayoritario, pero a veces necesita la aprobación de otros ejecutivos en ciertos aspectos— completó sin saber mucho sobre ese tema.

—Pretendía convencerlo de aceptar mi renuncia, será mejor intentarlo otro día —dijo con fastidio.

Jason analizo —Tal vez si haces algo por él.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer? – expreso la sombra con fisgoneo, deseando salir de esas prendas apretadas e incomodas.

—Ve a la junta, convénselos de que la campaña publicitaria es acertada y de ese modo tendrás a Nash a tus pies— aconsejo.

—A mis pies lo tengo desde hace mucho tiempo, por eso me extraña que quieras ayudarme ¡No te gusta que tenga el control! — dijo entrecerrando los ojos puesto que Jasón y Nick eran los menos amistosos del equipo, pasaban molestando y hablándole mal a Nash sobre él.

—Lo engañas tan perfectamente y de algún modo logras que el piense tiene dominio sobre ti, está cegado por tu aparecía inocente de niño tierno e inofensivo…Claro no quiero que le retengas en tu peligroso territorio sin embargo tenemos entrenamiento hoy, si está enojado entonces será un infierno para nosotros— Fue sincero al decir eso, Nash era realmente insoportable si estaba irritado y el equipo terminaría perdiendo porque se desquitaría con ellos.

—Ahh entiendo bien te ayudare, pero no hago nada gratis— dijo con una sonrisa chantajista— Debes darme algo a cambio si deseas que haga feliz al jefe.

El corpulento musito sabiendo que ese mocoso tenía razón en parte el carácter pesado del rubio dependía de Tetsuya, tenía influencia en su comportamiento — Nash te ha enseñado bien como ser una maldita serpiente manipuladora

—Oh Jasón, sabes que siempre consigo lo que quiero y esta no va hacer la excepción —dijo desabotonándose la camisa con lentitud, muy sugestivamente.

El sujeto se mantuvo insinuando muchas cosas—El erotismo vende en esta industria ¿No es así? ¿Resuelves todo quitándote la ropa?

Kuroko curvo su boca en modo travieso— Deberías entonces culpar a Mr. Gold por crear un monstruo, él ha hecho de mi todo lo que soy.

—Ese pequeño enamoramiento o capricho que tiene Nash con su lindo juguete, no va durar mucho… Cuando se aburra de ti porque lo hará, serás solo un niñito mimado expulsado como un perro a la calle— gruño el gigante, harto de que ese chico tuviese tanto poder. Ninguna amante del mago por mucho sensual que fuera era capaz de dominarle como ese mocoso lo hacía.

—Soy un hombre, niñito deje de ser hace cuatro años… Sabes Jasón ¿Quién es el que maneja los hilos? — Se rio malévolamente porque ya no le importaba, ni le inquietaban esas cosas que en el pasado le angustiaban— ¿Te preocupa que se haya encariñado de mí?

Dio un paso hacia el bravucón sin temor y deslizo su dedo por aquel enorme pecho— Puedo leer tu lenguaje corporal muy fácil, músculos rígidos ¿Estas tenso? ¿Por qué? ¿Es porque estoy cerca?

Silver se estremeció por el contacto e intento disimularlo, dio un paso atrás pretendiendo herirle como medio de defensa — Muy maduro eres ¿eh? Sigues siendo un niño medio nerd llorando porque sus amiguitos tontos lo dejaron y por medio matar a ese chico Ogiw…

Kuroko se molestó ante la mención de su camarada, la única emoción que existía dentro del seguía siendo la ira, gruño— ¡No te atrevas a decir su nombre porque aún no sabes lo que soy capaz!

—No has cambiado nada solamente que ahora sabes cómo ocultar lo que sientes para que nadie vea tus cicatrices… Sigues siendo una princesa, patético— le insulto el grandote.

—Bueno este es mi papel y voy a desempeñarlo de la mejor forma así que apártate de mi camino o voy a aplastarte—dijo dándole la espalda e ignorándole un poco.

Jason chasqueo con mal humor—Ve con él.

— Si insistes tanto me encargare de hacer feliz a nuestro soberano rey, solamente necesito la perla azul marino y los ejecutivos caerán ante mí—Dijo con seguridad cambiando un poco de tema.

—Tendré la joya, tú has ese numerito de ser exótico irresistible y logra que sea aprobada la propuesta publicitaria de ese modo tendrás lo que quieres —dijo con rabia por tener que cooperar en eso.

—Tentador, Jasón es mejor cuando coperas conmigo a cuando haces el ridículo conspirando en mi contra ¡Esto será sencillo! – añadió, pensando un poco en sus palabras antes de enfrentarse a los que administraban esa industria.

El jugador fantasma se colocó la joya y entro en la sala sin permiso, camino en medio de las miradas imprudentes de los empresarios y se dirigió directamente hacia el rubio, sentándose encima del escritorio.

—Necesito hablar contigo— susurro muy cerca, jugando con la corbata del mago.

—¿Qué quieres? — dijo Nash mirándole a los ojos directamente sin ser grosero más bien lleno de diversión, se centro en él como si los ejecutivos no existieran.

 _Esas mañas eran aprendidas, le había enseñado a conseguir lo que quería con su lenguaje corporal, palabras o un ligero coqueteo tan sutil como amenazador entonces ¿Cómo regañarle por eso? Más bien debería sentirse orgulloso de que el niño usara esas jugarretas tan perfectamente, empleando cada técnica incluso besar era una mera forma de manipulación o el invadir el espacio personal de formas tentadoras._

—Vine a conversar y no me iré hasta que me escuches— replico nuevamente.

Nash frunció en seño porque los administradores lo estaban mirando sorprendidos al contemplar tal espectáculo — Si quieres quedarte no me importa, hablaremos cuando termine la reunión.

Kuroko lo atrajo con la corbata más cerca casi sus caras chocaban de tan próximos para decirle en voz baja evitando que otros escucharan— ¿Acaso soy menos importante que esos aburridos empresarios?

—Estoy en una junta sustancial, no tengo tiempo en este momento y sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta – se avecinó, poniendo una mano al lado del cuerpo de Tetsuya casi apoyándose y le susurró al oído— Regresa cuando no haya nadie en esta sala, podemos proseguir con esos jueguitos tuyos.

—Cuál es la diversión si no existe publicó… Yo me encargare de esto, confía en mi— añadió el jugador fantasma, teniendo un plan establecido.

 _Nash suspiro sin decir más, había tardado cuatro años en enseñarle toda clase de cosas al chico desde la seducción hasta las técnicas de básquet y básicamente a manejar a las personas, a ser un fantasma o a llamar la atención por eso actualmente podía controlar su invisibilidad a conveniencia y además resultaba manipulador asimismo alguien extrañamente encantador._

 _El azabache era ya todo un hombre rondando los veintes y no solo fiscalmente sino también su modo de hablar, de comportarse a veces hasta resultaba bastante frívolo o cálido, dependiendo de sus deseos o según la conveniencia._

El jugador fantasma se quitó la camisa para enseñar su colgante refinado, tenía unos tatuajes fluorescentes temporales solamente para lucir esa presentación claro había uno en su brazo parecido al de Nash como si fuese marcado por el diablo — La próxima campaña publicitaria estará dirigida a un mercado meta joven como lo podrán notar, venderemos esta valiosa gema en las principales joyerías de los Estados Unidos también exportaremos a Europa. Iré junto al presidente a Inglaterra en unas semanas porque nos invitaron a un campeonato de basquetbol, aprovecharemos para promocionar las piezas más caras. Si aceptan la propuesta ¡Van a tener muchas ganancias! — Siguió hablando igual a un experto ante los ojos cautelosos de los empresarios y empresarias, los cuales no eran capaces de apartar su mirada de aquella belleza pelinegra.

Kuroko se vistió de nuevo, poniendo la joya en las manos de Nash—Piénsenlo y traigan sus respuestas el jueves ¿Verdad Mr. Gold?

—Efectivamente, pueden retirarse ¡La reunión ha terminado! — expreso menos estresado que antes.

 _Los demás sin decir muchas palabras se marcharon, teniendo una buena impresión porque pensaron que la llegada de Kuroko en la junta resultaban trucos publicitarios del mago puesto que era muy excéntrico en sus presentaciones, todos aceptarían gustosos tal propuesta._

Cuando los ejecutivos se marcharon. Nash le quito la coleta del cabello al azabache, el pelo cayó como una cascada hasta la cintura— Vaya Tetsuya, cada día me sorprendes más.

—No lo hago por ti, únicamente quiero dejar de ser una carnada para esta gente rica— completó, tratando de hacerle ver al rubio que esa carrera no era hecha para él.

Nash hundió sus dedos en aquel sedoso cabello largo, era algo que solía hacer probablemente por eso no le permitía que se cortara el cabello, le agradaba tocarlo y jalarlo—Has generado mucho dinero, las revistas más prestigiosas hablan sobre ti además la farándula se vuelve loca y eso es bueno para el negocio ¿Crees que te permitiría dejar de ser mi modelo?

—Es lo que pretendo, no me gusta esto Nash ¡Odio este trabajo! — se quejó.

—Eres mío y haces lo que yo te digo ¿Acaso lo has olvidado? Cada fibra de tu ser, tu cuerpo y tu alma ¡Me pertenecen! – expreso cruelmente, apretando el rostro del chico y tirándole el cabello ligeramente haciendo este se doblará en una posición vulnerable mientras lo mantenía acorralado en el escritorio y era bastante intimidante, al menos usaba su cuerpo grande para eso.

 _Tetsuya no se acobardo, tampoco dijo nada al respecto porque aquellas palabras eran verdad; estaba envuelto en el contrato y tenía una enorme deuda con el rubio por ende no era capaz de defenderse apropiadamente._

 _Llevaba cuatro años de obediencia igual a un esclavo o un perro fiel, sumiso siempre tratando de cumplir con los deseos de Nash, pero un día eso acabaría y seria libre de tomar sus propias decisiones, aunque no era del todo indefenso había aprendido trucos efectivos, el mago creía tener el poder cuando era lo contrario._

—¡No pongas esa cara! Vas a seguir siendo modelo de mi empresa hasta que me pagues el dinero del hospital donde mantienes a Ogiwara, ya después puedes volver a ese hueco con todos esos mocosos y ser un maestro de preescolar con poco sueldo… Por ahora mantén tu mente en el próximo campeonato de basquetbol, debemos ganar cada uno de los encuentros—añadió el rubio recordándole a Kuroko sus prioridades, dejo apretar el agarre o al menos lo aligero.

—Tengo claro que esto lo hago por Ogiwara y no me importa si es por el…Además no me preocupa los juegos en Inglaterra, ya estudié todos los jugadores, todas sus técnicas y sus debilidades—dijo con fastidio. Estar en un equipo tan bueno resultaba ser poco excitante, ni se debía esforzar no obstante pasaba horas analizando cada movimiento de sus rivales y era un trabajo extenuante pero necesario.

—Bien hecho, no olvides debemos marcharnos antes que el equipo a Londres por el trabajo… Nos iremos en un crucero allí habrá una fiesta donde exhibiremos los diamantes y tú debes estar ahí como la joya más preciada de mi colección— murmuro con una voz ronca, acariciando su mejilla con la yema de sus dedos.

—¿Cuándo nos vamos? — doblo su cabeza de forma adorable, apoyándose en el gesto cálido de aquellas manos grandes y rasposas.

—Entre unos días, ve alistándote— le aconsejo el mago.

—Iré a visitar a Ogiwara, si viajamos ya no seré capaz de verlo— dijo Kuroko, queriendo ir junto a su amigo con ansias…Parecía lo único que lo mantenía con vida.

Nash se aléjelo sin muchas ganas de hacerlo. Siendo tan diferentes Kuroko era un imán para él, de algún modo era atraído por el niño de ojos azules—Paso por ti más tarde, iremos para cenar a un restaurante francés y ponte otra ropa, deja de estar de luto con esa manera de vestirte tan deprimente.

—Me pondré esta ropa hasta que Ogiwara despierte, es mi modo de guardarle respetos por lo que hizo por mí— respondió con tristeza, bajando la mirada mostrándose sensible por unos segundos antes de volver a la realidad, a fingir que todo estaba bien.

* * *

Apenas salió de la empresa, Kuroko se dirigió directamente al hospital donde yacía su camarada lleno de cables y con una máscara de oxígeno cubriendo su boca, se mostraba bastante pálido casi como si estuviese muerto en vida si bien solamente dormía un sueño de nunca despertar.

El azabache lo visitaba todos los días, le dejaba algunas flores y le leía algún libro, se mantenía por horas simplemente estando a su lado. Después de todo dicen que las personas en coma pueden escuchar, pueden sentir, aunque no son capaces de moverse.

—Ogiwara ¿Cómo estás? Yo me siento solo sin tu compañía, me gustaría que despertaras. Si tan solo pudieses abrir tus ojos, mirarme con esa sonrisa tuya que hace mi corazón palpite y mi vida tenga sentido— le dio la mano, sentía la frialdad de su piel.

 _Se recostó para escuchar los latidos de su corazón, le gustaba el sonido porque eso quería decir que su mejor amigo estaba con vida y_ si _hay vida, hay esperanza._

 _Nunca perdería la esperanza de que Shigehiro volviese a él algún día._

 _Tenía fe que su fiel camarada despertaría de aquel sueño imperecedero._

—Dejare de venir a visitarte por un tiempo, iré a Londres y muy probable después regrese a Japón… Pronto va vencer el contrato y no sé qué decisión tomar, puedo quedarme con Nash en Estados Unidos o regresar a mi país. ¿Qué debo hacer? Me gustaría permanecer aquí por ti, eres lo único que me queda, lo único que me da fuerzas ¡Mi ancla! —dijo suavemente a la única persona que nunca le falló.

 _No deseaba regresar a Japón_

 _No deseaba sentir de nuevo el dolor._

 _Suspiro con angustia, no estaba preparado para ver a sus viejos compañeros de equipo, concebía esa rabia en su interior que quemaba el cuerpo mismo; los odiaba tanto en ese momento más a Kagami por abandonarlo, por dejarlo en medio de la noche fría, por hacerle promesas que nunca cumplió porque por su culpa Ogiwara yacía internado en un hospital en coma._

Gruño con ira o con ese dolor que fluía por sus entrañas y no lo dejaba ser feliz—Cuando regrese a Japón, me voy a vengar de ellos. ¡Voy a darles un trago de su propia medicina! Pagaran por apostar contra ti porque Seijuro sabía que eras importante para mí y te humillo a propósito ¡Les destruiré! Te juro que les hare morder el polvo...A la kiseki no sedai y especialmente al traidor de Kagami Taiga

Se puso tenso completamente, parecía las únicas emociones que le dominaban eran la furia, el sufrimiento y el odio, quedaba claro nunca volvería a caer en la trampa del querer a personas que no se lo merecían.

Fue a tomar un café intentando calmarse, sus manos no paraban de temblar y respiro lo más profundo, pretendiendo dejar de pensar en la realidad que resultaba ser tan dolorosa.

¿Por qué Ogiwara?

Mejor le hubiesen apuñalado a él.

Posteriormente de calmarse un poco tomo un libro que había traído y se puso a leerlo en voz alta para su amigo hasta escuchar el sonido de su celular y sabía era Nash quien lo llamaba.

Acaricio la mejilla del sereno hombre con gran cariño —Voy a extrañarte tanto, no te preocupes volveré por ti. Siempre el destino se encargará de unirnos.

¡Espérame!

* * *

Algún tiempo después.

El mago y su aprendiz se embarcaron hacia Inglaterra en un enorme crucero donde la empresa de Nash, vendería las joyas de alta calidad en el mercado extranjero. Kuroko al ser uno de las caras promocionales, debía mantenerse lleno de maquillaje además de tinte en su cuerpo, extraños trajes y joyas extravagantes. Ese día se mantenía exhausto por estar toda la jornada laboral de pie en esa fiesta; casi siempre las exposiciones de joyas resultaban sofisticadas, debía vestir formalmente mejor dicho en traje entero sin embargo esta nueva colección era hecha para personas jóvenes por eso tanto alboroto.

Mientras contrario al jugador fantasma, Nash se la pasaba muy bien, amaba las fiestas porque significaban dos cosas: sexo desenfrenado y alcohol excesivo. En ese momento se encontraba sentado en un excéntrico sillón, tomando bebidas e igual que siempre se mantenía con hermosas mujeres a su alrededor consintiéndole, como todo mujeriego andaba de casería. Precisamente en ese instante tenía una presa fresca entre sus manos, se estaba besuqueando con una rubia con grandes pechos que llenaba sus estándares de belleza y por ende no perdió el tiempo en arrastrar sus manos por las curvas femeninas seguidamente de unos segundos, se giró a la otra mujer de cabello negro acercándola para besarle también con la misma intensidad— No sé a quién escoger, una rubia o una morena quizás esta noche las tendré a las dos en mi cama.

 _Nash tenía modelos rendidas a sus caprichos, estas chicas de seguro iban tras su fortuna o quizá por la pasión de un vigoroso galán que las hiciera sucumbir en aquel mundo de placer en una noche desenfrenada._

Si bien sus planes de goce fueron arruinados completamente en un momento a otro. Por accidente logro captar en su radar a cierto azabache, el cual se encontraba hablando con una gente que claramente se encontraba fumando y eso calentó su cabeza, no de buena forma.

 _La sensual mujer continuaba sentada en el regazo del rubio, le besaba dejando rastros de lápiz labial al mismo tiempo sus manos tocaban al musculoso espécimen que básicamente era una máquina de ardiente lujuria no obstante al poco tiempo la moza noto que el rubio se mostraba desconcentrado, mirando en otra dirección ¿Qué pasaba? De pronto toda aquella exaltación del hombre se convirtió en rigidez, sus músculos se pusieron tensos por alguna razón._

— ¿Qué estás viendo? —pregunto extrañada por aquella actitud del hombre deseado.

—Ese mocoso— gruño enojado, tratándola con indiferencia.

Aquella desconocida confundida, subió su falda acomodase más cerca del rubio entre sus piernas, se movió íntimamente para morder la oreja poniendo sus manos en lugares estratégicos intentando volver a tener la atención del casanova que se perdió cuando miro hacia ventana. En un gimoteo sugerente, le comenzó a besar apasionadamente susurrando entre jadeos—Nash, vamos a mi habitación

Pese al esfuerzo de la mujer por seducirlo, el amante de ensueño no le ponía atención porque su mente estaba en ese pequeño idiota, una regla era el de no fumar o el no usar productos que dañaran el desempeño y allí estaba ese escuincle desobedeciendo sínicamente —Lo siento hermosa me gustaría quedarme, darte duro hasta que tu voz se desgaste de tanto gritar mi nombre, pero ¡Debo irme!

— ¿Porque? ¿No te gusto? Pensé que nos estábamos divirtiendo— dijo la rubia, besando su cuello, acariciándolo por debajo de la ropa para que se quedara con ella casi desesperadamente.

—Lo estábamos, pero ya se me quitaron las ganas…No quiero verte más, ya me aburrí de ti— dijo el hombre cruelmente quitándosela de encima como si fuese la peste.

Kuroko continuaba charlando con una muchedumbre, siendo algo cayado resultaba muy sociable. Todo iba bien hasta que Nash apareció con esa cara de querer matar a alguien, logrando que todos a su alrededor huyeran como si viesen a la mismísima muerte.

El azabache no se inmuto y le soplo el humo del cigarro en la cara al rubio—Vienes arruinar la fiesta.

El mago le quito el cigarro de la boca y lo tiro al piso para aplastarlo— No fumar, es una de mis reglas.

—Antes si fumabas de esos puros y ahora encuentras asqueroso el tabaco, sabes que te has hecho un viejo amargado— indico, no era como si le gustara fumar solamente lo hacía para que el mago se enojara porque le gustaba fastidiarlo y siempre jugaba con fuego sin temor a quemarse, ya saben lo peligroso siempre es más emocionante.

—No quiero verte con esos tipos, tú debes cuidar tu cuerpo dado que estas en mi equipo y eres la imagen de mi empresa así que si te vuelvo a ver Tetsuya desobedeciéndome ¡Te castigare! —le regaño alzando la voz estrepitosamente.

El jugador fantasma aburrido simplemente lo ignoro, utilizando su falta de presencia se fue escabullendo hacia el área de comidas. Observo unos estantes de fresas con chocolate y se le ocurrió una traviesa idea, decidió importunar más asimismo tomo el plato y le ofreció frutas a la "presa" del casanova, esta rubia sin dudarlo acepto gustosa aquel simple ofrecimiento actuando simpática ante los detalles de aquel niño tan amable.

Nash al segundo noto que precisamente Kuroko le dejo hablando solo para irse a charlar amistosamente con la mujer que supuestamente se llevaría a la cama y si el hombre con poca presencia simplemente coqueteaba con todo el mundo como si fuese normal seducir a la gente y bueno probablemente era su culpa por enseñarle a dominar usando la cercanía, algunas caricias, esas pequeñas señales sugestivas implícitas o implícitas e incluso un beso fogoso.

 _Vaya que había aprendido, ahora se arrepentía de haberle enseñado._

Apretó los puños con fuerza, no soportaba que hiciera esas cosas apropósito únicamente por mortificar porque bien que lograba el objetivo ¡Eso le enojaba!

El rubio se dirigió hacia el rebelde y apenas llego hacia el sillón, lo jalo del brazo con pujanza alejándolo de allí — ¿Qué pretendes con toda esta basura?

El azabache lo miro con falsa inocencia, comiendo el chocolate de forma tentadora tanto saboreaba aquel delicioso dulce— Yo, nada.

—Si de pronto se te da conquistar a todas las de grandes pechos y cuerpos estilizados como a mí me gustan ¡Haces idioteces únicamente para joderme la vida! — expreso furioso.

Kuroko agrego con frialdad —No eres el centro del universo Nash además ella no es un pedazo de carne, se llama Melody y es una persona muy amable quizás si empezaras a conocer a la gente y no a querer acostarte con ellas sin saber si quiera su nombre ¡Eres muy superficial, un verdadero patán despreciable!

—Es mi presa, un pedazo de carne para mi diversión y mi placer… Solo quiero fornicar con ella hasta que me canse y no me importa su estúpido nombre, es una cualquiera que voy abandonar— grito rabioso.

—¡No hables así! Deberías tratarlas mejor, ellas tienen sentimientos— le reprendió como si Nash fuera un infante.

—No te metas en esto, Tetsuya— gruño enojado.

— ¿O qué? Si te han roto el corazón y sabes cómo duele entonces ¿Por qué haces lo mismo con ellas? ¿Porque las tratas como cosas cuando tienen valor? — lo enfrento con gran valentía, no le agradaba que Nash tuviese ese pensamiento machista, solía defender mucha a las mujeres posiblemente porque ellas siempre fueron buenas con el tanto Momoi como las hermanas de Kise o Aida.

El rubio tomo un gran trago de su bebida alcohólica de la más fuerte — ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡Si se arriesgan a estar conmigo es porque ya saben cómo soy! Ellas quieren placer, yo se los doy como el mejor de los amantes ¡Es lo único que les puedo ofrecer!

Kuroko hizo la retirada, antes de partir añadió— Solamente eres un cobarde que escapa. Te cierras tanto porque tienes miedo a sentir algo, a que te hagan tanto daño como Elizabeth lo hizo, dejas a todas porque no quieres enamorarte de ninguna… Si no lo superas vas a seguir hundiéndote y yo no voy a salvarte.

Nash lo sujeto retirándose a un lugar más apartado, dominando todo el espacio personal casi golpeándolo contra la pared, gruño como un lobo alfa desatado— No puedes criticarme porque te has hecho igual que yo, has aprendido todo de mi….

 _Dice el dicho "¡Quien con lobos anda, aprender aprende!" Probablemente estar tanto con una persona, hace que empieces a adaptar sus malos hábitos._

—Quizás también sea un desgraciado que engaña a la gente, que juega con los sentimientos de los demás porque es mi manera de defensa ¡Me has hecho una mala persona! Pero hay una diferencia, no soy tan patético como tú— dijo a la defensiva, curvando la boca.

—Siempre dices lo que piensas, eso es atractivo incluso cuando me insultas eres directo, tu boca es un peligro y también la actitud atrevida…Desde que conocí sabiendo que podía molerte a golpes actuaste en defensa de otros monos inferiores sin importar que dañara tu cuerpo— Se rio Nash sin ofenderse. —Eres sincero, es cierto solamente quiero vengarme de las mujeres porque una de ellas me hizo daño ¡No quiero caer en ese dolor de nuevo! ¡No quiero sentir fuera de control, que mi mundo se derrumba! — le confeso por primera vez.

—Todas esas chicas no tienen la culpa, no las dañes… Sé que eres rudo, sé que solamente estas triste pero no es excusa— susurro Kuroko, sabiendo que el tipo era medio sadomasoquista y solía ser grosero, solía dejarlas después de usarlas como un juguete desechable, para el jugador fantasma eso era imperdonable porque en un tiempo también se sintió utilizado por otras personas.

—¡Te digo un secreto! Es la misma razón por la que te odiaba, tienes sus genes, tienes su alma y forma de ser... A veces me pregunto si tú también me traicionaras ¿Me dejaras por irte con los monos? – se rio amargamente— Parece te he dado el poder de destruirme ¿no? Por algo no tengo compromisos o solamente estoy con ellas una noche, hay un punto en una relación donde te vuelves vulnerable y le permites a la otra persona lastimarle al confiar ciegamente esperando que no lo haga, pero generalmente te destruyen el corazón, tú mismo lo sabes ¡Les diste todo a esos hombres! y ¿Qué hicieron? ¡Te lastimaron, te rechazaron sin remordimientos! ¿Harás eso conmigo? Quizás es el karma que finalmente llega por mí.

 _Generalmente el que ama más es el que sale perdiendo, el que da todo por amor está sentenciado a sufrir, pero todo es arriesgarse._

 _Ganar o perder._

—La venganza nos está destruyendo. Yo te entiendo, te sientes solo, sientes ese vacío y tratas de llenarlo— dijo Kuroko intentando comprenderlo.

—Estas equivocado en algo; desde que llegaste a mi vida no siento dolor o vacío, no siento el peso de la soledad aplastándoseme… Me haces tener estas buenas y asquerosa emociones que me invaden, aunque no quiera ¡Eso es muy malo! Porque si te vas ¿Qué hare? ¿Cómo viviere sin ti? No es justo porque yo te necesito más de lo que tú me necesitas a mí— dijo Nash casualmente, víctima de las cervezas.

 _Estaba empezando a preocuparse porque tenía temor de volver a la soledad._

 _Kuroko se dio cuenta que otra vez había codependencia en su relación de luz y sombra, ahora seria más difícil romper con las cadenas que lo ataban al mago si él no lo dejaba ir nunca seria libre, aunque al final de cuentas era suya la decisión._

 _Sea lo que fuera no quería lastimar al bravucón, puede que Nash fuese un ogro insensible, un dragón maldito, pero muy en el fondo tenia sentimientos._

—No pertenezco a tu mundo, nosotros no estamos hechos para estar juntos… Es como si fuéramos el agua y el aceite, no nos mezclamos ¡No somos compatibles! Incluso siendo luz y sombra, no te prometo quedarme ¡Quiero que lo sepas! — añadió perceptivo sabiendo que debía dejar las cosas claras, no había tomado una decisión y no podía prometer permanecer con Nash.

 _Sabía que ese no era el punto, es verdad que eran diferentes sin embargo esa diferencia era necesaria para un complemento perfecto, para formar un ying-yang por eso sus luces debían tener ciertos estándares._

—No me importa las diferencias que tengamos, solamente quédate esta noche junto a mí y las demás por siempre… Debes prometerlo, debes prometer que te quedaras conmigo y no con los monos coloridos— dijo casi como si rogara.

 _Se encontraba tan cerca, el aliento caliente olía a alcohol y parecía tan mareado que Kuroko tuvo que sostenerle básicamente lograr que el musculoso se apoyara en él._

—Si te escucharas ahora mismo hablando de sentimientos probablemente te golpearías, te llevare a tu habitación— dijo Kuroko al ver lo cansado que estaba el rubio, las cervezas se le subían a la cabeza.

El rubio repitió—Debes prometerlo.

—Nunca hago promesas que no voy a cumplir, es mi decisión quedarme contigo o con ellos y todavía lo estoy pensando. —Le dijo el jugador fantasma siendo honesto.

Fue difícil transportarle hacia su cuarto porque pesaba demasiado, fue capaz de tirarlo a la cama cayendo los dos al colchón. Se rio un poco de lo torpe que era intentando estabilizarse poniendo sus manos en el pecho del hombre inconsciente, se quedó mirándolo por un momento y debía reconocer, aquel individuo dormido parecía otra persona sin seños fruncidos o frustraciones. Sonrió para sus adentros quitando un mechón rubio de aquel rostro sereno– Si todo el tiempo fueras así simplemente tan tranquilo.

Después de mantenerse acostado al lado, le puso una cobija procurando que estuviese bien, le quito los zapatos y decidió regresar a la fiesta porque era su trabajo el estar allí sin embargo apenas se iba ir una mano le sujeto de la muñeca con gran fuerza tanta que se paralizo.

—Quédate conmigo por esta noche— repitió la misma frase con una voz suplicante como diciendo "No quiero estar solo"

* * *

 _Procedimientos que realizo Nash en su mente horas antes de caer en los brazos de la inconciencia._

 _El plan era sencillo subsiguientemente de la competencia con los ingleses, tomarían un avión e irían a Japón por un año y allí solicitarían un encuentro con el enemigo, quienes actualmente jugaban en equipos universitarios obviamente aceptarían el desafío._

 _Su venganza estaba cerca, casi podía saborearla._

 _Les había ganado una vez a los monos, pero eso no era suficiente, codiciaba verlos humillados porque les detestaba tanto al grado de quitarles a su precioso e inocente jugador fantasma y elementalmente corromperlo._

* * *

Cuando abordaron en Inglaterra, el mago concluyo ir donde su primo casi hermano el cual era experto en las artes marciales. El viaje en tren fue bastante largo y cansado hasta que por fin llegaron en la noche a Londres; la capital de Inglaterra resultaba ser encantadora más para alguien que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de viajar por esos sectores.

Fueron directo a una hermosa residencia, la cual resultaba ser de un estilo europeo. Kuroko se mostraba curioso y algo tímido detrás del rubio cuando se encontró frente a frente con un hombre bastante alto, atractivo y muy musculoso, su cabello era negro, piel tan blanca que se perdían en esos radiantes ojos verdes.

El tipo saludo cordialmente, era bastante educado— Hermano, tiempo sin verte

Desvió su mirada al niño de cabellos negros y se acercó a este para tocar su mejilla suavemente casi con fisgoneo, examinado detalladamente las facciones finas y extrañado de ver al pequeño ángel ojiazul.

El mago rompió el momento, golpeando la mano de su familiar— Preferiría que no lo tocaras.

— Es bastante lindo para andar contigo— se burló— ¿Quién eres tú, ojos azules? – pregunto dirigiéndose de nuevo al azabache, con amabilidad lo cual era sumamente extraño en alguien que era familia de alguien como Nash.

—Yo soy Kuroko Tetsuya, vengo de Japón— dijo respetuosamente.

—Es un gusto conocerte, Nash me hablado mucho sobre ti— dijo con una hermosa sonrisa que de seguro hacia que cualquier chica se desmayara.

Nash se giró— Venimos por unos días después nos uniremos al equipo en el hotel.

—Pueden quedarse en los cuartos de huéspedes… ¡Oh hermanito! Es una lástima que se quedaran tan poco tiempo, yo quería conocer más a Tetsu— añadió con curiosidad dado que Nash había adoptado a ese chico por alguna razón que desconocía y bueno el mago no era alguien estable que hiciera ese tipo de cosas locas.

—Preferiría que no me llames con apodos, no somos cercanos— dijo Kuroko con algo de frialdad, dirigiéndose al cuarto

—Vaya que tenemos aquí ¡Una pequeña fiera! Admito que es interesante esa manera fría de comportarse— dijo el hermano de Nash, viendo como actuaba ese joven con cara de póker.

Nash se burló, riéndose — Creo que te han rechazado, tus encantos no funcionan con él

—Es por eso que te gusta ¿no? —dijo con división, era bastante bromista.

El mago no le hizo mucho caso— Él no se siente intimidado por nadie, se enfrenta a cualquiera sin temor alguno e incluso si termina gravemente lesionado… Su mirada es desafiante la mayoría del tiempo y parece que le encanta hacerme enojar.

—Me dijiste que querías que le enseñara algo de defensa personal— dijo el otro siendo más serio.

—Sí, hace algunos años hubo un pequeño incidente… Lo han querido secuestrar dos veces creo debería saber algo de cómo defenderse— dijo siendo cortés, su primo era intimidante.

—Mañana me encargare de él, al menos lo básico en defensa y ataque—expreso sin más ansiado ponerse a trabajar.

Efectivamente el día siguiente Kuroko empezó a entrenar en las artes marciales y en la concentración con el master, era cinta negra además alzaba pesas por ende era muy musculoso y con mucha masa corporal.

El jugador fantasma emprendió a luchar con el espécimen más grande que Jasón y bueno este siempre lo tiraba al suelo en una extraña llave y el karateka pesaba mucho, el azabache se sentía aplastado por el enorme cuerpo, aunque al principio le fue pésimo, a los días fue mejorando en la estrategia.

Algunas guerras se ganan más con el cerebro, que con la fuerza.

A veces todo su cuerpo ardía, se acalambraba, "si no duele no funciona" se decía a sí mismo. Resultaba parecido a sus días en Teiko cuando todo su ser sucumbía al dolor y al cansancio físico, el aire faltaba, el corazón parecía salirse de su pecho hasta sus desmayos, nauseas o el sangrado en la nariz.

En el descanso hablaban, el pelinegro interrumpió sus pensamientos— ¿Cómo conociste a Nash?

—Bueno básicamente le estaba reprendiendo con una mala pronunciación y me dio una paliza…— dijo sin querer recordar mucho ese momento.

—Adivino, fuiste solo a enfrentarlo ¡Eso fue muy atrevido de tu parte! Nash es bastante agresivo quizá algo descortés o grosero, tiene algunos problemas de ira— resoplo el otro pensando en lo que pudo haber ocurrido. —Te dejas llevar por tus emociones, intenta dominarlas.

Kuroko suspiro— La única emoción que tengo es las ganas de destruir mi pasado y las personas que estuvieron en él.

—Puedes barrer con todas tus frustraciones en este momento o a la hora de jugar basquetbol de esa manera serás libre— dijo el entrenador.

 _El sin presencia quería ser libre, al jugar sentía aquella libertad por eso amaba el basquetbol_

 _Le debía lo que era a ese deporte._

Siguieron practicando por alrededor de quince días, fue hasta que un día Nash llego junto al equipo anunciando era hora de marcharse.

Jasón cuchicheo viendo de largo como el primo y Kuroko hacían una de esas peleas cuerpo a cuerpo. — Vaya parece que te están quitando a la princesa.

Los demás se comenzaron a reír de burlistas que eran y Nash gruño– ¡Cállense!

El equipo al escuchar la voz, se mantuvieron quietos ante la amenaza del capitán

Ya era hora de partir— Tetsuya, toma las maletas ¡Nos vamos!

Kuroko se inclinó despidiéndose del sensei y se fue a dar un baño antes de marcharse rumbo al campeonato. Los demás se quedaron atrás comiendo mientras Nash se acercó a su hermano que simplemente se mantenía alzando pesas – ¿Cómo ves a Tetsuya?

—Se ha esforzado bastante, el chico es un guerrero luchador ¡Nunca se rinde, aprende de sus errores y sabe leer el lenguaje kinésico hasta analizar las jugadas de sus contrarios! El problema es que es muy delgado quizás debería comer más porque no tiene tantas energías, además creo que sus entrenamientos son demasiado intensivos ¡Eres bastante rudo con el! El cuerpo de cada persona es diferente y tú lo presionas más de lo necesario; no lo observe completamente porque se pone ropa para disimular, pero ¿Crees que no vi sus manos? No sé cómo es modelo cuando tiene moretones, sus dedos están en tan mal estado— le aconsejo el chico de cabellos negros casi regañándole.

Nash lo negó —Debe ser delgado para lograr la agilidad, ser flexible es importante en nuestro juego. Todo el entrenamiento riguroso es necesario si quiere estar a mi ritmo o en mi equipo, él no le importa entrenar de más todo lo contrario se enojaría si soy suave o lo trato diferente a los demás… Diría que creo que es débil y el equipo diría que estoy teniendo preferencias, que lo consiento solamente porque es él.

El hombre lo miro algo molesto por eso – Vas a cambiar su dieta y le daré un régimen de ejercicio que se adapte a él; a menos que quieras el niño termine en un hospital, sabiendo su historial médico debes velar que no tenga fracturas de lo contrario la operación que tuvo puede afectarlo en el futuro.

—De algo aprendí de ese enano es que el cuerpo poco importa cuando se tiene la pasión sin embargo necesito que su cuerpo resista y se adapte a mí— Aumentó el mago, quejándose.

 _Era un experto en ser estratégico más que antes que solamente usaba la fuerza bruta_.

El sujeto le hablo con paciencia—¡Sigue mis instrucciones! Le enseñado lo básico sobre defensa personal, debes tener cuidado Nash… Tetsuya tiene muchas emociones reprimidas y parece algo triste.

Hizo una pausa y siguió hablando, había analizado exhaustivamente al jugador fantasma _—_ Posee un alma pura solamente está perdido, esconde su verdadero ser porque teme que lo lastimen…. Necesita que le des seguridad para que vuelva a confiar en sí mismo y en las personas de su alrededor, desconfía mucho hasta de mí, fue difícil acercarme al principio.

A la defensiva indico—No es asunto mío, yo únicamente quiero que haga magia en la cancha.

— Tu vida siempre ha sido las mujeres, las fiestas o el basquetbol y no te interesas en nada más que en ti mismo sin embargo solo esta vez, si te importa ese niño lo suficiente debes ser un soporte para él. Tetsuya ha sido capaz de aguantarte por cuatro años, es el indicado para cuidar tus espaldas así que trátale bien o se ira apenas tenga la oportunidad ¡Es muy valioso como para que lo dejes ir! — aconsejo

Nash gruño— ¿Crees que lo dejaría ir? Sería capaz de amarrarlo a la pata de mi cama con tal de que nunca se vaya, no pretendo perderlo.

 _Era obvio codiciaba que el jugador fantasma permaneciera a su lado casi de una manera egoísta o posesiva y por ahora lo tenía retenido por deudas o contratos sin embargo iba llegar el momento en el que Kuroko tendría la decisión de quedarse o irse._

 _Si decidía irse con los monos ¿Qué haría?_

 _¿Podría dejarle ir? La respuesta era un rotundo "No" No quería, no lo haría. En ningún tiempo dejaría que se fuera, jamás permitiría que Tetsuya regresara con los monos, aunque fuese libre de escogerlos._

 _Sin ese chico volvería a sentir la fría soledad._

 _No podía perderlo o peor aún ¡No quería!_

 _El hermano pudo ver a través del mago— ¡Ese es tu problema! Debes hacer que te elija a ti voluntariamente, él tiene que querer estar a tu lado sin tratos o cadenas porque no puedes obligar a alguien a quererte o a quedarse, es necesario ganarse su cariño._

 _—_ _Lo dices como si fuera fácil— Dijo Nash con un mal gesto._

 _Eso le sorprendió azabache, dado que el rubio era orgulloso y petulante ¡Nunca inseguro! — ¿Temes que no te elija? Especulas que apenas el famoso contrato se venza, Tetsuya te abandonará y romperá lo que te queda de tu corazón ¡Pensé eras más seguro de ti mismo!_

 _Nash era realista — ¿Por qué crees que lo retengo a la fuerza? El mocoso no se da cuenta que esos prodigios lo aman de verdad, piensa es un amor unilateral y pretendo convencerlo de eso o probablemente elegiría quedarse con mis enemigos. He tratado de que los odie, pero sé que tiene sentimientos por esas escorias, después de todo este tiempo su corazón no me pertenece._

 _El otro suspiro, debía decirle esto a su hermano, aunque fuese difícil de asimilar—Entiendo; ahora la debilidad de tus enemigos, es tu debilidad…. Aun así, si llega el momento en que Tetsuya decida irse con esos hombres, si desea quedarse con ellos ¡Debes dejarlo ir! ¡Debes aceptarlo!_

 _Nash se puso a la defensiva, enojado de solo contemplar la idea de que Kuroko se fuera con los rivales—No me importa que decida, ese chico se quedará conmigo quiera o no ¡Jamás permitiré que vuelva con esos monos idiotas!_

 _—_ _Si no respetas su decisión lo harás infeliz y si realmente lo quieres, desearas su felicidad quizás termines destrozado por eso, pero valdrá la pena —dijo el sabio, sabiendo el mago no lo escucharía si bien quería que él lo entendiera. Nash no estaba acostumbrado a querer a alguien y no sabía cómo hacerlo._

 _El rubio gruñó—Él no los elegirá a ellos, aunque tenga que engañarlo o ensuciarme las manos._

 _—_ _Sigue en estado de negación algún día veras que tengo razón… Por mientras deja eso de la venganza porque va terminar mal y lo terminaras perdiendo, no le hagas daño porque es un niño bueno y tú no eres. —le sugirió._

 _Nash orgulloso añadió— Te agradezco el consejo, pero no lo necesitare._

 _El tipo lo miro marcharse—Tetsuya saca lo mejor de ti, por eso se que al final harás lo correcto._

 _El hombre se sintió triste al ver como la venganza terminaría por dañarlos quizás Nash para retenerlo haría cosas que terminarían por alejar más a Kuroko._

 _Desearía que el mago pudiese escucharlo, pero al fin y al cabo Nash debía experimentar, perder para aprender la lección, aprender a querer a alguien y no jugar o utilizar gente a su conveniencia._

 _De algo estaba seguro, su hermano se arrepentiría por usar a ese niño inocente como una marioneta en un juego tan detestable y miserable…. Se arrepentiría._

* * *

Mientras tanto en las competitividades en Londres.

Con poco esfuerzo ganaron las competencias llevándose el primer lugar hasta resultaba aburrido el siempre ganar porque no había alguien suficientemente fuerte para vencerlos, eran imparables.

Fueron algunos restaurantes, visitaron teatros y dieron entrevistas a los medios de comunicación. Posteriormente de algunos meses, Nash decidió regresar a Japón de una forma clandestina para no llamar la atención de la prensa u otros jugadores, en especial de la Kiseki no sedai.

Al cruzar por el aeropuerto fue un golpe fuerte para el jugador fantasma que llevaba casi cinco años de vivir en Estados Unidos o visitando otros países y volver a su hogar resultaba angustiante…El aire estaba pesado, los recuerdos fluían sin parar en su mente ¡No quería pensar! ¡No quería que doliera! ¡No quería ahogarse en un mar de recuerdos sombríos!

Se fueron en un auto rumbo a la mansión, Kuroko miraba a la ventana sobre todo aquellos lugares donde solía pasar diariamente en el pasado, aquel restaurante donde comía con sus compañeros de equipo.

¡Añoranza!

¡Remembranza!

No quería sentir nada sin embargo había una presión en su pecho, era difícil respirar.

Cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por los empleados, quienes subieron las maletas y les dieron la cordial bienvenida. Kuroko se sentó en uno de los sillones, tomando una bebida alcohólica tratando de olvidar su dolor pese a que Nash se la quito de las manos, tomando un sorbo fue a sentarse cerca— Nada de alcohol, sé que es difícil para ti regresar a Japón después de tanto tiempo, pero no quiero que andes borracho por ahí.

—Quiero pedirte algo— dijo acercándose, sonriendo de manera extrañamente retorcida.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto el rubio sin dudar ni un segundo, al ver ese brillo especial en sus ojos.

—Sé que el contrato está a punto de vencer y por eso estamos aquí, llego el tiempo que tanto esperamos ¡La venganza!… Si nos enfrentamos a ellos quiero que la puntuación sea 11-111, quiero humillarlos tanto como ellos lo hicieron con Ogiwara, quiero ver la desesperación y las lágrimas caer de sus rostros ¡No estaré satisfecho hasta que se hundan en la desesperación! Y voy a reír viéndolos arder en el infierno mismo por todo lo que he sufrido por ellos – le dijo seriamente, era una peculiar solicitud.

—Es bastante excitante escucharte hablar con tanta maldad, eso me gusta de formas poco éticas o morales— expreso disfrutando de la maldad, era la sensualidad vil tan atrayente.

Kuroko dijo con algo de melancolía —Ellos lastimaron a Ogiwara de esa forma, apostaron y se burlaron, yo simplemente me culpe de todo…Luego pensé en que si les vencía podría recuperar a mis amigos, recuperar la pasión que habían perdido y derretir sus corazones de hielo, ese sería un camino a la redención.

Nash puso la pantalla de la televisión y añadió—A veces extraño lo inocente e ingenio que eras.

—Dirás estúpido— resoplo sin ánimos.

— ¡Es comprensible! Te dejaste seducir, igual a una chica insegura en una fiesta y terminaste en una noche de pasión que termino en abandono, siendo usada por quien querías— se burló sin terminar de narrar porque fue interrumpido— Cállate, no me compares con las mujeres con las que sueles salir o abandonas sin compasión.

— No veo mucha diferencia excepto que tu tenías sentimientos por ellos y las chicas con las que ando no sienten nada por mí… No las lastimo tanto como crees–indico tranquilamente al hombre con poca presencia.

— Perder la dignidad…Sería más fácil si fuese algo físico ¡Es más que eso! Las cosas carnales son diferentes a las del corazón porque unas son efímeras y otras eternas, las heridas del alma son más difíciles de sanar. — dijo el hombre siendo filosófico al respecto.

— Esos vínculos son cosas del pasado, ya no existen… Actualmente ya no eres un niño sino mi obra maestra. Si quieres que el partido termine en 11 a 111, será como tú quieras ¡Me gusta complacerte más si se trata de hacer algo malo! — Le dijo sin objeciones pasando el brazo por sus hombros.

Kuroko dijo —Espero que cumplas con tu palabra, no te arrepentirás ¡Si entras a la zona, seremos imparables podremos vencer todo lo que se nos cruce en nuestro camino!

—Ya tienes todo planeado ¿Eh? Me gusta cuando tomas la iniciativa… _—Analizo el bravucón._

El jugador fantasma añadió—He planeado como acabar con ellos como eres inútil contra Seijuro.

—Vaya cuanta sinceridad _—dijo sintiéndose algo ofendido por eso._

El jugador fantasma confeso—Ustedes son similares, la parte de ti que se parece a Seijuro es la que me gusta y el hecho que tienes el físico que busco en mis luces

—Así que soy tu combinación favorita. Rubio como el mono dorado, el cuerpo de tus luces y de Akashi ¿Qué? Para mi todos ellos son idiotas, banales monos sin valor ¿Siempre comparas a tus hombres? _—replico estando aun ofendido de ser comparado con ellos._

Kuroko fue directo consideraba mejor a su ex capitán—Diría el liderazgo, claro Seijuro es más estratégico y astuto que tú.

Nash tiro la botella al suelo, se mostraba muy enojado porque el jugador fantasma se estaba pasando con sus comentarios—Soy mejor que ese estúpido fenómeno, pensé que estabas de mi lado, pero solo hablas maravillas de él y peor aún me comparas con alguien tan inferior a mi.

—Estoy siendo realista, no pretendía ofenderte. Únicamente debemos conectarnos de forma telepática, tu entras a la zona, me irradias luz, poder y yo seré uno contigo… No te preocupes, para eso me tienes ¿no? Tú no puedes con el emperador porque el ojo del demonio es poco efectivo contra él, pero conmigo todo cambia incluso el hecho de que mis luces no tenga una sombra ¡Soy el equilibrio a tu favor! _—dijo calmando al tipo que sacaba las uñas,_

—Sería como el toque de un ángel y un demonio-Dijo el rubio.

 _Si Kuroko bailaba un romántico vals con sus viejas luces con Nash bailaría algo más sensual como un tango._

El azabache reflexiono mientras miraba en la televisión el anuncio de una película de Alicia, la versión clásica y recordó — Sabes que la espada Vorpal es el arma utilizada para matar al Jabberwork en "Alicia atreves del espejo" por eso escogimos el nombre, uno que tuviera significado

— Bien Jabberwork va aplastar la maldita espada la cual no puede hacer nada si yo tengo al portador de esta— indico pensando que de alguna forma Kuroko era el que motivaba al equipo resultaba ser una Alicia, dado que al momento de golpear al jugador fantasma todos se enojaron tanto que dieron el 100% en el juego como si fuesen a rescatar su honor, jugaron por él específicamente.

Si no le hubieran hecho daño, no se habrían jodido la vida por un juego… Lo hicieron por Kuroko, sudaron, se fracturaron y dieron todo por un simple niño.

Por eso esa sería la perfecta venganza, ellos querían a Tetsuya o nunca habrían corrido a salvarlo o se esforzarían tanto por la revancha y ahora tenía idea del porqué, sin hablar mucho ese chico se colaba en el corazón haciendo estragos.

— Me retiro, mañana empezare a trabajar en alguna agencia de publicidad e iré a entrenar después— dijo Kuroko yéndose del lugar lentamente, apenas termino la película que estaban viendo claro está ni le había puesto atención por estar hablando.

—¿Te iras sin cenar? — indicó el mago pensando en lo que dijo su hermano sobre la alimentación del mocoso, era verdad el chico casi siempre que estaba en depresión dejaba de comer o se encerraba en su cuarto a llorar amargamente igual a un vampiro con miedo a la luz y eso era perjudicial para su salud.

 _No era que le inquietara, era solamente por el basquetbol o la venganza. Al menos eso quería creer porque entonces si se preocupaba querría decir que Kuroko le interesaba, engañarse a sí mismo resultaba más fácil que enfrentar el hecho que el jugador fantasma era importante en su vida y perderlo sería doloroso._

 _Porque no quería sufrir, era mejor fingir indiferencia._

—No tengo hambre— acrecentó algo lúgubre, yéndose directo hacia su habitación y se quedó mirando por su ventana las estrellas cavilando, posiblemente no debería pensar en que ahora el cielo le unía con aquel traidor del tigre.

Era inundado por un sentimiento nostálgico, el que perturbaba su mente en cada momento quizás era el recuerdo en su cuerpo de aquellos días de verano que jugaba con sus viejos amigos, era la insulina corriendo por su cuerpo, era el palpitar que dejaba sin aliento y el latido frenético de su corazón

Quería decirle a su organismo que dejara de ansiar el rencuentro con sus enemigos, quería decirle a su mente que se detuviera.

Ellos ya no eran sus amigos.

No eran más que un recuerdo gris, eran la debilidad y el cariño que se convierte en el odio, en la venganza.

Eran amor, eran odio y eran tanto como no eran nada.

* * *

¡Saludos!

Gracias por mantenerse por aquí, perdonen las faltas de ortografía.

 **SEIRYU:** Me gusta el hurt confort por eso, es algo triste que puede suceder. Quizás Kuroko tarde en reaccionar, dejar guiarse por la luz verdadera porque está herido y enojado.

 **Jobel:** Nash es todo oportunista, creo que a Kuroko y a Kagami se les rompió el corazón ese día.

Sobre la pregunta, todavía no he planeado nada, pero puede ser.

 **Kakusareta raito:** Me alegro que continúe.

¿Quién está detrás de Kuroko? Pueden ir adivinándolo xD

 **Sergioboss96:**

Puse algo parecido al sugerido personaje Oc que mencionaste como cameo en este capítulo. No sé si era lo que quería ver, pero espero le haya gustado.


	29. El regreso

**Capítulo 29: El regreso de la sombra.**

* * *

A pesar de que el banquete preparado especialmente para ese día era exquisito, el mago había perdido el apetito posiblemente porque era la primera vez en varios años que el jugador fantasma osaba a rechazarle una invitación a cenar. Involuntariamente alzo la mirada hacia donde usualmente se sentaba su ferviente compañía, había un campo vacío en ese asiento y en su misma alma porque aquella figura fantasmal no estaba, el sórdido sonido de la nada empezaba a sumergirlo en una soledad devastadora.

 _¿Qué pasaba?- se decía a si mismo mientras pinchaba la comida con el tenedor._

 _Acaso ¿Extrañaba la insignificante criatura celestial?_

 _Su mente entraba en un estado de negación, no quería aceptar que Kuroko se había adueñado de su cordura y se había convertido en alguien fundamental en su existencia trastornada. La excusa perfecta para justificar su deseo porque la sombra estuviese presente era que detestaba estar solo e incluso buscaba mujeres que calentaran su cama aunque ningún ser permanecía mucho tiempo en su tórrida vida excepto por supuesto el jugador fantasma, quien resultaba tener un record de aguantarse al demonio y tenerle paciencia._

 _¡Que contradicción el alejar a todos y al mismo tiempo temer del aislamiento!_

 _El bravucón conocía la diferencia entre pasar el tiempo con un cuerpo caliente en una desenfrenada noche de pasión o el permanecer con alguien que brinde calidez en la fría coexistencia, alguien con quien despertar por las mañanas o con quien ver el atardecer._

 _Tener a una persona así a veces es relativamente malo porque te aferras tanto que duele si no está, esperas siempre que regrese y parece como si no pudieras vivir sin este individuo el cual se adueña de tus sentidos o tus más profundos pensamientos._

 _Cuando te acostumbras a una persona al grado de que hasta el silencio parece confortable en su compañía, como la soledad parece desaparecer junto a los pequeños gestos de su rostro._

¡Si te hace falta esos detalles en tu vida simplemente estas perdido o bien jodido!

 _Precisamente ese niño de ojos color cielo se las ingeniaba llenando el vacío sepulcral que había en su alma, se colaba en su piel y en las entrañas._

 _Solía preocuparse porque Kuroko podía volver con sus antiguos amigos en cualquier momento abandonándole tal como Elizabeth lo hizo alguna vez y claro, no lo dejaría ir tan fácil menos en los brazos de los despreciables monos enemigos._

 _No cometería el mismo error dos veces._

Camino hacia su habitación y de pronto se detuvo al ver la puerta media abierta de la recamara del jugador fantasma; pudo notar que aquella sombra yacía mirando por la ventana con melancolía, observo su largo cabello azotado por el viento, la luna parecía apegarse a su pálida piel de porcelana y todo lo que estaba pensando se perdió en la noche, las palabras quedaron atrapadas en el silencio.

Estaba al corriente de lo que pasaba como si pudiese oler una tristeza desprendiéndose de la piel del muchacho inocente, resultaba innegable que Kuroko sufría por amar al adverso, por no poder odiar algo que lo lastimaba diariamente quizás les extrañaba de forma intensa y dolorosa.

Envidiaba a esos monos, al advertir la devoción que les tenía la sombra.

Nash fue tentado a llevarse lejos al hombre con poca presencia, para que no pudiese rencontrarse con su antiguo equipo, para que no despertaran los viejos sentimientos que el fantasma tenia hacia ellos no obstante había planeado la venganza desde hace mucho tiempo, no iba a dar marcha atrás por un pequeño problema de posesividad o el recién estúpido afecto que le venía teniendo a ese rebelde.

Entre el amor y la venganza, terminaba ganando la satisfacción por ver caer a sus enemigos.

Existía un riesgo, una posibilidad de perder a Tetsuya si tomaba la decisión equivocada al seguir la estrategia establecida pero la arrogancia de Nash se interpuso antes que su sensatez.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

El bravucón se despertó a las ocho de la mañana, se quitó la camisa por el calor tan insoportable y pidió que le llevaran su desayuno a la cama junto al periódico internacional también llamo al jugador fantasma puesto que necesitaba hablar con este sobre asuntos de vital importancia.

En cuestión de unos minutos cierto pelinegro se presentó en su cuarto con el cabello revuelto, un piyama demasiado grande para su cuerpo que incuso se le caía un poco de manera adorable y además llevaba la bandeja con algunos pasteles, frutas sin olvidarse del café recién preparado el cual tenía un aroma exquisito.

El mago añadió con una sonrisa radiante— Buenos días, rayo de sol.

— Buenos días, el mayordomo me indico que solicitabas mi presencia— respondió la sombra, poniendo la bandeja cerca de la mesa de noche.

— No debes hacer oficios domésticos ¿Sabes? Les pago muy bien a los empleados como para que tú hagas su trabajo— le reprendió.

— En el apartamento solía hacer estas cosas y si vamos a vivir juntos en esta casa, debo ayudar en algo– dijo el jugador fantasma con tranquilidad.

— Está bien, siéntate— le ordeno el rubio con esos perspicaces ojos verdes.

Kuroko se asentó al borde de la cama, con gran curiosidad pregunto— ¿Paso algo? ¿Por qué me llamaste?

— Quería comentarte que mi representante hizo las negociaciones correspondientes, ya tenemos la fecha para el encuentro con la Vorpal Swords…Ellos han aceptado el juego e inclusive han hablado sobre dicho tema en los medios de comunicación. — Le conto con precisión, viendo la reacción sobresaltada del otro hombre.

— De seguro piensan que soy un traidor por irme contigo— agrego con inquietud más para sí mismo, daba la impresión que aún le afectaba la opinión de sus rivales y se mantenía algo inquieto.

Nash se recostó a la cama, leyendo el periódico –De hecho es bastante interesante lo que dice tu ex capitán.

Kuroko con fisgoneo intento tomar aquel periódico casi desesperadamente pero el rubio se lo quito y lo tiro a la cama, sometiéndolo a él — Te interesa tanto lo que piensa tu ex dueño, quieres saber si aún le importas.

La sombra no se inmuto ni un momento— ¿Eso te preocupa? Parece que alguien tiene miedo, miedo a que me vaya con el equipo contrario.

— ¡No te atreverías!— gruño enojando, apretando al agarre en las muñecas casi aplastando su cuerpo en su contra igual a un macho alfa de las películas o series de hombres lobos, tan posesivos y psicóticos seres que pierden el control fácilmente.

 _El jugador fantasma sabía cuál era el límite de molestar al bravucón porque si se pasaba de la raya era capaz de volverse violento y hacerle daño gravemente dado que no dominaba sus instintos salvajes._

 _Kuroko se volvió haciendo una de esas llaves que aprendió en Inglaterra, quedando sentado en el espécimen musculoso. Hizo lo más sensato, trato de calmar las cosas; no pretendía que la bestia indomable despertara y le hiciera daño en esa cama después de todo allí nadie podría escuchar sus gritos y ninguna persona se atrevería a entrar al cuarto del bravucón, era la guarida del lobo feroz._

Se burló aunque sintiera dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo que el mago aplastaba, lo soportaría indubitablemente no iba a demostrar debilidad o signos de parecer una presa indefensa. Nash no controlaba su poder, el tipo seguía siendo mucho más rudo del mismo modo fuerte, su cuerpo era grande, pesado y cualquier cosa que hacía a la fuerza le afectaba pero Kuroko manejaba la situación a su conveniencia y resultaba astuto.

— Parece que te he ganado— murmuro satisfecho por vencer en aquella infantil pelea.

— Es obvio que te deje ganar— Dijo Nash volcándolo a su lado.

Kuroko indico— ¡Mentiroso! Si tú eres un salvaje, no me dejarías ganar aunque quisieras.

—Eres del tipo de hombre que se siente extasiado por domar lo salvaje pero conmigo no va a funcionar, mocoso—Añadió el mago, tomando su café matutino.

Tetsuya susurro—Eso es lo que crees.

El azabache aprovecho el descuido, tomó el periódico con ganas de leerlo porque necesitaba con urgencia saber que dijo el ex capitán sobre él y este medio de comunicación escrito decía:

 _"_ _Encuentro de titanes"_

 _(Gran imagen promocional.)_

 _"_ _Akashi Seijuro, el presidente de una de las compañías más prestigiosas en Japón y también capitán del Vorpal Swords, acepto enfrentarse en algunos meses junto a su equipo al duo infernal conocido como "The magician & The angel of death" _

_Si quieren saber más sobre este equipo extranjero llamado "Jabberwock", pueden ver el especial que haremos puesto que acaban de ganar un trofeo en Inglaterra y han arrasado sin perder ni una sola vez en un récord perfecto._

 _¿Serán capaces nuestros compatriotas de vencerlos?_

 _El capitán del "jabberwock" se llama Nash Gold Jr y es un playboy, dueño de una millonaria empresa en los Estados Uñudos y su aprendiz es nada menos que un japonés llamado Tetsuya Gold; un hombre bastante misterioso, quien posa en las principales revistas de moda._

 _Sin más tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar con el renombrado y famoso Akashi Seijuro, quien nos dio algunas declaraciones al respecto "Es un juego importante, necesitamos ganar porque hay alguien en ese equipo que nos interesa, hemos esperado cuatro años para este momento"_

 _Akashi es un hombre muy reservado y nunca habla de su vida personal sin embargo para sorpresa de todos nos revelo el nombre del sujeto, confesó esto en nuestra pequeña entrevista "Se llama Kuroko Tetsuya, era un miembro de nuestro equipo y es una de las personas que han cambiado mi vida por completo, es alguien importante no solo para mi sino para todos en nuestro equipo y haremos lo que está en nuestras manos para que regrese con nosotros" respondió con una mirada llena de tristeza y una voz amarga._

 _Intentamos contactarnos con otros miembros del equipo, queríamos saber más de ese hombre quien parece ser el centro de esta contienda no obstante ninguno nos dio declaraciones al respecto excepto Kise Ryota, un atractivo modelo internacional muy famoso en los medios._

 _"_ _Kurokocchi si lees esto quiero decirte que te hemos extrañado cada día por estos cuatro años, no puedo esperar el momento para volver a verte y estrecharte en mis brazos ¡Vamos a recuperarte!" Eso dijo la estrella rápidamente, expreso entusiasmo de volver a ver al "jugador fantasma" del renombrado equipo._

 _Parece que el antiguo jugador se ha convertido en su más ferviente rival._

 _¿Podrán con este duo infernal?_

 _No se pierdan de esta lucha de guerreros, tendremos más información de este dilema en otras entregas._

Tetsuya fingió desinterés cuando en verdad le interesaba mucho más de lo que pensaba, se notaba por la forma que releía mil veces las declaraciones de sus rivales — La noticia se ha extendido rápidamente.

—Entre unos meses haremos más promoción probablemente una conferencia de prensa porque entre más medios de comunicación haya, más grande será la humillación pública— dijo Nash como un verdadero demonio.

—Lo haremos como tú quieras— dijo comiendo uno de los deliciosos pasteles con chocolate que estaban en la mesa— Ya debo irme…Visitare a mis padres y luego buscare trabajo en alguna agencia.

— Puedes quedarte a desayunar conmigo y no es necesario que trabajes— Dijo casualmente, quitándole un poco de chocolate de la mejilla del azabache y probándolo.

— Debo pagar el hospital de Ogiwara, sus padres no tienen suficiente dinero y es culpa mía lo que paso, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es ayudar— Replico Kuroko con angustia al recordar a su amigo en esa cama de hospital, deseaba este pudiese despertar y si debía matarse trabajando cada día con gusto lo haría si era por él.

— El dinero no es problema, puedo darte todo lo que me pidas. — decía el magnate, tenía mucho capital y la disposición.

— Cada vez que me das dinero siento que te debo algo, es una forma en la cual me atas a ti como si me compraras... Vives en un mundo donde los individuos suelen valorar a las personas por sus dólares o bienes materiales por eso estoy tan fuera de lugar e incómodo porque para mí todas esas cosas son tan triviales, carecen de importancia ¡ Somos tan diferentes tal si proviniéramos de mundos distintos!. ¡No quiero ser una carga para ti, deseo ser útil!— Dijo el azabache pensando en que el mago se acostumbraba a dominar a los demás con su fortuna pero él no era esa clase de persona que se dejaba manipular tal fácil.

 _Mientras a Nash le agradaba esa parte no interesada de su sombra, ese niño era distinto a los demás. Solía comprar a la gente era verdad que con Kuroko era diferente, debía utilizar otros métodos básicamente esforzarse sin contar que era difícil complácelo._

 _Viviendo en un universo donde las personas te quieren por la condición social y llega una persona diferente a tu vida, es igual a encontrar un oasis en el desierto, resulta sumamente interesante._

El rubio le dio varias llaves y una tarjeta de crédito— Descubriste mi pequeño plan ¿eh? Te sientes en deuda conmigo por todo lo que te he dado o hecho por ti y esa es la razón por la cual te quedaras hasta pagarme, como eres pobre me deberás dinero por siempre y así nunca pobras librarte de mí.

— Sé que pretendes, no tienes que darme tarjetas de crédito para eso buscare trabajo. Por cierto ¿De qué son estas llaves? – pregunto, tomándolas en sus manos.

— Acéptalo, solamente es un pequeño regalo y esas son las llaves de la casa, la nueva motocicleta que compre para ti y mi habitación. — dijo sin dudar.

El chico confundido añadió— Entiendo ¿Por qué de tu habitación?

— Dado que quieres ser útil y no depender de mí, podrías traerme el desayuno todos los días como forma de pago –dijo de forma burlona en un guiño coqueto.

— Vaya eres un oportunista… Mejor le dices a una de tus amantes, estarán gustosas de servirte gratis. –se quejó el azabache.

— ¡Si, debería porque sales más caro que mis amantes! Podrías ponerte uno de esos vestidos de maid, no sería la primera vez que te vistes de una chica ¡Tengo un ligero fetiche por las cosas exóticas!— dijo de burlista, molestando al jugador fantasma.

Kuroko le golpeo suavemente — ¡Cállate! Sobre mi cadáver…Pervertido idiota.

* * *

Tiempo después.

La sombra fue a caminar hacia el muelle cerca de la playa donde solía correr sobre el mar y la arena con el "pelirrojo traidor" Seguía siendo perturbado nuevamente por pensamientos nostálgicos, aquellos recuerdos que torturaban su mente se hacían presentes día y noche como una forma de tortura más al contemplar las olas o el olor fresco e indomable que le recordaba tanto a su antigua luz.

Dicen que nunca hay que volver a un lugar donde fuiste feliz alguna vez y al fin entendió del porqué de esa frase; simplemente la añoranza es despiadada y arremete con todo causando estragos.

Se encontraba allí sufriendo por un pasado que jamás volvería; resultaba mejor no regresar a ese sitio porque le hacía malo a su corazón herido.

Sin darse cuenta llego a la casa de sus padres, ambicionaba reconciliarse con ellos desde que regreso a su tierra. Había estado molesto por el hecho de que fue vendido al mejor postor… A pesar de los inconvenientes, comprendía y trato de mostrarse como un buen hijo ante las circunstancias difíciles.

Cuando entro a su vieja residencia, sus familiares se quedaron asombrados de verlo allí tan apuesto y maduro, precisamente ya no era un niño de diecisiete años. La abuela le abrazo— Te hemos extrañado tanto. Estas tan lindo, mi nietecito ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti!

La madre lloraba desconsolada asimismo el padre la consolaba, ambos seguían anonadados ante la presencia de su hijo perdido.

El azabache añadió —Hace poco arribe a Japón y pensé en hacerles una visita. ¿Cómo han estado?

— Hemos estado preocupados ¿Por qué no nos has llamado?— dijo el padre.

Kuroko suspiro –Me encontraba algo enojado con ustedes por lo que pasó, por lo que ustedes me hicieron pero tanto tiempo lejos me ha hecho reflexionar y ya los he perdonado.

Los parientes felices de escuchar aquellas palabras, preguntaron— ¿Vas a volver? ¿Cómo te fue en los Estados Unidos? ¿Nash te trato bien?

Kuroko les conto su vida en el extranjero y si bien se quedaría viviendo con Nash, vendría a visitarlos seguido.

Fue a su antiguo cuarto percibiendo que su habitación seguía intacta como si jamás se hubiese ido al extranjero, miró sus viejas cosas con pesadumbre hasta la foto de la Kiseki no sedai y la de Seirin. Se acordaba de esos días difíciles en los cuales se tendía a llorar desesperadamente y quiso romper esa imagen mil veces sin embargo nunca fue capaz, sería igual a destrozar una parte de sí mismo… Seguramente porque simbolizaba algo importante, era masoquista al conmemorar cuando les amaba, cuanto era feliz al lado de sus antiguas camaradas…. Fue una hermosa fantasía que se había acabado, ahora la realidad de esas sonrisas se convertía en un agonizante sufrimiento.

No podía ignorar el hecho que los volvería a ver después de tanto tiempo, era tan extraño aquellas emociones las cuales embargaban su alma.

No sabía ¿Porque su pecho palpitaba con tanta fuerza? o ¿Porque estaba nervioso? Suponía debía enfrentarse a estos con un profundo odio mordaz pero dentro de aquel resentimiento estaba el amor palpitando ansioso por el rencuentro.

Cerró los ojos diciéndose una y otra vez en su mente "El amor es una debilidad"

"Si no sientes nada, no va a doler"

Se marchó con un nudo en la garganta, diciéndoles a sus padres que volvería a visitarlos otro día.

Regreso a la mansión dado que necesitaba darse baño, cambiarse la ropa deportiva por una más sofisticada también llamo a la agencia y le dijeron debía presentar algunos documentos como hoja de vida e imágenes de trabajos anteriores si bien su trabajo estaba seguro, no debía preocuparse por nada.

Al estar listo se puso sus lentes oscuros con una chaqueta negra y se subió a su motocicleta nueva, sintiéndose libre al concebir el viento en su rostro. Se parqueó justo en la entrada de la agencia publicitaria donde se supone debía tomarse algunas fotografías al menos el mago le envió a ese sitio; el dinero que ganaba era exclusivamente usado para pagar el hospital de Ogiwara, por esa razón se esforzaba tanto de lo contrario tiraría todo a la borda y volvería a su profesión de maestro.

Ingreso a una de las agencias más populares en Japón, camino mirando los alrededores tan coloridos hasta que sin querer se tropezó con una persona distraída y por causa de aquel desliz sus hojas cayeron al piso en desorden. Kuroko suspiro agachándose a recoger con paciencia los documentos, sus dedos por accidente terminaron chocando con la mano de otra persona; alguien lo ayudaba por ende enaltezco su mirada encontrándose con unos ojos dorados bastante conocidos, se quedó observándole fijamente en un estado de shock total.

— Lo siento, no fui capaz de notar tu presencia— dijo en un tono amable el joven mientras sonreía de manera adorable con sus perfectos dientes blancos y atractivo natural.

 _Deben sospechar quien es esa persona, efectivamente se trataba de Kise Ryota. Era el primer miembro del equipo que se encontraba la sombra después de cuatro años_ , imagínense la sorpresa.

Su corazón latía con frenesí, temía el rubio pudiese percibir que su cuerpo involuntariamente se estremecía ante el contacto dado que Kise aun sostenía su mano con delicadeza casi en una ligera caricia sutil.

El niño bonito lucia preocupado, deslizándose más cerca apoyándose en el hombro y tomando su mano sin ninguna decencia, le pregunto con suavidad — Oye ¿Estas bien?

Se mostraba amable con un desconocido ¿Acaso no divisaba que era él? Tan despistado era para no percibirle o simplemente estaba fingiendo.

Despertó del trance inmediatamente de hundirse en aquellos luceros resplandecientes y el afecto arrollador que causaban en su ser. Se levantó de repente ignorando completamente al rubio, corrió al baño pretendiendo encerrarse e intentando calmarse.

¿Qué haría?

Respiro y exhalo, apoyado en la puerta.

Debía huir era lo más sensato pero nunca había sido un cobarde, era necesario enfrentarse a uno de sus viejos compañeros de equipo sin mostrar emociones y lo haría valientemente.

El mozo no lo reconoció, eso le daba una idea; no le diría quien era en realidad así aprovecharía para indagar con tal de sacarle información sobre sus rivales o los cambios sufridos en esos años, solamente debía sosegarse y comenzar el juego.

Mirándose en el espejo se puso unos lentes de contacto con un color diferente y se acomodó el cabello, colocándose una loción que camuflara su esencia, estando listo empezó actuar con seguridad.

Hablo en la agencia, entregando los papeles; por dicha Kise solamente había visto algunas imágenes. Directamente lo enviaron a cambiarse de ropaje cuando estaba preparado fue directo a un estudio esperando que empezara la tortura y sorpresivamente se encontró de nuevo con el hombre del cual había tratado de escapar ¡Vaya destino! El tipo llevaba una cámara colgando en su cuello, unos lentes sensuales y aquella sonrisa alegre de tipo genial, que por alguna razón lo enojaba.

 _Era el fotógrafo en esta sección, lo bueno es que tenía experiencia seduciendo fotógrafos y modelos, seria fácil acercarse conociendo al sujeto._

Kise se había convertido en un hombre con un gran atractivo físico, era difícil verlo sin deslumbrarse porque resultaba cautivador de pies a cabeza casi como si traspirara sensualidad; su personalidad seguía siendo la misma, era extrovertido con esa mirada desafiante incluso mantenía su forma infantil o seria de actuar.

El hombre andaba a la moda y su aura dorada de felicidad emanaba de él igual a un sol radiante. Kuroko yacía en el centro del lugar con una táctica establecida en su mente procurando sacarle información a su viejo amigo a como diera lugar.

Kise cordialmente le saludo dándole la mano de una forma cariñosa. El jugador fantasma como primera estrategia de su plan pregunto lleno de seguridad, actuando con indiferencia asimismo se moría por dentro— ¿Quién eres tú?

El rubio alzo una ceja indudablemente todo mundo sabía su nombre, era realmente extraño que ese niño no hubiese escuchado hablar de él– ¿No me conoces?

— ¿Debería?— índico siendo directo y mordaz, mirando a los ojos de manera penetrante.

El simpático dijo – Si, la mayoría en el medio artístico me conoce ¡Déjame presentarme entonces! Mi nombre es Kise Ryota y soy modelo de esta agencia desde hace muchos años, como el fotógrafo no pudo venir me dejo a cargo de tu sección.

 _Kuroko descaradamente actuó soberbio sin siquiera presentarse sabía que el atractivo hombre le gustaba tener la atención así que si alguien no se la daba trataría de conseguirla, obsesionarse por ello._

 _Nadie ignoraba a Kise, nadie le rechazaba. Era el estereotipo de chico popular perseguido por las mujeres y envidiado por los hombres; así que por consecuencia tendría debilidad o la tendencia a sentirse atraído por alguien que no se mostraba encantado con su presencia._

 _Los machos como seres competitivos les parece irresistible o tentador el reto de conquistar lo imposible, doblegar lo salvaje._

El rubio era curioso ante ese nuevo ser que le parecía tan familiar y tendría tendencia a convertirse en un acosador o volverse obsesivo si alguien llamaba su atención— Empecemos, puedes sentarte allí.

Ryota daba órdenes sobre posturas por su vasta experiencia en modelaje y el jugador fantasma obedecía cada orden, no era difícil para él estar quieto o mirar el lente de la cámara tal si quisiera expresar sus agresivos sentimientos al fotógrafo.

Se mantuvo semejante a una estatua únicamente sentía los suaves dedos del experto en su rostro o sosteniendo su barbilla de vez en cuando movía una parte de su cuerpo luego se escuchaba el flash de la cámara, el rubio era determinado y apasionado.

Le trataba tal si fuese su musa, la más hermosa retratada en una obra de arte.

Ulteriormente de algunas horas el parlanchín preguntaba cosas pero el azabache le aplicaba la ley del hielo; era profesional siguiendo mandatos sin embargo no dijo ni una sola palabra y lo ignoro toda la mañana si bien cuando terminaron, el rubio cayó en su trampa e intento acercarse y establecer una conversación con la intensión de tener una amistad con el nuevo o algo por el estilo.

Había mordido el anzuelo, el hombre que todas las mujeres persiguen ahora rogaba por su atención.

En el momento de terminar la sección, Kuroko hizo un movimiento diferente porque su misión era el sacarle información, siendo directo con un tono aburrido índico con una mirada mordaz— Si hablas tanto no te invito a almorzar.

— ¿Quieres invitarme? ¿A mí?— dijo extrañado mirando por si había alguien detrás, no se lo podía creer.

— Es una costumbre, invitar a mis fotógrafos a un trago y ellos me invitan a su departamento, ya sabes hablamos de cosas de fotografía e intentamos conocernos mejor— le indico con naturalidad.

— Lo dices cómo si estuvieras obligado a invitarme por una costumbre extraña– dijo algo inseguro.

— Rubio tonto, no lo pienses tanto y dime que si— expreso Kuroko.

— Yo… Pensé que me odiabas— dijo tatareando algo que no era propio de su persona— Cada vez que me miras es como si me acuchillaras mil veces con la indiferencia, ni si quiera me has dicho tu nombre y siempre que te pregunto algo, no respondes… Ahora me invitas a almorzar ¿Por qué? Pensé que no te agradaba, actúas como si estuvieras enojado conmigo ¿Te he hecho algo malo?— dijo el rubio en un puchero porque intento acercarse, era rechazado cruelmente y actualmente de la nada empieza portarse diferente.

¡Que intriga tenía con ese muchacho!

— Si quieres saber algo de mí o que pienso sobre ti, debes descubrirlo tú mismo. — replico apaciblemente.

—Me pareces tan familiar, estoy seguro que si nos hubiéramos visto antes te recordaría sin embargo siento que conozco— pregunto acercándose a ver detenidamente las facciones finas del otro, tentado a tocarlo aunque ya lo había hecho con una buena excusa.

En un gesto paso el cabello largo por detrás de la oreja del mozo pretendiendo observar con más cuidado el rostro sublime y aquellos ojos tan grandes e intensos que le hacían estremecer. Involuntariamente palmo sus dedo por la nariz, la boca o las mejillas con ansias de conocer más la textura o la forma, grabándoselos en su memoria. —Me recuerdas a alguien, solo que él nunca me dejaría tocarlo.

Kuroko puso su dedo en los labios del otro hombre con la intensión de callarlo- Hablas demasiado y no te comportes como un niño en una juguetería.

Le dio la espalda, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. El rubio distinguió al niño lindo alejarse y sintió la necesidad de seguirlo— ¿Dónde vamos? ¿Eres extranjero?

— Sin preguntas, sube a mi moto— dijo con rudeza dando una orden directa.

El rubio medio imperativo se mostraba emocionado e impresionado, fuertemente atraído también. –Parece como si me estuvieses secuestrando.

Ryota se puso tras la moto y aprovecho para abrazar al misterioso hombre con fuerza, por cierto el desconocido tenía un aroma embriagante parecían feromonas por el efecto que causaban.

El niño le resultaba bastante conocido al igual que esa sensación en su cuerpo o en su corazón que solamente sentía cuando el jugador fantasma estaba cerca, era muy extraño y peculiar despertar aquellos instintos de protección con un ignoto, su radar de Kurokocchi se encontraba activando quizás simplemente estaba enloqueciendo por extrañarle tanto.

El fantasma manejo tan rápido que cuando se detuvo, Kise seguía aferrado en su contra con tal ímpetu que su rostro estaba hundido en la espalda y las uñas arañaban el pecho del azabache, en un abrazo toxico que parecía más se fundían sus cuerpos.

Kuroko sonrió al ver aquella reacción— Ya puedes soltarte.

— Sí, yo… Lo siento— dijo algo avergonzado y mareado, pasando la mano por su cabello despeinado.

Entraron a un restaurante bastante elegante con una hermosa vista, el mesero les dio el menú y el azabache tomo la iniciativa ordenando por ambos— Quiero dos langostas y champaña.

— Ganas bien de modelo como para pagar este sitio, creo que solo Akashi-cchi viene aquí— dijo sin pensar mucho, era un lugar sumamente fino seguramente solamente el emperador era capaz de pagar esos precios.

— Unos nacen en cuna de oro y otros deben vender su cuerpo a un hombre millonario –ironizo, no era del todo mentira.

Kise escupió el agua que había tomado totalmente incómodo por ese comentario, su mente imaginaba muchas cosas aunque el individuo frente a él parecía tan joven e inocente casi de forma adorable igual a un peluche daban ganas de abrazarlo… Consideraba era un rebelde, la más dulce o exótica combinación entre inocencia y picardía.

Ryota seguía pensando mientras mirada fijamente al azabache casi hipnotizado sin parpadear ni un solo instante. Asimismo Tetsuya había tomado la cartera del rubio sin que este se diera cuenta, aprovecho a revisar su contenido buscando pistas, se encontró con una imagen de Aomine, él y Kise, de cuando estaban en Teiko

El modelo rompió su encantamiento fugaz — Oye ¿Cuándo tomaste esto?

— ¿Quiénes son?— dijo fingiendo ignorancia.

El otro señalo amablemente— Aomine era alguien a quien admiraba porque es un genio en el basquetbol y el otro…

Se quedó un momento en silencio tal si de repente fuera a llorar desconsoladamente, su aura alegre se hizo negra de tristeza y sus ojos vivos fueron muertos, reflejaba una parte triste al brindar una sonrisa falsa que resultaba amarga y sombría.

Por primera vez el jugador fantasma noto que Kise estaba sufriendo, aquella mirada era de nostalgia y una tristeza que daba lastima.

Trago en seco, le costara formular palabras o respirar si bien expreso su admiración, amor en su manera de actuar— Es mi persona especial.

El jugador fantasma agrego sin contemplar aquellas emociones que se desbordaban — Un simple y aburrido chico llamo la atención del modelo popular que toda mujer desea ¡Oh su persona especial! – Se burló de los sentimientos del rubio. — Creo que ves muchas películas cursis.

Kise se enojó por el comentario y alzo la voz en su defensa, quitándole cartera fue actuando más agresivo de lo normal— Dices eso porque no lo conoces, Kurokocchi es como una de esas hermosas flores que crecen en la adversidad. ¡No tienes derecho hablar mal de él, es mi amigo!

— Entiendo ¡No tienes que enojarte, dejare de ofender a tu persona especial! No puedes juzgar a un libro por su portada— dijo satisfecho al escuchar a Kise alegar en su protección.

— Charlar contigo me hace sentir mejor, a veces es más fácil hablar con un extraño pero no soporto que te expreses mal de Kurokocchi, si lo haces de nuevo tendré que irme— advirtió.

Al traer el vino, el jugador fantasma tomo un trago— Cuéntame entonces tus problemas, yo no diré nada y me gustaría saber más de ese "Kurokocchi", si no es mucho atrevimiento.

Kise siendo alguien extrovertido empezó hablar, confiando en el supuesto desconocido— Bueno era superficial antes de conocerlo pero cuando entro a mi vida ¡Lo cambio todo! Ambicionaba que él se sintiera orgulloso de mí, que estuviera a mi lado o me miraba siempre porque lo quería aunque quizás el no sentía lo mismo, no se ¡Era difícil saber lo que pensaba!

— Si es tan fundamental en tu existencia ¿Dónde está? Cuando miraste la imagen parecías a punto de llorar y hablas como si se hubiera muerto— Dijo con curiosidad.

Kise se mordió el labio, bajando la mirada e intentando controlar su angustia — Se fue, muy lejos.

— ¿Por qué no luchaste por él? Supongo que si era especial no deberías haberlo dejando ir, al menos yo no lo haría— Se enojó Tetsuya.

— ¡Es complicado! Estábamos en un equipo de básquet y el capitán nos dijo… — Fue interrumpido por el jugador fantasma –Debí imaginarlo, el típico macho alfa dando órdenes.

Kise expreso— Si alfa es ser el capitan, supongo que lo es. Bueno ese hombre se llama Akashi Seijuro como mencione tiene mucho dinero y contrato unos abogados, estos nos dijeron que era ilegal probablemente iríamos presos si nos acercábamos a Kurokocchi…. Si bien a mí no me importaría ir a la cárcel si es por él, de igual modo decidimos esperar porque existe un contrato el cual pronto va a vencer y podremos volver a verlo. He esperado todos los días por ese instante, anhelando el momento de nuestro rencuentro. A veces me pregunto si ha cambiado, si piensa en mí o si estará bien.

El resentimiento del jugador fantasma habló— Todo es culpa de ese Akashi, quería lejos al chico ¿no? ¿Le estorbaba? Quizás tenía asco de él por ser inferior e inútil y planeo sustituirlo por alguien más como si fuera un juguete inservible.

Kise con naturalidad contesto –No, te equivocas. De todos mis compañeros de equipo, Akashi-cchi es el que más se ha sacrificado por Kuroko-cchi e incluso pago mucho dinero a esos abogados y sigue invirtiendo porque hay cosas legales de por medio.

— Es difícil creer eso, conozco el tipo de persona que es ese hombre — indicó moviendo su cabeza pensativo.

— Parece triste la mayoría del tiempo, se encuentra tan deprimido como todos por la partida de nuestro amigo...Está estudiando una carrera que no le gusta, manejando la empresa que odia porque de esa manera puede tener el poder de recuperar a Kurokocci. Nosotros también nos hemos preparado, ambicionando enfrenar a quien se lo llevo pero no es tan sencillo, pronto podremos combatir de hecho faltan unos meses y tendremos el camino libre hasta al fin ser capaces de llegar a él. — dijo con pesar, cavilando en lo miserable que eran.

 _Kuroko por un momento tuvo esperanzas de no ser algo efímero en la vida del emperador, en ese segundo pensó que quizás fuese ser importante para él._

 _Pero no tenía sentido ¿Por qué Akashi se sacrificaría por su bien?_

 _De seguro era por su rivalidad contra Nash, no podía ser por un jugador fantasma tan insignificante que puede sustituir con facilidad. Era realmente doloroso el sentirse usado por una persona, hasta sucio saber que solamente resultaba un capricho._

 _No podría ser de otro modo como un emperador salvando a un esclavo por amor, dejando un imperio por este. Fue estúpido y ridículo al pensar que Akashi le importaba su insignificante vida. Quizá ahora "le interesaba" porque estaba con Nash, porque tenía otro dueño._

 _Resultaban semejante a dos niños ricos peleando por el mismo juguete que no tiene valor más que como trofeo._

 _No se iba hacer ilusiones._

 _Nunca más._

— Así que ese tipo rico es algo así como el príncipe azul al recate — añadió con sarcasmo, su tono de voz era de antipatía

— Kuroko-cchi no solo es mi persona especial también la de mis compañeros de equipo— dijo Kise casualmente indicando que sus amigos le quieran intensamente del mismo modo.

 _Kuroko pensó nada más que era una triste mentira, cuando deseaba fuese verdad aquellas palabras._

 _Debía volverse realista, el amor solamente era un juego cruel._

La sombra tomo más vino, iba a brindar con el otro chico que en realidad resultaba feliz hablando sobre su vida, su trabajo o lo mucho que le gustaba volar en un avión e incluso le invito a un viaje en avioneta dado que estaba terminando su carrera de piloto.

Kuroko no hablo mucho solamente lo escucho mostrándose interesado, el problema era su celular que sonaba varias veces, incesantemente.

Kise añadió eventualmente— ¿No vas a contestar?

—Si contesto deberé irme ¿Quieres que me vaya?- le advirtió el jugador fantasma

—No, prefiero que te quedes. –dijo tomándole una foto en el instante donde estaba distraído y lo puso como fondo de su teléfono.

Luego de unos minutos de almuerzo, el jugador fantasma termino por enviar un mensaje al insistente bravucón— Lo siento es grata nuestra conversación pero debo irme con mi "Querido amo" que no me dejara en paz hasta que vaya con él, es peor que una novia celosa.

El rubio le miro extrañado, sin entender— Puedo pagar la cuenta.

— No te molestes, yo te invite ¿Qué clase de cita seria si no pagara?— dijo dando la tarjeta de crédito al mesero y haciendo la retirada.

—Si te invito a mi departamento, ya sabes por la costumbre —murmuro.

—Me gustaría pero será en otra ocasión al igual que la invitación en la cual me demostrarías tus habilidades de piloto–Añadió sonriente.

El rubio pregunto notando que quizás no se volverían a encontrar– ¿Vas a seguir trabajando? ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

Kuroko escribió el número de su celular en una servilleta y le guiño siendo coqueto con un toque travieso— ¡Solo si tú quieres!

El azabache se fue como un fantasma, dejando un número, curiosamente firmado como "Tu persona especial"

* * *

Al salir de aquel restaurante observo un canino parecido al suyo y lo llamo con el nombre de su pequeña mascota adorable "Nigou", este inmediatamente reconociéndole vino a saludarlo con emoción. Kuroko lo abrazo con cariño, acariciando su cabeza hasta las orejitas y hundiéndose en aquel pelaje suave.

El perro se veía más grande, parecía un lobo— Has crecido mucho ¿Aomine- kun te ha cuidado bien?

Fue interrumpido por alguien que dijo su nombre— Tetsu

El jugador fantasma se volvió hacia el origen de aquella sensual voz y termino observando a un hombre gallardo, alto de cuerpo fornido; al igual que Kise había cambiado bastante en estos cuatro años. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron fue como si el tiempo se detuviera y colisionaran las estrellas.

— Claro que lo he cuidado sabiendo lo mucho que significa ese perro para ti, sabiendo es un recuerdo…. Porque sé que aunque estés enojado, vendrías por este algún día— dijo apaciblemente, dando unos pasos con la intención de acercarse.

El azabache se levantó siendo frio e indiferente — Agradezco que lo cuidaras, ahora que regrese se quedara conmigo… Enviare alguien a recogerlo.

El otro estaba hipnotizado igual que el rubio hace un tiempo parecía como si Kuroko tuviese algún poder atrayente o magnético. Permaneció mirándolo tal si fuese una utopía o una fantasía de su mente posiblemente había imaginado miles de veces su rencuentro y allí estaban frente a frente.

La hermosa chica de cabellos rosados interrumpió el momento mágico, fue corriendo con la intensión de abrazar a su amigo sin pensarlo mientras las lágrimas caían por sus sonrojadas mejillas y el jugador fantasma dejo que lo apapacharan como de costumbre salvo esta vez hizo algo de improviso simplemente puso sus dedos en la barbilla de la mujer de grandes senos, levantando su rostro y le dio un beso suavemente tal vez solamente quería ver la reacción de Aomine ante la intrépida nueva sombra.

Momoi abrió los ojos inmensurablemente, sintiendo unos labios apetitosos sobre los suyos, las manos del chico en su cintura… Ni en sus sueños era tan erótico ese hombre, moría lentamente ante el éxtasis porque su cuerpo temblaba y vaya que Kuroko tenía sabor a cielo, al paraíso más delicioso que existía quizá al pecado de la lujuria.

Sus sentidos se alteraban y su mente colapsaba, era realmente excitante aquella sensación tan placentera.

¿Cómo reaccionaba así por un beso?

Tal si fuese una adolecente enamorada llena de hormonas si bien era justificable dado que deseaba al jugador fantasma con tanta pasión acumulada.

Quedó sonrojada, extasiada y bastante mareada casi a punto de desmayarse salió corriendo de la vergüenza en un estado totalmente inestable.

La pantera lo miro petrificado ante esa escena, casi como si no reconociera a su propio amigo. Resultaba algo frustrante ver aquel espectáculo, se mostraba molesto — La besaste ¿Por qué? ¡Estás loco! Si no la quieres, no deberías darle esperanzas o ilusionarla.

Kuroko se acercó peligrosamente haciéndolo casi chocar contra la pared al retroceder, jalando un poco la chaqueta dijo con una voz seductora, mirando hacia los labios siendo malvado— ¿Por qué no? Quería que nos dejara solos, un beso no significa nada más que intercambio de fluidos. ¿Estás enojado? ¿También quieres un beso de bienvenida?

El chico se puso realmente rígido, deslizo su mirada a otro punto con timidez— No, yo no…

Kuroko estaba jugando, seguía invadiendo el espacio personal — Oh veo que lo has olvido… Sé cuándo mientes porque eres incapaz de sostener la mirada, la apartas de mi ¡Ambos sabemos que significa!

Aomine se quedó allí sin palabras totalmente confundido, deseaba estrecharlo entre sus brazos hasta su cuerpo se estremecía por el contacto, por oler su piel por un momento saber que era real y no un sueño.

— ¡Que tímido! ¿Sigues siendo un virgen reprimido? Tantas revistas de mujeres desnudas no te funcionan muy bien si te pones nervioso por un chico, si un hombre te hace sucumbir, estremecer de tal forma como yo cuando estoy cerca ¡No has cambiado nada siempre has sido de esa manera conmigo! — dijo con un tono irónico por ventura era una forma de despistar pretendiendo que Daiki no se diera cuenta que estaba entrando en pánico por estar cerca y temía ser débil o perecer al enemigo.

 _Decía tonterías, no deseaba hablar de cosas importantes o concretas, era mejor divagar así sus emociones no lo harían perder el juicio, estar cerca de ese hombre lo volvía vulnerable._

— Es porque te he echado de menos, es porque cada día he soñado con nuestro recuento— expreso su sentir.

Sin contenerse lo estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza simplemente intentando demostrar sus emociones; apreciaba su aroma tan diferente, ya no era vainilla si no a un perfume que alteraba los sentidos.

 _El jugador fantasma por un momento fue débil, cerró los ojos siendo envuelto por la calidez de su primera sombra y quiso fuese verdad aquel afecto tan cariñoso sin embargo su coincidencia le gritaba "Es mentira" "Ellos están jugando contigo" "No caigas"_

 _Daiki había sido protector, le había defendido contra viento y marea, había sido especial con él, siendo rudo se comportaba tan lindo. Recordaba de niños, Aomine le ayudaba a ser mejor aun siendo tan malo en basquetbol, este talentoso hombre le acepto, le enseño y se convirtió en el sol radiante en sus días oscuros._

 _Por esa razón fue doloroso su separación porque la persona que tanto quería, confiaba le había dado la espalda y le quería tanto que le era imposible odiarlo._

 _Su autocontrol era poco, sus piernas temblaban pero debía ser fuerte, no podía dejarse llevar por una muestra de amor tan sublime y falsa.  
Aomine ¿Por qué era tan dulce y a la vez tan amargo?_

 _¿Por qué no podía rechazarlo?_

 _¿Por qué en sus brazos sentía aquella calidez tan irresistible?_

 _Tan convencido estaba que solamente era una cosa efímera, era culpa de la kiseki por hacerlo inseguro._

Kuroko con mucho costo deslizo su mano en su pecho casi de manera intima intentando separarlo, sentía el calor y el corazón del otro latir frenéticamente–Ya no soy tu Tetsu.

Aomine pensaba que estaba alucinando, eso no era real— Siempre serás mi Tetsu, nada de esa apariencia cambia lo que eres.

Kuroko lleno de resentimiento indico— Me dejaste por ser débil, me dejaste porque no era suficiente para ti. ¡No es gracioso como se invierten los papeles! Ahora estoy del otro lado, sin devolverte el saludo y voy a destruirte sin dudarlo…Seré igual de despiadado que ustedes cuando decidieron humillar a Ogiwara, les hare pedazos sin remordimientos, sin ninguna piedad.

 _Semejante a un violento cazador la sombra mataría al tigre, a la pantera y al león sin ninguna piedad más bien se chasquearía de su sangre caída._

— Más me destruyes que te alejes de mí, el rechazo o la forma en la cual me evades con palabras y ese odio que cargas— dijo tocando su mejilla en una caricia tan tierna extraña al provenir de un hombre brusco y fue como si la palidez de la vainilla se fundiera con el chocolate, un mimo tan suave y dulce guardando sus sentimientos salvajes.

Kuroko le permitió tocarlo por unos segundos cerrando los ojos simplemente se dejó llevar por la incandescencia tan reconfortante y exquisita, fue casi demandando contacto e inclinándose hasta entrar en cuenta estaba rindiéndose de nuevo y le dio un manotazo— No me toques, idiota ¡Perdiste tu oportunidad!

— Debemos hablar— dijo seriamente el moreno, lleno de remordimiento y tristeza porque Kuroko nunca en toda su vida lo había tratado de esa forma, siempre fue dulce.

 _Su relación era casi perfecta, era todo lo que una persona desea. La empatía, la ternura o simplemente una mirada para comprenderse aquella complicidad difícil de encontrar._

— Si quieres hablar conmigo debes enfrentar a Nash— índico indiferente.

— Solo pido que me escuches, que me des un segundo de tu tiempo— insistió, agarrando sus muñecas con fuerza contra la pared, dejo la suavidad y comenzó actuar de manera más demandante, aquí donde la tensión se hacía presente.

 _Quizás Nash tenía razón, Kuroko le agradaba dominar lo salvaje tal pantera, tigre o el lobo feroz del mago._

— No hay nada de qué hablar, sal de mi vista ahora mismo— exigió mostrándose implacable de alguna manera sabía que el contacto con ese hombre lo mareaba y temía caer de nuevo ante su primera luz.

— Nunca has sido frio conmigo, nunca me has rechazado y no lo harás ahora, no puedes resistirte a mí— agrego arrogante; poniendo su barbilla sobre el hombro del azabache sensual, su mano situada cerca de la espalda bajaba lentamente intentando calmarle o hacerle sentir bien.

Era insoportable escuchar ese tono de voz del niño sonriente que confundió con un fantasma, ese tono lleno de frialdad y odio mordaz ¿Por qué dolía tanto? Aquella manera de actuar resultaba una puñalada directo al corazón.

Aomine solía mirar al niño con gran aprecio, con una ternura dulce e incluso con remordimiento mientras kuroko a veces le devolvía la mirada con anhelo, aflicción, nostalgia o felicidad y eso fue lo primero que noto la pantera al encontrarse sus ojos penetrantes del azabache solamente había un agujero negro.

— Cambie, significa que no soy el mismo patético chico que dejaste llorando bajo la lluvia, el mismo chico que le arrancaste el corazón e ignoraste como un ser inferior que no te merecía. –Indico en una mezcla de decepción, angustia y enojo.

— Sabes que me pasaba, no tenía un rival y estaba deprimido… No debí desquitarme contigo, pensé que habíamos superado esa etapa— dijo sencillamente.

— Yo te entendía, quería ayúdate pero a ti no te importo lo que sentía…Siempre te perdonaba pero me canse, simplemente anhelaba algo que no podías darme. Empezamos tan bien, tú eras un pilar fundamental en mi vida siempre me sentía seguro a tu lado sin embargo todo termino tan mal… Solo te necesitaba y no estuviese, nadie estuvo en ese instante donde más lo necesitaba. — expreso Kuroko

 _Sabía que sin Daiki, sin Seijuro probablemente nunca hubiese cumplido sus sueños y se sentía tan agradecido con ellos hasta que se sintió usado por estos._

 _El moreno le miro con cariño desde la primera vez, le abrió las puertas y cuando se sentía solo le brindo su compañía._

— Así que decidiste traicionarnos, tú fuiste el que no confió en mi ¡Si tan solo me hubieras dicho que estabas mal, yo habría dejado todo por ti!— el contesto Aomine como si sufriera al escuchar aquello.

— ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Que te contara que estaba roto después de escuchar esa conversación por perder un estúpido juego…Para que me miraras con compasión o me dejaras por ser débil e inservible, no iba a soportar ser botado nuevamente por un soberbio, un egoísta como tu.- suspiro cansado- Ya no importa, no te necesito porque tengo una nueva luz mucho mejor y tú nunca tendrás una sombra a mi altura que fuese tan leal, jamás encontraras a alguien tan idiota que te quiera tanto como yo lo hice y por ende vas perder por mi pasión, por mi dolor ¡Vas a perder!— dijo con autosuficiencia con un brillo lleno de intensidad.

— Eres tú el que me sustituyo por alguien más ¡Hablas del bastardo ese! Del tipo te ha puesto contra nosotros, el que te alejado de mi— gruño Aomine como un salvaje animal.

— La pantera esta celosa– se rio con amargura— No te culpo, con mi tigre traidor te pusiste igual y lo entiendo…Son hombres competitivos los cuales no soportan les quiten algo que les pertenece, lo que se supone es suyo por derecho y bueno eso soy yo para ustedes una propiedad o un pedazo de carne.

Aomine enojado añadió—Los celos se dan por la inseguridad, por el miedo a perder a la persona que quieres… Si ese es el significado entonces estoy muy celoso porque no quiero perderte por culpa de un desgraciado, me enoja que prefieras a ese tipo el cual te ha golpeado y maltratado—Indico mostrándose sentimental.

Kuroko le contesto— Eres tan predecible, tendrás que aguantar tu orgullo esta vez porque voy a destrozar tu dignidad.

Se acercó agudizando su voz, su aliento igual a una llama de fuego chocaba de cerca que estaban y actuaba intimidante, tocando su pecho musculoso casi hirviendo suavemente hasta llegar a su nuca, le hablo al oído mientras recargaba su cuerpo y sus ojos de un color diferente penetraban la misma alma— Quiero advertirte que voy a lastimarte y voy a disfrutarlo.

Al terminar de expresar aquellas palabras y sentir al otro temblar en sus manos, dio la vuelta agarrando su casco — Mí querida y odiada luz azul, nos veremos nuevamente donde está nuestra pasión, en la cancha de básquetbol como enemigos. ¡Voy a darte un poco de lo que más te gusta, un rival fuerte que pueda acabar contigo!

 _Parece que los mejores hombres de mi vida los he conocido en una cancha – pensó con sarcasmo._

— ¿Y si quiero hablar contigo antes?— pregunto manteniéndose paralizado en el mismo lugar sin moverse y en shock.

— Ya sabes cómo encontrarme y a quien debes enfrenarte para llegar a mí— dijo poniéndose el casco de su motocicleta

— Me estas probando, me incitas a perder el control ¡Deja de provocándome! ¡No me hago responsable de mis acciones! No importaría moler a golpes a ese tipo si es por ti y lo sabes muy bien — refunfuño lleno de ira.

— Ya lo quisiera ver, si quieres recuperar a la sombra del pasado debes luchar por ello— Expreso neutral.

— Lo hare, me conoces mejor que yo mismo y sabes que no descansare hasta que vuelvas conmigo ¡Como tu luchaste por mí, yo luchare por ti!— expreso con decisión, viendo a su sombra marcharse.

* * *

Gracias por seguir esta historia, en especial a quienes comentan o dan favoritos.

 ** _Demon-night24_** ** _:_** Sé que soy muy lenta con la trama, actualizando y todo eso pero espero ir avanzarlo, luego pueda terminarlo.

Es comprensible el amor y odio por Nash. Tiene razón, hizo algo malo para quedarse con él y Kuroko aún no lo sabe pero tarde o temprano la verdad sale a la luz. Cuatro años si se acostumbrado y encariñado con la sombra aunque no se dé cuenta es importante para él.

Creo que la kiseki se arrepiente y empiezan a valorarlo cuando se fue pero Kuroko no les está creyendo.

 **Sergioboss96:** Nash ya no se atreverá.

Bueno en este momento Kuroko tiene el problema de que culpa a Kagami por lo de Ogiwara si bien tampoco es culpa del cuervo si no de su secuaces.

A usted le agrada el personaje de Jason como jugador ¿Verdad? xD Bien es muy fuerte y rudo probablemente Kuroko y el pelean porque Tetsuya no le gusta la violencia o el juego sucio.

Gracias por sus consejos, no se tanto de básquet así que no podre tantos detalles en el juego pero tomare sus sugerencias en cuenta.

Si bueno Kuroko deberá escoger si vivir en Estados Unidos con Nash o quedarse en Japón con sus viejos amigos.

 **Jobel:** Es mucho decir que Nash haya eso, es una muestra de afecto.

Seiryu: Tiene razón su amor esta lastimado y se converse de que les odia.

Se inclina más por Akashi en esta historia, es interesante. Creo que Seijuro probablemente se sienta atraído por él.


	30. Reunión

**Capítulo 30: Reunión.**

* * *

Gold temía que los sentimientos escondidos en lo más profundo del alma atormentada de Kuroko comenzaran a despertar al rencontrarse con sus viejas camaradas, le inquietaba que aquella emoción segadora podría hacerlo desistir de su ansiada venganza.

Analizando el entorno detenidamente, se encontró con el azabache cerca de una chimenea situada en el arcaico salón principal, este niño yacía sentado sobre un enorme sillón leyendo tranquilamente un libro como si nada más importara en este desdichado mundo, ni siquiera el hecho de enfrentarse a sus ex amigos como un traidor.

El rubio le reprendió con un tono mandón —No te has alistado todavía, te dije que debíamos llegar temprano a la conferencia de prensa.

 _El azabache no respondió porque se mantenía totalmente concentrado en su lectura, leer era igual a escapar de la cruel realidad y resultaba ser la fuente más ferviente de su aprendizaje._

El mago enojado por la conducta del joven, hizo lo que todo bravucón con problemas de ira haria; le arrebato el libro de sus manos con agresividad.

 _Quería total atención y la tendría, aunque fuese a la fuerza. Era un caprichoso el cual siempre obtenía lo que deseaba sin importarle nada más._

 _¿Cómo ese mocoso se atreve a ignorarme? –pensó el arrogante repetidas veces, no iba a permitir que aquel pequeño japonés hiciera eso con alguien de tanto poder como él._

Tetsuya de inmediato protesto—Dame el libro Gold.

—No me gusta que me ignoren y menos por un estúpido libro— Refunfuño el fanfarrón, detestaba esa indiferencia característica en el joven pelinegro.

—Los libros son importantes para mí, he aprendido todo lo que se de ellos. ¡Claro que un salvaje como tú, no lo entendería!— Expresó siendo un soñador empedernido.

 _Si leía tanto era para aprender, guardar en su memoria cada palabra y llevar a la práctica aquella interesante teoría por ende su mente estaba llena de conocimiento._

— ¡No me interesa! Quien te enseña debería ser una persona de carne y hueso como yo, necesitas vivir en el mundo real ¡No en una absurda fantasía! ¡Debes despertar de ese sueño ilógico!— Replico creyendo lo mejor sería que Kuroko no se ilusionara con irracionales utopías porque cuando se diera cuenta que los cuentos de hadas no existen, vería la cruel realidad de un modo mucho más doloroso.

—Nash, por favor— murmuro el azabache, inclinado su cuerpo totalmente para poder alcanzar su objetivo sagrado, chocaba y se ponía de puntillas si bien su esfuerzo resultaba inútil ante la altura del rubio.

El mago se dejó llevar por sus tendencias destructivas al arrancar las hojas del dichoso libro y las pisoteo con sus zapatos mientras se carcajeaba lleno de maldad, finalmente detuvo la catástrofe cuando el sonido de su risa se volvió eco en el silencio; justamente fue un choque al contemplar que la sombra intentaba tomar los pedazos del suelo, ya inservibles y unirlos de alguna forma, asimismo la tristeza llenó el ambiente causando en Gold un remordimiento extraño e infernal.

El rubio consiente de sus malas acciones añadió —No vas a llorar por esto, pequeño nerd. ¡Solo es un estúpido libro! Puedes conseguir más, los venden por doquier.

El jugador fantasma rescato unas cuantas hojas y las pego a su pecho— ¿Por qué tienes que destruir todo lo que amo? ¿Por qué lo rompiste?

—Todos los libros son iguales más si están en japonés. — Replico justificándose.

Kuroko le contó con tristeza — Cuando era niño, Ogiwara con sus ahorros compro este libro y al momento de separarnos en mi cumpleaños me lo obsequio, es lo único además de mi muñequera que me recuerda a él ¡Ahora no está y tú te encargas de destrozar algo preciado! Puede que solamente sea algo material quizás para ti no valga nada, pero para ese hombre sin presencia esos libros son importantes, son recuerdos que atesoro y algo fundamental porque lo que soy se lo debo a la psicología que existe allí.

 _Nash se quedó sin palabras, sabía que había hecho algo malo sin embargo nunca fue un hombre de pedir perdón y no iba a empezar hacerlo ahora por un insignificante enano de ojos fieros._

Kuroko se volvió dejando todo atrás e indico con frialdad— Estaré en mi habitación. No te preocupes me vestiré conforme a la ocasión.

—Espera, Tetsuya— Expresó dando un paso adelante, agarrándolo del codo si bien eso fue inútil dado que el otro se marchó.

 _Al advertir que Kuroko no respondió a su llamado, el mago cayó en cuenta que nunca debió destrozar algo importante para él, más si provenía del valioso amigo de la infancia._

 _No deseaba que el mocoso estuviese enojado, las emociones deprimentes serían malas y terminarían por arruinar sus planes; al menos eso se decía así mismo nuevamente pretendiendo convencerse de que su afecto por el jugador fantasma era meramente debido a la venganza, reprimiendo sus sentimientos más profundos._

Agarro los papeles del suelo y los colocó en una carpeta, se fue en su automóvil hacia una librería sin saber el idioma se las ingenió, necesitaba arreglaran el lio que causo. Camino por los estantes, resolvió comprar más libros como un obsequio quizá intentaba compensar su falta si con dinero no podía comprarlo al menos con alguna cosa que a este le gustara por ejemplo la literatura. No entendía nada del idioma simplemente se dejó llevar por su instinto y las imágenes de las portadas al comprar.

Espero algunas horas hasta que restauraron en gran medida el libro.

Cuando arribo a su exorbitante mansión, lo primero que hizo fue tocar la puerta de la recamara perteneciente a Tetsuya y alrededor de unos tortuosos minutos, el jugador fantasma le abrió actuando dolorosamente frio semejante a un tempano de hielo, sabía que se merecía ese trato amargo por su mala conducta.

Nash entro al cuarto sin pedir permiso, advirtiendo el hombre de cabellos negros estaba vistiendo un elegante traje negro y simplemente le acomodo un poco la corbata, una vieja costumbre.

 _La indiferencia resultaba frustrante e incómoda de soportar._

El rubio tomo las bolsas con los libros que habia comprado y las puso sobre la cama — Entre quince minutos nos vamos, te espero en el parqueo.

Kuroko con curiosidad deslizo su mirada hacia las bolsas y el rubio percatándose de esa acción indicó —Esto es tuyo.

Luego se retiró de la habitación, quedándose un momento escondido tras la puerta codiciando saber que haría el mocoso a continuación. Efectivamente el azabache tomo los libros con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro, al instante de observar el libro de Ogiwara había esa llama que se encendía como un cálido fuego en una noche fría.

Cerró la puerta tan satisfecho porque logro que aquel azabache estoico sonriera; sabía que con el equipo enemigo era común no obstante por primera esa ligera mueca fue dirigida a su persona, por primera vez le hizo feliz… Debía reconocer que aquella sensación llenaba su cuerpo de euforia.

 _¿Cuánto había cambiado su relación?_

 _Los primeros días era excitante golpearlo, le gustaba tener el poder de dominarle con su cuerpo, dejar moretones o mordiscos en aquella seductora palidez; la adrenalina subía al demostrar quién era el macho alfa ante el pequeño sumiso que no lo era tanto si bien ahora las cosas habían cambiado al grado de sentirse satisfecho por aquella ligera e insignificante sonrisa._

 _Que tonto, un hombre que tiene todo en la vida se siente bien por un gesto._

 _¡Qué extraño sentimiento!_

 _El miedo a perderlo, la preocupación constante, las ansias de verle y brindarle alegría._

 _¿Así se siente querer a alguien?_

 _No, eso no podría ser. Porque él no es de las personas que se encariñan, no es de los que sufren o aman de verdad. ¡Es del tipo de hombre que lastima, que es lujurioso, arrogante y malvado!_

 _Kuroko hizo algo con su persona, algo que no entendía y le causaba confusión._

A los minutos el hombre con poca presencia se acercó con sigilo siendo algo cohibido, intentaba hablar sin saber exactamente cómo comenzar la conversación simplemente dijo en un tono sincero — ¡Gracias!

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunto el hombre de los ojos verdes, conociendo la respuesta simplemente quería escucharla.

— Por restaurar lo que rompiste y lo demás… No sabía tenías esos gustos en libros ¿Por qué me los das? ¿Quieres que aprenda de allí? — indico indiscreto.

Nash se carcajeo sabiendo no era una persona de leer de hecho se aburría mucho…. Eso no le impedía entender la perspectiva de Kuroko, él estudiaba la psicología en esas páginas interminables y se habia graduado de literatura por algo, era un apasionado lector— En realidad los compre al azar porque no se mucho del idioma japonés, ni de tu mundo mágico.

—No está mal para ser un salvaje que juega básquet callejero–indico el jugador fantasma.

—Bueno no todos somos de realeza como tú, no todos vivimos rodeado de guardianes multicolores que están dispuestos a dar la vida como fieles caballeros. A los salvajes como yo, nos gusta ensuciarnos y no jugamos en una cancha de diamantes — dijo irónicamente.

—Solo porque tengo modales, no como otros— dijo insinuante.

—Mejor callas esa boca si no quieres que yo lo haga, mocoso ¡Ya es hora de irnos! —replico incesante mirando su reloj con impaciencia.

— ¿Va estar todo el equipo presente en la conferencia de prensa? — Resoplo algo tenso al respecto, obviamente necesitaba prepararse psicológicamente.

—No, acorde que solo sería entre capitanes—Dijo Nash como una medida de prevención, temía que el jugador fantasma se fuera con ellos.

—Entonces si es solo entre capitanes ¿Por qué debo ir yo? —Señalo, ambicionando quedarse en casa porque no deseaba rencontrarse con esos ojos magenta que causaban devastación en su corazón.

—Porque me da la gana, quiero que el idiota vea lo que perdió ¡Lo que ahora me pertenece! —Simplemente afirmo, hablando de nuevo tal si el hombre sin presencia fuese un objeto.

 _Anhelaba ver la cara del arrogante al entrar en cuenta que le habían quitado algo que era suyo._  
 _No le iba a explicar sus razones, le encantaba alardear de tener en sus manos el tesoro más valioso de la kiseki no sedai._

* * *

Nash arribo petulante junto al azabache a dicha conferencia, caminando en una pose llena de porte mientras les tomaban fotos por doquier.

Los medios de comunicación, la farándula se encontraba ansiosa por estar al corriente de los rumores más picantes y novedosos de los deportistas.

Seijuro había llegado puntual, lleno de determinación puesto codiciaba rescatar a Tetsuya de las garras del mal y no tenía miedo de enfrentarse al infierno mismo con tal de recuperar a su jugador fantasma favorito.

Si se preguntan como era su apariencia les diré que lucía elegante con un traje entero esplendido, su cabello para atrás lo hacía lucir más maduro básicamente derrochaba esa sensualidad tan cautivadora y exquisita.

 _El mago presentía peligro ¡No se equivocaba en seguir sus instintos! Tener a esos enanos juntos en el mismo ambiente era echarle leña al fuego, había tanta intensidad e incluso sin tocarse expulsaban un aura que derretía la piel._

Sus sospechas tomaban forma… Kuroko yacía en silencio mirando a su antiguo capitán con una tristeza segadora como si deseara marcharse a llorar en lo más oscuro de su habitación y a la misma vez había esperanza. Pasó sus brazos sobre los hombros del fantasma, aspirando a distraerlo aunque no le funciona tan bien como quisiera puesto notaba el emperador y kuroko tenían una comunicación más allá de las palabras; había miles de cosas que se expresaban sin siquiera estar cerca.

—No hagas contacto visual—Le ordeno el capitán Gold, molesto al notar la atención que le daba el emperador a Tetsuya.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunto bajando la mirada.

—¡Se lo que hacen! Están en su pequeña burbuja donde solamente existen ustedes dos, su propio mundo…. Se comunican con ese lenguaje kinésico empático tan molesto y no creas que lo voy a permitir. —Dijo seriamente, derrochando el enojo.

—No sé de qué hablas—le respondió fingiendo ignorancia, el mago sabía que era una gran mentira.

Posteriormente hablaron un poco hasta que Akashi fue directo a lo que le importaba– Nuestro equipo solicita una condición, si ganamos queremos de vuelta a kuroko Tetsuya ¿Aceptan la propuesta? Si no cumplen con nuestras demandas, nos veremos en la obligación de cancelar juego.

Nash enojado quiso reclinar, antes de decir algo al respecto el jugador fantasma accedió— ¡Aceptamos la propuesta!

El mago con rabia, apretó el brazo del azabache— ¿Qué diablos haces?

Tetsuya fue perspicaz, manipulando de una forma sutil se acercó mucho y se burló ligeramente de las inseguridades del rubio — ¿Piensas que no vamos a ganar? Oh el señor sin sentimientos le preocupa perderme en un juego.

—Ganaremos, no tengo dudas— Dijo tocando la rodilla del azabache casi apretando para mostrarle que no tenía miedo.

No soportaba la idea de perder porque eso significaría que la sombra regresaría donde pertenece, con los monos.

 _No lo dejaría ir._

 _En cambio Tetsuya apetecía saber si era importante para alguien o cuanto estaban dispuestos estos hombres a arriesgar por ganar una intrascendente sombra, tenía en cuenta los chicos le veían igual a un trofeo de oro y era decepcionante entrar en cuenta que solamente resultaba ser un objeto deseable._

El azabache le convenció— Entonces acepta el desafío porque yo sería tu premio, si me quieres tan fervientemente en tu equipo ¡Demuéstralo!

El mago asistió por fin al notar que habia una oportunidad de deshacerse de los molestos fenómenos que tanto odiaba. — Tendrán a Tetsuya si ganan y si pierden, deben alejarse de él definitivamente.

— ¡No vamos a perder! — Afirmo Seijuro, quien fue el que hablo con plena seguridad y una intrepidez arrolladora.

Se dio terminada la conferencia que tardo relativamente al cabo de unos minutos, hablaron sobre los jugadores y Kuroko se dedicó a observar fijamente al capitán, quien de igual manera le devolvía esa mirada intensa y a Nash no le gustaba nada la interacción tan profunda que siempre existió entre ellos.

Akashi se sentía atraído por el jugador fantasma, muchas veces Jasón pregunto ¿Por qué un hombre de dinero que lo tiene todo, le importaría alguien tan simple como ese mocoso bueno para nada?

La respuesta estaba en que Kuroko no era una persona común y corriente si no más bien complicada cuando se llega a conocer, parece un enigma o un rompecabezas difícil de armar probablemente porque oculta su personalidad entre un mar de indiferencia. Siendo un hombre táctico, el emperador podría obsesionarse con entender a esa criatura misteriosa dado que era capaz de leer las mentes de los demás incluso saber lo que harían, pero la sombra siempre era impredecible.

Alguien que supera sus expectativas, que le hace fallar, le derrumba su perfección tan hecha por su padre y la sociedad. Hace que nada tenga sentido más que ese ser diferente a los demás que pone su mundo de cabeza y le enseña sobre la vida.

El jugador fantasma era una excepción a las reglas del emperador y también las del mago.

* * *

En los entrenamientos consecuentes a la conferencia de prensa, Kuroko no hablaba con nadie en particular únicamente se dedicaba a crear un vínculo de confianza y también procuraba que Nash pudiese disfrutar tanto el juego como para entrar en la zona, necesitaba que el mago abriera la puerta a ese universo o la dimensión en el cual el fantasma tenía cabida porque como sombra dependía del poder de su luz y todo el poder que podría tener el mago recaía igual a una energía en su persona así ambos se convertirían en un solo ser.

 _El fantasma trabajaba como ancla, el pegamento que une al equipo y_ principalmente _lograba que el bravucón amara el básquet, gracias a ese sentimiento podría entrar en la zona._

El hombre con poca presencia termino sus ejercicios en el gimnasio. Como Nash ese día estaba trabajando, tenía tiempo de salir a dar una vuelta sin ser molestado por nadie y efectivamente se fue a un parque simplemente a leer aquellos libros que el bravucón compro para él.

Se subió a la motocicleta sin embargo en el momento donde arranco un sujeto torpe se interpuso en su camino y sin querer termino golpeándole suavemente. El jugador fantasma preocupado, se detuvo y se acercó hacia el hombre quien poco a poco abrió los ojos, fue un alivio que estuviese en buen estado y no fue necesario llamar a una ambulancia.

El castaño miro directo a su rostro con asombro o deslumbramiento— Estoy en el cielo.

Kuroko pregunto dándose cuenta el otro estaba delirante— ¿Estás bien?

—Eres un espíritu celeste que viene a llevarme, nunca creí que el ángel de la muerte fuera tan hermoso— murmuro algo mareado por el golpe.

Otro individuo se acento a su lado y luego se aproximó un tipo más pequeño— Furihata no debiste atravesarte.

El azabache con poca presencia se quitó sus lentes al advertir que Kouji se ponía de pie, volvió su mirada reconociendo a sus amigos de Seirin, al menos tres de ellos – Izuki, Furihara y Yutta, tiempo sin verlos.

Izuki fue el primero en darse cuenta que se trataba del jugador sin presencia, asombrado añadió— Kuroko ¿Eres tú?

Los demás chicos le dieron un abrazo en modo de saludo, uno de ellos señalo su apariencia física— ¡Has cambiado mucho! Usas lentes de contacto y te teñiste el pelo negro, pareces un rebelde…. Te hizo malo andar con ese tipo.

Furi añadió nostálgico intentando romper el momento incomodo donde mencionaron a cierto bravucón— ¡Te hemos extrañado tanto! No es lo mismo si no estás tú, todo es aburrido en el comité de biblioteca.

—Aburrido, si solo te la pasas con esa novia que encontraste en el tal "comité"– se burló izuki.

—Pero si Kuroko me pide que la deje, lo haría por el ¡Seremos solo tú y yo en la biblioteca, como antes! — replico hablándole tal si en verdad fuera una deidad bajada del cielo.

—No es necesario, ahora mismo no tengo mucho tiempo … Me alegra verlos de nuevo ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Siguen jugando basquetbol? — pregunto feliz el ojiazul.

 _Los miembros del equipo de Seirin siempre habían sido buenos con él y les agradecía mucho el trato que le brindaron en el pasado_.

—Es nuestro pasatiempo favorito, con la universidad no tenemos mucho tiempo tampoco pero siempre jugamos juntos y a ti ¿Cómo te fue en los Estados Unidos? Escuchamos que huiste con ese bravucón, estamos preocupados y tristes por eso ¡Ni siquiera te despediste! — Indico el de cabello negro.

El jugador fantasma les conto— Lamento irme sin siquiera despedirme; tenía muchos problemas que no fui capaz de sobrellevar por mi cuenta y no quería involucrarlos en mis conflictos personales.

—Pensé que te habías olvidado de nosotros. Furi tiene razón, no es lo mismo sin ti— dijo con timidez Yagui

—Nunca me olvidaría de ustedes, Seirin es como mi familia – Expreso lleno de cariño.

—Supimos que regresaste porque ese Kise Ryota puso muchas imágenes tuyas en sus redes sociales y decidimos hacerte una fiesta de bienvenida con todos los de Seirin, puesto que desafortunadamente no pudimos realizar una reunión de despedida porque te fuiste repentinamente al menos tendrás una ahora. — Añadió Shun con entusiasmo dándole una tarjeta de invitación.

 _Kuroko sonrió con cierta presunción, de seguro a estas alturas el rubio se dio cuenta que todo el tiempo había sido él detrás de la coquetería o la misma seducción en aquella cita improvisada. Pronto mandaría algún mensaje y no engañaba a nadie al decir que no estaba ansioso de responderle._

Bien tarde o temprano iban a enterarse que regreso con un equipo extranjero… No tendría buena reputación al parecer.

—Está bien, iré. Me gustaría reunirme con ustedes después de tanto tiempo– el azabache se mostraba muy entusiasmado porque al menos habia personas que en verdad le apoyaban y le apreciaban.

—Invitaremos a Kagami ¡De seguro estaría deseoso por verte!— dijeron distraídamente, teniendo en cuenta estos dos estaban peleados simplemente querían advertir la reacción de su amigo al escuchar el nombre del tigre amargado.

El joven cambio la expresión por una más rígida y hablo de manera contundente— Prefiero que no se aparezca ese traidor ¡No quiero verlo nunca más!

—No puedes estar enojado para siempre con tu mejor amigo, nunca debes tratar mal a alguien que te aprecia tanto ¡Tú mismo dijiste que Seirin es tu familia y Kagami es parte de nuestro equipo! — Insistió Furi al notar con tristeza como sus amigos estaban separados o actuando distantes cuando siempre habían sido unidos.

Tetsuya sufría con solo la mención de ese nombre, sufría por la traición, por extrañarle y el recuerdo del pasado—Pero ya me divorcie de él o básicamente el termino conmigo.

Sus amigos insistieron, ellos no entendían que el tigre le habia hecho daño en el alma —Vamos Kuroko hasta Asahina quiere verte, vas a rechazarnos solo por Kagami.

—No quiero verlo, si está Taiga ¡Yo no voy! — dijo desesperándose.

 _Tenía miedo de volver a verle, de volver a caer ante él y que doliera nuevamente._

 _No quería sentir nada…_

—Creo que sería bueno para ustedes hablar, quizás te explique mejor lo sucedido. — Dijo el azabache, dándole unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda al deprimido niño.

Kuroko suspiro rendido— Iré pero no me obliguen hablar con él, ni a acercarme.

Los demás asistieron con una sonrisa– Nos vemos el sábado en la tarde, no faltes.

—Hasta entonces— dijo yéndose en la moto, quería alejarse e ir a un lugar silencioso para reflexionar.

—Es bastante sensual… Digo que es inusual haberlo visto por aquí— pensó Furi en voz alta al instante que el azabache se fue.

Lo habían ido a buscado a la casa de Nash y les echaron a patadas.

— ¡No digas eso! ¡Es vergonzoso!— Dijo el niño tímido, poniéndose las manos en su rostro por la mención de la sensualidad del azabache.

— ¿No es cierto? —Se rio el castaño.

—Bueno, yo…. –tatareo, sonrojado completamente.

—Si tú siempre lo has visto así… Como es el hermoso ángel de la guarda que te protege del demonio de Asahina— se rio Izuki al advertir la congoja del chico.

Kouki se sonrojo e intento cambiar la conversación, algo inseguro indico— ¿Creen que venga a la fiesta? Parecía muy enojado con Kagami, no sé si sea conveniente.

—Queremos que se reconcilien…. Kagami no ha vuelto a ser el mismo, siempre está deprimido o enojado hasta dejo el básquet y todo lo que pasa tiene un nombre "kuroko Tetsuya" Lo necesita como el aire que respira y debemos hacer que esa vitalidad vuelva o probablemente nuestro amigo va a morir de sufrimiento, la pregunta es ¿Cómo hacemos para que vuelvan a hablarse?— Añadió Shun, dado que el equipo habia estado bastante angustiado por percibir a su amigo desmoronándose cada día del sufrimiento.

Sabían que Kuroko era la cura y la enfermedad del pelirrojo.

—Quizá lo mejor sea intentar unirlos— Dijo Furi, pensando en que Taiga parecía muy infeliz y miserable sin su sombra que por irónico que pareciera iluminara su mundo.

Shun analizo la situación—Creo que van a pelear como perros y gatos… Esa mirada de Kuroko la conozco, me temo que Kagami le hizo algo grave como para que reaccione así.

—No me gusta que ellos pelen— dijo el introvertido niño.

Furi estuvo de acuerdo—Y a mí no me agrada eso del divorcio.

— A nadie, me gustaría que volvieran a ser amigos inseparables y sonrieran a cada instante, no sabemos qué fue lo que paso y Kagami se niega a contarnos. —Advirtió. Los de Seirin habían hablado con Taiga y el terco no les dio explicaciones, claro sospecharon que algo grande acontecía.

El castaño expuso—Ha pasado mucho tiempo y Kuroko se encuentra en el equipó del bravucón.

Izuki intento animarles —Vamos olvidemos todo eso…Debemos celebrar que ha regresado, evitemos sacarle información del porque se fue con Nash o se enojó con Kagami… Hagamos que se sienta como en casa.

* * *

Taiga fue invitado a la fiesta e incluso los miembros del equipo le aconsejaron sobre acercarse a la sombra e intentar arreglar sus problemas con él si bien el triste tigre no quería arruinar la celebración; por otro lado, se moría de ganas de ver a Kuroko de nuevo, como si su cuerpo le pidiese a gritos el regresar al lado de ese pequeño porque era donde pertenecía.

Por ende cuando llego el sábado, no pudo evitar admirar al jugador fantasma entre las sombras, con ansias tal si retuviese las ganas de correr hacia su dirección y confesarle que no hubo un día en esos cuatro años en el cual no pensara en él, en contarle que nunca quiso dejarlo; temía fuese demasiado tarde.

Desde que entro al lugar, Kuroko fue recibido por un cordial abrazo de parte de todos sus amigos en Seirin. Kagami escondido pudo notar lo feliz que se encontraba al hablar con la gente, al compartir sus vivencias con ellos y claro en periodos de tiempo su mirada vacía se perdía, quizá buscando a una persona ausente o simplemente recordando.

Nadie lo hizo sentir incomodo e incluso Daigo quien era el miembro del equipo con quien Kuroko más discutía o más debía defenderse de sus ataques, se portó amablemente hasta estuvieron un tiempo afueras charlando amistosamente Ese hombre alto tal como Kise o hasta el tigre, al principio al no conocerle eran renuentes casi groseros y al final caían ante los encantos fantasmales.

Luego de algunas horas desde afuera Kagami noto que el pelinegro se estaba despidiendo, necesitaba irse de allí antes de que le descubrieran infraganti o lo señalaran como un patético acosador, el problema es que no podía dejar de espiarle y era una necesidad tan grande de tenerle cerca que se asustaba de sus propios deseos.

Por estar pensando en el atractivo joven lo improviso paso; Kuroko se tropezó al momento de bajar las escaleras del lugar seguramente al entrenar tanto sus piernas le dolían, por instinto de protección el tigre lo atrapo antes de abatir contra el suelo por desgracia ambos terminaron cayendo por las escaleras, el pelirrojo se llevó todo el golpe por intentar mantener al chico a salvo lo envolvió con su musculoso cuerpo en un abrazo.

Al detenerse con un fuerte golpe, el daño continúo atravesando su organismo y a la vez percibía una sensación satisfactoria al tener a ese pequeño dios griego encerrado en su pecho parecía tan indefenso en el regazo, que sus instintos de protección comenzaban a encenderse.

Era tal si ese enano encajara perfecto en sus brazos.

Después de seméjate impacto el jugador fantasma se asomó con la redondez de sus caprichosos ojos color cielo, aquellos labios rojos temblaban ligeramente y parecía confundido, vulnerable ante la presencia del tigre.

Kagami le dio tanta ternura y cerró los ojos para no enfrentarse a ese serafín, se enojaba consigo mismo ¡Maldita sea, no podía moverse y quería abrazarlo tan desesperadamente, sabía no se lo merecía!

El contacto frio del joven causaba en su ardiente cuerpo un escalofrió y no fue capaz de enfrentarse al joven sin presencia encima de él. Cuando le sintió removerse pretendiendo alejarse, le retuvo de la cintura meramente por instinto y no sabía del porque su entidad actuaba sin razones… Su tigre interno quería a Kuroko, quería estar cerca de él sin embargo su mente le gritaba que no debía.

El azabache era brusco e intentaba por todos los medios dominarse porque ver a Kagami de nuevo le había generado un gran impacto y no estaba actuando cuidadosamente como de costumbre—No vas a decir nada, pelirrojo traidor ¡Simplemente me retienes después del daño que me has provocado! ¡Pensé que me tenías tanto asco, tanta repugnancia de mi debilidad o cuerpo mundano y era tan poca cosa para ti que no soportas el contacto físico conmigo, lo dejaste claro la última vez! ¡No estoy a tu nivel!

En un susurro dijo su nombre como muchas veces en su cama mientras sufría por la pérdida de su sombra—Kuroko…. Siempre sabes cuándo tus luces mienten, lees a las personas tan bien que debiste darte cuenta ¡Soy un terrible mentiroso!

—Ni siquiera te dignaste a luchar por mí en el partido ¡Debí saberlo! Pero de idiota todavía esperaba algo de ti, aun después del engaño quería creer que, aunque fuese una parte de ti me quería un poco —Expreso el fantasma porque sabía que Taiga no iba a participar y ese hecho solamente significaba que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

El silencio fue semejante a un limón en una herida más para alguien lastimado como la sombra.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué me humillaste de esa forma?— dijo con amargura, reprimiéndose se mordía el labio y quería una explicación si bien ya sabía la cruel realidad.

A kagami le dolía tanto el haberle lastimado aunque no se arrepentía porque prefería que ese niño le detestara a que ese maligno rubio le dañara— Lo siento.

Kuroko de rabia quito su agarre y le dio un puñetazo con desprecio— Esa no es una respuesta.

—Le mande un mensaje a Ogiwara para que te explicara mejor pero no lo hizo— dijo pensando que el amigo de la infancia le había contado al jugador fantasma sin saber que este se mantenía en coma y ese fue un error que termino llevando al jugador fantasma a la locura.

Las lágrimas de kuroko se derramaban ante la mención de su querido amigo y la aparente hipocresía del pelirrojo estaba afectándole demasiado— Todo es tu culpa, él está en coma por tu culpa…Tú me arruinaste la vida, maldita la hora que te deje entrar en mi corazón.

Le golpeo duro, apretando los puños simplemente continuos hasta que concibió la sangre caliente del otro en su mano, el olor oxidado empezó a darle nauseas después de finalmente estallar en la ira, se fue calmando. Posteriormente de aquella paliza se sintió culpable porque Taiga no se defendido, dejo abiertamente que le golpeara como si se lo mereciera y se estremeció debajo suyo hasta gemir de dolor.

Sus golpes se hicieron más suaves, bajo la potencia y jadeo con enojo, mientras se quitaba las lágrimas. Kagami se sentó, dejando al azabache sobre él sin decir más le abrazo con calidez, con un amor sincero de esta manera el azabache bajo la guardia al mismo tiempo que lloraba sin detenerse; al fin se rompió algo dentro de sí, tanto retener el sufrimiento que finalmente exploto.

—Es tu culpa, porque me abandonaste después de insultarme… — siguió sollozando entrecortadamente.

—Lo siento, no te conté nada personalmente porque quería protegerte pero créeme cuando te digo que todo lo que he hecho es por ti… Algún día te darás cuenta que te quiero tanto y haria cualquier cosa por ti inclusive si no eres capaz de perdonarme o me odies—Dijo el tigre con una mezcla ente dulzura y tristeza.

Kuroko se quedó allí en esos brazos fuertes, en aquel olor tan reconfortante y cerró los ojos hundiéndose en su pecho— No puedo perdonarte, quisiera confiar en ti ciegamente como antes, pero tú me heriste tan profundamente que es difícil respirar… ¡Me quebraste desde dentro como todos los que he amado! Debería lastimarte tanto como tú lo hiciste conmigo, mereces mi desprecio y lo tendrás.

¡Yo voy hacerte a pagar, te lastimare y a mí también porque me dolerá destruirte!

El otro acaricio su cabello largo y con un gesto su mano se posó en su rostro— Estoy pagando por ello mi pequeño… Mi castigo es no tenerte jamás, no volveré a jugar básquet hasta que me perdones ¡Sabiendo que nunca lo harás!

Tetsuya le miro con esos hermosos azules que destilaban lágrimas, se aferró y Taiga le beso la frente, saboreando la sal luego acaricio su mejilla– Mi amargo castigo por lastimarte es sufrir eternamente por tu ausencia, vivir sin ti es un infierno que me asesina lentamente y quizás muera de dolor.

 _Una persona interrumpió aquel momento íntimo y el jugador fantasma de inmediato se levantó entrando en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, se dejó llevar sin contemplación; dejo el orgullo por un momento rebajándose a ser vulnerable ante ese hombre de cabellos de fuego, eso no volvería a pasar._

 _No iba a sentir nada…Nunca más_

Jamás caería de nuevo en la trampa, en el cariño falso o en el dulce oasis del desierto que representaba aquel salvaje felino.

Aida fue quien les obstaculizó y dijo al notar las heridas del tigre— ¿Qué te paso Kagami?

—Me caí, no es nada— Mintió, encubriendo los golpes que le había dado el azabache y al caerse de la escalera.

 _La mujer sabía que se habían peleado, eso causaba tristeza._

 _¿Cómo dos personas que se quieren tanto y son tan unidas, terminan de esa forma?_

 _Tenía idea aun existían sentimientos que les vinculaban… Todavía esos tontos se querían de la misma forma intensa de siempre._

La mujer añadió— Kuroko ve adentro con los otros.

—Pero debo irme…Nash me está esperando, no le gusta que llegue tarde—Indico dado que pronto seria la cena, si no estaba allí en mago se podría neurótico.

Aida le tranquilizo—Solo será un momento, los chicos quieren hablar contigo.

Intento disimular su estado patéticamente y se fue hacia adentro buscando los demás jugadores.

La chica de cortos cabellos decidió charlar con el pelirrojo— No debería pelear con él, se supone que debes reconciliarte ¿Qué le hiciste esta vez?

Kagami hizo una seña— ¿Por qué asumes que yo soy el que le hizo algo?

La castaña dijo como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo—Kuroko no te pegaría sin una justificación, él te estima mucho.

—Quizás en el pasado ahora me odia—suspiro con pesar el tigre.

—Dudo que Kuroko sienta odio por ti. Eso sí, te mira tal si le doliera tenerte cerca. —Le contesto Riko, siendo cruelmente sincera.

El pelirojo se sentó contemplando las estrellas con aires de tristeza— Tiene sus razones, le he roto el corazón.

Aida temía que este rudo se enfermara o algo grave le pasara porque estaba tan melancólico que daba lastima— Es por esa razón que dejaste el baloncesto y te mantienes tan deprimido ¿No es así?

—Así fue, merezco sufrir por lo que le hice—Afirmo el pelirrojo, odiándose a sí mismo.

—Kagami, yo no creo que tú le hayas hecho mal si le aprecias tanto y justo ahora estas sufriendo por ello—razono Riko con una angustia impetuosa.

Taiga se encontraba destruido—No es la primera vez que le fallo, que lo golpeo y le hiero ¡Fui violento con ese pequeño que hizo tanto por mí!… Quizás no merezco ser su compañero, luche tanto para superar a su primera luz porque de esa manera sería merecedor de estar al lado de una sombra tan fuerte, pero termine lastimándolo de la misma forma que lo hizo Aomine.

—No tengo idea sobre qué hiciste Kagami no obstante sé que Kuroko es bueno y sabrá perdonarte, si le dices lo que hay en tu corazón ¡Se sinceró, demuéstrale cuando le aprecias! —le aconsejo.

—Ni puedo acercarme, es una hermosa criatura en una jaula custodiada por un malvado dragón. —expreso Kagami con desdén.

Riko se mostró compasiva, entendía del porque ese hombre actuaba semejante a un ogro amargado y grosero—¡No seas dramático! Si te diste cuenta permitió que lo abrazaras y parece le agrada las muestras de afecto que le das, esos detalles son un indicio. Ese chico no es alguien que puedas convencer con palabras, debes demostrarle lo que sientes de manera física y deja que las acciones hablen por ti.

—Lo peor es que nosotros lo metimos en esa jaula y ahora le pertenece a Nash ¿Cómo puedo lograr que se separe de ese rubio oxigenado? —indicó derrotista.

—Si ganan el juego, según escuche la Kisaki no sedai aposto todo o nada por recuperar a Kuroko —Replico con esperanzas.

—El desgraciado va a ganar ese juego y se quedara con mi sombra. —gruño el tigre.

— ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? —Se preguntó Aida.

—Porque Kuroko está con ellos y sabes cómo es cuando se enoja, de verdad tiene rencor contra nosotros… El maldito de Nash debió envenenarlo en nuestra contra. —grito frustrado sabiendo muy bien que no hay fuerza que gane a una sombra enojada.

—Buen punto—Afirmo.

Kagami soplo— Iré el día del juego, puede que me duela saber que ahora tiene una nueva luz y sea algo masoquista sin embargo necesito verle de nuevo, aunque sea a lo lejos.

—No has pensado jugar también e intentar recuperarle igual a los otros—Le dijo la mujer.

— Hice la promesa de no tocar una cancha hasta que Kuroko sea mi sombra de nuevo. —dijo con arrebato de ímpetu.

—No te lo tomes mal... Temo por tu salud, llevas cuatro años en ese estado miserable y cada vez estas peor, ni siquiera comes o te relacionas con otras personas, únicamente piensas en él. Esto te afecta como una obsesión destructiva, estas empezando a asustarme—dijo con preocupación porque no era tonta, el vigoroso pelirrojo ahora parecía demacrado al borde del abismo.

—Que este con Nash es igual a una quemadura en mi alma, ya entiendo a Aomine… Perder a tu sombra es como que roben una parte de ti mismo—dijo en voz baja, siendo consiente del dolor inmenso.

—Aun no lo has perdido, puedes recuperarlo—Riko intento animarle.

—Ya no me quiere, perdí la batalla…—dijo esas palabras con tanto dolor.

Aida quería consolarlo, nunca lo habia visto tan mal—No seas pesimista, solo está enojado. Puede que perdieras la batalla, pero no la guerra.

—Han pasado cuatro años, ha vivido con ese bravucón todo el tiempo y yo permití que eso pasara—Se alteró un poco.

—Vamos Kagami, muéstrale quien es el tigre… Recuérdale que eres su luz, recuérdale el porque te eligió a ti. —Animosamente grito la castaña, aconsejándole que luchara porque el jugador fantasma fue obligado a ser la sombra del rubio, no fue algo voluntario.

Taiga continuo desanimado— Será mejor que me vaya, no quiero importunar a Kuroko con mi presencia.

Aida simplemente le miro marcharse y le grito — ¡Lucha por el! No ganaras nada lamentándote, si tanto lo quieres y mueres por su ausencia ¡Debes hacer que vuelva a nosotros!

* * *

Mientras tanto Kuroko entro al salón y los demás se habían marchado excepto las figuras que más respetaba en el equipo de Seirin.

Teppei amablemente le dijo que se sentara y el jugador fantasma obedeció— De seguro sabes porque estás aquí.

El azabache movió su cabeza en modo de afirmación igual a un niño regañado por sus padres.

El corazón de hierro añadió— Mira tus manos— Al notar que el chico siguió sus indicaciones, le pregunto— ¿Qué ves?

—Están sucias—indico al notar el rojo escarlata en su pálida piel.

—Exacto ¿Por qué están sucias? —Le recrimino.

El chico con poca presencia actuó a la defensiva—Pensé que él se defendería, la última vez lo hizo… Yo creí que me devolvería el golpe y su nariz se rompió.

— ¿Que sentiste cuando paso eso? —Le cuestiono tranquilamente, no deseaba asustarle solamente quería hacerle entender.

—Estaba liberando el enojo que tenía en su contra, quería que sufriera… Cuando su sangre cayo y sus ojos tristes me miraron, me sentí culpable—respondió sinceramente.

— Mira bien tus manos manchadas con la sangre de un ser querido. ¿Es tu deseo? Convertirte en un brabucón igual a ese hombre con el que vives o al tipo que me lesiono. —Dijo seriamente el hombre.

El azabache movió la cabeza— Yo no ambiciono esto, no quiero convertirme en lo que más odio sin embargo es demasiado tarde ¡Soy una mala persona!

T _enía deseos de venganza, su sangre caliente pedía hacer pagar a quienes se atrevieron a herirle._

Teppei grito al capitán— Trae unos paños para que Kuroko se limpie.

Hyuga le trajo el pedido, regañándole— Nos alegra que hayas venido sin embargo tu comportamiento ha sido muy infantil, pudimos escuchar tu conversación y estamos muy decepcionados, jovencito.

Tetsuya miro al suelo, tocando su pecho — Lo siento, es que Kagami

—Lo culpas por lo que paso con Ogiwara ¿Kagami le hizo daño?—pregunto indiscreto.

El hombre de cabellos negros parecía pensarlo—No lo hizo directamente.

—Entonces no culpes a Kagami si no fue quien le hizo daño a tu amigo —replico sencillamente Hyugga.

—Fue su culpa, él me dejo plantado por una amante y Ogiwara salió lastimado ¿Qué clase de persona ilusiona y luego abandona cruelmente? El me rechazo, me dejo…Solo —afirmo amargamente, liberándose un poco del dolor que llevaba dentro.

El castaño extrañado pregunto— ¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Eso no importa—respondo, queriendo evitar el interrogatorio.

— No lo creas, es una mentira. Kagami ha estado en la soledad, nunca te abandonaría por una mujer por mucho atractiva que sea… Básicamente trabaja día y noche además dejo de jugar básquet por tu causa—Confeso el Kiyoshi.

— El no dejaría el básquet por nadie, es algo que ama—Se extrañó el fantasma, se negaba a creer que en verdad el pelirrojo habia dejado por completo el deporte menos debido alguien como él.

—Ya te lo dije, lo dejo todo por ti— le volvería a repetirle hasta que entendiera era cierto.

Kuroko quería creer cuando insinuaban que ese pelirrojo le importaba una pequeña criatura sin embargo su confianza y autoestima a veces caían por los suelos —Entonces ¿Por qué me abandono ese día? ¿Porque me dio falsas esperanzas?

—Eso debes preguntárselo tú mismo—le aconsejo Junpei

El jugador fantasma hizo una mueca de enfado—No hablare con ese traidor.

—Puedes estar enojado y herido ¡Está bien, tienes derecho! Únicamente te digo que deberías pensarlo… Él también ha sufrido por tu ausencia, le ha ido muy mal sin ti; hemos tratado de que deje de tomar y entrar en peleas sin sentido… Se hace daño a si mismo porque dice que merece el dolor—dijo el castaño sintiendo lastima, Kagami se comportaba como un animal herido y era peligroso.

—No voy a perdonarlo hasta que me dé explicaciones ¿Qué quieres que haga? No confió en él y cuando una sombra no confía en su luz ¡Todo está terminado! —Replico, deseoso de saber la verdad y cansado del conflicto.

El fundador le dijo—Confiabas en él ¿Por qué no ahora?

—Lo hacía con mi vida ¿De qué sirve confiar en alguien? Cuando estabas lesionado tus amigos estuvieron contigo sin embargo a mis me abandonaron y eso duele más que las heridas físicas, luego Kagami me deja plantado con un el frio de la noche y unos criminales al asecho—dijo con tristeza

— ¡Escucha! Todo tiene una explicación, no juzgues sin saber su versión de la historia además tu sabes que puedes contar con nosotros, estaremos allí si nos necesitas—dijo el corazón de hierro.

Tetsuya decidió confiar en los sempais— Intentare ser más maduro al respecto y si acaso tiene algo que decirme, lo escuchare.

—Con solo que lo escuches, basta—dijo más animado el castaño.

Kuroko se fijó en la hora, debía llegar temprano— ¿Puedo irme?

—Claro e iremos a ver tu juego—Afirmo Hyugga con una sonrisa.

— ¿Me apoyaran? Aun si estoy con Nash y es contra la Kiseki no sedai—dijo con asombro.

—Ese equipo donde estas no es de nuestro agrado sin embargo te apoyaremos sin importar que. —Agrego el corazón de hierro con un sentimiento fraternal de orgullo.

Hyugga indico —Seirin ha estado pendiente de tus juegos y queremos ver cuánto has mejorado.

— ¿En serio? — dijo muy feliz de tener esos amigos tan especiales.

El castaño afirmo, moviendo el cabello del niño—Sabemos has avanzado mucho y quiero que sepas estamos orgullosos de ti.

Kuroko sonrió abiertamente— Gracias, significa mucho para mi…Ustedes son como de mi familia y me alegro verles de nuevo, intentare venir más seguido a visitarlos.

—Te esperaremos ¡Aquí siempre habrá un lugar para ti!

Se sentía bien ser parte de algo, tener gente que te aprecia.

* * *

Teppei le mando un mensaje a Alex, en el cual decía que se asegurara Kagami estuviese bien porque había discutido con el jugador fantasma y parecía muy mal.

La despampanante rubia se encontraba con Himuro haciendo algunas compras, los dos se habían alejado de Kagami dado que este era agresivo, su temperamento resultaba insoportable tanto que peleaba por pequeñas cosas.

El pelirrojo se mantenía en un estado de depresión, resultaba miserable y es que la kisaki no sedai no se quedó de brazos cruzados más bien entrenaron e hicieron planes para recuperar a Kuroko sin embargo el tigre fue afectado de otras maneras tanto que dejo de jugar algo que amaba.

 _No jugaría sin su sombra._

 _Y su sombra ya no era suya, ya no volvería._

Alexandra volvió hacia el azabache— Debemos ir con Taiga.

El otro chico ya estaba traumatizado—¿Por qué? No recuerdas que estamos peleados…El ogro bestial siempre me insulta, no voy acercarme.

—Él nos necesita, Kuroko volvió a Japón. —agrego la rubia preocupada.

Tetsuya se burló un poco— Lo sé, Atsushi me lo conto. De hecho, vi algunas imágenes sensuales o si bastante hot del modelito con ojos celestes, quizás deberíamos darle algunas a Kagami ¡A ver si deja de ser amargado!

—No creo que eso lo haga sentir mejor— se rio Alex.

—De seguro me golpearía, no puedo decir su nombre frente a él y ahora debemos hablar sobre eso. —dijo desanimado.

—Sí, debemos hacerlo entrar en razón. Yo creo que mejor hablas con el de hombre a hombre quizás te escuche después de todo eres como su hermano mayor—Alex intento convencerle.

—Hare lo que pueda—Dijo el azabache.

Se dirigieron al departamento y tocaron la puerta repetidas veces hasta que después de unos minutos Kagami apareció devastado, oliendo a alcohol y tenía ojeras de no dormir.

Himuro mutilo—Te ves terrible

—¿Que quieren? — dijo seriamente sin saludar fue bastante rudo.

Alex le dio un medio abrazo, entrando a la casa tranquilamente— Relájate, solo venimos a visitarte.

Tatsuya le hablo claramente— No venimos solo a visitarte… Seré directo, sabemos que tu dulce veneno se encuentra en Japón y nos imaginamos que debes estar muy mal.

—No quiero hablar de eso— replico, tomándose otra cerveza.

—Deberías, así te sentirás mejor… Tu vida es un desastre, trabajas todo el día y el resto te la pasas desanimado, pensando en ese chico que se ha llevado todo de ti… Mírate pareces un zombi ¡No! Un muerto viviente tiene más vida que tu —Le grito el azabache al ver a su hermano cayéndose a pedazos, destruido por el rechazo de un niñito.

Kagami se sentó, bajando la mirada— El me odia y eso me está matando lentamente ¿Cómo hago para vivir sin él? El vínculo que teníamos se ha roto en tantos pedazos que los vidrios quedaron incrustados en mi corazón.

—No creo que se haya roto del todo ese vínculo—Alex tomo un trago de una bebida que encontró en la refrigeradora.

—Le dije a Ogiwara que fuera por él y alguien le hirió ¿Cómo me va perdonar si le hice daño a su amigo de la infancia? Nunca debí haberlo dejado… Pensé si nos íbamos lejos nunca seria libre, terminaría de prófugo y Nash se aseguraría de hacerle daño con sus chantajes—les contó Taiga.

—No te rindas, cariño. — añadió Alex siendo muy cariñosa como de costumbre.

—Él debe saber lo que paso, tiene derecho— comento Tatsuya

Kagami estaba siendo sumamente inseguro—No me lo creería.

—Tienes como mil cartas en tu armario en el cual probablemente escribes lo mucho que lo extrañas y lo aprecias porque eres muy cursi cuando se trata de tu dulce veneno—dijo Himuro sentándose en el sofá

—Eso es bastante lindo. —Indico la chica.

Kagami actuó igual de antipático—De nada sirve, no se las voy a dar.

— ¿Por qué? Si es un detalle tan tierno, nadie se resiste a las palabras sinceras que vienen del alma—Alex insistió en que debía darle las cartas.

—Olvídalo, si él es feliz —se convenció a sí mismo, quería el niño estuviese contento aunque no fuese a su lado.

—¡Ahórrate esa basura! —Le grito Himuro, bastante enojado dándole una cachetada para que reaccionara, yacía frustrado de ver que su hermano menor no reaccionaba y se echaba a morir ¡Era hora de que escuchara! —Si quieres algo, lucha por eso Taiga ¿Desde cuándo te rindes? Tú no eres derrotista, no eres inseguro ¡Si quieres a Kuroko, tu solo ve por el!

—Esto no se trata de mi ¡Si no me quiere, no lo obligarle a volver! —gruño el tigre.

 _Alex y Himuro intentaron ayudarlo, sabiendo de antemano que podían aconsejar a Kagami no obstante este tenía la última decisión._

La rubia los separo con gran fuerza o se daban de golpes— ¡Basta no peleen! Tatsuya tiene razón ¿Quieres estar de nuevo con Kuroko, ser su luz?

—Es lo que más deseo en el mundo, me estoy muriendo porque él no está pero no voy a ser egoísta ¡Voy a protegerlo a cualquier costo!— Fue terco el pelirrojo.

—Eres un idiota, te caes a pedazos y lo único que te importa es ese niño al cual adoras tanto que te ciegas completamente—le contesto Himuro.

Alex intento convencerlo— Piensas que no eres suficiente, te castigas por lastimarle y te torturas…. No crees que si le causaste tanto sufrimiento, lo correcto es que arregles el daño; tú puedes hacerle sonreír de nuevo y sanar las heridas de su corazón roto. Es muy fácil escapar si bien un verdadero hombre se enfrenta a los problemas e intenta remediar sus errores ¿Vas a hacerlo tú?

Kagami lo pensó— Quiero enmendar mis pecados, quiero volver a ser su luz y que confié en mi tanto como antes.

—Entonces hazlo.

El tigre al fin se dio cuenta que recuperar a su sombra sería difícil sin embargo valía la pena el esfuerzo si se trataba de aquel pequeño de ojos azules que un día se encontró en una cancha de básquetbol y cambio todo su universo.

* * *

Saludos! Disculpen la demora, gracias por este tiempo. ¡Feliz año nuevo!

Como este fic se supone es del futuro quería hacerlo así con los trabajos alternativos que dicen tendrían según lei por ahí y también añadí los dos personajes nuevos que habían salido en el manga para los que querían ver a Seirin completo, al menos un cameo de ellos.

No se si les gustaría que Akashi tenga dos personalidades o una. Pense ponerla de una dado que en el manga pasa eso e intento hacerla parecido al canon.

Bien el siguiente capitulo probablemente sera sobre el juego ¿Que creen que pase?

Ya verelos…

 **Diana844:** Estoy pensando todavia que va a pasar al final asi que un gran porciento de mis desiciones del fic dependen de las opiniones de los lectores.

 **Arojas77:** Si es una especie de rutina domestica que me divierte escribir.

 **Jobel:** Gracias, me alegra que le agrade.

 **Seiryu:** Ya lo note y pienso lo mismo, me agrada mucho la relación de Aomine/ Kuroko en el anime y espero haberlo plasmarlo bien en este fic.

 **Solotoby** : ¡Gracias!

 **SergioBoss:** Atsushi en el encuentro se enfrentará a Jasón. Si quieres que rompa una cancha está bien xD

Nunca dejaría de amar los dulces, es chef de repostería en mi fic.

 **Demon-night24:** Es muy acertado su comentario. Frágil y provocador, suena una buena descripción.

Las personas cuando están enojadas pueden herir a otras sin estar tan consientes y hay consecuencias.

Estoy intentando poner diferentes tipos de amor que tiene Kuroko.

Nash no sabe querer a alguien siempre lo arruina y lo que hace puede ser algo erróneo.

 **Lu:** Solo le beso para que Aomine lo viera, pero el realmente no le importa besar a cualquiera porque no significa nada para él hacerlo.

Kuroko desbloquea la zona de Nash.

 **Mary:** Aquí se rencuentran ligeramente porque Nash no los deja aproximarse mucho.

 **Burly Uranus:** Hay gente que le gusta ver el mundo arder xD

Kise tuvo una cita y ni quiera se dio cuenta, sería muy divertida su reacción al saber que es Kuroko.

Cuatro años con Nash puede tener consecuencias en su personalidad si bien su modo de actuar es una fachada… Me gusta mantener la esencia del personaje.


	31. Justicia poética

**Capítulo 31: Justicia poética.**

* * *

Faltaba una semana para el gran encuentro entre los equipos más imponentes de todos los tiempos, había ansiedad en el ambiente y las pretensiones por obtener el triunfo se volvían inaguantables.

 _Los medios de comunicación le dieron bastante énfasis al juego e inclusive dedicaron paginas completas en los diarios donde incluían imágenes y entrevistas exclusivas._

* * *

Mientras tanto en la glamorosa residencia Gold.

La sombra yacía caminando por el jardín, admirando las flores silvestres cuando un ladrido resonó a través del silencio; volvió hacia la dirección del sonido y al poco tiempo un gran perro salto sobre él, lleno de entusiasmo lamio su mejilla. Con gran felicidad el joven sin presencia se hundió en el pelaje oscuro– Nigou, mi amigo…Que bueno que estas aquí.

El chofer en una pose rígida señaló con seriedad interrumpiendo el momento— El servicio está hecho, amo.

Kuroko arrodillado, le dijo sin hacer contacto visual — Te agradezco por ir a la casa de Aomine-kun y traer a Nigou, no estoy listo para enfrentarme a mis antiguas luces… Por cierto, puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

— El señor Gold me despediría si me escucha llamándole de una forma tan informal— Dijo el hombre terminante, resultaba ser muy competente e igual de obediente que los demás obreros.

 _Ese niño zafiro azul era intocable de hecho el mago había prohibido a los empleados comunicarse o tener contacto físico con el "pequeño faraón" así lo llamaban en la residencia por el poder jerárquico que representaba. Ante la posesividad del jefe, el chofer se estaba arriesgando mucho al hacerle el favor a Kuroko, pero de todas formas le ayudaría porque el chico era amable con la muchedumbre incluso sabía los nombres de cada uno de los empleados y les saludaba con una sonrisa sincera. ¿Cómo puedes decirle que no a alguien que se preocupa por las personas trabajan allí?_

 _Claro el personal le tenía miedo a Nash tanto que agachaban la cabeza cada vez que entraba, procuraban no cruzarse en su camino y le respetaban más allá de algo profesional. Evadían al pelinegro también puesto no deseaban meterse en problemas sin embargo Tetsuya solía conversar con ellos en el momento donde el mandamás se iba lejos de casa. Lo cual era muy extraño, no era típico que los niños ricos o predilectos le dirigieran la palabra a los del servicio doméstico._

—No te preocupes tanto, él no se dará cuenta y por si quiere despedirte. ¡Se las verá conmigo! — le dijo con convicción el ojiazul.

— He trabajado con la familia Gold desde hace mucho tiempo y eres el primero de todos que me trata como un ser humano digno… Ellos creen son dioses que tienen el poder de dominar a los demás porque tienen dinero o poder, me parece raro que tú seas tan diferente— dijo el hombre pensativo, asombrado por la reacción y forma de ser del fantasma.

 _Los Gold trataban a los empleados semejante a esclavos insignificantes, tristemente la mayoría eran humillados y explotados._

— Ellos tampoco me tratan como un humano digno, ya los has visto. ¡Nash cree soy su pertenecía y hace conmigo lo que se le viene en gana! — expreso Kuroko con descontento. _Jamás le comentamentaria que fue comprado por el mago o era un adorno fino en su casa, los jugadores del equipo le veían como una mascota manipuladora y Jasón igual a una cosa sin valor._

— Los que trabajamos aquí teníamos temor de que él te hiciera daño… Al patrón no le gustan los caninos y si no sigues las reglas ¡Terminaras mal! Cuídate mucho, no queremos que algo malo te pase— Le aconsejo el ilustre chofer.

 _Los que laboraban allí se preocuparon desde el principio porque Nash era muy cruel, sádico por naturaleza obviamente le haría a ese niño inocente la vida miserable casi un infierno y le sometería por el simple hecho de ser una buena persona o quizá porque según dicen fue capaz de enfrentarle cara a cara, entonces el bravucón buscaría la manera de quebrantar las agallas de Tetsuya y subyugarle por revelarse. ¡Lo irónico es que no fue realmente como pensaron!_

 _¡Había un cambio en la actitud del hombre lleno de testosterona!_

 _Hace cuatro años Nash era violento con la gente, realmente se comportaba amargado y todos fueron testigos de cómo agredió a Kuroko de formas horribles hasta escucharon sus gritos en la noche fría sin embargo en la actualidad parecía más feliz, los empleados pensaron que se debía a las buenas influencias del azabache y terminaron apreciándole por lograr lo imposible._

— ¡Nada va a pasarme! Lo convenceré de que me permita quedarme con Nigou y estoy seguro que me dejara— dijo con tanta tranquilidad tal si fuese sumamente fácil hacer que el mago aceptara.

— Está bien joven amo, debo retirarme… Si necesita algo más ¡Estoy a sus órdenes! — Dijo el chofer haciendo una reverencia antes de marcharse.

El jugador fantasma resolvió enfrentarse audazmente al mago y al entrar a la casa precisamente se lo encontró con esa apariencia soberbia característica en su persona, además tenía el ceño fruncido seguramente producto de la molestia generada por los gruñidos del leal perrito blanco con negro.

El hombre con poca presencia intento apaciguar a su mascota que solamente trataba de protegerle— ¡Calma! Ese señor con cara de amargado, es algo parecido a un amigo ¡No le hagas daño!

El mago ignoro la molestia presencia canina y con una voz llena de disgusto le dictamino — Ven a mi habitación, debemos hablar sobre esto.

— Nash, espera— dijo inmediatamente siguiéndolo hacia las escaleras.

— ¡Y deja ese repulsivo pulgoso lejos de mi vista! —Decreto el jefe muy serio, se notaba que en verdad odiaba a los perros quizás el chofer tenía razón y no debió traer a número dos, al menos sin pedir permiso antes.

El joven pelinegro asistió sumisamente; obedeciendo la disposición solicitada, dejó su mascota y subió hacia un destino catastrófico.

Al momento de ingresar a la recamara oscura, el prepotente espécimen violento indico— Cierra la puerta y ve al lugar donde te sanciono cuando no haces lo que digo.

Kuroko nuevamente realizo lo que le demandó sin oponer resistencia y simplemente espero a que le regañaran, colocándose en el sitio del castigo que básicamente era un terreno estratégico donde resultaba imposible escapar, en cierta manera hacerle caso al bravucón era un acto de subyugación o sumisión a él. _Contrario a lo que podrían pensar de esa actitud dócil, Kuroko no era de los que se dejan humillar o someter fácilmente, pero al entrar a la boca del lobo, debía fingir ser un cordero antes de cazar al animal feroz._

 _El azabache aprendió a sobrevivir perfectamente usando estrategias diseñadas por si mismo, su principal arma era el silencio así que realmente no le importaba nada de las tonterías drásticas de un bravucón porque evitaba mostrar sentimientos y meramente ponía una cara de póker ante el dolor._

— ¿Qué hace ese animal aquí sin mi autorización? ¡Olvidas que esta es mi casa! No puedes hacer lo que se te viene en gana, mocoso atrevido— Refunfuño el petulante, tirando al azabache del cabello y como estaba en un terreno estratégico no se cayó, si no hubiese sido asì pudo sucumbir por la presión que ejercía aquella gran masa de músculos en su contra.

El delgado hombre con costos aguantaba en esa posición incómoda que se volvía cada vez más dolorosa, el cuerpo se tensaba mucho y los ligamentos empezaban a doler. El mago se mostraba bastante alterado dado que el jugador fantasma no pidió su consentimiento quizás no era solo por aquel insignificante detalle sino porque se sentía presionado con el juego, ganar era sumamente importante y necesitaba a un inocente para desquitar sus frustraciones.

¡Adivinen quien era ese inocente!

Si, Kuroko Tetsuya siempre pagaba por los platos rotos.

— Yo… Nigou fue abandonado de cachorro y desde que le adopte ha sido mi amigo, solo quería tenerlo conmigo— dijo arqueando su cuerpo a merced del espécimen brutal hasta intentaba sostenerse, sus ojos grandes reflejaban una emoción que haría a cualquiera derretirse de la ternura y el truco estaba en parecer lindo casi vulnerable ante la maldad o la rabia que brotaba de los poros del rubio.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? — indicó bajando un poco el furor ante el aura tranquilizante que desprendía el azabache.

 _El mantenerse neutral ante la tortura, funcionaba en algunos casos; dejaba que las cosas se enfriaran antes de hablarle o este hombre rudo perdería la cabeza._

 _Después de años el azabache no se inmutaba ante la violencia de Nash, ya lo conocía muy bien y poseía miles de técnicas infalibles que precisamente servían para dominar su espíritu impetuoso, básicamente domaba el animal interno._

 _El astuto joven era precavido, no deseaba que Nash volviera a golpearle o hacerle algún daño físico._

Deslizo su mano suavemente por el pecho del rubio y luego paso sus dedos por el cuello lentamente, le quería debilitar perezosamente con caricias y el atrevimiento borraba el enojo— Sabia que me dirías que sí.

Nash dejo de estar irritado en un instante porque el jugador fantasma comenzó a jugar con fuego y no iba a mentir que le encantaba caer en su telaraña— ¿A sí? Tan seguro estabas de eso.

— Muy seguro porque pronto acabara el contrato y si no haces lo que digo entonces puedo irme con tus enemigos y no quieres eso— susurro bastante chantajista.

Nash se carcajeo, cambiando su temperamento— Eres un pequeño desgraciado, muy bien tienes razón… No soy capaz de decirte que no pero jamás te confíes mucho mocoso ¡Recuerda, yo soy el que te ha enseñado todo lo que sabes!

— Lo tengo presente… De igual manera te prometo que Nigou no te va a molestar— agrego procurando convencerlo y dejar en claro que se quedaría con su mascota.

— Ya me está molestando, hueles a perro mojado— dijo mientras ponía su nariz cerca de la nuca pálida tipo rastreando los aromas que desprendían de la piel color nieve.

Kuroko hizo una mueca, le daba algo de cosquillas el contacto— No huelo tan mal.

El rubio agarro su muñeca haciendo una opresión considerable, le llevo hacia el baño y le dijo – Te dejare quedarte con ese horrible animal sin embargo no deseo que huelas a él… ¡Báñate!

— Puedo bañarme en la ducha de mi habitación— replico incesante, quitándose el agarre del hombre que no controlaba su fuerza igual a sus otras luces.

— Quítate la ropa y entra a mi bañera, ahora ¡Es una orden! — le grito con el tono lleno de dominio, sacaba sus dotes del alfa bravucón si bien terminaba siendo dominado por un niño la mayoría del tiempo sin darse cuenta.

El jugador fantasma protesto — No puedes… Tu…

Nash agarro su camisa y la rompió fácilmente en un acto de intimidación— Cuando te digo "Quítate la ropa y entra a la bañera" Tú debes responderme "Si señor"

— Eso es abuso de poder y puedo hacerlo por mí mismo, eres un salvaje al romper mi ropa. — Se quejó el fantasma por la forma feroz en la que siempre se comportaba el rubio, era un déspota opresor.

El tosco no dejo que terminara de quitarse la vestimenta y le empujo con brutalidad directo en el agua congelada, al instante en el cual se mofaba Tetsuya como represalia abrazo al mago con la intensión de empaparlo y así fue como los dos terminaron mojados, tiritando del frio entre aquella tina.

Kuroko puso la ducha con el propósito de calentarse un poco y pateo al rubio que estaba quitándose la camisa, enseñando su cuerpo estructural que hacia babear a las mozas más hermosas— Esta tina es muy pequeña para ambos.

— Estoy conforme con el tamaño, me gusta la proximidad de los cuerpos calientes y mis amantes siempre están satisfechas… Aunque puedo comprar una tina más grande, si quieres— Dijo simplemente con esa travesura remarcada pareciendo muy doméstico.

El fantasma reclamo porque era incomodo— No es como hubiese una segunda vez, si me bañe aquí es porque me obligaste.

— Deberías ser más agradecido, te dejo conservar ese pulgoso pese a que lo trajiste a aquí sin mi consentimiento y tú me insultas como de costumbre— Expuso el mago.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? No soy una de las amantes que acabas de mencionar, ni estoy aquí por voluntad propia— Le contesto el azabache, era verdad hasta cierto punto no luchaba por impresionar al rubio como las mujeres solían hacer y es que resultaba opuesto a cualquier adulador.

 _El demonio de ojos verdes le puso champú con un delicioso aroma en el cabello suave, cepillándolo un poco con los dedos…. Pensaba que era cosa negativa con sus amantes siempre querían algo a cambio, siempre querían dinero, joyas o solamente una noche de pasión desmedida; por más lujuria obtenida, ellas no eran capaces de satisfacerlo aun cuando saciaran sus más bajos deseos carnales o sintiesen un poco de amor por él._

 _Había un vacío en su alma…Imposible de llenar, por más fornicación, fiestas, alcohol y dinero que tuviese ¡ Nada llenaba el agujero en su alma y el dolor perecedero!_

 _El rubio le decepcionaba ser parte de la corrompida sociedad porque se incluía como uno de los malos, hacía cosas sucias y sabía tenia manchada el alma probablemente el mundo era tan vano como su persona. Entonces estaba ese niño inocente con su alma pura llenando su vació existencial, le bastaba tan poco para ser feliz… Kuroko con un libro, con jugar el básquet o con ese perro se conformaba._

 _Ese niño le abrió las puertas a un universo desconocido del cual deseaba permanecer por siempre._

— ¿Por qué nunca dejas entrar a nadie aquí? — pregunto lleno de curiosidad, dado que el ama de llaves le comento que el mago no le permitía a casi nadie ingresar en su recamara.

— Bueno Elizabeth y yo hacíamos el amor en este lugar, si alguien entra romperá mis recuerdos— le dijo siendo bastante pervertido al respecto, guardándose el sentimiento muy dentro.

—Si es de esa manera ¿Por qué me dejas permanecer aquí? Se supone rompería tus recuerdos también— indico el pelinegro algo confundido.

— Está bien porque tú eres mejor que el sexo— dijo con una de esas extrañas sonrisas quizá porque ambos tenían la misma alma era más fácil aceptarle.

Kuroko alzo una ceja siendo sarcástico, no era parte de su personalidad ser así no obstante solía mantenerse a la defensiva al hablar con alguien tan agresivo como el mago— Que debería agradecerte por decir eso.

— Es lo más dulce que vas a escuchar decir de mi… Si quieres la verdad, te deje entrar en mis territorios porque confió en ti y además sé que no vas a dejarme por irte con los monos… Soy mejor que ellos en todos los sentidos— expreso arrogante y chantajista.

— Si eres mi luz debo confiar en ti completamente, entregarte mi espíritu y mi cuerpo… El problema es que soy incapaz de darte todo porque temo me lastimes. Las ultimas luces, mis últimos compañeros de equipo ¡Me han roto el corazón! ¿Cómo sabré que no vas hacer lo mismo conmigo? — le confeso el azabache, reflexionando acerca de su pasado y no deseaba que se fuese a repetir la historia, igual a un circulo vicioso.

— Soy una mala persona Tetsuya, nunca esperes nada bueno de mi porque pides más de lo que puedo darte— le dijo para que no confiara; se podría decepcionar después de todo le alejo de su familia, de sus amigos y básicamente lo secuestro con falacias.

Si el jugador fantasma estaba con él, era a base de chantaje y un rastro lleno de mentiras.

— No creo que seas tan malo como dices— indico el jugador fantasma, quien prefería ver el lado bueno de las personas.

— Eres tan inocente e ingenuo, aunque finjas lo contrario… Soy la maldad rencarnada, he hecho cosas muy malas por tenerte conmigo y si algún día lo sabes ¡No me perdonarías! Lo peor de todo es que no me arrepiento de nada — Le confeso, acariciando suavemente aquella mejilla sonrojada y llena de jabón.

No quería perder al niño de los ojos azules sabiendo era efímero como una flor hermosa.

 _¿Valía la pena el mal que causo con tal de tenerle consigo? Ciertamente, no se lamentaba de las cosas viles que hizo porque si no las hubiese hecho entonces el joven azabache se habría ido con el primer idiota que pasara, por idiota se refería a Taiga._

 _Antes de conocer a Kuroko creyó que el mundo estaba lleno de gente ruin sin embargo el mocoso resulto diferente, cosa que le hizo enojar al principio tanto como para darle de golpes… Comparado con su persona le hacía sentirse alguien indecente, tan lleno de pecados que contaminaba lo más puro._

 _Era igual a un demonio frente a un ángel por ende quería destruirle, pero cayó entre sus alas rotas._

 _Kuroko era una de las personas más amables y eso era tan raro en un universo cruel, pudo ver un paraíso en sus ojos profundamente llenos de amor._

 _Le enseño el lado bueno de la vida, algo que ciertamente no conocía._

El jugador fantasma desvió la mirada a otro lado, avergonzado — Ya no soy inocente.

— He tardado cuatro años intentando quitarte esa inocencia y aun no lo he conseguido… Está bien quizás no me esforcé mucho, a lo mejor me agrada que seas un idiota– le indico riendo, moviéndole un poco la barbilla.

— Voy a dejarme llevar por la venganza, vas a destruir todo lo bueno que hay en mi entonces manchare mi alma de oscuridad, espero no te arrepientas de haber creado un monstruo— revelo el azabache en un tono melancólico.

— Sea como seas no me importa mientras te quedes conmigo, mientras me elijas a mí. – replico el mago deseando que ese momento en el agua tibia perdurara por siempre.

* * *

Llego el momento esperado, la multitud gritaba extasiada al ser anunciadas las emocionantes alineaciones y las frustraciones aumentaban porque en ese juego se decidiría con quien se iba quedar el jugador fantasma, un choque de titanes por un apetitoso premio.

El encuentro empezó con gran ímpetu, el titán de cabellos morados derribo una de las canchas a los segundos y los jugadores entraban en la zona, ambicionando ganar demostraban gran agilidad, manejo del balón. Simplemente prefectas eran sus estrategias, la Vorpal Swords estaban arrasando y dominaban la contienda porque ganar significaba recuperar a Tetsuya, era igual a la vez pasada que peleaban por su honor.

El Jabberwock iba perdiendo y lo peor o mejor es que era intencional, totalmente premeditado… Ellos siendo tácticos, tenían un plan donde les daban la ventaja al enemigo antes de hacerles pedazos e incluso el mago dejo a Kuroko en la banca durante bastante tiempo con el objetivo de analizar a sus enemigos, querían cansarlos antes del ataque.

Era una guerra de nunca acabar.

Posteriormente la sombra entro a la cancha con esa aura determinada y al primero que se enfrentó o mejor dicho derribo fue a Mayuzumi. Asimismo como el titán era igual a un muro inquebrantable, Silver se enojó tanto de la frustración por no vencerle que termino volviendo a cometer una falta grave, pateando a Atsushi muy fuerte, provocando este cayera al suelo sin poder levantarse.

Al presenciar aquel acto de barbarie, Kuroko se enojó a tal grado de propiciarle una cachetada a Jason, delante de un eufórico público— ¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño!

 _Esa bofetada había provocado una picadura en su palma enrojecida, le dolió la mano al golpear a un tipo que era el doble de su tamaño y con ese cuerpo de acero inoxidable si bien no era la primera vez que golpeaba a un terco con músculos._

Bueno lo erróneo fue que el jugador fantasma estaba defendiendo al enemigo enfrente del equipo, imagínense como reaccionaron si eran unos bravucones sin control. El más enojado fue Jasón, quien lo agarro de la camisa con ansias de golpearlo— De qué lado estas, enano traidor… Eres tan patético, pierdes la dignidad al defender a esos monos repugnantes a quienes amas tanto que no te importa rebajarte a que te pisen como un gusano… Lo gracioso es que a ellos sienten aborrecimiento hacia ti.

—Esto no se trata de mí… Si ganamos será por nuestros méritos o no valdrá la pena— le grito exasperado, odiaba al tipo de persona tramposa que necesita cometer actos violentos para triunfar.

 _Los jugadores del Vorpal Swords le miraron como defendía a Murakashibara ¿Eso quería decir que aún le incumbían sus amigos?_

 _No todo estaba perdido, el hombre alto dejo la pereza por ese niño de crema chantillí y supo de inmediato el azabache estaba haciendo lo mismo que años atrás donde Jasón le hizo daño y le defendió… Aún existía la sombra cálida, no el frio muchacho con uniforme y cabello negro, carente de sentimientos el cual les miraba con un odio mordaz._

Silver levanto la mano para abofetear al niño pero el mago le detuvo justo en el momento donde su palma pesada colisionaría con la mejilla y comenzó a gritarle al moreno temperamental por atreverse a intentar lastimar al azabache— Cuantas veces te he dicho que no toques lo que es mío, no me dañes la mercancía ¡Vete a la banca!

— Pero Nas…— se quejó ante el enojo de su capitán.

— Nada de peros…. Tetsuya tiene razón, ganaremos esto por las buenas ¡Somos suficientemente eficientes, no necesitamos las trampas para aplastar a esos monos! — le expreso bastante enojado por la acción agresiva. Jasón era muy impulsivo siempre tenía que calmarle, se comportaba de manera infantil e inmadura.

— Es porque la princesa te manipula… Creíste que lo ibas a domar, tenerlo como tu juguete y mirare ahora cenegado por sus bonitos ojos azules tan parecidos a los de la tipa traidora, haces lo que él quiera ¡Te tiene hechizado con sus encantos y tú eres un idiota que le complace en todo! — le insulto el moreno realmente disgustado porque el mago seguía cada consejo del "mojigato".

— Vete— le ordeno el mago siendo autoritario, sin ninguna duda su voz era dominante.

— Maldito mocoso, quisiera hacerte tantas cosas malas— le expreso en un gruñido fiero, yéndose a la banca.  
 _Era frustrante posiblemente pudo haber luchado con el titán sin necesidad de golpes y hubiese sido más divertido no obstante quería romperlo, hacer sufrir a Murakashibara solamente por ser mejor que su persona._

— Si vuelves a defender a uno de esos monos, voy hacerte una de esas cosas que Jasón estaba pensando y no va ser agradable para ti— le advirtió el mago al jugador fantasma realmente serio, ciertamente siendo capitán debía tener autoridad.

Kuroko asistió, convenientemente cambiando de tema — Quiero ganar de forma honrada, es mucho pedir…Vamos a demostrarles contra quien se enfrentan, por primera vez en su vida van a sentir el peso del fracaso.

Los demás fueron testigos de aquel drama.

Esta vez Kuroko no luchaba por ellos, sino contra ellos.

El equipo estaba desesperado por ganar, ya habían usado la mitad de sus energías y entrar a la zona era muy cansado, no daban abasto mientras Nash no se había esforzado nada mejor dicho guardo lo mejor para el final, dejo a los jugadores secundarios perder el tiempo junto a las energías.

Así que justo en el momento adecuado sorprendieron a la multitud. El mago entro a la zona… Gracias a Kuroko, fue capaz de amar el básquet tanto que resultaba poderoso y fue sumamente agresivo sin ninguna piedad aplasto todo a su paso.

Combinando el ojo del demonio con el fantasma, fue capacitado para subyugar al mismísimo emperador y con su cuerpo rivalizo con los más grandes machos alfas mejor conocidos como las pasadas luces de su actual sombra, los otros se encargaron de Midorima y por supuesto con Kise, un rival bastante fiero que termino agotado.

Kuroko fue un espectro absolutamente inclusive uso su encanto y bailo el tango con el mago, la adrenalina se hizo presente en cada paso… Fueron arrasando con lo que se les atravesara, encestaron muchas veces y se divirtieron destruyendo juntos al enemigo.

En poco tiempo sin darse cuenta la _Vorpal Swords_ había perdido de la misma forma humillante que Ogiwara.

Kuroko los había hecho trizas y se burló de aquellas lágrimas enemigas, fue tal cruel y a lo mejor ellos se merecían su desprecio.

Parecía un dèja vu infernal solamente esta vez el karma había hecho su trabajo.

* * *

El equipo Jabberwock celebró la victoria a lo grande haciendo una de sus típicas fiestas, se fueron a un lugar fantástico con una enorme piscina y bar incluido. La música era muy ruidosa, había muchas personas caminando por doquier algunas bailando, el mago parecía extasiado de la felicidad porque al fin había derrotado a sus rivales y todavía mejor de la manera más degradante, a manos de alguien a quien ellos amaban tanto. ¡Definitivamente sus planes salieron mejor de lo que pensó!

Como de costumbre el rubio estaba rodeado de mujeres consideradas por los hombres como sensuales y se mantenía tomando bebidas alcohólicas, los demás del equipo yacían enfiestados incluso Jasón bravo parecía contento con la fiesta. Mientras tanto al contrario de los demás Kuroko se encontraba deprimido porque a veces la victoria es una perdida dolorosa… Es verdad que le dio una cucharada de su propia medicina a sus ex amigos, pero no se sentía que fuera lo correcto, más bien el gane le causaba aflicción tal como la última vez.

Ver a sus amigos tan derrotados en medio de las cámaras de televisión, fue muy intenso y lo peor de todo es que no pudo hablar con nadie, ni siquiera tener contacto visual porque Nash lo vigilaba atentamente. Al menos pudo distinguir a los del Seirin en las bancas apoyándole hasta el tigre estaba allí por ende dio todo de sí, demostrando su fuerza a aquellas personas que no creyeron en él y fue exitoso en su misión.

Pensó la venganza era dulce sin embargo resulto muy amarga más cuando Nash se rio en sus caras y les llamo perdedores, básicamente les pisoteo el orgullo junto a la dignidad.

Debería sentirse feliz, había logrado lo que quería entonces ¿Por qué estaba triste? ¿Porque solamente sentía frio en su alma?

Dejo que sus pensamientos se evaporaran con el agua caliente de aquel jacuzzi el cual relajaba las partes tensas de su organismo y por suerte en ese sitio no había mucho bullicio porque era una zona alejada de la gente.

 _Ahora no había nada dentro de su corazón más que un vacío infernal, tenía temor a perder la sensibilidad porque eso querría decir que se estaba convirtiendo en alguien frívolo, si bien una parte de él mismo le gustaría dejar de sentir para no sufrir; tampoco quería dejarse llevar por el lado oscuro. Lo peor es que estaba sucediendo poco a poco perdía la emoción aquella sensibilidad desaparecía en el aire, temía convertirse en un verdadero fantasma carente de vida._

Tomo un paño poniéndoselo en su cintura, las gotas caían por su cuerpo sensualmente y salpicaban por doquier…. De un instante a otro percibió la mirada de alguien invisible sobre su piel y por esa incomodidad de ser acosado, decidió irse al vestidor a ponerse algo de ropa.

Entro erizado del frio al sitio congelado, como no había nadie cerró la puerta y se puso un bóxer junto a un pantalón negro que resaltaba sus sugestivas curvas. Cuando estaba por ponerse la camisa, sintió que alguien de repente lo agarro a la fuerza y lo estrelló de forma ruda contra la pared; cerro los ojos por el impacto tan fuerte que recibió y al instante de abrirlos, parpadeando varias veces se dio cuenta que enfrente de su persona estaba el mismísimo emperador con esa mirada intensa que provocaría desmayos a cualquier mundano, lucia completamente frenético hasta sus pupilas se dilataban semejantes a las de un gato salvaje también se estremecía ligeramente en un arranque de ira violento.

El indomable león se mordió los labios aguantándose la frustración y expreso con una voz ronca, firme que daba miedo — Lo que hiciste no tiene perdón, eres un miserable traidor. ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto? Humillaste a todos frente a las cámaras y todavía tienes la desfachatez de celebrarlo.

— Te lo mereces por el dolor que me has causado Akashi Seijuro. Tú mismo le hiciste lo mismo a Ogiwara ¿Qué pasa? No te gusta el plan de divertirnos con un equipo aburrido apostando el 111-11, haciéndoles llorar y aplastar su dignidad. Bien deberías felicitarme entonces porque creo que lo hice muy bien, nada mal para un inútil. — Expresó el jugador fantasma con desconsuelo, con un tono herido, rencoroso y demandante.

 _Seguía empapado tanto que las gotas de agua que caían terminaban mojando la ropa del emperador y al estar cerca su cuerpo frio con aquel ardiente creaban un ambiente único._

 _Akashi había lastimado a Ogiwara intencionalmente, había apostado porque sabía que eso le lastimaría quizás el emperador quería que se convirtiera en una persona tan despreciable como él o solamente pretendía alejarle y quebrar su amistad con Shigehiro ¡Nunca supo sus razones!_

 _Kuroko lucho por su redención, en verdad deseaba derretir los fríos corazones de hielo con su cálido amor. Quizás era demasiado soñador…O un tonto al pensar que el amor les haría cambiar._

— Debes estar muy contento por ganarnos, pero ¿A qué costo? — Le grito enfadado, le agarro de la nuca como para que le volviera a ver directamente, una mano sostenía el cuerpo por la cadera y la rodilla del pelirrojo iba ya separando sus piernas que no paraban de temblar.

Inmediatamente tomo un puñado de billetes que tenía en la bolsa, se lo puso en las orillas del pantalón también se lo tiro en el cuerpo tipo confeti, arrastro uno lentamente por la piel situándolo en la faja, jalándola y le dijo en el oído de forma que quería que este le dolieran las palabras, esa era una degradante deshonra – Si querías venderte por unos cuantos dólares como una perra al menos hubieses pensado en que yo podría comprarte mejor… También tengo dinero si es lo único que te importa, al menos serias mío; no de ese prospecto de hombre asqueroso.

Claro que eso impacto profundamente al jugador fantasma, este se mantenía en un estado de shock por la resolución de su ex capitán, ciertamente le concernía lo que Akashi pensara de él y le afectaba al punto de intentar impresionarlo— Nunca me ha importado tu dinero o poder, jamás te he querido por interés y tú mismo lo sabes.

— Si me hubiese dicho que necesitabas algo, yo te lo habría dado. No entiendo ¿Por qué fuiste con él, si me tenías a mí? — Indico calmando su respiración, apretaba la muñeca casi fundiendo los dedos de Kuroko con los suyos e inmovilizándole.

— ¡Nunca dejarías nada por mí! No te arriesgarías a perder tu dinero o tu valiosa herencia porque eres un egoísta…. Solamente piensas en ti, en lo que tu padre piensa de ti o la sociedad, te preocupa tanto ser perfecto que te olvidas de vivir o ser feliz y lastimas a las personas a tu alrededor simplemente por antojo. Dime ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Después de escucharte decir esas cosas malas de mí y de pretender remplazarme con Mayuzumi a mis espaldas ¿Por qué querrías que me quedara contigo? ¿Por qué me ayudarías? Para ser un adorno con partes rotas, tu pequeña mascota fiel, si ya tenías a alguien más quitándome mi lugar, eres un niño rico muy caprichoso y yo no voy a ser tu juguete— Le indico en una mezcla de melancolía y molestia, casi encarnizadamente se enojaba.

 _Vaya que aquel hombre estaba pegado a él de una manera poco ética, su aroma resultaba algo intoxicaste y se recostó un poco cansado de mantenerse en una posición incómoda o demasiado rígida._

— Entonces decidiste firmar un contrato con nuestro enemigo por dinero, te fuiste con él por eso ¿no? – Le reclamo el emperador.

—Puedes arruinar mi reputación si quieres diciendo eso. ¡Poco me interesa lo que otros piensen de mí! Y no te mentiré ¡Tienes razón! Lo hice porque necesitaba el dinero…Mis padres le dieron la custodia a Nash sin consultármelo ¡Me vendieron! Yo no tenía nada más que hacer, ni perder… Estaba en banca rota, con una lesión que había generado deudas, nos iban a quitar la casa y tras de toda esa situación difícil, ustedes me humillaron tanto ¡No soportaba tenerles cerca, sufría porque no me querían cuando yo les amaba tanto! — le dijo siendo sincero, hablando con su corazón.

—Es tu culpa, si lo hubiese sabido antes ¡Habría hecho cualquier cosa por ti! Pero preferiste confiar en el desgraciado que en mí y mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo….Siempre Tetsuya —gruño el león actuando más como la personalidad malcriada que como la que tenía sentido común.

—Eres tan astuto al hacerme sentir diferente, al hacerme sentir especial cuando todo era una mentira cruel, una hermosa fantasía que creí. ¡Me engañaste! Caí en la ilusión de tus ojos magenta y fue mi error dejarme llevar por tu suave sonrisa o la manera dulce de tratarme. Fui un idiota al creer en tu persona con cada célula de mi cuerpo porque únicamente me usaste y me sustituiste como si nunca hubiese significado nada para ti…. Al menos Nash nunca hizo eso conmigo, él es mucho más hombre que tu ¡De ningún modo me mentiría, ni me haría daño así! Tu pudiste enseñarme muchas cosas, pero no lo hiciste, no deseabas mi superación solamente querías a un esclavo que te obedeciera y pensara que eso era amor— Le reclamo bastante enojado.

 _Desde la primera vez que se encontraron en la cancha de basquetbol de Teiko, Akashi tuvo interés en él, era todo lo que buscaba…Vio atreves de la invisibilidad y fue el único que nunca le subestimo quizás por eso el jugador fantasma se sentía tan agradecido._

 _El emperador le dio una oportunidad de entrar a su equipo, sin ese hombre se habría quedado fuera y este también creyó en su talento oculto aun siendo un débil que se caía frente a él patéticamente._

— Yo distinguí en ti algo que nadie vio, eras especial entre todos los milagros. Fuiste mi descubrimiento, mi arma preciada y nadie nunca pudo remplazarte por más que el emperador lo intento…. Eras y siempre serás mi jugador fantasma, yo te quise antes de conocerte ¡Deseaba tenerte en mi equipo, a mi lado! — le susurro el capitán.

— Sin duda fuiste alguien importante para mí, me interesaba lo que decías y seguía tus consejos…Llegué admirarte— suspiro pesadamente— Las personas cuando me analizaban creían que era un perdedor y me subestimaban por completo; pero tú no lo hiciste, me miraste cuando era invisible y te agradecí por lo que hiciste por mí, sin ti no hubiese llegado lejos y te perdone por hacer esa canallada con Ogiwara e intente que te dieras cuenta que divertirse o compartir es lo que cuenta no simplemente ganar. Ahora me pregunto si me esfuerzo valió la pena… ¿Sigues siendo el mismo? — añadió el pelinegro.

— He cambiado gracias a tus esfuerzos y a los míos… Mis personalidades te querían de diferentes formas; una de ellas con ternura, racionalmente con madurez y la otra era posesiva casi de manera psicótica e irracional. Tú el niño de los ojos azules hacías latir mi corazón más fuerte y enloquecer nuestros sentidos, teníamos esa conexión empática que nadie entendía- sonrió con añoranza- Nos aceptaste tal y como éramos, con las obsesiones o los traumas marcadas en nuestra alma.

Hizo una pausa la cual parecía fundirse en sus miradas.

—Con todo este amor que te tengo, quiero decirte que aquí estoy entero frente a ti, pidiéndote que regreses a mí— Le dijo suavemente, confesándole sus emociones reprimidas.

— Me has hecho daño incluso ver que te perdías en la oscuridad me dolía, deseaba tanto salvarte de ti mismo— agrego debilitadamente.

Akashi junto sus manos apretándolas a la pared al igual que su cuerpo quiso demostrar lo que sentía en realidad— Voy a pagar por ti, aunque me quede en la miseria. Le daré todo el dinero que Nash me pida, todo…No me importa la opinión de mi padre o la estúpida sociedad solamente quiero recuperarte.

 _Era mucho decir aquello, quedar sin herencia y arruinar la reputación o ser degradado. ¿Estaba dispuesto a dejar el estatus de la familia Akashi solamente por Tetsuya?_

 _La respuesta era que sí, Akashi valoraba más el sentimiento que el dinero y tarde lo comprendió cuando el jugador fantasma se marchó con el enemigo._

 _No desea convertirse en su padre, un amargado hombre envuelto en la soledad porque había perdido lo que amaba, pero no se daba cuenta que Akashi estaba vivo, tan poco le importo ese hecho. Parecía interesarle más la economía que su propia sangre y aun así quería que fuese perfecto, presionando tanto que si hubiera sido otro probablemente se hubiese terminado muriendo del desquite de la coraza de hombre se había convertido su progenitor._

 _¿Qué clase de vida es esa?_

 _Había descubierto su propio padre le había separado de Kuroko, había conspirado para eso y había conseguido apartarlos._

 _¿Por qué hizo algo tan cruel y descabellado?_

 _Según este ese chico inocente no le convenía, no debían juntarse porque eran de diferentes clases sociales o quien sabe porque otra razón. Pero bien, aunque fuesen ordenes de su jefe no podría alejarse de alguien que le había mostrado la libertad; era mentira la de su padre que ganar lo es todo y los que pierden son repudiados porque cuando perdió, Kuroko le sonrió tan sinceramente que pensó que no era un fracaso…Esa simple sonrisa valía mas que todo el estado financiero y amargo que tenía en su cuenta bancaria porque era algo sincero, salido del corazón._

 _Perder a veces es necesario de otra manera ¿Cómo_ aprenderíamos a ser mejores? Quizás jugaba demasiado a presión, sin divertirse, estaba acostumbrado a la perfección cuando esta no existe.

 _Esa sonrisa le salvo, le hizo feliz en su mundo lleno de dolor, soledad y oscuridad._

 _¿Porque dejar a Kuroko, alguien franco que le quería tal y como era, aunque ganara o perdiera por un hombre que nunca le dedico tiempo y le presiono tanto que no pudo tener una niñez normal?_

— No voy a volver contigo— Expreso con convicción el azabache porque estaba casado de sufrir por una causa perdida y era hora de dejar el pasado, las personas que le habían lastimado.

El león rugió tirándole más fuerte — Lo harás, debes volver al lugar donde perteneces y ese es junto a mí.

—¿Me vas a obligar? Dime Seijuro ¿Haces esto por mi o por esa obsesión que tienes de ganar? ¡Pero que tonto preguntar algo lógico! Es obvio que solo quieres recuperarme porque Nash te ha ganado, es un retorcido juego de poder y no soportas perder ¡Es mentira que te importo! Se que te resulta tan fácil buscarte un prototipo nuevo y mejorado que cumpla tus expectativas ¡Yo únicamente soy el viejo arquetipo inútil el cual deseas desechar por uno nuevo! Reconoce haces esto por tu propio orgullo herido… —Le contesto volviendo al estado inseguro.

— ¿Crees que es por ganar? Perderte a ti es lo peor que me a pasado…Tú me traicionaste. ¿Consideras que es fácil para mí? Estas con el enemigo y no confiaste en tu capitán, en mí. — dijo seriamente.

Kuroko cambio de táctica abruptamente siendo consciente de lo que podía hacer, viéndose totalmente acorralado decidió actuar diferente…Allí estaba su fachada que ocultaba el dolor, lo que Nash le había enseñado.

Acaricio el rostro de Akashi con mucha ternura, una que el emperador no estaba acostumbrado a recibir— Ya veo, eres igual al mago… Fogoso

— No soy igual a el— replico enojado por la comparación repugnante.

— Pero me quieres de la misma forma enfermiza o retorcida, soy el premio que tanto anhelas tener en tus manos— Empezó a decir, siguiendo una línea con su dedo en la piel del emperador que le hacía estremecer de pies a cabeza.

 _Seijuro se quedó anonadado, no sabía cómo reaccionar en ese momento seguramente con cualquier persona seria fácil, pero Kuroko no era cualquier persona si no alguien especial en su vida, muy diferente de los demás mundanos…Tan impredecible, en verdad no sabia como actuar con alguien que superaba sus expectativas, alguien que lo hacía dudar de su filosofía y le volcaba su universo._

 _Se puso algo nervioso, no era propio de su persona estarlo sin embargo ese niño de ojos cielo lograba que sus emociones afloraran de manera incontrolable. Siendo otra persona la alejaría tal si fuese la peste, si bien nunca le haría eso a su excepción favorita._

El azabache se acercó íntimamente logrando crear un ambiente caluroso, el aliento tal como fuego quemaba… Suspiro la esencia, adentrando la nariz cerca del hombro de Akashi, este se quedó paralizado intentando pensar ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué se proponía el jugador fantasma? pero su mente se colapsó al sentir ese niño tal como la marea arrasando su cordura.

Mientras tanto Tetsuya sin contemplación penetro sus dientes en la piel suave del emperador, le mordió suavemente luego afanosamente justamente en el cuello, tomó su tiempo para saborear la piel hasta sentir el cuerpo del otro retorciéndose extrañamente y gimiendo del dolor agudo.

 _Para Kuroko morder el cuello tal como Nash se lo había enseñado era una forma de someter y de marcar como de su propiedad quizás intentaba humillarle._

— Me divertí mucho haciéndote sufrir emperador, siempre fui el pequeño infravalorado cazador que asesino al más fuerte de los leones, al depredador natural. - susurro cerca de la oreja tocándola ligeramente con sus labios, se comportaba imperioso e incluso lograba que el cuerpo del otro hombre se sobresaltara buscando inconscientemente la calidez proporcionada.

Le gustaba jugar con fuego y quemarse con este.

— No entiendes, ya no me interesa ganar o perder solamente quiero que vuelvas… Esto dejo de ser un juego desde hace mucho tiempo— le expreso, en una posición incómoda aun sostenía al niño que de un pronto a otro se había acomodado bien entre la pared y el cuerpo caliente del emperador.

Kuroko sin previo aviso, lamio descaradamente los labios del otro chico, mordiéndolo también el lado inferior tanto que le hizo sangrar. La lengua recorrió la suavidad de sus labios, percibiendo la textura y el sabor de las fresas revuelta con la sangre oxidada donde le daño. He incluso el olor de ellos se mezclaba, tanto la vainilla como la fruta fresca hacían una combinación exquisita— Te he marcado, ahora eres mío.

— ¿Qué haces? Tú no eres como ese depravado, tu nunca…—dijo relamiendo los labios donde la lengua caliente del atrevido había pasado y se asombró por la aptitud, pero recordó que el mago en su tiempo había hecho lo mismo con el fantasma para demostrar muchas cosas que prefería no pensar.

El azabache rio con amargura, tocando ligeramente la sangre en la boca del emperador fue tan suave si embargo con un simbolismo tan fuerte –Quería que experimentaras en carne propia lo que tú me haces diariamente… Deseaba que te sientas usado, como una cosa desechable.

— No significas eso para mí, yo en verdad te aprecio ¿Es tan difícil creerlo? Desde la primera vez que te vi supe que eras especial y nadie nunca pudo remplazarte ni siquiera Mayuzumi. — Confeso en hombre de elegante figura.

— ¿Por qué fuiste tan cruel? — Pregunto angustiosamente.

— Tú me aceptaste incluso con mis defectos. — Le dijo recalando el hecho de que el jugador fantasma no era rencoroso.

— Yo te quería, te admiraba. No tenías derecho hacerme sentir miserable— le reclamo.

— Si no lo olvidas, tú eras mi rival ¡No quería perder contra ti! Porque eras importante para mí como he dicho antes y me alegra haberte conocido ¡Tú me enseñaste tantas cosas sin darte cuenta y te agradezco por eso! Me hiciste una mejor persona— le dijo poniendo su barbilla en el hombro del niño, le estaba abrazando incómodamente.

 _Akashi no era el tipo de persona de contacto físico dado que su familia era fría, si bien "el amor se demuestra de alguna forma" le había dicho su madre alguna vez y ambicionaba que el jugador fantasma lo sintiera._

 _No era meramente un arma que descubrió y que utilizaba a su conveniencia o podría sustituir fácilmente, Kuroko resultaba ser su más anhelada quimera._

Junto en ese momento el mago entro al lugar muy enojado básicamente tirando la puerta y les separo con brusquedad, jalando al jugador fantasma lejos. Le dijo al emperador de forma ruda, poniendo al azabache atrás— Yo gane, cumple con la parte del trato y aléjate de Tetsuya.

Nash fue directo a golpear al emperador y de no ser porque Kuroko se interpuso, se habría armado la violencia.

Calmándole un poco Tetsuya situó su mano en el pecho cerca del corazón y la mano en la mejilla— Tranquilo, solo nos estábamos despidiendo.

—En mis tiempos se le decía sexo enojado en el baño—refunfuño el lobo feroz al ver algo de sangre en el labio del fantasma, unía los cabos.

 _Claro que el mago no le creyó, jamás lo haría probablemente su mente pervertida imagino muchas cosas y al ser amante pensaba siempre en la pasión lujuriosa. ¿Cómo no mal pensar la situación? Si entra al baño buscando a Kuroko y se lo encuentra en una posición poco apropiada casi erótica o tan íntima que daba asco._

—No es lo que parece—dijo muy tranquilo e indiferente como si no fuese nada.

— No me importa que mierda repulsiva estabas haciendo con el enano en la pared. ¡De ahora en adelante! ¡No te quiero cerca de los perdedores! — le hizo una mueca antes de llevarse lejos al jugador fantasma.

Al abrir la puerta el sonido se volvió insoportable más al acercarse a dicha fiesta.

La Vorpal Swords se encontraba allí también probablemente esperando a que el capitán hablara con Tetsuya, teniendo el presentimiento que nada cambiaria.

Kuroko paso enfrente de ellos caminando erguido tal si fuese un modelo en pasarela, sería muy elegante si Nash no le arrastrara de las muñecas hasta un sitio alejado y lo sentara en sus piernas sosteniéndole de la cintura, al lado de algunas chicas… El mago se encontraba tenso por lo ocurrido, era muy brusco en la manera de tratar al azabache.

El jugador fantasma seguía enfadado con la generación de los milagros entonces distraídamente tomo una uva y lleno de vino tinto para comérsela, cavilando cuál sería su próximo movimiento.

— Quiero que ellos se vayan Nash— Le sugirió ligeramente, estaba incomodo con la presencia de sus antiguos amigos más porque el mago lo trataba como una de las chicas que estaban allí, he incluso pasaba su mano por la espalda casi siendo posesivo probablemente tenía miedo a que cambiara de parecer y huyera por eso era el agarre desesperado.

Al azabache le causaba pesar tener a sus ex mejores amigos enfrente sabiendo que no volvería con ellos, aunque lo deseara.

Ryota añadió, sin creer aquellas palabras— ¿Qué dices Kuroko-cchi? ¿Nos vas echar de aquí? Si vinimos a verte…

Aomine grito— No puedes hacer eso, Tetsu

— Ustedes fueron los que me echaron de su equipo ¿Acaso lo olvidaron? Porque yo lo tengo impreso en mi memoria asì que ¿Por qué yo no los puedo echar de mi fiesta? Si ustedes no son mis amigos, dejaron de serlo desde que creyeron ser demasiado buenos para juntarse con alguien tan insignificante como yo —Les contesto lleno de carácter tal si perdiese todos sus sentimientos y no quedara nada dentro de su corazón, ni siquiera algo tan intenso como el odio.

 _Murakashibara ya se había comido algunos dulces por los nervios y Midorima lo reprendió puesto estaba tenso el ambiente._

Nash sonrió de manera malévola, disfrutando cada momento— Ya escucharon a Tetsuya ¡No son bienvenidos, monos! ¡Lárguense de aquí!

Jason ya quería iniciar una pelea no obstante el emperador ocultando el mordisco que tenía en la nuca, llego justo en ese instante y evito que una guerra pasara— Vámonos chicos, aquí no hay nada para nosotros… Si Kuroko escogió a Nash que se quede con él.

— ¿En verdad? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Respeto tu decisión si así lo deseas Kuroko-chhi pero no te olvides de mí porque yo nunca te olvidare y estoy disponible en todas las redes sociales para ti— le dijo Kise con tristeza.

—No seas tonto, él va regresar, ese tipo le esta engañando—Le reprendió Aomine manteniendo las últimas esperanzas.

Kuroko no fue capaz de responder, por alguna razón le punzaba hacerles eso y a la vez estaba cansado de sufrir por ese amor unilateral.

No quiso verles marchándose porque su corazón se rompía más de lo que estaba.

Los prestigios decidieron irse o mejor dicho les echaron…Kise se encontraba enojado y Midorima sabiendo lo que estaba pasando le dijo al emperador— ¿No hay nada más que hacer? ¿Lo dejaremos con el enemigo?

 _A pesar de mostrarse indiferente, el hombre de cabellos verdes que llevaba un sapo entre sus manos para la buena suerte ¡Se preocupaba y le importaba el jugador fantasma, no deseaba perderlo!_

 _Kuroko era semejante a un objeto de la suerte, el que lo tenía casi siempre obtendría el triunfo._

Akashi asistió con madurez – Él desea quedarse con Nash, me ha rechazado y lo entiendo… Le hicimos mucho daño, le debemos dar la libertad de elegir.

"Debe ser un plan porque Akashi nunca pierde, nunca se rinde". - pensaba Midorima

Shintauro no quería rendirse tampoco, tomo el llavero de patito que el jugador fantasma había perdido y fue un regalo de hace muchos años, lo apretó haciendo que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos— Esto no es propio de ti… Nosotros hallaremos la forma de que vuelva

— El me defendió significa que todavía podemos convencerlo —Atsushi apoyo la idea de no dejar ir al niño porque había dejado la tristeza atrás solamente por él.

Kise hizo una mueca llena de desconsuelo, estaba a punto de llorar y fue dramático—Él no va volver, ya no nos quiere.

—Tetsu no haría eso con nosotros, él nunca nos traicionaría o nos dejaría… A pesar de todo el jamás me ha rechazado—Resolvió la pantera, preocupada por perder para siempre a su sombra.

Midorima ajusto sus lentes—Ya lo hizo… Desde el momento en que se fue con Gold y nos humillo en público, está escrito en el horóscopo.

— Kuroko Tetsuya tomo una decisión y no fuimos nosotros. ¡Lo eligió a él! Y no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiarlo, hemos perdido– Expreso el emperador intentando convérsese a si mismo de no volver a esa fiesta y tomar a el jugador sin presencia a la fuerza porque sus instintos empezaban a gritarle que lo hiciera.  
Era su decisión y debía respetarla…. Aunque su león interno rugiera desesperado susurrándole que no debía dejarlo a merced de ese hombre malvado, debía luchar más ¡No podía rendirse!

Solo quería esperar, tenía una ligera esperanza de que Kuroko regresaría.

Después de las palabras del capitán, el silencio reinó entre los prodigios.

* * *

Saludos, gracias por su apoyo en especial a:

 **Andrea massini:** Queda impregnados sentimientos eso lo hace mejor…. Tiene razón a pesar de que Kuroko no es rencoroso en el anime y parece benevolente al perdonar, una cosa así no se supera tan fácil.

 **Lu:** Me anima que le encante.

 **Isa:** ¿La verdad sobre Nash? De una u otra forma se Kuroko se va dar cuenta.

 **Wan:** Gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic y me alegra que le guste.

 **Burly:** He tardado un poco peor por fin actualice.

 **Erica:** Aquí está la continuación.


	32. Verdad

**Capítulo 32: Verdad**

* * *

Aunque Shigehiro se encontrara en un irremediable coma; dentro de sus sueños yacía en un exótico lugar donde había una gran variedad de flores, una peculiar cascada cristalina y extrañamente cuando su querido amigo hablaba las cosas se deformaban surrealistamente, claro dependiendo de los sentimientos trasmitidos la falsa realidad sufría una metamorfosis anormal. ¡No es increíble cómo podía escuchar al jugador fantasma a través del silencio de sus sueños subconscientes! Tal como si existirá una conexión entre ellos tan fuerte que traspasaba los límites de la naturaleza, del tiempo o el espacio.

Lo malo resultaba ser el mantenerse atrapado en dicha fantasía, intentando salir al mundo real porque quería regresar con su ángel de ojos azules y no podía quedarse en esa cama con forma de cárcel cuando este le necesitaba fervientemente, su fuerza de voluntad se volvió más poderosa a cada paso. Exclamó el nombre de "Kuroko" miles de veces y pidió a los cielos un milagro que por gracia divina le fue concedido, su visión se desfiguro a tal grado que el mundo presuntuoso se fue desmoronando hasta romperse igual a un vidrio ante sus gritos agudos que resonaban en el silencio incluso después de despertar.

Evidentemente ante semejante situación las enfermeras corrieron a examinar como se encontraba el paciente, el cual sentía su corazón latir con frenesí y lo único que podía pensar era en cierta persona especial, casi deliraba con poder tocarle una vez más.

Los doctores le revisaron, pensaron era insólito que el hombre en coma básicamente estaba curado aun por si acaso le proporcionaron algunos medicamentos y en cuestión de días, le dieron de alta; antes de irse pregunto con fisgoneo ¿Quién estaba pagando el tratamiento? Los practicantes indiscretos le proporcionaron una revista donde aparecía el más exótico modelo.

Ogiwara medio aturdido pensaba ¿Qué hacer? Habían pasado casi cinco años en los cuales estuvo en coma, obviamente no tenía la mínima idea sobre los sucesos recientes así que decidió lo más sensato, recopilar información y también trabajar hasta conseguir el dinero suficiente para recontarse con el jugador fantasma, quien según las revistas se fue a Japón con la víbora ponzoñosa.

¿Cómo no estar enojado con ese rubio infeliz?

El mago le había engañado completamente, le había utilizado de forma cruel con la intención de manipular a Tetsuya y él accedió exclusivamente para mantenerse junto a su ángel, se dejó pisotear sin embargo eso iba a cambiar muy pronto ¡No permitiría el déspota agresor estuviera cerca de su criatura celestial!

Se dio cuenta que Kuroko le había depositado dinero a su cuenta bancaria, con el capital pudo pagar un boleto de regreso a Japón. Ya en la ciudad se encargó de crear un plan de contingencia ¡Iba a recuperar al jugador fantasma sin importarle nada, ni nadie!

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a Japón fue buscar a alguien que le ayudara con sus propósitos y por esa sencilla razón se dirigió a la residencia de Kagami Taiga. No solo fue allí para buscar refuerzos también debía confesar su pecado, había arruinado intencionalmente la huida de esos dos meramente porque no deseaba Kuroko se fuera de su lado, por su egoísmo las cosas empeoraron de maneras estrepitosas. _Probablemente extrañaba que fueran solo Tetsuya y él en la cancha o en el mundo, sin otras personas involucradas en su relación si bien debía aceptar a los amigos de Kuroko dado que eran parte del paquete, su camarada les quería y no podía hacer nada al respecto más que aceptarles._

A los minutos de preguntar la dirección, llego frente a un cómodo departamento y tocó repetidas veces la puerta hasta que le abrió un hombre bastante perturbado, parecía su vida fuese un completo desastre ¡Nunca había visto a nadie tan demacrado! _El pelirrojo pareció sorprendido de verlo como si hubiese visto un muerto viviente y quizás lo era después de todo estuvo en coma por mucho tiempo._

Kagami abrió los ojos estrepitosamente y exclamo confundido— ¿Ogiwara? ¿Qué?

—Lamento molestar a estas horas, pero es algo de suma importancia lo que vine a decirte—Le contesto vacilante.

—¿Se trata de Kuroko? —Suspiro desanimado, con solo nombrarlo su cuerpo se estremeciera y la tristeza llenaba su alma.

—No hay mucho tiempo, debemos recuperarle ¡Lo antes posible! — Le dijo directo al punto, no espero contemplación.

 _El hombre con mal gesto le dio espacio para que entrara al desordenado lugar, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie no obstante quería que Kuroko volviera, si ese tal amigo de la infancia del que no confiaba mucho tenía alguna idea de cómo salvar a su sombra del demonio rubio entonces ayudaría…Debía dejar de ser un cobarde y actuar conforme a sus instintos_.

Aplastaría su orgullo o la dignidad si era necesario.

—Seguro has escuchado los rumores ¡Te diré lo que paso reamente! Cuando enviaste el mensaje fui con Kuroko sin dudarlo, el problema fue que alguien quería dañarlo y al defenderlo termine muy mal herido, he despertado muy tarde después de casi cinco años en coma… Pensé que habías hecho algo, se supone él es lo más importante para ti y aquí estas sumido en la desgracia mientras que Nash lo tiene en sus manos ¿Cómo pudiste abandonarle?— Le regaño el joven porque no aceptaba que ese pelirrojo el cual decía querer tanto a su sombra, se hubiese quedado de brazos cruzados viendo como el mago ganaba el juego.

 _Si hubiese sido Kuroko habría hecho todo por recuperar a Kagami ¿Por qué este no reaccionaba?_

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? El ya no me quiere ver… Intente acercarme y me rechazo, además aun temo que Nash le haga algo malo– Le contesto el tigre, siendo chantajeado todavía el rubio era capaz de arruinar sus jóvenes vidas, tenía el poder para destruirles y no permitiría Kuroko saliera perdiendo por culpa de su incompetencia, aunque eso significara sufrir por la indiferencia o el odio atroz.

Ogiwara tenía remordimientos al preferir arruinar el escape a perder al jugador fantasma —Estaría lejos de aquí si no fuera porque le dije a Nash sobre ustedes y la huida, es solo que no ambicionaba Kuroko se marchara de mi lado ¡No quería perderlo! Me deje influenciar por mis emociones y termine lastimando a la persona que más quiero. ¡Lo arruine!

—No te preocupes de todas maneras ese plan tampoco hubiera funcionado, fue muy tonto tratar de escapar y no enfrentar la situación directamente— Recriminó el tigre actuando más serio y maduro que antes, los años le habían caído muy bien.

—¡No puede vivir engañado la vida entera! Sé que intentas protegerlo, pero debemos actuar, pese a todo es necesario entablar un plan…Es cuestión de esperar a que el contrato se termine, faltan algunos meses luego Kuroko Tetsuya sabrá la verdad y estoy seguro regresará con nosotros– dijo el chico, convencido de que su estrategia funcionaria.

—El problema es que no poseo ninguna prueba concreta contra el bastardo— Dijo con inseguridad, pensando si aquello era lo apropiado.

—¡Yo tengo evidencias! Se trata de una llave maya con imágenes explicitas, las cuales Nash uso para chantajearte. — Expreso seguro de revelar la maldad del mago, le había costado mucho conseguir aquellas pruebas.

—Puedo darle cartas que escribí para el así sabrá con más detalle lo sucedido— Susurro, queriendo aportar algo o más bien desesperado por demostrar su fidelidad al fantasma.

—Perfecto, debemos desenmascararlo enfrente de Kuroko y demostrarle que le apreciamos así nos creerá– señalo nuevamente, dándole énfasis a quitarle el poder al demonio rubio.

Kagami sonrió tal si hubiese sucedido algo maravilloso, probablemente aquello le devolvía la esperanza – Si se entera de que nunca quise lastimarle, va a regresar conmigo.

 _Se estaba ilusionando demasiado ¿Cómo no? Tantos años deprimido, tantos años anhelando este momento en el cual la sombra retornaría a llenar su vida de felicidad._

—Debemos pensarlo muy bien, Nash es astuto además hay que tomar en cuenta Kuroko le debe mucho dinero— Analizo Ogiwara; intentando hacer la estrategia correctamente, sin errores.

Kagami sacudió los hombros — Puedo pagar sus deudas y la Kiseki también.

— Esta bien solamente es de tener precaución y recuerda, esto es entre nosotros dos ¡No le diremos a nadie más! Porque si Nash se entera de que tramamos en su contra, va a llevarse a Kuroko lejos y siendo de esa manera no podríamos recuperarlo nunca. — Replico siendo bastante calculador.

—Nos veremos en unos meses frente a la casa de Nash…Por cierto ¿Piensas decirle que estas aqui? Parece alterado y se siente culpable por lo sucedido quizás lo mejor sería que fueses a visitarlo— Le aconsejo el pelirrojo.

—No le diré nada, voy a vigilarlo desde lejos hasta conocer su rutina y cuando llegue el momento la bomba caerá sobre Gold, recobrare a mi ángel del demonio rubio– le dijo con formalidad, convencido de su lucha.

 _Kagami puso su mirada en el suelo y apretó los puños sabiendo que había perdido el tiempo al no hacer nada al respecto, se mantuvo odiándose por lo que había pasado… Culpándose día y noche por hacer sufrir al inocente, aunque eso se había acabado ¡Al fin tendría la oportunidad de reivindicarse!_

Traería de vuelta a Tetsuya y le diría que todo lo que hizo fue para protegerle, nunca le abandono, esperaba no fuese demasiado tarde para salvar su relación de luz y sombra.

* * *

Unos meses después cuando Tetsuya al fin fue libre del contrato, se dio inicio a la misión "Recuperar al fantasma" ¡Era hora de contratacar al enemigo!

Primero esperaron a que Nash se fuera de la mansión para entrar inventando una historia de ser de mensajería o los empleados se negarían a recibirlos, ellos se pusieron a discutir porque el soberano no dejaba pasar a nadie. Los muchachos insistieron siendo muy poco sutiles—Debemos llevarle esto a Tetsuya Gold.

—Lo siento, el señor Gold no permite entregas—Dijo la empleada siguiendo las reglas al pie de la letra.

—Se trata de algo sumamente importante—Indico ya un poco enojado el pelirrojo.

—Puedo entregárselo yo—Indico la chica evitando entrar en problemas con el jefe, que sobreprotegía al azabache

—Se necesita la firma—Dijo rápidamente Ogiwara, poniendo la primera escusa que se le vino a la mente

En una ropa deportiva el joven azabache murmuro a lo lejos—¿Qué pasa?

—No queremos incomodarte después de su entrenamiento en el gimnasio con el señor Nash Gold Jr, no deberías molestarte por unos simples mensajeros—Le dijo la dama, dado que era intensivo la manera en que ejercitaba y el cuerpo resistía por mera formalidad.

—¿Es algo importante? Nash no está, puedo atenderles—Dijo sencillamente con una leve sonrisa, siendo el faraón el ama de llaves no le quedo de otra que asistir —Como ordene señor Tetsuya Gold.

El jugador con poca presencia se dirigió a la puerta, encontrándose cara a cara con una persona que nunca se esperó ver allí incluso quedo paralizado al contemplar en carne y hueso a su amigo de la infancia.

¿Era un sueño?

¿Un milagro?

Acaso ¿Una alucinación?

No se supone estaba inconsciente, la última vez fue realmente trágico sin embargo allí se encontraba despierto ante la ola de sentimientos embriagadores.

Su cuerpo era pesado, no podía moverse excepto sus labios que temblaban ligeramente en conjunto con sus piernas porque fue un shock rencontrarse de repente con alguien que creyó perdido, que creyó muerto en vida. _Ogiwara no espero ni un momento, corrió a él sin pensarlo y le tomo en sus brazos en un cálido abrazo. Kagami se quedó simplemente contemplando aquella tierna escena, sintiéndose fuera de lugar… Casi como si resultara incomodo estar presente en aquel ambiente tan acaramelado._

 _¡Deseaba separarles, tenía ese salvaje impuso felino de decir que Kuroko era suyo y de nadie más!_

Se alejaron después de unos segundos y el pelinegro le tocaba el rostro para saber era real, no un producto de su imaginación— ¿Cómo es posible? Pensé que nunca despertarías…. Estas aquí, viniste por mí.

El chico acaricio la mejilla con tanto afecto— Me alegra tanto verte de nuevo, mi adorado ángel.

Kagami hizo un ruido para que dejaran de ser empalagosos y gruño igual a un tigre furioso pretendiendo llamar la atención de su sombra, le enojaba un poco que el niño le pusiera tanta atención a Ogiwara y a él le pasara por alto básicamente era ignorado cruelmente.

El jugador fantasma movió su cabeza en dirección al sonido, intuyendo algo malo ¡No tenía sentido que estos dos estuviesen en la cueva del lobo! — ¿Por qué él está aquí? ¿Qué pasa?

—Siéntate, tienes que ver una cosa— Le dijo Ogiwara con cuidado; sabiendo que era impactante esa noticia, no podían perder el tiempo.

El ex jugador de futbol americano había imprimido las fotos y las puso sobre la mesa. Kuroko las tomo lentamente, observando con vergüenza puesto eran intimas por decirse así resultaban demasiado depravadas. —¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién tomo esas imágenes? — Tatareo sonrojado, preocupado al verse capturado por el lente de la cámara indiscreta.

Kagami decidió exponer la verdad, mirándole directamente a los ojos pretendiendo mostrar lo que tanto había callado – La razón por la cual dije esas cosas y te deje aquella noche fue porque Nash me chantajeo para hacerlo, él me dijo que te dañaría y daría esas imágenes pervertidas a las revistas diciendo que yo te había hecho cosas malas, te había obligado y sometido…. Me amenazó con hacerte la vida miserable si no me alejaba de ti.

El pelinegro no podía creerlo, las cosas empezaban a tener sentido y a encajar un poco, si bien todavía le dejaba el beneficio de la duda al mago— ¿Por qué me haría algo tan degradante y humillante? Nash no sería capaz de hacer una cosa tan mala, de lastimarme tanto.

—Por eso te dejé y le envié un mensaje a Ogiwara…. No quería que nada malo te pasara, yo prefería tu odio y llevar esta carga pesada bajo mis hombros, a verte mal— Confeso el pelirrojo con abatimiento, deseando que el jugador fantasma le creyera.

Kagami le dejo las cartas en la mesa, eran muchas hasta residían en una caja— Te escrito todos los días como muestra de mi afecto y para que sepas ¡No te he olvidado!

Tetsuya tomo aquel montón de escritos salidos del alma – No tenías que mentirme, las palabras son un arma letal y al dejarme me has hecho mucho daño.

—Lo siento— Dijo siendo sincero en su disculpa.

—¡Él nos manipulo Kuroko! Te ha estado engañando todo este tiempo, solo te uso para humillar a la kiseki no sedai…. Ese hombre sabía que ellos te aman y les iba a doler en el alma si tú les lastimabas— Le recriminó el castaño, confesando justo lo que Nash hizo.

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría para Kuroko, se dio cuenta que hirió a sus amigos por complacer las locas fantacias de un desquiciado rubio.

—¡Es mi culpa! Siempre supe que mentías Kagami-kun, tenía miedo de descubrir el ¿Por qué? — Le confeso. _Era capaz de ver a las personas de diferente forma y leer su lenguaje corporal obviamente ninguna de sus luces pasaba desapercibida ante sus ojos manipuladores._

Tetsuya concebía el dolor agudo de la traición del mago, realmente era difícil de superar una obra pavorosa en su contra, un complot atrevido. Percibiendo aquella profunda tristeza, el pelirrojo le tomo la mano al joven azabache asimismo le acariciaba con su dedo con mucho cariño— No te preocupes, tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

—Lo lamento tanto… Creí como un idiota en él, yo…Que sentía algo además de odio, parecía sincero cuando se preocupaba por mí y luego mi vida se derrumbó por tu partida. No podía vivir sin ti, sin mis amigos o Ogiwara entonces dejé que Nash hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo, ya no me importo convertirme en alguien malvado— Susurro más para sí mismo como queriéndose convencer de que no era un juguete desechable hecho para triturar o humillar a otros.

 _Luego de perder a sus más adorados amigos, ya no le quedaba nada más que seguir con el juego de venganza, convirtiéndose en lo que más odiaba._

—Ahora ya sabes la verdad, el hizo esto por tenerte consigo y dominarte– Advirtió Ogiwara, procurando que este entendiera el mago no le quería en absoluto a menos fuera para ser un juguete.

Kuroko intento soltarse de las manos de la luz carmesí, murmurando cansado —Pronto va volver, será mejor que se vayan por su propia seguridad.

El tigre instintivamente apretó las manos, enlazando sus dedos con más fuerza — Ven conmigo, soy tu luz verdadera.

—¡No puedo! Primero debo hablar con Nash, quiero pedirle explicaciones— Agrego el azabache simplemente deseando aquella tragedia se acabará.

—No es necesario que lo hagas— Dijo Kagami suavemente.

—Él y yo tenemos muchos años viviendo juntos, hemos convivido tanto tiempo ¡Quiero que me diga que toda esta relación es mentira para poder superarlo! – Indico algo triste, sentía todos los momentos en los cuales fueron felices eran falsos.

—Te estas dañando al hacer esto – Le contesto Ogiwara sabiamente.

Convencido el jugador fantasma no dio el brazo a torcer —Lo tengo presente, sé que va doler, pero quiero escucharlo y asegurarme. ¡Necesito que él me diga la verdad!

—Te acompañaremos, no voy a dejarte— Sugirió el amable muchacho de ojos color chocolate.

Kuroko suspiro —Es algo que debo hacer solo, nos vemos más tarde… ¡No se inquieten! Nunca me quedaría con alguien que me separo de ti Kagami-kun, me mintió jugando con mis sentimientos y me engaño, usándome para consolidar una venganza.

—Entendemos, puedes llamarme cuando todo esto acabe o si Nash se pone agresivo. ¡Te esperare! — Le dijo Shigehiro, besando suavemente la frente de Tetsuya y moviendo su cabello con ternura.

Los dos se dirigieron a la puerta antes de marcharse Kuroko tomo a Taiga de la muñeca como si aquella calidez fuese imposible de dejar ir y quedando frente a frente, expreso algo inseguro— Kagami-kun. No sé si puedas perdonarme porque mientras tu intentabas protegerme, yo te he tratado tan mal ¡No lo mereces! Entiendo si no quieres volver a verme, entiendo si…

El chico lo aproximo a sus brazos, fue solamente poner su mano en la cintura y atraparlo en el mar de afecto perecedero, le extraño tanto que al sentirle cerca su corazón empezaba a latir estrepitosamente y su mente sucumbía al olor a vainilla.

—Shhh está bien enano, yo tambien te quiero y no dejare de hacerlo por nada en el mundo. Dijiste que éramos una familia, aun lo solos por siempre y para siempre. —Susurro dócilmente mostrando su faceta más escondida.

Kuroko se quedó allí recibiendo el abrazo de reconciliación, concibiendo aquel cuerpo musculoso calentando su frialdad – Hablare con él y luego tomare una decisión… Sé que no pertenezco aquí, al glamoroso mundo del mago sin embargo él me ayudo cuando estaba lesionado y me resguardó en su casa, le debo mucho.

—No lo defiendas solamente quería esto, tenerte de trofeo y ver a la kiseki caer – le dijo Ogiwara, conociendo las intenciones del rubio.

—Quisiera que no fuera así, lo que me hizo fue imperdonable— expuso tristemente.

—Persistentemente intentas arreglar lo fracturado de las personas, pero ese tipo desgraciado no tiene solución— le dijo el pelirrojo.

 _Probablemente ese chico estaba obsesionado con el curar a la gente, hacer que cambiaran para bien y cada maléfica persona volviese al camino correcto._

 _Tetsuya quería curar los corazones fríos y heridos._

—El rompió mi corazón cuando creo este plan infernal para que te fueras de mi lado y logro que la venganza llenara mi ser de maldad ¡Nadie va a querer a alguien que se ha convertido en un monstruo, alguien lleno de oscuridad, alguien roto por dentro! — Dijo temblando suavemente por el tamaño desastre causado, humillo a sus amigos por mero capricho y sin contar a otros jugadores.

— ¡No digas tonterías! La Kiseki está loca por ti y yo me muero lento por no tenerte cerca ¡Mírame! ¡Estoy miserable desde que me fui de tu lado! Sin contar tambien tu tonto amigo de la infancia que viajo kilómetros saliendo del hospital únicamente por querer desesperadamente recuperarte— Expreso Kagami.

—¿Me aceptarías de nuevo en tu vida? —Pregunto bajando la mirada, con timidez.

Kagami alzo su barbilla suavemente en una caricia en su mejilla, siendo más seguro de sí mismo y más abierto a expresar sus sentimientos, le contesto—Claro mi pequeño idiota, no tienes que preguntar…. Perdóname a mí por no luchar por ti como debí hacerlo.

Kuroko le sonrió, deslizando suavemente su mano en el pecho del tigre— Volveré al lugar donde pertenezco, a mi hogar con mi familia.

 _Donde una persona te espera._

 _Donde una persona te piensa._

 _Donde una persona se preocupa por ti._

 _Un lugar donde regresar._

 _Ese es el hogar._

* * *

Kuroko comió helado de chocolate mientras escuchaba rock pesado a todo volumen para no oír sus propios pensamientos o el latido constante, se sentía decaído y muy deprimido por lo que estaba pasando, su corazón de nuevo fue partido en pedazos por culpa de un hombre cruel. Nash le había mentido y también fue el que lo separo de su luz verdadera, su tigre.

Observo superficialmente el celular pretendiendo distraerse, percibiendo había miles de mensajes y la mayoría eran de los rubios más acosadores que pudiesen existir…. Kise no le proporcionó su número a nadie más quizás quería que fuese algo especial entre ellos, un detalle que exclusivamente compartieran ambos y no los otros milagros. Leyó sus largos mensajes, las imágenes que enviaba eran de la sección de modelaje y decidió escribirle "No deberías preocuparte tanto, nunca voy a olvidarte Kise-kun… Siempre estás en mi corazón y en mis pensamientos, fuiste el único que no me trato mal" Sonrió ligeramente ante la reacción que tendría el modelo al ver aquello.

 _Al menos el rayito de sol perpetuamente demostraba su cariño incondicional._

 _¡Al menos uno de los rubios no lo decepcionaba!_

Luego leyó miles de cartas que Taiga le escribió, parecían colmadas de afecto eterno… Era extraño imaginar a alguien como el tigre escribiendo todos los días para su insignificante persona, casi parecía romántico más aquellas palabras llenas de sentimiento que harían derretir al mas fiero.

Era feliz porque Kagami era inocente, eso quería decir que le apreciaba y a la vez se sentía triste por la conducta ruin del mago.

¿Cómo se atrevió hacer tanto mal?

Vio aquellas fotos candentes, parecían sadomasoquistas y definitivamente perturbadoras. ¿Por qué tomo aquellas imágenes tan degradantes?

Era algo pervertido, malicioso inculpar a alguien bueno como Kagami en un acto tan repugnante, amenazar con decir a los medios de comunicación mentiras acerca de su relación y chantajear cruelmente para que se alejara. Codiciaba una explicación, aunque supiera era el culpable, necesitaba escuchar la versión de su historia.

A la hora llego el mago, rebosante de felicidad; claro porque había logrado su muy queridísima venganza. ¿Cómo podía ser tan feliz ante la desgracia de otros?

Le dolía el volverse parte de esa devastadora historia, el ser usado para destruir a las personas que más amaba y todavía ser tan ingenuo de pensar que Nash había cambiado cuando todo lo que hizo incluso separarlo de Kagami fue siempre por una razón diabólica, una venganza cruel.

Kuroko teniendo esa pureza termino de creer en él, por un momento pensó que el bravucón le apreciaba ¡Como siempre se equivocó!

Quizás ese fanfarrón no era capaz de amar a nadie que no fuese el mismo.

Nash sonrió sentándose a su lado, tomando del helado de chocolate que tenia el azabache— ¿Qué pasa? Pareces triste, deberías estar celebrando.

—No es nada… Quería preguntarte ¿Qué soy yo para ti? — Expuso casualmente, intentando no sonar patético.

—Eres mi pequeño y valioso zafiro azul…. El tesoro que le robe a los monos— Indicó simplemente.

—Eso no es una respuesta— Dijo cortante, estaba enojado porque el mago reaccionaba de esa manera como si no le importara todo el daño que le causo.

—Oye no soy sentimental así que mejor te alistas porque iremos a cenar algo especial, ya sabes porque hiciste un gran trabajo además de elegirme a mi enfrente de esos monos, fue maravilloso —Dijo como si fuese lo mejor del mundo, saboreaba el fracaso ajeno.

—Me imagino que te gusto mucho tomarme con esas manos sucias como si fuera una chica trofeo, te sentiste un hombre al robarme de su lado… Al ver sus caras de dolor y frustración al advertirme sentando en tus piernas, al fin les ganaste. ¡Nada vale más que la venganza! — Gruño impotente, probablemente era peor o caía más bajo que las mujeres las cuales utilizaba Nash para el placer y eso le causaba malestar, consternación además de nauseas.

—Me gustó mucho que actuaras tal como lo hiciste, fue perfecto… La venganza es más dulce si tu estas en ella—Expuso el mago con diablura.

 _"— A ti no te concierne lo que yo siento, no te importo en lo más mínimo… Creí que te interesaba, aunque fuese un poco pero como siempre me equivoque, las personas que quiero terminan manipulándome a su antojo ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? Tal como Akashi me haces sentir especial para luego usarme y botarme" —_ _Pensó con su rostro indiferente._

— ¿Qué pasa hoy? Estas muy extraño, vete a cambiar— Kuroko se fue con paso lento.

Cuando llego a su habitación, se quedó de rodillas frente al espejo intentando respirar para tomar fuerzas y enfrentar al mago si bien el dolor en su pecho era cada vez más insoportable, no sabía si era capaz de seguir adelante.

Se puso un traje muy elegante, se peinó con una coleta y con gran atractivo se dirigió al restaurante. Nash tomo la copa brindando alegremente por su perfecta sincronía, las personas se acercaban a que les firmara los autógrafos y les felicitaban por lo sucedido.

—Por nosotros. — Le dijo emocionado chocando las copas.

El jugador fantasma actuaba por inercia, poniendo una sonrisa falsa en sus labios.

¿Por qué parecía contento de estar con su persona?

Al traer la cena, comieron un delicioso manjar en silencio. El rubio le dio un poco de alimento al jugador fantasma en la boca casi obligándole abrir sus labios meramente jugando como de costumbre, el chico generalmente decía algo o se quejaba no obstante esta vez simplemente miro al suelo decaído, permitiéndole a Nash hacer travesuras. El mago quería preguntarle ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa manera?

Kuroko no podía seguir con eso, necesitaba liberarse de la tensión. Apretó los nudillos y pregunto— Ya ha terminado nuestro contrato. ¿Por qué no me dejas libre?

—¿Por qué debería? Eres muy eficiente en mi equipo, desde que estas a mi lado ¡No he perdido, ni una vez en cuatro años! —Expreso extrañado por esa pregunta.

El jugador fantasma sin entusiasmo expreso su sentir—No entiendo, sé que solamente me usabas para esa sórdida venganza entonces ¿Por qué cuando la obtienes sigues insistiendo en que me quede?

—Porque me da la gana —Le respondió sin más misticismo, no deseaba que se fuera con los monos… Puede termino con el juego de la venganza no obstante tanto tiempo juntos, le resultaba difícil separarse.

—¡Se lo que hiciste! — Puso el tenedor en la comida, meciéndola antes de decirle tal cosa.

Tetsuya tiro las fotos en la mesa para que este las viera y empezó a enseñarlas, acusándolo— ¿Qué significa esto?

Nash las tomo con cuidado y activo su modo de defensa, siendo hilarante— Son bastante sexys, pueden salir en el museo de arte erótico.

—Son mías y tú las tomaste con el objetivo de chantajear a Kagami para que se alejara de mi ¡No trates de negarlo! —Le grito bastante enojado al respecto, claro el mago había violado su privacidad totalmente y le había humillado, lastimado muy profundo.

Nash al verse descubierto estrictamente recalco, disimuladamente guardando algunas de las fotos en su abrigo—Dije que había hecho cosas malas por tenerte conmigo.

—Lograste que mi corazón se quebrara, me hiciste pensar que él no me quería, que me abandono por una chica…. Cuando solo trataba de protegerme—Le enfrento directamente.

—Tu ibas a escapar con ese bastardo ¿Querías que me quedara de brazos cruzados viéndote marchar con otro hombre? — Luego se rio y añadió— Bueno el idiota cayó en mi trampa muy sencillo ¡Siempre he dicho que el amor es una debilidad, el tonto haría lo que fuera por ti! Debe sentirse bien tener tantos monos defendiéndote y cuidándote de bravucones como yo, más si puedes manipularles, romperles simplemente porque te quieren ¡El problema es que eres un niño bueno, un defecto muy grande en mis propósitos! —indico descaradamente el mago

Kuroko apretó sus puños—Me utilizaste, todo este tiempo que pensé teníamos una relación basada en la confianza, solamente era un juego para ti.

—Al principio lo eras, un juego muy divertido e interesante casi excitante el poseerte como mi propiedad…Alguien tan pequeño e inocente, es una presa fácil y exquisita para mi paladar—Nash no lo desmintió más bien aumento el grado de decepción.

—Bueno ya tienes tu gane, ya pisoteaste a la Kiseki no sedai. Me mataste por una venganza y estas feliz por eso, eres detestable —Expreso lleno de ira, llenándose del restaurante.

Nash le siguió a fueras del lugar, en una zona oscura apenas alumbrada por una lámpara y le retuvo poniendo su mano en su pecho en un medio abrazo por detrás y le detuvo completamente con su cuerpo grande envolviendo al más pequeño.

— En verdad quería romperte porque eras demasiado bueno, no me importabas al punto de solamente verte como una cosa que usaría para mi venganza… En ese momento cuando hice esos planes te odiaba tanto e incluso deseaba verte sufrir en mis manos sin embargo ahora todo ha cambiado, quiero que estás conmigo. ¡Si te quedas a mi lado, nadie podrá contra nosotros! —Le expuso el mago siendo franco en sus palabras.

 _Tetsuya tenía el alma pura, al principio le embargaba la repulsión por esa bondad y el amor que concebía por sus amigos le daba nauseas, quería lastimarle esencialmente porque al tocar al fantasma sentía que le estaba contaminando, manchaba al ángel con su maldad._

 _Eso eran ellos dos, un espíritu celeste y un demonio; tan diferentes, de mundos completamente contradictorios, pero ya saben ¡Los opuestos se atraen!_

Kuroko no le creía—¿Por qué dejaste que esto pasara?

—Porque no pensé que me iba a encariñar de ti, que ibas a hacer nacer en mí un sentimiento nuevo y empezara a preocuparme por ti, afectarme tanto tu ausencia ¡Tú me hiciste esto!—Susurro el rubio odiándose por ser tan sensible, no quería aceptar que se inquietaba por el mocoso ingenuo.

 _El azabache murmuro_ —Calla, no digas nada. Ente más mientas, más dolor me causas.

—No puedes irte, me debes dinero aun—Dijo como una excusa tonta.

Kuroko con una voz más rasposa añadió—Te dejare todo lo material, te devolveré el dinero si tu regresas a Estados Unidos y no vuelves nunca jamás a Japón, de seguro te olvidaras rápidamente de este juguete que tanto daño le hiciste.

—No eres eso, significas más para mí de lo que puedes imaginar—Le apretó un poco más.

El jugador sin presencia se quitó el agarre afanoso, afrentándole directamente—Sabias de mi sufrimiento al ser usado por Akashi-kun y te atreviste hacerme lo mismo, no te pusiste a pensar en las consecuencias…. Disfruta el gane y la manera en que trate mal a mi antiguo equipo por ti porque es lo único que tendrás de mí.

—No es suficiente, fui el único que te ayudo en el momento de crisis cuando tus amigos idiotas dejan que te pudrieras y ese tal Kagami Taiga se largó para no tenerte cerca—Le contesto la fiera.

—Todo eso lo hiciste por un objetivo, no por mi salud o porque te preocupabas y sabes ¡Felicidades! Cumpliste tu misión de humillar a mis amigos, como lograste tu propósito ¡Ya no me necesitas! ¡Hice todo lo que querías sin importarte que me dañaba en el proceso, al hacerle mal a las personas que más quiero! Así que me voy ¡Dejare de estorbar en tu preciosa vida, ya me usaste bastante! — Indico Kuroko decidiendo irse a la calle sin interesarle la llovía torrencial, solamente deseaba huir del hombre de los cabellos dorados.

La noche estaba nublada tal como los sentimientos…. El mago intento seguirlo por las calles concurridas de paraguas, anduvo por horas hasta ver que Kuroko se encontraba escondido, atemorizado por algo en particular entonces se dio cuenta que lo perseguían dos hombres enmascarados.

El corazón de Nash parecía detenerse, sabía eran los secuaces del cuervo negro y venían especialmente por el azabache, lo que temía finalmente se hacía realidad. El mago se acercó al ver al chico algo cohibido y le pregunto, tocándole ligeramente con la intención de fijarse si no tenía algún mal — ¿Estás bien?

Kuroko asistió sin decir palabra, yacía temblando involuntariamente dado que la vez pasada trataron de secuestrarlo y lamentablemente Ogiwara salió herido ¡Ahora pasaba lo mismo! No quería que sucediera una desgracia solamente porque un tipo loco brindaba una recompensa por su persona.

El delincuente continúo apuntando y tirando balas por doquier, pretendiendo asustar a sus víctimas—Si no vienes Kuroko, tu querido dueño saldrá herido y no quieres que me manche las manos por un gringo estúpido.

—Haizaki, no le hagas daño— Le dijo conociendo muy bien esa voz rasposa de aquel chico que un día fue parte de la generación de los milagros.

—Veo que me has reconocido— Indico burlón, obviamente tenía una máscara que ocultaba parte de su rostro tal como el cuervo negro intentaban mantener en secreto su verdadero ser.

El mago pareció extrañado porque el jugador fantasma sabia de quien se trataban esos peligrosos tipos peligrosos, encapuchados— ¿Lo conoces?

Kuroko seguía enojado además prefería que el mago no se involucrara— No es de tu incumbencia, tú no eres mi amigo

—No es momento de pelear, necesito que digas quien es ese tipo—Le contesto el mago con desdén.

—¿Kuroko estás enojado con el gringo peli teñido? Sera mejor así cuando le clave una bala en el pecho vas a disfrutar la sangre azul caer — Dijo el otro sujeto quien resultaba ser Makoto Hanamiya.

Detrás de un árbol escondidos, llenos de barrial y mojados comenzaron hablar—Escucha Nash yo… Sé que este no es el lugar, ni el momento para hablar de esto, pero quiero decirlo por si nos pasa algo.

—Dilo entonces— Replico el mago.

—Fui tonto al pensar que te importaba o te preocupabas por mi, confundí las cosas ¡Esto es un contrato sin sentimientos únicamente negocios! Pero debes entenderme, tu obligaste a Kagami a romperme el corazón y eso… No puedo perdonarlo además cause devastación en el equipo, en las personas que quiero por ti ¡Me usaste! — Suspiro, sabiendo que entro nuevamente a esa fantasía la cual siempre terminaba golpeándole contra el piso.

Una risa tenebrosa resonó por doquier, por estar charlando no se percataron de que Hanamiyana apuntaba a la cabeza del mago mientras que mofaba. —Espero hayan arreglado las diferencias porque no van a salir vivos de aquí.

—¡Espera! — Dijo Kuroko intentando crear un plan— Iré contigo, si no le haces daño.

Volvió a su mirada al mago, se notaba temor y convicción en sus palabras — Si hago esto es porque yo no soy como tú, a mi si me importas.

El hombre de cabellos negros agarraba a Kuroko del brazo mientras el mago decía —¡No dejare que te hagan daño!

—¡Basta de hablar! — Les cayo Makoto, sacando su lengua empezó a lamer la mejilla del azabache muy parecido a Jasón hace mucho tiempo, aun teniendo una baja estatura le quedaba perfecto el llenar de babas el rostro y termino por tomar al niño de rehén.

Nash apretó los dientes con enojo, haciéndole una seña al jugador fantasma para que le distrajera y Kuroko hizo lo mejor que pudo intentando llamar la atención del bravucón de alguna manera con su cuerpo mientras el mago le dio un golpe a Makoto, apenas tuvo la oportunidad.

— ¡Corre! —Grito el rubio lo más fuerte que pudo, sabiendo el otro hombre aún conservaba una pistola.

El niño no deseaba algo malo le pasara a ese cascarrabias—¡No voy a dejarte!

—¡Vete! — Grito casi tirándolo, asimismo intentaba luchar contra el matón malvado que estaba retorciéndose.

Tetsuya corrió hasta que sus pies no daban abasto y quedo de rodillas en el lodo con dolor en sus piernas, para peores el jactancioso de cabello gris le tiró al suelo; claro que el azabache intento luchar sin embargo el tipo se sentó sobre él con todo su peso, a cada lado puso las piernas en una especie de llave capturo su cuerpo y le agarro las muñecas inmovilizándolo por completo entre aquel montón de agua y barro, se resbalaba yacían embarrialados.

—¡Haizuki déjame! —Expreso en voz alta luchando como fiera para salir de su agarre, únicamente lograba que el chico de pelo gris friccionara de manera incomoda.

El intimidante hombre más bien se carcajeo, apretando el agarre y con la otra mano lleno de barro el rostro del pelinegro al tocarle de manera violenta, luego le quito algunos botones probablemente pretendía asustarlo—Seria tan excitante desnudarte y torturarte para que esos estúpidos de la kiseki sepan lo que te hice, cuanto sufrimiento… Imagina la cara de mi némesis Kise Ryota viéndote así tan vulnerable en mis manos, le destruiría su sensible corazón que te haga algo realmente depravado, pero no te preocupes dulzura ¡Si estoy aquí es porque vales una fortuna!

—Me vas a vender a ese tal cuervo negro ¿No es así? — Pensó en voz alta.

—Negocios son negocios— Se burló mientras sometía de alguna forma a su víctima indefensa.

El jugador fantasma escucho que el mago le llamaba; aprovecho la distracción para darle un puñetazo al agresor y levantarse rápidamente, saliendo del agarre fue a buscarle— Nash, estoy aquí.

Antes de hacer algún movimiento, el tipo le tiro del pie y el jugador fantasma se cayó boca abajo casi podía saborear el fango, se arrastró sintiendo el gran cuerpo encima suyo aplastándolo nuevamente y luego este hombre jalo rudamente su larga cabellera despeinada de manera que el cuerpo se dobló hasta descansar su cabeza en el pecho de Shogo, se detuvo allí el desgraciado por un buen tiempo casi disfrutando demasiado esa posición dominante con una respiración cerca de su oído, sostenía bastante la postura rígida asimismo mantenía un paño con cloroformo el cual termino de ponérselo en la nariz y en la boca con la intención de adormecerlo.

Mientras tanto Nash pudo ganarle la pelea a Makoto pero cuando empezó a buscar a Kuroko, ya era demasiado tarde; solamente escucho su nombre poco a poco perdiéndose en la lluvia.

Siguió el sonido percibiendo que el desgraciado se escapaba en un carro blindado, entonces Nash fue hacia su automóvil deportivo intentando seguirle y por ende puso el acelerador a máxima velocidad sin perder el rastro no obstante el malvado se dio cuenta de su presencia y le ínsito a alcanzarle con una sonrisa arrogante ¡Fue un desgraciado! Era una competencia automovilística entre bravucones hasta que el tipo golpeo tan fuerte el auto logrando este chocara con el concreto…El carro se descontrolo, fue un accidente fatal.

La policía, el trafico llegaron por el desorden causado y allí el mago vio a uno de los monos enemigos, quien le hizo una cara de odio infernal—Miren que tenemos aquí, el desgraciado que se robó a mi Tetsu ¡Está rompiendo las reglas!

 _Aomine tenía uno de los mejores cargos en la policía, como era fuerte con un sensual cuerpo musculoso funcionaba mucho en los casos violentos y ciertamente le encantaba su trabajo, disfrutada golpeando criminales para proteger víctimas inocentes._

Nash con algunas heridas leves, le grito muy alterado—No lo entiendes, mono estúpido.

—Claro que sí, tú le mentiste y lo alejaste de nosotros ¡Además ten cuidado de cómo le hablas a la autoridad o iras preso! —Dijo el moreno malhumorado.

—Escucha imbécil. El cuervo negro mando a alguien a secuestrar a Kuroko y si no lo salvamos, algo malo le va a pasar ¿Quieres que tu pequeña fiera adorada sufra a manos de un loco desquiciado? —Interrumpió el mago, siendo muy grave empezó a contarle lo sucedido a medias.

Era tarde para seguir el automóvil; claro estaba Makoto de testigo o mejor dicho al pobre que le sacarían la información, podían empezar a buscar la manera de salvarle.

Daiki se quedó pensando, amenazando al rubio – Si algo le pasa a Tetsu por tu culpa, te juro que te hundirás en prisión y te hare la vida imposible.

—He intentado protegerlo del cuervo negro, todo se salió de mis manos ¿Crees que mentiría tratándose de algo de tal relevancia? —Expreso preocupado obviamente le había cuidado para que el cuervo negro no lo tocara incluso le tiño el cabello de otro color.

—Me encargare de esto, tomare el caso…Si se trata de mi Tetsu, no tuyo. ¡Me dedicare a encontrarle y hacer pagar a todo aquel que le toque un mísero cabello de su pelo! —Agrego Aomine siendo protector con su sombra.

 _Su inocente amigo siempre le despertaba sentimientos de querer protegerlo por ser como era y le resguardaría, no importa con quien debía enfrentarse._

Nash estaba molesto—Pronto será del cuervo negro, si no hacemos algo.

Puede que no creyera del todo las palabras del rubio, aunque parecía estar hablando en serio y tampoco tenía idea quien supuestamente le secuestro. Únicamente importa su amigo, lo hallaría a como diera lugar… Ese tal cuervo negro no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo.

 _Al ser un caso totalmente personal, le podía resultar difícil controlarse porque sus sentidos de pantera le dominaban por proteger al pequeño, debía intentar calmarse y no matar a golpes a todos los que se involucraran con su sombra, era necesario empezar a actuar de forma madura; si notaban le afectaba el caso tanto por el descontrol, sus jefes no le dejarían cumplir con la investigación_.

—No dejare que eso pase, suficiente con permitir que una escoria como tú le pusieras las sucias manos encima para que llegue otro…. Nadie va a tocar a Tetsu, voy a encontrarlo y esta vez no dejare que te lo lleves —Gruño la pantera, apretando su puño.

Nash fue atendido por los paramédicos. Aomine se marchó gruñendo, dándole coordenadas a los demás policías para empezar la investigación y tambien mando un comunicado a los padres, los conocidos de Kuroko…Sobre todo a la Kiseki no sedai.

Si su mejor amigo estaba perdido, no descansaría hasta encontrarlo y sabia que en cuanto lo supieran los demás harían lo mismo.

Nash a regaña dientes accedió a cooperar con dicha investigación policiaca, como sea de todas formas nunca podría dejar que el cuervo negro lo tuviese en su poder todavía menos por ser su enemigo de amores.

¿Cuál sería el destino de Kuroko Tetsuya en manos de un despiadado hombre incomprendido y avaricioso?

* * *

Saludos, gracias por mantenerse en la lectura. En especial a los que comentan por expresar sus pensamientos:

 **Lu:** Que bien que le gusto el capítulo, espero y este también.

 **Guest:** Aquí otro nuevo capítulo.

 **Mel77:** Muchas gracias por leer y por sus palabras, han sido muy halagadoras. Igual en este fic la relación de Kagami y Kuroko es fuerte también, compite mucho con la de Nash. Puede no haya muchos fics y sea algo poco convencional, pero espero pueda llenar las expectativas.

 **Erica** **:** Le da lástima, pero quiere que sufran más xD Lamento no poner tanto a Seirin, es que me gusta centrarme en pocos personajes y se me hace enredo añadir tantos, pero no hay problema porque si van a aparecer.

Nash creo que va demostrar cosas frente a otros porque secuestraron a Kuroko y ya sabe nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, aunque para él es difícil mostrar vulnerabilidad.

 **Jobel** : Hacia falta vuestro comentario, puedes imaginarlo con lujo de detalles y música de fondo…

 **Seiryu:** Tiene razón, Akashi es un pilar importante en su vida y Kuroko necesita saber que Akashi le aprecia, no le ve como una herramienta y en lo perdido que esta es difícil darse cuenta de que ellos si se preocupan.

 **Sergioboss96:** Expresarlo con burla y dolor, creo que eso sintió. De hecho, leí su comentario cuando había escrito el tipo boceto de este capítulo, aunque me resulto interesante las ideas.

El cuervo negro es el que tiene una especie de doble cara e intentare poner esa culpabilidad de que Nash perdió a Tetsumi y a Kuroko por su manera de ser.

 **Malew** : Bueno ya puede imaginar lo que pasara, más curiosidad.


	33. Secuestro

**Capítulo 33: Secuestro.**

* * *

El jugador fantasma al despertar se dio cuenta que se encontraba encadenado, sus muñecas se hallaban atadas con unas cuerdas finas y por desgracia estas sostenían casi todo el peso de su cuerpo al mantenerse en una posición incómoda básicamente colgaba de un gancho, apenas era capaz de poner las puntillas en el suelo para soportar la agobiante presión. Sin recalcar el hecho de que tenía unas vendas en los ojos las cuales le impedía conocer su ubicación actual además su boca era envuelta con alguna clase de cinta por ende intento agudizar sus otros sentidos buscando una pista de cómo salir de allí, pero solamente fue capaz de oler una mezcla de cloro con desinfectante y escuchar una extraña música en el fondo del recinto, parecía melodía clásica que extrañamente le generaba más ansiedad.

Comenzaba a entrar en un ataque de pánico por culpa del miedo atroz que arrasaba por completo su ser en un mar de preocupaciones insanas, caviló seriamente en la manera de subsistir al secuestro al mismo tiempo luchaba para calmar su incesante respiración o pensamientos negativos. ¿Qué podía hacer para sobrevivir? No sabía dónde estaba y yacía completamente atado, amordazado e incapaz de moverse y lo peor es que sería vendido nuevamente a un tipo desconocido que podría ser un psicópata maniaco ¿Cómo saberlo? Su mente sacaba las peores conclusiones al respecto dado la situación desfavorable.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho los pasos de una persona acercándose lentamente, al menos sus botas hacían mucho ruido y supuso que era el fanfarrón de los cabellos plateados por ende intento revolverse inquieto sin embargo aquella criatura le detuvo en el acto, susurrándole al oído con esa voz rasposa característica en su persona— Calma, no voy hacerte daño si cooperas conmigo ¡Ya te dije que vales una fortuna y no desaprovechare la oportunidad _de ganar dinero fácil!_

 _No era como si el jugador fantasma pudiese oponer resistencia, aunque eso no quería decir que el chico no iba a tratar de escapar, en sus ojos azules se le notaba aquella pretensión de buscar la mejor oportunidad para escapar del peligro inminente._

El sensual criminal coloco a su víctima en una bañera repleta de agua congelada, el cuerpo pálido instintivamente comenzó a templar con furia y se zarandeó por la sacudida desprevenida. El asustado azabache preso de la incógnita, sintió unas manos ásperas deslizándose por su delgado cuerpo y deseo quitarlas exasperadamente lo cual fue imposible dado que se mantenía atado por unas pesadas cadenas y después de luchar por un buen tiempo contra la incesante manoseada, termino por rendirse permitiendo el jabón y los ajenos dedos largos se resbalarán por sus pliegues.

Se sacudió con disgusto mientras Shougo le jalo el cabello ligeramente, arrebatándole la coleta haciendo que su larga cabellera terminara empapada por completo— Ese gringo hacía muy difícil el trabajo del secuestro sin embargo sabíamos en algún momento se descuidaría y así fue, aunque eso le costó la libertad a Makoto ¡Valió la pena!

 _Los malos pretendían secuestrarle desde hace muchos años o al menos se mantenían vigilando atentamente a su víctima casi resguardando el momento para atacar, claro les resultaba complicado desempeñar su trabajo porque Nash era tan posesivo y resguardaba al jugador fantasma tanto que era imposible acercarse además Ogiwara intervino la última vez llevándose la peor parte hasta ese preciso instante fueron capaces de raptarlo sin inconvenientes._

Haizaki le puso en el cabello un líquido especial con el propósito de quitar el tinte negro, lo hacía bruscamente porque no era del tipo de persona paciente– De seguro ese idiota gringo pensó que tiñéndote el cabello ibas a pasar desapercibido… Ahora debo quitarte ese azabache porque al cuervo negro le gusta tu color natural, el celeste es igual a un afrodisiaco para él y por eso te bañe con vainilla, quiero que luzcas apetitoso para un paladar fino.

Tetsuya estuvo horas en ese frio infernal hasta que el tipo simplemente le volvió a guindar como un costal en la pared y por suerte en algún momento le quito la venda entonces pudo ver su alrededor; la oscuridad profunda era absuelta por un poco de luz y parecía estar en una bodega. Enfoco su mirada hacia el hombre de cabellos plateados, ojos salvajes y sonrisa arrogante, quien paso un cuchillo por la ropa húmeda al mismo tiempo que la rompía llegando a su pantalón y repitió el proceso hasta sus labios, era como si disfrutaba ser el causante del constante temblor involuntario– Me costó quitarte todo ese tinte negro, me gusta más el celeste porque vale oro.

Kuroko guardando la calma movió la cabeza sin poder hablar meramente intento hacer una seña asimismo el grandulón le apretó los cachetes aproximándolo a su flameante pecho y pasaba la punta del cuchillo por la tersa piel tal si fuese seda o una porcelana fina a punto de romperse. La sombra bajo la mirada, su cuerpo tenia algunos espasmos casi podía gemir de dolor parecía las cosas daban vueltas a su alrededor y el arrogante divisó que el chico estaba débil entonces como debía entregarlo al cuervo negro de una manera atractiva, le quito la cinta de la boca sin cuidado y le dio alimento elementalmente poniendo comida directamente casi podía apreciar como el pobre tenía que aguantarse los dedos del bravucón dentro de su boca.

 _Shougo era bastante travieso, tenía una adicción al ocio y a los video juegos._

Posteriormente aburrido de juguetear con el cuerpo moribundo, dejo al jugador fantasma por algunas horas guindando. Muy a pesar de la frustración la sombra termino ideando la manera de engañar a Haizaki. _Nunca dejes a un individuo solo con sus pensamientos, en especial si es alguien táctico._ Eventualmente lo primero que hizo nuestro protagonista fue tratar de liberarse del amarre en sus manos dado que Nash ya le había puesto esposas y pudo liberarse de ellas, fue quitando los nudos poco a poco sin embargo para su desgracia el agresor volvió antes de terminar.

Haizuki le miro con desconfianza, cosa que alerto al jugador fantasma y no quedo de otra que fingir ser débil o sumiso ante alguien aparentemente más dominante—Agua, necesito agua – susurro con un pequeño quejido agudo.

Como era de esperarse dado el arrogante ocupaba mantenerle físicamente bien, tomo la preciada bebida y la acerco a los labios agrietados; Justo en ese preciso instante Kuroko viendo la perfecta oportunidad alzo sus piernas para envolver sus muslos en la cadera del hombre con tanta fuerza le capturo entre sus redes y luego casi inmediatamente aprovecho para besar el cuello del arrogante aguantándose el agridulce sabor de la piel del fanfarrón, esperando desconcentrarle con sus acciones inadvertidas y por alguna razón el desdichado no se movió ante aquella atención probablemente era tan mujeriego como lo era Nash y si sabía manipular al mago entonces era capaz de hacerlo con Haikazi.

Usando su sensualidad murmuro —¿Te gusta esto? Si me liberas puedo darte más, puedo…

Haizaki lo pego a la pared completamente de una forma tosca e incluso sonó fuerte a coalicionar, mirándole se lamio sus labios y mirándole muy íntimamente, expreso— ¿De verdad caerías tan bajo? Vas a volverte un sumiso niño para mí y complacerme como mis amantes.

—Las personas hacen toda clase de cosas por sobrevivir— Le respondió desviando la mirada probablemente sabía que ese espécimen con problemas de ira no le haría nada malo quizás se confiaba demasiado, ese era su problema confiar excesivamente en las personas y esperar estas hicieran lo correcto.

El espécimen descortés se burló siendo brusco porque sabía que su cuerpo era más grande comparado con el de Tetsuya conjuntamente su víctima se mantenía atada y de alguna forma le gustaba oler el miedo, el chico de ojos azules siguió besando hasta sus dientes rasguñaban ligeramente. Haizaki no dudo en aprovechar el momento apretando más fuerte aquel joven sin embargo Kuroko seguía siendo propiedad privada, debía darlo al cuervo negro sin rasgaduras. — ¿Estas intentando provocarme? ¡Has aprendido bien a usar la lujuria a tu favor! Cada paso que das es sublime, tentador y lleno de erotismo, sabes manipular con tu bonito cuerpo amarrado o tu rostro inocente que grita ser protegido por ser frágil y seduces mejor que las mujeres con las que me revolcado ¡Pero no vas a engañarme! Porque te conozco, detrás de ese papel que estas despeñando sigues siendo el mismo niño torpe que conocí aquella vez en Teiko. Siempre usas mascaras para ocultar tu dolor, tus miedos y por eso siempre estas tras bambalinas.

 _EL atacante tenía razón en ese sentido, los antifaces de indiferencia de pokerface solamente eran una cortina de humo, había algo detrás rompiéndose dentro suyo y no deseaba otras personas supiesen lo mal que estaba en realidad._

Cuando era niño sonreía a menudo al estar con Ogiwara o con la Kiseki pero luego el dolor comenzó a afectarlo de tal manera que era imposible sonreír ante el sufrimiento y había cambiado, siendo indiferente porque no era feliz, no era feliz con lo que tanto amaba…. Entonces llego Seirin, encontró a Kagami y ellos lo hicieron volver a creer, a tener esperanzas y amar intensamente como olvido hacerlo.

 _Luego al irse su luz cayo de nuevo en la oscuridad. Cuando las cosas se desmoronan, no hay más que las lágrimas cayendo y la vieja mascara de hielo en su rostro._

Kuroko termino por quitarse un poco más las cuerdas de sus muñecas con la ayuda del soporte proporcionado por el otro hombre. Ante la adrenalina recorriendo sus venas paso sus dientes por la piel peligrosamente acercándose a su boca y allí sabiendo como atacar le mordió aún más fuerte que antiguamente lo había hecho con Akashi porque quería proporcionar mucho dolor e incluso la lengua fue presa fácil.

En ese preámbulo fue donde la sombra se liberó, le costó levantarse e incluso se arrastró tomando una pistola que diviso cerca suyo y salió corriendo pretendiendo escapar de su captor no obstante por más que caminaba siempre llegaba al mismo sitio, era igual a estar dentro de un laberinto infinito. Daba vueltas en círculo hasta que escuchó un ligero sonido —Tetsuya eres muy ingenuo si crees que vas a escapar, sabes que tengo el control del juego y solo eres el premio al ganar.

El jugador fantasma inmediatamente apunto la pistola directo al secuestrador enojado— Pero yo tengo el arma.

—Me engañaste bastardo atrevido, vas a pagar por eso— grito con furia.

Lo que le extraño a la sombra era que Shogo no se inmutaba, no tenía miedo ¿Por qué? ¿Quién no estaría nervioso cuando le están apuntando con un arma?

Las manos del jugador fantasma temblaban sin parar y dio un paso hacia atrás asimismo el hombre peligroso se acercaba con malicia lentamente llegando a su presa.

—No te muevas o yo…Disparare— Tartamudeo indeciso la sombra.

—Tu no me vas hacer nada— le contesto con convicción además recorría camino tranquilamente hacia el arma, lucia tan despreocupado que resultaba extraño.

— ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? — le pregunto el jugador fantasma con una voz precavida algo ansiosa al notar que el hombre no tenía temor.

Shougo se carcajeo igual a un maniaco —Porque tú me quieres. — afirmo siendo condescendiente.

— ¿Qué? — Indico anonadado por tal conclusión ¿Qué pretendía ese hombre? ¿A qué se refería?

—Aunque en aquel partido que apoyaste a Ryota, dejaste claro prefieres al rubiecito tonto obsesionado contigo como una colegiala enamorada que a mi persona … Eso no quiere decir que no te preocupes por un antiguo compañero de equipo como yo— le contesto como si supiera algo que Kuroko nunca había considerado. El jugador fantasma quería a las personas inconscientemente, sin pensarlo y demostraba su amor de muchas formas sin entrar en cuenta.

Haizuki hablaba de Kise quizás por la rivalidad que existía entre ambos, probablemente si no estuviese en dicho escenario el malvado le haría daño exclusivamente para molestar a Ryota o a la Kiseki.

— ¡Ves lo que te digo! —Afirmo dando entender su punto ante la mirada azulada—Fuiste el único que se despidió de mí en el momento donde ese imbécil del capitán me saco por mi mala actitud o porque creía Kise era mejor, bote mis tenis y tú te quedaste mirándome marcharme en silencio, te preocupaste por mi cuando nadie lo hizo ¡Eso quiere decir que te intereso! Si no hubieras hecho eso probablemente tuviese precaución, pero sé que tú eres la clase de hombre que no mata en especial si es a alguien a quien tiene ligeros sentimientos – Le conto teniendo en cuenta el jugador fantasma era un niño bueno incapaz de cometer un crimen atroz aun si fuese por defensa propia.

El indiferente empezó a reconsiderarlo porque parte de él sabia el bravucón tenía razón—Yo…

 _La sombra se dio cuenta que tenían sentido esas palabras, nunca le dispararía a uno de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo incluso si este fuera su secuestrador y quien estuvo a punto de dañar a Kise. ¡No era capaz de jalar el gatillo y tampoco deseaba hacerlo!_

Shogo se acercó más hasta que pegaba aquella pistola a su pecho, su mirada era tan segura como los latidos de su corazón— Si vas a matarme hazlo ahora, de lo contrario dame el arma.

Kuroko respiro profundamente, sin dejar de temblar y pensar en la sangre que derramaría si le disparaba ¡No deseaba eso! Al poco tiempo el arma cayo de sus manos, casi resbalada y el otro hombre se la quitó. El inocente joven murmuro– No puedo… No soy capaz de hacerte esto.

Haizuki sonrió ligeramente, le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla tal si premiara el buen comportamiento del joven o al demostrar que le apreciaba un poco — Lo se… No quisiera hacerte daño, no tengo nada personal contra ti sin embargo debo obedecer al cuervo negro o yo seré el muerto ¿No quieres eso verdad?

El jugador fantasma movió su cabeza en señal de que no deseaba verle bañado en sangre o algo peor porque existen cosas peores que la muerte.

— ¿Vas a hacer esto por mí? Porque no has negado que te importo– le pregunto socarronamente, invadiendo su espacio personal como de costumbre.

—No pretendo que mueras y tampoco es como si pudiese escapar de este laberinto— indico sin opciones, iba a enfrentar su destino con valentía porque no había forma de salir de ese lugar e incluso si hubiese dejado herido al bravucón.

— ¡Aceptare el dinero! ¡No te engañare diciendo que siento aprecio porque sería muy hipócrita! Solamente te veo como el juguete favorito de Ryota y notar que te aprecia tanto me hace querer dañarte solo para molestar a esos idiotas, si no fueras lo que más desea mi jefe me divertiría mucho contigo; serias como la novia que le robe a mi némesis, pero más radical porque él te quiere más a ti además los otros milagros estarían tan enojados ¡Lástima que eres del cuervo negro y no puedo tocarte! – le dijo al jugador fantasma para que ese supiera no era un hombre considerado y lo iba a vender a cambio de una fortuna o para quedarle bien al jefe y si no fuera así probablemente le usaría para una venganza tal como Nash.

Kuroko bajo la mirada escuchando los planes malévolos que pasaban por la mente del patán — Has lo que debas hacer conmigo, sé que algún día te arrepentirás de tus malas acciones.

—¡No tengo otra opción! — le comentó demostrando era algo intimidado por su jefe, era obediente y fiel a su mandamás también un poco malvado.

—Siempre hay opciones…Si me entregas, serás el culpable de mí destino y estará en tu conciencia lo que el cuervo negro haga conmigo — le advirtió la sombra procurando hacerle saber que era el malhechor de aquel amargo delito.

Shogo afirmo —No me convencen tus trucos y los ojitos de ángel, le dije al cuervo negro que te entrenaría a él y lo cumpliré.

—Deberías tener en cuenta que mis amigos vendrán por mí. Tu sabes que ellos… Ellos me rescataran, me buscaran. — dijo con esperanza Tetsuya, como deseando que aparecieran en ese instante tipo superhéroes a sálvalo del mal como en el pasado habían hecho en el pasado, si bien en las historias reales esas cosas simplemente no pasan a menudo.

—Sé que vendrán, pero cuando lleguen a ti, ya será demasiado tarde— le contesto el hombre de los cabellos grises tal si estuviese convencido los tercos milagros harían cualquier cosa por el pequeño zafiro azul del equipo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en una comisaria lejos de la zona del crimen, un vil testigo con una información sumamente importante era brutalmente golpeado por un moreno salvaje el cual lleno de rabia le gritaba impaciente.

¿Se imaginan quien es el policía rudo?

Efectivamente se trataba del oficial más agresivo de la comisaria, quien luchaba contra reloj para salvar a su más preciado amigo de un hombre sin rostro. Aomine Daiki intento sacarle información a Makoto apunta de golpes, pero lo único que consiguió fue una risa perturbadora, posteriormente salió deslucido y muy desesperado por no conseguir nada con qué trabajar. Debía haber alguna pista que lo llevara con el secuestrador, lo siguiente en su lista era interrogar al mago, a lo mejor ese arrogante detestable le daría alguna clave para resolver el caso.

 _Akashi estaba afueras, era obvio no dejaban entrar a nadie, aunque todos estuviesen locos y angustiados por saber el paradero del jugador fantasma, claro que como el emperador tenia más poder fue capaz de entrar sin demasiado problema._

— ¿Qué quieres? — Le pregunto Daiki siendo algo agresivo porque estaba de mal humor y ver al capitán dando órdenes resultaba un fastidio.

—Quería informar que contratare a unos detectives privados ¡Quiero encontrar a Kuroko lo más rápido posible! — indico el emperador comportándose muy serio al respecto, se notaba que con su astucia también trataría de llegar al fantasma incluso antes que la policía.

Aomine golpeo una puerta— ¿Acaso crees que no estoy calificado? No he parado ni un momento de trabajar con tal de encontrarlo, él es importante para mi ¡Estoy tomándome esto muy enserio!

—No lo digo porque seas incompetente como policía sino por tratarse de un caso muy personal … Nos conmueve tanto que nos hace perder la perspectiva de las cosas y es obvio esto te está afectando mucho, no eres objetivo o imparcial mucho menos arbitrario cuando se trata de alguien especial para ti — le contesto Seijuro notando la actitud agresiva del otro hombre y lo entendía, el sentía también la ira por no encontrar a quien buscaban.

—Contrata alguien ¡No me importa! Yo seguiré con la investigación por mí cuenta— Añadió el moreno cansado de no dormir.

 _La Kiseki no Sedai estaban intentando superar el hecho de que Kuroko se hubiese ido con el enemigo, habían sufrido un golpe al perder contra los seres malvados y les dolió ser humillados por quien más querían. Justamente cuando pensaban no había algo más malo que eso, secuestran a Kuroko._

—Debes mantenerme informado… Esto no se quedará así, destruiré a la persona que lo secuestro ¡Se metieron con algo mío y lo van a lamentar! — contesto el emperador bastante intimidante, parecía la parte mala de su persona comenzaba a arañar.

Aomine gruño enfadado—Yo lo meteré a la cárcel por toda su maldita vida.

— ¡Estas alterado! Es comprensible todos lo estamos, pero procura controlar tu ira y concentrarte— Le aconsejo el empresario viendo como sus amigos perdían su mente cuando se trataba de la sombra.

—¡No tengo tiempo para hablar de eso! Voy a interrogar a Nash Gold Jr— le contesto yéndose a otro lado, dejando al emperador atrás.

Aomine suspiro preocupado, había tratado mal a medio mundo y era debido a su sombra más bien a la falta de esta pequeña criatura en su vida que llenaba su ser de cariño sincero. Toda la Kiseki, la pasada Seirin y los padres, estaban esperando noticias del jugador fantasma e incluso hablaron en los periódicos pretendiendo obtener ayuda, charlaron en entrevistas además de conferencias de prensas con el fin de encontrarle; por desgracia todo fue inútil, los días pasaban y no había señales de vida, era como si hubiese desaparecido en el aire.

El oficial Aomine entro amenazador a la sala, sentándose en una silla y enfrente suyo se encontraba un rubio bastante demacrado. – Hare algunas preguntas Gold Jr y espero las responda. Primero seré directo ¿Quién se llevó a Tetsu?

El mago no le quedó otra que responder, aunque ya lo había hecho delante de la prensa, procuro cooperar con la policía—El secuestrador era alguien que Tetsuya conocía y a pesar de estar enmascarado le reconoció e incluso lo llamo "Haizuki"

—Efectivamente le conocía, era un jugador de la Kiseki no Sedai en Teiko. Ahora quiero saber ¿Por qué se lo llevo? ¿Tienes alguna pista? Tu dijiste que intentaste protégele de alguien en particular ¿Quién? — siguió interrogando, aguantándose la rabia interna porque de verdad quería golpear a ese rubio hipócrita.

—El cuervo negro estaba dando una gran suma de dinero por una persona con las características de Tetsuya…Por eso intente cambiarlo físicamente y vigilarlo, pretendía evitar que esto pasara, pero falle— indico siendo consiente del gran problema que se avecinaba.

 _Poseía aquella horrible sensación de impotencia al permitir que ese tipo se llevara a la sombra casi enfrente suyo y lo peor es que fue incapaz de evitarlo._

— ¿Qué quieren a cambio? ¿Dinero? — le pregunto directamente, tratando de hacer algo al respecto, tan despertado que era capaz de negociar y tenía en cuenta que Akashi pagaría cualquier suma de dinero si se trataba de Tetsuya.

Nash suspiro sin querer recordar esa parte dolorosa de su vida —Es una larga historia.

—¡Habla!— Expreso Daiki sin mucha paciencia.

—Hace mucho tiempo tenía una hermosa prometida, media hermana de tu abominable capitán y la de Tetsuya— murmuro contando su historia con pocos detalles.

 _Aomine hizo un gesto extraño ante aquella nueva información dado no sabía que Tetsu tuviera una hermana o Akashi, se preguntaba si el sujeto estaba mintiendo si bien parecía bastante seguro de sí mismo al confesar aquello._

—Por un problema personal Elizabeth rompió la relación que teníamos y después de separarse de mí, ella se hizo novia de un hombre japonés— siguió platicando sintiéndose melancólico al recordar como dolía ver a su amada con otro hombre.

 _Por no valorar lo que tenían, tuvo que sufrir al distinguir como el amor se quemaba y tan solo quedaban las cenizas junto con su corazón roto._

 _Por culpa de su egoísmo y arrogancia perdió a la única mujer que había amado y aun peor tuvo que soportar ver como se enamoraba de alguien más, ya las sonrisas no iban dirigidas a su persona o sus cálidas caricias o dulces besos._

Nash suspiro con tristeza— Ella estaba muy enferma y murió tiempo después, al menos cumplió su deseo de casarse con el hombre que amaba el cual no era yo.

Aomine escucho la tragedia y decidió preguntar siendo insensible —¿Qué tiene la finada chica que ver con Tetsu?

El mago le enseño dos fotografías, una de ellas era Elizabeth y la otra Kuroko; resultaban tan semejantes que costaba diferenciarlos— Son idénticos físicamente y tienen una misma alma.

Daiki tomo entre sus manos aquella imagen viendo detenidamente que esas dos personas era semejantes como si le hubiesen sacado copia o clonado y al fin entendió porque Nash le estaba contando esa historia, el secuestrador resultaba ser el supuesto esposo de la mujer— Oh no.

— ¡Es tan pervertido y perverso como te lo imaginas! El mono japonés roba amantes, ve al mocoso como la perfecta sustituta de mi Elizabeth…Es que has visto esas piernas de Tetsuya, el cabello largo de un color análogo a sus ojos celestes que resaltan ante su piel de porcelana fina e incluso la delgadez sin hablar de sus caderas, son tan parecidos que poco importa que sea un chico si el tipo está loco. — añadió con una sonrisa torcida que escondía la rabia.

— ¡Ya veo! La manera en que describes a Tetsu me hace pensar que te lo robaste por el mismo motivo que ese tal cuervo negro— gruño Aomine pensando lógicamente que sería en cierta forma el mismo caso por el tono descriptivo casi sucio que Nash empleaba para referirse a su querida sombra.

—Esto no se trata de mi…— contesto con seriedad el mago, sin negar las palabras dichas por el moreno.

—Evadir la pregunta es cómo aceptar que hiciste lo mismo que ese viudo loco. A mí no me engañas, tienes los mismos deseos oscuros que ese psicópata sin escrúpulos y por eso cuando lo encuentre porque créeme que lo haré ¡No voy a permitir que vuelvas a tocar a Tetsu!— Replico la pantera con autoridad.

Nash se levantó— Puedes hablar con mis abogados, ya dije lo que sabía. Conjuntamente, la relación que tengamos él y yo es algo privado ¡Que a ti no te importa! Si Tetsuya desea que lo toque ¡No es tu problema porque no significas nada para él!

—Claro que me importa, ese pequeño es alguien especial para mí y no voy a permitir que tipos pervertidos como ustedes lo lastimen y si digo que no vas a tocar a Tetsu es porque ¡No voy a dejarte! — le grito exasperado.

Gold burlista se rio— Mira quien lo dice, como si nunca le hubieses lastimado o hubiese deseado algo de él. Todos tenemos nuestros lados oscuros así que no finjas ser inocente…Porque también quieres a ese zafiro azul para ti.

Aomine desvió su miraba incomodo; sabiendo que le había roto el corazón en el pasado, le había rechazado cruelmente y desquitado su ira con ese inocente.

—Esa mirada lo dice todo— Se burló Nash casi irónicamente lo fastidiaba quizás sabia la debilidad de esos hombres talentosos era ese niño ojiazul.

Daiki le grito — ¡Basta de parloteo! No me diste el nombre del cuervo negro…

—Pregúntale al capitán detestable, él sabe muy bien quién es su cuñadito; Es más cuéntale los datos jugosos del caso para que veas lo mucho enojado que estará. Quizás no le importe que su hermana se haya casado con el cuervo negro, pero ¿Qué opina que toque a su creación más preciada? — dijo irónicamente mostrando mucho rencor.

Akashi no le iba a gustar que su cuñado tocara a Tetsuya, tampoco dejaría que este lo hiciera.

Después de indicar aquello simplemente se marchó buscando sus propios medios para encontrar desesperadamente al joven. Aomine caviló en hablar después con Akashi sobre ese tal "cuñadito" Busco otra táctica asì que básicamente dejo que Hyuga y Teppei se encargaran de interrogar a Makoto Hanamiya.

Su método funciono muy bien puesto que al tiempo los dos salieron de la sala con información relevante que compartieron con la policía. Aomine se sentó con un café mientras miraba disimuladamente las fotos que ya eran "evidencia", la mujer peli celeste era bastante sensual, tenía buena delantera quizás Nash tenía razón de las piernas y posiblemente pensar eso estaba terriblemente mal porque indirectamente su belleza era la misma que la de su amigo. Salió de sus pensamientos que no debieron estar allí para empezar, sus hormonas siempre habían sido revoltosas— ¿Pudieron averiguar algo?

Teppei contesto bastante alarmado— Nos confesó que ese tal cuervo negro quiere a Kuroko para un experimento.

—Al parecer ese tipo está enamorado de una mujer con características similares a Kuroko y pretende hacer que vuelva a la vida por medio de el — siguió contando el corazón de hierro.

Aomine se encontraba cansado puesto que llevaba muchos días sin dormir, su desvelo tenia nombre y apellido. Su mente era un desastre— ¿Va obligar a Kuroko a actuar como su esposa? Eso es bastante desquiciado, aunque no es muy diferente de lo que hizo ese desgraciado de Nash Gold— expreso Daiki con descontento.

—Hanamiya hablaba únicamente del dinero el cual recibiría, dice que el cuervo negro quería específicamente a Kuroko porque no solo es idéntica a ella también tiene sus genes. — le dijo el castaño mostrándose serio dado que se trataba de su amigo.

Eso concordaba con el testimonio del bravucón así que era verdad, delibero Aomine en su mente.

— ¡Tiene sentido! Si no llegamos pronto ese tipo loco va a hacer algo realmente malo con Kuroko— Dijo ajustándose los lentes.

Kiyoshi indico —Hanamiya afirmo que el cuervo cree firmemente Kuroko es ella y piensa tiene los recuerdos de la muchacha.

—Está más maniático de lo que pensé— expreso Aomine lleno de preocupación al pensar su sombra estaría con ese tipo y no podía hacer nada por salvarle.

—Lo vamos a encontrar, hay muchas personas buscándolo e incluso hicieron conferencias de prensa… Es cuestión de tiempo— afirmo con esperanza Junpei.

Aomine se terminó su café, su sistema necesitaba más cafeína—Averiguare todo sobre Haizaki y el cuervo negro…. Así habrá más posibilidad de saber dónde tienen a Tetsuya y salvarle lo antes posible.

* * *

El cuervo negro poseía una extraña máscara negra que tapaba la mitad de su rostro justo para que nadie supiera quien era, desprendía un olor a perfume exquisito asimismo vestía con un ropaje oscuro bastante sensual, mantenia su cabello azabache peinado para atrás y se veía elegante por su esbelta figura delgada.

Este caballero pensaba que ¡Por fin! por fin tendría de nuevo en sus brazos a su amada moza de cabellos celestes… No importaba si estuviese en el cuerpo del niño, solamente recuperaría su mente y estarían juntos por siempre como debió ser desde el principio, si la muerte no les hubiese separado.

Llevo un maletín lleno de dinero, esa era la recompensa que daría por el peli celeste; había tardado años preparando esa operación y fue una conspiración enorme la cual llego al desenlacé esperado. Entro a una sala a reunirse con uno de sus secuaces más leales — ¿Dónde está?

Haizaki le contesto neutral —En el sillón, le mande a engalanar para que se lo entregara tal y como lo pidió… Vestido con las ropas de Elizabeth y maquillado de la misma manera.

—Bien, has hecho un buen trabajo— le dijo entregándole el dinero.

Shogo le adjudico al jugador atrevido a cambio de dinero, no iba a mentir que se sentía un poco culpable por eso y quiso preguntar—Señor ¿Qué piensa hacer con él?

— ¿Estas preocupado? — le pregunto el cuervo negro, al notar el interés extraño que tenía Haizuki hacia la víctima. Como si Kuroko significara algo para el bravucón más que dinero gratis, el tipo comenzaba a dudar y eso era una mala señal.

Shogo viéndose acorralado mintió descaradamente —Claro que no, ese niño insignificante no simboliza nada para mí.

—Me parece perfecto que no te importe porque voy a matar a Kuroko Tetsuya— dijo curvado su boca cruelmente.

— ¡No puedes hacer eso! —Expreso inmediatamente, resultaba obvio que no deseaba le hicieran daño al fantasmita. Comenzó a defenderle —Él no ha hecho nada malo…Es una buena persona, no merece ser asesinado a sangre fría.

—Dijiste que no te importaba, que te daba igual lo que hiciera con el insignificante pero tus acciones demuestran lo contrario— ironizo el cuervo casi disfrutando de ver a su secuaz retorciéndose y mintiendo descaradamente con tal de esconder sus emociones.

—¡No quiero que lo mates! Dijiste que no le harías daño— le dijo empuñando sus manos.

— Dije que no le hicieras daño, eso no quiere decir que yo no lo hare. Asimismo ¿Crees que me concierne tu opinión? Tú lo entregaste por dinero, ahora te callas— dijo siendo dominante y grosero al ser directo.

Haizaki bajo su cabeza con sumisión y con remordimientos. — Tienes razón, yo lo entregue por eso no voy a entrometerme.

—No te inquietes, no voy a matarlo únicamente pretendo dormir el subconsciente de Kuroko Tetsuya y despertar el de mi amada— dijo convencido de lograr su desequilibrado objetivo.

Como si una vida pasada regresara, su cónyuge volvería a existir mientras el jugador fantasma quedaría sumergido en un sueño perecedero. Recobraría los recuerdos como casados y olvidaría los demás como desconocidos.

— ¿Cómo haremos eso? – Se extrañó Shogo, no entendía el proceder de su jefe si bien una parte de su persona empezaba a tener miedo de que verdaderamente su jefe terminara de matar una parte de Kuroko o le torturaría hasta conseguir sus retorcidos objetivos.

—Con calma y fármacos, haremos que mi amada regrese a la vida— Expresó el cuervo negro con una ambición destructiva.

* * *

El jugador fantasma se encontraba acostado en el sofisticado sillón de color rubí totalmente atado para evitar que huyera y estaba sumamente nervioso, le habían vestido con ropas extrañas e incluso peinaron su larga cabellera celeste también le pintaron tanto que sus labios rojos era demasiado llamativos, resultaba un poco raro toda esa situación ciertamente no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando y quería averiguarlo lo antes posible.

Escucho un sonido proveniente de la puerta y a los pocos minutos un azabache con ropas negras, un bonito antifaz cubriendo su rostro, se acercó y con un tono suave indico —Espero te hayan tratado bien, Shougo suele ser rudo con los rehénes, pero contigo fue especial por alguna razón que desconozco, aunque en parte yo se lo ordene.

Kuroko asistió curioso al conocer al fin al famoso cuervo negro— ¿Por qué me has secuestrado?

—Porque te quería para mí y sé que Nash o tus queridos amigos ¡No me hubieran dejado tenerte! – dijo directamente, explicándole la razón del rapto que parecía de un maníaco.

Su voz era conocida pero no podía identificarla —¿Qué quieres de mí? No tengo nada que pueda interesarte u ofrecerte.

El chico deslizo su mano por sus labios quitándole un poco el lápiz labial y lamiéndolo, degustando el sabor dulce— Tienes mucho que ofrecer, más de lo que piensas.

Curvo su boca, tocando ligeramente el cabello celeste casi enredándolo entre sus dedos, juguetonamente y luego se dispuso a preguntar— ¿Has recordado alguna vez una vida anterior?

Las cadenas tiritaban y Kuroko trago en seco, sin querer contestar si bien el tipo le dio una orden— ¡Respóndeme!

El jugador fantasma busco las palabras adecuadas —Una vez Nash hecho a una chica, no la dejo hablar conmigo… En cuando la vi sentí un dolor agudo en mi pecho y supe eso se debía a la infidelidad que Nash cometió cuando era novio de Elizabeth, de seguro ella fue la amante.

—Eso me parece mejor, las sensaciones, los olores y sentimientos de mi amada están despertando— dijo el cuervo demasiado satisfecho por esa respuesta franca, le alegraba el darse cuenta el joven ojiazul podía percibir las mismas emociones que su moza peli celeste, a lo mejor era un poco obsesivo al respecto.

—¿Cómo puede ser eso mejor? — novio su cabeza levemente, le costaba comprender lo que acontecía, el comportamiento raro de ese hombre desconocido.

Como todo buen villano de cuento le confeso sus planes—Tienes los recuerdos de Elizabeth, tienes su alma y eso es lo que deseo…. Que ella vuelva y podamos estar juntos.

—Nash me contó que ella murió, lamento que hayas perdido a alguien que amabas— dijo con una voz dócil, tratando de entender al hombre enamorado.

—No del todo, conservas una parte de ella en ti. ¿Por qué crees que Gold te dejo quedarse en su casa? — agrego insolentemente dejando lleno de confusión al joven de los ojos azules, hablaba como si Nash le reclutara para algo más que la venganza.

—No fue esa la razón por la cual Nash me permitió quedarme en su casa o me ayudo si no una más siniestra— le confeso sabiendo se debía a los rencores del pasado, si bien temía que lo que ese hombre dijera resultara cierto.

El cuervo astuto hablo en una burla disimulada—¡Siempre tan inocente! El tonto se siente atraído por ti, él quiere lo mismo que yo sin embargo no se atreve a obtenerlo a la fuerza.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere Nash que no se atreve hacer y tu sí? — pregunto inseguro y con cierto temor.

El hombre misterioso sonrío ligeramente— Ya lo veras…Que descortés he sido ¿Tienes hambre?

Kuroko asistió intentando reunir más información sobre el misterioso hombre de alguna manera.

El cuervo negro hizo una señal y sus empleados comenzaron a quitar algunas de las muchas cadenas que aprisionaban a la sombra para que solo le quedaran las más cómodas. En ese momento Tetsuya no apartaba la vista de Haizaki, quien se encontraba junto a otros hombres y daba la impresión de estar arrepentido de haberle entregado por la forma suave en que le trataba o porque no era capaz de mirarle a los ojos ¿Eso quería decir algo malo? ¿Le ayudaría a escapar? Tendría que estar alerta, esperando el momento que la locura llenara al hombre reservado.

Tuvo miedo porque presentía se encontraba en un grave peligro.

A la sombra no le quedo de otra que asistir a esa cita improvisada, aun poseía una cadena pesada y un collar raro en la garganta en señal de que no era libre si bien al menos tenía menos cuerdas o hierro, siguió la corriente con objetivos de recopilar suficientes pistas para descubrir al enmascarado. Fueron a cenar una comida agradable en el mismo sitio bohemio, había música de violines al fondo como una película clásica el ambiente romántico reinaba al menos para el cuervo porque el corazón de Kuroko latía con intensidad sabiendo algo terrible le pasaría.

El tipo tomo vino, dándole al invitado de honor también y hablaba igual a un caballero… Viéndole de esa forma parecía tan normal, si no fuera por las cadenas y el secuestro.

El cuervo movió su boca, ofreciéndole la mano— ¿Quieres bailar?

No era una pregunta cuando decirle que no significaba morir.

El enmascarado tenía la piel tersa y parecía casi profesional al bailar al compás de la música— Te he vigilado en los últimos meses y esta es la rutina que haces con Gold, al menos gran parte de ella por eso prepare todo esto para ti ¿Repetir las acciones del desgraciado te hace sentir en casa?… Por cierto bailas muy bien, alguien te ha enseñado quizás ¿Daiki o Seijuro.? Ellos eran tus principales maestros en la vida ¿No es así?

 _Kuroko_ _sabia era verdad Aomine le había enseñado a tirar como ayudado en el pasado tanto como Akashi dándole mil consejos, en ese instante confiaba plenamente en ellos. ¿Cómo ese tipo sabia tanto sobre su persona?_

—Nash me enseño— agrego sin pensarlo y algo asustado porque lo habían estado espiando o por el hecho de que ese sujeto conociera a la Kiseki no sedai.

 _La mención de Nash tenso el ambiente, el jugador fantasma sentía que le apretaban la mano como intentando aguantar el odio. Obviamente el cuervo repetía la misma rutina que solía tener con Gold probablemente actuaba así para demostrar era mejor, que podía hacer las cosas superior que el mago._

—Ese arrogante patético siempre tratando de robar mi amante pero debería saber yo gano al final— le dijo quitándole el collar del cuello en un arrebato de furia a la sombra— Supongo esto te lo regalo, pretende adueñarse de alguien que nunca fue suyo en primer lugar quizás deberíamos demostrarle como de costumbre lo que es mío de cuerpo y alma.

 _El cuervo negro se sentía confiado porque Elizabeth lo eligió a él, se quedó consigo hasta el último suspiro y puede que parte de eso fue debido a la infidelidad causada por el rubio._

Kuroko se dio cuenta de lo que se trataba todo ese drama extraño, de cuan psicótico era ese hombre—Quieres que vuelva aquella mujer que tanto amaste, es necesario entiendas no soy ella y nunca lo seré.

—Debes todavía apreciar en tus entrañas el amor intenso, la pasión o la atracción que sentías por mi. — le murmuro poniendo sus manos en sus caderas en un extraño abrazo.

— ¿Cómo puedo amarte si ni siquiera sé quién eres? – expreso con descontento, sin poder moverse mucho por las cadenas dominadas por el misterioso hombre.

No se puede amar algo que no se conoce.

—¿Sientes algo por Nash? — le pregunto claramente.

—No quiero hablar de eso. — deslizo su mirada con sufrimiento, todavía le dolía todo el mal que el rubio le provoco.

—Nash no volverá a lastimarte, estas tan roto como lo estaba ella ¡Uniré los pedazos!— le acaricio su mejilla con ternura.

Kuroko intento hacerlo entrar en razón, poniendo sus manos en aquel cálido pecho para alejarlo —Escucha, sé que estas dolido por su muerte como Nash pero poniéndome su ropa y llamándome con su nombre, no lograras que regrese mágicamente. ¡No soy tu esposa! ¡No voy a sustituir a esa chica! ¡Esta es una farsa!

¿Quieres vivir en una farsa?

—Mi amor, no arruines el momento— le dijo cerca de su oreja, causando un escalofrió en el jugador fantasma hasta podía darse cuenta lo frió que era el misterioso psicótico.

Kuroko se separó abruptamente, empezaba a sospechar que el cuervo negro estaba ambicionando suplantar la identidad o algo muy malo tramaba — No voy a llenar su lugar, no soy ella. ¡Estas maniático si crees que voy a permitir esta locura!

—Lo harás, quieras o no— la atrajo a él, tomándole de la cintura le abrazo forzadamente y le robo un beso de forma bastante brusca casi desesperada y hambrienta.

La sombra se sintió mareado, cayó en cuenta que los labios del desconocido estaban llenos de veneno o una droga por el sabor amargo que inundaba su boca, por el calor que se extendida desde su estómago provocando su piel se encendía y poco a poco perdía la conciencia.

* * *

Saludos lectores, disculpen por tardarme en publicar y por si tengo mala ortografía, me esfuerzo para que este bien pero siempre se me pasan algunos errores.

Bueno en especial gracias a sus comentarios y apoyo.

 **Lu:** Si, secuestrado y la verdad salió a la luz. Ahora luchar para encontrarle antes de que los planes del cuervo negro se vuelvan realidad.

 **Jobel:** Están luchando por saber dónde está, pero no es fácil encontrarlo.

 **Akelos:** Continúa siguiendo tus instintos.

 **Mel77:** Aquí está el capítulo, espero haya sido de agrado.

 **Blue kirito:** Gracias, si necesito la suerte.

 **kirtash96** : Es que yo tengo esa percepción de Kuroko por eso lo adapte así.

A su manera, de seguro Aomine piensa que Nash es un pervertido xD

La identidad del cuervo muy pronto…

Me alegro que le agrade. Yo actualizaba se supone cada quince días, pero últimamente estoy tardando más porque nunca estoy satisfecha con la escritura o me falta inspiración y ganas, igual intento continuar con la trama.


	34. Inconsciencia

**Capítulo 34** : Inconsciencia.

* * *

El jugador fantasma se despertó con un ligero mareo y unas terribles nauseas las cuales le generaban unas espantosas ganas de vomitar, se dio cuenta tenia filosas agujas insertadas en lo más recóndito de sus venas y otras cosas raras colocadas en su cabeza que le resultaban incomodas además de pegajosas, trato de quitarlas sin lograrlo, resistiendo el intenso dolor en el proceso; estaba muy débil como para poder moverse, por ende se quedó contemplando el techo por largo tiempo hasta distinguir algunos detalles por ejemplo la habitación era completamente blanca e incolora y ese sutil dato de alguna manera le resultaba perturbador, al tener semejanza con una clínica psiquiátrica bastante cerrada y sofocante.

Percibía a cierta hora llegaban varios estoicos asistentes que venían e iban dándole algún alimento o alguna pastilla, trato de hablar con ellos no obstante ninguno le respondió ni una sola palabra por ende decidió guardar fuerzas para su huida triunfal; puede la última vez no funcionara, pero aún no se había rendido, si había algún escape ¡Lo encontraría! Tenía en cuenta que lo estaban drogando probablemente para mantenerlo paralizado por unos días mientras el cuervo negro continuaba con sus locos experimentos, de verdad debía salir de allí lo antes posible porque no deseaba quedarse a ver como lo convertían en la esposa del viudo negro.

Los días alternos tal como lunes, miércoles, viernes y domingo, el cuervo negro le visitaba sin falta a la misma hora y cada vez que escuchaba la puerta abrirse su cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente porque sabía que el tipo yacía consternado con la idea de que era otra persona, le trataba tal si estuviesen en una relación sentimental o a veces simplemente se enojaba por no cumplir sus demandas, eran cambios bruscos de personalidad los que domaban al desconocido factiblemente por esa razón Tetsuya intentaba ser silencioso y mantenerse a salvo con sus técnicas de sobrevivencia profesionales.

Ese día precisamente el sensual enmascarado llego en la mañana como era domingo resultaba menos estresante puesto que el cuervo negro se comportaba pacíficamente e inclusive cenaron en una mesa muy llamativa en medio de un jardín lleno de flores dentro de esa peculiar industria abandonada.

—¿Aun no recuerdas nada de nuestra vida marital? - Le pregunto el hombre de cabellos negros, con suma atención asimismo tocaba la rodilla del fantasma sutilmente.

Tetsuya negó con la cabeza, guardando un poco de comida para cuando no tuviera nada, necesitaba energía si deseaba escapar… Los domingos era el único día donde el secuestrador no experimentaba con su cuerpo, le drogaba o envenenaba lentamente con sus tibios labios tóxicos ¡Amaba los domingos porque podía sentir un poco la libertad, el tipo se portaba amablemente ese día!

El individuo de la máscara acaricio su mejilla con ternura hasta su nuca con un contacto extrañamente suave semejantes a masajes, Tetsuya se mantuvo quieto aguantando la respiración, aunque su corazón se le iba a salir de su pecho. Ansiaba alejarlo, siempre tenía ese impuso cuando era tocado si bien sabia debía someterse porque no había más opciones, residía atrapado en la ilusión marchita de ese individuo excéntrico y era mejor fingir ser una ex amante a que este se volviera paranoico o le hiciera daño mortal.

—Es cuestión de tiempo para que te acuerdes de mis besos y mis caricias— resoplo con anhelo, uniendo una de sus manos con las del fantasma tal si permaneciesen hechas para acoplarse.

Kuroko simplemente le observo con esa mirada llena de fuego, la que solía usar contra sus enemigos— Ellos van a venir por mí, no me van a dejar aquí contigo.

—Mi cielo, no te preocupes…. Nadie podrá contra nuestro amor, ellos no te separaran de mi— indico seriamente como si de verdad se creyera esas palabras que sonaban demasiado melosas y repulsivas de alguna forma.

—¡No existe nuestro amor! No puedes obligarme amarte— exclamo con una voz ansiosa y enfadada. _Apetecía hacerle ver al tipo la realidad para que despertara de esa farsa fantasía sin sentido en la cual residía._

—Bueno si no quieres morir, amor mío. ¡Deberás hacerlo! — Le respondió de forma tan malvada, pero con mimos tiernos…. No es extraño como alguien puede decir algo tan amargo de un modo tan dulce.

Kuroko suspiro cansado de esa situación, era persistentemente lo mismo — Ya deberías saber que si quieres hacer algo conmigo debes obligarme, al menos con mi cuerpo porque los sentimientos y el amor mismo es algo que se gana, no se impone a la fuerza como tu pretendes.

—Si fuera Seijuro harías lo que digo, a él si le obedecías en todo ¿no? — Le dijo siendo burlista como si conociera de cerca la relación que tenía el emperador con la sombra.

—Quizás porque él nunca me obligaría amarlo o me daría besos con sabor a veneno… Akashi-kun me ve como soy en realidad, el me acepta y jamás me sometería a este tormento— Le contesto seriamente imponiendo su carácter ferozmente ante el esplendoroso secuestrador.

 _Ese hombre de cabellos negros ambicionaba cosas que la sombra no podía darle, quería un amor que ya había perecido en brazos de la mismísima muerte y una pasión mortecina. Tetsuya sabía que no importa el daño físico cuando el alma es fuerte, cuando se puede seguir adelante pese a todo. El cuervo negro no le dominaría, no le haría perder la cordura y podría ser dueño de su cuerpo completo, pero nunca de su amor._

—Eres muy sentimental siempre pensé eso de ti, un chico extraño con un buen corazón que eventualmente seria quedado en pedazos— añadió el cuervo negro evaluándolo detenidamente.

—Bueno quizás no te equivocaste me han roto el corazón, pero lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte— le contesto sin arrepentirse de amar tanto hasta que duela en lo más profundo del alma.

—Nunca dije que fueras débil, tengo en cuenta que tus experiencias te convierten en lo que eres ¡Por eso hago esto contigo! Aspiro a que te conviertas en la esposa que perdí, a mi amada Elizabeth— le dijo antes de besar las comisuras de sus labios, obviamente utilizaba el mismo veneno que solía usar para dejarlo inconsciente; salvo esta vez quedo debilitado, con el pulso acelerado y la temperatura corporal elevada.

—Puedes hacer cualquier cosa conmigo ¡Nunca cambiare por ti, jamás seré la esposa que quieres! —Le advirtió el jugador fantasma con su último aliento devastador.

—Eso lo veremos, mi amor—Lo dijo como si fuese un reto, un reto que de seguro ganaría.

* * *

A las semanas de soportar el incesante hombre enamorado y sus constantes acosos, la sombra cansado de la situación decidió escabullirse por el pasillo a media noche con las piernas temblorosas y los pies descalzos, arrastrando las cadenas como una verdadera alma en pena. Había estado planeando esa fuga desde hace mucho tiempo así que fue sigilosamente por aquel laberinto hasta encontrarse con una figura al fondo del recinto, al principio sintió pánico pesando era un enemigo si bien con la poca luz pudo divisar un rostro conocido; se trataba de "Nijimura Shuuzou" El hombre que le había advertido sobre no confiar en Nash y también fue quien le advirtió sobre tener cuidado con dichos secuestros seguramente si le hubiera hecho caso desde el principio no hubiese terminado en ese lamentable escenario.

—Nijimura-Sempai —susurro con la respiración agitada por lo mucho que había corrido en el silencio de la oscuridad y además por la sorpresa de encontrarse al ex capitán en ese tétrico lugar, justo a esas horas de la noche donde no había nadie.

-Kuroko ¿Estas bien? Te estado buscando por todas partes, supe que te capturaron y vine por ti. - le contesto dando la impresión de estar sumamente preocupado.

 _El jugador le extraño verle allí tan de repente, pensó no era coincidencia parecía todo tan premeditado. Acaso ¿Estaba dudando del ex capitán de la Kiseki no sedai? No, no podía dudar de la única persona que le podía ayudar a salir de allí o el único confidente que tenía en esa crisis, necesitaba sentirse seguro con alguien._

 _Nijimura noto el comportamiento desconfiado del jugador fantasma, se acercó hasta quedar frente a frente y simplemente le abrazo cálidamente como intentando lograr una clase de confort._ El jugador fantasma se quedó rígido por unos cuantos minutos, pareció pensarlo detenidamente hasta que oculto su rostro en el pecho del azabache, buscando algún refugio del malestar sufrido—Tenias razón sobre ellos, Haizaki me secuestro y Nash me engaño con puras mentiras… Ahora estoy en malos de un demente hombre que me obliga a ser su esposa, quiere someterme de maneras inimaginables y repulsivas.

El joven amable le sonrió con calidez, acariciando con cariño el largo cabello celeste y le tendió su mano para llevarlo por un pasadizo oscuro donde pudiesen hablar de una forma más privada y amena. Caminaron hasta entrar a un pequeño e incómodo espacio cerrado, se mantenían muy cerca e incluso la rodilla del otro hombre estaba entre las piernas del jugador fantasma y los brazos de este se mantenían contiguo de su rostro, sus pechos casi se tocaban hasta las respiraciones se cruzaban ¡Hacía mucho calor por la aproximación de los cuerpos y la tensión en el ambiente!

Cuando estaban ya en esa pequeña área Nijimura murmuro para que nadie pudiese escuchar— No te preocupes por nada, para eso estoy aquí… Y te sacare de este lugar.

—¿Cómo? El cuervo negro siempre está vigilándome y sus secuaces, si me porto mal ¡Me castigara y a ti también! - Le advirtió dado que allí había mucha seguridad, cámaras siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos, resultaba incomodo vivir custodiado todo el tiempo.

—Conozco una salida, si confías en mi ¡Podremos escaparnos por aquí! — Le dijo el hombre señalando a lo lejos un camino oscuro y peligroso.

Kuroko asistió sin titubear, entonces caminaron sigilosamente por el lado izquierdo con cuidado de no ser descubiertos por los guardias que custodiaban el lugar. Nijimura le dio la mano para guiarlo, el jugador noto la manera en que sus manos parecían acoplarse y aquel cálido el contacto inundando su piel.

El azabache le pregunto procurando mantener una distracción— ¿Qué vas hacer cuando salgas de aquí?

—No tengo idea…Ni siquiera sé que hare con Nash ¡El me hizo creer que me apreciaba, pero solamente me utilizo como su juguete! Tampoco puedo perdonarlo por separarme de Kagami-kun, me ha herido profundamente hasta quisiera decirle que no deseo volver a verle nunca más sin embargo una parte de mí se niega a dejarle— añadió Tetsuya, sintiendo una tristeza a flor de piel. Como desistir de alguien que te hace mal… Alguien dañino para ti.

Nijimura se comportó comprensivo y le ofreció su ayuda— Si quieres, puedes quedarte conmigo.

—¿Qué? —Dijo dudando de aquella propuesta tan repentina.

—Vivo solo desde que mi padre murió y si no tienes donde quedarte, te ofrezco mi casa— Le dijo gentilmente el azabache.

—¿A qué precio? — le pregunto Tetsuya, conociendo a las personas nada en esta vida era gratis.

—A ninguno… Quizás no seamos amigos tan cercanos sin embargo quiero ayudarte en lo que pueda— agrego intentando convencerle de recibir su generosa colaboración.

—No es que no confié en ti… Únicamente prefiero ir donde kagami-kun… Me siento seguro junto a él y no dejaría que Nash, ni el cuervo negro me hagan perjuicio— le reafirmo dado que su casa no era una opción, donde los sempais o Ogiwara podría reconsiderarlo ¿Por qué dijo Kagami entonces? Probablemente era el lugar ideal o el primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue su luz, él siempre le cuidaba y le preparaba deliciosas comidas.

—Olvídate de ese hombre y quédate conmigo, te aseguro que si estas a mi lado ¡Nash no volverá a lastimarte! - le volvió a repetir con impaciencia.

Esas palabras retumbaron en la mente del fantasma "¡Nash no volverá a lastimarte!"

Kuroko se detuvo de repente, quedándose anonadado ante esa frase tan fuera de lugar y familiar... Su voz le recordaba tanto al cuervo negro sin contar la manera rencorosa de decir esas palabras como si en verdad sintiera desprecio por el mago.

— Tu… ¿Por qué dijiste eso? - Le pregunto, procurando ser discreto ante sus sospechas y miro su mano que aún se encontraba enlazada con la del otro sujeto…Se dio cuenta era la misma sensación extraña de cuando tocaba al cuervo negro, resultaba semejante a un hormigueo.

—Porque es cierto, estando a mi lado ¡Nadie volverá hacerte mal! – Afirmo en un tono soberbio.

Claro inmediatamente el jugador fantasma se recrimino internamente ¿Cómo no lo vio antes? Las señales estaban al frente suyo, todo el tiempo lo estuvieron. Desde la voz hasta su colonia placentera, el cabello negro característico o la estatura ¡Eran la misma persona! Tenía que ser, esa frase la había dicho el cuervo negro de la misma manera retorcida. Eso significaba ¡El cuervo negro no era otro que su antiguo capitán de Teiko! Tenía mucho sentido si lo pesaba bien Nijimura era amigo de Akashi, de Himuro, de Teppei y todas esas personas que de una u otra forma estaban vinculadas a su persona. ¡Todo ese tiempo fue su siniestro plan!

La última vez que se vieron, de seguro aspiraba secuestrarle porque tenía a Kuroko borracho y a su merced para eso no obstante fue imposible con Nash vigilando sus pasos, debió ser sigiloso para no ser descubierto; ganaría un Oscar de tan bien que actuó el papel de pretender ser el bueno cuando era el antagonista de la historia.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunto tranquilamente a lo mejor ya se había dado cuenta que el jugador fantasma sabia su verdadera identidad únicamente simuló ignorancia.

—¡Así que este era tu plan! Fingir ser de confianza para luego amarrarme con esas cadenas y obligarme a convertirme en tu esposa ¿Desde cuándo has planeado esto? ¿Akashi-kun lo sabe? — Pregunto directamente, no sabía porque mencionaba Akashi pero como eran amigos le hacía temer de que estuviese involucrado aunque el emperador nunca le haría algo tan malo.

Shuuzou dejo de aparentar completamente el ser bueno, de inmediato su mirada cambio a una mordaz y su sonrisa se retorció junto a su voz que se volvió más severa y de pronto parecía otra persona, una malvada. Se acercó con pasos pesados pretendiendo asegurarse Tetsuya todavía estuviese encadenado y le jalo de aquellas cadenas que todavía ligaban al fantasma de manera que lo atrajo más cerca, casi haciéndole tropezar de tan brusco que le arrastraba—De verdad ¿Crees el me dejaría hacer esto?

Kuroko sacudió la cabeza — El nunca conspiraría para que tu hagas experimentos conmigo, quizás su padre.

—Es comprensible que llegues a considerar que la familia Akashi esté involucrada y bueno Masasomi me ayudo un poco en los detalles…. Sé que Seijuro es importante para ti y no te preocupes ¡Mi cuñado nunca te entregaría! De hecho, debe estar buscándote en estos momentos ¡No tardará mucho en venir por ti! Salvo cuando llegue a encontrar al príncipe de hielo, ya habrás recuperado la memoria perdida, serás la mujer con la que me case y la mente de Kuroko Tetsuya ¡Morirá! — Le respondió de forma muy simple algo que era bastante maligno.

 _El jugador pensaba que el espécimen había perdido la cordura y le daba miedo ser obligado a actuar como Elizabeth, cumplir un papel que no era suyo._

—Eso no es racional más bien resulta una locura… Si ellos te encuentran irás a la cárcel. -Le contesto el jugador fantasma.

—¿Crees que tengo miedo de ir a la cárcel? Mi Elizabeth murió unos meses posteriores de conocerte, si te hubiera visto antes posiblemente estuviera viva… Y luego Akashi quiso tenerte tan fervientemente en su equipo a pesar de tu inutilidad cuando empezaste y yo no podía soportar tu presencia e inclusive trate de disimular inútilmente ¡Me dolía! Eras igual a ella, aun si tu relación con Seijuro era diferente y entonces cree este plan, me hice amigo de tus conocidos para tratar de resucitar a la mujer que amo, cuando mi padre murió tuve el camino libre hacia ti ¡Por eso ya nada mi importa, ya lo he perdido todo y no dejare que mi última esperanza desaparezca contigo! - le confeso su pesar con una voz estremecedora, sufría porque la muerte se había llevado lo que tanto amaba si bien eso no le daba derecho de secuestrar a alguien y obligarlo a ser su amante o cónyuge.

Kuroko camino detrás del hombre a paso lento, hasta llegar a un enorme recinto con un contenedor extraño y no entendía para que era hasta que el cuervo negro le ordeno a la fuerza —¡Entra!

Tetsuya no tuvo de otra que dejar de protestar, entrando en aquel aparato extraño el cual le hacía sentir claustrofobia más cuando este se cerró y quedo atrapado mientras el azabache tocaba uno de los botones, el agua comenzó a caer sobre el jugador fantasma hasta empaparlo totalmente.

—Este es tu castigo, mis sirvientes vendrán después ¡Jugaremos un poco con tu cerebro hasta que recupere a mi esposa! - le dijo cruelmente el azabache peligroso verosímilmente el amor es capaz de volver maniáticas a las personas.

Cuervo negro mando unos trabajadores como lo había dicho anteriormente, entre ellos nuevamente su más fiel subordinado Haizaki. El deber de esos hombres era conectar algunos cables de la máquina, colocar instrumentos directo en la cabeza o las venas del joven, procurando drogarlo para que dejara de gritar y también le removieron las cadenas que estorbaban para la tarea en cuestión.

Tetsuya intento mantener su cognición lo cual fue inútil, su visión se volvía borrosa y poco a poco se perdía entre la inconciencia, sentía como su cuerpo se volvía cada vez más pesado; todo se volvía oscuridad entre el agua congelada que inundaba su ente.

Se preguntó a sí mismo, si acaso estaba muriendo ¿Así se sentía sucumbir a la muerte?

Lo que experimentaba era semejante a una pesadilla por la sensación de caer al vacío infinito, caer sin retorno a un destino incierto hasta que comenzó a ver lapsos de tiempos en los que había vivido; muchos eran deprimentes y otros por el contrario muy felices, desde que era un niño hasta su edad adulta. En aquel momento contemplo a sus amigos, su corazón latió ante el recuerdo perecedero que invadía sus entrañas en la sublime nostalgia y deseaba estar junto a ellos nuevamente con tanta intensidad.

Inicialmente admiro a Ogiwara pasándole un balón por primera vez, seguidamente un Akashi más joven aconsejándole sobre encontrar su talento oculto sin subestimarlo o Aomine siendo amigable con su persona asimismo le ayudaba a ser mejor también aquella sonrisa de Kise cuando le apoyo en aquel partido contra Haizaki, Atsushi moviendo su cabeza para molestarle o Midorima con su regalo de la suerte… Les contemplo sonriendo, siendo felices y luego todo se quebraba igual a un vidrio golpeado, llevándolo a Seirin donde parecía su corazón se llenaba de calor, sus amigos amables siempre pendientes de su persona tanto los senseis como los otros chicos; el ultimo, pero no el menos importante pudo encontrarse a Kagami consolándole y preocupándose por su persona incluso de fijarse si tenía abrigo o tenia frio, si estaba bien o mal.

Pudo verse contento con ellos en aquel pasado que de alguna manera quería volver con fervor y se dio cuenta que había amado intensamente con toda su alma, había sufrido, reído y quizás solo quizás así era la vida.

Dicen que cuando morimos, los recuerdos de la existencia pasan frente a tus ojos y eso precisamente es lo que acontecía en la mente del fantasma. Pese a su sufrimiento, a su soledad; por primera vez quiso perdonar a las personas que una vez le lastimaron y deseo una oportunidad para reconciliarse con estas, para decirles cuanto les amaba, les extrañaba y que nunca les había odiado realmente.

A veces es demasiado tarde para decirle alguien cuando le amamos… No sabemos cuándo la muerte llegará y nos consumirá, dejando un pedazo de recuero insertado en todas aquellas personas que nos quisieron o quisimos de verdad.

* * *

Mientras tanto el hombre de los cabellos plateados no soportaba distinguir como un joven inocente estaba muriendo por la obsesión del cuervo negro por recuperar a su esposa fallecida. Muchos podrían decir que romántica esa frase sin embargo el contexto resultaba bastante escalofriante; Nijimura se encontraba al borde de la locura y si Shogo no hacía algo al respecto entonces ese fantasma ingenuo iba a morir entre una desolada pesadilla cruel de un amante enamorado.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Irrecusablemente Nijimura era su jefe, la única persona capaz de domar su rebeldía y le había seguido porque este hombre siempre era correcto en su forma de ser, lo consideraba una buena persona hasta que murió su padre comenzó a cambiar su temperamento el cual fue más fiero tanto que llego a convertirse en un demente, nunca pensó que iba a llegar a tal punto de hacerle perjuicio a Tetsuya.

Debía tomar una decisión rápidamente porque el cuervo negro sin pensarlo siquiera había estado matando al jugador fantasma con veneno de hecho por medio de un beso fue como le intoxico ¡Luego dicen que los besos salvan vidas y en esta historia son los que matan lentamente!

Haizaki se mostraba muy nervioso, trataba de fingir que no le importan los acontecimientos cuando lo único que podía hacer era pensar en esta sombra muriendo en el desdichado contenedor de agua. Siempre había sido ese tipo de persona que nada le interesaba, pero esta vez viendo el caso delicado básicamente de vida o muerte, decidido hacer algo al respecto o al menos intentar convencer al viudo de no matar al jugador fantasma por sus locas ideas.

Persuadido por su mente fue hacia donde el cuervo negro, quien se mantenía en estrecha vigilancia de las sustancias que adentraban en el cuerpo del niño y observaba como el agua lentamente llenaba el espacio cerrado donde se encontraba la sombra.

—Si dejas que el agua llegue hasta arriba, sabes que Kuroko morirá y no podrás seguir con tus experimentos— aconsejo disimuladamente el hombre, intentando evitar una catástrofe.

—Le hecho de todo con su cuerpo ¡Nada ha dado resultados! Únicamente necesito que se mantenga en el agua hasta quedar inconsciente y luego va recordarme como el hombre que siempre ha amado— le remarco el hecho de que lo dejaría sin aire, sucumbido por todas aquellas cosas que le había hecho en esos días las cuales salieron mal, parecía querer una reacción favorable y no miles de fracasos.

—¡Ya está inconsciente! No lo vez, está delirando e incluso habla de sus amigos idiotas— Le dijo de manera seria dado el secuestrado se mantenía dormido y había días en los que comenzaba a gritar por sus amigos; sus lamentos alteraban y hacían sentir mal al personal de Nijumura, ninguno se atrevió a contradecirlo por miedo, aunque el sonido de dolor era desgarrador.

—¡Tu no lo entiendes porque nunca te has enamorado! — le contesto el cuervo negro mostrándose imparcial, convencido de la verdad absoluta.

Haizaki alzo la voz de repente—Claro que lo entiendo ¡Vas a matar a Kuroko Tetsuya por una tonta escusa!

—Para que mi amor regrese a la vida, es por un bien mayor ¡Un pequeño sacrificio! — respondió el cuervo negro como si el fin justificara los medios.

El hombre de los cabellos grises, quiso tocar un botón para liberar a Kuroko—No dejare que te condenes, que manches tus manos con sangre de un inocente

Antes de que Haizaki tocara algún aparato electrónico, el cuervo negro le dio un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas en la cara haciendo que su nariz sangrara, si bien su relación siempre había sido agresiva y Nijimura le golpeaba seguido simplemente porque era vago o no se comprometía, salvo esta vez por extraño que pareciera, le pegaba por una razón no justificable y absurda.

—No te metas en esto Shougo, no olvides que tú me lo entregaste y ahora no hay marcha atrás ¡Ya es mío! ¡Nadie pobra detenerme! — le informo como si no existiera nada más que hacer o el destino de la sombra estuviese sentenciado a la muerte.

Haizaki con el poco orgullo que le quedaba, se levantó del suelo y se retiró lejos de allí. Los minutos pasaban tan lento, se dio cuenta no podía dejar Nijimura hiciera algo de lo que se iba arrepentir por el resto su vida, no permitirá que lastimara a Tetsuya porque al fin iba a terminar por destruirle. Así que agarro fuerzas para traicionar a su jefe, perpetuamente le había obedecido excepto esta vez ¡No le haría caso, de lo contrario iba a cometer un acto de barbarie y una locura!

Intento pensar ¿Qué hacer para salvarle? Cuando no había mucho tiempo, no era capaz de salir de esa fábrica puesto que estaba cerrada completamente, el único con la clave de salida era Nijimura pero resultaba evidente no cooperaria, entonces como último recurso tomo el teléfono del mismo cuervo y llamo directo al novecientos once para denunciar a su jefe a la policía. Sabia estaba metiéndose en un problema muy grande, ese acontecimiento valía la pena al final dado que le salvaría la vida al niño; llamo rápidamente con un susurro casi neutro les proporcionó la dirección donde se encontraban y en silencio facilitó algunas coordenadas antes de apagar el celular.  
Era cuestión de tiempo para que llegara la policía, solo esperaba no fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

Kuroko tenía cada vez menos oxígeno, aumentado a las sustancias que le habían inyectado a su cuerpo. ¡Quedaba poco tiempo, cada vez menos para caer en la pesada muerte!

Haizaki se encontraba frustrado porque no era capaz de hacer nada más que esperar a que los policías llegaran al rescate, si tardaban Tetsuya se ahogaría y Nijimura estaba tan convencido de que toda esa locura iba a funcionar, ni quiera se puso a pensar en las consecuencias desastrosas del intentar recuperar al amor de su vida, matando a un ser humano inocente u obligándole actuar como su consorte.

Posteriormente de pavorosos minutos de espera, el ruido de las sirenas policiacas se hizo presente retumbando dicho lugar hasta el sonido de los golpes producidos por la policía se volvían cercanos, están arribando el lugar y se escuchan también las botas cuando corrían los tipos armados…. Entonces en cuestión de minutos fueron rodeados por agentes del FBI y policías que apuntan hacia ellos con sus armas, en medio de estos fortachones se encuentra el idiota de Aomine.

El agresivo le reconoció de inmediato, poniéndole las esposas como a todos los lacayos del cuervo negro y le exigió con violencia característica—¿Dónde está Tetsu?

Haizaki tenía la impresión que el tipo estaba furioso por razones justificables y no había tiempo de ponerse a pelear o pensar si acaso—Se encuentra en la estancia número 13 ¡Debes correr, no pierdas el tiempo conmigo y lleva un doctor porque probablemente lo necesitara!

 _Aomine sabía quién era el cuervo negro, Akashi les había contado que era Nijmura y parecía fuera de sus cabales cuando se enteró que este le había secuestrado, el emperador era alguien con mucho poder en los negocios y todas sus conexiones las usaba para encargarse del caso de Tetsuya._

Con seriedad el moreno hablo por la comunicación y de inmediato, la unidad médica ingreso al sitio; allí se encontraba Midorima que era uno de los mejores médicos de Japón junto a Takao, el cual había estudiado enfermería y trabajaba como asistente en el mismo hospital que el Shintaro.

Daiki se acercó con suma autoridad— Parece estar en malas condiciones, debemos tener precaución. Rodearemos el perímetro para verificar que Nijumura no esté armado, luego a la señal la unidad médica puede entrar.

Los policías corrieron al sector 13 donde Kuroko estaba ahogándose básicamente, los del FBI tiraron la puerta para revisar la sección. Aomine fue quien le encontró primero; apenas distinguió al jugador fantasma lleno de cables, sumergido dentro de ese contenedor repleto de agua, se desesperó y no espero a seguir el procedimiento si no que rompió el cristal, tomando en sus brazos al jugador fantasma quien se mostraba rígido completamente parecía como un fantasma de verdad por lo pálido y muerto que se encontraba. Aomine agitadamente lo alzo para colocándolo en el suelo, tratando de alejar su frágil cuerpo de los vidrios, le toco el rostro delicadamente en caricias pausadas con sus dedos temblorosos, quitando todos los cables del cuerpo e intento hacer los primeros auxilios dado notaba ya no respiraba… Primero inclino la cabeza de la sombra hacia atrás y levanto el mentón, coloco una mano sobre la frente, apretó la nariz con el dedo pulgar y el dedo índice, con la otra mano, abrió la boca del secuestrado. Daiki se inclinó hacia adelante y cubrió totalmente su boca con la suya; luego soplo en su boca hasta que su pecho se inflara. Debía mantener su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y el mentón levantado, repitió el mismo proceso, pero por más que intentaba no funcionaba

—¡Vamos! Respira, respira— repitió gritando constantemente casi entrando en un estado de pánico —¡Tetsu! Maldita sea, respira ¡No puedes dejarme, idiota! – Dijo dando un masaje cardiaco y respiración boca a boca hasta que finalmente el jugador fantasma tosió el agua lo cual era bueno, lo malo es que aún respiraba con dificultad y sus latidos eran lentos.

—Dile a Midorima que venga ¡Ya! - Grito desesperado a los otros policías, siguiendo con los primeros auxilios por si le daba un ataque cardiaco al menos intentando hacer algo. Luego sin pensar tomo a Tetsuya entre sus brazos dándole un caluroso abrazo con tanto afecto que aquel inconsistente cuerpo se hundió en el musculoso pecho, inundándose con el calor del moreno junto a la ternura combinada con preocupación.

 _Ese pequeño casi muere en sus brazos y eso jamás lo hubiese podido superar, el dolor de perderlo era demasiado insoportable y difícil de asimilar._

Takao corrió a un lado tiempo después e inmediatamente comenzó a revisar sus signos vitales mientras Midorima le ponía una mascarilla y le llevaron en una de esas camillas. Fueron hasta la ambulancia, Aomine quería ir exasperadamente junto a la sombra, Midorima le detuvo— Encárgate de arrestar a Nijimura y Haizaki. ¡Yo cuidare de Kuroko!

—Pero… Yo quiero— Comenzó a quejarse dado que deseaba acompañar al jugador fantasma, aunque no podría dado que estaba en horas laborales.

—Cumple tu trabajo, yo me encargare del mío ¡No te preocupes, cuidare de Kuroko! Si vas solo me vas a estorbar…— Le dijo en un tono serio casi actuando de forma grosera, moviendo sus lentes en señal de seriedad.

Midorima sabía que Aomine _estaba consternado, no iba a aguantar ver a Tetsuya en mal estado, era mejor alejarlo de lo contrario perdería el control y no quería distinguir a un pantera rugiendo por el hospital._

—Está bien, iré al hospital en cuanto termine aquí— Añadió con fastidio, debía arrestar a los secuestradores y luego pediría permiso a sus superiores para ir junto a su sombra. Movió el cabello de Tetsuya para tocarlo ligeramente hasta su rostro suave, tan frio y delicado, le acaricio tan dulcemente— Vendré por ti Tetsu, resiste.

 _El atractivo hombre de carácter fuerte siempre había sido alguien poderoso, una pantera bestial pero cuando se trataba de ese chico todo cambiaba, su corazón de fiera se ablandaba probablemente solo Kuroko podría lograr que su carácter rudo fuese tierno, el espécimen raro lograba los felinos salvajes se convirtieran en gatitos domésticos._

 _Solo por ese niño había llorado, solo por el… ¡Únicamente por este era capaz de dejar esa faceta agresiva, bajaba sus defensas y su ira! Le apreciaba más de lo que creía capaz y perderle le había hecho sentir el peor dolor en el alma, como una quemadura que se expande y mata en una tortura brutal._

Midorima temblaba ligeramente, tomo el teléfono celular para llamar al emperador e informarle las buenas nuevas— Akashi ¡Lo encontramos! — fue lo único que dijo ante la ola de sentimientos encontrados que trato de disimular al ver a Tetsuya en tan espantoso estado físico.

—¿Cómo está Kuroko? ¿Arrestaron a Nijimura? - le pregunto Seijuro sin necesidad de saludar, era un caso grave.

—Arrestaron a los secuestradores, lo encontramos sin embargo ¡No está bien! No voy a mentirte, lo he revisado; le han drogado y tiene señales de abuso físico severo además casi muere ahogado— Le susurro con una tristeza indescriptible, procurando su voz no sonara quebrada.

—Has lo que debas hacer para mantenerlo a salvo, yo voy en camino… —Le dijo Seijuro con una voz llena de preocupación, colgando el teléfono.

Midorima suspiro con pesar puesto que habían esperado encontrarse a Tetsuya en malas condiciones, no a punto de morir ahogado y ahora todos esos años de estudiar en la Universidad medicina iban a servir para algo porque intentaría salvar a Kuroko a como diera lugar.

Tetsuya tenía algunos cortes en su pálida piel causadas cuando Aomine golpeo el vidrio, mantenía lesiones hechas por agujas también moretones de las cadenas que le habían aprisionado u otros daños físicos graves y parecía demasiado pálido, se veía delgado, vulnerable además tan pequeño con esas ropas livianas y medias rotas casi desnudo. _Muchas personas son atraídas por características físicas singulares de Tetsuya como su contextura o la adorabilidad que hace querer resguardarlo o cuidarle, era muy enfermo pensar era lindo en un momento de vulnerabilidad como esa._

Takao yacía a su lado verificando que todo estuviese bien mientras Midorima llegaba corriendo para entrar a la ambulancia. —No debiste tardar tanto, es un caso delicado y se trata de un caso personal— le reprendió el azabache por notar la falta de profesionalismo.

—Tienes razón… Lo siento, debía notificar a Akashi sobre esta situación, le dije que salvaría a Kuroko ¡Ahora no sé si pueda hacerlo! — dijo inseguro de sí mismo, por eso llamo al emperador, informarle que quizás no era capaz de ayudar a Tetsuya.

—Vas a salvarlo, yo creo en ti ¡Eres el mejor doctor que existe! ¿Cómo no vas a poder ayudarle? — Respondió Takao, intentando aumentar la positividad dado que Midorima parecía cubierto con un manto negro de negatividad.

—Lo intentare además aun no sabremos que tiene con exactitud hasta hacerle algunos exámenes médicos— asimismo agarro la mano del jugador fantasma y apretándola suavemente le susurro— No voy a dejar que nada te pase, eres muy importante para nosotros como para dejarte ir.

Kazunari se asombró de escucharlo decir algo sentimental y no se resistió a burlarse— ¡Hasta dejas tu fase tsundere por Kuroko!

Luego de esas palabras noto Midorima parecía realmente afectado por la situación, dejo el humor al dándose cuenta era un caso bastante serio y no podía burlarse del doctor cuando sufría, era muy cruel— Sé que esto es difícil. Shin-Chan ¿Estas bien? ¿Puedes hacer esto? Yo puedo encargarme tal vez sea una carga muy pesada para ti, Kuroko era importante para ustedes y… Pareces muy triste.

—Le hicieron daño y no pudimos hacer nada para evitarlo…Sin esa llamada anónima, Kuroko estuviera muerto y claro que me culpo, soy doctor sin embargo estoy impotente ante su estado mental o físico— susurro con un abatimiento y una consternación insoportable. No era únicamente algo rutinario de doctor, ese chico resultaba alguien que hacía feliz al equipo entonces sin este la alegría se disipaba entre lágrimas.

—Él es fuerte, sé que puede superarlo— contesto el azabache intentando darle algo de ánimo.

—Mira sus brazos, su cuerpo…. Experimentaron con él, tiene pinchaduras y moretones por todo lado…. No sé si será lo suficientemente fuerte posiblemente su cuerpo sane, pero ¿su mente? Temo que no se vaya a recuperar o viva conectado a una maquina a lo mejor nunca recobre el sentido- agrego al notar que esas personas le habían hecho cosas indescriptibles al jugador fantasma.

—Él va estar bien Shin-Chan, vamos a sanarlo. Paso a paso, primero su cuerpo y luego su mente ¡Hay que tener paciencia y constancia! — intentando mantener su mente positiva ante la crisis que se avecinaba, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a Midorima para mostrar su apoyo.

Midorima saco patito objeto de la suerte y lo puso cerca de Kuroko— Acuario espero que la suerte este de tu lado.

El horóscopo decía debía tener esperanzas y Takao el ojo de halcón también.

* * *

Aomine logro arrestar a Nijimura, quien parecía no estar verdaderamente consiente de sus actos— ¡No quise hacerle daño!

—Pero lo hiciste, dañaste a Kuroko y eso es imperdonable— le respondió con ira el moreno salvaje casi gruñéndole.

—Lo hice para que mi esposa despertara, solo quería que regresaran sus recuerdos— Agrego justificándose, en verdad este estaba convencido de ese hecho tanto que no media el perjuicio.

—¿Qué lograste torturando a Tetsu? ¡Nada! Porque tu esposa no volverá nunca ¡Debes aceptar la muerte! Eras buena persona ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso con una persona inocente? — Le dijo poniéndolo en un carro blindado de la policía, no comprendía como un sujeto amable como Nijimura hubiese secuestrado al jugador fantasma, parecía tan imposible.

Shuuzou con las esposas se sentó junto a Haizuki, quien mirándole a los ojos le expresó de manera seria— ¡No me arrepiento!

El otro sabiendo que se refería a la traición cometida al llamar a la policía, le contesto— Lo sé, debí suponer que me entregarías a la policía.

—Ibas a matarlo, tú no eres así…No creí llegarías a ese punto para conseguir tu objetivo— replico mientras se rascaba el brazo donde tenía las esposas como un tic nervioso.

El azabache le contesto—No deseaba matarlo, tu sabes que únicamente quiero despertar su subconsciente dormido, sus recuerdos olvidados.

—¿Estás enojado por llamar a la policía y denunciarte? - le pregunto con curiosidad más que otra cosa porque pensó iba a reaccionar mal y ahora el cuervo negro parecía muy tranquilo.

—No lo estoy porque ya está hecho…. Cuando Kuroko despierte, ya no será el jugador fantasma sino Elizabeth y ella me sacara de aquí, estaremos juntos nuevamente — le contesto con tanta seguridad que le sorprendió.

Haizaki sonrió ligeramente probablemente estaba feliz por el hecho de que ese hombre no estuviese enojado con él; no deseaba yacer solo en la cárcel, con Nijumira al menos podía jugar basquetbol o ambos podrían tratar de escapar— Tienes mucha fe ¿Eh?

—Ya lo veras, ella retornara— le contesto Nijumura con extrema seguridad.

—La muerte resulta algo difícil para ti, sé que sufriste mucho con el fallecimiento de la chica y todavía peor la de tu padre…. Estabas tan devastado en su funeral que comenzaste a tener esta obsesión loca…. Te apoyado en muchas cosas, pero debes comenzar a ver hacia delante y la próxima vez ¡No dejare que pierdas el control y le hagas daño a Kuroko o le obligas hacer cosas que él no quiere! — le comento dejando su tonta inmadurez de lado para hablar francamente

—Lo dices tú… Te encontré como un fracaso, hundiéndote en la miseria creada por tus celos y rencor — le comento recordando el pasado.

—Me salvaste de ese mal camino y ahora ¿Quién te salvara a ti? - le pregunto seriamente, tantos años le habían enseñado un par de lecciones.

—No necesito ser salvado, solo necesito que ella vuelva a mi— Le contesto siendo muy terco al respecto.

—Sé que quieres que vuelva sin embargo no debe ser acosta de una vida y de tu libertad— Le recrimino.

Nijimura le dio un ligero golpe al otro chico — Ya no voy a dañar a Kuroko, claro la próxima vez que le busqué, intentare no obligarlo a ser mi esposa…Se dará de forma natural y me amara, me deseara como yo le deseo.

—Eres un idiota— se burló Haizaki.

El tipo sonrió ligeramente, recapacitando los hechos. A lo mejor se había pasado con Kuroko, la conciencia estaba comenzando a afectar su mente porque el cuervo negro era una buena persona aun después de todo aquello su corazón era bondadoso.

Quien iba decir que se invertirían los papeles, probablemente Haizaki tenía razón ¡Nunca debió tratar de revivir a Elizabeth a costa del sufrimiento de Tetsuya!

El dolor, el amor a menudo nos hacen cometer tonterías.

* * *

Los primeros días había pleitos en el hospital con los visitantes de Kuroko, fue tan serio el conflicto que tuvieron que darles un horario de visita por separado para que no chocaran y se pusieran a pelear en medio pasillo haciendo demasiado ruido.

Semanas después las cosas continuaban igual, Kuroko se mantenía inconsciente en el hospital curándose de las heridas físicas además de que su sistema apenas estaba terminando de purificarse de las drogas, el veneno y se desintoxicaba poco a poco.

Seirin iba a visitarlo en las mañanas junto con Ogiwara, la Kiseki en las tardes y Nash por las noches; ese era el horario para que todos pudiesen estar un rato con él sin que se agarraran a golpes puesto que el mago resultaba ser terrible con sus malas palabras.

Midorima y Takao eran los que lo cuidan por más tiempo, los encargados de velar por su salud y por tanto lo referente con su persona mientras este despertaba. Como todos los días Midorima a una hora especifica en la cual tenía libre se sentaba a leerle un cuento, al lado de la cama del fantasma; Takao a veces pasaba tras el cristal simplemente a observar como su amigo o compañero de trabajo sufría en silencio por Kuroko el cual se mantenía con un respirador artificial.

Takao trataba de confortar al peliverde luego invitándolo a tomar algún café si bien era casi imposible animarle; notaba los de la Kiseki se hallaban de la misma forma gris cuando entraban por esas puertas del hospital, era un golpe demasiado rudo el ver a su mejor amigo en ese estado tan deplorable. Comúnmente Kise preguntaba miles de cosas asimismo traía peluches, globos todo tipo de cosas; Akashi era más silencioso simplemente le daba la mano al peliceleste y le miraba fijamente con consternación a veces le hablaba suavemente, Aomine resultaba nervioso porque daba vueltas por doquier a punto de tirar cosas por la frustración, Murakashibara por la ansiedad comía más de lo normal y le traía pasteles dado que era uno de los mejores chefs, los ex miembros de Serin charlaban entre ellos sobre el fantasma… Kagami, Ogiwara parecían más tristes de lo normal y se mantenían en afonía, tan deprimidos que ni siquiera platicaban.

Finalmente estaba Nash, él llegaba todas las noches cuando no había nadie y le llevaba rosas blancas.

* * *

 **Saludos gente, gracias por seguir por aquí.**

 **Andy.T.P** : Le doy la bienvenida nuevamente xD Todos están muy preocupados.

 **arojas77:** Todo tiene su evolución. Eres del team Nash

 **Guest:** También del team Nash

 **Lu:** Si, atrapa a todos.

 **Jobel:** Acuario tiene mala suerte en mi fic siempre en problemas xD

No tengo nada planeado, pero si quiero terminarlo pronto…. Faltan algunos capítulos más con la trama final y listo.


	35. Pasado

**Capítulo 35: Pasado.**

* * *

Aunque les pueda parecer algo completamente irreal y fantasioso, el plan del cuervo negro había funcionado a la perfección. La mente de Kuroko quedo completamente vacía como si fuese una laguna mental o un lienzo en blanco, su subconsciente estaba allí sin embargo se mantuvo dormido con las drogas suministradas con los besos robados de Nijimura y por ende mientras el jugador fantasma recuperaba fortaleza ante el impacto que recibió, el alma de Elizabeth tomo el control y suministro sus recuerdos tanto que el cuerpo convulsionaba al chocar ambos mundos, las memorias se estrellaban en un caótico acontecimiento atroz.

 _Kuroko empezó a recordar las vivencias de la mitad de su alma, como si fuese una vida pasada en sus entrañas, como si fuera el protagonista de aquella historia y estuviese en su lugar._

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

En una de las fiestas preparadas por sus padres adoptivos, Elizabeth se encontró con un chico de gran belleza física e incluso le admiraba de lejos porque el sol caía entre sus hebras doradas de forma sublime y precisamente cuando este se dio cuenta que le espiaba volteo a verle, sus ojos se encontraron por una milésima de segundo y fue como si coalicionaran las estrellas…. Él le regalo una hermosa sonrisa que hacia su cuerpo se estremeciera de felicidad, la niña de cabellos celestes ¡Se enamoró perdidamente del rubio quizás fue amor a primera vista o solo un capricho de su corazón que solamente latía cuando ese niño se aproximaba!

El pequeño sin perder el tiempo fue a su lado tal si se sintiera atraído por la preciosidad peli celeste y con travesura robo una de las rosas blancas que había en uno de los floreros y luego simplemente clavo sus labios en los de ella, con maestría y sin consentimiento, tan intenso como apasionado— Seré tu primer beso y también el último.

Elizabeth quedo anonadada ante tal acción desprevenida, con un fuerte sonrojo tomo aquella rosa entre sus manos; preguntando con escepticismo y una ligera curiosidad— ¿Quién eres tú?

El joven atrevido toco sus cabellos celestes, jugueteando con los mechones— Tus padres no te han dicho que eres mi prometida, la futura señora Gold.

— ¿Qué? A mí no me han dicho nada—Agrego llena de sorpresa puesto que había escuchado sobre los matrimonios políticos o mejor dicho por conveniencia, pero nunca pensó sus padres harían eso con ella.

—Así es… Legalmente eres mi novia y puedo besarte cuando quiera. -le dijo con esa arrogancia particular en su persona.

Elizabeth murmuro intentando negociar, era muy madura para analizar aquello - Somos apenas unos niños, les diré a mis padres que si logras conseguir mi amor ¡Me casare contigo! De lo contrario renunciare a una boda por conveniencia, no me casare sin amor.

 _¿Cómo puede ser feliz alguien casándose con una persona que no ama?_

—Está bien, me gustan los retos ¡Te conquistare! - Le dijo con una sonrisa elocuente y guiñando con coquetería el mago.

Desde ese momento comenzó el cortejo, siendo amigos pasaron a amantes.

* * *

Años después Tetsumi fue seducida por ese viril hombre que le hacía volar entre las nubes y sudar entre sus sabanas. Si se preguntan qué tipo de relación tenían estos dos, la respuesta era que se amaban desenfrenadamente en un mar de placer desmedido, entrenzaban su cuerpo en un goce carnal exquisito.

Nash había intentado ganar el amor de esa doncella desde el mismo día que se lo propuso, claro era fácil para un casanova ligarse a cualquier mujer que pasaba por su costado, todas caían rendidas a sus pies. El rubio era mujeriego porque tenía una incontrolable adicción al sexo y nunca le satisfacía nada, ni nadie…Elizabeth intentaba atender cada una de sus ardientes necesidades las cuales eran infinitas, soportando la agresividad torcida, los celos agudos y cada una de sus manías extrañas. La mujer pasaba más en la cama de Nash que en otras partes, siempre estaba llena de moretones, mordeduras y chupetazos, el tipo era bestial a la hora de la intimidad por aquella lujuria indomable que le arrastraba al dominio y a la liviandad.

El problema de estar con un hombre que le hacía perder el aliento en cada toque y sucumbir a un mundo de deleite, era precisamente la cuestión del compromiso o los sentimientos involucrados; el estar juntos carnalmente en un frenesí de la pujanza como amantes apasionados ¡No era amor!

A pesar de que convivían, dormían juntos y hacían el amor a cada instante… Nash no estaba enamorado de ella. No le decía que la amaba o se quedaba en las mañanas para amanecer juntos en un cálido abrazo como las parejas de enamorados normales. Elizabeth no solamente deseaba aquel cuerpo musculoso de adonis que la hacía gemir en las noches si no el corazón de Nash, anhelaba su amor y eso era algo que no podía conseguir de ninguna manera por más que lo deseaba, era un sueño lejano e imposible.

¿Cómo hacer para enamorar a un hombre el cual lo único que quiere es sexo? Por mucho que luchaba por satisfacerle, no era capaz de enamorarle.

¿Cómo lograr un enlace emocional cuando este solamente desea algo carnal?

Claro no lo podía negar, Nash era uno de los mejores amantes que pudiesen existir y cuando su boca tocaba su piel era como si ardiese en llamas, su cuerpo vibrara por la necesidad y al deslizar esas manos callosas alrededor de su piel sentía sucumbir ante su viril presencia, era tan erótico como sensual aquella manera suya de hace el amor. Era incapaz de resistirse a esos besos tan fieros, a sus caricias rudas y este se aprovechaba de ese aspecto sensible para hacer cosas realmente sucias, ella nunca le decía que no, nunca era capaz de rechazarle de ninguna forma aun si era sórdida ¡El problema es que ella lo amaba tanto pero el solo le importara el maldito kamasutra!

A pesar de la edad, estos jóvenes se unirían en un matrimonio y Elizabeth estaba muy ilusionada porque al fin lograría casarse con el hombre de sus sueños y pensaba que aunque ese no le amase de la misma manera intensa, algún día logaría ganar su amor ¡Tenía esperanzas de llegar a conquistarlo!

En los ensayos de la boda, mientras se acercaba a tomar la mano de Nash y bailaban en todo el salón, sintió tanta felicidad al ritmo de la musica, podía percibir el calor que emanaba del hombre, del hormigueo en sus manos y luego Nash le beso de modo tosco aplastándole como usualmente lo hacía con sus ataques de rudeza extrema.

—Porque siempre tienes que arruinar los momentos románticos— dijo respirando con dificultad ante aquella acción desprevenida y ansiosa.

Le mordió su labio sensualmente— Esto no es arruinar nada, mi sensual amante. No puedo soportar verte sin hacerte mía, una y otra vez hasta que desfallezcas en mis brazos.

—Querido… Nos van a descubrir, no quiero que nos vean contigo haciendo escenas pasionales— Se rio ante tal travesura.

Nash sonrió de medio lado con concupiscencia, tal si sus deseos fuesen más grandes que su propia cordura—Está bien, pero en la noche te voy a castigar.

Ella beso ligeramente los labios al rubio— Deja de intentar desnudarme y vamos a bailar, quiero que todo sea perfecto para nuestra boda.

—Es que no me resisto a ese cuerpo sensual, a esas caderas, piernas y tu boca tan dulce— susurro en un abrazo fortuito.

—Yo tampoco me resisto a ti, mi amor— dijo la chica poniendo sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros para sentirlo más cerca.

—Al momento de casarnos jamás voy a dejarte decir que no…Si yo digò sexo, tu solo abriras tus lindas piernas para mí ¡Donde yo quiera y cuando se me venga en gana! — Dijo de forma depravada y algo degenerada, esos comentarios eran muy comunes.

—Eres un pervertido— golpeo su pecho suevamente.

Nash se rio ante aquella ocurrencia —Pero me amas por eso, te gusta que sea sucio.

—Te amo no solo porque eres bueno en la cama si no porque a pensar de tu agresividad, sé que tienes un buen corazón— le dijo con sinceridad y más porque estaba completamente enamorada de él.

—Sabes prefiero cuando gimes mi nombre a las cursilerías baratas— le susurro con coquetería mordiendo un poco el lóbulo de su oreja y su mano se deslizaba con travesura por debajo de su ropa.

—¡Tonto! — Se burló Elizabeth, abriendo más sus piernas y todavía apoyada en este, término levantándose un poco para permitirle hacerle lo que él quisiera con su cuerpo.

Porque ella era en ese momento de aquel sujeto, como su amor y todo su ser.

Bien en otros temas la preparación de dicha gran fiesta iba estupenda, todo estaba listo para el matrimonio sin embargo Elizabeth no se sentía muy bien de salud así que decidió ir a un doctor especialista para tener un diagnóstico preciso de su situación actual.

Cuando estaba frente al escritorio, el médico con seriedad le dio una terrible noticia "Lamento informarte que te queda poco tiempo de vida, los exámenes no son alentadores" Esas simples palabras fueron el arma para destruir su vida misma, Elizabeth simplemente se puso a llorar sin detenerse, sabiendo que todos sus sueños de tener una familia con el amor de su vida caían en miles de pedazos y se destruirán. Ese día era el aniversario de novios y sentía que el universo se le venía encima, se supone debía ir con Nash con una de esas ropas sensuales que le agradaban para darle una sorpresa como a este le excitaban y encantaban esas cosas a veces depravadas no obstante se encontraba tan destruida de saber que morirá que no preparo nada especial, hasta cancelo la cita para ir al restaurante predilecto del rubio.

Nada más tenía sentido…Las cosas que creía importantes comenzaban a perder valor.

¿Cómo te tomas una noticia así?

Si alguien te dice que vas a morir, que te queda poco tiempo. ¿Qué harías?

Debía decirle a Nash la verdad, quizás era mejor romper el matrimonio que tanto había esperado.

¿Qué futuro tendría un hombre tan apuesto con una chica que estaba en sus últimos días de vida? Tenía miedo de su reacción… Del rechazo o ser mirada con lastima.

Camino lentamente hacia el departamento donde vivían, quitándose el rastro de las lágrimas que había derramado e intentando ser fuerte ante la noticia espantosa la cual sentenciaba su futuro a una muerte segura. Toco la puerta varias veces sin embargo nadie contesto, noto la puerta yacía media abierta además había una luz tenue en la habitación obviamente allí se encontraba su amado; entonces entro al recinto dando unos pasos lentos, guiándose por los sonidos devastadores de unos gemidos exagerados y al abrir la puerta se encontró con la peor de las visiones; Nash estaba entre la cama desordenada teniendo relaciones sexuales con una mujer de gran atractivo físico, con grandes pechos y cuerpo estilizado tal como al mago le gustaban, resultaba ser una modelo que había visto la semana pasada cuando fueron a un desfile de modas en París quizás el mujeriego desgraciado se había acostado con esta desconocida en algún hotel y lo peor es que ella le esperaba en la noche con la luz encendida o sentada frente a una mesa con la cena fría.

 _¿Por eso llegaba en_ _la madrugada?_

 _Estaba en brazos de su amante…Por esa razón siempre olía al horrible perfume de mujer._

Pudo advertir como Nash la besaba con fervor, les devoraba igual que lo hacía con ella misma en esa cama, salvo con esa despreciable amante sin escrúpulos le aplicaba el sadomasoquismo y la desgraciada estaba recibiendo sus embestidas salvajes, gozando demasiado la brusquedad, la dureza o que fuese brutal con su cuerpo porque incluso la cama sonaba y se movía en unísono con la chica desnuda aunque eso era normal dado que Nash era un animal salvaje en modo efusión… Elizabeth solamente miraba la escena con asco, decepción y dolor, con nauseas terribles.

¡Vaya idiota, ese hombre nunca le amo!

Como se atrevía a serle infiel en el día de su aniversario de novios… ¿Acaso no le quería al menos un poco?

Nadie sabe el dolor que sintió Elizabeth al ver esa escena como si le arrancaran el corazón y lo pisotearan con botas de clavos…Sabia que Nash cuando se emborrachaba terminaba en la cama con alguna que otra mujer desconocida y le había perdonado, este era persuasivo culpando al alcohol… La chica tenía en cuenta le era infiel porque ella no era capaz de satisfacerlo por completo e ignoraba sus faltas por amor sin bien ver la traición en su casa, en su propia cama donde dormían juntos o se enredaban en la pasión y después de recibir la peor noticia de su vida.

Las lágrimas amargan cayeron por sus mejillas, la mujer voluptuosa continúo gimiendo más, casi en el éxtasis del clímax final y justo allí la descarada se volvió para sonreírle a la peliceleste como haciendo todo aquello apropósito para molestarla y beso al rubio asquerosamente con la lengua, queriendo hacer sufrir a Elizabeth probablemente sabia era la prometida del hombre con quien estaba fornicando degeneradamente.

¿Porque era tan cruel?

¿Por qué se burlaba?

Ella inmediatamente aparto la vista con sollozos, intentando huir y rubio apenas término con la mujer, se dio cuenta que su prometida estaba en la habitación… Se vistió rápido para seguirla, pero la descarada que tenia de amante lo detuvo por detrás con sus pechos revoloteando en la espalda y comenzó a besarle e intentar seducirlo corporalmente para que se quedara— Deja a esa tonta, no está dispuesta hacer lo que yo…. He dejado que me tomes y hagas conmigo lo que quieras ¿Crees que ella lo haría? Es una niña mimada asimismo yo soy una mujer hecha y derecha.

Nash cruelmente la aparto, burlándose—Cualquiera está dispuesta hacer lo que tú, no te creas tan importante solo eres un objeto sexual de lindos senos que me da un poco de placer mientras mi prometida no está dispuesta.

—Pero tú y yo tenemos algo especial… Cuando estábamos en Paris dejaste a tu prometida plantada por mi— Le dijo la chica arrastrando sus uñas por el pecho del chico en un abrazo por detrás.

—Así cuando estuve contigo en el hotel, me quede con las ganas y me tire a tus amigas las gemelas, por eso llegue tarde a la cena con ella ¡No fue por ti! — dijo tranquilamente como si poco le importara.

—¡Eres un desgraciado! — Le grito la mujer tomando su ropa con enojo al escuchar eso.

Nash se rio— Eres esa clase de mujer que se mete con los hombres casados para separarlos de sus esposas, la típica arpía que solo quiere dinero.

El mago tomo su billetera y tiro algunos dólares—Nunca pago por sexo…Pero si es lo que buscas, aquí está tu dinero ¡Ya puedes irte y espero que no vuelves nunca más! Excepto por Elizabeth, no me acuesto con la misma más de tres veces ¡Ya sabes para mantener la variedad y no aburrirme!

La pérdida se fue de allí muy enojada asimismo Nash detuvo a su prometida que ya estaba afuera, básicamente le alzo de regreso a la residencia—Tenemos que hablar, no puedes irte ¡Te voy a explicar!

—¿Que vas a explicar? ¡No hay nada que explicar! — le grito con dolor en su alma, con todo el sufrimiento que sentía intento soltarse del agarre fuerte del rubio.

El desdichado indico—La carne es débil… Tu no llegabas y necesitaba calor corporal, sabes que no puedo estar sin sexo ¡Tengo una adicción! ¡Tú tienes la culpa por dejarme caliente!

—¿Es mi culpa encontrarte en mi cama con esa mujer? Yo no fui la infiel…Yo nunca te he traicionado, te he perdonado cada vez que te vas a emborrachar o hacer apuestas y te acuestas con la primera mujer fácil que te encuentres ¡Esto se acabó aquí, no puedo seguir así! — le grito enojada porque ya no podía más, esto se convertía en una relación toxica que terminaría mal si no le detenía a tiempo.

—¿Crees que eso me importa? ¡Yo no quiero comprometerme, todavía soy joven para eso! Únicamente he estado contigo por el matrimonio arreglado y claro por tus sensuales muslos enredados en mi cadera, en tus labios carnosos devorando mi boca o en tu voz gimiendo mi nombre cuando te cojo duro y morder tus deliciosos pechos ¡Me gusta follarte! Es mi deleite marcarte de como de mí propiedad, por eso sigo en esa estúpida farsa… Pero si me caso contigo debes dejarme tener otras amantes, aunque reconozco te retuerces sensual debajo de mí ¡No eres suficiente para mí y nunca los serás niñita tonta!

Elizabeth le dio una cachetada con furia combinado con desconsuelo— Yo te amo en verdad sin embargo tu solo me vez como un objeto de placer, me hiciste creer que sentías algo por mí para llevarme a tu asquerosa cama llena de perfume de otras mujeres, yo no seré una más de tus amantes ¡Eres un despreciable traidor!

—El sexo fue bueno, ya me aburrí de ti así que no me interesa si te vas… Claro si quieres casarte conmigo debes aceptar a mis amantes, también hacer un trio de vez en cuando ¡Ya sabes tres mujeres es mejor que una! — le dijo como si la chica no tuviese dignidad y aceptara convertirse en una más del montón.

—Entonces este es el fin, te liberare de la carga de estar conmigo para que puedas revocarte con quien quieras— dijo con convicción porque le amaba realmente pero no podía estar con alguien que no sentía lo mismo por ella, alguien egoísta el cual no le importaba lastimarla con tal de tener una noche con cualquiera en un hotel de mala muerte.

Nash hizo lo natural para un mujeriego, se acercó para besarle intensamente casi como si se prendiera cuando ella le reclamaba, paso su lengua por la nuca dando mordidas fuertes para dejar marca de sus dientes y comenzado quitarle la ropa con esas manos tibias así tenía más oportunidades de tocar la pálida piel femenina que se fundía con su calor corporal, para encender la pasión contenida que siempre había entre ellos… Los besos sabían a lágrimas y a dolor, igualmente el mago le tiro al sillón poniendo a la chica en su regazo luego encerrandola entre su cuerpo y sin más en medio del desastre la muza peli celeste cayo en las garras del peor de los casanovas, el éxtasis mismo de sus labios, sus uñas que se insertaban en su espalda además de la rudeza implícita en Nash que hacia su cuerpo se retorciera y solamente se vio atrapada en sus músculos, la boca o sus dientes…. Toda su esencia tan bestial, absolutamente placentera y brutal fuego lento que quemaba, arrasando con todo.

A horas de la madrugada se encontró con dolor en su cuerpo, con los moretones adornando su pálida piel y además yacía desnuda encima del rubio, se recrimino por lo idiota que había sido, agarro su ropa para luego dejar el anillo de compromiso en la mesa como señal de que rompía la relación definitivamente. Dijo estas palabras dándole la última mirada al sujeto que dormía tal si no hubiese hecho nada malo—Esta es la última vez Nash, renuncio a ti y arrancare este amor que siento antes de morir.

Elizabeth comenzó a palpitar porque había sido una tonta enamorada al caer en su cama de nuevo aun sabiendo que minutos antes había estado con esa modelo, era manipulada por sus malditas caricias ¡No podía vivir sin estas! Su mundo se desmoronaba por completo…Se bañó quitándose el olor del perfume vigoroso de su piel, del sabor y de lo que sentía cuando estaba con el ¡No quería amarlo o pensar en sus besos!

¡Que desgracia de amor, que maldición!

¿Por qué era tentada por ese hombre sin escrúpulos?

¿Era un pecado amarlo tanto?

Al verse acorralada por sus sentimientos luego de romper los planes de boda, decidió irse donde su verdadero padre Masaomi Akashi y contarle que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida, le pediría si se pudiese quedar allí hasta que sucumbiera a la muerte inminente e intentaría olvidarse y sepultar aquel amor que sentía por el mago para siempre.

Viajo a Japón después de que su madrastra muriera así que Masaomi se encerraba mucho en su trabajo, dejando al pobre hermano con tutores, triste y en la más fría de las soledades. Así que cuando la mujer llego se encontró con una enorme mansión y al entrar su padre le dio la bienvenida, sus ojos lucían cansados y parecía más riguroso igual a un tempano de hielo sin sentimientos.  
A veces la muerte arranca un trozo de nosotros mismos y nos hace miserables, ese era el caso de ese hombre.

Luego estaba Akashi apenas un poco menor que ella, era un niño extremadamente inteligente y ambos solían andar en caballo o tocar algún instrumento, a veces iba a mirarlo jugar baloncesto notando era realmente sorprendente, un líder nato y eso que odiaba el básquet, porque le recordaba su amor traicionero, doloroso… El amor que le hacía llorar todas las noches mientras nadie la escuchaba.

Sabia iba a morir entonces decidió dedicarle tiempo a su hermanito, le daba la mano y visitaban parques de diversiones, zoológicos e iban al cine. Un día de esos Seijuro invito un amigo suyo llamado Nijimura para arreglar unas cosas sobre básquet, parecía de su edad y era bastante apuesto con ese cabello azabache conjuntamente resultaba ser muy amable, siempre le sonreía de manera cálida; ambos se coqueteaban un poco… Había atracción y deseo en sus miradas.

El lema de la familia era sobre la perfección y Akashi lo era, pero parecía deprimente como si la soledad se adueñara de su ser, a pesar de todo el dinero no hace la felicidad. Se sentó a tocar el piano y le sonrió a su hermano para interpretar una de sus melodías favoritas, se acostó cerca de su cama para leerle uno de sus cuentos predilectos, le dio un beso en la frente, al momento de irse el pequeño emperador se aferró a su costado— ¿Qué pasa?

El miro a la ventana con pesar—Extraño a mi mamá, hace un año que murió.

—Oh… Ella está aquí dentro de tu corazón, cuidándote y estoy segura que está orgullosa de ti porque te ama— le dijo con cariño sabiendo que aunque no conoció a su madrastra, tenía en cuenta era una persona muy amable.

—Le dejare flores mañana— murmuro Seijuro, era un niño apenas o al menos así lo veía la peli celeste.

Elizabeth se sintió angustiada por dejar solo a su hermano dado que eventualmente ella también moriría —Iré contigo, eres mi hermanito y por eso nunca dudes que, aunque la muerte nos llegue a separar ¡Yo siempre te querré!

Al siguiente día fueron a dejarle flores a la tumba…Akashi parecía muy triste, peor teniendo un padre ausente el cual le importa más el dinero o la reputación que su propio hijo, por eso ambos debían llevar las mejores notas y ser rigurosos ante la perfección.

Al tiempo Seijuro fue a entrenar posiblemente así se quitaba la frustración, como ella le agradaba acompañarle y se encontraba sola en una banca; un chico apuesto que por cierto era amigo de su hermano se acercó para saludarle—Buenos días señorita.

—Buenos días…Tú debes ser Nijimura Shuzo, Sei me ha contado mucho sobre ti— le contesto la mujer con una sonrisa brillante.

—Espero cosas buenas, ambos nos hemos visto pero nunca cruzado palabras— le la clásica frase cliché.

Elizabeth se sintió mareada, se levantó de repente para tomar sus pastillas y Nijimura la sostuvo de la cintura al notar que estaba mal, le dio la mano para que esta tuviese un soporte— ¿Estas bien?

Su mano era caliente, sentía un ligero cosquilleo con electricidad al rozar su piel y estremecer por aquel delicado contacto— No, no estoy bien.

—Llamare a Akashi— Expreso con inquietud por el mal estado de salud evidente en la muchacha.

Elizabeth no quería molestar a Seijuro y le detuvo—No, no quiero que se preocupa por mí.

—Te llevare a mi casa— le propuso el sensual hombre.

La chica movió su cabeza negando la ayuda—No es necesario… Únicamente requiero mis pastillas que están en el bolso.

—No hay problema, vivo cerca de aquí y allí puedes descansar un rato— insistió el azabache.

—Está bien, le mandare un mensaje a Sei para que sepa que estoy contigo—Agrego con entusiasmo…No creía que fuese necesario ir a su residencia sin embargo quería tener amigos en Japón, por alguna razón anhelaba el contacto de ese hombre.

Fue una suerte que Nijimura le hubiese llevado a su casa porque Elizabeth a pesar de tomar las píldoras estaba muy mal básicamente vomitando en el baño y el caballero muy amablemente le sostenía el cabello.

—Lo siento soy un desastre— dijo limpiando su boca ligeramente y caminando hacia la sala.

Shuuzou murmuro con ternura—A mí me pareces adorable.

—Eres el primer hombre que dice eso de una chica que está vomitando en su baño— le contesto Elizabeth casi como una broma.

—No si el chico está perdidamente enamorado de ella y va a la casa de su amigo con la excusa de verle— le dijo con tanta dulzura, que hizo Elizabeth sintiera de nuevo mariposas en el estómago.

—¿Qué? — Pregunto totalmente paralizada ante aquella noticia, probablemente existía una atracción que nunca creyó fuese algo más fuerte como el amor puro.

—Que me gusta la manera en que tu cabello es tan celeste como tus ojos, la forma la cual me miras y como me haces sentir ¡Te amo desde hace mucho tiempo! Pero no me atrevía a decirlo por miedo a ser rechazado…— le confeso su amor, con esos ojos tan sinceros y su voz tan tierna.

Era extraño como con Nash había durado años en una relación y nunca le dijo algo tan hermoso… Tan especial que llegaba al alma.

Todo el tiempo que espero esas palabras de la boca del rubio las decía Nijimura tan fácil, tan simple.

La mujer suspiro— Te diré la verdad, el amor solo ha traído dolor a mi corazón…Me enamore de alguien que me hizo mucho daño y no sé si pueda o sea capaz de amar de nuevo.

—No me importa a quien hayas amado antes porque eso es el pasado, yo no voy a decepcionarte ¡Quiero ser tu futuro! — le dijo el azabache dulcemente.

Elizabeth expreso con ligera melancolía— Eres muy tierno, por eso no quiero hacerte daño.

—¿Es por las medicinas? Como mi padre está enfermo, sé que solamente a los desahuciados les dan un tratamiento especial para evitar el sufrimiento. — Indico Nijumura descubriendo las razones y las angustias de la mujer.

—Si ya sabes que voy a morir ¿Por qué insistes? -le dijo ella, caminando hacia el sillón para sentarse.

—Te amo y puedo hacerte feliz hasta el último día de tu vida… Por favor dame una oportunidad— le rogo el jovencito como si el amor se desbordara de su alma.

 _Puede que se sintiera atraída por Nijimura, puede creyera era lindo al preocuparse o su manera de ser tan amable sin embargo no deseaba este sufriera la perdida porque le quedaba muy poco tiempo._

—Eres un buen hombre, mereces alguien que tenga un futuro y estando conmigo vas a sufrir porque yo no puedo darte una vida o lo que deseas— le volvió a repetir, era algo triste ¡Una realidad devastadora!

Este tomo su mano con delicadeza y la beso, era tan diferente a Nash que únicamente le interesaba el sexo entonces se dio cuenta que quería amar a alguien y ser correspondida antes de morir… Querida conocer el verdadero amor, no solo palabras vanas o pasión de una noche.

¿Estaba mal darse una oportunidad?

Quizás funcionaria… Quizás este nuevo hombre no sería capaz de romperle el corazón como lo hizo Nash.

—No voy a renunciar a ti, te pido seas mi amor, mi novia… Ya te dije que poco importa si en tu pasado amaste a alguien, yo te hare olvidar a ese hombre y estaré contigo hasta tu muerte— Le confeso todo su amor y devoción infinita.

Elizabeth suspiro, cerrando los ojos con ansiedad porque sería egoísta al aceptar algo que terminaría en tragedia. —Solo porque quiero que me enseñes a amar verdaderamente voy a aceptar.

Después de la cena, él se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios tan dulce, sin ninguna malicia y tan delicadamente… Tan diferente a esos besos salvajes de Nash que le dejaran hematomas.

Ese día Tetsumi aprendió la diferencia del amor y la pasión.

* * *

Mucho tiempo después.

Aunque eran jóvenes para casarse Nijimura sabiendo que su amada estaba a punto de morir, decidió que se enlazaría con ella por esa razón compro un anillo sencillo con una perla celeste como sus hermosos ojos. Claro después de pedirle permiso al mismo suegro también le pregunto Akashi, quien le dio el consentimiento de casarse con su hermana.

Cuando iban acoplados dándose la mano cerca de las flores de sakura a modo romántico occidental dado que sabia ella era de Estados Unidos, se arrodillo y le pregunto—¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

Ella respiro con dificultad, tenía lágrimas de felicidad y no quiso recordar su pasado con Nash que solamente le traía pesar porque esta vez se casaría por amor y no por un contrato político o con una persona que nunca le amo.

Abrazo a Nijimura y le beso, le beso tantas veces como pudo ¡Quería demostrar cuanto le amada de una forma carnal!

La preparación de la boda fue apresurada, puesto que como los Akashi eran millonarios fácilmente pagaron todo referente a la fiesta de boda e incluso su padre le dio dinero para el viaje de luna de miel. El casamiento fue apegado a la cultura occidental y los padres adoptivos de Elizabeth llegaron para el dichoso día esperado que arribo bastante rápido.

Precisamente ese día estaba terminando de probarse un hermoso vestido blanco, parecía una princesa de cuentos de hadas haciendo su sueño realidad al casarse con su príncipe encantado. Al termino de elegir uno de los vestidos de novia, se puso una ropa normal en ese instante una persona inesperada llego de repente y la aprisiono en la pared para besarle con pasión, ella sabía quién era porque el único que era agresivo como para atreverse hacer algo de esa índole era Nash.

Ella lo empujo lejos— ¿Qué haces aquí?

El salvaje le sostuvo las muñecas de forma brusca en la pared para aprisionarla entre su cuerpo y la fría estancia, subiendo su rodilla para separar sus piernas hasta tocar su parte sensible—Así que tienes un remplazo ¿Es más bueno que yo en la cama?

—Tu y yo terminamos, dejaste claro que solamente querías usarme como una amante más en tu repertorio de casanova— le hablo mordiéndose el labio con fuerza para no gemir e intentando demostrar que esas cosas no le excitaban cuando si lo hacían. Si bien sintió atracción sexual, no lo negaría Nash seguía siendo el mago poderoso del sexo sin embargo ¡Ya no le amaba, su corazón ahora pertenecía a otro hombre y jamás traicionaría su amor por una tentación pasajera!

—No te cases con él, no te cases con ese tipo— dijo acomodando su cabeza entre su cabello y el hombro para oler su aroma; con una voz suave, sonaba deprimido y triste como nunca antes lo había visto.

—¡Dijiste que no era importante para ti! Cuando yo te amaba tanto, tú me rechazaste y ahora vienes a impedir que sea feliz con un hombre que me ama completamente, no a la mitad o a medias como tú lo hacías— indico con un rastro lleno de tristeza

—¿Ya no me amas? - Se acercó a sus labios sintiendo su aliento caliente para besarle de nuevo, notando aquel cuerpo se estremecía, su lengua exploraba la boca de esa ninfa de cabellos celestes— Tu cuerpo te delata, eres mía porque te he marchado.

Ella lo alejo con todo su esfuerzo— Te amaba mucho Nash con toda mi alma hasta quería estar a tu lado toda la vida sin embargo actualmente mi devoción por ti se ha esfumado…Puede me atraigas sexualmente, mi cuerpo aun recuerda tu contacto, pero no siento lo mismo que antes ¡Ya no te amo!… Ahora encontré mi verdadero amor y me casare con ese chico que me corresponde, un amor reciproco porque ambos nos queremos de la misma forma intensa. Acaso ¿No merezco eso?

 _Una persona que te vea como el centro de su universo, se quede en las mañanas acurrucada en la cama tibia, que hiciera un poco de café con algunos panques y que siempre le diga cuanto le ama o llegue puntual para la cena dándole un pequeño beso tierno al partir de inmediato, mande mensajes de cuanto le extraña asimismo le lleva algunas flores rojas… Es algo que Nash nunca supo darle, algo doméstico o simple quizás porque el rubio no se enamoró de ella._

—Me llevo mucho tiempo darme cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti, en verdad ¡Quiero confesarte que te amo, te amo tanto! ¿Eso querías escuchar? Cuando te fuiste de mi lado, entendí lo mucho que me hacías falta ¡No puedo vivir sin ti! Regresa conmigo, deja a ese japonés que usas para olvidarme ¡Volveré a ganar tu perdón y tu amor, si me das una oportunidad! — Le dijo casi en un ruego desesperado.

La peli celeste le miro con esos ojos profundamente azules— Escucha Nash, si me quisiste un poco en el pasado debes dejarme ir con la persona que estoy enamorada… Tu encontraras a alguien que ames realmente y no sea por su cuerpo, por la lujuria o el sexo desenfrenado el cual estas acostumbrado.

—No necesito a alguien más… Yo te amo a ti, te adoro y quiero que estés conmigo como antes. ¡Puedo cambiar, dejare el alcohol, las apuestas y las mujeres si tú quieres! — susurro como nunca anteriormente había hecho, se rebajó.

—No te engañes a ti mismo ¡No vas a cambiar por mí! Tu no me amas, únicamente te frustra que me vaya con otro hombre que no seas tú… Eres tan egoísta que no soportas la felicidad de otros— le regaño la mujer de cabellos celestes conociendo a ese mujeriego.

Elizabeth se quitó un colgante, uno que Nash le había regalado cuando se habían hecho novios y se lo entrego —Esto me lo diste hace mucho tiempo hasta recuerdo que estaba tan feliz cuando me lo regalaste, era para mí una esperanza de que algún día conquistaría tu amor, pero eso nunca paso por eso te lo regreso…Al momento en que encuentres a una persona que ames verdaderamente y no por su aspecto físico o por el deseo de llevártela a la cama, quiero que le entregues este collar.

—Eso es muy cursi… Yo nunca amare a nadie que no seas tú— le dijo con ligera angustia, tomando aquella joya.

—También la caja de música que te regale, si le das esas dos cosas a una persona…Significara que encontraste al ser destinado a cambiar tu vida ¡La indicada! Cuando pase eso te abre perdonado por el dolor que me causaste, por cada lagrima que he derramado por tu culpa. Quizás es más una maldición y terminaras sufriendo… Igual a una justicia poética o al karma por querer a una persona que nunca te amara, un amor no correspondido tan como el mío hacia ti— Le dijo suavemente.

—Eso es muy tonto, yo siempre conquisto a todas las mujeres… No existe alguien que me rechace, me llevo a la cama a quien quiera, cuando quiera y donde quiera— le dijo enfadado.

—Lo sé, te crees un irresistible semental—se burló- Cuídate Nash, intenta abrir ese corazón de piedra que tienes ¡No tengas miedo a ser vulnerable o dejarte llevar, a querer a alguien! Espero seas muy feliz en tu vida y encuentres lo que buscas— le dijo tocando su mejilla con ternura. Posiblemente no era ella, pero alguien un día vendría a tirar esas murallas que había hecho el mago alrededor de sus sentimientos.

Nijimura había escuchado parte de la conversación, entro lleno de confianza y se acerco a su amada, tomándola de la cintura para aproximarla más a su costado como recalcando el hecho de que era su novia e incluso le dio la mano y beso su mejilla

—Oh Él es Nash, Nash él es mi prometido ¡Nijumura Shuuzou!- dijo algo incomoda la chica.

El pelinegro le dio la mano educadamente y con una sonrisa torcida y forzada, sabiendo ese tipo era el ex novio del cual su amada casi se casa, hizo algo más inteligente que pelear ¡Le dio una invitación de boda! — Todos los amigos de mi amada prometida son bienvenidos a nuestro matrimonio.

La muchacha volvió a ver a Nash como esperando que se agarrara a golpes o reaccionara agresivamente dado que Nijimura estaba haciendo eso para molestarlo y básicamente marcando el hecho que había ganado la batalla sin embargo Nash parecía tan destruido que ni siquiera reacciono simplemente suspiro cansado— ¡No era su amigo! Era el dueño de su amor antes de que tú me la robaras sin embargo la perdí por no saberla valorar, era yo quien se iba a casar con ella… No cometas mis errores, idiota mono y hazla feliz.

—No tienes que decirlo, yo la hare completamente feliz— expreso Nijumura sin titubear.

Elizabeth vio marcharse al mago mientras tomaba la mano de su prometido— Si supiera que me estoy muriendo, si supiera que no le volveré a ver… Sigue siendo alguien importante para mí.

—Lose, mi amor. Gracias por elegirme a mí, gracias por permitirme compartir tus últimos días de vida conmigo— le dijo dócilmente

Después de unos días el gran día llego, Elizabeth entro acompañada de su padre al altar y fue recibida por la mano de su prometido.

Los votos fueron sublimes, Nijimira le dijo— Quiero decirte amor mío, que te amare por siempre y si existe una vida después de ello, te seguiré amando por la eternidad porque eres la dueña de los latidos de mi corazón, de mi respirar… Cada mañana me levanto con la esperanza de verte, de apreciar esa linda sonrisa que me enloquece y decirte te amo más que cualquier cosa que existe, que me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Elizabeth le contesto—Tú fuiste quien me rescato del dolor, quien sano las heridas de mi corazón y por ti supe que es el verdadero amor, el significado de esas palabras y me siento agradecida por haberte encontrado en mi camino.

La aparte de pueden besarse fue hermosa, los anillos hasta cuando corrieron mientras le tiraban flores a los tortolitos o comieron pastel, su luna de miel no fue muy lejos, la chica no se encontraba tan bien de salud como para viajar.  
Nijimura era muy romántico, le preparo la cama llena de rosas rojas y le beso con dulzura, hicieron el amor en un día lluvioso, la devoción de ese hombre, la manera en que le trataba tal su fuese una cosa delicada… Era tan dulce.

Elizabeth se dio cuenta que el amor verdadero también podía tener pasión o la pasión no necesariamente debía ser brusca si no llena de cariño, el erotismo tiene significado cuando se comparten sentimientos y no solo fluidos.

A los años la moza de cabellos celestes termino en el hospital sucumbiendo ante la muerte y solamente tres personas estaban allí; su padre, su hermano y su querido esposo. Nijimura había buscado fervientemente la manera de salvarle e incluso escucho algo acerca de una medicina la cual funcionaba si encontraba a una persona que compartiera la misma alma de su amada sin embargo por mucho que busco no encontró solución a sus problemas.

Los latidos de la mujer eran lentos, Nijumura con lágrimas en los ojos apretó sus manos pensando. "He tratado de hacerme a la idea de que esto pasaría, pero el dolor me está matando lentamente."  
"¡No quiero perderte, cariño mío!

Ella le miro con tristeza— Les quiero a todos…. Gracias padre por dejarme estar en tu casa, lamento dejarte hermanito.

Respiro con dificultad, notando aquello Masaomi le dijo— No deberías hablar

Ella miro con dulzura a Nijimura y le susurro— No llores, amado mío… No sufras por mí, quiero decirte que te amo y quiero que vivas muy feliz.

Las lágrimas del hombre eran devastadoras y se acercó para besarle por última vez, chocando sus labios sabor a medicina mantuvo su frente contra la de ella— Yo te amo más…Siempre te amé, siempre voy amarte.

Después de decir esas palabras simplemente sintió como la mano de la chica se iba debilitando al igual que el sonido de la máquina, como ella finalmente cerro los ojos ante la muerte. Nijimura tomo su cuerpo para abrazarlo, grito fuerte en un alarido estrepitoso y lloro tanto que sentía que morirá con ella.

Akashi le dio unas palmadas tratando de consolar a su amigo, él también estaba deprimido por aquella muerte. Ambos fueron a su funeral dejando flores en su lapida. —Si pudiese traerla de vuelta… Su hubiese una forma, yo haría cualquier cosa por recuperarla— murmuro a su cuñado totalmente destruido.

—Ella siempre estará en mi corazón como mi madre— dijo Akashi siendo fuerte al respecto.

—También viviera en mi corazón— dijo como si aquellas palabras se las llevara el viento

Nash después de hundirse en el alcohol y las mujeres… También fue a dejar rosas blancas a su lapida, yéndose de regreso a los Estados Unidos.

* * *

Tiempo después en Teiko.

Nijumura se encontró con un hombre físicamente idéntico a su amada tal si fuese una rencarnación o una clonación, era tan parecido que dolía verle por el recuerdo de su esposa fallecida.

Imagina ¿Cómo es estar tan cerca de alguien semejante a una persona que amaste tanto?

¿Sentirás cosas por este nuevo ser?

Un día preso de la curiosidad le pregunto a Akashi— ¿Kuroko es tu hermano?

 _Obviamente el capitán de Teiko pensó que tenían analogía dado que Akashi había insistido mucho en que Tetsuya se quedara en el equipo además tenían una relación extrañamente cercana sin ser los mejores amigos había camarería intima conjuntamente el emperador le enseñaba a ser mejor e incluso le había hablado al entrenador y pedido un juego extra para darle una oportunidad al fantasma que era como un desastre, algo débil o malo en el básquet si bien al final resulto ser muy útil, tenía una peculiar manera de unir a la gente. Akashi percibió todo su potencial tan solo segundo de verlo…Y quiso tenerle en el equipo._

 _Sospechaba eran hermanos porque Kuroko era igual a Elizabeth, si Akashi trataba tan bien o de forma especial a ese niño debía ser porque eran hermanos ¿no?_

Él se mostró bastante serio como si detestara la idea de que tuviese lazos de sangre con ese tal jugador fantasma y es que en realidad no eran familia consanguínea— No tenemos ningún parentesco sanguíneo.

Vaya lo puso de mal humor— Te lo preguntaba porque Kuroko se parece mucho a Elizabeth.

—Es porque es su medio hermano, tal como yo— Le explico con paciencia.

—¿Lo tratas de manera especial porque se parece a tu hermana? —Le pregunto indiscreto.

—¿No te acercas a Kuroko porque te atrae su apariencia semejante a la de mi hermana? - Le contesto de manera grosera.

—Son diferentes personas, no me enamore de Elizabeth por su físico— Le contesto notando Akashi actuaba a la defensiva.

—Son personas diferentes por eso no veo a Kuroko de manera fraternal, no somos parientes— le contesto, mirando al jugador fantasma respirar con dificultad al correr demasiado.

—Puedo percibir que lo quieres más de lo normal, tu mirada lo revela y la forma en que eres tan amable con alguien imperfecto, confías en el jugador fantasma sin tener dudas al respecto y eso nadie lo hace… Pensé te comportabas porque se parece a tu hermana pero no, se debe a que tienes sentimientos y te encariñaste de alguna manera más que fraternal— le dijo suavemente, Akashi no respondió hasta después de unos minutos que movió su cabeza siendo frio— No te acerques a él.

—¿Por qué no puedo acercarme? —Le pregunto extrañado por la voz tan sombría del emperador.

—Porque te conozco…Vas a enamorarte, vas a tratar de verlo como un sustituto de mi hermana, pero yo no voy a permitir que lo toques o le hagas daño—Le dijo de manera contundente.

—¿Quién te entiende? Si es tu hermana, me ayudas a conquistarla, pero si se trata de un tipo que se parece físicamente a ella, prefieres protegerlo a él de mí como si yo le fuera a hacer algo malo— dijo quejándose.

—¿Cómo si permitiera que hicieras algo maléfico con Kuroko? - respondió el astuto.

—Ah entiendo, no quieres que me robe a Kuroko porque lo quieres para ti… Está bien amigo, no te quitare a tu chico especial— le dijo bromeando, aunque Akashi no se rio.

* * *

¡Saludos! Gracias por seguir la lectura, en especial a quienes le dan favoritos o me dejan sus opiniones y comentarios

 **Sergioboss96** : Quizás pase algo así xD

 **kirtash96** **:** Si, ya los ha perdonado. Me encanta tu idea de la mentalidad de niño, pero lamentablemente no podre agregarla porque tendrá la mentalidad de alguien más y si probablemente si tenga amnesia temporal como dices pegaría en esta situación, estoy reconsiderando todas las ideas claro.

 **Jobel** **:** Si la sorpresa de que el malo era nijimura.

 **Mel:** Adivinaste muy al estilo Sherlock xD

 **Itzel:** Me alegro te agrade, más nervios.


	36. En otra piel

**Capítulo 36:** En otra piel.

* * *

Cuando el inocente fantasma comenzó a convulsionar descontroladamente, los antiguos miembros provenientes de Seirin quedaron paralizados ante el pavoroso escenario sin embargo a pesar de la inercia, el tigre no dudo ni un momento en sostener aquel cuerpo delgado entre sus brazos con desesperación, acunándole de un modo protector casi alzándole de tal forma que la cabeza de su sombra quedaba hundida en su corpulento pecho masculino. Algunas enfermeras junto a Takao corrieron a estabilizarlo, poniéndole una inyección con la intensión de adormecerle y precisamente eso sucedió, el organismo debilitado cayo en los cálidos regazos de Taiga el cual le sustentaba con preocupación como si fuese una porcelana fina e invaluable y ciertamente lo era para él.

 _El azabache jefe de enfermeros al advertir esta atmósfera desgarradora, decidió ir a buscar a su superior el doctor Shintaro Midorima; con la intención de informarle del acontecimiento fatal, obviamente el tsundere de cabellos verdes debía saber lo antes posible que estaba pasando con el jugador fantasma para hacer algo al respecto._

Los amigos de la sombra se encontraban sumamente angustiados frente a un diagnostico abrumador, se preguntaban si ¿El jugador fantasma continuaría en estado catatónico? e intentaban tener esperanzas de que retornaría su conciencia y despertaría del sueño sin retorno en el cual se hallaba. Kagami era el más constante, no se apartaba ni un momento de su sombra posiblemente sin saberlo ambos estaban hechos para estar juntos en la quietud del silencio y la oscuridad.

 _Dicen que sin luz no existe la sombra, pero en este caso la luz se deshacía en la tristeza por no tener la sombra a su lado para complementarse en el frenesí de una vida._

* * *

Por otro lado Tetsumi se localizaba en un cuerpo que no era el suyo, con sentimientos inverosímiles que tampoco eran compatibles con sus propias emociones…Era insólito el despertar de ese modo tan repentino, básicamente al abrir sus parpados se encontró con unos ojos de un color rojizo semejantes a mismísimo fuego los cuales le miraban con tanta inquietud acompañada de intensidad que le hacían estremecer de pies a cabeza y no tenía idea de quien era ese gallardo caballero sin embargo sentía una calidez extraña la cual le llenaba de confort e invadía completamente su ser, el hombre acariciaba su piel y el cabello en un mimo suave, cada toque contenía un puñado de cariño infinito que penetraba su alma por completo de amor.

El atractivo hombre pelirrojo le sostenía delicadamente dándole apoyo, por alguna razón ella se removía al sentir aquellos tensos músculos alrededor de su cuerpo puesto que le rodeaban protectoramente, se asemejaba a una de esas piezas de rompecabezas que coinciden a la perfección, sus cuerpos y la contextura física les hacía posible acoplarse. El joven con tanto afecto, con un tono lleno de intranquilidad pregunto tal si este fuese todo su mundo— ¿Estas bien?

Tetsumi se encontraba asustada por las fuertes conmociones que le invadían y se apoderaban de ella estrepitosamente, justamente notaba que se liberaban esas energías monstruosas cuando el pelirrojo le palpaba, por esa razón trato de huir de aquella atracción que erizaba su piel…Y sin más corrió a un rincón alejado, acuclillándose con las cobijas envueltas como una capa defensora cerca de una fría pared porque tenía miedo de las emociones ajenas; ansiaba alejarse de esos individuos desconocidos que le miraban fijamente con confusión y una inquietud indómito.

El amigo de la infancia pretendió acercarse no obstante el líder del ex equipo de Seirin le detuvo porque creía lo mejor sería que el pelirrojo se encargara de la situación. Precisamente la luz carmesí fue lentamente, aproximándose al chico que parecía lleno de temor, pudo notar en su mirar un desconcierto que le embargaba de consternación. Se arrodillo a su lado procurando tener paciencia y esperando a que la sombra confiara suficiente en él; por ende, le llamo con suavidad— Kuroko ¿Qué pasa?

Tetsumi no conocía ese nombre si bien por mero instinto supo que le estaban llamando; le parecía conocida esa voz de felino indomable. Se destapo un poco para mirar al apuesto, ligeramente sostuvo la mirada y con leve desconfianza pregunto —¿Quién eres tú?

 _Tenía gran con curiosidad por saber ¿Quién era ese individuo con cuerpo de dios griego? ¿Por qué parecía tan interesado en su persona?_

 _Los sentimientos que tenía por este hombre palpitaban con fuerza y parecían penetrantes, acelerados o profundos como si compartieran un vínculo fuerte e indestructible y tenia deseos de pasar todo el tiempo a su lado tal si su presencia fuese demasiado reconfortarle hasta llegar a ser un adictivo frenesí._

—¿No me reconoces? —le cuestiono con una mirada exasperada porque no deseaba que su amigo le olvidara, no podría soportar perderle nuevamente o que los recuerdos de sus momentos juntos se los llevara el viento.

 _Asimismo, ante las dudas del pelirrojo; Elizabeth no comprendía lo que sucedía, un día estaba muriendo y al otro despertando en un hospital siendo dueño de un cuerpo masculino con el afecto de un hombre quien estaba siendo tan íntimo como su marido y un montón de hombres jóvenes en su habitación llenos de ansiedad combinada con tristeza._

Era como si estuviese viviendo otra vida, una que no era suya. ¿Cómo llego pasar algo así?

—No sé quién eres, lo raro es que siento cosas extrañas por ti — dijo señalando al tigre su verdad. Procuraba ser sincera, no iba a mentir a pesar de no tener ni idea de quién era el ignoto ciertamente había una fuerte ligadura entre ellos y una confianza ciega e inefable.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas sientes? — Pregunto Ogiwara lejos de allí, contemplando lo que pasaba con una molestia evidente.

—Cuando ese pelirrojo me toco percibí una calidez dentro de mi alma…Como si existiera una necesidad de permanecer a su lado por siempre, realmente sentí una energía indomable apoderándose de mí, su presencia aumenta mi vitalidad y el poder, la euforia se mezclan en mis entrañas — le respondió ante la sensibilidad que divisaba, una adrenalina y una emoción exorbitante. La sensación era semejante hacer el amor en un lugar público, practicar deportes extremos o incluso un peligro que resulte bastante excitante.

 _Quizás Kuroko era uno de esos vampiros mágicos que roban energía de la gente si bien en vez de debilitarse, su víctima aumenta su fuerza ¡Interesante!_

Shun pregunto por fin fluctuando ante aquel entorno— ¿No recuerdas nada? ¿A ninguno de nosotros?

—Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba muriendo y ahora despierto en este lugar, en esta vida ajena ¡No sé quiénes son ustedes o de quien es este cuerpo masculino! — les contesto rápidamente; tomando más la cobija hacia su costado casi apretándola con timidez, era incomodo hablar con esas personas que le creían conocer o seguramente eran amigos de este nuevo organismo.

—Tu eres Kuroko Tetsuya. Piensas ¿Qué eres otra persona? — Pregunto Teppei seriamente ante el problema que se avecinaba, especulaba un daño psicológico en el fantasma por el trauma posiblemente se debía al estrés pos-traumático dado que fue secuestrado.

—Soy Elizabeth, aunque mi nombre japonés es Tetsumi…Entiendo lo que pasa, si me tocan puedo sentir las emociones del dueño de este cuerpo ¡kuroko! Tú, el pelirrojo con cejas graciosas ¿Eres su novio? — le pregunto a Kagami, quien se sonrojo completamente al escuchar esa declaración tan directa y espontanea.

Furi se carcajeo, junto a los demás de Seirin que comenzaban a burlarse porque Taiga se puso igual a uno de esos colegiales enamorados al ser descubierto— ¡Si es su novio!

—¡Cállate! — le grito el tigre totalmente avergonzado, comportándose como un niño inocente al cual molestan.

—¿Por qué crees eso? —Le pregunto el amigo de la infancia con desconcierto, queriendo saber ¿Por qué esa persona había llegado a ese desenlace?

—Su mirada de preocupación me recuerda a la de mi esposo y también su actitud protectora, dado mis sentimientos se vuelven cálidos y los latidos del corazón de ese pelirrojo son acelerados…. Asumí que había sentimientos involucrados entre él y el chico que le pertenece este cuerpo— le respondió siendo directa ante la única conclusión que encontró acerca de aquellas emociones tan fuertes.

Kagami frunció el ceño como si lo único que hubiese escuchado de esas palabras fuese las que se referían al cónyuge y apretó sus puños—¿Esposo?

Igualmente, Ogiwara suspiro— Únicamente queremos que Kuroko vuelva, que sus recuerdos retornen. ¿Cómo hacemos eso?

Apenas Elizabeth iba a responder algo, alguien interrumpió y preciosamente resultaba ser el doctor Midorima, quien entro a la habitación con sigilo; claro había sido llamado por el azabache el cual parecían bastante alarmado dada la respuesta negativa del jugador fantasma— Sera mejor que me dejen a solas con el paciente.

Hyugga añadió molesto— Pero estamos hablando de algo importante, no puedes simplemente esperar a que terminemos la conversación.

—Kuroko piensa que es otra persona quizás tiene problemas psicológicos por el trauma— declaro Teppei explicando el contexto del problema.

— La personalidad de Tetsumi cree que Kagami es novio de Kuroko, de seguro porque el tigre no disimula su enamoramiento—Cuchichiaron los antiguos jugadores de Seirin, burlándose de nuevo del acongojado tigre.

—Dejen de bromear, esto es algo serio— les regaño Teppei dándose cuenta no debían jugar con cosas delicadas como esa.

Hyugga actuó formal— Kuroko no nos recuerda y ahora piensa que es alguien llamado Elizabeth.

 _Midorima quedo estático ante aquella declaración; el cuerpo de Tetsuya se había estabilizado normalmente, se mantenía sano físicamente sin embargo al parecer el trauma psicológico termino por alterar su memoria, eso es lo que más temía y el doctor no sabía cómo hacer para que el jugador fantasma recuperara los recuerdos perdidos, temía la mente de la sombra se bloqueara totalmente y no hubiese ningún retorno._

—Sé que es hora de su visita, pero debo hablar con el paciente a solas ¡Por favor, pueden retirarse! —les solicito el médico, acomodándose sus lentes con suma autoridad.

Los de Serin asistieron sin querer irse de allí ¡Debian hacerlo! ¿Qué les quedaba? Tetsumi se encontraba todavía sentada en el suelo desconfiando de los sujetos si bien cuando observo al hombre de cabellos verdes, ella le sonrió— Oh yo te conozco, tu eres amigo de mi hermanito.

Midorima se asombró al escuchar esa declaración y codició averiguar que se escondía en esa mente revuelta del estoico príncipe de hielo— ¿Quién es tu hermano?

—Akashi Seijuro, por cierto ¿Dónde está? Quiero verlo…No entiendo que está pasando— Respondió demasiado rápido y lleno de ansiedad, claro de milagro no había sufrido un ataque de pánico.

—¡Lo llamare en seguida! — le contesto, marchándose a su consultorio para llamar al emperador, dejando al jugador fantasma con las enfermeras y también le indicó a Takao que le vigilara por unos minutos. Al menos la mente perturbada de él peli celeste era capaz de reconocer a alguien de lo contrario hubiesen estado perdidos, si confiaba en una sola persona haría las cosas más fáciles de sobrellevar.

 _En otros ambientes, el emperador tenía grandes ojeras de no dormir a causa del insomnio provocado por la angustia, estaba deprimido y la principal razón se debía a que el jugador fantasma se mantenía en un estado catatónico._ Ese día en específico se hallaba trotando con su corcel preferido, andar en caballo le relajaba en gran medida y le hacía sentir mejor, al terminar de andar; sé quedo peinando la cabellera del potro, en ese preciso momento recibió una llamada de Midorima y se preocupó bastante dado que su turno de visita al jugador fantasma era en la tarde y era muy temprano todavía.

—Buenos dias Akashi— Le expuso Shintauro, sonando anormal.

Algo malo estaba pasando ¡Lo percibía instintivamente, su sexto sentido se lo gritaba! —Es temprano; nunca llamas a esta hora, asumo que se debe a nuestro jugador fantasma ¿Paso algo con él? — Pregunto mientras cepillaba el cabello de su corcel favorito.

—Sí, algo grave… Perdió la memoria y cree que es tu hermana Elizabeth— Le expreso sin contemplación, era necesario ser directo para que el emperador reaccionara de una vez.

—¿Qué? — Señaló sin creer lo que escuchaba, era desconcertante e imposible que algo así pudiese pasar.

—Nijimura logro su diabólico objetivo... Por suerte Kuroko quiere verte como cree que eres su hermano, debes cuidarlo Akashi al menos mientras vuelve su memoria si no lo primero que hará es ir detrás de su secuestrador y eso no va terminar bien— le dijo Shintauro con inquietud.

 _Obviamente si el jugador fantasma creía que era Elizabeth, estaría enamorada de Nijimura o incluso se sentiría atraída por Nash…Y odiaría el básquet. Ese era un gran problema porque controlaba el cuerpo de la sombra entonces probablemente desearía con ansias estar con su esposo carnalmente, cosa que no podían permitir los milagros porque sería una violación al cuerpo de Tetsuya._

—¡Voy de inmediato! — Akashi se alisto lo más rápido que pudo, tomo uno de sus convertibles y en cuestión de segundos arribó al lugar.

Cuando llego el león al hospital se encontró con todos los amigos de Kuroko afueras del espacio de visita, estos le miraron con sospecha menos Kagami que simplemente observaba la puerta de la sombra con melancolía; Ogiwara se encontraba más alejado porque no deseaba cruzar miradas con Akashi, siempre era incomodo después de lo que había pasado si bien ambos habían mantenido la paz por el bienestar del fantasma. El emperador paso con la frente en alto como de costumbre lleno de orgullo igual a un verdadero soberano y apenas cerró la puerta para entrar al lugar designado, un individuo corrió hacia su persona con la intensión de abrazarle de forma pegajosa además le dio muchos besos en su rostro e inclusive en sus labios ligeramente, de forma muy natural y no sexual. Akashi detuvo el cuerpo de Kuroko sosteniéndole las muñecas, este movió su cabeza adorablemente e intentando saber porque su supuesto "hermano" le detenía.

—¡Así que es cierto! — murmuro más para sí mismo al ver el comportamiento de la peli celeste era concordante con la descripción del doctor.

La mentalidad femenina deslizo su mano por la mejilla del emperador y con una voz relativamente suave murmuro— Has crecido mucho, Sei

Akashi le siguió la corriente— Han pasado muchos años, ya no soy un niño.

Elizabeth movió sus ojos para un lado al sentir las emociones del jugador fantasma aflorando en su interior casi peleando con las suyas— Yo siento amor fraternal por ti porque somos hermanos sin embargo este cuerpo te ve de otra manera… Es otro tipo de amor, muy extraño e intenso, como una llama encendida que quema el alma misma.

Midorima alzo una ceja al escuchar aquello con ligera curiosidad y le dijo al emperador— Aunque tiene la memoria de Elizabeth, cuando toca a alguien pude sentir las mismas emociones del portador ósea Kuroko.

—¿Qué sentiste cuando me tocaste? - Le pregunto el emperador, aprovechando la oportunidad para saber más sobre los sentimientos de alguien tan recatado, estoico y cerrado como el fantasma puesto este solía ocultar sus sentimientos.

—No querrás saberlo— Sonrió de un lado con ligera nostalgia.

Midorima murmuro indiscreto— Créeme que si se muerte por saberlo, el horóscopo lo dice muy claramente.

Ella cambio de tema repentinamente— ¡Quiero irme de aquí! Sei no me gusta los hospitales… Deseo volver con mi esposo, debe estar esperándome.

 _Shintaro se puso rígido, esperaba el emperador fuese capaz de resolver esa situación porque resultaba complicado que Kuroko creyera que estaba casado y amaba al ex capitán del Teiko seguramente ambicionaba ir a vivir con el secuestrador._

—Por ahora te quedaras conmigo, te contare lo que paso en mi departamento— le expreso muy natural siendo bastante contundente al respecto, actuando con astucia.

 _Comprensiblemente el emperador se mantenía enojado porque le había advertido a Nijimura que no se acercara al jugador fantasma y fue lo primero que hizo el desdichado, logrando la conciencia de Kuroko quedara perdida y ahora no sabía cómo recuperarla._

 _Elizabeth fue a cambiarse, poniéndose el ropaje bonito que le habían traído su hermano, si bien prefería vestirse más femenino dadas las circunstancias se vestiría acorde a la personalidad de la sombra. Ella se daba cuenta del parecido físico que tenía el fantasma con su persona, al verse en el espejo resultaban muy semejantes ¡Ahora recordaba! Su padre Masaomi Akashi le había mencionado ligeramente acerca de otro hermano probablemente se trataba de Kuroko._

 _¡Era muy irónico! Asimismo el comportamiento de su hermano menor resultaba muy interesante puesto que percibió un brillo diferente en sus ojos o en su mismo rostro cuando miraba a Kuroko más bien a ella en ese cuerpo…Probablemente existía un sentimiento inverosímil allí quizás eran los diferentes tipos de amores que existían en el interior del emperador, un sentimiento fraternal o uno por el fantasma mucho mas intenso._

Midorima le dijo al emperador, mostrándose inquieto por la responsabilidad que tendría su amigo— ¿Podrás con él? ¿Estás seguro que es mejor llevártelo a tu casa sin decirle a nadie?

—¡No te preocupes, lo cuidare! Puedes informarle lo que está pasando a los de la kiseki no sedai y mañana nos veremos en mi apartamento para buscar una solución a este problema— le expreso Akashi, siendo un líder nato. _En el pasado cuando quería vigilar a la sombra enviaba a Momoi de niñera tal como un rey resultaba más fácil simplemente mandar a alguien para que nadie sospechaba de su evidente posesividad no obstante era hora de tomar las riendas sin importar lo que digieran los demás en especial su padre._

El jugador fantasma estaba listo para irse, el doctor tomo el objeto de la suerte que le había regalado a Kuroko en su cumpleaños y se lo devolvió para que este tuviese buenaventura. Tetsumi se quedó viendo el pequeño patito, llena de ternura—Es bonito y parece algo nostálgico.

—Es tuyo, de la buena suerte para acuario— Le respondió con remembranza de cuando estaban juntos en el pasado como una familia feliz.

La peli celeste le brindo una hermosa sonrisa de esas que dejan huella en el alma— Luces serio, pero en realidad eres un doctor muy dulce.

 _Probablemente si hubiese estado Takao se habría burlado del peliverde por tsundere porque este estuvo a punto de sonrojarse._

Akashi siendo algo posesivo le agarro de la muñeca para jalarle con fuerza probablemente sabía que la chica en el cuerpo de su amigo terminaría por coquetear más si se mezclaban los sentimientos de Kuroko con los de ella — ¡Debemos irnos!

Elizabeth estaba lista para que le dieran de alta; todavía conservaba una fobia, un espantoso terror a los hospitales porque se supone allí fue donde sucedieron sus últimos momentos de vida, todo aquello le recordaba a la muerte, a la perdida y al dolor. Por el temor causado por su pasado trágico casi instintivamente le dio la mano a Akashi obviamente buscando refugio, quien acepto el contacto mientras se iba para otro lado porque no deseaba encontrarse con los amigos del jugador fantasma.

El emperador llevo a Tetsumi a su departamento el cual era bastante cómodo y lujoso, el emperador podía ir a la mansión de su padre no obstante se sentía tan solo allí en una gran casa llena de recuerdos amargos. Al entrar al apartamento la doncella diviso los aposentos, los colores de esta eran bastante modernos y expreso su opinión respecto a la residencia del emperador—Tu casa es bastante bonita, únicamente falta el piano para que sea perfecta.

El emperador señalo uno de sus instrumentos— Tengo uno de color blanco ¿Quieres verlo?

El alma femenina fue hacia el piano, ella había aprendido sobre música por ende instauró una señal Akashi para que se sentada a su lado, este le hizo caso y comenzaron a tocar una de las piezas preferidas en conjunto, los dedos se movían con maestría en aquellas teclas suaves.

 _El jugador fantasma no era fans de tocar instrumentos musicales si bien ahora lo estaba haciendo como un profesional, esas eran evidencias de que Tetsumi se había apoderado del cuerpo de la sombra y el incrédulo estaba creyendo precisamente aquel cuento de las almas._

La mujer noto una partitura musical que llamo su atención— Quiero escuchar esto, el titulo dice "La sombra que atormenta mi corazón" ¿Para quién está dedicado la música?

—Para una persona muy especial para mi ¿Quieres escucharlo? — replico el emperador con una añoranza perdida en el tiempo.

 _Esa partitura iba dedicada al joven peli celeste y a la tristeza que percibía en sus entrañas por su ausencia, porque le extrañaba tanto que en las noches de insomnio escribía cosas cavilando sobre su dulce fantasma y no podía dejar de pensar en él, tanto sufrimiento yacía dentro porque su descubrimiento más maravilloso se fue con el enemigo, era semejanza a una traición lo que el jugador hizo con ellos. Kuroko le había hecho daño... Le había dejado un vacío en su alma al marcharse sin mirar atrás, al preferir una bestia sin corazón que sus propios amigos._

Al verle reflexivo, Tetsumi recordó que en el pasado el emperador deseaba conocer a alguien que no se sintiese intimidado por su poder o le obedeciera siempre, una persona que cambiaría su existencia tan solo apareciendo frente a el —Solías decir que encontrarías a la persona hecha para ti, veo que finalmente la hallaste.

 _Akashi tomo su violín con delicadeza y toco una de las piezas más tristes que pudiesen existir, cada nota musical estaba llena de sentimiento; cuando termino Tetsumi se quedó mirando al suelo casi a punto de llorar, le había afectado tanto esa melodía al grado de querer sollozar hasta parecía el alma dentro suya se removía inquieta._

—Es Kuroko, quieres que vuelva ¿No es así? Es triste porque sé que le extrañas, anhelas su presencia ¡No te inquieres el alma de tu ser especial está dormida dentro de mí, únicamente debes buscar la forma de despertarle para que regrese a ti! No seré egoísta, te ayudare a recuperar el alma perdida, aunque vuelva a sucumbir a la muerte en el intento— la hermana descubrió para quien iba dirigido esa sinfonía y de verdad deseaba recuperar los recuerdos del niño que hacia su hermano dejara de ser un frio asexual que exclusivamente quiere ganar a un comprensivo hombre o a una mejor persona.

El emperador bajo su violín, guardándolo en el estuche— Veo que te diste cuenta.

—No sabía que fuera tan importante para ti hasta ahora— Dijo Tetsumi sabiendo su hermano había sido algo indiferente con los demás individuos por su crianza solitaria, eso hacia que cuando quería a alguien fuese de verdad.

 _Seijuro suspiro, queriendo esconder sus sentimientos y que ella no se diera cuenta que estaba muriendo lentamente del dolor causado por perder a Kuroko, fue algo muy difícil de soportar todos estos años aun peor verlo con ese desgraciado rubio sin vergüenza en su equipo de bravucones._

* * *

Era una noche fría y lluviosa en Japón; Tetsumi nunca había tenido miedo a los truenos, pero por otra parte Kuroko si le atemorizaban y como ella estaba apoderada del cuerpo de su homologo entonces temblaba fuertemente en cada sonido el cual retumbaba por doquier y tenía tanto miedo que titilaba así que decidió buscar refugio, camino con los pies descalzos haciendo un ruido al andar para luego tocar repetidamente la puerta de su hermano.

Por suerte el emperador se encontraba despierto, no se había podido dormir por la angustia que le generaba ese entorno desastroso y además su mente no se detenía creando planes para salvar la conciencia del peli celeste. Se vio interrumpido cuando escucho la puerta de su habitación sonar, supuso era su hermana en el cuerpo del jugador fantasma— ¡Pasa!

Akashi gracias a la luz traslucida de los ventanales pudo notar el cuerpo delgado con curvas sensuales del jugador fantasma, con el brillo de la luna parecía como un ángel lleno de inocencia y belleza, su cabello celeste caía igual a una cascada hasta su cintura, su figura esculpida delicadamente por los dioses se estremecía con temor ante cada relámpago que alumbraba en la oscuridad de la noche congelada.

Tetsumi camino lentamente, daba la impresión de ser bastante pequeño y de menos edad— Es el cuerpo de Kuroko.

—¿Qué pasa? — dijo Akashi encendiendo la luz de su lampara. Estaba tan acostumbrado a vivir solo, que le resultaba extraño advertir a alguien más en su habitación y de alguna forma que el chico estuviese allí le hacía sentir bien.

—Le tiene miedo a los truenos, no puedo controlar el temblor y el terror se apodera de mí cada vez que escucho ese ruido o la luz intensa de la tormenta— Dijo Elizabeth con nerviosismo.

Akashi sin pensarlo le dio espacio a un lado de su cama, Tetsumi corrió a su costado casi tirándose para abrazar al emperador como absorbiendo todo el calor corporal de su cuerpo, se hundió en su pecho hasta poner las piernas alrededor de la cintura del emperador tal si fuese una niña pequeña buscando algún refugio— Me siento más segura cuando estás conmigo, hermano.

El temblor poco a poco se fue eliminando, como el miedo y ella soltó el agarre afanoso que tenía sobre el hombre— Eres capaz de calmar este cuerpo, Kuroko debe confiar mucho en ti.

 _Akashi le miro directo a los ojos con esa intensidad que quemaba todavía se mantenían abrazados y eso hacia las cosas resultaran llenas de una intimidad que no era propia de un emperador._

El capitán notaba el jugador fantasma había cambiado en esos años probablemente porque ya no era aquel niño torpemente adorable que recordaba…Aprovecho para pasar sus dedos por aquella larga melena celeste, deslizando su otra mano por la espalda de la sombra, sintiéndole tensar por el contacto intrínseco y pregunto con curiosidad— ¿Qué siente Kuroko por mí?

—¿Mueres por saberlo? — dijo con ironía Elizabeth sabiendo que su hermano ansiaba conocer la verdad y le interesaba el dueño del cuerpo masculino.

El emperador siguió acariciándole con cariño su pálida piel—Necesito saber a qué me enfrento.

—Siente mucho dolor, como si le hubieras apuñalado en el corazón— le dijo en una voz baja, no deseaba contarle sobre ello si bien era preciso hacerlo porque el hombre debía estar al tanto, había herido al chico sin presencia quien sabe cómo y para poder remediar el error era necesario primero aceptar sus fallas para luego enfrentar las consecuencias.

El emperador suspiro, mientras que su semblante mostraba una tristeza notoria… Tetsumi lo divisó de inmediato y acaricio su rostro con afecto— No te preocupes o te pongas triste ¡El amor que siente ese hombre por ti, es más grande que el dolor! Es algo intenso solo que tú, tu no luchaste por él ¿Verdad?

—Él se fue con tu desgraciado ex novio y me abandono. — Dijo con rencor manchado con aquel sabor a traición.

—¿Porque no fuiste tras él? Tu nunca pierdes, nunca te rindes... — pregunto la mentalidad femenina. Pensando su hermano era alguien firme, tan terco que nunca aceptaría una derrota tan denigrante, menos frente al enemigo más despiadado y precisamente si se trataba al jugador fantasma.

—Era muy posesivo en ese entonces, como si pudiese ponerle cadenas al amor; tanto así que perjudiqué a personas cercanas a él, le hice mucho daño y luego al perderlo fue difícil…Cuando volvió pensé qué si escogía a Nash era porque no deseaba estar conmigo si no con él o porque me detestaba. ¡Eligio al desgraciado, fue su decisión y la respeté! — respondió con una melancolía tan profunda, sentía que le había perdido para siempre porque el mago no dejaba que nadie se acercara al jugador fantasma y este tampoco quería verle porque no le perdonaba.

—Sei, si quieres algo con tanto esmero es necesario luchar por ello y no rendirte tan fácil…Debes demostrarle a Kuroko que le importas tanto qué harías cualquier cosa porque se quedara contigo y también expresarle cuanto le quieres realmente puesto que estoy segura él piensa tu solamente le usaste ¡No te rindas sin pelear, sin dar todo de ti! — Elizabeth se recostó al calor de su hermano hundiéndose en su pecho y cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por el sueño. — Buenas noches, sigue mi consejo ¡Él te quiere, solo que no sabe que tú lo quieres de vuelta!

"Has perdido la batalla, pero no la guerra"

—Si Kuroko siente algo bueno, aunque sea una cosa insignificante por mi entonces no me rendiré, no dejare que Nash se lo lleve de mi lado— susurro mientras caía en un sueño profundo al lado de la persona más preciada.

Tenía una oportunidad y no la desaprovecharía.

* * *

Un ruido estrepitoso resonó dentro de dicha habitación, Akashi despertó repentinamente y cuando abrió sus ojos noto las cobijas se mantenían todas revueltas además había un peso extra encima suyo, ligeramente recordó que el jugador fantasma se había pasado en la noche por el miedo a los truenos por consiguiente el peli celeste ahora dormía tranquilamente en su pecho, se mantenían abrazados e incluso su brazo estaba alrededor de aquella cintura ajena y luego casi de inmediato advirtió que toda la Kiskei no sedai estaba al frente de la cama, mirándoles con diferentes expresiones en sus rostros.

 _Pueden imaginar qué momento más incómodo, sin duda ellos podrían confundir las cosas o quien sabe._

 _¿Qué pensarían ustedes si viesen una escena así?_

 _De seguro nada bueno probablemente harían miles de conjeturas que terminarían en la misma conclusión._

—¡No deberías aprovecharte de Tetsu! — le regaño Aomine frunciendo el ceño, apretando su puño receloso y con mucha razón, aunque el moreno también había hecho lo mismo cuando su amigo estaba con miedo en las noches tormentosas.

—Y deberías comprarle algo de ropa a Kuroko, prácticamente está desnudo— Dijo Midorima, viendo al jugador fantasma porque estaba medio tapado con las cobijas y luego piel expuesta.

Kise expreso con una voz alta— No es justo, yo también quiero dormir con Kurokocchi

—¿Cómo es que hiciste que esto pasara? —Analizo el hombre crédulo.

—Miedo a las tormentas, la mejor manera de que Tetsu se pase a tu cama— Respondió Aomine mientras sonreía con perversidad.

—Oye porque nadie me dijo nada de esto…Si lo hubiera sabido antes— agrego el rubio molesto por no haberse dado cuenta de ese hecho.

Aomine le dio un golpe— Idiota, no dormirás con Tetsu porque es mi sombra y solo yo tengo derecho.

—¿Por qué solo tú y Akashi? ¿Por qué yo no puedo? ¡Eso es injusto! — Se quejó el rubio con una expresión enojada.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? y ¿Cómo entraron? — les pregunto Akashi intentando levantarse, no era capaz de hacerlo porque la cabeza de Kuroko estaba en su pecho, básicamente el chico se encontraba cómodamente tendido sobre él por ende su largo cabello se expandía por doquier.

—Midorima nos dijo que Kuroko pensaba que era tu hermana y que viniéramos temprano para hablar sobre el problema— Dijo Atsushi comiendo unas frutitas.

—Nunca dije que vinieran tan temprano— Añadió Akashi con fastidio.

—¿Querías estar mas en la cama con Kuroko? Concuerdo con Aomine, te estas aprovechando de la situación y no deberías hacerlo —indico Midorima siendo contundente ante el hecho de que el emperador, un ser que no tenía contacto con otras personas hubiese permitido el hombre con la mentalidad de su hermana durmiera en su cama o básicamente encima suyo, donde nadie había llegado hasta ahora.

—Si fuera Akashi-cchi yo también querría estar todo el día con Kuroko-cchi en la cama, míralo es tan adorable— Dijo Kise en su faceta impresionable.

La mentalidad femenina se fue despertando por las voces masculinas, cuando levanto la mirada se encontró con unos desconocidos hombres y el doctor enfrente de su lecho, se levantó por encima de Akashi inminentemente y claro esa situación resultaba muy vergonzosa. _Elizabeth veía al emperador como su hermanito pequeño, el problema se debía precisamente en el momento de tener contacto físico con Akashi puesto que las emociones de él jugador fantasma eran más intensas que las suyas fraternales así que estas tomaban casi todo el control._

Los jugadores de la Kiseki le miraron llenos de curiosidad y Akashi le dijo a su hermana—Ellos son algo así como mis amigos, compañeros de equipo esta es Tetsumi, mi hermana en el cuerpo de Kuroko.

—Un gusto, siempre es un placer conocer los amigos de mi hermano— dijo Elizabeth con educación, tapándose un poco su cuerpo tímidamente.

Akashi les dio una orden luego de aquello—¡Ahora que les presente, lárguense que me voy a cambiar! Espérennos en la sala.

Los caballeros coloridos se marcharon antes de que el capitán se enfadara demasiado, ya estaba bastante molesto por la violación a la intimidad ¿Cómo no enojarse?

—Tienes amigos muy atractivos y bastante indiscretos, me parece que malinterpretaron nuestra relación…Quizás no debí dormir contigo en esta cama ¡Olvido la cultura japonesa es diferente y si nos ven juntos podrían tener ideas raras! — susurro únicamente para que Akashi le escuchara, al ver la reacción de los hombres.

—No te preocupes por ellos, si bien la última vez que dijiste que alguien era atractivo terminaste casado con este, así que ten cuidado —le cuchicheo con la intención que otros no escucharan.

—Yo soy fiel a mi esposo— murmuro la chica.

—Pero los sentimientos de Kuroko pueden traicionar tus sentidos— dijo Akashi simplemente.

Seijuro se levantó de la cama, se encontraba sin camisa porque se la había quitado dado estar revuelto con Kuroko en la cama le daba mucho calor; se hallaba feliz de tener al menos la certeza que el jugador fantasma no sentía odio por él.

—Tetsumi… Estos hombres también son amigos de Kuroko así que no los toques porque sentirás muchas cosas por ellos— expreso Seijuro con un tono de advertencia.

El asistió con ligera curiosidad y pregunto como si deseara saber dónde se encontraba el tigre, de alguna manera le extrañaba— Entiendo, por cierto ¿Dónde está el pelirrojo? ¿El novio de Kuroko?

—¿Lo tocaste? — Eso sorprendió al emperador, no se esperaba que Tetsumi preguntara por alguien de las características de Kagami o que creyera era el amante del fantasma o algo formal.

—Si bueno más bien desperté en sus brazos musculosos en el hospital…Me gusto como se sentía su presencia, su olor y la forma en que me trata es como si fuese una persona valiosa para él ¡Es igual a un frenesí mantenerse a su costado y hay un fuego en mi ser al rozar su piel! — expreso Tetsumi siendo muy directa al respecto.

—Él se llama Kagami Taiga y es la luz de Kuroko Tetsuya—agrego Akashi explicándole las cosas para que no hubiese malos entendidos.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Qué es una luz? —pregunto Tetsumi, ansiando saber más al respecto... La vida de dicho peli celeste era muy interesante y parecía ser muy sociable además que todos esos chicos guapos parecían interesados en él y se preocupaban, cualquier mujer se desearía la atención de tales caballeros, muchas tendrían envidia y apetecerían estar en su lugar.

Seijuro camino por la habitación buscando algo de ropa para ponerse—Es la conexión que sentiste con Kagami, me imagino se debe a que tu cuerpo reconoce a su complemento.

— ¡Quiero ver a la luz de kuroko! —volvió insistir ¡No era su culpa desear esa presencia fuerte en su vida! Era el cuerpo de Tetsuya que anhelaba ver al atractivo hombre, parecía tipo una droga en su organismo. Aunque su hermano estuviese molesto por ello ¿Quién sabe por qué?

—Mejor no y tampoco toques a Aomine, el chico castaño de cabello azul —le advirtió el emperador de una vez, ya era suficiente lidiar con el tigre para que la pantera se hiciera presente en la ecuación.

—¿Por qué? — Pregunto con la duda y no entendía por qué su hermano no deseaba que recordara o sintiera cosas por otros hombres.

—Porque el también fue tu luz probablemente es otra droga que solo causa devastación en tu sistema y no quiero que tu mente sufra un colapso al tocar a los demás— dijo Akashi con cierta razón dado el jugador fantasma podría experimentar demasiadas emociones que terminarían chocando en un colapso nervioso.

—Dos personas que te hagan sentir esa fuerza, ese poder adictivo… La adrenalina corriendo por tus venas, es exorbitante y bastante excitante —agrego emocionada como si le encantara o fuese adicta al poder de la zona de sus luces y le arrebatara la energía o el aura de estos fuertes sujetos.

Al parecer era un éxtasis ser una sombra.

Akashi puso las reglas del juego—Esta bien, quedamos en que no vas a ver a Kagami, al amigo de la infancia y no vas a tocar a nadie en especial a esos hombres que están afuera o cualquier persona que forma parte de la vida de Kuroko Tetsuya.

—No sería mejor tener contacto con esas personas para que recupere los recuerdos perdidos y ¿Mi esposo? ¿Dónde está? —agrego inquieta.

Akashi supo que las cosas iban de mal en peor— No es tan fácil, tus recuerdos están sumamente bloqueados tanto que no sabemos la manera de que vuelvan…. Y sobre la otra pregunta, Nijimura está en la cárcel.

—¿Por qué? — dijo preocupada por el amor de su vida, este era un buen hombre ¿Cómo terminaría en la cárcel?

—Por secuestrar a Kuroko y casi matarlo, lo hizo para que tu volvieras a la vida ¡Te quería a ti! — le dijo el emperador contundentemente.

Tetsumi se levantó de la cama y le dijo frente a frente— Sé que estás enojado por el daño que le hizo a tu persona especial, pero es mi esposo y ¡Quiero verlo!

—No, definitivamente no— le negó el emperador, nunca dejaría que ese tipo loco se acercara.

—Sabes que todavía estoy enamorada de él, que lo amo… Quizás actuó mal no obstante lo hizo por mi ¡En el nombre del amor! ¡Es tu amigo, sabes que no me haría daño apropósito! — le defendió Tetsumi.

—Era mi amigo, pero lastimo a Kuroko y eso no se lo voy a perdonar… Conjuntamente que lo ames resulta precisamente el problema; ese cuerpo no te pertenece y quieres empezar una nueva vida robando la existencia ajena— alzo la voz con enojo porque ella quería robarle la existencia a su jugador fantasma favorito.

—Solo lo dices porque no quieres que Nijimura toque a Kuroko como amantes ¡No hará el amor con tu chico especial si no conmigo! - expreso la hermana descontenta.

—Tienes razón, no quiero que lo toque como amantes…Estas en un cuerpo ajeno, eso sería violación y no permitiré que ese desgraciado hipócrita se atreva a hacer algo malo o pervertido con Kuroko Tetsuya—le expuso Akashi enfadado ante la idea.

—Es la última vez que veré a mi amor, sé que esta no es mi vida o mi cuerpo…Yo ya morí y no quiero robarle la existencia a una persona, en especial si es importante para ti; por eso deseo ver a mi esposo, escuchar su voz o tocar su piel, decirle que lo amo para despedirme y luego te prometo que buscare la forma para que Kuroko vuelva a ti— Le rogo Tetsumi sonando convincente.

—Está bien, te llevare a verle un día, pero no es una visita conyugal— dijo Akashi con su rol de dictador. Ese trato sonaba razonable… Quería a su hermana sin embargo era injusto que se robara la vida del jugador fantasma en el proceso.

—Solo un beso, déjame besar a mi esposo- le solicito Elizabeth con gran deseo.

—¡No! — le prohibió el hombre rotundamente tal si fuese un pecado mortal.

Ella hizo una cara de niño caprichoso—Sei…Por favor ¿Por qué eres tan cruel?

—Te llevare en la tarde, pero debes seguir mis reglas ¡Nada de contacto íntimo de pareja! Es el cuerpo de Kuroko y vas a respetarlo… — le exigió el emperador y sus órdenes eran absolutas.

—¡Entiendo! Seguiré tus reglas, si tu cumples con lo concordado—le dijo Tetsumi emocionada; no importaba nada más que rencontrarse con su amado cielo, aunque fuese solo un destelló de segundos.

Akashi suspiro cansado de esa situación— ¡Lo hare! Me iré a bañar, ya sabes puedes hablar con ellos…

—Pero no tocarlos, lo se ¡No te preocupes tanto y confía en mí! —respondió tranquilamente.

El emperador se fue a duchar quizás el agua caliente ayudaría a manejar sus locos pensamientos y luego de analizar la situación, se colocó una ropa informal para dirigirse a la sala y allí miro a Tetsumi charlando con la kiseki no sedai con una sonrisa en su rostro, parecía muy simpática; el ambiente resultaba tan familiar como en los tiempos de antaño. _Seijuro percibió la nostalgia porque sabía que era culpable de lastimar y alejar al jugador fantasma de vuestro lado…Ese chico de alguna forma lograra que el equipo estuviese más junto y era una fuente de felicidad más pura, nunca se había dado cuenta de ello hasta cuando se marchó y la luz de sus vidas se apagó._

 _Atsushi le había hecho un pastel a Kuroko simplemente porque estaba contento al verle de nuevo y también le compro un batido de vainilla con la intención de que eso ayudara a recuperar algo de sus recuerdos perdidos, siempre había creído la sombra tenía suerte para que le regalaran cosas y al final era verdad._

Tetsumi probo los comestibles, sintiendo en su paladar la delicia del mismo paraíso— Esto es lo mejor que he probado.

—También hice un pastel— le dijo el hombre de cabellos morados.

Estaba disgustando alegremente el chocolate—Esta exquisito, eres muy buen cocinero ¡Te felicito!

Atsushi quiso tocarlo con tanto anhelo, pero termino por hacerle caso al capitán el cual les había dicho que no tocaran a Kuroko; Akashi tenía un tipo de poder del líder o emperador sobre ellos; por cierto, les ordeno aquello por medio de un mensaje de texto y por ende el alto desistió de desobedecer, aunque le costaba resistirse de mover aquel sedoso cabello celeste como siempre lo hizo. — Sigues siendo como un algodón de azúcar, Kurokochin.

Ella no dijo nada respecto a ello simplemente siguió sonriendo mientras Kise murmuro—Kurokocchi —¿Has visto mis revistas? Soy piloto ahora, pero a veces para ganar dinero extra tomo algunas fotos artísticas ¿Qué te parecen? ¿Crees que soy atractivo? — agrego dándole una de las revistas que Tetsumi no sabía de donde salieron.

—Sí, pareces bastante atractivo— le dijo contemplando aquella fotografía que parecía comercial, debía reconocer el rubio era sensual

—Te la regalo, así podrás verme siempre que quieras— dijo Kise con entusiasmo, guiñándole.

Aomine le tiro la revista lejos y el rubio se enojó— Oye, no hagas eso.

—Idiota es lo que tienes— le contesto de gruñón.

—Al menos cree que soy sensual, no como a ti— le saco la lengua actuando como un niño infantil.

Midorima contemplaba el periódico de la mesa ignorando la inmadurez, se quedó viendo el horóscopo sobre Kuroko "Esa persona regresa, vale la pena considerar una segunda oportunidad"

—Gracias por el objeto de la suerte— le comento Elizabeth interrumpiendo mientas los otros discutían y Atsushi terminaba de comer un pedazo de pastel.

—Siempre que veo el horoscopo pongo atención en Acuario, esa es mi manera de pensar en ti o más bien en Kuroko— dijo Midorima contando acerca de su manía por la suerte e indirectamente aludía a que solía pensar en la sombra.

—Viniendo de ti eso es muy tierno, como el pastel…Kuroko debe ser afortunado de tenerles, se nota que le quieren tanto— dijo con gran fervor al advertir lo cariñosos que eran esos hombres y atentos con su persona.

 _Todos por_ _alguna razón quedaron en silencio algo incomodos probablemente les dolía que esas palabras resultaban en parte mentira, era cierto que sentían gran afecto por kuroko pero no lo habían demostrado como deberían así que básicamente dejaron que Nash se adueñara de él sin pelear._

Kise suspiro con gran pesar—Si le queremos… Solo que le hemos lastimado tanto que el piensa lo contrario.

—Esa es una de las razones del porque Akashi te prohibió el contacto físico con nosotros, no desea que sufras con los sentimientos de Kuroko— Le dijo Midorima siendo bastante perspicaz.

—Nosotros nos arrepentimos de hacerle daño a Kurochin aunque yo no le hice tanto mal como los demás— Dijo Atsushi calmadamente, quitándose la culpa.

—Fue un error, quizás Tetsu nos odie y por eso se fue con ese rubio idiota— replico Aomine mostrándose decaído y a la vez lleno de rabia.

 _Un sentimiento bastante amargo les embarcaba._

 _Era triste… Que justamente esa actitud les destrozara porque Tetsuya nunca les había odiado hasta aquella vez en la cancha cuando se unió al equipo contrario para hacer trizas a sus amigos, parecía más una venganza personal._

—Es muy melancólico lo que me cuentan… Saben, yo no creo que Kuroko les odie— dijo ella sin dudar porque era verdad, podía percibir el amor en el aire.

—El también nos lastimo yéndose con Nash Gold— dijo Atsushi por primera vez con un bostezo de aburrimiento si bien dentro de si esas palabras cobraban sentido.

Kise expreso con resentimiento y una angustia infinita— Nos dolió mucho cuando lo vimos con el uniforme del enemigo, aunque se veía atractivo… Fue difícil soportar su juego callejero y me enojaba al observarle con esos tipos malos.

—Y a mí me enoja más verlo siendo la luz de ese desgraciado— prosiguió Aomine sintiendo rabia a flor de piel.

Midorima agrego gravemente—Asimismo de que lo hizo por venganza, actuó frio y calculador. ¡Se convirtió en lo que más odiaba, en uno más de ellos!

—Parecía no tener sentimientos cuando nos humillo sin piedad, actuaba como otra persona ¡Me dio escalofríos! — dijo Atsushi por fin mostrando una faceta más expresiva.

—Todavía Nash Gold se burló de nosotros porque Tetsuya estaba con él y básicamente nos lo robo, aparte de que perdimos dos veces en su contra— expuso Midorima irritado.

—Parecen guardar rencor, sienten que Kuroko les ha traicionado ¿Le perdonan por irse con Nash, al equipo enemigo y humillarlos en público? Si ustedes dicen que le hicieron daño seguramente se fue por esa razón, quizás quería demostrarles su fuerza para que le valoraran— indico Tetsumi sabiendo era un tema delicado, algo que afectaba a esos hombres de maneras exorbitantes y bueno ellos también tenían culpa de lo que sucedió.

Los chicos de cabellos coloridos asistieron reflexionando dichas palabras con sumo cuidado, obviamente esa era una buena justificación ante la personalidad cambiante del jugador fantasma, ellos fueron los culpables de alguna manera porque hirieron al jugador con sus palabras o acciones "Las personas cambian cuando sufren demasiado"— Si hubiésemos actuado diferente tal vez Kuroko estuviese con nosotros.

—Estamos arrepentidos. ¡Perderlo fue un karma! Cuando se marchó dejo un vacío en nuestra alma, nos dimos cuenta de lo valioso que era y lo mucho que significa para nosotros— dijo el otro sintiendo el peso del dolor, contemplando las verdades concentradas.

—Creo que Kuroko ya los ha perdonado, lo siento en mi corazón ¡El nunca dejo de quererlos y nunca lo hará! Deberían confesarle cuando le aman, lo mucho que le han extrañado porque si no expresan lo que sienten a tiempo, él no lo va a saber y va tomar sus propias conclusiones equivocas — les aconsejo Elizabeth, dándose cuenta de que esos chicos de verdad parecían querer a su otra mitad si bien este probablemente no lo estaba al tanto y pensaba lo contrario.

* * *

Dias después Akashi Seijuro cumplió su palabra de llevar a su querida hermana a recontarse con el esposo criminal e incluso en horas de la mañana caminaron por las celdas de máxima seguridad hasta llegar al área específica de visita.

El emperador fue tras la puerta y le advirtió al alma femenina que tuviese cuidado— Te daré privacidad, confió en que respetes el cuerpo de tu huésped.

—Gracias Seijuro, por traerme y dejarme hablar con mi esposo a pensar de que estás enojado con él— le dijo Tetsumi muy contenta por reencontrarse de nuevo con su querido esposo al cual amaba tanto.

Elizabeth entro a la sala y apenas diviso a Nijimura, corrió hasta él para abrazarle con fuerza; el hombre le alzo estrechándole con ternura y le dio un beso que conservaba todo su cariño o el mismo deseo contenido en el tiempo— Mi amado.

—Te extrañado tanto, sabía que vendrías— dijo el hombre hundiéndose en su tierno cariño.

La peli celeste se sentó enfrente, había un guardia a lo lejos vigilándoles— Has hecho todo eso por mí, no debiste romper las leyes o secuestrar este cuerpo para que volviera.

—Solo quería verte cariño mío una vez más para decirte cuanto te amo— Le dijo con tanto sentimiento y su amor era tan grande, tan puro casi sacado de un cuento de hadas.

—Sabes que te amo también sin embargo mi hermano esta triste por perder el alma de este cuerpo ¡Me mata verlo extrañando a su persona especial! — le replico con seria angustia al percibir su querido hermanito se encontraba bastante mal por causa de perder al jugador fantasma.

El tomo sus manos enlazándolas como la pareja enamorada que eran— Es fuerte, lo superará…Podemos tener una vida juntos, saldré de la cárcel y nos iremos muy lejos, donde nadie podrá encontrarnos.

Tetsumi separo sus manos intentando con costo hacer distancia— No, tú amas una parte de mi pero no a mi alma completa… Kuroko y yo somos básicamente la misma persona ahora, si no le amas a él o le quieres entonces no podemos estar juntos.

—¿Cómo dudas de mi amor? —Le dijo Nijimura con seriedad.

Elizabeth sabía que no le podía hacer algo tan cruel a esos amigables sujetos los cuales amaban a Kuroko, nunca podría quitarles al peli celeste—Esto está mal.

—Claro que no, podemos vivir juntos ¡Nos amamos! — volvió a insistir el ex capitán colorido de la generación de los milagros.

—Es una fantasía, mi amor ¡Esto no es real!… Me hiciste feliz en la vida no obstante es tiempo de que me dejes ir —le susurro Tetsumi con dolor por dejar a la persona que más amaba en todo el mundo.

—Fui un egoísta al pretender verte de nuevo, te extrañaba tanto que era difícil vivir sin ti y más si Kuroko era tan parecido, siempre que le veía mi cuerpo reaccionaba y le quería por tu recuerdo— Le confeso su angustia eterna al perder el amor.

Elizabeth fue bastante razonable —No pensaste en mi hermano, en esos amigos de Kuroko que se desviven por el…. ¡Les quitaste lo que amaban por un deseo de tus entrañas!

—Como la muerte te arranco de mi lado, la vida es injusta— murmuro el azabache con aflicción.

—Debes entender ¡No quiero vivir sabiendo que mi hermano es infeliz por mi culpa! No le quitare su felicidad, su amor…—le expresó Elizabeth porque no era capaz de lastimar a Akashi por un deseo egoísta, tan poco era justo que robara la vida del fantasma.

—Tienes razón— dijo por fin dándose cuenta que su amor era imposible— El chico tiene derecho a vivir, pero quiero una semana contigo y luego si Kuroko mantiene tus recuerdos intentare hacer que me acepte.

—Akashi no me deja ni besarte porque este cuerpo es de Tetsuya— le dijo Elizabeth casi respetando la voluntad de su hermano; quien tenía razón, ese cuerpo era prestado.

—Nuestro amor fue siempre más allá de lo carnal, solo quiero estar contigo… No me importa nada más ¡Discutiré esto con mi cuñado! Debo negociar con él a solas ¡Dile que venga! —le dijo Nijimura dándole un beso ligero en los labios para despedirse.

—Vendré mañana, amor mío— se despido la chica antes de marcharse.

Elizabeth le dio paso a su hermano, quien parecía bastante molesto con Nijimura por el desplante que hizo y evidentemente por el rapto, obligar al jugador fantasma actuar como su amante además de destruir sus recuerdos.

—¿Porque me has traicionado? Yo confiaba en ti y tú te atreviste a hacerle daño a Kuroko— le grito de una sola vez que entro, aunque guardando la compostura como todo chico de la alta sociedad, la rabia salía de sus poros.

—Lo siento, eres mi amigo y te he fallado… Como muestra de amistad, te diré la manera de remediarlo—le informo Nijimura, sintiéndose culpable de sus malas acciones.

—¿Cómo arreglar lo que has causado? No hay oportunidades, tú me quitaste algo preciado para mí- replico el emperador sentándose frente a su cuñado.

—Quiero que traigas a mi esposa una semana aquí, no voy a tocar el cuerpo de Kuroko ¡Te lo prometo! Solo deseo despedirme de ella, luego te dije clave para que los recuerdos perdidos regresen— agrego el azabache, negociando.

—Se supone que confiare en ti, si me mentiste— Le grito Akashi muy enojado porque Nijimura lo había traicionado.

—Lo hare, soy tu única opción de recuperar a tu niño especial así que tómalo o déjalo— dijo con plena confianza en que por Kuroko, el emperador aceptaría.

—Lo tomare, tienes una semana… Nada de contacto físico con ese cuerpo y después del tiempo estipulado debes decirme lo que quiero saber. — le exigió rugiendo el león todavía molesto porque Nijimura osó hacer todo aquello con su fantasma

—¡Es un trato! — le contesto el cuervo negro.

* * *

El emperador llevo todos los dias a Tetsumi donde su cuñado. Los tortolitos casi siempre hablaban mucho a veces afueras del campus, la mentalidad femenina traía libros y se mantenían muy contestos juntos a pesar de encontrarse en una cárcel, solían ser románticos… Se enviaban cartas de amor y resultaban muy empalagosos. Elizabeth gastaba su tiempo visitando a Nijumura y conjuntamente con la kiseki no sedai, quienes parecían bastante interesantes; vio una vez al pelirrojo con sus amigos y no pudo resistirse a saludarles, aunque Akashi le advirtió que no tocara a nadie o se acercara mucho a las personas que se relacionaran con el jugador fantasma hasta nuevo aviso.

Cuando paso una semana entera, Tetsumi supo que había acabado y fue a despedirse de su esposo con un beso en los labios, diciéndose cuanto se amaban de una forma bastante cursi.

En cuanto Tetsumi se fue, Akashi fue directamente a la celda del azabache para tener una conversación de capitán a capitán con su ex amigo— Han pasado esta semana como colegiales enamorados y además me has desobedecido con lo de tocar o besar a Tetsuya… He soportado toda esa cursilería barata solo por la solución ¿Cómo recupero los recuerdos de Kuroko?

Nijimura suspiro— Hay una forma… No sé si te guste, pero es la única que existe.

—¿Cuál? — dijo interesado, debían encontrar una manera de que la sombra dejara de tener una extraña amnesia con recuerdos de otra persona.

—¡Yo le di veneno con un beso por eso un beso debe resolver el problema! Una persona que le ame completamente debe besarle… Es algo plenamente psicológico, un choque eléctrico de químicos despertara su memoria dormida— dijo sencillamente el azabache como una típica historia cliché donde la princesa despierta con el beso del príncipe azul.

—Entonces ¿Porque cuando le besaste no funciono? — replico Akashi confundido.

—Porque Kuroko no me quiere después de las cosas malas que le obligué hacer o le hice ¡Así que no funcionaría! — Le contesto Nijimura, reflexionando.

—Entonces ¿Quién ama su alma completamente y asimismo que exista algo reciproco de por medio? Debe haber otra forma de despertar su memoria— Replico Akashi, no viendo soluciones.

Nijimura se detuvo a pensar—Tú puedes amar a Kuroko pero ves a Elizabeth de manera fraternal, tus amigos no conocieron a tu hermana…. Oh ya recuerdo un detalle ¡Hay alguien!

—¿Quién? —pregunto lleno de ansiedad el emperador, si era por recuperar a la sombra estaba dispuesto a la humillación.

—No te va gustar, el único que puede despertar su mente es desgraciado de Nash Gold— respondió con penumbra y desconcierto.

Akashi se sorprendió al escuchar eso— Debes estar bromeando, ese hombre es tan infeliz que no es capaz de ama a nadie ¿Cómo sabes que le quiere?

—¡Tengo una prueba infalible! Se debe al collar que tenía Tetsuya cuando le secuestré… Pensé el desgraciado se lo dio precisamente porque quería sustituir a Kuroko con Elizabeth como yo lo hice, pero ahora veo es algo más profundo que eso. —replico pensativo.

—¿Eso que tiene que ver? — dijo sin lograr conectar las cosas, resultaba demasiado imposible que ese monstruo rubio sin corazón sintiera algo.

—Recuerdo que Elizabeth le había dicho a Nash que cuando encontrara a alguien a quien realmente amara le obsequiaría ese collar en específico. —dijo recordando aquella conversación que había escuchado sin querer.

 _El mago le había mentido mucho a Kuroko; por ejemplo, le había dicho que esa joya era de la familia de Elizabeth y no que él se lo había regalado obviamente para no contar la historia detrás de la infidelidad, también se inventó toda una historia falsa de su relación con Elizabeth quedando como una víctima para que Kuroko le tuviese lastima, eso fue de ayuda a la hora de manipularle. Quizás el mismo se creía esa mentira…_

Nash era un mentiroso profesional.

—¿Y se lo dio a Kuroko? — pregunto sin poder creer reamente aquello.

—Sí, él quería a Elizabeth nunca le daría ese collar a alguien que no fuese sumamente importante en su vida y obviamente le dejo rosas blancas cuando le visito en el hospital igualmente fue todas las noches quedando junto a su cama como yo lo hice con mi esposa ¡Esas son señales de que le quiere más que un juego o una amante! La única razón para que le obsequiara eso es porque lo ama con todo su ser y seguramente pensó que el cambiaría su vida, allí está la solución a nuestro problema ¡Debes hacer que Nash bese a Kuroko para que despierten sus recuerdos! — Dijo Nijimura totalmente serio, con una respuesta positiva.

Akashi se negaba a aceptar esa solución— No dejare que Nash le bese, más bien he intentado alejarlo para que ahora me obligues a pedirle su ayuda.

—Sé que no te gusta la idea, pero solo así despertara… Nash quiere las dos partes de Kuroko, el alma completa y si la besa regresaran sus memorias… Es probable luego el jugador fantasma recuerde su vida como Elizabeth y eso es bueno para mí— razono el azabache.

—No quiero que Nash tenga contacto físico con Tetsuya— siguió negando el emperador siendo muy orgulloso. Akashi hizo mala cara de odiar la imagen de Nash y Kuroko juntos….

—No lo vas a perder Akashi Seijuro, solo es un beso… Eso no debería significar nada— Dijo Nijimura entendiendo el miedo del emperador.

—¡Significa mucho! Él lo va a salvar porque demostrara su amor es más fuerte y yo no puedo hacer nada más que sentarme a ver como ese desgraciado se lo roba y comparte fluidos asquerosos… Kuroko se ira con él, nos abandonara de nuevo— dijo el emperador con gran angustia y algo de temor, no deseaba perder nuevamente a la sombra.

—Lamento haber causado esto, eres mi amigo y te dije que no te quitaría a tu chico… Pero lo hice, quise tenerlo para mí a la fuerza y si me recuerda probablemente volveré a tratar robármelo— dijo Nijimura siendo descarado.

—En realidad no te arrepientes de nada y ¡No te dejaría hacer tan depravadas cosas! — agrego Akashi con rudeza.

—¡Lo sé y él te hará caso! Por eso te aconsejo que si recupera la conciencia ¡Pídele que se quede contigo, con la generación de los migraros! Estoy seguro Kuroko lo hará, más si se lo piden en conjunto— le sugiero el azabache tal si fuese sencillo.

Akashi añadió— ¿Por qué crees que se quedaría? ¿Crees que nos elegiría?

—¡Se quedará, por amor! — replico simplemente sabiendo el jugador fantasma delirante hablaba dormido y siempre llamaba a sus amigos, eso quería decir que les quería o les extrañaba, probablemente esperaba que ellos vinieran por él.

—¿Cuál amor? ¿A quién? Si nos odia a todos…O no se habría unido con ese hombre y a su equipo para destruirnos— expreso siendo totalmente negativo aun si su hermana le había dicho lo contrario; se mantenía inseguro, probablemente suene tonto que un millonario y famoso se sentiría de esa forma por un niño.

—No temas amigo, el corazón de Kuroko pertenece con ustedes y ahora que sabemos Nash le quiere de verdad, no le obligara a nada… Dejará que sea feliz, aunque no sea con él ¡Va respetar su decisión! —dijo pensando que cuando uno ama a alguien no lo encierra si no lo deja libre para que vuele metafóricamente.

— Y si Gold no quiere que Kuroko vuelva, si prefiere a mi hermana— dijo el emperador analizado bien la situación.

—¡Es lógico que va aceptar! Su enamoramiento por Elizabeth era una ilusión ahora Nash va hacerlo por amor verdadero, lo hará por Kuroko— volvió a decir esta frase con insistencia, en algo tenía razón.

—Vuelves a repetir esa palabra de amor y te golpeo, las personas enamoradas me producen nauseas— dijo enojado el emperador al escucharle decir aquello.

El cuervo negro advirtió—Porque su amor por la sombra es verdadero, hará cualquier cosa por él. De eso no tienes que preocuparte, pero debes tener cuidado también, así como puede renunciar a su felicidad por su bien también es capaz de la malevolencia…Nash no dejara tan fácil a Kuroko ¡Va luchar por él, hará cualquier cosa por tenerlo probablemente ya ha cometido maldades por su causa y no le importara nada!

—Así que todo depende de Tetsuya— replico Akashi imparcial, sintiendo mucha tensión.

—El decide con quien quedarse, nadie puede imponerle nada e incluso si me prefiere a mí. - dijo ligeramente con tono irónico.

—Luchare porque se quede con nosotros ¡No seré cobarde esta vez! Nash Gold aún no sabe con quién se enfrenta ¡Yo también soy capaz de todo por Kuroko! —dijo con convicción el emperador.

* * *

N/A ¡Saludos! Gracias por el apoyo, en especial a los que dan favoritos, siguen y vuestros comentarios.

 **Andy.T.P** **:** Ellos se preocupan y si creo que al final ella fue feliz. Ya no habrá daños porque estoy en la recta final de la historia, aunque el tema del secuestro y el veneno siempre repercuten.

 **Pauchalina** **:** Puede ser **…** Su comentario es muy acertado, el problema además del que usted menciono es que Kuroko conserva las secuelas del secuestro Nijimura, pero también si vuelve a ser él puede que conservé los recuerdos de Tetsumi como lo dije antes.

 **kirtash96** **:** Usted dice que definitivamente no xD Bueno puse un poco de esa escena de la camilla, al menos los que se quedaron paralizados fueron los de seirin.

 **Guest:** Y otro nuevo capítulo.


	37. Sacrificios

**Capítulo 37: Sacrificios.**

* * *

El mago se encontraba frustrado porque por una tonta excusa le prohibieron acercarse a Kuroko y era difícil manejar el asunto de tener lejos a alguien que todos los días estaba tan cerca de su persona, conjuntamente se había acostumbrado a esa presencia reconfortando su ajetreada vida y era inevitable extrañar esa domestica rutina junto al hombre de los cabellos color cielo, sin el fantasma el peso del aislamiento comenzaba a aplastarle o asfixiarle estrepitosamente hasta hacerle derrumbar su pesado corazón de acero y no deseaba estar solo o peor sentirse de esa manera en medio de una multitud.

Ese día casualmente el emperador le informo por medio de un correo electrónico de la empresa que debían hablar seriamente sobre el jugador fantasma y Nash acepto la reunión de inmediato e incluso le indico que estaría en un especifico lugar con la intención de negociar en sus territorios sin embargo puso la estricta condición de que Tetsuya debía estar presente, Akashi se vio obligado a aceptar las demandas, claro eso le convenía puesto era necesario encontrar un método por el cual esos dos se besaran, por mucho asco que produjera pensarlo ¡Era la única forma para recuperar las memorias perdidas de la sombra!

A la hora estipulada; el rubio se asentó en un gran sillón, precisamente se encontraba en el mismo sitio donde conoció al jugador fantasma y todavía recordaba como si fuese hace tan poco tiempo cuando se hallaba hablando con una mujer que probablemente llevaría a su cama y justamente en medio de su coqueteo descarado, apareció ese niño de ojos azules tan fieros como salvajes ¡Tan atrevido el mocoso con su mal asentó inglés y el coraje destilando por sus puros!

Observo sus manos conmemorando aquella sensación de dominio al jalarle fuerte el cabello celeste, sus dedos quedaban atrapados en aquellas hebras suaves y se estremecía el pobre mocoso lleno de hematomas causado por los golpes o la patada en el estómago que le propicio delante de mucha gente; se sentía enfermo sádico al pensar que le resultaba sensual hacerle daño a un inocente porque fue realmente satisfactorio en ese instante de fugaz alevosía o ira perpetua porque ese enano manchaba su orgullo en frente de las mujeres que deseaba seducir.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos justamente en el momento donde entró el emperador al lado del jugador fantasma, quien yacía con un semblante heterogéneo. Los hombres prudentes se sentaron un poco lejos del bravucón, Nash se quedó mirando fijamente al peli celeste tal si las miradas penetrasen el alma— Vale que cumpliste tu parte del trato, emperador y trajiste a Tetsuya contigo porque él es mío ¡Quiero que me lo devuelvas!

Seijuro tomo la palabra y fue directo al punto, sin siquiera inmutarse o titubear, con su postura astuta de aristócrata replico— No es un juguete que te deba devolver y estamos aquí porque amas a Kuroko.

—Yo, amar a ese mocoso ¡Jha! — chasqueo mientras se carcajeaba falsamente, intentando burlarse de dichas palabras; ocultando la evidente realidad entre el fisgoneo desvergonzado— ¡Únicamente es el juguete que use en su contra, mi pequeña mascota o el tapiz que adorna mi habitación! Evidentemente ¡Fue tan maravilloso ser testigo de cómo sus corazones se rompían en mil pedazos cuando Tetsuya entro a la cancha con el uniforme de mí equipo y les aplastamos como las cucarachas andrajosas que son! Todo salió según mis planes, la venganza nunca fue tan dulce, que felicidad al ver caer en desgracia a mis odiados enemigos, no tiene precio lo miserable que fueron por mi causa ¡Les humille con su propia arma! ¿Acaso no sufriste al verle conmigo? Si te hubieras visto en ese partido, tan patéticos monos sufriendo por perder o ser vencidos por lo que más amaban — resoplo siendo bastante grosero, sin contar lo burlista y el hecho de que mentía descaradamente porque Kuroko se adentraba en su piel, en su alma o en su mismo corazón y trataba de convencerse que solo era desechable en su vida como la mayoría de las personas las cuales estuvieron en ella. _¡Porque era malo tener emociones! El amor era una debilidad que te ata, esa era la regla principal quebrantada y obviamente el mago no deseaba mostrar fragilidad ante nadie, mucho menos si se trataba de su rival; mejor fingir que era un bravucón sin sentimientos a uno que guardaba cariño por su enemigo fantasma._

Akashi coloco el collar de Tetsumi sobre la mesa, lo habían recuperado después de que Nijimura se lo había quitado a la sombra en el secuestrado— ¡No mientas más! Si hubiera sido de esa forma al terminar tu malvada venganza ¡Hubieras dejado a Kuroko porque ya no lo necesitabas! Pero te quedaste, pasaste las noches en el hospital a su lado e insiste para verle ¿Por qué? Si no te interesara te habrías marchado sin importarte nada ¡Así que no trates de negarlo!

Nash suspiro incomodo probablemente porque no era bueno hablando de los estúpidos sentimientos y no admitiría nada, menos si su zafiro azul estaba allí oyendo la conversación o su despreciable adverso— El no necesita escucharlo y a ti no te importa.

—¡Si me importa! Kuroko perdió la memoria, cree que es mi hermana y necesito saber la verdad para salvarlo— replico desesperado el emperador, dándose cuenta cual era el origen del problema, el mago se estaba cerrando; comprensiblemente para un tipo rudo, salvaje y macho alfa, querer a la sombra era considerado una vulnerabilidad que debía ser erradicada desde la raíz.

Nash alzo la voz gruñendo, a la defensiva como si no deseaba verse tan quebradizo contra sus contrarios —¡No te diré nada, maldito mono sin valor!

Al ver que el emperador no conseguía nada, Tetsumi le susurro a su hermano —Está bien Sei, puedes dejarnos solos…. Yo lo convenceré y por si pasa algo, no olvides que kuroko y yo ¡Te queremos!

Akashi no le gustaba la idea de dejarle sola con un desgraciado de primera clase, si bien confiaba en su hermana y sabia esta podía persuadir al rubio, aunque siempre se inquietaba un poco por la situación— Debería quedarme, este maldito te puede hacerte algo malo.

—¡No te preocupes! Estaré bien, esta es la única forma de que Kuroko vuelva… Lo hablamos con tus amigos y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo con el plan— cuchicheo la mentalidad femenina en el oído del emperador con la intención de que el mago no escuchara nada.

—Además si estás aquí, dudo que él vaya a cooperar con la causa ¡Yo me encargo de esto! — agrego Elizabeth con toda la razón. Nash no confiaba en el emperador y Akashi no dejaría que este se sobrepasara con el fantasma por ende era necesario que ella conversara con el mago y de algún modo salieran del problema sin mal entendidos o inconvenientes.

Seijuro le advirtió a Gold, mirándole de forma siniestra tal si quisiera asesinarle brutalmente— Si le dañas de alguna forma ¡Te las veras conmigo, desgraciado!

—Oh vaya amenaza, tengo tanto miedo ¡Creo que voy a morir! —expreso sarcásticamente el rubio, burlándose en su cara.

El capitán de la generación de los milagros fue autoritario—Deberías tenerlo porque puedo destruirte fácilmente gringo despreciable.

 _Tetsumi dio unos pequeños golpecitos en la espalda para impedir el emperador se enojará tanto; Seijuro no deseaba marcharse, apretó sus puños con fuerza aguantándose las ganas de alejar a su hermana de ese demente demonio rubio sin embargo procuro soportar que Nash besara los labios de su fantasma porque esa era la única forma de que todo se arreglara, era un sacrificio por un bien mayor._

Al irse la mente maestra de la kiseki no sedai; Nash sonrió perversamente, tomando la cintura de Tetsumi para sentarla en su regazo y no era la primera vez que el mago tenía al cuerpo de Kuroko en esa posición efectivamente había hecho algo así antes incluso frente a la generación de los milagros.

Este fue seductor como persistentemente lo había sido en su vida, hablo cerca de su oído en un susurro sugerente como si su boca tocara la piel—Así que recuerdas mis besos, recuerdas lo bueno que soy en la cama.

Ella intento levantarse con gran esfuerzo, el salvaje hombre le obligo con poderío a sentarse de manera que sus piernas quedaran enrolladas en sus caderas semejante a una serpiente, el tipo le aprisionada completamente e inclusive todo su cuerpo se encontraba cada vez más pegado contra el suyo casi eróticamente y el hombre le beso cerca de su cuello, dejando un rastro de saliva, agarrando los mechones celestes entre sus dedos para jalarlos ligeramente también paso su otra mano por la espalda lentamente bajando; el animal actuaba improviso, anhelando devorar el manjar servido. Tetsumi le costaba detener sus impulsos o la atracción constante que incesantemente había sentido por el brutal adonis, puso la mano en el pecho musculoso intentando alejarlo asimismo respiraba agitadamente, sus mejillas se enrojecían— Vas a tratar a Kuroko como si fuese una de tus mujeres, él es más especial que eso y no le harías algo sin su consentimiento o por mero antojo.

Nash se detuvo de inmediato soltando su agarre, todavía mantenía su mano acariciando el cuello tiernamente hasta pasar sus dedos por aquellos labios tentadores y su mano descansaba en la cadera del otro—¡Elizabeth, sé que me recuerdas como tu mejor amante! Te siento estremecer igual a los viejos tiempos donde pasábamos semanas juntos entrelazados en medio de la cama en un ardiente frenesí erótico. El deseo que quemaba, el pecado de la lujuria y no importaba donde solo hacíamos el amor…

Elizabeth se fue lejos de él como si quemara su contacto— ¡No! Nunca fue amor lo que sentiste por mi…Únicamente recuerdo que fuiste infiel, recuerdo que no llegabas para la cena y te esperaba toda la madrugada mientras te revolcabas con todas las mujeres que había en el hotel de mala muerte donde te alcoholizabas… Ahora la pregunta es ¿Desde cuándo no estas con una mujer o haces ese tipo de cosas? ¿Cuándo dejaste de pensar en meterte en la cama de modelos y estar borracho?

—¿Por qué quieres saber algo tan absurdo? En él pasado tenía un problema, era adicto al sexo y satiriasis; por eso tú no me satisfacías completamente y era muy activo, tú no eras capaz de seguir mi ritmo así que necesitaba otras mujeres para saciar mi apetito sexual ¡No era mi culpa! — le dijo con mucha tranquilidad, su mente pensaba era normal aquella infidelidad supuestamente justificada cuando solamente había hecho sufrir a la pobre mujer.

—Pero desde que llego este cuerpo a tu vida todo ha cambiado ¿No es así? Lo de ser adicto solamente era una absurda excusa para seguir con tus caprichos e infidelidades…Milagrosamente dejaste de andar con esas modelos desde que apareció Kuroko, no es coincidencia — añadió buscando la forma de sacarle la respuesta que necesitaba para domarle y este confesara su sentir.

El miro confundido porque era imposible que alguien supiera tanto de su vida privada— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—¡Te busque en internet! Me resulto extraño que no estuvieras involucrado en ningún escándalo y luego note que dejaron de aparecer las fotos obscenas de ti con esas mujeres semidesnudas después que adoptaras a Kuroko ¡ Sin duda hubo una diferencia en tu existencia vacía ante su llegada!— le dijo Tetsumi analizando aquella situación con detenimiento, había investigado mucho y era obvio el mago siempre salía en las principales revistas de chismes besándose con alguna tipa o haciendo cosas pervertidas frente a las cámaras indiscretas no obstante desde que se presentó el jugador fantasma, el mago no volvió hacer tonterías solamente se veía con su aprendiz en plan serio.

—¡Te diré la verdad! —Dijo el rubio simplemente agarrando su bebida y tomando un largo trago para tener el valor de expresar lo clandestino—Ya estaba cansado de esas personas que únicamente se acuestan conmigo por dinero o placer, ese mundo superficial y aburrido se volvía una rutina que me llenaba de soledad, de un vacío aquí dentro de mi alma. Pensé que fornicando como animal en celo se quitaría el pesar o tomando excesivamente hasta perder la cordura y si, quizás eso me hizo olvidar temportalmente mis problemas. Sin embargo ¡Nada funcionaba! El dolor no se iba y perderte fue la gota que derramo el vaso simplemente estaba enojado con la vida, destrozado por tu partida y era tan arrogante, creyéndome el dios del básquet e invencible. Luego llego Tetsuya con sus estúpidos ideales y su espíritu ingenuo de amor, amistad… ¡Un alma pura la cual quería destruir con mis propias manos! ¡Que tonto fui al pensar que lo controlaría, que lo manipularía o le sometería a mi o a mi forma de pensar! Mis amigos tenían razón, me encariñe con el mocoso como un idiota y me deje llevar.

El mago suspiro— Sin darme cuenta el enano me fue envolviendo en su mundo, arrastrando tanto que de pronto solamente quería estar con él y me hacía apreciar emociones que no entendía o había sentido antes y me reconfortaban, ya no concebía el dolor o el vacío de antes… Poseía más fuerza al jugar y la vitalidad, la energía brotaba de mis venas al ser su luz.

—¡Es injusto! — dijo ella con tristeza— Me he dado cuenta que a él le tratas de manera especial y es raro, nunca antes has hecho eso con nadie…De seguro a Kuroko no le dejas plantado como a mí—Expreso con un abatimiento indescriptible.

Nash fue sincero—Nunca lo he dejado plantado, tan poco tengo tiempo de estar detrás de otras mujeres porque debo vigilar que no haga algo tonto ¡Es un mocoso problemático y suele buscar pleitos con personas como yo!

—¿Por qué actúas así? ¿Por qué le proteges tanto? — Pregunto ella codiciando saber cuál era el secreto de ese niño para tener al mismísimo señor casanova rendido a sus pies.

—La respuesta es simple ¡No quiero perderlo! — admitió con una voz baja tal si no apeteciera que otros supieran que tenía emociones.

—Pero a mi si me dejabas… No te importaba mi sufrimiento cuando yo te amaba tanto, tu solo me rompiste el corazón sin embargo ahora pude ver lo mucho que has cambiado gracias a Kuroko ¡No sé qué hizo para lograr tal merito! reconoció al fin al ver la claridad de esos ojos verdes despampanantes.

 _El peli celeste había transformado a ese hombre como a su hermano, había llegado al corazón de hierro de esos hombres y les fue suavizado el alma._

 _Como el ángel que era, lograba lo imposible._

—Una vez que pierdes a alguien, intentas no repetir los mismos patrones— Añadió sencillamente el mago, fue astuto al aprender de sus errores.

—Tú lo amas tanto, es una lástima que él no te ama del mismo modo intenso y ardiente… Supongo que ese precisamente es tu karma por lo cruel que has sido, le llamaría justicia poética—Tetsumi dijo siendo cruel, pensando seriamente en que quizás el mago merecía sufrir por la traición que había causado en el pasado o por llevarse a Tetsuya del lado de esos hombres con cabellos multicolores por una siniestra venganza.

—¡Lo sé! — expreso Nash sonando amargo, decaído por esas palabras que se habían clavado en su corazón porque eran dolorosamente reales e hirientes.

 _Así era el amor no correspondido, lo que no es reciproco resulta difícil de sobrellevar._

—Sabes que el ama a esos hombres, si lo separas de ellos ¡Kuroko no lo va a resistir, va morir de dolor al no verles más! ¿Quieres eso? Tener un cuerpo, sin alma ¡Un muerto! — dijo Tetsumi siendo brutalmente honesta probablemente el mago debía recapacitar.

—Quisiera amarrarlo a la pata de mi cama así nunca se iría de mi lado y quizás lo haga, el problema es que no puedo sacar de su cabeza a esos monos ¡Lo he intentado! ¡Es imposible! Esos idiotas son como un parasito, me gustaría mandarlos al carajo; al menos yo tengo a Tetsuya, es mío ahora y no me lo van a quitar— agrego pensativo, contando un chiste que le hacia reír de dolor.

Elizabeth se rio ligeramente—No bromees con eso de amarrarlo a tu cama…Estas al tanto, jamás podrás borrar los ideales de Kuroko o las emociones, por más que lo desees e intentes persuadirlo.

Luego de un silencio Tetsumi tomo la cadena que su hermano había puesto en la mesa y se lo dio a Nash — Te dije que te perdonaría cuando le regalaras esa joya a una persona que te hiciera sentir el peso del verdadero amor, creaste un vínculo sincero por primera vez en tu vida y por eso ya no siento rencor por ti… Me alegro que hayas abierto tu corazón de piedra, que hayas sido vulnerable con alguien.

—Entiendo todo lo que querías y yo no supe darte… Pensaba que el erotismo era lo más importante en la vida o en una relación, actualmente entiendo existen cosas más primordiales que la pasión efímera de una noche— dijo el rubio, mirando un punto lejos; en un estado depresivo.

—Kuroko te hizo una mejor persona, una que puede sentir algo real...Dime ¿Harías cualquier cosa por él? —pregunto deseando simplemente indicar que necesitaba un beso para que el jugador fantasma regresara, sabia estaba retrasando el asunto demasiado.

—¡Lo haría! ¡Mi mocoso vio algo bueno en mi cuando nadie más lo hizo, excepto tú! Y sabes que no soy cursi ¡No hablaremos de mis sentimientos! — gruño sin querer conversar demasiado sobre las emociones, eso no era para un macho alfa como él.

—¡Te lo pregunto porque es la única forma para que Kuroko vuelva! Debes besarnos a los dos, tú eres el único que le ama completamente mí alma. — Murmuro ella por fin expresando lo que venía dándole vueltas hace ya un tiempo.

—Eso no es problema, podemos alquilar un cuarto y de paso recordamos viejos tiempos— dijo guiñando asimismo sonreía de manera torcida, ese tipo ¡Mostraba su faceta sensible para luego enterrarla con su depravada manera de ser! Era una táctica defensiva bastante eficaz.

Elizabeth rodo sus ojos con impaciencia, ese hombre le desesperaba—Únicamente un beso despertara su memoria y uno de verdad ¡No seas pervertido, piensa en cuanto nos quieres! Luego al terminar todo esto, aspiro que lo dejes con mi hermano.

Nash enojado comenzó a mostrar un aspecto más sombrío y siniestro—Así que me pides que desista de Tetsuya para que tu estúpido hermano se quede con él.

 _Ella asistió porque podía sentir la necesidad del jugador fantasma de estar con la kiseki no sedai, su hermano, el pelirrojo o los otros chicos del hospital y el mago seria cruel si le arrebataba ese amor desinteresado y sincero._

—Toda mi vida he esperado algo más, algo diferente y cuando al fin lo tengo, debo renunciar a ello. ¿Porque yo no puedo ser feliz? ¿Eso quieres? Pensé al dejarme esta joya que deseabas encontrara a alguien el cual cambiara toda mi existencia, todo el rumbo hasta mis ideales ¡Él le dio la vuelta a mi universo, tu no lo entenderías y por eso quieres que lo abandone con esos idiotas! — Enunció alzando la voz, mostrándose altanero como si fuese un lobo rabioso.

Elizabeth comprendía, le pregunto seriamente—No es lo que tu quieras, si no lo que Kuroko desea ¿Él es feliz a tu lado? ¿Piensas te ama tanto que va a dejar lo que más quiere por ti? No puedes prohibirle que vea a sus amigos, su mundo entero por quedarse contigo porque no lo hará. Nash lo siento por decirte esto, pero sus sentimientos más profundos de amor les pertenecen a esos hombres ¡No a ti, nunca serán para ti!

Nash suspiro con pesar sabiendo que era verdad lo que tanto decía su ex prometida— Siempre he sabido que es así, nunca le pedí nada a cambio. ¡Solo quiero que este a mi lado!

 **—** **Flashback —Años atrás.**

¡Kuroko estaba triste!

Lo advertía en su mirada perdida o en sus ojos azules carecientes de brillo, en que no sonreía o parecía más decaído de lo normal y todo se debía a esos hombres, los mentecatos monos que se llevaban todos sus pensamientos, todo su amor…. Incluso si no estaban presentes físicamente, seguían causando desastres sobre todo para el jugador fantasma quien parecía todo el día suspirar por ellos en una melancolía silenciosa.

El mago había cambiado el departamento porque buscaba uno que tuviese un árbol de cerezo en el jardín, precisamente se trasladó a otra residencia con la intención de que el jugador fantasma recuperara un poco la vitalidad perdida sin embargo resulto peor, la nostalgia de aquellas flores rosadas causo más pesar en el hombre que bienestar ¡Su plan fallo, fue contraproducente!

Esa tarde contemplo su figura erguida, su cabello largo abatido por él viento como una obra de arte creada por el mejor de los artistas. El chico ponía su mano en el frio vidrio mientras unas lágrimas cristalinas caían por sus mejillas al ver aquel árbol afueras de su ventana y el mago supo que sufría amargamente porque el mocoso extrañaba a sus amigos en Japón, a menudo en las noches sollozaba por la misma razón y entonces se preguntaba ¿Era un egoísta? Al dejarle atrapado con cadenas invisibles en su domicilio únicamente porque no deseaba que se fuera, le quería a su lado y no con esos monos; a consecuencia Kuroko sufría por no estar con los fenómenos.

 _Que dilema el de su vida._

Se acercó lentamente y se puso detrás de él; le sintió tensarse ante su presencia, podía concebir el calor de su cuerpo cuando pegaban ligeramente— Iré con Jason, Nick, Allen y Zack, al bar ¿Quieres ir?

—¡Preferiría quedarme aquí, a ir a un sitio donde detesten mi presencia y finjan amabilidad solo porque tu estas allí! — dijo intentando ocultar el rastro de sus lágrimas o de su desfallecimiento continúo causada por la depresión.

—Pero no te harán nada, les he prohibido tocarte y estarás conmigo— agrego Nash procurando convencerle, si fuera en otros tiempos le hubiese obligado.

Kuroko le reclamo—Te iras con una mujer y me dejaras solo, solo con tus amigos que me odian.

—¡Ya dejé de ser mujeriego! — dijo el rubio justificándose y eso era verdad, últimamente se enfocaba en otras cosas que el escote de las mujeres o en su silueta.

—No creo que se deje de ser mujeriego en un night club— dijo con desprecio.

 _Estaba enojado y también decaído porque su amigo de la infancia se encontraba en coma por su culpa, debido a la ausencia de sus otros amigos o el hecho de que creía Kagami lo había abandonado por irse con una atractiva mujer y también con el mismo_ _Nash el cual se adueñó de su existencia._

Gold sonrió abrazándole por detrás y poniendo su barbilla en el hombro del fantasma—No te pongas celoso ¡Jamás se deja un diamante por unas piedras sin valor!

El jugador fantasma se giró, dándole empujones le hecho de su cuarto, proporcionándole un portazo directo en su cara— No me importa lo que hagas con tu vida, ese es tu problema.

El hombre con los ojos verdes de demonio simplemente se quedó afueras de su habitación por un momento, pensando en lo humillante que resulto la situación ¡Nadie le había rechazado de esa manera! A los minutos se retiró en su automóvil hasta uno de esos bares donde solía ir los viernes en la noche y se sentó junto a sus amigos, Jason estaba toqueteando a una de las mujeres de ese lugar asimismo Nash no podía dejar de pensar en que el mocoso parecía bastante decaído últimamente, no tenía idea de cómo resolver ese inconveniente o al menos animarlo.

La muchacha seguía en los regazos de Jasón cuando este sugirió— Deberías ir con ese espécimen de mujer sexy ¡Se nota interesada en ti! Y mira ese cuerpo, esos pechos enormes que tiene ¡Tal como te gustan!… Todo eso podría ser tuyo esta noche.

Nash expiro e inspiro aire sin escuchar mucho esas palabras; en los viejos tiempos ya hubiese desnudando a esa mujer y probablemente estuviese empotrándola dentro el baño hasta saciar todos sus deseos reprimidos quizás debería hacerlo, debería liberar sus frustraciones pero estaba cansado de la superficialidad y de esa vida desenfrenada… Quería algo verdadero, que significara algo más que una aventura pasajera porque esas mujeres no le amaban realmente, ni él a ellas; con costo sabia sus nombres al momento de poseerlas como si fueran simples objetos del placer y era malo con sus amantes, poco le importaba su seguridad o su sufrimiento ¿Cómo una persona con esa mentalidad podría amar o ser amado?

—No estás metiéndole mano o subiendo su falda porque estás preocupado y ya sé por qué razón te mantienes tan distraído. Tu mascota sensual no quiso venir hoy ¡Me extraña que no le hayas traído a la fuerza! Más si vas a jugar joker, es muy bueno para eso siempre nos gana a todos— dijo Nick al notar que no había traído a Kuroko y solía llevarlo, por ser parte del equipo o simple porque Nash lo andaba vigilando.

—¡No quiso venir! — respondió secamente tal si eso de alguna forma le afectara, su rechazo era difícil de aguantar. ¡Un golpe directo a su orgullo!

—Al parecer ya no te hace caso, no puedes manejarle—se burló Allen como si fuese algo gracioso.

Nash murmuro—Nunca lo ha hecho, siempre hace lo contrario a lo que le digo.

—No te quejes, eso precisamente lo que más te gusta de la princesa. — se rio Jason descaradamente sabiendo que la personalidad de Kuroko se convertía en una cosa atractiva para cualquier bravucón u hombre de poder porque era indiferente ante el estatus.

Nash se desahogó con sus amigos, contándoles sus problemas—Creo que extraña a los monos, llora en las noches por ellos y se queda mirando el árbol de cerezos por horas… Parece infeliz, no sé qué hacer con el enano ¡Le doy dinero, le doy tarjetas de crédito, pero no es como mis amantes comunes que se conforma con lo material! Tampoco puedo intimidarle porque ya no me tiene miedo ¡Nada funciona!

—No sabía que tenías de esos árboles— Dijo Nick intrigado porque a Nash no le gustaban esas cosas tradicionalmente japonesas.

El mago añadió—Pensé que si tenía uno se sentiría más en casa y dejaría de sufrir tanto por unos estúpidos monos o su tierra.

—Dijiste que usarías a la princesa para eliminar a esos monos ¡Pero como terminas! ¡Cambiándote de departamento por uno que tenga un árbol de cerezo! ¿En serio Nash? Ese chico te tiene rendido a sus pies ¡Te controla! Le compras todo y le das todo lo que quiera, lo consientes demasiado ¡Lo peor es que no consigues nada más que su desprecio y de alguna manera retorcida o enfermiza te encanta ese juego! — le regaño a Jason, su amigo estaba cayendo fuerte en esos ojos azules encantadores.

—No entiendo que le dan esos rabiosos que yo no pueda, soy millonario ¡Se supone que eso es suficiente! sin embargo piensa en ellos todo el día— Dijo enfadado luego viendo que estaba haciendo mucho drama agrego— Obvio no lo puedo manipular así, esto se está saliendo de control.

Allen murmuro—Nunca pensé que existiera alguien que te rechazara e incluso te hiciera olvidar que hay justo una ardiente mujer con escote y esa falda que deja a la imaginación; la joven noventa, sesenta, noventa esperándote desnuda en el cuarto 14 porque te dejo la tarjeta cuando paso por aquí…Ella quiere que la complazcas y tu exclusivamente piensas en el mocoso.

—¡No me ha rechazado! — dijo enojado Nash, actuando a la defensiva.

—Te advertí que tú eras el que saldría traicionado, apenas vea a esos tipos ¡Se marchara con ellos y te dejara! Luego por encariñarte de la princesa ¡Pasa todo esto! Vas a lamentarte porque no te dio la gana hacerme caso cuando te lo dije— Le grito Jason, ya cansado de que Nash pasara jodiendo y hablando sobre sus problemas de dominio de la sombra.

—¡Él no es así! Es diferente a todas las personas que conozco, nunca me dejaría por unos monos sin valor— agrego Nash, segado por su propia ilusión resplandeciente y falsa.

—¡Tú lo obligas a quedarte Gold! No es como si él quisiera estar contigo, elementalmente si lo dejas libre se largará con los monos coloridos— Dijo Allen siendo franco. Nash tenía en una jaula de oro al jugador fantasma y era probable que si la abría; Kuroko se iría para ser libre, dejaría las cadenas atrás por un nuevo amanecer.

Nash tiro la mesa enojado, junto con todas las bebidas— ¡No quiero escuchar más de esto! Me largo…

—Se enoja por escuchar la verdad, se encariño con una mascota que no es suya. - dijo Allen

 _Porque Nash resultaba semejante a uno de esos piratas que roban los tesoros, el oro o joyas en altamar y si, ataco el barco equivocado porque el tripulante no dejaría que les robaran tan fácil su preciado tesoro._

Jason replico— Sabia que esto pasaría, era mala idea traer a la princesa de los milagros a este equipo.

 **Flashback—Fin del flashback**

Elizabeth entro en cuenta, el rubio estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos y alzo la voz— Nash, es necesario que hagas esto ¡Si te importa Kuroko!

— ¿Por qué yo debo besarles? —pregunto confuso ante aquel razonamiento, no comprendía bien porque nunca fue el príncipe azul mas bien el villano que secuestra al protagonista y antagonista nunca se queda con la princesa.

—Ya te lo dije ¡Amas mi alma completa! Me dijeron que con un beso es suficiente para regresar la memoria… Kuroko y yo nos uniremos, el mantendrá mis memorias probablemente se mezclaran con las de él— le conto Tetsumi con calma.

—Así que la infidelidad, ser amantes…— dijo Nash pensando en que tenía un lado bueno y malo, si acaso pasaba algo de ese estilo.

La sombra recordaría otra vida, otros amores y la pasión quizás el dolor también.

—Sí, recordara mi vida como si la haya vivido en sus propias entrañas— le contesto con una pequeña sonrisa.

El rubio musito contándole— Le dije a Kuroko muchas mentiras sobre ti; como que tú me dejaste por irte con un millonario, por tu enfermedad o yo arruiné a tus padres después…Esas mentiras me funcionaron para que Tetsuya creyera era buena persona y resulto más sencillo manipularlo si sentía lastima o empatía por mi ¡Lo engañe con una historia falsa, pero le dije la verdad acerca de mis sentimientos por ti! Sufrí cuando te fuiste…De igual manera me abandonara como tú lo hiciste, arpía.

—Te abandoné porque no me amabas, eras infiel y no te importaba lastimarme…Antes de morir quería lo mismo que tu ¡Algo verdadero y lo encontré con mi esposo! Te agradezco que me hayas dejado con el hombre que amaba sin hacer pleitos quizás es hora que le permitas ir a Kuroko con las personas que el ama también, le secuestraste mucho tiempo ¡Ya es hora de dejarle! — le aconsejo la peli azul sin la intención de causar pesar, aunque precisamente eso es lo que lograba.

El rubio replico con ligero tono agrio—Quiero que sea feliz, pero si se va ¡Yo sería el infeliz, por no tenerle me muero!

—Entonces debes compartir, dejarlo estar con esos hombres amigos suyos y con mi hermano —le dijo Elizabeth al distinguir que ese hombre no podía impedir Kuroko se acercara a sus allegados tanto la Seirin como la generación de los milagros.

—Lo quiero para mí y no deseo que este con los monos— refunfuño el rubio haciendo un pequeño berrinche al ser demasiado posesivo para su propio bien.

—Entonces lo sentencias a la infelicidad eterna— le contesto ella porque sabía que el jugador fantasma les necesitaba y les quería, perderlos sería demasiado doloroso para él.

—¡Lo pensare! Ahora si voy a besar verdaderamente como tú dices a Kuroko, no quiero que sea en este lugar— replico sabiendo era mejor ir a otro lado donde hubiese un mejor ambiente y no aquel sitio de mala muerte.

—¡Has lo que quieras! — Dijo Elizabeth con indiferencia, lo único que necesitaba era que le besara y que fuese algo lleno de sentimiento.

Nash agrego emocionado—Quiero ir cerca de la playa, allí existe un lugar donde me agrada pasar el día.

—Mandare un mensaje a mi hermano para que me recoja luego— dijo Elizabeth, tecleando en el celular del jugador fantasma.

—¡Vamos! — dijo tomándole de la muñeca para trasportarle hacia su automóvil.

Luego de algunas horas manejando, llegaron a un mirador donde se podía apreciar el atardecer y aquel paisaje utópico resultaba encantador e incluso era muy cerca de la playa, hasta podían andar descalzos para sentir la arena en los pies. Había una música de fondo a la lejanía, el hombre de los ojos verdes se acercó ligeramente y acaricio suavemente la tersa mejilla hecha de porcelana de su aprendiz, con su dedo la nuca se deslizo y eso fue muy extraño para Tetsumi porque no estaba acostumbrada a que Nash fuese tan tierno con ella. El mago era un amante cruel la mayoría del tiempo porque a veces parecía afectuoso sin embargo le gustaba el sadismo, no era un tipo de caricias tiernas o gentil como demostraba ahora, resultaba tan diferente quizás se debía a que estaba en el cuerpo de Tetsuya.

Sus dedos rozaban la piel creando electricidad o una especie de magia, su aliento chocaba como esas olas de mar y el mago le alzo ligeramente, sentándole fácilmente en un tipo tabule.

— Cierra los ojos— le susurro con esa voz calmada que resultaba como la brisa marina, Tetsumi le obedeció.

El rubio abrió un poco las piernas del fantasma para colocarse entre estas, intentando quedar a una altura razonable y Elizabeth podía sentir la calidez acercándose hasta un roce ligero como si fuese una ligera caricia lenta hasta que el mago le atrajo más sintiendo la intensidad del mismo fuego poco apropiada tal si coalicionaran las galaxias, su mundo comenzó a dar vueltas entre sus labios sabor a menta o a su aroma intoxicarle…. Nash le besaba y era diferente a las otras veces porque esta lo hacía con amor, no la lujuria de siempre o con la carencia de sentimientos.

El cuerpo de la peli celeste simplemente cayo inconsciente en el regazo del mago, quien la sostuvo de la cintura y le abrazo con ternura— No conocía el amor hasta que te conocí, el único sentimiento que tenía era el odio que se apoderaba de mi alma, pero tu estúpido niño bueno ¡Has cambiado todo!

Acaricio su mejilla, levantando su mentón y le beso de nuevo ligeramente en los labios sabor a vainilla, sintiendo la calidez que afectaba los latidos o la cordura, parecía que nada en su pasado importaba más que ese momento exacto de éxtasis— ¡Por lo mucho que siento por ti, te dejare libre! No te obligare a quedarte conmigo si no quieres, siempre supe que amabas a los fenómenos ¡Era tan egoísta que te quería encerrar en mi casa, en mi equipo para no dejarte ir nunca más!

 _Nunca fuiste mío._

 _Siempre fuiste ajeno._

Se quedó allí hasta que el sol se ocultó lentamente y en medio de la noche las estrellas en el cielo tiritaban y la tenue luz hizo que hubiese un momento de la epifanía, quizás era la última vez que pasarían un día juntos entre la quietud del silencio y el mago deseaba aprovechar cada segundo.

En ese instante llegaron aquellos individuos de la generación de los milagros junto al tigre, parecían simplemente observar aquella escena irrecusablemente esperando que toda esa idea loca de Nijimura funcionara y recuperaran las memorias perdidas del jugador fantasma.

Nash levanto a la sombra en ese estilo clásico de las películas, tocando su cabello — Es hora de que vuelvas a lugar donde siempre has pertenecido.

Camino con el niño en sus brazos y luego se lo entrego al tigre, quien lo alzo de forma protectora, acunándole en su pecho con ternura y el chico simplemente se acomodó buscando el calor de su luz carmesí— kagami-kun— susurro inconscientemente Kuroko, reconociendo la presencia de Taiga.

—A pesar de que mi venganza fue cumplida ¡Ustedes ganaron al final! — el mago tomo el contrato del jugador fantasma y otros documentos porque lo había traído consigo, los rompió en miles de pedazos… Acabo con su siniestro plan, con las cadenas que ataban al jugador fantasma a su persona.

—¿Vas a renunciar a Kuroko? —Replico Akashi extrañado, el esperaba pelear en contra del mago por la sombra y al final el tipo renuncio antes de comenzar el juego.

—¡Esto es lo que desea Tetsuya! Sin embargo, no estoy renunciando a él — Anuncio el mago como una advertencia directa de que no era el fin de la guerra.

Aomine exasperado grito en un gruñido terrorífico tal como una pantera fiera—No te lo llevaras de nuevo, esta vez no te dejaremos.

Nash por una vez en su vida actuó con madurez y decidió lo mejor sería para quedar bien con la sombra cuando despertarse, era decir la verdad; así el jugador fantasma seria feliz teniendo a sus amigos de vuelta en su vida—Les seré sincero aunque no quiera…Cuando conocí al enano exclusivamente quería golpearlo, en realidad me agradaba verle retorciéndose en mis manos por ser tan atrevido, luego pretendía usarlo como un arma contra ustedes porque sabía que le querían sin embargo me fui encariñando hasta que todo esto se convirtió en mi desesperadamente tratando de que no se fuera con ustedes, por eso sabotee el plan para huir con el idiota pelirrojo y le dije miles de mentiras hasta lo manipule con mi ex prometida, con el mismo Ogiwara !Quería que fuera solo mío! Si bien Tetsumi me hizo darme cuenta que estaba equivocado, que no puedo hacer como el cuervo negro y obligarlo a estar conmigo o amarme.

—¿Hiciste todo eso por él? - dijo Akashi cavilando que también había hecho cosas terribles para separar el jugador fantasma de Ogiwara, todo por tener el amor del jugador fantasma probablemente entendía mejor que nadie el sentimiento de impotencia y posesividad.

—Hice cosas sucias e ilegales no obstante nada de eso funciono, nada…Tetsuya siempre lloraba en las noches, siempre sufría porque quería estar con ustedes y eso era desgarrador, no podía soportar como poco a poco le arruinaba la vida— les contó el mago, cansado de esa situación.

—¿Kurokocchi sufría por nosotros? - pregunto Kise con ligera tristeza, revuelta como un poco de euforia de saber que la sombra les extrañaba.

—Lo hacia…Por eso quiso tomar, fumar y actuar como yo e incluso me arrepentí de enseñarle ciertas actitudes indebidas… ¡No quería que cambiara, me gustaba que fuera un idiota niño bueno! - susurro con melancolía.

Midorima indico, pensándolo bastante— Así que Kuroko estaba fingiendo todo este tiempo que nos odiaba, pero en realidad sufría por no estar con nosotros.

—Sabe usar máscaras mejor que nadie y es muy manipulador, les engaño con esa farsa de personalidad que se inventó ¡El hombre tras bambalinas sabe bien cómo actuar! Y es mi culpa… Estaba muy mal cuando ustedes le lastimaron hace varios años atrás y yo me aproveche de la situación, de que estaba vulnerable para tenerle, lavarle el cerebro y usarlo contra las personas que amaba ¡Logre mi venganza, pero ¿a qué costo? — dijo Nash sin tapujos.

—¡Kurokocchi nos quiere! No quiso nunca estar contigo— dijo algo contento el rubio, quien parecía sonreír con gran felicidad.

Nash se dio la vuelta para marcharse —Esta es su segunda oportunidad monos idiotas, no la desperdicien porque si se repite esta situación o le hacen algo malo a mi mocoso ¡Me lo llevare muy lejos y no le verán de nuevo!

—¡No te lo vamos a permitir! — dijo Aomine a un medio enojado, aun deseaba golpear al mago.

—¡Cuidaremos de Kurokochin! — añadió el hombre de los cabellos morados junto a Kise que parecía estar en la cúspide de la felicidad.

Akashi indico arrepentido por su mala actitud, el emperador ya no era un niño si no todo un hombre sensato— Esta vez, haremos las cosas bien.

Kagami abrazo más estrechamente a su sombra— Él va a volver a sonreír, yo me encargare de eso. Quizás a tu lado no es feliz, pero conmigo siempre lo ha sido.

Nash escucho eso y supo que aunque doliera, esa era la verdad.

* * *

El jugador fantasma despertó después de algunos días, su cabeza era un embrollo desastroso de recuerdos y cuando miro en dirección a su cama, pudo apreciar que todo el cuarto estaba lleno de rosas de color blanco y entre ellas había una de color rojo, por curiosidad se dirigió a esta y tomo entre sus manos un papel bastante fino, al desdoblarlo noto que era una especie de carta:

 ** _Perdón por no esperar a que despertaras, pero si lo hacía probablemente me hubiese arrepentido por dejarte con los monos idiotas que se adhieren como paracitos o garrapatas a tu corazón y a tus pensamientos._**

 ** _¡Te dejo libre!_**

 ** _¡Se feliz con las personas que amas y espero que no me olvides porque yo nunca me olvidare a ti! No te dejo porque sienta odio hacia ti, todo lo contrario…Lo hago porque sé que no puedes vivir sin tu mundo, sin tus amigos y el amor que sientes por ellos. Yo no puedo soportar verte feliz con alguien más, asimismo tú no puedes soportar una vida sin verles._**

 **** ** _Intente engañarte, manipularte diciéndote que los monos no te querían porque sabía que lo hacían, te amaban y me aproveche de eso para mí venganza que al final cuando la obtuve ¡No la quería porque me di cuenta te prefería a ti y lo demás carecía de importancia! Sé que les lastimaste por mi culpa y quizás no me perdones por mis errores._**

 ** _Sé que no me amas._**

 ** _Sé que yo nunca dejare de hacerlo._**

 ** _Por eso lo mejor es que me vaya._**

 ** _Adiós mi zafiro azul_**

 **** ** _Adiós para siempre._**

* * *

 **N/A** Gracias por seguir esta historia.

—Apenas estoy poniendo esto en wattpad por si hay personas que les guste leer por allí, siento es confortable la aplicación o en ao3 también.

Ya el próximo capítulo probablemente finalizo este fic y pretendía preguntarles ¿Qué es lo que quieren para él final? Pueden dejar sus comentarios porque me gustaría saber que piensan, su opinión al respecto, para así poder escribir un final que espero y les guste.

Saludos a quienes leen y los que escriben: Monse822, Jobel (espero te recuperes) y Guest (Puede votar si deseas que se quede con Nash, se abren las votaciones desde ahora xD) Mel (Fueron dos)


	38. Futuro

**Final: La sombra del futuro**.

* * *

El tiempo paso muy rápido entre los ajetreos de la vida cotidiana, con contarles que después de aquella fugaz despedida Kuroko siguió con su vida tal si fuese un nuevo renacer; se cortó su larga cabellera celeste, pago sus deudas asimismo con algunos ahorros compro una residencia cerca de la playa y en ese sitio precisamente había un gran faro donde solía contemplar el sublime paisaje como todo un soñador empedernido, la existencia del alma indomable era bastante tranquila. En el área laboral comenzó a escribir libros también trabajaba junto a Momoi en un kindergarten y enseñaba literatura en una de las mejores universidades japonesas, sus amigos usualmente llegaban a visitarle o jugaban los fines de semana algún partido de básquetbol con el ¡Pasar tiempo con estos hombres, le hacía sentirse muy feliz! Que es la felicidad más que compartir cada momento mágico con vuestros allegados y las pequeñas cosas en la vida porque a pesar de todo mantenerse cerca de dicha generación de los milagros, su ex equipo de Seirin, su amigo de la infancia ¡Era lo que le daba vitalidad y una sonrisa en su rostro todas las mañanas!

Su vida social era bastante activa por el hecho de que podía conversar con otras personas en su trabajo o ir a citas sin que el mago estuviese interponiéndose en sus relaciones interpersonales o prohibiéndole cosas incluso si Nash era demasiado posesivo en ese sentido, a veces extrañaba aquella fuerte presencia bravucona en su vida, a lo mejor tanto tiempo a su lado había repercutido en la objetividad.

El jugador fantasma también recordaba su vida como Tetsumi y era difícil no involucrar sentimientos cuando conservaba recuerdos que no eran suyos hasta tenía sueños eróticos hechos de la remembranza de una sombra femenina, se levantaba empapado de sudor por las bajas pasiones y resultaban tan reales esas experiencias intrusas como si las hubiese vivido en su propia carne, seguramente por esa razón el emperador ambicionaba alejarle de Nijimura, quien se empeñaba en verle equivalente a su consorte y pretendía seducirle; la parte Elizabeth de su alma le atraía el azabache si bien nunca lo diría enfrente de Akashi, dado se había vuelto muy protector al igual que Daiki el cual pretendía ser su guarda espaldas personal y tenía sentido luego del secuestro.

Contando acerca de los demás personajes ¿Les gustaría saber de sus vidas?

 _Empecemos narrando sobre el atractivo piloto Kise Ryota, un hombre extrovertido y gallardo espécimen irresistible para las mujeres…. Este galán invitaba al jugador fantasma a viajar, en vacaciones casualmente se iban los dos a una parte lejana, disfrutando de la naturaleza o la ciudad y el rubio se mantenía más radiante que nunca, ahora que Kurokocchi había retornado a su vida ¡El mundo era un oasis en el desierto!_

 _Consecutivamente estaba el amigo de la infancia, el dulce Ogiwara continuaba trabajando en terapia física y llegaba en las tardes a visitar a quien apreciaba, procurando no encontrarse con otras personas desagradables, las toleraba con esfuerzo únicamente porque eran amigos de su mejor amigo._

 _Por otro lado, Akashi se retiró de las finanzas con el fin de cumplir su sueño de convertirse en uno de los mejores jugadores profesionales de shogi y la sombra le ayudaba con el juego o al menos procuraba seguirle el ritmo, Midorimia y Takao tenían mucho trabajo en el hospital mientras Himuro junto a Murakashibara tenían su propio negocio de repostería para suerte de Kuroko siempre le regalaban dulces._

 _Haizaki y Nijimura salieron de la cárcel por buena conducta, la sombra les visitaba; claro el emperador le acompañaba puesto que desconfiaba del espécimen de doble cara, temía el supuesto esposo hiciera algo indebido porque en su mirada conservaba el deseo de poseer al fantasma o a su alma más ahora que sabía los recuerdos de Elizabeth los almacenaba la mente de Tetsuya o mejor dicho eran parte de su persona._

 _Quizá quedaba la chispa del amor perdido o la atracción._

 _Los de la Seirin y Alex trabajaban un poco alejados por ende era complicado verles, pero hacían reuniones cada mes y jugaban algún partido de básquet recordando viejos tiempos._

 _Igualmente, la sombra se preocupaba por Daiki porque su trabajo era peligroso, bastante rudo y por esa razón procuraba cerciorarse todas las noches que estuviese bien, no quería perderlo y moriría de dolor si algo malo llegara a sucederle en alguna misión._

Luego se hallaba Kagami Taiga, quien era vecino del jugador fantasma además prácticamente vivía con él. Precisamente esa tarde el pelirrojo había llegado a ver una película y a comer pizza sin embargo a la mitad de esta ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos en el sofá; en la madrugada el hombre de los ojos azules sintió el cuerpo ardiente del tigre rodeándole en un abrazo casi apretándole en aquel estrecho espacio, el calor de su esencia parecía quemar su mismo organismo y su pecho musculoso le abrigaba dulcemente… Era tan confortable su poderosa presencia incluso si no cabían bien en ese sillón, por suerte sus cuerpos se amoldaban juntos al ser de diferentes tamaños, factiblemente ser más pequeño tenía sus ventajas a la hora de ajustarse con alguien más alto o ser alzado fácilmente, básicamente estaba en un rincón con el peso del pelirrojo rodeándole o envolviéndolo, su olor le relajaba por ende se acomodó más a su costado tal si fuese un gato acurrucándose apunto de ronronear y se quedó de nuevo dormido en el afecto embriagante de su luz carmesí.

Posteriormente de algunas horas despertó cuando ya Kagami había apagado el televisor y se había retirado a preparar el desayuno, todavía conservaba aquel exquisito perfume en su piel y el rastro de su aliento cálido o de su cariño infinito.

Con el cabello todo revuelto adorablemente, fue hacia la cocina viendo con nostalgia los dibujos puestos en el refrigerador que le habían hecho los niños, Kagami paso a su lado sonriendo y colocó su mano cerca de la sombra, arrollando el cuerpo más pequeño con el suyo— Este es el que faltaba en tu colección.

Ubico el viejo dibujo que Nash había roto hace mucho tiempo y lo coloco en la refrigeradora con un imán junto a las fotos que tenia de Seirin y la generación de los milagros. Kuroko toco el papel sintiéndose bastante nostálgico al saber que después de tantos años el pelirrojo tenía esa pintura hecha por uno de sus alumnos cuando daba clases en Estados Unidos, fue tan emotivo y significativo ese detalle—¡Lo conservaste!

—¿Crees que botaría algo que me recuerde a ti? Ese infante nos dibujo a ambos en ese diseño tal si fuéramos una familia y eso somos. Lamento no haberte dicho la verdad sobre las fotos perturbadoras que Gold amenazo con publicar si no te dejaba. Tatsuya me advirtió que hablara conmigo y yo no le hice caso porque tenía miedo que ese desgraciado te dañara o hiciera algo que arruinara tu reputación ¡No te protegí de ese bastardo, aun viendo lo que hacía contigo en esas imágenes! — Dijo el pelirrojo lamentándose de sus malas decisiones, si tan solo le hubiese dicho del chantaje se hubiesen ahorrado muchos problemas.

Kuroko se voltio para encontrarse con esos vehementes ojos color fuego y apoyo su mano en el pecho de este como un símbolo de absoluta confianza y ligeramente subió hasta parte de su mejilla, nuca en una lenta caricia; su rostro se hundió en su costado, seguía actuando extrañamente como un adorable gato domestico —No fue tu culpa, sé que tratabas de protegerme.

 _Su relación la cual comenzó con ligeros pleitos, Kagami subestimándole termino en el encuentro fortuito de almas que se hallan después de buscarse en la inmensidad, el destino se empeña en hacer que se conocieran y todo cambiara para ambos al complementarse._

—Te lastime, no puedo perdonármelo ¡Nunca debí marcharme! Si me hubieras dicho que me quedara contigo hubiese rechazado al busca talentos y luego simplemente quise protegerte, todo es mi culpa ¡Con mi presencia no hubieses firmado ese contrato que te sentenciaba a una vida atada a Nash! — Añadió el tigre todavía angustiado por lo sucedido, jamás pretendió causar pesar a ese enano que hacía latir su corazón con frenesí.

 _Nash tenía razón; la relación de luz y sombra, era como bailar un tango sensual o un vals romántico o hacer el amor, el complemento perfecto lleno de adrenalina y poder de la misma zona enlazada en su mirar o su tacto._

Kuroko agrego siendo afable— Nunca pediría que te quedaras por mi porque no soy egoísta, quería desde el principio que cumplieras tus sueños y triunfaras como el jugador número uno, eras una estrella debías brillar en el cielo ¡No importan mis sentimientos o el dolor que me provocarías, deseaba tu éxito más que nada! Es verdad sufrí mucho cuando te fuiste a los Estados Unidos y te extrañé en cada palpitar, me sentí solo en Seirin sin tu brillo y fue difícil soportarlo más porque no te comunicabas conmigo, pensé me habías olvidado o no querías verme por ser insignificante ¡Era triste mi pesar! ¡Anhelaba que volvieras con intensidad, sabiendo no deseabas verme! Luego al verte de nuevo pensé que recuperaría nuestra amistad y Nash afirmo que me dejaste por una hermosa mujer, me mintió para alejarme de ti porque eras importante en mi existir y no le intereso el dolor que podría causarme con tal de mantenerme a su lado, atado con cadenas invisibles. Ahora que estas aquí y eres real ¡No quiero perderte, no lo soportaría!

—¡Nunca más me iré! Pertenezco a tu lado, somos un complemento y funcionamos mejor unidos que separados. — dijo Kagami dándole un tierno abrazo como si ese pequeño se hundiera en su regazo, paso su mano por el cabello celeste con dulzura y le beso ligeramente.

— Mis amigos prometieron venir al kínder… Los niños están muy emocionados como yo lo estoy por su visita— añadió entusiasmado por el hecho de que sus camaradas se comprometieron a ir a jugar básquet con sus alumnos.

—¡Me gustaría haber ido! Pero hoy no puedo porque tengo turno en la mañana, me voy a bañar ¡Debo ir a trabajar temprano! A lo mejor deje algo de mi ropa en tu armario— dijo yéndose hacia el baño o a buscar algo de sus pertenencias esparcidas por ahí.

—¡El uniforme está en la secadora, ayer lo lave! No sé porque tienes casa, si prácticamente vives aquí— afirmo Kuroko al mismo tiempo que se asentaba a comer los panqueques que el tigre había preparado para él.

—¡Puedo mudarme si quieres! — Dijo tranquilamente.

—Los demás se podrían enojados sobre todo Kise-kun porque me ha dicho que quiere alquilar un cuatro, si te lo doy a ti y no a él, le heriría sus sentimientos—agrego reflexivo.

 _Era obvio que, aunque no se notase el jugador fantasma le importaba el rubio, fue su instructor en Teiko y por esa razón pasaron mucho tiempo juntos, se hicieron amigos cercanos. Probablemente Kuroko no demostraba lo mucho que le quería si bien lo hacía en su forma silenciosa y nunca haría algo que le hiriera daño al modelo, le apoyaba incondicionalmente._

 _Tetsuya le demostraba el amor de maneras sutiles mientras el rubio era mucho más expresivo y explícito en su afecto, le daba abrazos fuertes, ciertamente resultaba demasiado cariñoso._

—Tienen razón de sentirse celosos de mí, soy su máxima competencia igual puedes alquilar ese cuarto y yo duermo en tu cama— bromeo el tigre.

Kuroko movió su boca de manera traviesa al notar el atrevimiento del pelirrojo— ¿Desde cuándo dejaste de ser el inocente que conocí, él hombre que se avergonzaba fácilmente?

—Diría que se debe a que soy un adulto hecho y derecho, pero prefiero culparte a ti— dijo Kagami perspicaz.

—¡Yo no hecho nada! — se rio con falsa inocencia mientras ponía en su boca un delicioso panqueque lleno de miel y lo saboreaba como si comiera un pedazo de cielo.

Taiga se bañó rápidamente, poniéndose en su cabello el champú que olía a vainilla igual que el fantasma, era un dulce aroma… Sin pensar demasiado se colocó su uniforme, tomo algo de café y choco el tenedor ligeramente para robarle un poco de pan a la sombra— Nos vemos luego Kuroko.

El jugador fantasma le contesto—Que tengas un buen día Kagami-Kun, recuerda que invitare a los demás a venir para ver los juegos de basquetbol.

—Está bien enano, ten un buen día y cuídate— Dijo el tigre con buen humor.

—¡Te estaré esperando! — indico Kuroko chocándole el puño como una despedida.

Taiga revolvió sus caballos celestes en un ligero mimo cariñoso, con sus dedos quito un poco de miel la cual tenía en las mejillas el fantasma y lo lamio como si supiese más dulce la piel de la sombra que dicho endulzante, muchos les gustaría lamerle.

—Kagami-kun deja de verme fijamente así y no babees— le reclamo el fantasma alzando su ceja al notar el tigre estaba demasiado cerca y no era como si eso le importara de hecho, le agradaba esa clase de confianza que había entre ellos.

El felino se sonrojo con timidez y aparto su mirada hasta el suelo— Lo siento… Yo… Es…

El jugador fantasma toco ligeramente su barbilla— Pensé que habías dejado esas facetas de adolescente y por eso decías cosas como que te mudarías a mi cama

Kagami se puso del color de su cabello y con tenue vergüenza se alejó— Sera mejor que me vaya.

—¡Espera! Olvide que mi automóvil esta con el mecánico y la estación de bomberos queda cerca de mi trabajo ¿Podrías dejarme? — dijo terminado su desayuno y dirigiéndose al baño para arreglarse apresuradamente.

—No hay problema ¡Puedes ir conmigo! Veré la televisión mientras te cambias— dijo Taiga, en verdad no podía decirle que no a esa carita tan tiernamente manipuladora.

Kagami se fue a sentar en el cómodo sofá y puso las noticias matutinas, lo malo es que en ese preciso lugar se encontraban las descendencias de Nigou y apenas estaba terminando de superar el miedo irracional a los caninos, pero no puedes odiar algo que ama tu camarada por eso se esforzaba en superar sus fobias. Dejo a los cachorritos acercarse, luego vio que Kuroko le observaba fijamente como si estuviese viendo la cosa más tierna del mundo; la sombra se hallaba con un paño en sus caderas, notaba venia saliendo de la ducha por el vapor que emergía de sus poros o las gotas que se deslizaban sensualmente por su piel de porcelana fina, desnuda e incluso su cabello goteaba rebelde.

Sin decir nada la sombra se fue hacia su recamara, el tigre simplemente le siguió con su mirada como si estuviese hipnotizado por aquella belleza peli celeste o fuese la presa del tigre salvaje, posiblemente debería ser más sutil con su forma de actuar enfrente del fantasma porque muchos podrían mal interpretar la situación si bien a veces no era capaz de apartar su mirar. _Y es que Kuroko le tenía mucha confianza, no le importaba la kiseki no sedai, Ogiwara o el mismo tigre le viesen semi desnudo por ahí a lo mejor los años en Estados Unidos habían repercutido bastante en su forma de actuar._

Al fin salió de su habitación con un uniforme que le quedaba perfecto en su delgada figura, ajustaba perfectamente su cintura o su silueta celestial y se peinó un poco con sus dedos, saludando a los cachorritos les dejo algo de comida y les sostuvo para colocarlos en su camita.

Taiga no pretendía arruinar el momento, de igual manera interrumpió por mera formalidad— Ya es hora de irnos.

El pelirrojo se adentró hacia la cochera dirigiéndose hacia su carro, le abrió al jugador fantasma para que fuese adelante y puso sin querer una canción romántica en la radio la cual resultaba algo incómoda para Kagami porque Alex, Himuro y los de Serin ¡Pasaron molestándole una eternidad! Por culpa de que Tetsumi creyó tenía una relación formal con Kuroko, ella vio una chispa allí que le hizo pensar tal cosa por ende tal vez existía un vínculo profundo entre ellos; algo que no habían captado.

—¿Por qué compraste esa casa? Te hubieras venido a vivir en mi departamento— replico Kagami, preguntando algo que había estado en su mente.

—Esos dias de entrenamientos cuando éramos adolescentes y corríamos en la costa los dos solos en medio de la noche… Vi esa residencia tan pacifica ¡Te dije que algún día viviría allí porque había un faro con un enorme telescopio y estaba cerca de donde entrenábamos! —dijo Kuroko suspirando

Kagami murmuro con esa remembranza triste—¿Es porque era nuestro lugar?

—¡Tal vez soy sentimental pero tu también lo conmemoras! Nos habíamos perdido en medio de la niebla hasta ver la luz proveniente de esa residencia vacía, perseguimos la iluminación y encontramos el faro, luego seguimos yendo a escondidas casi todos los dias—agrego el jugador fantasma

 _¡Tú eras la luz que me guía a puerto seguro!_

 _¡La luz en mi oscuridad!_

 _¡Mi faro!_

— Si, el ultimo día que estuvimos allí… Fue cuando me fui al extranjero— Expreso Kagami, lleno de sentimientos catastróficos.

—Dijiste que estarías a mí lado, pero mentiste…Tu no volviste y estaba perdido como si esa luz del faro se apagara en medio de mi oscuridad ¡Fui allí por mucho tiempo y te extrañaba todos los dias! — dijo ligeramente con algunas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, al recordar esos dias melancólicos.

Justo en la luz roja, kagami puso su mano en sus mejillas para quitarle sus lágrimas— Miraba el cielo y pensaba que algo nos unía entre la lejanía tan dolorosa.

—Yo también miraba el cielo, quizá nos recentrábamos de alguna manera— dijo tratando de restaurar sus penumbras, era muy patético confesarle que lloraba sin parar junto a un faro y la soledad.

—¡El cielo, el destino siempre nos unió! No sufras por el pasado ¡Estoy aquí! Ambos iremos a ese faro de nuevo y todos los dias posteriores a ese—dijo Kagami porque no lo abandonaría de nuevo y era su promesa mantenerse a su lado por siempre.

—Recuerdas cuando te dije que me alegraba de haberte conocido… Aun siento lo mismo que esa vez Kagami-kun —Señaló Kuroko apenas llegaron al sitio donde trabajaba.

—Luego de todos estos años aun dices cosas vergonzosas… Yo también siento lo mismo que aquella vez ¡Nada ha cambiado, nunca cambiara lo que siento por ti! — expreso como reviviendo aquel momento mágico en la azotea de su apartamento, vaya que era como de esas escenas románticas que salen en la televisión.

 _Eran apenas unos niños en ese entonces con sentimientos tan reales, tan inmortales que no se habían modificado ni un poco más bien habían crecido día a día._

Kuroko le sonrió y fue de esas sonrisas que derriten corazones, que despiertan pasiones o reviven sensaciones.

Los sentimientos verdaderos no son efímeros, los vínculos no son rotos por la distancia, por el tiempo porque prevalecen por la eternidad.

* * *

 **Un día en el trabajo.**

Con la colaboración de los antiguos jugadores del torneo de básquet además del entrenador de Teiko, Kuroko fue capaz de construir un lugar especial donde los niños pudiesen ir a jugar el deporte y aprender sobre basquetbol con la ayuda de los mejores e inclusive hacer donaciones. Ese día Momoi estaba esperándolo así que apenas lo vio fue directo a tirársele encima, como de costumbre le dio uno de esos abrazos aplastantes los cuales apretaban tan fuerte, el chico sentía quedaba sin respiración todavía más cuando esos pechos enormes le presionaban tanto, se asfixiaba y los niños imitaban a la chica, también le fueron a abrazar.

Cuando la peli rosada lo soltó parecía muy contenta por la presencia fantasma— Me alegro que estés aquí, hace tiempo que no te veo.

—¡Ayer nos vimos! Trabajamos juntos, prácticamente todos los dias tenemos contacto visual— Replico el jugador fantasma, nunca entendía a esa mujer de cabellos rosados.

Momoi suspiro enamorada —Es como vivir en el paraíso, ver todos los dias a Tetsu-Kun y tocarlo, rodearlo entre brazos hasta que su aroma se mezcle con el mío.

 _La peli rosa se hallaba en su propio mundo fantasioso donde podía perderse en esos ojos celestes que tanto amaba y en la sensación de deseo que conservaba por la sombra, si aún recordaba la última vez que le beso ¡Besaba tan bien, hacia cosas maravillosas con esa lengua suya tan diestra! El sugestivo hombre le había metido la lengua hasta su garganta únicamente para percibir la reacción de Aomine ante la nueva actitud, aunque fuese por razones propiamente de provocar o molestar al moreno y sabia lo había hecho únicamente porque estaba enojado ¡Al menos le dio un excitante beso que nunca en su vida olvidaría, en las noches pensaba en lo ardiente que fue y debía darse una ducha fría!_

 _Era masoquista estar siempre tan cerca y nunca poder tenerlo, incluso Aomine era capaz de poseer un lazo emocional más fuerte con el fantasma que ella._

 _Kuroko iba a citas con personas desconocidas e inclusive podía conseguir a quien quisiera, Nash le había enseñado a seducir perfectamente así que era muy sencillo las cosas triviales como ser deseable, conservaba un rastro atractivo de asexualidad sin embargo a pesar del coqueteo no tenía ninguna relación seria con nadie, eso le daba esperanzas no obstante ella tenía en cuenta que el jugador fantasma exclusivamente la veía como una amiga y nunca pasaría nada entre ellos, propiamente era algo muy platónico y Satsuki comprendía la situación triste de no poder ser la dueña de su corazón o al menos le considerada como una amante porque soñaba con eso muchas veces, en como seria si con un simple beso le hizo sentir tanto placer, tanto éxtasis excitante o adictivo, dicen que los queditos o callados son los más salvajes y Momoi estaba de acuerdo con eso, lo había experimentado._

 _De igual manera se hallaba realizada de tener a sus mejores amigos cerca y notar que tanto Aomine como Kuroko habían vuelto a recuperar la relación tan estrecha que tenían en el pasado y era maravilloso verles juntos, chocar sus puños otra vez ¡Sentía de pronto ganas de llorar! Amaba verles sonrientes, unidos…_

La sombra ignoro las ocurrencias incesantes de la mujer acosadora y se dirigió a sus alumnos—¿Cómo están pequeños?

—Bien Tettdsu-sensei— dijo la pequeña niña de cabellos acolochados.

Tetsuya era uno de los mejores maestros que existían y era realmente amable—¡Me alegra mucho! Hoy tendremos invitados especiales.

—Son nuestros amigos, unos profesionales en el básquet— agrego Momoi agitada porque hace tiempos habían planeado esa sorpresa y al fin se pusieron de acuerdo para coordinar.

En ese momento llegaron los de la generación de los milagros, Hyugga, Takao, Ogiwara y Teppei; todos ellos fueron para cooperar con una benéfica causa e hicieron actividades para jugar partidos con los niños, quienes están extasiados por los expertos jugadores los cuales siempre hablaba su querido maestro.

—Gracias por venir, lástima que no pudieron estar los demás de Serin— dijo Kuroko a sus sempais, los cuales perpetuamente fueron muy cordiales con su persona y por ende les respetaba mucho.

—Estaban ocupados, prometieron venir otro día — indico el corazón de hierro con exaltación, puesto que no se reunían mucho por cuestiones laborales y al menos esos juegos fortalecían la vieja amistad que se iba perdiendo con el paso de los años.

Hyugga agrego convencido— Si tú se los pides, ellos vendrán cuando gustes.

—Si me encantaría que vinieran, sería un honor darles la bienvenida —Agrego el fantasma orgulloso de su gente y pensar que todas esas personas de Seirin con las que solía jugar ahora estaban casados, tenían niños o algunos simplemente se dedicaban al trabajo.

—Le diré a Aida que organice todo— dijo Teppei.

Kuroko preocupado noto que un niño lloraba e inmediatamente fue acercarse para saber que le ocurría, les dijo cordialmente a sus amigos— Si me disculpan, debo atender este improviso.

Ellos comprendieron que el jugador fantasma debía retirarse y continuaron hablando entre sí como los buenos amigos que eran.

Akashi también noto los lamentos del pequeño, como estaba cerca le pregunto— ¿Qué pasa niño?

—Perdí el juego, mi padre dice que si pierdo en algo soy un fracasado— le contesto el infante al emperador con timidez y mucha tristeza.

 _El hombre de negocios sabía muy bien de ese sentimiento, su progenitor le había inculcado esa idea de la perfección y tanta presión resultaba dañina para cualquiera, la filosofía que oprime la creatividad y la libertad siempre estaría presente en las familias ricas, por desgracia fue muy infeliz por ese sistema rígido._

 _Si Kuroko no le hubiera enseñado su juego, que perder no siempre es malo ¡Estaría ambicionando quedar bien con su padre, arruinando su vida! Perder a veces te impulsa a ser mejor persona, a superarse y a volverse más fuerte ante la adversidad._

— Mi padre siempre me presionaba a ganar igual al tuyo y me obsesione por la perfección tanto que no me importo hacerles daño a mis amigos, pero tu maestro me enseño ¡Lo más importante es disfrutar cada momento! No hacer todo para impresionar a un padre ausente o simple por una ofuscación enfermiza por ganar… No eres un fracaso por perder porque caer solo nos da fuerzas para seguir adelante con más potencial— le dijo el emperador, inspirando al pequeño.

El infante se animó ante aquellas palabras y le reconocía —Kuro-sensei siempre nos habla de ti, eres el emperador ¿Es cierto que has perdido alguna vez? ¿Tu padre se sintió decepcionado, te odio por eso?

—Necesite que el equipo de tú sensei me ganara para aprender la lección y sabes después de perder la vida sigue… Mi padre nunca tuvo la razón, el me hacía creer que nadie me iba a querer o aceptar porque nadie ama a los perdedores sin embargo cuando perdí ese juego, Kuroko me quiso más… Aunque no me gusto el sabor de la derrota, eso me hizo más poderoso al aprender de mis fallas ¡Espero que aprendas mucho del jugador fantasma porque es una persona muy especial! — añadió Akashi, hablando con mucho cariño porque fue el primero en descubrir el talento, lo maravilloso que era ese chico de cabellos celestes y posiblemente al principio no codiciaba los otros vieran lo grandioso que era la sombra para que no se lo arrebataran, era muy posesivo y eso fue un problema.

—Es muy bueno con nosotros, tú lo miras como si le quisieras mucho y entiendo porque todos quieren al sensei— dijo el chico percibiendo la atmosfera que había cuando el emperador hablaba sobre la sombra o le miraba de reojo e incluso un niño tan inocente podía ver aquel interés.

—Porque le quiero con gran intensidad sin embargo prefiero que él no sepa que me tiene en sus manos— dijo el emperador simplemente.

El profesor le llamo, el niño fue corriendo a su lado y el jugador le removió sus cabellos— ¿Estas bien?

—Sí, ahora estoy mejor… El Señor Emperador me dio unos consejos— agrego contándole al jugador fantasma sobre dicha conversación asimismo desvió la mirada hacia Seijuro.

El jugador fantasma curvo su boca en una media sonrisa —Akashi-kun es muy sabio, escucha siempre sus consejos.

—Dijo que te quiere con intensidad y que eras especial, mi mami le dice eso a mi papi…Creo que te quiere más que amigos— agrego el chico sagaz.

El jugador fantasma se sorprendió, mirando al emperador como extrañado; le dijo— No es propio de tu persona decir tales comentarios.

—¡Solo dije la verdad! Nada que no sepas, he sido claro contigo respecto a mis sentimientos— explicó Seijuro con mucha calma, su relación siempre fue muy directa, toda la vida hablaba de frente y era la confianza que se tenían e incluso si no usaban las palabras existía la empatía.

El niño susurro con un tono melancólico, jalando las vestiduras de su maestro —Mi padre es parecido al de tu amigo, el señor emperador.

Kuroko se arrodillo y susurro al niño con mucho cuidado—Yo nunca te voy a presionar, quiero enseñarles que lo más importante de jugar es divertiste y la unión hace la fuerza ¡Ve con tus amigos y no te preocupes tanto si pierdes o no, procura compartir con los demás!

—Sí, kuro-sensei— corrió el crío a jugar con los otros niños totalmente contento, ya no se sentía un fracaso como su progenitor le hacía creer al perder.

Seijuro le jalo ligeramente antes de que el jugador fantasma se marchara lejos y le aproximo a su costado; casi entrelazando sus dedos, tomándole descaradamente con la intención de que sus rostros se encontraban íntimamente cerca igual a sus cuerpos— ¡Sabes me alegra haberte conocido!

—¿Por qué dices eso tan de repente? — dijo algo confuso ante esa nueva actitud del emperador.

—Al escucharte decir esas palabras, me hizo pensar muchas cosas y ¡Quería que lo supieras! — expreso poniendo su otra mano en la mejilla para hacer pequeños círculos con sus dedos en una tierna caricia, no era propio para el señor perfección tener contacto físico con otros sin bien el jugador fantasma era de su elite, eternamente fue su excepción favorita.

Tetsuya se puso nervioso ante el contacto, el emperador le hacía estremecer cada vez que le tocaba y lo hacía muy seguido. —Yo…. También eres importante para mí Akashi-kun, sin ti nada sería igual ¡Gracias por insistir conmigo y por distinguir mi talento cuando nadie más lo hacía, me miraste cuando muchos me creían un fracaso o un ser invisible! Me diste una oportunidad, confiaste en mi a pesar de todo ¡Te aprecio, no me arrepiento de conocerte! — dijo con nostalgia, recordando que ese hombre fue fundamental en su camino y le apreciaba.

—¡Te hice sufrir tanto! Fui tan posesivo para humillar a tu amigo de la infancia, casi herir al otro con unas tijeras, tratar a tus amigos de Serin como basura insignificante solo porque eran cercanos a ti, luego pretendí sustituirte por otro jugador fantasma. ¡Y aun así después de todo el daño que te hice, te alegra el conocerme! Yo era igual a ese niño antes de que tu llegaras a cambiarlo todo— replico Akashi con ligera remembranza, el jugador fantasma lucho por él y eso era suficiente para que su corazón latiera con arrebato y nadie le hacía sentir como si se encendiera en su interior o pudiese volar a la libertad.

¡ _Kuroko le quería verdaderamente! No le apreciaba por el dinero, el estatus o el poder que representaba ¡Si no por lo que era en realidad, el alma misma y la esencia!_

 _Ese chico amaba tal y como era, Akashi también le quería desde la primera vez que lo vio._

—Hiciste todas esas cosas malas, me lastimaste con tu arrogancia y sentí que me usaste para un fin sin embargo sé que te arrepientes de tus malos actos ¡Por eso decidí darte una oportunidad! Te valoro mucho como para perderte y quiero que estés en mi vida, te necesito aquí conmigo ¡Eres como mi soberano! ¡Mi rey absoluto en mí corazón! Si ese niño se convirtiera en ti, estaría orgulloso de él— dijo Kuroko apretando la mano del emperador, le estaba diciendo un cumplido.

 _El hombre arrogante solamente se hundió en sus ojos azules, ese niño ¿Cómo era posible que pudiese tener tanta bondad para perdonarle, para quererlo incluso cuando le rompía mil veces su corazón?_

 _Kuroko fue siempre su lienzo en blanco convertido en la más sublime obra maestra, su vida llena de negro se hizo color cuando le vio por primera vez…Ese hombre era su creación más preciada y la obra de arte que nadie admiraba antes de considerarse valiosa, tampoco deseaba compartirla._

 _Antes era ese tirano que daba órdenes y todos le obedecían, alguien debe enfrentarle con palabras sinceras…Como siempre quien es predecible tiene el amor del emperador, quien es un misterio resulta el mas atractivo en la mente astuta de Seijuro como esas jugadas difíciles de su nueva profesión, Tetsuya era un acertijo único en su clase y Akashi le gustan los acertijos, no se cansa de ellos; es adicto totalmente._

 _Los misterios, las mentes confusas y surrealistas son el frenesí voraz de los tipos poderosos._

 _Akashi se fastidiaba de las personas que temblaban bajo su presencia tal si fueran nada para el león, que le acataban sin chistar… Sus amigos parecían más sus empleados o asustadizas criaturas. Kuroko era diferente porque le respetaba completamente, era fiel también obediente y trataba de seguir su régimen de capitán, pero cuando algo estaba mal ansiaba ir en su contra… Se revelaba por causas justas y de alguna manera eso era mucho más atractivo que la sumisión._

Kise gritaba interrumpiendo el momento mágico— Kurokocchi, vamos a comenzar el juego.

—Creo que debemos empezar, sabes las reglas ¡Si gano debes aceptar ir a una cena conmigo! — Le dijo Akashi con suficiencia.

—No necesitas ganar para eso ¡De repente eres chantajista! — replico Kuroko mientras corría a la cancha de basquetbol.

—¡Me gusta ganarme las cosas! Lo fácil es aburrido. — expreso Akashi carismático, aquel hombre tan poderoso siempre se sintió atraído por la indiferencia del jugador fantasma y porque no veía apariencias si no corazones.

El jugador fantasma fue alineándose cuando Kise le susurró al oído—Tengo pases de primera clase para ir a una isla afrodisiaca ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

—No es el momento Kise-kun— dijo Kuroko al pobre rubio deseoso de afecto.

—¡Kurokocchi no me ignores! — agrego insistente, daba la impresión que entre menos le ponía atención el fantasma más deseaba Kise estar a su lado. Podía usar la psicología inversa como aléjate y él se acerca mas, verosímilmente lo imposible es mucho mas atractivo.

El jugador fantasma asistió—Esta bien, fui a esquiar el mes pasado contigo y luego el otro día me invitaste a salir… Actualmente no tengo mucho tiempo así que en las próximas vacaciones iré donde tú quieras.

Kise se mostraba eufórico— Me alegra que aceptes Kurokocchi ¡Veras que no te arrepentirás!

Aomine le golpeo—Claro que Tetsu no ira porque va ir conmigo al juego de la NBA y queda en esas fechas.

—¡Ya me dijo que si! Perdiste tu oportunidad— Dijo Kise como si fuese autoritario o hubiese ganado la guerra.

—Podemos ponernos de acuerdo con eso después… Por ahora quería invitarte a mi casa Aomine-kun, por el asunto del partido de básquet—dijo Kuroko a su amigo, quien inmediatamente puso sus brazos alrededor de los hombros del fantasma estrechándole íntimamente a su propio cuerpo.

 _Su relación era muy cercana, de contacto físico y es que el jugador fantasma podía entenderle sin necesidad de palabras… Le agradaba tener a la pantera a su alrededor, se sentía completo junto a su luz._

—Claro que estaré allí sin falta— Dijo Aomine como molestando al rubio porque fue invitado primero, una manera de alardear muy descarada.

—¿Por qué solo a él? ¡Y a mí no me invitas! No es justo, tu siempre prefieres a ese tonto y a mí no ¡Yo soy mas atractivo! —Agrego el rubio fingiendo estar resentido y seguramente lo estaba.

 _El jugador fantasma era muy cercano Aomine y es que se llevaban muy bien, podían tener largas conversaciones o simplemente comerse un helado a las orillas del puente donde iban de adolescentes._

 _Ahora se había hecho más fuerte, era digno de sus luces, se había esforzado tanto por ellos… Para caminar a su lado._

Kuroko cansado de estar rodeado de estos hombres que parecían igual a los niños del kínder, indico—También puedes ir Kise-kun, siempre serás bienvenido en mí casa. ¡Ahora comencemos el juego!

Ogiwara era el rival y estaba feliz de estar en el equipo contrario— Por fin cumples tu promesa Kuroko de jugar contra mí en una cancha.

—¡Y no voy a perder! — indico el jugador fantasma siguiendo su filosofía del juego porque su amigo de la infancia tenía relevancia en su universo y le respetaba completamente tanto como le quería.

Aomine se puso al lado de su sombra y le choco el puño igual a los tiempos de antaño, eso fue muy dulce compartir un momento agradable y nostálgico— No va perder, si yo soy su luz.

Así compartieron toda la mañana, al final fueron a la casa de Tetsuya y se quedaron viendo uno de los juegos de basquetbol preferidos hasta el instante en el cual apareció el equipo de Nash que casualmente se enfrentaba a los locales.

Para el jugador fantasma la única manera de ver al mago era en la televisión y este magnate había sido el centro de atención exclusivamente por tener una mala racha y los fans hablaban en internet sobre este lamentable hecho, las revistas le dedicaban paginas completas sobre ¿Qué pasaba con el mundialmente famoso deportista? ¿Por qué parecía fracasar? Muchos apuntaban que el fantasma tenía la culpa de lo sucedido y no se equivocaban con ello.

Al parecer el mago ya no asistía a eventos sociales y básicamente era un lobo solitario, se había aislado de su vida de playboy asimismo su existencia caía en la desgracia.

—Ese tipo no está bien, ha fallado consecutivamente…Los foros en internet y los comentaristas dicen que esta por ser despedido, no ha dado resultados favorables al equipo— dijo Takao viendo en la pantalla lo fatal que actuaba el mago, persistentemente estaba en la banca y cuando jugaba su rendimiento era fatal.

Midorima añadió llegando a la mítica conclusión —Kuroko era la suerte y como no está, tiene mala suerte.

—¡Se lo merece el idiota! — Dijo Aomine enojado aun porque el rubio se había robado a Tetsuya de su lado.

La sombra al observar al rubio jugando tan mal en aquel partido desvió su mirada, se sintió fatal porque no quería presenciar aquel fracaso tan contundente y frívolo… Podía estar enojado con el mago por todo el mal causado sin embargo no anhelaba verle caer en miles de pedazos, nunca le deseo el mal. No soportaba advertir como se desmoronaba el bravucón, por eso se marchó a la cocina sin que nadie lo supiera y tomo un largo trago de cerveza la cual no ayudaba mucho, era mejor un batido de vainilla en estos momentos.  
El dulce era mejor que lo amargo.


	39. Fin

**Final: La sombra del futuro**.

* * *

Himuro se sentó a su lado porque había notado la tristeza o la frustración que le hizo salir al fantasma de la habitación y aislarse— ¿Estas preocupado? Te fuiste de repente…

 _Kuroko no respondió, tomo más cerveza intentando no mostrar que le conmovía que el mago estuviese pasándolo mal en Estados Unidos porque sinceramente le había afectado verle jugando tan incorrectamente, con ese rostro amargado y deprimido._

—¿Es por Gold que actúas de esa forma? — dijo adivinando el azabache, tenía la certeza de que el jugador se vio envuelto en la preocupación y ciertamente daba la impresión de que estaba triste por la desgracia ajena.

—Algo le está pasando, él es un buen jugador y no da todo el porcentaje de su poder ¡A perdido su pasión, lo puedo ver en sus ojos vacíos tan fríos como los de la Kiseki no sedai en Teiko! — añadió el jugador fantasma angustiado al ver caer al enemigo tan contundentemente contra una barrera invisible o un muro de concreto.

—Está bien que te sientas angustiado o confundido, puede que ese hombre te haya hecho daño y también fue quien te alejo de las personas que amas, pero ten en cuenta lo hizo porque no deseaba perderte y también eligió salvarte, humillándose delante de sus enemigos solo por ti— Dijo Tatsuya analizando el dilema, no era fácil para un bravucón como el mago admitir algún amor y lo hizo explícitamente enfrente de sus rivales.

—Estaba muy enfado porque me manipulo, me trato como un objeto contra mis amigos y me alejo de Kagami-kun con mentiras… No obstante, a pesar de esas cosas tan terribles, no quiero que le vaya mal en la vida ¡Me duele verle sufriendo! —Le confeso a Himuro su sentir.

 _Se encontraba enfadado y traicionado por la conducta de Nash, se había pasado de la raya con su manipulación y posesividad o las ansias de venganza._

El azabache fue sensato—El demostró que te amaba verdaderamente quizá está deprimido porque tu no sientes lo mismo.

—¿Eso crees? — pregunto con dudas el jugador fantasma.

Himuro recordaba el pelirrojo solía sufrir de la misma manera que el mago cuando se separó de la sombra…Era los mismos juegos perdidos, las sonrisas fingidas y el dolor a flor de piel. Era capaz de reconocer esa aptitud a simple vista—Mi Bro estaba así cuando te fuiste, creí que moriría sin ti.

Kuroko con curiosidad pregunto— ¿Que lo animo?

—¡Verte de nuevo! Eres algo así como el sol después de su tormenta o el pan de su hamburguesa — Dijo Himuro pensando que todo el dolor, la oscuridad y la tristeza se fueron desde que el tigre volvió a ver a su complemento.

—Las luces o las sombras no se sienten completas sin su otra mirad, Kagami también es mi sol en la tormenta y la vainilla en mi batido— se rio un poco para no angustiarse, siguiendo la analogía hilarante del casi cuñado.

Se puso un poco nervioso, dijo cambiando de tema—¿Crees que debería hablar Nash? No sé cómo contactarme o que decirle.

Himuro le conocía —Siempre encuentras la forma de conseguir lo que quieres.

—¿Por qué le ayudas? Es raro que me aconsejes algo referente a reunirme con Nash, el cual es el enemigo de todos— Dijo con seriedad dado que nadie quería al mago cerca del fantasma, era el adverso general.

Himuro añadió ante aquella desconfianza— ¡No estoy a favor de Nash, no creo sea bueno para ti porque tu mereces el cielo y ese tipo es como un demonio! Quiero que estés con mi hermano porque le haces feliz y él te hace feliz también pero no puedes dejar las cosas inconclusas; por eso creo que estaría bien que te comuniques con Nash Gold Jr, de esa manera dejarías de preocuparte tanto por él y ese hombre volvería a recuperar su buen juego.

—Tienes razón, debo resolver esto lo antes posible y tengo un plan para eso— Acrecentó pensativo Kuroko, tal vez lo mejor sería lograr una reconciliación o aclarar las cosas de una buena vez porque Nash no le dejo despedirse apropiadamente o tan si quiera tener una charla decente.

—Siempre la tengo— dijo el azabache guiñándole coquetamente.

—Himuro deja de coquetear con Kuroko, Kagami se va enojar— bromeo Takao quien llego junto a Midorima.

—¡No solo Kagami! — agrego Midorima con su objeto de la suerte.

—¡No estamos coqueteando! —dijo el jugador fantasma defendiéndose de aquella broma.

Takao siguió con el juego—Eso no piensan los demás, por la cercanía.

—¡Déjalos pensar lo que quieran! —se rio Himuro, posando su brazo por la cadera del jugador fantasma para jalarlo a su lado.

Murakashibara tomo algunos confites— No hagas eso frente a Akashi-chin ¡Puede ser peligroso!

Takao se rio tomando de las orejas al conejo de la buena suerte de Midorima— Yo también les fastidiaría hasta el tsundere de aquí.

—¡Oye no soy Tsundere! — replico el hombre de cabellos verdes con el ceño fruncido, intentando quitarle el peluche.

—¡No quiero molestar a los demás únicamente a mi bro! Siempre me ha gustado competir con mi hermano menor y más por el premio que mas valora— le contesto Himuro, actuando de una forma que hacía sentir a Kuroko incómodo.

 _Un tiempo el tigre era capaz de perder por mantener su hermandad, pero si fuese lejos de las canchas y si fuese por Kuroko ¿Cómo serían las cosas? Kagami nunca dejaría que le quiten algo que ama, aunque fuese su propio hermano quien lo hiciera o si tuviese que renunciar a su fraternidad por la sombra, lo haría._

 _Porque ya había elegido un futuro con Kuroko antes que la hermandad del pasado con Tatsuya aun así el jugador fantasma teniendo el poder en sus manos de botar ese anillo en la basura como aquella amistad nunca dejaría que Kagami hiciera tal cosa porque entendía sobre la fraternidad, sobre el dolor de perder a un amigo de la infancia._

Kuroko frunció el ceño probablemente era cansado que todos sus amigos fueran tan competitivos y por desgracia estos tenían la manía de verle como un premio a ganar— ¡No soy un juguete que debas ganar como un premio!

 _Había sido tan complicado cuando Nash le trataba semejante a una cosa o a un esclavo y se había sentido sucio, afligido por eso; era difícil pensar los demás no le veían de otra forma después de todo Akashi también le utilizo como el arma secreta y le sustituyo como un desechable, aunque Mayuzumi le había dicho que el emperador lo hacía porque no le subestimaba, quería vencerle y eso era mostrar que Seijuro nunca lo vio como una persona débil todo lo contrario le trato como un digno rival._

 _De todas formas, tanto tiempo que Nash le dijo que le pertenecía, que era suyo… No deseaba pasar por eso de nuevo._

Himuro era maduro y se dio cuenta de su error, ese pobre chico estaría traumado porque el mago le trataba como un arma de destrucción— No quise insinuar que fueras un juguete, eres más importante que eso para mí, para Taiga y todos nosotros…. Eres un tesoro para ellos.

—O un algodón de azúcar azul— dijo Murakashibara, dado que el siempre veía al jugador fantasma de ese modo.

Midirima añadió pensando este era su amuleto—Lo que da suerte al equipo

—Lo que les une— admitió Takao, porque sabia el jugador fantasma por alguna razón lograba mantener un ambiente cordial y hacia las personas valoran más el trabajo en equipo.

—Sé que no fue intención Himuro-kun, es solo que yo…— agrego siendo sincero.

Tatsuya con simpatía choco su bebida con la suya, le entendía y no iba a forzarlo a explicar sus razones— Siempre eres tan amable, es por eso que te quieren tanto incluso yo. ¡No dudes nunca del amor que te profesan!

 _El jugador fantasma debía superar la idea de no ser querido o no merecer ser amado porque ciertamente esas personas en su casa habían demostrado su afecto sincero._

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya ¡Ya no era la sombra que solía ser en el pasado! Ahora era la sombra del presente, del futuro…Había cambiado, las experiencias hacen que seamos mejores o peores personas y esa es la evolución de cada ser humano a pesar del sufrimiento todo aquello te hace mejor.

Luego de la fiesta.

El jugador fantasma se sentó a las orillas de la costa, apenas llegaba el agua hasta sus pies, podía sentir la marea azotando su tersa piel o escuchar el sonido relajante de la olas y justo en ese instante pensaba en las segundas oportunidades, el tiempo suele sanar los corazones rotos y estrechar los vínculos destruidos; por ejemplo había perdonado los perjurios, la kiseki se había retratado por el mal que había causado con sus palabras hirientes entonces al verles allí con esas caras abatidas, se dio cuenta que ellos le apreciaban o no estarían presentes intentando volver a empezar.

 _Vivió engañado tanto tiempo pensando que las personas amadas le odiaban cuando solamente quisieron recuperarle a su forma ruda, defensiva y posesiva, a lo mejor habían cometido errores sin embargo estaba dispuesto a aceptarles porque era un ser de perdón, creía las personas podían aprender de sus errores y evolucionar, cambiar como una metamorfosis espiritual. Además les quería en su vida…_

Su vínculo con sus amigos estaba comenzando a ser restaurado, probablemente tomaría algún tiempo para eso porque la confianza se gana con el paso de los años ¡Valía la pena esperar o no rendirse con ellos!

Lo importante es que les quería y ellos correspondían su amor.

* * *

 **Meses** **antes, en otra parte del mundo.**

El mago se levantó de su gran cama sintiéndose solitario, fue a la cocina a servirse el desayuno, automáticamente dio un vistazo a la silla vacía delante suyo y deliraba con que su peli celeste estuviese allí comiendo su cereal preferido, mientras hablaba cosas tontas sobre los gatos que adopto o el análisis general de los partidos de la NBA, detallando las debilidades y puntos fuertes de cada jugador.

Probablemente ese dolor agudo en su pecho era la nostalgia, el mocoso le hacía falta. Acaso ¿Eso era extrañar? Nunca antes se había sentido de esa manera…A lo mejor después de durar tantos años sin emociones por fin comenzaron a fluir sin ningún control, derribando todas sus barreras de protección.

Actualmente entraba en cuenta lo que sentía la sombra por los monos, entendía el significado de sus lágrimas porque precisamente esa melancolía le estaba dominando, la añoranza le afectaba de forma estrepitosa tanto que no era capaz de concentrarse en sus juegos y terminaba perdiendo de forma humillante, como un blues su vida era triste y con contrastes negros.

Su departamento parecía tan solitario, tan frío y oscuro sin el fantasma, las cosas comenzaron a perder sentido tal si carecieran de importancia, ya nada era como antes donde las superficiales como la fama y fortuna eran esenciales en su vida. Su apetito desapareció, camino hacia el fragmento solitario observando las flores de cerezo a través de la ventana del cuarto perteneciente a la sombra.

Suspiro, golpeando la pared por la frustración.

Esas rosadas flores representaban la sombra, lo que sentía por él y verlas allí cayendo, le resultaba desconsolado.

Era como si toda su vida fuese una farsa hecha por pedazos de arrogancia y luego ese gentil hombre de los ojos fieros llegara a mostrarle la verdad, quitándole la venda de los ojos o rompiendo aquel espejismo en el cual solía estar y veía la existencia de diferente forma, ya no podía seguir siendo el desgraciado mujeriego que tiene miedo a sentir algo más porque ya era tarde para continuar hundido en la penumbra de aquella rutina, había amado y nunca pensó que eso pudiera llegar a pasar en su existencia.

Las semanas eran aburridas, fue un bar a tomar todo lo que encontrara a lo mejor había vuelto al alcoholismo; deseaba olvidar aquel mar azul en sus ojos y es que no podía seguir adelante, sin la sombra las cosas comenzaban a desmoronarse… Era deprimente porque sabía que el jugador fantasma era feliz al lado de los desgraciados; había visto algunas fotos en las redes sociales con sus amigos estúpidos, con su vida perfecta la cual el nunca seria parte, se dio cuenta que Kuroko jamás sintió aprecio por su persona y eso era devastador. Notar que se encariño tanto, al punto de amar sinceramente como jamás pensó hacerlo sin embargo el otro tipo no le importaba en lo más mínimo, si se moría hoy probablemente el fantasma haría una fiesta.

Solo era un maldito villano del cuento y ellos de ningún modo son felices al final más bien desfallecen en la miseria.

¿Cómo termino perdiendo la dignidad alguien tan orgulloso?

Llego a su casa borracho, no había nadie que lo esperara ¡Estaba solo! Ese es el peor sentimiento, la soledad tan oscura y lúgubre que se cuela en las entrañas causando el más brutal de los dolores. Al otro día amaneció vomitando en el piso, con dolor de cabeza terrible y a pensar de las secuelas de beber tanto fue al entrenamiento con su cabello revuelto, muy desaliñado e inclusive oliendo a alcohol y para peores se puso a pelear con uno de los jugadores, se dieron a puros golpes y la sangre comenzaba a destilar hasta que Jason le detuvo — ¡Basta, Nash!

Los demás se quedaron en silencio presenciando lo desastroso que estaba ese pobre hombre infeliz, el mago soltó a su víctima que uso para quitarse el estrés al pegarle con toda la rabia reprimida…. Aunque era un bravucón, nunca fue de los que golpeaban o usaban tanto su violencia física, prefería la psicológica y actualmente no le importaba molerse a golpes porque necesitaba dejar de pensar, de extrañar o de existir.

Sentir era doloroso.

Siempre suprimió las emociones, persistentemente evito quebrar su ley de tener sentimientos y ser cariñoso para no aferrarse demasiado al amor sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir algo por ese niño que se clavaba en su corazón y era imposible sacar ese afecto tan trágico, irracional, platónico e imposible.

Nash al ver que se había pasado con su violencia, se retiró y fue al baño e intento calmar su insensata ira, quitándose la sangre con el agua fría. Jason le siguió para hablarle— Deberías tomar un tiempo, desde que se fue la princesa de los milagros, tu… No has vuelto a ser el mismo.

—Lo dices porque he dejado de ser promiscuo, ni yo me explico cómo paso eso— le dijo con reproche.

—Lo digo porque eres patético ¡Miserable! Te la pasas lamentándote, te desquitas con el equipo sin contar que bajas tu nivel por estar distraído pensando en la princesa de tu corazón y te comportas peor que yo ¡Una bomba de tiempo que estalla en cada momento! — le grito cansado del mago y su actitud solamente causaba caos.

—Lo tuve que dejar con los monos porque era su deseo quedarse con ellos y vine aquí pensando en que no me iba afectar, que lo iba a superar fácil probablemente fornicaria en la cocina con varias mujeres voluptuosas al mismo tiempo con rudeza hasta hartarme de sus cuerpos comprados, les sometería como antes sin importar lo rudo que fuera o el daño ¡Creía así me liberaría la tensión y el sentimiento de pérdida! Seguiría adelante como si nada hubiese pasado siendo el dios del sexo y del básquet, pero ¡Me equivoque, no sucedió de esa manera! ¡Estoy muriendo en vida! Solo pienso en lo que estará haciendo Tetsuya y con quien estará o si fui un cero a la izquierda para el…Creo que me vuelvo loco, tomo hasta quedar inconsciente pretendiendo dejar de pensar y estoy arruinando mi carrera porque ¡Ese idiota se convirtió en mi vida y se ha ido! Creo que empiezo a tener sentimientos, a extrañarle ¡Que desastre! — grito y balbuceo incoherencias el mago, golpeando la gaveta con fuerza casi rompiéndola. Dejando sus emociones destilando por doquier, ya no era capaz de controlarse, aunque fuese para fingir estar bien.

Jason le aconsejo—Deberías ir por la princesa, de paso molestar a los monos por ello. ¡Eso te animaría y dejarías de actuar como un salvaje animal, eso es mucho decir viniendo de mí!

Nash vocifero apretando los puños con ímpetu—Los ama, lo dejaría todo por estos tipos que le hicieron tanto daño ¿Cómo puede perdonarles todo lo que le han hecho, pero a mí no? Es que no le importa nadie más que esos odiosos monos… ¿Por qué no puede quererme a mí?

— Kuroko les prefiere, los monos no creo que estén al tanto de esa información y van a competir contigo por el ¡Eres una amenaza! — le dijo Jason intentando subirle los ánimos que estaban por los suelos.

Nash parecía con ganas de luchar, un pequeño fuego broto de su pecho —¡Les dije que no me rendiría!

—Nunca podrás alejarle de esos paracitos porque es un amor reciproco, pero tú puedes ser un paracito también en la vida de Kuroko— dijo el moreno reafirmando aquella idea de luchar.

Nash reflexiono— ¡Pensare que hacer! Si quiero volver debo aceptar el hecho de que Tetsuya no es capaz de vivir sin los monos… Renunciar a mi odio por estar con él ¡No es nada fácil! Sobre todo, porque quiero aplastarles cada vez que veo a esos monos coloridos.

—¿Te sacrificaras? Ya bastante te humillaste con lo de expresar sentimientos y hacer público que amas al pequeño mono, nunca pensé caerías tan bajo. Justo cuando teníamos nuestra la perfecta venganza ¡Tuviste que arruinarlo! — agrego Silver enfadado porque le había advertido desde el principio nada de sentimientos involucrados y es lo primero que hace el idiota del mago.

—¡Lo sé, arruine todo! Preferí a Kuroko antes que la venganza, antes que mis principios e ideales— replico enojado consigo mismo por ser débil, por dejarse tentar por ese niño de los ojos color cielo.

El hombre corpulento dijo—¡Ya elegiste al mocoso!

—¡Lo elegí a él y volvería haberlo aun si es una estupidez! — contesto el mago lleno de persuasión.

—Entonces es hora de ir por la princesa, antes de que asesines a alguien o termines en la cárcel— dijo Jason volviendo al entrenamiento.

Nash decidió lo mejor sería marcharse para tranquilizar su ajetreado palpitar o el enojo fortuito, camino por medio de las calles concurridas hasta que por casualidad distinguió en un estante de una pequeña librería algo que llamo su atención, allí residía un libro de fantasía cuyo nombre era "La sombra del pasado" y precisamente en la portada venia un enorme dragón, un guerrero que se representaba como un caballero ancestral con una espada y entonces recordó que Kuroko a veces decía que le habían puesto al equipo "Volpal Swords" porque en uno de sus libros leyó que esa espada era capaz de matar a un monstruo llamado Jabberwocky.

Entro a la librería, con curiosidad tomo el interesante libro y entonces se dio cuenta que precisamente Kuroko lo había escrito o al menos el autor se hacía llamar "escritor fantasma". Se sorprendió porque no sabía cómo el destino le había traído a ese pequeño lugar para encontrar tan valioso objeto, de inmediato lo compro. Averiguo sobre ello, el jugador fantasma era un famoso escritor muy misterioso de hecho su anonimato lo hacía más popular entre sus fans y aunque odiaba leer, resolvió entrar en la mente de la sombra de esa forma; ese era un modo de sentirse más cerca del caballero tal si se enlazaran con la empatía al leer algo que venía directo de sus emociones o ideales.

Comenzó a leer los primeros párrafos y claramente estos fueron clave porque hablaba de la vida en un contexto fantasioso, lleno de magia ancestral en una literatura clásica y mágica. Cada palabra traía consigo tantos sentimientos y emociones que le hacían estremecer, notaba que Kuroko lo estaba describiendo como el villano de la historia. ¿No es eso algo deprimente? Que el mocoso escriba tan mal sobre ti y eres básicamente el malo que ambiciona asesinarle o al grupo de valientes héroes perfectos.

Cerro el libro con fuerza apretando los nudillos en el proceso y de la rabia contenida, tiro ese ejemplar lejos de un golpe ¡Ya no quería seguir leyendo! ¡Todas esas cosas le lastimaban! Eran un golpazo directo a su ego y a su corazón que dejo de ser de piedra.

Un monstruo careciente de sentimientos… Kuroko le nombro de esa manera asquerosa y perturbadora.

¿Qué acaso no sabía que estaba muriendo del dolor? Eso es parte de la sensibilidad ¿Un monstruo no tiene esas aflicciones?

Fue al cuarto del jugador fantasma, acostándose en la cama de este asimismo sentía ligeramente el olor a vainilla impregnado en las sabanas— ¿Por qué Tetsuya? ¿Por qué has escrito esas pestes sobre mí? ¿Acaso me odias? ¿Soy el monstruo de tu historia? Posiblemente lo merezco…Por el daño que he causado en tu vida, fui un capitulo negro en tu existencia.

Se quedó durmiendo allí sin darse cuenta; al otro día la vida seguía siendo igual, las personas caminaban por las calles ajetreadas y sus amigos hablaban de las mujeres que habían pasado por sus camas eventualmente en años pasados estaría alardeando sobre su vida sexualmente activa no obstante en ese preciso instante únicamente sentía el peso del vacío tragando por completo porque ya no le importaban las cosas banales o ser el centro de atención por convertirse en el mejor capitán, por poseer un harem de mujeres que usaría para su deleite e incluso por sus dólares ¡Ahora que había encontrado algo real, lo demás parecía únicamente basura!

No quería perder el tiempo… Quería a Kuroko y sabia no podía tenerle.

 _Ya no era el mismo machista de siempre, ya no veía a las mujeres como objetos sexuales y todo se debía a que Kuroko le hablaba de ser caballeroso, del verdadero amor y amistad, todas esas filosóficas que creía absurdas comenzaron a regirle sin darse cuenta, ese ángel comenzó a transformar la oruga en una mariposa._

Al segundo día llego a su departamento cansado, lleno de tentación por saber que pasaría en la historia o cual sería su destino como el villano y siendo masoquista tomo el libro que había arrojado al suelo, con curiosidad siguió leyendo atentamente como si estuviese seducido por las palabras de aquel espécimen peli celeste, leyó sin parar como a las tres y media de la mañana llego finalmente a la conclusión ¡No fue como había esperado si no mejor! La sombra nunca era predecible probablemente ese era uno de sus encantos.

Leyó este pequeño trozo de texto que le hizo estremecer "El monstruo siempre fue un rey arrogante que necesitaba aprender amar, necesitaba sentir algo para que su maldición acabara por fin y aunque la espada se había clavado en lo más hondo de su corazón y el rey estaba muriendo desangrando entre su propio dolor, la ira o la impotencia; el caballero no le dejo morir ¡Le salvo la vida con gran esfuerzo y tiempo a pesar de ser él quien le apuñalo en primer lugar!

¿Por qué lo hizo aquel guerrero? Se preguntarán todos ustedes ¡No es mejor eliminar de una sola vez al enemigo!

Y la respuesta es porque se dio cuenta que debía mostrarle al villano el significado del amor, de la vida, del perdón o de la amabilidad de un contrario. Tantos tipos de amores que existen en el universo y monstruo no conocía ninguno, el caballero le sonrió y trato de ser cordial con esa bestia prepotente e indomable.

El demonio monstruoso a medida que la luminosidad entraba a su alma, a medida que el amor derretía su corazón de hielo comenzó a volver a convertirse en un humano…. Sin embargo, cuando la maldición finalmente se rompió por el afecto que creció en su interior, el rey tenía la responsabilidad de volver a su propio mundo y en un barco se marchó sin despedirse del guerrero en un día gris.

¿Por qué le dejo?

¿Por qué no se despidió?

Tal vez el rey quería que el príncipe guerrero fuese feliz en su villa, con las personas que amaba no con el enemigo odiado del pueblo y si eran de mundo diferentes o mentalidades desiguales que les hacían separarse como enemigos. No obstante, a pesar de que el rey se alejó a tierras extranjeras sin mirar atrás, el caballero espero su regreso a las orillas del mar con una rosa roja y una lagrima de cristal.

El tiempo paso y rey nunca volvió.

Hoy en día puedes ver cerca de un océano, aquel guerrero esperando a decirle al rey que retorne, que le extraña y que el amor es infinito tanto que también le pertenece"

El mago supo de inmediato que cada palabra de aquel cuento era para él, Kuroko le estaba hablando en aquellas letras entonadas y no podía dejar al valiente caballero esperando en la orilla del mar para siempre porque entro en cuenta el jugador fantasma quito la maldición que ensuciaba su alma y envenenaba su sangre de rencor o el mismo odio mortal.

Le hizo conocer el verdadero amor.

Tomo el primer avión que encontró y cuando finalmente llego a Japón, comenzó a verle de lejos como un acosador si bien pronto se presentaría ante el niño de los ojos azules.

Kuroko a pesar de su invisibilidad era sumamente sociable, gastaba todo su tiempo entre clases, básquet y sus valiosos amigos. A veces el jugador fantasma tal como lo decía el cuento iba solo a la playa y tenía las esperanzas que Nash retornara y un día de esos que el atardecer se vuelve sublime el mago regreso.

La sombra se encontraba lejos cuando vio un velero acercándose y no le prestó atención hasta que una presencia se sentó a su lado junto a la arena y le dijo —Los reyes siempre vuelven al lugar donde fueron felices, donde rompieron la maldición.

Tetsuya torció sus labios sin parecer sorprendido, tal si esperaba que justamente eso pasara— Sabia que volverías.

—Lo mencionas ¿Por qué quieres que sea parte de tu harem? Tu libro es muy específico en cuanto a eso. — bromeo el mago aceptando el hecho que ya no sería posesivo o al menos intentaría no serlo porque Kuroko amaba a los monos, no podía alejarlos sin que este sufriera y no lo haría sufrir más.

El jugador fantasma chasqueó—Si estás aquí es por algo.

El mago indico mirando el horizonte, el sol apenas se ocultaba y los colores en el cielo eran hermosos tal pintura sublime— Pensé que si no podías dejar tu mundo por mi entonces yo podría abandonar el mío por ti…Tu no me amas, pero con mi amor es suficiente... He renunciado a todo, mi vida de mujeriego, mis amigos y mi básquet callejero ¡Porque quiero estar contigo!

—Si le di una oportunidad a los demás, no veo porque a ti no pueda dársela sin embargo debes ganarte mi confianza y sabes que eso lleva mucho tiempo, esfuerzo…Tan poco deseo que dejes el básquet por mí, puedes ir a los Estados Unidos con tu equipo y yo estaré aquí siempre que desees retornar o podría visitarte para que no pelees con mis amigos. —le dijo Kuroko simplemente. Había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar, escribir el libro y resolvió hacer las paces tal como le aconsejo Himuro, no podía dejar las cosas inconclusas.

—Quiero pertenecer a tu lado, sé que no merezco acercarme porque he sido un canalla contigo si bien aspiro a que me aceptes una vez más ¡Que veas por ti mismo que he cambiado, que puedo ser mejor! —le dijo Nash lleno de convicción haciendo una pausa para continuar—Me fui como un cobarde, tenía miedo del rechazo o la indiferencia ¡No soportaba la idea de que prefirieras a ellos! Era egoísta persistentemente queriendo monopolizarte…Hasta que leí tu libro y al principio pensé me odiabas con cada fibra de tu ser, en cada una de esas páginas hacías entender eso.

—Hasta que leíste el final— le contesto el jugador fantasma.

Nash le tomo de la mano para entrelazarla, acostándose a su lado en la suave arena mientras miraba las estrellas— No me importa que les ames más, no me importa que siempre eres cariñoso con ellos, que tus sonrisas vayan dirigidas a los monos porque sé que yo también estoy dentro de tu corazón y competiré por el espacio.

Kuroko escuchaba el eco de las olas en el mar y el sonido de la voz de Nash junto con su calidez— Quiero que te quedes, mi amor por ti es suficiente para pedirte eso si bien no deseo que renuncies al basquetbol.

—Mi amor por ti es suficiente para no secuestrarte y amarrarte en mi cama— curvo su boca diciendo una tontería.

—¡Cállate! —le dijo el tono de romper momentos cursis, eso era algo que hacia las cosas menos incomodas.

—Si me pides que deje el equipo ¡Lo hare! si deseas que me quede en Estados Unidos ¡Cumpliré tus deseos! Aun si estoy lejos seré parte de tu vida, aunque no quieras ¡Me convertiré en un paracito igual a tus monos! Luego cuando estés libre podremos ir a Francia o viajar por el mundo en mí velero, lo compre para ti—se volvió para mirarle de frente que sus ojos se encontraran por un momento y coalicionaran las galaxias para formar planetas.

 _Kuroko no deseaba marcharse, le agradaba estar en Japón con sus allegados además podía sentir las emociones de Elizabeth y según sus recuerdos Francia no había sido agradable porque el mago era mujeriego en ese entonces._

—Te dejo entrar a mi vida y permanecer en ella, de todos modos ¡Lo vas hacer, eres insistente y terco! — contesto el jugador fantasma sin apartar la mirada.

Nash continúo divagando, pasando ligeramente sus dedos por los mechones celestes—Y peleare con los demás monos por tu atención.

—Un poco de competencia no es mala— agrego cerrando los ojos al sentir su tacto y era extraño porque tenía los apasionados recuerdos de Tetsumi rondando su mente.

—Haces esto a propósito ¡Te gusta que los hombres se peleen por ti! De todos modos, eres mi zafiro azul ¡Me perteneces! Yo siempre gano…— dijo sonando molesto.

Tetsuya asevero—Ya no te pertenezco, nunca fui tuyo. Mi corazón libre siempre fue de ellos.

—Lo sé — agrego el mago amargamente.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Kuroko se dio cuenta que cometió un desliz al decirle tales palabras de rechazo porque el rubio parecía triste por ello, tal vez le había herido los sentimientos…Olvidaba que hasta un bravucón sufre por el desprecio o el amor no correspondido.

—Recuerdas cuando te decía que eras una estrella, un sol—dijo el rubio mirando constelaciones en el cielo de sus ojos azules.

—Lo recuerdo… Pensé era muy ridículo, sin oscuridad las estrellas no se notan… Yo soy ese manto negro y mis luces son las estrellas. —dijo tomando una metáfora.

—Eres el sol de mi existir, iluminaste mi vida oscura por la arrogancia y vacío existencial ¡Diste vuelta a mi universo y ni siquiera te diste cuenta! No hace falta que confiese mi amor porque ya lo hice delate de todos y no me importa que no sientas lo mismo mientras me aceptes— suspiro siendo susceptible por vez primera.

—Es extraño que seas sentimental, ni en mis recuerdos lucidos de Tetsumi— agrego intentando recordar una vez donde el mago fuese cursi, parecía tan falsa aquella reflexión, tal si fuese otra persona o un alienígena.

Puso la palma de su mano en la frente del rubio con el propósito de apreciar la temperatura corporal—¿Estas bien? No pareces tener fiebre ¿Cuántas cervezas tomaste antes de venir?

—¡No seas ridículo, lo digo enserio! Solo por hoy, solo contigo…Este día quiero expresar mi sentir, pero no te acostumbres ¡Mañana seré el mismo desgraciado de siempre! No se amar Tetsuya, nunca fui como tú que te entregas completo a una persona, tanta confianza y amor ¡No es para mí y por eso te hice daño, no pretendí hacerlo únicamente deseaba tenerte para mí y no compartirte! — dijo el mago al sentir algo completamente nuevo, desconocido y muy extraño.

No saber amar, ser demasiado posesivo era su máximo conflicto.

 _Aparto la mano del fantasma, para tomarle de la cintura pretendiendo acercarle y le abrazo muy torpemente, porque él no sabía ser cariñoso así que era todo un desastre, seguía con esta nueva faceta de su vida. Sostuvo su cuerpo muy cerca, apretándole la muñeca ligeramente; lo tuvo como siempre había querido._

—Amar es lo que hiciste por mí, no fuiste egoísta al obligarme a quedarme en Estados Unidos con tu equipo… Me dejaste para que fuera feliz con las personas que más quiero y lo soy. — dijo Kuroko con una sonrisa sincera, recostándose ligeramente en su pecho.

—¿Allí fue donde rompí la maldición? – agrego Nash hablando del libro.

El jugador fantasma indico —Los chicos me dijeron que únicamente volvería en mi cuando una persona que amara mi alma completamente me besara y entonces me di cuenta al despertar… No fui solamente un juguete que dejas de usar cuando te aburres si no me amabas verdaderamente; Era insólito saber que me querías, sentías algo además de odio e hiciste cosas malas para que me quedara contigo.

—¡Supongo que sabes lo que eso implica! Por cierto ¿Por qué le pusiste la sombra del pasado al libro y no el sensual hombre de al lado que deseas en secreto? — le pregunto curioseando.

—Porque fui tentado por la oscuridad, tu pretendiste llenar mi corazón de odio, rencor y que la maldad envenenara completamente mi alma para destruir a mis amigos ¡Estábamos en una guerra del bien o el mal! La sombra del pasado es lo que fui por mucho tiempo, hundiéndome en las heridas del ayer hasta que me di cuenta debía mirar adelante y vivir intensamente cada día como si fuera el ultimo, con las personas las cuales aprecio y me aprecian— dijo Kuroko apasionadamente, posiblemente le puso así para finalmente dejar el pasado atrás y darle bienvenida a un futuro próspero.

El mago saco el libro en la última página donde escribió con un lapicero de tinta azul. —¡Has ganado en esta guerra! Sé que tu amor me ha cambiado ¿Sientes algo por mí?

—Te aprecio a pesar del daño, mentiras, manipulaciones y demás ¡Te quiero porque he visto el lado bueno de tu alma! — expreso el jugador fantasma con afecto hacia aquella criatura peligrosa.

Como de costumbre era muy sincero y pretendía confesarle sus sentimientos.

Nash sintió gran felicidad por esas palabras, sabia podía poco a poco conquistar el cariño perdido—Eso es suficiente para mi ¡Tengo un mejor final para tu libro!

El jugador se sorprendió ante tal aptitud y tomo el libro entre sus manos para leer la última parte "El rey regreso con el guerrero en una tarde templada porque no era capaz de vivir sin él, porque le amaba, porque ese amor le había trasformado en alguien mejor y dejaría todo atrás únicamente por estar a su lado por siempre"

La sombra sonrió ligeramente al leer aquella nota tan preciada, cargada de un amor verdadero.


	40. Agradecimiento

Esta no es una historia de amor sino sobre personas que aman, personas que sufren por ese amor y personas que no se rinden nunca a pesar de las dificultades. El amor se da en formas misteriosas, un ejemplo fue cuando el jugador fantasma intento recuperar a sus amigos para que estos volvieran a sentir la pasión por el básquet, esos pequeños detalles de lucha intensa por rescatarles de su propia oscuridad ¡Se llama amor! Así como Kagami estuvo con su sombra en su lucha por ganar anteponiendo su orgullo y todo por él, eso también se considera amor.

El perdonar, al luchar sin rendirse, por las promesas y por los sueños.

Así como el monstruo se convirtió en un rey, rompiendo su maldición al aprender amar, al sentir algo por alguien más fuerte que su odio o arrogancia.

Quizás el amor si cambia a las personas después de todo, quizás el amor nos redime.

* * *

 **N/A** Aquí llegamos al final de la travesía ¡Espero les haya gustado esta historia y no haberles decepcionado!

-Este final es abierto así que pueden imaginar finales alternativos XD

-Disculpen la ortografía o cualquier cosa que este mal, leo muchas veces el capítulo para detectar errores, pero a veces se me pasan algunos

 **-Comentarios-**

 **-kirtash96** **:** Esos ánimos si los necesito. Aunque sea un pedacito de corazón para Nash.

 **-Franita:** Gracias a usted por leer; si tiene razón en su argumento, seguí mucho su consejo al escribir esto… Tetsu tiene oportunidad de volver a empezar, de conocer nuevas personas que no le hayan lastimado y mantener a quienes quiere cerca.

 **-Sergioboss96:** usted siempre tiene ideas creativas xD

 **-Guest 1:** Si tuvieron un encuentro, no podían dejar cosas pendientes, al menos que me gustara la tragedia.

 **-Guest 2:** Claro hay una posibilidad, aunque lo dejo a su imaginación.

- **Andy.T.P:** Si seguí su consejo también, me pareció adecuado.

 **-Guest 3:** Estuve reconsiderando su opinión, en parte tiene razón de tener lejos a Nash, pero hay un equilibrio en mi fic.

 **-arojas77:** ¡Gracias! No hice que quedara con alguien explícitamente porque así son los shonen-ai xD Deja mucho a la imaginación.

 **-Cris:** Sufre, pero es su karma por tratarle mal en varias ocasiones.

 **-Jobel:** Las siete plagas de Egipto, Midorima te regalaría un objeto de la suerte xD

Si es verdad que quiere más sus amigos y les prefiere, creo que Nash lo entiende y cree que puede competir. Por fin Nash fue sincero e incluso Kuroko cree que es por borracho.

 **-Mel:** Al fin expreso su sentir, es difícil para él se supone porque es un bravucón. No se preocupe Kuroko no lo dejo de lado.

 **-Sophia:** Si creo que termino bien para Nash, lo hice sufrir un rato, pero se lo merecía.

 **-Luisina:** ¡Gracias! Por eso le dio una oportunidad.

El problema es que hace años vi ese anime y ya se me olvido, pero bueno quizás algún día escribo algo ligero o algo corto en wattpad. El nombre de usuario es Akemi_Mizuki por cierto, por si quiere darme ideas sobre fics o algo así puede escribirme.

 **-Guest 4:** Si un poco de ternura hace bien, puse un poco de momentos dulces de Kuroko y kagami.

* * *

 **Gracias queridos lectores por leer, comentar, seguir o poner favoritos. ¡Les aprecio mucho!**


End file.
